


http://onlisci1551.lofter.com/

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 298,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911





	1. Chapter 1

Đan Ung chạy ra Las Vegas (một )

ooc giả thiết, chớ bay lên! Chớ bay lên! Chớ bay lên! (trọng yếu phải nói ba lần )

P. S. Giả thiết duyên cớ, hai người đều vì hàn đời sau người Mỹ.

P. P. S. Tác giả pha lê tâm, sức chiến đấu yếu ớt, sự cố không thích chớ chiến, hoan nghênh sân khấu quay.

P. P. P. S. Bởi vì sử dụng phồn chuyển giản, như có sai chữ thỉnh thứ lỗi. . .

Nước Mỹ bang Nevada, Las Vegas.

Ăn mặc một thân ủi được thẳng tắp người hầu phục, một tay bưng bày đầy trứng cá muối màu bạc khay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chải lên đầu bóng, mặt mỉm cười mà đứng ở xốc nổi đến gần như dung tục màu vàng Rô-ma trụ bên, chỉ có đang đánh cuộc khách trải qua lúc mới mở miệng hỏi một câu: "Trứng cá muối "

Trứng cá muối. Này là hôm nay Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi ngày một từ.

Ngày hôm qua thì gan ngỗng tương, ngày hôm trước là bọt khí nước, hôm kia là Champagne, đại hôm kia nhưng là xì gà. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy, hắn đại khái đã đem đời này sẽ nói ra những này từ ngữ phân lượng đều dùng ở phần này làm công thượng, mà hắn đã từng sẽ từ ngữ: Mộc mạc tập hợp luận, Ngụy Falls Đặc Lạp Tư hàm số, Phó Lập diệp phân tích vân vân, thì cũng như đổ khách những kia xanh mượt tiền mặt vậy, được lưu tại toà này nhìn hết phú quý nóng lạnh Bất Dạ Thành bên trong.

"Ha, Daniel, yếu nghỉ ngơi một chút ư" ăn mặc cùng khoản người hầu phục, chải lên cùng khoản đầu bóng bạch nhân đồng sự Jason một bên so với ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa đối với kẹp thủ thế vừa hỏi. Đó là đến nhà bếp nhập hàng đường xe chạy hút thuốc lá ám hiệu.

"Trứng cá muối "

"Không có chuyện gì, quản lý nói có thể đổi ca." Kỳ tích giống như địa, Jason trả lời.

"Trứng cá muối."

Nâng khay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi theo Jason phía sau, muốn thả xuống xếp đặt một buổi tối mỉm cười, lại phát hiện bộ mặt bắp thịt đã không biết từ đâu lúc bắt đầu không lại thuộc về hắn, mà đang ở hắn hoan thiên hỉ địa phát hiện hắn rốt cuộc có thể thả xuống một bên khóe miệng lúc, người kia xuất hiện.

Mỗi ngày mười giờ tối chỉnh ── chí ít tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt đầu phần này làm công trong hai tháng này ── cái kia như là Las Vegas bản cô bé lọ lem nam nhân đều hội một thân hoa phục mà bước vào gian phòng này sòng bạc.

Hôm nay cũng không ngoại lệ. Liếc nhìn giấu ở áo sơ mi trắng dưới, tay trái cổ tay thượng cũ kỹ đồng hồ điện tử, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi tại nội tâm vì nam nhân cái kia so sánh thành thật tuyền đúng giờ thổi một tiếng huýt sáo.

Đương nhiên, cũng chỉ có đúng giờ điểm ấy thì không cách nào gây nên Khương Nghĩa Kiện chú ý.

Cái kia nam nhân lớn lên rất dễ nhìn. Cực kì đẹp đẽ. Cực kỳ mới tốt xem. Nếu không yếu vào giờ phút này từ ngữ số lượng ước bằng với phú hào vườn trẻ sinh Khương Nghĩa Kiện hình dung, cái kia chính là trứng cá muối, gan ngỗng tương, bọt khí nước, Champagne cùng xì gà tống Hợp Thể: Nghiêm túc nhìn xem bài bàn lúc là thành thục mang theo cay đắng xì gà; giảo hoạt đối với đổ khách cười lúc là tanh mặn trứng cá muối; bởi vì thắng tiền mà bung ra ôm ấp cười to lúc là nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái bọt khí nước; thân sĩ vì nữ sĩ khai môn kéo ghế tựa lúc là ngọt bên trong ngà say Champagne; ôm danh viện quý phụ hông của rời sân lúc nhưng là nồng nặc cũng không đầy mỡ gan ngỗng tương.

Nam nhân kia lại như một tấm dùng trên đời hết thảy quý báu nguyên liệu nấu ăn phanh chế mà thành, mỹ vị mà tinh xảo lưới, mỗi đêm mỗi đêm đều đi tới nơi này toà xa hoa đồi trụy trong thành thị, vớt một cái lại một cái được tiền tài nuôi nấng cá lớn.

Nam nhân kia là cái gái hồng lâu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa bắt đầu cũng không quá có thể hiểu được gái hồng lâu danh từ này. Đây là tại đi tới thành phố này ngày thứ ba, chưa kịp được các thức Cao cấp bữa ăn tẩy não thời điểm, có thể tưởng tượng được chuyện này đối với luôn luôn lấy thông minh tài trí làm ngạo Khương Nghĩa Kiện cỡ nào có tính xung kích.

Nam. Gái hồng lâu. Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất nhận thức đến tại nguyên lý không gian ở ngoài trả có nhiều như vậy khả năng. Yêu cầu nghiên cứu.

Nhưng mà, chân chính để Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối người đàn ông này sản sinh cực kỳ hứng thú, cũng không phải đối đối tượng nghiên cứu đầy ngập học thuật nhiệt thành, mà là càng thêm trực quan, càng thêm nguyên thủy, thậm chí có thể nói là xu thế với động vật bản năng không thể khống lượng biến đổi.

Cương.

Hơn 20 năm gần đây nhân sinh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa bao giờ có sâu sắc như vậy mà sinh lý trải nghiệm, dù sao liền ngay cả tiền nhiệm bạn gái toàn thân trần trụi mà đứng ở trước mặt mình đều không chút động đậy chỗ kia, càng chỉ vì một người đàn ông mở ra áo sơmi cổ áo động tác mà cứng đến nỗi tại trong đũng quần chống đỡ xuất một phương Thiên Địa, hắn nghĩ như thế nào bể đầu cũng đều chỉ có thể đạt được một cái kết luận: Người đàn ông này làm có ý tứ. Nhất định phải nghiên cứu.

Nghĩ thì nghĩ, thân là sòng bạc kiêm chức người phục vụ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn có cái gọi là chức nghiệp tố dưỡng, cho nên mặc dù hắn từ lâu tại nam nhân kia bên người hỏi qua vô số lần xì gà, Champagne, bọt khí nước, gan ngỗng tương, một câu thăm hỏi đơn giản hắn lại là làm sao cũng không có thể nói ra.

Nhưng hôm nay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cơ hội tới. Nhu nhu bủn rủn gò má, ôm hôm nay nhất định phải nói với hắn thượng lời nói quyết tâm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuyên qua mấy cái thân mang đặt làm tiểu lễ phục nữ tính khách nhân, rốt cuộc tại nam nhân kia ngồi trên chiếu bạc trước đứng ở trước mặt hắn.

"Trứng cá muối" đáng chết! Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì đã quên tạm thời chịu đựng im bặt chứng mình ở trong lòng chửi bới một tiếng. Khoảng cách gần xem, nam nhân kia đường viền so với xa xa nhìn lên trên càng thêm thâm thúy tinh xảo, sóng mũi cao cùng lông mày cốt để một đôi trắng đen rõ ràng mắt to dường như khảm nạm ở trong trời đêm ngôi sao, ẩn ý đưa tình mà lóe lên ánh sáng dìu dịu; mỏng lại béo mập đôi môi bởi vì nhìn thấy người xa lạ mà Vi Vi nhếch lên, cảnh giới bên trong mang một chút không ám thế sự đáng yêu; nhất làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cách nào dễ dàng quên đi, lại là hắn trên gương mặt sắp xếp thành chòm sao bộ dáng ba nốt ruồi đen, lại như mênh mông Mỹ Châu trong hoang mạc định vị nghi vậy, trầm mặc mà hướng về thế nhân hô cáo nhanh đến tìm kiếm hắn. Hay là cái này cũng là tại sao Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn có thể tại mỗi đêm đổ khách tới tới đi đi trong sòng bạc, một mắt liền tìm đến người đàn ông này.

Nam nhân trứu khởi đẹp mắt lông mày, hắn liếc nhìn trước mặt cười đến có phần nghiêng lệch người phục vụ, đánh giá trong tay hắn khay sau cười xấu hổ lắc lắc đầu."Không cần, cảm tạ."

Nam nhân nói xong liền nghiêng thân vòng qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hướng về Texas Holdem chiếu bạc đi đến, nhìn xem nam nhân cũng không quay đầu lại bóng lưng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhụt chí mà thu hồi trên mặt cười, đem tay phải giơ khay bắt được trong lòng lúc mới phát hiện màu bạc bàn trên mặt trứng cá muối bánh bích quy đã sớm toàn bộ không cánh mà bay.

Lúc nào !

"Daniel, đi rồi." Jason thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cùng sau lưng tự mình, quay đầu lại tìm một vòng mới phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm khoảng không khay đứng ở sòng bạc hướng tây nam nơi cửa đờ ra, hắn vỗ vỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, thấy hắn rủ xuống đầu, vừa vặn bàng quan đến gần một màn kia Jason nói cái gì cũng không nói, chỉ là cầm điếu thuốc thơm nhét vào trong lòng bàn tay của hắn.

"Đừng thương tâm rồi, " tựa ở vẽ đầy màu sắc rực rỡ nguệch ngoạc tường xi-măng thượng, Jason một bên nuốt mây nhả khói một bên an ủi: "Ngươi đáng giá càng tốt hơn."

Cầm trong tay nhen nhóm thuốc lá, ở trong bóng tối lóe lên hồng quang sao Hỏa tại tàn thuốc nơi như một gánh xiếc thú Ma thuật sư vậy, biến ra từng vòng màu xám trắng khói bụi, vụn vặt lẻ tẻ mà đã rơi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện được mài đến tràn đầy vết trầy nhân công Bì Bì giày thượng. Giật giật chân, hắn đem giày trên mặt khói bụi đá đến bên tường, không cẩn thận lại tại giày thân vẽ ra đầu vết trầy. Một đôi đánh xong gãy 22. 59 USD giày, cũng là giá trị như vậy."Ngươi biết cái gì."

Lấy ra trong miệng ngậm thuốc lá, Jason cười cười."Ngươi còn trẻ, ngươi lại biết cái gì "

Ta biết hắn là duy nhất có thể làm cho ta cương người. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thầm.

Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện không lên tiếng, cho là hắn đây là thái độ mềm nhũn ra, nguyện ý nghe khuyên, Jason sau khi hít một ngụm khói đem còn thừa không nhiều hương cuống thuốc lá vứt trên mặt đất."Hắn loại người như vậy không phải ngươi nên trêu chọc. Daniel, ngươi là sinh viên đại học không phải sao còn là một danh giáo sinh. Nếu như cùng loại người như vậy dây dưa không rõ, ngươi đời này thì xong rồi." Jason giơ chân lên đem trên mặt đất còn chưa cháy hết thuốc lá dập tắt, như tại thực tế diễn luyện được nam nhân kia quấn lấy sau chán nản không chịu nổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều sẽ được làm sao đối xử. Rốt cuộc là cả đời cũng không thể cương so sánh gay go, vẫn là làm hương cuống thuốc lá so sánh gay go, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lúc nhất thời càng không có cách nào lựa chọn.

"Huống chi ngươi còn có học vay không trả xong. Chuyên tâm làm việc, nghỉ hè qua hết liền nhanh đi về, ngoại trừ tới chơi đừng tiếp tục tới chỗ này rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không quá có thể giải hắn trong lời nói tới chơi cùng thuần túy tới nơi này có gì khác biệt, nhưng suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, Jason nói xác thực không không đạo lý. Nguyễn túi ngượng ngùng hắn nhưng là liền mời nam nhân kia uống chén rượu tiền đều không có, mà trong sòng bạc rượu trả là miễn phí đây này.". . . Chí ít nói cho ta nam nhân kia tên gọi là gì, vì ta còn chưa bắt đầu đã chung kết tình yêu lập mộ bia cũng hầu như nên có cá tính tên ở phía trên."

Từ quần tây trong túi lấy ra hộp thuốc lá, Jason lại đốt : châm một điếu thuốc, hít hai cái mới chậm Du Du nói: "Ta không rõ ràng, nhưng đều nghe những quý phụ đó gọi hắn Seongwu."

"Seongwu" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhai nuốt lấy này quen thuộc phát âm, "Người ở nơi nào "

"Ta làm sao biết." Hiển nhiên bị hỏi đến có chút thiếu kiên nhẫn, Jason quay đầu liếc Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mắt, "Các ngươi người Châu Á đều dài một cái bộ dáng, chính ngươi dùng tiếng Trung hỏi một chút hắn chẳng phải được sao "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có gì để nói. Hắn rất muốn nói hắn là người Hàn Quốc không nói tiếng Trung, hắn từ nhỏ đã được bây giờ nước Mỹ mụ mụ nhận nuôi cho nên tiếng Anh so với Hàn Văn còn muốn lưu loát, mà nếu như hắn có thể chính mình hỏi cũng sẽ không đứng ở chỗ này nghe hắn nói nhiều như vậy, nhưng Jason hiển nhiên cũng không quan tâm, hắn cũng là lười giải thích.

Độc tự trở lại gian thay đồ, thay đổi một thân mùi thuốc lá người hầu phục, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xỏ vào chính mình cũ kỹ xoạt Bạch Ngưu tử quần cùng màu đen áo tay ngắn, cương trảo tán được keo xịt tóc cố định được nghiêm nghiêm thật thật mái tóc đi ra gian thay đồ, chỉ nghe thấy sòng bạc đại sảnh truyền tới gây rối.

Đổ thành là cái gì địa phương say rượu gây sự, thua tiền khóc lóc om sòm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã sớm đối với mấy cái này chẳng có gì lạ, đang muốn từ cửa sau lúc tan việc lại nghe thấy đồng sự ở bên cạnh xì xào bàn tán.

Đêm nay được bảo toàn mời ra sòng bạc không phải bình thường đổ khách, là cái tính bài khách. Las Vegas sòng bạc đông đảo, đồng nghiệp cạnh tranh ở ngoài đồng thời cũng sẽ bù đắp nhau, bị bắt được cái này tính bài khách đã sớm tại mấy ngày trước đây được sau hai cái quảng trường sòng bạc xếp vào danh sách đen, đại khái là cho rằng chuyển sang nơi khác là không sao, đêm nay chạy tới bọn hắn nơi này đến thăm. Tính bài cũng không tính xuất thiên, cho dù được tóm lại, dựa vào quy tắc, chỉ cần không đem tính bài thông tin tiết lộ cho còn lại đổ khách, sòng bạc cũng không thể làm cái gì cực đoan xử trí, chỉ có thể trục xuất ra trận, kim ngạch không lớn lúc, có phần sòng bạc thậm chí không đoạt về thua trận tiền.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ tới chủ ý.

Kim Cương tạo hình khối băng rơi vào trong chén rượu phát ra thanh thúy loảng xoảng thanh âm, Ung Thánh Hựu vì chính mình rót ra chén Scotland Whiskey, áo tắm nửa mở mà tựa ở đá cẩm thạch bàn dài một bên, dùng một đôi mang theo Đông Phương tình cảm mắt một mí mắt to nhìn xem rơi ngoài cửa sổ Las Vegas giữa ban ngày rửa đi nghê hồng kim quang thành thị cảnh tượng, lại cái gì cũng không nhìn vào đáy mắt.

"Thánh Hựu."

Ngẩng đầu lên, A nita nửa ăn mặc một bộ màu đỏ thiếp thân hẹp âu phục từ phòng tắm đi ra, một bên dùng khăn tắm sát người đầu kia mới vừa tắm xong thiển mái tóc dài màu vàng óng, một bên nói với hắn: "Giúp ta một cái, được không "

Thả ra trong tay Whiskey, Ung Thánh Hựu đi lên phía trước, một tay bốc lên khóa kéo đầu, một tay cầm lấy âu phục làn váy, cẩn thận từng li từng tí vì nàng kéo lên sau lưng khóa kéo. A nita xoay người hướng hắn cười cười, người vuốt trên người cái này Tân Dương trang hiến vật quý tựa như tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt khoảng chừng lung lay."Đẹp mắt không "

A nita vóc người rất tốt. Ngực lớn eo nhỏ, cái mông tròn trịa vểnh cao, một đôi chân thẳng tắp thon dài, màu da trắng nõn tại màu đỏ vải vóc tương xứng dưới thập phần phát triển, nhưng cái này âu phục qua với thiếp thân, mặc ở trên người nàng ngược lại lộ ra dung tục, như một Tây Dương phim sex vai nữ chính, không có vẻ đẹp, chỉ có trần trụi dục vọng.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm nổi lên khóe miệng lộ ra mỉm cười."Ngươi mặc cái gì đều dễ nhìn."

Vi Vi điên khởi mũi chân, A nita hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu mê người khóe miệng sau khi hắn môi vừa nói ra: "Cho dù biết ngươi đại khái đối với bất kỳ người nào đều nói như vậy, ta vẫn là rất cao hứng." Lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới phòng giữ quần áo, A nita tùy ý chọn mấy đôi giày cao gót sau liền bỏ lại hắn một mình tại gương to trước phối hợp lại. Dựa khung cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay ôm ngực, buồn bực ngán ngẩm mà nhìn người thử cái này thử cái kia thật cũng không sốt ruột, thẳng đến người rốt cuộc thử đến hài lòng giầy lại bắt đầu chọn Bao Bao lúc, mới mở miệng hỏi: "Ngươi muốn rời khỏi bao lâu "

"Ừm. . . Hai tuần lễ" cầm màu trắng đà điểu da bạch kim bao, A nita cũng không quay đầu lại nói ra, "Làm sao, nhớ ta "

"Ừm." Đi tới A nita phía sau, Ung Thánh Hựu từ phía sau ôm vòng lấy người, đem cằm đặt ở trên bả vai của nàng, "Nhớ ngươi."

Châu Á nam nhân tổng bị đánh cái trước keo kiệt với tình cảm biểu đạt nhãn mác, cứ thế với, làm A nita đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu này tinh xảo dung mạo xinh đẹp châu Á nam nhân tại trong gương một mặt vô tội nói xong muốn chính mình lúc, sức đề kháng trong nháy mắt về không. Nghiêng đầu đi cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái bồi thường tính hôn, người ôm hắn thả tại chính mình trên eo hai tay của, đối với hắn trong gương hình chiếu nói: "Ngoan ngoãn ở chỗ này chờ ta, được không "

"Ta có thể ở lại chỗ này" Ung Thánh Hựu nhướng mày giả vờ kinh ngạc hỏi.

"Đương nhiên! Ngoại trừ nơi này, ngươi còn có thể đi đâu đây đồ đần." A nita cười cho biết, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe, cũng đi theo lộ ra cái không đạt đáy mắt mỉm cười. A nita cũng không hề chú ý Ung Thánh Hựu cái nụ cười này hàm ý, cho dù chú ý tới cũng cũng không để ý, đi tới bên cạnh, người lấy ra tùy thân trưởng bóp da, từ giữa đầu rút ra trương hắc tạp."Lúc ta không có mặt liền xoạt tấm này, đừng cứ mãi ăn những kia rác rưởi thực phẩm, đáp ứng ta, ta cũng nên ăn chân chính đồ ăn, được không "

Tiếp nhận tấm kia mạ điện thái chế thành màu đen thẻ tín dụng, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoan ngoãn gật gật đầu, trong lòng lại từ lâu nghĩ kỹ hôm nay yếu ăn cái gì khẩu vị Pizza. Quản lý tốt trên người hoá trang, họa thật là tinh xảo trang để cho sau đó, A nita cầm cái túi xách liền ra ngoài đuổi máy bay đi rồi. Tại danh viện quý phụ bên trong đảo quanh nhiều năm, Ung Thánh Hựu sớm thành thói quen các nàng tiêu phí hành vi cùng giá trị quan, liền ngay cả không mang theo hành lý điểm ấy từ lâu thoải mái, những kia hoa phục dưới đáy như thế cũng là phàm nhân thân thể, duy nhất để cho bọn họ cùng trên thế giới những người khác có chỗ khu cách, bất quá là những kia nằm ở ngân hàng Thụy Sĩ trong vàng cùng lượng lớn bó lớn đô la mà thôi.

Trở về cửa sổ sát đất trước, Ung Thánh Hựu xác định một cái tóc vàng bóng người màu đỏ từ cơm cửa tiệm đi ra sau mới xoay người đi vào phòng tắm. Liếc nhìn được A nita dùng đến đầy đất ẩm ướt xí giữa cùng như rác rưởi giống như chất đống tại góc quán cơm màu trắng khăn mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu tróc xuống áo tắm sau cũng đem áo tắm một cái ném ở trên mặt đất. Tối hôm qua làm tình khiến hắn ra một thân mồ hôi, dinh dính cảm giác làm hại hắn một đêm chưa ngủ, hắn yêu cầu tắm trước mới có thể mở bắt đầu hôm nay hoạt động, nhưng liền ở hắn đóng lại vòi hoa sen chuẩn bị lau khô nước trên người lúc, khăn mặt trong quầy lại không có vật gì.

Hắn nghĩ tới rồi A nita lấy ra sát đầu cái kia cái khăn tắm.

Thầm mắng một tiếng, bước ra phòng tắm vòi sen, Ung Thánh Hựu từ dưới bồn rửa tay phương rút đi một điều cuối cùng Tiểu Phương khăn, quẫn bách mà tùy tiện xoa xoa thân thể sau liền cong lưng cấp tốc trốn vào trong phòng ngủ, lúc này mới nhớ tới cả gian lớn như vậy phòng cho tổng thống bên trong chỉ có chính mình một người. Từ màu đen tay mang hành lý trong túi lung tung móc ra một bộ màu trắng áo tay ngắn sau nhanh chóng mặc lên, áo trên dán lên chưa kịp toàn bộ làm phần lưng, quán cơm hơi lạnh thổi một hơi Ung Thánh Hựu liền không nhịn được đánh cái thật to hắt xì. Một cái tắm rửa được sốt ruột cực kỳ, vừa ăn phòng trọ phục vụ đưa lên Mỹ thức lạp xưởng Pizza, một bên trơn trượt điện thoại di động, Ung Thánh Hựu xuyên thấu qua xã giao nhuyễn thể thượng những kia võng lộ người tâm phúc phát bức ảnh tính toán hôm nay nên đi nơi nào tìm kiếm mới kim chủ.

Cũng không phải nói hắn muốn rời khỏi A nita, chỉ là hai tuần lễ quá dài, lớn lên đủ để lợi dụng cái này hai Chu lại đi tìm một tiền nhiều khát khao thiếu phụ, nếu như không có, tiền nhiều khát khao nam nhân cũng được.

Ung Thánh Hựu là cái song tính luyến. Ở trên thế giới này kỳ thực đã không phải là chuyện ly kỳ gì, đặc biệt là lấy tư cách xã hội thượng lưu không ký tên một thành viên, nhìn hết đủ loại màu sắc hình dạng đặc biệt thích cùng thủ hướng, háo sắc cùng nhu cầu sau, hắn thậm chí cho rằng song tính luyến là cái không thể bình thường hơn xu hướng tình dục, mà song tính luyến vì hắn mang tới chỗ tốt trên thực tế rõ ràng, cho nên hắn tính là rất vẫn lấy làm kiêu ngạo.

Khóa chặt được lắm nhìn qua con nhà giàu tập hợp, địa điểm lại tại phụ cận bể bơi party, Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầy tay đầy mỡ bôi ở trên người cái này lão quần áo cũ thượng sau đứng lên, từ màu bạc nhôm Mĩ hợp kim trong rương hành lý đông đảo chiến lợi phẩm trúng tuyển kiện thời thượng có kiểu quần bãi biển, phối hợp màu trắng không lĩnh sợi đay áo sơmi cùng phòng thủy thủ nắm bao, lại dùng điện cuốn ca tụng đem đầu tóc lấy cái quyền phát tạo hình sau mới tràn đầy phấn khởi mà hát lên ra ngoài.

Thất Nguyệt Las Vegas, khô ráo không khí nóng bỏng cùng mãnh liệt độc ác ánh mặt trời để mỗi cái quán cơm bể bơi đều chật ních khách trọ, có thể bao xuống khách sạn 5 sao toàn bộ bể bơi làm miễn phí party, người làm chủ kinh người tài lực cùng sức ảnh hưởng có thể tưởng tượng được. Miễn phí phái đối thật tốt nơi là dễ dàng khiến người ta trà trộn vào đến, chỗ hỏng nhưng là con mồi khó mà khóa chặt, từ vải vóc thưa thớt bikini cùng quần bơi khả nhìn không ra cái nguyên cớ. Ung Thánh Hựu tại đinh tai nhức óc vũ khúc bên trong qua lại tại trẻ tuổi nam nam nữ nữ giữa, trong bóng tối quan sát người chung quanh trang điểm cùng ăn nói, liền ở hắn tìm tới cái nhìn lên rất có thiếu gia nhà giàu Phạm thức nam tử da trắng lúc, cách đó không xa hồ bơi lớn truyền tới tiếng hoan hô lại cướp đi sự chú ý của hắn.

Được bóng lưới chia thành hai nửa hồ bơi lớn lúc này chính cử hành một hồi nam nữ trà trộn đánh chính là trên nước bóng chuyền thi đấu, mà vừa vặn tiếng hoan hô thì là đến từ với bể bơi bên ngoài một vòng khán giả, Ung Thánh Hựu chung quy tuổi trẻ, mang theo lòng hiếu kỳ, hắn xuyên vào bàng quan trong đám người, tại bể bơi phân nửa bên phải thượng chiếm cái chỗ ngồi tốt. Nghe bên cạnh người qua đường thảo luận, thi đấu tựa hồ chính đang ở gay cấn tột độ trạng thái, mười lăm phân kết thúc thi đấu cục, hai phe nhân mã so với số vừa vặn mười ba so với mười ba, bất phân cao thấp, mà vừa vặn tiếng hoan hô chính là bởi vì bên phải sân đấu then chốt một bóng, đem thi đấu đưa vào quyết thắng điểm.

Liếc nhìn người qua đường nói, trong bể bơi cái kia đem thi đấu nhiệt độ một cái tăng cao nam nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy bằng vào cái kia vóc người, trực tiếp bắt cuộc tranh tài này cũng không không khả năng.

Trong bể bơi châu Á nam nhân thân hình cao lớn, một thân có thể so với người da trắng trắng nõn màu da tại màu xanh lam nước ao cùng ánh mặt trời tôn nhau lên dưới Winky động lòng người, vai rộng hẹp eo ngược lại tam giác thân hình cùng một loạt như khối băng hộp y hệt cơ bụng cực kỳ hấp con ngươi, bốn phía cô gái trẻ tuổi mỗi cái con mắt cũng giống như dính ở trên người hắn như thế, liền ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng không cách nào không xem thêm hai mắt. Châu Á nam nhân nhìn qua rất trẻ trung, đánh giá là sinh viên đại học niên kỉ, mọc ra một Trương Điển kiểu mặt trái xoan, một đôi có phần rủ xuống mắt nhỏ còn có cười rộ lên hai hàm răng trắng khiến hắn nhìn lên suất khí sang sảng, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không biết được tại sao luôn cảm thấy rất quen thuộc, dùng sức nghĩ lại một chút mới nghĩ đến là như tiền nhiệm kim chủ nuôi cái kia đại bạch chó.

Nam nhân tựa hồ là cái rất sinh động nhân vật, bất kể là trên trường đấu vẫn là khán giả khu, mỗi người đều đang kêu tên của hắn.

Daniel. Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Đều là hàn đời sau xuất thân, Ung Thánh Hựu trong nháy mắt với trước mắt cái này tại trong bể bơi bay nhảy nam nhân khá có hảo cảm, nhưng này bởi vì tộc đời sau lên hảo cảm cũng tại một giây sau được cái bất hạnh của mình thể chất cho khấu trừ mấy phần. Chỉ thấy cái kia gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện nam nhân không biết được vốn là tay trơn trượt trả là làm sao địa, nguyên bản thật tốt bóng bị hắn tay đỉnh đầu liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu phương hướng bay tới, được nước khử trùng thấm ướt bãi cát bóng cứ như vậy rơi xuống trên người, không chỉ một bóng đập hư hắn nhọc nhằn khổ sở làm tạo hình, trả làm ướt hắn đơn bạc sợi đay áo trên. Bên cạnh người qua đường thuận tay đem bãi cát bóng làm mất đi trở lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thì một mặt ngượng ngùng hướng bọn họ khoát tay áo một cái sau lại tiếp tục chăm chú với thi đấu, không ai chú ý tới hắn tình huống bi thảm, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể tự mình tiêu hóa đột nhiên xuất hiện này vận xui.

Không có tâm tình tiếp tục quan tâm thi đấu, Ung Thánh Hựu lùi tới đoàn người hậu phương, hắn gẩy gẩy bị nện loạn tóc, xác định mái tóc không sụp sau mới càng làm sự chú ý phóng tới trước ngực một mảnh vệt nước. Sợi đay vật liệu vốn là khinh bạc, vừa dính vào ẩm ướt dưới đáy màu da lập tức thấu đi ra, hắn lúng túng lôi kéo trước ngực vải áo, nhấc lên cổ áo nỗ lực thanh thấm ướt bộ phận kéo cách trước ngực cái kia một điểm lại lấy thất bại cáo chung. Liền ở hắn cho rằng hôm nay săn bắn không có kết quả, dự định cứ như vậy dẹp đường hồi phủ lúc, hơi sớm chú ý tới cái kia nam tử da trắng lại cầm trong tay hai chai bia hướng hắn đi tới.

"Ha, nguyên lai ngươi ở nơi này."

Nghe được nam nhân tiếp lời, Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt híp lại mà làm nổi lên khóe miệng, "Ta biết ngươi sao "

"Không, " nam nhân đem tay phải bia đưa về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, "Nhưng ngươi sẽ phải."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến mở thêm một chút. Chính lúc hắn chuẩn bị muốn đi lấy trong tay nam nhân bia lúc, một con tinh thực cánh tay lại đột nhiên hoành chen vào nhận lấy chai bia.

"Huynh đệ, Thanks." Khương Nghĩa Kiện đoạt lấy trong tay nam nhân bia sau lập tức trực tiếp đối với miệng bình ực một hớp, "Vừa vặn khát." Xoay người mặt hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng hắn cái kia cùng Thái Bình Dương bình thường rộng vai đem cái kia nam tử da trắng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tách ra, tự nhiên không thấy trên mặt người kia kinh ngạc cùng hoang đường.

Vi Vi nhíu mày, Ung Thánh Hựu còng không quên hại hắn như vậy chật vật thủ phạm là ai, mà vị này hình dáng giống con chó nam nhân vẫn còn có đảm chặn hắn tài lộ, sắc mặt tự nhiên cũng không khá hơn chút nào. "Xin hỏi, này là đang làm gì "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhún vai một cái, "Chẳng qua là cảm thấy ngươi không nên uống bình rượu này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nam nhân phía sau từ lâu rời đi, cho dù lại xoắn xuýt cũng không tế với việc, đuổi tới trái lại có vẻ hạ giá khả nghi, Ung Thánh Hựu may mà rồi cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện giơ lên gạch đến, "Nói thế nào "

"Vừa vặn không phải nện vào ngươi rồi ư" nói xong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt rơi xuống Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực một mảnh kia trong suốt.

Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt nhìn đến có phần không dễ chịu, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không thay đổi giao nhau khởi hai tay bỏ vào trước ngực."Nguyên lai ngươi còn nhớ."

"Đương nhiên, ta nghĩ chắc là không có người quên đến ngươi khuôn mặt này." Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt cái kia ba viên nốt ruồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu nở nụ cười."Cho nên ta nghĩ ngươi hẳn không phải là chuyên đến nói cho ta ta đã sớm biết sự tình."

Ung Thánh Hựu đến cũng là tự nhiên tự tin cùng hài hước để Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với hắn hảo cảm tăng gấp bội, cũng khó trách Ung Thánh Hựu tại chính mình chỗ làm việc thượng đều là không chỗ nào bất lợi, người luôn yêu thích loại này tự tin mà không tự kiêu, hài hước gió người thú vị.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thế là ném ra hắn cái thứ nhất mồi.

"Ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy, thân là party chủ nhân hẳn là đối khách nhân thất vọng phụ điểm trách nhiệm."

TBC

Đan Ung chạy ra Las Vegas (hai )

ooc giả thiết, chớ bay lên! Chớ bay lên! Chớ bay lên! (trọng yếu phải nói ba lần )

P. S. Giả thiết duyên cớ, hai người đều vì hàn đời sau người Mỹ.

P. P. S. Tác giả pha lê tâm, sức chiến đấu yếu ớt, sự cố không thích chớ chiến, hoan nghênh sân khấu quay.

P. P. P. S. Bởi vì sử dụng phồn chuyển giản, như có sai chữ thỉnh thứ lỗi. . .

Tính bài khách được bắt đêm đó hôm sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đem công tác từ.

Thành thật mà nói, cho dù không gặp đến cái kia tính bài khách, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng đã sớm muốn từ quỷ kia công tác, khiến hắn kiên trì lâu như vậy lý do, ngoại trừ một giờ hai mươi USD tiền lương bên ngoài, cũng chỉ có cái kia Seongwu rồi, mà ở biết mình nên làm sao cấp tốc kiếm lấy quỹ lấy tìm kiếm nửa người dưới hạnh phúc hiện tại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng là từ được thập phần sảng khoái.

Tính bài tuy nhiên tại bác dịch sản nghiệp được coi là tội ác tày trời tồn tại, nhưng trên căn bản lên mạng tùy tiện vừa tìm, lượng lớn bó lớn tính bài kỹ xảo dạy học, công bố có thể mang ngươi lên Thiên đường lão sư tuyến thượng nói rõ đều bị vĩ đại toàn cục theo chi thần trưng bày trước mắt.

Nói cách khác, tính bài dạy học chuyện này là được phép.

Nhưng chỉ là tính bài dạy học thể kiếm không được vài đồng tiền.

Người bình thường dù cho biết rõ tính bài thủ pháp, đáng tiếc trời sinh ta tài tất hữu dụng, trời sinh ngươi đần không thuốc chữa, coi như là thanh kỹ xảo đều học hết, tại trên chiếu bạc một tấm bài đều không nhớ được lời nói cũng không ba đường nhỏ dùng. Tại cùng chung kinh tế thịnh hành bầu không khí dưới, thiên tư thông minh lại giàu có đại yêu Khương Nghĩa Kiện thế là quyết định đem chính mình thông minh tài trí chia sẻ cho đám người, thuận tiện kiếm chút đỉnh tiền truy nam nhân.

Tự nguyện thất nghiệp sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỏ ra nửa ngày thanh lên mạng các loại tính bài dạy học đều xem một lần, cũng thu dọn xuất các loại bác dịch tính bài kỹ xảo, cuối cùng lựa chọn trước tiên từ đầu tư thù lao dẫn cao nhất, đồng thời cũng là tối khả năng hấp dẫn khách hàng 21 điểm xuống tay.

Số học tính toán phân tích là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đông đảo cường hạng một trong, thu dọn xuất một bộ xem như là 21 điểm tất thắng tính toán pháp sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chọn hai, ba nhà gian lớn sòng bạc lấy tư cách thí điểm, hoa một ngày nửa thời gian thực tế diễn luyện, xác định tính toán pháp năng đạt đến chí ít 80% tỷ lệ thắng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại tốn nửa ngày mở ra hắn cái kia chiếc cũ kỹ hai tay xe Nissan về California trường học ký túc xá vận chuyển máy tính cùng còn lại cần thiết thiết bị.

Trạch tại Las Vegas thuê phòng nơi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng một ngày thời gian viết ra một bộ 21 điểm tính bài tiểu Trình thức, lại dùng hai ngày tiến hành kiểm tra, chính thức được sòng bạc xếp vào tính bài khách danh sách đen hôm sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tìm mấy cái trước đó sòng bạc làm công biết đổ khách, cầm trong tay cái này 21 điểm khắc tinh tiểu Trình thức giới thiệu cho bọn hắn.

Không tới một tuần lễ thời gian, Khương Nghĩa Kiện là được Las Vegas đổ khách giữa người tâm phúc.

Download Khương Nghĩa Kiện viết bộ này ứng dụng thể thức sau, mỗi giao 4 9.99 USD, chỉ cần đưa vào trên chiếu bạc tương quan thông tin, hệ thống liền có thể tự động tính toán xuất nhà cái lá bài tẩy các loại khả năng cùng với xác suất, độ chuẩn xác kinh người, chỉ cần y theo mặt trên biểu hiện xác suất tiến hành lựa chọn, trên căn bản tại trên chiếu bạc chính là không người có thể địch. Las Vegas mỗi cái sòng bạc vào bàn đáy ngọn nguồn rót đều không giống nhau, một trăm USD đáy ngọn nguồn rót xem như là cơ bản, đối bình thường phiêu lưu lảng tránh loại lại người thua không chung tới nói, 4 9.99 USD đổi một bàn kiếm bộn không lỗ đánh cuộc bớt nữa bất quá.

Lại cách một tuần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuyên thấu qua cái này tiểu Trình thức kiếm được tiền liền đầy đủ khiến hắn tại nước Mỹ trung bộ mua một tòa một phòng ngủ một phòng khách căn hộ nhỏ. Nhìn xem võng lộ ngân hàng trong tài khoản bất cứ lúc nào đều đang tăng trưởng con số, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nằm mộng đều không nghĩ tới sinh thời có thể tại chính mình danh nghĩa nhìn thấy nhiều tiền như vậy.

Tiền làm đến quá nhanh, quá dễ dàng. Đó cũng không phải dấu hiệu tốt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiển nhiên đánh giá thấp cái này nhuyễn thể có khả năng mang tới tiền lời, không bình thường kim lưu cùng quá lớn trong nháy mắt tiền lời nhất định sẽ hấp dẫn cảnh sát chú ý, tuy rằng cái này nhuyễn thể với lẽ thường mà nói hoàn toàn hợp pháp, nhưng ở cái này lấy bác dịch ngắm cảnh sản nghiệp vì tối chủ yếu kinh tế khởi nguồn trong thành thị, thiết kế cũng lợi dụng cái này nhuyễn thể kiếm lấy bút lớn kim tiền hắn nhất định là cái đích cho mọi người chỉ trích, cho dù không ngồi tù, chỉ là bị bắt được sau khả năng nhất định phải gánh nặng tiền bồi thường dùng tựu sẽ khiến hắn cả đời sống được như đống phân.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên nhớ tới Jason dưới chân cái kia điếu thuốc lá cái mông.

Nhìn xem trên màn ảnh máy vi tính không ngừng trên dưới truyền khổng lồ số liệu, nhìn lại một chút số liệu xử lý khung bên cạnh đình chỉ truyền tuyển hạng, hơn hai mươi năm trong cuộc đời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất trực diện sinh tử quan hệ lựa chọn.

Chỉ cần một động tác, là hắn có thể trở về nguyên bản người đơn thuần sinh bên trong. Hắn có thể dùng còn lại thời gian hai tháng tiếp tục dừng lại ở đổ thành mỗ giữa Z phòng ăn làm công, dùng không lưu loát tiếng Trung vì châu Âu du khách chọn món, dù sao tại bạch trong mắt người chỉ xem được đến hắn là cái người da vàng, sao quan tâm ngươi đến cùng là thật là giả. Mà hai tháng sau, là hắn có thể cầm học kỳ sau sinh hoạt phí, trở về California tiếp tục nghiên cứu sinh của hắn sống, hay là hắn có thể sớm hơn tốt nghiệp, tiến vào Silicon Valley mỗ giữa cỡ lớn khoa học kỹ thuật công ty đi làm, sau đó mỗi tháng lấy ra một nửa tiền lương trả lại hắn ghi nợ khổng lồ học phí, trải qua không tính không thích cũng không có cái gì tiền dư khoa học kỹ thuật tân quý sinh hoạt.

Nghe vào rất không chỗ nào chê không phải sao

Fuck. Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau khi mắng một tiếng đem số liệu truyền coi cửa sổ giấu đến máy tính hậu trường.

Chỉ cần không bị bắt đến là tốt rồi. Lòng hắn nghĩ, mở ra tàng đầy rất nhiều không thể nhận ra quang giao dịch chợ đêm Ám Võng sau, hắn không chút do dự mà dưới đơn một tấm giả thẻ căn cước.

Lần này thật sự xong. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi xong đời. Lau mặt một cái, hắn trong lòng suy nghĩ, hạ thân cũng tại tấm kia bao quát Vũ Trụ hết thảy ánh sao mặt hiện lên não hải đồng thời nóng nảy chuyển động.

Bày tại trên ghế nhìn xem hồi lâu chưa ngẩng đầu cùng chính mình chào hỏi huynh đệ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếm liếm miệng sau sẽ tay che kín đi tới.

Hừ, nam nhân. Tại một tia sáng trắng với trước mắt Tốc Biến thời khắc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sâu sắc cảm nhận được nam nhân thật là một đáng thương đến cực điểm, nhưng cũng lãng mạn chí cực sinh vật. Ai nói không phải đây này ở cái này bởi vì đánh bạc mà quảng làm người biết trong thành thị, hắn đánh bạc cuộc đời của chính mình, dùng thiên phú của hắn đổi lấy thẻ đánh bạc, làm chỉ là có thể ngồi trên tình yêu chiếu bạc, đạt được một cơ hội đến thắng được tên là Seongwu thù lao.

Đáng thương được lãng mạn, lãng mạn được đáng thương.

Trận này do hắn bắt đầu phiên giao dịch đánh cuộc, người ở bên ngoài xem ra như là điên rồi giống như cử động, cũng chỉ có chính hắn biết có đáng giá hay không được. Hắn có tự tin hắn sẽ không thua. Cũng không có khả năng thua.

Liếc nhìn trên bàn để máy vi tính làm bằng bạc cái gạt tàn thuốc, dùng giấy vệ sinh lau trên tay dinh dính sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem bên trong tích trữ đã lâu khói bụi cùng cuống thuốc lá toàn bộ ngã xuống đất tiến thùng rác.

"Cút mẹ mày đi hương cuống thuốc lá."

Thu được giả thẻ căn cước hôm sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền dùng tấm kia thẻ căn cước phạt nặng cái ngân hàng tài khoản, cũng tại Ngũ tinh cấp quán cơm định rồi giữa phòng xép, chính thức đem chính mình đi lại ở pháp luật biên giới tiểu hình vận chuyển buôn bán căn cứ chuyển vào cái này tỉ mỉ đóng gói qua đi Hải Thị Thận Lâu bên trong, lại xuyên thấu qua trên phương diện làm ăn quan hệ ── đúng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiện tại đã là cái người làm ăn ── bao xuống khách sạn bể bơi, mời những kia lên mạng có chút âm thanh số lượng bộ lạc khách, Youtuber, IG lưới đỏ vân... vân đến đây cuồng hoan, dùng tiền tài, rượu ngon cùng mỹ nhân xây một toà sớm đã có đặc biệt mục tiêu cạm bẫy, đem chính mình làm như một cái màu mỡ mê người cà rốt, chờ đợi hắn cái kia lão luyện lõi đời rồi lại ngây thơ có tà thỏ trắng nhỏ mắc câu.

Lấy tiền tài đến săn bắn lấy tiền tài vì con mồi thợ săn, hoàn mỹ đến đâu bất quá.

Ung Thánh Hựu tưởng tượng qua tổ chức cái này party nên cái hạng người gì. Hay là cái từ Silicon Valley tới nơi này nghỉ phép khoa học kỹ thuật nghiệp chấp hành trưởng, hay là Hollywood có chút danh tiếng nhà sản xuất âm nhạc, lại có lẽ là xài tiền như nước Trung Đông dầu Vương con trai, nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới càng sẽ là trước mặt này người tướng mạo trắng nõn, một mặt học sinh khí ở ngoài trả nhuộm một đầu tóc vàng châu Á nam nhân trẻ tuổi.

Trên dưới quan sát trước mắt nửa thân thể trần truồng, một đầu tóc ướt sau này tùy tính chải lên nam nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều năm kinh nghiệm cùng trực giác tự nói với mình hắn không giống như là người có tiền người, nhưng trong party xác thực hầu như người người đều biết cái này Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nếu như là party chủ nhân lời nói độ hot như vậy cũng là nói xuôi được rồi.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chính là cảm thấy nơi đó rất kỳ quái. Một loại không phối hợp cảm giác tại nội tâm chung quanh du đãng, hắn nhưng lại ngay cả cái đuôi của nó đều trảo không được, nghĩ đến phiền lòng, hắn may mà bán tín bán nghi hỏi: "Cái này party là ngươi làm "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đương nhiên sẽ không kỳ vọng Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức tin tưởng chính mình."Đúng, mà ta hiện tại cảm thấy đây là ta từ lúc sinh ra tới nay từng làm sáng suốt nhất quyết định." Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu hiếu kỳ bên trong mang theo phòng bị mặt, hắn cười đến nheo mắt lại, khóe mắt viên kia nước mắt nốt ruồi trong nháy mắt nhảy lên, phảng phất liền muốn nhảy ra gò má của hắn rơi xuống Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng."Bởi vì nó để cho ta gặp ngươi."

Dù là nghe qua vô số lời tâm tình Ung Thánh Hựu, bị trước mặt tuổi xấp xỉ, tướng mạo suất khí Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên xuất hiện vừa nói như thế cũng không nhịn gò má hơi nóng, thẹn thùng khiến hắn ngắn ngủi dời đi nguyên bản nhìn thẳng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cặp mắt, cũng bởi vậy bỏ lỡ khóe miệng hắn thượng đắc ý góc độ."Ngươi nói phải chịu trách nhiệm, vậy ngươi định làm gì "

"Mời ngươi uống một chén "

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút buồn cười mà nhắc nhở: "Này party thượng rượu đều là ngươi."

"Không sai. Cho nên xem ra, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay ra hướng lên chỉ chỉ, "Chúng ta được chuyển sang nơi khác rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nơi ở quán cơm chấm dứt đẹp quang cảnh rượu mà xưng, Ung Thánh Hựu biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ chính là cái kia bên trong, trong lòng đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện party chủ nhân thuyết từ lại tin mấy phần.

Người bình thường mời xa lạ đối tượng chắc chắn sẽ tuyển tại quán cơm thấp tầng trệt rượu, vừa đến địa điểm thuận tiện dễ dàng đạt, thứ hai giá cả kinh tế lợi ích thực tế, đối lần đầu gặp gỡ, không biết được có thể được đến bao nhiêu lần báo người mà nói, là bảo đảm nhất lựa chọn.

Nhưng người có tiền không giống nhau.

Sinh hoạt hậu đãi con nhà giàu sẽ không chịu thiệt với đại chúng rượu, càng khỏi nói bọn hắn đối liệp diễm loại kia bắt vào tay tự phụ, để cho bọn họ đối tại mục tiêu trên người dùng tiền sẽ không chút nào keo kiệt, mà cho dù cuối cùng con mồi bất hạnh chạy, cũng chỉ là trở thành cái kế tiếp party trà tự lúc đùa giỡn đề tài câu chuyện. Tiền đối với bọn họ mà nói, bất quá chỉ là hóa đơn thượng một con số, không có một chút nào giá trị.

Đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiệt tình mời, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hắn không có lý do gì nói không, cho dù tối sau phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện là cái đánh mặt sưng sung mập mạp hàng giả, hắn chí ít trả kiếm được chén rượu, nhìn mấy lần suất ca không phải sao tính tính toán toán sau cảm thấy là cái sẽ không thua thiệt buôn bán, Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện để Ung Thánh Hựu trước tiên ở quán cơm đại sảnh ngồi chờ hắn, dù sao Cao cấp rượu cũng là có trang yêu cầu. Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại đại sảnh trên ghế xô pha chơi điện thoại di động trò chơi nhỏ, một mực chết đi trò chơi nhân vật để bên cạnh xem cuộc chiến tiểu hài kích động đến giơ chân, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là một mặt tập mãi thành quen, liền ở hắn dự định chơi nữa một ván lúc, ăn mặc khách sạn màu đen đồng phục nhân viên phục vụ đứng ở bên cạnh hắn, đưa cho hắn mấy cái xa xỉ nhãn hiệu túi giấy.

"Tiên sinh, đây là Khương tiên sinh để cho ta chuyển giao cho ngài."

Hơi giật mình mà tiếp nhận mấy cái kia túi xách, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn kỹ một chút bên trong, mấy bộ quần áo tập hợp một tập hợp càng là hoàn chỉnh một bộ hoá trang.

Có ý tứ. Nhìn xem toa-lét toàn thân trong gương được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ăn mặc như một hoạt bát sinh viên đại học chính mình, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có phần xa lạ. Hay là cùng tuổi có quan hệ, trước đây theo quá kim chủ luôn yêu thích khiến hắn mặc chút thành thục quần áo tốt cùng bọn họ phối hợp, liền mũ vệ y, Ngưu Tử phá quần, giày chơi bóng đều là hắn la hét yếu, kim chủ mới sẽ vừa nói không thích hợp một loại lời nói một bên mua cho hắn.

Nhưng hắn cũng bất quá là chừng hai mươi tuổi.

Cúi đầu sờ sờ trên người đại ngượng nghịu ngượng nghịu in nhãn hiệu nhãn hiệu T-shirt, Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra cái ngay cả mình đều không phát giác cười yếu ớt.

Lên tới tầng cao nhất lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ lâu đứng ở rượu cửa vào chờ hắn. Cùng trên người mình một bộ nhẹ nhõm trang phục không giống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đâm vào một cái màu đậm đường vân áo sơmi, tay áo cuốn lên, cổ áo khẽ mở, lộ ra nơi cổ màu da trắng nõn cùng cánh tay tinh thật đường nét, thuộc loại ở nam tính mị lực nhìn một cái không sót gì, một cái màu đen tổn hại quần jean thật chặt kề sát ở hắn cường tráng căng đầy chân dài thượng, phác hoạ ra dưới đáy ở ẩn cơ bắp hoa văn.

Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt không bị khống chế trôi về nơi đủng quần.

"Đến rồi" khóe mắt liếc qua nhìn thấy bóng người quen thuộc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thu hồi điện thoại, hướng đứng ở giữa thang máy không biết được còn đứng đó làm gì Ung Thánh Hựu phất phất tay.

Bất động thanh sắc thu tầm mắt lại, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện, lại cảm giác thật giống như cùng hơi sớm nhìn thấy người không kiểu như là bậc cao nhất, rõ ràng là cùng gương mặt, khí chất lại ít đi một phần sang sảng, nhiều hơn một phần ác liệt, bắt được tạo hình tóc xoã tung ngổn ngang, vì mặt mày của hắn giữa tăng thêm không bị trói buộc cùng phóng đãng, nổi bật lên khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi càng thêm gợi cảm động lòng người, theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu động tác ghé vào lỗ tai hắn lắc lư tai sức phát ra tiểu lại tinh tế tiếng leng keng, dường như Gypsy nữ lang trên mắt cá chân giẫm lấy tiết tấu Linh Đang, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến lên giữa trêu chọc Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng lòng.

Nhất định là được một buổi trưa ánh mặt trời phơi. Ung Thánh Hựu vì đột nhiên xuất hiện choáng váng ở trong lòng cho mình một cái giải thích hợp lý.

Động tâm gì gì đó, không phải là loại người như hắn người có khả năng.

"Muốn uống chút gì không" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem trên tay rượu đơn đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đối tửu loại không có đặc biệt đặc biệt thích, nhưng nếu Khương Nghĩa Kiện khiến hắn lựa chọn, hắn tự nhiên cũng sẽ không khách khí với hắn. Hắn chỉ chỉ rượu đơn thượng yết giá cao nhất một bình rượu đỏ, "Liền này cái."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nhìn chỉ là cười cười.

2 tuần lễ trước đây, hắn vẫn là liền mua một chai bia đều phải do dự mãi học sinh nghèo, bây giờ có thể ngồi ở xa hoa quang cảnh rượu cùng sáng nhớ chiều mong đã lâu người đối ẩm, đây là hắn nằm mộng cũng nghĩ không đến sự tình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong khoảng thời gian ngắn chỉ cảm thấy vận mệnh thật sự là cái rất vật có ý tứ, quá khứ của hắn vì hắn mang đến cằn cỗi, mà tương lai của hắn lại có thể vì hắn đổi lấy ngắn ngủi vinh hoa phú quý, làm nổi bật được trên đời hết thảy tận tận tụy tụy người có phần buồn cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không hiểu Khương Nghĩa Kiện khóe miệng ý cười từ đâu mà lên, chỉ thấy hắn hướng về người phục vụ điểm chính mình yêu cầu cái kia bình rượu, lại điểm mấy thứ thích hợp món ăn hậu nhân liền hướng về trên ghế dựa khẽ dựa, tiếp lấy đối với hắn dị thường trực tiếp nói ra: "Ngươi tựa hồ rất không tin mặc ta."

Tự nhận là đem mình thử tâm tư ẩn giấu rất khá, Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt cứng đờ."Đối người xa lạ có cảnh giới là thường thức."

"Rất tốt ý nghĩ, " hai tay trùng điệp đặt ở nhếch lên trên đùi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với Ung Thánh Hựu biết mình chỉ là cái gì vẫn còn có thể lập tức tìm tới vòng qua hạch tâm con đường mà cảm thấy thập phần tán thưởng, "Nhưng chúng ta không là người xa lạ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc hồi tưởng dưới."Chúng ta ở đâu từng thấy chưa "

"Không nhất định phải ở đâu gặp mới có thể xưng tụng nhận thức không phải sao "

Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hề căn cứ phát biểu nói tới không có gì để nói, Ung Thánh Hựu hoang đường tựa như ha một tiếng, nhưng lại cảm thấy hẳn là cho đối phương lưu chút mặt mũi, không thể làm gì khác hơn là một cách uyển chuyển mà nói: "Khương tiên sinh nói chuyện thật sự làm có ý tứ. Nhưng thứ cho ta vẫn là không cách nào lý giải tại sao hẳn là phải tín nhiệm ngươi."

Nhìn chằm chằm ngồi ở người đối diện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy lẫn nhau đều là người hiểu chuyện rồi, liền cũng không lại quanh co lòng vòng."Bởi vì ta có thể cho ngươi thứ ngươi muốn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái nhớ thẳng bóng nện đến tinh chuẩn cực kỳ, trải qua thời gian dài ngụy trang được một bóng đánh nát để Ung Thánh Hựu có phần không biết làm sao, lại vẫn ép buộc chính mình tỉnh táo lại nỗ lực đem mảnh vỡ từng mảng từng mảng nhặt lên.". . . Ta không rõ ràng ngươi đang nói cái gì."

"Ta biết ngươi tới đây cái party mục đích, cái kia bạch nhân" trực tiếp khai ngoại quải sử dụng lên siêu cường máy hút bụi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cho Ung Thánh Hựu có bất kỳ lần nữa xây lên ngụy trang cơ hội, thời gian của hắn quá mức quý giá, trận này đánh cuộc kéo càng lâu, với hắn mà nói liền càng bất lợi."Hắn có thể cho, ta cũng như thế có thể cho ngươi. Chỉ nhiều không ít."

"Vậy còn ngươi" nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đề đến cái kia đến gần thất bại bạch nhân, cùng với tiếp lấy câu kia chỉ nhiều không ít, Ung Thánh Hựu có phần dao động, nhưng ở mở bài trước, hắn vẫn yêu cầu xác nhận một chút chính mình nắm giữ tin tức có chính xác không không thể nghi ngờ."Ngươi muốn lại là cái gì "

Nhìn xem phía trước mặt được chính mình tỉ mỉ trang phục, bởi vì ngà say mà hai gò má ửng hồng Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng cười không nói.

Từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm trong ánh mắt của chính mình đọc hiểu mang theo hạ Nhĩ Mông tin tức, Ung Thánh Hựu triệt để hiểu tình hình, liền sẽ không tiếp tục cùng hắn hư cùng uốn lượn."Ta lại làm sao biết ta có thể từ trên người ngươi đạt được ta muốn "

Nghe vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra tay, ra hiệu Ung Thánh Hựu xem hắn đã cho hắn cái gì."Bởi vì chỉ cần ngươi muốn, ta đều cấp nổi." Tiền tài như thế, ái tình cũng như thế, chỉ cần trước mắt người này dám mở miệng, hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền dám cho. Đánh bạc xưa nay đều là người to gan thắng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nở nụ cười. Đi qua xưa nay không có một người dám ... như vậy trắng trợn cùng mình nói chuyện làm ăn . Nói cho cùng, cho dù lại làm nhiều tên vì yêu thích cùng yêu vỏ bọc đường tầng tầng bao vây, đoạn này quan hệ bản chất vẫn là lạnh lẽo mà trần trụi tiền tài quan hệ, bên A cùng bên B, cung cấp cùng nhu cầu, chỉ là nhân tính đều là dối trá, nhất định phải cho chân thật xấu xí phủ thêm có hoa không quả bề ngoài dùng để tôn lên tự thân cao quý, không biết tại nhìn được rất rõ ràng trong mắt ngoại nhân, cũng chỉ là một hồi xiếc khỉ.

Nếu đều phải diễn một tuồng kịch, Ung Thánh Hựu tình nguyện chính mình diễn chính là tràng người hí.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cười không đáp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận thức vì giao dịch dĩ nhiên thành lập, thế là hắn đưa tay ra, hạ xuống hắn quả thứ nhất thẻ đánh bạc."Như vậy hiện tại, cũng chỉ thiếu kém một cái tên "

"Ung Thánh Hựu."

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện." Trên dưới lung lay giao ác thủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt mấy cái, thấp giọng cười nói: "Nhìn, chúng ta không là người xa lạ rồi."

Đan Ung chạy ra Las Vegas (ba )

neo 2583 61

Work Text:

Một bình rượu thời gian để Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện người này hiểu rõ cái đại khái.

Tại California đi học sinh viên đại học, được nghỉ hè sau một mình tới nơi này nghỉ phép, nói là bình thường ở trường học quá mức chăm chú học tập, cho nên không đồng học nguyện ý với hắn làm bằng hữu. Yêu uống rượu đỏ. Y phẩm tuyệt hảo. Gia cảnh không biết. Giá trị bản thân không rõ.

Ung Thánh Hựu không trải qua học hành gì, nhưng suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, tại lấy party trường học nghe tên học trong cửa hàng chăm chú học tập người đại khái thật không có người nào nguyện ý với hắn làm bằng hữu, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện cứ như vậy tại chính mình không biết dưới tình huống được Ung Thánh Hựu tự ý xác định làm chăn đưa vào học điếm dùng tiền mua học vị biên giới giả chăm chú công tử ca.

Trái lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đối với Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn ngược lại là nắm giữ rất có bao nhiêu hiệu quả tin tức.

Con mắt của hắn uống rượu sau hội đặc biệt ướt át. Đầu lưỡi của hắn linh hoạt mà béo mập. Bên gáy của hắn có một viên bị lãng quên ngôi sao. Ánh mắt của hắn tổng hướng chính mình cổ áo dưới như ẩn như hiện cơ ngực tung bay đi.

Xem ra trong tay hắn thẻ đánh bạc lại thêm một hạng.

"Xin lỗi, " hai người nói chuyện được Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại di động đồng hồ báo thức nhắc nhở miễn cưỡng cắt đứt, liếc nhìn cấp trên dưới mình ghi chú, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên ghế dựa ngồi thẳng, "Nhưng ta phải đi." Hắn trả phải trở về xử lý trên tay khác một vụ giao dịch.

"Sớm như vậy "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoài miệng nói xong, trong giọng nói nhưng không có an ủi lưu ý tứ , dù sao ngày sau còn dài. Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên cũng hiểu được, đứng lên nhìn xem vẫn ngồi trên ghế dựa Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đại khái là không muốn rơi với học điếm sinh viên đại học sau đó hắn làm bộ nói ra: "Hôm nay nói chuyện làm có ý nghĩa, phi thường có dẫn dắt tính, ngày mai tiếp tục "

Được Ung Thánh Hựu tượng mô tượng dạng thương vụ nói chuyện tư thái chọc cho cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu mím môi một cái, miễn cưỡng ngưng cười kẻ học sau cho biết: "Đây là tự nhiên, rõ ràng 9h sáng tại đại sảnh chạm mặt "

Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bộ dự định cứ như vậy để cho mình đi bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nhíu mày."Khương tiên sinh chẳng lẽ không dùng trước tiên giao tiền đặt cọc ư "

Quét mắt Ung Thánh Hựu trên người chính mình tự tay chọn lựa quần áo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi: "Trên người ngươi chẳng lẽ không phải "

"Đây là ngươi ném bóng nện của ta tiền bồi thường."

"Cái kia cái kia bình rượu đây này "

"Đó là ngươi cướp ta bia bồi tội lễ." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên phát hiện trước mắt vị này tuổi trẻ kim chủ cấp bách cần lại giáo dục.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói cái gì nữa, chỉ là cười cười."Muộn chút ngươi phải nhận được của ta tiền đặt cọc."

Lưu lại cái ánh mắt hoài nghi, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận người phục vụ đưa tới, giống nhau là Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì hắn mua màu đen phi công áo khoác mỏng sau liền rời đi rượu. Trở về A nita khách sạn nhà trọ, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt thời gian cấp tốc tắm rửa sạch sẽ, mặc vào cùng buổi sáng đồng dạng kiểu dáng khách sạn màu trắng áo tắm, hắn nắm điện thoại di động gục đang bị nhân viên vệ sinh phố được sạch sẽ chỉnh tề trên giường.

hắc bảo bối! hiển nhiên mới vừa xuống phi cơ, A nita phía sau trống rỗng khoảng không cầu mang ý nghĩa người đi là quý khách thông đạo, làm sao ngươi biết ta vừa tới 

"Ta tính toán." Hướng điện thoại di động trong màn hình A nita được phóng to ngay mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu cười cho biết, lập tức xẹp khởi miệng, có phần đáng thương dùng hắn cái kia đôi mắt to đối điện thoại di động hướng thượng khán xem, "Nhớ ngươi."

ừ bảo bối, ta cũng là. đồng dạng theo về một cái khổ sở biểu lộ sau, A nita lại hỏi, ngươi hôm nay đi đâu đều đã làm những gì 

"Ừm, không làm cái gì." Ung Thánh Hựu nhún nhún vai, nói dối đối với hắn mà nói là cơ bản kỹ năng, "Đều chờ ở trong phòng xem ti vi."

có đúng không đều nhìn chút gì 

A nita rất ít hỏi đến người không ở lúc Ung Thánh Hựu trong cuộc sống chi tiết nhỏ, bọn hắn không phải chân chính tình nhân, giữa hai bên cũng không có quá nhiều hiếu kỳ, bởi vậy A nita vừa hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng liền lập tức đề cao cảnh giác, ở bề ngoài thì vẫn duy trì một mặt nhàm chán dáng vẻ nói ra:

"Không có gì thú vị. . . Tại sao hỏi như vậy "

không có gì, A nita liếc nhìn bên cạnh, hướng về phía màn ảnh người bên ngoài gật đầu Tiếu Tiếu sau mới lại xem trở về, chẳng qua là cảm thấy ngươi nhìn lên dáng vẻ rất vui vẻ. 

Ung Thánh Hựu ngây cả người, theo bản năng mà sờ sờ mặt, chưa kịp tới kịp đáp lời, chỉ thấy trong màn hình A nita hướng màn ảnh người bên ngoài nở nụ cười xinh đẹp sau liền vội vã cúp điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu biết đó là A nita ngay tại chỗ tình nhân, phất tay một cái nói tiếng gặp lại sau, liền cúp điện thoại.

Ướt mái tóc nằm ở trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem khách sạn trong căn hộ chọn cao màu trắng trần nhà đờ ra.

Hài lòng hắn cũng không cảm thấy hôm nay có phát sinh đặc biệt gì đáng giá cao hứng sự tình, chẳng bằng nói sốt ruột chuyện từ sáng sớm liền liên tiếp không ngừng phát sinh: Tắm xong không khăn tắm, ra ngoài được bóng nện khiến cho một thân là nước, khóa chặt con mồi chạy. Thu hoạch duy nhất, đại khái chính là cái kia Khương Nghĩa Kiện rồi.

Nhưng hắn thậm chí ngay cả Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc là cái dạng gì mọi người không làm rõ ràng được.

Tuổi trẻ phú có sức sống có tiền sinh viên đại học. Đây là Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho hắn thông tin, cũng là hắn trên tay chỉ có. Thân là thợ săn, Ung Thánh Hựu sớm thành thói quen chủ động săn bắn, chọn con mồi, thu được thông tin, cẩn thận tới gần, cuối cùng cắn răng bắt giữ, đây là hắn săn bắn hình thức. Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiển nhiên làm rối loạn hắn thân là thợ săn tiết tấu.

Làm dê béo chủ động tiếp cận đại sói hoang, đồ là cái gì

Không hiểu.

Bất quá, trên thế giới này hắn không biết sự tình nhiều chiếm đi, mà hắn chỉ cần nhận ra một chuyện liền đủ, cái kia chính là Franklin.

Nghĩ đến tiền, hơi sớm Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói câu kia tiền đặt cọc muộn chút đến đột nhiên từ đầu óc hắn xẹt qua.

Câu nói kia là có ý gì hắn cũng không biết mình ở đâu, càng không thể biết mình ngân hàng tài khoản, bất kể như thế nào muốn đều không phù hợp ăn khớp, Ung Thánh Hựu cho rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện khả năng chỉ là thuận miệng nói một chút, nhưng trong lòng lại cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện không giống như là hội tư lợi mà bội ước người, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui cân nhắc cho hắn não đau nhức, may mà trở mình thân dự định cứ như vậy ngủ một cái, được chính mình tróc xuống sau tùy ý khoác ở bên cạnh trên ghế màu đen phi công áo khoác lại vào lúc này trùng hợp ấn vào mí mắt.

Ôm chặt độ cao hoài nghi, Ung Thánh Hựu nửa bò dậy, duỗi dài eo một cái liền đem áo khoác từ trên ghế dựa mò đi qua, lật hết tầng ngoài túi áo lại không thu hoạch được gì, liền ở hắn cảm giác than mình thực sự là thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ đến quá phức tạp lúc, hắn lại phát hiện áo khoác bên trái ẩn dấu cái ám xách, đưa tay đi đến sờ mó, liền móc ra một tờ giấy cùng một cái 25 cent tiền xu.

Trên tờ giấy, tuấn tú Phi Dương chữ cái nắm tay nhau mà sắp xếp thành Khương Nghĩa Kiện bộ dáng, phía dưới nhưng là một chuỗi chữ số. Không nói xem trong tay tiền xu cùng tờ giấy, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết nên cười hay là nên sinh khí.

25 phân có thể làm cái gì dùng liền nhau bỏ tiền thức máy giặt rửa cái quần áo đều phải một khối năm! Đây là tại coi thường hắn thân là gái hồng lâu tôn nghiêm ư

Bên người không có một người nhưng nói hết hắn, chỉ có thể cắn răng đem trong lòng uất ức nuốt vào trong bụng. Đem tờ giấy cùng 25 phân tiền xu đặt ở trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ trương chiếu liền đem bức ảnh hướng về trên tờ giấy dãy số phát tới.

rất thú vị dưới tấm ảnh phương, Ung Thánh Hựu lại truyền đầu tin tức. Phảng phất lúc nào cũng trông coi bộ kia điện thoại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chọn đọc trạng thái tại tin tức gửi tới một giây sau lập tức biểu hiện đã đọc, về sau chỉ thấy một cái đế trắng tin tức truyền tới.

không khách khí. 

Rất tốt. Cái này Daniel làm đi, phi thường được. Con mẹ nó ngươi đủ hội.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất cảm nhận được quân cờ gặp địch thủ sâu sắc hàm ý. Nếu như nó chính xác giải thích là một cái cho ngươi dở khóc dở cười đồng thời muốn bóp chết đối tượng lời nói.

Ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại tự nói với mình không có khả năng được Khương Nghĩa Kiện người này nhất cử nhất động mang theo chạy, hắn là cái chuyên nghiệp đồng thời rất có hoàn mỹ hàm dưỡng gái hồng lâu, công việc của hắn chính là để cố chủ hưởng thụ tối phẩm chất cao lãng mạn cùng cảm xúc mãnh liệt, nếu như Khương Nghĩa Kiện yêu thích như vậy chơi, có thể, chỉ cần hắn có thể đạt được nên được thù lao, yêu thế nào chơi đều được. Nên được thù lao cũng không phải 25 cent.

Làm đủ tâm lý kiến thiết, cũng thành công thôi miên mình là kế Marta Harry tới nay tối có tài năng nam tính gái hồng lâu sau, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định bắt đầu từ ngày mai liền để bao nuôi giới tân thủ Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem hoàn mỹ gái hồng lâu đến tột cùng là cái bộ dáng gì.

Rút về lời trước.

Nhìn xem dưới đáy kích cỡ trở nên lấy millimet tính toán nhà cao tầng cùng mênh mông vô bờ hoàng thổ đại địa, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy gái hồng lâu tôn nghiêm gì gì đó đều là cứt chó.

Sáng sớm, Ung Thánh Hựu liền rời giường bắt đầu vì hôm nay mới kim chủ làm chuẩn bị. Khương Nghĩa Kiện là cái cùng mình tuổi tác xấp xỉ thanh niên, ăn mặc trang phục hắn lợi dụng ung dung ngắn gọn làm chủ, mái tóc cũng làm cái lộ ra cái trán nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái tạo hình, đang tròng lên lúc trước dùng A nita hắc tạp xoạt số lượng có hạn liên danh giày chơi bóng sau, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ lấy cái điện thoại liền vui vẻ đi ra cửa.

Làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện mời tài xế đem hai người tải đến một cái tư nhân bãi đậu máy bay lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tưởng rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện là muốn mang chính mình xuất ngoại, đang rầu không mang hộ chiếu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền ở trong lồng ngực của hắn nhét vào một bộ liền thân phòng lạnh y, một cái kính bảo vệ mắt cùng đỉnh đầu nón an toàn.

Ung Thánh Hựu chung quy thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện người này nhìn đến rất đơn giản.

"Đi! Ở phía dưới chờ ta!" Trên phi cơ trực thăng, mang kính bảo vệ mắt, đứng ở một bên Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ chỉ phía dưới sau đối với hắn la lớn.

Không không không không không không, ai nói hắn muốn xuống đi tới!"Vân vân! Ta, ta không có cách nào!"

"Cái gì" được máy bay cánh quạt vận chuyển âm thanh cùng bên ngoài 15000 thước Anh trên không truyền tới khí lưu cách trở, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy Ung Thánh Hựu miệng giật giật lại không nghe được âm thanh, không thể làm gì khác hơn là vừa lớn tiếng hỏi một lần.

"Ta nói!" Dùng hai tay ở trước ngực đánh cái đại xiên, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đi theo rống to, "Ta! Làm! Không! Đến!"

Cũng không biết có nghe thấy không, chỉ thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng hắn lộ ra cái như là nghe cái gì chuyện cười nụ cười sau, vung tay lên, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quấn lấy nhau huấn luyện viên lại như cái nghe theo trưởng quan chỉ lệnh lính dù giống như lôi kéo hắn nhảy xuống.

"Shit!" Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy xuống trước nói ra khỏi miệng câu nói sau cùng. Nếu như hắn không hạnh chết rồi, trên mộ bia liền sẽ viết câu này thông tục lại tràn ngập lực cùng lực chữ lấy tư cách hắn di ngôn, vì hắn hoa lệ cả đời vẽ ra chấm hết.

Tuyệt đối không được!

Trong nháy mắt tràn ngập cầu sinh ý chí, Ung Thánh Hựu căng thẳng hết thảy khuôn mặt thần kinh mở to hai mắt mà nhìn dưới đáy phong cảnh từ từ gần kề, gió to ào ào mà diễn tấu ở trên mặt đâm vào hắn cảm thấy như có mười mấy người thay phiên đánh hắn bàn tay, rơi xuống làm cho hắn ngũ tạng lục phủ như sai rồi vị giống như khó chịu, mà đang ở hắn cho là mình đem cứ như vậy không ngừng rơi xuống thẳng đến trở thành một cái bánh thịt lúc, một cái hướng lên sức kéo đưa hắn hướng về bầu trời dùng sức giật một cái, về sau hắn mới chính thức cảm nhận được trên không nhảy dù diệu thú.

Dù để nhảy sau khi mở ra trụy lạc cảm giác trở nên không mãnh liệt đến đâu, liền thổi vào người gió đều trở nên nhu hòa rất nhiều, hắn cảm giác mình như là bồng bềnh với một mảnh đảo ngược nước biển, hoàng thổ cùng mang theo huyên náo thành phố cảnh như như lông vũ vừa đong vừa đưa mà nhẹ nhàng rơi tại trên người mình, khi thì lại cảm giác mình như chỉ bay lượn bên trong đầu bạc biển điêu, sở hữu dưới bụng phồn hoa, rộng lớn bầu trời nhiệm bản thân bay lượn.

Liền ở hắn hưởng thụ này trên bầu trời độc hữu chốc lát yên tĩnh lúc, một con khác đầu bạc biển điêu bay đến trước mặt hắn.

Kính bảo vệ mắt để Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thấy rõ Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này biểu lộ, nhưng thấy hắn rõ ràng so với ở phi cơ thượng thả lỏng rất nhiều, liền vui vẻ hướng hắn giơ ngón tay cái lên.

Nghĩ đến người trước mắt này chính là khiến hắn sáng sớm tới đây chịu tội kẻ cầm đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể nhịn được nữa về hắn căn ngón giữa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đến hết sức vui mừng.

"Xin lỗi, ta ngày hôm qua hẳn là nói rõ một điểm." Trở về căn cứ sau, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt tái nhợt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khiến hắn trước ngồi nghỉ ngơi một chút, chính mình liền chạy đi mua hai bình nước suối, cầm trong tay trong đó một bình đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi xuống ghế dài một bên khác, "Nhảy dù chuyện. Làm cho ngươi có chuẩn bị tâm lý."

Trắng gương mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu vặn ra nắp bình, tưới nửa bình nước sau nghiêng dò xét bên cạnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mắt."Ngươi ngày hôm qua lại là lúc nào đề cập tới "

Mở to một đôi vô tội con mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói ra: "Cái này phi công áo khoác. . ."

". . . Thì ra là như vậy. . ." Mẹ, trên quán cái kỳ hoa, người này sợ không phải một thiên tài chính là cái kẻ ngu. Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên rất muốn trở về ngày hôm qua đem chuẩn bị ra cửa một quyền của mình đánh ngất. Hít sâu mấy hơi, dùng cuối cùng còn sót lại một tia gái hồng lâu chuyên nghiệp tố dưỡng, hắn nỗ lực gạt ra cái mỉm cười.". . . Chớ để ý, cái này cũng không trách ngươi." Trách ai !

"Ngươi xác định" thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến vặn vẹo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy thập phần thú vị, "Nhưng vừa vặn ngươi ở phía trên không phải là nói như vậy."

Biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói chính là so với ngón giữa sự kiện kia, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt thật vất vả nặn đi ra nụ cười trong nháy mắt có phần cứng ngắc, hắn lúng túng mà cúi thấp đầu, suy nghĩ một chút sau, tay hắn thả ngực có vẻ như khiêm hướng mà đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật gật đầu, "Đó là. . . Ta nhất thời thất thố. . ."

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức đến gân xanh nổi lên mới miễn cưỡng quản lý đi ra ngoài biểu lộ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc không nhịn được bắt đầu cười lớn. Lúc trước, hắn chỉ nhìn quá xa viễn vọng đi như tôn tinh xảo pho tượng Ung Thánh Hựu, cái kia trương mặt xinh đẹp Khổng xưa nay đều chỉ có thong dong ưu nhã mỉm cười, mặt đối với bất kỳ người nào đều là tiến thối thoả đáng thái độ cùng lời nói, tràn ngập dư thừa dáng dấp hấp dẫn vô số tìm phương khách, nhưng yêu chung quy là hắn hoa lệ lại hư vô mờ ảo biểu tượng.

Chân chính Ung Thánh Hựu so với kia cái khắc Hoa Hồng, nguyệt quế cùng tất cả mỹ hảo sự vật thể xác còn muốn làm đến càng thêm Winky động lòng người, mà hắn mong muốn, tuyệt đối không chỉ là cái kia nạm vàng xác không. Hắn dù sao cũng là cái lòng tham dân cờ bạc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nghĩ tới chính là, đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, chính mình càng thành cái vĩnh viễn không biết thỏa mãn người.

". . . Ngươi cười cái gì "

Lau khóe mắt nước mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cong người lên, tựa ở trên đùi thủ chi cái đầu, từ bên từ dưới hướng lên mà nhìn về phía bên người Ung Thánh Hựu."Ngươi có thể thả lỏng một chút." Thấy hắn vẫn vẻ mặt vô cùng nghi hoặc mà nhìn mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại nói: "Ở trước mặt ta, ngươi có thể làm chính ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lặng rồi.

Làm chính mình hắn từ lâu quên mình là một cái gì dáng dấp.

Sinh hoạt khiến hắn nhất định phải học được đóng vai nhiều loại nhân vật, dịu ngoan, ngọt ngào, lạnh nhạt, hài hước, hắn mang qua các loại kiểu dáng mặt nạ, xuyên qua các loại sắc hoa đồ hóa trang, từ lâu lạc lối đang không ngừng thay đổi quần áo trong thế giới, liền lúc đầu cái kia mình bị nhét vào nơi nào đều không nhớ rõ, lại thế nào làm chính mình

Huống chi, không có một người hội trả tiền đến xem nhân tính trần trụi bản chất.

Bản chất không cách nào so sánh, trần trụi qua với xấu xí.

Mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện chung quy quá mức ngây thơ.

Chưa bao giờ nhận thức quá thế gian ấm lạnh công tử nhà giàu càng nói cho một cái được sinh hoạt ép tới nhất định phải bán rẻ tiếng cười mới có thể sinh tồn gái hồng lâu làm chính mình, cỡ nào trào phúng lại là bực nào buồn cười.

Nhìn xem phía trước mặt khóe mắt mang cười Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nghĩ đến nội tâm hắn nhất định cho là mình hội bởi vì cái này câu làm chính mình mà cao hứng vọng hồ cho nên, Ung Thánh Hựu liền một trận buồn nôn, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện như thế yêu cầu, hắn liền không thể không từ.

Vì sinh tồn, hắn cũng chỉ có thể cầm lấy họa bút, dựa theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện ưa thích đường viền, vẽ một cái tên vì mặt nạ của chính mình.

"Ta biết rồi." Làm nổi lên khóe miệng, nhìn xem chính uống nước suối Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Ngươi muốn là cái pháo hữu."

"Phốc. . . Khặc! Khặc! Khặc. . ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhận bọn hắn vừa vặn nói chuyện thập phần thuần khiết khỏe mạnh, hoàn toàn không có cách nào hiểu thành hà Ung Thánh Hựu hội từ lúc nói chuyện đạt được loại này kết luận, dù cho hắn vừa bắt đầu tiếp cận Ung Thánh Hựu động cơ xác thực không tinh khiết, nhưng cuối cùng hắn nghĩ có được không phải là loại quan hệ này. Lại nói, hắn một cái tính lạnh nhạt dĩ nhiên sẽ có cùng pháo hữu hai chữ này quải câu một ngày, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôm nay tính thêm kiến thức.

Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng sức chùy đánh ngực, sắc mặt đỏ lên thống khổ dáng dấp, Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện lưng, "Chớ để ý, này không có gì."

"Không phải, ta nói tại sao. . ."

"Thông thường mọi người đều yêu thích có phần giả thiết, ngươi đã nói muốn làm chính mình, không phải pháo hữu là cái gì "

Ung Thánh Hựu nói tới chuyện đương nhiên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại nghe đầy mặt dấu chấm hỏi, vừa đến hắn không cách nào nắm giữ hai người quan hệ giữa tính, bộ này đại khái thuộc loại ở bao nuôi giới trở về mô hình đối với hắn mà nói quá mức sáng tạo độc đáo mới mẻ độc đáo, hắn cần một quãng thời gian tiêu hóa; trở lại, giả thiết lại là chuyện gì xảy ra

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dù như thế nào tưởng tượng, đều chỉ muốn lấy được trước đây vì xác nhận chính mình tính lạnh nhạt mà nhìn những kia Tiểu Hoàng mảnh. Lén lút đánh giá bên người yên tĩnh uống nước Ung Thánh Hựu, suất khí tinh xảo gò má khiến hắn hoàn toàn không có cách nào đem cùng trong phim những kia thở gấp rên rỉ con hát có chỗ kết nối, nại không được nội tâm hiếu kỳ, nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần do dự mở miệng: "Trước đây. . . Khụ khụ. . . Ta nói là, ngươi trước đây quen biết người, đều ưa thích cái dạng gì tử "

Chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhún nhún vai, như là đang bàn luận khí trời vậy, hắn không rất quan tâm nói: "Nữ nhân nha, lớn tuổi điểm yêu thích đáng yêu đệ đệ hệ, trẻ tuổi điểm yêu thích ôn nhu thân sĩ loại. Nam nhân lời nói. . ." Quay đầu nhìn về phía nghe được chăm chú Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nheo cặp mắt lại, Ung Thánh Hựu cho cái mập mờ cười, "Trò gian liền có hơn."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói tới mịt mờ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong đầu không khỏi hồi tưởng liên thiên, gương mặt vừa nóng vừa đỏ, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu một cái nhịn không được, cười đến toàn bộ căn cứ đều là hắn sang sảng tiếng cười. Ung Thánh Hựu cười không ngừng hắn so với bề ngoài nhìn qua làm đến ngây thơ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ủy khuất ngoác miệng ra, nghĩ thầm chính mình còn là một hoa cúc vàng đại khuê nam đương nhiên ngây ngô lại ngây thơ, nhưng thấy hắn trêu chọc được hài lòng, cũng không lại với hắn tính toán.

Về nội thành trên đường, vì trang phục mà dậy thật sớm Ung Thánh Hựu khó địch nổi buồn ngủ, tựa ở trên cửa sổ xe cứ như vậy ngủ rồi, thấy bên cạnh viên kia mao Nhung Nhung màu đen đầu tại trên cửa sổ xe đi theo mặt đường điên cà thọt một cái lại một cái mà đánh vào cửa sổ giác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cẩn thận từng li từng tí đi sang ngồi sau, đưa bàn tay cắm vào Ung Thánh Hựu đầu cùng cửa sổ xe khe hở ở giữa.

Chỉ cần Vi Vi nghiêng thân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền có thể đem thân hình thon gầy Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực. Rút đi vũ trang, Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ say lúc cái kia không hề phòng bị bộ dáng để hai mươi ngày đầu thiếu niên hồn nhiên cùng non nớt một lần nữa trở về trên mặt, lông mi của hắn rất dài, tại ngoài cửa sổ Thái Dương chiếu xuống, nhỏ dài dày đặc lông mi khi hắn trắng nõn gò má chiếu phim xuất một đạo âm ảnh, nhu hòa hắn thâm thúy sắc bén ngũ quan, nhìn xem theo hô hấp mà Vi Vi trên dưới phập phồng lông mi, quỷ thần xui khiến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vươn ngón tay đụng vào đi tới.

Ngứa một chút. Tâm thì cũng thôi.

Được cẩn thận mềm mại lông vũ quát gãi mà qua tâm tư ngứa khó nhịn, mang theo tại ngày đông trong chăn được hạnh phúc cùng ấm áp bao phủ hít thở không thông cảm giác, còn có từ mãnh liệt rung động trong đầu dâng lên chóp mũi, cái cỗ này không hiểu muốn khóc cảm xúc, chỉ là một cái hình ảnh, một cái đụng chạm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trong chớp nhoáng này lại cảm nhận được trước nay chưa có tình cảm.

Hắn là cái khoa học gia, cho tới nay, hắn chỗ tin chắc chính là có thể chống lại lật ngược nghiệm chứng chân thực, đối hết thảy hư vô mờ ảo xì mũi coi thường cũng cực lực tìm kiếm giải thích, nhưng vào giờ phút này, hắn lại cảm giác qua được chính mình sai vô cùng. Trước lúc này, hắn cho là mình muốn bất quá chỉ là nhất thời trên thân thể vui thích, đồ chỉ là cảm thụ cõi đời này đa số người đều cảm thụ qua, cao triều qua đi trướng nhưng nếu mất, như có thể đồng thời thưởng thức Ung Thánh Hựu người này thú vị khôi hài bản chất, đó là dệt hoa trên gấm không thể tốt hơn.

Nhưng đó là hắn còn đối cái cảm giác này không biết gì cả thời điểm.

Giống như cõi đời này thật có cái gọi là linh hồn, cái gọi là thất lạc nửa kia, như vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy hắn tìm tới. Tại đây không có phần cuối Mỹ Châu hoang mạc trung ương, tại đây tràn ngập vật chất Las Vegas trong, buổi chiều này, trên người người này.

Hắn tìm tới linh hồn hắn thiếu hụt cái kia một nửa.

Tâm động đều là làm đến không hề có điềm báo trước, thô bạo bá đạo, không thể nói lý. Ở cái này hắn một tay cấu trúc trên chiếu bạc, hắn được lòng của mình trả đũa, đánh cho hắn không ứng phó kịp, nhưng xúc xắc dĩ nhiên ném ra, đánh cuộc dĩ nhiên mở màn, muốn kêu ngừng, nhưng là không kịp rồi.

Thu tay về, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu Thẩm ngủ gò má, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất cảm thấy không biết làm sao.

Tiền tài, thân thể, chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng, hắn cũng có thể con mắt cũng không nháy mà giao phó ra ngoài, nhưng lòng hắn, hắn lại là một điểm chuẩn bị cũng không có. Hắn từng dùng làm cho này tràng đánh cuộc chỉ là hắn cùng với vận mệnh giao phong, lại đã quên lấy tư cách thù lao Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là một cái người sống sờ sờ, có linh hồn, có tình cảm giác; sinh động, có vui có buồn. Tâm là trong tay hắn nắm chặc cuối cùng một viên thẻ đánh bạc, giống như hắn đem chính mình chân tâm cũng lấy tư cách thẻ đánh bạc đặt ở trên chiếu bạc, nếu hắn thắng, ai cũng không thể bảo đảm hắn có thể đạt được Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tư, mà nếu cuối cùng hắn thua, vậy hắn liền thật sự không còn gì cả.

Trận này đánh cuộc từ từ mất khống chế, hắn chỗ có như bây giờ đều nắm tại lấy tư cách nhà cái vận mệnh trong tay, mà lần này, không có ai có tốt nhất giải.

Xe ngừng ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngủ lại khách sạn lúc đã qua bữa tối thời gian. Tâm tình sa sút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không hề mời Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn đồng thời cùng đi ăn tối, mà Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể mệt mỏi, trên tay lại có A nita tấm kia hắc tạp, liền cũng đúng cọ bữa cơm này không hứng thú lắm, nhưng có lẽ là liền như vậy cáo biệt sẽ có vẻ qua với Vô Tình, hai người đứng ở cửa chính quán rượu trước tương đối không nói gì càng cũng không ai trước tiên xoay người rời đi, chịu không được loại trầm mặc này, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn từ bản thân đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn có chút trách nhiệm phải bị, xấu hổ cười cười sau đã nói: "Không bằng. . . Ta với ngươi cùng tiến lên đi."

"Cái gì" chính đắm chìm tại thế giới của mình bên trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với Ung Thánh Hựu hướng lên chỉ vào ngón tay lộ ra vẻ khó hiểu.

"Hôm nay phần. . ." Không biết được nên mở miệng như thế nào, Ung Thánh Hựu một cách uyển chuyển mà nói.

Nhìn xem hắn khó xử bên trong mang một ít xấu hổ dáng dấp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi suy nghĩ, duỗi tay một cái liền nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh khảnh cổ tay, hướng chính mình kéo gần sau một tay nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu gò má liền trực tiếp như vậy hôn lên. Đột nhiên xuất hiện hôn cũng không hề qua với thâm nhập, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa từ trong kinh ngạc trở lại bình thường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền từ lâu buông hắn ra.

"Hôm nay liền trước như vậy." Chỉ nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói như vậy, nụ cười trên mặt lại là có chút miễn cưỡng.

Đọc không hiểu Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt biểu lộ ý vị như thế nào, nhìn xem hắn từ từ đi xa bóng lưng, Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ môi của mình. Cấp trên có lưu lại, chỉ là của mình nhiệt độ. Nhưng rõ ràng là như tràng bất ngờ y hệt hôn môi, vì sao phối hợp Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem chính mình ánh mắt sau, cứ như vậy khiến hắn lưu ý đây này

Thả xuống trên môi ngón tay, Ung Thánh Hựu không tra cứu thêm nữa, cũng không dám nữa nghiên cứu.

Ái tình xưa nay đều cũng có người có tiền đồ chơi.

Mà hắn, chỉ là cái buôn bán tình yêu người.

Đan Ung chạy ra Las Vegas (bốn )

neo 2583 61

Work Text:

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải không thừa nhận Khương Nghĩa Kiện là cái rất hội chơi người.

Như phát ra thề độc yếu chơi lần Las Vegas chỗ có thể tiến hành hoạt động vậy, ba ngày nay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lôi kéo hắn từ một giống như ngắm cảnh hành trình như đi dạo phố, ngắm cảnh, xem thanh tú, đến ghe độc mộc, đua xe các loại hiếm thấy bên ngoài hoạt động, ngoại trừ Khương Nghĩa Kiện biểu thị không có hứng thú đánh bạc, hầu như toàn bộ đều mang hắn làm lần, chính giữa nếu không phải Ung Thánh Hựu cực lực phản đối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thậm chí còn dự định dẫn hắn đi trên không nhảy đánh.

Mặc người sinh gặp gỡ làm sao nhấp nhô, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là làm quý trọng sinh mạng.

Đương nhiên, bồi tiếp Khương Nghĩa Kiện đông bôn tây bào, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy được cũng không chỉ có từ từ tích lũy sắc tố đen cùng axít lactic, quần áo, giầy, Bao Bao, đồng hồ đeo tay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều giống nhau không rơi xuống đất cho hắn mua đủ, đồng thời cũng cho chính hắn tất cả mua một bộ, vẫn cứ yếu cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tập hợp mặc tình nhân trang. Thân là bên B, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ có thể tùy theo hắn.

Nhưng luôn cảm thấy quái chỗ nào quái. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm. Rõ ràng mấy ngày nay hoạt động đều phi thường bình thường, nên đùa chơi, ăn nên ăn, nên mò mỡ cũng tất cả đều vơ vét, nhưng hắn chính là cảm thấy thiếu cái gì, lật ngược suy tư dưới, hắn mới rốt cuộc tìm được để cho mình như thế nôn nóng bất an mấu chốt điểm.

Cái này bên A quá tốt hầu hạ.

Ngoại trừ ngày thứ nhất buổi tối cái kia không xưng được hôn hôn, quăng trừ không cẩn thận cùng thời khắc nguy cơ cần phải đụng chạm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên căn bản không chạm qua nữa hắn một cọng tóc gáy. Đổi lại trước đây, cái nào kim chủ không phải một ngày liền làm hoàn toàn bộ, chính là hại nữa xấu hổ ngại ngùng, lại thể lực không ăn thua, cũng đều sẽ cùng hắn kéo kéo tay nhỏ, hôn nhẹ miệng nhỏ gì gì đó, cái nào hội như Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền gian phòng cũng không được tiến, chụp cái tự chụp trả tự mang thân sĩ tay thiệt thòi Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn là một tứ chi kiện toàn, trẻ tuổi nóng tính nam sinh nhiều.

Thực sự là càng nghĩ càng quỷ dị. Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao cân nhắc đều không thể hiểu thấu đáo Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến nay cũng còn không yêu cầu lên giường lý do rốt cuộc là bắt nguồn từ với đối phương thanh tân ít ham muốn, trả là mị lực của mình không đủ. Đương nhiên, hắn tin chắc chân tướng thuộc về người trước thành phần lớn hơn nhiều so với người sau.

Lại nói ngược lại, như Khương Nghĩa Kiện là trước đây cũ kim chủ những kia loại hình, Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm mừng rỡ ung dung, thậm chí ngạch thủ chúc mừng mà cảm giác mình chiếm được cái đại tiện nghi, cũng sẽ không một người ở trên giường ôm chăn bông lăn qua lăn lại lo sợ không đâu rồi.

Hồi tưởng lại ngày thứ nhất nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tình cảnh, cái kia tinh tráng căng đầy hông của trên bụng có mấy khối cơ bụng đến bây giờ hắn đều trả đếm ra được, mà mỗi ngày nhìn xem một đôi bắp thịt bộc phát chân dài cùng cứng rắn rắn chắc cái mông ở trước mặt mình lúc ẩn lúc hiện, hoàn mỹ vóc người chủ nhân nhưng đều là chỉ hướng về phía hắn ngốc cười không hề làm gì, loại này nhìn thấy ăn không được thống khổ để thân là song tính luyến Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất sâu sắc cảm giác mình làm gái hồng lâu là loại dằn vặt.

Không thể nói Ung Thánh Hựu thịt dục, hắn cũng là nam nhân trẻ tuổi, có nam tính chính Thường Sinh lý nhu cầu, nếu như làm gái hồng lâu làm được còn muốn chính mình về nhà DIY phân thượng, rốt cuộc là hắn sỉ nhục người hay là người ta sỉ nhục hắn đây này

Uất ức. Quá mẹ nó biệt khuất.

Xem điện thoại di động bên trong mấy ngày nay hai người tại mỗi cái điểm du lịch chụp chụp ảnh chung, trong hình khóe mắt mang viên hạt vừng ánh mặt trời đại nam hài chính đối với mình cười ngọt ngào đến nỗi ngay cả con mắt đều nhanh không gặp, suy nghĩ thêm Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng từng nói với hắn những câu nói kia cùng trước đó nói tới tình ái đề tài lúc hắn ngượng ngùng bị hoảng sợ dáng dấp, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có một ý tưởng.

Lẽ nào hắn là cái botto

Trong nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy tất cả tự nhiên hiểu ra, rộng rãi sáng sủa, phảng phất đồng thời mở ra Atlantis văn minh, Hồ Loch Ness Thủy Quái cùng mặt trăng người ngoài hành tinh ba loại tồn đang vấn đề giống như tự kiêu cùng sảng khoái, chỉ muốn vì chính mình cảm xúc mãnh liệt vỗ tay.

Hết thảy đều nói xuôi được rồi. Trong rượu ám muội, chỉ nhiều không ít dành cho, nam sinh nhiều hiếm thấy ngây thơ, bị động tứ chi tiếp xúc toàn bộ đều đã có giải thích hợp lý.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là cái botto.

Cái kia Khương Nghĩa Kiện dĩ nhiên là cái botto!

Ung Thánh Hựu một thân một mình tại phòng khách sạn bên trong cười đến lăn lộn đầy đất.

Xoa một chút khóe mắt được cười to bức ra nước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu bò lại bị hắn làm cho một đoàn loạn giường lớn, mở ra máy tính, hắn lấy ra A nita hắc tạp, hỏa tốc đặt trước một gian Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngủ lại quán cơm đỉnh cấp phòng xép. Xem điện thoại di động bên trong Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vừa truyền tới ngày mai dự định hành trình, nếu tuổi trẻ của hắn kim chủ là cái ngây thơ tiểu Số 0, dựa vào gái hồng lâu nghề nghiệp Đạo Đức, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình cần thiết thay đổi đối sách, chủ động xuất kích.

Liếm liếm miệng, làm nổi lên khóe miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đời lần thứ nhất đối ngày mai có chờ mong.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn cảm thấy hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu không kiểu như là bậc cao nhất.

Cũng không phải vẻ ngoài có biến hóa ── trên căn bản hắn vẫn là theo hai Nhân Gian tình nhân trang ước định ăn mặc lẫn nhau phối hợp áo sơmi ── mà là chỉnh thể bầu không khí có phần thay đổi. Nếu nói là mấy ngày trước Ung Thánh Hựu là hài hước khôi hài nhẹ nhàng tốt công tử, như vậy hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái là hạ Nhĩ Mông rò dịch nhà máy điện Tiểu Khai, khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới đều tản ra mãnh liệt giống đực khí tức, trêu đến mỗi cái trải qua bên cạnh bọn họ nữ tính đều liên tiếp quay đầu lại tìm kiếm mùi đầu nguồn, Las Vegas trên đại đạo tinh phẩm phố trong nháy mắt trở thành mãnh thú cạnh tranh với nhau rừng cây bãi săn, mà thân ở cái này bãi săn chính trung ương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình bất cứ lúc nào đều có được bên cạnh cái kia khó khăn nhất được thuần phục nam nhân gặm nuốt hầu như không còn khả năng.

Đặc biệt là khi hắn liên tục dùng tay sờ xoạng chính mình bên eo hiện tại.

"Muốn không "

"Cái gì" hiện tại ở nơi này đột nhiên như vậy đang bị chính mình trên eo cái kia cái móng vuốt vẩy tới tâm thần không yên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nghe Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ôn nhu bên trong mang một ít giương lên giọng diệu hỏi mình có muốn hay không yếu, cả người liền như giống như điện giật sốt sắng mà nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, liền đáp lời thanh âm đều không tự chủ run rẩy.

Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mặt cảnh giới mà nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu buồn cười hỏi: "Ngươi đang sốt sắng cái gì ta nói rượu. Daniel, ngươi muốn uống một chén ư "

Tầm mắt từ Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì toàn bộ lộ ra trơn bóng cái trán mà có vẻ đặc biệt suất khí trên mặt dời đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này mới phát hiện hai người xuất hiện đang đứng tại một gian hộp đêm trước cửa, ầm ỹ tiếng người cùng đánh trọng giọng thấp nhịp nhạc vi tính từ cửa hàng nơi sâu xa cuồn cuộn không dứt mà truyền đến, như một cái thế giới khác khảm nạm tại người đi đường một bên cửa ra vào, lộ ra nhất cổ chủ nghĩa siêu hiện thực mùi.

"Không bằng chúng ta đi vào" nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu dời đi trước kia đặt ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên eo thủ, dùng sức nhéo nhéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai cái cổ, "Ngươi nhìn lên làm cần yếu buông lỏng một chút." Không nhẹ không nặng xoa bóp mấy lần Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì mẫn cảm mà cứng ngắc cơ bắp, Ung Thánh Hựu tự tiếu phi tiếu liếc mắt nhìn hắn sau liền tự nhiên đẩy ra hộp đêm cửa lớn. Chậm rãi hắn cái kia được Ung Thánh Hựu nơi này sờ sờ nơi đó xoa bóp sau trở nên vô cùng thấp thỏm tâm thần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có lựa chọn nào khác chỉ có thể bước nhanh đuổi tới.

Hay là Ung Thánh Hựu nói đúng, hắn thật sự cần yếu buông lỏng một chút.

Nhưng tuyệt đối không phải lấy phương thức như thế.

Nhìn xem bởi vì chen chúc sóng người mà dính sát vào ở trước mặt hắn Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã phân biệt không ra trong lồng ngực chính đại âm thanh cổ động trái tim đến tột cùng là bởi vì âm nhạc điếc tai nhức óc vẫn là Ung Thánh Hựu nôn ở trước mặt mình hơi thở.

Tự từ ngày đó trong lúc vô tình phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình sức hấp dẫn từ lâu vượt xa bề ngoài cùng thân thể sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với Ung Thánh Hựu giữa tứ chi đụng chạm liền trở nên thập phần cẩn thận từng li từng tí, dù sao làm mỗi một tế bào đụng vào nhau thời khắc, trái tim của hắn đều sẽ sinh ra kịch liệt tâm luật không ngay ngắn, vì phòng ngừa chính mình trái tim nổ tung mà chết, trừ không tất yếu, hắn có thể cách Ung Thánh Hựu bao xa liền nhiều xa, đại khái cũng là duyên cớ này, trải qua mấy ngày, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tích lũy không ít áp lực.

Bất kể là tâm lý vẫn là sinh lý.

Không thể đụng vào lại muốn chạm, muốn chạm nhưng là lại không thể chạm, rõ ràng liền thường đều không thường qua, này chủng loại tựa lên nghiện sau giải nghiện bệnh trạng lại làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện giữa ban ngày nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu liền thần kinh căng thẳng, mà hai người sau khi chia tay ban đêm, hoàn toàn buông lỏng thần kinh liền đem một ngày tích lũy tinh thần áp lực một lần mà rót vào hắn vô tội hạ thân, đồng thời hắn một hạng tự kiêu siêu quần trí nhớ liền sẽ đổ thêm dầu vào lửa mà ở trong đầu hắn liên tục chiếu lại ban ngày Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc lơ đãng lộ ra mỗi một tấc da thịt.

Hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu không trải qua một lần giường, lại từ lâu làm tình vô số lần.

Loại này tại phóng đãng cùng câu nệ giữa qua lại lung lay sâu sắc hành hạ Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân cùng tâm, hay là chỉ có không nhìn nữa đến gương mặt đó mới có thể có thoát đi một ngày, bất đắc dĩ nhân tính bản tiện, dằn vặt về dằn vặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đau nhức cũng sung sướng.

"Xin lỗi, " nhìn xem cách mình không tới mấy cm Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ cười cười, "Ta không nghĩ tới người sẽ nhiều như thế."

". . . Chớ để ý."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện căn bản hoàn mỹ lưu ý người nơi này là phần lớn là ít, hắn chỉ cảm giác nóng đến sợ, khó khăn giơ tay lên, hắn trêu chọc trêu chọc cổ áo, nhiệt khí nhưng thủy chung tụ tập tại trên mặt hắn, đứng ở như thế gần kề vị trí, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu xuống liền có thể nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện vung lên trong cổ áo mênh mông vô bờ đồi núi phập phồng, mắt liếc đỏ cả mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu đối tối hôm qua chính mình cân nhắc ra kết luận lại càng vững tin mấy phần.

"Đến đài nơi đó, nhiều người như vậy, uống một chén trở về đi" Ung Thánh Hựu đề nghị.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy nếu như lại tiếp tục cùng Ung Thánh Hựu duy trì cái tư thế này, chính mình sẽ làm xảy ra chuyện gì liền chính hắn cũng không biết, nhanh chóng gật gật đầu, đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu chui ra hộp đêm sân nhảy ngồi xuống bên đài. Ung Thánh Hựu vì hai người các điểm hai chén điều tửu, rượu vừa tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi nhướng mày, lập tức phát hiện vu án cũng không đơn thuần.

Nhìn xem trên mặt bàn thịnh trang quả chanh sắc điệu rượu rượu Cocktail chén, từng tại hộp đêm đài đánh qua công Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mắt liền nhận ra kia chén rượu danh xưng.

Between the sheets, giường tre trong lúc đó.

Ngoại trừ chỉ là nghe vào liền ám muội không ngớt danh xưng bên ngoài, cũng là chén lấy tên thất thân rượu.

Nhìn lại một chút Ung Thánh Hựu vì chính hắn điểm điều tửu, đồng dạng vàng xanh xanh màu sắc, danh tự lại là Screwdriver.

Có ý tứ.

Được Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay thái độ khác thường bầu không khí chấn nhiếp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hầu như đều đã quên một cái việc trọng yếu: Đây là một người ăn thịt người thế giới. Ngươi không ăn thịt người, tựu đợi đến bị người ăn.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một đôi mắt hiện ra tinh quang, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình đêm nay cắt thân thể sẽ một hồi nhược nhục cường thực tàn khốc, liền ở hắn chính là bởi vì một cái rung động mà do dự không quyết định thời điểm, sớm có người sau lưng tính toán yếu làm sao đưa hắn liền da lẫn xương mà hủy đi ăn vào bụng.

Phi thường có ý tứ.

Hắn cho rằng hôm nay ở trước mặt mình trình diễn chỉ là một tràng Ung Thánh Hựu một phương diện săn bắn, lại đã quên chính mình sớm ở bên trong đóng vai một cái cực kỳ trọng yếu nhân vật. Trong rừng rậm săn bắn có thể không chỉ tồn tại ở mãnh thú trong lúc đó. Như Ung Thánh Hựu là cái này rừng cây săn bắn trong sân Vương giả, như vậy, đứng ở nơi này chỉ khoác che màu đen mềm mại da lông cỡ lớn động vật họ mèo bên cạnh chính mình, chính là săn bắn Vương giả thợ săn. Đối mặt con mồi khiêu khích, thợ săn không có bất lực thương đe dọa đạo lý.

Nhìn về phía hướng về phía chính mình ôm lấy khóe miệng cười đến mập mờ Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng trở về lấy một cái nhưng mỉm cười, trong lòng có hôm nay liền đem đối phương làm quyết tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ hắn sẽ đọc hiểu ám hiệu của mình, vẫn còn không biết được Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy nghĩ trong lòng cùng mình một trời một vực, tay chống đỡ đầu, hắn cười nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ bóp da Lý Đào xuất thẻ tín dụng."Làm sao chén rượu này điểm được vẫn được ư "

"Rất tốt, phi thường hợp khẩu vị của ta." Ký hóa đơn, mặt mỉm cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không ngẩng đầu nói.

"Vậy thì tốt, " thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện thu hồi ký quyển sách thượng thẻ tín dụng, Ung Thánh Hựu móc ra trong túi sáng sớm từ trước từ quầy hàng lấy ra phiếu phòng, đem đặt ở trên mặt bàn sau một tay đẩy hướng hắn, "Bởi vì ta có điểm say rồi."

Liếc nhìn trên mặt bàn một cái không nhúc nhích hai chén điều tửu, tiếp nhận trước mặt phiếu phòng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem đặt ở âu phục áo khoác trước ngực trong túi tiền.

"Vậy chúng ta tốt nhất mau đi trở về."

Ung Thánh Hựu đặt trước phòng xép ở tầng chóp, vừa vặn liền ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện gian phòng sát vách. Trải qua gian kia xuất hiện chính lấy tư cách đưa vào hoạt động trung tâm căn phòng, cho dù bề ngoài hào không khác thường, ý thức được Ung Thánh Hựu đi nghiêm bước tiếp cận chân tướng hạch tâm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn không khỏi vì rất gấp gáp, chột dạ mà liếc nhìn cửa phòng bài, hắn đi hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đặt sát vách phòng, tích mà một tiếng phớt qua phiếu phòng.

Gian phòng ánh đèn hiện ra nháy mắt, một vệt bóng đen phả vào mặt.

Khép cửa phòng trong nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy lên cạnh cửa, nghiêng người mà lên sau không nói hai lời liền hôn lên. Không bằng của mình môi mỏng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi độ dày vừa phải, so sánh môi trên hơi dầy môi dưới dễ dàng cho gặm cắn, mềm bên trong mang mềm dai xúc cảm càng làm cho hắn lưu luyến không ngớt, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu muốn càng nhiều. Hắn muốn đánh giá Khương Nghĩa Kiện này Trương tổng để cho mình cắn răng nghiến lợi miệng đến tột cùng là cái tư vị gì.

Mềm lưỡi cạy ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh môi, tại đối phương không hề phòng thủ ý thức dưới tình huống, dễ dàng mà liền thâm nhập phe địch trận doanh, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu lưỡi thập phần linh hoạt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể cảm nhận được làm mình cùng chi dây dưa lúc từ dưới lưỡi truyền tới từng trận tê dại, thỉnh thoảng được liếm láp khoang miệng thượng vách tường cùng giường ngà voi khiến hắn tê cả da đầu, mà bởi vì dây dưa cùng nhau mà từ từ giảm bớt không khí càng làm cho hắn cảm thấy choáng váng, hai người hơi thở này khởi kia rơi xuống đất phun tại đối trên mặt chữ điền, thẳng đến trong suốt nước bọt từ hai người trùng điệp phần môi lướt xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu mới đình chỉ cái này nóng ướt nụ hôn dài, chậm rãi từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong miệng lui ra.

Nhìn xem từ chính mình trong miệng được Ung Thánh Hựu đầu lưỡi mang ra trong suốt sợi tơ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cả người táo nóng lên, một trận nhiệt lưu hướng xuống bụng tuôn tới, quen thuộc buồn bực trướng cảm giác tập thượng tâm đầu, càng là cứ như vậy cứng rắn.

Cảm nhận được giữa bắp đùi vật cứng, Ung Thánh Hựu khinh cười vài tiếng."Bảo bối thực sự là mẫn cảm."

Được Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy dùng ngôn ngữ khinh bạc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không buồn bực, trái lại che dấu mặt mày sát vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên môi nhẹ giọng nói ra: "Ta là lần đầu tiên."

Nam nhân đối lần thứ nhất luôn có loại không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được ngóng trông cùng vây đỡ, như là lễ Giáng sinh sáng sớm lễ vật, rõ ràng sớm đã biết nội dung vật, nhưng vẫn là có thể làm một chút căng thẳng cùng chờ mong, lại như là trong game nhân vật đóng vai, tượng trưng cho hoàn toàn chi phối cùng nắm giữ.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên cũng không ngoại lệ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất luận vóc người hoặc là tướng mạo đều thuộc về tốt nhất thừa, vốn là cái vưu vật, như lại tăng thêm là đầu đêm, càng làm cho người hưng phấn không thể chính mình, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm trạng vừa kích động, nâng Khương Nghĩa Kiện gương mặt liền hướng môi hắn hôn mấy cái.

"Yên tâm bảo bối, giao cho ta." Mê muội mà nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện cặp kia bởi vì Vi Vi rủ xuống mà đặc biệt làm người trìu mến ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng, "Ta kỹ xảo rất tốt." Nói xong, hắn tróc xuống Khương Nghĩa Kiện âu phục áo khoác, từng viên một mà mở ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người áo sơmi nút buộc, như vuốt đồ dễ bể vậy, hắn đem tay đặt lên trước mắt cái kia luyện được vừa đúng tinh tráng trên người, trên tay lạnh lẽo nhiệt độ trêu đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng thời híz-khà-zzz ngã xuống đất giật khẩu khí.

Bởi vì tình dục mà Vi Vi ửng hồng cân xứng cơ ngực theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện hô hấp trên dưới phập phồng, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm nhận được cái kia cơ ngực dưới chính nhảy lên kịch liệt trái tim, theo bên eo cẩn thận trơn nhẵn da thịt đi xuống, căng đầy cơ bụng sáu múi hoa văn rõ ràng, hãm tại bắp thịt cùng bắp thịt giữa khe rãnh ngón tay thậm chí có thể cảm nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện da thịt dưới đáy huyết dịch lưu tuôn, gần như mê luyến địa, Ung Thánh Hựu liếm lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện rắn chắc cơ bụng, tay lại kéo dài hai bên nhân ngư tuyến từ từ hướng phía dưới sờ soạng, mở ra dây lưng, tại ven đường lưu lại một đạo ám muội sắc tình thủy quang sau, hắn ngậm khởi khóa kéo đầu, hơi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mắt sau liền ngồi xổm cúi người, dùng hàm răng trắng noãn đã kéo xuống Khương Nghĩa Kiện nơi đủng quần khóa kéo.

Cự thú ở ẩn chỗ kia từ lâu nhiệt khí bốc hơi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cực muốn tự màu đậm bình khẩu dưới quần lót lao ra phân thân kích cỡ kinh người, chỉ từ nhô lên đũng quần cùng đẩy lên độ cao, Ung Thánh Hựu liền có thể đại thể miêu tả xuất cái kia trụ hình dáng vật hình dạng cùng độ cứng, sờ lên mang theo bệnh thấp vải vóc, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu tiên là lè lưỡi cách quần lót liếm liếm cái kia trường điều hình nhô lên, thẳng đến vải vóc màu sắc sâu hơn cấp một, mới đưa tay kéo xuống Khương Nghĩa Kiện sớm đã ướt đẫm quần lót, tùy ý bộc phát thô Đại Phân Thân bắn ra đến hắn tinh xảo trên mặt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính khí đúng như là hắn suy nghĩ trong lòng như vậy đồ sộ. To dài hành thân, êm dịu quy đầu, còn có mặt trên bởi vì sưng mà nổi lên gân xanh, cái kia trướng được lộ ra màu đỏ tím dữ tợn tính khí để Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đến hoảng sợ nhưng cũng đồng thời hưng phấn không thôi, đưa tay đặt lên cái kia to lớn cây thịt, liếm liếm miệng, hắn lè lưỡi bắt đầu tinh tế đánh giá bộ này hoàn mỹ thân thể tinh hoa chỗ.

Chỉ là nhìn xem chính mình phân thân tại cởi ra quần lót cái kia trong nháy mắt bắn ra thượng Ung Thánh Hựu gò má hình ảnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền cảm giác mình yếu bắn. Chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay vịn hắn cự vật, đầu tiên là dùng đầu lưỡi tính thăm dò mà liếm liếm từ lâu thấm nước quy đầu, về sau nghiêng mặt sang bên, trực tiếp liếm lên cây thịt cùng hai cái túi xách liên kết nơi, lại từ thấp tới cao liên tiếp không ngừng một đường liếm đến hành trước người đầu. Nhạy cảm như vậy mà xấu hổ vị trí được mềm mại ướt át đầu lưỡi xâm phạm để Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhịn được thô thở một hơi, hắn với lên Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, thấy hắn vùi đầu với chân của mình giữa, không nhịn được trong cơ thể ác thú vị nhân tử, liền hướng trên mặt hắn dùng sức đội lên đỉnh, tức thì, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện phân trên người Tiền Liệt Tuyến dịch cùng nước miếng của mình hưởng được đầy mặt thủy quang. Thoáng dời đi gò má, Ung Thánh Hựu hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếc mắt nhìn, về sau nửa là khiêu khích nửa là trả thù mà trực tiếp một cái cầm trong tay cái kia to lớn trụ hình dáng vật ngậm vào trong miệng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phân thân quá mức to dài, Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng ngậm một nửa liền không cách nào tiếp tục thâm nhập sâu, khó khăn nuốt ngụm nước miếng, hắn bắt đầu dùng đầu lưỡi kéo dài trụ trên người gân xanh cẩn thận liếm láp, cũng phối hợp nuốt động tác, dùng hắn dồi dào gò má thịt hít lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện phân thân.

Ung Thánh Hựu đầu lưỡi thập phần nghịch ngợm, liếm láp giữa đều là trò đùa dai giống như mà dùng đầu lưỡi đẩy hắn phân trên người gân xanh, mã nhãn chống đỡ khi hắn hẹp nóng ướt át cổ họng, theo mỗi một lần đỉnh làm, hắn đều cảm giác mình lại vừa cứng mấy phần, tính khí trướng được đau đớn, Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng vừa ướt vừa nóng, chưa bao giờ cùng nhân khẩu giao qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện nơi nào có qua loại này tiêu hồn trải nghiệm, Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì chính mình thô Đại Phân Thân mà nhô lên gò má, còn có cấp trên được chính mình thể dịch thấm ướt ba nốt ruồi nhỏ đều nhìn lên tục tĩu cực kỳ, thêm vào hút lúc phát ra chà chà thanh âm, tại xúc giác, thị giác, thính giác tam trọng dưới sự kích thích, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái trán nóng lên, một trận điện lưu tháo chạy qua, nhất thời nhịn không được cứ như vậy bắn đi ra.

Vừa vặn phun ra trong miệng cự vật, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hề báo động trước cao triều để nóng bỏng tinh dịch trắng đục toàn bộ xuất tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt, dù là giúp người bú liếm vô số lần Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bị bất thình lình nhan bắn làm cho một mặt giật mình.

"Đúng, xin lỗi!" Thấy mình bắn ra tinh dịch làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu đầy mặt đều là bạch trọc chất lỏng, có phần thậm chí dính vào hắn Ô Lưu Lưu tóc thượng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chận lại nói xin lỗi, nhưng chỉ có trong lòng hắn biết, nhìn thấy cái kia trương Mỹ Lệ khuôn mặt dính đồ đạc của mình, nội tâm phần kia khó có thể dùng lời diễn tả được hưng phấn cùng làm bẩn mỹ hảo sự vật lúc cái cỗ này vặn vẹo cảm giác thành công trên thực tế xa xa lớn hơn áy náy.

"Lần thứ nhất, hừ" vươn ngón tay đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắn tới hắn lông mi thượng tinh dịch vạch trần đi, Ung Thánh Hựu khó mà hình dung bây giờ là tâm tình gì, chỉ không mặn không lạt hỏi một câu, "Ngươi nói lần thứ nhất, là nơi nào lần thứ nhất "

Đều là.

Tựa ở cạnh cửa, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên dùng cặp kia thanh tú tay chậm rãi lau chùi mất trên mặt nồng đặc trắng dịch, mới vừa cao triều qua đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong nháy mắt lại cảm thấy hạ thân hơi cứng, một cái kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay, cũng không để ý tấm kia miệng vừa mới liếm láp qua của mình tính khí, há miệng liền hàm lên Ung Thánh Hựu cánh môi, nồng nặc giống đực xạ hương tùy theo xông vào mũi, xoa gò má, hắn giúp Ung Thánh Hựu dính đi gò má chếch một điểm cuối cùng tinh trùng sau sẽ đầu lưỡi thâm nhập Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng, một lần nữa đem vừa mới cái cỗ này nóng ướt dùng thân thể một cái khác vị trí thể hội lần.

Bỏ mặc Khương Nghĩa Kiện mềm lưỡi tại chính mình trong miệng không ngừng quấy làm, lần nữa cảm nhận được giữa hai chân vật cứng cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc lên khóe miệng, hai lưỡi quấn quýt thời khắc đưa tay liền hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hạ thân sờ soạng, ngón tay mới vừa mặc lên cái kia quen thuộc to cứng sự vật, cái mông lại đột nhiên truyền đến được đại lực nhào nặn trảo véo xúc cảm.

"Biết ngươi kỹ thuật được, " thả ra Ung Thánh Hựu môi, đem hạ thân hướng phía trước bắp đùi đội lên đỉnh, hai tay cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu dồi dào mông thịt, làm nổi lên môi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bình tĩnh âm thanh nhìn xem cặp kia ướt át ánh mắt nói ra: "Cho nên đừng làm thương bản thân rồi, ân "

Được như vậy khinh nhờn tựa như nhấc theo cái mông, nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy hắn ra đi hướng phòng xép chỗ sâu phòng ngủ, biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính một bên thoát quần áo một bên đi theo chính mình, cầm lấy đầu giường quán cơm nhân viên giúp hắn chuẩn bị xong trơn mềm dịch cùng hai cái bao cao su, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không quay đầu lại đem trong đó một cái bao về phía sau đưa cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Làm sao mang bộ cũng không cần ta dạy ngươi, tiểu xử nam "

Cũng không để ý Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình gọi đùa, xé ra đóng gói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quen tay làm nhanh mà vì phân thân của mình mang tốt bao sau liền bò tới trên giường, tựa ở đầu giường, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay chân lanh lẹ mà giải ra trên áo sơ mi nút buộc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể làm gì khác hơn là lên tiếng nhắc nhở: "Thoát chậm một chút, " đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thẳng mà đến ánh mắt, hắn vô tội nháy mắt một cái, "Đây là của ta lần thứ nhất, có nhớ không "

Vốn nên hưởng dụng bữa tiệc lớn người lại đột nhiên biến thành được hưởng dụng món ngon để Ung Thánh Hựu vốn là không nói gì tới cực điểm, nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đặc biệt cường điệu chính mình là lần đầu tiên, xem ở tiền phân thượng, Ung Thánh Hựu xẹp khởi miệng, lại không tình nguyện cũng chỉ được chậm lại trên tay cởi quần áo động tác. Từng viên một mở ra khuy áo, hắn chậm rãi kéo xuống trên người áo sơ mi đen, quán cơm điều hòa thổi đến mức hắn cả người nổi da gà lên, nhưng so sánh cùng nhau khiến hắn càng khó chịu hơn lại là từ trên giường truyền tới lửa nóng tầm mắt.

Như nhẫn nhịn nhiều Thiên Cơ đói bụng sư tử tại nhìn một khối màu mỡ nhiều chất lỏng bò bít tết, Khương Nghĩa Kiện banh gương mặt chăm chú nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, một đôi mắt liền nháy đều không nháy. Chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tấm kia mang theo không cam lòng biểu lộ ửng đỏ khuôn mặt nhỏ như một vũ thoát y mẹ giống như vì chính mình từng kiện từng kiện tróc xuống quần áo trên người, trắng nõn gầy gò thân thể liền một chút như vậy bại lộ ở trong không khí, thân hình hắn mặc dù thon gầy, nhưng nên có thịt vị trí lại một cái không rơi, đường nét trôi chảy cánh tay, trắng nõn trơn bóng bộ ngực, khinh bạc bắp thịt khoác che ở hắn bằng phẳng bụng, nhìn qua mạnh mẽ lại mềm mại, mà khi hắn cởi ra cái này màu đen tam giác quần lót lúc, cùng chủ nhân giống như thanh tú thon dài phân thân một nhảy ra, màu đen dưới lông mu nửa đột nhiên tính khí theo động tác hơi rung nhẹ, nhìn qua nghịch ngợm rồi lại làm người trìu mến. Nhìn xem này chỉ nghe thấy chính mình tiếng tim đập hương diễm hình ảnh, đỏ thắm dục vọng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ từ sâu Thẩm đáy mắt lan tràn, chỉ có không ngừng trên dưới cổn động hầu kết cùng từ trên trán nhỏ xuống mồ hôi bán đi hắn ẩn nhẫn.

Nhìn ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhịn được khổ cực, từ lâu cởi ra hết thảy quần áo, toàn thân trần trụi Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trơn mềm dịch cũng bò lên giường, hai đầu gối mở lớn mà quỳ gối trắng noãn trên giường, chen lấn đầy tay trơn mềm dịch, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt, đang vì mình mặc lên bao cao su sau, tay phải hắn sờ lên của mình tính khí, tay trái thì sau này huyệt tìm kiếm, liếm liếm miệng sau cứ như vậy trước sau mở công lên. Hồi lâu chưa từng dùng sau huyệt hơi khô chát chát, Ung Thánh Hựu trước tiên thử duỗi ngón trỏ đi vào, vòng quanh lỗ đít xoa bóp một vòng sau mới chậm rãi chen vào ngón giữa, nhưng hai ngón tay độ rộng xa xa không đủ, vì hòa hoãn sau huyệt được xen vào không khỏe, hắn ve vuốt khởi phía trước phân thân, được tình dục bao quanh trong nháy mắt, hắn nhắm mắt lại chậm rãi động lên sau trong huyệt hai ngón tay, một bên đút vào sau huyệt một bên tuốt tính khí, giống như là chính mình chính thao làm lấy chính mình, loại này trái với nhận thức tình ái khiến hắn cảm thấy dâm đãng xấu hổ lại lại cực kỳ sung sướng, theo trong huyệt chỉ số một cái một cái mà tăng cường, Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay ve vuốt động tác liền lực càng ngày càng lớn, liền như chính mình thật sự phá vào phía sau cái kia chật chội miệng nhỏ, tại nóng ướt tràng đạo bên trong qua lại rút đâm như thế.

"A ân. . . Ân. . ."

Nghe Ung Thánh Hựu thủ dâm phát ra tiếng rên rỉ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình muốn điên rồi. Từ Ung Thánh Hựu trắng noãn giữa bắp đùi, hắn có thể xem đến cái kia lúc ẩn lúc hiện ngón tay chính tùy ý xâm phạm chính mình mong mà không được vị trí, mà trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia bộc phát tính khí cũng chính được kéo tại nó trong tay của chủ nhân, theo cái kia mấy cây tu hú chiếm tổ chim khách ngón tay trước sau ve vuốt, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm chặt hai mắt, cái miệng nhỏ khẽ nhếch, một mặt mê muội mà điều khiển chính mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhịn được huyệt Thái dương gân xanh nổi lên cũng không nơi nhưng phát tiết, trong cơn tức giận liền dùng sức bấm Ung Thánh Hựu bắp đùi một cái.

Bị siết đến kinh hô một tiếng, thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầy mặt tình triều mà nhìn mình lom lom, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng."Ha. . . Làm sao, chưa từng xem nam nhân tự an ủi ư "

Vẫn đúng là chưa từng xem. Nhẫn nhịn được sơ sót tức giận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem Ung Thánh Hựu vồ tới, khiến hắn quỳ tại trên người mình.". . . Nhanh lên một chút, không là muốn phá của ta nơi ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến Yên Nhiên, "Đừng có gấp, tiểu xử nam." Nói xong, hắn một tay vịn tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai rộng thượng, một tay vạch lên khe mông sẽ bị chính mình chơi được ướt át mềm mại miệng huyệt chống đỡ tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng dạng trơn trợt trên mặt đầu trym, Vi Vi đung đưa eo cứ như vậy trước sau cọ xát."Có thể không cứ như vậy thanh lần thứ nhất cho ta "

Có thể có thể có thể! Muốn cái gì tất cả đều cầm! Chỉ cần để cho ta nhanh chóng đi vào! Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại nội tâm bào khiếu. Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng cho thấy đang chọc ghẹo chính mình, hai tay nắm lên Ung Thánh Hựu hông của chếch, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái dùng sức liền vươn mình đem Ung Thánh Hựu ép dưới thân thể, không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng lại, eo ưỡn một cái cứ như vậy thẳng tắp cắm vào.

"Ừm. . . !" Thật lớn! Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hề báo động trước mà Mãnh Lực xen vào, tức cũng đã từng làm đầy đủ trơn mềm, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn được Khương Nghĩa Kiện to lớn tính khí chọc được hai mắt biến thành màu đen, rõ ràng vừa mới tiết qua một lần, cái kia cây thịt lại nóng bỏng cứng chắc như trước, thậm chí chỉ có hơn chớ không kém, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện mãnh liệt như vậy rất vào, cái kia hành thân càng miễn cưỡng chỉ tiến vào một phần ba, để Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi bắt đầu cảm thấy có chút sợ sệt.

"Ngươi quá phí lời." Hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì tình dục mà ửng hồng khóe mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôn nhu kích thích hắn trên trán rải rác sợi tóc, dưới khố lại vẫn vô tình trong triều thẳng tiến.

Khó khăn hàm chứa Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính khí, Ung Thánh Hựu nỗ lực để cho mình thả lỏng lại không có hiệu quả chút nào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có kinh nghiệm, chỉ là một cái sức lực mà nghĩ chen vào hắn sau huyệt, khiến hắn đau đến khó chịu, cầm lấy bao gối, hắn có chút đáng thương nói: "A ân. . . Các loại, vân vân. . . Đừng. . . Quá, quá lớn. . ."

"A a. . . Loại này cũng có thể nhiều lời một điểm." Nhìn xem bình thường tổng mang cỗ ngạo khí Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này đang bị chính mình ép dưới thân thể, nhíu mũi trong mắt chứa lệ quang, đáng yêu vừa đáng thương mà nhẹ nhàng rên rỉ lên, tâm động thời khắc, hắn một cái dùng sức đem phân thân của mình cả cây đi vào Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia chặt chẽ trong hậu đình, thuận thế bắt nạt hạ thân đem Ung Thánh Hựu kêu to toàn bộ nuốt vào miệng.

Lại một lần nữa được Khương Nghĩa Kiện lớn như vậy nâng đỡ tiến, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm giác tràng đạo đã bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện khả quan tính khí điền chặt chẽ, hoàn toàn thành Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái kia cây thịt hình dạng, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông hắn ra cánh môi một giây sau, hắn thở hổn hển đang muốn gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện khiến hắn trước tiên chậm rãi, sau huyệt tại đột nhiên trống rỗng sau rồi lại là một trận Mãnh Lực chống đối.

", ừm! Ha. . . A không, ha ân. . ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cơ hồ không khiến hắn có bất kỳ thở dốc cơ hội, ở đằng kia trong hành lang khai thác một phương Thiên Địa sau, lập tức bắt đầu thẳng lưng tiến hành mãnh liệt công kích, Ung Thánh Hựu được đụng phải thân thể liên tục trên dưới lay động, đỉnh đầu đến đầu giường liền cái cổ đều sai lệch Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng vẫn là hung hăng mà đỉnh làm, thao làm được hắn chỉ có thể phát ra phá nát tiếng rên rỉ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết mình hẳn là ôn nhu, nhưng hắn chính là không nhịn được, hắn từ không biết được làm tình là tốt đẹp như thế, Ung Thánh Hựu lại hẹp vừa nóng tràng đạo chăm chú hít lấy chính mình, giống như là muốn thanh cả người hắn đều nuốt đi vào vậy, mà hắn tựu như cùng một cái tại biển rộng mênh mông bên trong mất đi la bàn thủy thủ, chỉ có thể đi theo nhân ngư dâm đãng ngọt ngào rên rỉ dẫn đường, dựa vào này do nhân ngư chỗ tạo hải lưu đi. Một tay ve vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí, Khương Nghĩa Kiện với lên Ung Thánh Hựu bộ ngực, cằn cỗi lồng ngực tại tình dục dưới hiện ra hồng nhạt, nhẹ nhàng vừa bấm chính là một đạo vết đỏ, hắn tóm khởi trên ngực điểm đỏ, không chút lưu tình bắt đầu xoa bóp, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu lại là một trận gào khóc, như là động viên khóc rống hài tử vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi người đi ngậm được chính mình đùa bỡn được gắng gượng viên thịt, một trận hút sau lại hướng một bên khác đầu vú hôn qua, ven đường để lại sâu cạn không đồng nhất dấu hôn cùng vết trảo.

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa bao giờ được như vậy đùa bỡn qua, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại như cái mới vừa bắt được món đồ chơi mới hài tử, cái gì đều phải sờ một cái, chơi một chút mới bằng lòng dừng tay, làm cho hắn dục hỏa phần thân, trong cơ thể mạnh mẽ đâm tới côn thịt nhưng dù sao đỉnh không tới cái kia then chốt một chỗ, chỗ dựa núi đổ, dựa vào người người chạy, vẫn là dựa vào chính mình chân thật nhất, khó nhịn mà cắn cắn môi, Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện Mãnh Lực trong lúc đút vào bắt đầu chính mình đong đưa khởi vòng eo, Hoàng Thiên không còn nữa khổ tâm người, rốt cuộc tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại một lần tàn nhẫn lực va chạm dưới khiến hắn làm đến chính mình tối sảng khoái một chỗ.

"Ha ân. . . !"

Được Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cất cao ngọt ngào tiếng rên rỉ cả kinh sững sờ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng lại động tác nhìn được đính đến si thái hiển lộ hết Ung Thánh Hựu một mắt, thế mới biết vừa vặn đã biết là thọt tới Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm, sau đó liền xách thương mãnh liệt hướng cái kia một điểm tiến công. Khương Nghĩa Kiện học được rất nhanh, hầu như mỗi một cái đều tinh chuẩn mà đè ở điểm này thượng, cuối cùng từ trận này dạy học tình ái bên trong thường đến ngon ngọt, Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân mở ra để Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể càng dễ dàng đi vào nơi sâu xa nhất, đồng thời một chút một chút mà co rúc lại tràng đạo đến phối hợp Khương Nghĩa Kiện chín cạn một sâu rút đâm, "Ha ân, , ân. . . Thật lớn! A, quá, quá sâu. . . Ha ha, ha ân. . . Mạnh thật, lại dùng sức điểm. . . !"

Trong tai nghe Ung Thánh Hựu cổ vũ tính dâm khiếu, trước mắt là cái kia bỏ mặc hắn tại trên người mình mở rộng đất đai biên giới Mỹ Lệ thân thể, hạ thân lại làm lấy cái kia hít lấy hắn côn thịt đồng thời không ngừng nắm chặt lỗ lồn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mắt bốc tơ máu mà nhìn không đứng ở trước mắt lay động Ung Thánh Hựu, cảm giác mình thực sự là đã yêu cái thèm chơi mặt hàng, vừa nghĩ tới hắn khả năng tại nam nhân khác dưới thân cũng là như vậy dâm đãng mà lắc mông chi liên tục đòi hỏi, tâm trạng hung ác liền rút ra chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể côn thịt, tại Ung Thánh Hựu nửa là si mê nửa là ánh mắt hồ nghi hạ tướng phân trên người bao cao su rút lên một cái ném lên mặt đất.

"Chờ đã! Không thể sinh, ha ân. . . !"

Còn chưa kịp ngăn lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền nhấc theo được mồ hôi cùng Tiền Liệt Tuyến dịch ngâm được nước sáng trơn trợt tính khí trực tiếp một đút đến cuối cùng."Làm sao, ta là lần đầu tiên, làm sai chỗ nào ư" phảng phất vừa nãy chuyện gì cũng không phát sinh vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại tiếp tục hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể rút đâm.

"A. . . Hanh cáp. . . A ân. . ." Cánh tay trùng điệp mà chống đỡ mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ lên gương mặt mà ngay cả một câu nói đều nói không ra miệng.

Hắn chưa bao giờ khiến người ta sinh chơi qua. Giờ khắc này Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm giác được trong cơ thể tại tràng đạo thượng không ngừng ma sát mà qua tính khí, kết nối với đầu từng cái từng cái gân xanh bây giờ hắn đều có thể ở trong đầu từng cái miêu tả, loại này không giữ lại chút nào, vừa khớp cảm giác khiến hắn cảm thấy so qua hướng về bất kỳ lần nào tình ái cũng còn muốn tới được xấu hổ, liên đới cũng không nói ra được vừa mới những kia rõ ràng tình sắc lời dâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ mặt im lặng không lên tiếng, gần như chỉ ở mỗi một cái đỉnh làm giữa phát ra yếu ớt tiếng hừ hừ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cảm thấy so với vừa nãy những kia ngọt ngào sóng gáy dễ nghe, nghĩ tới đây dạng Ung Thánh Hựu khả năng chỉ có chính mình xem qua, trong lòng liền càng thêm hưng phấn. Bởi sinh cắm quan hệ, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái liền cảm giác được Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính khí nở lớn, nghĩ đến chính mình hôm nay một buổi tối không chỉ có chẳng hiểu ra sao được tưởng rằng Số 0 người thượng, còn bị đột nhiên xuất hiện mà sinh cắm, mà ở xương sống thắt lưng muốn chết hợp lý dưới ở trong cơ thể mình rong ruổi vật kia càng còn có thể lại càng lớn, một trận đau khổ trong nháy mắt xông lên đầu, nước mắt cứ như vậy không tự chủ rơi xuống.

"Ô ô ô. . . Hừ ân, ha. . . Đan, Daniel. . . Không, a ân, không nên. . ."

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu khóc lóc hướng mình cầu xin tha thứ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện động viên tính chất mà tuốt Ung Thánh Hựu phân thân sau lại hướng phía trước đội lên đỉnh, "Bảo bối, như vậy sao được, ta vẫn là lần đầu tiên đây này. . ."

Mẹ lần thứ nhất cứ như vậy ghê gớm ư ! Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu khuôn mặt một bên khóc một bên ở trong lòng mắng, hắn vô lực vịn Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, thân thể đã sớm bị đùa bỡn được uể oải không thể tả, trong lòng chỉ muốn nhanh chóng kết thúc trận này mệt nhọc làm tình tốt ngã đầu đi nằm ngủ, thế là hắn kẹp chặt cái mông, ý đồ xuyên thấu qua của mình co rút lại để Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhanh chóng tước vũ khí.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên rõ ràng Ung Thánh Hựu những Tiểu Cửu đó chín, ngắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mông thịt, hắn một bên gia tốc hạ thân cắm rút, một bên đại lực ve vuốt khởi Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí, liền ở Ung Thánh Hựu với bàn tay mình tâm xuất tinh trong nháy mắt, hắn theo hành lang kịch liệt co rút lại cũng cùng đem tinh dịch nóng bỏng bắn hết vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể. Cảm nhận được mình bị mạnh mẽ rót vào một đạo bỏng người chất lỏng, Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì cao triều mà dị thường nhạy cảm thân thể run lên, ý thức được đó là Khương Nghĩa Kiện tinh dịch, vốn là bởi vì tình dục cuồn cuộn mà ửng hồng mặt lại đỏ hơn chút.

Nhìn xem tiến vào Hiền Giả thời gian mà một mặt mê ly Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm lấy hơi thở hổn hển hắn, yêu thích không buông tay mà mò lên hắn bám vào một tầng mồ hôi mỏng trần trụi thân thể. Cao triều qua đi thân thể đều là không muốn xa rời người khác nhiệt độ, liền ở Ung Thánh Hựu hưởng thụ Khương Nghĩa Kiện cặp kia tại trên người mình đi khắp ấm áp bàn tay, suýt chút nữa liền thư thái như vậy được ngủ lúc, một cái quen thuộc vật cứng cảm giác nhưng từ hai người trùng điệp thân thể giữa truyền đến.

Không phải. . .

Chỉ thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng về phía hắn ngại ngùng cười cười, về sau hôn một cái hắn trên gương mặt cái kia ba viên nốt ruồi.

"Xem bảo bối, tinh tinh mới mới mọc lên đây này."

Đan Ung chạy ra Las Vegas (năm )

ooc giả thiết, chớ bay lên! Chớ bay lên! Chớ bay lên! (trọng yếu phải nói ba lần )

P. S. Giả thiết duyên cớ, hai người đều vì hàn đời sau người Mỹ.

P. P. S. Tác giả pha lê tâm, sức chiến đấu yếu ớt, sự cố không thích chớ chiến, hoan nghênh sân khấu quay.

P. P. P. S. Bởi vì sử dụng phồn chuyển giản, như có sai chữ thỉnh thứ lỗi. . .

Nhìn chằm chằm đỉnh đầu làm gián tiếp chiếu sáng trần nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt mấy cái, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn còn nghĩ không ra chính mình ở nơi nào.

, đúng rồi, tối hôm qua hắn lại cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lên giường.

Tự đêm hôm đó hoang đường sau ── tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng hoang đường hai chữ cũng không có bất luận cái gì ám chỉ ý vị, là chân thật hoang đường ── Khương Nghĩa Kiện như là ăn tủy biết vị giống như đã yêu làm tình tư vị, hầu như mỗi ngày đều quấn lấy hắn lăn ga giường, để Ung Thánh Hựu hoài nghi rốt cuộc là chính mình thận hư vẫn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện thể lực khác hẳn với người thường, tại sao có thể từ sáng đến tối đều động dục, trả mỗi lần đều phát được như thế vượt quá trình độ.

Cảm thấy cái trán được lưu biển sớm bị hơi ngứa chút, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đưa tay gãi gãi, trong chăn thủ lại đau xót được không nhấc lên nổi, từ bỏ tựa như xoay người, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân như mệt rã cả rời vậy, sớm đã không có một chỗ là thuộc về mình, quán cơm trắng noãn ga giường mang theo hắn sớm thành thói quen nước khử trùng vị, lũng lũng chăn đơn, hắn vùi đầu vào hai viên gối khe hở ở giữa, mái tóc lại quét đến một cái xa lạ xúc cảm, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, lại là khoác khách sạn áo tắm Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở đầu giường, một bên hút thuốc một bên chuyên chú nhìn xem trên tay sách.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cằm làm nhọn, là tròn trơn trượt cằm dưới đường nét tăng thêm một phần ác liệt, nhuộm thành thiển mái tóc màu vàng óng đem hắn da thịt nổi bật lên càng thêm trắng nõn, rút đi nụ cười sau cả người liền lộ ra nhất cổ quạnh quẽ, nhìn qua lạnh lùng lại khó mà thân cận, cao thẳng trên mũi kim loại mảnh gọng kính khúc xạ ngoài cửa sổ đầu nhập buổi trưa ánh mặt trời, lại hóa không được Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì chuyên tâm mà ở trên mặt kết thành sương, cẩn thận chu đáo trước mặt cái kia tuấn tú chăm chú gò má, Ung Thánh Hựu này mới có trước mắt nam nhân đúng là Cao cấp tri thức phần tử thực cảm, mà đêm qua ở trên người hắn rong ruổi than nhẹ dã thú cũng như thuộc loại ở buổi tối ảo ảnh, thành của mình nhất mộng đêm xuân.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đọc sách nhìn đến chuyên tâm, căn bản không chú ý tới bên gối tầm mắt, liền ở hắn đem khói tiến đến bên mép đang chuẩn bị hút một ngụm lúc, một con thon dài thủ đột nhiên từ bên chặn lại, cướp đi hắn ngón giữa mang theo thuốc lá.

"Trên giường không thể hút thuốc." Đêm qua chơi được qua hỏa, Ung Thánh Hựu cổ họng còn có chút khàn khàn, thân thể trần truồng, hắn tựa ở trên gối đầu giật im mồm thượng mới từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón giữa giành lại thuốc lá, trước ngực một mảnh sói mượn.

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu tại trước mặt thực tế biểu thị cái gì gọi là song trọng tiêu chuẩn, ngôn hành bất nhất , Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt mang theo sủng nịch cười cười."Tỉnh rồi "

"Ngươi đang nhìn cái gì" thuốc lá mùi vị có phần không bằng mong muốn, mặc dù đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại thuốc lá thượng thưởng thức sản sinh nghi vấn, nhưng cũng không trở ngại Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt mây nhả khói hứng thú, hắn hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người nhích lại gần, không đợi Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáp lại liền đem quyển sách trên tay của hắn cầm tới, động tác thành thạo tự nhiên. Hắn liếc nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính đang đọc trang sách, thấy bên trong một đống con số cùng chưa từng xem biểu thức số học, bên cạnh thì bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất có kỳ sự đánh dấu mấy cái trọng điểm, có xem không có hiểu, hắn may mà trở tay nhìn về phía gáy sách, vi phân Topology mấy cái thô thể tự đứng đắn mà nằm ở nơi đó, Ung Thánh Hựu niệm được đi ra cũng đã ở trong lòng cho mình vỗ vỗ tay rồi, huống chi lý giải xâu này chữ cái đại biểu ý tứ. Ngậm thuốc lá, hắn nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mắt.

"Ngươi làm thông minh "

"Này muốn xem ngươi làm sao định nghĩa thông minh cái từ này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đến thành khẩn, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm trạng rõ ràng. Người này không chỉ có làm thông minh, hắn trả biết mình làm thông minh, nhưng người khác nói ra đến là một chuyện, chính mình thừa nhận liền có chút chú ý người oán rồi, mang theo áp chế áp chế nhuệ khí tâm tư, Ung Thánh Hựu nhún nhún vai, một mặt thờ ơ nói: "Được, ta biết ngươi làm thông minh."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơn hai mươi năm trong cuộc đời không ngừng bị người lật ngược tán dương hình dung từ, rơi xuống Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng nhưng trong nháy mắt trở nên đần độn vô vị, biết đây là Ung Thánh Hựu nhất quán chọc ghẹo thủ đoạn, xoay người, hai tay chống đỡ sự cấy đầu, hắn dối trên hắn trần trụi thân thể, "Ngươi không nghe nói não tính nam chính đang hot (sart is the new sexy ) ư "

Mang kính mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mặt nhã nhặn mà dẫn dắt không có hảo ý biểu lộ dựa vào rất gần, đồng dạng một điếu thuốc phát ra nicotin vị trong nháy mắt tại hai người chóp mũi quanh quẩn dây dưa, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau thấu kính dục vọng dần khởi cặp mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười."Đó nhất định là con mọt sách nói."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa dứt lời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền trực tiếp đụng đi lên hôn môi khởi đã sớm bị chính mình lật ngược gặm nuốt qua cánh môi, trong miệng mùi thuốc lá cay đắng, tâm lại ngọt ngào dị thường.

Mấy cái thế kỷ tới nay, lý tính cùng cảm tính giữa đua tiếng còn khó giải, nhiệm Khương Nghĩa Kiện dù thông minh hơn người, cũng không cách nào chạy trốn nhân tính bên trong từ lúc sinh ra đã mang theo mâu thuẫn, sớm ở cái này buổi chiều, trái tim hắn liền bán rẻ lý trí của hắn, giường tre thỉnh thoảng là lửa nóng hoặc là nhu tình tiếp xúc da thịt càng tầng tầng ra khỏi trong cơ thể hắn lý tính vũ trang, tùy ý hắn cảm tính công thành thoáng qua.

Hắn cuối cùng là cầm trong tay cuối cùng một viên thẻ đánh bạc để lên bàn.

A-in vui vẻ hủ thực hắn, đối phần thưởng khát vọng che mắt hai mắt của hắn, mơ hồ trong tay hắn lá bài tẩy, tỷ lệ thắng, đầu tư thù lao dẫn, bất kỳ con số đối mù quáng hắn đã không có chút ý nghĩa nào, chỉ vì kiếp này duy nhất một lần động tâm, không cách nào đánh giá.

Thành bại do trời. Tại nhà cái mở bài trước, ngoại trừ hưởng thụ lập tức, hắn không còn cách nào khác.

Sáng sớm hôn đều là say lòng người, cho dù hư tình giả ý, cũng hiện ra đời đường kẹo ngọt. Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ mặc Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu lưỡi tại trong miệng mình khuấy lên, nhắm mắt cảm thụ hai người nước bọt trao đổi giữa trong lòng rung động, cũng đem quy kết với Khương Nghĩa Kiện tăng nhanh như gió kỹ thuật hôn, một hồi cùng bên trong tình cảm kéo câu lặng yên vô tức mà tiến hành, triệt không triệt để cũng chỉ có chính hắn rõ ràng, mà khi đôi môi rốt cuộc đến phóng thích, chỉ thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm hắn liếm đi khóe miệng vệt nước, về sau như là nhận biết được hắn suy nghĩ trong lòng vậy, dùng một đôi bao hàm tình ý ánh mắt nhìn qua hắn nói: "Thật ngọt."

Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười."Ta còn không đánh răng đây này."

"Vậy ngươi thực sự là thiên phú dị bẩm."

Che ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại muốn đích thân lên môi, vô luận là ở đâu loại phương diện, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn nói chuyện là một chút biện pháp cũng không có, ngoài miệng nói không lại, trong miệng cũng không đấu lại, may mà thẳng thắn lựa chọn vũ lực trấn áp."Lên, ta phải đi về."

"Trở về" được Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra, theo dõi hắn bởi vì lục tìm trên đất rơi xuống áo tắm mà nhếch lên trần trụi cái mông, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chếch nằm ở trên giường không yên lòng hỏi.

Lơ là Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trên người mình qua lại bồi hồi tầm mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp dùng áo tắm cản trở trên người tiết ra ngoài một mảnh xuân sắc, "Nếu như ngươi thật như chính mình nói như vậy thông minh lời nói, nên nhớ rõ ta cũng là có chỗ ở."

"Ta biết, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhún vai một cái, hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu dập tắt trên tay thuốc lá chậm rãi đi tới bên cửa phòng tắm, đều nói kết quả nặng như quá trình, hắn như thế cái liên qua trình đều coi trọng người, tự nhiên không muốn bỏ qua một hồi tình hình qua đi bất luận cái nào có thể khiến người ta dư vị vô cùng chi tiết nhỏ."Chỉ là ngươi thiếu cái gì trực tiếp mua mới là tốt rồi, cần gì phải trở lại đây này "

"Ta đối đồ vật của ta cũng là có cảm tình." Cũng không biết được Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng đối tình ái ôm ấp lãng mạn tình cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu cho là hắn gấp gáp canh người là đối chính mình trung thành lên lòng nghi ngờ, bỏ lại như thế câu liền nhanh chóng đóng cửa lại, không cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại có thêm biểu diễn mười vạn cái tại sao cơ hội.

Vậy ngươi lúc nào thì mới sẽ đối với ta cũng có cảm tình đây này nhìn xem từ từ sương mù bay cửa kính, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi nghĩ hỏi, lại không có cơ hội hỏi ra lời, nhưng tốt cũng tốt ở nơi này, dù sao nói ra khỏi miệng lời nói lại như nước đã đổ ra, một khi hỏi, hắn liền tựa hồ có vẻ thật không có tiền đồ, ngẫm lại ngay cả mình đều có chút phỉ nhổ.

Lý tính mạo hiểm thêm một phần. Khương Nghĩa Kiện âm thầm ở trong lòng tỉ số bản thượng vì lý tính họa một gạch, cảm tính trường số lại bị rậm rạp chằng chịt ký hiệu điền thành một bức tranh, liền họa đều xếp thành Ung Thánh Hựu hình dạng. Như Khương Nghĩa Kiện năng lực mình bây giờ xây dựng một cái do lý tính cùng cảm tính hai cái tự lượng biến đổi tạo thành chuyên môn mô hình, hắn chắc chắn cảm tính rõ rệt tính tất vì ba viên tinh, mà dù như thế nào điều chỉnh khu giữa, lý tính trước sau không hiện ra.

Sờ sờ bên cạnh trả có lưu lại hơi ấm gối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần căm ghét tiếp nhận rồi đối lập giả thiết chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi tắm xong trong phòng ngủ đã không có Khương Nghĩa Kiện thân ảnh , chính nghi hoặc người chạy đi đâu, chỉ thấy hắn ngồi ở phòng khách nhỏ mặt hướng ban công món ăn trên ghế, trên tay như trước nâng quyển kia thác cái gì nhào học hành gì sách, lau tóc, hắn đi tới vỗ vỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, ngồi vào hắn đối diện sau liền cầm lên trên bàn bánh mì nướng cắn một cái. Hắn vừa ăn vừa nhìn chằm chằm Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mới vừa tắm xong thân thể trả lộ ra hồng nhạt, áo tắm lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo mà treo ở trên người, trên lồng ngực lấm ta lấm tấm vết đỏ như mở tại bên đường Hoa Hồng giống như không hề cấm kỵ mà mặc người thưởng thức, đối diện nam nhân lại chăm chú đến nỗi ngay cả cái ánh mắt đều không chia cho hắn, thấy thế, Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi tay một cái, trên bàn muối bình lập tức trở thành dưới tay hắn vật hy sinh, trong bụng muối ăn đổ một bàn, óng ánh muối khối như nó không tiếng động nước mắt.

", xin lỗi."

Cũng không hề để ý Ung Thánh Hựu đạo xin lỗi có bao nhiêu thành ý ở bên trong, nhìn bàn ăn một mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu lên nói: "Không có chuyện gì, vân... vân thu thập là tốt rồi."

"Nghiêm túc như vậy làm cái gì" thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc nhìn mình, Ung Thánh Hựu đập chết trên tay vụn bánh mì, hai tay chống đỡ cằm sau liền dùng một đôi mắt to chớp chớp mà nhìn hắn, được như vậy nhìn chằm chằm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy vừa nãy ở trên giường cái cỗ này kích động lại phải về đến rồi, nhanh chóng cúi đầu xem về trên tay sách vở.

"Học kỳ sau nhận trợ giáo, được ôn tập một cái."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngây cả người. Hắn đã quên Khương Nghĩa Kiện là ở được nghỉ hè, luôn cho là cùng trước mắt người đàn ông này pha trộn tháng ngày vẫn dài ra, nhưng kỳ thực cũng bất quá chính là lại 2 tuần lễ chuyện, vốn đang tính toán muốn rời khỏi A nita Ung Thánh Hựu trong nháy mắt có loại kế hoạch bị đánh loạn cảm giác, lại không chú ý tới mình từ lâu thanh đi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuyện này để ở trong lòng.

Đại gió thổi qua, đều sẽ có mấy hạt giống không cẩn thận rơi xuống trong đất. Gió vô ý, thổ nhưỡng vô tri, hạt giống nhưng lại hữu tình.

Thân là vô tri thổ nhưỡng, Ung Thánh Hựu theo thói quen liếm liếm môi lại là không biết nên làm hà đáp lại, ăn xong trong mâm thịt lưng lợn muối xông khói cùng trứng tráng, hắn xoa một chút miệng sau liền đứng lên về phòng ngủ thay đổi ngoài thân ra quần áo, trước khi đi, thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn tại gặm quyển sách kia, suy nghĩ một chút, hắn đi tới hướng hắn bên khóe mắt nốt ruồi hôn một cái."Ta sẽ tận mau trở lại."

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu khép cửa phòng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới cúi đầu đem một Trương Hồng được nhỏ máu mặt chôn đến trong sách. Ung Thánh Hựu trước khi rời đi ở bên tai lưu lại âm thanh cùng nóng ướt khí tức khiến hắn tâm động không ngừng, khóe mắt còn sót lại, cặp kia môi nhiệt độ cùng xúc cảm càng làm cho lòng hắn sinh không muốn xa rời, đại khái là phát hiện hắn tại giận dỗi, cái kia người mới sẽ rời đi trước lưu hạ như vậy một cái không mang theo một tia tình dục lại nhìn qua yêu thương mọc ngang hôn, nhớ đến này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền cảm giác mình thực sự là không có thuốc nào cứu được tới cực điểm.

Ấu trĩ, tiểu tâm nhãn, hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới như vậy từ ngữ có một ngày hội sử dụng tại trên người mình, nhưng ái tình tại hắn biến hóa trên người là như thế rõ ràng, khiến hắn không thể tránh khỏi rồi lại khó mà thản nhiên đối mặt, vì vậy mỗi khi ý thức được chính mình những kia vượt quá đối bản thân nhận thức hành động, hắn tổng hội tay chân cuộn tròn mà bắt đầu tự mình căm ghét, vì Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt khả năng nhìn lên buồn cười vô cùng chính mình cảm thấy xấu hổ cùng ảo não, thế là trấn ngày tại lâng lâng động tâm lúc cùng đổi mới hổ thẹn độ điểm mấu chốt bên trong bôn ba qua lại, như cái kẻ ngu như thế.

Luyến ái quá khó khăn, khó với thượng Thanh Thiên.

Đem mặt từ trong sách đào móc ra, nâng lên méo sẹo kính mắt, tại đơn giản thu thập xuống bàn ăn sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm sách lên bản cùng phiếu phòng, đang định về chính mình vị trí tại gian phòng cách vách, vừa mở cửa đã thấy mấy người đứng ở sát vách cửa phòng châu đầu ghé tai, mà đứng ở một bên quán cơm quản lý thì đi đến cạnh cửa chuẩn bị móc ra trong túi vạn dùng thẻ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cấp tốc đóng cửa phòng lại.

Nhà cái mở bài.

Nhìn xem thang máy biểu hiện trên màn hình không ngừng gia tăng con số, Ung Thánh Hựu hừ ca hừ đến một nửa lại như là nghĩ tới điều gì, không nhịn được nhếch lên miệng, ngừng lại đã đến bên môi ý cười.

Nam nhân kia lớn như vậy mỗi người đầu, náo khởi không được tự nhiên đến ngược lại cùng cái tiểu hài như thế, cũng không biết chỉ cần một tại trên gương mặt hôn môi hống không dụ được ở. Đối với tấm gương gẩy gẩy mái tóc, nháy mắt một phen, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy nghĩ như thế chính mình như một gia có tiểu nhi tân thủ ba ba, tổng tính toán nên như thế nào lấy khóc rống hài tử niềm vui, trên mặt nhất thời có chút buồn bực, trong lòng lại không khỏi một trận ý nghĩ ngọt ngào.

Đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện này người trẻ tuổi kim chủ, hay là hắn so với trong tưởng tượng mà còn muốn làm đến thoả mãn, chỉ tiếc hiện thực vì đoạn này quan hệ rơi xuống một tuần lễ giới hạn, để cho bọn họ nhất định chỉ có thể trở thành là lẫn nhau ngày hè hạn định.

Nhưng không có người nói không thể trở thành ngày hè định lần.

Chính ở trong lòng vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện ưu tiên dự định sang năm Hạ Thiên chỗ trống, chân trước mới bước vào môn, Ung Thánh Hựu liền thấy đứng tại khách sảnh trung ương dùng điện thoại di động A nita.

Nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa, A nita đem tầm mắt từ điện thoại chuyển đến ngốc đứng ở cửa ra vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, người mặt không thay đổi dáng dấp để Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào nắm giữ tâm tình của nàng, nỗ lực duy trì trấn định, hắn bất động thanh sắc quét người thả ở bên cạnh lên máy bay hòm một mắt sau, nheo mắt lại cười hỏi: ". . . Ngươi đã về rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến lấy lòng, một đôi nằm tằm mềm mại mà nằm ở trước mắt, A nita nhưng chỉ là trên dưới đánh giá hắn một mắt sau lại xem về trên tay điện thoại."Ngươi đi đâu "

"Vừa vặn đi bên ngoài đi dạo vòng." Nói tới như chính mình chỉ là đi bên ngoài mua thứ gì giống như tự nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới A nita bên cạnh đưa tay hoàn đến trên eo của nàng."Làm sao sớm hơn trở về rồi "

Cũng không né tránh Ung Thánh Hựu đụng chạm, xem điện thoại di động, A nita đứng ở nơi đó tùy ý Ung Thánh Hựu đem nàng hoàn ôm vào trong ngực, "Không hy vọng ta trở về ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ở A nita trên người tay dừng một chút."Làm sao sẽ, ta rất nhớ ngươi." Sờ lên A nita tinh khiết thiên nhiên mái tóc dài màu vàng óng, cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng nhuộm thuốc nhuộm tóc vàng không giống, A nita tóc vừa mịn vừa mềm, tại ánh mặt trời khúc xạ dưới lóe lên hoa mắt ánh sáng lộng lẫy, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy có phần quá mức chói mắt, híp lại bắt mắt, hắn bình tĩnh âm thanh đem môi tập hợp hướng về bên tai nàng, còn không đích thân lên, mặt lại bị A nita đẩy ra.

"Nghĩ đến đều không trở lại" lui về phía sau một bước, A nita rốt cuộc nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt.

A nita màu mắt rất cạn, trong rổ mang lục, đối tóc đen mắt đen châu Ung Thánh Hựu tới nói, vẫn luôn cảm thấy cặp mắt kia như viên đạn châu giống như Mỹ Lệ, nhưng bây giờ được A nita lạnh lùng như vậy mà trừng mắt nhìn, lại cảm giác cặp mắt kia giống như là muốn thanh cả người hắn hút đi vào bình thường chỗ trống, hắn có chút sợ sệt, lại biết mình không có khả năng đem tầm mắt dời đi.

Một khi dời đi, tất cả liền đều xong.

Nụ cười cứng tại bên mép, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng cảnh linh đại tác, ở bề ngoài lại vẫn cố giả bộ trấn định nói: "Ngươi đang nói cái gì, ta làm sao nghe không hiểu lắm "

"Đừng giả bộ. Ta tối hôm qua sẽ trở lại rồi, còn có, " nhìn xem phía trước mặt này người trẻ tuổi châu Á nam nhân bày ra vô tội sắc mặt, chớp chớp Ung Thánh Hựu trên người cái này bao nhiêu bản vẽ hắc bạch song sắc cổ áo sơ mi, A nita không những không giận mà còn cười, "Đây không phải ta mua đưa cho ngươi đồ vật."

". . . Đây là ta tự mua."

"Nha có đúng không" giơ tay lên cơ, A nita Tướng Ngân đi trong tài khoản quẹt thẻ giao dịch ghi chép Logo đặt tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, "Trên người ngươi áo sơ mi này là Givenchy style mới, nhưng tấm thẻ này cũng không hề tại Givenchy tiêu phí kỷ lục, trái lại có bốn ngày phụ cận khách sạn chụp khoản giao dịch, còn muốn lại ư "

A nita chưa bao giờ xem thẻ tín dụng tiêu phí ghi chép, cái này cũng là tại sao Ung Thánh Hựu lúc trước không chút suy nghĩ liền dùng tấm kia hắc tạp đặt trước khách sạn phòng xép nguyên nhân, nhưng hắn rõ ràng đánh giá thấp nữ nhân ở phương diện này nhạy cảm trình độ cùng sưu chứng nhận năng lực, thả xuống khóe miệng mỉm cười, hắn mặt không thay đổi nhìn xem A nita, bình tĩnh mà chờ đợi tuyên bố kết án chùy âm thanh hạ xuống trong nháy mắt, nhưng A nita hiển nhiên cũng không muốn cứ như vậy buông tha hắn.

Thấy hắn không lại ưỡn nghiêm mặt cùng chính mình tranh luận, A nita đưa tay móc ra hắn đặt ở trong túi quần bóp da, kéo lên bên trong thuộc về mình hắc tạp, nhìn bên trong lẻ tà lẻ tẻ tiền mặt một mắt, biết đó là Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới chỉ có tài sản, người cười khinh miệt cười sau đem trong tay hắc tạp vung tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt.

"Ăn của ta, ở của ta, trả dùng của ta tiền đi theo nữ nhân mướn phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi rất lợi hại nha." Nói xong, người vung lên Ung Thánh Hựu quấn lại sạch sẽ gọn gàng áo sơmi, mở ra áo sơmi khuy áo phát hiện trên người hắn sâu cạn không đồng nhất vết tích sau, nhìn xem mảnh kia trắng nõn trên lồng ngực dấu hôn, người nhíu mày, "Nguyên lai là cùng nam nhân "

"Ngươi xem đủ chưa" nếu bộc quang, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên không muốn lại cùng với nàng giả trang nhà nhà rượu, hắn mắt lạnh nhìn A nita thủ tại trên người mình đi khắp, dùng thoa chỉ màu móng tay mơn trớn những Khương Nghĩa Kiện đó lưu lại dấu ấn, móng tay được tu bổ làm sắc bén, mỗi xẹt qua một chỗ liền lại tại cấp trên lưu lại một đạo vết đỏ, trước kia những kia tình hình qua đi gãi ngứa cũng đều bị đổi thành thành vũ khí sắc bén đã đâm đau."Xem đủ rồi lời nói liền tránh ra, ta còn phải thu thập hành lý."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua rất có tự mình biết mình, lời nói lại nói được lẽ thẳng khí hùng, không chút nào cảm thấy chính mình nơi nào có sai, A nita đương nhiên biết rõ hai người quan hệ vẻn vẹn ở bao nuôi cùng bị bao nuôi, Ung Thánh Hựu hành động cũng bất quá là đồng thời nhận hai môn chuyện làm ăn, như Ung Thánh Hựu chịu cúi đầu cầu người, người nói không chắc trước giường liền sẽ thanh bản này dễ dàng như vậy mà bỏ qua đi, nhưng thấy hắn như thế bất hảo, suy nghĩ thêm đã biết mấy ngày ở nước ngoài bị tức, A nita không khỏi muốn cho hắn chút dạy dỗ, thế là cười khẽ thanh âm, tại nửa người trên qua lại vuốt ve thủ từ từ đi xuống tìm kiếm, "Ở chung lâu như vậy, ta còn không biết nguyên lai ngươi cũng rất mê người, làm sao, nam nhân cùng nữ nhân, cái nào cho ngươi thoải mái hơn giống cái nữ nhân như thế được nam nhân làm, ngươi cũng cứng rắn được không" xem Ung Thánh Hựu bản cái kia Trương Anh tuấn mặt Khổng, người đem tô vẽ tươi đẹp son môi môi tiến đến hắn bên tai, "Thật muốn nhìn ngươi một chút tại dưới thân nam nhân dâm đãng dáng dấp."

Được A nita lần này ngôn ngữ sỉ nhục, dù là người tính khí tốt hơn nữa cũng sẽ nổi nóng, huống chi Ung Thánh Hựu bề ngoài hiền hoà, trong xương kỳ thực cứng đến nỗi sợi rễ thép như thế, nắm lấy con kia nửa dò vào hắn trong đũng quần thủ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày mở to hai mắt trừng lên người, "Chơi xong liền chơi xong, đừng mẹ nó khinh người quá đáng."

Cho tới nay, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với nàng đều là nói gì nghe nấy, nói chuyện chưa từng cùng với nàng lớn tiếng qua huống chi nhăn một điểm lông mày, thu hồi trên mặt trêu đùa, mặt không thay đổi nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu hiện ra tức giận mặt, A nita rút ra luồn vào trong đũng quần thủ sau đẩy ra quần áo xốc xếch Ung Thánh Hựu."Lăn. Thanh ngươi những kia rách nát kiếm một kiếm, sau đó cút ra ngoài cho ta."

Chụp khởi áo sơmi, Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới phòng ngủ từng cái từng cái thu lại chính mình rải rác ở các nơi vật phẩm tư nhân, A nita thì đứng ở cửa phòng như đề phòng cướp như thế theo dõi hắn, thấy hắn cầm lấy tủ quần áo thượng hàng hiệu nam sĩ bao, người dù bận vẫn ung dung mà lên tiếng nhắc nhở: "Đừng mang đi không thứ thuộc về ngươi."

Thả tay xuống thượng giá trị gần hai ngàn USD Bao Bao, biết A nita cũng không để ý những thứ đồ này, chỉ là ý định nhục nhã hắn, tuy là trong lòng dù tiếc đến đâu được, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng phải một bên biểu hiện ra một bộ vô cùng không để ý bộ dáng, một bên an ủi mình tại dưới trên người một người kiếm về là tốt rồi, hắn đem A nita mua cho hắn những thứ đó toàn bộ từ trong rương hành lý kiếm đi ra, mang theo chính mình trước kia những kia cũ y cũ quần, chính muốn đi ra cửa phòng, đã thấy A nita duỗi ra một cái tay chặn ở trước mặt hắn, về sau hướng trên cổ tay hắn liếc mắt nhìn.

Fuck.

Nhắm lại mắt hít sâu một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu lòng có không Gandhi tróc xuống trên cổ tay cơ giới biểu đưa nó phóng tới A nita trên tay, sâu sắc cảm nhận được cái gì gọi là một thân sạch sẽ ra đi. Kéo hai rương hành lý, Ung Thánh Hựu chân sau căn mới bước ra môn, sau lưng nhà trọ cửa lớn lập tức rầm một tiếng được chồng chất đóng lại, nghe bên trong khóa lại thanh âm , hắn móc ra quần điện thoại di động trong túi.

Nguy hiểm thật A nita đã quên chiếc điện thoại di động này vẫn là nàng mua cho hắn.

Phòng khách sạn là không thể đi nữa, A nita tại phát hiện những kia tiêu phí ghi chép lúc hẳn là đã sớm thông báo khách sạn bên kia không lại tiếp theo đính, hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu duy nhất hi vọng cũng chỉ còn lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Nhớ tới hơi sớm Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả bởi vì chính mình trở về một chuyến mà cáu kỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy nương nhờ vào hắn cũng không phải là cái gì việc khó, trong lòng liền nhất thời ung dung rất nhiều, bị ép giao nộp về đích những kia chiến lợi phẩm cũng giống như không tiếp tục để hắn đau lòng như vậy, vì không bại lộ chính mình nhưng thật ra là được một cái khác kim chủ đuổi ra mà không nhà để về, Ung Thánh Hựu lật ngược cân nhắc dưới sử dụng từ, phát ra một chuỗi tin tức cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau, liền như một dân tộc du mục giống như lôi kéo hắn cái kia hai cái rương hành lý hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngủ lại quán cơm đi đến, đối với sắp đối mặt chân thực lại không biết gì cả.

TBC

Đan Ung chạy ra Las Vegas (sáu )

ooc giả thiết, chớ bay lên! Chớ bay lên! Chớ bay lên! (trọng yếu phải nói ba lần )

P. S. Giả thiết duyên cớ, hai người đều vì hàn đời sau người Mỹ.

P. P. S. Tác giả pha lê tâm, sức chiến đấu yếu ớt, sự cố không thích chớ chiến, hoan nghênh sân khấu quay.

P. P. P. S. Bởi vì sử dụng phồn chuyển giản, như có sai chữ thỉnh thứ lỗi. . .

Ngồi ở rộn ràng quán cơm trong đại sảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu dựa vào rương hành lý nhìn xem đến từ các nơi trên thế giới du khách tại bên cạnh mình tới tới đi đi, nhưng thủy chung không gặp Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chiều tà dĩ nhiên hạ xuống, liếc nhìn mờ tối ngoài cửa sổ, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm điện thoại di động lên, tin tức nhưng vẫn nơi với đã đọc trạng thái.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến cùng làm sao vậy dĩ vãng đều là không giây đáp lại đối thoại khung hiện tại giống như một bãi nước đọng, đã đọc hai chữ chói mắt mà nằm ở hắn vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện đan dệt lời nói dối bên cạnh, như tại trào phúng hắn thô ráp ngôn ngữ có cỡ nào không có mùi vị gì cả, liền một cái đáp lại đều không đáng được dành cho. Nỗ lực phân tán sự chú ý, Ung Thánh Hựu trượt lên xã giao nhuyễn thể Logo lại liền một cái chữ cũng xem không vào được.

Lẽ nào hắn phát hiện

Không thể. Mấy ngày nay hắn mỗi ngày đều cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện dính cùng một chỗ, không khả năng sẽ có sơ hở, mà cho dù Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát hiện mình đồng thời còn cùng với người khác, dựa theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với hắn yêu thích, là không thể nào đối sắp đầu đường xó chợ hắn bỏ mặc.

Vậy rốt cuộc là tại sao nôn nóng được run lên chân, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn móng tay, nhất cổ bất an mãnh liệt từ trong lòng kéo tới, hắn muốn gọi điện thoại cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng gái hồng lâu trực giác nói cho hắn, bây giờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ không muốn chính mình đánh cho hắn, nếu như hắn còn muốn tiếp thu Khương Nghĩa Kiện che chở, hắn tối thật yên tĩnh chờ đợi.

Đáng chết! Sớm biết hãy cùng A nita nhiều thêm dây dưa một cái, nói không chắc A nita lòng mền nhũn liền tha thứ hắn. Vi Phương mới lôi kéo điểm này phá tự tôn liền tông cửa xông ra chính mình cảm thấy hối tiếc không thôi, Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt vùi vào lòng bàn tay, thầm mắng mình quá mức ngu xuẩn, đã nhiều năm như vậy trả tổng học không tới giáo huấn.

Tự tôn đến cùng giá trị bao nhiêu tiền, hắn không phải đã sớm nhất thanh nhị sở ư

Tự tôn không đáng tiền, tiền tài đáng giá.

Đại khái là nhìn hắn tại đại sảnh trung ương ngồi quá dài một quãng thời gian, thân mặc màu đen đồng phục nhân viên phục vụ hướng về hắn ngồi vị trí đi tới, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng chính lo lắng, thấy quán cơm nhân viên một bộ đến đuổi người dáng dấp chỉ cảm thấy một trận lúng túng, nhanh chóng cúi đầu làm bộ mình là một bận bịu làm việc công quán cơm khách nhân, điện thoại vẫn còn dừng lại tại cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối thoại Logo thượng, liền ở hắn cảm giác được nhân viên phục vụ từ từ hướng về hắn đến gần lúc, vai bất chợt bị người vỗ một cái.

Quay đầu, một cái mang màu đen mũ lưỡi trai, màu đen khẩu trang, chỉ lộ ra gọng kiến màu vàng sau một đôi mắt nam nhân chính đứng ở hắn phía sau mắt nhìn xuống hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa bắt đầu cũng không nhận ra được người người phương nào, thẳng đến nhìn thấy người kia khóe mắt dưới nốt ruồi mới biết nguyên lai là Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Thở phào nhẹ nhõm, Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra một cái thật lòng mỉm cười, "Ngươi rốt cuộc đã tới. . . Ta chính, "

"Có chuyện để sau hãy nói, trước tiên đi theo ta." Như là không nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chịu đến cứu rỗi y hệt biểu lộ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấp giọng đánh gãy hắn, kéo kéo trên mặt khẩu trang sau một cái cầm qua đặt ở bên cạnh hắn hai cái hành lý, cũng không quay đầu lại bước nhanh hướng khi đến cửa lớn đi đến.

"Chờ, vân vân. . . Daniel" Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết được Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì sao phải đem mặt che lấp đến một phó thần kinh Hề Hề dáng dấp, càng không hiểu hắn tại sao không trực tiếp dẫn hắn trở về phòng của mình, nhưng trên người hắn hết thảy tài sản hiện tại cũng tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay, cho dù trong bụng có mấy trăm vấn đề muốn hỏi, cũng chỉ có thể đuổi tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện bước chân.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dẫn hắn ra khách sạn, đi qua mấy cái quảng trường sau, bọn hắn chuyển tiến một cái phòng cháy đường tắt, bóng tối trong ngõ tắt chỉ có một đại thùng rác bày ra tại góc, thùng rác đối diện thì ngừng chiếc xe, nguồn sáng khan hiếm để Ung Thánh Hựu không thấy rõ chiếc xe kia dung mạo ra sao, nhưng hắn vững tin vậy khẳng định không phải một chiếc châu Âu xe, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ túi quần Lý Đào xuất một chiếc chìa khóa xe, tay thượng một động tác, nguyên bản đen như mực đường tắt nhất thời tránh qua hai đạo bạch quang, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏe mà híp híp mắt, lại mở ra, chỉ thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra chiếc xe kia buồng sau xe, đem trên tay thuộc về hắn hành lý ném tiến vào.

"Lên xe."

Nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện quen tay làm nhanh mà mở ra chỗ điều khiển bên kia cửa xe ngồi vào trong xe, Ung Thánh Hựu nháy một đôi mắt lại là không sờ được trước mắt là tình huống thế nào, hắn nghe lời mà mở ra chỗ kế bên tài xế cửa xe, ngồi xuống có chút cũ kỹ trên ghế da, trong xe làm sạch sẽ, hiện ra nhất cổ không khí trong lành thuốc mùi vị, thiết kế quá hạn nội trang bị người công da bao phủ bộ phận có phần bóc ra, mấp mô ba ba dáng dấp tại xe lớn đèn vầng sáng dưới như giá rẻ bản mặt trăng bóng mờ, ít đi phân hư vô mờ ảo lãng mạn, có thêm phân làm đến nơi đến chốn cùng toan.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thắt chặt dây an toàn, đánh tốt đương sau liền chân đạp cần ga đem lái xe ra khỏi ngõ hẻm, liên tiếp động tác không chút nào dây dưa dài dòng, như là từ lâu tập luyện qua mấy trăm lần giống như thông thạo, cho rằng đây cũng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết từ đâu nghĩ ra được mới cách chơi, dự định trình diễn một hồi uyên uyên đạo tặc bỏ mạng Thiên Nhai "xe chấn" tiết mục, trước đây cũng gặp qua rất biết chơi người, lại không cái nào giống như Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đạo cụ đều chuẩn bị được như thế sung túc, Ung Thánh Hựu về phía sau nằm tiến xe trong ghế, rất có hứng thú nhìn đem chính mình che phủ nghiêm nghiêm thật thật Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mắt.

"Ngươi từ đâu làm ra chiếc này xe rởm" ngoài cửa sổ gào thét mà qua đèn nê ông đỏ tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt trầm mặc mà liên tục biến đổi sắc thái, đợi đã lâu, thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có ý định trả lời, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không rất lưu ý, liền lại thay đổi cái vấn đề."Chúng ta này là muốn đi đâu "

"Mang ngươi về nhà." Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc mở miệng nói ra, hắn quay đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một mắt, mà Ung Thánh Hựu có thể từ gọng kiến màu vàng sau cặp mắt kia độ cong nhìn ra hắn lời này là cười nói.

Về nhà Khương Nghĩa Kiện đây là dự định một đường đem chính mình tải về California Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng cảm thấy có phần hoang đường, nhưng California cách nơi này cũng không xa, ba tiếng đường xe thừa sức, thật sự về nhà cũng có chút ít khả năng. Chỉ bất quá, thật tốt khách sạn không được, về nhà làm cái gì về nhà liền về nhà, thuê chiếc xe rởm khiến cho thần bí Hề Hề lại là cái gì khái niệm Ung Thánh Hựu không thể nào hiểu được người thông minh não mạch kín, may mà ngã vào trên ghế thưởng thức khởi ngoài cửa sổ cảnh sắc, chỉ thấy thị khu lóe lên tất cả sắc quang mang bảng hiệu từ từ đi xa, thay vào đó là mênh mông vô bờ hắc ám, hắn có thể cảm giác được bọn hắn chính hướng về châu ngoài rìa giới mở ra, đen như mực trên đường chỉ có một cái hiện ra ánh sáng màu xanh mắt mèo chỉ dẫn bọn hắn tiến lên, chính cho rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hội cứ như vậy một đường lái lên châu tế đường cái, đã thấy tha phương hướng về đèn đánh, quẹo vào một cái đường nhỏ nông thôn.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong nháy mắt cơ cảnh mà ngồi dậy.

Không đúng. Suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, hắn chưa từng nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhấc lên trong nhà qua, hắn chỉ biết là hắn tại California đến trường, nhưng trên thực tế Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến tột cùng là người ở nơi nào hắn căn bản không biết gì cả, tiếp xúc qua đến từ các châu phú nhân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẩu âm cũng không phải California người địa phương, ngược lại vẫn còn tương đối như bờ đông cắn chữ phong cách, mà hắn cái gọi là gia đến tột cùng ở đâu, nhìn ngoài cửa sổ một mảnh bằng phẳng Hoàng thổ địa, Ung Thánh Hựu có dự cảm không tốt.

Xe đứng tại một mảnh hoang vu bên trong.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuống xe lấy ra buồng sau xe hành lý, ngồi trên xe, nhìn xem kính chắn gió trước phòng ở ── càng nói đúng ra, một chiếc xe tải ── Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào khống chế trên mặt biểu lộ, chỉ có thể ngơ ngác nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem hành lý của mình chuyển tới chiếc kia kéo cửa xe.

Sẽ không. Không phải là như vậy. Khương Nghĩa Kiện hẳn là ở tại độc căn trong biệt thự công tử nhà giàu, cửa vừa mở ra hội có quản gia tiến lên nghênh tiếp loại kia, nói không chắc trả nuôi đầu lớn lên với hắn giống nhau như đúc đại bạch chó gì gì đó, tuyệt không nên ở tại nơi này loại di động xe tải bên trong.

Như một người nghèo như thế.

Các loại hồi ức như bị dời đi chỗ khác Thủy Long đầu giống như theo dòng nước một mạch mà vọt vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu, qua lại hết thảy không thể cùng giãy giụa giống như tại trước mắt hắn một mình chiếu phim điện ảnh, rõ ràng đến nỗi ngay cả ngưng tụ vài giọt nước mắt hắn đều đếm ra được.

Sẽ không. Hắn sẽ không gạt ta.

Thùng thùng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy toàn thân như bị đông kết giống như cứng ngắc, thẳng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng về bên cạnh hắn cửa sổ gõ hai lần, hắn mới phát giác chính mình dĩ nhiên đã quên hô hấp, hít sâu mấy hơi, tại không khí trong lành thuốc giá rẻ mùi tràn ngập xoang mũi sau, trắng gương mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu tay run run khai môn xuống xe.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kỳ thực rất hồi hộp. Khẩu trang dưới một cái miệng một mực mím lại chặt chẽ, liền ngay cả lôi kéo hành lý tay đều là ướt nhẹp.

Cảnh sát xuất hiện tại trước cửa phòng trong nháy mắt đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền biết hết thảy đều xong, hắn máy tính, thiết bị cùng hành lý đều đặt ở trong phòng, duy nhất may mắn chính là, cho tới nay hắn dùng đều là chợ đêm mua được giả thẻ căn cước, máy tính từ lâu toàn bộ đem tài liệu cá nhân thanh trừ, cảnh sát tịch thu được đem chỉ là một chút vật ngoại thân, duy nhất có thể tra chính là hắn ra vào quán cơm này đoạn thời kỳ hình ảnh ghi chép, cho nên khi hắn vừa về tới này mướn được di động xe tải, liền lập tức lấy mái tóc nhuộm trở về.

Bị đông kết ngân hàng tài khoản đã không đất dụng võ, bên trong tiền tự nhiên cũng được bọt nước, mà hắn ban đầu tài khoản bởi vì Tiền kỳ chuẩn bị quan hệ sớm bị hắn tốn thấy đáy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoàn toàn phá sản.

Mặc dù biết không thể thật sự phát tài làm giàu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng vẫn là từng làm có thể dựa vào cái kia ứng dụng thể thức trả học vay Tiểu Mộng, nhưng vận mệnh xưa nay tàn khốc, hắn hiện tại so với mới vừa đi tới thành phố này lúc còn không bằng, càng đừng nói tiếp tục gánh nặng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu dây dưa cùng nhau chi phí. Hắn ngay cả mình sống tiếp đều có khó khăn. Nhưng liền ở hắn chuẩn bị từ chiếu bạc trước rời đi, nản lòng thoái chí thời khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại truyền đến một cái tin tức.

Bởi vì ống nước vỡ tan, Ung Thánh Hựu trong nhà náo loạn lũ lụt, cần gấp một cái nơi ở.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa từng như này vì người khác bất hạnh cảm thấy vạn hạnh. Mặc dù biết Ung Thánh Hựu nghề nghiệp là cái gái hồng lâu, nhưng nếu là tại có bức thiết nhu cầu hiện tại, cho dù biết được chính mình trên thực tế người không có đồng nào, hắn khẳng định vẫn là hội lưu lại, đến lúc đó chỉ cần dùng nhiều điểm tâm tư hò hét, không chắc hai người cứ như vậy cùng nhau quá rồi.

Hắn còn không thua. Chí ít còn không thua triệt để.

Nắm lấy tay cầm cái cửa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình đang muốn chuyển động chính là vận mệnh cho hắn cuối cùng một vòng vui cười thấu Chuyển Luân, chỉ chờ một viên cuối cùng dán dãy số bi trắng hạ xuống. Lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu hành lý, hắn mở cửa.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong miệng gia kỳ thực bất quá chỉ là cái mấy bình địa phương nhỏ, bên phải là cái mang theo bên trong đảo nhà bếp nhỏ, một bên khác nhưng là tắm xí hợp nhất không gian thu hẹp, một trương sofa giường đặt tại chính trung ương, liền TV đều không có. Đại khái là hồi lâu không ở, trong không khí mang theo nhất cổ khó nghe tro bụi vị, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ở phía trước, vừa mở đèn liền lập tức hướng trước mặt mình giơ giơ, bình tĩnh khuôn mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày lấy tay bịt mũi lại, thẳng đến quen thuộc sau mới lại thả xuống, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỏ đi trên mặt khẩu trang cùng mũ, hắn nhìn chăm chú hắn nhuộm thành mái tóc màu đen sau một lúc mới dời đi tầm mắt.

Biết Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này hẳn là đủ kinh nghiệm xung kích, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúng túng bới ra bới ra đầu sau chỉ chỉ chính trung ương sô pha giường, "Ngồi trước, ta lại chén nước cho ngươi." Nói xong, chính xoay người đến nhà bếp nhỏ bồn rửa tay tiếp nước, chỉ nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ở sau lưng khàn giọng hỏi.

"Ngươi đang nói đùa ư "

Đèn chân không dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt dị thường trắng xanh, một đôi trắng đen rõ ràng ánh mắt chết nhìn chòng chọc hắn để Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hiểu có chút khẩn trương, hắn vẻ mặt nghiêm túc bên trong mang theo khẩn thiết, hi vọng hết thảy đều chỉ là cái đùa giỡn âm thanh từ cặp mắt kia, theo viên kia ùng ục ùng ục lăn xuống, không hợp nhau bi trắng đồng thời truyền đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tai.

Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là cầm cái không chén đứng ở nơi đó nhìn mình im lặng không lên tiếng, ôm cuối cùng một tia hi vọng, Ung Thánh Hựu hận hận cắn chặt răng hỏi lần nữa: "Nói cho ta, Daniel, đây chỉ là cái chuyện cười." Âm thanh có chút run rẩy, hắn không nghĩ, nhưng lại không cách nào khống chế. Tất cả những thứ này đều quá mức hoang đường, khiến hắn khó mà tiêu hóa, sáng sớm còn tại khách sạn 5 sao cùng mình vành tai và tóc mai chạm vào nhau người, làm sao có khả năng tại trong vòng một ngày liền luân lạc tới mức này nhìn xem vẫn cứ giữ yên lặng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu cười thảm dưới.

Hắn tự nhận là hơi vụng về ngốc ngếch một chút, nhưng hắn cũng không ngu ngốc.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ đầu tới đuôi đều là một tên lường gạt.

Đã từng luôn mồm luôn miệng tự nhủ chỉ cần hắn yếu liền cấp nổi người, lại từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền không còn gì cả.

Cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng tức giận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện để ly xuống hốt hoảng đi lên trước, "Ta, ta có thể giải thích. . ."

"Giải thích cái gì giải thích con mẹ nó ngươi đang đùa ta sao !" Ung Thánh Hựu rống to, một cái buổi chiều lo lắng, phát hiện chân tướng sau hoang đường cùng cảm thấy được trêu chọc lửa giận tất cả đều theo những kia trên không trung lay động tro bụi bị hắn hút vào phổi giọng, ở trong cơ thể hắn không ngừng thiêu đốt sôi trào, sặc đến hắn chỉ muốn lên tiếng gầm thét, nhưng so với tất cả những thứ này, nhất làm cho hắn không cách nào tha thứ là Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái kia gương mặt áy náy cùng vô tội.

Rõ ràng được lừa dối người là hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dựa vào cái gì bày làm ra một bộ người bị hại tư thái hắn thừa nhận là của mình lòng tham sáng tạo ra bây giờ quẫn cảnh, nhưng ở hắn như thế cấp bách hiện tại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại sao có thể lừa hắn hắn dùng giấy của cải mê hoặc chính mình, đưa hắn tiến cử một cái kim bích huy hoàng lồng chim bên trong mặc hắn đùa bỡn, cũng tại hắn hai cánh được cắt bỏ bây giờ mạnh mẽ đóng cửa lại cũng lột đi bên ngoài kim nước sơn, lộ ra dưới đáy rỉ sắt gắn đầy, biết bao đê tiện vô sỉ, lại còn có mặt ở trước mặt hắn nói muốn giải thích

Cút mẹ mày đi giải thích.

"Không phải!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ tức giận, lại không lường trước sẽ tới loại trình độ này, Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy hống một tiếng, càng là đưa hắn nguyên bản là còn thừa không có mấy sức lực rống được không còn một mống, biết mình ngàn sai vạn sai chính là không nên lừa dối hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nội tâm tràn ngập xấu hổ tội trạng, nhưng những này cái gọi là lời nói dối cùng âm mưu, không có chỗ nào mà không phải là vì chạm đến hắn chân tâm mà phạm vào tội, cứ như vậy được Ung Thánh Hựu dùng một câu đùa bỡn qua loa mang qua, từ lâu ném mạnh dưới hết thảy thẻ đánh bạc Khương Nghĩa Kiện như thế nào lại cam tâm, chỉ bằng mấy ngày nay giường tre ôn nhu, bằng hắn đối với hắn chỗ bày ra qua nụ cười, những kia hôn môi, những kia ôm ấp, đánh bạc cuối cùng một cái, hắn để vận mệnh lại vì hắn phát một lần bài.

Một lần cuối cùng, dốc hết hết thảy, không giữ lại chút nào.

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu thịnh nộ mặt, như là rơi vào vực sâu trước nỗ lực nắm chặt trước mắt cuối cùng một cái đột xuất vách núi cheo leo chạc cây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay ra với lên Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh khảnh cổ tay, "Thánh Hựu, nhờ ngươi trước tiên hãy nghe ta nói, ta vui mừng, "

"Đừng đụng ta! Con mẹ nó ngươi có biết hay không ta cũng là bởi vì ngươi mới rơi xuống kết cục này!"

Bỏ qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ, Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận trừng mắt trước đã sớm bị hắn in dấu lên tên lừa đảo nhãn mác nam nhân, được chính mình tin tưởng giả tạo chỗ phản bội khiến hắn mất bình tĩnh, lo lắng cùng phẫn nộ liên hợp cắt đứt hắn thần trí, nắm trong tay chân thực cứ như vậy không giữ lại chút nào mà bị hắn còn đang Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt. Nhưng hắn cũng không hối hận.

"Cái gì "

"Ngươi không nghe lầm." Nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngây ngốc biểu lộ, đạt được trả thù vui vẻ khắp trên Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng, hắn chỉ chỉ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng, đem nguyên bản ứng với do chính mình lưng đeo tội danh toàn bộ ngã xuống Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người, phản đúng là hắn trước tiên đối với mình bất nhân, hắn cần gì phải lôi kéo cái này không lớn không nhỏ sai lầm đối với hắn có nghĩa."Bởi vì ngươi, ta mới bị người đuổi ra ngoài. Hiện tại đã hài lòng ư "

". . . Ngoại trừ ta, ngươi trả cùng với người khác" một mặt khó có thể tin nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn cho là mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giữa cho dù cách ái tình còn có một đoạn khoảng cách, nhưng ít ra hai Nhân Gian ám muội cùng da thịt thân cận đều là chân thực, không biết nguyên lai từ đầu đến cuối, những kia tim đập thình thịch đều chỉ thuộc về mình, mà hắn nâng trong lòng bàn tay vì đó phấn đấu quên mình tất cả, tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt bất quá chỉ là tạm thời khởi ý một lần sau giờ ngọ ăn cơm dã ngoại.

Đã ăn xong, nên về nhà.

Đến cuối cùng, này xuất kịch bên trong, đến tột cùng ai là dân cờ bạc, ai là phần thưởng, ai mới là cái kia một tên lừa gạt, ai lại là thằng ngốc kia nhân vật từ lâu hoàn toàn sai chỗ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn không biết rõ, mạc liêm lại sắp hạ xuống, ánh đèn dần lên, chiếu sáng chiếu bạc đối diện người thứ ba thân ảnh .

Hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ở trước mặt mình mở ra trên tay lá bài tẩy, bỏ lại một bàn đỏ đỏ Lục Lục thẻ đánh bạc xoay người rời đi, vận mệnh lục tìm trên bàn tiền thưởng, mà trái tim hắn, kể cả những kia vụn vặt lẻ tẻ Ngũ Nguyên plastic tiền xu, tại rải ra vải nhung trên bàn được xô xô đẩy đẩy mà tụ làm một đống, cất vào dưới bàn tối tăm không ánh mặt trời trong ngăn kéo nhỏ.

Như một rác rưởi như thế.

Phảng phất nghe được cái gì ngu xuẩn vấn đề, Ung Thánh Hựu nhướn mày, lãnh khốc cười cười."Khương Nghĩa Kiện, xem ra ngươi cũng không có mình trong tưởng tượng làm đến thông minh." Nhìn chung quanh cái này không gian thu hẹp một vòng, lộn xộn gia cụ, khó nghe mùi, phiếm hoàng rèm cửa sổ cùng không biết mấy trăm năm không rửa sô pha giường, tất cả những thứ này qua với xa lạ nhưng cũng qua với quen thuộc, khiến hắn cảm thấy có phần thở không thông, điều chỉnh dưới hô hấp, không cách nào nữa chịu đựng trong không khí cái cỗ này nặng nề, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người kéo qua hành lý của hắn, ". . . Ta phải đi."

"Chờ đã! Đã muộn rồi, ngươi trước ở lại. . ." Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong nháy mắt cảm giác mình ti tiện. Dù cho vết thương chồng chất, nhưng hắn không thể cứ như vậy để Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi, bởi vì hắn rõ ràng, một khi Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra cánh cửa kia, tất cả liền đều kết thúc, hắn tự nói với mình, chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu nguyện ý lưu lại, hắn có thể bất kể hiềm khích lúc trước mà làm lại lần nữa, liều khởi viên kia vỡ vụn tâm tư lần thứ hai tỉnh lại, như một không biết buông tha Gladiator, tại tấm lòng trong sân đấu ra sức phấn đấu.

Nhưng đứng ở trên khán đài, Ung Thánh Hựu lại từ lâu ngón cái hướng phía dưới mà hắn thắng bại một phương diện rơi xuống định đoạt.

Quay đầu lại nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mắt, như xem cái người xa lạ vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu một đôi mắt không mang theo bất kỳ nhiệt độ."Chính ngươi đợi." Như là từ trong hàm răng miễn cưỡng nặn đi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong liền vặn mở cửa, kéo hai rương nặng nề hành lý bước chân tập tễnh rơi xuống cầu thang, nhìn thấy cầu thang bên không có vật gì phá thùng rác, muốn đến cả ngày hôm nay phát sinh chuyện hư hỏng, hắn cho hả giận tựa như đạp rác rưởi kia thùng một cước."Fuck!"

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo hành lý thân ảnh biến mất ở trong màn đêm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại liền đuổi theo đi dũng khí đều không có, vô lực quỳ rạp xuống đất, hắn oán hận Ung Thánh Hựu nhẫn tâm, oán giận vận mệnh đối với hắn Vô Tình, lại càng khí sự ngu xuẩn của mình cùng tự cho là đúng, nếu lúc trước chính mình lợi dụng chân tâm đối đãi, không có ngụy trang, không có lừa dối, không có tất cả hư hoa cùng phù với thiển bề ngoài làm bộ làm tịch, giữa bọn họ kết cục liệu sẽ có có chỗ bất đồng

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết.

Hắn không biết. Hắn cái gì cũng không biết.

Được Ung Thánh Hựu đạp lõm một khối thùng rác suy nhược mà nằm trên đất, phun ra một cái không biết được được cái nào người qua đường vứt đi vào hương cuống thuốc lá.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem, thê thảm mà cười rồi.

"Một gian phòng."

Đứng ở ô tô quán trọ cửa lớn bên cạnh doanh nghiệp cửa sổ nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu từ bóp da Lý Đào xuất một tấm một trăm USD tiền giấy đặt ở trước cửa sổ trên mặt bàn, từ trong căn phòng nhỏ bắn ra ánh đèn để sớm thành thói quen bóng tối Ung Thánh Hựu có phần không khỏe, hắn Vi Vi nghiêng đầu đi, tái nhợt đèn chiếu sáng vào hắn nhếch lên miệng sắc bén gò má thượng, khiến hắn nhìn qua lạnh lùng lại cay nghiệt.

Trách nhiệm chính là người da đen tiểu tử, từ trong tạp chí sắc tình ngẩng đầu lên, hắn nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một mắt."Gian phòng đều đầy."

Mẹ. Ung Thánh Hựu lại vỗ trương nhất bách USD tiền mặt ở trên bàn."Hiện tại có ư "

Thu hồi trên tay tạp chí, người da đen tiểu tử chậm Du Du mà xoay người, từ phía sau treo đầy dự phòng chìa khoá trên tường lấy xuống một cái bẩn Hề Hề căn phòng chìa khoá."215 . Ở giữa nhất gian kia."

Tiếp nhận chìa khoá, Ung Thánh Hựu kéo hành lý bò lên trên bên cạnh cầu thang, cũng mặc kệ có thể hay không đánh thức còn lại khách trọ, hắn tùy ý hai cái rương hành lý tám cái bánh xe tại lồi lõm cầu thang ở bề ngoài chung quanh xông tới, loảng xoảng loảng xoảng tiếng vang vang vọng tại đêm khuya yên tĩnh trên hành lang, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới vị trí tại lầu hai tận dưới đáy một bên giữa mới dừng lại. Đem một chút rỉ sắt chìa khoá xen vào lỗ chìa khóa bên trong, vừa mở cửa, nhất cổ mùi mốc lẫn vào mùi thuốc lá cùng một chút ma túy vị xông vào mũi, Ung Thánh Hựu lại như mất đi khứu giác giống như mặt không thay đổi đi vào trong phòng, giày cũng không thoát cứ như vậy ngã vào bên giường.

Ở trong bóng tối đi rồi quá lâu, hiện tại lần thứ hai trở về trong bóng tối, Ung Thánh Hựu lạ thường thay cảm thấy bình tĩnh.

Chân của hắn từ lâu mất đi tri giác. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái kia cái gọi là gia quá mức hẻo lánh, hắn không biết đến tột cùng đi rồi bao nhiêu dặm Anh mới có như thế một gian ô tô quán trọ, rương hành lý tại thô ráp đường đi bộ trên mặt kéo đi tạo thành chấn động để tay của hắn vừa xót vừa tê, nhìn xem trong tay trên mặt thảm trước cái khách trọ lưu lại khói bụi, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đem tay chuyển được xa một chút, nhưng lại ngay cả nhẹ nhàng động một ngón tay đều đau nhức cực kỳ. Quán trọ gian phòng nhìn như ngăn nắp, Ung Thánh Hựu lại biết, gian phòng này chung quanh đều giấu giếm vô số trước khách trọ lưu lại, loại kia như không cẩn thận chú ý là không sẽ bị phát hiện, nấp trong bề ngoài dưới bẩn đục.

Dường như ngăn nắp mặt trái, dưới ánh mặt trời bóng mờ, hắn bề ngoài dưới huyết cùng thịt.

Nhưng bất luận gian phòng làm sao tàng ô nạp cấu, đều so với ở lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện chiếc kia di động xe tải tốt.

Di động xe tải. Một mực chính là cái Đxm nó chứ di động xe tải.

Ung Thánh Hựu tổng sản lượng bất quá hơn hai mươi một chút tuổi tác bên trong, di động xe tải liền chiếm hắn một phần tư nhân sinh, hắn hiểu rất rõ liên quan với di động xe tải cùng với bên trong phát sinh tất cả, thấu triệt đến như tan vào trong máu, hấp thụ hắn, cùng hắn dùng chung một cái thân thể cùng sống đến nay. Có lúc Ung Thánh Hựu thật muốn một đao đâm vào trong thân thể, nhiệm huyết dịch bừa bãi chảy xuôi, thẳng đến chiếc kia ký sinh ở trong cơ thể hắn di động xe tải cũng cùng chảy ra, đổi lại tiến mới mẻ ôxy hoá huyết, làm bộ chính mình cũng là cái trong ngoài sạch sẽ ngăn nắp khách sạn gian phòng.

Đáng tiếc có phần dơ bẩn nhìn bằng mắt thường không tới, nhìn thấy cũng bỏ không hết.

Dựa vào bên giường ngồi một hồi, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy kéo qua bị hắn bỏ vào cạnh cửa rương hành lý, rắc mà một tiếng mở ra cái rương sau, hắn móc móc cái rương bên cạnh ám xách, lấy ra một chồng xanh mượt tiền mặt.

Từ khi trải qua mười ba tuổi năm ấy khủng hoảng tài chính, hắn biết ngân hàng bất quá chỉ là cái phân vũng hố, mà ngân hàng gia đều là chút vây quanh phân vũng hố chuyển, chỉ biết là hút máu người nhã nhặn bại hoại sau, liền không lại đem tiền đặt ở trong ngân hàng.

Tiền chỉ có nắm ở trên tay mới là của mình.

Số trong tay tiền mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong lòng tính toán dường như bản thân còn có thể dựa vào trong tay số tiền này sống mấy ngày sau, liền đem tiền chỉnh thành một xấp nhét vào dưới giường nệm. Mở ra khác một cái rương hành lý, hắn lấy ra được chính mình nhét ở bên trong màu đen túi hành lý, kéo ra túi hành lý bên cạnh túi áo lấy ra bên trong thuốc lá cùng cái bật lửa.

Dựa lưng vào giường, dùng cặp kia môi mỏng ngậm thuốc lá, hắn một tay chắn gió một tay nhen nhóm cái bật lửa, ánh lửa hiện ra trong nháy mắt, gian phòng dán vào hoa wallpaper trên tường nhất thời xuất hiện một cái bóng tối cắt hình, hiện ra nhiệt khí vật dễ cháy khi hắn sóng mũi cao trước nhảy lên, màu da cam quang ảnh đánh vào trên mặt tái nhợt khiến hắn nhìn qua nhiều một chút nhân khí, lại chiếu lên hắn cặp kia bởi vì đột nhiên xuất hiện nguồn sáng mà Vi Vi nheo lại mắt tràn đầy tang thương.

Một tia khói nhẹ từ từ bay lên. Tiện tay đem cái bật lửa ném trở lại rương hành lý, đầu hướng ngửa ra sau tựa vào trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, hưởng thụ mà sau khi hít một ngụm khói liền đem thuốc lá kẹp ở ngón giữa, thưởng thức trong bóng tối từ trong miệng mình chậm rãi phun ra khinh bạc sương mù.

Xem ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không phải vừa mới lộ ra sơ hở.

Ban ngày cái kia khói mùi vị cùng trên tay mình giống nhau như đúc.

Một bao 5. 99 USD ar boro.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười trào phúng cười.

Tỉ mỉ nghĩ lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện biên tạo lời nói dối trăm ngàn chỗ hở, chính mình hội cứ như vậy rơi vào đi đánh giá cũng là được hắn cái kia trương mặt cùng bộ kia thân thể chỗ đầu độc, hồi tưởng lại mấy cái buổi tối cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trên giường Phiên Vân Phúc Vũ tư vị, hắn liếm liếm môi, đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình kỳ thực cũng không tính thiệt thòi.

Nhưng này cái Khương Nghĩa Kiện là ở diễn cái nào xuất

Rõ ràng là cái tiểu tử nghèo, không biết dùng phương pháp gì tích góp nhiều tiền như vậy liền vì thượng hắn, dựa theo Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình bề ngoài nhận thức, hắn làm có thể hiểu được, nhưng nếu không có tiền, đại khái có thể phủi mông một cái đi thẳng một mạch Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại vẫn lái xe chạy tới tiếp không nhà để về chính mình, Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ nát óc đều không biết được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồ cái gì.

Ái tình

Hừ hừ cười ra tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình nghĩ đến cái chuyện cười lớn.

Tiểu tử nghèo cùng gái hồng lâu. Liền ba loại tiểu thuyết gia cũng sẽ không viết nát tục nội dung vở kịch, hắn cũng không có cái kia nhàn hạ thoải mái tiếp khách diễn.

Cuộc đời của hắn từng rách nát không chịu nổi, là chính hắn dùng đôi tay này, khuôn mặt này, thân thể này trao đổi hiện tại cái này cái tuy rằng nguy tại sớm tối lại xa hoa thể diện sinh hoạt, thanh xuân là của hắn tư bản, tuế nguyệt là kẻ thù của hắn, hắn không có thời gian, cũng không có dư thừa huyết lệ cùng không có một người tương lai nhiều người làm vô vị dây dưa.

Huống chi, một cái vốn là không còn gì cả người lại còn nói gì tới dành cho

Khương Nghĩa Kiện yếu chính là hắn tâm tư, hắn ái tình, nhưng hắn căn bản không có lại muốn làm sao cho hắn trái tim hắn sớm bị năm qua năm giường giữa trằn trọc làm hao mòn hầu như không còn, còn dư lại tro tàn thì bị chính mình chôn sâu ở ăn đói mặc rét trong bóng tối, chính là muốn đào, đào lên bất quá chỉ là một cái liền khói bụi cũng không bằng cặn bã, càng đừng nói hắn không có chút nào muốn lại trở lại mảnh kia đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón trong bóng tối.

Quen thuộc hắc ám, cũng không có nghĩa không ngóng trông ánh mặt trời.

Nhìn xem ngón giữa thuốc lá trên đỉnh đầu, cái kia như đang hô hấp giống như vụt sáng chợt diệt màu đỏ sao Hỏa, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình lại như vậy không ngừng rơi xuống khói bụi, được này sao Hỏa tử không ngừng thôn phệ, tiêu hao, cuối cùng rơi trên mặt đất mặc người đạp lên.

Nhưng bị người coi thường làm sao bị người hèn hạ thì lại làm sao

Những kia hèn hạ coi thường người của hắn chung quy hội thần phục tại trên người hắn hoặc dưới thân, tay nâng kim ngân tài bảo chỉ vì đạp lên hắn. Đến tột cùng là hắn đáng thương, vẫn là những cái kia người đáng thương đến tột cùng là hắn đáng hận, vẫn là những cái kia người đáng sợ

Cái này vặn vẹo thế giới, cũng chỉ có ngang nhau vặn vẹo người mới có thể còn sống. Vì còn sống mà hướng về tiền tài vặn vẹo hắn, từ lâu cách xa yêu phía kia, nghiêng lệch được cũng không còn cách nào làm cho thẳng trở về.

Ngoài cửa sổ sắc trời mờ sáng, một ngày mới dĩ nhiên đến, nắng sớm xua tan một phòng hắc ám, xuyên qua sương mù mỏng manh mà chiếu vào Ung Thánh Hựu điêu khắc giống như gương mặt thượng, nhưng không cách nào xuyên thấu qua tầng tầng da thịt, xuyên vào hắn chỗ trống hạch tâm.

Vĩnh Dạ sớm tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể mọc ra rễ

Đan xen chằng chịt, không cách nào nhổ trừ.

Đan Ung chạy ra Las Vegas (bảy )

neo 2583 61

Work Text:

Đẩy một đầu tóc rối bời, Ung Thánh Hựu còn buồn ngủ mà từ trên giường ngồi dậy, hai mắt vô thần mà nhìn chung quanh sau đó, hắn gãi gãi cái bụng nhìn trên tủ đầu giường đồng hồ điện tử một mắt.

Hai giờ chiều.

Chùi chùi mặt ngáp một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu vươn mình xuống giường, cổ xưa thoát tuyến màu xám áo ngủ ở trên người hắn như một túi vải như thế lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo mà treo ở nơi đó, kéo cho hắn đi tới toa-lét bước chân đặc biệt nặng nề, cầm lấy trên bồn rửa tay mấy ngày trước tại tiện nghi thuốc trang điếm mua đồ rửa mặt, hắn tróc xuống y phục trên người co vào chật hẹp phòng tắm vòi sen bên trong, khó khăn tắm rửa sạch sẽ sau, tại hạ thân vây quanh cái khăn tắm liền đứng ở bồn rửa tay trước gương. Cùng trong gương bởi vì say rượu mà một mặt tiều tụy nam nhân lặng yên nhìn nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy bàn chải đánh răng qua loa quét cái răng, nhổ ra trong miệng bọt nước sau, bỏ mặc trên cằm màu xanh đen râu tua tủa tiếp tục hướng bên ngoài sinh trưởng, liền lại men theo đường cũ rủ xuống trên chân giấy dép đi ra phòng tắm.

Ướt mái tóc, mở ti vi tủ bên trên khay trà tối hôm qua bên ngoài đưa tới Pizza hộp, thấy bên trong còn dư vài mảnh cách đêm Pizza, cũng mặc kệ cấp trên khởi ty cùng tinh tinh rời rạc phối liệu từ lâu ngưng kết thành khối, Ung Thánh Hựu từ giữa đầu bắt được một mảnh liền hướng trong miệng đưa, vừa ăn vừa nhìn trong phòng TVB thượng phát ra cũ tập ảnh, TV màn hình phát ra trắng xanh tia sáng chiếu vào hắn mặt không thay đổi trên mặt, để vang vọng tại âm u trong phòng đồ hộp tiếng cười nghe vào có phần quỷ dị.

Nhà nhỏ tại gian phòng này đã bước vào ngày thứ ba, ngoại trừ ngày thứ nhất trở về thị khu mua điểm sinh hoạt nhu phẩm cần thiết cùng đại lượng rượu cồn bên ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu không tái xuất cho làm con thừa tự môn một bước.

Không hiểu không nhấc lên được sức lực.

Có lẽ là quá lâu không có chính mình một người đợi nguyên nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu may mà thanh ngày đó Waterloo coi là một cái nhặt được kỳ nghỉ, liền triển khai như vậy hắn cạn kiệt chán chường sở trường sinh hoạt. Ăn no ngủ, ngủ đủ ăn, trong lúc uống nữa cái ít rượu, rút điếu thuốc thơm, thoải mái nhân sinh.

Không có yêu cầu xu nịnh thúc ngựa đối tượng, không có những kia chỉ dùng bề ngoài biết người đích ngu xuẩn, ở cái này một đêm không tới một trăm USD giá rẻ quán trọ trong phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình chính đang ở cuộc sống đỉnh cao, dùng dưới giường nệm cái kia một xấp tiền mặt cùng trên điện thoại di động giao hàng nhuyễn thể hưởng thụ xưng vương vui vẻ, cũng tại sống mơ mơ màng màng giữa cảm thán có tiền thật tốt.

"Khặc, khặc khặc!" Liền ở trong tập ảnh nhân vật không cẩn thận tựa đầu nhét vào Lễ Tạ Ơn Hỏa Kê bên trong đồng thời, qua với khô rắn cách đêm Pizza tại nuốt xuống thời khắc đó lọt vào khí quản, Ung Thánh Hựu mãnh liệt ho khan một trận, ho đến mặt đỏ rần mới bắt được bên cạnh lon bia, nóng ruột mà lấy tới tiến đến bên mép, lắc lắc, mới phát hiện bên trong đã sớm một giọt không dư thừa. Tức giận thanh bình ném đến dưới bàn, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên liền hướng toa-lét chạy, mở ra Thủy Long đầu hướng trong miệng tưới khẩu hệ thống cung cấp nước uống sau mới thoải mái thở dài.

Quệt quệt mồm, nhìn chung quanh dưới mấy ngày qua được chính mình tùy ý chà đạp căn phòng, nhìn xem đầy đất lon bia, tàn thuốc cùng tại trên khay trà yên lặng hình thành bên ngoài đưa hộp bãi tha ma, mấy ngày nay tại rượu cồn cùng lười biếng bên trong thất lạc thần trí nhất thời cùng chiếc kia rốt cuộc bị hắn nuốt xuống cách đêm Pizza cùng về tới trong thân thể. Giơ lên nệm một góc, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy ra giấu đi cái kia điệp tiền mặt, đếm sau mới phát hiện mình mấy ngày nay chỗ ở về chỗ ở, nhưng cũng là tiêu tiền như nước chỗ ở.

Nhất định là cái kia mấy bộ cao thanh không mã clip làm hại. Ung Thánh Hựu áo não muốn. Nắm tiền mặt, hắn ngồi ngã ở trên giường, tính toán sau đó, trốn tránh tựa như quyết định trước tiên đem trong phòng sửa sang lại, sau đó liền bắt đầu thu lại tán lạc khắp mặt đất rác rưởi, dùng siêu thị túi nhựa giả bộ tràn đầy một túi mới mang dép ba đát ba đát xuống lầu. Liền ở hắn nhấc theo rác rưởi đi hướng bãi đậu xe một đầu khác thùng rác lúc, chỉ thấy một chiếc màu đen Cao cấp xe con từ quán trọ cửa vào chậm rãi lái vào, sau đó không lâu đứng tại bên cạnh hắn.

Chỗ ngồi phía sau cửa sổ xe chậm rãi quay xuống, một đầu quen thuộc thiển mái tóc dài màu vàng óng từ giữa lộ ra.

"Đã lâu không gặp." A nita ngồi ở trong xe, gương mặt được Thái Dương kính mắt che được thất thất bát bát, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ăn mặc một thân cũ nát màu xám áo trên quần bông, mái tóc rối tung, đầy mặt râu ria, trên chân vẫn là quán trọ miễn phí cung khách nhân sử dụng giấy dép, như là thấy cái gì hiếm thấy sinh vật vậy, người Vi Vi kéo xuống kính mắt, nhíu mày nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một mắt.

Được A nita không hề che giấu địa trên dưới đánh giá, biết mình bây giờ là phó hình dáng gì, cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi co lại chân, lại đem hai tay túi rác dấu ra phía sau."Làm sao ngươi biết ta tại đây "

"Có người nhìn thấy tại thị khu nhìn thấy ngươi." A nita bắt Thái Dương kính mắt, lộ ra một đôi lam màu xanh lá đồng tử.

Ung Thánh Hựu sớm nên biết mình hỏi là một vấn đề ngu xuẩn, càng hiểu được có người chỉ lại là người nào, liền dứt khoát ném trong tay hai cái túi rác, hai tay ôm ngực mà nhìn về phía người trong xe."Mất đồ vật ta nhưng không nắm."

"Điện thoại di động của ngươi là ta mua."

Dựa vào. Cho rằng A nita đã sớm đã quên chuyện này, Ung Thánh Hựu hận hận nhìn từ trong xe dò ra cái kia khuôn mặt tươi cười một mắt sau liền đưa tay chuẩn bị đi đào trong túi điện thoại, lại bị A nita một câu nói kêu dừng động tác.

"Lên xe."

"Cái gì" nhìn xem A nita trên mặt mỉm cười, Ung Thánh Hựu cho là mình nghe nhầm rồi.

"Thu đồ vật, lên xe." Được Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt mê man lại nghi hoặc mà chăm chú hơi không kiên nhẫn, A nita đeo lên trong tay Thái Dương kính mắt không lại đi nhìn hắn."Chỉ cấp ngươi năm phút đồng hồ, đừng làm cho ta nói lần thứ ba."

Bỏ lại cái kia hai túi rác rưởi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng bỏ chạy.

Hắn hai bước làm một bước mà lao nhanh lên lầu, vừa mở cửa liền đem trên chân cặp kia được bãi đậu xe nhựa đường mài đến mở miệng miễn rửa dép đạp đến một bên, thở hồng hộc đem xuyên qua quần áo dơ vò thành một cục trực tiếp ném vào rương hành lý sau, cũng bất kể có phải hay không là chân trần, một cái cầm qua được chính mình đá vào góc thân sĩ giày liền trực tiếp như vậy mặc lên, trước khi đi không quên đem dưới giường nệm điểm này tài sản kéo ở trong tay, một tay khiêng hai rương hành lý, một bên xuống lầu vừa dùng một cái tay khác đem tràn đầy tiền mặt lung tung nhét vào trong túi quần. A nita xe sẽ chờ ở dưới lầu, sắp đi lý vứt tại bên cạnh xe để đứng ở ngoài xe tài xế tiếp nhận sau, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái kéo mở cửa xe liền khe cửa cấp tốc nhanh chóng tiến vào.

"An toàn thượng xếp." Như thật sự có tại tính giờ như thế, A nita tán thưởng mà nói một tiếng, người trên dưới đánh giá Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này bất luân bất loại xuyên qua, "Ngươi cái này phong cách vẫn đúng là đặc thù, kim Hạ mới nhất thời thượng "

Bị ép kích phát adrenalin, Ung Thánh Hựu thở được lại như đầu xuất thủy cá, căn bản hoàn mỹ phản ứng A nita nói mát, nhìn xéo A nita một mắt, hắn đưa tay xóa đi trên trán bởi vì căng thẳng mà không ngừng toát ra mồ hôi, thẳng đến thở dốc hoà hoãn lại mới đổ tại xe con trơn nhẵn tỉ mỉ da thật ghế ngồi.". . . Làm sao đột nhiên thay đổi chủ ý "

A nita nhún nhún vai."Đại khái là nhớ ngươi "

Ung Thánh Hựu giật giật khóe miệng. Loại chuyện hoang đường này hắn sẽ không có thật không, mà nói người tự nhiên cũng không phải chăm chú, quen thuộc hư tình giả ý khiến hắn cảm thấy thập phần tự tại, phảng phất lại trở về chính mình quen thuộc nhất thuỷ vực.

"Ngược lại là ngươi, làm sao sẽ ở đến loại địa phương này" bắt kính râm, A nita hỏi, "Nam nhân của ngươi đây này "

Ngây cả người, nghĩ đến buổi tối ngày hôm ấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái kia phó biểu tình cùng chiếc kia cũ nát di động xe tải, Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường Winky toả sáng một đôi mắt bất động thanh sắc tối lại."Không có nam nhân nào."

A nita liếc mắt nhìn hắn sau sẽ tầm mắt chuyển hướng ngoài cửa sổ, "Vậy thật là tiếc nuối, dù sao đón ngươi trở về là có điều kiện."

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe thân thể cứng đờ. Nghĩ đến tan rã trong không vui ngày đó A nita lời đã nói, Ung Thánh Hựu trong nháy mắt mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng, mà trong đầu đã tự mình phác hoạ ra một bức A nita ngồi ở bên cạnh vểnh lên hai chân nhìn xem hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trên giường nguyên thủy rung động Địa Ngục tranh cảnh.

Không phải chơi lái như vậy đại tỷ

Vì bên trong xe đột nhiên xuất hiện lặng yên cảm thấy kỳ quái, A nita quay đầu lại đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thanh gương mặt nhìn mình, ý thức được hắn đã hiểu lầm cái gì sau, người khì khì một tiếng mà nhịn không được cười lên."Ngươi đầu này đang suy nghĩ gì thật đúng là vừa xem hiểu ngay. Không nên hiểu lầm, chỉ là nói ngươi đại khái sẽ có một quãng thời gian rất dài không trên giường mà thôi." Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu khốn hoặc mặt, người sơ lược mang vẻ áy náy ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng, "Ngày đó ta rất xin lỗi, không thương tổn được cảm tình "

Ngốc nhìn xem A nita ở trước mặt mình duỗi ra tay, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc nhất thời trả không thể nào hiểu được trước mắt là tình trạng gì, chỉ biết là hắn tựa hồ hẳn là về nắm chặt cái tay kia, mà hắn cũng xác thực làm như vậy.

Như là đã đạt thành giao dịch gì, lại như là mới quen thăm hỏi, A nita lung lay hai người giao ác thủ, "Làm bằng hữu của ta, Thánh Hựu, đây chính là ta điều kiện."

Bằng hữu A nita là cái nhà giàu thiên kim, yếu bằng hữu, tùy tiện một thét to liền có thể tập hợp đầy một chiếc phi cơ dân sự, cần gì phải dùng tiền nuôi một cái đây này Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu A nita đang suy nghĩ gì, mà A nita cũng không hi vọng hắn hiểu được, dù sao không nói ra quá nhiều, có thể cân nhắc quá ít, nhưng chỉ cần người có thể được đến người mong muốn tình báo, Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu bao nhiêu lại có gì trọng yếu

"Ngươi nói bằng hữu, là chỉ thật sự bằng hữu "

"Không sai, không lên giường cái loại này. Nên cho một phần cũng sẽ không ít, này đoạn thời kỳ nếu như ngươi nghĩ lên giường cũng rất hoan nghênh đi tìm người khác, " nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú lắng nghe gương mặt, A nita lần nữa cường điệu: "Nhưng chúng ta không lên giường."

Ung Thánh Hựu một đôi mắt cục cục trượt mà quay một vòng. Nói cách khác, bọn hắn vẫn là bao nuôi quan hệ, nhưng hắn không cần làm bất kỳ tầm thường bị bao nuôi người chuyện nên làm, thậm chí có thể tùy ý tìm còn lại đối tượng. Tuy rằng không hiểu làm như vậy đối A nita có ích lợi gì, nhưng người có tiền ý nghĩ hắn vốn là không thể nào hiểu được, dù sao nghe vào rất có lời, nếu như không đáp ứng hắn Ung Thánh Hựu chính là cái kẻ ngu. Sợ A nita đột nhiên tìm về lý trí mà đổi ý, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng cũng lung lay hai người vẫn nắm thủ."Thành giao."

"Rất tốt." Thu tay về, A nita lộ ra hài lòng mỉm cười, "Hiện tại, ngươi có thể nói cho ta tại sao ngươi muốn đem mình khiến cho cùng thất tình như thế ư" nàng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu so với vừa nãy tại chỗ đổ rác một bên còn muốn dáng dấp chật vật, rốt cuộc hỏi ra trong lòng nghi hoặc.

Sờ sờ đâm tay cằm, Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra cái nghiền ngẫm nụ cười.

"Xem ra ngươi là am hiểu nói đùa bằng hữu đây này."

Dựa vào tường xi-măng, đứng ở nhập hàng đường xe chạy một bên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện co quắp xoa xoa tay, nhà bếp cửa nhỏ một bị đẩy ra, nhất cổ khói dầu vị thẳng tắp vọt ra, xen lẫn trong tháng tám giữa trưa dưới thái dương, khó nghe đến làm cho hắn không nhịn được trứu khởi lông mày.

"Ha, huynh đệ." Chải lên chỉnh tề đầu bóng, ăn mặc cái kia thân quen thuộc người hầu trang phục Jason từ bên trong đi ra, đóng cửa lại, hắn hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi thăm một chút sau liền không nữa đến xem hắn.

"Jason, huynh đệ, thế nào rồi" nhìn xem cúi đầu đốt thuốc lặng yên không nói Jason, mang theo nịnh nọt nụ cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút khẩn trương đi lên trước, "Có tin tức ư "

Giơ tay lên thượng thuốc lá, Jason tiến đến bên mép hút miệng sau, như là đem nội tâm xin lỗi cùng nhau phun ra giống như thở dài ra một cái khói trắng mới giương mắt nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện.". . . Daniel, nếu không ngươi lại thử còn lại giữa sòng bạc "

Rũ tay xuống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe rõ.

Phá sản sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng chẳng có bao nhiêu dư thừa đắm chìm tại thất tình trong bi thương, sinh hoạt sau lưng hắn giương cái miệng lớn như chậu máu, làm cho hắn chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng đứng lên ôm chính mình tàn khuyết không đầy đủ mảnh vỡ về phía trước tiếp tục chạy nhanh, liền quay đầu lại đều là một phần xa xỉ, huống chi là vì hắn chưa sinh liền đã chết tình yêu mặc niệm cầu khẩn. Sòng bạc tiền lương cao, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước tiên muốn chính là gọi cho Jason, khiến hắn giúp hắn hướng về trước kia quản lý yếu một công việc, nhưng hiển nhiên đi qua tính bài trải qua khiến hắn tại toàn bộ Las Vegas bác dịch sản nghiệp danh tiếng quét rác, liền yếu một cái rửa chén đĩa chức vị đều làm khó khăn.

"Không phải người phục vụ cũng không liên quan, rửa chén, lau nhà đều được! Liền những này đều không có ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện không muốn cũng không thể từ bỏ, hắn nhìn xem Jason có chút khó khăn mặt, biết mình đang tại làm người khác khó chịu nhưng lại không thể không vì, trong lòng lại là lúng túng lại là xin lỗi, chỉ có thể đỏ lên gương mặt ép buộc chính mình duy trì trên mặt mỉm cười, nỗ lực để cho mình nhìn qua không như vậy bi ai.

Cảm nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện bức thiết, Jason cau mày quấy nhiễu mà gãi đầu một cái, "Xin lỗi, nhưng ngươi biết, đây không phải ta có thể quyết định."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nguyên bản là lảo đà lảo đảo nụ cười rốt cuộc không chịu được rơi xuống trên đất. Hắn xuất hiện ở trên tay chỉ có một phần tại đồ ăn nhanh điếm làm công, kiếm được tiền chỉ đủ hắn sống tiếp, cho dù thêm vào về sau trợ giáo phí, vẫn xa kém xa hắn học kỳ kế tổng cộng cần thiết sinh hoạt phí, trường học phát ra học bổng cho tới nay đều là gửi về nhà cho đồng dạng tự các nơi trên thế giới được nhận nuôi mà đến đệ đệ muội muội, nếu như hắn dùng rồi, đệ đệ muội muội học phí làm sao bây giờ trong nhà lại nên làm gì

Cái này trong nháy mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý thức được tự mình đi tới trong khoảng thời gian ngắn làm kích động quyết định đến tột cùng có cỡ nào ích kỷ. Hắn vì yêu tình phấn đấu quên mình, lấy chí cao vô thượng yêu làm tên, giơ lên cao cờ xí xông pha chiến đấu, nhưng lại chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới dưới chân giẫm qua là của ai hi sinh, một cái giá lớn lại rơi xuống ai trên người .

Hay là Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi hắn là đúng quyết định. Hắn dùng cặp mắt kia xem thấu phần này ái tình giả tạo bản chất, cũng nhìn thấu hắn tự cho là đúng dưới vô tri.

Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mặt tuyệt vọng, biết tình huống của hắn, Jason trong lòng cũng không dễ chịu, hít hai hơi khói, hắn vỗ vỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai."Đừng nóng vội, ta lại giúp ngươi chung quanh hỏi một chút, tuy rằng tiền lương không nơi này cao, nhưng có dù sao cũng hơn không có tốt."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo ra cái tái nhợt nụ cười.". . . Cám ơn."

"Ha, Daniel, " xoay người đi vào nhà bếp trước, Jason dừng lại nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mắt."Đừng nản chí, chí ít ngươi lên bài học."

Lên bài học. Đứng ở giữa trưa ánh mặt trời tốt đẹp nhập hàng đường xe chạy một bên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lau mặt một mình nở nụ cười một trận.

Hao hết tâm lực, tiêu hao hết hết thảy, đổi lấy nhưng chỉ là một câu lên bài học. Rõ ràng là một đường tên là tình yêu khóa, hắn học được lại là thực tế tàn khốc, là hắn tại vận mệnh trước không thể ra sức, còn có tại trong tuyệt vọng tự mình liệu dũ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính cảm giác mình này khóa tu được thật giá trị, mới vừa đi tới phố lớn, thật vừa đúng lúc đã nhìn thấy cùng chính mình thu lấy đắt giá học phí luyến ái học 101 giảng sư xuất hiện tại đường cái đối diện, tay kéo nữ lang tóc vàng từ tinh phẩm cửa tiệm đi ra.

Thân mang đắt giá âu phục Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt trả là mang theo nhất quán mỉm cười, giống nhau hắn từng tại sòng bạc ăn chơi trác táng bên trong nhìn đến: Ôn nhu, tao nhã, thân thiết bên trong mang theo vừa đúng khoảng cách, mà phần kia nụ cười cũng như đi qua mỗi đêm hắn đã thấy như thế, xưa nay đều thuộc về một người khác, lưu cho hắn, chỉ có trong đêm tối một cái tuyệt quyết bóng lưng.

Nhưng tại sao, biết rõ người này từ không chân chính thuộc về bất luận người nào, rõ ràng hơn người này đến tột cùng lòng có nhiều tàn nhẫn, tình có bao nhiêu tuyệt, trái tim hắn vẫn hội đang nhìn đến gương mặt đó cái này trong nháy mắt sản sinh kịch liệt như thế nhảy lên

Đối Ung Thánh Hựu phần tâm này động tựu như cùng cấp tính bệnh trạng, làm đến không hề chứng triệu, bị mắc bệnh trong nháy mắt tức bệnh đến giai đoạn cuối.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng muốn khỏi hẳn. Hắn cũng muốn từ nơi này tràng nhất định không có kết quả vận mệnh bên trong chạy trốn, đình chỉ phần này không có chút ý nghĩa nào tâm động, càng hận không thể đem lòng của mình đào móc ra giả bộ một khối thiết đả trở lại, để cho mình có thể tiếp tục tại không có Ung Thánh Hựu còn sống bên trong tham sống sợ chết, nhưng phần này cảm tình quá mức sâu sắc, từ lâu cậy mạnh thành một phần của thân thể hắn, ổ bệnh dựa vào ở trong cơ thể hắn yếu ớt nhất một chỗ, đụng vào đau, không động vào cũng đau, mà hắn có khả năng làm, cũng chỉ có tùy ý khối này đã từng tải phụ cuộc đời hắn bên trong hết thảy mỹ hảo cùng yêu say đắm u tại thân thể hắn nơi nào đó tiếp tục phát sinh khỏe mạnh, cuối cùng theo tính mạng của hắn cùng mục nát hoại tử.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa ra khỏi cửa liền nhìn thấy đứng ở đối phố người đàn ông kia.

Có lẽ là bởi vì thân hình của hắn quá mức dễ thấy, có lẽ là bởi vì tầm mắt của hắn quá mức bỏng người, cũng hay là chút gì nguyên nhân khác, Ung Thánh Hựu một mắt liền ở trên đường cái dồn dập hỗn loạn trong đám người nhận ra hắn.

"Làm sao vậy ư sắc mặt khó nhìn như vậy." A nita đang muốn hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu tầm mắt phương hướng nhìn sang, nguyên bản cánh tay dựa vào chống đỡ lại đột nhiên rời khỏi bên người, chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một người yên lặng đi về phía trước, bước chân không khỏi gấp gáp.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không muốn nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Hắn rõ ràng chính mình ngày đó có chút phản ứng quá độ, tỉnh táo lại sau cũng cảm giác mình đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện quá mức Vô Tình, mà cùng hắn nói là trực diện chân tướng xung kích khiến hắn mất lý trí mà đem tức giận toàn bộ rơi tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người, chẳng bằng nói là qua lại hồi ức xông vào khiến hắn không thể không chạy trối chết.

Hắn đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn có một tia xấu hổ tội trạng.

Nhưng chỉ cần nhớ tới gương mặt đó, hắn liền sẽ nghĩ khởi chiếc kia ở trong bóng tối xe tải, muốn từ bản thân hành nghề trong kiếp sống duy nhất một lần sai lầm, ngoài ra, còn có loại không hiểu cảm giác buồn bực, như cà phê thượng được tùy ý quấy kéo hoa, lại như bài trên bàn được lung tung gảy bài tổ, tràn ngập vô tự cùng Hỗn Loạn, liền ngay cả hắn tự mình cũng không hiểu này cỗ phiền muộn từ đâu mà đến, may mà nhắm mắt làm ngơ, có khả năng bao xa liền cách bao xa.

"Thánh Hựu! Chờ chút!"

Bất quá, có người hiển nhiên cũng sẽ không liền khinh địch như vậy buông tha hắn. Tại trên đường cái được như thế trắng trợn gọi lại, chính là không muốn lại đối mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ được dừng bước lại. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết được lúc nào từ đối phố chạy tới, đại khái là đã dưới ánh mặt trời đợi một trận, sóng mũi cao thượng che kín tầng thật mỏng mồ hôi, mới mấy ngày không gặp, luôn cảm thấy mặt lại nhọn chút, dưới ánh mắt vây Vi Vi hắc một khối, nhìn qua tiều tụy không ít.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày, trong lòng cái cỗ này phiền muộn lại dâng lên trên.

Rõ ràng mới qua không tới mấy ngày, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cảm thấy đứng ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt phảng phất là trước chuyện thế kỷ, hắn sốt sắng mà liếm liếm môi, chỉ cảm thấy khát nước đến lợi hại, muốn hướng người trước mặt giải thích trước đó phát sinh tất cả, nhưng thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu lại lông mày nhìn mình chằm chằm, trong lòng thì càng phải không an, thế là trù trừ nửa ngày, càng là một chữ cũng không nói ra được.

Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở ven đường chỉ là một cái sức lực mà đang nhìn mình, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được hít một hơi, đang muốn mở miệng, giẫm lấy giày cao gót A nita lúc này lại vừa vặn đi theo bước chân của hắn, thở hồng hộc kéo qua cánh tay của hắn, "Làm sao đột nhiên đi nhanh như vậy chân của ta nhanh đau chết. . ."

Thu hồi trước kia bình tĩnh gương mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu hòa hoãn khuôn mặt biểu lộ mới xoay qua chỗ khác nhìn về phía A nita, "Xin lỗi, đột nhiên có chút việc gấp." Ung Thánh Hựu sơ lược mang vẻ áy náy cười cười, đầy mắt nhu tình mà đối với người bên ngoài cười dáng dấp thân sĩ lại dịu ngoan, xem ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáy mắt lại là chói mắt đến cực điểm.

Vì sao hắn có thể nhẹ như mây khói đối với người khác lộ ra nụ cười, đối với mình lại chỉ còn lại không kiên nhẫn cùng phiền chán, phảng phất ngày đó phát sinh tất cả, bao hàm ở trước đó hết thảy tình ý sâu đậm cùng về sau trùy tâm thứ cốt cũng chỉ là hắn diễn một hồi kịch một vai, yêu cùng đau nhức chỉ có hắn một mình gánh chịu, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không quan hệ

Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cam lòng. Đối trận này khiến hắn tan xương nát thịt, dược thạch võng hiệu quả trò hề, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cho một cái nhíu mày cùng thở dài lấy tư cách đánh giá, liền cái ánh mắt đều keo kiệt với dành cho, hắn trải qua yêu cùng tâm động, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể không biết gì cả, vứt bỏ như giày cũ, nhưng hắn chỗ thường đến đau nhức cùng giãy giụa, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không động với trung.

Hắn yếu Ung Thánh Hựu cảm động lây.

"Nhanh như vậy liền tìm đến nhà dưới" liếc nhìn đứng ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh cô gái tóc vàng, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không ngoài dự đoán nhìn trở về, nhếch lên môi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trào phúng tựa như làm nổi lên khóe miệng, "Không nghĩ tới ngươi tay chân thật mau."

"Daniel, ngươi tốt nhất cho ta nghĩ rõ ràng lại nói tiếp." Nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện gương mặt trào phúng, biết hắn dự định tại A nita trước mặt cho mình lúng túng, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức lên tiếng ngăn lại.

"Ác yên tâm, ta nghĩ được phi thường rõ ràng, " đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu bản khởi mặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có một chút nào kinh hãi, trái lại ung dung bật cười, dù sao đối mặt thâm nhập phế phủ tim như bị đao cắt hắn đều có thể gắng gượng qua, điểm ấy vi bất túc đạo uy hiếp đối với hắn mà nói bất quá là đồ con nít, "Chỉ là không biết bên cạnh vị nữ sĩ này nghĩ đến có đủ hay không rõ ràng "

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện." Như là cuối cùng cảnh cáo, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng nghiến lợi trừng lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện kêu lên, nhưng đối phương hiển nhiên không đem hắn mấy có thể giết người ánh mắt để ở trong lòng, trái lại trực tiếp quay đầu nhìn về phía đứng ở hắn bên cạnh A nita.

"Dù sao cũng là cái hội bắt cá hai tay người, ta nghĩ vị nữ sĩ này hẳn là, ô. . . !"

Không cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện có cơ hội mở miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu với lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay, một tay lướt qua hắn khoan hậu vai sau bưng kín tấm kia không biết điều miệng, "Ngươi tới đây cho ta!"

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đem so với hắn hình thể trả lại được to con châu Á nam nhân kéo vào phố lớn bên cạnh ngõ tối, một mực đứng ở bên cạnh trầm mặc mà nhìn xem hai người dùng ánh mắt chém giết A nita thoáng bối rối sau một lúc âm thầm lộ ra cái nghiền ngẫm khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Hai căn vật kiến trúc giữa ngõ nhỏ làm hẹp, hai người sánh vai mà qua đã là miễn cưỡng, như một bên đường bắt người cường đạo như thế, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo vào ngõ hẹp bên trong sau đem hắn vặn tại trên tường, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mặt tự tiếu phi tiếu dáng dấp, chỉ cảm thấy lửa giận trong lòng cùng phần kia buồn bực toàn bộ quấy chập vào nhau, ngực bừa buồn chán vừa nóng khiến hắn gần như phát điên, cầm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện áo trên cổ áo, hắn trừng lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt hận hận hỏi: "Ngươi đến cùng muốn như thế nào ta con mẹ nó đắc tội ngươi rồi ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến không nhẹ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể từ hắn cầm lấy cổ áo thủ cảm nhận được bởi vì phẫn nộ lên khẽ run, nhưng liền ngay cả lúc này, hắn đều bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu phun tại trước mặt khí tức cùng hai người gần kề nhiệt độ mà tâm động không ngừng, uất ức đến làm cho hắn muốn khóc, liên đới làm nổi lên khóe miệng đều mang vẻ bi thương."Lẽ nào ta nói sai ư" nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cặp kia tràn ngập lửa giận Mỹ Lệ cặp mắt rốt cuộc ánh lên bóng người của chính mình, hắn giật cái cùng nụ cười cách nhau rất xa mỉm cười, "Ung Thánh Hựu, vì tiền, ngươi có thể bán rẻ tiếng cười, ngươi có thể bán mình, ngươi có thể đạp lên tất cả mọi người chân tâm cùng cảm tình, chỉ cần có tiền, ngươi đến cùng còn có chuyện gì làm không được nếu như cho ngươi tiền, con mẹ nó ngươi phải hay không liền tính ở nơi này cũng sẽ quỳ xuống đến để cho ta thượng "

"Nhưng ngươi không có." Nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện Vi Vi ửng hồng khóe mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không thay đổi nói: Lãnh khốc Vô Tình lại đồng thời yếu đuối không thể tả."Ngươi nói không sai, chỉ cần có đầy đủ tiền, ta chuyện gì đều làm ra được. Ta hám giàu, ta dâm đãng, ta tiện! Thế nhưng ngươi đâu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi lại có những gì "

Buông ra cầm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ áo thủ, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức đâm vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện lồng ngực, "Ngươi xem một chút chính ngươi! Thương trường mười USD một cái áo trên, thế kỷ trước mặc đến bây giờ quần jean, tràn đầy bẩn đục cũ nát giày chơi bóng, ngươi đến cùng dựa vào cái gì cho rằng ngươi có thể ở nơi này tùy ý bình luận ta đến cùng dựa vào cái gì cảm thấy ta hẳn là muốn sống giống như ngươi như thế!" Ung Thánh Hựu vô tình lên án, trước mặt mặc dù là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, trước mắt trong nháy mắt nhìn đến lại là quá khứ chính mình. Hắn cuối cùng Vu Hiểu được rồi trong lòng phần kia buồn bực đến từ với nơi nào.

Người trong thiên hạ phỉ nhổ hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng thế, chẳng có gì lạ. Chỉ là, dù cho rõ ràng mình ở trong mắt người khác là như thế nào dơ bẩn bỉ ổi, đối mặt gọn gàng dứt khoát, dường như nhắm ngay hồng tâm giống như hướng tự bay tới mũi tên, hắn không thể không đau. Như thế nào đi nữa dùng thép xi măng tầng tầng bao vây, trái tim hắn vẫn là làm bằng thịt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỗ nói mỗi một chữ, mỗi một câu nói đều xuyên qua hắn vỏ ngoài từng mảnh từng mảnh áo giáp giữa khe hở, không chệch một tên mà đã rơi vào hắn trí mạng nhất tráo môn(điểm yếu) thượng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể bị thương hắn máu me đầm đìa, liền không thể trách hắn ra tay Vô Tình.

Nhưng mà, chính hắn nghèo qua cũng khổ qua, biết rõ bị người xem thường mùi vị đó có cỡ nào khó chịu, cỡ nào không thể tả, bây giờ, hắn vì bảo vệ mình, lại đem tự mình đi tới từng bị qua đau khổ gia tăng đến vô tội Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người, biết bao đê hèn lại biết bao vô sỉ.

Hắn tránh thoát tối tăm không ánh mặt trời vực sâu, lại chung quy Thẩm luân tại phồn hoa tựa rực rỡ trong vũng bùn, người không giống người, không cách nào tự kiềm chế.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng nói tới tàn khốc Lãnh Huyết, đáy mắt thống khổ lại bộc lộ ra hắn nội bộ tối không muốn người biết cũng không muốn nhất làm người biết nhược điểm, lại như miễn cưỡng lột bỏ trên người gai nhọn ném mạnh hướng về địch, đả thương địch thủ một trăm, tự tổn tám ngàn. Nhìn xem như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước kia muốn thương tổn trái tim hắn trong nháy mắt biến mất được vô ảnh vô tung, tùy theo mà đến lại là nồng nặc hối hận cùng phẫn nộ: Hắn hối hận được tự thân không cam lòng chỗ che đậy, lại càng phẫn nộ với Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình thật lòng không nhìn cùng một lại lóe lên trốn. Giả như Ung Thánh Hựu không cảm giác được, vậy hắn liền dùng nói, giả như dùng nói nghe không hiểu, vậy hắn liền dùng làm, hắn muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu không thể lại coi tâm tình của hắn vì không có gì, khiến hắn không thể lại men theo bất kỳ lỗ thủng dễ dàng chạy trốn.

Với lên Ung Thánh Hựu hai vai, chạm mà một tiếng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tàn nhẫn mà đưa hắn đẩy lên ngõ hẹp đối diện trên mặt tường, nhìn xem cặp mắt kia, giống như là muốn để âm thanh thẳng tắp truyền tới Ung Thánh Hựu chân không đáy lòng, hắn lên tiếng hét lớn: "Bằng ta thích ngươi!" Cảm thụ trong lồng ngực Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì tức giận cùng kinh ngạc mà hỗn loạn hô hấp, hắn gần như mê luyến mà xoa nam nhân khuôn mặt, nhìn xem tấm kia làm hắn hồn dắt Mộng Oanh mặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu lên lông mày, nhẫn nhịn đã đến khóe mắt nước mắt, hắn tiến đến cặp kia mím chặc môi mỏng một bên, "Chỉ bằng ta con mẹ nó yêu chết cái này hám giàu lại tiện lại dâm đãng ngươi." Nói xong, hắn nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu mặt liền mạnh mẽ như vậy hôn lên.

"A. . . !"

Ung Thánh Hựu môi trước sau như một vẻ đẹp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể từ trên môi kháng cự lực đạo cùng trong lồng ngực giãy giụa chùy đánh cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu đối nụ hôn này bài xích, nhưng hắn vẫn không cách nào, cũng căn bản không muốn khắc chế, véo khởi Ung Thánh Hựu cằm, hắn dùng lực cạy ra Ung Thánh Hựu răng môi, mạnh mẽ đem đầu lưỡi đưa vào cái kia từng khiến hắn lưu luyến ngàn vạn trong miệng, bá đạo làm nổi lên Ung Thánh Hựu đầu lưỡi nỗ lực khiến hắn đáp lại chính mình, cũng tại Thẩm luân thời khắc được đầu lưỡi mạnh mẽ mà rõ ràng đâm nhói cùng với từ xương ống quyển truyền tới cùn đau nhức cả kinh đẩy ra người trong ngực.

"Shit! Hí. . ."

"Phi! Con mẹ nó ngươi mắng ai!" Nhìn xem được chính mình lại là cắn lưỡi lại là đá chân mà làm cho đau đến mắt bốc nước mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu đem trong miệng bọt máu phi đến trên mặt đất sau tàn bạo mà mắng âm thanh. Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm chân nhỏ một mặt thống khổ ngồi chồm hỗm trên mặt đất, nghĩ đến đột nhiên xuất hiện này cưỡng hôn càng khiến hắn có như vậy trong nháy mắt cảm thấy Hỗn Loạn, thậm chí hoài niệm khởi trong miệng hắn nhiệt độ cùng hai lưỡi quấn quýt xúc cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng não xấu hổ thành nộ liền lại một chân đạp lên hắn bên eo. Vuốt lên bị hắn làm loạn cổ áo, Ung Thánh Hựu sửa sang lại trên trán bởi vì kịch liệt động tác mà rải rác sợi tóc, lạnh lùng mà liếc nhìn nhíu khuôn mặt ngã trên mặt đất rên rỉ lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ". . . Đừng làm cho ta lại nhìn tới ngươi. Lại có lần sau nữa, cũng không phải là chân nhỏ đơn giản như vậy."

Tùy ý Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở sau lưng hướng mình phóng căm giận bất bình tầm mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không quay đầu lại đi ra cái kia ngõ hẹp, A nita thấy hai người tựa hồ giải quyết xong ân oán cá nhân liền đi nhanh lên tiến lên, từ bên nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu căng thẳng biểu lộ, người ngược lại là dễ dàng nheo mắt lại cười cười.

"Không có nam nhân ân "

Nhếch lên miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu để cho A nita một cái nhìn chằm chằm sau liền kính tự xoay người rời đi. Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu hiếm thấy vô lễ, A nita thờ ơ nhún vai một cái, tại cùng thượng Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân trước, người quay đầu liếc nhìn chính từ trên mặt đất chậm rãi bò dậy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mà đối đầu cặp kia lam con mắt màu xanh lục trong nháy mắt, lúng túng cùng xấu hổ bò lên trên Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong đầu. Hắn nhìn xem cô gái tóc vàng kia giẫm lấy giày cao gót đuổi theo Ung Thánh Hựu bóng lưng, trên đường dài hai người vai kề vai dáng dấp như khối nung đỏ bàn ủi giống như khắc ở lòng hắn thượng, đau đến mắt hắn cảm thấy chát, giữa trưa ánh mặt trời chói mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể không cúi đầu, nhìn xem tán lạc một chỗ vụn giấy khô ráo mặt đường thượng, không tiếng động thêm ra hai giọt vệt nước.

Đan Ung chạy ra Las Vegas (8 )

ooc giả thiết, chớ bay lên! Chớ bay lên! Chớ bay lên! (trọng yếu phải nói ba lần )

P. S. Giả thiết duyên cớ, hai người đều vì hàn đời sau người Mỹ.

P. P. S. Tác giả pha lê tâm, sức chiến đấu yếu ớt, sự cố không thích chớ chiến, hoan nghênh sân khấu quay.

P. P. P. S. Bởi vì sử dụng phồn chuyển giản, như có sai chữ thỉnh thứ lỗi. . .

". . . Thánh Hựu, Thánh Hựu Ung Thánh Hựu!"

"Ừ"

Tựa tại cạnh cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong suy nghĩ hoàn hồn, ngẩng đầu chỉ thấy A nita mặc một bộ bất quy tắc làn váy in hoa âu phục ở trước mặt mình lúc la lúc lắc, quá độ phiền phức trò gian mặc ở bộ mặt đường viền vốn là thâm thúy tiên minh A nita trên người như một Vạn Hoa Đồng như thế, mù mắt người. Chỉ thấy A nita Vi Vi kéo lên làn váy, bày ra cái như giá rẻ thương trường người mẫu động tác, "Làm sao "

"Không dễ nhìn." Chỉ liếc mắt nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu dời đi tầm mắt nói ra.

". . . Ngươi không phải là nói ta mặc cái gì đều dễ nhìn ư" hai tay chống nạnh, A nita đột nhiên sâu sắc cảm nhận được nam nhân lời nói quả nhiên đều không thể tin.

"Ngươi không phải là nói ta là bằng hữu của ngươi ư" ngoác miệng ra, Ung Thánh Hựu vô tội trừng mắt nhìn.

Từ khi kí xuống bằng hữu bao nuôi đặc biệt ưu đãi hiệp định sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đối A nita nói chuyện lên càng ngày càng tùy tính, đối với Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ chuyển biến A nita ngược lại là bình chân như vại, thậm chí cảm thấy được so với trước kia đơn thuần kim chủ - gái hồng lâu quan hệ, như vậy ở chung càng thêm mới mẻ thú vị, dù sao xem ở người thân phần bối cảnh cùng kim tiền phân thượng, từ xưa tới nay chưa từng có ai dám cùng chính mình tùy tiện nói, bởi vậy cũng tựu tùy ý Ung Thánh Hựu theo tính tình đến. Vốn là đối Ung Thánh Hựu tấm kia trang khởi khả ái mặt không hề năng lực chống cự, lại bị câu này bằng hữu chắn được không lời nào để nói, A nita ngượng ngùng cởi ra cái kia thân rừng cây trang phục sặc sỡ, đổi về nguyên bản màu trắng đồ mặc ở nhà."Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi thay đổi."

Tuy rằng đã sớm toàn bộ nhìn rồi, nhưng dựa vào bây giờ là bằng hữu thân phận, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn lễ phép tính mà xoay người lảng tránh A nita thay đổi quần áo."Thay đổi thế nào "

Nghe ra Ung Thánh Hựu trong giọng nói cảnh giới, A nita cười khẽ hai tiếng, "Yên tâm, ta là đang khen ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm sách âm thanh. Tuy rằng đến bây giờ vẫn không làm rõ ràng được A nita tiếp chính mình trở về mục đích thực sự, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là chiếu vào người lúc trước mở điều kiện cùng với nàng đến rồi một hồi bằng hữu trò chơi, nhưng nói thật, Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua bằng hữu Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai đến đáng thương, dù sao toàn bộ thời kỳ trưởng thành hầu như đều tại cùng sinh hoạt phấn đấu giữa vượt qua, bỏ học sau càng hầu như không gặp qua cùng tuổi người, kết bạn cơ hội đã ít lại càng ít, làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu kỳ thực cũng không rõ ràng ở giữa bạn bè đến tột cùng nên làm sao ở chung, cuối cùng chỉ muốn lấy được có chuyện nói thẳng cái này tuyển hạng, cũng là sáng tạo ra có lúc A nita sẽ đối với hắn trợn mắt nhìn, thậm chí một cái tát đánh ở trên lưng tình hình, chính hắn cũng là bất đắc dĩ tới cực điểm.

Hay là hắn đánh giá cao nữ nhân đối lời nói thật năng lực tiếp nhận

Ung Thánh Hựu chính chăm chú với kiểm điểm chính mình làm bằng hữu biểu hiện, A nita thay xong quần áo sau đi ra phòng giữ quần áo, trải qua Ung Thánh Hựu bên người lúc, người vỗ vỗ hắn có chút thon gầy lưng, "Người đàn ông kia sau đó làm sao vậy còn có tìm ngươi ư" biết A nita trong miệng nam nhân chỉ là ai, Ung Thánh Hựu không hề trả lời cái vấn đề này, A nita tuy rằng không tính là giải Ung Thánh Hựu, lại không có nghĩa không hiểu người cùng Nhân Gian cảm tình, lấy ra vệ y điện thoại di động trong túi, người đi hướng phòng khách, "Hắn thật giống làm thích ngươi."

"Rất nhiều người đều yêu thích ta." Đi theo A nita phía sau đi tới phòng khách Ung Thánh Hựu đặt mông ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon thuận tay dời đi chỗ khác TV.

"Hứ! Thật trang điểm." A nita từ trong phòng bếp trên đảo tiểu đài cầm chai bia, "Những người kia đồ là cái gì ta nhìn ra được, người đàn ông kia là thật tâm."

Ngươi nhìn ra cái rắm. Ung Thánh Hựu không tiếp tục nói nữa. Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thật lòng không hắn căn bản không quan tâm, đối với hắn mà nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngân hàng trong tài khoản có bao nhiêu tiền so với hắn chân tâm có mấy lạng trọng trả lại được trọng yếu, đến nỗi trong miệng hắn cái gọi là những kia tình ái, Ung Thánh Hựu mấp máy môi, quyết định quên trên môi lưu lại đến nay xúc cảm cùng nhiệt độ.

Trước ngực Khương Nghĩa Kiện in lại vết tích sớm đã biến mất không còn tăm tích, lại qua không bao lâu, trên môi Khương Nghĩa Kiện lưu lại lực đạo cũng sẽ bị hắn lãng quên, đã như vậy, chỉ cần cho hắn đầy đủ thời gian cùng khoảng cách, Khương Nghĩa Kiện danh tự này tại đồng dạng đều là làm bằng thịt trong lòng, một ngày nào đó cũng có thể được bôi được không còn một mống.

Trên ti vi phát hình đêm nay thể dục tân văn phát lại, cấp trên hai phương thể dục thi đấu phân tích chuyên gia chính nước bọt tung tóe mà biện luận năm nay đại học chén Mỹ thức trận đá bóng quán quân dự đoán, Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay giao ác, nhìn đến chuyên tâm, A nita lại biết hắn liền đến cùng có cái nào đội bóng đều không rõ ràng, nhưng liền ở người cho rằng đề tài đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu mạnh mẽ vẽ ra chấm hết, đang muốn khiến hắn thay cái kênh lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên mở miệng.

"Ngươi nghe qua ngưu tầm ngưu, mã tầm mã (Birds of a feather fock together ) ư "

Mở ra trong tay lon bia, A nita lườm một cái."Ta là Bạch Phú Mỹ, không phải ngốc."

"Đều là chó má." Nhìn chằm chằm TV, Ung Thánh Hựu nói mà không có biểu cảm gì nói.

Suýt nữa bia sang đến, A nita nuốt vào trong miệng chiếc kia say rượu vỗ vỗ lồng ngực của mình."Ngươi nói cái gì "

"Sinh vật học thượng, cùng thuộc về loài chim mới có sinh sôi đời sau năng lực, cùng loại chim giữa mới có thể đối lẫn nhau sản sinh kết bạn hứng thú. Nhưng người không phải chim." Xem ti vi trên màn hình còn đang châm chọc lẫn nhau hai người đàn ông, Ung Thánh Hựu như là được hút vào trận này tranh luận kịch liệt trong, lại lại như là thoát ly vào giờ phút này không gian này, lâm vào thế giới của mình bên trong."Quá mức tương tự cho nên dễ dàng hiểu rõ, hiểu quá rõ cho nên dễ dàng tương thông, nhưng tương thông sau còn lại cái gì hết thảy khuyết điểm, hết thảy nhược điểm, hết thảy dơ bẩn không thể tả đều bị bày tại trước mặt, trần trụi xấu xí chỉ biết mài lấy hết tất cả, mà trừ đi cảm tình, người còn có cái gì đây này" Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc dời đi tầm mắt, hắn nhìn về phía xử ở chính giữa đảo bên một mặt không hiểu A nita, dùng như là khóc vậy khuôn mặt tươi cười nói ra: "Chỉ còn tiền."

"Ngươi khả năng không thể nào hiểu được. Nhưng không có tiền. . . Một người liền chẳng còn gì nữa." Không có tự tôn, không có từ cho, không có hiện tại cũng không có tương lai, người không còn là người: Mình không phải là, người khác cũng không phải.

Hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn như khác nhau một trời một vực, trên thực tế lại giống như đúc, bọn hắn đều sinh sống ở xã hội này tầng thấp nhất, nhận thức quá thế giới này tàn khốc nhất một mặt, chỉ là Khương Nghĩa Kiện so sánh hắn may mắn một điểm, mệnh Vận Triều hắn duỗi ra nhân từ cứu viện, không bằng chính mình căn bản vô lực phản kháng thực tế triển ép. Dùng cặp mắt kia, hắn xem qua tình cảm được nghèo khó làm hao mòn hầu như không còn sau trò hề, từng chứng kiến thói đời cười nghèo không cười kỹ nữ sắc mặt, càng trơ mắt mắt thấy qua sinh mệnh tại bần cùng trước mặt không đáng giá một đồng.

Hắn yêu tiền, hắn hám giàu, hắn không tin Jesus tin Franklin, là bởi vì hắn cắt thân thể trải qua không có tiền thống khổ, mà hắn tuyệt sẽ không để chính mình lần nữa rơi vào như thế tối tăm không ánh mặt trời trong vực sâu, cho dù yếu hắn dâng ra chính là hắn kiếp này chỉ có cảm tình.

Cho nên cho dù Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm lại thật, có thể có tiền thật

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú nhìn chằm chằm TV gò má, A nita không biết được nên nói cái gì, người không nghĩ tới hội từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng nghe đến những này, mà gia cảnh giàu có, từ chưa từng ăn một điểm khổ người càng là không thể nào an ủi, chỉ có thể yên lặng mà đem trước kia bày trên bàn điện thoại thả lại trong túi, cầm bia đi trở về phòng ngủ, thấy A nita trầm mặc mà từ bên cạnh trải qua, Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn nhân tiện nói: "Làm sao, không có ý định an ủi ta một cái không "

"Có cái gì tốt an ủi, " A nita dừng bước lại quay đầu lại dò xét hắn một mắt, "Bây giờ không phải là có tiền ư "

"Có tiền không trên giường cũng là làm đáng thương." Hấp háy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu xẹp khởi miệng đáng thương nói."Bằng hữu cũng là có thể cho phép giúp nhau một chút."

A nita nhìn lại chỉ muốn cầm trên tay lon bia đập tới."Giúp ngươi mẹ."

Hôm sau, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu tối hôm qua một câu không dễ nhìn, A nita sáng sớm liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên giường đào lên cùng nàng đi dạo phố. A nita cũng không phải là loại kia một mực tôn trọng cao cấp tinh phẩm danh viện, vì vậy khi nàng đề nghị muốn đi Đại Đạo bên cạnh nhanh thời thượng nhãn hiệu điếm lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nghi ngờ gì mà gặp một thân thường phục đi theo, liền ở hắn một bên đi dạo một bên các loại A nita thử đồ lúc, một cái bóng người quen thuộc đứng ở bên cạnh hắn.

"Thánh Hựu, " ăn mặc một thân mộc mạc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấp giọng kêu, "Chúng ta nói chuyện."

Nhìn xem đột nhiên xuất hiện tại trước mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày."Ngươi theo dõi ta "

Như là biết Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ có như vậy hiểu lầm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khéo léo cầm lấy trên cổ công nhân chứng nhận run lên."Ta ở nơi này tìm một công việc."

Hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên dưới đánh giá, thấy bình thường tiệm trang phục sinh viên làm việc công công sẽ có giấy hành nghề, bộ đàm các loại phân phối đều tại, không giống như là nói dối, Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi biểu lộ sau quay đầu đi tiếp tục chuyển động khởi trên kệ áo sơmi."Vậy lại như thế nào ta không muốn nói chuyện với ngươi."

"Thánh Hựu, xin nhờ. . . Lần trước ta rất xin lỗi, là ta xúc động rồi, nhưng ta nói đều là thật tâm." Lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơmi ống tay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rủ xuống lông mày đáng thương Hề Hề nói."Nghe ta giải thích. Ân "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều là qua với hiểu rõ nhân tính nhược điểm, hiểu được vận dụng tự thân ưu thế đi đạt đến kết quả mong muốn, nhưng hắn không phải một cái duy nhất."Daniel, ngươi đang làm việc." Dừng lại lật lên quần áo tay, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện, "Mà ta cũng đang làm việc."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu ống tay thủ cứng đờ.

"Muốn nói chuyện với ta có thể." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay ra, hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lộ ra lòng bàn tay, "Chỉ cần ngươi có tiền, muốn nói bao lâu đều được."

Quẫn bách nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông hắn ra ống tay, bắt đầu đào khởi trên người mình từng cái túi áo, cuối cùng rốt cuộc tại quần hậu phương trong túi tiền phát hiện một tấm năm USD tiền giấy, cẩn thận từng li từng tí vuốt lên tiền giấy thượng điệp ngấn, hắn đem nó bày tại trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu con kia trắng nõn hoàn mỹ trên bàn tay.

Nhìn xem trong lòng bàn tay tấm kia vừa bẩn vừa nhíu năm USD, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, giương mắt nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện, "Ngươi chăm chú này liền nghỉ trưa uống một ly cà phê thời gian cũng không đủ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lắc đầu một cái. "Không sao, mười phút là tốt rồi."

"Năm phút đồng hồ." Không đợi Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục cùng chính mình cò kè mặc cả, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh tiền giấy nhét vào trong túi quần sau liền xoay người đánh cú điện thoại cho A nita, nói là mình có chút nhàm chán, nghĩ đến phụ cận tiệm cà phê nghỉ ngơi một chút.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ sẽ không ở đồng hành lúc lưu nữ sĩ một thân một mình, A nita biết sự tình không đơn thuần liền một bên thoát mặc lên y một bên tại đầu bên kia điện thoại trực tiếp hỏi: là người đàn ông kia. 

Thực sự là nữ nhân đáng sợ trực giác.". . . Không phải."

Không có sai qua đầu bên kia điện thoại mất tự nhiên dừng lại, A nita dùng tay cầm lên được vai kẹp lên điện thoại, Microphone đối với miệng nói thẳng âm thanh: đi chơi vui vẻ ác! liền cúp điện thoại, chút nào không có ý định cho Ung Thánh Hựu bất kỳ cãi lại cơ hội.

Vị đại tỷ này sợ không phải ta yêu Hồng Nương đã thấy nhiều. Nhìn xem hắc dưới gọi điện thoại tới màn hình, Ung Thánh Hựu thầm ở trong lòng sách âm thanh.

Bỏ ra năm khối tiền, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng cũng coi như nguyện ý nói chuyện cùng chính mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhanh chóng chạy đến phía sau quầy nói với chủ quán thanh âm, bởi vì thời gian tới gần buổi trưa, khách hàng ít dần, nhân thủ đầy đủ, điếm trưởng liền rất khoan dung mà khiến hắn sớm nghỉ ngơi. Đạt được điếm trưởng cho phép, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dẫn Ung Thánh Hựu ra cửa tiệm sau liền đi vào bên cạnh tiệm cà phê, giúp Thánh Hựu gọi một chén mang vị ngọt, chính mình điểm một chén tiện nghi nhất sau hai người cứ như vậy cầm cà phê đứng ở cửa tiệm bắt đầu giương mắt nhìn.

Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện chăm chú không hiểu ra sao, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn cắn ống hút rốt cuộc không kiên nhẫn nói: "Ngươi đến cùng muốn nói gì, không có nói năm phút đồng hồ nhưng nếu qua."

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Khương Nghĩa Kiện hít một hơi thật sâu, "Ta biết ngươi cảm thấy ta trước đó lừa ngươi ta là người có tiền nhưng kỳ thật dựa theo ăn khớp tới nói ta chỉ là chưa từng tiền trạng thái biến thành có tiền trạng thái lại trong nháy mắt biến thành không có tiền trạng thái chỉ là một loại vật lý chuyển đổi quá trình cũng không có thay đổi của ta bản chất cho nên trên căn bản ta kỳ thực cũng không tính là thật sự lừa ngươi mà căn cứ hiện tượng cùng bản chất đối lập cùng thống nhất tính ta cho là ta thiết yếu cường điệu bản chất trên căn bản quyết định hiện tượng phát sinh cái này cũng là tại sao ta sẽ tại vừa bắt đầu lựa chọn tiến hành cái này ngoại tại thị giác là lừa dối nhưng trên thực tế chỉ là vật lý tính biến động quá trình hành vi."

Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêm trang thao thao bất tuyệt hù đến, Ung Thánh Hựu ngốc nhìn xem vẻ mặt thành thật Khương Nghĩa Kiện nuốt ngụm nước miếng."Chỗ, cho nên ngươi muốn nói là "

"Đơn giản tới nói chính là, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện lộ ra cái có thể xưng chân thành mỉm cười, "Ung Thánh Hựu, ta thích ngươi, ta nghĩ cả đời đều với ngươi lên giường."

"Phốc! Khặc, khặc khặc!" Lấy tay xóa sạch không cẩn thận chảy tới cằm cà phê, Ung Thánh Hựu chùy chùy bộ ngực mình, "Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi, ngươi chính là phải cùng ta nói những này" thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng sức gật gật đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy người trước mắt này không phải có bệnh chính là có bệnh, đang muốn tìm về ngôn ngữ làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện bỏ đi ý tưởng điên cuồng này, lại thấy đối phương giơ cổ tay lên nhìn cấp trên cũ kỹ đồng hồ điện tử một mắt.

"Vừa vặn năm phút đồng hồ." Hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu tấm kia ngây ngốc mặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đến nheo mắt lại, "Chờ lần sau ta có tiền lại tới tìm ngươi." Thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu còn không hoàn hồn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện an ủi tựa như cấp tốc nhu nhu tóc của hắn sau đó xoay người liền hướng một đầu khác phòng ăn mọc lên san sát như rừng con đường nhỏ chạy đi.

Trong hoảng hốt được vò rối mái tóc, nhìn xem cái kia từ từ nhỏ dần thân ảnh , Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi lấy lại tinh thần hướng về phía rộn ràng đến trách móc hướng về đám người giận dữ hét: "Đừng trở lại!"

Rõ ràng ngày đó nói được đủ rõ ràng, nói tới đủ rõ ràng, hai người thậm chí làm cho đều phải đánh nhau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôm nay lại như cái gì sự cũng không phát sinh như thế xuất hiện ở trước mặt mình, trả nói năng hùng hồn mà nói một tràng có nghe không có hiểu lời nói, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ như thế nào đều cảm thấy việc có kỳ lạ, thấy A nita lúc này vừa vặn nhấc theo bọc lớn Tiểu Bao túi giấy từ tiệm trang phục đi ra, lại nhớ tới tối hôm qua A nita nói những câu nói kia, hắn trừng mắt về phía A nita cặp kia vô tội con mắt."Ngươi tốt nhất giải thích cho ta được rõ ràng một điểm, thật thà sẽ khoan hồng."

Hai người trở về khách sạn nhà trọ, Ung Thánh Hựu tựu lấy đóng gói rời đi buộc A nita thanh hết thảy đều nói ra. Ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon nhìn xem đứng ở trước mặt mình đầy mặt tức giận Ung Thánh Hựu, A nita do dự một chút mới mở miệng, "Xin lỗi, Thánh Hựu. . ."

Xoa xoa mi tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt khổ não thở dài, "Cho nên nói, ngươi là vì cái kia nước ngoài tình nhân mới cứng rắn là muốn đem ta cùng Daniel tập hợp thành đôi "

"Hắn gọi Daniel ư thật là một tên rất hay." A nita lấy lòng cười cười.

"Đây không phải trọng điểm!" Dùng ánh mắt để A nita câm miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu lau mặt một cái, "Ngươi cảm thấy này hợp lý ư vì hiểu rõ gái hồng lâu đang suy nghĩ gì cho nên đem ta tiếp trở về, sau đó đang nhìn đến Daniel sau bởi vì cảm thấy tình huống gần gũi cho nên muốn trợ giúp hắn ngươi suy nghĩ một chút này phù hợp ăn khớp ư ! Phù hợp ngươi bản chất ư !" Đại khái là được hơi sớm Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái kia một chuỗi lại là ăn khớp lại là hiện tượng lại là bản chất ăn nói linh tinh cho quấn được, hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện đều đã có điểm Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái bóng.

A nita bị hét có phần vô tội. Rõ ràng so với Ung Thánh Hựu lớn hơn không chỉ một hai tuổi, không có cái gọi là kính lão tôn hiền thì thôi, còn bị chỉ vào mũi nghi vấn hành động hợp lý tính, ngẫm lại chính là vừa tức vừa oan ức, thực sự tức không nhịn nổi, A nita thế là cũng đứng lên trừng mắt về phía hắn, "Ta làm gì sai ư ta bất quá liền nghĩ đến Daniel chân tâm một mảnh lại bị ngươi không nhìn, theo ta được Daren Vô Tình từ chối như thế đáng thương! Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi luôn cho là ngươi là cõi đời này bất hạnh nhất, đáng buồn nhất, kẻ đáng thương nhất, nhưng ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không ngươi tự ti hối tiếc đến cùng làm thương tổn bao nhiêu người!"

Cầm lấy trên ghế xô pha bao da, A nita đỏ mắt lên từ trong bóp da rút ra một chồng tiền mặt ném tới trên đất, "Muốn yêu nhân ái không tới, có tiền có gì đặc biệt!" Đưa tay chỉ về lăng ở phòng khách Ung Thánh Hựu, người hận hận nhìn xem hắn, "Lấy sinh tồn danh tiếng làm tiện lòng người các ngươi, lại có gì đặc biệt!"

Bị hét mất thần trí, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nhúc nhích mà đứng tại khách sảnh trung ương, liền A nita sớm tiến vào phòng ngủ cũng không biết, hắn nhìn xem rải rác ở màu trắng Hồ Ly mao trên mặt thảm, từng cái từng cái xanh mượt một trăm nguyên đô la, cấp trên Franklin chính mím môi Vi Vi nhíu mày, không tiếng động mà chỉ trích hắn.

Đối với ven đường xe cộ thượng chiếu hậu kính gẩy gẩy mái tóc, xác định hôm nay chính mình lại là hoàn mỹ sau một ngày, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với tấm gương lộ ra cái hài lòng mỉm cười, tay vươn vào quần jean sau túi áo, xác định bên trong đồ vật vẫn còn, hắn nắm thật chặt nắm tại trong túi thủ, nhìn phía cách đó không xa sòng bạc cửa ra vào.

Mới đầu A nita nói phải trợ giúp hắn thời điểm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn hơi nghi ngờ, dù sao hơn nửa đêm đi trên đường đột nhiên có mấy cái bưu loại đại hán đột nhiên đem chính mình vây quanh cũng truyền đạt một nhánh điện thoại, dù là ai đều hội cảm giác mình sinh mệnh chịu đến uy hiếp hoặc bị cuốn vào chuyện gì kiện bên trong, nhưng trong điện thoại, A nita cho hắn một cái giải thích hợp lý sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vui vẻ tiếp nhận rồi đề nghị này. Dù cho cái gọi là trợ giúp bất quá chỉ là cung cấp Ung Thánh Hựu hành tung còn có giúp hắn nói tốt hơn lời nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng cảm thấy làm vậy là đủ rồi.

Hắn đối mị lực của mình vẫn tính là khá có tự tin.

Thấy đợi nửa ngày bóng người cuối cùng từ sòng bạc trong cửa lớn đi ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bước nhanh về phía trước chắn một nam một nữ kia trước mặt.

Nhìn thấy tấm kia khóe mắt dẫn theo viên nốt ruồi quen thuộc khuôn mặt tươi cười xuất hiện lần nữa, Ung Thánh Hựu trực giác phản ứng mà liếc nhìn bên cạnh A nita."Ngươi lại muốn làm ma ta không phải nói đừng trở lại ư "

"Ta có tiền."

Tám tháng đại nhiệt thiên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đâm vào kiện vận động áo khoác mỏng, từ áo khoác Lý Đào xuất vài tờ tiền mặt, hắn kéo lên Ung Thánh Hựu thủ sau liền đem thanh này vụn vặt lẻ tẻ tiền giấy phóng tới Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay.

Đếm đếm Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhét tại hắn sao phiếu trong tay, tập hợp một tập hợp dĩ nhiên cũng có một trăm khối, khoảng cách lần trước gặp mặt mới một hai ngày, cũng không biết được Khương Nghĩa Kiện là từ đâu kiếm đến nhiều tiền như vậy. Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt sáng quắc mà nhìn mình, Ung Thánh Hựu bất động thanh sắc dời đi tầm mắt, "Vậy lại như thế nào "

"Ngươi không phải đã nói chỉ cần có tiền là được rồi ư" lún xuống lông mày, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần đáng thương hỏi.

"Nhưng ta hiện tại chính đang làm việc." Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có loại chính mình đang ở nhà bên trong dục nhi ảo giác.

Xẹp khởi miệng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh được phân loại vì công tác A nita, đột nhiên tiếp thu được Khương Nghĩa Kiện quăng tới cầu cứu tín hiệu, chính đứng ở một bên xem trò vui A nita lúng túng ho hai tiếng."Thánh Hựu, ta cái bụng thật giống có chút đau nhức, đi về trước, chính ngươi nhìn xem làm."

"Ngươi không phải là vừa vặn trả nhao nhao lấy trời nóng nực muốn ăn băng đấy sao" Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng liếc nàng một cái.

Được ngươi như vậy nhìn xem đều lạnh đến mức cùng Nam Cực giống nhau trả ăn cái gì băng.". . . Nữ nhân thân thể ngươi biết cái gì! Đi thôi!" A nita trưởng duỗi tay một cái trực tiếp tại ven đường ngăn cản chiếc tắc xi, cũng mặc kệ Ung Thánh Hựu ở phía sau ồn ào, cứ như vậy chính mình ngồi xe nghênh ngang rời đi.

Nữ nhân này! Bị mắng không hiểu ra sao, thấy tắc xi đuôi cấp tốc biến mất ở xa trận trong, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu trừng mắt về phía đứng ở phía sau trộm vui cười Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Tuy rằng ngày đó được A nita rống được chột dạ, cũng sâu sắc tỉnh lại chính mình thái độ đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng khi mặt nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì chịu đến A nita che chở mà đắc ý tiểu tử, Ung Thánh Hựu đáy lòng luôn có loại bị thiết kế phản bội cảm giác, thế là hắn giơ tay lên, nắm tiền mặt tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt lung lay, cố ý trên mặt mang theo cay nghiệt nói: "Con này đủ hai giờ đây này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy thế lại trái lại cười vui vẻ hơn."Vậy là đủ rồi." Dùng sức mím môi một cái, không cách nào khắc chế bên mép ý cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngượng ngùng nắm lên quyền chắn trước mặt."Còn đánh bẻ đi đây này."

Thông minh liền có thể khi dễ người số học không tốt sao! Được thông minh của mình trả đũa, vốn định cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiểu hài xuyên Ung Thánh Hựu đen khuôn mặt xoay người liền chuẩn bị rời đi, biết hắn náo loạn không được tự nhiên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đuổi tóm chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay áo, một cái tay khác thì từ túi quần móc ra hai tấm vé xem phim."Chúng ta xem chiếu bóng, " kéo lên Ung Thánh Hựu thủ lung lay, hắn méo xệch đầu, "Được không "

Mắt liếc nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện này đại cá đầu nam nhân làm bộ đáng yêu hết sức dáng dấp, Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ thái dương thở dài. Biết rõ có thể cương quyết từ chối, thậm chí ở trong lòng cũng đã quyết định chủ ý không tiếp tục để chính mình theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện múa lên, nhưng mỗi lần nhìn thấy tấm kia khóe mắt được lưu tinh xẹt qua gương mặt, những kia tại trong miệng không biết lật ngược nhấm nuốt qua bao nhiêu lần không tốt , không được , không thể lại đều bị chính mình mạnh mẽ nuốt về trong bụng, trướng cho hắn cuối cùng chỉ có thể thở dài thư giải phần này bỏ ăn y hệt khó chịu. Nắm tay bên trong được che được toả nhiệt tiền mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu an ủi mình xem ở tiền phân thượng dung túng Khương Nghĩa Kiện một hồi cũng không phải chuyện xấu.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không lại giằng co, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nửa đẩy nửa mà đem hắn dẫn tới rạp chiếu bóng, mà thẳng đến ngồi tại vị trí trước, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo chính mình đến xem là cái gì mảnh. Nhìn xem đại trên màn hình xuất hiện truyện tranh pháo đài, Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh khuôn mặt quay đầu nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Đây là cho tiểu bằng hữu nhìn phim hoạt hình."

Chém xéo thân thể, Ung Thánh Hựu tiến đến hắn bên tai nhỏ giọng oán giận, ấm áp thổ tức theo khí âm truyền tới trong tai, làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần lòng ngứa ngáy khó nhịn, gương mặt nóng đến nóng lên. Lau mặt một cái, hắn để cho mình yên tĩnh một chút sau mới quay đầu nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong bóng tối cũng đồng dạng thâm thúy mặt Khổng, sơ lược mang vẻ áy náy nhỏ giọng nói: "Hai giờ chỉ đủ xem phim hoạt hình."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện dựa vào rất gần, phảng phất chỉ cần thoáng hất cằm lên, hai người bốn múi môi liền có thể không hề khe hở mà dính vào cùng nhau. Đại màn hình truyền tới tia sáng đánh vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện gò má thượng, nhu hòa hắn sắc bén cằm cùng vọng hướng về tầm mắt của mình, cặp kia cùng mình xấp xỉ con ngươi màu đen đang không ngừng biến đổi trong ánh sáng trước sau chiếu đến mặt của hắn, tuyên cổ bất biến đến làm cho hắn không hiểu hoảng hốt. Rõ ràng đã sớm từng làm so với này loại khoảng cách trả yếu thân mật vô gian chuyện, lúc này Khương Nghĩa Kiện phun ở trước mặt hắn hơi thở cùng cặp kia chuyên chú ánh mắt lại khiến hắn gò má hơi nóng, cái cổ rúc về phía sau co lại, Ung Thánh Hựu dời đi hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt sau sẽ cái mông chuyển về chỗ ngồi chính trung ương, mắt nhìn thẳng mà nhìn lên chính mình hồi lâu chưa nhìn, sắc thái ban nát phổ biến cấp điện ảnh.

Khởi điểm lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu ngại phim hoạt hình quá mức ấu trĩ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thỉnh thoảng còn có thể quay đầu xác nhận Ung Thánh Hựu hay không còn tỉnh dậy, nhưng trong lúc thấy hắn nhìn đến chăm chú, liền đem sự chú ý thả lại điện ảnh thượng. Trong bóng tối thời gian trôi qua vốn là khó mà truy tìm, mà giống như đắm chìm tại nội dung vở kịch bên trong thì càng là như thời gian qua nhanh, một giờ nhiều điện ảnh trong nháy mắt tựu tiến vào phần cuối, nhìn thấy công nhân viên danh sách từng cái chạy ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giơ hai tay lên chậm rãi xoay người sau theo bản năng mà quay đầu nhìn về ngồi ở bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu, lúc này bóng sảnh ánh đèn dần sáng, hắn không thích hợp mà trừng mắt nhìn sau mới nhìn rõ Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, chính muốn mở miệng nói chuyện phiếm, lại đang nhìn đến hắn lông mi thượng ướt át cùng ửng hồng mũi sau ngốc ngẩn người.

"Ngươi khóc" dựa vào lễ tiết, Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết mình kỳ thực vốn nên làm như không thấy, nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu ngoại trừ ở trên giường được chơi khiến cho quá qua thê thảm lúc ở ngoài, còn sẽ có còn lại rơi nước mắt thời điểm, trong lòng hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn như một nhím giống như đâm tay, chính là lại đau khổ nữa cũng đều yếu dựng thẳng lên vũ trang, kéo cá nhân làm chịu tội thay mới cam tâm tình nguyện, dù cho được bị thương đầy tay lỗ thủng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn yêu thảm hắn sắc bén có gai một cái mặt, nhưng không nghĩ hắn mềm mại bụng cũng là như thế cho người yêu thích không buông tay, lập tức khóe miệng liền lại tràn lên một chút ý nghĩ ngọt ngào.

Nhưng hiển nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nhận thức vì bụng của mình có những gì hãy nhìn tính. Sờ sờ mũi, hắn nghiêm mặt từ chỗ ngồi đứng lên.". . . Ta không có."

"Không khóc làm sao con mắt đỏ ngàu" đi theo thân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất có loại bào căn vấn để, nghiêm cẩn nghiên cứu học vấn thái độ.

"Nói không khóc sẽ không khóc."

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc hắn một mắt, nguyên bản là ngưng tụ tại lông mi thượng yếu rơi không rơi giọt nước mắt nhưng bởi vì hắn quá mức đại lực động tác chảy xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng không chú ý tới, nhưng đứng ở trước mặt hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại nhìn đến rõ rõ ràng ràng. Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trên gương mặt vết nước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trầm thấp mà cười vài tiếng, "Thật là một tiểu khóc bao."

"Ngươi nói cái gì" nhíu mày, Ung Thánh Hựu đối này danh từ mới tại nghi hoặc bên trong dựng lên cảnh giới.

Phảng phất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng từng cây từng cây thủ thế chờ đợi gai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện con mắt xoay chuyển vòng sau lập tức mở ra tự mang đáng yêu lồng phòng hộ lệch ra cái đầu nói: "Nói. . . Ngươi làm khả ái ý tứ "

Nếu không phải trong tay Coca uống xong, Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái trước tiên liền giúp Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng Coca rửa mặt, nhìn xem tại khả ái đóng gói dưới đến tột cùng tàng cái gì bộ dáng tâm tư. Mặt không thay đổi vòng qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi nghiêng thân muốn xuyên qua chật hẹp tiêu sái nói: Trả đi chưa được mấy bước rồi lại bị người phía sau vồ một cái trở lại, thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ý cười đầy mặt nhìn mình, Ung Thánh Hựu đang chuẩn bị phát tác, một con ấm áp bàn tay lớn lại đặt lên gò má của hắn, ngón tay quét nhẹ qua xúc cảm vừa ra, trên mặt không thuộc về hắn nhiệt độ lập tức biến mất không còn tăm tích.

"Nước mắt cũng không thể để cho người khác nhìn lại rồi." Ôn nhu xóa đi Ung Thánh Hựu treo ở trên má giọt nước mắt, như nói chỉ có hai người biết bí mật vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sát vào hắn bên tai nói nhỏ âm thanh sau liền thả ra thủ đoạn của hắn, về sau như một người không có chuyện gì như thế lướt qua hắn hướng về chỗ ngồi khu trung ương cầu thang đi đến.

"Đi, tan cuộc."

Sờ sờ như bị Thái Dương nướng qua hai gò má, ngốc nhìn xem tại đoàn người dần tán trên bậc thang hướng chính mình ngoắc tay Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tại tiếng người huyên náo tan cuộc bóng trong sảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ nghe đến trái tim ở trong trời đêm hướng về hắn gào thét thanh âm , bên trong có cái gì mở màn tiếng vỗ tay.

tbc

Đan Ung chạy ra Las Vegas (chín )

neo 2583 61

Work Text:

Gần nhất Ung Thánh Hựu có chút kỳ quái.

Bước đi đờ ra đụng vào tường, tay run đánh đổ đồ uống chén; thanh bạch kim bao làm Hamburger cầm vi ba, thanh quần của nàng làm quần của hắn mặc ─ liền điểm này mà nói, A nita hiện nay trả không cách nào xác định đến tột cùng là người trước vẫn là người sau càng làm nàng hơn sinh khí - Ung Thánh Hựu hai ngày nay tâm thần không yên dáng dấp A nita đều xem ở trong mắt, nhưng tối làm nàng cảm thấy khiếp sợ, Ahinami lấy tin tưởng sự tình cũng không đơn giản là: Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình dùng tiền mua cà phê.

Cái kia chỉ cần kim chủ còn sống một ngày liền tuyệt không từ chính mình bóp da bỏ tiền Ung Thánh Hựu dĩ nhiên chính mình dùng tiền mua cà phê!

Nhìn xem ngoài cửa sổ cảnh đêm, xác định thế giới này còn tại bình thường vận hành sau, A nita dò xét mắt ngồi ở một bên một bên uống bia một bên trơn trượt điện thoại di động Ung Thánh Hựu."Ngươi cùng Daniel tốt hơn "

"Khặc, khặc khặc!" Được trong tay bia sang đến, Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu mà liền ho vài âm thanh mới trở lại bình thường, "Ta nghe không hiểu ngươi đang nói cái gì. . ."

"Chứa đựng ít." A nita nheo mắt lại, "Mấy ngày nay lại là xem chiếu bóng lại là công viên tản bộ, một lúc sờ sờ khuôn mặt nhỏ một lúc kéo kéo tay nhỏ, ngươi cho rằng ta không biết "

Đại tỷ ngươi muốn hay không kinh sợ như vậy!". . . Ngươi cẩn thận thủ hạ những người kia đến lao công bộ khống cáo ngươi bóc lột lao công."

"Yên tâm, " nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, A nita ngọt ngào cười cười, "Bọn hắn không có bị đăng nhập ở phía trên."

Cũng không muốn lại biết nhiều hơn một cái xã hội hắc Ám Diện, Ung Thánh Hựu đem tầm mắt từ A nita coi như Thiên sứ đọc làm ma quỷ trên mặt dời đi."Cũng chỉ là chuyện làm ăn mà thôi."

A nita thật dài mà ồ một tiếng, đối với Ung Thánh Hựu mạnh miệng chuyện làm ăn thuyết từ hiển nhiên không tin, đang muốn nói thêm gì nữa, liền thấy trên mặt bàn điện thoại di động của mình nhanh chóng đi ra ngoài hai cái mới tin tức. Gõ bàn một cái, người suy nghĩ một chút."Nếu như chỉ là sinh ý lời nói, vậy ngươi đi xuống giúp ta mua đánh bia trở về hẳn là rất nhanh lải nhải "

"Này cùng cái kia có quan hệ gì" Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc ngẩng đầu, "Hơn nữa ngày hôm qua không phải vừa mới mua đánh ư" liếc nhìn vừa mới từ tủ lạnh lấy ra trong tay bia, Ung Thánh Hựu bây giờ còn tính được đi ra bên trong còn lại bao nhiêu bình.

"Guinness Extra Stout, còn lại theo ngươi." Không để ý Ung Thánh Hựu nghi vấn, rút ra trong bóp da hắc tạp sau, A nita một bên hồi phúc điện thoại di động trong tin tức một bên đem hắc tạp đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt. Nhìn trước mắt lúc ẩn lúc hiện thẻ tín dụng, hướng về phía mặt sau câu kia, Ung Thánh Hựu liếm liếm miệng đưa tay tiếp tới, nhảy xuống sô pha liền chuẩn bị ra ngoài.

"Chờ đã!"

"Thì thế nào" mới vừa mặc lên giày, Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo cửa lớn có phần không kiên nhẫn quay đầu lại.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu tóc rối bời, chân đạp dép, trên người mặc màu xám vệ y cùng màu đen vận động quần dài, một bộ lôi thôi lếch thếch dáng dấp, A nita trên dưới đánh giá sau lại suy tư một chút, cuối cùng chỉ là lắc đầu một cái vung vung tay khiến hắn đi sớm về sớm.

Xấu xí nàng dâu chung quy phải thấy cha mẹ chồng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thưởng thức như thế đặc thù, nói không chắc nhìn trả làm yêu thích dùng điện thoại di động, A nita nhíu mày.

Không rõ ràng A nita an cái gì tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ biết mình chạy một lượt khách sạn nhà trọ phụ cận hết thảy rượu cồn loại đồ uống điếm đều không tìm được A nita muốn bia, thật vất vả tìm tới một gian phẩm hạng đầy đủ hết điếm lại là tại mấy anh đấy ở ngoài, bước đi phải đi sắp tới nửa tiếng, thời gian đã gần đến đêm khuya, ngồi ở người đi đường trên ghế dài, Ung Thánh Hựu thực sự không muốn đã trễ thế như vậy còn vì mấy bình phá rượu mang dép tại trên đường cái chiếu sáng lung tung, chính ở trong lòng tổ chức ngôn ngữ đối xử sẽ phải làm sao cùng A nita giải thích, chỉ nghe thấy phụ gần như là có người chính kêu tên của mình.

"Thánh Hựu!"

Quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy đối rìa đường thượng đình một chiếc nhìn quen mắt xe Nissan, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở bên trong, vươn tay ra ngoài cửa sổ víu vào trên cửa xe chính hướng hắn ngoắc tay, cẩn thận xuyên qua qua Las Vegas buổi tối qua lại không dứt dòng xe cộ, Ung Thánh Hựu chạy đến đối phố, bước chân mới vừa ngừng ở bên cạnh xe chỉ thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay xuống này chếch cửa sổ xe hướng về phía hắn cười khúc khích.

"Đã trễ thế như vậy ngươi ở nơi này làm cái gì" hắn còng không quên Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở chiếc kia phá di động xe tải đến tột cùng cách thị khu có bao xa.

Không trả lời Ung Thánh Hựu vấn đề, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là cười đem cửa xe giải tỏa, "Đi vào lại nói."

Đổi lại bình thường, Ung Thánh Hựu định sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy mà liền lên xe, nhưng nghĩ tới A nita cái kia như trong ảo tưởng sinh vật y hệt bia, Ung Thánh Hựu cân nhắc mấy giây sau liền mở cửa xe ngồi xuống. Đại khái là được Ung Thánh Hựu khó được quyết đoán hù đến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngây cả người sau mới một lần nữa đem cửa xe khoá lên, hắn liếc nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu đêm nay xuyên qua, luôn cảm thấy có chỗ nào không kiểu như là bậc cao nhất, lại có chỗ nào dị thường quen thuộc, cẩn thận suy nghĩ một chút mới hiểu được loại này dị dạng cùng quen thuộc cùng tồn tại cảm giác quỷ dị từ đâu mà tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua với hắn đại học ký túc xá bạn cùng phòng mới vừa rời giường lúc giống nhau như đúc.

"Phù phù. . ."

"Ngươi cười cái gì" được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên xuất hiện tiếng cười khiến cho không hiểu ra sao, Ung Thánh Hựu nghi ngờ liếc mắt nhìn hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện phất phất tay, đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt muốn giải thích, làm thế nào cũng không ngừng được tiếng cười, gục trên tay lái nở nụ cười sau một lúc mới nói: "Ngươi, ngươi đêm nay nhìn qua làm, làm thả lỏng. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu mở to một đôi mắt to chớp nháy hai lần, thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tầm mắt một mực dừng lại tại trên người mình, cúi đầu nhìn xuống đi, mới muốn từ bản thân vừa mới quần áo cũng không đổi, cứ như vậy ăn mặc nhà của chính mình cư phục ra cửa.

Tuy rằng lúc trước cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng có một trận bao nuôi quan hệ, nhưng nếu là buôn bán mỹ hảo tình yêu gái hồng lâu, tự nhiên trong ngoài đều phải thể diện gặp người, liền ngay cả buổi tối qua đêm ban ngày dậy sớm, Ung Thánh Hựu chí ít đều sẽ ăn mặc sạch sẽ trắng noãn khách sạn áo tắm hoặc tự chuẩn bị hàng hiệu thành bộ áo ngủ, tuyệt đối không thể ăn mặc chính mình bộ kia dùng không biết mấy năm cũ kỹ quần áo thể thao, nhưng từ khi cùng A nita đạt thành bằng hữu hiệp định, Ung Thánh Hựu tại A nita trước mặt là càng ngày càng thả lỏng, mới tạo thành trước mắt loại này được Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhòm ngó chính mình chân thực sinh hoạt diện mạo tình cảnh.

Lúng túng lôi kéo trên người màu xám vệ y, Ung Thánh Hựu đà điểu tâm thái mà co lại đứng người dậy sau nhìn về phía bên mép vẫn lưu lại một nụ cười Khương Nghĩa Kiện, "Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm gì ta còn có việc, có chuyện nói mau có rắm mau thả."

Nhếch miệng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói: "Ta không ngủ được, theo ta đến xem cảnh đêm." Nói xong, hắn mở ra sắp xếp đương cái hậu phương tiểu hòm giữ đồ, từ giữa lấy ra vài tờ tiền mặt đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, "Như vậy giá trị bao lâu "

Tiếp nhận cái kia điệp tiền giấy, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ trỏ dĩ nhiên cũng có 200 khối tiền, hắn nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mắt, nghĩ đến chính mình vừa vặn được đối phương như vậy đường hoàng cười nhạo, luôn luôn đối ngoại mạo khá là tự phụ người tự nhiên là tức không nhịn nổi, bĩu môi liền nói: "Ba tiếng."

"Lên giá đây này." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe xong cũng không sinh khí, chỉ là nhàn nhạt nói câu.

"Đó là tự nhiên." Không lại đi xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa hồ có chút thất vọng mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu kéo vệ quần áo chăn màn rửa đến tùng thoát cạnh dưới, muốn khởi mình còn có nhiệm vụ tại người nhân tiện nói: ". . . A nita để cho ta mua rượu trở lại, ngươi chở ta đi phụ cận siêu thị, mua xong lại bắt đầu tính giờ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nở nụ cười."Cẩn tuân dặn dò."

Hai người đi xe đã đến 24 giờ giá rẻ siêu thị, ròng rã đi dạo một vòng Ung Thánh Hựu mới rốt cục tại khay chứa đồ thượng tìm tới A nita trong miệng nói cái loại này bia, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giúp hắn đem đánh bia mang lên tay đẩy xe, đang muốn đẩy đi lúc tính tiền đã thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trả ngừng chân tại rượu loại đồ uống khu ngó dáo dác."Làm sao vậy còn có muốn mua đấy sao "

Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mặt nghi hoặc, Ung Thánh Hựu cười xấu xa móc ra trong túi A nita cho hắc tạp, xảo trá biểu lộ lại bị một đôi mềm non nằm tằm mơ hồ được đáng yêu."Daniel, ngươi không phải là thích uống rượu đỏ ư hôm nay A nita mời khách, quý nhất đến một bình "

Rõ ràng A nita không ở hiện trường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn chột dạ hướng bốn phía trương nhìn xuống."Không tốt. . . Không phải chỉ làm cho ngươi mua bia trở lại "

Đưa ngón trỏ ra, Ung Thánh Hựu đánh nhịp liền sách ba tiếng, "Đây là ta thân là bị bao nuôi người phúc lợi, đêm nay lấy tư cách tài xế ngươi may mắn mà cũng có thể cùng chung phần này lạc thú. Đi! Daniel! Thanh hết thảy ngươi muốn, không muốn đều cất vào cái này tay đẩy xe bên trong!" Duỗi thẳng cánh tay, như một ra lệnh quan chỉ huy vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt kiên định, âm thanh vang dội mà nói ra. Được Ung Thánh Hựu chọc cho vui cười hồ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện che khởi miệng cười cười, nhịn xuống đem Ung Thánh Hựu một cái ôm vào trong ngực nhét vào tay đẩy xe kích động, xoay người liền cầm lên trên kệ hai bình Champagne đem để vào xe đẩy bên trong, hướng về phía A nita tấm kia không tiêu phí hạn ngạch hắc tạp, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai người lại tại đêm khuya khách hàng thưa thớt trong siêu thị quay một vòng, thấy cái gì ăn, cũng mặc kệ có cần hay không nấu, có muốn hay không nóng, xem vừa mắt liền ném vào tay đẩy xe bên trong, cuối cùng xe đẩy được hai cái nửa có lớn hay không nam nhân nhét được tràn đầy Đương Đương, làm tỉnh lại bởi vì trực đêm mà ngáp liên tục tính tiền nhân viên.

Đem tất cả chiến lợi phẩm nhét vào buồng sau xe sau, Ung Thánh Hựu xem trong tay trưởng đến độ có thể nhảy dây biên lai, trong nháy mắt có trả thù vui vẻ. Ai bảo A nita tổng bắt hắn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện trêu ghẹo, chút tiền như vậy đối với nàng mà nói liền mua bao số lẻ cũng chưa tới, tin tưởng người cũng sẽ không quá chú ý. Đem biên lai vò thành một cục ném vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong xe cái kia tiểu trong hòm giữ đồ, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay ra mời bởi vì mua sắm mà có phần mệt mỏi chân, phát ra lại như đau đớn lại như thoải mái rên rỉ.

Đêm khuya siêu thị bãi đậu xe rất là trống trải, ô tô phát động âm thanh như một nhánh đột nhiên xuất hiện mũi tên cắt ra đêm tối yên tĩnh, đã cắt đứt trận này không có ý nghĩa tiếng hừ hừ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem bên cạnh bởi vì duỗi lưng mỏi mà con mắt ướt át Ung Thánh Hựu, tâm trạng vừa kích động, nghiêng qua thân liền hướng cặp kia môi hôn lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm hai mắt lại.

Tất cả phảng phất đều bất động ở hai đôi cánh môi chạm nhau trong nháy mắt. Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn được khinh thiển, thậm chí không xưng được là cái hôn môi, chỉ là giữa cánh môi lẫn nhau đụng chạm, thuần túy bây giờ muộn không tinh đêm, rồi lại bao quát trên đời hết thảy, chuồn chuồn lướt nước y hệt hôn vào trên môi nhẹ như lông ngỗng, lúc rời đi da thịt lại lưu luyến liên kết, Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy lông mi mở hai mắt ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang tại trước mặt đang nhìn mình, cặp kia đen như bầu trời đêm trong con ngươi phản chiếu hắn thất thần mặt, tình ý theo tia sáng lật ngược lưu chuyển với Khương Nghĩa Kiện giờ khắc này in đáy mắt của hắn, từ lâu không phân rõ từ đâu mà lên.

Ở này cái nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc đã hiểu.

Hay là nụ hôn này, hay là trong bóng tối thì thầm, hay là trên đường cái ta yêu ngươi, hay là cái kia buổi sáng gò má, lại có lẽ là càng sớm hơn cái kia buổi chiều, tiếng người huyên náo cạnh bể bơi đột nhiên xuất hiện bóng người, hắn không cách nào xác thực nói rõ bất kỳ địa phương nào, thậm chí không cách nào nói rõ phần cảm giác này đến tột cùng nên làm sao định nghĩa, hắn thiên tính tối dạ, không thể so Khương Nghĩa Kiện thông minh, liền ngay cả tâm động từng ẩn náu tại hai người đã từng cái nào đoạn ngắn, cái nào trong nháy mắt đều nhớ không rõ, liền nó từ lâu xuyên vào trong thân thể đều không cảm giác chút nào, tùy ý này như mãn tính bệnh tật y hệt cảm tình yên lặng ở trong cơ thể hắn cắm rễ trú doanh, mà phát hiện vào giờ phút này, đã bị bệnh thời kì cuối.

Có lẽ tất cả sớm có chứng triệu, chỉ là hắn hết sức quên, dùng hết chỗ có lý do thuyết phục chính mình, cũng dốc hết tất cả sức mạnh chạy trốn né tránh, đem mình làm cho đầy người bụi gai đồng thời cũng đâm bị thương Khương Nghĩa Kiện trái tim. Nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện gương mặt nhu tình, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên thật hận cái này mù quáng vô tri, kiêu căng tự đại vọng rồi lại người nhát gan chính mình. Hắn muốn nói cho hắn, từ nay về sau hắn sẽ không còn trốn tránh, hắn sẽ hảo hảo nhìn thẳng vào phần này cảm tình, hắn sẽ không để bất luận người nào thương tổn hắn, càng sẽ không lại thương trái tim hắn, hắn yêu hắn.

Hắn yêu hắn.

Liền ở hai người ánh mắt nhìn nhau, đậm đặc tình quấn quýt lúc này, một trận thanh thúy tiếng chuông đột nhiên tại yên tĩnh không tiếng động trong buồng xe vang lên. Nghe được điện thoại di động của chính mình tiếng chuông, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ đến từ ghế ngồi nhảy đánh mà lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cấp tốc ngồi trở lại chỗ tài xế ngồi mới miễn cưỡng tránh được hai người đụng nhau thảm kịch, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hướng chính mình so sánh cái an tĩnh thủ thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem nung đỏ mặt đừng đi qua nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ.

"Cho ăn" nhận điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt ve bị dọa đến thẳng thắn run rẩy trong lòng sau nhỏ giọng nói.

ngươi là tới chỗ nào thu gặt lúa mạch sao tại sao lâu như thế còn chưa có trở lại ngồi ở phòng khách trên ghế xô pha, A nita vừa thưởng thức chính mình mới vừa đồ tốt sơn móng tay một bên hỏi, Daniel tại bên cạnh ngươi 

Nhìn về phía đang ngồi ở chỗ điều khiển nhìn mình chằm chằm giảng điện thoại Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu miệng giật giật, nuốt ngụm nước miếng mới nói: ". . . Không có "

gọi hắn nghe điện thoại. 

A nita ngữ khí nghiêm túc, để Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có loại người chưa thành niên muộn về chưa về được gia trưởng gọi điện thoại răn dạy ảo giác, tuy rằng A nita không nhìn thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn trên mặt mang theo vô tội theo như mở ra miễn nắm ống nghe, cho rằng đầu bên kia điện thoại hội truyền tới mà tức giận gầm thét, lại nghe thấy A nita nhiệt tình dùng cao ròng rã Baidu thanh âm kêu tên Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

hắc! Daniel! 

"Hắc A nita" được A nita không hiểu nhiệt tình làm cho có phần nghi hoặc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một bên đáp lại một bên một mặt nghi ngờ nhìn xem đồng dạng đầy mặt dấu chấm hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu.

ta biết hai người các ngươi đều là người trẻ tuổi, đặc biệt là Thánh Hựu hẳn là tinh lực phi thường dồi dào, buổi tối rất dài rất tốt đẹp, nhưng đáp ứng ta muốn hảo hảo bảo vệ mình được không chống đỡ tính an toàn hành vi, nhớ rõ muốn dẫn bảo hiểm, không đợi A nita nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu liền luống cuống tay chân mà cúp điện thoại.

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt ở trong bóng tối như một biến hóa như thường màu sắc rực rỡ đèn nê ông đỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc không nhịn được gục trên tay lái cười thoải mái lên, cười đến liền nước mắt đều chảy ra, mới quay đầu nhìn về phía vẫn ngồi ở ghế cạnh tài xế cũng không nhúc nhích Ung Thánh Hựu, run thân thể hỏi: "Các ngươi tán gẫu qua chuyện của ta "

"Câm miệng, lái xe." Đen khuôn mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể từ trong hàm răng phun ra bốn chữ, không thể nhiều thêm.

Las Vegas ban đêm vẫn là sinh cơ phồn thịnh, nhưng theo từ từ lái rời thị khu, đêm tối yên tĩnh bản chất liền không tiếng động mà từ ngoài cửa sổ tiết vào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đại khái trong lòng sớm đã có nơi cần đến, màu xám bạc nhà xe cứ như vậy theo trong tay hắn tay lái tại đêm khuya bang Nevada trống trải nhẹ nhàng trong sa mạc yên tĩnh leo lên một duyên nhô ra đồi núi, dừng xe ở đồi núi chút cao một chỗ trên đất bằng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau khi xuống xe đem hai người vừa mới tại siêu thị càn quét những kia đồ ăn từng cái từ buồng sau xe hướng về trong xe Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay đưa, thẳng đến ngồi trước được một đống rượu cùng đồ ăn vặt chất đầy mới dừng tay.

Ôm Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm cái kia hai bình Champagne, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong xe tìm tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện phòng khi cần dụng cụ mở chai sau sẽ hai bình tửu đô mở ra, một bình đưa cho mới vừa mở cửa xe ngồi vào trong xe Khương Nghĩa Kiện, một bình thì trực tiếp liền miệng bình chính mình uống. Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu hào mại cách uống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện Tiếu Tiếu sau cũng học nhấp một hớp, nghĩ đến bình thường những con cái nhà giàu kia uống Champagne lúc chú ý, nhìn lại một chút lẫn nhau cầm thân bình dội thẳng khôi hài dáng dấp, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn nhau một cái sau, hai người miệng bĩu một cái không hẹn mà cùng cười ra tiếng.

Kính chắn gió bên ngoài là Las Vegas phồn hoa hoa mỹ cảnh đêm, bất kể là đắm chìm đã lâu Ung Thánh Hựu, hay là đi ra chợt đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đều đối bên trong xa hoa lãng phí giàu có và đông đúc hiểu rõ một hai, hoa phục, rượu ngon, xì gà, Champagne, xán lạn hoa mắt, mỹ lệ động lòng người, nhưng hướng về toà này được tiền tài vùi lấp Bất Dạ Thành, bọn hắn cũng chỉ là trong đó vi bất túc đạo tồn tại, A nita là, Khương Nghĩa Kiện là, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là, bọn hắn gầy yếu mà bám vào thành phố này dưới cánh chim, cùng thành phố này có khó mà phân cách tính chung, tại sinh tồn cùng tiền tài thượng tiếp nhận rồi nó vô tâm trả giá cho ăn nuôi, tại tình cảm cùng nhân sinh trên đường tiếp nhận rồi nó có ý định dành cho hoang mang, bọn hắn lạc lối tại nó hoa lệ trong cơ thể, nỗ lực tìm kiếm chỉ thuộc về mình đạo đường, mà ở truy tìm thoải mái phập phồng giữa, bọn hắn gặp gỡ tại một cái lẫn nhau đan xen ngã tư đường, tại từ ta trị hết cùng lẫn nhau cắn xé xuống giãy giụa khả năng lựa chọn, làm, chỉ là tìm tới có thể thoát đi thành phố này cửa ra vào.

Trong thành phố này mỗi người, đều đang tìm có thể Leaving Las Vegas cửa ra vào.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu tìm tới.

Đại khái là Champagne say lòng người, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang nói sân trường chuyện lý thú lải nhà lải nhải một cái miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu thả ra trong tay từ lâu rỗng tuếch bình rượu, nghiêng người sang, hắn trầm mặc mà nâng lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt cứ như vậy hôn lên. Bãi đậu xe cái kia thiển thường liền ngừng lại hôn không cách nào thỏa mãn hắn lúc này không ngừng bành trướng nội tâm, như là hận không thể đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện nuốt vào trong người cùng mình hợp lại làm một vậy, hắn bò đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người, không có chương pháp gì mà mút Khương Nghĩa Kiện được tửu dịch ngâm được ướt át đôi môi, lật ngược gặm cắn cái kia dẻo dai môi châu sau sẽ đầu lưỡi tiến vào hắn tràn ngập rượu cồn cùng vị ngọt khoang miệng.

Ôm Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai tay chui vào hắn cái kia thân rộng Đại Vệ dưới áo phương, trên lầu hắn không hề sẹo lồi tinh tế vòng eo, tùy ý trên người người rút lấy trong miệng hắn nước bọt cùng không khí. Ung Thánh Hựu hôn đến cấp thiết, hô hấp hỗn loạn mà phun tại trên mặt của hắn, trong miệng đầu lưỡi rõ ràng chỉ là không dừng tận quấn quýt cùng đối với thả, lại làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện tim đập như trống chầu, hắn muốn hỏi tại sao, rồi lại không nỡ bỏ hai người phần này tại nước bọt trao đổi giữa do tình dục cùng tim đập cấu trúc tâm hữu linh tê, vì vậy thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu thở hồng hộc buông hắn ra, cũng chỉ miễn cưỡng nói câu: "Chúng ta cái gì đều mua, sẽ không mua bao cao su."

Ngồi ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên đùi, cảm thụ dưới thân cái kia quen thuộc vật cứng cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa cánh tay khoác lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên vai sau mắt nhìn xuống mặt của hắn nở nụ cười xinh đẹp."Đừng nghe của nàng."

Làm Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa hôn lên môi của hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay hạ thấp chỗ điều khiển lưng ghế dựa, bên trong xe không gian quá mức chật hẹp, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể nằm sấp ở trên người hắn vặn vẹo thân thể giãy giụa cởi quần áo, hầu cấp dáng dấp như một mới trải qua nhân sự xử nữ, trêu đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại là một trận cười khẽ, hắn đưa tay giúp Ung Thánh Hựu rút đi trên người vệ y, về sau đưa đến dưới người mình cởi quần, Ung Thánh Hựu hao hết tâm lực mà đem trên người mình quần vận động kéo thấp, lộ ra hắn đứng thẳng trần truồng hạ thể sau, ngồi dậy liền nóng ruột mà đem khe đít hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện gắng gượng phân thân tập hợp đi, bất đắc dĩ chưa chút nào trơn mềm, thô dương vật cứng ngắc là không thể nào dễ dàng như vậy cứ như vậy xen vào khô khốc hậu đình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dục vọng bộc phát phân thân tại giữa đít qua lại trượt nhưng dù sao tiến không tới mấu chốt nhất lỗ đít, mong mà không được để tình dục quấn quanh người Ung Thánh Hựu khó nhịn mà ủy khuất than nhẹ thanh âm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy thế cũng là lại đau lòng lại nóng ruột, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu tại trên người mình méo miệng đáng thương dáng dấp, hắn linh cơ hơi động liền đưa tay mở ra bên cạnh tiểu hòm giữ đồ, móc móc sau từ giữa đầu lấy ra đầu phần che tay sương.

Vặn ra nắp bình, một trận Linn hương hoa nhất thời tràn đầy toàn bộ không gian, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đào một đại đống phần che tay sương đi ra sau hướng Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt tìm kiếm, dựa vào đi qua Ung Thánh Hựu dạy hắn làm sao mở rộng ký ức, hắn một tay dỗ dành lấy Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước thon dài phân thân, một tay đưa ngón trỏ ra liền phần che tay sương tại Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ đít nếp nhăn nơi nhẹ nhàng đánh tròn xoa bóp lên.

"A ân. . ." Sau huyệt được dị vật xâm lấn cảm giác khó chịu để Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được buồn bực hừ một tiếng, trước mặt được khinh nhờn vui vẻ càng làm cho hắn tê cả da đầu, hắn cầm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người áo sơmi, ép cúi người mân mê cái mông, nỗ lực xuyên thấu qua thả lỏng thân thể khiến hắn có thể càng thông thuận mà trơn mềm. Nghĩ đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái kia móng tay được tu bổ sạch sẽ khéo đưa đẩy đầu ngón tay chính tại chính mình tối mịt mờ địa phương qua lại rút đâm, rõ ràng là đi qua từng làm vô số lần chuyện, thay đổi cái Tâm cảnh lại đột nhiên cảm thấy thẹn thùng dị thường, cắn môi dưới, hắn nhìn xem dưới thân Khương Nghĩa Kiện vọng hướng về ánh mắt của mình, một viên trái tim trướng được tràn đầy đồng thời, càng khẩn thiết mà nghĩ yếu thân thể cũng đồng dạng mà bị lấp đầy, thế là hắn cúi người, đỏ mặt nằm nhoài tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện cường tráng trên lồng ngực hơi thở hổn hển nhẹ giọng nói ra: ". . . Không việc gì đâu, mau vào."

Ngón tay chỉ tiến vào ba cái, như trực tiếp xen vào Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định sẽ bị thương, bởi vậy cho dù được Ung Thánh Hựu câu này không liên quan liêu bát đắc hạ thân căng đau, đầu đầy đại hãn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn chưa ngừng tay thượng mở rộng động tác, thấy mình đều như thế ăn nói khép nép Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại vẫn không chịu đi vào, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời giận dữ và xấu hổ liền đưa tay thanh trả cắm tại chính mình trong lỗ nhục thịt ngón tay kéo ra, đỡ Khương Nghĩa Kiện nóng bỏng gắng gượng cây thịt cứ như vậy vẫn cứ đem miệng huyệt đối chụp lên.

"Ha. . . !"

"A. . ."

Gần như cùng lúc đó, hai người đồng loạt phát ra đau nhức bên trong mang thoải mái rên rỉ, chưa kịp mở rộng hoàn toàn nhỏ hẹp lỗ thịt được Khương Nghĩa Kiện êm dịu lớn quy đầu mạnh mẽ căng ra đau đớn để Ung Thánh Hựu mắt bốc nước mắt, nhưng trong lòng cái cỗ này trước sau lái đi không được hư không theo cứng rắn xen vào quét đi sạch sành sanh cảm giác lại làm cho hắn thỏa mãn được nở nụ cười. Vặn vẹo khởi eo, hít một hơi thật sâu, hắn đỡ Khương Nghĩa Kiện phân thân, khống chế sau huyệt phun ra nuốt vào sau liền như thế cẩn thận từng li từng tí ngồi lên. Cảm thụ phân thân Chính Nhất điểm một chút được Ung Thánh Hựu nóng ướt hẹp huyệt ôm trọn, lại nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trên người thần thái si mê đang nhìn mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm giác sắp phát rồ, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ bắt đầu quen thuộc phân thân độ thô, hắn với lên hắn quần nửa cởi bắp đùi, eo ưỡn một cái liền tương mình như thế cây thịt toàn bộ chọc tiến vào.

"Ừm! Ha. . . Ha ha, ân. . . A, ha. . . !" Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên xuất hiện mãnh liệt thẳng tiến để Ung Thánh Hựu cả kinh hét to thanh âm, tùy theo mà đến đại lực rút đâm càng làm cho hắn như sóng giữa thuyền con giống như liên tục theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác trên dưới lay động, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người áo sơmi đã sớm bị hắn tóm đến khuy áo tứ tán, vịn tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện căng đầy tinh tráng cơ bụng thượng, hắn nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện mím chặc môi ra sức nhún hạ thân dáng dấp, không kìm lòng được liền cúi người lần nữa hôn lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi.

Phối hợp Ung Thánh Hựu thấp hạ thân tử động tác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cong lên hai chân đem chân đạp tại tay lái hai bên, với lên Ung Thánh Hựu tròn trịa nhục cảm cái mông liền khiến cho sức lực mà đi đến thẳng tiến, hắn mút Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia làm hắn Thẩm say không ngớt mềm non môi mỏng, lưỡi giữa đảo qua hắn hàm răng trắng noãn lúc tiện thể nuốt vào hắn đi theo dưới người mình động tác không đứt với tai tiếng hừ hừ.

Không có ai có thời gian nói một tiếng yêu, không có ai có tinh lực đi nói một tiếng yêu thích, nhưng tất cả lưu luyến nhu tình cùng nồng nặc yêu thương lại chôn sâu ở hai người kề sát được không hề khe hở da thịt bên trong, theo từng cái rung động cùng thở dốc vang vọng tại hai người đụng nhau thân thể giữa, không cần ngôn ngữ, lại tổng cộng cảm giác hết thảy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu ngón tay mơn trớn mỗi một tấc da thịt đều nóng đến để Ung Thánh Hựu choáng váng, trong cơ thể liên tục đánh vào điểm mẫn cảm thượng côn thịt càng làm cho hắn chỉ muốn lên tiếng rít gào, một làn sóng rồi lại một làn sóng cuồn cuộn không dứt vui vẻ để Ung Thánh Hựu trong nháy mắt cảm thấy một trận điện lưu từ xương đuôi hướng lên trên tăng nhanh, trước mắt một mảnh bạch quang Tốc Biến, càng là cứ như vậy được Khương Nghĩa Kiện địt bắn đi ra. Toàn thân xụi lơ mà úp sấp Khương Nghĩa Kiện được chính mình tinh dịch làm cho một mảnh trơn trợt trên lồng ngực, sau khi cao triều mẫn cảm để Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ muốn vô hạn áp sát đến bên cạnh dưới bộ này hắn yêu sâu nhất cũng yêu hắn sâu nhất thân thể, mà bị Ung Thánh Hựu trận này tình triều qua đi làm nũng làm cho dục vọng càng sâu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rút ra còn chưa thả ra côn thịt, ôm Ung Thánh Hựu cấp tốc di chuyển khởi thân thể đem hai người tới chỗ ngồi phía sau.

"Nằm sấp." Khương Nghĩa Kiện bình tĩnh cổ họng nói. Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không có động tác chỉ vẻ mặt mê man mà nhìn mình, hắn động thủ chuyển qua Ung Thánh Hựu chưa kịp từ Hiền Giả trạng thái khôi phục thân thể, khiến hắn đỡ chỗ ngồi phía sau trên cửa xe tay vịn sau liền một cái kéo xuống hắn nửa cởi không cởi quần vận động, nhấc lên cái mông của hắn liền trực tiếp thẳng lưng đem trướng được đau đớn dương vật mạnh mẽ chọc tiến vào.

"Ha ân. . . !" Lần nữa được xen vào, so với ngay từ đầu không khỏe, càng nhiều hơn chính là được trong nháy mắt lấp kín phong phú. Gãy khởi mềm eo, Ung Thánh Hựu kề sát ở trên cửa xe nhìn xem cửa sổ xe bên trong mình bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện thao làm được đầy mặt si thái hình chiếu, cảm thụ trong cơ thể liên tục bắn vọt nóng bỏng côn thịt cùng cấp trên từng cái từng cái xẹt qua thành ruột gân xanh, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm giác như một cam nguyện thần phục tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện dưới thân cái thú, khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới mỗi cái bộ lông, mỗi cái tế bào đều đang kêu gào yếu Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho mình càng nhiều, để hắn không khỏi thất thần bắt đầu nhỏ giọng than nhẹ: "A. . . Niel. . . Nhanh, lại, a. . . Ha. . ."

Đại khái là nghe được hắn ngậm trong miệng năn nỉ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện điên cuồng rút ra hạ thân sau một lúc cắn tới bờ vai của hắn, về sau trầm thấp mà ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nở nụ cười âm thanh."Ngươi vừa vặn gọi ta cái gì. . . "

". . . Ha. . . Ni, Niel. . ."

Nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ngọt ngào vô cùng âm thanh kêu cho mình lấy nhũ danh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hưng phấn không thể chính mình, hôn một cái hắn bóng loáng bả vai, hắn một miệng ngậm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ đến mức như quen thuộc thành quả thực y hệt vành tai, mút mấy lần sau dán lên Ung Thánh Hựu thon dài gáy,

"ight of y ife, fire of y oins. . ."

"A ân, . . . Ha. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu sớm bị làm được ngất ngất ngây ngây, nơi nào hiểu được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở bên tai nói đúng cái gì, thả ra phàn tại trên cửa xe thủ, hắn vươn hướng hạ thể chẳng biết lúc nào đã lần thứ hai vểnh cao phân thân, đang muốn ve vuốt lại bị khác một bàn tay lớn cho chụp ra, trả không tới kịp lên tiếng oán giận, một cái ấm áp thâm hậu xúc cảm trong nháy mắt đặt lên hắn được lạnh nhạt đã lâu cây thịt.

"Thánh Hựu ngoan. . . Chúng ta đồng thời. . ." Nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu thon dài tỉ mỉ hành trụ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng ngón tay quát gãi qua cán phía trước mã nhãn, cảm nhận được dưới thân nam nhân không thể che giấu run rẩy, hắn liếm lên hắn trơn nhẵn sau gáy, một bên gia tốc trên eo lực đạo, một bên ve vuốt khởi Ung Thánh Hựu phân thân.

"A!" Trước sau giáp công vui vẻ để Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản vô lực thở dốc, nhếch miệng cương quyết một điểm âm thanh đều không phát ra được, nước miếng lướt qua hắn đường nét ưu mỹ cằm dưới, hạ xuống trước lại bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếm đi, vào sau thức để Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi tới trước nay chưa có chiều sâu, cái kia một cái lại một cái đại lực va chạm để Ung Thánh Hựu có loại chính mình sẽ bị liền như vậy đâm xuyên ảo giác, hắn có thể cảm nhận được thân xe chính theo động tác của hai người không ngừng khoảng chừng lay động, vừa nghĩ tới hai người tại dã ngoại trong xe không hề xấu hổ mà điên cuồng làm tình, Ung Thánh Hựu liền hưng phấn toàn thân run rẩy, không bao lâu liền lần nữa tiết trong tay Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Nóng ướt dẻo dai thành ruột tại Ung Thánh Hựu hai độ cao triều lúc lần nữa xoắn nhanh, từ lâu kề bên cao triều biên giới Khương Nghĩa Kiện được lần này co rút nhanh làm cho tinh quan khó thủ, tại mạnh mẽ chọc đến nơi sâu xa nhất sau liền đem tích trữ đã lâu Trọc Tinh một mạch mà bắn hết vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể.

Bên trong xe sớm bị hai người làm cho khắp nơi bừa bộn. Tình ái qua đi cái kia giống đực độc hữu tanh thiên mùi tràn ngập ở trong không khí, theo mỗi cái thở dốc sâu sắc rót vào hai người lá phổi, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm nhoài tại trên cửa xe, cao triều hai lần thân thể quá mức hư thiếu, khiến hắn trong thời gian ngắn không tạo nên thân, xóa đi trên cửa sổ bởi vì bên trong xe ấm lên lên sương trắng, hắn liếc nhìn vẫn cứ đen kịt một màu ngoài cửa sổ sau Vi Vi xoay qua chỗ khác ôm lấy vẫn phục ở trên người hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cũng tại đụng chạm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay lúc nghe thấy hắn không hiểu bị đau mà kêu một tiếng.

"Hí!"

"Làm sao vậy" nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện lùi xuất thân thể của mình sau, ngồi ở trên ghế xe vuốt cánh tay một mặt thống khổ dáng dấp, Ung Thánh Hựu nhăn đầu lông mày hỏi.

Không hề trả lời Ung Thánh Hựu vấn đề, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm lấy được chính mình ném ở một bên ống tay áo áo sơmi, đang chuẩn bị mặc lên, lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu một cái ngăn lại, buổi tối ánh đèn mỏng manh, Ung Thánh Hựu nheo mắt lại mới nhìn rõ Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai cánh tay thượng lớn lớn nhỏ nhỏ vết bầm.

". . . Chuyện này làm sao làm" Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy yết hầu hơi khô câm.

Mặc vào trong tay áo sơmi sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngượng ngùng gãi gãi mặt."Công trường làm công không cẩn thận đụng. Không phải rất đau, qua mấy ngày là khỏe." Hắn cười cho biết, so với an ủi mình, càng nhiều hơn là an ủi cau mày Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mặt vô sự mà dùng giấy vệ sinh thanh lý vừa vặn cái kia tràng làm tình hai người lưu lại vết bẩn, cánh tay kia thượng vết bầm nhưng thủy chung tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu đảo quanh.

Tuy rằng sớm có linh cảm, nhưng nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói thẳng ra lại là một chuyện khác. Mỗi canh giờ làm công giờ lương mới bao nhiêu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể chỉ dựa vào tại tiệm trang phục hoặc phòng ăn đánh tới việc vặt liền trong khoảng thời gian ngắn tiến đến nhiều tiền như vậy, mà hắn khoảng thời gian này cả ngày lẫn đêm không đình công làm tiền, lại toàn bộ dùng tại trên người mình.

Dùng ở cái này chưa bao giờ từng nói với hắn một câu ôn ngôn nhuyễn ngữ trên người mình.

Qua loa thu dọn một chút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đi xe nhanh chóng cách rời cái này hai người từng một đêm điên cuồng địa phương, nhìn xem từ từ rõ ràng đèn nê ông đỏ quang, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt trong túi Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho hắn 200 khối tiền. Tại đây buổi tối vẫn cứ phù hoa ban nát trong thành thị, Ung Thánh Hựu tìm tới hắn cửa ra vào.

Cái kia Khương Nghĩa Kiện đây này

Hắn cửa ra vào, lại ở phương nào

By Vadiir Na bokov, Loita

Đan Ung chạy ra Las Vegas (mười )

ooc giả thiết, chớ bay lên! Chớ bay lên! Chớ bay lên! (trọng yếu phải nói ba lần )

P. S. Giả thiết duyên cớ, hai người đều vì hàn đời sau người Mỹ.

P. P. S. Tác giả pha lê tâm, sức chiến đấu yếu ớt, sự cố không thích chớ chiến, hoan nghênh sân khấu quay.

P. P. P. S. Bởi vì sử dụng phồn chuyển giản, như có sai chữ thỉnh thứ lỗi. . .

Dừng xe ở khách sạn lầu trọ dưới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem trên tay A nita đặc biệt chỉ định cái kia đánh bia đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu. Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp nhận cái kia đánh bia sau đó xoay người muốn đi, hắn vội vã lo lắng theo phía trước kéo hắn lại.

"Ngươi xác định không có chuyện gì sao" tầm mắt không tự chủ được đi xuống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi, "Nếu không. . . Hay là ta giúp ngươi nắm lấy đi "

Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng mà nhìn chằm chằm dưới thân thể phương, Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt trở nên hồng giận dữ và xấu hổ mà lườm hắn một cái."Ta lại không phải nữ nhân, chút ít đồ này ngươi còn phải nắm "

"Cùng nam nhân nữ nhân không liên quan." Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẻ mặt thành thật nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Bởi vì là ngươi ta mới lo lắng."

Ung Thánh Hựu hơi lăng. Người đàn ông này luôn có thể tại tế vi địa phương đánh động chính mình, không cần hoa tươi cùng trộn lẫn giấy thếp vàng mật đường trang điểm, thật thà được hơi không chú ý liền sẽ quên, lại từng điểm từng điểm mang theo hơi ấm thẩm thấu đến trong cơ thể hắn, chờ chú ý tới lúc, từ lâu ngâm tại cả phòng trong ánh nắng.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không trả lời, cho là hắn đây là không muốn để cho mình đi tới, bất đắc dĩ cười cười sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu rối tung đỉnh đầu, khi hắn trơn bóng trên trán nặng nề ấn xuống một cái hôn."Đi tới sau hảo hảo ngủ một giấc, buổi chiều ta lại tới tìm ngươi."

Vuốt được Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn được nóng bỏng thái dương, vừa nghĩ tới chính mình một đại nam nhân lại bị một người đàn ông khác như vậy chán ngán địa đối đãi, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy bộ mặt nhiệt độ lại tăng lên một điểm."Trả lại "

"Yên tâm, ta có tiền." Như là nghĩ tới điều gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đêm nay trên mặt một mực mang theo nụ cười có phần tung bay, "Huống chi, đã sắp không có thời gian rồi. . ."

Từ Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt nghi hoặc bên trong biết hắn nhất định là đã quên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất đắc dĩ làm nổi lên khóe miệng, "Lại hai ngày nữa, ta phải trở về trường học."

Lại hai ngày nữa, tám tháng liền kết thúc.

Nương theo Thất Nguyệt Winky động lòng người ánh mặt trời mà đến, đi theo ngày hè nóng rực nhiệt độ từ từ ấm lên, cuối cùng tại tám tháng buồn bực đốt sóng nhiệt hạ phá xác mà ra, cái kia tự vĩnh viễn vùng đất lạnh bên trong đã trải qua ngăn trở cùng giãy giụa, tuy rằng nghiêng lệch lại cuối cùng nở rộ, Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể đời này chỉ có hoa, theo tám tháng kết thúc, nghênh đón chính là tháng chín Thu Phong, mười tháng hiu quạnh, tháng mười một cực lạnh cùng tháng mười hai sương tuyết, trả phải trải qua bao lâu Thất Nguyệt mới sẽ lần thứ hai đến, Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn số cũng không dám đi số, rất sợ nếu ý thức được đến tột cùng có bao nhiêu xa xôi, đối mặt phía trước một thân một mình mãi mãi không kết thúc từ từ đường dài, chính mình liền đem giẫm chân tại chỗ.

". . . Có đúng không, ta đều đã quên. Yếu khai giảng đây này." Ép buộc chính mình giật cái nụ cười, Ung Thánh Hựu giả vờ dễ dàng nói ra, chính cảm giác mình làm được coi như không tệ, đã thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu kéo khởi tay của mình.

"Đi theo ta." Đỏ mặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết mình nói đều là chút không đầu không đuôi mê sảng, hắn ngay cả mình đều chú ý không xong, lại có tài cán gì mang Ung Thánh Hựu đi nhưng hắn luôn cảm thấy, giả như không ở đêm nay, không ở nơi này cái lập tức, về sau hắn liền cũng không có cơ hội nữa, không có dũng khí nói ra khỏi miệng. Nắm thật chặt cầm lấy tay của đối phương, hắn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cặp kia trộm đi đêm nay đầy trời sao sáng ánh mắt, run rẩy âm thanh nói: "Thánh Hựu, theo ta đến California đi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện sợ sệt cùng bất an từ đầu ngón tay truyền đến, cau lại lông mày tiết lộ hai người đối mặt ly biệt tổng cộng có cảm giác thống khổ, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mình bây giờ là không cũng cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện có đồng dạng một tấm biểu lộ. Nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn dẫn chính mình đi, Ung Thánh Hựu giống như nói không vui đó chính là đầy trời đại dối, hắn muốn đi, đi đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỗ ở bất kỳ địa phương nào, bất kể là ánh mặt trời tốt đẹp California hay là sương tuyết liên thiên Maine châu, chỉ cần Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại bên cạnh hắn, Thiên đường Địa Ngục hắn đều xông.

Nhưng ở đáy lòng hắn, hắn biết rõ mình không thể.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là hắn Leaving Las Vegas cửa ra vào, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cửa ra vào cũng không phải hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa bao giờ lạc lối tại Las Vegas phồn hoa Hải Thị Thận Lâu bên trong.

Thẳng đến hắn gặp hắn.

Đại khái là xem Ung Thánh Hựu nãy giờ không nói gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thả xuống Ung Thánh Hựu thủ khốn quẫn mà gãi đầu một cái, ", không. . . Ta, ta nói đùa. . . Ngươi đừng coi là thật. . ."

Ngoài miệng nói là chuyện cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt lại càng ngày càng tiêu tan Thẩm, nhìn xem hắn bởi vì lúng túng cùng thất vọng mà ở đỏ trắng trong lúc đó không ngừng biến đổi sắc mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu ở một trận sau mặt không thay đổi giật giật miệng.

"Được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi giật mình mà nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ta đi với ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nở nụ cười."Chúng ta cùng đi California, Niel."

Không thể tin được chính mình nghe được cái gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trợn mắt hốc mồm một trận mới phản ứng được một cái ôm chặt lấy người trước mắt, cảm thụ Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay chung quanh tại quanh thân nhiệt độ, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy trên tay bia nặng trịch, trọng đắc khiến hắn mũi đau xót.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện về California chuẩn bị rất đơn giản.

Hành lý vốn là nhẹ nhàng hắn chỉ tốn một buổi sáng liền đem tất cả đồ vật đóng gói tiến trong túi hành lý, từ chức hết thảy giờ lương chế làm công sau, trên tay hắn tiền hoàn toàn không đủ để cung cấp hắn học kỳ sau sinh hoạt chi tiêu, cho nên cho dù lại không tình nguyện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng chỉ đành bán đi trên tay hắn chiếc kia duy nhất có thể biến hiện xe Nissan, tuy nhiên tại mua hai tấm từ Las Vegas kinh Los Angeles đến Pasadena xe bus phiếu vé sau còn thừa không có mấy, nhưng chung quy cũng đủ hai người sống qua hai tuần lễ.

Vừa nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu đem cùng mình cộng đồng sinh hoạt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cả người liền vui vẻ đến quên hết tất cả, liền nằm mơ đều là cười. Mỗi phút mỗi giây, hắn đều nghĩ chờ hai người cùng trở về California sau phải làm những gì: Ung Thánh Hựu với hắn ở ký túc xá khẳng định không tiện, cho nên hắn nhất định phải mau chóng tìm tiện nghi nơi ở, một phòng ngủ một phòng khách một phòng vệ sinh cái loại này là đủ rồi, hắn cũng không muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu chia phòng ngủ; Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định không sẽ mang theo đồ dùng hàng ngày, cho nên hắn phải đi bán tràng mua rửa mặt dụng cụ cùng bộ đồ ăn, tốt nhất đều là thành song thành đôi, nhìn lên mới ngọt ngào lại ấm áp; tuy rằng hắn khả năng không có cách nào mỗi ngày đều mang Ung Thánh Hựu thượng quán tử, nhưng hắn sẽ cố gắng học nấu ăn, làm được liền Ngũ tinh cấp phòng ăn đều đuổi theo không kịp loại kia, dù sao hắn thông minh, cái gì đều học được nhanh, điểm ấy không làm khó được hắn; cuối cùng, cũng là điểm trọng yếu nhất, hắn yếu mỗi ngày đều ôm Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ, mỗi ngày nhìn xem hắn ngủ nhan rời giường, mỗi ngày đều ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói một lần ta yêu ngươi, mỗi ngày mỗi ngày, thẳng đến thiên hoang địa lão.

Nhìn xem từng cái từng cái liệt ra tại điện thoại bị vong lục trong chờ làm hạng mục công việc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười tại điều thứ nhất mang Thánh Hựu về California bên đánh cái phác thảo sau liền cầm lấy hành lý, khoá lên chiếc kia mướn được di động xe tải sau, đem chìa khoá giấu ở cửa ra vào dưới mặt thảm.

Ngồi trên xe taxi trước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng liếc nhìn chiếc kia một mình ngừng ở trong hoang mạc di động xe tải, nói lời từ biệt, hắn lấy ra trong túi mới vừa hủy đi không bao lâu gói thuốc lá, rút ra một điếu thuốc thả lại trong túi sau, hắn đem chỉnh gói thuốc lá bỏ vào di động xe tải trước Hoàng trên đất.

Hắn sai rồi, Jason cũng sai rồi. Hắn kết cục chưa bao giờ là thành công hoặc thất bại, tốt đẹp hoặc đại phôi, chưa bao giờ là đại phú đại quý ôm được người đẹp về nhà, hoặc là nghèo rớt mùng tơi thất bại thảm hại, một cùng linh trong lúc đó, cuộc sống kết cục còn có quá nhiều khả năng, mà hắn mới vẻn vẹn vừa mới bắt đầu. Hắn nhất định phải tại cuộc sống trên đường cùng những người khác như thế lảo đảo, khi thì vui cười, khi thì bị thương, tại một cùng linh giữa không ngừng đung đưa vang vọng, nhưng cho dù làm cho cả người là thương, đang tìm kiếm tốt nhất giải trên đường đi, chí ít Ung Thánh Hựu hội cùng hắn đồng thời.

Không có ai thua ai thắng, không có người nào đã nhận được ai, ai lại thua thiệt ai, bọn hắn chỉ là một lên.

Chỉ là một lên, liền đã đủ để.

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo hành lý từ phòng ngủ đi tới cửa trước, A nita nhìn xem hắn cúi người xuống thắt dây giày, trong mắt tràn đầy không rõ.

"Ngươi kéo lớn như vậy một rương là muốn đi đâu" tựa ở cửa trước bên cạnh vách tường bên cạnh, ăn mặc một thân đơn giản quần áo ở nhà A nita hỏi, "Lại muốn cùng Daniel ra ngoài chơi ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu qua loa dạ coi như trả lời.

Thấy hắn một mặt bình tĩnh, không chút nào bình thường nhắc tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền phát tác thần kinh dạng, A nita trong lòng mặc dù kỳ quái, nhưng cũng không lắm lưu ý, "Trở về lúc nói một tiếng, thuận tiện để Daniel mời ta ăn bữa cơm, hai người các ngươi có thể như thế khoái hoạt ta còn là đại công thần đây này."

Buộc lại dây giày, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên trầm mặc mà nhìn A nita một mắt sau kéo hành lý liền đi ra cửa, được A nita ở phía sau lải nhải được phiền mới phất tay một cái coi như chào hỏi. Chiêu chiếc tắc xi, Ung Thánh Hựu sắp đi lý thả ở bên cạnh, báo xe buýt chỗ đứng sau hắn nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng hắn hẹn gặp tại trạm xe bus hội hợp, Ung Thánh Hựu không cần đoán cũng biết tại sao. Cầm chặt vệ túi áo trong phong thư xách, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện người này rất tốt đáng hận.

Rõ ràng là cái người thông minh, tại sao ở vào thời điểm này lại đần như vậy hắn đều có thể dùng các loại thủ đoạn, các loại phương pháp để đạt tới bất kỳ kết quả hắn muốn, được đến bất kỳ vật hắn muốn, tại sao chết như vậy suy nghĩ mà càng muốn treo ở hắn trên ngọn cây này, cuối cùng làm được bản thân không còn gì cả hắn đến cùng đã nhận được cái gì hắn Ung Thánh Hựu lại có gì tốt đáng giá hắn làm như vậy

Hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới buổi tối ngày hôm ấy, ở trong xe Phiên Vân Phúc Vũ giữa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói câu nói kia.

Sinh Mệnh Chi Quang, dục niệm chi hỏa.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười một cái tự giễu. Hắn chưa bao giờ dành cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiệm Hà Quang rõ ràng, cũng chưa bao giờ cho bất kỳ ấm áp, hắn mang cho hắn bất quá đều là từng cái vết sẹo, trong lòng, trên người đều là.

Nếu Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhất thời hồ đồ, người thông minh không thể làm gì khác hơn là đổi hắn đến làm.

Lôi kéo trong quần áo phong thư, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa xuống xe chỉ thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cõng lấy túi hành lý ngồi ở trạm xe bus ven đường trên ghế dài, như một lạc đường hài tử giống như nhìn chung quanh, đứng ở đối phố, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem như vậy Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau một lúc lâu mới đi tới.

"Ngươi tới rồi!" Vừa thấy Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện, trước kia trả sợ sẽ bỏ qua xe buýt Khương Nghĩa Kiện vui vẻ tiến lên nghênh tiếp cầm qua Ung Thánh Hựu hành lý, "Lên xe, đã yếu chuyến xuất phát rồi."

Xe buýt bên trong hết thảy hành khách đều đã ngồi vào chỗ của mình vị, đem trong tay hai tấm vé xe đưa cho chỗ tài xế ngồi tài xế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tay rương hành lý một tay túi hành lý mà bò lên trên chật hẹp cầu thang, chính muốn quay đầu kéo Ung Thánh Hựu một cái, đã thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở trước cửa xe cũng không nhúc nhích mà đang nhìn mình.

"Tới, yếu chuyến xuất phát á." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười nói, trong lòng lại mơ hồ cảm thấy một chút bất an.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nhúc nhích. Hắn cúi đầu, nhìn mình chằm chằm trên chân giày thể thao một lúc mới lại ngẩng đầu lên nhìn phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện."Daniel, về sau không nên đần như vậy rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nụ cười ngưng tụ ở trên mặt.

"Không muốn nhân gia nói cái gì đều tin; không nên ngây ngốc chỉ biết là công tác, đem tiền đều cho người khác hoa; không nên quá thường thức đêm uống rượu; không nên ăn vi ba thực phẩm; không nên lão mặc đồng nhất kiện áo trên không nỡ bỏ mua mới. . . Muốn hảo hảo bảo vệ chính mình, hảo hảo đọc sách, tìm công việc tốt, lại, lại tìm cô gái tốt. . ."

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt rưng rưng muốn khóc tại cửa xe bên ngoài tự lẩm bẩm nói một đống lời mình nghe không hiểu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bản khởi khuôn mặt cảnh cáo tựa kêu lên.

"Các ngươi có còn nên lên xe" thấy cửa vào cuối cùng hai vị hành khách chậm chạp không lên xe, thu rồi phiếu tài xế sau lưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nhịn được hỏi.

"Chờ đã!" Được Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên xuất hiện biến treo làm cho không biết làm sao, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có tâm tình cũng không có dư thừa bày ra bất kỳ lễ nghi, quay đầu hướng tài xế kêu một tiếng, hắn trầm mặt bước nhanh đi xuống cầu thang với lên Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay, lôi kéo liền muốn đem người kéo lên xe."Ung Thánh Hựu, lên xe, có lời gì lên xe hẳng nói."

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc lắc đầu. Hắn rút ra được Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm lấy thủ, lấy ra một mực được chính mình kéo tại trong túi che được toả nhiệt phong thư xách sau tay run run đem nhét vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lồng ngực, không dám lại nhìn trước mặt sắc mặt khó coi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn cúi đầu, vừa vặn trả có thể thấy rõ ràng giày thể thao thượng bẩn đục, chẳng biết lúc nào càng mơ hồ thành một mảnh, nháy mắt mấy cái, giày trên mặt liền tự dưng có thêm hai giọt thủy châu."Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chúng ta không nên gặp lại sau." Hắn nhỏ giọng nói, rõ ràng tại trong đầu từ lâu diễn luyện đếm trăm lần, âm thanh lại vẫn là không cách nào khống chế run rẩy, nắm chặt nắm tại trong túi thủ, cho dù móng tay đã sâu sâu lún vào trong thịt, đau đớn lại vẫn nặng nề đặt ở ngực, khiến hắn thở không nổi, "Ta đã. . . Không có đồ vật có thể cho ngươi rồi."

Nắm bắt Ung Thánh Hựu nhét đưa tới tay phong thư, cắn răng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện viền mắt ướt át địa, oán hận mà nhìn trước mắt cái này cúi đầu không dám nhìn thẳng nam nhân của mình, ". . . Ta không muốn ngươi nhiệm Hà Đông tây." Ta chỉ yếu ngươi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn nói, đơn giản bốn chữ cũng tại mở miệng trước chặn ở cổ họng, không biết được tại sao, hắn chính là biết Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không muốn nghe.

Bất kỳ ngôn ngữ cũng đã không cách nào cứu vãn quyết định của hắn.

Đây là bọn hắn cuối cùng chỉ có, đáng chết hiểu ngầm.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên, nước mắt làm ướt hắn nhỏ dài lông mi, ửng hồng khóe mắt cùng mũi khắp nơi đều đại diện cho thút thít vết tích. Hắn từ không yêu thích trước mặt người khác gào khóc, xưa nay cho rằng nước mắt là chỉ có người yếu mới sẽ trêu chọc vũ khí, nhưng bây giờ, hắn nguyện ý đem chính mình yếu ớt nhất một mặt biểu diễn tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt, bởi vì hắn biết, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ không cười nhạo hắn mềm yếu, hắn sẽ thay hắn thu cẩn thận hắn đời này cuối cùng nước mắt, lâu lâu dài dài địa, bảo tồn ở trong lòng hắn.

Từ nay về sau, nước mắt của hắn chỉ có Khương Nghĩa Kiện độc nhất.

Mà cuối cùng cuối cùng, hắn chỉ còn một thứ muốn tặng cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Lấy tư cách ly biệt lễ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch lên miệng, tại tràn đầy nước mắt trên mặt vẫn cứ gạt ra ngọt ngào mỉm cười.

"Cám ơn ngươi, Daniel." Run rẩy đôi môi, Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lặng rồi. Hắn chưa bao giờ xem qua Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy cười qua, không có giả tạo, không có qua loa, không có đắc ý, không có cười nhạo, dường như Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình cấu trúc pháo đài dưới, cái kia mỹ hảo hoàn mỹ bản chất, thuần túy mà ngây thơ, lại cùng thì khiến người ta cảm thấy vô hạn bi thương.

Hắn đã nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu hết thảy, lại không được đến hắn.

Nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt, như đang cười hắn dáng vẻ ngu si, Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến càng lớn chút, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng tài xế đang không ngừng giục mà không hề phản hồi dưới tình huống nhấn xuống quan môn tay cầm, xe buýt cái kia dày nặng kẹp môn liền ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc đó chậm rãi đóng lại, tách rời ra hai thân thể của con người, cũng tách ra bọn hắn nguyên bản liên lạc thế giới.

"Chờ đã! Ta gọi ngươi chờ chút!" Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cười phất tay bóng người từ từ đi xa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vàng gào thét, cũng không biết đến tột cùng là tại đối xe buýt tài xế nói, hay là đối sắp đi xa Ung Thánh Hựu nói: Sắp đi lý bỏ đi không thèm để ý, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chạy nhanh đến xe buýt tối phần cuối, chỉ thấy cửa sổ thủy tinh bên ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại vẫy tay, lại từ lâu không thấy rõ đến tột cùng là đang khóc vẫn là ở cười.

Tầm mắt mơ hồ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại biết mình là biểu cảm gì.

Xe buýt từ lâu nhanh chóng cách rời trạm dịch, thượng châu tế đường cái trước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên cạnh hành khách kéo hắn một cái tay áo, vì đón xe an toàn khiến hắn nhanh chóng ngồi xuống. Trở về xe buýt đằng trước cầm lấy hành lý, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi xuống đuôi xe. Hắn mở ra Ung Thánh Hựu rương hành lý, bên trong giả bộ đều là trước kia hắn mua cho y phục của hắn, một cái không rơi chiết hảo thả ở bên trong, như là biểu diễn phẩm giống như sạch sẽ chỉnh tề. Hắn mở ra trong tay được mồ hôi ngâm được có phần ẩm ướt mềm phong thư xách, một chồng dày đặc màu xanh lục bách nguyên sao yên tĩnh nằm ở bên trong, trong đó vài tờ đặc biệt nhíu, vẫn là mấy ngày nay hắn cho Ung Thánh Hựu rải rác tiền mặt, lấy ra cái kia điệp tiền giấy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoang đường mà bật cười.

Tiền. Đến cuối cùng, tên kia trong đầu vẫn còn nghĩ tiền.

Liền ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện nỗ lực đem tiền mặt thả lại phong thư trong túi lúc, hắn phát hiện trong túi rơi mất một tờ giấy. Đó là trương tùy ý có thể thấy được quảng cáo truyền đơn, mặt trái trống không nơi lại bị người dùng rót màu đen mực nước bút máy viết mấy dòng chữ, còn đến không kịp đem tờ giấy dời đi, vài giọt vệt nước liền ở trên choáng váng đầu ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nóng ruột mà lấy tay lau một cái, ban đầu chữ viết lại đã sớm bị vệt nước nhuộm được khó mà nhận ra.

Cho dù như vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn có thể rõ ràng nói ra mặt trên viết cái gì:

Cám ơn ngươi yêu thích ta.

Cám ơn ngươi để ta biết rồi cõi đời này có so với tiền tài thứ quan trọng hơn.

Cám ơn ngươi cho ta tại thành phố này một mình tiếp tục đi dũng khí.

Cám ơn ngươi.

y sin, y sou.

Được sau giờ ngọ ánh mặt trời chiếu được thông rõ ràng xe buýt bên trong, một phòng trong trầm mặc, chỉ có chỗ ngồi phía sau truyền đến đứt quãng nghẹn ngào cùng khóc nức nở.

"Light of y ife. Fire of y oins. y sin. y sou." By Vadiir Na bokov, Loita

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Ta bảo đảm là HE

Đan Ung chạy ra Las Vegas (mười một )

neo 2583 61

Work Text:

"Ngươi nhất định phải đi "

"Ừm." Ngồi tại mặt đất trên nệm, Ung Thánh Hựu đem từng kiện từng kiện chiết hảo áo tay ngắn nhét vào trong rương hành lý.

"Không lại nhiều chờ một lúc" nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu thu dọn hành lý bóng lưng, A nita hỏi, "Các loại tháng sau Lễ Tạ Ơn thời điểm lại đi không thật là tốt "

Xoa xoa có phần hư hại đáy giày, đem giày da để vào chống bụi xách sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận từng li từng tí đưa nó phóng tới rương hành lý góc viền một chỗ vì nó cố ý bảo lưu chỗ trống, "Nơi này đã thấy chán rồi, muốn chuyển sang nơi khác."

A nita không lời nào để nói. Từ khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện về California sau, Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất đổi người, tùy tiện chuyện cười biến thiếu, thay vào đó là nhiều lần trầm mặc cùng suy nghĩ sâu sắc, nhưng nhìn xem như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu, A nita có khi lại cảm thấy, này hay là mới là hắn dáng vẻ vốn có, chính như bầu trời đêm khi thì tinh quang lóng lánh, khi thì yên hỏa rực rỡ, cuối cùng nhưng dù sao hội trở nên yên ắng cùng hắc ám.

"Ngươi sau lại muốn đi làm sao" nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu một mình thu thập bóng người, A nita vẫn là không nhịn được hỏi, "Ngươi có địa phương đi không "

Như là nghe được cái gì buồn cười chuyện cười, chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lưng run lên hai lần sau một tấm hình dáng như bất đắc dĩ khuôn mặt tươi cười quay lại, "Ta sẽ chiếu cố tốt của ta, ngươi liền đừng lo lắng."

Làm sao có thể không lo lắng A nita muốn nói, cuối cùng lại chỉ có thể thở dài coi như thôi. Ung Thánh Hựu phải đi người vẫn là rất không bỏ được. Suy nghĩ một chút, người đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu bên người ngồi xổm xuống hậu triều trước mặt hắn rương hành lý liếc mắt nhìn. Bên trong đồ vật cũng không nhiều, đều là chút y phục vật lẫn lộn, như là người bình thường ra ngoài du lịch tình hình đặc biệt lúc ấy mang đồ vật, nhưng đây cũng là Ung Thánh Hựu trên người hết thảy gia sản.

Hay là Ung Thánh Hựu nói rất đúng, hắn sẽ chiếu cố tốt chính hắn, dù sao không rễ bèo tấm chỉ cần có nước, nơi nào đều có thể sống.

Không để lại dấu vết mà xoa xoa khóe mắt, A nita nằm sấp tại trên đầu gối của chính mình buồn buồn nói: "Ngươi đã nói phải bồi ta tham gia ngày mai Halloween phái đúng đấy."

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay qua chỗ khác nhìn A nita một mắt. Hắn nhưng không nhớ rõ từng có chuyện này.

"Ngươi đáp ứng rồi nhưng không thể không tính số."

Hắn trả đã đáp ứng Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn đi California đây này. Ung Thánh Hựu tự giễu suy nghĩ một chút."Ta không có thứ gì chuẩn bị." Biết lý do có bao nhiêu đừng chân, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục trên tay sửa sang lại động tác, không dám đối đầu A nita nhìn xem chính mình cặp kia lam con mắt màu xanh lục.

"Ngươi không cần chuẩn bị." Như là sớm đoán được Ung Thánh Hựu biết dùng loại này không phải lý do lý do qua loa lấy lệ, A nita cười cười, "Ta cũng đã giúp ngươi nghĩ kỹ." Nói xong, người cấp tốc đứng lên chạy chậm tới sát vách phòng giữ quần áo, không bao lâu cầm hai bộ Halloween cải trang trở về.

"Năm nay ta chuẩn bị khái niệm là Tiểu Hồng Mạo cùng đại sói hoang." Xuất hiện bảo tựa như lung lay trong tay hai bộ đồ hóa trang, A nita vui vẻ nói ra, Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn lại suýt nữa không ngất đi.

Nhìn xem A nita tay trái cầm màu xám đại sói hoang trang, Ung Thánh Hựu đen khuôn mặt nói: "Ngươi đừng hòng muốn ta mang sói lỗ tai cùng mặc vào mặt có đuôi quần."

"Ác đừng lo lắng, ngươi không cần." A nita đưa ra tay phải cầm lấy đỏ áo choàng, "Ngươi là Tiểu Hồng Mạo."

Sự thực chứng minh, không có tệ nhất chỉ có càng hỏng bét. Ung Thánh Hựu lau mặt một cái, hít một hơi thật sâu.". . . Ta buổi tối ngày mai máy bay."

"Đổi Hậu Thiên." Biết Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định sẽ dùng các loại lý do từ chối chính mình, A nita trực tiếp mở đại tuyệt lấy ra trong bóp da hắc tạp, "Giúp ngươi thăng cấp khoang hạng nhất."

Nhìn chằm chằm A nita trong tay hắc tạp, Ung Thánh Hựu nheo mắt lại, nội tâm nho nhỏ vùng vẫy một hồi sau vẫn đưa tay tiếp tới. Mở ra máy tính, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem trên website chuyến bay thông tin, lúc trước quyết định lúc rời đi Tâm cảnh trong nháy mắt lại trở về trong đầu.

A nita hỏi hắn phải chăng nhất định phải đi, thành thật mà nói, hắn không có chút nào xác định. Hắn tại Las Vegas sinh hoạt nhiều năm như vậy, sớm thành thói quen thành thị này một viên ngói một viên gạch, hắn biết cái nào giữa sớm cơm trưa ăn ngon nhất, biết lúc nào tinh phẩm phố hội họp làm quý style mới, biết cái nào thời đoạn con đường kia không thể đi, thậm chí biết cái nào giữa quán cơm dầu gội đầu dùng tốt nhất, khăn tắm mềm mại nhất. Las Vegas từ lâu kể cả chiếc kia di động xe tải dung ở trong cơ thể hắn, đột nhiên phải cùng chia lìa, khó tránh khỏi thương gân động cốt.

Nhưng hắn không thể không đi.

Las Vegas mỗi một góc đều cất giấu người kia bóng người. Hơn một tháng qua, mỗi khi trải qua qua một cái chỗ rẽ, hắn đều cảm thấy người kia lại đột nhiên xuất hiện tại trước mặt, tay cầm một cái nhiều nếp nhăn tiền mặt, cười nói muốn dẫn chính mình đi mỗ một học sinh nghèo tình nhân mới đi ước hội nơi, hắn sẽ không tự chủ chờ mong, sau đó lại chuyện đương nhiên thất bại, vòng đi vòng lại, phản lật ngược che.

Hắn chịu không được.

Quyết định phải đi rất đơn giản, quyết định đi đâu cũng rất khó, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ biết là, hắn không thể đi California.

Hắn đã đáp ứng Khương Nghĩa Kiện yếu cùng hắn đồng thời đi, cho nên hắn sẽ không tự mình đi.

Đem trước kia dự định tốt đêm mai bay đi New York phi cơ chuyến đổi đến Hậu Thiên, Ung Thánh Hựu đóng lại trên đùi bút điện, liếc nhìn A nita lưu lại Halloween trang phục, hắn cầm lấy màu đỏ tươi mũ túi ở trong tay áng chừng một chút.

Tiểu Hồng Mạo. Thật là một với hắn không có chút nào tương xứng nhân vật.

Ung Thánh Hựu trào phúng tựa như cười làm nổi lên khóe miệng.

Thợ săn đã đi xa, nếu như lại bị sói hoang ăn tươi, không ai có thể tới cứu ngươi rồi.

Las Vegas Halloween hoạt động là cử quốc lấy tên long trọng, tất cả quán rượu, hộp đêm hoàn toàn lấy các loại mánh lới hấp dẫn muốn tại thành phố này trắng đêm cuồng hoan du khách, thân là danh viện A nita tự nhiên được mời đến mỗi cái cỡ lớn xa hoa hoạt động, toàn bộ buổi tối, Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy được người lôi kéo qua lại tại từng cái tràn ngập rượu cồn cùng ầm ầm tiếng nhạc party giữa, chỉ có tại phiên bản dài lễ trong xe thông cần lúc mới có thể nghỉ ngơi chốc lát.

Bày tại rải ra màu đỏ nhung thiên nga trên ghế xe, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy vừa vặn lẫn vào uống chén kia Vodka thực sự không phải ý kiến hay, hắn liếc nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, thấy bình thường thông suốt trên đại đạo xa trận trì trệ không tiến, liền thuận miệng hỏi một câu: "Làm sao tắc lại "

"Khả năng quá nhiều người rồi." A nita một bên bổ trang một bên thờ ơ nói.

"Giống như phía trước ngân hàng phát sinh đoạt án, cả con đường đều bị phong lại." Đại khái là sau khi nghe toà hành khách nghi vấn, tài xế hướng về phía sau tấm ngăn thượng mở cửa sổ nhỏ nói câu.

A nita đùng một cái một tiếng đóng lại nệm hơi phấn bánh nắp hộp."Đúng là điên rồi, Halloween cướp ngân hàng, lại còn coi chính mình yêu ma quỷ quái." Oán trách, A nita để tài xế ở mặt trước cửa ngã ba chuyển biến, lái xe ra trận sau mới mời tài xế đỗ xe thả bọn họ xuống, người đem rải rác ở trên xe mỹ phẩm từng cái thu vào tay cầm bao sau kéo mở cửa xe, Ung Thánh Hựu đang định theo ở phía sau xuống xe, một người cao lớn bóng đen lại đột nhiên từ trong khe cửa chui vào, đứng ở cửa xe một bên A nita bị dọa đến kinh hô thanh âm, một cái trọng tâm bất ổn cứ như vậy ngã ngồi tại xi măng trên đất, trả chưa kịp phản ứng, xe liền ở trước mắt nàng nghênh ngang rời đi, bên cạnh chính mắt trông thấy sự tình phát sinh đi qua mấy người đi đường hơi giật mình vội vã đi lên đem nàng từ trên mặt đất nâng dậy, một bên thì đuổi mau giúp một tay gọi điện thoại báo động.

Một đầu khác, tay phải bị còng ở cửa xe tay thanh thượng Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trước mắt mang theo Worgen khăn trùm đầu nam nhân không dám thở mạnh một cái.

Mẹ, đều phải đi trả gặp phải loại này gặp xui xẻo, vận xui việc.

Cái kia che mặt nam tử đánh giá chính là bên cạnh cái kia phố mới vừa đoạt ngân hàng đoạt phỉ, một lên xe hắn liền tựu từ quần xilíp móc ra màu đen súng ngắn xuyên qua tấm ngăn cửa sổ nhỏ chống đỡ tại tài xế sau não tiêu thượng, trầm thấp mà nói câu, tài xế liền nhấn cần ga một cái, đem trưởng lễ xe mạnh mẽ khai xuất bốn vòng truyền lực xe thể thao phong độ. Vốn định thừa dịp nam nhân không chú ý lúc từ phía sau chế ngự hắn, xe gia tốc lực phản tác dụng lại làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái không đứng vững lại ngã trở về trên ghế, đại khái là không nghĩ tới trên xe còn có những người khác, nam nhân kia xoay người đem súng lục nhắm ngay Ung Thánh Hựu, thấy hắn ngoan ngoãn giơ hai tay lên, nam nhân từ quần sau trong túi lấy ra đầu còng tay ném cho Ung Thánh Hựu, dùng súng ngắn chỉ chỉ hắn và cửa xe, ra hiệu chính hắn còng lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính là to gan, cũng không dám cùng cái tay bên trong có súng phạm nhân hướng.

Nhưng hắn lại không loại, cũng tốt xấu là người đàn ông.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lén cái kia đoạt phỉ một mắt. Đại khái là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy phiên bản dài lễ xe, đóng lại tấm ngăn sau, chỉ thấy viên kia đầu sói ở trong xe nhìn chung quanh dưới, thẳng đến tầm mắt rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngồi trên ghế dài mới ép cúi người chậm rãi đi tới. Thấy nam nhân đối bị còng chính mình không hề phòng bị, tính chính xác nam nhân đến gần thời cơ, Ung Thánh Hựu chân dài hướng phía trước quét qua liền đem cả người hắn quét đến trên đất, không ngờ tới Ung Thánh Hựu hội phản kích, nam nhân miễn cưỡng đỡ lấy một bên khác cửa xe mới không có bị sớm bị lăn tới thùng xe một đầu khác, nhưng còn chưa kịp đứng dậy, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn liền lại là một trận đạp mạnh, được Ung Thánh Hựu hai cái chân đạp được gào gào kêu to, nam nhân kia cuối cùng rốt cuộc không thể nhịn được nữa bỏ đi trên đầu mình khăn trùm đầu.

"Đừng đá! Là ta!"

Ngây ngốc mà liếc nhìn chân nhỏ trước giơ cao tay để cho mình ngừng chân tóc đen châu Á nam nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu thở một hơi sau cắn răng một cái lại là một cước đá vào trên bả vai hắn."Thao! Con mẹ nó ngươi điên rồi sao Khương Nghĩa Kiện! Đjxm mày chứ, " Ung Thánh Hựu một bên ngoài miệng mắng nhếch nhếch mà thăm hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện tổ tông mười tám đời, một bên duỗi dài chân liền muốn đi đạp lẩn đi rất xa Khương Nghĩa Kiện, được Ung Thánh Hựu bộ này tàn nhẫn dạng hù đến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện co lại đến cửa xe một bên nhíu khuôn mặt né tránh Ung Thánh Hựu đáy giày.

"Con mẹ nó ngươi có loại cũng đừng trốn!"

"Ngươi đạp ác như vậy ta có thể không né ma !" Khương Nghĩa Kiện ủy khuất hô.

"Dựa vào!" Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn dám cùng chính mình tranh luận, Ung Thánh Hựu giật giật bị còng ở tay làm bộ liền muốn tránh thoát ràng buộc, "Chìa khoá đây! Mau đưa ta mở ra!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngây cả người."Mở ra ngươi sẽ không đạp "

"Mở ra làm cho ta có thể giết ngươi!" Mắt đầy tơ máu, Ung Thánh Hựu dữ tợn gương mặt mắng.

Quay kính xe xuống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem trong túi thủ còng tay chìa khoá vứt xuống ngoài cửa sổ.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện!" Ung Thánh Hựu thấy thế tuyệt vọng rống lớn âm thanh.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tàn bạo mà đạp chính mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khí cũng không sợ, phản mà cười vui vẻ đi ra."Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi thật sự hẳn là nhìn xem mình bây giờ biểu lộ. . ." Hắn che miệng nỗ lực để cho mình không nên cười được quá mức trắng trợn, nhưng liên tục run rẩy vai lại vô tình bán rẻ hắn."Quá tốt cười!"

Trừng lên cái kia đôi mắt to, Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại lễ xe rải ra thảm lông trên đất đang ôm bụng một bên cười một bên đấm đất bản, nhưng ở thấy hắn cười đến hết sức vui mừng dáng dấp, suy nghĩ thêm vừa vặn mình ở trên ghế xe đạp người khôi hài dáng dấp, nguyên bản nhếch khóe miệng cũng từ từ thất thủ, cuối cùng liền chính hắn cũng nhịn không được bật cười, hai người một cái bị còng ở trên cửa xe một cái nằm ở trên mặt thảm cười đến vui vẻ, thẳng đến thở hồng hộc, đầu đầy đại hãn mới chậm rãi dừng lại.

"Hô. . ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ bị mồ hôi ướt nhẹp ngạch phát đặt xuống đã đến mặt sau, "Ngươi không phải không thừa nhận, này chuyện cười quá kinh điển rồi."

Nằm nhoài tại trên ghế xe, Ung Thánh Hựu thở hổn hển thở, "Con mẹ nó ngươi thật sự muốn đem ta dọa cho chết." Về sau như là nghĩ tới điều gì, hắn ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mắt."Ngươi không thật sự cướp ngân hàng "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện khoát tay áo một cái, "Ta phát thệ thật chỉ là vừa vặn mà thôi."

"Cái kia cây súng kia đây này "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nghe cầm lên được chính mình ném đến một bên màu đen súng ngắn, thương thượng tầng ngoài phản xạ lãnh khốc lộng lẫy để Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn liền hoảng sợ, chỉ thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay đưa đến cò súng nơi, ngón tay khẽ bóp, một cái bé nhỏ yếu ớt ánh nến liền ở nòng súng phát sáng lên.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đến hài lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu lại lật ra cái đại bạch mắt.

Người ta nói thiên tài cùng người điên chỉ có cách nhau một đường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện người này đứng đại khái là tam thất bước, ba phần thiên tài bảy phần điên ngốc.

Cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đã không tức giận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy lòng tựa như đến gần, chiếm Ung Thánh Hựu bây giờ bị còng tay không cách nào nhúc nhích tiện nghi, hắn ôm Ung Thánh Hựu hông của cả người úp sấp trên người hắn, nghe Ung Thánh Hựu trên người quen thuộc mùi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy này hơn một tháng qua tương tư rốt cuộc vào thời khắc này đã nhận được giảm bớt."Ta rất nhớ ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể cứng đờ. Ban đầu là hắn chủ động dùng đôi tay này đẩy ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn không biết mình trả có hay không tư cách nói muốn hắn.

Nằm ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên không có sai qua hắn một cái trong nháy mắt cứng ngắc, không chờ được đến thanh này tưởng niệm về sau đáp lại, hắn nắm thật chặt cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơmi thủ, chôn ở vậy có khí tức quen thuộc cần cổ, nghĩ đến ngày đó được Vô Tình bỏ lại cảnh tượng, hắn tiếng trầm hỏi: "Ngươi tại sao có thể bỏ lại ta "

"Nói tốt đồng thời trở về, ngươi tại sao có thể cứ đi như thế "

"Ngươi tại sao có thể độc ác như vậy "

"Ngươi tại sao có thể không quan tâm ta "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện liên tiếp vấn đề theo cần cổ ướt át tràn đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện đảo qua chính mình gò má chếch tóc, hắn hơi di chuyển thân thể, dùng được ép ở phía dưới tay trái vỗ vỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện run rẩy cầm lấy chính mình quần áo tay.

Xin lỗi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nói là câu nói này, nhưng bởi vì cũng không phải thật tâm cảm thấy xin lỗi, cho nên mới không nói ra được. Hắn đột nhiên có chút chán ghét cái này qua với hiểu rõ Ung Thánh Hựu ý nghĩ chính mình, nếu không, hắn liền có thể không kiêng dè chút nào mà cùng cái này người làm nũng khóc lóc om sòm mà đòi một lời giải thích, cho dù khiến hắn cảm thấy khó xử cũng phải hắn vô hạn bao dung chính mình.

Nhưng hắn không làm được, càng không nỡ bỏ.

Hấp hấp mũi ngẩng đầu lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cặp mắt ướt át mà nhìn về phía nghiêng đầu qua chỗ khác đang dùng gian nan góc độ đang nhìn mình Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt trên gương mặt đó ba viên nốt ruồi như cùng ở tại biển rộng mênh mông thượng dẫn đường của mình sao Bắc Cực, đưa hắn dẫn dắt tiến vào một cái cự đại mạc so với ô tư khâu, dọc theo đơn mặt đi hắn, bất luận đi tới nơi nào, cuối cùng đều chỉ hội dừng lại tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người người này.

Hắn là người khác sinh mạc so với ô tư khâu, không có điểm kết thúc, không có lối ra, cũng từ không cần.

Thân thể hơi nghiêng về phía trước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu gần ngay trước mắt cánh môi, đại khái là uống rượu, Ung Thánh Hựu rơi tại chính mình chóp mũi thổ tức có phần say lòng người, để hắn không khỏi muốn đòi lấy càng nhiều, hắn liếm lên cặp kia khiến hắn tưởng niệm thành si môi mỏng, hàm răng cắn vào mềm môi mềm thịt trong nháy mắt, hắn có thể nghe được dưới thân người bị đau mà tiếng kêu rên, như chỉ trộm tanh mèo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười cười sử dụng sau này đầu lưỡi cạy ra Ung Thánh Hựu từ lâu khí thủ răng môi, từ từ sâu hơn cái này bao hàm tư niệm hôn. Ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mềm lưỡi cùng mình giao xoa, vây quanh tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên eo thủ cũng không lại tự kiềm chế, theo Ung Thánh Hựu xoã tung dưới mặt quần áo bày, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo ra một tia khe hở sau một hai bàn tay cứ như vậy chui vào, Ung Thánh Hựu hông của trước sau như một mà gầy gò, bóng loáng da thịt để hắn không khỏi được tại trong lòng bàn tay vuốt nhẹ mấy lần sau mới từ từ đi lên tìm kiếm.

Cảm nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại chính mình dưới mặt quần áo từ từ không quy củ tay cùng với đỉnh tại chính mình giữa đùi cái kia quen thuộc xúc cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng lui ra hai người dính nhau cánh môi, hơi thở hổn hển nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Ngươi tại sao tổng động dục" rõ ràng thượng một giây còn khóc giống như đứa bé tựa như, một giây sau lại lại trở thành dục niệm sâu nặng nam nhân đối với mình giở trò, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng cũng coi như hỏi ra quấy nhiễu chính mình thật lâu vấn đề.

"Ta chỉ đối một mình ngươi động dục." Kề sát ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bình tĩnh cổ họng nói ra, một bên vò lên Ung Thánh Hựu bằng phẳng lồng ngực. Ung Thánh Hựu núm khéo léo mà giàu có co dãn, hắn tổng yêu níu lấy thưởng thức, thẳng đến hai viên viên thịt đều trở nên vừa đỏ lại vừa cứng mới bằng lòng bỏ qua, bất đắc dĩ bây giờ tư thế khiến hắn chỉ có thể tại trong đầu muốn giống như trước xem qua mỹ cảnh, lại vẫn không trở ngại hắn khinh nhờn lạc thú.

Vốn là có phần say rồi, hiện nay lại bị trước ngực cái kia hai móng xoa lòng ngứa ngáy, tự lần trước ở trong xe làm tình lần kia liền lại cũng không cùng bất luận người nào trải qua giường Ung Thánh Hựu khó nhịn mà uốn éo người, từ từ đứng thẳng hạ thân cứ như vậy chĩa vào xe ghế tựa màu đỏ nhung thiên nga trên nệm.

"Ta hiện tại mới phát hiện, ngươi hôm nay giả trang là cái gì" biết Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới cái kia một trận vặn vẹo là đêm nay đèn xanh tín hiệu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trên người hắn bò lên sau đưa tay liền muốn thoát trên người Ngưu Tử áo khoác cùng áo sơmi, lại phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu mặc tối nay cùng bình thường không kiểu như là bậc cao nhất. Chỉ thấy hắn đâm vào kiện rộng rãi màu trắng dây buộc không lĩnh áo khoác, gần như lụa trắng chất liệu để dưới đáy da thịt chỉ cần bỗng thấu quang liền có thể thấy rõ ràng, nhìn qua thuần khiết Vô Tà lại lôi kéo người ta suy tư; tinh tế nhưng có lực - vừa mới thân thân thể trải qua đến tột cùng có bao nhiêu lực Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối cái này hình dung từ thập phần vững tin - một cặp chân dài bao vây tại vải kaki sắc dưới quần dài, phác hoạ ra hắn đơn bạc lại thon dài cơ bắp đường nét, nhưng nhất khiến cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện chú ý, lại là hắn quấn vào dưới cổ phương một cái đỏ như màu máu ngắn mũ túi.

"A, đừng xem. . . Muốn làm nhanh làm. . ." Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng mà nhìn chằm chằm, Ung Thánh Hựu thẹn thùng mà giật giật trên người đỏ mũ túi.

Ung Thánh Hựu màu da vốn là trắng nõn, màu máu đỏ mũ một mang thì càng nổi bật lên hắn da thịt hồng hào tuyết trắng, trước mắt động tình trong lúc đó chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt trở nên hồng mà nhìn mình, làm một thân hồn nhiên Tiểu Hồng Mạo trang phục ở ngoài trả bị còng ở trên cửa xe nhiệm chính mình xâu xé, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nghĩ liền cảm thấy cả người dục hỏa, xoang mũi nóng lên, một giọt máu mũi dĩ nhiên cứ như vậy tích xuống. Nhanh chóng lau máu trên mặt nước đọng, xác định chính đưa lưng về phía mình nằm nhoài tại trên ghế xe Ung Thánh Hựu không thấy sau, hắn ba thêm năm trừ nhị địa lột trên người vướng bận quần áo, cởi quần trước lại nhớ tới một cái cực kỳ trọng yếu sự tình.

"Ngươi nói ở nơi này làm có thể hay không bị phía trước tài xế nghe thấy "

Chính khó khăn đem người chuyển thành nằm tư thế, lướt qua bị còng tay phải, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói: "Yên tâm, có cách âm không nghe được."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi giật mình mà nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu."Ngươi thử qua "

"Có vấn đề ư" Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhanh chóng lắc đầu một cái. Lần nữa cúi người, hắn tróc xuống Ung Thánh Hựu quần sau một cái nắm lấy này từ trong quần lót nhảy đánh mà ra vểnh cao phân thân, liếc nhìn đối phương được cánh tay che một nửa lại vẫn tình dục lộ ra ngoài mặt, hắn mở ra Ung Thánh Hựu bắp đùi, cúi đầu liền há mồm ngậm cái kia từ lâu thấm Tiền Liệt Tuyến dịch phía trước, học trong ký ức Ung Thánh Hựu giúp hắn làm động tác, hắn hít hít cái kia hành trụ đỉnh chóp sau một cái đem trọn căn cây thịt ngậm vào trong miệng, cũng không quên một tay nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn cái kia hai viên nhạy cảm túi xách, một tay làm cái bẫy làm khởi phân thân gốc rễ.

"Hàaa...!" Xưa nay đều là giúp người bú liếm phần, Ung Thánh Hựu nơi nào có qua loại này trải nghiệm, cầm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tóc, hắn có thể cảm nhận được chính mình yếu ớt nhất chỗ kia chính bị bao phủ tại người khác nóng ướt trong cổ họng, thâm nhập lúc dẻo dai đầu lưỡi dán chặt hắn hành trên người huyết quản, lúc phun ra khi thì đảo qua mã nhãn kích thích càng làm cho hắn tê cả da đầu, bắp đùi được Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai cánh tay no đến mức mở ra, bộc phát dương vật lại bị ngậm tại trong miệng hắn lật ngược phun ra nuốt vào, vừa nghĩ tới hình ảnh nên có bao nhiêu tục tĩu không thể tả, tự xem đi tới lại nên có bao nhiêu dâm đãng vô sỉ, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đi nghĩ lại một hưng phấn liền toàn bộ xuất tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong miệng."A. . . Ừm!"

Phảng phất đã sớm chuẩn bị, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẻn vẹn ho hai tiếng liền tại Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng hốt trong ánh mắt đem bắn vào trong miệng nồng đặc tinh dịch toàn bộ nuốt vào, biết trong miệng tanh thiên hơi thở nồng nặc từ đâu mà đến, hắn hài lòng nheo mắt lại, liếm liếm miệng sau liền đem bàn tay hướng về hạ thể của mình. Đỏ lên khuôn mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa kịp từ trong cao triều trong dư vận thoát ra, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện quỳ gối trên ghế xe đầy mặt si mê nhìn mình chằm chằm thủ dâm dáng dấp, chỉ cảm thấy hậu đình đột nhiên trống rỗng khó nhịn, liền đưa tay chỉ thùng xe bên cạnh ám tủ."Bên trong có. . ."

Biết Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là cái gì, còn không đợi hắn nói xong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dưới háng xe ghế tựa chân dài duỗi một cái liền đem mình đưa đến Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ ám tủ bên, lấy ra bên trong taxi nhân viên tri kỷ chuẩn bị trơn mềm dịch cùng bao cao su, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quỳ về trên ghế xe, cắn bao cao su, hắn chen lấn tràn đầy một tay trơn mềm dịch sau liền trực tiếp hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu hậu đình tìm kiếm, một cái tay khác cũng không được rỗi rãnh mà ở kéo ra trong miệng bao cao su đóng gói sau, đem bên trong bao cao su đeo ở chính mình bộc phát gắng gượng, tràn đầy gân xanh phân thân thượng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở rộng phải gấp gấp rút, thậm chí có thể nói là thập phần thô bạo, hơn một tháng ly biệt như là liên tục tăng nhanh nhịp khí giống như thúc giục hắn chiếm có người trước mắt, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trần truồng hạ thân cùng hắn nhìn về phía mình khinh thở hổn hển dáng dấp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy phân thân trướng được khó chịu, xóa đi trên trán mồ hôi, hắn kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu bắp đùi, không đợi mở rộng hoàn toàn liền đem chính mình đột nhiên lớn nóng bỏng tính khí chống đỡ lên này được trơn mềm dịch ngâm được nước sáng miệng huyệt, vẫn cứ tạo ra lỗ thịt ngoại vi trước kia co rút nhanh nếp nhăn. Lỗ đít được đột nhiên xuất hiện đẩy ra, Ung Thánh Hựu đau đến ngược lại giật ngụm khí lạnh, chống đỡ mặt, hắn có thể cảm giác được Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái kia to lớn phân thân Chính Nhất điểm một chút chen vào lồn của mình, cứng rắn ngoan cố động tác khiến hắn chỉ có thể tận lực thả lỏng thân thể đến phối hợp Khương Nghĩa Kiện kinh người kích cỡ cùng cái kia gần như bá đạo thẳng tiến.

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu hiện thống khổ ẩn nhẫn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại không có chút nào thương tiếc ý của hắn. Đối với được Ung Thánh Hựu vứt bỏ tại xe buýt thượng một chuyện, dù cho biết đây là hắn đối với mình biểu đạt yêu thương phương thức, lệch hẹp vặn vẹo khiến lòng người đau, nhưng yếu hắn không lòng sinh oán hận là không thể nào, không nỡ bỏ thật tổn thương Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tư, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng chỉ có thể ở vào thời điểm này, dùng phương thức này phát tiết của mình oán khí. Cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hai cái trắng toát bắp đùi, thấy phân thân đã tiến vào một phần ba, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi dùng sức liền trực tiếp đem bộc phát tính khí toàn bộ chọc tiến vào, để không kịp buông lỏng Ung Thánh Hựu bị đau mà gọi một tiếng, không chờ hắn trì hoãn quá mức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhấc lên bắp đùi của hắn, cầm lấy cái kia dồi dào cái mông liền trực tiếp rút đâm lên, đụng phải Ung Thánh Hựu cả người chỉ có thể ở màu đỏ nhung thiên nga trên nệm vô lực liên tục trước sau lay động, còng tay bởi vì động tác kịch liệt mà không ngừng gõ vào trên cửa xe, theo hai người thân thể đụng nhau tiếng bành bạch loảng xoảng vang vọng.

"A, ha. . . A. . . Ân, ân. . . !" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nóng bỏng côn thịt ở trong người mạnh mẽ đâm tới, mỗi một lần xen vào đều rất được để Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân run rẩy, hai mảnh mông thịt được cái kia hai bàn tay đại lực xoa bóp, đau đớn giữa lại không hiểu cho người hưng phấn, để Ung Thánh Hựu giữa hai chân từ lâu tiết qua một lần tính khí lại lần thứ hai cương, cổ tay phải bị còng ở trên cửa xe, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ được vươn tay trái ra không lắm linh xảo ve vuốt khởi phân thân của mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy thế lại tàn nhẫn mà hướng hắn trên mu bàn tay trái đánh một cái.

"Đau nhức. . . !"

"Cho ngươi trộm chơi!"

Cổ tay phải được còng tay mài đến đỏ bừng, tay trái lại bị không giải thích được đánh một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu đáng thương rên rỉ âm thanh lại không có đợi đến thân thượng nhân âu yếm cùng an ủi, lòng sinh oan ức liền cắn môi dưới hận Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mắt, bất đắc dĩ tình dục tràn đầy một đôi mắt từ lâu quyết đoán mất hết, liền ngay cả trừng người đều mang một tia kiều mị, không đe dọa đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện coi như xong, trái lại khơi dậy hắn thi ngược muốn, chỉ thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện hạ thân nhún được kịch liệt hơn, dùng sức rút đâm mấy lần sau, hắn giơ lên Ung Thánh Hựu chân phải đem vượt đến chính mình trên vai, hai chân kẹp lên Ung Thánh Hựu chân trái, bàn tay lớn dùng sức một phen liền nhanh chóng mà từ truyền giáo sĩ tư thế cơ thể chuyển đổi thành chếch vào. Khiêng cái kia thon dài chân phải, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay phải đặt lên Ung Thánh Hựu bị xem nhẹ đã lâu tính khí, thô lỗ ve vuốt khởi hắn thấm nước hành trụ, tay trái thì phối hợp xuống thể thao làm tần suất, một cái lại một cái mà dùng sức đánh Ung Thánh Hựu theo động tác liên tục rung động mông thịt.

"Cho ngươi trộm đi! Cho ngươi bỏ lại ta!"

"Ha ân. . . A, không, không được. . ."

"Không cho nói không!" Buông tay ra bên trong phân thân, hầu như đem Ung Thánh Hựu cả người nhấc lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm lấy trên vai cái chân kia, hai chân kẹp chặt Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thể cứ như vậy lại đem chính mình tính khí đưa vào dưới thân bên trong cơ thể nơi sâu xa, trên đỉnh cái kia nhạy cảm thịt mềm sau liền lại là một trận mãnh liệt rút đâm, "Vĩnh viễn không cho phép nói với ta không! Không cho phép gạt ta, càng không cho ngươi rời đi ta!"

Được chín cạn một sâu mà liên tục đỉnh làm tại điểm mẫn cảm thượng, Ung Thánh Hựu bị địt làm cho quả thực mất thần trí, hắn thở hổn hển quay đầu nhìn xem tại trên người mình rong ruổi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, rõ ràng nên lửa nóng dĩ nỉ tình ái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt lại tràn đầy thống khổ cùng oan ức, nếu không người bị ràng buộc, hắn thật muốn hôn chỗ kia nơi lộ ra đáng thương cánh môi, dùng môi răng gặm nuốt cùng nước bọt trao đổi nói cho chính hắn có bao nhiêu tưởng niệm nhiệt độ của người hắn cùng đụng chạm, nhiều khát vọng hắn yêu cùng tha thứ, lại có bao nhiêu yêu cầu sự bao dung của hắn cùng không dừng tận dung túng, hắn muốn hỏi hắn, tại ái tình thượng, chính mình vụng về được không có thuốc nào cứu được, nếu như hắn đã dạy cho hắn cái gì là yêu, phải hay không cũng có thể dạy hắn làm sao đi yêu.

"Híc, a. . . Hừ ừm!" Bụng dưới một trận điện lưu tháo chạy qua, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể run lên, một đạo bạch trọc cứ như vậy xuất tại xe màu đen trên mặt thảm, từ thành ruột cuộn tròn cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu hai lần cao triều giáng lâm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tăng nhanh rút đâm tốc độ, mạnh mẽ hướng Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thể đụng phải mấy lần sau cũng đi theo ở đằng kia nóng ướt chặt chẽ trong hành lang bước về phía đỉnh điểm.

"Ha. . . Hô, hô. . ." Rút ra tính khí, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nằm nhoài tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, cái này trắng tuyền áo khoác đã sớm bị hai người mồ hôi đánh cho trong suốt, cách ướt át vải vóc, hắn nhẹ nhàng dùng ngón tay vuốt ve phía dưới Ung Thánh Hựu cao triều qua đi khẽ run da thịt, nghe hắn lồng ngực một cái lại một cái tiếng tim đập, luôn cảm thấy chỉ có tại vào giờ phút này, hắn mới là hoàn toàn địa, hoàn chỉnh mà cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tương thông, không phải tại hai người thể dịch trao đổi thời điểm, không phải đang điên cuồng kết hợp cùng rung động bên trong, cũng không phải tại ngôn ngữ lẫn nhau ném quăng giữa, mà là tại cái này chỉ có hô hấp cùng tiếng tim đập làm bạn trong trầm mặc.

"Tại sao trở về rồi "

Đánh vỡ trầm mặc là Ung Thánh Hựu. Khương Nghĩa Kiện trừng mắt nhìn, đem chóp mũi chôn ở ngâm đầy mồ hôi vải áo giữa.

"Không phải nói đừng gặp lại sau ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện âm thanh ông ông từ tai dưới hoành cách ngăn giữa xuyên thấu qua da thịt truyền ra, dùng gò má cọ xát Ung Thánh Hựu xốc xếch quần áo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện buồn buồn nói: "Ngươi nói ngươi đã không có đồ vật có thể cho ta, nhưng ngươi lại không cho ta thứ trọng yếu nhất." Chậm rãi bò dậy, hắn nhìn xem tình triều thối lui sau, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh minh một đôi mắt, "Chúng ta có thể lên 100 lần giường, làm một ngàn lần yêu, nhưng ngươi nhưng lại ngay cả một câu ta yêu ngươi đều chưa từng nói."

"Ta trở về, chính là vì lấy ngươi đã quên cho ta đồ vật."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt kiên định, đáy mắt thâm tình, Ung Thánh Hựu xưa nay không cách nào từ chối hắn như thế song chỉ chiếu đến con mắt của mình, cúi đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu chính muốn nói cái gì, lại nghe được bên ngoài một trận còi cảnh sát vang lớn, xe vận hành tiếng động cơ chậm rãi dừng lại, sau đó chính là một khuôn mặt người xuất hiện tại chính mình ngay phía trên ngoài cửa sổ.

"Shit."

"Shit!"

Đan Ung chạy ra Las Vegas (cuối cùng )

ooc giả thiết, chớ bay lên! Chớ bay lên! Chớ bay lên! (trọng yếu phải nói ba lần )

P. S. Giả thiết duyên cớ, hai người đều vì hàn đời sau người Mỹ.

P. P. S. Tác giả pha lê tâm, sức chiến đấu yếu ớt, sự cố không thích chớ chiến, hoan nghênh sân khấu quay.

P. P. P. S. Bởi vì sử dụng phồn chuyển giản, như có sai chữ thỉnh thứ lỗi. . .

Nhìn thấy quần áo ngổn ngang mà sóng vai ngồi ở trong phòng giam hai người, A nita tức giận đến suýt chút nữa ngất đi.

"Các ngươi cho ta ở chỗ này chờ!" Từ trong hàm răng chen ra như thế câu nói, trả ăn mặc một thân màu xám gợi cảm đại sói hoang giả bộ A nita cầm tay cầm bao liền như thế nổi giận đùng đùng đi theo cảnh sát đi tới bên cạnh làm công giữa.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng ngồi ở bên cạnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô tội đối liếc nhìn.

Bọn hắn này không nơi nào cũng không đi được ư

Đại khái là vì hướng về cảnh sát giải thích tất cả những thứ này cũng chỉ là người qua đường báo lầm, không có thật sự cướp đoạt sự kiện phát sinh, A nita cùng mấy cảnh sát chu toàn âm thanh không ngừng từ làm công thời gian truyền ra, chờ đợi thời gian có phần dài dằng dặc, Ung Thánh Hựu chính nhìn mình trên chân lau được toả sáng giày da, đột nhiên, một chỉ mặc sạch sẽ giày chơi bóng chân quẹo trái quẹo phải mà chậm rãi đi vào hắn trong tầm mắt.

"Ta có nghe lời đi mua mới rồi." Cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngây cả người mới biết hắn chỉ là cái gì.

"Ăn, dùng, đọc sách, công tác, ngoại trừ cuối cùng một hạng, ngươi nói ta đều sẽ làm đến." Không được thanh sắc mà di chuyển tay trái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đặt lên Ung Thánh Hựu đặt tại trên ghế tay phải, "Cho nên. . . Ngươi có thể hay không cũng làm đến ngươi đã cho hứa hẹn "

Nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết nên nói cái gì. Hắn vốn chỉ là hi vọng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại cuối cùng mấy ngày có thể lưu lại tốt đẹp hồi ức, không cho phân biệt bóng mờ thời khắc bao phủ tại hai người mỗi cái tầm mắt trong lúc đó, mới có thể nói xuất cái kia lời nói dối có thiện ý, nhưng xem ra đến cuối cùng, hắn hay là vô tình giữa làm thương tổn hắn.

Hắn tại sao đều là tại thương tổn cái này dành cho chính mình ấm áp người

Cúi đầu nhìn về phía hai người trùng điệp thủ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ giọng nói ra: "Daniel, ta ngày mai sẽ phải đi New York rồi. . ." Vừa nói, hắn có thể cảm giác được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón giữa truyền tới cứng ngắc, trong chớp mắt, hắn phát hiện mình không cách nào ngẩng đầu đến xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện nét mặt bây giờ, thế là chỉ có thể hung hăng địa, như muốn vĩnh viễn khắc ở trong lòng vậy, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái kia năm con đẹp mắt ngón tay.

". . . Ngươi tại sao luôn như vậy." Có phần nghẹn ngào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khàn giọng nói, "Đều là chạy ở phía trước ta một bước, xem ta té ngã dìu ta một cái, nhưng xưa nay không chịu dừng lại thật sự ngắm nghía cẩn thận ta." Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là cúi đầu không nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khịt khịt mũi nghiêm túc nói: "Ung Thánh Hựu, ta hiện tại rất đau, ngươi có nhìn thấy ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc ngẩng đầu lên. Trước mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện con mắt ướt át, mũi ửng đỏ, nhìn qua có phần đáng thương. Hắn thật giống tổng ở trước mặt mình bày ra như thế một phó biểu tình. Nếu như nói đem hai người chung đụng từng tí từng tí làm một phần ghi chép, hắn không biết đến tột cùng là xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện loại nào biểu lộ nhiều nhưng bất luận loại nào thắng được, chỉ có cái này mới sẽ khiến hắn cảm thấy trước nay chưa có đau lòng.

Nhưng vào lúc này, tựa hồ cùng cảnh sát đã làm xong hiệp thương, A nita đi theo một vị bạch nhân cảnh sát thâm niên phía sau từ làm công giữa đi ra, chỉ thấy cảnh sát kia móc ra trên tay một chuỗi lớn chìa khoá, mở ra nhà tù dùng mấy căn Thiết Trụ hàn thành phía sau cửa liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫy vẫy tay, ra hiệu bọn hắn đi ra."Đại sói hoang, mẹ tới đón ngươi rồi, ngươi có thể mang ngươi Tiểu Hồng Mạo về nhà."

Ròng rã trên người bởi vì Vi Phương mới bị chính mình vò thành một cục bỏ vào trên mặt thảm mà cau đến kỳ cục áo sơmi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đỏ lên khuôn mặt, ngượng ngùng cười cười sau, kéo lên che mặt không dám ngẩng đầu Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sắp chạy bộ xuất nhà tù. Cảnh sát thâm niên để cho bọn họ tại quầy hàng lĩnh hơi sớm bị lấy đi coi như vật chứng vật phẩm, đem súng lục cái bật lửa cùng Worgen khăn trùm đầu từng cái lấy ra sau, quầy hàng trách nhiệm tuổi trẻ viên cảnh vừa thấy bộ kia đồng sự vừa vặn dùng hết tâm lực mới thật không dễ dàng lấy đã hạ thủ còng tay, lông mày vẩy một cái dựa vào tại trước quầy nhìn xung quanh hai người nói: "Này còn cần ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vã xua tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ muốn hiện tại, lập tức, lập tức đào cái động đem mình chôn.

Thật vất vả hoàn thành chỗ cần thiết thủ tục, cảm thấy như là được lột vài tầng da mặt, hai người chính muốn đi ra sở cảnh sát rồi lại bị mới vừa trở về quầy hàng một người khác người da đen cảnh sát gọi lại. "Chờ đã, mặc áo sơmi cái kia, " người da đen cảnh sát âm thanh vang dội sau lưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện vang lên."Ngươi nhìn lên thật giống nhìn rất quen mắt "

Nên đến vẫn là đã đến. Nhắm lại mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bày ra tự nhận là từ lúc sinh ra tới nay chân thật nhất chí, không...nhất tà mỉm cười sau mới quay đầu lại nhìn về phía tên kia người da đen viên cảnh."Làm sao biết chứ cảnh sát tiên sinh khẳng định nhận lầm người."

Cảnh sát kia nghi ngờ dò xét Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mắt, lại nhìn bên cạnh hắn đứng cái bề ngoài sạch sẽ ngoan ngoãn, ngoại trừ kia buồn cười mũ túi bên ngoài chỉnh thể hào hoa phong nhã Ung Thánh Hựu, mới cảm giác mình hẳn là đa tâm, vung vung tay để cho bọn họ mau về nhà. Khương Nghĩa Kiện một thấy mình tránh được một kiếp, không để ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên quăng tới nghi hoặc ánh mắt, một cái liền kéo Ung Thánh Hựu bước nhanh đi ra sở cảnh sát.

A nita đã sớm ngồi tại chính mình chiếc kia hồng nhạt Rolls-Royce bên trong chờ bọn hắn, thấy bọn họ từ sở cảnh sát đi ra sau đầy mặt lúng túng đứng ở cửa sổ xe trước một cái gãi đầu một cái gãi mặt, nghĩ đến vừa mới qua ba mươi chính mình dĩ nhiên như một lão mụ tử như thế đến sở cảnh sát tiếp gặp rắc rối nhi tử, người nghiêng lườm hai người một cái sau lạnh lùng nói ra: "Tự nghĩ biện pháp trở lại." Nói xong, cũng không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên ngoài làm sao kêu oan, A nita cửa sổ xe lay động, chỉ huy một cái, chiếc kia hồng nhạt Rolls-Royce cứ như vậy biến mất ở Las Vegas vùng ngoại thành bên ngoài trên đường cái.

Phiên bản dài lễ xe được xe cảnh sát ngăn lại lúc chính Phi Đằng tại lái về California trên đường cái, chuyện đương nhiên, bọn hắn bị câu lưu sở cảnh sát cách Las Vegas có phi thường khả quan một đoạn lộ trình, vị kia được Khương Nghĩa Kiện cưỡng ép tài xế tại bọn hắn xác định bị cảnh sát bắt giữ một phút sau liền đem lái xe trở về vị trí tại Las Vegas trung tâm chợ taxi công ty, A nita lúc này ở nơi này bỏ lại bọn hắn, không thể nghi ngờ là yếu bọn hắn hoa cả đêm đi bộ đi trở về đi.

"Kinh điển chuyện cười, ân" nhìn xem hai viên màu đỏ đuôi xe đèn biến mất ở ban đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu trừng mắt về phía tạo thành trận này thảm kịch Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"Xin lỗi. . ."

Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện rủ xuống đầu đáng thương dạng, nghĩ đến hắn lại là tại sao mới làm như thế vừa ra, Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ ngửa mặt lên trời thở dài."Đi, còn không biết phải đi bao lâu đây này."

"Chờ đã." Gọi lại mới vừa đi về phía trước không vài bước Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chạy đến trước mặt hắn, một gối chạm đất sau giơ lên Ung Thánh Hựu chân liền trực tiếp bỏ vào chính mình một bên khác trên đầu gối.

"Này! Làm thập, " nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu trọng tâm bất ổn mà vùng vẫy một hồi, nói xong liền muốn đem được đặt ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người chân thu hồi đi.

"Đừng nhúc nhích, nghe lời." Lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu chân nhỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tróc xuống Ung Thánh Hựu trên chân giày da sau liền cởi ra của mình giày chơi bóng cho hắn đổi, thẳng đến buộc lại Ung Thánh Hựu trên chân chính mình cặp kia mới giày chơi bóng dây giày mới loạng choà loạng choạng mà chống chân của mình đứng lên.

Nhìn xem trên chân Khương Nghĩa Kiện cặp kia lớn hơn mình mấy tấc giày thể thao, Ung Thánh Hựu trong nháy mắt lại quên ngôn ngữ. Giày thể thao được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ăn mặc ấm áp, đổi lại là người khác, Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định ghét bỏ được không xong, nhưng nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang theo giày da của chính mình chỉ mặc song dày bít tất đi ở tràn đầy cát bụi đường đi bộ thượng, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng vừa nóng lại trướng, một đôi mắt chua xót được không xong.

"Đi mau!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay người lại nhìn về phía ngốc đứng ở trong bóng tối Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra, "Không đi nữa trời muốn sáng!"

Giơ chân lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cặp kia kích cỡ không hợp giày thể thao cứ như vậy lỏng loẹt mà treo tại chính mình trên chân, mỗi đi một bước, đều sẽ phát ra bởi vì đáy giày so với chân trước tiên đi lên tiếng bành bạch, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy này so với hắn nghe qua chỗ có tiếng vang đều làm đến dễ nghe.

Mùa thu bầu trời đêm đặc biệt trong suốt, tinh tinh một điểm hai điểm mà khảm nạm tại mênh mông vô bờ màu đen trong màn đêm, đi ở đồng dạng mênh mông vô bờ đất hoang giữa, gần giống như đi ở toàn bộ Tinh Không trung ương, liếc nhìn trầm mặc mà đi ở bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn phía thân thể hai người giữa lúc ẩn lúc hiện nhưng dù sao chạm không ở chung với nhau tay, cố ý chậm nửa nhịp mới rốt cục đụng phải Ung Thánh Hựu thủ chưởng.

"Ngươi biết không ngươi từ chưa từng nói với ta hoàn chỉnh cố sự."

Liếc nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đem tầm mắt dời về đến cặp kia giày thể thao thượng."Cái gì cố sự "

"Tại sao cùng không có tiền ta cùng nhau. Tại sao bỏ xuống ta. Tại sao bỏ xuống ta sau lại theo ta lên ___. Tại sao theo ta ___ phía sau giường lại không để ý tới ta." Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đem tay phải quả lắc động tác chậm nửa nhịp.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe cười cười."Ngươi là vấn đề nhi đồng ư làm sao nhiều như vậy cái tại sao."

Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lại cùng chính mình dịch ra thủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoác miệng ra hiển nhiên có chút bất mãn."Là ngươi đều khiến người không mò ra ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì."

Dừng bước lại xem nam nhân trước mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy hắn chính nhìn, là của mình toàn thế giới.

Người đàn ông này lại như một viên vĩnh viễn không tắt Thái Dương, xua tán đi nội tâm hắn chưa bao giờ dừng hắc ám, đã mang đến ấm áp cùng cực nóng, cũng mang hộ đến rồi xoay chuyển bốn mùa cảnh "xuân". Hắn đã từng Vĩnh Dạ thế giới, bởi vì cái này nam nhân mà nặng mới chuyển động.

Hắn biết bao may mắn mới có thể gặp thượng Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Lại biết bao may mắn mới có thể làm cho hắn yêu hắn.

"Bởi vì yêu ngươi."

Nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi lăng biểu lộ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ giọng nói ra."Bởi vì yêu ngươi."

"Bởi vì yêu ngươi."

"Bởi vì yêu ngươi."

Đêm tối yên tĩnh bên trong, chỉ có hai người hoang vu cát mà trung ương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe được chính mình đinh tai nhức óc tiếng tim đập, một trận kích động xông lên đầu, nhẫn nhịn đã đến khóe mắt nước mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm chặt lấy nam nhân trước mắt, vóc người của hắn là quen thuộc tinh tế, nhiệt độ của người hắn là quen thuộc ôn mát, hơi thở của hắn là quen thuộc mùi thơm ngát, nhưng bởi vì câu nói này, người này tất cả tất cả đều trở nên không lại như thế, càng thêm rõ ràng động lòng người, càng thêm rõ ràng trong sáng, phảng phất xuyên qua rồi tầng tầng sương mù, rực rỡ đến làm cho tâm thần hắn chấn động.

"Ta cho rằng ngươi vĩnh viễn sẽ không thừa nhận." Chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu cần cổ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lén lút rơi xuống một giọt nước mắt.

Về ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cảm nhận được bên gáy ướt át, Ung Thánh Hựu cười an ủi tựa như vỗ vỗ hắn khoan hậu lưng."Ngươi làm sao tổng khóc, đến cùng ai mới là tiểu khóc bao."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện buồn bực không lên tiếng. Buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn nhìn xem tấm kia so với Tinh Không trả cho người mơ tưởng mong ước gương mặt, "Ta là tiểu khóc bao. Tiểu khóc bao yếu ngươi theo ta về nhà."

Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện âm thanh như trẻ đang bú làm bộ dáng dấp chọc cho, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhếch lên miệng cười cười, nhưng liền ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho là hắn đây là đáp ứng thời điểm, đã thấy hắn lắc lắc đầu."Daniel, ngươi là cái người thông minh, cho nên càng không nên theo ta người như thế cùng nhau."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu lên ôn nhu nhìn về phía hắn."Ngươi đáng giá càng tốt hơn."

Ngươi đáng giá càng tốt hơn. Tại quá khứ trong đời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe qua câu nói này không dưới 100 lần, hắn luôn cảm thấy câu nói này xấp xỉ với mang theo tiếc hận tán thưởng, như tại chân tâm cảm thán hắn có tài nhưng không gặp thời đồng thời giúp đỡ động viên, lại như là đang nói nếu như ta là ngươi, ta sẽ chọn cái này mà không phải cái kia , loại kia tự cho là đặt mình vào hoàn cảnh người khác, thực mà đứng tại đưa chút cao tùy ý bình luận đồng tình ý vị.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói này lại không phù hợp trước thuật giữa hai người nhiệm một.

"Loại người như ngươi lại là loại người như vậy" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu mày hỏi.

Thấy trước mắt này chưa va chạm nhiều đại nam hài một mặt không ủng hộ mà nhìn mình, Ung Thánh Hựu lún xuống lông mày, lựa chọn dùng một cái gọi không hơn cười nụ cười trả lời cái vấn đề này. Nhưng hiển nhiên Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không hài lòng đáp án này.

"Ta chỉ biết là, mặc kệ ngươi là loại người như vậy, ta đều yêu thích." Dừng lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại có chút do dự nói: "Đương nhiên, nếu như ngươi là người ngoài hành tinh hoặc sinh vật không phải người lời nói, ta còn là hi vọng ngươi có thể nói cho ta biết trước. . ."

Lần nữa được Khương Nghĩa Kiện chăm chú nói đùa dáng dấp chọc cho bật cười, Ung Thánh Hựu xoa một chút khóe mắt nước mắt, khoát tay áo một cái, "Yên tâm, ta là trăm phần trăm không tăng thêm tinh khiết Nhân Loại."

Ngươi xác định trong đầu đột nhiên hiện ra Ung Thánh Hựu những kia đáng yêu đến làm cho người muốn đem hắn mạnh mẽ vò tiến trong thân thể mờ ám, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy người này rất có thể đánh giá cao chính mình thân vì nhân loại thành phần."Cái kia còn có cái gì tốt nói, " chấp khởi vừa mới một mực cùng mình bỏ qua cánh tay kia, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra: "Đi theo ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt là trước sau như một kiên định, nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng kinh sợ động không ngừng, từ giao ác hai tay của giữa, hắn có thể cảm nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiệt độ, mà mang ở trên chân đôi giày kia, đã sớm đem phần này nhiệt độ dung ở trong cơ thể mình, hóa không đi, cũng không bỏ hóa đi.

"Ta tính khí kém." Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nói ra.

"Ta biết."

"Trả rất lười."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười trộm dưới."Ta biết."

"Chuyện gì cũng làm không được."

"Ta giúp ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ cười cười. Đối mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thật giống các loại lý do đều trở nên trắng xanh vô lực. Suy nghĩ một chút, hắn lại nói: "Chúng ta khả năng mấy tháng này sẽ yêu được chết đi sống lại, nhưng cãi nhau mấy lần giá sau ngươi khả năng liền sẽ cùng một cái nào đó tại rượu biết nữ sinh ___ giường, sau đó đoạn này quan hệ liền triệt để xong. . ." Tuy rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối Ung Thánh Hựu cho là mình xảy ra quỹ chuyện này trong lòng là hai trăm phần trăm không ủng hộ, nhưng thấy Ung Thánh Hựu còn có lời còn chưa nói hết, hắn nhẫn nhịn trong lòng từ từ bay lên lửa giận cười nghe Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục nói: "Đến cuối cùng, chúng ta cuối cùng rồi sẽ bởi vì một ít chuyện làm lộn tung lên, ta sẽ không nhà để về, mà một cái nào đó không biết tên người xa lạ trả có thể sẽ dùng linh tinh ta rơi vào nhà ngươi khăn mặt."

Không biết được Ung Thánh Hựu đến tột cùng là từ đâu xem ra hương thổ kịch nội dung vở kịch, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ ở cái này trong nháy mắt liền sau khi quyết định muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu thiếu xem chút TV."Vô ý mạo phạm, nhưng ta có dị nghị." Khương Nghĩa Kiện giơ tay lên tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt làm cái tạm dừng thủ thế, "Đầu tiên, tại cãi nhau cái kia bộ phận, ta nên trực tiếp đem ngươi làm cái mấy trăm hiệp sau đó ngọt ngào mà đồng thời ở trên giường ăn điểm tâm. Ngươi thật sự biết ngươi cãi nhau lúc đó có nhiều gợi cảm ư "

"Vậy coi như là khích lệ" Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra cái cảm thấy hoang đường nụ cười.

"Đúng." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêm túc nói.

". . . Bất kể nói thế nào, ta chính là biết cuối cùng hội xảy ra chuyện gì." Đại khái là đã có chút thói quen Khương Nghĩa Kiện loại này đứng đắn mà nói bậy nói bạ hình thức, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn hắn đốc định nói ra."Ngươi sẽ lấy một cái tại đại học Huynh Đệ Hội party thượng biết Nam Phương nhà giàu thiên kim, ở cha nàng đưa biệt thự, mở cha nàng đưa xe sang trọng, mà ta khả năng bởi vì rượu cồn trúng độc một mình chết ở một gian ô tô trong khách sạn."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ hai vì Ung Thánh Hựu tràn ngập nhảy lên tư duy tưởng tượng nhíu mày. "Chờ đã, vừa vặn không phải còn tại trong rượu ư "

"Mẹ! Khương Nghĩa Kiện! Ngươi trả không hiểu sao chúng ta không thể đi tới cuối cùng!" Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói tới phiền, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được mắng.

"Ngươi nói xong chưa" nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu có phần nổi giận dáng dấp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trái lại nở nụ cười ." Nói xong lời nói vậy thì nên ta nói."

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này tấm kia lạnh lùng bên trong mang theo một chút yếu ớt Mỹ Lệ khuôn mặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình sau đó phải nói đại khái là hắn đời này chân thật nhất chí, tối động lòng người, tối thâm tình biểu lộ. Không có buồn nôn nhất, chỉ có càng buồn nôn hơn."Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi là song tính luyến. Trên thế giới này có mấy tỉ nhân khẩu, tại trong biển người mênh mông này, ngươi khả năng yêu bất cứ người nào, liền ngủ ở ven đường một cái kẻ lang thang đều có khả năng là tình địch của ta."

Nghĩ đến khách sạn nhà trọ phụ cận đầu đường, mỗi đêm khoác báo chí ngủ cô độc bóng người, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày.

Thu hồi giao ác thủ, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vỗ vỗ chính mình khỏe mạnh lồng ngực, "Mà ta, lại là cái chỉ có thể người yêu ngươi."

"Rượu mỹ nữ, nhà giàu thiên kim, vũ thoát y mẹ, minh tinh điện ảnh, ngươi có thể bố trí hơn một nghìn hơn trăm loại kịch bản, nhưng bất kể là một loại nào, đối với ta mà nói đều là như mẫu số bằng không, không đủ bất kỳ ý nghĩa gì. Bởi vì nơi này, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay chỉ hạ bộ của mình, "Chỉ sẽ vì ngươi mà lên."

Trầm mặc tại giữa hai người Vô Tình lan tràn. Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện dĩ nhiên một mặt chân tình thực lòng mà đối với hắn quấy nhiễu tình dục, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái miệng mở ra lại đóng, đóng lại mở, càng là nói không ra lời, cuối cùng chỉ miễn cưỡng chen ra một câu: "Này nghe tới khá là quái dị."

"Đúng. Dùng nghĩ tới vẫn rất lãng mạn, nhưng nói ra khỏi miệng liền biến điều."

Mím môi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện miễn cưỡng giữ được trên mặt phần kia chân thành, nhưng này trong đêm đen rõ ràng ửng hồng gò má lại làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi bật cười. Đến gần Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lên hai tay của hắn, nhìn xem cấp trên đã sớm bị chính mình ấn ở trong lòng mỗi một cái huyết quản, hắn nhẹ nói: "Nhưng ta thích."

"Thật sự "

"Ừm." Vi Vi cúi đầu, hắn dựa vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai, từ nơi cổ truyền tới tiếng tim đập cùng nhiệt độ để Las Vegas rạng sáng khô lạnh không khí trong nháy mắt tiên hoạt, khi hắn phổi giọng bên trong cổ động, làm ầm ĩ đến nỗi ngay cả trái tim hắn đều đi theo không an phận."Đây là ta nghe qua quỷ dị nhất, nhưng cũng là chuyện lãng mạn nhất."

". . . Cảm tạ" méo mó đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tay ôm vòng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, không quá chắc chắn hắn là có nên hay không cảm thấy cao hứng.

"Không khách khí."

"Cái kia. . ." Có phần do dự, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xoay chuyển vòng con mắt mới hỏi: "Này biểu thị ngươi sẽ cùng ta đồng thời về California ư "

Không nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này biểu lộ, nằm ở hắn rộng rãi trên bả vai, Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói: "Đúng thế."

"Cái kia thật sự là quá tốt." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở phào nhẹ nhõm, "Bởi vì ta thanh trên người tất cả tiền đều lấy ra thu mua người tài xế kia rồi, lần này có thể được đổi cho ngươi mua xe phiếu."

Ung Thánh Hựu đang suy nghĩ không biết thu hồi lời trước trả có kịp hay không.

Buổi tối ngày hôm ấy, hai người nắm tay đi ở tràn đầy ánh sao hoang mạc trên đường cái, khi thì thấp giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ khi thì trầm mặc tương đối, nhưng này song tại thân thể hai người giữa từng lẫn nhau đung đưa đan xen thủ cũng rốt cuộc không thả ra qua.

Từ từ đường dài thượng, hai người từ đêm tối đi tới ban ngày, từ hoang vu đi tới phồn hoa, rủ xuống trên chân cặp kia thuộc về Khương Nghĩa Kiện giày thể thao, giẫm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện bước tiến, nắm Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng đi trở về Las Vegas, nhưng cũng cùng trốn ra Las Vegas.

Ở buổi tối hôm ấy, hai người đồng thời.

Toàn văn cuối cùng.

{{ tiểu sau nhớ }}

Cuối cùng kết thúc! ! ! ! (rống )

Cảm tạ hết thảy một đường nhìn đến đây độc giả, bất kể là theo như qua yêu thích, lưu qua bình luận hay là đề cử qua văn chương bằng hữu, thật sự, thật sự, quá độ, RE AL, ngất, hoàn toàn cảm tạ mọi người!

Ngăn ngắn mấy tuần thời gian xong xuôi một phần hơn tám vạn chữ văn chương đối với ta mà nói là chuyện xưa nay chưa từng có, người như vậy trong lịch sử tiên phong là bởi vì vì sự ủng hộ của mọi người cùng xem mới có thể làm được, cho nên thật sự không cách nào dùng văn tự dễ dàng nói rõ đến cùng chính mình có bao nhiêu kích động.

Mặt khác cũng phải đặc biệt cảm tạ quần trong tổ tỷ muội nhóm vô tư chống đỡ, ta yêu các ngươi (xấu hổ )

Tuy rằng văn tự cũng không thuần thục, thậm chí nội dung vở kịch bố trí hoặc rất nhiều chi tiết nhỏ bộ phận bởi vì năng lực cá nhân không đủ mà không cách nào xử lý đúng chỗ, nhưng cá nhân ta vẫn cứ phi thường yêu thích bộ tác phẩm này (ai muốn lấy được ta lúc trước kỳ thực chỉ là muốn tại phiên bản dài lễ trên xe cảm xúc mãnh liệt đi đua xe ), nếu như nhìn bộ tác phẩm này độc giả cũng có thể bởi vậy tại bình thường bận rộn trong cuộc sống đạt được vui cười, thư giải áp lực, vậy ta liền thỏa mãn.

Mà nếu có độc giả có thể ở bộ này có cười có nước mắt Đan Ung ái tình ba vui cười kịch ở ngoài, cảm nhận được một chút còn lại có độ sâu ý nghĩ, vậy ta càng sẽ phi thường cảm động.

Nếu như đối bộ tác phẩm này có bất luận ý nghĩ gì, phi thường hoan nghênh các vị lưu lại bình luận, hoặc là yếu trực tiếp quấy rầy ta cũng đi, đương nhiên, nếu như là đến lẫn nhau thương tổn liền xin miễn thứ cho kẻ bất tài (cười )

Cuối cùng cuối cùng, vì bồi thường xem xong này một đoạn lớn bực tức các vị, bổ xung một đoạn tiểu trứng màu.

Lần nữa cảm tạ mọi người trận này chống đỡ! (cúc cung )

Las Vegas, chưa xong không còn tiếp.


	2. Chapter 2

【 Dan Ung 】 nhân ngư (một)

neo258361

Work Text:

Nhìn qua không ngừng xoay tròn pha tạp trần nhà, Khương Daniel có như thế một nháy mắt không biết được mình đến tột cùng người ở phương nào.

Một giây trước, hắn rõ ràng còn đứng ở chen chúc sân nhảy trung ương, cùng bên người mặc quần ngắn cùng bó sát người sau lưng cô gái xa lạ nhảy thiếp thân múa, làm sao một giây sau hắn liền đứng tại vừa bẩn vừa hẹp quán ăn đêm nhà vệ sinh trong phòng kế, hạ thể bị một cái khác xa lạ cô gái tóc dài ngậm trong miệng?

Hắn nên không phải đang nằm mơ chứ?

Nhìn chằm chằm trên trần nhà một đống sớm đã khô cạn, giống như giấy vệ sinh màu trắng bất minh vật thể, Khương Daniel chính nhíu mày nghiên cứu lấy kia đến tột cùng là thế nào dính đi lên, từ kia không thể diễn tả địa phương truyền đến một trận hút lập tức đem hắn cả phó tinh thần cưỡng ép hút về chật hẹp trong phòng kế ở vào hiện đang tiến hành thức râm đãng dĩ nỉ.

"Tê ha. . ." Nhăn lại mũi khó nhịn buông tiếng thở dài, Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống, chỉ thấy kia chính ngậm lấy mình cự vật nữ tử oán trách tựa như hướng hắn trừng mắt liếc, mà chỉ vẻn vẹn cái nhìn này, liền để hắn mới bị khối kia bất minh vật thể thoáng tưới tắt dục hỏa một lần nữa hừng hực dấy lên.

Nữ tử có song sâu không thấy đáy con mắt.

Rõ ràng là mắt một mí, ánh mắt lại to đến thủy linh, ướt át giống một vũng tĩnh mịch đầm nước, tuỳ tiện liền có thể đem nam nhân tam hồn thất phách câu đi vào, liền như là nàng lúc đó chính bao vây mình bừng bừng phấn chấn tính khí nóng ướt khoang miệng cùng linh xảo đầu lưỡi, hút hắn tê cả da đầu, toàn thân khô nóng không thôi.

Bắt lên nữ tử áo choàng cạn mái tóc dài màu nâu, Khương Daniel hơi ngửa cổ cái cổ dùng sức hướng phía trước đỉnh đỉnh.

Tình huống này nhất định là song phương hợp ý, đã như vậy, vậy liền không có gì tốt lo lắng. Nâng lên nữ tử phần gáy, thuận khoang miệng không ngừng bài tiết nước bọt, hắn đem toàn bộ tính khí hướng càng bên trong chỗ cắm tới đi sau ra sảng khoái thở dài. Thâm hầu để nữ tử da thịt trắng noãn nhiễm lên một mảnh đỏ ửng, chỉ nghe nàng khó chịu nghẹn ngào âm thanh, về sau chủ động đem miệng há phải càng mở, để Khương Daniel hướng nàng ẩm ướt mềm chặt chẽ cổ họng đỉnh đi.

Nữ nhân này hiển nhiên rất có kinh nghiệm.

Vô luận là đầu lưỡi tại trên mắt ngựa tinh tế liếm láp, hay là kia một chút lại một chút hướng phía cán tràn ngập rung động hút, khắp nơi đều nắm giữ có thể nhất làm cho nam nhân thoải mái phương thức, nếu không phải thiên phú dị bẩm, chính là khẩu giao kinh nghiệm phong phú, chỗ duyệt nam vô số người.

Cái này không khỏi câu lên Khương Daniel lòng hiếu kỳ. Đến tột cùng là cái như thế nào nữ nhân mới sẽ đối phục thị nam nhân thủ pháp như thế rất quen?

Thừa dịp chôn ở giữa háng người chính chuyên chú với công phu miệng, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra tản mát tại nữ tử trên mặt màu nhạt sợi tóc, cái này mới nhìn rõ từ phương mới bắt đầu liền toàn tâm toàn ý lấy lòng lấy mình người dài cái gì bộ dáng. Chỉ thấy nữ tử kia ngũ quan cực kì thâm thúy, cao thẳng lông mày xương cùng mũi từ hắn nhìn xuống góc độ nhìn đến vô cùng rõ ràng, để Khương Daniel một trận cho là nàng là cái người ngoại quốc, nhưng mang theo nồng đậm phương đông tình cảm ánh mắt lại lại ám chỉ lấy nàng Châu Á huyết thống, có lẽ là cái hỗn huyết cũng không nhất định; lớn cỡ bàn tay tiểu xảo mang trên mặt tinh xảo trang dung, phóng tới hắn trên thân người chỉ sẽ có vẻ qua với tục diễm tử sắc nhãn ảnh lại bị nàng kia xảo đoạt thiên công hình dáng rất tốt tiêu hóa, mềm non môi mỏng cấp trên còn sót lại lấy một điểm son môi bóng dáng, còn lại lại đều bị mình dịch thể dán tại nàng ửng hồng trên gương mặt.

Nhếch miệng, khó được đụng phải như thế thoải mái nữ sinh, dáng dấp lại mười phần hợp mình ý, Khương Daniel một cao hứng liền đối với cái này chính quỳ gối dơ bẩn nhà vệ sinh nam trên mặt đất cố gắng phun ra nuốt vào lấy mình hạ thể cô gái tóc dài sinh ra một chút thương tiếc, hảo tâm đưa tay đem dính vào khóe miệng nàng son môi một tay gạt đi.

"Ngươi tên là gì. . . ?" Lại thường ngày bất quá câu hỏi, bỏ vào giờ này khắc này bị ù ù nhạc vi tính bao phủ lấy quán ăn đêm nhà vệ sinh nam phòng đơn bên trong nháy mắt trở nên đột ngột đến cực điểm. Trọc nặng hô hấp ở giữa, vuốt ve hạ nữ tử thấm lấy mỏng mồ hôi trơn mềm hai gò má, Khương Daniel chìm lấy cuống họng hỏi, kì thật bình thường đến nói, đều đã thành loại tình hình này, nữ sinh này họ rất tên Shane bên trong trọng yếu, nhưng không biết làm tại sao, hắn chính là muốn biết. Hiện tại. Lập tức.

Đây là hắn lần thứ nhất chủ động đi theo quán ăn đêm bên trong gặp gỡ nữ sinh hỏi thăm phương danh.

Cũng không biết được cái này lơ lỏng thăm hỏi bình thường ngữ đối Khương Daniel cái này trà trộn các lớn quán ăn đêm chơi cà có bao nhiêu hãn hữu, giống như là nghe được cái gì chuyện thú vị, nữ tử chỉ là khóe miệng nhẹ nhàng nhất câu, về sau liền tiếp theo trầm mặc liếm láp trong miệng gắng gượng cây thịt, chỉ có thỉnh thoảng phát ra giống tại đánh giá cái gì thế gian mỹ vị nhỏ vụn thở dài cùng rên rỉ lúc mới khiến cho Khương Daniel nghe được thanh âm của nàng.

Dâm đãng băng sơn mỹ nhân?

Rất tốt, hắn thích.

Đã đối phương vô ý lưu lại tính danh, đối cái này không khác vật trong túi tình một đêm, Khương Daniel liền ôm chặt hưởng thụ lập tức ý nghĩ chuyên tâm cảm thụ lên nữ tử thuần thục khẩu kỹ.

Kia mềm lưỡi phảng phất ủng có khiến người phát cuồng ma lực, Khương Daniel có thể cảm giác được cán bên trên không ngừng trước sau liếm láp mềm mềm dai đầu lưỡi, sâu nuốt lúc thu chặt tại chỗ quy đầu dùng cái lưỡi đỉnh ép xoa bóp lấy hắn phía trước, lúc phun ra thì dùng đầu lưỡi gãi làm mẫn cảm mã nhãn, khi thì dùng ướt át cực nóng lưỡi bánh mì khỏa trướng phải phát cứng rắn trụ thể, khi thì thu hồi đầy co dãn khoang miệng bích giống như là muốn đem hắn tất cả đều cướp đoạt hút mạnh.

Thật là một cái xấu hài tử. Nhìn xem nữ tử đỉnh lấy kia khuôn mặt xinh đẹp gương mặt dưới thân thể không ngừng phun ra nuốt vào say mê bộ dáng, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm.

Tựa ở tấm ngăn bên trên, Khương Daniel nắm lấy đầu kia màu sáng tóc dài tay bởi vì thể nội dục vọng lao nhanh mà bạo khởi gân xanh, thô hổn hển, hắn có thể cảm giác được kia cỗ quen thuộc ê ẩm sưng theo nữ tử khoang miệng không chút nào gián đoạn trêu đùa như sóng biển một đợt mạnh hơn một đợt đánh tới.

Đại khái là từ trong miệng càng phát ra cứng rắn tính khí cảm thấy được hướng trên đỉnh đầu nam nhân sắp đến đỉnh, mắt nhìn hắn cao trào trước khó nhịn biểu lộ, nữ tử không chút do dự đưa tay làm vòng, bao lấy trong miệng âm hành gốc rễ sau liền bắt đầu mãnh liệt khuấy động.

Tại dịch thể cùng nước bọt bôi trơn hạ, phốc kít phốc kít tiếng nước thuận kia thon dài ngón tay động tác tại nhà vệ sinh phòng đơn bên trong vang lên, hỗn tạp khẩu giao chậc chậc âm thanh, nghe vào vạn phần sắc tình, tuy là tình trường lão thủ như Khương Daniel, cũng vì dưới mắt cái này giống như là thú loại phát tình tình huống cảm thấy xấu hổ mà đỏ bên tai, không bao lâu liền toàn tiết tại nữ tử miệng bên trong.

Sau khi cao triều hư mệt cùng trước đây quá độ hấp thu cồn để hắn nháy mắt một trận choáng váng, ngay cả nữ tử có hay không đem mình bắn vào trong miệng nàng tinh dịch nhổ đều không thấy rõ, liền run chân đặt mông ngồi lên đóng nắp bồn cầu miễn trị bồn cầu, bày tại bồn cầu bể nước cấp trên, tại Khương Daniel trước mắt xoay tròn hình tượng bên trong, chỉ thấy nữ tử kia móc lấy khóe miệng duỗi ra ngón cái đem môi mỏng bên cạnh bạch trọc xóa đi, đầu ngón tay mượt mà, móng tay là cùng xinh đẹp trang dung tương phản mộc mạc.

"Ngủ ngon, tiểu gia hỏa."

Trước mặt hai bên môi mỏng giật giật, nữ tử thanh âm trong trẻo, thanh tuyến lại so sánh nữ sinh còn muốn tới thấp, trong thoáng chốc, Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy thanh âm của nàng so bất luận cái gì một cái nữ hài tử cũng còn muốn dễ nghe, nhịp tim trước nay chưa từng có nhảy lên kịch liệt, Khương Daniel nghĩ há miệng gọi lại trước mặt quay người liền muốn rời đi người, xuất tinh vận động qua đi đột nhiên lên não cồn lại làm cho hắn không cách nào bảo trì thanh tỉnh.

Mất đi ý thức trước, cái cuối cùng xẹt qua não hải, là nữ tử kia cao gầy bóng lưng.

Thật đúng là mẹ hắn cao.

"Uy, hôm nay đi NB sao?" Chơi lấy game điện thoại, doãn mân cơ lấy cùi chỏ đỉnh đỉnh ngồi tại sát vách Khương Daniel, nhìn cũng không nhìn hỏi, "Hay là M2?"

Không đợi Khương Daniel đáp lại, ngồi tại doãn mân cơ khác một bên chính đang quan chiến Thôi Xán huân ngược lại mở miệng trước: "Còn đi? Lần trước đều ngược lại trong nhà cầu, ngươi nhấc Daniel nhấc không ngán?"

Thao. Người có thất túc, ngựa có thất đề, liền ra như thế một lần khứu, lại bị người Thiên Thiên niệm ở trong miệng, cho nên mới nói người tuyệt đối không thể có hắc lịch sử. Gục xuống bàn, Khương Daniel ngẩng đầu hướng hai cái bạn xấu nghiêng mắt, nếu không phải tay bị mình ép tới tê dại nửa bên, hai ngón tay đã sớm đưa qua.". . . Liền nói không phải say."

"Vâng vâng vâng. . ." Không biết được nghe câu này cãi lại nghe mất trăm lần, doãn mân cơ kích động điểm điện thoại di động, hướng địch nhân thả một cái đại chiêu sau qua loa gật đầu, "Là nhân ngư công chúa, nhân ngư công chúa. . . Là nhân ngư công chúa đem ngươi từ trong sàn nhảy vớt ra đặt ở chỗ đó, chúng ta đều biết."

Thứ sáu buổi chiều đại học thông thức khóa đủ quân số trong phòng học, đại nhị sinh hai mươi mốt tuổi doãn mân cơ không chút nào che lấp ngay cả nói ba tiếng 『 nhân ngư công chúa 』, dù cho lúc trước cái danh xưng này là mình thuận miệng lên, Khương Daniel hay là ngượng ngùng đem vùi đầu về trùng điệp cánh tay ở giữa.

Có đủ mất mặt.

"Nói là. . ." Đem ánh mắt từ doãn mân cơ trên điện thoại di động dời, trước ngực nằm sấp lên bàn, Thôi Xán huân vượt qua doãn mân cơ như cũ chơi điện thoại di động hai cánh tay nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, "Vì cái gì không phải cô bé lọ lem? Không phải còn rớt đồ vật sao?"

Cho là hắn muốn hỏi điều gì đứng đắn vấn đề, không hứng thú tại cái này tràn ngập đồng thú chủ đề bên trên cùng trí năng hơi nghi ngờ không đủ các bằng hữu tiếp tục quần nhau, Khương Daniel may mà nằm sấp chuyển tới không lấy khác một bên, làm bộ không nghe thấy.

Đêm hôm đó tại quán ăn đêm xí ở giữa kích tình tựa như một giấc mộng, nếu không phải trong tay cây kia không biết lúc nào bị Khương Daniel từ nữ tử tóc dài bên trên lột bỏ màu đen cài tóc, hắn có lẽ thực sẽ cho là hắn là mình say ngã tại quán ăn đêm trong nhà vệ sinh, mà kia cao gầy cô gái tóc dài chỉ là hắn trong tiềm thức tưởng tượng ra được tính đối tượng, dù sao trên đời này muốn tìm tới tay miệng kỹ xảo gồm cả, dáng người tinh tế cao gầy, thanh âm giàu có từ tính lại mọc ra một trương điêu khắc gương mặt mỹ nữ thực tế rất không dễ dàng.

Cũng không có cùng đồng hành bạn bè tiến hành quá nhiều nói rõ ── cho dù hắn mê, nhưng không có cùng người chia sẻ giường sự tình ác chất hứng thú ── đối với trận này diễm ngộ, Khương Daniel chỉ viết ngoáy dùng nhân ngư công chúa đem say khướt mình từ nhàm chán trong sàn nhảy cứu thoát ra, kéo lên bờ, làm nói rõ, bên trong khả năng phát sinh hết thảy tối nghĩa phiến tình thì đều bị ẩn tại lời nói phía sau , mặc cho doãn mân cơ cùng Thôi Xán huân hai người tự do phát huy.

Mà tại sao là nhân ngư công chúa mà không phải cô bé lọ lem? Đây là cái gì xuẩn vấn đề? Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm. Mặc dù đồng dạng đều là vẩy bỏ chạy chính muội, nhưng dạng này ngoại hình mỹ lệ băng sơn mỹ nhân đương nhiên chỉ có thể là cao cao tại thượng công chúa, mà không phải quỳ trên mặt đất mặc người phân công, mặt mũi tràn đầy khói bụi tiểu nữ bộc.

Mặc dù dạng này tựa hồ cũng rất không tệ chính là.

Một hồi tưởng lại đêm hôm đó cô gái tóc dài quỳ trên mặt đất dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn bộ dáng, cùng xong việc sau kia hoàn toàn khác biệt, tràn ngập ngạo mạn khí tức bóng lưng, Khương Daniel liền cảm giác toàn thân lại khô nóng lên.

Nghĩ lại gặp một lần.

Chỉ cần một lần liền tốt. Khương Daniel cảm thấy, chỉ cần gặp lại nữ sinh kia một mặt, hắn nhất định có thể nhận ra được.

Kim đồng hồ chỉ hướng cả điểm, trong phòng học tất tất rì rào tiếng nói chuyện tại thông thức lão sư bước vào phòng học một nháy mắt biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi. Cái này đường tên là yêu đương học cơ sở nghiên cứu chương trình học là từ nghệ thuật học viện hí kịch hệ đưa ra, mặt hướng toàn trường học sinh cộng đồng khóa, mặc dù là tự chọn môn học, mở khóa thời gian hay là tại học sinh bình thường cực lực tránh sắp xếp khóa thứ sáu buổi chiều, nhưng cái này một đường hạn ngạch vì một trăm danh học sinh thông thức khóa lại là trường đại học này bên trong nóng môn học một trong, nếu không có nhất định tốc độ tay cùng tốc độ đường truyền, nghĩ tại bốn năm đại học cướp được môn này chạm tay có thể bỏng thông thức khóa cũng không dễ dàng.

Trừ thông thức chương trình học giáo sư bản thân tốt đẹp dạy học danh dự, cùng với đối chính đang ở tuổi thanh xuân sinh viên giàu có lực hấp dẫn chương trình học tên bên ngoài, sẽ làm toàn trường học sinh điên cuồng như vậy đoạt khóa một nguyên nhân khác chính là, tục truyền, tự chọn môn học cái này lớp học sinh thoát đơn tỷ lệ cao tới chín mươi phần trăm.

Bình thường chơi quen cấp bách cần kỹ thuật mạng lưới trò chơi, đoạt môn khóa đối Khương Daniel đến nói không đáng kể, cho nên khi Thôi Xán huân giật dây hắn cùng một chỗ thử đoạt đoạt cái từ khóa này lúc, hắn chỉ coi là bình thường luyện tập nhanh tiểu điều tề, vốn định tuyển chọn sau Screenshots lên mạng khoe khoang một phen liền lập tức lui tuyển, lại đang nghe đồng dạng tuyển chọn cái từ khóa này doãn mân cơ nhấc lên quy tắc này sân trường truyền thuyết sau dứt khoát quyết nhiên quyết định lưu lại.

Cũng không phải là bởi vì suy nghĩ nhiều thoát đơn ── yêu đương tại Khương Daniel xem ra bất quá chỉ là câu người lên giường tương đối mịt mờ lấy cớ ── mà là bởi vì tự chọn môn học cái này lớp nữ sinh có đủ nhiều.

Tại trường này bên trong, chụp ảnh hệ cho tới nay đều có thể nói là nghệ thuật trong học viện lý công hệ, cồng kềnh thiết bị, mệt nhọc đồng ruộng sưu tầm dân ca cùng phong phú chuyên nghiệp thuật ngữ làm chụp ảnh hệ bị bi thảm bài trừ tại nữ sinh nguyện vọng bên ngoài, qua với mất cân bằng nam nữ so bức đến bọn hắn bọn này ngộ nhập lạc lối cừu non nhóm chỉ có thể hướng ra phía ngoài phát triển, xuyên thấu qua ngoại bộ viện trợ tìm kiếm rộng lớn hơn một mảnh bầu trời.

Khương Daniel dáng dấp không kém, phóng tới cả trong trường học nhưng sắp xếp bên trên ba hạng đầu, dáng người, nhan giá trị thực lực nghiền ép một đám hí kịch hệ tương lai diễn viên tân tinh, nhưng cũng tại chụp ảnh hệ sư nhiều cháo ít tình huống dưới bị ép ra ngoài đi săn.

Cố ý lựa chọn hàng cuối cùng dựa vào chỗ cửa, phóng tầm mắt nhìn tới, thấy trong phòng học nam nữ tiếp cận nửa này nửa kia, Khương Daniel tâm tình vui vẻ nhếch môi sừng, buông lỏng hướng sau dựa vào thành ghế, đang chuẩn bị tại trẻ tuổi giáo sư chầm chậm chương trình học nói rõ bên trong chậm rãi khóa chặt con mồi, chọn lựa tiếp cận đối tượng, sau lưng cửa phòng học lại không có chút nào dự cảnh địa, bịch một tiếng bị đại lực mở ra.

Toàn lớp ánh mắt lập tức đồng loạt hướng Khương Daniel sau lưng phóng tới.

Mặc dù biết mọi người nhìn không phải mình, nhưng bị gần trăm vị người xa lạ như vậy dùng ánh mắt tẩy lễ, Khương Daniel vẫn không có cốt khí tại cùng thế hệ áp lực dưới quay đầu nhìn về sau lưng nhìn lại.

Đi vào là cái nam đồng học.

Nam sinh kia rất cao, Khương Daniel qua loa đánh giá, cảm thấy ước chừng cùng mình thân cao tương tự, nhưng thân hình lại hết sức mảnh mai, rộng lớn màu đen ngay cả mũ vệ áo cùng quần dài màu đen che đậy ở trên người hắn tựa như chụp ảnh hệ cũ kỹ tối trong phòng màu đen rèm vải, nhìn qua như là giữa trưa bên trong xuất hiện quỷ ảnh; nam sinh từ màu đen khẩu trang phía dưới hơi lộ ra làn da mười phần trắng nõn, mặt nhỏ đến cơ hồ muốn biến mất tại gọng kiến màu vàng cùng màu đen mũ lưỡi trai hạ, từ vệ ống tay áo miệng lộ ra một đoạn thủ đoạn tái nhợt xương cảm giác, phảng phất nhẹ nhàng vừa bấm liền sẽ bị sinh sinh bẻ gãy, bao khỏa tại quần dài màu đen hạ hai chân càng là gầy đến giống không có một chút thịt dư, thon dài mà thẳng tắp.

Khương Daniel đem ánh mắt thu hồi lại.

Hắn nhất xem thường chính là loại này yếu đuối loại hình.

Đại khái là nhìn đủ rồi, theo Khương Daniel quay lại phía trước động tác, hàng trước các bạn học cũng nhất nhất đem đầu chuyển trở về, đứng tại bục giảng trước, chương trình học nói rõ bị tên này đến trễ đồng học đánh gãy, nam giáo sư hiển nhiên không quá cao hứng, bản khởi một gương mặt, hắn dùng trên tay một xấp giáo trình hướng nam đồng học chỉ chỉ, lại hướng hai bên vung vung lên sau mới ngữ khí không nhịn được nói: "Vị bạn học này nhanh tìm chỗ ngồi xuống, lần sau không cho phép đến trễ."

Giáo sư vừa dứt lời, Khương Daniel khóe mắt liếc qua liền bị một đạo đen nghịt thân ảnh bao trùm, tiếp lấy bên cạnh chỗ ngồi trầm xuống, trước kia chỉ có ba người bốn người sắp xếp tòa liền bị vị này đến chậm đồng học khuynh khắc lấp đầy.

Trừng tròng mắt, Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn về phía bên cạnh doãn mân cơ, chống lên lỗ mũi nhấp lấy miệng, không có chút nào muốn ẩn tàng nội tâm phiền chán dáng vẻ.

Chỗ ngồi đối ba nam nhân đến nói đã đủ nhỏ, Khương Daniel bả vai lại trời sinh so người khác muốn rộng một chút, cho nên mới cố ý tuyển bốn cái một loạt chỗ ngồi mình ngồi vào cạnh ngoài, vì chính là kia phần rộng rãi thoải mái dễ chịu, thật tình không biết vị này ăn mặc giống thám tử lừng danh anime hệ liệt hung thủ áo đen nam hết lần này tới lần khác muốn ngã ngồi bên cạnh mình, chen lấn hắn toàn thân không thoải mái, cũng may trên người người này không có cái gì khó ngửi mùi mồ hôi, thậm chí còn có một cỗ như có như không hương khí, mới khiến cho Khương Daniel chỉ đối với bằng hữu dùng biểu lộ phàn nàn một chút liền quay đầu tiếp tục nghe giảng bài.

"Hiện tại, mời đồng học hỗ trợ đem giáo trình truyền xuống."

Nói xong cái từ khóa này lời dạo đầu, giáo sư đem mới lấy ra chỉ huy kia áo đen ảnh võ giả đồng học giáo trình hủy đi thành mấy phần sau từng cái đặt ở hàng thứ nhất trước mặt bạn học, cẩn thận đọc trằn trọc tới tay chương trình học đại cương, Khương Daniel lắc lắc doãn mân cơ cánh tay để hắn nhìn tay mình chỉ lấy địa phương, cùng doãn mân cơ cùng nhau lộ ra nụ cười mừng rỡ sau mới lại hướng cách xa nhau khá xa Thôi Xán huân phất phất tay, gọi hắn nhìn giáo trình trên có quan phân tổ báo cáo cùng tiểu tổ nhiệm vụ nói rõ, ba cái thật vất vả từ nam nhân quật bên trong chạy thoát nam hài lập tức ăn ý nhìn nhau cười một tiếng, lộ ra cái thứ tư ngồi ở bên cạnh áo đen nam đồng học cách rìa ngoài.

"Tin tưởng có chút đồng học đã từ sửa qua cái này lớp bằng hữu nơi đó nghe nói cái này lớp tương quan nội dung, nhưng vì lý do an toàn, ta ở đây vì mọi người nói rõ một chút." Mở ra trợ giáo trước đó chuẩn bị kỹ càng máy chiếu, trẻ tuổi giáo sư mở ra tin vắn ngăn sau đem tin vắn điều đến chương trình học đại cương kia mặt, "Cái từ khóa này trừ cơ bản văn hiến nghiên cứu thảo luận cùng sau cùng người cuối kỳ báo cáo sáng tác bên ngoài, trọng yếu nhất chính là chiếm tổng thành tích bốn thành tiểu tổ báo cáo." Giáo sư trong tay tin vắn bút phát ra hồng quang tại 『40%』 tuần vây quanh vòng, giống tại lật ngược cường điệu lấy một khi tiểu tổ báo cáo thất bại, cái này lớp liền chuẩn bị bị làm sự thật.

"Tiểu tổ lấy bốn người vì một tổ, vì phù hợp bổn đường khóa chương trình học tên, ta cùng trợ giáo đã trước đó đem lớp chúng ta nam nữ đồng học làm phân tổ, tận lực để tổ bên trong giới tính ngang nhau, nhưng bởi vì hơi sớm có tên đồng học lui tuyển, cho nên có thể sẽ có một tổ xuất hiện ba nam một nữ tình huống, lại phiền phức kia tổ nhiều đảm đương điểm. . ." Nói, giáo sư đột nhiên nhô lên vai, lộ ra cái cao thâm mạt trắc mỉm cười, "Bất quá, niên đại này yêu đương cũng không giới hạn trong giữa nam nữ, cho nên ta nghĩ cũng vẫn có thể xem là một cái tốt thể nghiệm cơ hội."

Giáo sư hài hước giọng điệu trêu đến toàn lớp một trận cười trộm, Khương Daniel cũng ở trong đó. Cũng không cảm thấy mình sẽ gặp xui xẻo đến bị phân tiến nam nhiều nữ thiếu tổ biệt bên trong, dù sao tại vận khí phương diện này, hắn tự nhận từ trước đến nay rất có thực lực, thế là, khi dựa theo giáo sư tin vắn bên trong xứng đôi số thứ tự đi đến phân tổ chỗ ngồi, nhìn thấy trước mặt mang theo nặng nề thấu kính, lôi thôi lếch thếch nữ đồng học, áo đen ảnh võ giả, cùng đen lấy khuôn mặt Thôi Xán huân lúc, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình quả thực rơi vào tên là Địa Ngục nhân sinh đáy cốc.

Là người kia nói cái này lớp thoát đơn tỷ lệ chín mươi phần trăm? ! Đi ra cho ta nói rõ ràng!

Buông xuống chồng chất ghế dựa mặt, Khương Daniel biểu lộ cứng đờ ngồi vào Thôi Xán huân bên cạnh sau liền theo động tác của hắn cùng một chỗ úp sấp trên bàn, cúi người đầu tựa vào dưới mặt bàn phương.

"Đại phát. . ." Nghiêng đầu, đưa lưng về phía bên cạnh áo đen nam đồng học, Thôi Xán huân hình miệng khoa trương kinh buông tiếng thở dài, một đôi dài nhỏ mắt một mí trừng phải so Khương Daniel biết hắn lấy tới bái kiến đều lớn hơn, "Lý công kính mắt nữ cùng Darth Vader. . . Daniel ngươi có phải hay không đoạt trợ giáo bạn gái cho ta cõng nồi, không phải làm sao như thế gặp xui xẻo!"

Cẩn thận hướng Thôi Xán huân sau lưng bị gọi đùa làm Hắc Võ Sĩ nam đồng học dò xét mắt, thấy đối phương không có chút nào chú ý hai người bọn họ đối thoại hứng thú, Khương Daniel mới yên tâm dùng khí âm chửi ầm lên: "Ngươi đi luôn đi! Ta mới muốn nói nhất làm sao như thế suy, ngươi cho rằng ngươi có so với bọn hắn tốt hơn chỗ nào sao?"

Thôi Xán huân nghe xong, thật sâu nhìn cùng mình cách xa nhau không đến ba mươi centimét gương mặt kia một chút về sau, hắn trầm mặc tại Khương Daniel lăng thần nhìn chăm chú nhô lên thân, thần sắc chân thành tha thiết có chút giơ tay phải lên sau liền hướng sát vách hai vị tổ viên thân thiết nói ra: "Chúng ta tới tuyển tổ trưởng đi, ta đề cử Khương Daniel đồng học."

Thôi Xán huân! ! Cấp tốc từ mặt bàn dưới đáy thoát ra, Khương Daniel bắt lên trước mặt Thôi Xán huân vậy nhưng hận móng vuốt sau dùng sức đưa nó ép xuống."Hắn nói lung tung! Chúng ta tới bỏ phiếu đi, loại sự tình này hay là công chính một điểm, "

"Tùy tiện đi." Đang lúc Khương Daniel ý đồ một lần nữa vãn hồi cục diện, thoát khỏi tổ trưởng cái này trọng trách chức trách lớn lúc, Thôi Xán huân sát vách áo đen nam đồng học lại mở miệng, thanh âm cách màu đen khẩu trang có chút hối tối, ở giữa kẹp lấy nông cạn tiếng hít thở, ngược lại thật sự là có chút Darth Vader déjà vu."Như thế nào đều tốt."

"Ta cũng cảm thấy như vậy, " Darth Vader sát vách, ngồi tại ở giữa nhất vị trí, tổ bên trong duy nhất một đóa hoa hồng đẩy trên mặt kính mắt, nhìn về phía biểu lộ ngây ngốc Khương Daniel, "Liền ngươi đi."

Khương Daniel rất muốn ngửa đầu đối trời gầm thét một tiếng 『 không 』, thanh âm lại tại Thôi Xán huân đắc ý tràn đầy biểu lộ trước bị ngăn ở cổ họng, hảo hữu chụp trên bờ vai tay có một học kỳ bốn mươi phần trăm trọng lượng, nhìn xem hai vị khác tổ viên trí thân sự ngoại bên mặt, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy cái từ khóa này vận mệnh chỉ sợ mười phần nhiều thăng trầm.

Não đau nhức.

"Đã quyết định, vậy chúng ta tới trước tự giới thiệu mình một chút đi. Ta là chụp ảnh hệ đại nhị Thôi Xán huân, là mỗi ngày đều tại thu thập bạn gái hai mươi mốt tuổi!" Trả thù thành công khoái cảm còn lưu lại ở trên mặt, quay người nhìn về phía hai cái đối cái này lớp rõ ràng không hứng thú lắm tổ viên, nguyên bản là như quen thuộc Thôi Xán huân xán lạn tại mình gương mặt bên cạnh so cái cái kéo tay về sau, lập tức hướng sau lưng so đo, "Ta phía sau, là tự xưng chụp ảnh hệ hệ cỏ đại nhị sinh Khương Daniel."

Không nhìn Thôi Xán huân tràn đầy quan hệ hữu nghị cảm giác tự giới thiệu, Khương Daniel hướng mặt bàn nhích lại gần, hướng ngồi ở đâu bên cạnh hai vị đồng học gật gật đầu, thấy Khương Daniel nhìn qua so một vị khác chụp ảnh hệ cùng học được ổn trọng, nữ đồng học ngại ngùng hướng hắn cười cười, "Ta là hóa học hệ năm thứ ba đại học thân bảo tĩnh, xin chỉ giáo nhiều hơn."

Bốn người tiểu tổ ba người đều giới thiệu xong về sau, ba ánh mắt liền cùng nhau hướng từ đầu đến cuối mang theo khẩu trang, nhìn qua không biết được tâm tình gì áo đen nam đồng học nhìn lại, thẳng đến một trận quỷ dị trầm mặc qua đi, mới thấy nam đồng học giống là không thể làm gì chậm rãi lấy xuống khẩu trang, lộ ra một trương tinh xảo thâm thúy gương mặt, mà gần như đồng thời, chung quanh cái khác tiểu tổ nữ sinh tất cả đều một mặt ngượng ngùng quay tới nhìn về phía cái này từ tiến phòng học lên liền hí kịch tính mười phần thần bí cao gầy nam tử.

Áo đen nam dài đến quá phận đẹp mắt. Đao tước cằm dưới đường cong nam nhân vị mười phần, vốn là sẽ khiến người nhìn mà phát khiếp tướng mạo, một đôi mắt to cùng mượt mà mũi lại vì hắn sắc bén ngũ quan thêm một điểm ngây thơ, rất tốt trung hoà rơi kia phần khoảng cách cảm giác, hắc bạch phân minh con mắt ánh mắt sắc bén, môi mỏng lại nhìn qua phấn nộn mềm mại, nhưng trong đó nhất khiến người kinh diễm, vẫn là hắn trên gương mặt kia ba viên giống là sợ bị người quên lãng chiếu sáng rạng rỡ nốt ruồi.

Cách Thôi Xán huân, chỉ thấy nam đồng học thẳng tắp nhìn về phía Khương Daniel.

"Ung Thánh Hựu." Darth Vader thanh âm là dễ nghe nam bên trong âm."Hí kịch hệ năm thứ ba đại học, Ung Thánh Hựu."

Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút không ổn.

Xem ra hắn gặp được đối thủ cạnh tranh.

【 Dan Ung 】 nhân ngư (hai)

neo258361

Work Text:

Viền ren, băng gấm, lập loè tỏa sáng châu báu, phiêu dật váy cùng ngọt ngào hương khí, nữ sinh hết thảy đều là như thế mềm mại tinh tế, giống dâu tây bánh gatô dâng hương ngọt trượt thuận màu trắng bơ, lại như mở tại chạc cây ở giữa kiều nộn ướt át các loại hoa tươi, tràn ngập mộng ảo màu hồng phấn không khí, tản ra làm người trìu mến tin tức.

Đơn giản đến nói chính là hai chữ: Liệu dũ.

Nhìn gương chỉnh lý tốt trên đầu cạn phấn cà sắc tóc giả, Ung Thánh Hựu đem kia không thuộc về mình tóc dài cẩn thận chải thuận sau bắt đầu bên trên lên cách ly sữa, cẩn thận dùng tùy thân xoát cỗ đẩy ra trên mặt phấn lót, dùng che hà cao che đi trên gương mặt vậy quá mức dễ thấy nốt ruồi, cũng theo tự bên trên tu cho, má đỏ, vẽ xong lông mày cùng nhãn ảnh, dùng công cụ bỏng vểnh lông mi về sau, hắn từ trang điểm trong bọc đông đảo bảng tên son môi bên trong lấy ra mấy cái có thể phối hợp nhan sắc, cuối cùng tuyểnY SL nổi tiếng trảm nam sắc làm hôm nay trang điểm cuối cùng một đạo trình tự làm việc.

Đem trang điểm bao nhét vào từ tỷ tỷ trong phòng 『 mượn 』 đến màu sáng mang phi trong bọc, xác nhận khăn lụa chuẩn xác không sai lầm che lại trên cổ kia tượng trưng đừng rõ ràng hầu kết, hắn cầm lên vàng nhạt áo khoác cùng mình một đôi giày, hướng trên giường kia chôn sâu ở trắng noãn cái chăn bên trong trần truồng thân thể nghiêng dò xét mắt sau liền lặng lẽ lái xe cổng, đang nghĩ thần không biết quỷ không hay rời đi cái này gắn đầy lấy một đêm hoang đường dấu vết tình yêu quán trọ gian phòng, trên giường người kia lại đang phát ra một trận thấp thẩm nghẹn ngào sau từ chăn bông đoàn bên trong ngồi dậy.

"Ngươi muốn đi đâu?" Ngồi ở trên giường, nam tử trẻ tuổi chìm lấy âm thanh hỏi, sau lưng chưa hề cảm thụ qua bủn rủn để hắn khó chịu phải chau mày, cuống họng bởi vì một đêm quá độ sử dụng mà làm câm phải có chút khó nghe."Bên trên xong liền nghĩ chạy, ngươi còn có phải là nam nhân hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu gượng cười âm thanh.

Có phải là nam nhân hay không ngươi tối hôm qua không đều tự thể nghiệm tới rồi sao? Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù rất muốn như thế hài hước hỏi vặn, lại tại trân quý sinh mệnh nội tâm tuyên lời dẫn đầu bỉ ổi a.

Làm người dù sao cũng không thể Thái Bạch mục.

"Tỉnh rồi?" Xoay người, Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến ngọt ngào, đưa tay sắp tán tại gò má bên cạnh tóc dài nhét đến sau tai động tác đoan trang nhàn thục, "Không còn ngủ thêm một lát đây? Tiền thuê nhà ta giao."

"Tiền thuê nhà mẹ hắn đương nhiên ngươi giao!" Cho dù nhìn qua nhiều giống nữ nhân, vẫn cải biến không được trước mắt người này trên thực tế là cái sắt tranh tranh con trai hán tử sự thật, nhất là tại bị đâm đến chết đi sống lại hôm sau, nghĩ đến mình một cái thẳng nam không có trên giường thì thôi, lại còn bị cái nữ trang biến thái ép dưới thân thể đính đến rên rỉ liên tục, nam tử trẻ tuổi nghẹn đỏ một gương mặt mắng, gặp lại hắn kia được tiện nghi còn khoe mẽ tư thái, càng nghĩ càng sinh khí, đưa tay liền chép đứng dậy bên cạnh đêm qua bị đối phương lấy ra cho mình đệm eo gối đầu hướng vậy nhưng hận nữ trang nam tử ném đi."Thao mẹ ngươi!"

Đại khái là bị giày vò, nam tử ném gối đầu lực đạo hiển nhiên không quá đầy đủ, gối đầu khó khăn lắm bay đến chân giường liền thẳng tắp rơi xuống, bị tình một đêm đối tượng như thế nhục mạ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua lại không quá để ý, sẽ bị ném lên mặt đất gối đầu nhặt lên phóng tới cuối giường, hắn đi đến nam tử dựa cạnh đầu giường, xoay người liền ôm đồm bên trên nam tử bởi vì chính mình tới gần trở nên lúc xanh lúc trắng gương mặt, "Nói chuyện với người nào đâu? Hả?"

Toàn thân giống tan ra thành từng mảnh đau đớn, mặt bị người dạng này nắm lấy, nam tử lại ngay cả phản kháng khí lực cùng dục vọng đều không có, chỉ vì trước mắt cái này nam giả nữ trang tử nhân yêu mặc dù đáng ghét đến cực điểm, tướng mạo lại đẹp đến mức không gì sánh được, nguyên bản còn góp nhặt tại trong lồng ngực tức giận lại tại nhìn thấy như thế một trương mê hoặc gương mặt của người lúc thẳng tắp hạ xuống, cực tốc về không."Ta, ta. . . Ta đằng sau là lần đầu tiên! Ngươi phải phụ trách a!" Nghĩ đến tối hôm qua lần đầu thường đến kích tình, nam tử kìm lòng không đặng đỏ lấy mặt nói ra ngay cả mình đều cảm thấy ác tục tiểu thuyết tình yêu kinh điển lời kịch.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe nở nụ cười xinh đẹp, tay lại bỗng nhiên luồn vào ổ chăn, bắt lên nam tử yếu ớt chỗ kia, gây đối phương kinh kêu một tiếng.

"Phụ trách?" Thấy nam tử bởi vì làm trọng yếu bộ vị bị mình cầm nã mà một mặt lo lắng bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng khinh miệt cười cười, "Tối hôm qua tại quán ăn đêm, ngươi tại nữ sinh kia đồ uống bên trong nạp liệu lúc có nghĩ qua muốn đối với người ta phụ trách sao?"

Nam tử nghe xong, biểu lộ nháy mắt cứng đờ.

Giống nhìn xem cái gì mấy thứ bẩn thỉu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhăn lại mũi ghét bỏ chăm chú nắm trong tay mềm vật, thấy nam tử đau đến mắt bốc nước mắt thẳng lắc đầu, một bộ hướng hắn xin khoan dung bộ dáng, mới nhân từ buông ra nam tử đáng thương bảo bối. Chụp chụp gò má của đối phương, hắn cười đến một đôi ngọa tàm mềm mềm từ dưới mắt lồi ra, "Lần sau đừng có lại làm loại này hạ lưu hoạt động, lại bị ta nhìn thấy một lần, cũng không phải là mất đi xử nữ đơn giản như vậy, hiểu chưa?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngữ điệu ôn nhu, nói đến hướng dẫn từng bước, nam tử lại từ hắn cười đến có chút cong lên đôi mắt trông được đến một tia tối hôm qua trên người mình rong ruổi, kia con dã thú ngoan lệ, thế là tranh thủ thời gian gật đầu một ngụm đáp ứng.

Thỏa mãn ngồi dậy, cầm lấy mới bị mình ném ở một bên túi xách cùng bên ngoài bao, Ung Thánh Hựu đang đứng mặc lên giày sau liền đi tới cửa phòng, vừa mở cửa, chỉ nghe thấy nam tử trên giường ở phía sau một trận luống cuống tay chân tiếng vang.

"Chờ một chút!" Thấy đối phương bị mình gọi về đầu, ghé vào cạnh giường, cho dù hiểu phải tự mình như vậy quấn quýt si mê có chút uất ức, nhưng nam tử vẫn ôm một tia hi vọng nhìn về phía trước mặt mặc xinh đẹp người, "Ta, chúng ta. . . Sẽ còn gặp lại sao?"

Thấy nam tử trẻ tuổi giống con ếch xanh nằm lỳ ở trên giường, tư thế khó coi khó chịu, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là không lắm để ý gẩy gẩy tóc, "Đương nhiên." Đối nam tử biểu tình mừng rỡ, hắn nhếch lên ngón cái, đưa ngón trỏ ra làm cái nổ súng thủ thế sau hướng xuống thân chỉ chỉ, cười đến mập mờ, "Nếu như ngươi còn dám làm chuyện xấu, ta sẽ dùng ta đại bổng bổng thay thế mặt trăng trừng phạt ngươi."

Đóng cửa lại, đem trên mặt kinh ngạc nam tử một mình lưu tại kia giá rẻ tình yêu quán trọ gian phòng bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu theo lời thanh toán tiền thuê nhà sau liền đi ra khỏi tình yêu quán trọ, hướng chủ nhật sáng sớm người ở thưa thớt thương vòng đi đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu có nữ trang đam mê.

Sự tình cách nhiều năm, nguyên nhân đã không thể kiểm tra, nhưng đại khái là từ nhà trẻ thời kì, bị tỷ tỷ làm cho mặc vào nhân sinh kiện thứ nhất màu hồng tiểu âu phục cùng với nàng xử lý tiệc trà xã giao, cũng trước nay chưa từng có bị tất cả đại nhân khích lệ đáng yêu một ngày kia trở đi, nữ trang đam mê hạt giống liền theo lòng hư vinh rơi xuống trong thân thể của hắn, trưởng thành theo tuổi tác cùng áp lực tăng lên, tại tỷ tỷ giật dây cùng phụ mẫu dung túng hạ dần dần khỏe mạnh, cho đến ngày nay, trưởng thành là từ từng kiện váy cùng váy, bảng tên bao cùng đồ trang điểm chỗ tạo thành rậm rạp rừng cây.

Nhưng cái này cũng không hề đại biểu hắn muốn trở thành nữ nhân.

Mặc dù thật sự là hắn thích nam nhân không sai, nhưng hắn hay là thật hài lòng mình sinh vì thân thể của nam nhân, như thật muốn nói, hắn duy nhất chán ghét, đại khái chính là vĩnh viễn mua không được giày cao gót kích thước cặp kia chân.

Đối với mình nữ trang đam mê, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí không cho rằng kia được xưng tụng là cái đam mê, nhiều nhất chỉ có thể nói là loại yêu thích, hắn chỉ là đối nữ trang có so bình thường nam tính nhiều như vậy một chút điểm hứng thú, đồng thời đối loại này xấp xỉ với dạo chơi nhân gian bạn trang trò chơi thích thú thôi, liền như là một ít nam sinh thích chơi game, một chút thích vận động bác dịch, mà hắn vừa rất thích mặc nữ trang.

Không thể bình thường hơn được.

Thế là, khi cùng tuổi nam sinh trữ hàng lấy trò chơi CD cùng minh tinh quần áo chơi bóng lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu một mình sưu tập lấy các thức nữ trang cùng đồ trang điểm, đồng thời đem nam trang số lượng duy trì tại mức thấp nhất độ nhu cầu bên trên. Cũng không phải là hắn lớn nhỏ mắt, mà là nam trang thực tế quá mức không thú vị, không có chút nào đặc sắc càng không gọi được có bất kỳ thiết kế, khách quan với nữ trang lại là váy trang, lại là sáo trang, lại là quần trang tính đa dạng, toàn bộ Đại Hàn dân quốc chủ lưu nam tính trang phục xu thế đều buồn tẻ không thú vị phải làm cho hắn mệt rã rời, ước gì đem trên đường tất cả muốn khen cũng chẳng có gì mà khen nam trang toàn một mồi lửa đốt, nhắm mắt làm ngơ.

Bất đắc dĩ là, có khi người ở dưới mái hiên, không thể không cúi đầu.

Mỗi thứ sáu trời đi học ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm bực bội chỉ số liền sẽ theo thời gian dần dần lên cao, thứ sáu buổi chiều bình thường là hắn táo bạo nhất thời điểm, mà tới thứ bảy, như là tù phạm canh chừng, hắn sẽ cầm ra tất cả trân tàng tại trong tủ treo quần áo bảng tên nữ trang, hưởng thụ hai ngày trân quý tự do, cuối cùng lại với tuần vừa mặc vào khó coi áo tù nhân, trở lại con kia thừa trắng xám đen trong lồng giam.

Một cái vòng đi vòng lại sinh mệnh tuần hoàn quá trình.

Tự do quý giá như thế, như thế nào hữu hiệu vận dụng liền cực kỳ trọng yếu. Khó đắc đả phẫn một lần, muốn để hắn cứ như vậy về nhà đợi tự nhiên là chuyện không thể nào, nhìn một chút điện thoại, thấy thời gian còn sớm, Ung Thánh Hựu trượt ra thông tin thân mềm sau tiện tay phát cái biểu lộ ký hiệu, đánh thức khung chat đối diện cái kia tham ngủ kẻ đáng thương sau lại phát xuyên địa chỉ, mượn mời khách danh nghĩa làm cho đối phương tại một gian lấy sớm cơm trưa nghe tiếng trong nhà ăn chờ hắn, sau đó liền gọi chiếc xe hướng lê thái viện chạy tới.

Cái này đã trở thành hắn mỗi cuối tuần làm theo thông lệ.

Nhảy đảo thức quán ăn đêm sinh hoạt, giá rẻ quán trọ trong phòng cùng người nào đó cùng chung một đêm, chủ nhật sớm cơm trưa, tựa như cấu thành tất cả cân bằng Tam Giác Vàng, tạo dựng ra Ung Thánh Hựu kia biểu tượng tự do cuối tuần nhân sinh, nhưng kia chi thạch tín, ta chi mật đường, Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi thành niên cái thói quen này lại khổ thân là thanh mai trúc mã, nhỏ hắn một tuổi Kim Tại Hoán, dù sao đối một người sinh viên đại học mà nói, không ngủ thẳng trời bất tỉnh đất diệt thực tế uổng làm người, cũng may hai người nhiều năm pha trộn tình nghĩa làm Ung Thánh Hựu đối Kim Tại Hoán đầy đủ hiểu rõ, mới hiểu được dùng miễn phí đồ ăn làm cho người bên trên bàn ăn bồi mình ăn cơm.

Chủ nhật tràn đầy khuê mật cùng tình lữ trong nhà ăn, khi đỉnh lấy hai cái mắt quầng thâm, bên cạnh trượt điện thoại, vừa chờ lấy hàng xóm ca ca xuất hiện mua cho mình sớm cơm trưa Kim Tại Hoán trông thấy nguyên bản nên ca ca tỷ tỷ, mặc xem xét liền rất đắt quần áo, cầm xem xét liền rất đắt bao, tự mang bối cảnh âm nhạc cùng đối diện gió nhẹ đi vào ăn sảnh lúc, hắn lập tức cầm lấy thức ăn trên bàn đơn che khuất mặt mình.

Má ơi. . . Cái này ca lại tới. Xin nhờ tuyệt đối đừng đi tới a!

"Hoán Hoán ── "

Nhưng đại khái là đã sớm ở bên ngoài trông thấy ngồi tại bên cửa sổ chơi điện thoại di động Kim Tại Hoán, Ung Thánh Hựu tiến phòng ăn liền thẳng tắp đi đến hắn vị trí chỗ ở phía trước, tiện tay đem túi trên tay ném vào trong chỗ ngồi sau hông, hắn đặt mông ngồi xuống Kim Tại Hoán đối diện, "Nhìn tốt sao? Ngươi muốn ăn cái gì?"

Thấy mưu kế thất bại, Kim Tại Hoán ủ rũ rủ xuống menu, "Rống ── Thánh Hựu ca! Ngươi không phải nói ngươi hôm nay xuyên được rất 『 phổ thông 』 sao? ! Sớm biết ngươi mặc như thế ta liền không, a. . . !"

Dùng sức giẫm lên Kim Tại Hoán chân, nhìn xem cái bàn đối diện hàng xóm đệ đệ vặn vẹo gương mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu bên trên nửa gương mặt vẫn mang theo ấm áp mỉm cười, hạ nửa gương mặt lại cắn răng nghiến lợi nhỏ giọng mắng: "Muốn chết phải không? Gọi tỷ tỷ."

Run lấy môi, Kim Tại Hoán run run rẩy rẩy hô Ung Thánh Hựu một tiếng tỷ tỷ, không hiểu cảm thấy mình giống như bị ép mất đi cái gì vật rất quan trọng.

Hài lòng cười cười, gặp người thiết có thể một lần nữa củng cố, buông ra dưới đáy bàn giẫm lên Kim Tại Hoán giày vải chân, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy menu tinh tế nghiên cứu một chút, vì chính mình điểm phần Omurice cọng khoai tây tăng lớn gói phục vụ, lại thêm điểm phần salad sau mới tùy tiện giúp Kim Tại Hoán điểm một bàn tiện nghi nóng ép thổ ty.

Nhìn xem bàn ăn đối diện miệng nhỏ ăn Omurice, thỉnh thoảng cầm lấy giấy ăn lau lau miệng Ung Thánh Hựu, Kim Tại Hoán chỉ cảm thấy cái này ca đóng vai nữ nhân kỹ thuật thật sự là càng có xu hướng lô hỏa thuần thanh, ngay cả ngón út có chút nhếch lên góc độ đều có thể vừa vặn phải mê người mà không chút nào nhăn nhó chế tạo, ưu nhã phải so nữ nhân còn nữ nhân.

Chỉ nếu không tới chỗ giả heo ăn thịt hổ câu nam nhân.

"Ca, . . . Tỷ ngươi hôm qua chẳng lẽ lại đi Giang Nam nơi đó chơi đi?" Một sớm đã bị gọi tới đây bồi ăn cơm, nuốt xuống trong miệng bánh mì nướng, Kim Tại Hoán nói thẳng ra trong lòng hợp tình hợp lý hoài nghi, "Liền y phục đều là ngày hôm qua bao."

Buông xuống vừa sát qua miệng, cấp trên thấm đầy một chút son môi giấy ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu uống nước cười không đáp.

Thở dài, Kim Tại Hoán lắc đầu."Lần này đâu? Cái kia gặp xui xẻo trứng là làm cái gì mới bị ngươi 『 giải quyết tại chỗ 』?"

Nghe vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống chén nước nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán nghiêm mặt nói ra: "Cái gì gặp xui xẻo, căn bản là đáng đời! Loại này rác rưởi nên cho chút giáo huấn, để hắn về sau cũng không dám lại đối nữ hài tử loạn dùng cái gì hạ lưu thủ đoạn, gạt người lên giường."

"Đó cũng là. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến nghĩa chính nghiêm từ, Kim Tại Hoán lại nhíu mày, "Loại chuyện này chỉ cần cùng quán ăn đêm quản lý nói một tiếng liền tốt, rõ ràng dùng miệng là có thể giải quyết sự tình, ngươi lại vẫn cứ. . ." Bận tâm đến hai người hiện chính thân ở nơi công cộng, Kim Tại Hoán cúi đầu xuống nửa che lấy miệng nhỏ giọng tiếp tục nói: "Hết lần này tới lần khác trái lại ngoặt người lên giường, liền không sợ người ta cáo ngươi!"

Giống nghe thấy cái gì trò cười, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng cái mũi cười nhạo âm thanh."Hắn dám đến chỗ cùng người nói bị một cái nữ trang nam tử bên trên, kia ta cũng là nhận."

"Lời nói không phải như vậy nói. . ."

"Huống chi, " chi lấy đầu, nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán kia từ nhỏ đã treo ở trên mặt hai đoàn gương mặt thịt, gặp hắn bởi vì không tán đồng mình mà có chút cong lên miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu cười ngắt lời nói: "Những người kia đều là tự nguyện theo ta lên giường, chỉ là sau cùng phát triển cùng bọn hắn dự tính có chút không giống thôi, trách ta đúng không?"

Biết Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái có thể tìm bên trên một trăm loại lý do vì chính mình giải vây, Kim Tại Hoán may mà không lại nói cái gì. Làm sao trước kia trừ nữ trang đam mê bên ngoài cũng còn tính rất bình thường một người, lại càng sống càng chệch hướng lẽ thường, làm lên cái gì quán ăn đêm anh hùng, từ vuốt sói hạ cứu vớt ngàn vạn thiếu nữ đồng thời còn thuận tiện đi săn đáng thương thẳng nam huyệt xử nữ, thư giải tự thân dục vọng, thật thua thiệt Ung Thánh Hựu muốn lấy được loại này một hòn đá ném hai chim tà môn ma đạo."Đi đêm nhiều cũng là sẽ gặp phải quỷ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lại cười đến càng vui vẻ hơn."Giống ta loại này xinh đẹp nữ quỷ sao?"

Mặc dù hoàn toàn chính xác xinh đẹp, nhưng là là nam quỷ không phải nữ quỷ, mà so với Nhiếp Tiểu Thiến, càng nhiều hơn chính là Hắc Sơn lão yêu khí tức. Nhìn xem đối diện người kia hai tay chống cằm, dùng sức phi tốc chớp mắt làm ra vẻ bộ dáng, Kim Tại Hoán chỉ cảm thấy vừa mới ăn vào đi nóng ép bánh mì nướng lại muốn ra.

Đang nghĩ một chưởng hướng Kim Tại Hoán tấm kia ra vẻ nôn mửa biểu lộ vỗ tới, Ung Thánh Hựu bàn tay đến một nửa, lại khi nhìn đến Kim Tại Hoán sau lưng cách đó không xa, ngay tại vì một bàn nữ khách hàng chọn món nhân viên cửa hàng lúc ngừng ở giữa không trung."A? Hắn làm sao ở chỗ này?"

"Ai?" Quay đầu, thuận Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt về sau nhìn lại, Kim Tại Hoán tại trong nhà ăn vừa đi vừa về nhìn lượt, cẩn thận đem mỗi người đều dò xét một trận mới nghĩ đến mình lại không phải Ung Thánh Hựu người nào đều biết, đành phải ngượng ngùng quay đầu lại, "Ngươi nói tới ai a?"

Thấy thân lấy phòng ăn áo trắng quần đen chế thức trang phục, hạ thân chỉnh tề bao đầu màu đen tạp dề người kia cầm đơn đặt hàng hướng quầy bar phòng bếp đi đến, biến mất tại phòng ăn một góc, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy đặt ở đĩa một bên ngân xiên, xiên cây cọng khoai tây sau cũng không vội mà ăn, chỉ là nâng giữa không trung, giống đang thưởng thức lấy cái gì tác phẩm nghệ thuật đồng dạng nhìn xem cây kia cọng khoai tây."Ngô. . . Chính là có người như vậy. . ." Méo một chút đầu, hắn chuyển lấy cái nĩa tại trong đầu tìm kiếm lấy thích hợp từ ngữ, cuối cùng mới nghĩ đến như thế cái hình dung từ, "Trong lý tưởng cọng khoai tây?"

"Ừm?" Cầm lấy cái chén, chính uống nước, Kim Tại Hoán dùng nhăn lại thành núi trạng lông mày toàn lực biểu đạt mình hoang mang.

Cầm trong tay cọng khoai tây giơ lên Kim Tại Hoán trước mặt, biết thân là thẳng nam Kim Tại Hoán không thể lại hiểu, gánh vác lên dạy bảo ngày tết thân hữu trách nhiệm, Ung Thánh Hựu rất có kiên nhẫn thật sự nói minh: "Ngươi hiểu, có ít người thích mạch đương đương cây tăm cọng khoai tây, có ít người thiên vị KFC thô cọng khoai tây, có ít người thì thích dài một chút cửa hàng đông lạnh cọng khoai tây, còn có người thích mang một ít da. . ." Cầm trong tay cái nĩa chuyển cái phương hướng, Ung Thánh Hựu đem trên cái nĩa cọng khoai tây vùi sâu vào rót đầy đỏ tươi sốt cà chua trong đĩa nhỏ, đào một đống sốt cà chua về sau, liền thẳng tắp đem tưới lấy màu đỏ nước tương cọng khoai tây để vào miệng bên trong cắn một cái hạ, "Mà hắn chính là ta trong lý tưởng kê kê? Xem như thế đi."

"Khục! Khụ, khụ, khục. . ."

Bàn ăn đối diện người kia nói phải nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt, Kim Tại Hoán lại bởi vì cái này kinh người phát biểu kém chút một ngụm lão huyết theo trong miệng chưa nuốt vào nước sôi toàn nôn tại bàn ăn bên trên, cầm lấy một bên giấy ăn, hắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu không che giấu chút nào ghét bỏ ánh mắt hạ lau đi trên quần nước, nhìn chung quanh xác định không ai chú ý bọn hắn bàn này tình huống sau mới nhìn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, đỏ lấy bên tai hận hận nói: "Tỷ! Nhờ ngươi nhìn một chút trường hợp nói chuyện!"

"Ta nói sai cái gì sao?" Con mắt nháy hai lần, đối với giả vô tội, Ung Thánh Hựu được xưng tụng là trong đó hảo thủ, "Bất quá chỉ là kê kê, chẳng lẽ ngươi không có sao?"

Ta có ta có ta có! Nhưng nhờ ngươi chú ý một chút hiện tại mình là cái gì cách ăn mặc, lại là tại cái địa phương nào! Coi như ta nhờ ngươi lão huynh! Kim Tại Hoán tại trong đầu sụp đổ gầm thét lấy, trên mặt lại chỉ là biểu lộ nghiêm túc nhếch lên miệng, không nói một câu lau đi trên mặt bàn bị mình phun lên nước đọng, thẳng đến nhớ tới đoạn đối thoại này phía sau ẩn tàng khả năng tin tức, mới kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía chậm rãi ăn salad Ung Thánh Hựu."Chờ chút. . . Hắn chẳng lẽ cũng là ngươi đông đảo người bị hại một trong a? Bị nhìn đến làm sao bây giờ?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thờ ơ phất phất tay, "Yên tâm đi, ta không đối hắn như thế nào, chẳng qua là tại quán ăn đêm trong nhà vệ sinh cùng hắn chơi một chút. . ." Nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu mới ý thức tới Kim Tại Hoán vừa mới xưng những cái kia bị mình 『 tử hình 』 cặn bã nam vì cái gì, "Uy, cái gì người bị hại, liền nói đều là đáng đời bọn họ."

"Chơi một chút?" Không nhìn thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau phản bác, Kim Tại Hoán nhướng mày, tổng cảm giác tình tiết vụ án không đơn thuần, "Chơi một chút là chỉ cái gì?"

"Giúp hắn miệng." Nhai lấy rau xà lách, Ung Thánh Hựu vân đạm phong khinh nói.

Hắn không nên hỏi. Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ thầm. Hắn cái gì đều không nên hỏi.

Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu tại ban đêm làm những cái kia chuyện hoang đường, thân là thể xác tinh thần kiện toàn lớn thanh niên tốt, đổi lại là bất kỳ một cái nào người xa lạ, Kim Tại Hoán đều là không thể nào tiếp thu được, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác làm những này là từ nhỏ cùng nhau chơi đùa đến lớn Ung Thánh Hựu, để hắn lập tức cảm thấy mình tiêu chuẩn bị ép dần dần phóng đại. Lau mặt, hắn bắt đầu từ bỏ giãy dụa."Cho nên? Hắn là làm cái gì ngươi muốn như thế trừng phạt hắn?" Nói là toàn bộ Seoul hỗn quán ăn đêm còn có nam nhân kia không có bị ngươi trừng phạt qua sao? Nghiêng người sang giơ tay lên mời nhân viên phục vụ vì bọn họ thêm nước, Kim Tại Hoán đang chờ Ung Thánh Hựu lưỡi rực rỡ hoa sen, nhưng lần này, cái bàn người đối diện lại trầm mặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời không được, là bởi vì đối phương sự tình gì đều không có làm.

Đến tột cùng vì sao lại thừa dịp men say đem người kia kéo đến toilet khẩu giao, kỳ thật liền ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu mình cũng không rõ ràng, đại khái là bởi vì người kia qua với quang mang chói mắt, phách lối phải làm cho hắn nhịn không được muốn dùng loại này quanh co phương thức giáo huấn một chút.

Lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, là tại toàn bộ học viện MT hoạt động thời điểm.

Hí kịch hệ cùng chụp ảnh hệ vừa lúc chọn được cùng một cái hội quán làm hoạt động địa điểm, lúc ấy hay là cái sinh viên năm nhất Khương Daniel tại một đám thổ lí thổ khí chụp ảnh hệ tân sinh bên trong mười phần đáng chú ý, lập tức trở thành chụp ảnh hệ cùng hí kịch hệ nữ sinh trọng điểm ân cần đối tượng. Nhìn xem tại cái khác học trưởng căm giận bất bình trong tầm mắt, bị đông đảo nữ sinh vây quanh mà rõ ràng một mặt lâng lâng Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy cái này mới tới chụp ảnh hệ năm nhất thật sự là có đủ không có nhãn lực, nhưng thân là đồng tính luyến ái, cái này kỳ thật không thế nào quan chuyện của hắn.

Chân chính ngòi nổ, là hắn trong nhà cầu trong lúc vô tình nghe được một đoạn đối thoại.

Cho tới bây giờ, hắn còn nhớ rõ Khương Daniel ngay lúc đó nguyên thoại.

『 lớn không được a. . . Lớn liền không thể yêu, chính là muốn nho nhỏ mới đáng yêu a. 』

Lớn làm sao lại không được! Là tại khinh bỉ thân cao cao nữ sinh sao? ! Hắn Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù thân cao danh xưng 180, nhưng đóng vai lên nữ trang đến cũng là có một phiếu nam nhân đoạt lấy cùng ở phía sau, lớn làm sao liền không thể yêu nữa nha!

Thế là, một năm sau đêm hôm đó, khi Ung Thánh Hựu một lần tình cờ tại to lớn quán ăn đêm bên trong nhìn thấy sân nhảy trung ương say khướt Khương Daniel lúc, một loại xấp xỉ với trả thù tâm thái đột nhiên tự nhiên sinh ra, thúc đẩy hắn hướng giữa sàn nhảy chen tới.

Nếu là Khương Daniel phát hiện, mình lại tiết tại từng chính miệng nói là không thể yêu cao lớn nữ sinh miệng bên trong, không biết được sẽ là như thế nào một phó biểu tình, chớ nói chi là, kia cao lớn nữ sinh còn là cái nam nhân.

Nghĩ đến đã cảm thấy thú vị.

Ung Thánh Hựu duy nhất thất sách, đại khái chính là Khương Daniel con mắt không tốt lắm điểm ấy.

Học viện cứ như vậy một chút xíu lớn, cùng viện hai người tổng sẽ gặp phải, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ấy trong lòng chỉ muốn phải thật tốt thưởng thức Khương Daniel ở trường học gặp được nam trang mình lúc, trên mặt kia vẻ mặt sợ hãi, lại không biết được đến tột cùng là làm hạ đối phương trong nhà cầu thật sự là say đến quá phận, vẫn là hắn trang điểm kỹ thuật quá mức tinh xảo, khi hắn hai chọn được cùng một bài giảng cũng phân tại cùng một tổ lúc, Khương Daniel lại hoàn toàn không nhận ra chính mình.

Cũng được, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm. Muốn bình yên vượt qua ba tháng này cũng cầm tới học phần, dạng này không thể tốt hơn.

Hắn thậm chí hẳn là may mắn Khương Daniel là cái mặt mù. Dù sao, bị giáo sư khâm điểm đi bên trên kia lớp mình, cũng không thể bởi vì cùng làm tính ngày tết tổ viên khẩu giao loại này loạn thất bát tao nguyên nhân bị khi.

Thật đúng là tiện nghi Khương Daniel kia tiểu tử.

Cũng may hắn cũng không tính quá thua thiệt, chí ít Khương Daniel dáng dấp không tệ, hạ thân càng nhưng nói là mười phần lý tưởng, cũng vẫn có thể xem là dừng lại một lần tính mỹ vị món ngon.

"Cái gì trừng phạt, " nghĩ nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục mở miệng, "Ta không phải nói, cũng chỉ là chơi đùa mà thôi."

Mới là lạ. Nhìn xem đối diện Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu ăn rau xà lách salad, yên lặng không nói văn tĩnh bộ dáng, Kim Tại Hoán tại nói thầm trong lòng.

Hắn có thể từ chưa từng nghe qua Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không thường giúp người khẩu giao loại chuyện này.

Phi thường rõ ràng vị này hàng xóm ca ca tại tính sự tình trên có nhiều ác chất, Kim Tại Hoán biết, Ung Thánh Hựu nếu không phải đối cây kia 『 cọng khoai tây 』 phi thường hài lòng, chính là đối ủng có lý tưởng cọng khoai tây người này cực kỳ chán ghét, hắn trực giác tính cho rằng, chỉ sợ cái sau chiếm đoạt thành phần chiếm đa số, mà cái trước bất quá là hắn đùa bỡn người với vỗ tay ở giữa lúc, ngoài ý muốn phát hiện tiểu Nhạc thú thôi.

Ác ma. Ăn hết cuối cùng một ngụm bánh mì nướng, Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ thầm. Ung Thánh Hựu bề ngoài lại giống cái thiên sứ, nội tâm lại là thực sự ác ma, trăm phần trăm không tăng thêm, nguyên trấp nguyên vị từ Địa Ngục đến cái chủng loại kia.

"Không có ý tứ, giúp ngài thêm cái nước."

Nhân viên phục vụ vừa lúc xuất hiện đang đối thoại gián đoạn thời điểm, nghe xong người phục vụ kia tiếng nói hùng hậu, thấp thẩm làm cho người khác tê dại, liền liền thân vì thẳng nam Kim Tại Hoán cũng không khỏi được nhiều nhìn thoáng qua. Cùng thanh âm khác biệt, kia người nam phục vụ mọc ra một trương trong nam nhân hiếm thấy thanh tú mặt trái xoan, cằm thon thon cực kì ăn ảnh, màu da trắng nõn oánh nhuận, một đôi hẹp mọc ra mắt nhìn qua bình dị gần gũi, con ngươi lại sáng phải sáng ngời có thần, một viên nốt ruồi nước mắt suy nghĩ khác người rơi vào khóe mắt, càng làm cho cặp mắt kia sinh ra khác phong tình.

Thật là một cái đẹp mắt nam nhân. Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ thầm, một bên đem ánh mắt chuyển hướng trong tay người kia Ung Thánh Hựu pha lê chén nước, nhưng càng nhìn không thích hợp, chỉ thấy kia thấu lấy lạnh buốt chanh nước từ pha lê vật chứa bên trong cốt cốt chảy ra, tại mấy khối vụn băng ở giữa va chạm lấy chảy xiết rơi vào trong suốt trong chén nước, càng để lâu càng nhiều, càng để lâu càng nhiều, nương theo lấy chanh nhỏ vụn thịt quả cùng hơi nước nhanh chóng khắp bên trên chén duyên, tiếp theo tại Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hô bên trong toàn bộ toàn ngược lại đến trên bàn.

"Thật, thật xin lỗi!" Nhân viên phục vụ hiển nhiên cũng bị hù dọa, cầm trong tay chứa đầy lấy nước đá ly pha lê phóng tới một bên, hắn kéo lên treo ở thắt lưng khăn lau, vội vàng nghĩ lau đi trên bàn mình không cẩn thận lấy ra kia bày nước, lạnh buốt chanh nước lại thuận đầu gỗ mặt bàn trơn nhẵn hoa văn chầm chậm hướng bên bàn đi vòng quanh, giống từng đầu thề không quay đầu lại thác nước nhỏ anh dũng dấn thân vào đến Ung Thánh Hựu mặc thiếp thân quần jean trên đùi.

Xong xong, Thánh Hựu ca nhất định phải phát tác. Ngồi tại cái bàn đối diện bàng quan, gặp một lần người phục vụ kia tay chân vụng về bộ dáng, Kim Tại Hoán lập tức thầm kêu hỏng bét, đang chờ nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra bản tính xông người phục vụ kia nổi giận, đã thấy bình thường tính cách táo bạo người chỉ là cương lấy thân thể, trầm mặc quay đầu, che lấy mặt khoát tay áo.

Kim Tại Hoán chỉ ngây ngốc một giây, liền lý giải hiện tại là tình huống gì.

Cái này nhân viên phục vụ chính là cây kia cọng khoai tây!

"Thật rất xin lỗi!" Cũng không có phát phát hiện mình tại bàn này một vị khác khách nhân trong mắt thành vừa lên nồi, vàng óng ánh cọng khoai tây, nhân viên phục vụ còn tại cúi đầu gây nên lấy xin lỗi, "Vị khách nhân này, ngài còn tốt chứ? Thật phi thường thật có lỗi, giặt quần áo phí ta sẽ phụ trách."

Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không thèm để ý điểm kia nước đọng, càng chính xác nói, là căn bản không rảnh để ý. Khương Daniel liền đứng ở trước mắt, gần phải chỉ cần hắn cúi đầu xuống liền có thể thấy rõ mặt mình, mặc dù thứ sáu kia lớp hắn không nhận ra hắn nam trang bộ dáng, lại cũng không đại biểu hắn không nhận ra hiện chính mặc nữ trang mình, vì để tránh cho bất luận cái gì khả năng xấu hổ tình trạng, Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian kéo qua rơi trên vai màu sáng tóc dài, nửa che lên mặt mình mới bóp lấy cuống họng nói: "Không sao, không cần để ý."

"Không, kia làm sao có thể." Từ màu đen tạp dề phía trên cái miệng túi nhỏ bên trong móc ra chọn món dùng giấy bút, Khương Daniel ở trên đầu viết xuống tính danh cùng điện thoại sử dụng sau này hai tay đem tờ giấy đưa ra ngoài, "Đây là ta phương thức liên lạc, còn mời ngài về sau lại cho ta liên hệ, ta sẽ đem giặt quần áo phí chuyển cho ngài."

"Thật không cần." Đáng chết, làm sao như thế quấn người!

Thấy trước mặt nữ khách nhân mười phần khách khí, Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ cười cười sau thấp thân, nhìn xem nữ khách nhân cạn màu cà phê ở giữa mang theo một tia màu hồng cái ót tiêu, hắn chìm lấy cuống họng, nhỏ giọng hướng dẫn từng bước nói: "Coi như giúp ta một chút a? Không làm như vậy, cửa hàng trưởng sẽ mắng ta."

Khương Daniel thanh âm thấp thẩm mà giàu có từ tính, thuận không khí chấn động tới sóng âm trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu cái cổ lên một mảnh nổi da gà, vẫn như cũ đưa lưng về phía Khương Daniel, hắn cấp tốc nắm qua trong tay đối phương tờ giấy sau phất phất tay, biểu thị tự mình biết, mà thẳng đến nghe thấy đối phương tiếng bước chân dần dần từng bước đi đến, mới thở phào quay lại trước bàn.

Vừa mới chuyển đến chính diện, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đối mặt bàn ăn bên kia, Kim Tại Hoán nửa là nghiền ngẫm nửa là ánh mắt hài hước.

"Làm, làm gì?" Bị nhìn thấy chột dạ, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm tờ giấy, hư thế tràn đầy hỏi lại.

Kim Tại Hoán chỉ là nhún nhún vai."Không phải nói không sợ sao?"

"Ai sợ rồi?" Nhô lên nửa người trên, giống như là muốn chứng minh mình bằng phẳng, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ bị mình dính đến trên mặt mái tóc đẩy đến một bên, "Là hắn mới hẳn là phải sợ đi, ta chỉ là không nghĩ đâm thủng hắn mỹ hảo ảo tưởng, ôn nhu đem mộng đẹp lưu cho hắn thôi."

Là sợ bị đánh đi. Yên lặng nhấp một hớp vừa bị rót đầy nước đá, Kim Tại Hoán oán thầm.

Biết lừa gạt không được Kim Tại Hoán, Ung Thánh Hựu may mà không nhìn tới hắn cặp kia sáng như tuyết híp híp mắt, mở ra bàn tay, hắn đem Khương Daniel đưa cho hắn tờ giấy bỏ lên trên bàn, lại tại nhìn thấy trên tờ giấy nhắn lại sau thất thần thần.

Chỉ thấy điệp ngấn gắn đầy thô ráp trên giấy, trừ một loạt số điện thoại di động cùng Khương Daniel bốn chữ bên ngoài, còn viết một hàng chữ, chữ viết viết ngoáy ở giữa mang theo không bị trói buộc quyến cuồng, lại vẫn có thể thấy rõ.

『 ta chú ý ngươi thật lâu, có hứng thú, mời cùng ta liên hệ. 』

Ung Thánh Hựu đáy lòng không khỏi run lên một cái.

Đứa nhỏ này mặt mù cũng quá nghiêm trọng, không nhìn tới cái bác sĩ không có vấn đề sao?

【 Dan Ung 】 nhân ngư (ba)

Mặt mù chơi cà Dan x nữ trang đam mê nam tử Ung

ooc thiết lập, chớ lên cao! Chớ lên cao! Chớ lên cao!

Là cái trước có trong đầu MV(hoan thoát hướng) mới hạ bút sản phẩm, không định kỳ đổi mới.

P. S. Có người nói nữ trang không tính ns, cho nên ta. . .

P. P. S. Tác giả pha lê tâm, chiến lực yếu ớt, cho nên không thích chớ nhập, hoan nghênh sân khấu quay!

P. P. P. S. Thật không thể nào tiếp thu được. . Vậy ta liền tự mình hưởng dụng la (bày)

Gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm điện thoại, một cây ngón cái lật ngược tại game điện thoại cùng thông tin thân mềm ở giữa trở về, Khương Daniel nôn nóng cắn môi một cái, dưới đáy bàn run lấy một đầu chân dài kém chút không có đem cả trương bàn dài lật tung.

"Hắn làm sao rồi?" Vừa tiến phòng học liền thấy Khương Daniel kia tràn ngập『 phiền 』 chữ bóng lưng, để túi đeo lưng xuống, Thôi Xán Huân không rõ ràng cho lắm nhìn về phía ngồi phía trước bàn, xoay người lại cùng Khương Daniel mặt đối mặt nhưng thủy chung trầm mặc đánh lấy game điện thoại Doãn Mân Cơ, "Nghĩ đi nhà xí?"

"Cua gái thất bại chứ sao." Nhún nhún vai, Doãn Mân Cơ cũng không ngẩng đầu lên trả lời.

Cổ quái dò xét Khương Daniel một chút, Thôi Xán Huân ngồi vào Khương Daniel bên cạnh, cái mông hơi dính tòa, cưỡi việt dã xe Jeep déjà vu lập tức đánh tới."Thất bại liền thất bại, có cái gì tốt run? Uy, chớ run! Cái mông đều muốn bị ngươi chấn tê dại."

Thôi Xán Huân dài tay đẩy, bị ép dừng lại trên đùi động tác, Khương Daniel không được dấu vết sách âm thanh."Đừng thất bại thất bại nói không ngừng! Ta còn không có bị cự tuyệt đâu!"

"Là căn bản không có cơ hội bị cự tuyệt đi." Doãn Mân Cơ lành lạnh địa đạo.

Bị đâm chọt chỗ đau, Khương Daniel nháy mắt càng thêm bực bội.

Ngày chủ nhật làm công lúc gặp phải cái kia nữ khách nhân hoàn toàn là hắn đồ ăn. Xinh đẹp mặt, thời thượng cách ăn mặc, một đôi chân tinh tế thon dài, làn da lại mảnh lại bạch, cùng bằng hữu trò chuyện lúc nhỏ biểu lộ nhiều đến đáng yêu, ăn cơm lại động tác nhã nhặn ưu nhã, đẹp đến mức giống bức họa.

Cùng quán ăn đêm vị kia nhân ngư công chúa bỏ lỡ cơ hội đã để Khương Daniel tương đương bóp cổ tay, lần này thật vất vả lại đụng tới giống nhau loại hình mỹ nhân, hắn tự nhiên không thể lại bỏ lỡ, nhưng cũng không biết được là mình bắt chuyện thủ đoạn quá mức kịch liệt, hay là mỹ nhân kia ánh mắt chẳng ra sao cả ── dù sao cùng với nàng cùng nhau ăn cơm vị kia ngoan ngoãn nam thực tế so ra kém mình nửa phần, mà Khương Daniel xưa nay không từng hoài nghi mình tại khác phái trong mắt mị lực giá trị ── trong điện thoại di động xã giao thân mềm từ đầu đến cuối không đợi đến xa lạ giao hữu thỉnh cầu.

Ngày đầu tiên, Khương Daniel còn có thể an ủi mình có lẽ là đối phương quá mức bận rộn, nhìn qua là lớn tuổi tỷ tỷ hẳn là so đại học năm hai học sinh còn bận bịu, công việc làm một lần bận bịu quên, Khương Daniel cảm thấy cái này rất bình thường.

Ngày thứ hai, ngày thứ ba hắn liền có chút ngồi không yên, bắt đầu hoài nghi có phải là hay không bởi vì để người ta quần áo làm ướt cho nên tỷ tỷ mới nghĩ như thế treo hắn, nhưng dĩ vãng chiêu này luôn luôn lần nào cũng đúng, thậm chí còn có chút lớn tuổi nữ sinh cảm thấy kia rất đáng yêu, làm sao vị này cứ như vậy khó lấy lòng đâu?

Mà tới thứ sáu bây giờ, Khương Daniel đã từ vừa mới bắt đầu có cũng được mà không có cũng không sao kích động, dần dần chuyển biến làm tràn ngập hờn dỗi chờ đợi, rất có loại không đợi được không bỏ qua ý vị, đơn hướng lại không người biết được được ăn cả ngã về không.

Thuận tay đem mấy vị nữ tính bạn bè truyền đến uống rượu mời điểm vì đã đọc, Khương Daniel phiền muộn bá bá đầu, thở dài sau úp sấp trên bàn.

Mị lực rõ ràng không có chút nào giảm bớt, vì cái gì chính là không liên hệ mình đâu?

Nữ nhân thật sự là quá mẹ hắn khó lý giải.

"Ai vậy?" Lần thứ nhất thấy Khương Daniel bởi vì nữ nhân kinh ngạc, Thôi Xán Huân bát quái tâm tư cùng một chỗ, tranh thủ thời gian cúi đầu góp hướng Doãn Mân Cơ nhỏ giọng hỏi nói, " lần trước cái kia? Nhân ngư công chúa?"

"Không phải." Bị Thôi Xán Huân lúc nói chuyện phun ra nhiệt khí làm cho cả người phạm buồn nôn, Doãn Mân Cơ nhăn lấy lông mày bỏ qua một bên đầu, "Mới, nói là làm công gặp phải."

Sớm đối Khương Daniel có mới nới cũ tốc độ tập mãi thành thói quen, Thôi Xán Huân nga một tiếng sau chụp chụp Khương Daniel bả vai, thuận miệng an ủi vài câu 『 thiên nhai nơi nào không cỏ thơm, làm gì đơn phương yêu mến một cành hoa 』 loại hình chuyện xưa, trên mặt lại là cười trên nỗi đau của người khác doanh doanh khuôn mặt tươi cười, nghĩ đến ngươi Khương Daniel cũng có một ngày như vậy.

Khương Daniel mê là bọn hắn rõ như ban ngày, mà thật sự là hắn cũng có chơi tư bản, cho nên dù cho hoa tên bên ngoài, nữ sinh hay là thành đống thành đống đụng lên đến, tình nguyện chỉ làm cái duy trì trên giường quan hệ bằng hữu, cũng muốn đem cơ hội cược tại một cái nào đó biểu hiện tốt đẹp ban đêm, không chừng cứ như vậy đem cái này phong lưu lãng tử cho thu phục.

Đương nhiên, tính đến cho đến trước mắt, không có một nữ hài thành công qua, mà Khương Daniel cũng vui vẻ phải tiêu dao bên ngoài, hoàn toàn không có muốn trở thành người nào đó vật trong túi ý tứ.

Có đôi khi, Thôi Xán Huân rất hoài nghi Khương Daniel người này đến tột cùng có hay không nói qua yêu đương, nhục thể quan hệ hắn có lẽ là giáo sư đẳng cấp, nhưng yêu đương không cách nào linh nhục tách rời, nói tới tình yêu, Khương Daniel chỉ sợ còn dừng lại tại ấu ấu ban, ở vào còn chờ giáo hóa trạng thái.

Hai thái cực bày ở trên người một người, nghĩ cũng không cần nghĩ, hoàn toàn là cái mầm tai vạ.

Nhớ lại lúc trước nhìn qua những cái kia, lấy Khương Daniel làm trung tâm Tu La tràng đoạn ngắn, Thôi Xán Huân lưng mát lạnh, run hai run.

"Daniel, " ho khan hai tiếng, Thôi Xán Huân cảm thấy dựa theo tình huống cho cơ hội giáo dục đối hài tử tâm linh phát triển cũng là rất trọng yếu."Nhìn ngươi để ý như vậy, ngươi là rất thích cái này tại phòng ăn gặp phải nữ sinh sao?"

Lời này vừa nói ra, không ngoài sở liệu, Khương Daniel lập tức từ trên bàn ngồi dậy, một mặt nhìn bệnh tâm thần bộ dáng nhìn lấy Thôi Xán Huân, liền ngay cả trò chơi trọng độ thành nghiện người Doãn Mân Cơ cũng thả tay xuống bên trên điện thoại, trừng to mắt nhìn lại.

"Không phải, ta nói, cái gì có thích hay không. . ." Khương Daniel lắp bắp nói, biểu lộ có chút xấu hổ, "Ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy dung mạo của nàng rất phù hợp khẩu vị của ta, nghĩ quen biết một chút. . ."

Nghĩ lên giường đúng không. Cười gật gật đầu, Thôi Xán Huân nghe ra Khương Daniel ý ở ngoài lời."Kia cái kia nhân ngư công chúa đâu? Ngươi không phải tuần trước còn ở bên kia tư xuân đồng dạng ừ a a, than thở? Làm sao nhanh như vậy liền di tình biệt luyến rồi?"

Bị di tình biệt luyến bốn chữ kinh phải xanh cả mặt, Khương Daniel thẳng tắp trừng Thôi Xán Huân mấy giây sau mới nói: "Ngươi phát cái gì thần kinh? Người bình thường sẽ chỉ là bởi vì bị miệng một lần liền thích người ta sao?"

"Không sai!" Giống như là bắt được tội gì chứng, Thôi Xán Huân kích động kêu to, "Chính là cái này! Daniel, ngươi quá không tiết tháo! Người bình thường cái kia giống như ngươi, động một chút lại lên giường, không thích người ta cũng tới giường? ! Ngươi không chỉ có không tiết tháo, còn căn bản nửa người dưới suy nghĩ, khuyết thiếu yêu đương trí thông minh! Muốn nói với ngươi thích là cái gì quả thực là đàn gảy tai trâu, bạch tốn nước bọt, từ lấy không, . . ."

"Con mẹ nó ngươi đến cùng là tới dỗ dành ta vẫn là đến đòi đánh!" Một bả nhấc lên Thôi Xán Huân cổ áo, Khương Daniel hỏi được nghiến răng nghiến lợi.

Bị hung tợn trừng mắt, Thôi Xán Huân tranh thủ thời gian lấy lòng cười cười."Ngươi, ngươi đừng kích động, ý của ta là, đã ngươi cũng không phải thích người ta, kia nàng đến tột cùng liên không liên hệ ngươi lại có quan hệ gì đâu? Coi như nàng không có ánh mắt tốt nha. . ." Cơ hội giáo dục là cấu trúc tại thụ giáo người khổ người so với mình tiểu nhân tiền đề giả thiết hạ, Thôi Xán Huân khắc sâu học bài học.

Trên mặt hoài nghi hung ác trừng Thôi Xán Huân một chút, Khương Daniel hậm hực vung ra tay, "Ngươi biết cái gì, đây là tự tôn vấn đề." Nhìn về phía vẫn không có bất luận cái gì tin tức mới nhắc nhở điện thoại, Khương Daniel một đôi đẹp mắt lông mày vặn giống đầu bánh quai chèo, giữa lông mày nhíu lên một tòa núi nhỏ, núi nhỏ cao vút trong mây."Tựa như điểm số kém một chút liền có thể đổi một cái đĩa, kém một trương tem liền có thể tập hợp đủ cả bao cất giữ, loại này kém một chút không cam tâm, ngươi cái này ngay cả một điểm, một trương tem đều không có, cách hoàn toàn thắng lợi cách xa vạn dặm xa người làm sao nhưng có thể hiểu được tâm tình của ta!"

Khương Daniel vẫn thổ lộ cất giữ đam mê để hai vị cùng tuổi hảo hữu không lời nào để nói, trong lòng tất cả đều chỉ có một cái ý nghĩ: Người này thật đúng là không phải phổ thông cặn bã.

Là tràn ngập cố chấp, không đụng nam tường không quay đầu lại cặn bã.

Cặn bã phải chuyên chú, cặn bã được hoàn mỹ, cặn bã phải gần như quá nghiêm khắc.

"Ồ? Daniel đồng học tại sưu tập tem sao? Thật sự là tốt hứng thú."

Lạ lẫm bên trong lại có chút thanh âm quen thuộc từ phía sau truyền đến, Khương Daniel cùng Thôi Xán Huân vừa quay đầu lại, liền gặp cùng tổ Hắc Võ Sĩ tiền bối đứng ở phía sau bàn, mặt mỉm cười mà nhìn xem bọn hắn, chỉ là không biết được vì cái gì, nụ cười kia thấy thế nào làm sao làm người ta sợ hãi, mắt một mí một đôi mắt thấu lấy cỗ cao cao tại thượng dò xét ý vị, nhìn phải mấy người bọn hắn hậu bối toàn thân không được tự nhiên, bị chỉ có vài lần duyên phận học trưởng kia ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười bộ dáng trêu đến lông mao dựng đứng, Khương Daniel cùng Thôi Xán Huân hai người tự giác hướng cái bàn bên trong xê dịch, nhường ra cạnh ngoài vị trí cho cái này không hiểu dọa người tiền bối.

Thật là thế nào nhìn làm sao chán ghét. Vượt qua Thôi Xán Huân hướng tiền bối kia trộm dò xét mắt, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy cái này hí kịch hệ năm thứ ba đại học học trưởng cũng quá làm ra vẻ, suốt ngày mặc bộ kia toàn bộ màu đen trang phục không chỉ có nhìn liền nóng, một trương băng sơn pho tượng mặt còn thối phải cùng cái gì đồng dạng, giống toàn thế giới đều thiếu nợ hắn mấy trăm vạn, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác chính là có nữ sinh ăn cái này bao, yêu loại này băng sơn mặt lạnh nhân thiết, mà tiền bối mặc dù mặt ngoài trang không quan tâm, trong lòng chỉ sợ sớm đã trong bụng nở hoa, tự hành tại trong đầu hậu cung tuyển phi.

Dối trá, thật sự là quá dối trá. Nheo mắt lại, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm. Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đeo ống nghe lên sau bắt đầu chơi lên điện thoại, hắn thấp thân bắt đầu tìm Thôi Xán Huân cùng Doãn Mân Cơ nói lên nam nhân ở giữa thì thầm.

"Uy, các ngươi không cảm thấy Ung tiền bối rất quái lạ sao? Ta nhìn hắn đều độc lai độc vãng, tại buộc lên chẳng lẽ bị xa lánh a?"

Cùng Doãn Mân Cơ đối mắt nhìn, Thôi Xán Huân hoang mang nhíu mày lại, "Làm sao ngươi biết hắn độc lai độc vãng? Ta đều không có ở khóa ngoại nhìn qua hắn."

Khương Daniel nghẹn lời. Hắn cho là bọn họ đều có nhìn thấy suốt ngày ở trong viện bốn phía lắc lư Ung Thánh Hựu, dù sao không phải ai mỗi ngày đều mặc phải cùng Darth Vader đồng dạng.". . . Bất kể rồi, tóm lại ta chính là cảm thấy hắn rất quái lạ a, mỗi ngày xuyên được đen sì sì giả vờ thần bí, nói không chừng là cái gì trung nhị thể chất cũng không nhất định."

Thôi Xán Huân nghe lại chỉ là nhếch miệng, "Ngươi cái này là đồng tính bài xích nhau, soái ca nhìn soái ca thấy thế nào đều không vừa mắt."

Bị Thôi Xán Huân chân tướng bạo kích, Khương Daniel chột dạ chuyển vòng con mắt sau vẫn như cũ không từ bỏ tìm kiếm tán đồng, "Hắn vừa mới không phải còn trừng chúng ta sao? Hoàn toàn ở bày học trưởng giá đỡ, thật sự là có đủ để người khó chịu. . ."

"Hắn nghe được nha."

Chơi lấy trò chơi Doãn Mân Cơ một câu liền để đang nói thì thầm hai người dọa đến ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, sắc mặt trắng bệch quay đầu nhìn về phía ngồi ở một bên Ung Thánh Hựu, gặp hắn vẫn chuyên chú tại âm nhạc cùng trên điện thoại di động mới đồng thời dài thở một hơi, ăn ý ngược lại trừng mắt về phía không có việc gì loạn kéo cảnh báo Doãn Mân Cơ.

Từ trò chơi ở giữa phân thần, giương mắt nhìn một chút mặt trước hai vị hảo hữu, Doãn Mân Cơ bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu."Ta nói chính là các ngươi đang giảng có thích hay không, có hay không tiết tháo thời điểm. Hắn một mực đứng ở phía sau."

Móa! Vậy ngươi vừa mới làm gì không nói! Khương Daniel đỏ lên một gương mặt, muốn mở miệng mắng to cuối cùng nhưng lại nhịn xuống.

Khó trách hắn một bộ xem thường dáng vẻ, nguyên lai là nghe thấy bọn họ những cái kia lỗ mãng đối thoại nguyên nhân. Nhưng suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, đồng dạng thân là nam nhân, nói tới khác phái khó tránh khỏi sẽ có cái này chủ đề, chỉ là bởi vì sau khi nghe được bối chuyện tình gió trăng liền bày ra như thế mang theo khinh bỉ biểu lộ, còn giả mù sa mưa giả vờ như không nghe thấy, nhưng thấy người này cẩn thận đến mức nào mắt, giả thanh cao.

Biết được Ung Thánh Hựu là bởi vì nghe gặp bọn họ nói chuyện mới bày ra loại kia muốn cười không cười biểu lộ, lại nghĩ hắn câu nói kia phía sau tràn đầy ý trào phúng, cái này lớn Tam tiền bối tại Khương Daniel trong lòng điểm ấn tượng nháy mắt rớt xuống ngàn trượng, hạ xuống thấp nhất.

Trọng điểm là hắn còn không phải không cùng người này dây dưa cả một cái học kỳ, thật sự là ngược lại tám đời máu mi.

Lớp học bắt đầu về sau, Doãn Mân Cơ trở lại hắn tổ biệt vị trí, cùng tổ hóa học hệ tiền bối thân bảo tĩnh khoan thai tới chậm, giẫm lên điểm tiến phòng học, trước kia vào chỗ ba cái nam sinh đành phải lại đi đến ngồi, Khương Daniel một đôi vai rộng chống đỡ lên bên tường, tâm tình lại càng hỏng bét một điểm.

Chương trình học nửa trước là giáo sư đối với đầu tuần bố trí đi văn hiến tiến hành đơn giản chải vuốt cùng đặt câu hỏi, phần sau thì tập trung ở tiểu tổ nội bộ đối với văn hiến thảo luận, mỗi tuần lớp học cuối cùng, mỗi tiểu tổ đều phải nộp lên một phần đơn giản nói tóm tắt thảo luận tâm đắc, làm lớp học điểm danh cùng bình thường thành tích.

Lấy giấy bút, làm tổ trưởng, Khương Daniel hay là thật để ý, để tổ viên từng cái kí lên tên về sau, hắn nâng lên tổ trưởng trách nhiệm tổ chức lên học kỳ này lần thứ nhất lớp học thảo luận. Đại khái là bởi vì học kỳ mới vừa mới bắt đầu, Thôi Xán Huân khó được đem giáo sư yêu cầu văn hiến đều nhìn, cùng thân bảo tĩnh hai người nhằm vào văn chương bên trong nâng lên khoa học nghiệm chứng tiến hành một trận nhỏ biện luận, Khương Daniel nhớ kỹ bút ký, ngẫu nhiên chen vào một đôi lời, cũng là thảo luận phải mười phần thân thiện, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người ngồi ở giữa không nói một câu, toàn bộ tâm tư đều đặt ở dưới mặt bàn phương trên điện thoại di động, hiển nhiên không có muốn tham dự thảo luận ý tứ.

Thực tế nhìn không được, Khương Daniel làm ho hai tiếng."Cái kia. . . Ung tiền bối? Ngươi có muốn hay không nói một câu cái nhìn của ngươi?"

Đánh xong chính đang biên tập đối thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới chậm rãi ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía ngồi tại tận cùng bên trong nhất Khương Daniel."Ta không ý nghĩ gì."

Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay không có mang mũ cùng khẩu trang, lộ ra một trương trắng nõn khuôn mặt tuấn tú rất là soái khí, mặt không biểu tình bộ dáng lại mang theo điểm người sống vật gần, lạnh lùng ánh mắt không hề lo lắng rơi vào Khương Daniel trên mặt, cái sau vẫn đang suy nghĩ đến mới câu kia chua nói chua ngữ sau luôn cảm thấy kia trong đó tràn ngập tràn đầy khinh thị.

Khương Daniel mặc dù sinh hoạt cá nhân không quá kiểm điểm, đối với nên làm sự tình lại hết sức dụng tâm, vô dụng khóa hay là sẽ vểnh, nhưng làm việc, khảo thí cơ bản đồng dạng không rơi, thậm chí bởi vì trời sinh thông minh cho nên làm được so với bình thường người còn tốt, bởi vậy, nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng là tiền bối, đối mặt học tập lại một bộ cà lơ phất phơ thái độ, còn dám bởi vì sinh hoạt cá nhân khinh bỉ mình, lập tức sinh lòng tức giận, sắc mặt đỏ lên."Tiền bối không có ý tưởng, nói hai câu tâm đắc cũng tốt." Cắn sau răng rãnh, Khương Daniel ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười bổ sung: "Dạng này ta mới có thể ghi vào trong báo cáo."

Nhập tọa đến nay liền một mực bảo trì lấy băng sơn mặt Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cục có trừ vừa mới nụ cười quỷ quyệt bên ngoài cái thứ hai biểu lộ. Nhẹ nhướn mày, hắn thoáng trừng to mắt, "Không ý nghĩ gì như thế nào lại có tâm đắc?"

Ngươi ngốc à nha? Ung Thánh Hựu không có mở miệng, Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy mình nghe được hắn chưa nói xong câu thứ hai.

Mẹ nó, nếu không phải là bị Thôi Xán Huân hãm hại khi tổ trưởng, hắn mới lười nhác quản những người khác tham gia không tham dự thảo luận, có cái gì quỷ tâm phải, nhưng tổ trưởng chức vụ đã giao phó, Ung Thánh Hựu bối phận lại còn tại đó, nắm chặt nắm đấm, nhẫn nhịn chửi ầm lên cảm xúc, vì cả tiểu tổ suy nghĩ, Khương Daniel đành phải lần nữa hạ thấp tư thái, cười đến cứng đờ vô cùng."Không phải tùy tiện giảng hai câu a? Cái gì cũng tốt."

Vốn chính là bị buộc lấy đến lên lớp, căn bản không nhìn văn hiến, Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao biết muốn nói gì, nhíu mày lại, hắn thật sâu nhìn Khương Daniel một chút sau lại sẽ ánh mắt quay lại trên điện thoại di động, chỉ lưu cho Khương Daniel một cái mang theo ba viên mụn ruồi đen nhỏ bên mặt."Ta không biết, ngươi tùy tiện viết viết đi."

Lửa giận nháy mắt tiêu thăng, nếu không phải Thôi Xán Huân cản phải kịp thời, Khương Daniel chỉ sợ đều muốn đứng lên bắt lên người kia phảng phất vừa bấm liền đoạn cái cổ, giống dao chuyển trứng cơ đồng dạng hảo hảo lắc hắn cái mất trăm lần, nhìn xem có thể hay không để hắn từ miệng bên trong phun ra vài thứ, nhưng sự thực là hắn cũng không thể làm như thế, mà Ung Thánh Hựu viên kia không biết chứa những gì đầu cũng không phải chuyển trứng cơ, coi như toàn bộ tháo ra chuyển, chắc hẳn cũng rút không đến viết văn hiến tâm đắc viên kia xoay trứng.

"A thật sao? Vậy ta liền tùy tiện viết đúng không?" Nheo lại mắt, hận hận nhìn xem tấm kia bên mặt, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy phía trên kia ba viên nốt ruồi càng xem càng chướng mắt, như cái ba Khổng ổ điện đồng dạng, để hắn hận không thể hiện tại liền lấy bút điện đầu cắm dùng sức đỗi đi lên, "Viết quá kém, còn mời Ung tiền bối chớ để ý."

Lạnh lùng quét mắt nhìn hắn một cái, giả vờ như không nghe thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu hai cây ngón tay cái động phải nhanh chóng, tiếp tục cùng điện thoại bên kia người trò chuyện lấy trời.

Thấy thế, Khương Daniel tức giận đến lỗ mũi đại trương, dùng mắt đao khoét Ung Thánh Hựu tấm kia mang theo ba Khổng ổ điện mặt mấy lần sau mới thở sâu quay lại chính diện, yên lặng viết bắt đầu đem Ung Thánh Hựu kia bộ phận tâm đắc bổ sung.

Ngoài miệng mặc dù đưa khí nói tùy tiện viết, Khương Daniel lại biết mình tại việc học bên trên không cách nào tuỳ tiện thỏa hiệp cá tính sẽ chỉ làm Ung Thánh Hựu chiếm tiện nghi, mà trên thực tế cũng là như thế, cho nên khi hắn đem trước kia chuẩn bị mình dùng để làm tâm đắc lời kết thúc viết đến Ung Thánh Hựu danh hạ khoảng trắng lúc, đáy lòng kia cỗ biệt khuất cùng căm giận bất bình liền theo đầu ngón tay bút mực nhất bút nhất hoạ ống thoát nước ra.

"Xem ra Ung tiền bối bình thường bề bộn nhiều việc đâu, loay hoay ngay cả văn hiến đều không nhìn." Khương Daniel nói, âm dương quái khí giọng điệu trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu nhướng mày, nhưng không nói lời nào.

"Ung tiền bối tại bận rộn gì sao? Tìm thực tập? Ta nhớ được hí kịch hệ có sở sự vụ danh sách đề cử, nếu như là có dự định, ứng chẳng lẽ bận quá a?" Cũng không thèm để ý không người đáp lại mình, coi nhẹ Thôi Xán Huân ở bên cạnh để tự mình ngậm miệng thủ thế, Khương Daniel tự hỏi tự trả lời nói.

Nghe xong đối phương là tại châm chọc thực lực mình không đủ, không có cầm tới danh sách đề cử, ngừng tay bên trên đánh chữ động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu chân mày nhíu chặt hơn một chút.

"Câu lạc bộ? Ung tiền bối xem ra không giống như là có tham gia câu lạc bộ người đâu. . . A, là quan hệ hữu nghị đúng không?" Ra vẻ bừng tỉnh đại ngộ quay đầu nhìn về Ung Thánh Hựu, hào không ngoài suy đoán đối đầu người kia kéo căng mặt, Khương Daniel cười đến phá lệ xán lạn vô hại, "Không hổ là hí kịch hệ tiền bối, tại chúng ta đàm binh trên giấy thời điểm đã sớm thân kinh bách chiến, khó trách ngay cả vài trang giấy văn hiến đều khinh thường nhìn."

Bị dạng này ngoặt lấy cong mắng hoa tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt khó coi tới cực điểm, trừng mắt Khương Daniel một đôi mắt lửa giận hừng hực, nếu là ánh mắt có thể giết người, bằng vào khóa trước Khương Daniel kia phiên lại là tập điểm lại là sưu tập tem ví von, hắn sớm đã đem trước mắt cái này phách lối hậu bối chặt cái chừng trăm lượt, cũng không cần ở đây nghe hắn làm vừa ăn cướp vừa la làng, lại hoặc là càng chính xác nói, chó chê mèo lắm lông.

Hoàn toàn chính xác, không nhìn văn hiến là hắn không đúng, nhưng toàn bộ trong đại học ai không phải tương hỗ chiếu ứng, chép đến chép đi? Khương Daniel như thế có nhãn lực ── cũng không phải là nhận thức mặt phương diện nhãn lực ── một người, chẳng lẽ sẽ không rõ ràng trong đám bạn học có qua có lại? Huống chi hắn hay là tiền bối, để niên đệ giúp mình tùy tiện viết cái tâm đắc không phải thiên kinh địa nghĩa sao?

Nói đến, Khương Daniel từ lớp đầu tiên lên liền không hiểu đối với mình rất có phê bình kín đáo, những cái kia kề tai nói nhỏ tiểu động tác hắn nhưng tất cả đều nhìn ở trong mắt, chỉ là lười nhác cùng hắn so đo thôi, nhưng bây giờ người ta đều trực tiếp khiêu khích đến mức này, hắn Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ không làm cái để hậu bối cưỡi đến trên thân cũng buồn bực không lên tiếng vô năng tiền bối.

Cắn cắn môi, Ung Thánh Hựu đang chuẩn bị mở miệng chế giễu lại, điện thoại lại đột nhiên truyền đến một trận chấn động, tin tức khung bên trong nhảy ra lạ lẫm giao hữu thỉnh cầu để hắn tức thời thu ngừng miệng.

Không đúng, đây không phải có cái càng có ý tứ trả thù phương pháp sao?

Đã Khương Daniel thích tập điểm đổi đĩa, muốn đem nữ trang hắn xem như một điểm giá rẻ siêu thương điểm số, dán tại hắn kia phế phẩm cũ kỹ tập điểm sách bên trên, vậy hắn liền thuận hắn, khi một viên thật xinh đẹp điểm số thiếp giấy, cũng tại bị dán lên nháy mắt cưỡng ép giúp hắn tại tập điểm sách bên trên họa hạ tối hậu một ô, đổi một trận ngàn vàng khó mua Địa Ngục cuồng hoan.

Khương Daniel cọng khoai tây rất không tệ, không biết phía sau hắn donut hương vị có phải là cũng hợp mình khẩu vị.

Nghĩ đến trước mặt phách lối vô cùng gương mặt kia dưới thân thể che kín nước mắt, liều mình cầu xin tha thứ bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền hưng phấn đến không thể tự kiềm chế , liên đới lấy tâm tình cũng tốt lên rất nhiều. Câu lên khóe môi, vượt qua ở giữa cái kia quên danh tự niên đệ, Ung Thánh Hựu nghễ Khương Daniel một chút sau liền theo đánh chuông chuông reo đứng người lên, tại thân bảo tĩnh nhường ra lối đi nhỏ một giây sau liền chép lên túi sách, biến mất tại đám người phân loạn đi lại thông thức trong phòng học.

Cho là mình sẽ nghênh đón một trận tràn ngập mỉa mai môi súng khẩu chiến, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đi được vội vàng nhưng lại cũng không phải là chạy trối chết, Khương Daniel còn không tới kịp tiêu hóa mình không chiến mà thắng, phần lưng liền bị Thôi Xán Huân dùng sức đánh xuống.

"Daniel, ngươi điên ư? Dạng này cùng tiền bối nói chuyện. . ."

Chậm rãi đem ánh mắt từ Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi cửa sau chuyển hướng bên cạnh Thôi Xán Huân, Khương Daniel con mắt chớp chớp mới cười nói: "Cái này có cái gì? Là ba Khổng ổ điện đuối lý trước đây. Ta đều giúp hắn viết tâm đắc, chẳng lẽ liền chút lời nói cũng không thể nói sao?"

Ngây cả người, Thôi Xán Huân hỏi: "Ba Khổng ổ điện là ai?"

Nghiêng người sang, Khương Daniel duỗi ra ngón tay, hướng mình bên trái gương mặt điểm cái hình tam giác."Muộn tao người dáng dấp muộn tao nốt ruồi." Nói xong, Khương Daniel cầm lấy bị mình nhét vào bên tường ba lô, đang chuẩn bị đem đồ trên bàn thu vào trong bọc, nằm ở trên bàn điện thoại lại đột nhiên chấn hai lần.

Cầm điện thoại di động lên, trên màn hình xuất hiện lại là cái lạ lẫm số tài khoản gửi tới giao hữu thỉnh cầu.

"Xem ra hôm nay là ngày may mắn của ta, " đưa điện thoại di động giơ lên Thôi Xán Huân trước mặt, Khương Daniel mắt hiện tinh quang cười cầm điện thoại ở trước mặt hắn lắc hai lần sau đè xuống xác nhận.

"Nghi lấy hạ phạm thượng, an giường gả cưới."

【 Dan Ung 】 nhân ngư (bốn)

Mặt mù chơi cà Dan x nữ trang đam mê nam tử Ung

ooc thiết lập, chớ lên cao! Chớ lên cao! Chớ lên cao!

Là cái trước có trong đầu MV(hoan thoát hướng) mới hạ bút sản phẩm, không định kỳ đổi mới.

P. S. Có người nói nữ trang không tính ns, cho nên ta. . .

P. P. S. Tác giả pha lê tâm, chiến lực yếu ớt, cho nên không thích chớ nhập, hoan nghênh sân khấu quay!

P. P. P. S. Thật không thể nào tiếp thu được. . Vậy ta liền tự mình hưởng dụng la (bày)

Từ đại học chạy về thuê phòng chỗ thay y phục trang điểm, lại từ chỗ ở chạy tới vị tại lê thái viện quán bar, tới tới lui lui tốn không ít thời gian, cho nên khi Ung Thánh Hựu biến thân hoàn tất đi tới ước định quán bar lúc, Khương Daniel đã ngồi tại bên quầy bar, trước mặt chén rượu rải rác, hiển nhiên mình uống trước một vòng.

Khương Daniel thay quần áo khác. Màu lam nhạt thẳng văn áo sơmi nổi bật lên hắn soái khí tinh thần, co lại một cặp chân dài tùy ý giẫm tại trên ghế chân cao, phá dưới quần trắng nõn chân da thịt như ẩn như hiện, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng không khỏi có chút xao động. Vốn cho rằng dựa theo Khương Daniel tính cách, đi tới quán bar chắc chắn tao khí vung lên tóc mái, làm cái phóng đãng không bị trói buộc tạo hình, nhưng thẳng đến đến gần hắn mới phát hiện, Khương Daniel chỉ là đem tóc mái tùy tính phân cái một bên, phản cũng có vẻ trẻ tuổi đáng yêu, là lớn tuổi tỷ tỷ sẽ thích khoản tiền chắc chắn.

Còn hiểu được lấy hướng ngắm bắn? Thật sự là không thể khinh thường.

Vững vàng tâm thần, Ung Thánh Hựu ròng rã trên người cao cổ lụa trắng áo sơmi sau mới giẫm lên đáy bằng thục nữ giày đi tới.

Sẽ như thế nóng vội hẹn tại quán bar, tuyệt đại bộ phận là Ung Thánh Hựu mình suy tính. Vừa đến hắn muốn tốc chiến tốc thắng, nam trang lúc cùng Khương Daniel quần nhau càng lâu, cái này nho nhỏ hành động trả thù độ khó liền càng cao, dù sao hắn cũng không biết được Khương Daniel đến tột cùng là mấy kỳ mặt mù chứng người bệnh, thấy nhiều mấy lần mặt, khó tránh khỏi cứ như vậy bị nhận ra cũng không nhất định, mà quán bar ánh đèn bất tỉnh tối, đối với hắn tuyệt đối có lợi.

Thứ hai, đã Khương Daniel cùng hắn mục đích đều chỉ là nghĩ lên giường, như vậy cũng không cần ra vẻ khỏe mạnh thanh thuần hẹn tại ban ngày quán cà phê. Hai cái đại nam nhân ngồi ở chỗ đó mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ thực tế không phải cái gì chuyện thú vị, hắn cũng không có gì hào hứng cùng Khương Daniel kéo chút có không có, lại nói càng nhiều càng dễ dàng lộ ra chân ngựa, không bằng không nói mới càng có kinh hỉ cảm giác, không phải sao?

Ngồi vào Khương Daniel bên cạnh từ đầu đến cuối không lấy trên ghế ngồi, tại đối phương rõ ràng dò xét dưới tầm mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch lên chân bắt chéo, trước cùng tửu bảo muốn chén Margaret sau mới quay đầu nhìn về phía chính trộm nhìn mình chằm chằm trùng điệp bắp đùi Khương Daniel, "Cái này chén liền kế tại ngươi trên trướng rồi? Daniel đệ đệ?"

Đầu tiên là vị kia nữ khách nhân rốt cục chịu liên hệ mình, còn mập mờ hẹn tại ban đêm lê thái viện, hiện tại lại có mỹ nữ chân dài chủ động đến đây bắt chuyện, Khương Daniel đang nghĩ ngợi hôm nay thật sự là diễm phúc không cạn, thẳng đến đối phương gọi tên của mình, mới phát hiện nguyên lai hai người là cùng một người.

Nhưng tựa hồ cũng không có gì tốt tiếc nuối, khách nhân tỷ tỷ đêm nay nhưng so sánh ngày đó ban ngày nhìn xem càng xinh đẹp.

"Vũ Mỹ tỷ ngươi đến rồi?" Khương Daniel cười hỏi, một đôi ngọa tàm mềm mềm nằm tại dưới ánh mắt phương, non nớt mà ôn hòa, "Tăng ca vất vả."

Dùng phân thân số tài khoản cùng Khương Daniel liên hệ với về sau, hai người liền tại thông tin thân mềm bên trên liên hệ tính danh, trò chuyện trong chốc lát. Mặc dù cầu chỉ là một đêm đêm xuân, đồ chỉ là có thể báo Khương Daniel nói năng lỗ mãng thù, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là mười phần nghiêm túc cho mình một cái thô ráp nhân thiết.

Thành Vũ Mỹ, hai mươi lăm tuổi, công Quan Công ti trợ lý, tiểu ác ma hệ.

Nhếch miệng, bây giờ dùng tên giả vì Thành Vũ Mỹ Ung Thánh Hựu không rơi vết tích cười cười, "Không khổ cực, " thẳng tắp nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, hắn nói: "Đi làm kiếm tiền không phải liền là vì có thể buông lỏng một chút sao?"

Thành Vũ Mỹ bên trên lông mi lông mi lại dài lại vểnh, ở trên quầy bar phương bất tỉnh ngọn đèn vàng chiếu xuống rơi sắp xếp hình quạt cái bóng tại kia nhô ra ngọa tàm bên trên, thấy nhìn về phía hắn cặp kia con ngươi màu đen lóe mập mờ ánh sáng, Khương Daniel vừa nghe là biết hắn lời nói bên trong có chuyện, thế là vui vẻ đến lại điểm bình số độ hơi thấp bia.

Hắn cũng không thể tại thời khắc mấu chốt đổ xuống.

Quán bar không bằng quán ăn đêm ồn ào, ngồi tại bên quầy bar, hai người đối lấy trong tay rượu cứ như vậy vừa uống vừa hàn huyên.

Khương Daniel rất biết đùa nữ sinh vui vẻ, nói chuyện tận lựa chút lời nói thú vị đề, ngay cả mình phát sinh tai nạn xấu hổ cũng không tiếc chia sẻ, nhưng đương nhiên vẫn là chỉ lấy chút nghe không đau không ngứa, thậm chí có thể kích thích lớn tuổi nữ sinh mẫu tính bản năng việc ngốc nói cho Thành Vũ Mỹ nghe.

Đồng dạng là nam sinh, Thành Vũ Mỹ tự nhiên không có bất luận cái gì cái gọi là mẫu tính bản năng, cho nên mặc dù che miệng cười đến con mắt cong cong, bả vai thẳng run, trong đó đến tột cùng có mấy phần là thật cũng chỉ có hắn tự mình biết. Thấy Khương Daniel nói mình cùng bằng hữu phát sinh chuyện lý thú nói đến mặt mày hớn hở, Thành Vũ Mỹ xuyết miệng mang theo acid citric ngọt mùi hương rượu dịch, nhấp đi bên miệng dính vào muối ăn sau mới chậm rãi mở miệng: "Daniel đồng học đều tốt thú vị ờ. Trước kia trong trường học ta đều chỉ gặp được chút chán ghét người, không tốt đẹp gì chơi."

Vây quanh ở Khương Daniel bên cạnh nữ sinh các chủng loại hình đều có, trong đó cũng không thiếu loại này nói chuyện nãi thanh nãi khí, nhưng mỗi lần nghe được các nàng ỏn ẻn lấy thanh âm làm bộ đáng yêu, cao âm bén nhọn chói tai, Khương Daniel tổng không khỏi một trận bực bội, dần dà hắn liền cho là mình chán ghét nữ sinh nói như vậy, nhưng Thành Vũ Mỹ thanh âm bên trong tính ôn nhuận, rõ ràng bề ngoài là thành thục gợi cảm tỷ tỷ, nói chuyện lại mang theo điểm giọng mũi, kiều vung phải vừa đúng, câu phải hắn lòng ngứa ngáy, không khỏi cố ý lấy tốt."Cũng không phải đều như thế có ý tứ, như hôm nay lên lớp cùng ta một tổ tiền bối liền rất làm người ta ghét."

"Ồ? Làm sao cái chán ghét pháp?" Ánh mắt sáng rực mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Khương Daniel, mang theo cười yếu ớt, Thành Vũ Mỹ hỏi.

"Ta ngẫm lại, nên nói như thế nào đâu. . ." Con mắt đi lòng vòng, Khương Daniel vươn tay liền bắt đầu vịn lên từng cây ngón tay, "Quái gở, làm ra vẻ, giả mù sa mưa, rõ ràng là tiền bối lên lớp lại rất không chăm chú, còn rất xem thường người, " Khương Daniel tính ra nghiêm túc, căn bản không có chú ý tới bên cạnh Thành Vũ Mỹ càng ngày càng đen sắc mặt, "Mặt siêu thối, thời thượng phẩm vị cũng rất kém cỏi, "

"Kia rất chủ quan a?" Không thể nhịn được nữa, Thành Vũ Mỹ quả thực là đánh gãy Khương Daniel, "Mặt đâu? Hắn dáng dấp thế nào?" Bị quở trách phải trái tim ứ thanh, Thành Vũ Mỹ hiện tại chỉ muốn nghe điểm lời hữu ích, tóm lại ở đây hắn có thể lật về một thành đi?

"Ngô. . ." Khương Daniel dùng sức về suy nghĩ một chút, bất đắc dĩ luận hắn nghĩ như thế nào cũng không nhớ ra nổi Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng bộ dạng dài ngắn thế nào, chỉ nhớ rõ kia ba nốt ruồi nhỏ, thế là đành phải nói: "Dáng dấp còn có thể, chính là trên mặt dài nốt ruồi, như cái ba Khổng ổ điện đồng dạng, nhìn qua có chút xuẩn."

Ba Khổng ổ điện? ! Hắn kia phù hợp tỉ lệ vàng, cho dù ai nhìn đều nói như trong bầu trời đêm chiếu lấp lánh chòm sao, gợi cảm mê người phải làm cho người chỉ muốn âu yếm nốt ruồi lại bị Khương Daniel nói thành là ba Khổng ổ điện!

Hắn làm sao liền không nói mình khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi là con ruồi đại tiện đâu!

Thành Vũ Mỹ tức giận đến huyết áp tăng nhanh, tay run một cái, kém chút liền đem trong tay ly kia Margaret hướng Khương Daniel trên mặt giội đi. Hít sâu mấy hơi điều chỉnh hô hấp, hắn cắn môi thịt nhếch lên môi, lúc này mới cứng rắn ép mình cong lên khóe miệng lộ ra một cái vặn vẹo cười, "Dạng này a. . ."

Đi chết đi! Khương Daniel đi chết đi! Hắn hôm nay liền phải đem hắn làm được đi không ra quán trọ! Không để hắn ngồi xe lăn về nhà thề không làm người!

"Ngươi còn tốt chứ?" Thấy Thành Vũ Mỹ mặc dù cười, lại cười đến mặt lộ vẻ khó khăn, Khương Daniel lo lắng phải nhíu mày, "Có chỗ nào không thoải mái sao? Có muốn hay không ta đưa ngươi trở về?"

Đối với Thành Vũ Mỹ đột nhiên vạn phần sắc mặt khó coi, Khương Daniel là chân tâm thật ý lo lắng, nhưng câu này bản ý quan tâm quan tâm nghe vào đối phương trong tai lại thành trần trụi mời.

Dám cùng người khác nói ta là cái trên mặt có ba Khổng ổ điện ngu xuẩn còn muốn bên trên ta? Ta ngược lại muốn xem xem hôm nay đến cùng ai mới là ổ điện! Thành Vũ Mỹ tức giận nghĩ, mặt ngoài lại phát huy lên hí kịch hệ bản lĩnh, chi lấy đầu vuốt vuốt huyệt Thái Dương sau suy yếu nói: "Không có việc gì. . . Đại khái là tăng ca mệt mỏi lại uống một chút rượu, đầu hơi choáng váng, tại phụ cận địa phương an tĩnh nghỉ ngơi một chút liền tốt." Nói, hắn nghiêng mắt Khương Daniel, quả nhiên, gặp hắn vừa mừng vừa sợ mà nhìn mình, Thành Vũ Mỹ ở trong lòng khinh thường hừ một tiếng.

Nam nhân.

Mặc dù trước kia cũng cùng mấy cái lớn tuổi tỷ tỷ chơi qua, nhưng Khương Daniel chưa từng chạm qua nhanh chóng như vậy lại trực tiếp ám chỉ, trong lòng đối Thành Vũ Mỹ ấn tượng liền sinh ra một chút dao động. Bất quá Thành Vũ Mỹ dáng dấp thực tế xinh đẹp, ngũ quan thâm thúy tinh xảo, dáng người mảnh mai xương cảm giác, vừa nghĩ tới cặp chân dài kia móc tại mình trên lưng sẽ là cái gì cái quang cảnh, một trận khí huyết sôi trào, Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian móc ra bóp da, kết hai người tiền thưởng sau liền lĩnh lấy Thành Vũ Mỹ đi ra quán bar.

Lê thái viện mặc dù các loại quán trọ san sát, nhưng Khương Daniel đều quen thuộc đi chung phòng. Thường bên trên quán trọ tự nhiên phải có thể bớt thì bớt, xử lý hội viên luôn luôn tương đối ưu đãi, thường đi cái gian phòng kia tình yêu nhà khách là mắt xích kinh doanh, quán bar cách đó không xa liền có một gian, đi đường ước chừng mười năm phút khoảng cách, thẻ hội viên nhưng vượt cửa hàng sử dụng, tập đầy điểm tích lũy còn có thể tự động thăng đẳng cao cấp phòng, tự mang xoay tròn giường cái chủng loại kia, thực tế có lời.

Cũng không biết được Khương Daniel lúc này chính tính toán lấy điểm tích lũy có đủ hay không thăng đẳng loại này lề mề chậm chạp việc nhỏ, đi tại Khương Daniel sau lưng mấy bước khoảng cách, Thành Vũ Mỹ chỉ cảm thấy gót chân đau quá.

Không xuyên qua mấy lần thục nữ giày sau giúp rất cứng, ngồi lúc vẫn không cảm giác được phải, thẳng đến ra theo Khương Daniel đi mấy bước đường, Thành Vũ Mỹ mới phát hiện gót chân bị mài đến lại đỏ vừa sưng, chỉ sợ sớm tại từ trong nhà đuổi tới quán bar trên đường liền làm bị thương.

Gót chân cùng giày sau giúp không ngừng ma sát, mơ hồ trong đó cảm nhận được một tia dinh dính, thừa dịp Khương Daniel không có chú ý, Thành Vũ Mỹ cúi đầu nhìn xuống dưới, lại thấy mình một đôi tuyết trắng gót chân xuyết lấy hai khối đỏ thắm, đỏ thắm chỗ mang theo da, một mảnh máu thịt be bét bộ dáng rất là dọa người.

"Làm sao rồi?" Phát hiện trước kia đi ở phía sau Thành Vũ Mỹ mất tung ảnh, Khương Daniel quay đầu lại mới nhìn đến hắn đứng tại mấy mét bên ngoài, cúi đầu không biết được đang nhìn cái gì. Đi trở về Thành Vũ Mỹ bên người, hắn hướng hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào bàn chân nhìn lại, "Chân sao rồi?"

"Không có việc gì."

Báo thù chưa thành công, không nghĩ để Khương Daniel nhìn thấy mình vô dụng một mặt, Thành Vũ Mỹ nói liền nhấc chân nghĩ hướng lui về phía sau mấy bước, thấm lấy máu gót chân lại độ ma sát đến cứng rắn sau giúp, đau đến hắn nhịn không được tê âm thanh, một cái không có đứng vững liền hướng bên cạnh ngã xuống.

Đứng ở trước mặt hắn, Khương Daniel nhanh tay lẹ mắt tranh thủ thời gian vươn tay giữ chặt Thành Vũ Mỹ, cánh tay một cái dùng sức liền đem hắn mang vào trong ngực.

Khương Daniel thân cao cùng hắn không kém bao nhiêu, bả vai lồng ngực lại so hắn tráng không ít, đổ vào Khương Daniel ấm áp rắn chắc trong ngực, kia tươi mát Cổ Long nước vị từ bốn phương tám hướng ủng đến đem hắn đoàn đoàn bao vây, để đầu hắn tức thời trống rỗng, cùng lạnh lẽo cam quýt hương khí tương phản, nam nhân nắm chặt hắn thủ đoạn bàn tay nóng đến giống đoàn lửa, bỏng đến Thành Vũ Mỹ kinh hãi, một lần thần liền tranh thủ thời gian hất ra Khương Daniel tay, từ hắn mang theo nhiệt độ trong ngực tránh thoát mà ra.

Trong đêm khuya, từ quán bar đi hướng tình yêu tân quán một đôi nam nữ, rõ ràng là muốn làm so dắt tay cùng ôm càng quá phận cử động, Thành Vũ Mỹ lại bởi vì cái này vẻn vẹn ngoài ý muốn da thịt tiếp xúc mà như thế kháng cự, để bị dùng sức đẩy ra Khương Daniel có chút xấu hổ.

Thấy Khương Daniel biểu lộ cứng đờ đứng tại nguyên mà nhìn mình, sờ lấy mới bị nắm chặt thủ đoạn, Thành Vũ Mỹ dời ánh mắt.". . . Thật có lỗi." Gót chân còn tại ẩn ẩn làm đau, mỗi một giọt rỉ ra huyết thủy cùng dịch thể đều tại một chút một chút đâm lấy thần kinh của hắn, "Ta không có đứng vững."

Mùa xuân ban đêm, quyển lấy ý lạnh gió đêm bên trong, Thành Vũ Mỹ bên mặt có chút tái nhợt, lông mi run rẩy, khẽ mím môi lấy môi bộ dáng giống như là tại ẩn nhẫn lấy cái gì, Khương Daniel lần nữa hướng hai chân của hắn nhìn lại, khi nhìn đến kia hai khối hình bầu dục dấu đỏ sau mới hiểu được là chuyện gì xảy ra.

Cho tới nay, Khương Daniel đều cho là mình rất thân sĩ. Dù cho chỉ là tình một đêm, hắn cũng kiểu gì cũng sẽ đủ kiểu bận tâm đối phương cảm thụ, tận lực ôn nhu mà đối đãi, đây cũng là vì cái gì hắn mặc dù phong lưu, lại hiếm có nữ sinh cho hắn mặt trái đánh giá.

Nhưng lần này hiển nhiên là hắn sai lầm.

Nhìn chung quanh hạ, thấy cách đó không xa còn có ở giữa hai mươi bốn giờ cửa hàng giá rẻ, Khương Daniel dìu dắt lấy Thành Vũ Mỹ đứng ở bên đường, "Chờ ta một chút."

"Ai, các loại, . . ." Cái thứ hai chờ chữ còn chưa kịp nói ra miệng, Thành Vũ Mỹ liền thấy Khương Daniel nhanh chóng ngang lập tức đường, một đường chạy chậm đến kia viết hai cái thật to tử sắc kiểu chữ tiếng Anh dưới chiêu bài, tiến vào một mảnh đen nghịt trong đại lâu, biến mất tại bất tỉnh tối trong bóng đêm.

Tựa ở bên tường, Thành Vũ Mỹ cúi đầu nhìn mình trên chân cặp kia vàng nhạt Hắc đầu thục nữ giày.

Đôi giày này kỳ thật cũng không vừa chân. Tại một mảnh nữ trong giày, có thể tìm đến không sai biệt lắm hợp mình số đo liền nên cười trộm, hắn không thể nhận cầu quá nhiều, quái chỉ tự trách mình sơ ý, biết rõ mỗi lần mặc kiểu nữ giày đều sẽ làm bị thương chân, đau đến mỗi đi một bước cũng giống như giẫm tại trên mũi đao, lại vẫn chẳng hề làm gì.

Càng nghĩ, hắn đại khái chỉ là cược một hơi đi, nhìn xem đến tột cùng sẽ là chân hắn cùng trước đoạn, hay là giày trước chịu thua, nhưng mỗi khi rèn luyện phải không sai biệt lắm lúc, liền lại sẽ có khác một đôi giày xuất hiện, mới sau giúp, mới vết thương, vòng đi vòng lại.

Quả nhiên, lại đẹp đồ tốt, đều có nó cái giá tương ứng.

Gió đêm hơi lạnh, ly kia Margaret đối một cái nam nhân đến nói căn bản không đau không ngứa, ngay cả hơi say rượu cũng không tính, càng đừng hi vọng kia ít ỏi cồn mang hộ đến một tia ấm áp, lũng lũng cổ áo, Thành Vũ Mỹ vây quanh ở bả vai, gió lạnh lại vẫn từ nửa người dưới trong làn váy chui vào, lạnh đến cả người hắn co lại thành một đoàn, đứng tại cạnh góc tường run lẩy bẩy.

Đang lúc Thành Vũ Mỹ lạnh đến bắt đầu oán trách đem tự mình một người bỏ ở nơi này Khương Daniel lúc, một cái bóng tối che khuất trên người hắn duy nhất nguồn sáng, tưởng rằng Khương Daniel mua đồ xong trở về, ngẩng đầu, Thành Vũ Mỹ chính muốn mở miệng phàn nàn vài câu, lại tại nhìn thấy mặt trước hai gương mặt xa lạ Khổng lúc thất thần.

Hai cái người da trắng nam tính chính đối hắn thao thao bất tuyệt nói tiếng Anh. Lê thái viện ban đêm có thật nhiều người ngoại quốc tụ tập, mặc dù mọc ra một bộ hỗn huyết gương mặt, Thành Vũ Mỹ lại là huyết thống thuần chính người Hàn Quốc, ngay cả nhiều ích đều cùng bình thường tìm việc tiêu chuẩn chênh lệch rất xa, không nói đến cùng hai cái người ngoại quốc trò chuyện.

Từ bọn hắn nhanh đến mức bức người ngữ tốc bên trong bắt được chỉ tự phiến ngữ, Thành Vũ Mỹ biết bọn hắn là đang cùng hắn bắt chuyện, bởi vì ngôn ngữ quan hệ, cho dù sẽ chơi, Thành Vũ Mỹ cho tới bây giờ đối người nước ngoài đều là trốn tránh, lúc này bị buộc tại góc tường nghe những này nghe không hiểu từ ngoại lai, căng thẳng trong lòng trương, đầu liền có chút choáng, ngay cả bình thường sẽ cơ bản hội thoại đều không nhớ ra được, thế là chỉ có thể ấp úng bày lấy tay cự tuyệt.

Người da trắng nam tử tựa hồ cũng uống rượu, lúc nói chuyện mùi rượu trùng thiên, rất là khó ngửi, đại khái đối đêm khuya một mình đứng tại bên đường nhiều nữ nhân ít đeo một chút khinh thị, gặp hắn khoát tay cự tuyệt cũng lơ đễnh, cho là hắn là tại muốn cự còn nghênh, một người trong đó liền ôm đồm bên trên cổ tay của hắn, cười đùa liền muốn kéo hắn đi.

Thành Vũ Mỹ đương nhiên không vui lòng, trở tay bắt được tay của người kia cổ tay, hắn đứng vững gót chân liền nghĩ hất ra trên tay ràng buộc, trên chân kia hai khối nói nhỏ không nhỏ, nói lớn không lớn vết thương lại đau đến hắn tê cả da đầu, một chút mất tập trung liền bị kia người da trắng kéo tới lối đi bộ trung ương, tốt xấu là cái nam sinh, dễ dàng như vậy liền bị người đem theo đi để Thành Vũ Mỹ vừa thẹn vừa giận, đang chuẩn bị không cố vấn hình tượng chửi ầm lên, một cái thấp thẩm thanh âm lại gọi bọn hắn lại.

Khương Daniel một tay mang theo cửa hàng tiện lợi túi nhựa, một tay cắm túi quần, vừa đi ra cửa hàng giá rẻ, đã nhìn thấy nơi xa vốn nên một người đứng dưới ánh đèn đường Thành Vũ Mỹ bị hai cái xa lạ bóng lưng vây quanh, chỉ từ hắn lắc đầu khoát tay động tác, Khương Daniel liền biết kia hai nam nhân là đến bắt chuyện, lập tức lại đối với mình chủ quan hối hận không thôi, vội vàng co cẳng hướng ba người lôi lôi kéo kéo phương hướng chạy như điên.

Cũng không biết được vì cái gì, luôn cảm thấy đêm nay mình thiếu phân bình thường dư dật. Khương Daniel vừa chạy vừa nghĩ. Túi nhựa bởi vì chạy mà phát ra làm lòng người phiền tiếng xào xạc, vang ở ban đêm vắng vẻ đầu đường, nghe vào giống trong đầu tạp âm, thẳng đến hắn hổn hển chạy đến ba người kia trước mặt mới yết nhưng mà dừng.

"Hey, man, let go of her. She' s with me."

Khương Daniel một ngụm lưu loát tiêu chuẩn kiểu Mỹ tiếng Anh để ba người đều là chi sững sờ, trước kia còn nắm thật chặt Thành Vũ Mỹ tay cũng theo thả ra.

Ma sát bị bắt đỏ thủ đoạn, không cách nào tham chiến Thành Vũ Mỹ chỉ có thể ngốc đứng ở một bên nhìn xem Khương Daniel cùng kia hai cái người da trắng quần nhau. Ngay từ đầu ba người còn có chút giương cung bạt kiếm, người da trắng đặt xuống vài câu thô tục, Khương Daniel xem ra cũng có chút tâm phiền khí nóng nảy, nhưng cuối cùng cũng không biết hắn là đối hai người kia nói thứ gì, ba người đột nhiên giống ngẫu nhiên gặp đầu đường anh em đồng dạng, đụng chút nắm đấm sau cười phất phất tay, hai cái người da trắng cứ như vậy vứt xuống bọn hắn biến mất tại cái sau chỗ rẽ.

"Ngươi không sao chứ?" Quay đầu, Khương Daniel vươn tay, vừa định kéo lên Thành Vũ Mỹ thủ đoạn lại coi như thôi, ngược lại cầm trong tay túi nhựa đưa ra ngoài. Thấy Thành Vũ Mỹ chỉ là hung hăng nhìn hắn chằm chằm, cũng không có nhận qua cái túi ý tứ, hắn ngượng ngùng sờ sờ đầu, ". . . Thật có lỗi, ta không nên lưu một mình ngươi ở đây."

Biết liền tốt. Không được dấu vết trộm trợn mắt, Thành Vũ Mỹ cũng không muốn đối với việc này nhiều làm văn chương, dù sao cũng là cái nam sinh, nếu muốn bất chấp hậu quả đánh, hắn cũng không nhất định sẽ thua. Mặc dù hẳn là sẽ bị đánh cho rất thảm chính là.

Hắn bất quá chỉ là đem mặt mũi làm cho Khương Daniel thôi.

Kéo ra Khương Daniel trong tay túi nhựa, hắn bên cạnh hỏi bên cạnh trong triều đầu tìm hiểu: "Ngươi mua cái gì?"

Đem bao trên cánh tay túi nhựa lấy đến trong tay, Khương Daniel mở túi ra sau móc ra một hộp OK băng vải, một nhỏ bình dược cao, đem băng vải cùng dược cao nhét vào Thành Vũ Mỹ trong tay về sau, hắn lại lấy ra hai bình đồ uống, một bình cà phê nóng cùng một bình Cocacola. Cocacola bởi vì cà phê nóng mà bị che phải hơi ấm, bốc lên một tầng ngoài hơi nước, cà phê nóng lại còn nóng đến cố chấp.

"Ngươi uống cái này đi."

Cầm cà phê nóng cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ trong tay băng vải cùng dược cao trao đổi, Khương Daniel nói xong cũng ngồi xổm Thành Vũ Mỹ bên chân, dọa đối phương tranh thủ thời gian lui ra phía sau hai bước, lảo đảo mấy lần mới đỡ đến bên đường cao ốc trên mặt tường.

"Ngươi, ngươi làm gì? !"

Co lên chân, khẩn trương cầm ở trong tay cà phê nóng, Thành Vũ Mỹ trừng mắt Khương Daniel phát xoáy, chỉ sợ hắn ngẩng đầu một cái liền thấy mình dưới váy không như bình thường nữ sinh phong cảnh, nhưng Khương Daniel chỉ cố vấn lấy loay hoay trong tay dược cao cùng băng vải, không có chút nào muốn ngẩng đầu ý tứ.

"Giúp ngươi thoa thuốc a." Cẩn thận xé lấy trên tay OK kéo căng, Khương Daniel ngồi xổm ở bên tường, một trăm tám mươi centimet cái đầu co lại thành một đoàn bộ dáng có chút buồn cười.

"Ta có thể tự mình đến!" Thành Vũ Mỹ nói liền muốn xoay người, nhưng không nghĩ Khương Daniel một nghe hắn nói muốn mình đến ngược lại tính phản xạ muốn ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía hắn, dọa đến hắn tranh thủ thời gian đứng thẳng người kẹp lên chân kêu to: "Ngươi đừng nhìn lên trên a!"

Cúi đầu xuống, Khương Daniel cười khanh khách cười, lông xù đầu cũng theo trên dưới giật giật, "Không có nhìn hay không, liền giúp ngươi thoa thuốc." Giơ cao tay phải lên, hắn duỗi ra ba ngón tay, "Ta phát thệ."

Chỉ gặp qua Khương Daniel phách lối sắc mặt, trước mặt hắn ngoài ý muốn đàng hoàng bộ dáng ngược lại là không hiểu thuận mắt, mà mình mặc váy cũng hoàn toàn chính xác không tiện, nghĩ nghĩ, đỡ lấy tường, Thành Vũ Mỹ nghiêng người sang đem hai chân sau bên cạnh chuyển tới Khương Daniel trước mặt.

Nghe hậu phương truyền đến tiếng xột xoạt âm thanh, Thành Vũ Mỹ có như thế một nháy mắt không biết được mình đến tột cùng đang làm gì.

Rõ ràng là chuyên đến tìm Khương Daniel phiền phức, làm sao liền diễn biến thành hắn giúp mình bôi thuốc đâu? Trong lúc này quá trình quá mức ly kỳ khúc chiết, liền ngay cả Thành Vũ Mỹ mình cũng làm không rõ ràng, chỉ cảm thấy trong tay kia bình cà phê nóng nóng đến nóng lên, bỏng đến hắn đầy lòng bàn tay mồ hôi.

"Tê, . . ." Dược cao lạnh buốt, chạm vào vết thương thời khắc, thần kinh như bị lưỡi dao xẹt qua, bén nhọn đâm nhói cảm giác khiến Thành Vũ Mỹ tính phản xạ rụt lại.

"Thật có lỗi, " gần như đồng thời, Khương Daniel lên tiếng nói, " ta tận lực điểm nhẹ." Đầu ngón tay là tràn đầy dược cao, cao thể dinh dính ở giữa mang một ít dầu trơn, hóa tại lòng bàn tay bên trên giống một đống nửa tan bơ, Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy trước mắt kia tuyết trắng gót chân cùng mắt cá chân mới giống bánh gatô bên trên trượt thuận sữa tươi dầu, một khi đụng tới tay, liền sẽ dung thành một vũng nước, mang theo mùi thơm ngào ngạt mùi sữa, hiện lấy một tia vị ngọt.

Giống như Khương Daniel chỗ đáp ứng, tiếp xuống bôi thuốc quá trình, Thành Vũ Mỹ không có lại cảm thấy một chút điểm đau đớn, nhưng giữa hai người kỳ dị trầm mặc lại làm cho hắn bắt đầu có chút không được tự nhiên, xuyết miệng Khương Daniel vì hắn mua nhưng có thể, ngậm lấy miệng bên trong kia một ngụm ngọt, Thành Vũ Mỹ do dự một lát mới mở miệng: "Ngươi vừa mới cùng bọn hắn nói cái gì?"

Đang vì một bên gót chân dán lên OK kéo căng, Khương Daniel không yên lòng dạ, trì hoãn mấy giây mới ý thức tới Thành Vũ Mỹ hỏi chính là kia hai cái người ngoại quốc."Ờ, ta cùng bọn hắn nói ngươi là cùng ta cùng nhau."

Dù sao cũng là người sinh viên đại học, hắn đương nhiên nghe hiểu được câu này. Dù sao Khương Daniel không nhìn thấy, Thành Vũ Mỹ quang minh chính đại trợn mắt."Ta nói là về sau, ngươi nói cái gì bọn hắn mới đi phải như vậy dứt khoát?"

"Ừm. . ." Khương Daniel trầm ngâm một lát, dường như có chút do dự. Đào khối dược cao, hắn đưa tay vì cái chân còn lại trên vết thương thuốc, "Ta nói, nơi này ta rất quen, muốn chơi, một bên khác có chơi rất hay, càng thích hợp quán bar của bọn họ gọi Gray, đề cử bọn hắn đi xem một chút. Cứ như vậy."

Cầm kia bình chocolate nóng, Thành Vũ Mỹ không nói chuyện. Vừa mới nuốt xuống chiếc kia nhưng nhưng bây giờ mới nổi lên cay đắng, đắng chát kẹt tại cổ họng, theo nước bọt bài tiết ở trong miệng khuếch tán ra đến, khiến cho mỗi một lần nuốt đều hỗn tạp lấy giá rẻ nhưng có thể chua xót.

"Nhà kia là cái đồng chí quán bar." Chuyên tâm lau thuốc, cũng không để ý Thành Vũ Mỹ trầm mặc, Khương Daniel tiếp tục nói, trong giọng nói mang theo trêu tức ý cười, "Nhìn xem đến lúc đó không buồn nôn bọn hắn một thanh."

Thành Vũ Mỹ biết, lúc này làm 『 Thành Vũ Mỹ 』, mình hẳn là muốn cười, thậm chí vì Khương Daniel cơ trí vỗ tay bảo hay, nhưng vô luận hắn như thế nào bản thân ám chỉ, khóe miệng lại vẫn không chút động đậy nằm ở nơi đó.

Ngẫm lại cũng thế, mình không liền chính là bởi vì biết Khương Daniel sẽ là loại ý nghĩ này ── biết khác phái luyến nam sinh sẽ là loại ý nghĩ này ── cho nên mới muốn dùng cái này trả thù sao?

Buồn nôn bọn hắn một thanh. Nói đến thật sự là quá tinh chuẩn.

Chính trúng hồng tâm, một kích mất mạng.

Trong tay nhưng có thể lạnh. Thành Vũ Mỹ lại không có uống nó dục vọng.

"Tốt." Dán lên cái cuối cùng băng vải, chụp chụp ống quần, cầm lấy bị mình để dưới đất kia bình Cocacola, Khương Daniel đứng người lên, "Dạng này ngươi liền lại có thể đi đường."

Xoay người, đối đầu Khương Daniel đắc ý bên trong lại mang một ít ngây thơ cười, Thành Vũ Mỹ tự nhiên dịch chuyển khỏi ánh mắt, nhìn về phía phía sau hắn không có một ai đường đi.". . . Tạ ơn."

Chỉ là làm thân là bạn trai chuyện nên làm, nghe thấy Thành Vũ Mỹ hướng mình nói lời cảm tạ, Khương Daniel ngược lại có chút xấu hổ, sờ mũi một cái, hắn đang nghĩ nói sang chuyện khác, lại khi nhìn đến Thành Vũ Mỹ vô ý thức vây quanh cánh tay động tác sau ngây cả người.

Hắn tự cho là tri kỷ, tại cái này chỉ có hai mặt duyên phận cao lớn nữ sinh trên thân, tựa hồ vốn thiếu như vậy một chút điểm, chỉ là chậm nửa chụp, ở giữa kéo dài kéo dài, liền kéo thành từng sợi mang theo thẹn tội trạng ôn nhu.

Đem trên người phi hành áo jacket khoác đến Thành Vũ Mỹ trên bờ vai, trước kia Thành Vũ Mỹ kia thân mang theo thành thục dịu dàng khí chất cách ăn mặc nháy mắt trở nên có chút dở dở ương ương, Khương Daniel lại đột nhiên cảm thấy dạng này mới thích hợp hắn.

Quái đáng yêu.

"Đi thôi, " mười phần tự nhiên, Khương Daniel đưa tay sờ sờ Thành Vũ Mỹ đầu, "Tiếp qua hai cái đầu phố liền đến."

Khương Daniel áo jacket thấm đầy Cổ Long mùi vị của nước, để Thành Vũ Mỹ cảm thấy mình phảng phất lại đụng vào cái kia ấm áp dày đặc ôm ấp, chỉ là hàn ý sớm đã rót vào mỏng thấu áo sơmi phía dưới, chui vào làn da lỗ chân lông, sâu đạt thể nội, như thế nào một kiện bên ngoài bao có thể đơn giản khu chỉ toàn.

Gót chân bởi vì có băng vải bảo hộ, dù cho vẫn bị giày sau giúp cắn, đi trên đường cũng không còn gập ghềnh, nhưng vết thương đã hình thành, đau đớn cứ như vậy nhắm mắt theo đuôi cùng tại phía sau hắn, đi tới Khương Daniel bên cạnh.

"Đáng tiếc không có cách nào nhìn thấy bọn hắn bị hù dọa dáng vẻ." Đại khái là cảm thấy hai người sóng vai đi trên đường lại tương đối không nói gì có chút xấu hổ, Khương Daniel không đầu không đuôi đột nhiên nói lên vừa mới kia hai cái người da trắng, "Nhất định thật buồn cười."

Thành Vũ Mỹ cười gật gật đầu, nghĩ thoáng tốc độ nhanh chóng ngay cả chính hắn đều cảm thấy chấn kinh.

"Ngươi liền không sợ bọn họ chạy về đến báo thù?"

"Không sợ." Khương Daniel cấp tốc trả lời, nhìn về phía Thành Vũ Mỹ, cái cằm khẽ nhếch, hắn cười đến có chút tính trẻ con ngạo mạn, "Tại bạch trong mắt người, chúng ta người Hàn Quốc chỉ sợ dáng dấp đều một cái dạng, mà lại chính là bọn hắn nhận ra, ta cũng không sợ." Giơ cánh tay lên, hắn bày cái mãnh nam biểu hiện ra bắp thịt tư thế, "Luận đánh nhau, đánh năm ta đều không có thua qua, huống chi mới hai người."

Nhìn xem Khương Daniel áo sơmi tay áo hạ, phải vào tay cánh tay có chút nhô ra kia tòa nhỏ gò núi, Thành Vũ Mỹ đột nhiên có loại dự cảm xấu.

"Đánh năm là chuyện xảy ra khi nào?" Nhìn xem Khương Daniel đem cánh tay bên trên hung khí thu lại, Thành Vũ Mỹ cao cổ áo sơmi hạ cổ họng bất an trên dưới giật giật.

Khương Daniel trầm ngâm hạ, tựa hồ rất chân thành đang hồi tưởng."Cao trung? Khi đó ở nước ngoài ở một trận, bởi vì là người da vàng quan hệ, ta lại không quá sẽ nhận thức, rất khó kết giao bằng hữu, liền bị một đám lưu manh quấn lên." Đắm chìm trong trong hồi ức, nghĩ đến lúc đó vừa mới rút cao không lâu, trên đường về nhà bị một đám người da trắng cùng người da đen cấp cao học sinh cược tại phòng cháy đầu đường, lại chửi má nó lại mắng cha đòi tiền, mình cũng không sợ, ngược lại nghiêm túc cùng bọn hắn đòn khiêng bên trên, Khương Daniel liền có loại nghé mới sinh không sợ cọp cảm khái.

Khi đó thật sự là tuổi còn rất trẻ, huyết khí phương cương.

"Sau đó thì sao?" Khẩn trương chà xát lấy tay, Thành Vũ Mỹ truy vấn.

Rất ngoài ý muốn một cái tỷ tỷ vậy mà đối loại chuyện này cảm thấy hứng thú, Khương Daniel nhìn hắn một cái sau không lắm để ý mở miệng nói ra: "Về sau. . . Ta nhớ được một cái răng đoạn mất; một cái đầu phá, lưu thật là nhiều máu, một mực khóc; một cái biến thành bằng hữu của ta, một mực nói muốn làm tiểu đệ của ta, đến bây giờ còn có liên hệ; một cái giống như tiến bệnh viện, ta còn đi xem qua hắn."

Khương Daniel nói đến vân đạm phong khinh, Thành Vũ Mỹ đi ở một bên, sắc mặt lại theo nặng nề bộ pháp càng ngày càng khó coi.

Không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel đánh nhau tốt như vậy. Nếu hai người đêm nay tiến nhà khách, chính thân nhau lúc, quần áo víu vào, Khương Daniel lại kinh thấy nguyên lai mình đủ kiểu lấy lòng, thậm chí còn quỳ xuống đến giúp thoa thuốc đúng là hắn trong miệng cái kia quái gở, làm ra vẻ, giả mù sa mưa, lên lớp không chăm chú, xem thường người, mặt siêu thối, thời thượng phẩm vị chênh lệch tiền bối, Thành Vũ Mỹ không cách nào tưởng tượng bên cạnh cái này có thể so với Lý Tiểu Long niên đệ sẽ làm xảy ra chuyện gì.

Gót chân hai khối vết thương tính là gì, so với tiến phòng cấp cứu, muốn hắn hiện tại mang đôi giày này đi leo tuyết Nhạc Sơn hắn đều nguyện ý.

Hắn thậm chí không muốn đi hỏi cái cuối cùng làm sao.

Phát hiện Thành Vũ Mỹ dần dần lạc hậu, Khương Daniel mang theo một mặt hồ nghi quay đầu lại, "Chân còn đau sao? Muốn hay không nhiều thiếp mấy cái?"

Nhắm lại mắt, Thành Vũ Mỹ mặt lộ vẻ bi tráng.

Nếu có thể, hắn thực tế không muốn dùng chiêu này.

"A. . . !" Không có trả lời Khương Daniel vấn đề, ôm bụng, Thành Vũ Mỹ nhíu mày lại sau liền nhanh chóng ngồi xổm xuống, "Bụng. . . Có chút không thoải mái."

Chưa thấy qua khoa trương như vậy không thoải mái pháp, Khương Daniel dọa đến lăng một lát mới đi đến Thành Vũ Mỹ thân vừa đưa tay làm bộ muốn dìu hắn, "Không có sao chứ? Rất đau sao? Không phải ta cõng ngươi đi quán trọ a?"

Còn đi cái gì quán trọ! Khương Daniel cứ như vậy muốn đưa hắn cận kề cái chết sao? !

Khoát khoát tay, Thành Vũ Mỹ ngẩng đầu cho Khương Daniel một cái suy yếu bên trong mang một ít thẹn thùng tiếu dung, "Không có việc gì, chỉ là ta. . . Hôm nay sợ rằng là không có cách nào."

Khương Daniel nháy mắt mấy cái, hiển nhiên nghe không hiểu ám hiệu của hắn.

Sách!"Ta nói là. . ." Quay đầu qua, Thành Vũ Mỹ xấu hổ che lấp miệng, trong đầu lại sớm đã chửi bậy mắng thiên hoa loạn trụy, ". . . Chán ghét, liền nhất định phải nữ sinh nói đến như vậy hiểu chưa?"

Nhìn xem Thành Vũ Mỹ trước mắt buông xuống, gương mặt ửng đỏ, sắc mặt lại dị thường tái nhợt bộ dáng, Khương Daniel cẩn thận suy nghĩ một chút mới hiểu rõ trước mắt là tình huống gì, lập tức xấu hổ phải không biết được nên như thế nào đáp lời, đành phải yên lặng đỡ lên Thành Vũ Mỹ, nghiêm túc cân nhắc là có nên hay không chạy về vừa mới gian kia cửa hàng giá rẻ mua một bao băng vệ sinh.

"Thật có lỗi, rõ ràng là ta tìm ngươi ra." Nhìn xem Khương Daniel rõ ràng mang theo phiền não bên mặt, Thành Vũ Mỹ ngoài miệng nói như vậy, trong lòng lại một điểm áy náy đều không có, thậm chí còn có chút bảo trụ mạng nhỏ mừng thầm.

"Không sẽ. . ." Biết điều này cũng không thể trách bất luận kẻ nào, Khương Daniel lý giải khoát khoát tay, "Kia. . . Ta đưa ngươi về nhà a?"

"Không được!" Không chút suy nghĩ, Thành Vũ Mỹ cứ như vậy thốt ra, nhìn thấy Khương Daniel ngây ngốc ở thần sắc mới tranh thủ thời gian đổi giọng, "Ý của ta là. . . Không sao, chính ta trở về liền tốt." Lời vừa mới dứt, thấy nơi xa vừa lúc có chiếc tắc xi hướng bọn họ cái phương hướng này ra, Thành Vũ Mỹ tranh thủ thời gian vẫy gọi, đợi tắc xi ngừng đến bọn hắn phía trước bên đường, cũng mặc kệ gót chân kia hai khối băng vải có thể hay không rơi, hắn co cẳng liền hướng tắc xi phương hướng chạy tới.

Thấy Thành Vũ Mỹ ngay cả chào hỏi cũng không đánh liền vội vã rời đi, Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian lớn tiếng hỏi: "Vậy chúng ta liên lạc lại?"

Ai muốn cùng ngươi liên lạc lại! Tùy tiện hướng Khương Daniel phất phất tay, Thành Vũ Mỹ ở trong lòng hận hận mắng.

Cửa xe đụng một tiếng bị đại lực đóng lại, tắc xi hai viên màu đỏ đèn sau không bao lâu liền biến mất ở lê thái viện trong đêm, một mình đứng tại lối đi bộ bên trên, thẳng đến một trận gió lạnh thổi đến cóng đến hắn rùng mình một cái, Khương Daniel mới phát hiện mình bên ngoài bao bị Thành Vũ Mỹ mặc đi.

Chà xát lấy cánh tay, hắn chỉ cảm thấy đêm nay phát sinh liên tiếp sự tình đều có chút không hiểu thấu, nhưng không hiểu sau khi lại lại có chút thú vị, luôn cảm thấy Thành Vũ Mỹ nữ sinh này cùng hắn chỗ thấy qua những người khác đều không quá đồng dạng, trêu chọc người lúc nhiệt tình hào phóng, thật muốn có cái gì nhưng lại khó chịu phải đáng yêu, tính tình tựa hồ có chút bướng bỉnh, nên yếu đuối lúc lại điềm đạm đáng yêu phải làm cho người thương tiếc.

Nhưng nói đi thì nói lại, kia đào tẩu bóng lưng làm sao không hiểu quen thuộc?

Nghiêng lấy đầu, Khương Daniel cố gắng nghĩ lại hạ, nếm thử không có kết quả, liền đành phải nhún nhún vai coi như thôi.

Dù sao bọn hắn kiểu gì cũng sẽ gặp lại.

neo258361

Work Text:

Hút miệng trong tay hương thuốc lá, gắt gao trừng mắt treo ở cửa tủ quần áo bên trên món kia phi hành áo jacket, Ung Thánh Hựu thán miệng thở dài, trước mắt lập tức khói mù lượn lờ, một mảnh bạch được. Khói nhẹ huân mắt, rung động lấy lông mi, hắn giơ tay lên vuốt vuốt huyệt Thái Dương, giữa ngón tay hương thuốc lá theo lấy xoa lấy động tác lay động, rơi đầy đất khói bụi.

Đáng chết, hắn thế nào sẽ cứ như vậy đem cái này bên ngoài bao xuyên về đến rồi?

Mặc dù ngay từ đầu là mình đi trước trêu chọc Khương Daniel không sai, nhưng bây giờ hắn nhưng một chút đều không muốn cùng Khương Daniel dính líu quan hệ, nhất là tại nữ trang thời điểm.

Hắn còn không nghĩ tráng niên mất sớm.

Nhưng trời không toại lòng người, đêm đó sau, Khương Daniel thỉnh thoảng liền sẽ truyền tin tức cho hắn, càng chính xác đến nói, cho 『 Thành Vũ Mỹ 』. Một hồi hỏi thân thể như thế nào ── liền điểm ấy mà nói, đến cùng liên quan đến hắn cái rắm ấy? ── một hồi lại thiếp chút có không có trò cười hoặc khả ái động vật phim nhựa, phiền phải Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng nhất đành phải trực tiếp đăng xuất phân thân số tài khoản, tránh khỏi những cái kia điểm đỏ thấy hắn ép buộc chứng phát tác.

Thẳng nam truy nữ thủ đoạn thực tế không dám lấy lòng.

Nhưng lẫn mất nhất thời, tránh không được một thế, hậu thiên lại là thứ sáu, bọn hắn thế tất sẽ đụng tới một mặt. Cũng may Khương Daniel tựa hồ còn không nhìn ra hắn cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ tương tự tính, chỉ cần Thành Vũ Mỹ không lại xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn, như vậy chuyện này liền sẽ như vậy kết thúc.

Xấu chính là ở chỗ cái này bên ngoài bao.

Lại hút miệng thuốc lá, Ung Thánh Hựu bực bội gãi đầu một cái.

Nếu như chỉ là bình thường bên ngoài bao, hắn lại còn không như thế hao tổn tâm trí, sớm ném tới quần áo thu về trong thùng, Khương Daniel như hỏi tới, tạm thời coi là bị mình quên ở tắc xi bên trên, nhưng hảo chết không chết, Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ra cấp trên mũi tên hoa văn.

Cái này phi hành áo jacket nếu là chính phẩm, nói ít cũng phải hai ba trăm vạn Hàn viên.

Khương Daniel cái này đáng hận phú nhị đại, không có việc gì mặc như thế đắt bên ngoài bao làm cái gì! Còn cứ như vậy tùy tiện cấp cho mới thấy hai lần mặt nữ nhân mặc, có hay không như thế thiếu thông minh!

Phát phát hiện mình lại hút xong một cây thuốc lá, Ung Thánh Hựu cho hả giận tựa như đem còn sót lại lọc miệng hương thuốc lá cái mông dùng sức vê tại cái gạt tàn thuốc bên trên.

Trả, hay là không trả, đây là cái vấn đề.

Đang lúc Ung Thánh Hựu tự hỏi lấy cái này liên quan đến sinh tử cùng đạo đức lương tri nhân sinh đầu đề lúc, nhỏ chung cư gia môn mật mã khóa đột nhiên vang lên thành công giải tỏa tiếng nhạc.

Vội vội vàng vàng đứng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chân vượt đến trên giường nệm mở ra cửa sổ, từ trong tủ đầu giường xuất ra không khí thanh tịnh phun sương qua loa ở chung quanh phun hai lần, xác nhận mùi khói không có như vậy rõ ràng mới chà xát lấy nhanh tay chạy bộ ra khỏi cửa phòng, vui buồn thất thường bộ dáng khi nhìn đến xách theo bao lớn bao nhỏ Kim Tại Hoán sau lại bị ngạc nhiên thay thế.

"Ngươi thế nào biết nhà ta mật mã?" Nộ trừng lấy một đôi mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận chất vấn, trần truồng lấy gầy yếu cánh tay lại làm cho hắn nhìn qua không có chút nào lực uy hiếp.

Làm sao biết Ung Thánh Hựu tại sống một mình chung cư nguyên lai đều là chỉ mặc một đầu quần cộc lôi thôi tính tình, Kim Tại Hoán hơi giật mình trên dưới đánh giá hắn trắng nõn trơn bóng thân thể, thẳng đến trông thấy hàng xóm ca ca bởi vì nộ khí hay là cái gì nguyên nhân khác mà phiếm hồng gương mặt, mới nghĩ lên trong tay mình kia mấy hộp trĩu nặng thức nhắm cùng thịt ba chỉ.

"A di nói với ta." Đưa trong tay túi nhựa phóng tới phòng khách trên bàn trà, Kim Tại Hoán từ trong túi xuất ra một hộp hộp cẩn thận thiếp lấy nhãn hiệu giữ tươi hộp, đầu lại có chút hỗn loạn.

Cầm qua phòng khách sofa nhỏ bên trên bị tiện tay ném ở một bên quần áo, phủ lấy màu trắng áo tay ngắn, Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới."Bị bắt tới làm lao động tay chân?"

Kim Tại Hoán gật gật đầu, điểm xong mới nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu chính phủ quần áo, căn bản không thấy mình động tác, đành phải mở miệng: "Dù sao vừa vặn về nhà một chuyến, liền thuận tiện."

Ung Thánh Hựu ờ âm thanh, đối với người trong nhà tùy ý sai sử Kim Tại Hoán điểm ấy tựa hồ rất tập mãi thành thói quen. Lõa lấy chân quỳ gối bên bàn trà, hắn từng cái kiểm tra lên mụ mụ chuẩn bị cho mình thức nhắm, không nhìn mấy lần lại sách âm thanh, tiếp theo lấy ra mấy hộp nhét vào Kim Tại Hoán trong tay."Những này ta căn bản không thích ăn, nhất định lại là đưa cho ngươi, cầm đi đi."

Kim Tại Hoán rất muốn nói mấy dạng này cũng không nhiều hợp mình khẩu vị, hẳn là a di sợ hắn kén ăn mới chuẩn bị, nhưng thấy Ung Thánh Hựu kia một bộ đương nhiên bộ dáng, liền cái gì cũng không nói liền lại đem trong tay kia mấy hộp giữ tươi hộp nhét về trong túi.

Dù sao cái này ca xưa nay sẽ không nghe hắn.

"Uống điểm cái gì sao?" Mặc cho Kim Tại Hoán ở nơi đó cầm lấy mấy cái giữ tươi hộp mù quáng làm việc, Ung Thánh Hựu mình đi đến phòng bếp nhỏ, vốn định từ trong tủ lạnh cầm ít đồ chiêu đãi đường xa mà đến đệ đệ, lại khi nhìn đến rỗng tuếch tủ lạnh sau đổi giọng: "Muốn đi ra ngoài mua chút uống sao?"

Chính đánh giá chung quanh lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái này không đến mấy bãi nhỏ chung cư, cầm lấy bị chủ nhân tùy ý vứt trên mặt đất hạnh màu hồng váy ngắn, lại nhìn ngồi xổm ở phòng bếp tủ lạnh nhỏ trước, nam nhân phủ đầu bốn góc quần lót bóng lưng, Kim Tại Hoán có dự cảm, nếu là lại nhiều lưu mấy phút, chỉ sợ đầu mình bên trong đối nữ tính chỗ còn sót lại mỹ hảo ảo tưởng đều sẽ bị Ung Thánh Hựu tàn nhẫn phá hư hầu như không còn, nhìn tới nơi đây không nên ở lâu.". . . Không được, ta không khát."

"Không khát cũng theo giúp ta đi lội siêu thị đi, bia uống xong."

Cuối cùng đem thức nhắm cùng thịt toàn bày tiến tủ lạnh nhỏ bên trong, vòng qua xử tại bên cạnh không biết được đang nhìn cái gì Kim Tại Hoán, Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào trong phòng tùy tiện cầm đầu quần jean, mới run run rẩy rẩy xuyên thấu chân trái, chính nhấc lên chân phải chuẩn bị bao tiến một cái khác đầu ống quần, lại bị Kim Tại Hoán một tràng thốt lên dọa đến một cái lảo đảo ngược lại đến trên giường.

"Ca! Ngươi thế nào có cái này bên ngoài bao!" Đứng tại cửa phòng, giống phát hiện cái gì quý hiếm dị thú hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng, Kim Tại Hoán kích động chỉ lấy cửa tủ quần áo bên trên Khương Daniel món kia phi hành áo jacket hỏi, "Đây là sự thực sao? ! Ngươi thời điểm nào bỏ được mua như thế đắt nam khoản bên ngoài bao!"

"Nhao nhao chết rồi. . ." Bị quần jean vấp ngã xuống giường, đạp chết thẳng cẳng, Ung Thánh Hựu giãy giụa ngồi dậy, "Không là của ta."

Bị trước mắt bảng tên áo jacket tản mát ra cấp cao khí tức sáng rõ hoa mắt, không nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nói cái gì, Kim Tại Hoán đi vào phòng liền bắt đầu đối món kia phát ra lấy có chút cam quýt hương áo jacket giở trò, "Sờ tới sờ lui liền là thật. . . Thánh Hựu ca, mượn ta!"

"Uy, liền nói không phải ta." Mặc quần áo tử tế, đi lên trước, Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra Kim Tại Hoán che ở bên ngoài mặc lên bàn tay heo ăn mặn.

"Thật sao thật sao! Từng cái liền tốt!" Cong lên miệng, Kim Tại Hoán trên mặt hai khối bên miệng thịt thành đôi lần phóng đại, vươn tay, hắn dùng ngón tay trỏ cùng ngón cái hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt không khí kẹp một chút, "Liền xuyên từng cái, ta muốn mua cái này bên ngoài bao nghĩ kỹ lâu."

Mặc dù bình thường đối Kim Tại Hoán tựa như sai sử tiểu đệ đồng dạng, nhưng tóm lại là từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên đệ đệ, thấy hắn bộ kia thèm dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt hắn không cách nào, đành phải gật gật đầu. Đạt được Ung Thánh Hựu cho phép, Kim Tại Hoán vui vẻ đem món kia không thuộc về trong hai người bất kỳ người nào bảng tên áo jacket từ trên kệ áo đào xuống dưới, một mặc lên thật hưng phấn đứng ở trong phòng toàn thân trước gương tả hữu chuyển lấy, tường tận xem xét mình phủ đắt đỏ bên ngoài bao soái khí bộ dáng.

"Tốt tốt, mặc đủ liền cởi đi, đi ra ngoài." Cũng không cảm thấy cái này bên ngoài bao đến tột cùng có cái gì đẹp mắt, chịu không được Kim Tại Hoán đứng tại gương to trước tự luyến cử chỉ, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy trên tủ đầu giường điện thoại túi tiền sau lái xe cạnh cửa, trải qua Kim Tại Hoán bên người lúc cánh tay lại bỗng nhiên bị kéo một chút, lập tức bị đối phương như cái muốn lợi dụng tự thân trước ngực ưu thế đòi hỏi lễ vật nữ hài đồng dạng vò tiến trong ngực.

"Thánh Hựu ca, mượn ta xuyên ra ngoài đi." Nháy lấy cặp kia nhắm lại bên trong hai mắt, Kim Tại Hoán lấy lòng nói.

". . . Kim Tại Hoán, ngươi điên ư? Muốn nói với ngươi mấy lần, kia không là của ta."

Ghét bỏ động lấy cánh tay, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ rút ra bị Kim Tại Hoán ôm ở bằng phẳng trước ngực tay, ngược lại thảm tao đối phương nũng nịu tựa như cọ mấy lần.

"Ta giúp ngươi mang đồ!" Đánh chết không buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay, Kim Tại Hoán bắt đầu bàn điều kiện, ". . . Ta, ta giúp ngươi ra ngoài mua!"

"Uy. . ." Không nghĩ tới Kim Tại Hoán vì một kiện bên ngoài bao có thể như vậy không có hạn cuối, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng nhìn hắn một cái, biểu lộ bất đắc dĩ bên trong mang theo xem thường.

"Làm ơn mà ── không có người sẽ biết!" Mới mặc kệ Ung Thánh Hựu thế nào nhìn, khó được có thể cọ một kiện bảng tên y phục mặc mặc, Kim Tại Hoán chỉ nghĩ tới đã nghiền, nói lấy lại đưa ngón trỏ ra cùng ngón cái đỗi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, "Ta liền ra ngoài 『 từng cái 』, mấy phút liền trở lại!"

Từng cái, từng cái, mẹ nhà hắn cái gì đều từng cái, ngươi lên giường cũng 『 từng cái 』? Ung Thánh Hựu không nói nghĩ.

"Làm ơn á! Thánh Hựu ca!" Nhìn hàng xóm ca ca mặt lộ vẻ khó khăn nhưng không nói lời nào, thân là thanh mai trúc mã, Kim Tại Hoán đương nhiên biết Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc đại biểu có hi vọng, tranh thủ thời gian tăng giá cả: "Ta, ta mời ngươi đồ nhắm! Móng heo! Ca thích ăn móng heo đúng không!"

Nhìn trần nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu dài thở dài.". . . Không muốn siêu thị, gọi giao hàng."

"Thành giao!"

Buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu, Kim Tại Hoán lại đối lấy tấm gương mắt nhìn sau mới đi ra khỏi cửa phòng. Nhìn ngồi xổm ở cửa trước, bên cạnh hừ ca bên cạnh mang giày Kim Tại Hoán, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy trên lưng hắn kia hai cái giao nhau màu trắng mũi tên càng xem càng chướng mắt, nghĩ thầm có thể tạm thời đem cái này điềm xấu bên ngoài bao cấp cho Kim Tại Hoán, để hắn ở bên ngoài lựu lựu, đi đi vận rủi, cũng vẫn có thể xem là một chuyện tốt.

"Về sớm một chút." Đối lấy nửa cái chân vừa đạp ra khỏi nhà Kim Tại Hoán, Ung Thánh Hựu khẩu thị tâm phi địa đạo, trong lòng lại nghĩ bộ y phục này tốt nhất đừng trở về.

Thật sự là phiền phức.

Kéo lên màn cửa gian phòng một mảnh bất tỉnh tối, điện thoại phát ra bạch quang chiếu vào Khương Daniel mặt không biểu tình trên mặt, nổi bật lên tấm kia bình thường tinh thần phấn chấn khuôn mặt tuấn tú thâm trầm, nhiều hơn mấy phần u ám cùng ngoan lệ.

Xuất ra điêu tại trong miệng hương thuốc lá, Khương Daniel vuốt vuốt bởi vì lâu chằm chằm màn hình mà chua xót hai mắt.

Mẹ nó, đây là hắn lần thứ nhất bị người đã đọc không trở về.

Nhìn cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ khung chat bên trong, mình kia từng đầu bị đánh dấu đã đọc, lại ngay cả một cái qua loa tô pô đều không có đổi lấy tin tức, Khương Daniel cảm thấy lúc này thật gặp cái đối thủ.

Đầu tuần năm, Thành Vũ Mỹ thái độ đối với chính mình rõ ràng cũng không tệ lắm, thậm chí được xưng tụng lang hữu tình tỷ cố ý, mặc dù ngày đó hắn biểu hiện được không quá quan tâm, mà cuối cùng nhất cũng bởi vì vì một số đột phát tình trạng không thể bên trên lũy thành công, nhưng lại thế nào nói Thành Vũ Mỹ cũng không nên giống như bây giờ bốc hơi khỏi nhân gian, ngay cả cái tin tức đều không có.

Trượt lấy khung chat bên trong mình phát ra các loại hoặc khôi hài hoặc khả ái tiểu ảnh phiến, chưa từng dạng này lấy lòng qua một cái nữ hài tử, Khương Daniel bực bội gãi gãi rối tung đầu.

Dựa vào bắc, chỉ viết đã đọc cuối cùng là có nhìn không nhìn, những này hắn tìm thật lâu a.

Nhìn nhàm chán cũng tốt xấu nói một tiếng, lời nhàm chán hắn thay đổi điểm hoa văn a.

"Daniel, ngươi lại tại nhìn cái gì?"

Chính xoắn xuýt lấy muốn hay không tái phát đầu tin tức hỏi một chút Thành Vũ Mỹ xem hết phim nhựa ý nghĩ, Khương Daniel ngón tay mới phóng tới đưa vào khung bên trên, một đôi mềm non cánh tay đột nhiên vòng bên trên hắn rắn chắc chặt khít thắt lưng.

"Không một lần nữa sao?" Nữ sinh tròn trịa bộ ngực đầy đặn áp vào hắn trần truồng trên lưng, vừa mới đại chiến qua một hiệp, Khương Daniel toàn thân là mồ hôi, chỉ cảm thấy hai người trần truồng dính vào cùng nhau dinh dính phải không được, lập tức cúi người né tránh phía sau nữ tử che đi lên thân thể.

"Không được, chúng ta chờ còn có việc." Mới là lạ. Bóp rơi trong tay hương thuốc lá, thua lấy tin tức, Khương Daniel cũng không quay đầu lại nói, "Ngươi trước tẩy đi."

Trộm mắt nhìn Khương Daniel điện thoại, ngồi ở trên giường, tóc dài lỏa nữ hiển nhiên đối Khương Daniel vừa xong sự tình liền bắt đầu cùng người khác truyền tin tức hành vi rất không hài lòng, nhưng nói đến hai người lại không gọi được là cái gì đứng đắn quan hệ, không có tư cách đối Khương Daniel lạnh lùng lối ra phàn nàn, một hơi nhưng lại nghẹn ở nơi đó, thực tế không phục, bên cạnh trên giường xốc xếch trong đệm chăn tìm mình không biết được bị ném ở đâu nội y, nàng bên cạnh lành lạnh mà nói: "Thế nào viết cái tin tức cũng như thế khẩn trương, tại đeo đuổi nữ sinh a?"

Khương Daniel biên tập lấy văn tự ngón tay dừng một chút."Ngươi thế nào biết?"

Thật đúng là. Vừa cài tốt nội y móc lưng, khóe miệng co quắp hai rút, nữ tử dừng lại chải lấy tóc dài tay.

Khương Daniel tướng mạo anh tuấn, dáng người hoàn mỹ, trong nhà lại có tiền, mặc dù có chút mê, nhưng tính cách mười phần hài hước khôi hài, rất hiểu lấy nữ hài tử niềm vui, cho nên xưa nay không thiếu nữ nhân lấy lại ngủ cùng, mà may mắn được Khương Daniel coi trọng đông đảo nữ nhân như nàng, cũng đều lấy có thể cùng Khương Daniel lên giường làm ngạo, luôn cảm thấy giống như đạt được một loại nào đó tán đồng, bởi vậy cũng đều đối Khương Daniel thỉnh thoảng đổi bạn trên giường loại chuyện này mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt.

Dù sao chỉ cần còn cùng mình ngủ, hắn cái khác trời với ai ngủ cùng với nàng lại có cái gì quan hệ đâu?

Đối Khương Daniel mà nói, các nàng những nữ sinh này đều chỉ là cùng một chỗ làm một chút trên giường vận động, giải quyết tịch mịch bằng hữu, mà đối với các nàng mà nói, Khương Daniel chính là cái trên giường hạn định, có thể chia sẻ nhưng không thể độc hưởng bạn trai.

Nhưng bây giờ cái này mọi người ngầm thừa nhận không thuộc về bất luận kẻ nào nam nhân vậy mà tại đeo đuổi nữ sinh?

Có lầm hay không?

Cắn cắn môi, mang theo không cam lòng, tóc dài nữ sinh nheo lại mắt trừng mắt về phía trước mặt kia có hoàn mỹ da lưng trần truồng phần lưng."Ai vậy? Có ta xinh đẹp không?"

Bị nữ sinh tràn ngập ghen tuông giọng điệu kinh đến, Khương Daniel quay đầu, thật sâu nhìn cô bé kia bởi vì vừa xong việc mà có chút bộ dáng chật vật một chút sau mới cười nói ra: "Thế nào như thế hỏi? Mỗi người đều có mỗi người đặc sắc a."

Trợn mắt, nữ hài không nói a âm thanh.

Ngay cả câu dễ nghe đều không nói, chính là bởi vì Khương Daniel ngư trường bên trong không thiếu nàng con cá này. Nàng sớm nên đoán được Khương Daniel bản tính khó dời, xem ra Khương Daniel mặc dù nói muốn truy cô bé kia, chính là đuổi tới tay, ăn xong đại khái là ném đi.

Lại một cái người hi sinh.

"Đừng nói những này mất hứng, " không để ý nữ tử tràn ngập trào phúng tiếng cười, bưng lấy điện thoại, Khương Daniel quay người lại đưa điện thoại di động tiến đến nữ sinh kia trước mặt, "Ngươi đuổi mau giúp ta nhìn xem dạng này đánh được hay không, nàng đều không trở về ta. . ."

Khương Daniel nói đến ủy khuất, tóc dài nữ sinh lại chỉ muốn một bàn tay đánh vào hắn tấm kia mặt đẹp trai bên trên, "Uy! Khương Daniel! Ngươi cảm thấy để cho một cái vừa mới cùng ngươi bên trên xong giường nữ sinh giúp ngươi nhìn truy một cái khác nữ sinh dùng tin tức thích hợp sao? !"

Nháy mắt mấy cái, Khương Daniel biểu lộ có chút ngây thơ."Không thích hợp sao?"

Khí đến toàn thân phát run, tóc dài nữ sinh đầu hất lên, cấp tốc mặc xong quần áo sau liền nhảy xuống giường, đang muốn cầm bao rời đi nhưng lại bị Khương Daniel một tiếng mang theo một chút kinh hoảng chờ một chút gọi lại.

Xem ra người này coi như có chút lương tâm.

"Doãn Trí, ngươi thế nào rồi? Ta nói sai cái gì sao? Ngươi không, a! Đừng, đừng ném a!"

Né tránh lấy cô gái tóc dài ném đến, từng loại đặt ở mình trên bàn trang điểm vật nhỏ, Khương Daniel chật vật cầm lấy gối đầu tiến hành cách cản, cuống quít ở giữa liền nghe tóc dài nữ sinh đối với mình quát: "Ta không gọi Doãn Trí á! Đều lên ba lần giường còn nhận lầm! Khương Daniel ngươi đi chết đi!"

Cửa đụng một tiếng bị đại lực ném lên, ngồi tại một mảnh hỗn độn trên giường, Khương Daniel buông xuống gối đầu, tựa hồ còn đối phương mới phát sinh sự tình lòng còn sợ hãi.

Cầm điện thoại di động lên, hắn lật ra thông tin thân mềm bên trên nói chuyện phiếm liệt biểu, mắt nhìn lần gần đây nhất người liên lạc, mới phát hiện nguyên lai cùng mình lăn đến trưa ga giường nữ sinh gọi sách tĩnh.

Mặc dù Khương Daniel biết mình đối với nhận thức không quá lành nghề, nhưng hắn cảm thấy hôm nay cái này lên Ô Long thực tế không thể chỉ trách hắn.

Nữ sinh tới tới đi đi, thích loại hình không sai biệt lắm, dài được tự nhiên cũng đều không khác mấy, lại nói, bất quá là bên trên ba lần giường, lại không phải Thiên Thiên bên trên, một đoạn thời gian không gặp hắn cái kia nhớ đến người ta dài như thế nào, lên giường lại không phải phỏng vấn, đèn một quan, vừa nhắm mắt, ai nhớ phải tự mình ngoài miệng thân, trong tay sờ người dáng dấp là tròn là dẹp, huống chi có khi tư thế biến đổi, ngay cả mặt cũng không nhìn.

Sao mà vô tội.

Xem ra cái này sách tĩnh là sẽ không lại cùng hắn liên lạc.

Xóa bỏ sách tĩnh phương thức liên lạc, Khương Daniel đứng người lên, lấy được đổi giặt quần áo sau liền đi vào phòng tắm, vốn định thông qua tắm gội quét qua bị người nện đồ vật cho hả giận ủy khuất, lại tại xối đầy người ẩm ướt sau mới phát hiện dầu gội đầu sớm tại tối hôm qua liền bị mình sử dụng hết.

Người như gặp xui xẻo, thật sự là làm cái gì đều không thuận.

Nhìn ngắm thân thể tìm kiếm hạ trong phòng tắm thả kho tủ bát, thấy bên trong cái gì đều có, chính là không có dầu gội đầu, Khương Daniel thầm mắng âm thanh, thực tế bất đắc dĩ, lau khô thân thể, hắn qua loa thổi tốt đầu sau liền lấy lấy chìa khoá bóp da đi ra cửa.

Thường dùng dầu gội đầu chỉ có ở trường học phụ cận thương trong vòng đại siêu thị mới có, Khương Daniel mỗi lần đều là tan học sau thuận tiện mua về, hiện tại còn chuyên nhờ xe đi một chuyến, thực tế là hơi nhiều sự tình, nhưng đã người đều đến, Khương Daniel liền rõ ràng chọn mua. Đẩy lấy xe đẩy, hắn đi trước đến phát phẩm kia khu, từ kệ hàng bên trên cầm hai bình dầu gội đầu sau mới vây quanh lãnh tàng quỹ, từ từ xem lên đêm nay bữa tối hậu tuyển.

Ngay tại Khương Daniel chính xoắn xuýt lấy đêm nay muốn ăn thịt heo lớn tương canh còn là đại thủ bút mua chút thịt bò trở về sắc lúc, một cái từ bên cạnh trải qua cầm lấy cái làn nam sinh hấp dẫn chú ý của hắn.

Cũng không phải là đột nhiên đổi tính, chỉ là nam sinh kia cách ăn mặc không hiểu có chút quen thuộc, Khương Daniel chăm chú nhìn thêm mới hiểu được kia phần cảm giác quen thuộc từ đâu mà tới.

Chỉ thấy kia nhìn qua niên kỷ cùng mình tương tự nam sinh mặc kiện màu đen phi hành áo jacket, áo jacket mặt sau có nhãn hiệu chiêu bài giao nhau song mũi tên hình vẽ, Khương Daniel mình cũng có một kiện đồng dạng kiểu dáng, khó trách nhìn qua nhìn quen mắt, chỉ là hắn món kia áo jacket vạt áo từng không cẩn thận cọ đi học trường học cũ kỹ sơn tường, như nhìn kỹ, liền sẽ phát hiện vạt áo biên giới có khối màu trắng vết bẩn, cũng may kia mũi tên hình vẽ đủ trương dương, xuyên ra ngoài mấy lần đều không ai trông thấy.

Ánh mắt theo lấy hồi ức rơi xuống nam sinh kia bên ngoài bao vạt áo, đang nghĩ tán thưởng một câu được bảo dưỡng nghi, đã thấy cái kia màu đen áo jacket phía bên phải cạnh dưới, song mũi tên chỉ lấy phương hướng có khối màu trắng vết bẩn.

Thở sâu, nhìn chòng chọc nam sinh kia bóng lưng, Khương Daniel có chút nheo mắt lại.

Nói trở lại, hắn cái này bên ngoài bao bên trên đi nơi nào chứ?

Cuối cùng nhất một lần nhìn thấy nó, là thứ sáu ban đêm.

Tại Thành Vũ Mỹ trên thân.

Nam sinh quay người đi vào kệ hàng ở giữa, vứt xuống xe đẩy, Khương Daniel lặng yên im lặng đi theo sau đầu.

Đối với hắn tin tức đã đọc không trở về, ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, hiện tại lại đem mình hảo ý mượn tên của nàng bài bên ngoài bao cho nam nhân khác mặc, Thành Vũ Mỹ nữ nhân này thật là cái sẽ đem người khác bức bị điên tiểu ác ma.

Hắn thật đúng là mẹ hắn liền cùng với nàng đòn khiêng bên trên.

Đứng tại thả lấy đủ loại kiểu dáng bia kệ hàng trước, Kim Tại Hoán lấy điện thoại di động ra, đang nghĩ cho Ung Thánh Hựu gọi điện thoại, hỏi một chút hắn muốn là cái kia bài loại kia khẩu vị, điện thoại còn không có truyền ra đi, một bóng người đột nhiên ra hiện tại hắn phía sau, ba một vang, hai con bàn tay lại đột nhiên từ đầu hậu phương đập vào trước mặt hắn trang kết bia bên trên.

Đột nhiên bị người xa lạ bích đông, Kim Tại Hoán hoảng sợ quay đầu lại, một trương mặt không biểu tình đến được xưng tụng lạnh lùng soái khí gương mặt chợt hiện trước mắt.

Nam sinh dáng dấp nhìn rất đẹp, mũi cao thẳng, cái cằm nhọn xảo, khóe mắt xuyết khỏa nốt ruồi nước mắt, rõ ràng là ít có anh tuấn, Kim Tại Hoán lại cảm thấy không hiểu quen thuộc; nam sinh kia cao hơn hắn, từ trên xuống dưới ánh mắt mang theo rõ ràng dò xét, Kim Tại Hoán thậm chí ở trong đó mơ hồ nhìn thấy vẻ khinh bỉ, nhưng còn không tới kịp nhìn kỹ, ánh mắt lại trước bị nam sinh kia xán lạn cười một tiếng sáng rõ hoa mắt.

"Thật có lỗi, ta cầm đồ vật." Soái khí nam sinh nói lấy, một tay liền từ kệ hàng bên trên cầm lấy Kim Tại Hoán mặt cái khác đánh bia.

"Ờ, ờ. . ." Cầm đồ vật liền lấy đồ vật, cần thiết bích đông người sao? Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ thầm, nhưng thấy nam sinh kia dáng người rắn chắc, khí lực còn như thế lớn, cũng chỉ có thể cầm lấy điện thoại cúi đầu hướng bên cạnh nhường, giận mà không dám nói gì.

"Ngươi bên ngoài bao rất đẹp mắt." Coi là nam sinh kia cầm bia muốn đi, Kim Tại Hoán mới trượt ra điện thoại chuẩn bị gọi Ung Thánh Hựu điện thoại, lại nghe nam sinh kia bắt chuyện giống như nói ra: "Ta có một kiện rất giống."

Ánh mắt từ trên điện thoại di động dời, nhìn về phía tên nam tử kia, Kim Tại Hoán tự nhận hay là rất chú trọng lễ nghi."Có đúng không, cám, cám ơn. . . ?"

Nghe thấy hắn nói lời cảm tạ, nam sinh cười cười."Nhưng ta có lần mặc đi trường học, trải qua sân vận động lúc không cẩn thận cọ đến vách tường, sơn trắng dính vào sau liền rửa không sạch."

"A. . . Kia thật là. . ." Nói với ta như vậy nhiều đến ngọn nguồn muốn làm gì? Kim Tại Hoán ngoài miệng mặc dù hữu lễ đáp lại, trong lòng lại bắt đầu nghi hoặc chớ không phải mình bị trước mắt cái này soái khí nam sinh coi trọng.

Người soái thật khiến cho người ta phiền não, mặc dù nam sinh này dài rất khá nhìn, nhưng cũng tiếc hắn cũng không phải Gay.

"Ừm, ngay ở chỗ này." Nam sinh nói lấy xoay người, chỉ chỉ mình phải sau bên eo để Kim Tại Hoán nhìn, tiếp theo quay lại chính diện, cười đưa tay chỉ hướng Kim Tại Hoán áo jacket vạt áo, "Cùng ngươi đồng dạng."

Nam sinh mặc dù cười đến ôn hòa hữu lễ, Kim Tại Hoán lại tại hắn đáy mắt nhìn thấy cùng ôn hòa hữu lễ hoàn toàn tương phản đồ vật, đáy lòng một hại sợ, nhịn không được liền hướng sau lui lại mấy bước, nhưng nam sinh kia đại khái là ngửi được sợ hãi của hắn, lập tức như cái đi săn bên trong động vật ăn thịt lần nữa đem hắn bức đến kệ hàng bên cạnh.

Ánh mắt sáng rực nhìn Kim Tại Hoán, nam sinh tiếu dung dần dần chụp lên hàn ý.

"Ngươi biết Thành Vũ Mỹ sao?"

Thật to hắt hơi một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa cánh tay, chỉ cảm thấy ngày đêm chênh lệch nhiệt độ thật to lớn.

Hướng máy tính màn hình góc trên bên phải đồng hồ dò xét mắt, khoảng cách Kim Tại Hoán đi ra ngoài đã qua ba giờ, trời đều tối, xem ra hắn cái gọi là từng cái thật là có đủ dài.

Bất quá mười mấy hai mười phút đi bộ khoảng cách, tăng thêm chọn lựa cùng qua lại, nhiều nhất bất quá nửa giờ, Kim Tại Hoán lại hao tổn so bình thường còn nhiều gấp đôi thời gian, khiến Ung Thánh Hựu hợp lý hoài nghi người này chẳng lẽ phủ món kia bên ngoài bao chạy đến đâu phong tao đi.

Nghèo kiết hủ lậu tiểu tử. Khinh thường sách âm thanh, ấn mở trường học diễn đàn làm công tấm, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa muốn nhìn một chút có hay không cái gì đơn giản nhẹ nhõm thu nhập thêm, bày ở một bên điện thoại lại đột nhiên chấn động.

Là Kim Tại Hoán truyền đến tin tức.

Chỉ nhìn màn hình biểu hiện tin tức thông tri, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ biết hắn truyền tấm hình, vừa nghĩ tới người kia không chỉ có mặc bên ngoài bao liền chạy, đem đáp ứng hắn nhiệm vụ hoàn toàn ném đến não sau, lại còn dám phát ảnh chụp cùng mình khoe khoang, Ung Thánh Hựu liền khí không đánh một chỗ ra, nhìn cũng không nhìn liền trực tiếp đưa di động theo đen.

Nhìn hắn quay đầu thế nào giáo huấn hắn.

Tiếp tục xem lấy làm công trên bảng đủ loại kiểu dáng thông báo tuyển dụng thông cáo, Ung Thánh Hựu ấn mở Excel, mới phục chế dán lên đầu thứ nhất thông báo tuyển dụng nội dung, điện thoại lại chấn hai lần.

Bực bội cầm điện thoại di động lên, đang nghĩ trực tiếp theo ngủ đông, tin tức thông tri bên trong viết tại 『 heo tử Hoán 』 ba chữ phía dưới tin tức nội dung lại làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu ngây cả người.

『 bị cọng khoai tây bắt cóc. Nhanh! ! Cứu! ! Ta! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 』

Nhíu mày, coi là đây cũng là Kim Tại Hoán mở nhàm chán trò đùa, Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt khinh miệt ấn mở tin tức, lại khi nhìn đến lúc trước Kim Tại Hoán truyền đến tấm hình kia sau dọa đến đưa di động ném ra ngoài.

Thở sâu, mau từ trên sàn nhà nhặt về điện thoại, xác nhận ngồi tại Kim Tại Hoán phía sau, cười đến một mặt âm dương quái khí nam nhân chính là Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu run lấy tay đè hạ Kim Tại Hoán điện thoại.

Điện thoại cơ hồ là số không giây kết nối.

『 Thánh, . . . Vũ Mỹ tỷ! Ngươi thế nào cũng không nhìn tin tức! 』 Kim Tại Hoán thanh âm rất nhỏ, khí nôn tại microphone bên cạnh tiếng xào xạc làm cho để Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi vặn lên lông mày, 『 ngươi mau tới á! 』

"Các ngươi ở đâu?"

『 Khương Daniel có truyền địa chỉ cho ngươi, là siêu thị phụ cận nhà hàng gia đình. 』 Kim Tại Hoán nói lấy, thanh âm cứ việc có chút run rẩy lại vẫn là không nhịn được bát quái, 『. . . Ngươi chẳng lẽ cùng hắn lên giường rồi? Ngươi đến cùng đối với hắn làm cái gì? Hắn xem ra siêu tức giận, 』

Còn không phải ngươi loạn để người ta bên ngoài bao xuyên ra ngoài! Ung Thánh Hựu rất muốn mắng to, nhưng cuối cùng nhất chỉ là không nhìn Kim Tại Hoán tại điện thoại đầu kia kêu to, trực tiếp đem điện thoại treo.

Một lần nữa kết nối thông tin thân mềm, dùng phân thân số tài khoản đăng nhập sau, quả nhiên, đến từ Khương Daniel tin tức từng đầu nhảy ra ngoài, tại các loại phim nhựa liên kết phía dưới chính là Kim Tại Hoán vừa mới phát tới điện thoại di động bên trong tấm hình kia, tiếp theo lấy chính là một chuỗi địa chỉ, thời gian hay là tại hơn một giờ trước.

Khương Daniel cái này tiểu nhân hèn hạ! Vậy mà cầm đệ đệ của hắn làm con tin dẫn hắn ra!

Đáng hận hơn chính là, hắn liền là nghĩ, còn không thể cứ như vậy để Khương Daniel trực tiếp giết con tin!

Mắng liệt liệt trên mặt đất hơi lạt trang, mang tốt tóc giả, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc lên váy, tùy tiện vây đầu khăn lụa liền tranh thủ thời gian đi ra ngoài nghênh cứu Kim Tại Hoán.

Nhà hàng gia đình khoảng cách siêu thị rất gần, Ung Thánh Hựu chạy chậm lấy quá khứ, chỉ phí mười phút liền đến. Nghe Kim Tại Hoán ở trong điện thoại khẩu khí, vốn cho rằng nghênh đón mình sẽ là hai người đơn hướng túc sát một phương đợi róc thịt huyết tinh tràng cảnh, nhưng không nghĩ từ ngoài cửa sổ nhìn thấy, ngồi tại bên cửa sổ hai nam nhân lại cười cười nói nói, còn một người điểm một phần gói phục vụ, ăn lấy vừa lên nồi Hamburger sắp xếp cùng cọng khoai tây, tràng diện ấm áp hoà thuận vui vẻ, kém chút không có coi hắn là trận giận ngất.

Xoay người, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định liền để Kim Tại Hoán hảo hảo bồi Khương Daniel sắp xếp ăn bữa tối, bồi ăn bồi uống ngủ cùng bồi cái gì đều có thể, đừng nhấc lên hắn là được.

Bất đắc dĩ đi chưa được mấy bước đường, phía sau nhà hàng gia đình cửa sổ liền truyền đến bính bính bính tiếng đánh.

Thấy Kim Tại Hoán tại trong tiệm không có chút nào lòng xấu hổ vỗ lấy cửa sổ, há to mồm động lấy khẩu hình giống là đang gọi lấy mình dùng tên giả, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy năm đó chính là nhất định phải dùng núm vú cao su nghẹn chết mình lấy cái chết làm rõ ý chí, cũng hẳn là cực lực tránh đem đến Kim nhà bên cạnh.

"Đến rồi?"

Vào cửa hàng sau đi đến hai người trước bàn, nhìn Khương Daniel cười đắc ý mặt, đã lại lần nữa biến thân làm Thành Vũ Mỹ Ung Thánh Hựu nghe hắn hỏi được tự nhiên nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt, chỉ có thể khô khô cười cười.

"Ngươi đi về trước đi, " quay đầu, Thành Vũ Mỹ chụp chụp Kim Tại Hoán cánh tay sau cúi đầu xuống, hai bên môi mỏng thiếp ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hung tợn nói: "Trở về ta lại thu thập ngươi."

Đương nhiên sẽ không cho Ung Thánh Hựu bất luận cái gì thu thập cơ hội của mình, cởi trên người bên ngoài bao, Kim Tại Hoán ngay cả bữa ăn điểm cũng chưa ăn xong liền chạy ra khỏi nhà hàng gia đình, gọi chiếc tắc xi sau trực tiếp chạy đến mình trường học ký túc xá.

Ngồi vào Kim Tại Hoán vị trí bên trên, nhìn cái bàn đối diện ăn cọng khoai tây chính ăn đến hoan Khương Daniel, Thành Vũ Mỹ cầm lấy Kim Tại Hoán thoát ở một bên bên ngoài bao, gãy phải chỉnh chỉnh tề tề sau bỏ vào chân của mình bên trên."Thật xin lỗi, đệ đệ ta thừa dịp ta không chú ý mình cầm đi mặc, bên ngoài lôi kéo ta tẩy trả lại ngươi." Có chút lấy lòng ý vị, Thành Vũ Mỹ cười nói.

Nhấp một hớp bày ở một bên nước ngọt, Khương Daniel không lắm cái gọi là lắc lắc đầu."Vũ Mỹ tỷ hôm nay tan tầm thật sớm, gần nhất thong thả?"

Dựa vào bắc. Bị Kim Tại Hoán tin tức dọa đến mức hoàn toàn quên mình người thiết, tiếu dung cứng đờ, Thành Vũ Mỹ bất động thanh sắc liếc phòng ăn đồng hồ treo tường một chút, thấy thời gian vừa lúc rơi vào dân đi làm tan tầm điểm, âm thầm thở phào, hắn bình tĩnh đem rơi vào gò má bên cạnh phát hơi nhét vào tai sau.

"Bận bịu, thế nào thong thả. Hôm nay là vừa vặn buổi chiều bên ngoài mở xong sẽ sau liền trực tiếp tan tầm, hội nghị kết thúc mới xem lại các ngươi tin tức, cái này không vội vàng chạy tới sao?" Chột dạ giải thích một trận, thấy Khương Daniel chỉ là hung hăng nhìn chòng chọc mình không nói lời nào, Thành Vũ Mỹ cân nhắc một chút sau cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở miệng: "Các ngươi. . . Vừa mới trò chuyện cái gì?"

Khương Daniel nhún nhún vai."Trò chuyện Vũ Mỹ tỷ a."

Nghe vậy, Thành Vũ Mỹ thói quen hơi cõng lấy cõng nháy mắt cứng đờ phải vạn phần nặng nề.

Kim Tại Hoán nếu thật bóc hắn nội tình, Khương Daniel đánh ở trên người hắn mỗi một quyền hắn khẳng định gấp trăm lần hoàn trả, chỉ nhiều không ít. Thành Vũ Mỹ ác độc nghĩ thầm, ngoài miệng nhưng cố kéo ra cái mang một ít e lệ cười."Trò chuyện ta có ý gì, hắn chẳng lẽ nói xấu ta chứ?"

"Thế nào biết?" Khương Daniel cuối cùng lộ ra Thành Vũ Mỹ vào cửa hàng sau cái thứ nhất tiếu dung, "Với ta mà nói, chỉ cần cùng Vũ Mỹ tỷ có quan hệ, vô luận tốt xấu, ta đều cảm thấy là lời hữu ích."

Nghe hắn mông ngựa vỗ ba ba vang, gặp lại đôi mắt kia xông lấy mình chiếu lấp lánh, Thành Vũ Mỹ càng xem càng cảm giác rùng mình.

Hắn biết không nhìn Khương Daniel tin tức nhất định sẽ gây đối phương nổi giận, cho nên sớm đã làm tốt bị chỉ lấy cái mũi ở trước mặt chất vấn chuẩn bị, nhưng không nghĩ Khương Daniel lại biểu hiện được mười phần bình tĩnh, thậm chí được xưng tụng bình dị gần gũi, tâm tình không tồi.

Điểm ấy từ hắn giúp Kim Tại Hoán điểm cao cấp thịt bò Hamburger sắp xếp liền có thể nhìn ra, ngay cả hắn đều không có mời Kim Tại Hoán nếm qua như thế đắt gói phục vụ.

Nhưng tại sao? Liền hắn đối Khương Daniel nông cạn hiểu rõ, lẽ ra đối nữ hài tử ôm chặt lấy ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt, đi người không truy thái độ người thế nào sẽ tại mấy ngày ngắn ngủi bên trong đối với hắn sinh ra như thế hứng thú nồng hậu, cái này khiến Thành Vũ Mỹ trăm mối vẫn không có cách giải.

Khương Daniel hứng thú vừa lúc là hắn hiện tại không muốn nhất muốn đồ vật.

Nhổ cỏ phải nhổ tận gốc, cùng nó một mực vì tại Khương Daniel trước mặt bại lộ mình thân phận chân thật mà tổn thương thấu đầu óc, không như bây giờ liền chặt đứt Khương Daniel cùng 『 Thành Vũ Mỹ 』 quan hệ giữa, để Thành Vũ Mỹ người này từ đây biến mất trên thế giới này, lớn không được hắn về sau ít tại to lớn phụ cận quán ăn đêm ẩn hiện chính là.

Quyết định, thanh thanh yết hầu, Thành Vũ Mỹ lông mày hơi sập cười cười, buồn rầu cùng áy náy mấy chữ nháy mắt bò đầy trên mặt."Daniel, nếu như là ta hiểu lầm vậy ta trước giải thích với ngươi. . . Nhưng là, ngày đó ta nhưng thật ra là có chút tình trạng mới xung động hẹn ngươi, trở về sau này cũng đối với mình sở tác sở vi rất hối hận. Đã ngươi không ngại bên ngoài bao sự tình, vậy không bằng chúng ta hôm nay cứ như vậy tán, sau này cũng đừng liên hệ rồi?"

Không ngờ tới Thành Vũ Mỹ sẽ trực tiếp tiến vào hạch tâm chủ đề, ngây cả người, Khương Daniel nhíu mày."Vậy nếu như ta nói ta để ý đâu?"

Vốn muốn nói phải uyển chuyển điểm, Khương Daniel quấn quít chặt lấy lại không nằm trong dự đoán của hắn, Thành Vũ Mỹ không cách nào, đành phải nói thẳng: "Daniel, rất xin lỗi, nhưng ta đối với ngươi không hứng thú."

"Ngươi đối ta không hứng thú lại thế nào sẽ chủ động liên hệ ta đây?"

Nói đến thật đúng là mẹ hắn có đạo lý.

Bị Khương Daniel một câu hỏi vặn chắn phải không lời nào để nói, Thành Vũ Mỹ cấp tốc tại trong đầu tìm kiếm động cơ lục soát lên tất cả có thể dùng để cự tuyệt nam nhân lý do, bất đắc dĩ từ trước đến nay cũng là ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt hắn, hiện tại trong lúc nhất thời muốn tìm những này không phải thành ngữ đúng là ngay cả chữ mấu chốt đều không biết được thế nào đánh, trái lo phải nghĩ, cuối cùng nhất đành phải từ Khương Daniel trên thân tìm kiếm đột phá khẩu.

Khương Daniel là cái điển hình nửa người dưới suy nghĩ chơi cà, sợ nhất nữ nhân đối với hắn dây dưa không ngớt, cũng dễ dàng nhất đối với nữ nhân chán ngấy, có thể để cho loại nam nhân này tránh chi như mỗi chính là một đoạn bình thường, nghiêm túc lại tuyệt đối thanh thuần nam nữ kết giao quan hệ.

Bình thường, nghiêm túc lại tuyệt đối thanh thuần nam nữ kết giao quan hệ.

Bingo, chính xác giải đáp.

Thắng lợi tiếng chuông tại trong đầu leng keng rung động, nhẫn nhịn nhanh đến bên miệng ý cười, Thành Vũ Mỹ nghiêng đầu, ra vẻ phiền não dời trước kia thẳng tắp đối lấy Khương Daniel ánh mắt."Daniel. . . Ngươi còn nhỏ, nhưng có thể hiểu hay không ta ý nghĩ, nhưng ta nói, ngày đó chỉ là ta nhất thời xúc động. . . Ta là lần đầu tiên làm loại chuyện này."

Thành Vũ Mỹ có chút cúi đầu bên mặt rất xinh đẹp, giống tôn tinh điêu tế trác đá cẩm thạch pho tượng, xấu hổ mang e sợ biểu lộ để hắn nhiều phân mảnh mai, lại nghe hắn nói đêm hôm đó hai người không thể chung đi đấy mây mưa trên thực tế là hắn chưa thể dâng ra lần thứ nhất, Khương Daniel liền không khỏi có chút tim đập rộn lên, mặt cũng theo lấy Thành Vũ Mỹ phiếm hồng gương mặt dần dần ấm lên.

Thấy Khương Daniel chỉ là nhìn chòng chọc mình không nói lời nào, Thành Vũ Mỹ đành phải tiếp theo nói: "Ngày đó ta tâm tình không tốt, có chút cam chịu, nhưng kỳ thật loại chuyện này ta vẫn luôn cho rằng là muốn kết hôn sau mới có thể làm, ta là cái phi thường bảo thủ người. . . Ngươi hiểu ta ý tứ đi? Daniel?"

Cái bàn đối diện, thấy Khương Daniel biểu lộ ngốc trệ, nhìn qua thậm chí có chút ngu xuẩn, Thành Vũ Mỹ chỉ cảm thấy mình hẳn là có hiệu quả.

Cũng thế, bất quá chỉ là cái đại nhị thanh niên, muốn cái gì nữ sinh không có, làm gì cứ như vậy treo cổ tại trên một thân cây đâu? Đổi lại mình, nếu là nghe được có nam nhân tự nhủ kết hôn mới có thể lên giường, hắn còn không hai cước bôi mỡ, không nói hai lời tranh thủ thời gian trượt.

Đại Hàn dân quốc còn không cho phép cùng giới kết hôn đâu.

Không sai, Khương Daniel, ngươi cũng nhanh chạy đi, chạy càng xa càng tốt.

Lại mẹ ngươi thấy.

"Tốt." Ngay tại Thành Vũ Mỹ chính đắm chìm trong thoát khỏi Khương Daniel trong sự vui sướng không cách nào tự kềm chế lúc, lại nghe Khương Daniel dùng kia thấp thẩm giàu có từ tính tiếng nói nhẹ nhàng địa đạo.

"Chúng ta kết giao đi."

Trừng to mắt chống lên lỗ mũi, Thành Vũ Mỹ kinh ngạc quay đầu liền đối mặt một Trương Sảng lãng phải có chút chướng mắt khuôn mặt tươi cười.

"Lấy kết hôn là điều kiện tiên quyết cái chủng loại kia."

Im lặng hỏi thương thiên, Thành Vũ Mỹ chỉ muốn hỏi một câu.

Hiện tại cắn lưỡi tự sát còn kịp sao?

【 Dan Ung 】 nhân ngư (sáu)

Mặt mù chơi cà Dan x nữ trang đam mê nam tử Ung

ooc thiết lập, chớ lên cao! Chớ lên cao! Chớ lên cao!

Là cái trước có trong đầu MV(hoan thoát hướng) mới hạ bút sản phẩm, không định kỳ đổi mới.

P. S. Có người nói nữ trang không tính ns, cho nên ta. . .

P. P. S. Tác giả pha lê tâm, chiến lực yếu ớt, cho nên không thích chớ nhập, hoan nghênh sân khấu quay!

P. P. P. S. Thật không thể nào tiếp thu được. . Vậy ta liền tự mình hưởng dụng la (bày)

Mới từ sân trường một chỗ khác đuổi tới thông thức cao ốc, tiến phòng học, Thôi Xán Huân liền thấy hai cái hảo hữu ngồi tại lão trên ghế ngồi, đối mặt với mặt, hai ánh mắt lại đều chăm chú nhìn điện thoại, không có nửa phần giao lưu.

Sớm thành thói quen nghiện net thiếu niên Doãn Mân Cơ điện thoại không rời tay, tương đối để Thôi Xán Huân cảm thấy kỳ quái là, bình thường kiểu gì cũng sẽ quấn lấy Doãn Mân Cơ trò chuyện tối hôm qua lại cùng cái kia cái nữ sinh đi ra Khương Daniel hôm nay vậy mà thái độ khác thường an phận, nhìn điện thoại di động mặt còn hiện lấy nụ cười quỷ dị, khóe miệng khi thì giương lên khi thì nhếch, một đôi mắt càng là lóe không có hảo ý tinh quang, thấy Thôi Xán Huân cũng không dám tiến lên đáp lời, đành phải yên lặng ngồi vào hảo hữu bên cạnh, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra gia nhập bọn hắn.

Khương Daniel biết Thôi Xán Huân đến, nhưng hắn mới không có thời gian phản ứng hắn.

Từ khi tốt nhất tuần đáp ứng cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ kết giao sau ── tại Khương Daniel xem ra, Thành Vũ Mỹ kia lời nói không phải liền là cùng hắn tỏ tình sao? ── hai người khung chat rõ ràng thân thiện rất nhiều, mặc dù đại bộ phận thời gian vẫn đều là hắn đang nói chuyện, nhưng ít ra Thành Vũ Mỹ không còn đã đọc không trở về, cách một hai giờ về cái tô pô, mười phần ngẫu nhiên về vài câu ngắn gọn đáp lại, tóm lại có chút ít còn hơn không.

Nghe vào rất hèn mọn, nhưng Khương Daniel cảm thấy thân là nam sinh, tại nam nữ kết giao bên trên da mặt dày điểm cũng không có gì. Cua gái không phải liền là chuyện như vậy sao? Miệng ngọt một điểm, nói chút lấy lòng lấy tốt, đối phương nghĩ nghe cái gì hắn liền nói cái gì, dù sao lại không tốn tiền, có thể khôi hài vui vẻ mình lại có thể phải điểm chỗ tốt, cớ sao mà không làm.

Nói cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ kết giao cũng không gì hơn cái này.

Ngày đó Thành Vũ Mỹ ngoài miệng mặc dù nói như vậy, nhưng Khương Daniel biết, từ hắn đối quán bar kia quen thuộc bộ dáng, hắn nhìn ra được Thành Vũ Mỹ bất quá chỉ là đang cùng hắn cầm vểnh, nếu không, Thành Vũ Mỹ như thế nào lại đối trong quán bar những nam nhân kia ánh mắt lộ ra một bộ khoan thai tự đắc thậm chí thích thú tác phong đâu?

Mặc dù không biết được đối phương đang đùa hoa chiêu gì, nhưng đã rất thú vị, hắn cũng liền liều mình bồi mỹ nhân, tạm thời cho là một trận quá dài tiền hí, điệp khúc trước kéo đẩy, không phải luôn không có nhận biết mấy ngày liền lăn đến trên giường đơn, lật ngược ở giữa cũng rất tẻ nhạt vô vị.

Ăn quen thức ăn nhanh, ngẫu nhiên cũng phải ăn bữa trước đồ ăn, món chính, phó đồ ăn đều đủ cơm Tây.

Chỉ là nếu như trước đồ ăn cùng món chính ở giữa kéo quá dài, khó đảm bảo hắn sẽ không đói bụng đến nửa đường chạy về đi ăn thức ăn nhanh.

Cho nên Thành Vũ Mỹ tốt nhất đừng để hắn chờ quá lâu.

Khương Daniel đang dùng một trương khinh miệt bên trong mang một ít đắc ý biểu lộ tại cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ trò chuyện khung chat bên trong đánh ra khiến da đầu ngứa lời tâm tình, từ tiến phòng học đến nay từ đầu đến cuối yên lặng không nói Thôi Xán Huân đột nhiên a âm thanh, một thanh liền lôi kéo tay của hắn, đem điện thoại di động của hắn màn hình kéo đến trước mặt mình.

"Daniel, ngươi đang cùng nữ sinh nói chuyện phiếm sao?"

Đối mặt Thôi Xán Huân một mặt giật mình, Khương Daniel nhíu mày."Vậy thì thế nào?"

Thôi Xán Huân miệng ngập ngừng, "Không là,là không có như thế nào. . ." Thôi Xán Huân không biết nên nói rõ như thế nào, nhưng hắn nhưng chưa từng thấy Khương Daniel cùng cái kia cái nữ sinh nói chuyện phiếm trò chuyện như thế chuyên chú nghiêm túc.

Cho dù biểu lộ mười phần quỷ dị chính là.

Hất ra Thôi Xán Huân tay, Khương Daniel nghi ngờ liếc hắn một cái sau lập tức lại sẽ ánh mắt chuyển đến điện thoại trên màn hình, ngay tại phân thần ngắn ngủi mấy giây ở giữa, Thành Vũ Mỹ hồi phúc hắn tin tức, tiếp lấy hắn, cấp trên chỉ viết ba chữ: Ta cũng thế.

Khương Daniel ngây cả người. Nhìn mình mới phát ra tin tức, hắn vừa mới đánh chính là ta nghĩ ngươi.

Không hiểu cảm xúc lập tức ở trong lòng lan tràn, giống như gián đoạn giai điệu đột nhiên bị nối liền, dính liền nháy mắt vừa lúc đối mặt nội tâm tiết chụp, mình lại thẳng đến mấy cái vui đoạn sau mới phát giác chuyện này, có chút tiếc nuối, nhưng lại mang một chút nhảy cẫng.

Rõ ràng chỉ là đơn giản Ta cũng thế.

Cái này có lẽ chính là Khương Daniel sẽ nguyện ý dạng này cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ lẫn nhau ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau lá mặt lá trái nguyên nhân. Người này kiểu gì cũng sẽ tại một chút nhỏ đến có thể tùy ý sơ sót địa phương mang cho hắn một loại kỳ diệu cảm giác, tựa như lúc nói chuyện những cái kia ngữ khí nhỏ xíu dừng lại, đột ngột lại đáng yêu ngượng ngùng, cùng trong câu chữ, cùng bên ngoài có tương phản giọng điệu cũng giống như giấu ở thạch há khe hẹp bên trong kinh hỉ, tô điểm tại muốn khen cũng chẳng có gì mà khen chủ đề bên trên điểm sáng, để Khương Daniel không khỏi hiếu kì, nếu như cứ như vậy một mực cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ quần nhau xuống dưới, hắn phải chăng một ngày kia có thể biết cái này khiến hắn không thể phỏng đoán cảm giác là cái gì.

Tựa như một trận chơi trốn tìm, thực tế thú vị. Nhìn điện thoại di động bên trong, Thành Vũ Mỹ giọng nói kia bình thản trực tiếp giống cái nam nhân đáp lại, Khương Daniel nhếch miệng, đáy mắt lại hiện lấy một tia hiếm có nhu tình mật ý.

Nghĩ thừa dịp Thành Vũ Mỹ khó được online thời gian nhiều phiếm vài câu, đang lúc Khương Daniel xoắn xuýt lấy nên trò chuyện thứ gì lúc, trước mặt trống rỗng trên mặt bàn đột nhiên bị người ba một tiếng chụp bên trên một trang giấy, ngẩng đầu nhìn, lại là mang theo màu đen khẩu trang Ung Thánh Hựu.

Bên trên tuần lễ Ung Thánh Hựu cúp học, tiểu tổ thảo luận tiến hành phải nhưng nói là mười phần thuận lợi, Khương Daniel một đường ba giờ trên lớp phải như mộc xuân phong, tổ trưởng lại làm phải nhẹ nhàng thoải mái, không thể không nói đều là Ung Thánh Hựu không có ở đây công lao, thế là bây giờ thấy cái này hỗn học phần học trưởng lại xuất hiện tại trước mặt, Khương Daniel nguyên bản còn vì Thành Vũ Mỹ tin tức mà lâng lâng tâm tình nháy mắt đãng đến đáy cốc.

"Đây là cái gì?" Cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đập vào mình trên bàn tờ giấy kia, Khương Daniel mặt không thay đổi hỏi.

"Tâm đắc." Cách khẩu trang, Ung Thánh Hựu vẩn đục thanh âm nhẹ nhàng phiêu đi qua.

Giật nhẹ khóe miệng, không để ý tới tiền bối hậu bối thân phận, Khương Daniel giương mắt thẳng tắp nhìn về phía cặp kia bởi vì mắt một mí mà có vẻ hơi bi quan chán đời con mắt, trong mắt cũng là xem kịch vui trêu tức."Giáo sư nói qua, qua liền không thu, ngươi đã bị nhớ trốn học."

Tương đối Khương Daniel rõ ràng khiêu khích biểu lộ cùng ngữ khí, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là một mặt bình thản, "Đây là cái này tuần lễ."

Nhướn mày, Khương Daniel cúi đầu mắt nhìn trong tay giấy A4. Quả thật như Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói, là cái này tuần lễ thảo luận văn hiến tiêu đề.

"Vẫn chưa chịu dậy?"

"Cái gì?" Từ mặt giấy tuấn dật tinh tế chữ viết bên trên dời ánh mắt, Khương Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt lộ ra khó được mơ hồ.

"Ngươi cản ở đây ta làm sao đi vào?" Nhíu lên cặp kia đẹp mắt lông mày, Ung Thánh Hựu không kiên nhẫn hỏi, trước kia hẳn là có chút nghiêm khắc ngữ khí lại bị khẩu trang mơ hồ giống là đang làm nũng, nghe được Khương Daniel lăng hai giây mới đứng người lên, để vị tiền bối này ngồi vào bốn người vị ở giữa nhất bên cạnh.

Ngắm núp ở bên tường Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy hôm nay tiền bối nhưng thật là kỳ quái, lại là thổ lộ tâm tình phải, lại là chủ động ngồi vào ở giữa nhất bên cạnh chỗ ngồi, nghe được hắn cố ý khiêu khích còn ngay cả lông mày đều không có nhíu một cái, chẳng lẽ là đổi tính rồi? Lại hoặc là lương tâm phát hiện?

Khương Daniel nơi nào sẽ biết, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là đổi tính, càng không phải là lương tâm phát hiện ── hắn thấy, hắn làm chuyện gì đều rất có lương tâm, làm sao đến lương tâm phát hiện nói chuyện? ── chỉ là hiểu được xu cát tị hung, bo bo giữ mình.

Ngày đó bị mình dời gạch nện tổn thương chân, Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến đều có thể phun ra tràn đầy một lít máu. Thực tế hận Khương Daniel hận đến nghiến răng, sợ mình vừa nhìn thấy gương mặt kia liền không nhịn được toàn bộ đỡ ra, trực tiếp cùng Khương Daniel đến cái đồng quy vu tận, Ung Thánh Hựu may mà vểnh thứ sáu khóa, nhắm mắt làm ngơ, tiện thể hảo hảo suy nghĩ một chút mình nên như thế nào từ cái này hoang đường đến cực điểm cục diện bên trong thoát thân.

Khương Daniel hiển nhiên đối Thành Vũ Mỹ có loại tình thế bắt buộc cố chấp, chấp niệm càng sâu, một khi chân tướng bị vạch trần, tràng diện nhất định càng huyết tinh, vì để tránh cho mình cùng Khương Daniel lấy người bị hại cùng gia hại người thân phận song song bên trên xã hội tin tức trang bìa, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định phải thật tốt điều phối một chút 『 Thành Vũ Mỹ 』 cùng 『 Ung Thánh Hựu 』 hai người tại Khương Daniel trong sinh hoạt tỉ lệ.

Đã Thành Vũ Mỹ tạm thời chạy không khỏi Khương Daniel lòng bàn tay, vậy chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu người này, gương mặt này thiếu xuất hiện điểm liền tốt, vô luận lấy cái gì hình thức, chỉ cần Khương Daniel đối 『 Ung Thánh Hựu 』 ấn tượng càng ít, cái này không hề bị hắn khống chế hoang ngôn liền càng an toàn. Cuối cùng, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ ra biện pháp chính là che từ bản thân không có trang điểm nam nhân trang điểm, làm đoàn kết hợp tác, không đáng chú ý tốt tổ viên.

Chí ít tại hắn nghĩ biện pháp để Khương Daniel bắt hắn cho vung trước đó.

Dù sao dựa theo Khương Daniel kia dính kẹo cao su giống như quấn người kình, cho dù hắn chủ động vung Khương Daniel, đối phương chỉ sợ vẫn là sẽ không cần mặt mũi dính đi lên.

Đổi lại bình thường, Ung Thánh Hựu nơi nào có thể nhịn được bị người khác vung nhục nhã, nhưng xem ở là Khương Daniel cái này hoa hoa công tử chủ động tỏ tình phân thượng, hắn liền đại nhân có đại lượng để hắn một lần.

Lấy kết hôn là điều kiện tiên quyết, hắn dám nói hắn còn không dám nghe đâu. Nhìn xem tại bục giảng trước theo hình chiếu phiến giảng bài giáo sư, Ung Thánh Hựu khinh thường nghĩ thầm.

Cũng không biết được những này vòng vòng quấn quấn trong đó nguyên do, bên kia, cách Thôi Xán Huân cùng Thân Bảo Tĩnh, Khương Daniel lại là tập trung tinh thần đều đặt ở bị mình đặt ở bản bút ký phía dưới trên tờ giấy kia.

Sạch sẽ chỉnh tề lạ lẫm chữ viết từ nơi hẻo lánh chui ra, chồng chất tại mặt bàn một góc, nhu thuận trầm tĩnh bộ dáng ngược lại khiến người tâm thần có chút không tập trung. Có lẽ là Ung Thánh Hựu cho người ấn tượng đầu tiên quá mức khắc sâu, khi loại kia mãnh liệt cứng nhắc ấn tượng thâm căn cố đế lúc, đột nhiên biểu hiện ra mặt khác, liền sẽ để người có chút trở tay không kịp. Khương Daniel cho rằng, đối với giờ phút này không hiểu hỗn loạn tâm tư, đây đại khái là mình chỗ có thể cấp cho tốt nhất giải thích, nếu không, hắn vì sao lại để ý như vậy trên giấy kia từng hàng dùng màu lam tính dầu bút viết xuống câu chữ đâu?

Hắn còn tưởng rằng Ung Thánh Hựu chính là loại kia muốn dựa vào tổ viên nhẹ nhõm kiếm học phần điển hình đi nhờ xe người. Không thể nói Khương Daniel lấy bụng tiểu nhân đo lòng quân tử, chỉ là từ Ung Thánh Hựu lớp đầu tiên lên biểu hiện quan sát, vô luận là kia người sống chớ gần thái độ, hay là mảy may không có đem lớp học thành tích để vào mắt không biết sợ, khắp nơi đều để người hoài nghi hắn đối cái này lớp dụng tâm trình độ, thân là tổ trưởng, khó tránh khỏi sẽ lo lắng tổ bên trong có loại này tổ viên tồn tại.

Hiện tại xem ra, ngược lại là hắn trách oan.

Ung Thánh Hựu chữ rất tinh tế, mặc dù không gọi được nhiều hoàn mỹ, nhưng ở trong nam sinh nhưng cũng là hiếm thấy đẹp mắt. Viết ra chữ đẹp người, bình thường nhân phẩm cũng xấu không đi nơi nào.

Chính là không biết được nội dung như thế nào.

Chi lấy đầu, lần nữa ngắm tấm kia giấy A4 một chút, thấy ngồi ở đâu bên cạnh mang theo khẩu trang Ung Thánh Hựu chính nghiêm túc nhìn về phía trước, hoàn toàn không có chú ý mình cái phương hướng này, Khương Daniel cấp tốc rút ra bản bút ký phía dưới trang giấy, nhìn kỹ lên Ung Thánh Hựu nhất bút nhất hoạ viết xuống tâm đắc cảm tưởng.

Kia kỳ thật cũng không thể được xưng tụng là hoàn chỉnh tâm đắc, trước hai phần ba hơn phân nửa đều chỉ là tại nói một cách khác thuật lại văn hiến bên trong luận điểm, chỉ có cuối cùng một phần ba đoạn Ung Thánh Hựu mới qua loa viết một chút ý nghĩ, là sinh viên góp số lượng từ cơ bản thủ pháp, nhưng xem ở Khương Daniel trong mắt, so sánh tốt nhất xung quanh trống rỗng, đã là cực lớn tiến bộ.

Xem ra, tiền bối muốn làm cũng vẫn là làm được nha. Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm, không có chút nào mình xem thường Ung Thánh Hựu tự giác.

Bất tri bất giác, nửa trước lớp ngay tại Khương Daniel đối tờ giấy kia ngẩn người, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu viết mấy cái kia chữ thấy nhanh xong hình sụp đổ trước quá khứ.

"Thánh Hựu là cảm mạo sao? Một mực mang theo khẩu trang. . ." Tiểu tổ thảo luận đứng không, thấy bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu một mực mang theo khẩu trang lặng yên không nói, Thân Bảo Tĩnh nhịn không được hỏi."Đầu tuần cũng không đến, nhìn qua thật nghiêm trọng."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngây cả người."Khụ, khụ! Ta không sao, quen thuộc. . . Chỉ là sợ truyền nhiễm."

Đến tột cùng là quen thuộc mang khẩu trang, hay là quen thuộc cảm mạo? Là sợ lây cho người khác, hay là sợ bị người khác truyền nhiễm? Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý nói đến giọng mang mơ hồ, người có ý nghe cũng bắt đầu tự hành giải đọc.

Cho dù là ngồi tại cách Ung Thánh Hựu xa nhất vị trí, Khương Daniel vẫn nghe thấy hai người trò chuyện, khẩu trang suy yếu Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm, nguyên bản được xưng tụng trong trẻo dễ nghe nam bên trong âm lúc này nghe vào tối nghĩa không rõ, ngược lại thật sự là có mấy phần lại bị cảm sau khỏi hẳn trong lúc đó suy yếu, gặp lại Ung Thánh Hựu kia núp ở góc tường sau chỉ còn nho nhỏ một đoàn thân ảnh, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm người này quả thật như bề ngoài nhìn qua như thế không chịu nổi một kích, chỉ là, ban sơ loại kia đối nam nhân gầy yếu xem thường lại không biết được bị ném tới nơi nào.

Có lẽ là bị kia mang theo viễn dương nước biển lam, tại trên tờ giấy trắng tùy ý ngòi bút nhấc lên trận trận sóng cả bút bi mực nước bao phủ cũng không nhất định.

"Dạng này a. . . Mùa xuân hoàn toàn chính xác dễ dàng nhất cảm mạo, vậy ngươi uống nhiều nước, nói ít điểm lời nói, hảo hảo bảo trọng." Tốt xấu là trong tổ duy nhất một đóa hoa hồng, thấy bên cạnh hai vị niên đệ cũng giống như người chết đồng dạng, nghe Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có gì biểu thị, Thân Bảo Tĩnh đành phải hàn huyên vài câu sau lại sẽ chủ đề quấn về thảo luận bên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu mừng rỡ nhẹ nhõm.

Tựa ở bên tường, hắn xuất ra thu tại điện thoại di động trong túi nhìn lên mạng lưới khôi hài manga, khẩu trang mười phần xứng chức ngăn trở hắn nén cười khóe miệng, chỉ có bởi vì bật cười mà đột xuất ngọa tàm thỉnh thoảng bán hắn, cũng may mỗi người đều chuyên chú đang thảo luận đầu đề bên trên, không ai chú ý tới cặp kia bị doanh doanh ý cười bổ sung phải lập loè tỏa sáng con mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy đang vui, vừa định điểm tiến tiếp theo lời nói, điện thoại lại bỗng nhiên chấn động, tin tức thông tri âm thanh tại một mảnh thảo luận trong tiếng trò chuyện có chút đột ngột, dọa đến hắn tay run một cái, kém chút đưa di động rơi trên mặt đất, mà khi nhìn đến ngay phía trên nhảy ra tin tức thông tri bên trong viết người liên lạc tên về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu càng là cả kinh toàn thân đổ mồ hôi lạnh.

Là Khương Daniel!

Đáng chết, hắn lại quên đăng xuất phân thân số tài khoản!

Vượt qua Thôi Xán Huân cùng Thân Bảo Tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẫn nhịn run lên da đầu vụng trộm hướng Khương Daniel dò xét mắt, gặp hắn vẫn giống một người không có chuyện gì đồng dạng cầm điện thoại di động cùng Thôi Xán Huân nói chuyện, cũng không có phát giác hai lá tin tức ở giữa kỳ dị tính liên quán, lúc này mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, lập tức chuyển mà tức giận trừng mắt về phía trong tay điện thoại.

Khương Daniel lên lớp không hảo hảo bên trên, cùng người truyền tin tức gì? Nhìn hắn không giáo huấn một chút hắn.

『 chuyên tâm lên lớp, đừng đùa điện thoại. 』 đem cái này số tài khoản bên trong một cái duy nhất người liên lạc điều thành yên lặng, Ung Thánh Hựu cấp tốc đánh mấy chữ sau cứ như vậy không có chút nào tân trang phát quá khứ.

Bạn gái quá nghiêm khắc lệ cảm giác không thế nào lấy vui, đã muốn bức Khương Daniel nói chia tay, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định từ địa phương nhỏ làm lên.

『 nhưng là ta nghĩ ngươi. . . 』 Khương Daniel hồi phúc phải rất nhanh, văn tự ở giữa là tràn đầy ủy khuất, từ Thôi Xán Huân cùng Thân Bảo Tĩnh thân ảnh ở giữa nhìn sang, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy trên mặt hắn mơ hồ mang theo cười, còn chưa kịp thấy rõ, trên tay điện thoại nhưng lại nhảy ra mới tin tức. 『 bất quá, làm sao ngươi biết ta đang đi học? 』

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình phía sau lưng lại là một trận ý lạnh. 『 ta đoán. Học sinh không lên lớp muốn làm gì? 』 tranh thủ thời gian đánh xuyên tin tức gửi tới, hắn nương đến trên ghế dựa ý đồ cọ rơi từ xương đuôi chui lên cái cổ nổi da gà, xác nhận Khương Daniel thần sắc không có dị trạng mới lại yên tâm.

Đôi này trái tim không tốt lắm, đến một màn như thế giảm thọ mười năm.

『 Vũ Mỹ tỷ đoán được thật chuẩn, xem ra chúng ta tâm hữu linh tê. 』 không nhìn phía trước thuyết giáo, Khương Daniel viết đến, qua hai giây lại hỏi: 『 cho nên? Ngươi vẫn chưa trả lời vấn đề của ta. 』

Đem giao diện kéo đến phía trên, thấy Khương Daniel nhất ngay từ đầu tin tức là cuối tuần hẹn hò mời, Ung Thánh Hựu tay còn chưa bắt đầu đánh chữ mặt trước hết đen một nửa.

Người này lần trước mới quở trách hắn lên lớp không chăm chú, kết quả mình đâu? Tiểu tổ thảo luận đến một nửa liền truyền tin tức cho bạn gái, trong lòng nghĩ đều là muốn làm sao hẹn nữ sinh đi ra ngoài chơi, còn dám trái lại giáo huấn hắn, da mặt quả thực so văn kiện còn dày.

Vụng trộm hướng Khương Daniel bên mặt trừng mắt liếc, Ung Thánh Hựu vùi đầu liền đánh hai chữ: 『 lại nói. 』

Hiển nhiên rất không hài lòng mình phúc đáp, Khương Daniel lúc này cũng không có có tâm tư lại cùng Thôi Xán Huân trò chuyện, chỉ gặp hắn chằm chằm điện thoại di động tựa hồ đang suy nghĩ lấy cái gì, về sau mới lại là một đầu tin tức truyền vào tới. 『 Vũ Mỹ tỷ để ta lên lớp chuyên tâm, thế nhưng là một mực để ý lấy Vũ Mỹ tỷ, dạng này ta sao có thể chuyên tâm a. . . 』 theo sát tại một cái nằm nghiêng thút thít quả đào sau, lại là một đầu giống mang theo ảnh âm hiệu quả tin tức, 『 không có quản hay không bất kể rồi ── hẹn hò á! 』

Khung chat bên trong phảng phất là cái lấy bánh kẹo ăn tùy hứng hài tử, trong hiện thực Khương Daniel mặc dù không có chơi xấu tựa như nằm trên mặt đất, nhưng cũng thụ cảm xúc lây nhiễm mà nhíu mày, có chút xẹp lên miệng bộ dáng là Ung Thánh Hựu chưa bao giờ thấy qua ngây thơ ngây thơ, để hắn không tự giác câu lên giấu ở khẩu trang hạ khóe miệng, ôn nhu ý cười chợt lóe lên, nhanh đến mức ngay cả mình đều không thể nào phát giác.

Để điện thoại di động xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc sau khi suy tính, nếu như một mực đối Khương Daniel tránh mà không gặp, mặc dù có thể đổi lấy nhất thời nhẹ nhõm tự tại, nhưng tựa hồ không quá phù hợp lẽ thường, dù sao trên đời này không có người kia tại kết giao sơ kỳ còn không có nhiệt tình trước hết lãnh đạm, chính như nước nóng sôi trào qua đi lại làm lạnh, ở giữa chênh lệch mấy chục độ chênh lệch nhiệt độ mới chính là để cảm thụ qua điểm sôi người không cách nào chịu đựng, cuối cùng dẫn đến tình cảm vỡ tan thủ phạm, muốn để Khương Daniel hoàn toàn từ bỏ Thành Vũ Mỹ, quá trình này tựa hồ là cần thiết.

Nhưng trong lòng kia cỗ không hài hòa cảm giác là chuyện gì xảy ra?

Rõ ràng quá khứ đối những nam nhân kia làm qua càng chuyện gì quá phận, nhưng vì cái gì, vừa nghĩ tới muốn cùng Khương Daniel chơi loại này không ảnh hưởng toàn cục giả trang tình lữ trò chơi lại sẽ để cho hắn như thế lo lắng bất an, phảng phất sợ hãi sẽ thương tổn đến Khương Daniel đồng dạng.

Thật buồn cười, nói thật giống như Khương Daniel đối với hắn liền là thật tâm giống như. Ung Thánh Hựu tự giễu nghĩ thầm.

Hắn hiểu quá rõ Khương Daniel loại người này. Sẽ chơi, cũng dám chơi, cho nên với cái gì đều không để vào mắt, thường nhân trong mắt coi là hứa hẹn, trân chi trọng chi kết giao cũng có thể như sơ giao ở giữa hàn huyên tuỳ tiện thốt ra, mới đầu dỗ ngon dỗ ngọt có thể nói tới thiên hoa loạn trụy, kết quả là, lại tất cả đều chỉ là bọn hắn ngẫu một trở nên khác loại cách chơi, kia cỗ mới mẻ kình qua đi, người đi được so với ai khác đều dứt khoát.

Cuối cùng gặp xui xẻo, đều sẽ chỉ là bồi chơi cái kia.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ không cho là mình gặp xui xẻo, nhưng con người khi còn sống không có khả năng đều là thuận buồm xuôi gió, cốc phong cùng đáy cốc, không có so sánh lại nói thế nào hạnh cùng bất hạnh, hắn là từng thua qua một lần, ngã một lần giao, dài một lần giáo huấn, mà nếu như lần kia coi như hắn gặp xui xẻo, lần này như lại thua, hắn chính là xuẩn.

Bởi vậy, hắn sẽ không thua. Khương Daniel muốn chơi, hắn liền cùng hắn chơi, thậm chí chơi đến so hắn càng hung, ác hơn.

Chính là bị quăng, hắn cũng sẽ không làm cái kia cuối cùng bị lưu lại người.

Có lẽ là chiến tuyến kéo quá dài, đột phát tình trạng quá nhiều, lại hoặc là vẻn vẹn là bởi vì Khương Daniel những cái kia khó phân thật giả lời nói để hắn cảm thấy bực bội, nhìn xem khung chat bên trong, Khương Daniel kia thường dùng quả đào biểu lộ tô pô, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng kia cỗ ẩn ẩn xao động lo nghĩ cảm xúc dần dần bành trướng, gào thét lấy để hắn dừng lại, hắn lại không biết nó nói tới dừng lại chỉ đến tột cùng là cái gì.

Hắn cũng muốn dừng lại. Cuộc nháo kịch này thực tế quá khó cười, nếu là ngay từ đầu liền biết Khương Daniel như thế khó đối phó, hắn liền tuyệt sẽ không đi trêu chọc hắn, nhưng việc đã đến nước này, hắn sớm đã không có lựa chọn nào khác.

Chính là bởi vì muốn ngừng hạ, cho nên mới muốn tiến lên. Vô luận phía trước có cái gì.

Chỉ vì đây là đầu mình tạo nên đường một chiều.

Tục ngữ nói: Tự gây nghiệt, không thể sống.

Hắn còn hàng ngày phải nghiệp chướng mới có thể còn sống.

【 Dan Ung 】 nhân ngư (bảy)

Mặt mù chơi cà Dan x nữ trang đam mê nam tử Ung

ooc thiết lập, chớ lên cao! Chớ lên cao! Chớ lên cao!

Là cái trước có trong đầu MV(hoan thoát hướng) mới hạ bút sản phẩm, không định kỳ đổi mới.

P. S. Có người nói nữ trang không tính ns, cho nên ta. . .

P. P. S. Tác giả pha lê tâm, chiến lực yếu ớt, cho nên không thích chớ nhập, hoan nghênh sân khấu quay!

P. P. P. S. Thật không thể nào tiếp thu được. . Vậy ta liền tự mình hưởng dụng la (bày)

Nhếch lên lau lấy quả mọng sắc son môi cánh môi, đang phục vụ sinh lần thứ ba đến hỏi thăm muốn hay không chọn món ăn về sau, Thành Vũ Mỹ rốt cục nhịn không được nhíu mày xuất ra đặt ở trong bao nhỏ điện thoại.

Khương Daniel tên kia chết cái kia đi! Quấn quít chặt lấy mà đem người hẹn ra còn đến trễ, có không có một chút thường thức! Tức giận trượt ra thông tin thân mềm, Thành Vũ Mỹ điểm tiến cùng Khương Daniel khung chat sau đang nghĩ hỏi Khương Daniel người ở đâu, tay lại tại đè xuống gửi đi khóa trước ngừng ở giữa không trung.

Nếu hắn hiện tại truyền tin tức hỏi Khương Daniel ở đâu, há không bại lộ hắn ở chỗ này chờ thật lâu sự thật, rõ ràng là Khương Daniel đến trễ, lại có vẻ hắn giống như đối hai người lần đầu hẹn hò không kịp chờ đợi, cảm giác có chút chán ghét.

Ngay tại Thành Vũ Mỹ do dự lấy có nên hay không đưa tin, thậm chí là có nên hay không bây giờ rời đi nơi này, chờ Khương Daniel đến tìm mình lúc lại làm bộ khoan thai tới chậm lúc, phòng ăn treo ở trên ván cửa phương linh đang phát ra thanh thúy tiếng vang, tiếp lấy chính là một cái rộng chân dài thanh niên đi đến.

Khương Daniel nhìn qua là chạy tới, đầu mùa xuân thời tiết lại đầu đầy mồ hôi, cái trán toái phát dính ở trên mặt, có chút chật vật. Thành Vũ Mỹ gặp một lần Khương Daniel xuất hiện liền chuẩn bị vẫy gọi, tay còn chưa hoàn toàn từ dưới mặt bàn duỗi ra nhưng lại đột nhiên ngừng ngay tại chỗ.

Liền xem như loại nhỏ thí nghiệm đi, hắn muốn nhìn một chút Khương Daniel đến tột cùng mặt mù tới trình độ nào.

Lẳng lặng ngồi tại trên ghế ngồi, Thành Vũ Mỹ nhìn xem Khương Daniel đứng tại trước cổng chính phòng ăn trong triều đầu nhìn chung quanh, hơi miệng mở rộng thở gấp khí thô, một mặt mê mang bộ dáng giống con lạc đường cẩu cẩu, ngược lại là có chút đáng yêu, ngay tại hắn lấy làm lần này thí nghiệm sắp chấm dứt, đang chuẩn bị giơ tay lên lúc, đã thấy Khương Daniel thẳng tắp nhìn về phía mình, ánh mắt chuyên chú giống là tại tử quan sát kỹ lấy cái gì, thấy hắn không hiểu xấu hổ, mới nghĩ dời ánh mắt, đối phương liền bước nhanh chân hướng hắn đi tới.

Hơi giật mình nhìn đứng ở trước bàn không nói một câu Khương Daniel, Thành Vũ Mỹ con mắt nháy hai lần mới nghe thấy hắn có chút ủy khuất mở miệng nói ra: "Thật có lỗi ta đến trễ. . . Nhưng Vũ Mỹ tỷ quá xấu tâm, biết rất rõ ràng ta không am hiểu nhận thức, còn dạng này kiểm tra ta."

Ý đồ bị như thế trực tiếp vạch trần, Thành Vũ Mỹ xấu hổ phải cười hai tiếng."Làm sao lại thế, ta là thật không thấy được ngươi. . ."

Kéo ra Thành Vũ Mỹ cái ghế đối diện, Khương Daniel tọa hạ lúc tiện thể nhìn Thành Vũ Mỹ tấm kia tràn đầy chột dạ mặt một chút, cặp kia có chút rủ xuống, bình thường xem ra có chút vô hại con mắt có như vậy một nháy mắt ánh mắt sắc bén, thậm chí mang một chút ai oán, để Thành Vũ Mỹ càng thêm xấu hổ vô cùng, đành phải lại lấy lòng nói: "Ngươi làm sao lại không am hiểu nhận thức đâu? Đây không phải một chút liền nhận ra ta sao?"

"Tóc." Cầm lấy thức ăn trên bàn đơn, Khương Daniel nói mà không có biểu cảm gì: "Vũ Mỹ tỷ màu tóc là mang phấn cạn màu cà phê, trên thân cũng là thường mặc phong cách, cho nên mới nhanh như vậy liền nhận ra."

Sờ sờ trên đỉnh đầu kia đỉnh phấn màu cà phê nghỉ dài hạn phát, Thành Vũ Mỹ có chút im lặng, luôn cảm giác mình bản thể tựa hồ bị cái này đỉnh tóc giả cho thay thế."Kia bằng hữu của ngươi làm sao bây giờ? Trong đại học tóm lại có bằng hữu a? Ngươi làm sao nhận?" Thành Vũ Mỹ là biết Khương Daniel ở trường học có bằng hữu mới dám mở miệng, nếu như là cái hoàn toàn xa lạ người, hắn mới không dám hỏi dễ dàng như vậy dẫm lên địa lôi vấn đề.

"Đều lúc trước bạn cùng phòng, Thiên Thiên nhìn, nhìn lâu tự nhiên là nhận được." Xem trọng menu, Khương Daniel buông lỏng tay dựa vào mặt bàn chống lên đầu, về sau lộ ra vào cửa hàng đến nay cái thứ nhất tiếu dung, "Cho nên Vũ Mỹ tỷ mới phải thường thường cùng ta hẹn hò, ta cũng không muốn không nhận ra bạn gái của mình."

Khương Daniel khóe môi nhếch lên cười yếu ớt, đáy mắt lại hiện lấy giảo hoạt tinh quang, đổi lại người bình thường làm sẽ chỉ làm cho người ta căm ghét biểu lộ, phóng tới Khương Daniel trên mặt lại thành một loại đặc biệt không bị trói buộc cùng soái khí, liền ngay cả kia phần giảo hoạt cũng biến thành phá lệ có dụ hoặc tính, lại nghe trong miệng hắn tràn đầy nhu tình nói bạn gái ba chữ, chính là đường đường nam tử hán như Thành Vũ Mỹ cũng không nhịn được gương mặt ửng đỏ, đành phải tranh thủ thời gian nói sang chuyện khác, vẫy gọi để nhân viên phục vụ tới chọn món ăn, che giấu mình kia không có tiền đồ ngượng ngùng.

Chờ bữa ăn trong lúc đó, hai người trò chuyện có chút thân thiện, nhưng càng chính xác đến nói, là Khương Daniel đơn phương đang tìm chủ đề nói chuyện phiếm, Thành Vũ Mỹ thì đang chuyên tâm nghe hắn nói sau khi ngẫu nhiên đáp vài câu lời vàng, từ người bên ngoài góc độ nhìn qua cũng là mười phần bình thản, giống đối phổ thông tình lữ trẻ tuổi. Đợi đồ ăn dâng đủ về sau, Khương Daniel đột nhiên lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, tràn đầy phấn khởi chụp mấy bức đồ ăn chiếu sau lại hướng Thành Vũ Mỹ vẫy tay, "Chúng ta chụp mấy tấm hình a?"

Thành Vũ Mỹ sáng sớm sau khi rời giường, vì trang điểm thay y phục căn bản không có ăn điểm tâm, chờ Khương Daniel lại chờ một đoạn thời gian, đã sớm đói đến bụng đói kêu vang, nơi nào có nhàn hạ thoải mái chụp cái gì tình lữ chụp ảnh chung, huống chi, từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền đánh lấy cùng Khương Daniel chia tay bàn tính, hắn nhưng không muốn lưu lại bất luận cái gì có khả năng bại lộ thân phận chứng cứ, nhưng thấy Khương Daniel hai mắt phát sáng, mặt lộ vẻ chờ mong mà nhìn mình, không tiện cự tuyệt quá mức trực tiếp, hắn đành phải trước uyển chuyển mở miệng: "Làm sao đột nhiên muốn chụp ảnh? Ta, ta hôm nay trạng thái không tốt lắm mà nói, tối hôm qua thức đêm tăng ca, làn da đều trở nên kém. . ."

Khương Daniel nghe chỉ là cười thật dài ai âm thanh."Vũ Mỹ tỷ nào có trạng thái không tốt thời điểm? Mỗi lần thấy đều so với một lần trước càng xinh đẹp, ta cũng hoài nghi ta nhận không ra là tỷ tỷ sai."

"Uy, ngươi đây là tại trách ta đúng không?" Thành Vũ Mỹ vừa tức vừa cười hỏi.

"Không có không có. . ." Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian khoát khoát tay, "Kỳ thật. . . Là ta cùng bằng hữu nhấc lên ta kết bạn gái, bọn hắn đều rất hiếu kì ngươi hình dạng thế nào, cho nên mới nghĩ chụp kiểu ảnh phiến cho bọn hắn nhìn xem." Khương Daniel khéo léo nói, trong lòng lại đem Thôi Xán Huân cùng Doãn Mân Cơ hai người mắng toàn bộ. Nếu không phải hôm qua bị Thôi Xán Huân cái kia cơ linh tiểu tử nhìn ra dị dạng, hắn cũng sẽ không bị ép hỏi ra cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ kết giao sự tình, từ đó bị kia hai cái bạn xấu lôi kéo uống rượu hét tới hừng đông, xáo trộn hắn hoàn mỹ hẹn hò kế hoạch.

Lần thứ nhất chính thức hẹn hò liền đến trễ, thực tế không phải thân sĩ gây nên.

Nghe thấy Khương Daniel chụp ảnh là muốn cho bằng hữu nhìn, Thành Vũ Mỹ càng không khả năng đáp ứng, như Khương Daniel trong miệng nói bằng hữu là đi học chung kia hai cái hậu bối, vạn nhất bị nhìn ra manh mối gì, hắn đại khái liền phải bị ép từ đẹp đại học tốt trong sinh hoạt sớm tốt nghiệp.

Đây tuyệt đối không thể phát sinh.

"Hay là lần sau đi." Thực tế nghĩ không ra cái gì tốt lý do cự tuyệt, Thành Vũ Mỹ đành phải trước khai thác kéo dài chiến lược, "Lần sau chúng ta ra ngoài bên ngoài chơi thời điểm lại chụp, hôm nay thực tế không được."

Mặc dù bị cự tuyệt, nhưng nghe đến Thành Vũ Mỹ nói lần sau, Khương Daniel cũng liền gật đầu cười thu hồi điện thoại di động."Kia quyết định như vậy rồi? Lần sau đi bên ngoài chơi?"

Khương Daniel trong miệng cố ý cường điệu lần sau hai chữ, Thành Vũ Mỹ lập tức lại cảm giác lòng bàn chân truyền đến một trận đạp hụt phù hư cảm giác.

Hắn làm sao luôn đào hố cho mình nhảy?

Trốn tránh, Thành Vũ Mỹ cúi đầu xuống chuyên tâm ăn lên trước mặt Nghĩa lớn lợi mặt, làm bộ không nghe thấy Khương Daniel, cái sau cũng không thèm để ý, chỉ coi đối phương là đang hại xấu hổ, mỹ tư tư cũng cầm lấy trên bàn thìa bắt đầu dùng cơm, trong lòng không khỏi tính toán lên lần sau hẹn hò nên đi cái kia chơi có thể nhất cấp tốc tăng tiến tình cảm.

"Daniel."

Ngay tại Khương Daniel trong đầu ảo tưởng như thoát cương ngựa hoang phi nước đại đến tình yêu nhà khách cửa chính lúc, Thành Vũ Mỹ một tiếng kêu gọi đem hắn kéo về đến trước bàn ăn.

"Ừm?"

Khương Daniel miệng bên trong còn ngậm lấy một ngụm không có nuốt xuống hầm cơm, gương mặt phình lên, nhìn qua ngây thơ chân thành, thấy khóe miệng của hắn còn dính lấy một điểm hầm cơm bên trên màu trắng nước tương, Thành Vũ Mỹ ánh mắt tối tối, lập tức cảm thấy miệng lưỡi hơi khô khô."Lần trước quên nói cho ngươi, cùng ta kết giao là có quy củ."

Không biết vì cái gì, Thành Vũ Mỹ nhìn sang ánh mắt không hiểu đốt người, bị nhìn thấy đứng ngồi không yên, Khương Daniel nuốt vào trong miệng sau bữa ăn khẩn trương gật đầu.

"Ta không thích quá nhiều thân thể tiếp xúc, càng không thích ở trước công chúng ấp ấp ôm một cái, cho nên những này tận lực có thể không làm liền không làm." Chỉ coi là mình quá lâu không có đụng thức ăn mặn ── dù sao từ khi bị Khương Daniel quấn lên, hắn thực tế không có thời gian cùng tâm tình đi bên ngoài đi săn ── Thành Vũ Mỹ miễn cưỡng lên tinh thần nói nói, " lần thứ ba hẹn sẽ bắt đầu mới có thể dắt tay, lần thứ tư ôm, lần thứ năm hôn, về sau đều vẻn vẹn như thế, Daniel, ngươi làm được sao?" Thành Vũ Mỹ cười hỏi, đáy mắt lại tràn đầy che giấu không được khiêu khích.

Dù nói mình đích thật là làm tốt cùng Khương Daniel trường kỳ kháng chiến chuẩn bị, nhưng nếu như đối phương có thể tại chính thức khai chiến trước liền nửa đường bỏ cuộc, tự nhiên là không thể tốt hơn.

Đương nhiên, nếu không thể, hắn còn có một cặp biện pháp có thể chỉnh hắn.

Nghe Thành Vũ Mỹ đem những này nam nữ kết giao ở giữa, thụ chúc ngươi được cùng bầu không khí ảnh hưởng, mà không phải thuần túy bản thân ý thức tả hữu hành vi nói đến giống như là trong trò chơi điều nghiên địa hình nhiệm vụ, Khương Daniel cười một tiếng, chỉ cảm thấy trước mặt nữ sinh đáng yêu phải làm cho hắn không biết nên làm thế nào cho phải."Vũ Mỹ tỷ nói cái gì chính là cái đó đi."

Khương Daniel về phải giọng mang cưng chiều, Thành Vũ Mỹ nghe chỉ là thỏa mãn cười nhấp một hớp nước đá, trong đầu nhưng lại là thô tục hết bài này đến bài khác.

Dùng cơm xong về sau, Thành Vũ Mỹ kiên trì muốn mời khách, nói là lần trước Khương Daniel giúp hắn lại là mua thuốc lại là bôi thuốc đáp lễ, Khương Daniel cũng không phải loại kia sẽ để ý những này chi tiết nhỏ nam nhân, lại nghĩ đối phương đích thật là lớn hơn mình dân đi làm tỷ tỷ, liền không có cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ tranh lấy tính tiền, chỉ là đề nghị hai người đi xem phim, hắn xuất tiền.

Việc đã đến nước này, Thành Vũ Mỹ không có lý do gì cự tuyệt Khương Daniel phim mời, hai người liền đi bộ đi bộ đến phụ cận rạp chiếu phim, thấy phiếu miệng lớn cai rồng, Thành Vũ Mỹ do dự một chút đang muốn hướng đội ngũ phần đuôi đi đến, lại bị Khương Daniel trực tiếp hướng ảnh sảnh nhập khẩu kéo đi.

"Chờ đã, chúng ta còn không có mua vé a."

Khương Daniel kéo qua cánh tay động tác thực tế quá mức tự nhiên, Thành Vũ Mỹ thậm chí không kịp nhắc lại mình lần thứ ba hẹn hò mới dắt tay phát biểu, liền bị đối phương nắm mũi dẫn đi.

"Không cần, ta buổi sáng đã tới mua." Nói, Khương Daniel từ quần sau túi móc ra hai tấm vé xem phim, Thành Vũ Mỹ tập trung nhìn vào, đúng là gần nhất mới vừa lên chiếu, kia bộ một phiếu khó cầu anh hùng phiến.

Vốn chính là cái nam sinh, đối cái này anh hùng phiến tự nhiên cảm thấy rất hứng thú, phía trước mấy bộ tương quan nhân vật phim Thành Vũ Mỹ đều là ngay lập tức liền đi nhìn, có thể thấy được si mê trình độ không hề tầm thường. Biết mới vừa lên chiếu không lâu cuối tuần vé xem phim sẽ có bao nhiêu khó mua, lại là ăn cơm trưa xong lôi cuốn thời đoạn, Thành Vũ Mỹ mới chợt hiểu ra, nguyên lai Khương Daniel hơi sớm muộn đến nguyên nhân lại là vì xếp hàng mua vé xem phim, một loại không hiểu cảm động liền đem bị tính kế phiền muộn thổi đến không còn một mảnh.

Đắm chìm trong bị Khương Daniel nâng trong lòng bàn tay lấy lòng cảm giác ưu việt bên trong, Thành Vũ Mỹ cầm qua phim phiếu, hoan thiên hỉ địa đi theo đối phương sau lưng chuẩn bị cầm phiếu đổi đồ uống bắp rang, trải qua biểu hiện ra quầy thủy tinh lúc, hắn nhìn thấy pha lê bên trên bóng ngược, thấy mình kia một bộ tâm hoa nộ phóng phải nhếch miệng lên bộ dáng, tựa như cái bởi vì có thể cùng tình yêu cuồng nhiệt bên trong bạn trai cùng một chỗ xem phim mà hưng phấn không thôi tiểu nữ hài đồng dạng, nháy mắt dọa đến cả người đều tỉnh.

Thật đáng sợ! Khương Daniel khiến cho chiêu này là yêu thuật gì!

Nhìn xem bị mình gấp chộp trong tay vé xem phim, Thành Vũ Mỹ nheo mắt lại thiên nhân giao chiến một hồi lâu, do dự phải toàn thân cũng bắt đầu khó chịu, cuối cùng thở sâu mới hung ác quyết tâm điểm một cái phía trước Khương Daniel bả vai.

"Daniel, chúng ta nhìn khác được không?" Thành Vũ Mỹ cảm thấy mình nhanh khóc.

"A?" Mắt thấy đều nhanh xếp tới bọn hắn đổi bắp rang, mặc cho Khương Daniel đối nữ hài tử có nhiều tính nhẫn nại, Thành Vũ Mỹ xảy ra bất ngờ biến treo cũng làm cho hắn không khỏi thẩm hạ biểu lộ, "Thế nhưng là đều nhanh vào sân, huống hồ ngay tại lúc này đổi khác, cũng không nhất định có thể nhìn ngay lập tức a." Khương Daniel khẩu khí mạo xưng kiên nhẫn không được, nhăn lại lông mày hiển nhiên rất không tình nguyện, thấy thế, Thành Vũ Mỹ mặc dù đạt tới muốn hiệu quả, tâm tình lại đẹp chẳng tốt đẹp gì.

Liền ngươi muốn xem không? Hắn cũng rất muốn nhìn a!

Xẹp lên miệng, Thành Vũ Mỹ chỉ có thể đem cái này không cách nào đối với bất kỳ người nào phát tiết oán hận toàn rơi tại Khương Daniel trên thân."Ta chưa có xem phía trước, căn bản không biết nó tại diễn cái gì, ngươi cũng không có hỏi qua ta liền mua, chẳng lẽ còn trách ta sao?" Lời nói này đắc nhiệm tính mười phần, bạch mục giống trời sinh liền không có tròng mắt, ngay cả Thành Vũ Mỹ chính mình cũng rất muốn thiên mình một bàn tay, hắn liền không tin Khương Daniel sẽ không nổi giận.

Quả nhiên, Khương Daniel ngửa đầu liền thở dài, cao bồi áo sơmi hạ ngực mãnh liệt chập trùng mấy lần về sau, mới lại rủ xuống đầu nhìn về phía Thành Vũ Mỹ."Vậy ngươi nói ngươi muốn nhìn cái gì đi." Hắn nói đến ngữ tốc có chút nhanh, biểu lộ vẫn bình tĩnh, Thành Vũ Mỹ lại có thể nhìn ra hắn đáy mắt tràn ngập không vui, chính là nhìn chằm chằm ánh mắt của mình, cũng không bằng mới tại trong nhà ăn như vậy ôn nhu, Thành Vũ Mỹ nhìn một chút, lại cảm thấy bộ dáng này mới là mình quen thuộc cái kia Khương Daniel.

Lại hoặc là nói, Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc cái kia.

Có lẽ là hắn chằm chằm đến quá lâu, lại có lẽ Khương Daniel kiên nhẫn đã đạt cực hạn, tại phía trước xếp hàng đội ngũ dần dần xa cách bọn họ lúc, Khương Daniel một tay lấy hắn từ trong đội ngũ kéo ra ngoài, đứng ở pha lê biểu hiện ra tủ cùng góc tường ở giữa tiểu không gian."Cho nên? Ngươi muốn nhìn cái gì?"

Thành Vũ Mỹ chỉ là muốn tìm Khương Daniel không thoải mái, làm sao biết còn có cái gì cái khác phim đẹp mắt, ngẩng đầu, hắn hướng quầy bán quà vặt phía trên biểu hiện lấy online phim buổi diễn biểu tinh thể lỏng màn hình quét mắt, liền thuận miệng nói ra một bộ nát tục tình yêu phim danh tự.

Khương Daniel biểu lộ có như vậy một nháy mắt có chút vặn vẹo.

". . . Tốt, ngươi ở chỗ này chờ ta, ta đi mua." Nói, Khương Daniel quay người liền chuẩn bị hướng rạp chiếu phim cổng bán vé miệng đi đến.

Nhìn đối phương đang muốn rời xa bóng lưng, Thành Vũ Mỹ từ trước tới nay lần thứ nhất cảm thấy mình thật xin lỗi người nào đó, đành phải tranh thủ thời gian lên tiếng gọi lại Khương Daniel."Ai , chờ một chút, hay là ta đi. . ."

"Không cần, ngươi ở chỗ này đợi." Quay đầu lại, Khương Daniel lạnh lẽo cứng rắn nói, "Ta nói qua vé xem phim ta mời, liền ta mời."

Nói xong, Khương Daniel cũng không quay đầu lại liền vứt xuống Thành Vũ Mỹ, một mình túm lấy bóp da ngoan ngoãn đứng ở bán vé miệng không nhìn thấy cuối trong đội ngũ xếp hàng, cũng không biết trải qua bao lâu, thẳng đến trước kia cùng bọn hắn cùng một chỗ nhìn kia bộ anh hùng phiến người xem đều tiến trận, thậm chí bên cạnh ảnh sảnh người xem đều tan cuộc mà đi, mà đám tiếp theo người xem lại lúc đi vào, Khương Daniel kia cao gầy mạnh mẽ thân ảnh mới xuất hiện lần nữa tại Thành Vũ Mỹ trong tầm mắt.

"Ầy, ngươi muốn." Đưa ra một trương viết tình yêu phim tên phim vé xem phim, Khương Daniel nói mà không có biểu cảm gì, Thành Vũ Mỹ không biết làm tại sao lại nhìn ra được, hắn khí đã tiêu không ít.

"Cám, cám ơn. . ."

Lúng túng lấy tiếp nhận Khương Daniel đưa tới phiếu, Thành Vũ Mỹ chột dạ phải không dám nhìn hướng Khương Daniel con mắt, chỉ tốt một cái kình nhìn mình chằm chằm mặc giày vải mũi chân. Mặc dù hôm nay học ngoan, mặc chính là giày Cavans, nhưng ở nơi hẻo lánh giống phạt đứng đồng dạng cũng không nhúc nhích đang đứng, bắp chân cũng là đau mỏi phải làm cho hắn cảm thấy mỏi mệt, sắc mặt liền lại có chút tái nhợt.

Thấy Thành Vũ Mỹ từ hắn mua vé sau khi trở về liền một mực cúi đầu không dám nhìn hắn, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn tại rạp chiếu phim dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ còn có chút trắng bệch, xem ra nói có đáng thương biết bao liền đáng thương biết bao, Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ giật nhẹ khóe miệng, trước kia còn lại một tí tẹo như thế khí cũng toàn đều biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi.

Khoảng cách phim vào sân còn có một đoạn thời gian, Khương Daniel xếp hàng sắp xếp cũng có chút mệt mỏi, liền đứng ở Thành Vũ Mỹ bên cạnh, lùi ra sau bên trên bên tường làm sơ nghỉ ngơi, đứng ở bên người hắn, Thành Vũ Mỹ động lên bắp chân ý đồ thư chậm phạt đứng mang tới căng cứng cảm giác, lại cảm thấy bầu không khí buồn bực phải toàn thân hắn càng không thoải mái.

Hai người cùng một chỗ lúc, cho tới bây giờ đều là Khương Daniel đang tìm chủ đề tránh tẻ ngắt, bây giờ mới biết, nguyên lai giả sử đối phương không lại chủ động, bọn hắn liền sẽ giống một đầu không có chút nào gặp nhau đường thẳng song song, hướng vô ngần lặng yên kéo dài.

Thực tế chịu không được loại này xấu hổ, nắm lấy bao da dây xích móc treo, Thành Vũ Mỹ do dự một chút, chính muốn mở miệng, từ mới lên liền một mực không nói một câu Khương Daniel lại giống dự liệu được hắn muốn nói cái gì trước ra tiếng.

"Thật có lỗi." Khương Daniel thanh âm rất thấp thẩm, tại rạp chiếu phim tiếng người huyên náo bên trong giống một đầu bình ổn Hà, lặng lẽ tại ồn ào bên trong róc rách chảy qua, quyển lấy và trời ấm áp quang tách ra mang theo mùi nấm mốc điều hoà không khí gió, "Là ta không nghĩ tới ngươi không nhìn những này, bởi vì là lôi cuốn phiến cho nên liền mua, cũng không có hỏi trước ngươi có thích hay không, còn đối ngươi phát cáu. . ."

Khương Daniel càng nói càng nhỏ âm thanh, hơi giật mình mà nhìn xem hắn rủ xuống lấy trước mắt bên mặt, Thành Vũ Mỹ không thể nói là tâm tình gì.

Rõ ràng là hắn cố tình gây sự trước đây, Khương Daniel lại ngược lại trước cúi đầu xin lỗi, đổi lại là mình chỉ sợ đều làm không được, trước mắt cái này nhỏ hắn một tuổi nam hài lại làm được. Hắn luôn cho là Khương Daniel tự cao tự đại, không đem bất luận kẻ nào để vào mắt, nhưng sự thật lại là, Khương Daniel mặc dù cũng có tính tình, lại luôn khắp nơi dời liền tự mình, vô luận hắn đối Thành Vũ Mỹ có phải là thật hay không tâm hỉ hoan, tóm lại là cái quan tâm thân sĩ nam nhân, cũng khó trách nữ sinh như thế thích vây quanh hắn chuyển.

Thảng nếu là thật lòng đối xử mọi người, có thật lòng không thích có gì trọng yếu?

Nhưng giả sử đều là thật tâm, vui cùng không thích lại cách cái gì khác nhau?

". . . Không có việc gì." Nhìn xem trên chân cặp kia trà sữa sắc giày Cavans, Thành Vũ Mỹ cũng hướng về sau nương đến trên tường, "Lần sau chúng ta cùng một chỗ chọn đi, đừng có lại một người mua."

Quay đầu nhìn về Thành Vũ Mỹ, hắn tơ lụa phấn cà màu tóc tia tại ảnh sảnh bất tỉnh ngọn đèn vàng hạ lóe ấm áp vầng sáng, giống đạo dưới trời chiều phản xạ lấy óng ánh ánh nắng như thác nước, che giấu hắn mỹ lệ bên cạnh nhan, Khương Daniel nhịn không được đưa tay thay hắn đem rũ xuống gò má bên cạnh tóc dài nhét vào sau tai, đối đầu Thành Vũ Mỹ bởi vì chính mình đột nhiên đụng chạm mà mang theo một chút kinh ngạc con mắt, hắn cười cười, đáy mắt cũng là ôn nhu."Còn có chút thời gian, muốn ăn cái gì? Ta đi mua."

A, lại là cái kia Khương Daniel. Nhìn lên trước mặt nam nhân đối với mình lộ ra cười yếu ớt, Thành Vũ Mỹ không khỏi nghĩ.

Cũng không phải là tận lực cầm trong phòng học nhìn thấy Khương Daniel, cùng hiện tại cái này Khương Daniel làm so sánh, nhưng mỗi khi thấy Khương Daniel ôn nhu kia mặt, hắn liền không tự chủ được sẽ nghĩ tới trên lớp học hắn chanh chua kia mặt, mà mỗi khi hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel nhìn về phía mình lúc kia lạnh lùng ánh mắt, hắn liền lại vô ý thức đi tìm hắn đáy mắt nhìn về phía Thành Vũ Mỹ lúc cưng chiều cùng nhu tình.

Hết thảy đều là như thế lơ đãng, nhưng lại từ tìm phiền não già mồm.

"Cái gì đều có thể, chỉ cần có uống liền tốt." Thành Vũ Mỹ nghĩ nghĩ, lại cảm giác một đại nam nhân, mới giữa trưa ăn điểm kia Nghĩa lớn lợi mặt quả là nhanh chết đói mình, đành phải lại mở miệng: "Bắp rang tốt, tiêu đường khẩu vị, phải lớn phần."

Khương Daniel gật gật đầu, hoàn toàn như trước đây cười đến híp mắt lại.

Thành Vũ Mỹ thuận miệng chọn bộ này tình yêu phim chiếu lên một đoạn thời gian, Khương Daniel dù mua phải lâm thời, vẫn mua được chính trung ương chỗ ngồi tốt, hai người một người một chén đồ uống một thùng bắp rang, nghiêng người sang, dọc theo chật hẹp ảnh sảnh lối đi nhỏ bước chân tập tễnh đi tới trên chỗ ngồi, mới mới vừa ngồi vững vị, cũng không biết được Thành Vũ Mỹ là thế nào thả bắp rang thùng, xoay người một cái, giấy thùng liền từ hắn mặc váy bó trên đùi lật đến trên mặt đất, thấm đầy tiêu đường trong vắt Hoàng bắp rang vãi đầy mặt đất, vị ngọt nháy mắt từ phía dưới vọt lên, trong không khí đều là tiêu đường hiện lấy mùi khét thơm ngọt.

"A. . ." Nhìn xem hai người chân trước Thiên Nữ Tán Hoa bắp rang, Thành Vũ Mỹ lại là đau lòng lại là luống cuống, nghĩ cúi người giải quyết tốt hậu quả, trên thân nhưng đều là tiêu đường cùng bắp ngô mảnh vụn, khẽ động sẽ chỉ chế tạo càng nhiều dơ dáy bẩn thỉu, cuối cùng chỉ có thể giơ hai tay, nháy lấy một đôi vô tội con mắt, cẩn thận từng li từng tí ở giữa lại mang một ít cầu cứu ý vị nhìn về phía sát vách Khương Daniel.

Lần thứ nhất gặp được như thế tay chân vụng về người, Khương Daniel trong lúc nhất thời cũng ngốc ở nơi nào không biết nên làm thế nào cho phải, nhưng không bao lâu hắn liền cấp tốc kịp phản ứng, đầu tiên là nhặt lên trên mặt đất không thể lại ăn bắp rang ném vào Thành Vũ Mỹ không bắp rang trong thùng, về sau thoát trên người cao bồi áo sơmi, đem áo sơmi lót đến Thành Vũ Mỹ đầu gối phía trước để hắn đem trên đùi mảnh vụn đều đập tới trên quần áo, lưu lại chờ phim kết thúc sau lấy thêm ra đi xử lý, động tác mau lẹ lại gọn gàng, báo trước cũng còn không có kết thúc, hai người chỗ ngồi quanh mình liền lại sạch sẽ như lúc ban đầu.

Nhìn xem tại điều hoà không khí mở rộng ảnh sảnh bên trong vẻn vẹn mặc một bộ màu trắng ngắn tay đặt cơ sở áo Khương Daniel, Thành Vũ Mỹ cảm thấy kia cỗ từ mới lên liền mơ hồ quấn quanh với tâm dị dạng cảm giác tựa hồ lại toàn bộ dâng lên.

Đại khái là chú ý tới Thành Vũ Mỹ ánh mắt, Khương Daniel nghiêng đầu cho hắn một ánh mắt hỏi ý kiến, thấy Thành Vũ Mỹ cặp mắt kia tại phim chợt minh chợt tối bối cảnh hạ ướt át phải óng ánh, ở giữa thậm chí mang theo trần trụi chờ mong cùng một tia mập mờ tình cảm, hắn nhịn xuống cảm thấy kia cỗ xao động, ngược lại đem trên tay bơ vị bắp rang đưa tới.

"Muốn ăn có thể ăn ta." Tại phim mở màn cổ điển tiếng nhạc hạ, Khương Daniel nhỏ giọng nói.

Thành Vũ Mỹ lăng một giây, lập tức hướng Khương Daniel ném nhớ mắt đao.

Nói thật giống như hắn rất thích ăn đồng dạng.

"Không cần, ta không yêu bơ vị."

Ngoài miệng nói như vậy, nhưng phim truyền bá đến giữa trận, Thành Vũ Mỹ cuối cùng ngăn cản không được bơ bắp rang ở một bên tản mát ra hương khí, thừa dịp Khương Daniel không chú ý, hắn liếm lấy miệng đưa tay hướng bày ở Khương Daniel trên đùi bắp rang thùng sờ soạng, chính vì chính mình trộm bắt đến một thanh bắp rang mà mừng thầm, đầu ngón tay lại bị một cỗ quen thuộc cực nóng bao khỏa, giương mắt nhìn lên, lại là Khương Daniel một mặt vô sự cầm hắn trộm bắp rang tay, như cái sớm đã dự liệu được hắn sẽ đi trộm thâm niên viên cảnh, bình chân như vại cọ lên ngón tay của hắn cùng lòng bàn tay.

Bị tại chỗ đuổi một cái tại chỗ, Thành Vũ Mỹ đỏ lên lấy mặt, vừa dùng lực liền nghĩ từ Khương Daniel trong tay tránh thoát, tay phải lại bị phản ứng so với mình bén nhạy nam nhân chăm chú bắt được trắng trợn khinh bạc.

Đối Thành Vũ Mỹ mà nói, nguyên bản sờ cái tay cũng không có gì lớn không được, nhưng hơi sớm mới nghĩa chính từ nghiêm nói lần thứ ba hẹn hò mới có thể dắt tay, lại dứt khoát cự tuyệt Khương Daniel chia sẻ bơ vị bắp rang mời, hiện tại ý đồ ăn vụng tay lại bị Khương Daniel chộp trong tay lại móc lại vò, còn không cách nào lớn tiếng quát dừng, Thành Vũ Mỹ vừa thẹn vừa xấu hổ, cứ thế với phim phần sau đến tột cùng diễn cái gì căn bản nhìn không tiến trong mắt, mà khi hắn sau khi về nhà ý đồ hồi tưởng kịch bản, trong đầu lại tất cả đều là Khương Daniel hữu ý vô ý gãi làm lòng bàn tay đầu ngón tay, cùng kia màn hình dưới ánh đèn, hướng mình quăng tới, mang theo ranh mãnh cùng thiên vị con mắt.

neo258361

Work Text:

". . . Trở lên chính là lần này giữa kỳ báo cáo tuyển đề, các tiểu tổ có thể từ bên trong tự do lựa chọn báo cáo chủ đề, các ngươi thảo luận một chút, tan học lúc, tổ trưởng lại đem các tổ quyết định tốt đề mục ngay cả lấy hôm nay thảo luận cùng một chỗ giao lên."

Trẻ tuổi giáo sư nói xong cũng tuyên bố phòng chính tan học mười phút, cầm lấy giáo trình, Khương Daniel rõ ràng từng chữ đều nhìn đến sắp đem giấy cho xem thấu, lại toàn không nhìn tiến trong đầu.

Ai, Vũ Mỹ tỷ thế nào có thể như thế đáng yêu đâu? Tay chi lấy đầu, Khương Daniel không biết được là lần thứ mấy tại trong đầu hỏi lấy cái này không thể nào giải đáp vấn đề.

Từ khi đầu tuần mạt phim hẹn hò sau, Thành Vũ Mỹ liền hoàn toàn chiếm cứ trong đầu của hắn, ngày đó mỗi một màn phảng phất đều bị bịt kín tầng màu hồng lọc kính, liền ngay cả lập tức là như thế nào tức giận bất đắc dĩ trường hợp, tại lật ngược hồi ức nhấm nuốt bên trong, cũng sinh ra một cỗ tiêu đường thơm ngọt.

Thành Vũ Mỹ ướt át lấy hai mắt, nhìn hắn nói muốn đổi nhìn đừng bộ phim lúc kia cẩn thận từng li từng tí bộ dáng; làm lật bắp rang lúc, thất kinh lại dáng vẻ đáng thương; bị mình cường ngạnh cầm lấy tay lúc, xẹp lên miệng đến một mặt ủy khuất ba ba bộ dáng, toàn bộ toàn bộ, chính là vẻn vẹn trong đầu chiếu lại, cũng đều đáng yêu phải làm cho hắn khó mà chịu đựng, chỉ muốn đưa tay đem hắn chăm chú vòng vào trong ngực, thỏa thích hôn đụng vào.

Đây là Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất đối một cái nữ sinh như thế nhớ mãi không quên.

Chỉ tiếc, cuối tuần qua sau, Thành Vũ Mỹ liền lại về tới điện thoại di động một chỗ khác, lại lần nữa hóa thành một đầu lại một đầu không có có hình thể văn tự, như cái cận tồn nằm ở cuối tuần mỹ hảo huyễn tượng.

Rõ ràng sinh hoạt tại cùng tòa thành thị, Khương Daniel lại luôn cảm thấy hai người thật giống như cách cái vũ trụ, liền ngay cả thời không cũng có một chút chênh lệch.

Cũng không phải là không có hỏi qua Thành Vũ Mỹ đi làm địa điểm, từng nghĩ đến có thể đi chờ đợi hắn tan tầm, thậm chí đến cái ngắn ngủi cơm trưa hẹn hò cũng tốt, nhưng tựa hồ là còn không nghĩ để hắn quá nhiều tham dự cuộc sống của hắn, Thành Vũ Mỹ mười phần xảo diệu né tránh chủ đề cùng loại, cứ thế với đến bây giờ, Khương Daniel vẫn đối cuối tuần bên ngoài Thành Vũ Mỹ hoàn toàn không biết gì.

Cũng được, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm. Thành Vũ Mỹ không muốn nói, hắn cũng liền không buộc hắn nói, hai người kết giao tìm được không phải liền là nhất thời vui vẻ, cần gì phải bởi vì những này khiến người chán ghét đâu?

Hắn chỉ là tại không thấy hắn thời điểm, ngẫu nhiên địa, rất muốn hắn.

"Daniel, ngươi là cái gì ý nghĩ?"

Ngay tại hắn còn đắm chìm trong cuối tuần trận kia hẹn hò bên trong, Thành Vũ Mỹ một cái nhăn mày một nụ cười bên trong lúc, có cái thanh âm giống như là từ không trung bên trên nện xuống đến, đột ngột đánh gãy suy nghĩ của hắn.

"Nghĩ đến nhanh điên." Khương Daniel ngoan ngoãn mà nói.

"A?" Bị Khương Daniel trả lời nói đến sững sờ, biết hắn gần nhất là cái hãm tại yêu đương vòng xoáy bên trong, bị bạn gái mê phải thất điên bát đảo nam nhân, Thôi Xán Huân lúng túng từ nay về sau phương hướng Thân Bảo Tĩnh cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai vị tiền bối mắt nhìn sau, tranh thủ thời gian lấy cùi chỏ đỉnh đỉnh hảo hữu rắn chắc cánh tay, "Ai nói với ngươi cái này, ta nói chính là đề mục, chúng ta muốn làm cái gì?"

Bị Thôi Xán Huân như thế một nhắc nhở, Khương Daniel lúc này mới nghĩ từ bản thân còn tại trên lớp học, ảo não bá bá đầu, vì tổ trưởng mặt mũi, hắn tiện tay hướng trên giấy giáo sư liệt mấy cái đề mục bên trong thuận mắt một hạng điểm một cái, "Liền cái này đi."

"Phim thưởng tích a. . ." Thôi Xán Huân nói đến mang theo chút thất vọng, Khương Daniel chọn hiển nhiên không phải hắn muốn cái kia, "Cùng Ung tiền bối đồng dạng, hai phiếu đối các một phiếu, vậy liền phim đi."

"Gần nhất có phim tình cảm sao?" Thân Bảo Tĩnh hỏi, "Nếu như không có tốt phiến, có lẽ có thể thuê trước kia phiến tử đến xem?"

"Có." Khương Daniel đáp phải rất nhanh, "Nhưng ta đã nhìn qua. . ."

Hiểu rõ Khương Daniel phim phẩm vị, Thôi Xán Huân rất nhanh liền đoán được hắn nhất định là cùng bạn gái đi xem, nghĩ đến ngắn ngủi mấy phút bên trong liền bị người này thần không biết quỷ không hay cho ăn hai ngụm thức ăn cho chó, trong lòng một không cân bằng, liền lên xa lánh Khương Daniel cái này riajū suy nghĩ."Kia liền ba người chúng ta đi thôi, chờ chúng ta xem hết sẽ cùng nhau thảo luận, "

"Cái kia. . ." Mang theo khẩu trang, từ đầu đến cuối tại nơi hẻo lánh không nói một câu Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên lên tiếng đánh gãy Thôi Xán Huân, ngữ khí là ít có do dự, "Ta cũng nhìn qua."

Không nghĩ tới cái này mặt ngoài khốc soái, nói chuyện lạnh như băng nam nhân vậy mà cũng sẽ nhìn phim tình cảm, Khương Daniel nghe xong liền nhịn không được hướng Ung Thánh Hựu mắt nhìn, trong lòng thẳng đoán Ung Thánh Hựu đến tột cùng là bởi vì có bạn gái mới nhìn qua bộ này phiến, hay là vốn chính là loại này yêu thích, nhưng thấy đối phương một gương mặt bị khẩu trang cản rơi hơn phân nửa, căn bản nhìn không ra cái nguyên cớ, đành phải thu tầm mắt lại, không suy nghĩ thêm nữa vị niên trưởng này tại phim bên trên kì lạ yêu thích.

Ngồi ở bên cạnh Thôi Xán Huân cùng Thân Bảo Tĩnh hiển nhiên cũng không ngờ tới, giống Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này mỗi ngày mặc toàn thân đen nam nhân vậy mà lại cố ý dùng tiền đi rạp chiếu phim nhìn loại này phiến tử, lăng trong chốc lát, hay là làm tiền bối Thân Bảo Tĩnh mở miệng trước."Vậy liền ta cùng Xán Huân hai người đi xem đi." Nói xong, nàng nghĩ nghĩ lại nói: "Ta cảm thấy chúng ta có thể làm so sánh, tìm một bộ đề tài tương cận lão phiến, nhìn xem trước kia tình yêu xem cùng hiện tại có cái gì khác biệt, cũng có thể để báo cáo phong phú hơn một điểm."

Mặc dù là khoa học tự nhiên bối cảnh, nhưng nữ hài tử ý nghĩ hay là tương đối tinh tế, cùng tổ ba cái nam sinh nghe cũng cảm thấy là cái phương pháp tốt, liền đều gật đầu biểu thị đồng ý, trong lúc nhất thời, chủ đề thành nên đi đâu nhìn mướn được phiến tử, lại nên hẹn thời điểm nào.

Suy tư lấy Thành Vũ Mỹ tuần này nói là phải bận rộn chuyện công tác, không tiện gặp mặt, Khương Daniel cảm thấy phản chính tự mình đợi ở nhà trong lúc rảnh rỗi, nhàn quá mức cũng chỉ sẽ bắt đầu nghĩ có quan hệ Thành Vũ Mỹ hết thảy lớn nhỏ việc vặt, không bằng mời đồng học đến thuê phòng chỗ xem phim, cũng làm tận tổ trưởng một phần tâm lực.

"Không phải ngày mai liền thuê phiến tử đến nhà ta xem đi." Khương Daniel đề nghị, "Nhà ta có mặt trắng tường, nếu có thể mượn đến nhỏ máy chiếu, liền có thể cùng xem phim đồng dạng."

"A, ta biết cái kia, Mân Cơ có, ta tối nay cùng hắn cầm đi." Thôi Xán Huân nói lấy, mặc dù ngay từ đầu không phải dự định làm chủ đề, cũng không khỏi phải bắt đầu có chút hưng phấn, "Rõ ràng chúng ta gọi giao hàng, vừa nhìn vừa ăn đi? Dạng này liền xem như phim tình cảm, cảm giác cũng biến thành tương đối thú vị không phải sao?"

Đi theo Thôi Xán Huân ý kiến, Khương Daniel cùng Thân Bảo Tĩnh cũng bắt đầu thảo luận lên ngày mai xem phim lúc nên ăn chút cái gì, ba người từ khi phân đến cùng tổ sau bởi vì thảo luận quan hệ gần gũi hơn khá nhiều, càng giảng liền càng chờ mong, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người tại nơi hẻo lánh một mình giữ yên lặng, thẳng đến bọn hắn chính tranh luận lấy pizza nên gọi cái gì khẩu vị, đồ uống nên mua rượu hay là cacbon-axit uống lúc, hắn mới xen vào một câu: "Cái kia, ta ngày mai thì thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm tại khẩu trang ngăn trở hạ yếu ớt lại mơ hồ, Khương Daniel lại tại Thôi Xán Huân cùng Thân Bảo Tĩnh giao thoa lúc nói chuyện rõ ràng bắt được hắn lời nói."Tại sao?" Vượt qua ở giữa hai cái tổ viên, hắn thẳng tắp nhìn về phía hắn.

Thế nào khả năng nói thực ra là bởi vì sợ sẽ lộ tẩy cho nên không muốn đi, Ung Thánh Hựu bị nhìn chằm chằm chột dạ, đành phải thuận miệng tìm cái lý do qua loa: "Ta ngày mai có việc. . ."

"Tiền bối vừa mới không phải mới nói thứ bảy có thể sao?" Thôi Xán Huân nghi ngờ hỏi.

Không có có nhãn lực gặp tiểu tử. Ung Thánh Hựu không được dấu vết trừng Thôi Xán Huân một chút."Ta cảm mạo còn chưa tốt toàn, đi sợ lây cho các ngươi."

Nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nói như thế, Khương Daniel không tự chủ được liền đem ánh mắt bỏ vào trên mặt hắn từ đầu đến cuối mang theo màu đen khẩu trang bên trên. Đều qua hai ba cái tuần lễ, hắn cảm mạo vậy mà đến bây giờ đều còn chưa tốt.

"Thánh Hựu, hay là cùng đi đi." Thân Bảo Tĩnh mặc dù cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng giới, trên thực tế lại bởi vì thi lại so hắn lớn một tuổi, cho nên bình thường tại trong tổ, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu thường xuyên không thế nào phản ứng tổ trưởng Khương Daniel, đối Thân Bảo Tĩnh lại rất thuận theo."Cảm mạo không quan hệ, ngươi cũng không có ho khan, chỉ cần chớ ăn đến cùng một phần đồ vật liền tốt."

Trong tổ đại tỷ đều lên tiếng, chính là lại không tình nguyện, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn ứng hảo, mà gặp hắn bình thường đều không đem mình để vào mắt, đối Thân Bảo Tĩnh lại nghe lời răm rắp, Khương Daniel cũng không biết được tại sao, trong lòng một trận phạm lấp, liền nhịn không được lầu bầu âm thanh: "Thích tới hay không."

Khương Daniel câu này tràn ngập khó chịu ý vị chỉ có ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn Thôi Xán Huân nghe thấy, hướng Khương Daniel nghi hoặc mà liếc nhìn, hắn dùng miệng hình hỏi một tiếng thế nào, lại chỉ lấy được đối phương không lắm cái gọi là lắc đầu.

Dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu người này cùng hắn không đối bàn cũng không phải chuyện một ngày hai ngày, hắn cần gì phải để ý hắn tới hay không nhà hắn, lại là ai để hắn đến đây này?

Sẽ có loại cảm giác kỳ quái này, chắc hẳn là bởi vì chính mình thân là tổ trưởng tính quyền uy bị miệt thị quan hệ đi. Cảm thấy mình có lẽ là ra phủ ngậm cùng quyền lực làm đầu óc choáng váng, Khương Daniel khắc sâu tỉnh lại hạ tự thân khuất phục với quyền lực cùng dục vọng thói hư tật xấu sau, vì mới kia cỗ phiền muộn cảm giác cho một cái giải thích hợp lý nhất.

Nhất định là như vậy.

Hôm sau, ba người đầu tiên là hẹn gặp tại trường học cái khác trạm xe bus gặp mặt, lại theo lấy Khương Daniel cho lộ tuyến, đáp lấy xe buýt qua hán sông, đi tới hắn vị tại Long sơn khu độc thân chung cư. Đứng tại chung cư trước quảng trường nhỏ, nhìn giàu có hiện đại cảm giác thiết kế chung cư cao ốc, bao quát Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên trong ba người một nháy mắt đều có chút hoảng hốt.

Hắn biết Khương Daniel trong nhà có tiền, nhưng hắn từ không nghĩ tới là loại này có tiền pháp, có thể đọc trường học của bọn họ, gia cảnh giàu có không phải số ít, liền ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu nhà mình đều có thể được xưng tụng giàu có, nhưng không nghĩ Khương Daniel càng không được, có thể gồng gánh nổi loại này xa hoa chung cư, cũng khó trách đại nhị liền từ trong túc xá dọn ra ngoài.

Thu được Thôi Xán Huân tin tức, Khương Daniel phủ một bộ đơn giản màu trắng áo quần jean liền từ trong nhà ra, đến đại sảnh đón hắn nhóm lên lầu. Khách sạn thức quản lý chung cư liền ngay cả đại sảnh cũng là đi điệu thấp xa hoa phong cách, thấy ba người vừa đến đã hiếu kì phải nhìn chung quanh, Khương Daniel chẳng qua là ngượng ngùng sờ đầu một cái, "Mẹ ta chính là mù nhọc lòng, cảm thấy nơi này an toàn."

Đi tại đội ngũ cuối cùng nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt.

Thật sự chính là mù nhọc lòng. Đều có thể đánh năm, còn lo lắng cái gì cẩu thí an toàn.

Khương Daniel nhà ngược lại là rất phổ thông. Màu trắng giản lược phong cách phối hợp mấy thứ đơn giản cơ bản đồ dùng trong nhà, nhìn qua chính là một cái độc thân nam tử trẻ tuổi nơi ở, chỉnh tề phòng khách không nhuốm bụi trần, nhìn kỹ liền sẽ phát giác khắp nơi đều có tận lực quét dọn qua vết tích, đánh giá là vì hôm nay phim tụ hội mới cố ý lại làm một lần sạch sẽ.

Ngồi tại phòng khách trung ương tấm kia màu xanh đen năm người tòa chỗ rẽ ghế sô pha trung ương, nhìn trước mặt trên bàn trà dùng ẩm ướt khăn lau bôi qua sau lưu lại nước đọng, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút tĩnh không nổi tâm.

Thẳng đến bước vào căn này chung cư đại môn, hắn mới có mình xâm nhập Khương Daniel thế giới, cùng người này có thật sự liên kết thực cảm giác, mà những cái kia hoang ngôn cùng bí mật liền như là từng khỏa chưa bạo đạn, bị hắn vô tri cùng ngu xuẩn, dùng cùng Khương Daniel phần này hệ vấp vững vàng cột vào trên người mình. Hắn cùng ngòi nổ chơi đùa chơi trốn tìm, thời gian lại là núp trong bóng tối người mật báo, mà cái này thuộc loại với Khương Daniel không gian không thể nghi ngờ là địch nhân sân nhà, sơ ý một chút, oanh một tiếng vang thật lớn, hắn liền sẽ bị nổ thương tích đầy mình, hôi phi yên diệt.

Giật giật cổ họng, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy càn khát đến kịch liệt.

"Tiền bối, muốn uống sao?" Ngồi ở bên cạnh, Thôi Xán Huân đúng lúc đó đem mới từ tủ lạnh lấy ra một bình băng Cocacola đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, "Cảm mạo có thể uống cái này sao?"

Căn bản liền không có cảm mạo, Ung Thánh Hựu không chút suy nghĩ liền gật đầu kéo xuống khẩu trang, tiếp nhận Thôi Xán Huân trong tay còn mạo hiểm hơi lạnh màu lam lon coca. Kéo ra dễ móc kéo, hắn ngửa đầu trực tiếp liền lấy kia còn băng phải đông lạnh tay bình thân uống một ngụm, ướp lạnh sau thấm vào ruột gan Cocacola mang theo nồng đậm CO2 thẳng tắp rót vào miệng bên trong, cacbon-axit tại trong miệng giống như pháo hoa nổ tung, hoả tinh lại tiến hành một trận sai lầm rơi xuống, ngọt ngào Cocacola trượt vào mũi nuốt, sặc đến Ung Thánh Hựu tính phản xạ nghiêng thân hướng phía trước ho mãnh liệt, trong tay màu lam nhôm bình lật một cái, cả bình màu nâu đậm chất lỏng cứ như vậy toàn vẩy ra, thấm ướt hắn quần áo cùng màu xanh đen ghế sa lon một góc.

"Khụ, khụ khục. . . !" Vội vàng thả ra trong tay sớm đã rỗng tuếch lon coca, tại tổ viên nhóm ba ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú, Ung Thánh Hựu lúng túng lôi kéo trên thân bị Cocacola thấm phải băng lãnh ẩm thấp thanh lương quần áo, một bên ho mãnh liệt, một bên mưu toan dùng tay đem giữa hai chân trên ghế sa lon ẩm ướt phải sâu nhất giai vải vóc chụp càn, nhưng cũng vui rót vào sợi tốc độ kinh người, không bao lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm giác tay bên trên truyền đến đường phân hòa tan sau đặc hữu dinh dính.

Lần đầu tiên tới quan hệ không thế nào tốt hậu bối nhà, liền để người ta xem ra rất đắt đỏ ghế sô pha dùng Cocacola tẩy lễ lượt, Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ được sủng ái đều đỏ. Hắn nhút nhát hướng đứng tại bàn trà cái khác Khương Daniel dò xét mắt, gặp hắn chỉ là mặt không thay đổi nhìn mình, nghĩ mở miệng nói xin lỗi, tâm tình khẩn trương lại làm cho hắn lần nữa bị quá độ bài tiết nước bọt sang đến."Ôm, khục! Khục, ôm, khụ khụ. . ."

"Không sao." Khương Daniel không có chút rung động nào nói, thanh âm như là từ sâu không thấy đáy đại dương mênh mông yếu ớt truyền đến, "Nhà vệ sinh ở nơi đó, bên tay trái gian kia."

Hướng Khương Daniel cầm lấy bộ đồ ăn ngón tay phương hướng xem xét, Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng mèo lấy thân thể cấp tốc từ cỡ nhỏ máy chiếu trước xuyên qua, cong tiến hành lang, đi vào nhà vệ sinh trước, hắn nghe thấy Thôi Xán Huân ép lấy cuống họng nói câu: "Ung tiền bối nguyên lai như thế lỗ mãng sao?"

Vô cùng nhục nhã.

Đóng cửa lại, dùng thấm ướt khăn tay lau lấy màu đen áo cùng đũng quần, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu chỉ còn bốn chữ này.

Cũng không phải là bao nhiêu tâm cao khí ngạo một người, nhưng khi hắn đối mặt Khương Daniel, kia cỗ tiềm ẩn trong lòng hắn ngạo mạn cùng quật cường tựa hồ liền như thế bị buộc ra, càng nghĩ, chỉ sợ vẫn là phải quy tội với đối phương kia cỗ không biết trời cao đất rộng buông thả cùng phách lối.

Đóng vai Thành Vũ Mỹ lúc, tất cả yếu thế cùng thuận theo tựa hồ cũng rất đương nhiên, giống như là một loại bản thân ám chỉ, lại xấp xỉ với một loại thuộc về diễn viên cố chấp ── buồn cười là, hắn vậy mà lại đem 『 diễn viên 』 hai chữ bao trên người mình ── nhưng coi hắn là Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, đây hết thảy lại biến đến không cách nào tha thứ, vẻn vẹn cúi đầu, hắn đều cảm thấy là một loại khuất nhục.

Hắn đương nhiên lý giải loại này bản thân ý thức quá thừa phân cao thấp không có bất kỳ cái gì ý nghĩa, nhưng hắn chính là nhịn không được, nam nhân tự tôn không cho phép hắn tại Khương Daniel trước mặt có bất kỳ sai lầm nào, thân là lớn tuổi người tôn nghiêm càng đem loại này không dùng được tự ngạo cùng thận trọng đẩy lên một cái khác cao độ, dẫn đến chỉ cần hơi không cẩn thận, hắn liền sẽ rơi thịt nát xương tan.

Đến cùng phần này tựa như ép buộc chứng cao ngạo từ đâu mà đến, liền ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu mình cũng không làm rõ ràng được.

Cũng được. Nhìn bồn rửa tay trước, tấm gương trung ương cái bóng của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài.

Ra một lần khứu cùng ra một trăm lần có cái gì khác nhau đâu? Nếu có thể đình chỉ loại này không có ý nghĩa tranh phong tương đối, có lẽ vẩy chén Cocacola cũng là rất đáng giá, dù sao ai không muốn thời gian sống vui sướng điểm.

Cũng may y phục của hắn đều là đen.

Từ nhà vệ sinh ra lúc, trong phòng khách chính truyện đến ba người thảo luận lấy cái gì tiếng cười vui, cho tới nay đối tiểu tổ không có chút nào thành tích, cũng chưa từng có thật đang định dung nhập Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này không khỏi cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ, trong lúc nhất thời chỉ có thể đứng ở bất tỉnh tối hành lang , chờ đợi ba người nói chuyện xuất hiện một tia có thể để cho hắn chui vào khe hở. Nhưng vào lúc này, hắn chú ý tới nhà vệ sinh đối diện hờ khép lấy cửa phòng, không tốt nhìn trộm người ta tư ẩn, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay đang nghĩ giúp Khương Daniel đóng cửa lại, mới chạm đến tay cầm cái cửa, một con thon dài mà khớp xương rõ ràng tay lại đột nhiên xuất hiện trong tầm mắt, mau lẹ lại cường ngạnh nắm lấy mu bàn tay của hắn.

Ngẩng đầu một cái, chỉ thấy Khương Daniel mang theo giận tái đi mặt chính gắt gao trừng mắt chính mình.

"Tiền bối, chúng ta đều đang đợi ngươi truyền bá phim, ngươi ở đây làm cái gì?" Khương Daniel nói xong, một đôi môi mím lại có chút bằng phẳng, hiển nhiên là sinh khí.

"Ta, ta không phải. . ." Nhìn Khương Daniel tức giận thần sắc, cảm thụ kia che trên mu bàn tay, mơ hồ tóm đến hắn đau nhức lực đạo, Ung Thánh Hựu trướng hồng lấy mặt nghĩ giải thích, lại đột nhiên quên ngôn ngữ."Không phải như ngươi nghĩ, ta, ta chỉ là nghĩ, "

"Không quan trọng." Buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu tay, thuận theo tay cầm cái cửa lỗ khảm, rắc một tiếng, Khương Daniel đem cửa phòng mang lên, "Tiền bối mau trở về đi thôi, ăn đều muốn lạnh."

Thật sâu nhìn Khương Daniel một chút, thấy đối phương mặc dù mở miệng một tiếng tiền bối làm cho nho nhã lễ độ, lại ngay cả cái cơ hội giải thích cũng không lưu lại cho hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải tiếng trầm quay người đi trở về phòng khách, ngồi vào ban đầu vị trí bên trên.

Nhìn trước mặt nhiệt khí bốc hơi pizza, rõ ràng là yêu nhất đồ ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại một điểm khẩu vị cũng không có.

Cái gì nha.

Xem ra nghĩ tiêu tan hiềm khích lúc trước, ký kết hòa bình điều khoản cái gì đều chỉ là mình vọng tưởng thôi, hắn tại Khương Daniel trước mặt chăm chú toản lấy điểm tự ái này tâm, với đối phương mà nói, nguyên lai căn bản không có chút nào bị để vào mắt. Đối Khương Daniel đến nói, Ung Thánh Hựu bất quá chỉ là cái cùng tổ lười nhác tiền bối, đợi chương trình học vừa kết thúc, thậm chí ngay cả phần này liên luỵ đều sẽ biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi, hắn cần gì phải để ý giữa hai người những cái kia va chạm cùng ma sát.

Ma sát đưa đến điện tử chuyển di sẽ xảy ra thành hỏa hoa, hắn cùng Khương Daniel lại trừ đau nhức tầng ngoài bên ngoài, cái gì đều không có.

Vuốt ve lấy mới bị Khương Daniel nắm chặt lấy tay phải, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhớ tới kia thùng bơ vị bắp rang.

Quả nhiên, hắn hay là rất chán ghét bơ vị.

Khương Daniel nhà không có TV, trước kia hẳn là bày ra TV kia mặt tường liền không xuống dưới, đem cùng Doãn Mân Cơ mượn tới cỡ nhỏ máy chiếu phóng tới trên bàn trà, liền lên máy tính, lại tắt đèn kéo màn cửa, một cái nhỏ phòng khách liền lắc mình biến hoá thành cỡ nhỏ gia đình rạp chiếu phim, cũng là có chút thoải mái dễ chịu.

Vốn là muốn phối hợp viện tuyến bên trên kia bộ tình yêu phim, tìm bộ chủ đề tương cận phiến tử, Khương Daniel chọn lựa cả đêm lại thế nào cũng tìm không thấy thích hợp, cuối cùng nhất đành phải để Thôi Xán Huân tùy tiện tại thuê phiến đi tuyển một bộ kinh điển phim tình cảm mang tới, nhưng khi phiến tử vừa để xuống, nhìn thấy kia đen trắng không màu hình tượng, Khương Daniel liền ngốc.

Hiển nhiên không ngờ tới Thôi Xán Huân sẽ tuyển cái như thế già phiến, ba người ánh mắt đồng loạt hướng Thôi Xán Huân ném đi, dùng ba phần trách cứ bảy phần bất đắc dĩ ánh mắt đem hắn nhìn cái mặt to đỏ sau mới đưa lực chú ý thả lại tại tường trắng đen trắng lão phiến bên trên.

Phim đại khái giảng thuật một ngôi nhà đạo sa sút nữ nhân đến đô thị tìm nơi nương tựa muội muội sau đã phát sinh cố sự, kịch bản vờn quanh tại cái này mặc hoa phục, mang theo bí ẩn nữ nhân xinh đẹp cùng muội muội của nàng, muội phu trên thân, không biết được bởi vì là phim trắng đen quan hệ, hay là cố sự bản thân bố trí, toàn bộ phiến nhìn qua có chút kiềm chế, thậm chí mang một chút quỷ quyệt, Khương Daniel nhìn thấy một nửa liền có chút ngồi không yên, bắt đầu bốn phía loạn nghiêng mắt nhìn.

Bên cạnh Thôi Xán Huân hiển nhiên rất sớm đã từ bỏ, cả phó tâm thần đều đặt ở mặt bàn kia vài miếng pizza cùng gà rán bên trên, ăn đến say sưa ngon lành, há miệng bóng loáng không dính nước. Thân Bảo Tĩnh mặc dù có đang nhìn, nhưng đại khái là Thôi Xán Huân ăn đến quá thơm, nhấm nuốt âm thanh cùng hút ngón tay thanh âm khiến người phân thần, nàng thỉnh thoảng liền sẽ hướng Thôi Xán Huân liếc hai mắt, trong bốn người, thấy nhất chuyên chú, ngược lại là ngồi cách hắn xa nhất Ung Thánh Hựu.

Chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở ghế sô pha tay vịn bên cạnh, rõ ràng là năm người tòa ghế sô pha, hắn lại vuốt ve hai chân co lại thành một đoàn, giống con dễ bị dọa dẫm phát sợ tiểu động vật, nhìn qua có loại dễ nát yếu ớt cảm giác.

Hồi lâu không thấy được hắn không có mang khẩu trang dáng vẻ, Khương Daniel lúc này mới nhớ tới nguyên lai Ung Thánh Hựu mặt dài chính là bộ dáng này. Lông mày xương lồi ra, mũi thẳng tắp, khuôn mặt nhỏ mà thon gầy, cái cằm chính giữa có lấy một đầu như ẩn như hiện mỹ nhân câu, cằm dưới sắc bén, kéo dài ở trên vành tai lại tiểu xảo sung mãn. Ung Thánh Hựu trái trên mặt kia ba viên nốt ruồi tại phim đen trắng không mang một tia màu độ tái nhợt dưới ánh đèn phá lệ dễ thấy, như phấn nộn thuần trắng thịt trai bên trên ba viên trân châu đen, loáng ra đen nhánh sơn sáng quang trạch.

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt, có như thế một nháy mắt, Khương Daniel cho là mình còn tại nhìn kia phiến phim đen trắng. Hai má của hắn là tuyết đầu mùa bạch, phát là màu mực đen, thâm thúy ngũ quan nói lấy cố sự, hắc bạch phân minh hai mắt thì ngậm lấy giống như gần lại như xa tình cảm, tại nhạc jazz cùng ánh đèn tô đậm hạ, hắn dần dần thành một cái xa xôi thời không bên trong thân ảnh, mà mình có khả năng bắt giữ, bất quá chỉ là hắn nhìn thoáng qua.

Khương Daniel không tự giác giật giật thân thể, mà khi hắn ý thức mình mới kia không người phát giác động tác, sau lưng chỗ tiềm ẩn lấy động cơ vì sao lúc, Khương Daniel lập tức chấn kinh đến thất thần trí.

Hắn vừa mới vậy mà muốn đi qua. Nghĩ vượt qua Thôi Xán Huân cùng Thân Bảo Tĩnh, áp vào Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh thân, bắt được cặp kia ôm trước người tay.

Hắn nghĩ nắm chặt tay của hắn.

Mới tại hành lang bên trên nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu mu bàn tay lúc xúc cảm, tựa như là tự động kiểm trắc đến hắn cái này không biết từ cái kia đập tới, hoang đường, hoang đường lại không có chút nào nguyên do có thể nói xúc động, khuynh khắc từ da thịt tầng dưới chót nhất, huyết nhục cùng cốt tủy chỗ sâu dâng lên, chui ra lỗ chân lông cùng tế bào, phụ lấy tại lòng bàn tay của hắn thật lâu không tiêu tan.

Đây là cái gì cảm giác? Khương Daniel hoảng hốt nghĩ.

Hắn chưa hề trải nghiệm qua loại tâm tình này, loại này phảng phất từ thể nội trọng yếu nhất, theo lấy huyết dịch cuồn cuộn dâng lên, rót vào toàn thân, ngứa ngáy cùng đau đớn nửa nọ nửa kia cảm giác xâm nhập lấy hắn, để lồng ngực của hắn đánh trống reo hò phải đau nhức, đau đến hắn hô hấp khó khăn.

Dời hướng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, Khương Daniel nhìn hướng lòng bàn tay của mình.

Vừa mới Ung Thánh Hựu tại hành lang bên trên là nghĩ đối với hắn nói cái gì đến lấy?

Tại sao hắn sẽ đối Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại cánh cửa kia bên ngoài, ý đồ theo dõi đi vì tức giận như thế? Tại sao nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu luống cuống tay chân quẫn bách bộ dáng hắn lại sẽ bực bội không thôi? Lại tại sao, khi hắn cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cách mình càng phát ra xa xôi lúc, mình vậy mà lại nghĩ bắt hắn lại?

Những vấn đề này, vô luận Khương Daniel như thế nào lật ngược suy tư cũng từ đầu đến cuối nghĩ không ra giải đáp, hắn chỉ biết, những vấn đề này đáp án, cùng kia cỗ từ trái tim chỗ sâu thoát ra không hiểu cảm xúc có không thể chia cắt điểm giống nhau, chỉ là hắn lúc này chưa có thể biết được, phần này điểm giống nhau gọi cái gì danh tự.

【 Dan Ung 】 nhân ngư (chín)

Mặt mù chơi cà Dan x nữ trang đam mê nam tử Ung

ooc thiết lập, chớ lên cao! Chớ lên cao! Chớ lên cao!

Là cái trước có trong đầu MV(hoan thoát hướng) mới hạ bút sản phẩm, không định kỳ đổi mới.

P. S. Có người nói nữ trang không tính ns, cho nên ta. . .

P. P. S. Tác giả pha lê tâm, chiến lực yếu ớt, cho nên không thích chớ nhập, hoan nghênh sân khấu quay!

P. P. P. S. Thật không thể nào tiếp thu được. . Vậy ta liền tự mình hưởng dụng la (bày)

Phim kết cục là cái bi kịch.

Kinh lịch thay đổi rất nhanh nhân sinh, mất đi hi vọng lại thụ muội phu vũ nhục nhân vật nữ chính cuối cùng phát điên, bị mang đến bệnh viện tâm thần, khi nằm trên mặt đất nhân vật nữ chính bị nhân viên y tế cẩn thận từng li từng tí kéo, cũng kéo năm ngoái bước bác sĩ cánh tay lúc, trong thoáng chốc, nàng nói ra nàng cuối cùng nhất một câu lời kịch.

Ung Thánh Hựu không có thể chịu ở kia từ đầu đến cuối tại trong hốc mắt đảo quanh nước mắt.

Cao trung lúc, nhân duyên tế hội phía dưới, hắn từng nhìn qua bộ phim này. Năm đó hắn đối tình yêu vẫn tràn ngập ước mơ, ngây ngô ngây thơ phải không biết tuyệt vọng cùng thống khổ là vật gì, đơn thuần đem bộ này phim ảnh cũ xem như người bên cạnh thành thục lạc hậu hứng thú, nhìn một đoạn liền không chịu nổi chơi tính, tại tan học sau chật chội tạp nhạp câu lạc bộ trong văn phòng, đốt lên cái tuổi đó chưa hề chân chính biến mất qua dục hỏa, đem bên cạnh phủ chỉnh tề tây trang người cùng nhau cuốn vào hắn bốc lên nóng rực luồng khí xoáy bên trong, bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút, đến tột cùng là ai bắt đầu trước, lại cũng có chút nhớ không rõ.

Bây giờ lại nhìn bộ này phiến, Ung Thánh Hựu đã có thể lãnh hội trong đó một hai, nhưng hắn lại tình nguyện mình vẫn là cái kia cái gì cũng đều không hiểu mao đầu tiểu tử.

Chí ít như là năm đó hắn, quả quyết sẽ không vẻn vẹn bởi vì nhân vật nữ chính một câu mà rơi lệ, càng sẽ không bởi vì một bộ trước đó chưa thể xem hết phim, mà để những cái kia mang theo cay đắng hồi ức tại thể nội cuồn cuộn.

Thừa dịp bên cạnh tổ viên cũng còn chuyên chú tại phim phần cuối kịch bản bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu cấp tốc duỗi tay gạt đi trượt đến gò má bên cạnh nước mắt, bất quá là tại vô ý thức động tác ở giữa vô ý hướng bên cạnh thoáng nhìn, ánh mắt lại ngoài ý muốn đối mặt cái không tưởng được ánh mắt.

Ngăn cách lấy Thôi Xán Huân cùng Thân Bảo Tĩnh, Khương Daniel chính nhìn hắn.

Tướng chuyển ánh mắt rất nhanh vốn nhờ Khương Daniel chuyển mở đầu mà lại lần nữa tách rời, Ung Thánh Hựu lại kinh ngạc phải thật lâu vẫn chưa lấy lại bình tỉnh.

Hắn nhìn thấy rồi? Nhìn thấy mình bởi vì một bộ phim mà khóc rồi?

Hay là nói, hắn chỉ là vừa tốt hướng nơi này nhìn thoáng qua, cái gì cũng không nhìn thấy?

Một vòng đỏ ửng theo lấy xấu hổ cùng ngượng ngùng bò lên trên hai gò má, cúi đầu xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu đem nửa gương mặt vùi sâu vào cuộn lại giữa hai chân.

Chẳng qua là nhìn bộ phim, hắn vậy mà liền dạng này tại Khương Daniel trong nhà khóc, không có trải qua thật đúng là không biết được nguyên lai người tuyến lệ lại sẽ càng sống càng lỏng.

"Hô. . . Cuối cùng kết thúc." Đè xuống đình chỉ khóa, Thôi Xán Huân cả người giống như là nhẹ nhàng thở ra hướng ghế sô pha thành ghế ngã xuống, "Mảnh này cũng quá buồn bực."

"Ngươi căn bản không có ở xem đi." Uống cạn nhôm bình bên trong cuối cùng nhất một ngụm Cocacola, Khương Daniel nhếch miệng cười trêu ghẹo nói: "Một mực ăn , chờ một chút ngươi muốn cho tiền bối hai người phần tiền."

Nghe vậy, Thôi Xán Huân đưa tay đại lực chụp chụp Khương Daniel cõng."Ta là đang giúp ngươi nhóm giải quyết trù Dư Vấn đề. Ngược lại là ngươi, ngươi một mực hướng nơi này nhìn làm gì?"

Thôi Xán Huân hỏi một chút, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai người liền không hẹn mà cùng cảm thấy thân thể cứng đờ. Khương Daniel bối rối phải con ngươi loạn chấn, chột dạ càng làm cho hắn bốc lên một thân mồ hôi lạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu triệu chứng thì hơi nhẹ hơi, rất nhanh liền lấy lại tinh thần đứng người lên.

"Đã phim xem hết, vậy ta liền đi về trước." Nói lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu vòng qua bàn trà đi hướng đại môn, trải qua Khương Daniel trước mặt lúc, hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới tấm kia bị mình dùng Cocacola xối phải dinh dính không chịu nổi ghế sô pha ghế dựa, thế là liền dừng lại bộ pháp hướng Khương Daniel phương hướng nhìn lại, không hiểu áy náy lại làm cho hắn không thể thẳng tắp đối đầu ánh mắt của đối phương."Ghế sa lon sạch sẽ phí, ngươi lại cùng ta cũng được a."

Ngẩng đầu, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân một trước một sau, vội vội vàng vàng muốn đi bộ dáng, Khương Daniel nhíu nhíu mày, hít sâu mấy hơi mới đem trái tim bên trong kia cỗ không hiểu tâm tình bất mãn đè xuống."Không cần, vừa mới học tỷ đã giúp ngươi sát qua một lần, về sau quét dọn a di cũng sẽ xong, không cần ngươi lo lắng."

Khương Daniel nói đến nhìn như rộng lượng, trong lời nói lại giấu giếm châm chọc, đối hai người thế kỷ đại hòa giải sớm đã không ôm bất luận cái gì chờ mong, lại thêm mới nhìn bộ đội hắn mà nói, trừ thấy cảnh thương tình bên ngoài, không có bất kỳ cái gì đánh giá chỗ trống phim, thật sâu nhìn Khương Daniel một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu không có có tâm tư lại cùng hắn nhiều tốn nước bọt."Thật sao? Vậy ta đi."

Đại môn mật mã khóa tự động rơi xuống sát na, chịu không được bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel giữa hai người không có chút nào tình cảm có thể nói nói chuyện mà lạnh xuống bầu không khí, hướng Khương Daniel cùng Thôi Xán Huân trừng mắt nhìn, Thân Bảo Tĩnh nắm lên trên ghế sa lon bao da liền hướng đại môn bước nhanh tới."Ta đuổi theo hắn, tiền cơm không cần cho, coi như ta mời các ngươi a." Nói xong, nàng liền đuổi theo Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân cấp tốc rời đi, trước kia náo nhiệt phòng khách đột nhiên chỉ còn chủ nhà cùng Thôi Xán Huân hai người.

Lúng túng liếc về phía Khương Daniel, Thôi Xán Huân ngượng ngùng hỏi: "Ngươi liền nhất định phải nói như vậy sao?"

"Ta thế nào nói chuyện rồi?" Thu thập lấy trên bàn rác rưởi, Khương Daniel mặt không thay đổi hỏi lại.

Thôi Xán Huân trương há miệng, lại là bị lời này cho hỏi khó."Ngươi bình thường không phải thật biết cùng người đánh qua loa sao? Thế nào đến Ung tiền bối nơi đó nói chuyện liền như thế xông?"

Thôi Xán Huân tựa như một cái cảnh tỉnh, đánh vào Khương Daniel trên trán, ngay cả lấy mới nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu lúc kia cỗ từ lồng ngực phun lên ngạt thở cảm giác, để toàn thân hắn đau đến đều không thoải mái."Ta nào có, ta bình thường nói cứ như vậy." Nghĩ nghĩ, biết lời này ngay cả Thôi Xán Huân đều hù làm không qua đi, huống chi nghĩ lừa gạt mình, thả tay xuống bên trên túi nhựa, Khương Daniel ảo não bá bá đầu sau hướng ghế sô pha ngã xuống, trầm tư một hồi mà mới lại mở miệng: ". . . Ta không biết, ta, ta đại khái chính là rất phiền hắn." Quay đầu nhìn về Thôi Xán Huân, hắn nhìn qua khó được có chút bất lực, "Ngươi hiểu không?"

Thôi Xán Huân rất muốn nói hắn thế nào sẽ hiểu, nhưng thấy Khương Daniel một mặt mê mang, đành phải quả thực là đem trước kia tính phản xạ trả lời nuốt về trong bụng."Phiền liền phiền đi, ai không có một hai cái cảm thấy phiền người đâu? Giống ta liền rất phiền ngươi."

Khương Daniel mắng âm thanh thô tục, sắc mặt lại bình thường rất nhiều.

"Nhưng ngươi không thể tổng cùng hắn đòn khiêng bên trên." Thôi Xán Huân nghiêm mặt nói: "Dạng này chúng ta muốn thế nào làm báo cáo? Học tỷ đều thường thường cùng ta phàn nàn các ngươi đem bầu không khí làm cho rất cương chuyện này."

Nghe được Thôi Xán Huân lại mình không biết rõ tình hình tình huống dưới cùng Thân Bảo Tĩnh có lui tới, Khương Daniel ngây cả người."Các ngươi tự mình có liên hệ?"

"Có a, " từ trên ghế salon đứng người lên, cầm qua Khương Daniel chỉnh lý tốt một túi rác rưởi, Thôi Xán Huân đem rác rưởi ném đến mở ra thức phòng bếp thùng rác bên cạnh sau nhún vai, giống đang nói kiện rất lơ lỏng chuyện bình thường."Ta còn có Ung tiền bối điện thoại, mặc dù từ chưa bao giờ dùng qua chính là. . . Thế nào, ngươi không có?"

Ngơ ngác nhìn Thôi Xán Huân ném rác rưởi sau, chào hỏi cũng không đánh liền hướng nhà mình nhà vệ sinh đi, Khương Daniel mới chợt hiểu ra nguyên lai mình mới là bị xa lánh cái kia, đuổi theo sát đi lớn tiếng chất vấn: "Uy, ngươi thời điểm nào muốn? Thế nào cái gì đều không có nói với ta?"

Tẩy đi trên tay bọt xà phòng mạt, Thôi Xán Huân một mặt vô tội nhìn về phía đuổi tới cửa nhà cầu Khương Daniel, ánh mắt lại bị khóe mắt liếc qua chỗ một cái màu lam cái bóng hấp dẫn, "Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi cũng có a. . . A? Ngươi thời điểm nào còn sẽ dùng khăn tay rồi?" Một đôi tay ướt đẫm, Thôi Xán Huân mười phần tự nhiên cầm lấy bồn rửa tay bên cạnh gãy phải chỉnh chỉnh tề tề màu xanh đậm cách văn khăn tay, vung hai vung sau liền hướng trên tay mình xóa."Như thế tri kỷ?"

Hơi giật mình nhìn Thôi Xán Huân trong tay, bị chà đạp phải dúm dó lạ lẫm khăn tay, Khương Daniel nghĩ hai giây mới hiểu được khăn tay chủ nhân là ai, lập tức sải bước đi tới, một thanh từ Thôi Xán Huân không có chút nào ôn nhu có thể nói trong tay đem khăn đoạt lại.

Bị Khương Daniel thô lỗ động tác hù đến, Thôi Xán Huân nhịn không được lối ra phàn nàn: "Uy, như thế không nỡ người khác dùng liền không nên tùy tiện bày ra đến a."

". . . Không là của ta." Nhìn trong tay bị Thôi Xán Huân chơi đùa vừa ướt lại nhíu cách văn khăn tay, Khương Daniel cảm thấy kia cỗ không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được cảm giác lại lần nữa tại thể nội gợn sóng, phảng phất người kia tất cả đều là từng khỏa trơn nhẵn đá cuội, nhớ tới nháy mắt, liền sẽ từ thiên ngoại rơi vào giấu với thể nội nơi nào đó sơn hắc thủy đàm bên trong, tóe lên cái này đến cái khác bọt nước, mang ra vòng vòng gợn sóng đãng phải hắn tâm thần khó định."Là ba, . . . Là Ung tiền bối."

"Tiền bối liền tiền bối, như thế ngạc nhiên làm gì?" Cảm thấy Khương Daniel biểu hiện được qua với cổ quái, Thôi Xán Huân mày nhíu lại lại lỏng, cuối cùng nhất mới nói: "Vậy ngươi cuối tuần trả lại cho người ta đi, hay là muốn ta giúp ngươi còn?"

Nhìn Thôi Xán Huân bày tại trước mặt lòng bàn tay, Khương Daniel nắm thật chặt cầm lấy đầu kia khăn tay tay.

Cách văn khăn tay tỉ mỉ vải vóc sợi tại dính nước sau trở nên có chút thô ráp, mài tại chưởng lòng ngứa ngáy, để Khương Daniel không hiểu nhớ tới màu xanh trắng phim dưới ánh đèn, người kia tại không trung hơi nhếch lên sợi tóc, lạnh buốt nước đọng bị nhiệt độ cơ thể che phải ấm áp, ấm bên trong mang lạnh nhiệt độ đúng như người kia hơi lạnh nhiệt độ cơ thể, "Không sao, " nắm chặt tay, hắn có thể cảm thấy ở sâu trong nội tâm gợn sóng càng khuếch trương càng lớn, to đến để hắn cảm thấy mình đều muốn bao phủ tại cái này u tối mà sâu không thấy đáy trong đầm nước, "Hay là ta trả à nha."

Đúng là điên.

Bên kia, ra Khương Daniel gia môn sau, Thân Bảo Tĩnh chạy chân đều nhanh đoạn mất mới nhìn đến bước lấy một cặp chân dài nhanh chân đi lên phía trước Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Thánh Hựu!"

Quen thuộc tiếng kêu gọi để Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại đi hướng trạm xe bus bộ pháp, quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy Thân Bảo Tĩnh nắm lấy trong tay ba lô, thở hồng hộc hướng mình chạy tới.

"Bảo tĩnh tỷ?" Nhìn thẳng đến dừng ở trước mặt, vẫn còn đỡ lấy kính mắt thở Thân Bảo Tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu hoang mang nghiêng đầu một chút, "Ngươi thế nào chạy đến rồi?"

Thở sâu sau, Thân Bảo Tĩnh mới nhô lên eo ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ta cùng ngươi là một đường, ngươi quên rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng a âm thanh. Hôm nay hướng ba người chạm mặt địa điểm trên đường, hắn trùng hợp gặp Thân Bảo Tĩnh, trò chuyện trong chốc lát mới phát hiện hai người kỳ thật ở phụ cận, đều ở tại cùng một cái chuyên môn cho thuê học sinh trong khu cư xá."Ngươi thế nào không nhiều đợi một hồi? Ta còn tưởng rằng các ngươi muốn trò chuyện thật lâu."

Thân Bảo Tĩnh khoát khoát tay, "Cùng bọn hắn cũng không có như thế tốt bao nhiêu nói chuyện." Nói lấy, nàng dẫn đầu mở ra bộ pháp hướng mặt trước cách đó không xa trạm xe bus đi đến.

Đi theo sau đầu, nhìn Thân Bảo Tĩnh bóng lưng, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ hồ cảm thấy nàng tựa hồ là có chuyện nghĩ đối với hắn nói, cho nên mới vội vàng đuổi theo, quả nhiên, hai người đi bộ một đoạn ngắn, Thân Bảo Tĩnh đột nhiên mở miệng: "Thánh Hựu, ngươi cùng Daniel cãi nhau sao?"

Khoa học tự nhiên người từ trước đến nay không hiểu quanh co lòng vòng, lại hoặc là chỉ là bởi vì Thân Bảo Tĩnh niên kỷ tương đối lớn nguyên nhân, chưa hề bị dạng này như thế trực tiếp hỏi thăm, Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt có chút muốn cười.

Bọn hắn cãi nhau sao?

Bọn hắn cái gì quan hệ đều không phải, lại ở đâu ra đỡ nhưng nhao nhao.

"Không có." Ung Thánh Hựu không chút nghĩ ngợi liền về nói, " chúng ta chỉ nói là không ăn ý thôi."

Liếc cao hơn chính mình không chỉ nửa cái đầu Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, Thân Bảo Tĩnh nhíu nhíu mày, từ chối cho ý kiến."Daniel kỳ thật người rất tốt, " vuốt ve muốn hòa hoãn tổ nội khí phân ý nghĩ, Thân Bảo Tĩnh cẩn thận từng li từng tí nói, ở giữa không quên chú ý Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt, lại không phát hiện mảy may dị trạng."Nhiều nói với hắn nói chuyện, các ngươi có thể chỗ phải càng hòa hợp."

Ung Thánh Hựu rất muốn nói hắn đương nhiên hiểu được Khương Daniel người rất tốt, dù sao coi hắn là Thành Vũ Mỹ lúc, Khương Daniel đợi hắn vừa vặn rất tốt phải bên cạnh người vô pháp tưởng tượng. Chỉ tiếc, hắn cuối cùng không phải Thành Vũ Mỹ.

Hắn là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Vô luận quá khứ, hiện tại, hay là tương lai, hắn chỉ có thể, cũng sẽ chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Là lấy Khương Daniel có được hay không, bọn hắn đến tột cùng có thể hay không ở chung hòa hợp, nói cho cùng đều chuyện không liên quan tới hắn, bị mơ mơ màng màng Khương Daniel phân chia phải rất rõ ràng, hiểu được tất cả bí mật cùng hoang ngôn hắn càng nhất định phải vạch phân rõ ràng, nếu không, trận này lẽ ra là mang theo trả thù cùng vui đùa tính chất ngắn ngủi trò chơi, cuối cùng rồi sẽ kéo đổ bọn hắn tất cả mọi người.

Cho đến vạn kiếp bất phục.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nghe mình chỉ là cười không đáp, Thân Bảo Tĩnh đành phải thay cái sách lược."Thánh Hựu, ngươi là tiền bối, hậu bối nói chuyện có lúc là sẽ có chút không biết lớn nhỏ, nhưng đó cũng là nghĩ cùng chúng ta rút ngắn quan hệ biểu hiện, ngươi cũng đừng quá cùng Daniel so đo. . ."

"Tỷ, " dừng bước lại, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp đánh gãy Thân Bảo Tĩnh thuyết phục, quay đầu sắc mặt nghiêm nghị, vẻ mặt cứng rắn hỏi: "Ngươi đây là tại giúp Khương Daniel nói chuyện?"

"Không phải, ta không có, ta chỉ là. . ." Không biết là bởi vì thẳng tắp đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu kia gương mặt tuấn tú, hay là bởi vì bị ám chỉ bất công, Thân Bảo Tĩnh một gương mặt nháy mắt đỏ lên, lại khi nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu nín cười bộ dáng sau, mới giật mình mình bị trước mắt cái này bình thường có chút lãnh mạc đồng học trêu chọc. "Uy! Ngươi còn khơi dậy ta đến rồi!"

Bị Thân Bảo Tĩnh nhanh chóng làm sáng tỏ bộ dáng trêu đến cười không ngừng, Ung Thánh Hựu uốn cong eo cười trận mới chậm quá khí nói ra: "Bảo tĩnh tỷ, ngươi liền đừng lo lắng, ta sẽ không để cho ngươi cùng Xán Huân khó xử."

Thân Bảo Tĩnh nghe xong không khỏi nhăn lại lông mày. Ung Thánh Hựu lời này hiển nhiên không có muốn cùng Khương Daniel chung sống hoà bình dự định.

Nhìn thấy Thân Bảo Tĩnh không lắm nhận đồng biểu lộ, gặp nàng còn muốn nói tiếp chút cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian mở miệng nói sang chuyện khác."Vừa mới kia bộ phim tâm đắc, ta đến viết có thể chứ?"

Không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu vậy mà có thể đổi chủ đề đổi được không chút nào nhăn nhó, thất kinh tiếp lên cái này thẳng cầu, Thân Bảo Tĩnh lại muốn tiếp tục lời mới rồi đề cũng đã thác thất lương cơ, đành phải thuận theo Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra: ". . . Có thể là có thể, nhưng ngươi không phải không thích làm những này sao?"

Hai người lúc này vừa vặn đi đến trạm xe bus, nhìn phương xa rộn ràng dòng xe cộ, Ung Thánh Hựu hai mắt lại giống như là nhìn cái khác cái gì, mất tiêu phải có chút vẩn đục. "Ừm. . . Chẳng qua là cảm thấy hẳn là có thể viết ra điểm cái gì." Cúi đầu xuống, hắn nhìn về phía từ đầu đến cuối nhìn mình Thân Bảo Tĩnh, "Coi như làm là bảo tĩnh tỷ viết đi."

"Ta?"

Gật gật đầu, mang theo một chút ngượng ngùng, Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra nụ cười nhẹ, "Bình thường không làm những này, đột nhiên chủ động nói muốn làm rất không có ý tứ a." Nghĩ nghĩ, hắn lại bổ sung: "Bảo tĩnh tỷ đáp ứng, ta liền không cùng Khương Daniel so đo."

Bản ý là muốn làm cái hòa sự lão, nhưng không nghĩ phần này tâm ý ngược lại bị đối phương lấy ra làm làm đàm phán thẻ đánh bạc, làm phải tự mình đáp ứng không phải, không đáp đáp cũng không phải, Thân Bảo Tĩnh ngơ ngác nhìn lộ ra giảo hoạt nụ cười Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ cảm thấy người này bình thường không dễ dàng hiển sơn lộ thủy, sáo lộ lại thật không phải bình thường sâu.

Biết Thân Bảo Tĩnh tuyệt sẽ không cự tuyệt đề nghị của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu coi như đối phương trầm mặc đại biểu đáp ứng, sau khi về đến nhà liền bắt đầu lấy tay tìm lên giữa kỳ tiểu tổ báo cáo cần thiết vật liệu.

Tại Khương Daniel nhà nhìn kia bộ lão phiến rất nổi danh, tùy tiện vừa tìm, vô luận là giới thiệu vắn tắt hoặc bình luận điện ảnh dễ dàng liền có thể toàn tìm ra, nhưng tâm đắc nhưng lại là một chuyện khác.

Cho dù nhìn ngay sau đó cảm xúc rất nhiều, thật có thể viết ra làm báo cáo cung cấp người tuỳ tiện đọc bình luận, trên thực tế lại lác đác không có mấy, thế là khi hắn dùng một vòng ngày làm xong phim giới thiệu vắn tắt mấy trương tin vắn sau, ngay cả lấy hai ba cái ban đêm, hắn cũng chỉ có thể đối lấy trống không Word ngăn giao diện ngẩn người, tiến độ nháy mắt ngừng.

Nhìn trên bàn trà từ đầu đến cuối dừng ở giống nhau hình tượng bút điện màn hình, phiền phải trực tiếp hướng ghế sa lon bên cạnh ngã xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên vạn phần hối hận cùng Thân Bảo Tĩnh xách mình muốn viết tâm đắc chuyện này.

Quả nhiên , bất kỳ cái gì tinh thần người bình thường đều không nên làm chút bình thường sẽ không làm sự tình.

Tựa như xung phong nhận việc viết tâm đắc, tựa như đi giao tình chưa hề có thể nói tốt hậu bối nhà xem phim, tựa như cùng một người đàng hoàng, đẩy kéo đẩy kéo dây dưa cùng nhau, lại tựa như tại quán ăn đêm bên trong cùng cái nửa sống nửa chín niên đệ đánh pháo miệng.

Hắn khẳng định nơi nào tinh thần không bình thường.

Từ khi gặp được Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm giác phải cuộc sống của mình trở nên một đoàn loạn, thời thời khắc khắc đều tại vì Khương Daniel sẽ nhận ra mình mà nơm nớp lo sợ, nhưng lại thời thời khắc khắc vì Khương Daniel khác biệt đãi ngộ mà tâm loạn như ma; một giây trước mới bởi vì Khương Daniel truyền đến nhỏ trò cười cười đến hết sức vui mừng, một giây sau liền đối với dễ dàng như thế liền bị Khương Daniel kia ít trò mèo chọc cười mình cảm thấy thật sâu xem thường.

Nói cho cùng, đây hết thảy đều là Khương Daniel sai.

Nếu không phải đêm đó Khương Daniel uống đến say mênh mông, hắn mới sẽ không có cơ hội đem Khương Daniel kéo đến nhà vệ sinh nam bên trong; nếu như Khương Daniel không có như thế trầm mê sắc đẹp, hắn cũng sẽ không bị làm cho nhất định phải đóng vai thành Thành Vũ Mỹ cùng hắn quần nhau; nếu như Khương Daniel không có cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ đi hẹn hò xem phim, bọn hắn sẽ không tới nhà hắn nhìn kia bộ Thôi Xán Huân chọn nát phiến; mà nếu như không nhìn kia bộ lão phiến, hắn cũng sẽ không bị câu lên không nên nhớ tới hồi ức, dẫn đến mình bây giờ nằm trên ghế sa lon vô kế khả thi.

Bởi vậy nhưng chứng, không viết ra được tâm đắc đều là Khương Daniel hại.

Như thế tưởng tượng, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức cảm thấy tâm tình tốt hơn nhiều.

Cũng không thể nói hắn trốn tránh trách nhiệm, mà là từ cùng Khương Daniel 『 kết giao 』 đến nay, Ung Thánh Hựu tích lũy quá nhiều oán khí, không mượn đề tài để nói chuyện của mình biểu đạt một chút thực tế không thoải mái, mà theo oán khí cùng nhau tích lũy, còn có kia không chỗ phát tiết tinh lực.

Có trời mới biết tại bị Khương Daniel quấn lên trước, khỏe mạnh như hắn, thế nhưng là có mỗi tuần cố định tìm người làm trên giường vận động thói quen tốt.

Phiền muộn khiến người dục cầu bất mãn, mà dục cầu bất mãn lại khiến người phiền muộn, thế là Ung Thánh Hựu liền lâm vào một cái từ dục cùng úc tạo thành tuần hoàn ác tính, liền ngay cả bút điện D trong máng trân tàng những cái kia tiểu ảnh phiến đều tại lật ngược phát ra ở giữa trở nên tẻ nhạt vô vị, nhạt nhẽo phải làm cho người mảy may không động dậy nổi.

Sớm biết trước hết bên trên lại nói. Vừa dỗ vừa lừa đem Khương Daniel ngoặt lên giường, dùng dây thừng giống buộc con cua đồng dạng đem hắn trói gô phải cực kỳ chặt chẽ, chính là hắn nắm đấm lợi hại hơn nữa lại như thế nào, còn không phải mặc cho mình lật tới lật lui lật ngược giày vò.

Hắn lúc trước thế nào liền không nghĩ tới đâu!

Lật người, Ung Thánh Hựu ảo não đại lực chùy lấy dưới thân ghế sô pha, chỉ hận mình lúc ấy liền như thế bị Khương Daniel kia mấy câu cho hù dọa, làm cho hiện tại liền cùng Phật Tổ sang khói dầu đồng dạng, cả ngày nhìn ở trong mắt lại ăn không tiến miệng bên trong.

Rất đáng hận.

Khóc không ra nước mắt, nằm sấp ở trên ghế sa lon, Ung Thánh Hựu chính tính toán lấy đến cùng mình thời điểm nào mới có thể thoát ly loại này có thể so với trai giới kỳ trạng thái, lại đột nhiên linh quang lóe lên, từ phân loạn trong đầu vì chính mình không chỗ có thể đi tính dục bắt được một chút hi vọng sống.

Chờ một chút, cùng Khương Daniel kết giao chính là Thành Vũ Mỹ, lại không phải hắn, chỉ cần không bị nhận ra ── cái này đúng là mình cho tới nay cực lực tránh khỏi sự tình ── không là tốt rồi sao?

Từ trên ghế salon nhảy lên, Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực nghĩ vì chính mình thông minh tài trí lớn tiếng vỗ tay gọi tốt.

Mắt nhìn trên màn hình đồng hồ, thấy thời gian vừa vặn, thay đổi đen áo sơmi quần jean, Ung Thánh Hựu đơn giản làm cái tạo hình sau liền vội vàng ra cửa, tiện tay chiêu chiếc tắc xi sau liền hướng hồi lâu chưa đi lê thái viện đồng chí quán bar lái đi.

Đứng tại phòng bếp cửa sau, Khương Daniel vừa rảnh rỗi rảnh rỗi rút hai ngụm khói, tiếp tân quản lý lại mời người đến gọi hắn ra ngoài.

Mẹ nó, hắn là tới làm nhân viên phục vụ, lại không phải đến tọa thai.

Đem kẹp ở giữa ngón tay, mới nhóm lửa không lâu thuốc lá ném lên mặt đất, Khương Daniel cho hả giận tựa như giẫm hai cước sau mới lên tiếng, ngươi sau lách mình đi vào phòng bếp.

Thứ tư ban đêm lúc đầu không phải hắn ban, bất đắc dĩ đồng sự đột nhiên xin nghỉ bệnh, thân là lão bản thân thích hắn tự nhiên bị người từ trong nhà gọi ra ngoài.

Nằm ở lê thái viện căn này phòng ăn là hắn đường ca sản nghiệp, ban ngày bán sớm cơm trưa, ban đêm làm bữa ăn tửu quán, là ở giữa trên mạng có phần giàu nổi danh lưới đỏ cửa hàng. Vừa lên đại học lúc ấy, Khương Daniel thế nào suy nghĩ lấy đều cảm thấy, thân là sinh viên, không đánh cái hai phần công thực tế không gọi được thể nghiệm nhân sinh, cho nên đang khắp nơi tìm hiểu làm công thông tin lúc, bị vừa mở phòng ăn đường ca tìm đi làm nhân viên phục vụ, lúc đầu chỉ muốn làm cái một tháng, qua đã nghiền liền tốt, thật tình không biết đường ca tại biết hắn kia mỹ lệ ngoại hình là trong tiệm mang đến công trạng sau, ngàn làm ơn vạn làm ơn muốn hắn nhất định phải tiếp tục làm tiếp, mà cái này một làm, liền làm được bây giờ.

Buổi tối sinh ý cùng ban ngày khác biệt, đến hơn phân nửa đều là phụ cận cơm nước xong xuôi đến tục bày dân đi làm, mặc cho ban ngày như thế nào Âu phục giày da, áo mũ chỉnh tề, mấy chén rượu vàng vào trong bụng, khó tránh khỏi đều sẽ có chút tương đối thoát tự cử động, đêm nay trùng hợp liền bị Khương Daniel đụng tới một tổ nữ khách nhân, đại khái là nhìn hắn dáng dấp coi như lớn lên đẹp trai, cười lên lại thân thiết cởi mở, thỉnh thoảng liền vẫy gọi muốn hắn đến bên cạnh bàn thêm điểm, nhưng khi hắn thật đứng ở trước bàn, mấy vị kia nhìn qua liền có chút niên kỷ nữ khách nhân nhưng lại chỉ cố vấn lấy hỏi hắn một chút vấn đề riêng, phiền phải hắn đành phải trốn đến phía sau, nhưng không nghĩ mấy vị kia khách nhân vậy mà tìm tới quản lý nơi đó đi, thực tế cực kỳ chán ghét.

Thu hồi không kiên nhẫn cảm xúc, điều chỉnh tốt biểu lộ, Khương Daniel vừa đi ra sau phòng bếp, liền gặp tiếp tân quản lý đứng tại mang theo các thức bữa ăn chén rượu quầy ba hướng ngoại hắn vẫy gọi.

"Quản lý." Vòng qua quầy bar, Khương Daniel đứng ở tiếp tân quản lý trước mặt khéo léo tiếng gọi. Kỳ thật cái này quản lý cũng mới đại học tốt nghiệp không lâu, so hắn không hơn được mấy tuổi, hai người tan tầm sau có lúc thân thiện thậm chí lấy gọi nhau huynh đệ, lúc này Khương Daniel như thế đứng đắn vừa gọi, biết hắn bị kia tổ khách nhân trêu đến có đốt đuốc lên, trẻ tuổi quản lý trên mặt liền có nói không nên lời khó chịu.

"Ầy, " không biết từ cái gì địa phương biến ra một chồng ban ngày tuyên truyền dùng nhỏ tờ đơn, không đợi Khương Daniel lộ ra nghi ngờ biểu lộ, quản lý một thanh liền đem kia chồng tuyên truyền đơn nhét vào Khương Daniel trong tay, "Ngươi đi phát truyền đơn đi, không có phát xong đừng trở về."

Khương Daniel đường ca căn này phòng ăn bình thường dựa vào đều là mạng lưới tuyên truyền, chính là loại này có dấu menu tuyên truyền đơn, cũng đều chỉ là bày ở quầy thu ngân bên cạnh cung cấp chờ khách nhân theo lấy theo dùng, chưa từng chân chính phái người phát qua truyền đơn, Khương Daniel đang nghĩ hỏi tại sao, lại khi nhìn đến quản lý ánh mắt sau tức thời dừng âm thanh.

Xem ra kia tổ nữ khách nhân một lát lại còn không đi, quản lý không tốt đắc tội khách nhân, mới chỉ tốt tranh thủ thời gian cho hắn phái công việc khác.

Phát truyền đơn loại này sống nhưng mệt mỏi nhưng nhẹ nhõm, trong tiệm lại không phải thật cần người đường đi bên trên phái truyền đơn, không thể nghi ngờ là để hắn tan ca sớm ý tứ, nghĩ đến hôm nay giúp người thay mặt ban có thể đơn giản mò được một buổi tối tiền lương, Khương Daniel mừng rỡ nhẹ nhõm, túm lấy kia chồng truyền đơn liền vui vẻ đi ra phòng ăn, tại lê thái viện Tiểu Chu mạt ban đêm, dào dạt lấy buông lỏng không khí trên đường phố nhàn lắc.

Từ cái này đường phố đi đến kia đường phố, Khương Daniel trên tay truyền đơn rất nhanh liền bị đến đây bắt chuyện, hoặc là chỉ là muốn cùng soái ca thân cận một chút nam nam nữ nữ cầm được tinh quang. Nhiệm vụ hoàn thành phải ngoài ý muốn cấp tốc, cầm lấy kia chồng truyền đơn liền đi ra ngoài, trên thân còn phủ phục vụ phục Khương Daniel người không có đồng nào, ngay cả điện thoại đều không có, rơi vào đường cùng đành phải đi trở về, mới nghĩ đến từ phía trước một cái khác đầu ngõ nhỏ quấn đường nhỏ trở về, lại tại trải qua bất tỉnh tối hẻm nhỏ lúc, bị một trận giống như là cái gì đồ vật rơi xuống , liên đới lấy ngã lật phụ cận vật cứng cứu lang tiếng vang giật nảy mình.

Dừng bước lại, nhẫn nhịn run lên da đầu, Khương Daniel cảnh giác nhìn chung quanh hạ, thấy bốn phía vắng vẻ không người, gió đêm mang lấy hàn ý từ trên đường cái hướng trong ngõ nhỏ rót, quanh mình lại đen lại lạnh, lại thêm mới không rõ tiếng vang, trong lòng liền không khỏi bắt đầu sợ lên.

Hắn Khương Daniel cái gì không sợ, sợ nhất chính là côn trùng cùng quỷ.

Ban đêm ngõ hẻm làm âm sóng ngầm ẩm ướt, trắng bệch đèn đường chiếu vào bụi đất sắc khe nước đắp lên, đem xi măng đóng từng đầu lỗ thủng chiếu lên phá lệ đen nhánh, giống như là bất cứ lúc nào cũng sẽ có cái gì từ giữa đầu vươn ra đồng dạng. Bị đầu mình bên trong ảo tưởng dọa đến toàn thân cứng ngắc, trừng mắt trước mắt hối tối hẻm nhỏ, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình nhất định là cái kia gân không thích hợp, thế nào sẽ nghĩ quấn ngõ nhỏ đi trở về đi?

Giơ chân lên, hắn vừa mới chuyển thân chuẩn bị bước nhanh đi về tới lúc đại đạo, một trận tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt tiếng vang, nương theo lấy không có quy luật kêu rên cùng đập nện âm thanh lại từ phía sau hẻm nhỏ truyền đến, trong lúc đó như có như không xen lẫn một đoạn ngắn trò chuyện, nói cái gì Khương Daniel cũng không có cẩn thận nghe, nhưng thẳng đến đối phương mắng to vài tiếng thô tục, Khương Daniel mới biết được là có người trong ngõ hẻm đánh nhau, trước kia thần kinh căng thẳng nháy mắt theo buông lỏng.

Là nắm đấm đánh có được đồ vật liền tốt. An ủi mình vài câu sau, không chút do dự, Khương Daniel xoay người liền hướng hẻm nhỏ đi đến.

Cũng không phải là đuổi lấy đi làm anh hùng, trên thực tế, hắn đối với đánh nhau người có cái gì tranh chấp không quan tâm chút nào, thậm chí không nghĩ tới muốn tham gia, nhưng xông lấy vừa mới bị bọn hắn dọa đến suýt nữa lâm vào vọng tưởng thù, Khương Daniel nói cái gì cũng muốn nhìn một chút đến cùng là những cái kia đồ chó con dám ở đường cái cái khác trong ngõ nhỏ liền như thế đánh lên.

"Thao! Liền ngươi bộ này tiểu bạch kiểm bộ dáng cũng dám đụng đại ca người! Nhìn ta đánh không chết ngươi!"

Khương Daniel vừa đi gần đầu kia hẻm nhỏ chỉ nghe thấy có cái thô câm giọng nam mắng liệt liệt địa đạo, nghe vào hẳn là đụng tới tiểu lưu manh giáo huấn người trường hợp, nhưng bị giáo huấn người hiển nhiên tính tình cũng không nhỏ, chỉ nghe thấy một cái khác âm thanh trong trẻo giãy giụa rống vài tiếng sau lớn tiếng mắng: "Ai mẹ hắn biết ai là ngươi đại ca người! Con mẹ nó ngươi thế nào không gọi ngươi đại ca đem danh tự thiếp người trên mặt! Đồ vật thả công cộng tủ lạnh cũng phải thuộc cái tên, đại ca ngươi đem người thả quán ăn đêm bên trong chẳng lẽ cũng không cần sao? !"

Khương Daniel nghe kém chút không có cười ra tiếng.

Người này hẳn là không có chạm qua chân chính ác ôn, không hiểu được vào lúc này cúi đầu yếu thế thì thôi, còn dám cùng người múa mép khua môi, cuối cùng nhất khẳng định chỉ có bị đánh cho mặt mũi bầm dập phần, Khương Daniel bình thường sẽ không trôi loại này vũng nước đục, nhưng cũng không biết được tại sao, người này âm thanh trong trẻo để hắn cảm thấy mấy phần quen thuộc, tăng thêm nam tử bởi vì bị bức gấp mà hồ ngôn loạn ngữ phải làm cho người cảm thấy thú vị, khiến cho hắn không tự chủ được liền nghĩ giúp hắn một chút.

Dù sao rảnh rỗi cũng là rảnh rỗi, coi như ngày đi một thiện.

"Uy, buông hắn ra."

Đứng tại hẹp ngõ hẻm trung ương, đường cái sáng loáng LED ánh đèn vừa vặn chiếu vào Khương Daniel lạnh lùng trên mặt, mắt nhìn bị hai nam nhân kiềm chế mà hai đầu gối quỳ xuống đất nam tử, hắn trừng mắt về phía kia cái đứng tại ba người trước mặt, phủ áo sơmi hoa ngậm lấy khói lưu manh.

"Hạn ngươi ba giây."

【 Dan Ung 】 nhân ngư (mười)

Mặt mù chơi cà Dan x nữ trang đam mê nam tử Ung

ooc thiết lập, chớ lên cao! Chớ lên cao! Chớ lên cao!

Là cái trước có trong đầu MV(hoan thoát hướng) mới hạ bút sản phẩm, không định kỳ đổi mới.

P. S. Có người nói nữ trang không tính ns, cho nên ta. . .

P. P. S. Tác giả pha lê tâm, chiến lực yếu ớt, cho nên không thích chớ nhập, hoan nghênh sân khấu quay!

P. P. P. S. Thật không thể nào tiếp thu được. . Vậy ta liền tự mình hưởng dụng la (bày)

Khương Daniel xuất hiện trong ngõ hẻm sát na, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình quả thực là gặp lên trời làm hạ phàm.

Nhưng khi hắn nhìn thấy Khương Daniel một cước đạp ở trước mắt lưu manh trên mặt, lưu manh trong miệng phun ra bọt máu giống như động tác chậm tung tóe đến giày da đế giày, khóe miệng của hắn lại còn mang theo mỉm cười khinh miệt lúc, hắn mới hiểu được hắn gặp phải là ma quỷ.

Bị người vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị dùng một cái đá bay đạp đến trên mặt đất, kia lưu manh lập tức thảm kêu một tiếng, bưng lấy tấm kia vô cùng thê thảm bên mặt gào bên cạnh lăn lộn trên mặt đất, tràng diện lập tức trở nên buồn cười buồn cười, cho dù là bị người áp chế phải quỳ trên mặt đất Ung Thánh Hựu thấy cũng không nhịn được cười.

"Cái..., ngươi là cái gì người!" Thấy người lãnh đạo trực tiếp bị người một cước đặt xuống ngã xuống đất, nhìn về phía không biết từ cái kia đụng tới nam nhân, nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay một người trong đó kinh ngạc hỏi.

Khương Daniel nghe lại chỉ là sách âm thanh.

"Vấn đề này hỏi được thật lão bao. Ta là cái gì người liên quan gì đến ngươi, ngươi chỉ cần nhớ kỹ là đem ngươi xử lý người liền tốt." Nói xong, Khương Daniel tích lũy lên nắm đấm liền hướng người kia cấp tốc vung đi, vốn định công hắn cái xuất kỳ bất ý, nhưng kia tiểu lâu la đại khái cũng có cái hai lần, nắm đấm vẻn vẹn sát qua hai gò má, không có đánh tới hắn ngay mặt.

Khương Daniel trước sau một cước một quyền đơn giản là khai chiến súng vang lên, bọn côn đồ mục tiêu công kích nhất thời từ xem ra yếu đuối Ung Thánh Hựu, chuyển vì cái này đột nhiên từ trong bóng tối xuất hiện, thể phách cường kiện, động tác nhanh nhẹn nam nhân.

Hai tên côn đồ phủ một thức đồ tây đen quần áo sơ mi trắng, vung lên quyền đến ra dáng, nghĩ đến nên có luyện qua một điểm tương quan vận động, mỗi một cái huy quyền đều quyển lấy quyền phong, nếu như thật đánh trúng, tuyệt đối không chỉ vết thương da thịt như vậy đơn giản, cho nên với mỗi lần đảo qua Khương Daniel bên cạnh thân lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đều khẩn trương đến trái tim thít chặt, Khương Daniel không trúng chiêu, ngược lại là tránh ở một bên quan chiến cả người hắn như cái mặc người đại lực nhào nặn hút nước bọt biển đồng dạng, nhiều lần nội thương.

Cũng may Khương Daniel đúng như hắn từng nói qua như vậy có thể đánh.

Đối đầu hai cái rõ ràng nhận qua huấn luyện trưởng thành nam tính, Khương Daniel không hề rơi xuống hạ phong một chút nào, thậm chí có dần dần chiếm được tình thế. Chỉ gặp hắn tại né tránh một người huy quyền sau cấp tốc dùng cánh tay cách ngăn một người khác thế công, ngươi sau thuận theo động tác thấp thân chui vào cái trước ánh mắt điểm mù, tại đối phương hạ cái huy quyền giữa khe hở trực tiếp hướng dưới người ba vung cái mắc câu quyền, lại dùng thân thể đẩy ra hướng hắn đánh tới khác một tên lưu manh, đem người đụng một tiếng toàn bộ đụng vào chật hẹp đường tắt tường xi măng bên trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hiện tại chính là chuồn đi thời điểm tốt.

Đã Khương Daniel nhìn qua không có vấn đề, vậy hắn cũng không có xuất thủ tất yếu, cùng nó mạo hiểm bị nhận ra phong hiểm ở chỗ này khi đội cổ động viên, không bằng thừa dịp Khương Daniel không cách nào phân thần thời điểm tranh thủ thời gian chạy trốn mới thực tế.

Nghĩ đến tức làm, Ung Thánh Hựu mèo lấy thân thể liền bắt đầu từng bước một từ nay về sau chuyển, bất đắc dĩ còn đi chưa được mấy bước, ngay từ đầu bị Khương Daniel đạp ngã xuống đất áo sơmi hoa lưu manh lại vào lúc này đầy máu phục sinh ── mang theo miệng đầy máu từ dưới đất bò dậy.

Thấy nam nhân đem dưới tay kiềm chế tại tường lúc còn có thể từ nay về sau dùng đầu kia đôi chân dài cho khác một cái thủ hạ một cái đá kích, phảng phất bị ép buộc ôn lại một lần mình khi lấy hai người thủ hạ mặt bị tại chỗ đạp bay hình tượng, áo sơmi hoa lưu manh miệng bên trong mắng vài câu thô tục, hướng một bên thùng rác liếc mắt, hắn quơ lấy bị sát vách chính đang trang hoàng chủ quán nhét vào thùng rác cái khác nước thép quản, không nói hai lời liền thừa dịp lấy đối phương bận rộn đối phó hai người thủ hạ lúc hướng nó sau lưng công tới.

Có khi người phản ứng chính là như vậy, tại lời nói trước, thậm chí tại ý thức sinh ra trước đó, thân thể liền dẫn đầu làm ra phản ứng, cho nên thẳng đến cõng bên trên truyền đến một cái nặng nề cùn cảm giác đau, Ung Thánh Hựu mới hiểu phải tự mình làm cái gì.

Kia áo sơmi hoa lưu manh chỉ sợ thật sự là hận chết để hắn làm chúng xấu mặt Khương Daniel, hạ thủ không có chút nào lưu tình, giống như là hận không thể đem kia ống sắt như vậy khảm ở trên người hắn, đánh ở trên lưng giống cây đao cùn, một kích liền để Ung Thánh Hựu đau đến nhanh đã hôn mê, chỉ tới kịp kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn, theo sau cũng chỉ có thể vô lực hướng trước người Khương Daniel phương hướng ngã xuống.

Mẹ nó, coi như hắn thiếu hắn. Ở cạnh bên trên Khương Daniel vai rộng bàng trước, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm.

"Uy! Ngươi không sao chứ?"

Cứu người trước đó, Khương Daniel sớm có đối phương sẽ bỏ xuống mình nghênh ngang rời đi chuẩn bị, cho nên chưa hề nghĩ tới sẽ có người hỗ trợ, thậm chí cũng không yêu cầu xa vời hắn sẽ lưu tại hiện trường, nhưng thấy cái kia thon gầy nam tử vậy mà không cố vấn tự thân an nguy giúp mình ngăn lại địch nhân ám chiêu, Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian buông ra đối nó bên trong một tên lưu manh ràng buộc, tiếp được hắn hướng trong ngực ngược lại thân thể, lại khi nhìn đến người kia bên trái trên gương mặt ba viên nốt ruồi sau lăng phải thất thần.

"Móa, tính tiểu tử ngươi hảo vận, nhưng tiếp theo bổng nhưng là không còn người giúp ngươi cản!" Giơ cao lấy nước thép quản, áo sơmi hoa lưu manh hung tợn nói lấy liền hướng Khương Daniel vung đi.

Một lần nữa đem tâm tư từ trong ngực trên thân nam nhân chuyển về trước mắt trong chiến trường, Khương Daniel đem theo Ung Thánh Hựu liền nghĩ tránh, bất đắc dĩ trong ngực vuốt ve cái đại nam nhân, thực tại né tránh không kịp, bả vai liền ăn một cái thống kích, cũng may chỉ là sát qua, không có làm bị thương gân cốt, mới không có đem trong ngực người kia rơi trên mặt đất.

Đáng chết! Hắn tình nguyện Ung Thánh Hựu chạy cũng tốt hơn hai người cùng một chỗ bị đánh!

Ung Thánh Hựu người dù gầy, nhưng dầu gì cũng là gần một trăm tám mươi centimet vóc dáng, làm bị thương cõng một lát xác định vững chắc không chạy nổi, vuốt ve hắn đánh nhau càng là thiên phương dạ đàm, Khương Daniel chỉ do dự một giây liền đem cả người hắn từ đùi nâng lên, giống cõng bao bố đồng dạng đem người cõng đến chưa thụ thương trên vai trái.

Đã đánh không lại, đành phải tranh thủ thời gian trượt.

"Mẹ nó! Dám chạy!" Thấy cái này đột nhiên từ ngõ hẻm bên trong chạy đến, đạp hắn một cước, đánh hắn hai người thủ hạ nam nhân dự định rơi chạy, áo sơmi hoa lưu manh giận không kềm được, đang chuẩn bị để cho thủ hạ đem hắn bao vây lại, lại thấy đối phương vuốt ve cái kia mới tại trong quán bar câu đại ca hắn nam nhân tiểu bạch kiểm, khí thế hung hăng thẳng hướng mình cái phương hướng này băng băng mà tới.

Không nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu ở sau người yếu ớt phản kháng, nhắm ngay những người này hẳn là không dám nhận đường phố nháo sự, Khương Daniel khiêng lấy người liền hướng đường cái phương hướng bay thẳng, đại khái là không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ hướng phương hướng của mình rơi chạy, thấy kia áo sơmi hoa lưu manh ngăn tại hẻm nhỏ trung ương không nhúc nhích, Khương Daniel chê hắn vướng bận, chân dài dùng sức duỗi ra liền hướng nhìn bọn hắn ngẩn người áo sơmi hoa lưu manh trên bụng lại là một cước, đạp cả người hắn hướng sau ngã xuống, giống con rùa đen đồng dạng tứ ngưỡng bát xoa nằm trên mặt đất.

Đáng đời. Liếc trên mặt đất con kia ngao ngao kêu hoa rùa đen một chút, Khương Daniel nôn nôn lưỡi, lưu lại cái mặt quỷ sau liền khiêng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu biến mất tại lê thái viện ban đêm náo nhiệt trên đường cái.

Nặng nề mà chịu một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu phần lưng chính nóng bỏng đau, bị Khương Daniel khiêng lấy chạy khắp nơi để hắn chảy máu não, cả người khó chịu không được, tăng thêm chịu không được đám người hiếu kì cùng ánh mắt dò xét, không đợi Khương Daniel chạy xa, Ung Thánh Hựu liền vô lực chụp chụp hắn rắn chắc phần lưng, ra hiệu hắn tranh thủ thời gian thả hắn xuống tới. Bất đắc dĩ đại khái là lực đạo qua nhỏ, Khương Daniel căn bản không có chú ý tới, sợ hãi bại lộ thân phận hắn lại không tốt trực tiếp mở miệng, cuối cùng chỉ có thể mặc cho Khương Daniel đem hắn khiêng đến phụ cận trong công viên nhỏ, đợi úp sấp công viên trên ghế dài, mới lấy thở một ngụm, để vọt tới đầu huyết dịch chậm rãi quy vị.

Cả người buông lỏng sau, trên lưng đau xót phải lại càng tươi sáng. Mới kia lưu manh nhắm chuẩn chính là Khương Daniel bụng, mình không có việc gì bày ra đi, bên trong chính là eo lưng của hắn chỗ, bị Khương Daniel khiêng lấy lúc còn không có cảm giác, lúc này bình ghé vào trên ghế dài, Ung Thánh Hựu mới cảm thấy mình eo nhanh đoạn mất, phảng phất cả người bị đầu hổ trát trát thành hai nửa, đau đến hắn hai mắt ướt át, thần kinh buông lỏng, nước mắt cứ như vậy rơi ra, chỉ may mắn Khương Daniel ngồi tại hắn bắp chân bên cạnh, không nhìn thấy mặt của hắn, không phải mới qua mấy ngày lại bị hậu bối nhìn thấy mình khóc dáng vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng gánh không nổi người này.

"Tiền bối, ngươi còn tốt chứ?"

Đang lúc Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh vụng trộm đem sinh lý nước mắt xóa trên mu bàn tay, bên cạnh tính toán lấy chờ một lúc nên thế nào về nhà lúc, Khương Daniel xảy ra bất ngờ một câu nhưng trong nháy mắt đem hắn sớm đã bởi vì đau đớn mà có chút lỏng thần kinh lại lần nữa buộc gấp.

Dựa vào bắc, hắn không phải mặt mù sao? !

"Thật có lỗi, ngươi nhận lầm người." Nhanh lên đem mặt chôn ở trong khuỷu tay, Ung Thánh Hựu tận lực đè thấp cuống họng nói.

Sớm đang đánh nhau trước liền nghe qua trước mặt thanh âm của nam nhân, nghe được hắn nghĩ dựa vào cái này được lừa gạt mình, Khương Daniel vừa tức vừa buồn cười."Ngươi là Ung Thánh Hựu tiền bối, đúng không?"

"Không phải, liền nói cho ngươi ngươi nhận lầm người."

"Mặc dù ta là rất thường nhận lầm người không sai, nhưng lần này ta rất xác định." Đứng người lên, Khương Daniel đi đến ghế dài một chỗ khác, ngồi xổm ở nam nhân nằm sấp đầu bên cạnh, hắn đưa tay chọc chọc nam nhân lộ tại bên ngoài má trái, ánh mắt rơi vào hắn bên gáy lại một viên mình chưa từng phát hiện nốt ruồi bên trên, "Dù sao không có người nốt ruồi có thể như thế vừa vặn trưởng thành ba Khổng. . . Hình tam giác hình dạng."

Bị Khương Daniel xảy ra bất ngờ đụng chạm cả kinh hơi chấn động một chút, bế nhắm mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này thật muốn chạy về nhà chất vấn hắn mụ mụ thế nào cái gì không sinh, liền sinh người mặt nhận ra hệ thống tại trên mặt hắn.

Từ bỏ tựa như chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, lộ ra cả khuôn mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn về phía ngồi xổm ở một bên Khương Daniel, ". . . Ngươi như thế nhanh liền nhận ra ta rồi?"

Nhìn chòng chọc Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra trơn bóng cái trán mặt hồi lâu, Khương Daniel mới nhếch miệng đắc ý nói: "Dĩ nhiên không phải, nếu như tiền bối lại giãy dụa một hồi, ta khả năng liền không có cái này tự tin."

Dựa vào, bị tiểu tử thúi này bày một đạo. Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận nghĩ thầm.

"Tiền bối mặc dù hôm nay cách ăn mặc cùng bình thường không giống, nhưng vẫn là một thân đen, thân hình, thanh âm đều rất quen thuộc, cho nên mới nhận ra." Đối mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, có lẽ là bởi vì hai người vừa mới cùng một chỗ trải qua một trận đánh nhau, sinh ra ngắn ngủi cách mạng tình cảm, Khương Daniel khó được nói nhiều giải thích. "Bất quá, tiền bối thế nào sẽ biết ta không am hiểu nhận thức?"

Biết Khương Daniel mặt mù chính là Thành Vũ Mỹ, mà không phải tại trên lớp học hiếm khi giao lưu Ung Thánh Hựu, không cẩn thận nói trượt miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu bối rối phải nội tâm gợn sóng nổi lên bốn phía, mặt ngoài lại vẫn ra vẻ trấn định, mắt cũng không chớp nói dối."Nghe Xán Huân nói."

Trước mấy ngày mới bị Thôi Xán Huân sự thật bạo kích, hiểu phải tự mình yên lặng bị tổ viên nhóm xa lánh, lúc này được nghe lại Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel sắc mặt lập tức trầm xuống."Kia tiểu tử liền biết bóc ta nội tình." Lầu bầu câu, hắn nói lấy liền đứng người lên, từ trên cao nhìn xuống quét Ung Thánh Hựu ghé vào trên ghế dài thân thể một chút sau không được vết tích thở dài, "Bò lên sao? Nếu không ta đưa ngươi trở về?"

Đương nhiên không thể để cho Khương Daniel biết mình hang ổ ở nơi nào, Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian lắc đầu, "Ta mình có thể trở về." Nói lấy, hai tay của hắn hướng phía dưới dùng sức khẽ chống liền nghĩ từ trên ghế dài bò lên, nhưng không nghĩ kéo xuống da lưng, vết thương đau đến thân thể của hắn mềm nhũn, cả người lại quẳng trở về.

Khương Daniel cứ như vậy hai tay ôm ngực, đứng ở một bên nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu giống đầu cái thớt gỗ bên trên cá tại công viên trên ghế dài lật ngược giãy dụa, thẳng đến hắn cuối cùng đau đến không còn tùy ý nhúc nhích, mới ra tay đem người một thanh từ trên ghế mò lên, đổi cái bình thường tư thế đem hắn cõng lên người.

"Tiền bối gọi xe đi, ta không mang điện thoại."

Bị Khương Daniel siết chặt lấy đùi vác tại sau lưng, biết lấy mình bây giờ tình trạng liền đi tới công viên đều có khó khăn, huống chi là một mình về nhà, thực tế không cách nào, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải nhẫn nhịn mặt đỏ bừng gò má từ quần dài trong túi lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, từ phụ cận gọi chiếc xe con.

Khương Daniel vượt lấy đầu kia đôi chân dài lên xe trước một giây, Ung Thánh Hựu còn có chút muốn ngăn cản hắn. Bình thường khi đi học nhất định phải gặp mặt cũng liền thôi, để người cùng về nhà cái gì thế nào nghĩ đều rất nguy hiểm, không muốn cùng Khương Daniel đi lại thân mật, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với tình huống dưới mắt thực tế rất là kháng cự, nhưng đối phương vừa mới cứu mình ── mặc dù hiển nhiên không phải rất thành công ── hiện tại liền nhanh chóng phủi sạch quan hệ tựa hồ lại có chút bất cận nhân tình, ngay tại hắn lật ngược châm chước do dự ở giữa, Khương Daniel liền như thế lên xe, thuận tay mang lên xe cửa.

Trong xe an tĩnh phảng phất ngay cả không khí đều ngưng kết.

Bày tại tư nhân xe con sạch sẽ trơn nhẵn da trên ghế ngồi, từ Seoul cảnh đêm gào thét mà qua trong cửa sổ xe, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể trông thấy người kia tại một cái nệm ghế khoảng cách bên ngoài, mặt không biểu tình bên mặt.

Hắn cho là hắn hiểu rõ Khương Daniel là cái cái gì người như vậy, mà chính là bởi vì phần này tự cho là đúng hiểu rõ, hắn chưa hề thật đang tò mò qua Khương Daniel ý nghĩ.

Nhưng hắn hiện tại lại đột nhiên có chút muốn hỏi một chút, Khương Daniel giờ này khắc này đến tột cùng đang suy nghĩ cái gì.

Một người, vô luận lại thế nào có thể đánh, chẳng lẽ sẽ cứ như vậy gặp chuyện bất bình, nhúng tay một cái người xa lạ tai nạn, cứu vớt một cùng mình hoàn toàn người không liên quan với trong nước lửa sao?

Lại không phải cái gì anh hùng trò chơi. Giả như hôm nay đụng tới không phải lưu manh, mà là thật hắc đạo đâu? Nếu đối phương cũng không phải là tay không tấc sắt, mà là có đồ thật đâu?

Khương Daniel trong đầu đến cùng đang suy nghĩ cái gì?

Nhìn người kia mặt lộ vẻ vẻ mệt mỏi bên mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi lật ngược ở trong lòng hỏi lấy vấn đề này, lại không ý thức được mình chính đang lo lắng Khương Daniel phần này tâm tình.

Nói cho cùng, chính hắn lại đang nghĩ cái gì đâu?

Khương Daniel trống rỗng xuất hiện lúc, kia để lọt mấy chụp nhịp tim phảng phất còn còn sót lại tại trong lồng ngực một góc nào đó, thỉnh thoảng tại sai lầm chụp điểm lên nhắc nhở hắn, từng có như vậy trong nháy mắt, hắn có bao nhiêu sao may mắn tại cái kia thời điểm, cái chỗ kia nhìn thấy Khương Daniel.

Dù cho đối Khương Daniel đến nói, hắn bất quá chỉ là từng có tiện tay mà thôi bên trong, có chút chật vật cái kia mà thôi.

Tựa ở trên ghế da sau lưng chính ẩn ẩn làm đau, đem tiêu điểm từ Khương Daniel trên mặt dời, nhìn trong cửa sổ xe tấm kia cả ngày lẫn đêm cũng sẽ ở trong kính gặp nhau gương mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy trước nay chưa từng có lạ lẫm.

Lúc xuống xe, Ung Thánh Hựu kiên trì muốn tự mình đi.

Nhìn đỡ lấy eo, như cái lão ẩu từng bước một chậm chạp di động Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy bình thường trong lòng kia cỗ bực bội lại theo lấy người kia tập tễnh mà do dự bước chân leo lên.

Hắn tại sao vốn là như vậy?

Rõ ràng có thể dựa vào người khác , tùy ý dựa vào người khác cho thiện ý, nhẹ nhõm lại nhanh gọn sống, tại sao còn muốn túm lấy điểm kia vô dụng tự tôn, đem chính mình mệt mỏi phải nửa chết nửa sống không nói, ngược lại nhìn qua mười phần buồn cười.

Hợp thời ứng vụ cao ngạo khiến người thay đổi cách nhìn triệt để, khư khư cố chấp ngạo mạn lại sẽ chỉ khiến người chán ghét phiền.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy, mình mỗi lần nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, trong lòng tự nhiên sinh ra kia cỗ phiền muộn cảm giác có lẽ chính là từ chỗ này tới.

Đều là cho Ung Thánh Hựu làm.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở cư xá là cái từ mấy tòa nhà sáu tầng lâu tập hợp nơi ở tạo thành cỡ nhỏ cộng đồng, lâu mặc dù có chút niên đại, nhưng nên có thiết bị vẫn đầy đủ mọi thứ. Đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu bước chân sau đầu, Khương Daniel đáp lấy lão thang máy đi tới trong đó một tòa nơi ở lầu ba, ở giữa hai người không có nói một câu, mà thẳng đến đứng tại một gia đình màu xám đậm thép cửa gỗ trước, Ung Thánh Hựu mới cuối cùng hộ lấy lưng eo quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn.

"Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn theo tới thời điểm nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu lúc nói chuyện biểu lộ có chút vặn vẹo, Khương Daniel nhìn không ra hắn là đau hay là phiền.

"Ngươi không cần ta giúp ngươi bôi thuốc?" Khương Daniel hỏi phải đương nhiên, phảng phất đáp án có thể thấy rõ ràng.

"Không cần." Không biết được Khương Daniel đến tột cùng là thế nào nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ cắn môi, trừng mắt hắn một nói từ chối sau liền vặn bung ra mật mã khóa chuẩn bị mở cửa, động tác ở giữa lại không cẩn thận lần nữa kéo tới vết thương, đau đến hắn lại buồn bực hừ một tiếng, cả người trèo tại tay cầm cái cửa bên trên không thể động đậy.

Khương Daniel nhíu mày."Hay là ta giúp ngươi đi."

Thấy Khương Daniel tựa hồ là làm bằng sắt tâm không có ý định đi, mà sự thực là thật sự là hắn làm không được mình bôi thuốc độ khó cao động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu ghé vào cửa nhà mình bên trên thở hổn hển mấy cái sau đành phải đưa tay che lấy khóa lại số lượng bàn phím, tại hậu phương hậu bối sáng rực ánh mắt hạ khuất nhục theo mở khóa cửa.

Vừa mở cửa, Kim Tại Hoán hai tay cầm lấy gà rán, ngồi tại nhà mình trong phòng khách ngây ngốc ra bên ngoài nhìn bộ dáng sôi nổi ấn vào đáy mắt, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặt tối sầm, không nói hai lời lại đem cửa dùng sức đóng lại.

Tiểu tử này thế nào sẽ ở đây? !

"Thế nào rồi? Tại sao không đi vào?"

Bị Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mở cửa lại đóng cửa động tác làm cho mơ hồ, Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt lộ ra thần tình khốn hoặc, có chút nhàu thành bát tự lông mày nhìn qua có chút vô tội, không tự giác nghiêng lấy đầu càng lộ vẻ lộ mấy phần thuần chân, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không rảnh thưởng thức niên đệ khó được ngây thơ thần thái, trong đầu lúc này chỉ còn Kim Tại Hoán vừa mới nhìn mình, nửa mở miệng bên trong còn giữ lấy một ngụm thịt gà đáng hận bộ dáng, đau đầu phải làm cho hắn không biết nên làm thế nào cho phải.

Khương Daniel gặp qua Kim Tại Hoán, nhưng ở đối phương trong nhận thức biết, Kim Tại Hoán là Thành Vũ Mỹ đệ đệ.

Mặc dù Khương Daniel lập tức nhận ra Kim Tại Hoán tỷ lệ cực kỳ bé nhỏ, chính là nhận ra cũng vẫn là có thể nói láo lừa qua đi, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình không thể đánh giá thấp Kim Tại Hoán người này lực phá hoại. Đại khái là vì đền bù mặt mù cái này nhược điểm, Khương Daniel sức quan sát mười phần nhạy cảm, vạn nhất hắn nói lộ ra miệng, hoặc là tại ở chung bên trong bị nhận ra được, chuyện kia liền phiền phức.

Tuyệt đối không thể để bọn hắn đụng tới.

"Ta, ta trong nhà có một chút loạn, ngươi để ta trước sửa sang một chút." Ấp úng địa, Ung Thánh Hựu nói.

Khương Daniel lông mày nhàu phải càng sâu, biểu lộ lại trở lại trước kia mang theo một chút khinh thường hồ nghi."Liền ngươi dạng này?"

Kém chút quên mình bây giờ xem như nửa cái tàn tật nhân sĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu trương há miệng, do dự một chút mới lại càn ba ba nói: ". . . Ta quên ta nhà hết thuốc, không bằng, ngươi trước giúp ta đi mua một ít thiếp vải trở về đi." Nói lấy, không cho Khương Daniel cơ hội phản bác, hắn khó khăn móc ra quần sau trong túi bóp da, từ đó xuất ra mấy trương mệnh giá nhỏ bé tiền mặt sau đưa tới Khương Daniel trước mặt, "Ầy."

Cái này toàn cộng lại còn chưa đủ mua nửa mảnh thiếp vải đâu. Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay bằng phẳng tiền mặt, Khương Daniel tại nội tâm trợn mắt.

Quả thật là cái từ chưa từng đánh nhau bao giờ yếu gà.

"Ta cứu tiền bối, còn thật xa đưa tiền bối về nhà bôi thuốc, chẳng lẽ tiền bối không nên mời ta uống ít đồ sao?" Cân nhắc đến Ung Thánh Hựu kia lớn mà vô dụng tự tôn, ánh mắt từ sao phiếu trong tay chuyển qua đối phương bởi vì đau đớn mà trắng bệch trên mặt, Khương Daniel hỏi.

Mẹ nó, cứu người còn có thể cứu thành dạng này, Khương Daniel tính ngươi đi.

Chịu nhục, Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng đem toàn bộ bóp da phóng tới Khương Daniel trên tay."Mua đi, chúng ta Daniel niên đệ muốn mua cái gì đều mua đi, hả?"

Không biết là bị Ung Thánh Hựu khó được lộ ra sinh động biểu lộ đùa, hay là bởi vì trong miệng hắn nói câu kia 『 chúng ta Daniel 』, Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt lộ ra vui vẻ tiếu dung, đáy mắt là nhất quán đắc ý, như cái đạt được ngợi khen hài tử, biểu lộ xán lạn phải làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu một trận chột dạ, đành phải tranh thủ thời gian dịch chuyển khỏi ánh mắt, khoát tay để hắn đi nhanh lên.

Xác nhận Khương Daniel đi xuống lầu, Ung Thánh Hựu mới lại giải khai mật mã khóa mở ra nhà mình đại môn. Tiến cửa trước, hắn liền thấy Kim Tại Hoán ngược lại tại cửa ra vào, hiển nhiên vừa rồi chính ghé vào cạnh cửa nghe hai người bọn họ đối thoại.

"Ca. . ." Kim Tại Hoán cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở miệng tiếng gọi, biểu lộ là sáng loáng lấy lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lại chỉ muốn một thanh bóp chết hắn.

"Ngươi thế nào sẽ ở đây? Con mẹ nó chứ lần sau thật muốn đổi mật mã, ai bảo ngươi tùy tiện, a! Tê. . ."

Đóng cửa lại, Ung Thánh Hựu đang nghĩ đi mấy bước, sau lưng lại đau đến bước chân hắn mất thăng bằng kém chút hướng về phía trước cắm xuống, tuyệt không chú ý tới đối phương thụ thương, Kim Tại Hoán dọa đến cấp tốc từ dưới đất bò dậy, mới khó khăn lắm tại Ung Thánh Hựu cả người cùng sàn nhà tiếp xúc thân mật trước đem người ổn định.

"Ca, ngươi thụ thương rồi? Tổn thương tới chỗ đó rồi? Thế nào tổn thương?" Dù sao cũng là thanh mai trúc mã ca ca, đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi lên trong phòng khách sofa nhỏ, Kim Tại Hoán nhíu mày lo lắng đông vấn tây vấn, đã thấy Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là khỏa xì hơi khí cầu chính diện hướng xuống bày tại hai người trên ghế sa lon, một tiết không chỗ sắp đặt bắp chân treo ở ghế sô pha trên lan can, phủ tấm lót trắng chân đằng không hướng mình điểm một cái.

"Trước chớ nói nhảm, ngươi tranh thủ thời gian giúp ta dọn dẹp một chút, thừa dịp Khương Daniel trở về trước trở về." Ghé vào nhà mình trên ghế sa lon, nghe lấy mùi vị quen thuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đau hông tốt hơn nhiều.

Kim Tại Hoán nghe sững sờ, "Khương Daniel không phải. . . Thánh Hựu ca, các ngươi nguyên lai liền nhận biết sao?"

"Ngươi đừng quản, nhanh lên!" Thực tế lười nhác cùng Kim Tại Hoán giải thích, Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt vùi vào ghế sô pha ghế dựa, sóng mũi cao đặt ở cấp trên có chút khó chịu, hắn lại giống không có việc gì đồng dạng tiếp tục như thế ngửa ra.

Nghe lời ờ âm thanh, biết Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng thu thập chỉ là cái gì, Kim Tại Hoán quơ lấy từng kiện bị chủ nhà tùy ý ném ở bên cạnh nữ tính phục sức liền hướng sát vách trong phòng ngủ ném, Ung Thánh Hựu bình thường thích xem một chút nữ tính thời thượng tạp chí, xem hết lại sẽ chỉ bày ở phòng khách một góc cũng không hiểu chỉnh lý, Kim Tại Hoán đành phải một xấp xấp chuyển, thẳng đến trong phòng khách tất cả không nên thuộc về độc thân nam tính đồ vật đều bị hắn quét vào trong phòng, hắn mới cầm lấy phòng khách trên bàn trà một hộp gà rán chuẩn bị rời đi.

Chuông cửa lại vào lúc này vô tình vang lên.

"Đến rồi!" Từ trên ghế salon ngẩng đầu, cùng đồng dạng mặt mũi tràn đầy hốt hoảng Kim Tại Hoán liếc nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận từ trên ghế salon bò lên, chậm rãi hướng gia môn đi đến.

Bưng lấy kia hộp gà rán, vừa dự định đi Kim Tại Hoán ngăn tại cửa trước trước dùng miệng hình không ngừng hỏi thăm lấy nên thế nào xử lý, bị hắn dáng vẻ đó trêu đến thực tế nổi giận, Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt liếc, để hắn đem gà rán trả về sau dùng sức hướng phòng ngủ chỉ chỉ, gọi hắn trốn vào đi.

Khương Daniel vừa vào cửa đã nghe đến một cỗ nồng đậm gà rán vị.

"Tiền bối gọi gà rán?" Xách theo siêu thị túi nhựa, Khương Daniel hơi giật mình hỏi, tiếp theo ánh mắt liền rơi xuống phòng khách chất gỗ bàn trà trung ương, hiện lấy bóng loáng hộp giấy bên trên."Liền như thế mười mấy phút?"

Cười xấu hổ cười, Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ lấy eo chậm rãi đi trở về ghế sô pha, "Căn này cách nhà ta rất gần. Ăn đi, đừng khách khí." Hắn phảng phất có thể nghe được trong phòng ngủ Kim Tại Hoán kêu khóc.

Không nghi ngờ gì gật đầu, ngồi vào phòng khách trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ, Khương Daniel đem túi nhựa bên trong mấy hộp thiếp vải cùng rượu bia ướp lạnh từng cái chỉnh tề đặt tới trên bàn trà sau cầm lấy trong đó một hộp dược dụng thiếp vải, từ trong hộp giấy lấy ra kia từng mảnh từng mảnh đóng gói hoàn chỉnh thiếp vải lúc, trong thoáng chốc không hiểu cảm thấy tràng cảnh này vạn phần quen thuộc.

Hắn gần nhất giống như luôn luôn tại làm những chuyện tương tự.

Ngồi xổm ở góc đường giúp Thành Vũ Mỹ thoa thuốc, cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ nhìn tình yêu phim; cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn tình yêu phim, ngồi xổm ở bên cạnh bàn giúp Ung Thánh Hựu thoa thuốc.

Nếu không phải bọn hắn một nam một nữ, hoàn toàn là khác biệt cá thể, Khương Daniel đều muốn lấy vì trí nhớ của mình sinh ra rối loạn, phim đen trắng vầng sáng hỗn lấy bắp rang điềm hương, trong gió đêm thổi chính là nam tính Cổ Long nước vị, hai cỗ vốn nên song song tuyến hoang đường gắt gao giảo lại với nhau.

"Ta tốt, ngươi Post Bar."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm giống một đạo từ trong bóng tối phá xuất ánh sáng, đánh tan Khương Daniel trong đầu bởi vì đường thẳng song song tự tiện giao thoa vặn vẹo mà hỗn độn suy nghĩ. Lấy lại tinh thần, hắn xé mở dược dụng thiếp bày túi hàng, xuất ra thấu lấy nồng hậu dày đặc mùi thuốc thiếp vải sau xoay người, chính muốn tốc chiến tốc thắng cũng may đóng cửa tiệm trước chạy về phòng ăn, lại khi nhìn đến trên ghế sa lon kia đoạn trần truồng vòng eo lúc thất thần thần.

Hắn đã sớm biết Ung Thánh Hựu làn da rất trắng, nhưng bình thường phơi không đến mặt trời thắt lưng càng là được không không thể tưởng tượng nổi, tại vung lên đen hơn áo cùng đen dài quần ở giữa tựa như đầu bị tuyết đầu mùa vùi lấp đường mòn, lại giống bánh gatô bên trên xóa phải đều đều trơn nhẵn bơ, thâm thúy cõng câu là người nào đó đầu ngón tay đảo qua lúc lưu lại vô tâm chi tội, hai cái eo ổ là ăn vụng vết tích.

An tĩnh nằm sấp ở trên ghế sa lon, sớm đã chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt Ung Thánh Hựu chậm chạp không đợi đến trong dự đoán lạnh buốt cảm giác, tưởng rằng tình huống thảm liệt đến không cách nào chỉ dùng thiếp vải xử lý, một trận sợ hãi, liền quay đầu nhút nhát liếc về phía ngồi xổm trên sàn nhà, từ đầu đến cuối nhìn chòng chọc mình hoạn bộ nhìn Khương Daniel."Như thế nào? Eo của ta còn tốt chứ?"

Động động cổ họng, nhìn kia tiết eo nhỏ nhắn, Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy toàn thân khô nóng đến kịch liệt."Rất, rất tốt."

"A?"

"A, không. . . Ta nói là, còn có thể, không phải rất nghiêm trọng." Ý thức được tự mình nói sai, Khương Daniel ở trong lòng thầm mắng âm thanh, ép buộc mình thanh tỉnh một điểm.

Đây chính là Ung Thánh Hựu. Một cái nam nhân.

Hắn không có việc gì đối một cái nam nhân phát cái gì tình?

Khẳng định là bởi vì gần nhất đều không hảo hảo phát tiết qua, mới có loại này sai lầm xao động, xem ra Thành Vũ Mỹ thật là đem mình bức cho gấp.

Một lần nữa giữ vững tinh thần, Khương Daniel không còn đi xem kia phiến tuyết trắng bóng loáng da thịt, ngược lại đem trọn phó tâm tư đều để ở đó một đầu đột ngột nằm ngang ở Ung Thánh Hựu lưng eo chỗ, đỏ bên trong mang theo tím xanh, thậm chí còn hiện lấy một điểm huyết châu vết thương.

Tụ huyết loang lổ vết đỏ tại trắng nõn trên lưng lộ ra phá lệ dữ tợn.

Khương Daniel bắt đầu có chút hối hận mình thế nào không có ở lập tức nhiều đạp con kia hoa rùa đen mấy cước, ảo não sau khi, trong tay liền có thể không có nắm chắc tốt lực đạo, để lên dược dụng thiếp bày nháy mắt, dưới lòng bàn tay phương ấm áp thân thể mãnh liệt run rẩy, ngắn mà dồn dập tiếng nghẹn ngào truyền đến trong tai tự oán giống như thán, để hắn càng là thẹn tội trạng không chịu nổi, nhưng chưa hề tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt phục qua mềm, hắn tự nhiên khỏi bị mất mặt nói chút trấn an, câu chữ tại trong miệng do dự nửa ngày, nói ra liền hoàn toàn thay đổi.". . . Tiền bối tùy tiện chạy tới làm gì, ta rõ ràng trốn được."

"Cái gì?" Không thể tin được mình nghe được cái gì, nhẫn nhịn cơ bắp lôi kéo tạo thành đau đớn, nhíu mày, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng người sang trừng mắt về phía quỳ gối ghế sô pha bên cạnh Khương Daniel.

"Ta nói là ta lúc ấy nhìn thấy." Bị Ung Thánh Hựu trừng phải lực lượng dần mất, Khương Daniel đành phải liếc quá mức, lần nữa đem ánh mắt khóa chặt tại Ung Thánh Hựu bị dược dụng thiếp vải tầng tầng bao trùm lưng eo bên trên, ". . . Chính là không thấy được, tổn thương tại ta trên bụng cũng so cái này mạnh."

Coi là Khương Daniel nói lời này ý tại ám chỉ trên người hắn không có mấy lượng thịt, không có hắn tới cường tráng, Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến kém chút không có từ trên ghế salon té xuống."Ngươi đây là ý gì?"

Nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu trong giọng nói tức giận, Khương Daniel cuối cùng quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn lo lắng nghĩ giải thích, nhưng khi hắn đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu tấm kia mang theo giận tái đi mặt lúc, trong đầu những cái kia giống như là muốn vì chính mình rửa sạch oan khuất cãi lại chi khước từ lại đột nhiên trở nên khuôn mặt đáng ghét.

Ngạo mạn tựa hồ sẽ truyền nhiễm.

". . . Không có việc gì, không có ý gì, tiền bối nghe không hiểu thì thôi." Hờn dỗi nói, từ dưới đất đứng lên thân, từ công viên ngắn ngủi nghỉ ngơi qua sau, Khương Daniel lần nữa từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu ── cái này so với mình dài một tuổi nam nhân."Tiền bối, mượn ta ít tiền đi, ta không mang tiền ra."

Khương Daniel nói đến không có chút nào làm ơn ý vị, nếu không phải lúc này làm bị thương eo, Ung Thánh Hựu xác định vững chắc ngựa đứng lên đánh hắn hai bàn tay.". . . Chính ngươi đi ta bóp da cầm, cầm liền cút nhanh lên." Cắn răng nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức quay đầu đi, không còn phản ứng hắn.

Cũng không có thế nào để ý Ung Thánh Hựu để cho mình lăn thuyết pháp, đi đến cửa trước, Khương Daniel cầm lấy vừa mới bị mình tiện tay đặt ở thấp tủ giày bên trên bóp da, từ giữa đầu móc ra mấy trương tiền mặt sau, đang định đi giày đi ra ngoài, trong lúc vô tình lại liếc về tủ giày bên cạnh bày không lắm chỉnh tề một đôi giày.

Kia là song toàn bạch cao ống nam khoản giày thể thao, giày ống bên trên duyên quấn một vòng đỏ, tại trắng bệch giày thân cùng màu đen nhãn hiệu ở giữa đặc biệt đáng chú ý.

Trong ấn tượng, Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới bây giờ đều chỉ mặc màu đen giày.

Buộc lấy dây giày, Khương Daniel vụng trộm đánh giá đặt ở tủ giày bên cạnh bày chỉnh tề vài đôi đen giày, cẩn thận nhìn lên, lại phát hiện cái này song bạch giày kích thước rõ ràng nhỏ ròng rã một mã.

Hồi tưởng từ đến Ung Thánh Hựu nhà sau phát sinh hết thảy, Khương Daniel lúc này mới ý thức được một việc.

Trong gian phòng này, trừ hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bên ngoài, khả năng còn có người khác.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy không quá dễ chịu.

Loại cảm giác này tới không hiểu thậm chí có chút hoang đường. Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu nhà, trong nhà hắn có ai, có để hay không cho hắn gặp, căn bản chuyện không liên quan tới hắn tình. Bọn hắn chỉ là một bài giảng bên trên cùng tổ tổ viên, chỉ là hai cái vốn nên không có chút nào gặp nhau, lại bởi vì một đường không hứng thú lắm khóa mà tụ cùng một chỗ người, theo lý mà nói, hắn căn bản không nên đơn độc xuất hiện ở đây, không nói đến nhìn thấy một đôi không thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu giày.

Nhưng loại tâm tình này là thế nào chuyện?

Buồn bực cảm giác đau từ lồng ngực nội bộ dâng lên, cùng ngày đó nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt lúc cảm giác khác biệt, mang theo chua xót cùng rõ ràng thấu xương đau đớn, lan tràn đến phần lưng lại theo lấy xương sống kéo dài đến đỉnh đầu, choáng phải hắn có chút muốn ói.

Hắn ý đồ thoát khỏi loại này khó chịu, thậm chí muốn đuổi theo ngược dòng trận này choáng váng cảm giác nguyên do, đại não tự tiện tại trong trí nhớ kiểm tra lấy loại tâm tình này lịch sử ghi chép, lại khi tìm thấy mục tiêu trước, phát hiện ra trước kiện râu ria việc nhỏ.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị người đập phá ngõ nhỏ bên cạnh, mở chính là một gian nổi danh đồng chí quán bar.

Đây có phải hay không đại biểu Khương Daniel giờ phút này nội tâm chỗ giả thiết làm thật, lại hoặc là hắn giả thiết liền vẻn vẹn cái giả thiết, trừ Ung Thánh Hựu cùng cái này song bạch giày chủ nhân bên ngoài, ai đều không thể cho chính xác kiểm định.

Quay đầu thật sâu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn nằm sấp ở trên ghế sa lon bóng lưng một chút, Khương Daniel chỉ rõ ràng một việc, đó chính là, tại phần này không hiểu choáng váng cảm giác tăng thêm trước, hắn nhất định phải mau mau rời đi nơi này.

Nơi này định nghĩa bao hàm cái nhà này, căn phòng này, cái này song bạch giày, còn có nằm trên ghế sa lon người kia.

Đi ra Ung Thánh Hựu nhà, đóng cửa lại, Khương Daniel tựa như phát điên liền hướng dưới lầu chạy như điên, đêm khuya mang theo ý lạnh gió đêm phá trên mặt của hắn, thở dốc lúc, hút vào phổi lạnh lẽo không khí hóa thành từng đao có thể đâm xuyên cốt tủy lưỡi dao, hắn lại gần như khao khát tham luyến lấy phần này thanh tỉnh.

Không biết tại sao, hắn đột nhiên có chút muốn gặp Thành Vũ Mỹ.

Tại hắn quên hình dạng của hắn trước đó.

【 Dan Ung 】 nhân ngư (mười một)

Mặt mù chơi cà Dan x nữ trang đam mê nam tử Ung

ooc thiết lập, chớ lên cao! Chớ lên cao! Chớ lên cao!

Là cái trước có trong đầu MV(hoan thoát hướng) mới hạ bút sản phẩm, không định kỳ đổi mới.

P. S. Có người nói nữ trang không tính ns, cho nên ta. . .

P. P. S. Tác giả pha lê tâm, chiến lực yếu ớt, cho nên không thích chớ nhập, hoan nghênh sân khấu quay!

P. P. P. S. Thật không thể nào tiếp thu được. . Vậy ta liền tự mình hưởng dụng la (bày)

Lên lớp trước phòng học lớn trống rỗng, vẻn vẹn có mấy cái học sinh tốp năm tốp ba tán ngồi tại các nơi, ngồi dựa vào góc tường, Ung Thánh Hựu một đôi mắt nửa mở nửa khép, muốn ngủ nhưng lại bị phụ cận mấy cái đồng học thảo luận việc học thanh âm làm cho không ngủ được.

Hôm trước làm bị thương phần lưng, dẫn đến hắn đều chỉ có thể nằm sấp ngủ, đang ngủ say trong lúc vô tình xoay người một cái đều sẽ đau đến bừng tỉnh, bởi vậy hai ngày này hắn cơ hồ không có thế nào hảo hảo ngủ qua một giấc, mất ngủ ngày thứ ba tăng thêm no bụng khốn để hắn mí mắt thẳng đánh nhau, thực tế bất đắc dĩ, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải miễn cưỡng mình giữ vững tinh thần, đang nghĩ xuyên thấu qua chơi đùa giết thời gian, một đầu tin tức lại đột nhiên nhảy ra ngoài.

『 Vũ Mỹ tỷ, ngày chủ nhật phiếu ta đặt trước tốt la! 』

Chùi chùi mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn tự tử đều có.

Khuya ngày hôm trước, kế Khương Daniel trở về sau, Kim Tại Hoán lập tức từ trong phòng vọt ra, đầu tiên là xác nhận mình kia hộp gà rán an nguy, lại đến mới là quan tâm hắn eo đến tột cùng là thế nào làm bị thương.

Nằm sấp ở trên ghế sa lon, Ung Thánh Hựu một năm một mười đối Kim Tại Hoán nói trên lưng mình tổn thương tới cỡ nào quang vinh, kia ba tên tiểu lưu manh là như thế nào bị anh dũng của mình cử chỉ dọa đến chạy trối chết, chỉ có một bộ uy vũ thân hình Khương Daniel lại là như thế nào sùng bái ngưỡng vọng mình, trong lời nói thuận tiện gọi Kim Tại Hoán cũng học một ít Khương Daniel chiếu cố vấn tổn thương hoạn bản sự, để hắn cho hắn cho ăn một cây đùi gà chiên.

"Ca, ta nhìn ngươi bị đánh tới không chỉ là cõng đi, đầu muốn hay không cũng đi kiểm tra một chút." Kim Tại Hoán bên cạnh cho ăn bên cạnh nói như vậy.

Gà rán ăn ngon thật. Ung Thánh Hựu mắt điếc tai ngơ.

Khi Kim Tại Hoán tại uống xong trên bàn bia sau bắt đầu nói liên miên lải nhải nói lấy hắn mục đích của chuyến này, muốn hắn vì hắn truy âm nhạc hệ hệ hoa kế hoạch cung cấp điểm ý nghĩ, mà hắn chính muốn nhả rãnh trở về, nói hắn là ưa thích đóng vai nữ trang nhưng hắn không phải nữ, nếu như Kim Tại Hoán một ngày kia muốn đổi đổi khẩu vị hắn ngược lại phi thường vui lòng cung cấp hiệp trợ lúc, bị hắn đặt ở trước quần túi, gắt gao ép dưới thân thể điện thoại lại chấn hai lần.

Tân tân khổ khổ lấy ra xem xét, lại là Khương Daniel truyền đến tin tức.

Từ lần trước phim hẹn hò qua sau, thông tin thân mềm đăng nhập vẫn luôn là Thành Vũ Mỹ giả số tài khoản, dù sao sẽ truyền tin tức cho hắn tới tới đi đi bất quá chỉ là mấy cái kia, mà nếu quá thường để Khương Daniel tìm không thấy người ngược lại sẽ làm cho người ta điểm khả nghi, Ung Thánh Hựu may mà liền như thế bày lấy.

Khương Daniel hoàn toàn chính xác thỉnh thoảng liền sẽ truyền một chút có không có, lấy vì lần này giống như trước kia lại là chút phim nhựa hoặc web page liên kết, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa định tiện tay về mấy cái tô pô, trên màn hình lại đột nhiên xuất hiện Khương Daniel đánh tới xem tin tức mời.

Cơ hồ là một giây sau, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp liền theo đoạn mất.

"Thế nào rồi?" Liền ngồi ở bên cạnh, Kim Tại Hoán tự nhiên nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên màn hình điện thoại di động hình tượng, "Ai gọi cho ngươi? Cọng khoai tây? Làm gì không tiếp?"

"Ngươi điên ư? !" Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ là nghẹn ngào mắng, " nhận lần sau ngươi ăn cũng không phải là gà rán là thịt bò canh!"

Kim Tại Hoán cảm thấy hắn ca có khi một kích động, nói về lời nói đến rất thiếu miệng đức."Các ngươi không phải nhận biết?"

Nhận biết là nhận biết, nhưng không phải bình thường cái chủng loại kia nhận biết. Biết Kim Tại Hoán đang nghe Khương Daniel xuất hiện tại cửa nhà mình lúc trước khẳng định hiểu lầm cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải đem cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa những cái kia vụn vặt sự tình nói thẳng ra, Kim Tại Hoán nghe được mơ hồ, càng nghe càng không làm rõ ràng được Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel ở giữa đến cùng là cái gì quan hệ.

Nói chán ghét giống như lại không ghét, nói thích giống như lại không thích; có chịu không, nói xấu không xấu.

Não mạch kín tương đối đơn giản Kim Tại Hoán đành phải tự hành hạ cái kết luận: Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel quan hệ giữa, cũng chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel.

Không cách nào sử dụng bất luận cái gì đã biết công thức, không có tuyệt đối chính xác tên.

Tuyệt vô cận hữu độc nhất vô nhị.

Nghe liền rất xúi quẩy.

Thật vất vả có cái thổ lộ đối tượng, Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến nước miếng tung bay, thẳng đưa tới tay điện thoại gấp rút ngay cả chấn mấy lần, mới phát hiện mình hoàn toàn xem nhẹ Khương Daniel tại xem tin tức mời bị cự tuyệt hậu truyện đến liên tiếp tin tức, chính coi là nghênh đón mình sẽ là đối phương một cái tiếp theo một cái đối thoại bong bóng oán trách, thật tình không biết vừa mở ra, nhảy vào đáy mắt chính là một trương Khương Daniel tự chụp hình.

Khương Daniel đã về đến nhà, còn tắm rửa một cái. Thay đổi quần áo ở nhà hắn nhiều phân mềm mại, vừa tẩy qua tóc ướt sũng rũ xuống cái trán, tại trong tấm ảnh loáng ra lăn tăn thủy quang, một trương nhọn khuôn mặt đỏ bừng, tiếu dung ngại ngùng phải nhìn qua đáng yêu bên trong lại mang một chút ngượng ngùng.

Như đây không phải Thành Vũ Mỹ số tài khoản, Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái vĩnh viễn sẽ không biết Khương Daniel còn sẽ có dạng này một bộ mặt.

Nhưng trong tấm ảnh Khương Daniel hiển nhiên không phải là muốn biểu đạt mình thiếu niên khí tức có bao nhiêu nồng hậu dày đặc ── có lẽ thứ yếu mục đích là, nhưng mục đích chủ yếu cũng không phải là như thế ── mà là muốn cho Thành Vũ Mỹ nhìn xem cánh tay của hắn; cũng không phải là ý đồ nghĩ hiện ra cánh tay của hắn cơ bắp đường cong ── có lẽ thứ yếu mục đích là, nhưng mục đích chủ yếu cũng không phải là như thế ── mà là muốn nói cho Thành Vũ Mỹ, hắn thụ thương.

Hơi giật mình nhìn trong điện thoại di động tấm hình kia, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm đầu kia ứ thanh cánh tay hồi lâu mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, nhớ tới lúc này hắn hẳn là về chút cái gì, nhưng vô luận hắn thế nào nghĩ, phân loạn suy nghĩ vẫn giống ngàn vạn chim bay đồng dạng ở trong đầu hắn bốn phía xoay quanh, chính là muốn bắt cũng không biết nên bắt con nào.

Khương Daniel thụ thương. Thời điểm nào tổn thương? Bị cái gì tổn thương? Là hắn hại? Không phải hắn hại? Đau không?

『 đau không? 』 Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng nhất bắt được phiến diện câu chữ tái nhợt phải làm cho hắn đỏ mặt.

『 đau. 』 Khương Daniel lập tức nói lại. Ung Thánh Hựu biết, nếu như là ở trước mặt mình, hắn đại khái chết cũng sẽ không nói ra cái chữ này. 『 đau quá, không thấy Vũ Mỹ tỷ càng đau. 』

Xem ra mới xem tin tức mời vì chính là lấy chụp. Ảo tưởng Khương Daniel có thể sẽ xuất hiện biểu lộ, sập lấy lông mày, rủ xuống lấy khóe mắt, xẹp lên miệng nũng nịu bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác cười, đối Kim Tại Hoán ở một bên giống như là dò xét lấy cái gì ánh mắt hồn nhiên không hay. 『 đang bận. 』 nghĩ nghĩ, luôn cảm thấy thân làm người ta bạn gái đơn là như thế này về quá mức lạnh lùng, đành phải lại an ủi: 『 lần sau gặp mặt liền không thương. 』

『 không sai, cho nên mới phải nhanh gặp mặt. 』 giống như là tại đưa vào khung bên trong chuẩn bị đã lâu, Khương Daniel cấp tốc về như thế một câu.

Ung Thánh Hựu mơ hồ cảm thấy mình trúng kế.

『 gặp mặt a? Chúng ta rất lâu không có hẹn hò, thứ sáu? Bữa tối? Không phải ăn khuya cũng được. . . 』

Khương Daniel kia bưng còn một mực biểu hiện lấy đưa vào bên trong nhắc nhở chữ, Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng cơ bắp đã bởi vì một mực duy trì giống nhau nằm sấp tư mà cứng đờ phải bắt đầu phạm đau. Mặc kệ là thứ sáu bữa tối ăn khuya, hoặc là thứ bảy cơm trưa hẹn hò, bằng trạng thái của hắn bây giờ là tuyệt đối không có khả năng gặp mặt, rõ ràng hẳn là cứ như vậy đánh gãy Khương Daniel tại điện thoại một bên khác tự quyết định, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không biết được tại sao, chậm chạp không cách nào đánh ra một chữ "Không".

Người thế nào có thể như thế hai mặt hóa đâu?

Khương Daniel trước khi đi tự nhủ những cái kia khinh thường một cố vấn, tính cả trên người hắn cam quýt mùi nước hoa phảng phất cũng còn lưu tại căn này trong phòng khách, tại quen thuộc bột giặt vị bên trong phá lệ lạ lẫm xa cách, trong nháy mắt, đổi cái đối tượng, Khương Daniel hỗn lấy cam quýt vị bén nhọn lại lắc mình biến hoá thành mềm mại da lông, chắp lên quay lưng mình thiếp đi qua, đau liền nói lớn muốn người trấn an, chuyện đương nhiên lấy lấy tất cả nên được chỗ tốt, hưởng thụ bị yêu chuyên môn dung túng.

Nhưng hắn đâu?

Hắn chỉ có thể nằm sấp ở đây cùng Kim Tại Hoán ăn lạnh rơi gà rán, về lấy đánh từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền không nên là hắn về tin tức, làm bộ hắn rất tốt, giống như hắn từng đối Khương Daniel vung qua láo như vậy, đi làm tan tầm lặp đi lặp lại như thường, không có trên lưng tổn thương, càng không có những cái kia quá nhiều, không tất yếu phong hồi lộ chuyển.

Có lẽ người tại thân thể thụ thương lúc, tâm cũng sẽ trở nên yếu ớt chuyện này là thật. Nếu không, hắn thế nào lại đột nhiên cảm thấy như thế bàng hoàng bất lực, giống như trên đời này không có bất kỳ cái gì có thể nương tựa sự vật, thậm chí có loại muốn thẳng thắn hết thảy xúc động, nghĩ cứ như vậy nói cho Khương Daniel hắn là ai, Thành Vũ Mỹ là ai, nói cho hắn lừa gạt hắn thật xin lỗi.

Nói cho hắn, hắn hiện tại cũng đau quá.

Rồi mới tại hết thảy vô luận là tương hỗ cãi lộn chửi mắng, hay là tương đối không nói gì qua sau, hắn muốn hỏi một chút hắn, nếu như còn có lần sau giúp hắn đổi thiếp vải thời điểm, có thể hay không cũng giống đêm hôm ấy tại góc đường như thế, nhẹ một chút.

Một chút xíu liền tốt.

Nhìn điện thoại trên tấm hình cuối cùng không còn nhảy ra mới tin tức khung chat, Ung Thánh Hựu run lấy tay đang nghĩ đè xuống xem tin tức nút nói chuyện, trong tay điện thoại lại bị từ đầu đến cuối ngồi ở bên cạnh Kim Tại Hoán một thanh đoạt quá khứ, trở lại lúc, trên tấm hình đã thêm ra hai đầu mới phát ra tin tức.

Chủ nhật Thủy tộc quán ok, cùng liên tiếp hôn hôn cùng ái tâm ký hiệu.

"Uy! Ngươi loạn về cái gì a!" Duỗi ra ngón tay, Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian điều ra thu về tin tức tuyển hạng, kia hai đầu Kim Tại Hoán loạn nhập tin tức lại tại thành công thu về trước trước một bước bị Khương Daniel đã đọc.

Xong. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm, ngươi sau trắng bệch lấy khuôn mặt trừng mắt về phía Kim Tại Hoán.

Kẻ cầm đầu tại tiếp thu được hàng xóm ca ca nhìn chằm chằm sau lại thái độ khác thường biểu tình nhẹ nhõm tự nhiên, một chút cũng không có bình thường đối Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời răm rắp bộ dáng. Nhún nhún vai, Kim Tại Hoán đặt mông ngồi lên Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu chỗ ghế sô pha tay vịn, "Ta chỉ là giúp ngươi về ngươi nghĩ về tin tức a."

"Ta mới không có tính toán muốn về cái này!" Nghĩ đến kia liên tiếp đỏ rừng rực ái tâm ký hiệu, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đều muốn bị nổi da gà vùi lấp.

"Vậy ngươi do dự như vậy lâu là muốn nói cái gì?" Hiển nhiên không tin, Kim Tại Hoán nhíu mày hỏi.

"Ta, "

Đúng vậy a, hắn vừa mới đang suy nghĩ cái gì? Hắn vừa mới vậy mà là muốn đánh xem tin tức điện thoại cho Khương Daniel, ném một cái thẳng cầu sau đó cái tự sát thức chạy lũy sao?

Chẳng lẽ thật bị đánh tới đầu rồi?

Ngay tại Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang hoài nghi mình ký ức phải chăng có xuất sai lầm lúc, nhìn chòng chọc phía dưới viên kia lông xù đầu, Kim Tại Hoán do dự một chút cuối cùng chậm rãi mở miệng: "Ca, nói láo là không tốt, ngươi biết a?"

Ngẩng đầu, hơi giật mình nhìn ngồi tại trên đỉnh đầu của mình phương Kim Tại Hoán, hồi tưởng mình cái này hơn hai mươi năm qua vung xuống, tất cả to to nhỏ nhỏ hoang ngôn, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc nhất thời lại không biết được trong miệng hắn nói dối chỉ là cái nào.

"Nhưng là, so nói dối càng không tốt, là chỉ vì để cho mình thoải mái mà nói lời nói thật." Không chờ hắn đáp lại, Kim Tại Hoán tiếp theo nói, trong mắt là ít có đứng đắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu có khi cảm thấy, Kim Tại Hoán người này không lên tiếng thì thôi, một minh cũng làm người ta rất muốn đánh hắn.

Thế nào có thể liền như thế tuỳ tiện mà chuẩn xác xem thấu ý đồ của hắn đâu?

Ngồi tại lớp học trên ghế, Ung Thánh Hựu từ đầu đến cuối cho rằng cái kia lập tức mình hẳn là phản bác chút cái gì, cái gì đều tốt, dù sao cũng so khi người câm, bị giáo huấn xong còn nằm ở nơi đó ngây ngốc tiếp tục ăn đệ đệ trong tay gà rán tốt.

Uất ức.

"Thánh Hựu? Hôm nay thế nào tới như thế sớm?"

Ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía đột nhiên xuất hiện ở bên cạnh Thân Bảo Tĩnh, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được thanh âm của nàng cái này mới giật mình tại hắn ảo não lúc thời gian đã dần dần tới gần lên lớp, hướng Thân Bảo Tĩnh phía sau mắt nhìn, chỉ thấy Thôi Xán Huân đi theo nàng sau đầu ngồi xuống bên cạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu hướng bốn phía quan sát, lại không thấy Khương Daniel thân ảnh.

"Tiền bối là đang tìm Daniel sao?" Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đối đầu một chút, gặp lại hắn dời ánh mắt sau liền bắt đầu hướng chung quanh nhìn chung quanh, Thôi Xán Huân nhịn không được hỏi.

"A, không, ta không có. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu bày lấy tay liền muốn phủ nhận, Thôi Xán Huân lại phảng phất không nghe thấy trực tiếp nói ra: "Ta hôm nay không có cùng Daniel cùng đi, hắn đại khái tối nay liền đến đi."

Ta cũng không có muốn hỏi ngươi! Tức giận nghĩ thầm, bị Thôi Xán Huân như thế một gà mẹ, Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng quay đầu mặt hướng phòng học ngay phía trước, giống thớt bị mang lên bịt mắt ngựa không còn dám nhìn chung quanh, liền sợ lại bị hiểu lầm mình đang tìm lấy người kia thân ảnh.

Dù cho sự thật đúng là như thế.

Thẳng đến nhanh lên khóa, Khương Daniel mới mang theo bên ngoài sau trưa mặt trời khí tức, đang dạy dỗ xuất hiện trước vài giây đồng hồ chạy chậm tiến phòng học. Khương Daniel vừa ngồi lên vị trí liền bắt đầu kéo lấy cổ áo thiên gió, áo ngắn tay theo lấy động tác trước sau lắc lư, ngăn cách lấy hai người, Ung Thánh Hựu vụng trộm hướng phương hướng của hắn liếc mắt, lại không tại trong ống tay nhìn thấy trên tấm ảnh kia một mảnh ứ thanh, nghi ngờ suy nghĩ hạ, mới nhớ lại Khương Daniel tổn thương hẳn là tay trái.

Tay đều thụ thương còn muốn lấy muốn ra ngoài chơi, người này chẳng lẽ vẫn còn con nít sao? Một trăm tám mươi centimet học sinh tiểu học. Chi lấy đầu, nhìn trước phòng học mới hiển lộ ra bày ra lấy tin vắn nội dung vải màn, Ung Thánh Hựu nhàm chán phải muốn đánh ngáp, trong đầu liền không tự chủ được bắt đầu đông muốn tây tưởng, thần du tứ phương.

Tuần này là trường học thi giữa kỳ tuần, thông thức khóa nhân số khá nhiều, giữa kỳ báo cáo cho nên chia làm hai lần tiến hành, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel nhóm này sắp xếp chính là cuối tuần, cho nên với căn bản không có người nghĩ nghiêm túc nghe giảng bài, bên cạnh Thân Bảo Tĩnh mang theo kính mắt ra vẻ trầm tư, Ung Thánh Hựu lại từ nàng thỉnh thoảng hướng một bên lệch ra đi đầu hiểu được nàng chính đang nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, sát vách sát vách, Thôi Xán Huân đang cùng Khương Daniel giảng thì thầm, tận lực đè thấp âm lượng cùng khí âm có chút càng che càng lộ, hai viên dựa chung một chỗ đầu từ bên cạnh nhìn lại có nói không nên lời lén lút.

"Ai, làm ơn nha. . ." Đỉnh đỉnh Khương Daniel xương sườn, mang theo một chút phàn nàn ý vị, Thôi Xán Huân nói ra: "Ngươi từ khi giao bạn gái sau đều không có cùng chúng ta ra ngoài, liền như thế một lần chẳng lẽ cũng không được sao? Bạn gái của ngươi quản như vậy nghiêm sao?"

Lệch ra qua thân thể, rời xa Thôi Xán Huân sát lại quá gần thân thể, Khương Daniel nghiêng dò xét hắn một chút, hiển nhiên đối với hắn tùy ý đem mình tính vào thê quản nghiêm thuộc loại ngôn ngữ không lắm đồng ý.

Thành Vũ Mỹ cho tới bây giờ không có quản qua hắn, thậm chí chưa từng chủ động quan tâm tới hắn mỗi lúc trời tối đang làm gì, mỗi đêm mỗi đêm đều là hắn chủ động tìm Thành Vũ Mỹ nói chuyện phiếm, cho nên mà đừng nói thê quản nghiêm, hắn hoàn toàn là thuộc về bị nuôi thả trạng thái, cũng là mừng rỡ nhẹ nhõm. Cự tuyệt Thôi Xán Huân đi quán ăn đêm mời cũng không phải là hắn sợ hãi Thành Vũ Mỹ nói cái gì, mà là hắn cũng không cảm thấy quán ăn đêm bên trong sẽ có so Thành Vũ Mỹ càng xinh đẹp nữ sinh.

Chí ít không có so Thành Vũ Mỹ càng có thể bốc lên hắn hứng thú nữ sinh.

"Quên đi thôi, ngươi có lẽ không biết, nhưng ta một khi cùng người kết giao, phải nghiêm túc cũng là có thể rất chân thành." Khương Daniel trong miệng chắc chắn nói lấy, ánh mắt lại chẳng biết tại sao trôi hướng hai chỗ ngồi bên ngoài cái thân ảnh kia, một trận chột dạ đột ngột hiện lên, cả kinh hắn tranh thủ thời gian dời đi chỗ khác ánh mắt, đè xuống trong lòng kia cỗ dị dạng cảm giác.

Cũng không có chú ý tới Khương Daniel nói lời này lúc phức tạp tâm lý hoạt động, Thôi Xán Huân còn tại tiếc hận quá khứ sung sướng huynh đệ thời gian không còn tồn tại, "Vậy cũng đúng, bất quá chỉ là đi thư giãn một tí, không phải gọi bạn gái của ngươi đến cũng được a. . ." Nghĩ nghĩ, hắn lại tranh thủ thời gian đổi giọng, "Tính một cái, đừng kêu bạn gái của ngươi đến, miễn cho lại mời chúng ta ăn thức ăn cho chó tiệc đứng."

Nhún nhún vai, Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất cảm nhận được cái gì gọi thân là có bạn nhân sĩ cảm giác ưu việt."Liền nói để ngươi nhanh giao cái bạn gái đi, mỗi ngày chạy quán ăn đêm cái kia sẽ gặp phải cái gì chân ái, Thôi Xán Huân, ngươi thật biết cái gì là ưa thích sao? Hả?"

Nếu không phải hiện tại đang trong lớp, Thôi Xán Huân khẳng định sẽ nhảy dựng lên hướng Khương Daniel tấm kia biểu lộ phách lối khuôn mặt tuấn tú bên trên đánh một quyền, làm sao ngại với hoàn cảnh nhân tố, hắn chỉ có thể lật cái rõ ràng mắt, ngươi sau im lặng ngửa mặt lên trời tán thưởng Khương Daniel da mặt dày."Ngươi khoan đắc ý, quay đầu ta liền để học trưởng giới thiệu mấy nữ sinh xử lý quan hệ hữu nghị không tìm ngươi đi, nhìn không thèm chết ngươi ngô, đau nhức. . . !" Thôi Xán Huân lời vừa mới dứt, đầu lại thình lình bị cái gì đồ vật hung hăng va vào một phát, quay đầu nhìn lại, lại là Thân Bảo Tĩnh lạnh lấy một gương mặt nhìn chính mình.

". . . Thật có lỗi, ngủ mơ hồ." Thân Bảo Tĩnh chỉ rơi xuống như thế một câu liền quay đầu nhìn về phía trước phòng học phương, lưu Thôi Xán Huân lăng ở nơi đó một mặt không hiểu.

Rõ ràng liền siêu thanh tỉnh! Hoàn chỉnh mắt thấy toàn bộ quá trình Khương Daniel ở trong lòng hướng Thôi Xán Huân hò hét, nhưng đối với Thân Bảo Tĩnh cùng Thôi Xán Huân hai người ở giữa đến tột cùng phát sinh cái gì sự tình cũng không biết rõ tình hình, hắn cuối cùng nhất cũng chỉ có thể sờ mũi một cái giả vờ như cái gì đều không nhìn thấy."Thèm em gái ngươi, ta một cái có gia thất sẽ ao ước ngươi đi cái gì quỷ quan hệ hữu nghị? Đầu óc có động."

Khương Daniel một câu cự tuyệt kiêm chửi bới giảng được mười phần thuận miệng, ngồi ở bên cạnh Thôi Xán Huân còn chưa kịp phản ứng, cách thật xa Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhẹ nhàng cười âm thanh.

Tiếng cười mới ra, Khương Daniel tính cả phát ra tiếng cười bản nhân đều song song thất thần.

Trên cơ bản, tự nhận biết đến nay chưa từng nghe qua Ung Thánh Hựu cười, nhìn người kia có chút khoảng cách khuôn mặt tươi cười, Khương Daniel thẳng đến mấy giây sau mới phát hiện, mới hắn cùng Thôi Xán Huân tự cho là nhỏ giọng thì thầm lại đều bị Ung Thánh Hựu nghe đi, nháy mắt xấu hổ phải không biết như thế nào cho phải.

Một bên khác, ý thức được mình không cẩn thận cười ra tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu che đậy lên miệng liền tranh thủ thời gian dời đi chỗ khác ánh mắt, vốn định giả vờ như không chuyện phát sinh, bên cạnh Thân Bảo Tĩnh lại đột nhiên chọc chọc cánh tay của hắn, lại hướng Khương Daniel chỉ chỉ.

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu khoảng cách hai người khoảng cách, dù sao còn đang đi học bên trong, không tiện nói chuyện lớn tiếng, Khương Daniel đành phải khoa trương há miệng nói môi ngữ, nhưng thấy Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn một mặt nghi ngờ nhìn mình, hắn đành phải chỉ chỉ eo của mình, ngươi sau vòng lên ngón trỏ cùng ngón cái, so cái ok thủ thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt hiểu được hắn đây là tại hỏi mình thương tổn eo tốt chưa.

Ngày đó hai người tách ra lúc bầu không khí tuyệt đối không gọi được tốt, qua hai ngày hiện tại, đều có thể khi một người không có chuyện gì Khương Daniel lại còn tại lớp học ở giữa ánh mắt giao hội sau, khoa tay múa chân hỏi thăm hắn tình hình gần đây, cái này làm Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không sinh ra một loại hai người quan hệ có chỗ hòa hoãn ảo giác.

Nam nhân ở giữa mâu thuẫn quả nhiên vẫn là phải dùng thân thể giải quyết. Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có rõ ràng cảm ngộ.

Cho là mình phen này khó chịu ngôn ngữ tay phải không đến bất luận cái gì hồi âm, Khương Daniel đang nghĩ quay lại chính diện, đã thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay chi lấy đầu, hướng mình trộm dò xét mắt sau liền yên lặng về một cái giống nhau thủ thế. Thấy thế, Khương Daniel mới thở phào, đang nghĩ lại đưa tay so một cái tán đáp lại, lại thấy đối phương đem ban đầu thủ thế gọn gàng ngược lại đi qua, tiếp theo bàn tay một đám, động động bốn ngón tay, lại là muốn hắn trả tiền lại ý tứ, biểu lộ nghiêm túc nghiêm túc, thủ thế lại hoạt bát phải có thú.

Nhịn không được chuyển hướng khẩu khí kia, Khương Daniel liền như thế khì khì một tiếng tại an tĩnh lớp học phòng học bật cười.

Nhìn bị trong phòng học một đám ánh mắt chằm chằm đến sắc mặt đỏ lên Khương Daniel một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình xem như vì chủ nhật cái kia nửa bị hạ bao hẹn hò báo nho nhỏ một tiễn mối thù, nhìn chòng chọc trước phòng học phương chuẩn bị kết thúc tiểu tổ báo cáo, mang theo đắc ý, Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến nheo lại mắt, một đôi ngọa tàm mềm đến ôn nhu, con ngươi màu đen óng ánh óng ánh, giống như bị còn sót lại tại ban ngày, thời không làm sai lệch một đôi tinh tinh.

________________

Nhàm chán một chương, lật xe đếm ngược.

Đứng tại một đám học sinh tiểu học ở giữa, vô luận là tuổi tác hay là thân cao, sớm đã song song siêu việt hạc giữa bầy gà cái này hình dung từ Khương Daniel cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ chỉ có thể cố gắng để cho mình tồn tại cảm so mỏng manh càng mỏng manh.

Lúc trước thế nào chọn Thủy tộc quán đâu? Khương Daniel không khỏi môn tự vấn lòng. Loại này ngày nghỉ nhất định tràn ngập gia đình không khí địa phương hoàn toàn không phải thể xác tinh thần kiện toàn tình lữ trẻ tuổi nên đến, trừ làm tránh thai biện pháp phản tài liệu giảng dạy bên ngoài, nhưng nói là cùng lãng mạn hai chữ hoàn toàn không dính nổi một bên, không nói đến lý tưởng địa điểm ước hẹn.

Lãng mạn không phải cá cho, là người tạo nên, cá nơi nào hiểu cái gì là tim đập thình thịch, chỉ có nhân tài hiểu cái gì gọi tình yêu. Yên lặng ở trong lòng vì chính mình động viên, hắn hướng một bên cách cách xa một bước Thành Vũ Mỹ dò xét mắt, thấy đối phương chính chuyên tâm nghe lấy xướng ngôn viên giới thiệu toà này Thủy tộc quán tham quan động tuyến, Khương Daniel bất động thanh sắc đứng ở bên cạnh hắn.

Thành Vũ Mỹ hôm nay mặc kiện trắng ngà váy, cùng dĩ vãng áo sơmi váy bó khác biệt, bản hình tu thân ngắn váy để hắn xem ra phá lệ văn tĩnh, bông vải sợi đay vải vóc tinh khiết cảm giác ở trên người hắn hợp nhau lại càng tăng thêm sức mạnh, thon dài trên cổ Brulee vải tơ đái đả thành nơ con bướm bộ dáng, dây buộc phần đuôi khéo léo nằm tại trắng nõn thâm thúy xương quai xanh bên trên, vì hắn tăng thêm phân ôn nhu động lòng người, cả người tản mát ra nhu hòa khí tức, thấu lấy một cỗ xuân hạ đụng vào nhau đặc hữu sạch sẽ cùng phấn nộn.

Quả nhiên, hắn là ưa thích Thành Vũ Mỹ.

Chưa từng có nữ sinh đã cho hắn loại cảm giác này. Không cần ngôn ngữ tân trang thoải mái dễ chịu cùng tự tại, trong khoảng điện quang hỏa thạch rung động cùng nhiệt liệt, nhỏ bé lại kéo dài ấm áp cùng vị ngọt, Thành Vũ Mỹ đều cho hắn. Trừ thân thể, hắn có được Thành Vũ Mỹ hết thảy, càng chính xác nói, là hắn từ Thành Vũ Mỹ trên thân tìm được đây hết thảy.

Có lẽ, không lên giường cũng có thể. Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm. Trên thân thể vui vẻ hắn thường phải đủ nhiều, có lẽ lần này nghiêm túc đàm cái yêu đương cũng không tệ, cùng để hắn thường đến nhục thể ái dục bên ngoài, những cái kia phiêu miểu, lại so ngắn ngủi cao trào càng rõ ràng chỗ có tình cảm người này.

Tâm niệm vừa động, Khương Daniel đưa tay đụng tới Thành Vũ Mỹ xuôi ở bên người bàn tay, thừa dịp người kia còn không tới kịp lấy lại tinh thần, bàn tay một nắm liền đem kia thon dài năm ngón tay bao nhập lòng bàn tay.

"A ── nam sinh nữ sinh tay trong tay, mặt xấu hổ!"

Vừa mới nắm lấy Thành Vũ Mỹ tay, ngay cả tay người ta đầu ngón tay cũng còn không có che nóng, đứng tại bọn hắn phía sau, phủ ngắn tay quần cụt tiểu nam hài đột nhiên chỉ lấy bọn hắn lớn tiếng nói, một nháy mắt, tất cả đứng tại Thủy tộc cửa quán miệng nghe dẫn đường đại nhân tiểu hài toàn hướng hai người phương hướng nhìn lại, đối mặt từng đôi lại là cười ngượng ngùng lại là ánh mắt hiếu kỳ, dù là tự nhận là da mặt đầy đủ dày Khương Daniel cũng khó có thể chống đỡ, đành phải tranh thủ thời gian buông ra Thành Vũ Mỹ tay, ngoan ngoãn đem hai tay ôm ở trước ngực, như cái trăm phương ngàn kế nghĩ tránh cho bị hiểu lầm thành si hán thông cần tộc đồng dạng.

Chết tiểu hài. Khương Daniel ở trong lòng hận hận mắng.

Thành Vũ Mỹ thấy thế lại chỉ là nhếch lên miệng vụng trộm cười cười.

Từ trường học nhỏ bên ngoài dạy học sau liền rốt cuộc chưa từng tới loại địa phương này, đối với hồi ức cùng mới lạ nửa nọ nửa kia trong phòng Thủy tộc quán, phiết trừ cùng đi đối tượng cùng mục đích, Thành Vũ Mỹ kỳ thật cảm thấy thật có ý tứ. Mở ra đạo lãm sổ tay, hắn chính muốn nhìn một chút xướng ngôn viên vừa mới nói biểu diễn đều có chút cái gì, một cái bóng tối lại đột nhiên nhích lại gần, mang theo cam quýt vị cùng nhiệt độ khuynh khắc dừng bên trên bên tai.

"Vũ Mỹ tỷ, nơi này rất ồn ào a? Không bằng, chúng ta chuyển sang nơi khác. . ." Hiển nhiên là bị vừa rồi nam hài kia bị hù, không dám áp sát quá gần, Khương Daniel đành phải nghiêng lấy nửa người trên, lấy một cái cực kì vặn vẹo tư thế tiến đến Thành Vũ Mỹ bên tai nhỏ giọng hỏi, khí tức tại không trung ngưng lại một trận mới theo lấy điều hoà không khí gió thổi đến bên tai, Thành Vũ Mỹ lại mẫn cảm cảm thấy lỗ tai ngứa phải không được.

"Không sao." Có chút nghiêng người sang, Thành Vũ Mỹ kéo ra cùng Khương Daniel khoảng cách, "Huống chi phiếu đều mua."

Thành Vũ Mỹ nói phải đương nhiên, Khương Daniel sắc mặt lại có chút cổ quái.

Lần trước xem phim rõ ràng cũng là phiếu đều mua, thế nào lần này kém như thế nhiều!

Phát giác được bên cạnh nam nhân nhỏ tính tình, buông xuống đạo lãm sổ tay, Thành Vũ Mỹ con mắt chuyển vòng sau nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía đứng ở một bên có chút xẹp lấy miệng Khương Daniel."Daniel không thích tiểu hài tử sao?"

Thành Vũ Mỹ hỏi được trực tiếp, đối đầu hắn cặp kia sạch sẽ trong suốt tròng mắt đen láy, Khương Daniel không biết làm tại sao nháy mắt có chút khẩn trương. Loại vấn đề này liền như là chó khống hỏi mèo khống 『 ngươi không thích chó sao? 』, lại hoặc là thích ăn rau thơm người hỏi đối rau thơm tâm lý dị ứng người 『 ngươi không thích nổi tiếng đồ ăn sao? 』 như vậy khó chơi, có rất nhiều cạm bẫy ý vị, làm cho lấy lấy lòng Thành Vũ Mỹ vì ngắn hạn nhiệm vụ Khương Daniel không thể không quấn lấy vòng tròn, lắp bắp nói: "A. . . Cái này sao. . . Cùng nó nói không thích, chẳng bằng nói là cảm thấy. . ." Nhíu mày lại, Khương Daniel quả thực là nghĩ cái tương đối uyển chuyển từ ngữ, "Có chút khó ứng phó?"

"Thật sao?" Thành Vũ Mỹ nghe lại chỉ là khẽ cười cười, "Thật đáng tiếc, ta rất là ưa thích tiểu hài. Trước kia còn muốn lấy kết hôn sau nhất định phải sinh ba cái trở lên đâu." Nói xong, hắn nhìn sắc mặt cứng đờ Khương Daniel một chút sau, liền vẫn mang theo mỉm cười thắng lợi đuổi theo đạo lãm đội ngũ.

Kỳ thật Thành Vũ Mỹ cũng không tính nói dối. Chí ít tại phát giác mình là đồng tính luyến trước kia, hắn là từng mang theo mãnh liệt sứ mệnh cảm giác ảo tưởng qua muốn cùng một cái yêu nữ nhân chung kết liên lý, sinh thật nhiều hài tử lớn mạnh Ung thị gia tộc tại Đại Hàn dân quốc nhân khẩu, để Ung họ sẽ không tiếp tục cùng Hồng Khổng Ôn chi lưu nói nhập làm một.

Nhưng bây giờ, sứ mạng của hắn liền chỉ còn lại từ Khương thị thiếu niên trong tay bảo hộ một Ung họ thiếu niên sinh mệnh đầu này.

Không cầu tăng, chỉ cầu không giảm. Chấp tay hành lễ, Thành Vũ Mỹ tại nội tâm mười phần Phật hệ ưng thuận hèn mọn nguyện vọng.

Trong phòng Thủy tộc quán xây ở một gian cửa hàng lớn dưới lầu, tham quan động tuyến chỉ có một đầu, thi triển sinh vật chủng loại cùng chủ đề ngược lại là đủ loại, từ cơ bản loài cá, sò hến, đến không phải hải dương sinh thái cây đước khu rừng, rừng mưa nhiệt đới khu đều có, thấy Khương Daniel cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ hai người mắt không kịp nhìn, một chút liền thoát đội.

Chủ nhật buổi chiều là người nhiều nhất thời điểm, liền nhìn cái cá kiểng vạc đều phải xếp hàng, Khương Daniel cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ cũng là không vội, liền như thế theo đám người chậm chạp di động.

Vừa tiến Thủy tộc quán không lâu, Thành Vũ Mỹ liền nói muốn nhìn có cố định buổi diễn nhân ngư tú, thấy bốn phía đều là mang theo tiểu hài gia trưởng, suy nghĩ lấy những hài tử này hẳn là không lâu sau liền sẽ rầm rì muốn ăn bữa tối, Khương Daniel liền đề nghị nhìn tới gần đóng quán thời gian cuối cùng nhất một trận biểu diễn, thế là hai người liền càng thảnh thơi tại Thủy tộc trong quán loạn chuyển, đem sinh thái chạm đến trong ao hải tinh đều hỗn cái nhìn quen mắt mới lại chậm rãi hướng nhân ngư tú biểu diễn bể cá lớn đi, bất đắc dĩ Khương Daniel hiển nhiên xem thường bọn nhỏ đối đáy nước sinh vật nhiệt tình, đi vào diễn xuất sân bãi lúc, vị trí chỉ còn lại đếm ngược mấy hàng vụn vặt lẻ tẻ ghế trống.

Ngồi tại đếm ngược hàng thứ ba cạnh góc, thấy trước nhập ngồi là một đôi mang theo tiểu hài tuổi trẻ vợ chồng, Thành Vũ Mỹ liền xung phong nhận việc ngồi đến bên trong, biểu diễn sảnh đen nghịt một mảnh, bốn phía đều truyền đến gia trưởng cùng tiểu bằng hữu ở giữa tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt đối thoại âm thanh, Thành Vũ Mỹ mới đi dạo phải mệt mỏi, vô tâm lại cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện phiếm, hai người chính hưởng thụ phần này ăn ý trầm mặc, ngồi tại Thành Vũ Mỹ bên cạnh đôi phu phụ kia ở giữa tiểu nam hài lại đột nhiên mở miệng: "Mụ mụ, tại sao bên cạnh kia người ca ca muốn mặc váy a?"

Lời nói bất thiên bất ỷ rơi vào một loạt trầm mặc đại nhân ở giữa, trẻ tuổi thiếu phụ gặp một lần bên cạnh phủ màu trắng liền thân váy cao lớn nữ hài toàn thân cứng ngắc, sắc mặt tại dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ thậm chí có chút trắng bệch, vội vàng quay đầu trách cứ ngồi tại một bên khác nhà mình nhi tử, "Nói bậy cái gì! Là tỷ tỷ! Tỷ tỷ mặc váy có cái gì không đúng!" Nói xong, nàng lại tranh thủ thời gian quay đầu hướng bên cạnh cô gái xa lạ gật đầu tạ lỗi, một mặt xấu hổ.

Thối tiểu quỷ, nói mò cái gì lời nói thật. Thành Vũ Mỹ một bên tiếp nhận lấy người ta mụ mụ áy náy, một bên thầm mắng.

Nơi nào quản được bên cạnh trẻ tuổi mụ mụ thế nào giáo tiểu hài, Thành Vũ Mỹ chỉ để ý ngồi ở một bên khác Khương Daniel nghe được câu này sẽ làm gì phỏng đoán.

Hoàn toàn chính xác, vô luận như thế nào tránh đi có cùng giày, mình gần một trăm tám mươi centimet thân cao vẫn là giấu cũng giấu không được sự thật, lại thêm hắn vốn là dáng dấp lăng lệ bộ mặt đường cong, mẫn cảm lại đơn thuần hài tử xem xét định sẽ nhận ra hắn là cái nam sinh.

Vừa nghĩ tới Khương Daniel lúc này sẽ dùng như thế nào nghi kỵ ánh mắt nhìn mình, Thành Vũ Mỹ liền đột nhiên sợ phải động cũng không dám động, nhưng ngay tại hắn dần dần cảm nhận được phần lưng mồ hôi lạnh mang tới ướt át cảm giác lúc, một cái hơi cao hơn tự thân nhiệt độ cơ thể nguồn nhiệt lại đột nhiên chụp lên hắn giảo tại trên đùi hai tay, quay đầu nhìn lại, lại là Khương Daniel chính mang theo cười yếu ớt đưa mắt nhìn hắn.

Khương Daniel cười lên tổng mang theo điểm thuần chân, có chút hai mắt nheo lại bị mềm mại ngọa tàm cùng mí mắt bao trùm, cả người liền lộ ra ngây thơ, lại thêm đầu kia nhiễm màu nâu nhạt tóc, liền càng giống một con lông xù động vật, đáng yêu bên trong tựa hồ có liệu dũ tác dụng.

"Ta cảm thấy nhìn rất đẹp." Ngay tại Thành Vũ Mỹ vẫn còn đang suy tư nam nhân trước mặt đến tột cùng là như thế nào cười đến cùng đứa bé đồng dạng lúc, tấm kia mang theo hoàn mỹ góc độ khuôn mặt tươi cười lại đột nhiên ở trước mắt thả lớn mấy lần, tiếp theo chỉ thấy con kia cái đuôi rơi vì sao con mắt chớp chớp, lưu tinh cứ như vậy xuyên qua tầng khí quyển, rơi xuống trên mặt đất."Vũ Mỹ tỷ mặc bộ này váy rất xinh đẹp."

Tiếng nhạc theo lấy nhân ngư tú biểu diễn mở màn vang lên, nhìn Khương Daniel tấm kia gần ngay trước mắt mặt, lại nhìn lấy hắn dần dần rời xa, Thành Vũ Mỹ lại chỉ nghe thấy từ màng nhĩ truyền đến ù ù tiếng tim đập, kia đánh trống reo hò thanh âm chưa từng như này vội vàng, một chút một chút, phảng phất nghĩ như vậy phá tan xương sườn cùng da thịt, hướng Khương Daniel chạy như bay.

Khương Daniel không biết được thời điểm nào thu hồi cầm lấy tay. Giơ tay lên, mang theo Khương Daniel lưu lại nhiệt độ cơ thể, Thành Vũ Mỹ dùng sức đè lên xao động phải đau nhức tim.

An phận một chút. Tâm hắn nghĩ. Chỉ bất quá chỉ là bị khen câu xinh đẹp, đừng nhúc nhích phải cùng không động tới giống như.

Hắn đương nhiên biết mình xinh đẹp, còn cần Khương Daniel nói sao?

Nhìn đối đại nhân mà nói quá mức tràn ngập đồng người thú vị cá tú mở màn, Thành Vũ Mỹ nhưng không khỏi nhếch miệng, hưởng thụ biểu lộ cùng quanh mình hài đồng không có sai biệt.

Thấy Thành Vũ Mỹ nhìn nhân ngư tú cười đến một mặt ôn nhu, cho là hắn mười phần thích thú, Khương Daniel âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra, đang muốn thu tầm mắt lại đem lực chú ý phóng tới biểu diễn bên trên, lại khi nhìn đến hắn buông lỏng mỉm cười bên mặt lúc thoáng thất thần thần.

Mờ tối, Thành Vũ Mỹ bên mặt có chút mơ hồ, nhưng khắc sâu ngũ quan hình dáng lại giống như đã từng quen biết, biểu diễn trận ngũ quang thập sắc chùm sáng chợt sáng chợt tắt chiếu vào trên mặt hắn, như là xuyên vào nước biển tầng dưới chót ánh nắng, mang theo một tầng chiết xạ sau bị cưỡng ép tách rời sắc thái, Khương Daniel lại cảm thấy những cái kia sắc thái cuối cùng nên một mảnh không có chút nào màu độ bạch.

Liền cùng kia bộ phim đen trắng đồng dạng.

Bị mình ý nghĩ hù đến, Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian quay đầu nhìn về phía chính trình diễn lấy rực rỡ biểu diễn bể cá lớn.

Hắn đến cùng thế nào rồi?

Tại sao đến bây giờ, rõ ràng nhìn thấy Thành Vũ Mỹ, rõ ràng Thành Vũ Mỹ an vị ở bên cạnh, rõ ràng hắn sớm đã nhận định chính là người này, trong đầu của hắn lại vẫn không ngừng hiển hiện người kia tuấn tú lại mặt không biểu tình gương mặt?

Vô ý thức, Khương Daniel đưa tay đụng hướng quần jean phía bên phải sau túi.

Hắn biết nơi đó ngửa ra cái gì. Đồng dạng không thuộc về hắn đồ vật; đồng dạng để hắn cố ý đem quen thuộc đặt ở phía bên phải túi bóp da, ngạnh sinh sinh bỏ vào bên trái đồ vật; đồng dạng hắn sớm nên trả lại, nhưng thủy chung không thể trả lại đồ vật.

Một đầu màu xanh đậm cách văn khăn tay.

Không biết được từ cái kia thiên khai bắt đầu, thoạt đầu chỉ là quét dọn a di tại tẩy xong quần áo sau thuận tay nhét vào hắn trong quần jean, nhưng sau đó, hắn lại là Thiên Thiên chủ động mang theo, giống như là cái trộm được hộ thân phù, lại giống cái tự tìm nguyền rủa phù, để hắn thỉnh thoảng cảm thấy an tâm, nhưng lại để hắn một lát không cách nào yên tĩnh.

Thời điểm nào bắt đầu?

Không nên là như vậy. Ngày đó ý nghĩ lẽ ra chỉ là trong lúc nhất thời mê võng, cảm xúc xưa nay không thụ lí tính khống chế, huống chi là thân thể cùng trái tim.

Ung Thánh Hựu dáng dấp đẹp hơn nữa, cũng chung quy là cái nam nhân. Là đồng tính luyến thì sao?

Hắn lại không phải.

Vì cầu phù hợp nhân ngư hình tượng, phủ đuôi cá đồ tắm người biểu diễn đều dựa vào lấy nín thở chui vào đáy nước, vốn nên là mười phần khó chịu một sự kiện, bọn hắn lại giống thật nhân ngư, cuộc sống an nhàn tự tại phảng phất không cảm giác được dưỡng khí rời xa, nhìn người biểu diễn trên mặt nhẹ nhõm vui vẻ tiếu dung, Khương Daniel lại không hiểu nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu nhà cửa trước bên cạnh, bày ra phải xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo cặp kia bạch giày.

Hắn không phải.

Hắn không là nhân ngư, hắn không cách nào cảm thụ dưới nước vui thích, vô luận là thật là giả, hắn đều chỉ có thể đối thiếu dưỡng khí thống khổ cảm đồng thân thụ, vì vô ngần đen tối cùng không biết mà e ngại.

"Ngươi biết tại sao nhân ngư công chúa muốn lên bờ sao?"

Biểu diễn nhìn thấy một nửa, Thành Vũ Mỹ đột nhiên không đầu không đuôi như thế hỏi một câu. Khương Daniel quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn, đã thấy hắn trước kia trắng noãn váy bị bể cá phản xạ lăn tăn ba quang nhuộm thành một mảnh thật sâu nhàn nhạt lam, liền như là dưới biển sâu, giấu ở xanh thẳm nước biển ở giữa một đuôi màu bạc trắng cá.

"Bởi vì nàng yêu nhân loại vương tử?" Theo lấy đồng trong lời nói kịch bản, Khương Daniel trả lời.

"Thật sao?" Nhìn phía trước như cũ tiến hành lấy biểu diễn bể cá, Thành Vũ Mỹ giống như hỏi giống như đáp nói, "Dưới đáy nước rõ ràng xem ra như thế vui vẻ, tại sao muốn chỉ vì một cái vương tử lên bờ đâu?"

Cũng không cảm thấy xoắn xuýt với hư ảo truyện cổ tích có ý gì, chỉ muốn lấy muốn qua loa kết thúc cái này không giải thích được đề, nhìn Thành Vũ Mỹ vũ mình Đại tướng kính đình, bộ kia như có điều suy nghĩ bộ dáng, Khương Daniel nhàn nhạt hỏi: "Không phải ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?"

"Hiếu kì đi." Nhún nhún vai, Thành Vũ Mỹ nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt trả lời, thê mỹ nhân ngư truyện cổ tích nháy mắt trở nên bụi bẩn, lại nhiều phân phù hợp nhân tính sắc thái, "Liền giống chúng ta hiếu kì trong biển đều có chút cái gì, nhân ngư hẳn là cũng sẽ hiếu kì lục địa a? Vương tử chỉ là nàng lên bờ sau trong lúc vô tình phát hiện mới lạ đồ vật, mới mẻ kình qua sau liền nên về đáy biển."

"Nhưng nàng chết rồi." Giống như là nghĩ duy trì bộ này truyện cổ tích từ đầu chí cuối bộ dáng, túm lấy cuối cùng nhất một tia nguyên tác mảnh vỡ, Khương Daniel nói: "Nàng vì vương tử, vì tình yêu chết rồi, không phải sao?"

Thành Vũ Mỹ nghe chỉ là quay đầu thật sâu nhìn về phía hắn.

"Kia đơn thuần chỉ là nàng xuẩn thôi."

Thành Vũ Mỹ ngồi ở đằng kia, tựa như đầu trong biển sâu khoác lấy ngân vảy màu trắng cá, mềm mại lại loáng ra mập mờ ánh sáng, trong miệng lại nói lấy cùng nước biển ngang nhau lời lạnh như băng, để Khương Daniel trong lúc nhất thời lại không biết nên trả lời như thế nào.

Ngại với người biểu diễn thể năng có mức cực hạn, nhân ngư tú mười phần ngắn ngủi liền rơi màn. Đi theo Khương Daniel gót chân sau đầu, Thành Vũ Mỹ chính khó chịu che lấy cái mông theo lấy biển người bước lên biểu diễn sảnh ra bên ngoài cầu thang, khóe mắt liếc qua lại thoáng nhìn một cái thân ảnh nhỏ gầy, tập trung nhìn vào, lại là cái ước chừng ba bốn tuổi tiểu nữ hài đứng đang biểu diễn bên ngoài phòng nơi hẻo lánh, tái nhợt trên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn tràn đầy nước mắt cùng bối rối.

Thấy phụ cận trải qua đại nhân đều đối cái này cái đứng tại nơi hẻo lánh một mình khóc nức nở nữ hài làm như không thấy, Thành Vũ Mỹ không chút do dự đi lên trước, thuận tốt váy, hắn ngồi xổm nữ hài trước mặt ôn nhu chậm dần thanh âm hỏi: "Thế nào rồi? Ba ba mụ mụ của ngươi đâu?"

Tiểu muội muội nhìn hắn một cái sau chỉ là lắc đầu, lại không chịu nói.

"Ngươi lạc đường sao?" Phát hiện theo sát ở sau lưng Thành Vũ Mỹ đột nhiên biến mất, Khương Daniel nhìn chung quanh hạ mới phát hiện hắn ngồi xổm ở một góc cùng cái tiểu nữ hài nói chuyện, đại khái đoán được phát sinh chuyện gì, hắn quyết định thật nhanh hỏi: "Chúng ta dẫn ngươi đi tìm ba ba mụ mụ a?"

Trước kia đối Thành Vũ Mỹ còn xa cách tiểu nữ hài gặp một lần trước mắt xuất hiện cái lớn lên giống tập tranh bên trong vương tử cao lớn như vậy soái khí ca ca, lập tức ngừng lại nước mắt, duỗi ra hai cái tay nhỏ cánh tay liền hướng Khương Daniel hơi há ra bàn tay."Ca ca, ôm một cái."

Biết Khương Daniel không thích tiểu hài tử, Thành Vũ Mỹ đuổi tại Khương Daniel mặt lộ vẻ khó xử trước đứng người lên, hướng kia phủ đáng yêu màu hồng váy liền áo nữ hài đưa ra hắn ôn lương lòng bàn tay, "Muội muội cùng tỷ tỷ dắt dắt a?"

"Không muốn a di." Tiểu nữ hài thấy lại lắc đầu, ngoan cường lại đối lấy Khương Daniel phất phất tay cánh tay, "Ta muốn ca ca ôm một cái."

Tuổi còn nhỏ liền gặp sắc khởi ý, còn biết người không rõ gọi hắn a di, có lầm hay không?

Thành Vũ Mỹ đột nhiên cảm thấy mới đang biểu diễn trong sảnh gọi hắn ca ca kia tiểu nam hài vẫn còn tương đối đáng yêu, chí ít xưng hô đối đã có tuổi, nhãn lực cũng so Khương Daniel sắc bén.

Cầu cứu tựa như hướng Thành Vũ Mỹ phương hướng mắt nhìn, gặp hắn chỉ là nhướng mày, nhún nhún vai, một mặt bất lực, Khương Daniel chỉ lời dễ nghe đem trước mặt tiểu nữ hài ôm vào trong ngực , mặc cho tiểu muội muội kia trèo tại trên cổ, ở trước ngực nhích tới nhích lui.

Quầy phục vụ nằm ở Thủy tộc quán trung tâm, cách nằm ở phần đuôi biểu diễn sảnh có đoạn khoảng cách, Khương Daniel đành phải vuốt ve tiểu hài cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ đi trở về, trên đường trải qua mấy triển lãm cá nhân bày ra sứa bể cá, đại khái là buông lỏng bởi vì lạc đường mà lên tâm tình khẩn trương, tiểu nữ hài liền rầm rì muốn đi qua nhìn.

Không phải chân chính phụ mẫu không dám tùy tiện cho trách cứ, người trẻ tuổi da mặt lại mỏng, chịu không được tiểu hài ầm ĩ dẫn tới ghé mắt, Khương Daniel đành phải giống người hình bọc thép cơ vuốt ve tiểu hài kề đến bể cá trước, để Thành Vũ Mỹ từng cái chỉ lấy sứa, bóp lấy một bên giải thích tấm cùng nữ hài nói con nào sứa có độc, con nào lại sẽ phát sáng, nữ hài nghe được say sưa ngon lành, Khương Daniel nhìn bể cá phản xạ ra bóng ngược lại từ ba người trong tấm hình thường đến mấy phần tuế nguyệt tĩnh tốt ấm áp cùng đầy.

Sinh cái tiểu hài có lẽ cũng không tệ. Khương Daniel suy nghĩ. Nếu như là cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ, tất cả liên quan với hài tử tốt hay xấu hắn đều cam nguyện gánh chịu chịu đựng, con của bọn hắn có lẽ sẽ có Thành Vũ Mỹ con mắt, có hắn nhọn cái cằm, di truyền Thành Vũ Mỹ ôn nhu tính nết, lại từ hắn đến nghiêm ngặt quản giáo, liền tuyệt đối sẽ không giống Thủy tộc cửa quán miệng cái kia tiểu nam hài đồng dạng, như thế khiến người chán ghét.

Hay là sinh nữ hài đi. Sinh cái lớn lên giống Thành Vũ Mỹ nữ hài.

Đắm chìm trong trong đầu nuôi trẻ trong ảo tưng, Khương Daniel trong tay vuốt ve tiểu nữ hài, trong bất tri bất giác liền chậm rãi lắc đến quầy phục vụ trước, Thành Vũ Mỹ vừa định hướng quầy hàng nhân viên công tác hỏi thăm như thế nào thông báo lạc đường nhi đồng, đã thấy một đôi thần sắc vội vàng phụ mẫu đứng tại bên quầy bên trên, chính cùng nhân viên công tác nói lấy cái gì, Khương Daniel cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ hai người mới phỏng đoán có thể hay không như thế trùng hợp, Khương Daniel trong ngực nữ hài lại đột nhiên đại lực giãy dụa lấy muốn xuống dưới, phủ màu hồng đồng hài một đôi chân nhỏ vừa chạm đất, nữ hài liền vui vẻ kêu lấy ba ba mụ mụ chạy tới.

Nữ hài phụ thân nhìn qua có chút niên kỷ, mang theo trải qua xã hội lịch luyện lõi đời, mẫu thân lại tương đối trẻ trung hơn rất nhiều, gặp một lần nữ nhi mất mà quay lại, nước mắt cấp tốc từ trong hốc mắt tràn ra ngoài, thấy Khương Daniel cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ hai người một trận xấu hổ, liền toàn không còn tâm tư nghiêm túc nghe nữ hài ba ba cảm tạ chi từ, chỉ muốn đi nhanh lên người.

Trước khi đi, cô bé kia lại từ trẻ tuổi mụ mụ trong ngực chạy ra, đứng ở Khương Daniel trước mặt hướng hắn vẫy tay.

Ngồi xổm người xuống, theo lấy nữ hài chỉ thị nghiêng mặt qua Khương Daniel còn đang nghi ngờ trước mặt hài tử nghĩ đối với hắn nói cái gì, một cái mềm nhu xúc cảm lại đột nhiên đụng tới, mùi sữa giống khối thỏ trắng kẹo sữa bò dính ở trên mặt, ngọt đến nỗi ngay cả điều hoà không khí gió đều trộn lẫn lên sữa bột vị.

"Vương tử ca ca sau này cùng Hựu Hựu kết hôn đi." Nữ hài nãi thanh nãi khí nói.

Khương Daniel sững sờ, thẳng đến nữ hài ba ba đối nàng tiếng gọi Hựu na, mới hiểu được trong miệng nàng Hựu Hựu chỉ chính là mình, tại chỗ cười đến không ngậm miệng được, chỉ cảm thấy nữ hài đồng ngôn đồng ngữ rất là đáng yêu, thẳng đến cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ đi trở về biểu diễn sảnh, hướng đáy biển đường hầm trên đường đều còn tại giảng chuyện này, tựa hồ đối với mình bị tiểu hài coi là vương tử có chút tự hào.

"Thật tốt a, ra một chuyến liền lấy cái lão bà." Nghiêng nghiêng nhìn Khương Daniel cười đến mặt mày hớn hở mặt một chút, Thành Vũ Mỹ không mặn không nhạt nói.

Hứ, nếu là hôm nay hắn mặc chính là nam trang, đâu còn có Khương Daniel ra sân phần. Thành Vũ Mỹ tại nội tâm mở lấy bạch nhãn nghĩ thầm.

Không có ánh mắt tiểu quỷ.

Cũng không có phát hiện Thành Vũ Mỹ nhỏ xíu cảm xúc biến hóa, còn ở bên cạnh đắc chí Khương Daniel cười hắc hắc hai tiếng."Tiểu bằng hữu hay là rất không tệ."

"Cái gì a, ngươi không phải mới nói không thích tiểu hài sao?" Trước một bước bước vào đáy biển đường hầm, Thành Vũ Mỹ quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, nhíu mày lại dáng vẻ trừ hồ nghi bên ngoài còn nhiều một chút cái gì.

Chỉ cố vấn lấy giúp ngược lại lấy đi Thành Vũ Mỹ nhìn bên chân, không có chú ý trên mặt hắn biểu lộ, Khương Daniel lắc đầu."Không có a, ta chỉ nói là ta sẽ không ứng phó tiểu hài mà thôi, không nói ta không thích bọn hắn."

Nơi nào sẽ không ứng phó? Ta nhìn đối tiểu nữ sinh liền rất làm được. Thấy Khương Daniel một mặt không yên lòng, Thành Vũ Mỹ nội tâm không hiểu một trận phạm lấp, liền thuận theo hắn nói ra: "Đúng vậy a, nhưng ngươi cũng rất dễ ứng phó, một cái hôn hôn liền đem ngươi giải quyết."

Thành Vũ Mỹ ngữ khí nghe giống như lơ đãng, Khương Daniel lại từ nghe được ra một cỗ ghen tuông, tưởng rằng ảo giác của mình, hắn hơi giật mình ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Thành Vũ Mỹ, lại từ hắn xẹp phải góc độ xảo trá môi dưới bên trong tìm được một chút dấu vết, nháy mắt chấn kinh đến không thể tự kiềm chế.

Tại đoạn này quan hệ bên trong, Thành Vũ Mỹ xưa nay không từng hiển lộ qua bất luận cái gì có nhiệt độ cảm xúc, có chỉ là như thường nước ấm, không thể nói là lạnh hay là nóng bình tĩnh, liền ngay cả những cái kia ở chung ở giữa nũng nịu cùng lấy lòng, Khương Daniel cũng từ đầu đến cuối hiểu được kia chỉ là hơi cao hơn nhiệt độ cơ thể nước ấm, tuyệt đối chưa nói tới nóng hổi.

Nhưng bây giờ, Thành Vũ Mỹ câu này như chanh nước một chút chua chua lại nóng đến để hắn thể xác tinh thần sôi trào, đun nước ấm tại nước nóng đến điểm sôi lúc cảnh cáo âm thanh tất tất rung động, hắn lại cảm thấy thanh âm kia dễ nghe cực.

"Vũ Mỹ tỷ. . . Có lẽ, là đang ghen tị?" Thịnh lấy nước sôi chén duyên phỏng tay, cẩn thận từng li từng tí, Khương Daniel đưa tay thăm dò lấy.

"Cái gì đố kị!" Quả nhiên, Thành Vũ Mỹ nghe xong liền xù lông."Ai, ai sẽ đố kị tiểu hài a!" Thành Vũ Mỹ nói chuyện ngữ điệu cất cao không ít, chột dạ từ hắn nhẹ nhàng di chuyển ánh mắt ở giữa nhìn đúng thời cơ chạy ra, nhìn hắn hốt hoảng bộ dáng, Khương Daniel nội tâm một kích động, đưa tay liền nắm lấy Thành Vũ Mỹ cánh tay, một tay lấy người rút ngắn đến trước mặt.

Tới gần đóng quán thời gian, không có một ai đáy biển đường hầm lặng yên im ắng, chỉ có hướng trên đỉnh đầu to lớn hồng cá chầm chậm bơi qua lúc, nặng nề sóng nước chậm rãi đánh vào cao áp pha lê bên trên nhỏ bé tiếng vang, Khương Daniel mặt tại một mảnh bóng râm lướt qua sau đột nhiên rõ ràng phải làm cho người kinh hãi, một đôi mắt sáng phải có như biển cạn phía dưới bị sóng lớn rèn luyện được bóng loáng chói mắt mẫu bối. Phảng phất từ cặp kia trong con ngươi nhìn ra mánh khóe, Thành Vũ Mỹ rụt cổ một cái, cảnh giác nhìn về phía gần tại nam nhân ở trước mắt."Ngươi làm gì?"

"Đây là lần thứ năm hẹn hò đi?" Giống đầu gặp gỡ con mồi ếch xanh rắn, Khương Daniel gắt gao nhìn chòng chọc Thành Vũ Mỹ, không muốn bỏ qua hắn bất luận cái gì nhỏ xíu biểu tình biến hóa.

Không rõ Khương Daniel hỏi câu nói này dụng ý ở đâu, Thành Vũ Mỹ ngây cả người sau ngoan ngoãn mà nói: "Nào có, lúc này mới lần thứ hai. . ."

"Không đúng." Thành Vũ Mỹ nói được nửa câu liền bị Khương Daniel lập tức đánh gãy."Từ chúng ta lần thứ nhất gặp mặt tính lên, là lần thứ năm không sai."

Cái này cái gì phép tính? !

Khương Daniel trong miệng chỉ lần thứ nhất gặp mặt, là hắn tại phòng ăn ăn sớm cơm trưa không cẩn thận bị giội đến nước lần kia, Thành Vũ Mỹ cẩn thận bấm ngón tay tính một cái, nếu như thật muốn dựa theo Khương Daniel loại này vô lý phép tính, hôm nay thật là Thành Vũ Mỹ cùng Khương Daniel lần thứ năm chạm mặt không sai.". . . Vậy thì thế nào?"

"Vũ Mỹ tỷ nói qua, lần thứ năm là hôn hôn."

Khương Daniel biểu lộ nghiêm túc, miệng nói ra lại tính trẻ con cực kì, Thành Vũ Mỹ gặp hắn lại còn nhớ phải tự mình thuận miệng biên ra nhàm chán quy tắc, hơn nữa còn có muốn ngay tại chỗ thi hành khí thế, lập tức dọa phải sắc mặt xanh trắng."Điên rồi sao? Nơi này là nơi công cộng!" Thành Vũ Mỹ nghẹn ngào nói.

"Không ai là được sao. . . ?" Cực kì keo kiệt hướng hai bên dò xét mắt, đáy biển đường hầm rõ ràng không có một người, nhưng thấy Thành Vũ Mỹ kia dường như bị dọa đến hốt hoảng thất thố đáng thương bộ dáng, Khương Daniel trầm ngâm hạ, suy nghĩ thời khắc, ánh mắt lại trong lúc vô tình liếc về phía trước một cái giấu ở bên cạnh gian phòng nhỏ, chấp lên Thành Vũ Mỹ tay, Khương Daniel sải bước liền kéo lấy hắn hướng kia gian phòng nhỏ đi đến.

Gian phòng nguyên là dùng để chiếu phim phim phóng sự nhìn ở giữa, đóng quán thời gian đã gần đến hiện tại, máy chiếu sớm bị lười biếng nhân viên công tác đi đầu quan bế, nước sơn đen mực ô trong căn phòng nhỏ trống rỗng, chỉ có nhẹ tấm ngăn sau đầu ầm ầm rung động điều hoà không khí âm thanh, cùng mạnh đến mức có chút lạnh điều hoà không khí gió. Kéo lấy Thành Vũ Mỹ, Khương Daniel vừa đi vào kia đen đến cơ hồ đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón trong phòng liền đem người đè vào góc tường, thừa dịp Thành Vũ Mỹ còn không có thích ứng xảy ra bất ngờ đen tối, hắn nhắm ngay cặp kia lau lấy hoa hồng sắc son môi môi mỏng, liền như thế thẳng tắp hôn một cái đi.

Nụ hôn này đến quá mức đột nhiên, đi được lại quá mức vội vàng, hai cặp cánh môi mới khó khăn lắm chạm nhau đã tách rời, Thành Vũ Mỹ căn bản không kịp làm bất kỳ phản ứng nào, kia hôn tựa như rơi vào trong biển bọt biển, biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi, nếu không phải Khương Daniel trong bóng đêm mông lung cười đến một mặt đắc ý, hắn có lẽ sẽ còn coi là đây chỉ là một trận ảo giác, nhưng từ lồng ngực chỗ sâu truyền đến mãnh liệt nhịp tim lại lại cực kỳ chân thực, chân thực đến hắn cơ hồ quên thế nào hô hấp.

Nhìn bị mình vây ở góc tường, trợn lấy đôi mắt to, một mặt hoảng hốt người, Khương Daniel nắm chặt cầm lấy đối phương kia tinh tế bả vai tay."Thành Vũ Mỹ."

Còn chưa từ mới cái kia chuồn chuồn lướt nước hôn bên trong lấy lại tinh thần, nhìn lại Khương Daniel, Thành Vũ Mỹ nháy nháy mắt, một đôi dài như rậm rạp san hô lông mi cũng theo đó run rẩy, thẳng đến kịp phản ứng Khương Daniel mới gọi mình cái gì, hắn lúc này mới giọng mang trách cứ nhẹ giọng nói ra: ". . . Uy, ta là tỷ tỷ."

"Không phải." Khương Daniel lại phản bác phải khó được kiên quyết."Ngươi là nữ nhân của ta." Buông ra Thành Vũ Mỹ bả vai, hắn đưa tay sờ lên Thành Vũ Mỹ hai gò má, dưới lòng bàn tay phương làn da tỉ mỉ mềm nhẵn, dù cho trong bóng đêm, vẫn trắng muốt phải hiện lấy châu quang."Ngươi vừa mới dùng một nụ hôn đem ta giải quyết, quên sao? Thành Vũ Mỹ?"

Khương Daniel một câu tán tại mạnh mẽ điều hoà không khí trong gió không thấy tăm hơi, Thành Vũ Mỹ lại cảm giác kia chữ câu chữ câu tuyệt không biến mất, mà là đều bị điều hoà không khí gió thổi tiến thân thể của hắn, tan tại trong máu của hắn, khuynh khắc ở giữa dùng cốt nhục của hắn làm thức ăn, trong cơ thể hắn mọc ra một mảnh rậm rạp cây rong rừng rậm, đem hắn từ trong ra ngoài tầng tầng bao khỏa, mịn màng mà mềm mại.

Thấy Thành Vũ Mỹ chỉ là hung hăng nhìn qua lấy mình lặng yên không nói, Khương Daniel yêu thương đặt xuống lên hắn má bên cạnh một sợi tóc, vì hắn nhét vào tai sau."Quên cũng không quan hệ, ta giúp ngươi nhớ tới, để ngươi rốt cuộc không thể quên được chính là." Nói xong, nâng lên Thành Vũ Mỹ mặt, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng hôn lên hắn môi.

Nếu như vừa mới nụ hôn kia là ảo giác, Khương Daniel thời khắc này hôn chính là một trận ôn nhu mộng, là sóng lớn đánh lên bãi cát sau, bọt nước cùng hạt cát lưu luyến, mang theo mặt trời dư ôn, lại có hải dương mặn.

Thành Vũ Mỹ đột nhiên có chút muốn khóc.

Khương Daniel ôn nhu, Khương Daniel tốt, liền như là nụ hôn này, đều là một giấc mộng.

Trong mộng cảnh, hắn sẽ quấn lấy tay của hắn, đi tại mặt trời chiều ngã về tây không người trên bờ cát, hắn sẽ ôm hắn, hôn hắn, cho hắn hết thảy đủ khả năng mỹ hảo, hứa hắn tất cả lực có chưa đến hi vọng.

Bọn hắn mộng là nhiệt đới hải dương, tràn ngập biển cạn lam, cho dù chợt có phong bạo, nhưng dù sao Hội Dương quang óng ánh.

Nhưng mộng từ đầu đến cuối chỉ là mộng.

"Thành Vũ Mỹ. . . Ta thích ngươi." Buông ra Thành Vũ Mỹ, nhìn về phía vẫn hai mắt nhẹ hạp hắn, run rẩy lấy đôi môi, Khương Daniel chưa hề nghĩ tới mình thông gia gặp nhau miệng nói ra như thế một câu.

Mở mắt ra, trong bóng tối, Khương Daniel nhếch lấy môi, mang theo khẩn trương mặt trần trụi chiếu rọi tại Thành Vũ Mỹ sạch sẽ không một hạt bụi đáy mắt, vốn nên là thế nào nhìn cũng nhìn không đủ biểu lộ, Thành Vũ Mỹ lại tại cảm nhận được từ hốc mắt dần dần phun lên chua xót lúc lần nữa nhắm mắt lại.

Hơi ngẩng đầu một cái, hắn chủ động hôn lên Khương Daniel đôi môi, mộng cảnh tại đầu lưỡi lần lượt vội vàng thăm dò hạ dần dần khắc sâu lên, nhiệt đới luồng khí xoáy theo lấy mềm lưỡi tương hỗ quấn giao tại cực nóng trong miệng hình thành, này lên kia rơi thở dốc che lại phiền lòng điều hoà không khí âm thanh, trượt xuống tại khóe miệng nước bọt phân không ra ngươi ta, nổi lên vị ngọt tổng cộng có lấy hải dương khí tức.

Hắn không nghĩ tỉnh.

Mộng cảnh của hắn là trên bờ biển, tràn đầy thuộc về lục địa quang; hắn hiện thực lại u tối băng lãnh, sâu khảm tại xa xôi Paolo biển trên thềm lục địa, thềm lục địa cát đá gắn đầy, vạch phải hắn đầy cõng tổn thương.

Cứ như vậy đi. Khi Khương Daniel đầu lưỡi chui vào khoang miệng, quét qua hắn giường lúc, Thành Vũ Mỹ nghĩ thầm.

Cứ như vậy sống, sống làm Thành Vũ Mỹ bộ dáng.

Mộng cảnh là từng cái hoang ngôn kéo dài, một cái láo, cùng một trăm cái, một vạn cái láo có gì khác biệt? Khi chân tướng không chỗ che thân, mộng cảnh tan thành bong bóng mạt, hoang ngôn nhiều ít, bất quá cũng chỉ là vết thương số lượng, trí mạng nhất, đã sớm cắm ở tim trung ương.

Hắn bất tỉnh.

Ngồi tại đứng thẳng thức trước dương cầm, Kim Tại Hoán đầu đội tai nghe, một tay chấp nhạc phổ một tay chấp bút, vừa định tại khuông nhạc bên trên làm ký hiệu, luyện tập thất cửa liền bị vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị mở ra.

"Tại Hoán, ra."

Mấy cái đeo lấy sau lưng bao nam sinh mở cửa sau liền như thế đứng ở nơi đó, đem chật hẹp đường đi chen lấn chật như nêm cối, đứng ở phía trước nam sinh nhìn Kim Tại Hoán một chút, đầu gọn gàng hướng bên cạnh cong lên liền để hắn cùng bọn hắn đi.

Kim Tại Hoán lúc này đầy tai đều là Beethoven, căn bản không nghe thấy nam sinh kia nói cái gì, híp mắt lấy con mắt từ khẩu hình của hắn cùng động tác đoán được bảy tám phần sau mới buông xuống giấy bút, hái được một bên tai che đậy hỏi: "Làm gì? Các ngươi muốn đi đâu?"

"Ương lớn."

Nói chuyện chính là đứng tại sau đầu một cái nam sinh, Kim Tại Hoán hướng lên tiếng người liếc mắt, thấy là một bộ mặt lạ hoắc, đành phải quay đầu tiếp tục hỏi đứng tại trước mặt nam đồng học."Chạy như vậy xa làm gì? Ăn no căng lấy." Không đợi nam đồng học đáp lời, Kim Tại Hoán quay đầu liền muốn tiếp tục viết hắn khúc thức phân tích, ánh mắt lại bị nam đồng học một trận ầm ĩ lại cho gọi về đi.

"Móa, ngươi xem trước một chút chúng ta là cái gì chiến trận lại nói."

Kim Tại Hoán căn bản không hiểu nam đồng học trong hồ lô bán là cái gì thuốc. Từ đại học bọn họ ngồi xe đến ương đại thiếu nói đến hoa một giờ, bây giờ đang là thi giữa kỳ tuần, đám người này sáng sớm không có việc gì chạy tới quấy rầy hắn thì thôi, còn gọi hắn cùng bọn hắn cùng một chỗ chạy như vậy xa, không phải có bệnh chính là có bệnh. Kim Tại Hoán bên cạnh oán thầm bên cạnh theo lấy nam đồng học lời nói hướng bọn họ tinh tế đánh giá, thẳng đến nhìn thấy mấy cái gương mặt quen sau mới cuối cùng chuyền lên đám người này điểm giống nhau.

Bọn hắn đều là âm nhạc hệ hệ hoa sau viện binh sẽ thành viên.

Kim Tại Hoán lập tức từ dương cầm trên ghế nhảy dựng lên, trước kia thả trên đùi phổ vãi đầy mặt đất."Chúng ta làm viện tiền bối phát sinh cái gì sự tình sao? !"

Thấy Kim Tại Hoán cuối cùng ý thức được bọn hắn đều là chút cái gì người, phía trước nhất nam đồng học hài lòng cười cười, "Trước theo chúng ta đi, trên đường nói."

Theo một đám khoa hệ bối cảnh khác nhau nam tiền bối, nam đồng học, nam hậu bối trùng trùng điệp điệp chen lên tàu điện ngầm, Kim Tại Hoán nghe mấy cái nhận biết đồng học nói lên sau mới biết được, nguyên lai bọn hắn những này sau viện binh sẽ thành viên thu được tuyến nhân cung cấp tin tức đáng tin, nói là hệ hoa Hoàng làm viện tiền bối hôm nay muốn cùng một đám học tỷ đến ương lớn quan hệ hữu nghị, lúc này mới đặc địa cùng tập kết, vì chính là muốn đuổi đi ương lớn lấy xảo ngộ chi danh đi làm phá hư chi thực.

Như thế chuyện quan trọng thế nào có thể không toán học trường học forum tên là 『 làm viện vĩnh viễn Hoán 』 hắn, Kim Tại Hoán một phần đâu?

Nói lên âm nhạc hệ Hoàng làm viện, Kim Tại Hoán đại khái có thể khen nàng cái ba ngày ba đêm, ở giữa lại uống một chén nước, không chừng còn có thể lại nâng cái ba ngày ba đêm, ngày đó tìm Ung Thánh Hựu thương lượng đến sau đó, chủ đề toàn quấn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cùng cây kia cọng khoai tây vấn đề chuyển, bồi gà rán lại lãng phí thời gian Kim Tại Hoán vốn là đủ phiền muộn, hiện nay lại phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu trong đại học nào đó bầy nam sinh ý đồ nạy ra bọn hắn góc tường, càng là khí không đánh một chỗ ra.

"Nghe nói làm viện tiền bối ca ca tại ương lớn, cho nên mới hẹn đến." Kéo lấy tay kéo vòng đứng tại Kim Tại Hoán bên tay phải nam đồng học thần thần bí bí nói, "Khó trách, tiền bối trước kia xưa nay sẽ không đi quan hệ hữu nghị."

"Nhưng ta thế nào nghe nói là tiền bối đột nhiên chính mình nói muốn tham gia?" Ngồi trên ghế ngồi, Kim Tại Hoán âm nhạc hệ niên đệ nghi ngờ hỏi.

Hoàng làm viện mặc dù là đại học bọn họ bên trong thụ một đám nam tính truy phủng mỹ nữ, nhưng trên thực tế nhưng xưa nay đối loại hoạt động này kính nhi viễn chi, thường xuyên được người xưng là âm nhạc hệ cao lĩnh chi hoa, cho nên lần này cùng ương lớn quan hệ hữu nghị tin tức mới như thế có xung kích tính, làm cho luôn luôn chỉ biết ngồi tại ký túc xá trước máy vi tính, bên trên diễn đàn thảo luận bản dùng ID tên tự khoe là Hoàng làm viện lão công người chen chúc mà ra.

"Có lẽ. . . Có người biết là cùng cái nào hệ quan hệ hữu nghị sao?" Kim Tại Hoán hỏi, trong lòng tính toán lấy nếu là hí kịch hệ, hắn liền muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu làm ra tay trước bộ đội, giúp hắn tại Hoàng làm viện bên cạnh chiếm cái vị trí tốt, lấy tạ ơn hắn đêm hôm đó lại là khi chăn nuôi viên lại là khi tình cảm chuyên gia ân tình.

Chỉ bằng Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt kia, hắn nghĩ cái này nhiệm vụ hắn có lẽ còn là có thể đảm nhiệm.

Mấy cái đồng học nghe lại chỉ là hai mặt nhìn nhau, hiển nhiên không có tình báo tương quan."Tại Hoán ca là có cái gì chủ ý sao?" Đứng tại Kim Tại Hoán bên trái niên đệ bén nhạy hỏi lại.

"Ha ha, sao, thế nào khả năng có nha. . ." Trong lòng những cái kia tính toán kém chút bị nhìn xuyên, Kim Tại Hoán nắn lấy mồ hôi lạnh nói đến.

Khi đám người bọn họ đáp lấy tàu điện ngầm đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu trường học phụ cận thương vòng lúc, thời gian đã gần đến giữa trưa, dẫn đầu là cái âm nhạc hệ học trưởng, cùng Hoàng làm viện là cùng lớp bất đồng tổ đồng học, đại khái là vẫn luôn cùng tuyến nhân bảo trì lấy liên hệ, học trưởng mang theo bọn hắn đi ra khỏi tàu điện ngầm sau liền thẳng tắp hướng quan hệ hữu nghị liên hoan địa điểm đi đến.

Liên hoan địa điểm là ở giữa kiểu Mỹ phòng ăn. Kim Tại Hoán lúc đầu vẫn còn đang suy tư, bọn hắn như thế nhóm lớn người đột nhiên chạy vào người ta trong nhà ăn, có chỗ ngồi hay không đều vẫn là cái vấn đề, nhưng hiển nhiên hắn đánh giá thấp Hoàng làm viện sau viện binh sẽ cường đại năng lực tổ chức, tiến phòng ăn, Kim Tại Hoán liền thấy học trưởng không chút hoang mang đi đến quầy hàng báo danh chữ cùng điện thoại, tiếp theo nhân viên phục vụ liền lĩnh lấy đám người bọn họ bên trên phòng ăn lầu hai.

Vừa đi lên lầu hai, Kim Tại Hoán liếc mắt liền thấy ngồi tại bàn dài trung ương trên ghế sa lon, che lấy miệng cười đến thoải mái Hoàng làm viện.

Hoàng làm viện là điển hình hồ ly tướng, không nói lời nào lúc lạnh như băng, lại không hiểu có loại không hiện với bên ngoài trương dương, Kim Tại Hoán bình thường tại âm nhạc hệ hệ trong quán thấy được nàng, người này vẫn luôn bảo trì lấy băng sơn mỹ nhân hình tượng, chính là cười cũng là mỉm cười, chưa từng có lộ mọc răng qua, không nói đến giống bây giờ như vậy cười ra tiếng. Kim Tại Hoán còn tại hiếu kì là nơi nào đến tiểu tử vậy mà có thể để cho Hoàng làm viện cười thành dạng này, cõng lại thình lình bị mãnh lực đẩy một chút, để hắn tranh thủ thời gian ngồi vào trên ghế ngồi.

Lưng đưa về Hoàng làm viện quan hệ hữu nghị cái bàn kia, Kim Tại Hoán chỉ nghe thấy hậu phương truyền đến một trận lại một trận sung sướng đàm tiếu âm thanh, vui vẻ hòa thuận không khí cùng bọn hắn bàn này áp suất thấp hình thành mãnh liệt so sánh, để hắn không khỏi càng muốn biết bàn kia đến tột cùng phát sinh cái gì, lại là chuyện gì như thế buồn cười.

Chỉ nghe thấy bàn kia một cái nam sinh tựa hồ muốn nói lấy mình tại câu lạc bộ đoàn thể bên ngoài chụp lúc gặp phải chuyện lý thú, một hồi nói tên lưu manh này tiền bối bởi vì trộm chụp người mẫu quần lót, bị hắn cố ý chơi ngáng chân ngã một phát sau, mấy trăm vạn ống kính máy chụp hình toàn bộ bay ra ngoài, tại trên đường cái khóc đến cùng cái gì giống như; một hồi còn nói cái kia người bằng hữu vì đánh ra không giống bình thường thị giác, tận lực gọi người xếp chồng người, kết quả chụp xong mới phát hiện không có trang thẻ nhớ, bị tất cả mọi người đánh một trận. Kim Tại Hoán ở một bên nghe lén, càng nghe càng cảm thấy thanh âm này rất quen thuộc, lại thế nào cũng nhớ không nổi tới.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ngươi tốt hài hước nha!"

Chính cố gắng nhớ lại lấy cái này giọng nam đến tột cùng ở đâu nghe qua, Kim Tại Hoán chỉ nghe thấy Hoàng làm viện dùng so bình thường còn muốn cao ba cái rưỡi âm thanh âm nói đến.

Đến cùng nơi nào buồn cười? Hắn thế nào không có chút nào cảm thấy buồn cười? Vừa nghĩ tới Hoàng làm viện vậy mà nữ thần hình tượng hoàn toàn biến mất tại vì một người đàn ông xa lạ nhàm chán trò cười vỗ tay bảo hay, Kim Tại Hoán đố kị phải mắt bốc lục quang, quay đầu liền hướng Hoàng làm viện phương hướng trừng đi, không nhìn còn khá, xem xét kém chút không có để hắn từ trên ghế té xuống.

Hoàng làm viện bên cạnh ngồi lấy nam tử thân hình cao lớn, thể phách cường kiện, một trương khiến người yêu thích và ngưỡng mộ trên mặt trái xoan là sóng mũi cao cùng độ dày vừa phải bờ môi, hơi rủ xuống khóe mắt nhìn qua đáng yêu ngây thơ, đuôi mắt một viên nốt ruồi nước mắt lại làm cho hắn nhìn qua nhiều phân phong lưu phóng khoáng.

Đây không phải là Khương Daniel sao? ! Hắn thế nào sẽ ở đây? Cấp tốc quay đầu, cầm lấy trên bàn đồ uống, Kim Tại Hoán tranh thủ thời gian dùng sức hút vài hơi tuyết bích ép một chút.

Đêm hôm đó , dựa theo Ung Thánh Hựu thuyết pháp, Khương Daniel đã bắt đầu cùng nữ trang hắn kết giao, theo lý đến nói, một cái đã có bạn gái người ứng nên sẽ không xuất hiện tại loại trường hợp này, nhưng Kim Tại Hoán mười phần xác định cái kia đem Hoàng làm viện đùa đến liên tục phát người cười chính là Khương Daniel, bởi vì trên người hắn mặc chính là món kia mình từng vụng trộm mượn xuyên ra ngoài bên ngoài bao.

Chẳng lẽ Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel chia tay rồi? Cho nên hắn mới có thể ở đây cùng Hoàng làm viện cười cười nói nói phải quên cả trời đất? Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không có đề cập với hắn a?

Huống chi, khoảng cách đêm hôm đó mới qua vài ngày nữa, hai người kia như thế nhanh liền tách ra rồi?

Hay là nói, Ung Thánh Hựu không nghe khuyến cáo của hắn, cùng Khương Daniel thẳng thắn rồi?

Rất có thể. Kim Tại Hoán nghĩ.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới nay đều không phải hắn có thể hiểu được sinh vật, nói không chừng đêm hôm đó mặc dù bị mình khuyên can, nhưng về sau lại bản thân lương tâm phát hiện đối Khương Daniel nói lời nói thật.

Người này lương tâm thế nào nên có lúc không có, nên không có có lúc lại vẫn cứ chạy đến xoát tồn tại cảm a!

Mười đủ mười ăn no căng!

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel những phá sự kia tại Kim Tại Hoán trong đầu dạo qua một vòng, trong tay tuyết bích cũng theo lấy vận chuyển tốc độ cấp tốc giảm dần, thẳng đến cái chén thấy đáy, Kim Tại Hoán mới tâm không cam tình không nguyện buông ra ống hút.

Nhưng mặc kệ thế nào nói, Khương Daniel cùng hắn ca chia tay mới mấy ngày liền đến quan hệ hữu nghị cũng quá thiếu đạo đức, là có hay không như thế thiếu nữ nhân. Người trời sinh bao che khuyết điểm, lại thêm cùng Khương Daniel dính sền sệt cùng một chỗ không phải ai, đúng là mình trong suy nghĩ nữ thần học tỷ, cũng không nghĩ là Ung Thánh Hựu trước lừa gạt người, bị đố kị cùng ý muốn bảo hộ làm cho hôn mê đầu Kim Tại Hoán bên cạnh mắng, vừa đưa tay xuất ra quần điện thoại di động trong túi, dùng thân thể che lấy liền hướng động tác thân mật Hoàng làm viện cùng Khương Daniel hai người ngay cả chụp mấy trương trộm chụp ảnh, không chút do dự liền hướng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện trời đất khung chat bên trong phát.

Cái gì lý tưởng cọng khoai tây, hắn cái này để hắn ca mở to hai mắt nhìn xem mình bày ra nam nhân là cái cái gì khoai bùn cặn bã, cho hắn biết sau này đừng có lại đem đồ ăn đặc biệt thích cùng nam nhân nói nhập làm một.

Để điện thoại di động xuống, Kim Tại Hoán hả giận thở dài sau liền không tiếp tục để ý phía sau tiếp tục truyền đến đàm tiếu âm thanh, ngược lại đem trọn phó tâm thần thả ở trước mắt đồ ăn bên trên, làm sao ăn vào một nửa, mới bị mình một hơi rót vào bụng bên trong tuyết bích liền bắt đầu tại bàng quang bên trong kêu gào lấy thả nó ra ngoài, thực tế không nín được, Kim Tại Hoán đành phải tranh thủ thời gian lau lau tay, đứng người lên liền kẹp lấy chân hướng nhà vệ sinh phương hướng cực tốc bôn tẩu, cái kia nghĩ đẩy mở nhà vệ sinh nam cửa, khoai bùn cặn bã liền đứng tại ngay phía trước tiểu tiện đấu trước lưng đưa về hắn đi nhà xí.

Kim Tại Hoán bàng quang bên trong kia ngâm tuyết bích kém chút liền như thế để lọt ra.

Nơm nớp lo sợ đi lên trước, Kim Tại Hoán đứng ở Khương Daniel sát vách một cái tiểu tiện đấu, kéo ra khóa quần, hắn móc ra mình gia hỏa nhắm ngay trước người nước tiểu đấu lại thế nào bên trên cũng tới không ra, biết đây là khẩn trương thái quá nguyên nhân, hắn đành phải hít sâu mấy hơi, liều mình hòa hoãn cảm xúc, từ khẽ đếm đến mười sau mới cuối cùng tiết Hồng.

Khương Daniel hiển nhiên có tốt đẹp rửa tay quen thuộc. Khi Kim Tại Hoán đi nhà cầu xong, đi đến bồn rửa tay rửa tay lúc, Khương Daniel mới chậm rãi đem bàn tay đến cảm ứng thức vòi nước phía dưới xông rơi trên tay bọt biển.

Chà xát lấy chen đưa tới tay rửa tay sữa, Kim Tại Hoán do dự giật giật cổ họng, thấy Khương Daniel sắp đẩy cửa ra đi ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh, hắn mới quyết định tựa như tranh thủ thời gian mở miệng: "Ha ha, Daniel? Ngươi còn nhớ ta không?"

Không ngờ tới cái này mới đứng tại mấy bước xa, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ giải quyết sinh lý nhu cầu nam sinh nhận biết mình, Khương Daniel ngạnh sinh sinh ngừng lại đi ra ngoài bộ pháp, quay người trở lại, hắn thẳng tắp nhìn về phía đứng tại bồn rửa tay trước vội vàng xông lấy trong tay bong bóng híp híp mắt nam sinh.". . . Thật có lỗi, xin hỏi ngươi là?"

Nhớ kỹ Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mình nói qua Khương Daniel mặt mù chứng, Kim Tại Hoán làm cái mặc bên ngoài bao động tác sau đưa tay hướng trên người đối phương chỉ chỉ, "Món kia áo jacket?"

"A, " Khương Daniel thấy thế, nháy mắt đối trước mắt cùng tuổi nam sinh có ký ức, "Tại Hoán?"

"Đúng, là ta." Cũng không biết được tại sao, Kim Tại Hoán đối với Khương Daniel lại còn nhớ phải tự mình cảm thấy có chút may mắn, dù sao như đối phương dạng này được hoan nghênh nhân vật, bình thường sẽ không đem như mình như vậy bình thường nam sinh để vào mắt. Khương Daniel người này tại Kim Tại Hoán trong lòng độ thiện cảm lập tức lại thoáng xách thăng một chút xíu.". . . Nghe lấy, mặc dù ta rất xin lỗi, nhưng ngươi không cảm thấy dạng này có chút quá nhanh sao?"

"Cái gì?" Kim Tại Hoán hỏi được không đầu không đuôi, Khương Daniel nhíu mày cẩn thận suy nghĩ một chút, kết hợp trước sau văn, cho là hắn chỉ là trên thân món kia bị đối phương xuyên qua áo jacket, thế là hiểu rõ cười cười, ngươi sau trấn an nói: "A. . . Yên tâm, ta có hảo hảo thanh lý."

Hảo hảo thanh lý? Là chỉ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ sao? Kim Tại Hoán vẻn vẹn nghi hoặc hạ, liền lập tức tiếp nhận nội tâm phỏng đoán."Ngươi không tức giận rồi?"

"Sinh khí cái gì?" Khương Daniel cảm thấy Thành Vũ Mỹ cái này đệ đệ cũng rất có ý tứ, rõ ràng lần trước mới mời hắn nếm qua một bữa cơm, hôm nay gặp lại nhưng lại giống hoàn toàn mất trí nhớ hỏi mình có tức giận không, thực tế qua với khách khí, liền cũng hòa hòa khí khí nói: "Không phải đều đi qua sao?"

Nghe xong Khương Daniel nói như thế đến, Kim Tại Hoán nháy mắt đối với đối phương tràn ngập sùng bái. Trên đời này thế nào sẽ có rộng lượng như vậy nam nhân, ngay cả bị một cái nữ trang đam mê nam tử lừa gạt cũng có thể cười đến vân đạm phong khinh, giống như chuyện này liền cùng đi trên đường không cẩn thận dẫm lên đống cứt chó, không đáng nhắc đến.

Thật to nhẹ nhàng thở ra, Kim Tại Hoán hiện tại ngược lại có chút trách cứ lên Ung Thánh Hựu đến, cảm thấy nhà mình ca ca quả thực không nên quá ý xấu, thế nào có thể lừa gạt Khương Daniel vị này thiên sứ đâu?"Nghe ngươi như thế nói ta cứ yên tâm, nói thực ra ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi sẽ đem Thánh Hựu ca giết." Kim Tại Hoán nói lấy, lại không chú ý tới Khương Daniel nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự lúc, trên mặt bỗng hiện kinh ngạc, "Ta đã sớm đã cảnh cáo hắn đừng khắp nơi đóng vai nữ nhân giả danh lừa bịp, nhưng ngươi biết. . . Mặc dù hắn có nữ trang đam mê, dù sao cũng là anh ta, ta không thể trơ mắt nhìn hắn, "

"Chờ một chút, ngươi đang nói cái gì ta thế nào một chữ cũng nghe không hiểu. Chúng ta không phải là đang nói cái này bên ngoài bao, " trong chốc lát, lý giải đến mình mới cũng nghe được cái gì, Khương Daniel tròn mắt tận liệt địa trừng mắt về phía trước mặt thao thao bất tuyệt nam sinh, cắn răng nghiến lợi nói: ". . . Ngươi tốt nhất giải thích một chút ngươi vừa mới nói đều là thế nào chuyện."

Nhìn đen lấy một gương mặt, dùng một đôi đôi chân dài vượt lấy nhanh chân hướng mình đi tới Khương Daniel, Kim Tại Hoán tranh thủ thời gian im tiếng, dùng sức cắn đôi môi giấu từ bản thân miệng rộng.

Chết rồi. Hiện tại mua tấm vé phi cơ bay đi cái nào đó Thái Bình Dương đảo nhỏ tị nạn còn kịp sao?

Thu được Khương Daniel gửi tới bữa tối lúc mời, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới từ giữa kỳ báo cáo trong Địa ngục chậm tới. Đè xuống thư tín gửi đi tay cầm, hắn đem cùng Thân Bảo Tĩnh đã nói xong phim ảnh cũ giới thiệu vắn tắt cùng tâm đắc tin vắn ngăn phát ra ngoài sau liền nằm đến trên giường, vừa định tại Tiểu Chu mạt thảnh thơi buổi chiều ngủ nướng, bày ở điện thoại di động ở đầu giường lại tự dưng chấn hai lần.

Khương Daniel tin tức mười phần gọn gàng dứt khoát, nói là vô luận như thế nào đều nghĩ cùng một chỗ ăn bữa tối, ngữ khí qua quýt bình bình, Ung Thánh Hựu lại mơ hồ cảm thấy trong câu chữ cùng đối phương bình thường viết tin tức giọng điệu có cái gì địa phương không giống nhau lắm. Chỉ coi là mình lo ngại, nắm lên điện thoại, hắn thói quen đánh cái chữ "không", phía sau rất nhiều lý do lý do biên đến một nửa, đánh chữ ngón tay lại ngừng.

Hắn tại sao muốn cự tuyệt đâu?

Hắn muốn gặp Khương Daniel. Trừ thứ sáu thông thức khóa, trừ cuối tuần nhỏ hẹn hò, hắn mỗi ngày đều nhớ nhìn thấy Khương Daniel.

Hắn muốn nhìn hắn đối với mình cười; nghĩ nghe hắn nói, nói cái gì đều tốt, chính là những cái kia hống nữ hài tử nhàm chán việc nhỏ cũng tốt; muốn chạm đụng hắn, sờ sờ hắn, rồi mới kéo lấy hắn cùng một chỗ trốn ở cái nào đó bất tỉnh tối nơi hẻo lánh, tiếp tục lần trước cái kia chưa xong còn tiếp hôn.

Hắn nghĩ hắn.

Mấy ngày không gặp, tưởng niệm liền sinh trưởng thành đại thụ che trời, đại thụ che trời lại từng cây từng cây giao thoa thành rừng rậm nguyên thủy, cách cách rậm rạp, xanh um tươi tốt, hắn bị chôn đến ẩm ướt mềm bùn đất dưới đáy, ngủ yên đang tưởng niệm phô thành trên giường, mộng đều là xán lạn biển cùng ánh nắng.

Thu tay lại, Ung Thánh Hựu mắt nhìn đồng hồ, thấy thời gian còn sớm, làm mấy cái hít sâu, hắn một hơi xóa trước kia đánh vào đưa vào khung bên trong văn tự, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, tựa hồ viết cái gì đều quá mức dư thừa, lộ ra hắn quá mức bức thiết, cho nên cuối cùng nhất chỉ về cái tốt.

Tốt. Vẻn vẹn chính là một cái như thế bình thản không có gì lạ, nghe như thế bần cùng vô vị chữ, lại dùng hết hắn tất cả khí lực. Tưởng niệm đuổi theo bước chân qua với gấp gáp, làm cho hắn chỉ có thể thả người nhảy lên, kho bận bịu ở giữa, có thể hoàn mỹ rơi xuống đất đã tính rất tốt, nơi nào còn có thể hi vọng xa vời có cái gì hoa lệ xoay tròn nhảy vọt. Chó cùng rứt giậu cũng không gì hơn cái này.

Khương Daniel đưa tin nói tại hẹn hò trước, hắn trước tiên cần phải cho trường học tiền bối đưa đồ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn hẹn một cái sẽ không để cho người sinh nghi thời gian sau liền nằm trên giường một chút, phủ cái quần lót, hắn vuốt ve đống kia chưa từng gãy qua chăn bông lăn qua lăn lại, động nửa ngày nhưng thủy chung tĩnh không nổi tâm, cuối cùng nhất, thực tế không chịu nổi trong lòng kia cỗ không hiểu xao động, hắn từ trên giường nhảy lên, mở ra tủ quần áo liền đứng ở đằng kia bắt đầu nghĩ bữa tối hẹn hò nên mặc chút cái gì.

Hắn nhớ kỹ lần trước Khương Daniel khen hắn mặc váy xinh đẹp. Nhưng Khương Daniel đến tột cùng là cảm thấy váy bản thân xinh đẹp, vẫn cảm thấy hắn xinh đẹp? Là váy kiểu dáng xinh đẹp? Hay là nhan sắc xinh đẹp? Xoắn xuýt đến cuối cùng nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí bắt đầu hoài nghi vậy có phải cũng chỉ là Khương Daniel vô tâm một câu, có lẽ bầu không khí cho phép, có lẽ tình thế bắt buộc, chung quy không có chút ý nghĩa nào.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng xuất ra một đầu từ không xuyên qua màu lam nhạt bên trong váy bó dài, cùng một kiện thuần trắng áo ngủ lĩnh áo sơmi. Thật vất vả quyết định tốt quần áo, hắn lại bắt đầu phiền não nên hóa cái gì trang, nên dùng cái gì kiểu tóc, nước hoa nên phun cái kia bình mới không gay mũi, giày lại nên mặc cái kia song mới tốt nhìn lại tạm biệt, toàn phiền não qua một vòng, thấy thời gian dần dần tiếp cận nên đi ra ngoài điểm, hắn mới lại tranh thủ thời gian hóa cái thường ngày trang, dùng điện quyển bổng tùy ý quyển quyển đầu kia phấn cà sắc tóc giả sau, buộc lên dùng để che lấp hầu kết màu xanh đậm khăn lụa.

Mặc lên hồi trước mới từ trên mạng mua về lõa sắc đáy bằng giày, Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa đi tới cửa trước chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài, điện thoại lại truyền đến một trận mãnh liệt rung động, móc ra trong bọc điện thoại, nhìn thấy điện báo người tên lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu tiên là ngây ra một lúc, ngươi sau mới tranh thủ thời gian nhận."A di?"

『 Thánh Hựu a, Tại Hoán đi cùng với ngươi sao? 』 điện thoại là quê quán hàng xóm a di đánh tới, hồi lâu không nghe thấy Kim Tại Hoán mụ mụ thanh âm, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc nhất thời lại còn có chút nhận không ra.

"Không có." Đóng lại gia môn, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chân hướng thang máy đi đến, "A di là có cái gì việc gấp sao?"

『 không có không có, chính là hắn điện thoại đánh không thông, muốn gọi hắn cuối tuần này đừng về nhà, ta cùng hắn cha đi ra ngoài chơi đâu. 』 Kim mụ mụ nói lấy, đổi đề tài, đột nhiên tiến vào nói chuyện phiếm hình thức, 『 Thánh Hựu gần nhất đều không có về nhà a? Giao bạn trai rồi? Mụ mụ ngươi nhưng nhớ thương ngươi đây, giao bạn trai cũng phải về nhà a. 』

Trong thang máy, Ung Thánh Hựu xông lấy trong gương cầm lấy điện thoại giảng điện thoại mình lộ ra một nụ cười khổ.

Ung nhà từ trước đến nay khai sáng, có lẽ là nghề nghiệp quan hệ, đối với hắn mặc nữ trang yêu thích cùng xu hướng tính dục, Ung Thánh Hựu phụ mẫu cho tới bây giờ đều là ôm chặt lấy ủng hộ thái độ, nhưng trong nhà ủng hộ không có nghĩa là không có bên ngoài áp lực, Kim gia tại trong khu cư xá xem như nguyện ý cùng Ung nhà giao hảo số ít, đối với tương đối truyền thống gia đình mà nói, đồng tính luyến ái cùng nữ trang đam mê đều là một cái khác thứ nguyên tồn tại, bởi vậy, Kim mụ mụ đối với Ung Thánh Hựu tình cảm sinh hoạt hiếu kì trình độ thậm chí so đối nhà mình nhi tử Kim Tại Hoán còn nhiều.

"Ta không có giao bạn trai." Đi ra khỏi thang máy, đi đến cư xá bên ngoài, nghĩ đến người kia trong bóng đêm dần dần phóng đại gương mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu còn nói: "Còn không phải. . ."

Đầu bên kia điện thoại, Kim mụ mụ ngạc nhiên ai u một tiếng. 『 đó chính là nhanh la? Mang về a di giúp ngươi xem một chút, giám định một chút, không có qua a di cửa này liền không cho mẹ ngươi nhìn, mẹ ngươi công việc nhưng bận bịu! 』

Biết Kim mụ mụ tiếp xuống khẳng định lại muốn nói ba mẹ của mình có bao nhiêu bận bịu, để hắn nhiều về nhà vân vân, Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian mở miệng đánh đòn phủ đầu: "A di, ta giúp ngươi liên hệ Tại Hoán đi, hắn hẳn là chỉ là không có nhận đến điện thoại, trường học của bọn họ luyện tập thất dưới đất, thu tin tức tương đối kém."

Kim mụ mụ nói liên tục vài tiếng tốt, lại phân phó vài câu bạn trai sự tình, mới cuối cùng cúp điện thoại. Đi tại hướng trạm xe bus bên lề đường, Ung Thánh Hựu trượt ra thông tin thân mềm, một lần nữa đăng nhập mình số tài khoản sau, vừa ấn mở cùng Kim Tại Hoán đối thoại, ngay cả Kim Tại Hoán cho mình phát cái gì cũng không kịp thấy rõ, một cái mã số xa lạ liền như thế đột ngột đánh vào.

Lại lần nữa cầm điện thoại di động lên, Ung Thánh Hựu nhận điện thoại sau lập tức cho ăn âm thanh, lúc này chính vào chạng vạng tối, trời chiều chanh hồng tia sáng bị điện thoại ngạnh sinh sinh ngăn tại sau đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu thâm thúy ngũ quan cho nên nháy mắt biến mất tại một mảnh bóng râm bên trong, như điện thoại đầu kia lạ lẫm gương mặt của người hối tối không rõ.

『. . . Xin hỏi. . . Là Ung Thánh Hựu tiền bối sao? 』 một cái thấp thẩm giọng nam từ microphone một chỗ khác truyền đến, thanh âm quen thuộc phải làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu đáy lòng không khỏi khẽ run lên.

Chạng vạng tối ngõ hẻm làm tĩnh mịch không người, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm giác bên tai trái tim thình thịch khiêu động thanh âm làm cho hắn không cách nào suy nghĩ. Không có chút nào nguyên do địa, hắn biết đầu bên kia điện thoại người là ai, không phải suy đoán cũng không cần khảo chứng, không có logic lại sâu tin không nghi ngờ.

"Vâng." Không hiểu khẩn trương, Ung Thánh Hựu ngắn mà gấp rút ứng tiếng.

Nghe thấy hắn hồi phúc, trải qua một trận qua với dài dằng dặc trầm mặc, ngay tại Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút coi là điện thoại sớm tại trong lúc bất tri bất giác cúp máy lúc, đối phương mới cuối cùng mở miệng: 『 ta là Khương Daniel. 』

Cư xá hướng trạm xe bus đường là một đoạn phảng phất mãi mãi không kết thúc đường xuống dốc, hai bên kiến trúc đều là không ý mới xi măng nhà lầu, xám trắng mặt tường phối hợp lấm ta lấm tấm các loại gạch ngói, hỗn hợp lấy to to nhỏ nhỏ quảng cáo chiêu bài, lộn xộn phải nhìn lắm thành quen, rõ ràng là dạng này một đầu Thiên Thiên đi qua đường, hết thảy lại bởi vì Khương Daniel từ trong điện thoại truyền đến, hắn chưa hề tưởng tượng qua thấp thẩm tiếng nói mà không còn bình thường. Khương Daniel tiếng hít thở gần bên tai bờ, kia yếu ớt tiếng xào xạc tại đầu điện thoại kia như sóng biển bình ổn mà quy luật, đem trời chiều mỹ lệ sắc thái chậm chạp chuyển dời đến bốn phía tro giai cảnh sắc bên trên, một bên bị lưới sắt vây lên trọc công trường thành cát vàng gắn đầy kim xán bãi cát, mộng cảnh phảng phất từ biển cả một chỗ khác dựa vào lên bờ, trùng điệp phải thô ráp lại hư thực khó phân biệt.

Đi tại bên đường, nhìn trước mắt bị chạng vạng tối cuối cùng nhất ánh nắng bao trùm phải có chút đường đi lạ lẫm, Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng hốt một chút, ngươi sau mới hồi phục tinh thần lại nghĩ đến hẳn là muốn mở miệng nói chút cái gì."A. . . Ngươi. . . Có cái gì sự tình sao?"

『 tiền bối ở bên ngoài sao? 』

"Ừm." Lúc hành tẩu, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc vô tình đá lên bên chân đá vụn, thấy kia cục đá ùng ục ùng ục lăn một trận nhưng lại kẹt tại lối đi bộ đất xi măng gạch đường nối ở giữa, Ung Thánh Hựu chơi tâm cùng một chỗ, liền vừa đi vừa đá lên viên kia hòn đá nhỏ, nghĩ đến muốn dẫn viên này không lắm trơn nhẵn cục đá cùng đi xuống sườn dốc.

『 ở nhà phụ cận? 』

Khương Daniel hỏi được có chút qua với cẩn thận, ngữ khí thậm chí mang theo điểm bức thiết, để cúi đầu, chuyên tâm đá lấy tảng đá Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác nhíu mày. "Ừm. . ."

『 ở nhà phụ cận nơi nào? Trong khu cư xá? Hay là tại bên lề đường? 』

"Uy, ngươi hỏi cái này sao nhiều làm gì? Ngươi đến cùng có cái gì sự tình?"

Bị Khương Daniel liên tiếp vấn đề oanh tạc, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng hơi không kiên nhẫn, nói chuyện lúc liên quan lấy đá cục đá chân cũng không nhịn được làm một chút kình. Đá vụn lại nhỏ lại nhẹ, bị như thế mãnh lực một đá, nháy mắt bay thật xa. Thuận theo kia cục đá bay vọt đường vòng cung, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, mới nhanh chóng muốn tìm kia cục đá bị mình đá tới nơi nào, lại trước tại phía trước cách đó không xa nhìn thấy một thân ảnh.

Ánh mắt giao nhau thời khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu chỉ còn trống rỗng.

『. . . Tại bên lề đường đi. 』 Khương Daniel thấp thẩm thanh âm cùng thô trọng khí tức từ trong điện thoại di động truyền đến, giống như gần lại như xa, như là trong bóng tối trống rỗng xuất hiện thì thầm, lại giống từ tĩnh mịch lòng đất chậm chạp bốc lên mà ra mông lung vang lên, để Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt dọa đến bốc lên một thân mồ hôi lạnh.

Khương Daniel liền đứng ở nơi đó. Ngày nắng to, hắn phủ món kia đắt đến dọa người áo jacket, giống như là mình mặt kính phản xạ bóng ngược, động tác nhất trí cầm lấy điện thoại, mặt lại âm thẩm giống là tại ban ngày cùng đêm tối giao tiếp thời khắc, đường đột xuất hiện quỷ mị.

Nhìn dần dần hướng mình đi tới Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt trắng bệch từ nay về sau lui lại mấy bước, thực tế sợ cực đối phương kia âm lãnh ánh mắt, hắn nhịn không được thân thể nhất chuyển, co cẳng liền chạy ngược về.

Không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu vậy mà lại chạy trốn, mắng âm thanh thô tục, Khương Daniel nắm lấy điện thoại liền hướng trước mặt đường dốc chạy như điên. Bình thường thể lực liền người lùn một đoạn, hiện tại lại phủ váy, nữ giày, Ung Thánh Hựu không có chạy mấy bước liền bị xuyên lấy quần jean giày chơi bóng Khương Daniel một thanh bắt được, mãnh lực đem Ung Thánh Hựu đè vào bên cạnh công trường lưới sắt bên trên, gắt gao kiềm chế lấy người kia phủ kiểu nữ áo sơmi đơn bạc bả vai, Khương Daniel vừa nhìn thấy hắn tấm kia họa lấy tinh xảo trang dung mặt liền nhịn không được lớn tiếng gầm thét: "Thao mẹ ngươi Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi lại dám gạt ta!"

Lưới sắt còn đang bởi vì mới kia hạ va chạm mà vang sào sạt, Khương Daniel chửi ầm lên thanh âm gần tại trước mặt, tứ phương hỗn hợp thanh âm đinh tai nhức óc, lại thêm trận kia va chạm, để Ung Thánh Hựu đầu nhất thời có chút phạm choáng.

"Ta nơi nào đắc tội ngươi rồi? Ta là làm cái gì ngươi muốn như vậy gạt ta!" Ngay tại nổi nóng, nơi nào sẽ quản Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này sắc mặt có được hay không, trừng mắt trước mặt tấm kia từng để cho mình tim đập rộn lên gương mặt, dùng sức bóp lấy đối phương xương cảm giác đầu vai, khóe mắt liếc về biến mất tại Ung Thánh Hựu phấn màu cà phê tóc giả hạ, bên gáy kia nốt ruồi nhỏ, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy mình thật là ngu quá mức, thế nào sẽ ngay cả như thế vụng về thủ pháp đều không nhìn thấu, con mắt căn bản bạch dài."Con mẹ nó ngươi cảm thấy dạng này đùa nghịch người chơi rất vui mà!"

Khương Daniel hai mắt tràn đầy tơ máu, biểu lộ dữ tợn, từ chưa có xem hắn như thế sinh khí bộ dáng, nghĩ đến đối phương đánh nhau bộ kia hung ác dạng, gặp lại dưới mắt mình căn bản không chỗ có thể trốn, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ phải toàn thân phát run. Nhưng so với chịu Khương Daniel đánh, hắn càng e ngại lại là Khương Daniel lúc này nhìn ánh mắt của hắn: Tức giận trộn lẫn lấy nồng đậm thất vọng, dùng không dám tin cùng điên cuồng áo ngoài bao vây một tia bi thống, nhìn Khương Daniel con mắt, hắn nghĩ giải thích, miệng lại run dữ dội hơn, đóng mở nửa ngày, cuối cùng lại chỉ có thể run rẩy mà nói: "Ta, ta không có. . ."

"Không có cái gì!" Bình thường Ung Thánh Hựu liền là một bộ tâm cao khí ngạo dáng vẻ, lúc này nhìn hắn rõ ràng sợ phải run cùng cái sàng đồng dạng, há miệng nhưng vẫn là không muốn yếu thế, mạnh miệng nghĩ giảo biện, dưới cơn thịnh nộ, Khương Daniel tay vừa dùng lực liền lại hung hăng đẩy Ung Thánh Hựu một thanh, lực đạo to đến để Ung Thánh Hựu cả người lại lần nữa đụng vào lưới sắt.

Tiếng rống giận dữ lại lần nữa theo lấy lưới sắt chấn động xâm nhập mà lên, Ung Thánh Hựu dọa đến bả vai run hai run, tính phản xạ liền cúi đầu, ánh mắt lại rơi tại bị mình chăm chú nắm ở trong tay trên điện thoại di động.

Cùng Khương Daniel trò chuyện không biết được thời điểm nào bị chặt đứt, màn hình hình tượng trở lại trò chuyện trước cùng Kim Tại Hoán khung chat, mấy trương lúc trước không kịp nhìn ảnh chụp liền như thế sáng loáng dính ở nơi đó, ánh vào Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt, chướng mắt phải làm cho hắn con ngươi một trận thít chặt, nhưng thủy chung không dời nổi mắt.

"Ta đang cùng ngươi nói chuyện ngươi đang nhìn đây?" Thấy lẽ ra đối với mình ăn nói khép nép, thậm chí quỳ xuống nói xin lỗi đều không đủ tiếc người chỉ là hung hăng mà cúi đầu không nói, cho tới bây giờ không có bị như vậy không nhìn qua Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy trong lồng ngực cái kia thanh lửa giận thiêu đến hắn khó chịu đến cực điểm.

Hắn chưa từng như thế chân tâm thật ý thích qua một người.

Hắn thích Thành Vũ Mỹ, thích đến hắn có thể vì hắn buông xuống tất cả nguyên tắc, nhiều lần hạ thấp ranh giới cuối cùng của hắn, thành vì một cái hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới một ngày kia sẽ trở thành người, nhưng nhượng bộ kết quả lại là dạng này: Hắn thích bất quá chỉ là cái giả tượng. Là Ung Thánh Hựu ti tiện hoang ngôn, một cái ác chất trò đùa.

Cái này muốn hắn như thế nào chịu đựng? Hắn lại nên như thế nào tự xử?

Lần đầu tiên trong đời thích, hắn lại ngay cả hắn thích chính là ai cũng không làm rõ ràng được, Ung Thánh Hựu đến tột cùng muốn để hắn đáng buồn đến cái gì tình trạng, hắn lại còn có thể đáng buồn đến cái gì tình trạng?

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu trốn tránh bên mặt, khống chế không nổi đáy lòng không thể nào phát tiết bi phẫn, mang theo bị lửa giận thiêu đến chua xót khóe mắt, Khương Daniel một quyền liền như thế nện ở Ung Thánh Hựu gò má bên cạnh lưới sắt bên trên."Ngươi không có cái gì ngươi nói a!"

Khương Daniel một quyền này hiển nhiên là hữu dụng. Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía hắn, biểu lộ lại cùng mới hoàn toàn khác biệt.

". . . Buông tay." Nhìn Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lấy một gương mặt nói, " con mẹ nó ngươi cho là ngươi tại nói chuyện với người nào?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngũ quan thâm thúy, mặt không biểu tình lúc vốn là tràn ngập khoảng cách cảm giác, lúc này lạnh lấy mặt bộ dáng càng là cóng đến để người sinh ra hàn ý trong lòng. Gặp hắn mới còn sợ hãi đến sắc mặt trắng bệch, bây giờ lại thái độ phi biến, Khương Daniel kinh ngạc một giây, ý thức được mình suýt nữa chiếu lấy Ung Thánh Hựu động tác, răng rãnh khẽ cắn, hắn hung tợn trừng mắt hắn nói: "Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi lừa gạt người còn như thế phách lối?"

"Khương Daniel, ngươi trước hết nghĩ muốn ta hiện tại là cái gì cách ăn mặc." Bình tĩnh nhìn trước mặt tấm kia nghiến răng nghiến lợi, giống như là hận không thể đem mình băm thây vạn đoạn mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng thần sắc cùng trên mặt phấn nộn màu trang giống như chất béo tách rời dần dần đi ngược lại, phảng phất trên mặt bôi lên lấy màu hồng nhạt nhãn ảnh son môi, trên đầu mang theo tóc giả không phải mình, mà là một cái khác râu ria người xa lạ.

Thấy thế, Khương Daniel trong lòng đột nhiên cảm thấy một trận thê lương.

Thành Vũ Mỹ chưa từng sẽ lộ ra loại vẻ mặt này.

Hắn không phải Thành Vũ Mỹ.

Hắn ai đều không phải.

"Không thả thì thôi, " không có khả năng lý giải Khương Daniel lúc này tâm tình vào giờ khắc này, giống như là từ bỏ thương lượng, Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu từ nay về sau dựa vào hướng lưới sắt nhìn xéo lấy hắn, phấn màu cà phê nhựa ký ức sợi tóc liền như thế quấn lên mang theo rỉ sét dây kẽm, xoắn xuýt giống bị đập lên bờ tảo biển, "Dù sao thua thiệt người là ngươi."

Nhìn một mặt không quan trọng Ung Thánh Hựu, biết hai người bọn hắn hiện tại tình cảnh trong mắt người ngoài sẽ là cái gì bộ dáng, mặc dù không có cam lòng, Khương Daniel còn tại mắng âm thanh lời thô tục sau buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu.

". . . Ngươi vừa mới phát hiện?" Đứng tại ven đường, lý lấy bị Khương Daniel thô lỗ động tác làm loạn tóc cùng áo sơmi, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không ngẩng đầu lên hỏi, lời nói đều hỏi ra lời mới nhớ tới Kim Tại Hoán truyền đến kia mấy tấm hình, đại khái đoán được phát sinh cái gì sự tình, Ung Thánh Hựu dưới đáy lòng thầm mắng âm thanh sau ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Khương Daniel chắc chắn mà nói: "Ngươi là phát hiện mới hẹn ta ăn bữa tối."

Từ đầu đến cuối nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu nữ nhân kia động tác, Khương Daniel một nghe hắn nói mình hẹn hắn ăn bữa tối, rõ ràng là sự thật, trong lòng lại không hiểu có chút mâu thuẫn.

Đây không phải hắn muốn.

Hắn coi là Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ mang trong lòng thẹn tội trạng, hắn cho là hắn sẽ hướng hắn nói xin lỗi, nói hắn sai, hắn không nên dối gạt hắn, mà không phải giống như bây giờ, lẽ thẳng khí hùng phải làm cho người chỉ muốn một quyền đánh tại hắn tấm kia tốt thấy qua phân trên mặt.

Nhưng rồi mới đâu?

Hắn vừa hi vọng Ung Thánh Hựu nói cái gì?

"Ngươi thế nào phát hiện? Là Kim Tại Hoán kia đồ chó con nói cho ngươi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại truy cứu tới cùng mình hoang ngôn là cái nào khâu xảy ra vấn đề, Khương Daniel lại có chút nghe không vô."Đây là trọng điểm sao?" Hắn hỏi, nhìn đối phương đáy mắt mang theo không thể tưởng tượng nổi hoang đường, "Trọng điểm không phải là ngươi tại sao muốn làm loại chuyện này sao? Ngươi mặc nữ trang tiếp cận ta, cùng ta hẹn hò, cùng ta kết giao, chúng ta ngay cả, . . . Chúng ta kết nối hôn đều làm! Con mẹ nó ngươi chơi có chơi như thế lớn mà!"

Nghe Khương Daniel nói thật giống như hôn đối với hắn mà nói là kiện nhiều chuyện không bình thường, Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh hừ lạnh một tiếng, câu lên khóe miệng tràn đầy khinh thường.

Khương Daniel bằng cái gì ở đây trang đơn thuần? Ung Thánh Hựu khinh bỉ nghĩ.

Kia mấy tấm hình còn nằm tại Kim Tại Hoán cùng hắn khung chat bên trong, trong tấm ảnh, Khương Daniel cách ăn mặc ngay tại lúc này cái bộ dáng này, không thay đổi chút nào, nói rõ đây là hôm nay mới phát sinh sự tình. Khương Daniel lúc trước lời thề son sắt nói sẽ không đi quan hệ hữu nghị, sáng nay lại cùng nữ hài tử anh anh em em, hiện tại lại còn có mặt trái lại chỉ trích hắn lừa gạt hắn, lừa hắn cùng hắn hẹn hò, cùng hắn kết giao, cùng hắn hôn, trên thế giới nhưng có như thế tiện nghi sự tình?

Chính là có, cũng không tới phiên Khương Daniel tùy tiện đặt tới hắn Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân.

Nếu nói mới hắn còn đối Khương Daniel có một chút điểm áy náy, hiện tại kia phân thua thiệt liền bị Kim Tại Hoán phát cho mình kia mấy trương trộm chụp ảnh từng đao từng đao cắt không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi.

Nói cho cùng, đây vốn chính là trận trò chơi.

Hắn là đã từng mê võng qua, bị Khương Daniel tốt cùng ôn nhu lừa gạt, đi vào một đầu hắn chưa từng đi qua con đường, mê thất tại trận này chơi nhà chòi rượu trong trò chơi. Hắn từng mù quáng, từng ngu muội, từng cho là mình nhìn sai, nhưng không nghĩ kém chút sai giao.

Còn tốt đây chỉ là trận trò chơi.

Mà hắn đã thề, muốn chơi, hắn liền tuyệt sẽ không thua.

"Lên giường ta đều chơi qua, thế nào, tiếp cái hôn mà thôi, ngươi không chơi nổi sao?" Nhìn bởi vì qua với phẫn nộ mà đỏ lên lấy một gương mặt Khương Daniel, gẩy gẩy tóc, Ung Thánh Hựu gảy nhẹ nói, lại khi nhìn đến đối phương biến đen sắc mặt sau lại giống là nghĩ đến cái gì đổi giọng: "A. . . Không phải không chơi nổi, là bởi vì ta là cái nam."

Nghe thấy hắn giống như là tại ám chỉ cái gì, Khương Daniel đi về phía trước mấy bước, cảnh cáo kêu một tiếng."Ung Thánh Hựu. . . !"

Đối mặt nam nhân tiếp cận, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không vừa mới kia cỗ khiếp đảm."Không phải ta tiếp cận ngươi." Nhìn cặp kia từng trong bóng đêm hôn bờ môi chính mình, không biết được tại sao, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy lồng ngực vắng vẻ.

Còn chưa đủ. Tâm hắn nghĩ. Hắn muốn thắng.

Hắn muốn thắng qua Khương Daniel, trận này không có thế hoà trò chơi, số không cùng thi đấu cục, không phải ngươi chết chính là ta tổn thương, một khi mềm lòng, liền tuyệt đối không có xoay người chỗ trống.

Một kích, liền nhất định phải trí mạng.

"Không phải ta muốn ngươi cùng ta kết giao, cũng không phải ta muốn ngươi hôn ta, là ngươi trước quấn lấy ta, Khương Daniel." Dời ánh mắt, hắn nhìn về phía Khương Daniel hai mắt, "Làm rõ ràng, không phải ta muốn chơi ngươi, đây đều là ngươi tự tìm."

"Ngươi!"

"Khương Daniel, nếu như ngươi giữ mình trong sạch một điểm, đừng như vậy mê, đừng chỉ sẽ dùng nửa người dưới suy nghĩ, nhìn thấy nữ liền nghĩ bên trên, ta còn sẽ có cơ hội lừa ngươi sao?" Nhìn Khương Daniel phẫn nộ phải gần như vặn vẹo gương mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại trên mặt châm chọc khẽ cười nói: "Mình xuẩn, cũng đừng trách lòng người hiểm ác."

"Ung Thánh Hựu!" Thực tế tức giận vô cùng, Khương Daniel cất bước đi lên trước liền ôm đồm phía trên trước người kia mới vuốt lên nhăn nheo áo sơmi cổ áo."Ngươi cái này hỗn trướng!"

"Ta là hỗn trướng." Nhếch lên môi, nghĩ đến những hình kia, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù thần sắc tự nhiên, xuôi ở bên người cầm lấy quyền tay lại nhịn không được run nhè nhẹ, nhìn Khương Daniel đáy mắt chiếu lấy, cái bóng của mình, hắn chỉ cảm thấy cuống họng càn phải đau nhức, cả người giống con thiếu nước cá hô hấp khó khăn, ". . . Nhưng ngươi cũng không phải cái gì đồ tốt."

Dù cho bị mình bóp mặc áo lĩnh, tóc cũng bởi vì kéo đẩy ở giữa động tác có chút lộn xộn, Ung Thánh Hựu gần ngay trước mắt gương mặt lại vẫn đẹp để cho người ta nín hơi, Khương Daniel không hiểu, tại sao ngày đó tại tiết mục phát sóng thời gian, thường ngọt làm cho người khác lưu luyến không thôi cánh môi, lời nói ra lại có thể như thế đả thương người, mỗi chữ mỗi câu đều ngoan lệ như phá không mà ra chủy thủ, thẳng tắp đâm về phía mình yếu ớt nhất một chỗ, Xẻo thịt đào xương, không lưu tình chút nào.

Hắn không tin.

Hắn không tin coi là mình vì Thành Vũ Mỹ lấy mê, thậm chí vì cái kia tại tái nhợt dưới ánh đèn rơi lệ người cảm thấy rung động lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ đối với mình không có cảm giác chút nào. Bọn hắn đã nói, làm qua sự tình, dắt qua tay, tiếp nhận hôn, vô luận là bởi vì cái gì, trong nháy mắt đều tốt ── chỉ cần có một lần, hắn liền có thể tha thứ hắn.

Hắn có thể lần nữa vì hắn bỏ đi hết thảy nguyên tắc, mẫn trừ chỗ có điểm mấu chốt, cam tâm tình nguyện cúi đầu xưng thần, đề tuyến con rối cũng tốt, thằng hề lộng thần cũng được, chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu nói thích, hắn đều làm được.

Tự tôn, tự ngạo hắn đều có thể không cần. Hắn chỉ cần một câu, hai chữ.

Hắn chỉ là muốn sống.

". . . Ta liền hỏi ngươi một vấn đề." Đánh cược tất cả, nhìn trước mặt biểu lộ băng lãnh như sương người, Khương Daniel mặt lộ vẻ giãy giụa hỏi: "Ngươi thích ta sao?" Câu chữ từ giữa hàm răng chui ra, rung động lấy tay, nhẫn nhịn kia cỗ nghĩ như vậy mặc kệ không cố vấn, đem người trước mắt này lột da róc xương tan với huyết nhục xúc động, hắn gần như tuyệt vọng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cặp kia đen phải cái gì đều chứa không nổi con mắt, "Dù là chỉ có một chút, một nháy mắt. . . Ngươi có yêu mến qua ta sao?"

Khương Daniel nín thở ngưng thần, tử quan sát kỹ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, rất sợ bỏ lỡ hắn bất kỳ một cái nào khả năng tiết lộ ý tưởng chân thật biểu lộ, lại thấy đối phương nhẹ nhẹ run rẩy lông mi, biểu lộ bình thản không gợn sóng phải giống như chỉ là kinh lịch một trận từ tro bụi đưa tới bạo động.

". . . Không có." Một trận lễ phép tính do dự qua sau, Khương Daniel cuối cùng nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến."Ta không có."

Chua xót tòng phạm đau lồng ngực xông lên chóp mũi, khí thế hung hung phải làm cho Khương Daniel giảo lên lông mày mới khó khăn lắm nhịn xuống kia cỗ suýt nữa bại đê cảm xúc.

Trong nháy mắt này, hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến cặp kia bạch giày, dù cho lại muốn trốn tránh, hắn cũng biết Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến có thể là thật.

Ung Thánh Hựu sao có thể như thế nhẫn tâm?

Tại hết thảy chân tướng rõ ràng hiện tại, thân là tội khôi họa thủ hắn không chỉ có một câu xin lỗi đều không có, thậm chí ngay cả cuối cùng nhất một cái hoang ngôn cũng không nguyện ý vì hắn nói, bị hoang ngôn đâm vào vết thương chồng chất hắn, cuối cùng nhất lại là bị chân tướng một đao mất mạng, Khương Daniel hiện tại mới hiểu được, hóa ra một người muốn hung ác, có thể hung ác đến loại tình trạng này.

Những cái kia tâm động, những cái kia yêu thương, những cái kia mỗi cái ánh mắt gặp gỡ nháy mắt, đều sẽ bò lên trên lưng hắn, để toàn thân hắn tê dại vì đó rung động tình ý, toàn đều chẳng qua là Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ tay ở giữa đồ chơi, Khương Daniel tự nhận mình cũng sẽ chơi, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lần này quá mức.

Qua giới, chơi liền thành tổn thương, đáng yêu thành đáng hận.

Đã từng nhiều yêu, bây giờ liền có bao nhiêu hận.

Không thể chịu đựng được Ung Thánh Hựu kia một mặt tương đối với mình dao động, mà lộ ra chướng mắt đến cực điểm bình tĩnh, Khương Daniel hai mắt phiếm hồng trừng mắt hắn, một lòng chỉ muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nếm một chút trái tim bị quấy đến máu thịt be bét tư vị.". . . Ngươi thật làm cho ta buồn nôn."

"Cũng vậy." Mắt cũng không chớp, Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh nhạt nói.

Hận hận sâu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, buông tay buông tay ra bên trong cổ áo, biết người này vô luận như thế nào cũng sẽ không có quăng mũ cởi giáp một ngày, Khương Daniel từ bỏ.

Hắn yêu cùng đau nhức, lại không liên quan đến mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu có thể hung ác, hắn cũng có thể.

Hắn cũng không cần hối hận.

"Còn cho ngươi." Đột nhiên nhớ tới đầu kia khăn tay, Khương Daniel đưa tay hướng quần sau túi sờ soạng, lấy khăn tay ra liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân ném."Bẩn liền đừng đi ra mất mặt xấu hổ."

Ung Thánh Hựu không có nhận ở, đầu kia ủi phải tứ phương chỉnh tề màu lam cách văn khăn tay đánh vào trên lồng ngực của hắn sau liền như thế ba một tiếng rơi xuống trên mặt đất, Khương Daniel chỉ bố thí một chút, liền quay người cũng không quay đầu lại đi. Trời chiều lúc này đã rơi xuống dưới đường chân trời, cuối cùng nhất một đạo phiếm tử quang tại hắn phía sau kéo ra cái bóng thật dài, Ung Thánh Hựu liền như thế đứng tại chỗ nhìn cái bóng kia từ từ đi xa, tính cả máu của mình cùng cốt tủy, dưỡng khí cùng nhịp tim, cùng nhau mang đi.

Thẳng đến hắn cảm thấy trên mặt một trận ẩm thấp thanh lương, hắn mới phản ứng được Khương Daniel sớm đã đi được thật xa, biến mất tại đầu này dài sườn núi cuối cùng.

Cũng sẽ không trở lại nữa.

Khương Daniel ánh mắt, Khương Daniel nhiệt độ cơ thể, cái kia hai tay, cặp kia môi, những cái kia đã từng nhiệt liệt cùng thiên vị, vắt hết óc lấy lòng hay là ủy khúc cầu toàn nhường nhịn, đều theo lấy Khương Daniel cái này quay người, cũng sẽ không trở lại nữa.

Giật giật chân, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên tốt muốn đuổi theo đi. Hắn muốn đuổi theo Khương Daniel bước chân, muốn ôm ở bóng lưng của hắn, muốn nói cho hắn, hắn sai, sai phải ngu xuẩn lại không hợp thói thường; hắn còn muốn nói hắn thích hắn, vô luận hắn cùng nhiều thiếu nữ sinh mập mờ giao hảo, hắn đều có thể nhẫn, chỉ vì hắn thích hắn.

Không phải một chút xíu, không phải một nháy mắt.

Hắn thích hắn, nhiều như sông Hà nước biển, dài so thế kỷ thay đổi. Không cách nào tự kềm chế, không có thuốc chữa.

Nhưng đều chỉ là suy nghĩ một chút mà thôi.

Mút lấy cái mũi, ngồi xổm người xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nhặt lên trên mặt đất đầu kia không biết được thời điểm nào rơi xuống Khương Daniel trong tay khăn, lại tại ngồi xổm trên mặt đất lúc định trụ thân. Mắt cá chân hậu phương là quen thuộc đau đớn, đại khái là mới chạy trốn lúc tổn thương, nhẹ nhàng từ nay về sau thoáng nhìn, liền gặp từng khối từng khối huyết hồng.

Nhìn kia hai khối nguyền rủa giống như vết thương, lại nghĩ Khương Daniel tuyệt quyết bóng lưng, một trận bi phẫn, Ung Thánh Hựu đặt mông ngồi dưới đất liền đem trên chân đôi giày kia thoát, chộp trong tay ném thật xa, giày tại không trung vạch cái đường vòng cung, một con rơi xuống lối đi bộ bên trên, một con lại bay đến đường nhựa, hành kinh ô tô một triển mà qua, một con giày liền nháy mắt rách nát không chịu nổi.

Ngồi dưới đất, nhìn ngựa đường trung ương con kia giày, Ung Thánh Hựu vuốt ve đầu gối ngay tại trên đường cái khóc lên.

Ai nói thắng lợi tư vị liền nhất định mỹ hảo, ai còn nói sống đến cuối cùng nhất người liền nhất định vui vẻ?

Nguyên lai ngu xuẩn nhất người vẫn luôn là hắn.

Lúc này hắn mới hiểu được, nhân ngư công chúa cuối cùng chọn tan thành bong bóng mạt, chỉ vì nàng biết, từ đem chủy thủ đâm vào vương tử trái tim chỗ sâu một khắc kia trở đi, mình thân làm người kia một bộ phận liền sẽ chết đi, còn sót lại chỉ có cá kia nửa.

Mà cá không biết yêu tình, chỉ hiểu sống.

Giết Khương Daniel hắn, lại ngay cả sống cũng đều không hiểu.

Nhìn khách sạn gian phòng phương thiết kế đơn giản gián tiếp chiếu sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu hút điếu thuốc sau nhẹ nhàng thở hắt ra, bị ấm điều ánh đèn chiếu lên một mảnh mờ nhạt trần nhà nháy mắt khói mù lượn lờ, mơ hồ như sa mỏng bao phủ, nheo lại cặp kia bị cồn say phải ướt át vẩn đục con mắt, hắn giống như thoả mãn trên giường duỗi lưng một cái, thần sắc cũng là bị nicotin buông lỏng thần kinh sau lười biếng cùng mê mang.

Sống thật tốt. Trần truồng lấy thân thể, bày tại nhà khách xốc xếch trên giường lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm. Sống có rượu, có khói, có cơm ăn, có trên giường, ai nói sống không tốt?

Ai nếu nói sống không tốt, người này khẳng định không biết thế nào sống được thoải mái.

Hút xong tr ong tay cây nhang kia khói, chờ đợi tắm rửa tr ong lúc đó rảnh rỗi cũng là rảnh rỗi, xoay người, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay mò lên đặt ở điện thoại di động ở đầu giường, liền như thế nằm lỳ ở trên giường nhìn lên lưới khắp, vừa bởi vì manga hoang đường kịch bản cười đến toàn thân phát run, một cái nóng đến giống như ngày mùa hè tiết trời đầu hạ thân thể lại kéo đi lên, nóng ướt mềm hồ, giống con mới từ nước sôi bên tr ong vớt đi lên ếch xanh, dọa đến Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian quay đầu ngăn cản đối phương thân cận.

"Ca ca đang nhìn cái gì?" Mang theo nhà khách giá rẻ tắm rửa sữa đặc hữu gay mũi hương khí, nam hài nương đến Ung Thánh Hựu bả v ai bên cạnh, vừa định nhìn trên màn hình hình tượng, điện thoại lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu vô tình trực tiếp theo đen.

"Rửa sạch thế nào không ra? Ngươi chỉnh lý tốt liền đi trước đi, tiền thuê nhà ta sẽ giao." Nghiêng mắt nhìn cái này mới mới bị mình ép dưới thân thể tuỳ tiện đùa bỡn nam hài, tận lực tránh đi kia người khóe mắt nốt ruồi nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu nói lấy liền chuẩn bị bò dậy, h ai tay lại đột nhiên bị phía sau người bắt được, cả người bị một thanh ép trở lại trên giường.

"Nhìn không ra ca là người nóng tính, " vừa đi ra khỏi phòng tắm, nam hài liền thấy nam tử lưng đưa về mình nằm sấp nằm ở trên giường, gầy gò tuyết trắng thân thể chôn ở trắng noãn xoã tung khách sạn tơ ngỗng bị bên tr ong, giống con rơi vào tr ong đống tuyết, thân thể thon dài mềm mềm d ai nhỏ Tuyết Điêu, một đôi trơn bóng chân dài không có chút nào phòng bị tại không trung lay động, sáng rõ tâm hắn ngứa khó nhịn, vừa mới phát tiết qua dục hỏa liền lại vọt tới, "Ca ca không nghĩ lại cùng ta nhiều chơi một chút sao? Ta mặc dù bình thường ở phía dưới, nhưng phía trên ta cũng là có kinh nghiệm."

Nam hài đang khi nói chuyện liền trực tiếp lấn người mà lên, đưa tay đụng hướng Ung Thánh Hựu tròn trịa sung mãn bờ mông, mập mờ mà đưa tay chỉ trượt vào kia từ mới liền câu phải tự mình toàn thân phát nhiệt khe mông thời khắc, cũng không quên dùng xuống thân một chút một chút đè vào bắp đùi của hắn gốc rễ, động tác hạ lưu phải làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu một gương mặt tuấn tú đen đến nhân sinh cực hạn.

Bị ăn xong con mồi mạnh đè xuống giường bỉ ổi là loại cái gì thể nghiệm, Ung Thánh Hựu sống sống cũng coi là cảm nhận được.

Mẹ nó. Người như gặp xui xẻo, loại bầu đều sẽ rau xà lách dưa.

Thừa dịp nam hài còn tại đối lấy cái mông của mình phát tình, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt điện thoại, nhắm ngay mục tiêu liền hướng sau dùng di động biên giới góc tù dùng sức nện ở mình cần cổ kia cái đầu trên đỉnh đầu, nghe thấy tr ong dự liệu kêu gào, bắt chuẩn nam hài buông lỏng lực đạo khe hở, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức quay người một đạp liền đem cái kia so với mình còn tráng như thế một điểm nam hài đạp đến trên mặt đất.

"Thao! Nghĩ lên ta ngươi cũng xứng?" Tư mật bộ vị bị người dùng lão nhị đỉnh lấy xúc cảm còn lưu lại tại trên da, Ung Thánh Hựu buồn nôn phải toàn thân nổi da gà, dưới cơn nóng giận đối lấy còn trên mặt đất ôm đầu tê tê người gọi liền lại là một trận đá mạnh.

Phía sau vừa mới bị nam tử trên giường hồng hăng điều khiển qua, nam hài toàn thân còn có chút như nhũn ra, tự nhiên tránh không khỏi cái này vài cái liên kích, cuối cùng nhất chỉ có thể tranh thủ thời gian nhặt từ bản thân nhét vào góc giường quần áo, lộn nhào trốn đến rời giường xa nhất ghế sô pha bên cạnh tị nạn."Ca không muốn cũng không thể đánh người a! Ta chẳng lẽ còn có thể mạnh ngươi không thành!"

Ngươi vừa mới không chính là định như thế làm mà! Ung Thánh Hựu ở tr ong lòng gầm thét, cuối cùng nhất lại chỉ là hồng hăng trừng cái kia nam hài xẹp miệng giả vô tội sắc mặt một chút, thưởng hắn một cây ngón giữa sau, quơ lấy đầu giường quần áo liền nhanh chóng trốn vào phòng tắm, đem mình khóa tại xí thời gian, thẳng đến ngoài cửa truyền đến mở cửa lại đóng cửa thanh âm, mới buông xuống cảnh giới chuẩn bị rửa mặt.

Mạng lưới hẹn pháo quả nhiên không thể tin. Đứng tr ong bồn tắm chà xát lấy b ong bóng, Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận nghĩ.

Cái gì thể lớn thuần số không, cơ bắp tiểu tao hóa, chỉ muốn bị ca ca ôm, loại này nhỏ quảng cáo đều là gạt người! Nếu không phải nhìn hắn vóc người đẹp, khóe mắt còn xuyết khỏa nốt ruồi nước mắt, hắn mới sẽ không bị ma quỷ ám ảnh cùng loại này l ai lịch không rõ người hẹn đâu.

Mở miệng một tiếng ca ca làm cho như thế thân mật, ai biết hắn đến cùng phải hay không thật sinh viên, rên rỉ làm cho lại khó nghe, rõ ràng thanh âm khàn khàn muốn chết còn cứng rắn muốn trang mị, nghe được hắn đều muốn héo, cuối cùng nhất lại còn ý nghĩ hão huyền nghĩ phản công? Càng nghĩ càng sinh khí, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định tắm rửa xong liền đưa di động bên tr ong vừa lắp đặt không có mấy ngày hẹn pháo thân mềm toàn bộ tháo dỡ, lại nghĩ chờ một chút còn phải từ túi tiền mình bên tr ong móc tiền thuê nhà, thực tế tức không nhịn nổi, hắn một thanh liền đưa tr ong tay xà phòng nện vào trước mặt trên vách tường, tứ phương xà phòng khối đạn đến từ tường gạch mặt sau lọt vào bồn tắm lớn, còn chưa từ vật lý tác dụng bên tr ong dừng lại động tác, màu trắng tạo thân liền lại bị một cái bóng tối bao trùm, trải qua từ trên cao đi xuống đè ép sau tại một tiếng vang thật lớn bên tr ong trở nên sụp đổ.

Trước kia chỉ là muốn đem xà phòng đá văng ra lại ngược lại trượt một phát, trùng điệp ngã tr ong bồn tắm, xương đuôi thụ va chạm đau đớn quen thuộc phải đáng hận, chùy lấy màu trắng gốm sứ bồn tắm lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu đem kia âm thanh rên rỉ gắt gao cắn ở tr ong miệng, thẳng đến môi sắc huyết hồng cũng chậm chạp không chịu nhả ra.

Gặp xui xẻo.

Từ khi gặp được người kia, nhân sinh của hắn liền chỉ còn lại gặp xui xẻo, mà tại vô luận là thân thể, hay là tâm đều bởi vì gặp xui xẻo mà trở nên thủng trăm ngàn lỗ hiện tại, người kia cứ như vậy cũng không quay đầu lại đi, vứt xuống vết thương chồng chất hắn, đồ có chữa thương ký ức, nhưng không có chữa trị phương pháp, để hắn chỉ có thể giống con con ruồi không đầu, tại trừ hắn bên ngoài tr ong biển người mênh mông tìm kiếm hắn, cuối cùng nhất rơi vào tổn thương càng thêm tổn thương hạ tràng.

Người kia không hề giống Khương Daniel.

Thân cao không giống, thân hình không giống, thanh âm không giống, mùi không giống, lại càng không cần phải nói mặt, t ai mắt mũi miệng không có một chỗ giống nhau, duy nhất cùng Khương Daniel đồng dạng cũng chỉ có viên kia nốt ruồi, nhưng hắn từ đầu tới đuôi cũng không dám nhìn nó.

Nhìn liền sẽ nghĩ, nghĩ, hắn liền không làm tiếp được.

Khương Daniel sợ là hận cực hắn. Nói thực ra, liền ngay cả hắn cũng hận cực『 Ung Thánh Hựu 』 người này, Khương Daniel thật là may mắn, còn có thể từ 『 Ung Thánh Hựu 』 cái này nhân thân bên cạnh thoát đi, đi được xa xa. Hắn liền không cách nào.

Cuối cùng cả đời, hắn đều phải cùng 『 Ung Thánh Hựu 』 cột vào cùng một chỗ, cùng cái này vụng về phải không có thuốc chữa, lại lại kiêu ngạo phải buồn cười buồn cười người vui buồn có nhau, nương tựa.

Lau lấy tóc, Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra phòng tắm sau đặt mông ngồi xuống cạnh giường, hắn từ rối bời chăn lông bên tr ong tìm tới điện thoại di động của mình, trượt ra thông tin thân mềm, xác nhận chỉ có k hồng chat vẫn hoàn toàn tĩnh mịch sau, hắn lại đưa tay cơ ném đến một bên, ẩm ướt lấy tóc liền ngã hướng giường.

Tình yêu nhà khách bình thường mà nói không có cửa sổ, chính là có, cũng đều thiếp tầng giấy kiếng để phòng xuân quang ngoại tiết, Ung Thánh Hựu lại có thể từ một bên thiếp sắc giấy cửa sổ cảm nhận được bên ngoài độc ác ánh nắng, nhiệt khí từ cửa sổ khe hở rót vào, cùng mãnh liệt điều hoà không khí hình thành so sánh, như là một cái mini ba ấm áp, lại làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu uốn éo người, đem thân thể di động đến rời xa cửa sổ kia bên cạnh.

Hắn đã thật lâu không có đi học.

Không chuyện làm thời gian mười phần đơn điệu, không thú vị phải làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu không phân rõ hôm nay đến tột cùng là ngày nào tr ong tuần, ngày m ai lại là ngày mấy tháng mấy, thời gian trôi qua trở nên tương đương chậm chạp, phảng phất hắn thế giới như vậy ngừng, đông kết ngày hôm đó cuối cùng nhất một đạo trời chiều quang mang hạ, quanh mình vẫn là một mảnh đỏ tía óng ánh, Khương Daniel còn tại bên cạnh hắn, cho dù ác ngôn tương hướng, nhưng như cũ khiến người hướng tới.

Ngay tại trần nhà cùng gián tiếp chiếu sáng dần dần ở tr ong mắt dán thành một khối lúc, bị tiện tay nhét vào đầu bên cạnh điện thoại vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bắt đầu rung động mạnh mẽ, nghiêng người sang, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm lỳ ở trên giường nghe lấy trận kia tiếng vang, thanh âm ông ông xuyên thấu qua ga giường truyền đến tr ong t ai giống như từng tiếng thì thầm, thì thầm ở giữa lại mang một ít đòi mạng ý vị, có chút phiền lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu lại giống điếc đồng dạng chỉ cố vấn lấy nhìn trên giường đơn vải vóc hoa văn, không nhúc nhích.

Thoạt đầu hắn còn có chút tội ác cảm giác, điện thoại chưa nhận giống như núi chất lên, nhiều đến để hắn cơ hồ muốn coi là tr ong điện thoại Kiện văn tự nhan sắc chính là đỏ, nhưng đến sau đó hắn liền tiêu tan, điện thoại cũng theo ít, đến cuối cùng nhất, sẽ còn gọi cho hắn cũng liền chỉ còn Kim Tại Hoán.

Nhưng hắn tiếp ai cũng sẽ không tiếp chó chết bầm này điện thoại.

Nằm ở trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu số lấy trên giường đơn châm số, đếm tới một nửa, điện thoại lại dây dưa không bỏ vang lên, liên tiếp ba bốn thông, gần một phút điện thoại chấn động âm thanh để hắn cuối cùng chịu không được, mắng liệt liệt đưa tay cầm qua điện thoại sau, chính coi là sẽ thấy heo tử Hoán ba chữ né qua màn hình trung ương, thật tình không biết nghênh đón mình lại là một chuỗi mã số xa lạ.

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm chìm một chút.

Còn không tới kịp do dự, tay của hắn cũng đã điểm lên nghe địa phương.

". . . Uy?" Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nghe được thanh âm của mình: Run rẩy ở giữa là cẩn thận từng li từng tí cùng không cách nào che giấu chờ m ong. Tr ong lồng ngực, nhịp tim nhanh đến mức không thể tưởng tượng nổi, tr ong đầu, suy nghĩ như là bị lớn gió thổi qua lá cây bay tán loạn phải lộn xộn, đối với mình tại hi vọng lấy cái gì lòng dạ biết rõ, hắn ở tr ong lòng thầm mắng âm thanh, nháy mắt có tắt điện thoại ý nghĩ, nhưng đối phương hiển nhiên không có lưu cho hắn bất cứ cơ hội nào.

『 xin hỏi là Ung Thánh Hựu đồng học sao? 』

Không phải hắn. Một nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu tr ong đầu lá cây lại toàn rơi về trên mặt đất.

Đầu bên kia điện thoại giọng nam thanh tịnh sáng tỏ, cắn chữ rõ ràng làm cho người khác giận sôi, đâu ra đấy ngữ khí để Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác đứng lên ngồi khoanh chân ở trên giường, "Vâng."

『 ta là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền. 』 dừng một chút, đại khái là cảm thấy mình cùng hiện tại chính đang đối thoại người chưa nói tới nhiều thân cận, microphone kia quả nhiên người lại bổ sung: 『 hệ học được. 』

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong, nhụt chí lại còng về cõng."Ta biết ngươi là ai. Có chuyện gì sao? Hoàng hội trưởng."

『 đương nhiên là có việc mới có thể gọi cho ngươi, ngươi đã h ai tuần lễ không đến lên lớp đi. 』 Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tr ong lời nói giống như là tại hỏi thăm tình hình gần đây, ngữ khí lại là vô cùng khẳng định, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu một trận xấu hổ, liền một mình tại nhà khách tr ong phòng đỏ h ai gò má.

Nói đến giống hắn là cái trốn học kẻ tái phạm đồng dạng.

Nói là nguyên l ai mới qua h ai tuần lễ sao? Mất đi đối thời gian năng lực nhận biết, Ung Thánh Hựu thế nào nghĩ đều cảm thấy trốn học h ai tuần lễ không đáng nhắc đến.

"Ta gần đây thân thể không thoải mái, về sau sẽ đi."

Không cần thiết đối cái này không quen đồng học bàn giao quá nhiều chi tiết, Ung Thánh Hựu thuận miệng qua loa hạ, nhưng trên thực tế Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng cũng không quan tâm cái hệ này bên trên nhân vật râu ria đến tột cùng có hay không ngoan ngoãn lên lớp.

『 Phác giáo sư cho ngươi đi qua một chuyến. 』 Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhiệm vụ tính cáo tri: 『 ngươi vểnh học kỳ phát triển thảo luận hội, khóa cũng không có đi bên trên, giáo sư tìm không thấy người cho nên để cho ta tới chuyển cáo, lại trốn học ngươi học kỳ này tập liền đều không cần đến. 』

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng miệng hình mắng âm thanh dương thô tục.". . . Ta biết, ta ngày m ai liền đi tìm giáo sư."

『 ân. 』

Tựa hồ thật hài lòng Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trùng điệp ứng tiếng sau, h ai người trò chuyện nháy mắt lâm vào kỳ dị trầm mặc, Ung Thánh Hựu một đôi mắt to xoay tít chuyển vòng, nghe lấy điện thoại một chỗ khác Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không nói lời nào nhưng cũng không tắt điện thoại, cho là hắn còn có chuyện gì muốn bàn giao, chờ đến thực tế không kiên nhẫn, hắn đành phải mở miệng trước: "Hội trưởng còn có chuyện gì sao?"

『 ngươi không nói cám ơn sao? 』 Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cuối cùng lại lần nữa lên tiếng.

"A?"

『 cố ý gọi điện thoại thông tri ngươi chuyện này, thân là người, nói tiếng cám ơn chẳng lẽ không phải cơ bản lễ nghi sao? 』 Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đứng đắn nói, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong lập tức linh hoạt lật cái rõ ràng mắt.

Đối hệ học được hội trưởng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền các loại lão cổ bản sự tình tích sớm có nghe thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu từ đầu đến cuối hoài nghi lúc trước hội trưởng tuyển cử có hộp đen làm việc, mà giờ khắc này càng lần nữa khẳng định hắn các vị tốt đồng học khẳng định đều là xem mặt tuyển người. Thở sâu, Ung Thánh Hựu không có tình cảm mà nói: ". . . Tạ ơn."

『 ân, không khách khí. Lại, 』

Như lâm đại xá, không đợi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kể xong, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đem điện thoại treo.

Hôm sau, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoan ngoãn tới trường học đi tìm phụ trách tổ chức học kỳ phát triển hệ chủ nhiệm Phác giáo sư, bị bàn giao chút học kỳ triển bên trên nhiệm vụ cũng thật sâu lo lắng một phen sau, hắn vừa cúi đầu từ hệ chủ nhiệm tr ong văn phòng đi ra, thật vừa đúng lúc ngay tại hành lang bên trên cùng thông thức khóa tuổi trẻ giáo sư đánh đối mặt.

Gần nhất h ai lớp đều không có đi, còn cúp mất giữa kỳ báo cáo, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả giáo sư con mắt cũng không dám đối đầu, qua loa xoay người cúc cái cung liền nghĩ tranh thủ thời gian đi, đi chưa được mấy bước nhưng lại bị giáo sư gọi lại.

"Đồng học, ngươi là ta trên lớp a? Chúng ta tâm sự?" Phủ thẳng âu phục, trẻ tuổi giáo sư từ trước đến nay rất thụ buộc lên nữ đồng học hoan nghênh, lúc này khóe miệng mang theo một tia cười yếu ớt, trên sống mũi treo cái kính mắt bộ dáng nhìn qua hào hoa ph ong nhã, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời nghĩ không ra cự tuyệt thuyết từ, đành phải theo giáo sư chân sau cùng đi vào văn phòng.

Lý Đông hạo giáo sư là mấy năm trước mới vào trường học tân lão sư, ba mươi lăm ba mươi sáu niên kỷ lại treo cái giáo sư danh hiệu, so với trác tuyệt dạy học cống hiến, chỉ sợ quy công với hắn tr ong truyền thuyết hiển hách bối cảnh càng tới chuẩn xác, nhưng Lý Đông hạo hiển nhiên đối những lời đồn đãi này lơ đễnh, bằng lấy một trương tại giáo chức bên tr ong xem như nhân tài kiệt xuất tuổi trẻ gương mặt, cùng hài hước dễ thân dạy học ph ong cách, ngược lại để hắn tại học sinh ở giữa rất được hoan nghênh.

Giáo sư văn phòng không lớn, lại bố trí được lịch sự tao nhã ấm áp, mười phần phù hợp hắn cho người nhất quán ấn tượng, ngồi tại bên cạnh bàn làm việc ghế sô pha trên ghế, Ung Thánh Hựu hướng đối diện trên giá sách một loạt sách dò xét mắt, mới đem ánh mắt định tại mời mời mình vào văn phòng giáo sư trên mặt.

"Ngươi gần nhất đều không đến lên lớp, phát sinh cái gì sự tình sao?" Đại khái là vừa mới tới trường học, Lý Đông hạo mở ra máy vi tính trên bàn hỏi lấy, thấy trên ghế sa lon học sinh giống làm chuyện xấu bị bắt bao hài tử một mặt kinh ngạc, hắn lộ ra cái không phù hợp giáo sư thân phận giảo hoạt mỉm cười."Ung Thánh Hựu đồng học, đúng không? Phác giáo sư đều nói với ta, mời ta đặc biệt chiếu cố ngươi."

Hệ chủ nhiệm Phác giáo sư trừ quản lý toàn bộ hệ vận hành bên ngoài, còn gánh mặc cho bọn hắn lần này học sinh sinh hoạt đạo sư, để Ung Thánh Hựu đi bên trên Lý Đông hạo giáo sư cái này lớp không phải ai, chính là vị này dạy học nhiệt tình cùng tuổi tác thành có quan hệ trực tiếp Phác giáo sư.

"A. . . Ta. . . Gần đây thân thể không quá dễ chịu." Chỉ có cái này một trăm linh một chiêu, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình chỉ sợ đã rơi cá thể yếu nhiều bệnh hình tượng.

Lý giáo sư gật gật đầu, giống như là tin lại giống là không tin."Tốt nhất tuần lễ giữa kỳ báo cáo ngươi cũng không đến, ngươi tổ viên liên lạc không được ngươi đều rất lo lắng, ngươi có cùng bọn hắn nói sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nói có, nhưng ngồi tại phủ chỉnh tề tây trang trước mặt lão sư, vô ý thức, hắn đối nói dối có chút kháng cự."Không có. . ." Cúi đầu xuống, hắn nhìn mình trưng bày tại trên đầu gối, cái kia không biết từ chối không tiếp bao nhiêu thông điện thoại, không nhìn mấy lần tin tức tay, nắm thật chặt quyền sau lại buông ra, lòng bàn tay liền nháy mắt nhiều tầng mồ hôi mỏng."Lão sư, ta có thể tự mình một tổ sao?"

"Ngươi cùng ngươi tổ viên ra cái gì vấn đề sao?"

Lý Đông hạo kính mắt sau ánh mắt mang theo rõ ràng tìm tòi nghiên cứu, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nói vấn đề nhưng lớn, nhưng luôn cảm thấy không có để Khương Daniel biết, mình cứ như vậy đơn phương địa, giống như là người bị hại đem sự tình nói ra không quá phúc hậu, cuối cùng nhất đành phải giữ yên lặng.

". . . Ta xem qua ngươi biểu diễn." Nhìn từ đầu đến cuối không nói một câu Ung Thánh Hựu, Lý Đông hạo đột nhiên mở miệng, chủ đề quá mức nhảy vọt, để Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể lẳng lặng chờ hắn nói hết lời.

"Cao trung tất phát triển cái kia." Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lại lộ ra mới loại kia kinh ngạc biểu lộ, cảm thấy trước mắt hài tử cùng trên lớp học tổng tấm lấy mặt không nói lời nào bộ dáng giống như cách biệt một trời, mười phần thú vị, liền nháy mắt lên muốn cùng tiểu hài thân cận ý nghĩ, "Kỳ thật ta cùng các ngươi cao trung lão sư nhận biết, nhưng ngươi khả năng không nhớ rõ đi? Tống Thái ân."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong, tâm đột nhiên giống từ chỗ cao rơi xuống, mất trọng lượng cảm giác mãnh liệt đến để hắn sinh ra một nháy mắt choáng váng.

Thế nào khả năng không nhớ rõ.

Không nghĩ tới bây giờ sẽ còn nghe được cái tên này, hơi giật mình nhìn bàn làm việc đối diện cười đến ôn hòa Lý giáo sư, Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ hắn không thể lại hiểu phải tự mình cao trung lúc những sự tình kia, lòng bàn tay lại vẫn lạnh phải cả người đều rét run.

Cũng không có chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu thần sắc khác thường, Lý Đông hạo còn tiếp tục tràn đầy phấn khởi nói ra: "Ta cùng hắn là bạn học thời đại học, phim nhựa là hắn cho ta nhìn, khi đó hắn biết ta muốn tới đây dạy học, còn đặc biệt cùng ta đề cử qua ngươi đây." Tựa ở bên cạnh bàn, hắn quan sát tỉ mỉ phía dưới trước tiểu bằng hữu mặt, "Ừm. . . Quả nhiên rất suất khí, mặc dù tr ong phim ngươi trang phục mộc mạc, nhưng vẫn là nhìn ra được rất bên trên kính."

Lý Đông hạo thấy rất trực tiếp, có như thế một h ai giây, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí cảm thấy phải hắn sẽ cứ như vậy xem thấu bên ngoài thân, tiến vào nội tâm của mình, nhìn trộm đến quá khứ hắn đã từng cùng Tống Thái ân, cùng lão sư của mình làm qua những cái kia việc không thể lộ ra ngoài.

Nghe được Tống Thái ân cùng Lý Đông hạo đề cử mình, Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt không hiếm lạ, càng không có thèm. Năm đó thật sự là hắn nhận Tống Thái ân các loại thiên vị, không có sợ hãi hưởng thụ hắn tất cả lấy lòng cùng ca ngợi, giống khỏa bị người nâng tr ong lòng bàn tay lưu ly hạt châu, cuối cùng nhất nhưng cũng trả giá bị ngã phải thịt nát xương tan đại giới.

Tống Thái ân đề cử, đại khái cũng chỉ là xuất phát từ thẹn tội trạng thôi.

Không nghĩ lại bị ép nhớ tới quá khứ đủ loại nghĩ lại mà kinh, không để ý tới đến tột cùng có hợp hay không lễ nghi, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp hỏi: "Lão sư, cho nên phân tổ sự tình. . ."

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi là có tiềm lực." Lý Đông hạo cuối cùng cắt vào chính đề, "Cao trung tất phát triển tr ong phim, tình cảm của ngươi là đầy đặn, cho dù chỉ là v ai phụ, ngươi lại diễn sống kia cái nhân vật, đây cũng là tại sao ta đồng ý Tống Thái ân ánh mắt."

Ngồi ngay ngắn ở trên ghế sa lon, Ung Thánh Hựu biết hắn còn có sau tục.

"Nhưng ngươi tựa hồ biến." Động động cổ họng, Lý Đông hạo kỳ thật cũng không xác định cái này hình dung có chính xác hay không, dù sao hắn chưa hề thật biết được có quan hệ Ung Thánh Hựu đứa bé này bất cứ chuyện gì."H ai lần trước học kỳ triển, ta có nhìn qua ngươi thử diễn, Phác giáo sư nói không s ai. . . Ngươi thiếu cái gì."

Tích lũy gấp trên đầu gối tay, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ mêm môi lên môi, một đôi mắt nháy phải cực chậm, biểu lộ tái nhợt mà quật cường.

Thấy hắn bộ kia giống như là bị quở trách bộ dáng, với lòng không đành, Lý Đông hạo chậm âm thanh nói ra: "Ta sẽ không để cho chính ngươi một tổ. Đây là ngươi đầu đề, nếu như muốn có đột phá. . . Nếu như ngươi còn muốn đi đường này, ngươi nhất định phải nhảy tới. Chỉ cần nhớ kỹ, cần muốn trợ giúp, các lão sư đều sẽ giúp ngươi."

Nhìn Lý Đông hạo khi đó thường để nữ đồng học vì đó nghị luận ầm ĩ ôn nhu mỉm cười, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cái gì nhiệt độ cũng không cảm giác được, chỉ muốn mau chóng rời đi căn này chật hẹp làm cho người khác thở không nổi văn phòng, rời xa trước mặt sẽ nói ra ba chữ kia người này.

Lý Đông hạo nói hắn diễn sống kia cái nhân vật, nhưng hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không biết, hắn cũng không phải là diễn sống kia cái nhân vật, mà là hắn vốn chính là cái kia thầm mến lấy đã kết hôn giáo sư, đắm chìm với bội đức tình yêu mà suýt nữa đánh mất bản thân, phạm tiện lại đáng đời kẻ đáng thương.

Kia là hắn cùng Tống Thái ân cố sự, một cái không nên lại bị bất luận kẻ nào nhấc lên cố sự, bao quát chính hắn.

So với mộng tưởng, hí kịch với hắn mà nói càng giống là một cái công cụ, cao trung thời kì là hắn cùng Tống Thái ân ở giữa bôi trơn dịch, hiện tại thì là một cái ngắn ngủi chỗ dung thân, là viễn dương đi thuyền ở giữa bỏ neo trạm trung chuyển, lại không phải mục đích cuối cùng nhất.

Cái này cái gọi là hạm vượt không vượt qua được, hắn mẹ hắn mới không có chút nào quan tâm.

Lời xã giao vẫn là phải. Ung Thánh Hựu nói cám ơn, mặc dù hắn không biết được mình tại tạ cái gì, cũng không có chút nào cảm tạ Lý Đông hạo kia nhiệt huyết giáo sư giống như phát biểu, thực tế không có hào hứng tiếp tục ở đây bồi trò chuyện, thuận miệng biên cái lý do, Ung Thánh Hựu nói mình còn có khóa muốn đuổi, liền đứng người lên dự định cáo từ, trước khi đi, Lý giáo sư lại lại gọi hắn lại.

"Lần sau cùng một chỗ ăn một bữa cơm a? Thái ân cùng ta rất sắt, gần nhất lão bà hắn vừa mới sinh nhị nữ nhi, còn dự định chúc mừng một chút đâu."

Nếu như Lý Đông hạo không phải trường học giáo sư, Ung Thánh Hựu phát thệ hắn nhất định sẽ quay đầu gọi hắn đi đớp cứt.

Nhưng đương nhiên, hắn không thể như thế làm.

"Ừm, có rảnh rỗi nhất định." Lộ ra cái không có linh hồn mỉm cười, Ung Thánh Hựu hướng giáo sư phất phất tay sau trở tay mở cửa, còn chưa kịp xoay người nhìn đường, bước chân lại bị cổng như núi thân ảnh ngạnh sinh sinh cản trở về, từ nay về sau lảo đảo mấy lần mới khó khăn lắm ổn định thân hình.

Không đến một giây đụng chạm, quen thuộc cam quýt Cổ L ong nước vị đã dính bên trên chóp mũi.

Hơi giật mình nhìn bỗng nhiên xuất hiện người kia, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả một cái vấn an âm tiết đều không phát ra được, lại cũng không cần hỏi lại.

Khương Daniel nhìn qua sống rất tốt. Sạch sẽ chỉnh tề màu lam nhạt áo sơmi để hắn xem ra nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái già dặn, mật mái tóc màu nâu mềm mềm khoác lên hắn trên trán, đại khái là bên trên điện quyển bổng, sợi tóc xoã tung mà tràn ngập lưu tuyến, hoạt bát triệt tiêu áo sơmi kia phần chính thức cảm giác. Trừ ra tấm kia mặt không biểu tình mặt, Khương Daniel hết thảy đều xem ra rất tốt, so sánh với nhau, Ung Thánh Hựu kia một thân đen liền có chút ảm đạm, dưới mắt cũng so Khương Daniel nhiều h ai vòng bóng tối, rất giống cỗ tiều tụy càn xẹp thi thể.

"Ngươi, ngươi tốt." Lời nói kìm nén đến lâu, liền liền hô hấp cũng theo không thuận, hơi bình ph ong lấy khí, Ung Thánh Hựu càn ba ba vấn an, đang vì Khương Daniel cuối cùng rơi trên người mình ánh mắt mà khẩn trương, đối phương lại chỉ liếc như thế một chút liền từ bên cạnh vượt qua hắn, đi vào Lý giáo sư văn phòng.

"Lão sư, ta đến giao giữa kỳ văn bản báo cáo."

Thấy Khương Daniel vậy mà tại trước mặt lão sư đối với mình chào hỏi như thế đường hoàng nhìn như không thấy, ngốc đứng tại cửa ra vào, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy mất mặt cực, ngay cả Khương Daniel phía sau theo một cái Thôi Xán Huân cũng không có chú ý đến, liền như thế bạch lấy khuôn mặt bước nhanh đi ra văn phòng, biến mất tại hành lang bên trên.

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu sượt qua người, từ chưa có xem tiền bối bộ dáng kia, đợi Khương Daniel giao xong báo cáo đi tới, Thôi Xán Huân mới thấp giọng hỏi: "Tiền bối thế nào rồi? Rất không thoải mái dáng vẻ, xem ra sắp khóc."

"Ngươi quản hắn." Khương Daniel nghe lại chỉ là hừ một tiếng."Hắn ngay cả giữa kỳ báo cáo đều vểnh, ngươi còn quan tâm hắn?" Nhíu mày nhìn xéo hướng Thôi Xán Huân, hắn lạnh nhạt nói: "Hay là quan tâm nhiều hơn chính ngươi đi, bình thường cũng không có ở đọc sách, đừng bị cứt chuột làm hại lấy không được học phần."

Khương Daniel bình thường đối với bằng hữu nói lời mặc dù cũng là không che đậy miệng, Thôi Xán Huân cũng quen thuộc, nhưng cái này h ai tuần lễ đến nay, Khương Daniel toàn thân lại đều giống dài đâm, vô luận những người khác nói cái gì, cũng nên về sang cái một đôi lời mới từ bỏ ý đồ, tr ong đám bạn học bầu không khí bởi vậy trở nên khó chịu rất nhiều, chính là cùng bọn hắn thân cận nhất Doãn Mân Cơ, cũng bởi vì Khương Daniel khác thường mà lẫn mất xa xa, liền sợ lầm sờ lôi khu.

Đâm cũng có dài ngắn phẩm chất phân chia, cùng Khương Daniel ở trường học cơ hồ như hình với bóng Thôi Xán Huân tr ong lúc vô tình phát hiện, mỗi khi ở trước mặt đối phương nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu, lại hoặc là nâng lên bạn gái của hắn ── hiện tại là bạn gái trước── những cái kia đâm liền sẽ trở nên càng thêm bén nhọn, khiến người khó mà chịu đựng.

Dù sao đem Khương Daniel gọi đi quan hệ hữu nghị hỗ trợ bổ vị người là hắn ── mặc dù Khương Daniel một mực nói không phải là bởi vì cái này mới biệt ly, hắn vẫn cảm thấy mình có mấy phần trách nhiệm ── đối hảo hữu thất tình mang chúy lấy áy náy, Khương Daniel lời nói chính là nói đến lại khó nghe, Thôi Xán Huân cũng đều quả thực là nhịn xuống, duy có một chút làm hắn trăm mối vẫn không có cách giải chính là, bạn gái trước thì thôi, Ung Thánh Hựu lại là như thế nào trêu chọc đến Khương Daniel?

Giữa kỳ báo cáo sau, từ Thân Bảo Tĩnh nơi đó biết được báo cáo trên thực tế có một nửa đều là Ung Thánh Hựu làm, Thôi Xán Huân đối vị này thường xuyên vắng mặt tiền bối cũng có chút đổi mới, bởi vậy gặp một lần Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu dạng này đủ kiểu nhằm vào, vì tổ bên tr ong hài hòa, cũng vì tr ong lòng kia cỗ tinh thần trọng nghĩa, Thôi Xán Huân quyết định tại kết giao h ai tuần lễ lại một ngày hiện tại lần đầu vi phạm cùng bạn gái ước định.

"Daniel, kỳ thật. . . Bảo tĩnh tỷ báo cáo kia bộ phận, đều là Thánh Hựu học trưởng làm." Đối đầu Khương Daniel mở to h ai mắt trừng tới ánh mắt, Thôi Xán Huân tranh thủ thời gian vì vừa mới giao đến bạn gái sửa lại án xử s ai: "Là học trưởng để bảo tĩnh tỷ đừng đối ta nhóm nói, đại khái là không có ý tứ đi, cho nên ngươi cũng làm làm không biết liền tốt, chỉ là. . . Ta chỉ là muốn nói, học trưởng nói không chừng là thật có chuyện gì cho nên mới không đến."

Còn đang tiêu hóa cái này ngoài ý liệu tin tức, Khương Daniel nghe Thôi Xán Huân, tr ong đầu liền không khỏi hiện ra Ung Thánh Hựu mới nhìn hình dạng của mình.

Từ ngày đó lên, hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu ký ức toàn dừng lại tại cái kia tàn khốc nháy mắt.

Đen phải sâu không thấy đáy h ai mắt không có vật gì, vô luận hắn hướng người kia đáy mắt ném vào cái gì: Phẫn nộ, bàng hoàng, thống khổ, lưu luyến, đều chỉ sẽ chiếu rọi ra như lỗ đen thâm thúy cùng băng lãnh, tất cả nhiệt độ đều bị hắn cặp mắt kia quyển phải không còn một mảnh, không có chút nào còn sót lại; Ung Thánh Hựu môi mỏng lau lấy son môi, là hắn thích nhan sắc, lời nói ra lại câu câu tàn khốc chói t ai, đâm vào tr ong lòng của hắn không đủ, đâm đi vào sau còn làm kình quấy, phát hồng ác chính là muốn hắn khó chịu.

Trở về sau Khương Daniel nghĩ rõ ràng. Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn chính xác từ đầu tới đuôi đều đang chơi hắn, những cái kia tận lực làm khó dễ, vô lý quy tắc cùng yêu cầu, tất cả đều chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu muốn làm khó hắn, để hắn biết khó mà lui trò xiếc, mà hắn hết lần này tới lần khác chính là như thế xuẩn, toàn cơ bắp liều mạng chính là muốn hướng cái này tr ong hố chui, đụng phải tảng đá, đâm đến đầu rơi máu chảy mới cuối cùng biết muốn quay đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu nói không s ai, đây đều là hắn tự tìm.

Nhưng đã như vậy, hắn tại sao lại là vẻ mặt đó?

Bốc hơi khỏi nhân gian h ai tuần lễ sau lần đầu xuất hiện ở trước mặt mình, không muốn giống bên tr ong hăng hái, cũng không phải tr ong dự đoán lẽ thẳng khí hùng, ngược lại cẩn thận từng li từng tí, nơm nớp lo sợ, một gương mặt được không cùng giấy, lúc đầu trên thân liền không có mấy lượng thịt người lại trở nên càng gầy, màu đen áo tay ngắn mặc lên người như cái túi rác lớn, trống rỗng, thấy Khương Daniel tâm phiền khí nóng nảy.

Người bị hại không phải là hắn sao?

Rõ ràng là Ung Thánh Hựu vung hắn, là Ung Thánh Hựu hồng hăng tổn thương hắn, dùng chủy thủ đâm xuyên thân thể của hắn, đào ra hắn tâm lại lật ngược chà đạp, nhưng tại sao bây giờ mắt quầng thâm lại là sinh trưởng ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt?

Khương Daniel không hiểu, hắn đây là hối hận sao?

Sớm biết như thế, sao lúc trước còn như thế.

Ung Thánh Hựu muốn sự tha thứ của hắn, kiếp sau đi.

Biến mất hai tuần lễ, lần nữa trở lại lớp học Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt không thắng được bao nhiêu chú ý, chỉ có tiểu tổ tổ viên khi nhìn đến hắn xuất hiện tại bên tường lão trên ghế ngồi, mới nhiều hàn huyên hai câu.

Thôi Xán Huân ngày đó nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt không thích hợp, trở về lúc còn có chút lo lắng, hôm nay gặp hắn lại trở lại nhất quán thần sắc, mặc dù mặt không biểu tình phải có chút lãnh mạc, trong lòng một viên không lớn không nhỏ tảng đá cũng coi như là để xuống, bất đắc dĩ là, đồng thời thân là Khương Daniel hảo hữu, thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu viên đá kia buông xuống nháy mắt, trong lòng tựa như có cái kiều kiều bản, một viên khác thuộc về Khương Daniel tảng đá lớn liền lại bởi vì đòn bẩy nguyên lý đạn đi lên.

Hướng Khương Daniel tốt thấy qua phân bên mặt dò xét mắt, Thôi Xán Huân cảm thấy mình cả đời này đại khái chưa từng như này thấp thỏm qua.

"Tâm đắc đều xác nhận qua sao? Ngươi đi hỏi một chút vị bên trong kia, không cần chờ chờ ta giao chính ở chỗ này cơ cơ méo mó."

Lời mặc dù là đối lấy Thôi Xán Huân nói, nhưng cái bàn liền như thế dài, Khương Daniel thanh âm cũng không tính là nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở đâu bên cạnh tự nhiên nghe thấy.

"Bảo tĩnh tỷ, ngươi giúp ta cùng chúng ta thân yêu tổ trưởng nói, tâm đắc của ta chính ta sẽ nhìn xử lý, muốn đổi ta cũng sẽ trực tiếp cùng lão sư nói, không nhọc hắn hao tâm tổn trí, " dù cho biết rất ngây thơ, nhưng bị Khương Daniel dạng này không nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu thực tế nuốt không trôi một hơi này, "Để hắn quản tốt chính hắn liền tốt."

Bị kẹp ở trong hai người ở giữa, Thôi Xán Huân cùng Thân Bảo Tĩnh đối mắt nhìn, chính xấu hổ phải không biết nên làm thế nào cho phải, chuẩn chút gõ vang chuông tan học chợt cứu vớt bọn hắn.

"A! Daniel, ta nhớ tới ta hôm nay phải đi làm công, hẹn gặp lại!"

"Thánh Hựu, thật có lỗi, ta đuổi lấy trở về. . . Ách. . . Trở về quan lửa? Đi trước ờ!"

Đưa mắt nhìn Thôi Xán Huân cùng Thân Bảo Tĩnh hai người dắt lấy tay, bỏ xuống bọn hắn vội vàng rời đi thân ảnh, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel ngồi tại không vị hai bên, chỉ cố vấn lấy nhìn trên mặt bàn mình tấm lòng kia phải bút ký, lại là ai cũng không chịu nói chuyện trước.

Ngày đó Khương Daniel thái độ đã rất rõ ràng, từ trước đến nay không cần mặt nóng thiếp người ta mông lạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu đánh chết cũng không nghĩ mở miệng trước, cho dù chỉ nói là muốn thổ lộ tâm tình phải như thế giải quyết việc chung, hắn cũng không muốn làm chủ động phương kia; một phương diện khác, từ đầu đến cuối cho là mình là người bị hại, Khương Daniel càng là quật cường, Nhâm lão sư ở phía trước như thế nào ba thúc bốn mời cũng bất vi sở động, cứng rắn là phải chờ Ung Thánh Hựu mình mở miệng nói muốn thổ lộ tâm tình phải mới bằng lòng đem cả tổ tâm đắc báo cáo cầm tới bục giảng đi.

Hai người cứ như vậy giống hai tôn tượng đá ngồi tại trên ghế ngồi giằng co không xong, ngay tại lão sư nghiêm chỉnh cảnh cáo đây là cuối cùng nhất một lần nhắc nhở mọi người thổ lộ tâm tình phải, độc ác ánh mắt chính trực thẳng hướng bọn họ phóng tới, để Ung Thánh Hựu cho là mình mau nhìn đến trận này câm điếc tranh tài tượng trưng thắng lợi điểm cuối cùng lúc, một cái không tưởng được người lại đột nhiên xuất hiện tại biển người dần tán trong phòng học.

"Hoàng Mẫn Huyền?" Điểm cuối cùng tuyến tiền căn vì bên ngoài sân nhân sĩ ngộ nhập mà gấp giẫm sắp xếp gọn gàng, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói liền suýt nữa bị tích lũy tại nước miếng trong miệng sang đến, "Ngươi thế nào ở đây?"

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm bao hàm kinh ngạc, Khương Daniel tính phản xạ liền hướng cái trước nói chuyện phương hướng nhìn lại, đã thấy cả người cao chân dài, khuôn mặt giảo nam nhân tốt đứng tại bên cạnh bàn, từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn bọn hắn.

Bị gọi là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nam vóc người rất cao, Khương Daniel ở trong lòng thoáng khoa tay một chút liền hiểu được người này chỉ sợ so với mình còn muốn cao, một gương mặt trắng tinh, ngũ quan tinh xảo tú lệ, khí chất tao nhã nho nhã, phủ kiện áo sơ mi trắng tựa như cái nho nhã lễ độ quý công tử, một đôi thắt cổ mắt lại thẳng vào nhìn chòng chọc Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn, giống con thấy thỏ như hồ ly, con mắt đều không nháy mắt.

Người này thế nào chuyện? Nhìn trước mặt nam nhân xa lạ, Khương Daniel vô ý thức nhíu mày.

Đứng tại bàn dài trước, cũng không biết được hai người kia tan học cũng không mau về nhà, ngồi ở chỗ này giống phạt ngồi giống nhau là cái gì nghi thức, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ánh mắt tại Ung Thánh Hựu cùng ngồi tại ngay phía trước thẳng tắp nhìn chòng chọc mình nhìn nam sinh ở giữa vừa đi vừa về quét một trận, lông mày vẩy một cái liền hỏi: "Tan học rồi? Ta tới đón ngươi."

"Đi làm gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nhớ rõ mình cùng vị này hệ học được hội trưởng có bất kỳ ước định.

Vốn định ngay ở chỗ này tinh tế cho Ung Thánh Hựu nói rõ mình cố ý tới đây tìm người mục đích vì sao, bất đắc dĩ trước mặt trên chỗ ngồi nam sinh ánh mắt thực tế quá mức đốt người, thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cực kỳ không được tự nhiên, đành phải hướng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫy tay, để hắn từ bên trong vị trí ra."Ngươi trước đi theo ta lại nói."

Thấy trước mặt nam tử xa lạ động tác tự nhiên, ngữ khí rất quen, đang khi nói chuyện phảng phất cùng Ung Thánh Hựu rất quen, thậm chí còn giống như là có cái gì không thể cho ai biết bí mật, tận lực né tránh mình, Khương Daniel yên lặng ngồi ở chỗ đó nghe lấy, lồng ngực lại không hiểu nóng hổi, giống có cây đuốc tại đốt, bỏng đến hắn đứng ngồi không yên.

Theo hắn quan sát, Ung Thánh Hựu bằng hữu cũng không nhiều, quen thuộc nhất đại khái chính là lần trước trộm mặc mình bên ngoài bao cái kia gọi Kim Tại Hoán tiểu tử. Cái này Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại là đánh ở đâu ra? Hắn thế nào chưa từng tại Ung Thánh Hựu chung quanh gặp qua hắn? Ung Thánh Hựu ở trường học nguyên lai còn có như thế cái soái ca bằng hữu sao? Người này biết Ung Thánh Hựu là đồng tính luyến sao? Người này thậm chí biết Ung Thánh Hựu thích đóng vai nữ trang sao?

Hoàn toàn xem nhẹ mình quá khứ chưa từng chân chính quan tâm tới Ung Thánh Hựu sinh hoạt cá nhân, cùng dù cho quan tâm chỉ sợ cũng không nhận ra người ta nửa phần sự thật, Khương Daniel nơi này còn đang liều chết suy tư lấy trước mắt nam nhân này đến tột cùng là ai, Ung Thánh Hựu kia toa lại sớm đã thu thập xong túi sách, tay bãi xuống liền đem mình tấm kia tâm đắc phóng tới trên bàn hắn.

"Vậy thì đi thôi."

Đeo lấy túi sách, Ung Thánh Hựu liên thanh chào hỏi đều không có cùng Khương Daniel đánh, liền như thế đi theo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phía sau rời phòng học, lưu Khương Daniel một người ngồi tại trước bàn hơi giật mình nhìn hai người vai cũng lấy vai biến mất ở ngoài cửa.

Hai người này đến cùng thế nào chuyện! Kinh ngạc đứng người lên, Khương Daniel quơ lấy thả ở sau người túi sách liền nghĩ theo sau, chân còn chưa kịp động, bả vai lại trước bị người chụp hai lần.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng kia người cao mặt hồ ly đều có một đôi đôi chân dài, muộn cái mấy giây người liền sẽ biến mất tại nhà này thông thức trong đại lâu, thụ lòng hiếu kỳ mãnh liệt thúc đẩy, Khương Daniel vội vàng nghĩ cùng đi lên xem một chút, đuổi theo bước chân lại tại thời khắc mấu chốt bị người cản trở, thêm nữa lồng ngực kia cỗ vô danh lửa còn đang thiêu đốt hừng hực, một trận phiền muộn, quay đầu liền hướng phía sau người mắng âm thanh thô tục."Thao! Làm gì!"

Đứng tại hắn phía sau lại là thông thức khóa giáo sư Lý Đông hạo.

"Thứ hai mươi tổ, thổ lộ tâm tình phải." Lý Đông hạo cơ hồ là dùng mài đem chữ từ trong hàm răng mài ra.

Câm điếc tranh tài, Khương Daniel thắng thảm.

". . . Có hơi phiền toái, cho nên giáo sư để ta tìm ngươi cùng một chỗ. . . Thánh Hựu? Thánh Hựu, ngươi có đang nghe sao?"

Từ trong suy nghĩ lấy lại tinh thần, Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng hốt một chút mới quay đầu nhìn về phía đứng ở bên cạnh Hoàng Mẫn Huyền. "Ừm, ngươi tiếp tục." Gật gật đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay bày cái dấu tay xin mời, nói nói như thế, trên thực tế lại một chút cũng không có đem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói cái gì nghe vào.

Mới trong phòng học, bằng vào Khương Daniel những cái kia trò đùa không nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu liền biết đối phương khẳng định là quyết tâm muốn cùng mình họa thanh giới tuyến, từ đây người qua đường.

Kỳ thật cái này cũng không có cái gì không tốt. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm. Bọn hắn vốn cũng không nên có đồng học trở lên gặp nhau.

Khương Daniel cùng hắn tựa như trong vũ trụ hai viên hành tinh, có mình sức hút trái đất, riêng phần mình vận chuyển tại độc lập trên quỹ đạo, sai lầm va chạm sẽ chỉ chế tạo tai nạn, sơn băng địa liệt, phong bạo hải khiếu, trong lúc nhất thời sượt qua người lực hút quấy nhiễu cũng đủ để cho bọn hắn mình đầy thương tích, huống chi là mặt đất thiếp lấy mặt đất kín kẽ.

Những cái kia tâm động cùng thích đều là từng cái chương trình sai lầm. Ngoại lai quấy nhiễu hay là nguyên thủy mã lỗ thủng, tóm lại là không nên xuất hiện tại lẫn nhau ở giữa đồ vật.

Hắn hiểu.

Không có có cái gọi là tha thứ hay không, cũng không cần lại đi tính toán chi li ai sai được nhiều, ai lại thật xin lỗi ai, là thời điểm để bản này vạch trần quá khứ, để bọn hắn tất cả như vậy về không, chỉ vì bọn hắn không có người có ý nguyện, cũng không có năng lực gánh chịu cắn chặt không thả hậu quả.

Là Khương Daniel để hắn hiểu.

Chỉ là phương này thức cũng mẹ hắn làm cho người rất lửa lớn.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi còn tốt chứ?" Nắm lấy tàu điện ngầm trong xe móc kéo, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu từ đầu đến cuối chìm lấy mặt không nói một câu, thân vì bạn học Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cuối cùng lo lắng hỏi, "Nếu thân thể không thoải mái, chúng ta thứ hai lại đi kéo tài trợ cũng được, thời gian không có như thế gấp gáp."

"Không sao. . ." Khương Daniel sự tình tại trong đầu của hắn chiếm lấy quá lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy là thời điểm thanh ra điểm không gian lưu cho mình, "Chúng ta muốn kéo cái gì tài trợ?"

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trợn lấy một đôi mắt biểu lộ rất là bàng hoàng, hiểu được vừa mới mình một đường từ trường học nói đến tàu điện ngầm đứng những cái kia Phác giáo sư phân phó hạ tới đều thành đối phương gió bên tai, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thật to thở dài."Học kỳ phát triển, cho tới nay đều là năm thứ ba đại học phụ trách quy hoạch, kéo tài trợ cũng bao hàm ở bên trong." Đơn giản nói tóm tắt đem vừa mới mình nói qua một lần tổng kết ra trọng điểm, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên rất hối hận mình tại sao như thế nhiệt huyết liền tiếp hội trưởng vị trí này, không vớt được nửa điểm chỗ tốt còn mệt đến gần chết, hiện tại càng nhận nhiệm vụ lúc lâm nguy tới làm biên giới đồng học bảo mẫu, quả thực chính là cái phân thiếu."Chúng ta giới này rất nhiều người đều tiến quân đội, nhân thủ không đủ, không có kéo đến tài trợ, thiếu tiền chúng ta còn phải tự mình bổ sung. Cho nên làm rất tốt, biết a?"

Lần đầu tiên nghe được tin tức này, Ung Thánh Hựu cả kinh lăng hai giây mới phản ứng được."Chúng ta còn phải xuất tiền sao?"

Sớm đoán được hiếm khi có mặt lớp học hoạt động Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ là cái phản ứng này, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhún nhún vai, cũng không cho rằng tự móc tiền túi làm học kỳ triển là cái gì đại sự."Trước kia các tiền bối đều là như vậy. Thiết bị, sân bãi, trang phục, đại đạo cỗ tiểu đạo cụ, vải màn bối cảnh, loại nào không tốn tiền? Mặc dù có trợ cấp, nhưng nghĩ cũng biết nơi nào đủ dùng." Dừng lại, giống là nghĩ đến cái gì, nhìn trước mặt tấm kia trừng to mắt, kinh hoảng phải rõ ràng mặt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lộ ra cái không có hảo ý cười, "Đến lúc đó tất chế càng đốt tiền, đừng nói ta không có trước cùng ngươi phòng hờ, tiểu tử."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trò đùa tựa như hướng Ung Thánh Hựu lông xù đỉnh đầu vò một thanh, rõ ràng liền là đồng cấp sinh, Ung Thánh Hựu lại gầy đến có chút hiển tuổi còn nhỏ, để hắn không khỏi liền nghĩ trêu đùa một chút.

Đổi lại bình thường, bị người đồng lứa dạng này dùng ngôn ngữ chiếm tiện nghi, Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định lập tức đỗi trở về, huống chi là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền loại này bình thường cứng nhắc phải phải chết người, không ra cũng được, vừa mở lên trò đùa liền phá lệ khiến người chán ghét phiền, nhưng không biết là mới tiếp thu được tin tức quá mức có xung kích tính, hay là đối với chưa khả năng tới chi tiêu cảm thấy bực bội, Ung Thánh Hựu đơn bạc thân hình theo lấy tàu điện ngầm chuyển hướng lung lay sau, trầm mặc một lát mới mở miệng phàn nàn: "Ta đến cùng là tại sao muốn niệm cái hệ này a. . ."

Hỏi ta? Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhướn mày bộ dáng giống nói như thế.

"Không phải, ý của ta là. . . Chẳng lẽ không có người kháng nghị sao? Hoặc cùng trường học phải được phí. . . Cái gì." Chùi chùi mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu ý đồ nghĩ cái tốt một chút thuyết pháp, thanh âm lại tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thẳng tắp nhìn chăm chú càng ngày càng nhỏ, tựa như chính mình nói chính là cái gì ly kinh phản đạo không làm ngôn luận.

"Học kỳ triển là chính chúng ta sự tình, không cần toàn ngạch gánh vác cũng rất không tệ." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghiêm mặt nói, " huống chi, kéo tài trợ cũng là học tập một vòng, muốn làm dòng này, sau này dù sao cũng phải gặp phải."

Trong đám bạn học tương hỗ phàn nàn trường học chế độ cũng coi là xã giao thủ đoạn một vòng, cùng chung mối thù không chỉ có thể gia tăng đoàn thể ý thức, càng có thể xúc tiến đồng môn tình nghĩa, nhưng hiển nhiên Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không có nhận đến Ung Thánh Hựu ném ra cầu. Chẹp chẹp miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu khô khô hỏi: "Diễn viên cũng cần kéo tài trợ sao?"

"Diễn viên? Ai nói học hí kịch liền muốn làm diễn viên?" Giống như là nghe được cái gì trò cười, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không dám đường hoàng cười hắn, nhưng lại dần dần hiểu rõ đến, trước mặt vị bạn học này mặc dù cùng mình giống nhau là năm thứ ba đại học, lại cũng bất quá là hồn hồn ngạc ngạc kiếm sống cho tới bây giờ."Ta liền nghĩ làm điểm khác."

Nhìn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên mặt, cho dù đối phương không có nói rõ, Ung Thánh Hựu lại là biết hắn đối tương lai sớm có mình ý nghĩ.

Năm đó thi đại học, lựa chọn ghi danh hí kịch hệ nguyên nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu dù chỉ là tại trong lòng nghĩ nghĩ đều không thể lừa gạt mình, có lẽ là cược một hơi, cũng có lẽ là muốn chứng minh cái gì, vì cái này nhất thời thống khoái cùng hả giận, năm đó huyết khí phương cương, ngây thơ vô tri hắn cứ như vậy khư khư cố chấp tiến trường này, kết quả là lại phát hiện kia bất quá lại là một lần người kia bố thí, có đủ buồn cười.

Cái này thế hệ, người người đều phải có giấc mộng. Khi mộng muốn trở thành lưu hành, truy tìm mộng muốn trở thành thời thượng, không có người tựa hồ liền lộ ra khó coi nghèo túng, bị dán lên không muốn phát triển, thế quái dung tục nhãn hiệu, mặc cho thời đại trào lưu xa xa để qua hậu phương.

Mộng tưởng là giá rẻ xa xỉ phẩm, thấp cổ bé họng hạ không cần đại giới trang trí, bất kể hậu quả khoái ý thanh xuân hoa lệ lý do.

"Ngươi đây?" Nghiêng nhìn về phía đứng ở một bên Ung Thánh Hựu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi: "Ngươi muốn làm diễn viên?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cặp kia thắt cổ mắt vốn là cho người ta cao cao tại thượng ấn tượng, bị hắn như thế nghiêng nghiêng xem xét, càng làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu có loại bị xem thường cảm giác. Không nói lúc trước nhập học động cơ vì sao, chính là hai năm này cuộc sống đại học, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chưa từng hoa hơn phân nửa phân khí lực đi suy nghĩ mình đến tột cùng muốn làm chút cái gì, thậm chí ngay cả môn chuyên ngành cũng vẫn luôn là yêu lên hay không lên, có thể trốn liền trốn, bây giờ bị hệ học được hội trưởng hỏi mình có phải là muốn làm diễn viên, do dự nửa ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngay cả cái khẳng định hồi phúc đều đáp không lên. "Ách, ta. . ."

"A, đến trạm, xuống xe đi." Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phối hợp đi ra toa xe.

Đi theo kia bóng lưng cao lớn sau đầu, nhìn hắn một thân sạch sẽ nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái trang phục, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không hiểu cảm thấy nổi giận.

Có mộng tưởng liền như thế không tầm thường sao?

Hai giờ sau, Ung Thánh Hựu khắc sâu thấy rõ đến, có mơ ước xác thực không có cái gì không tầm thường, không có tiền lại là vạn vạn không được.

Xoa lấy cười cương khóe miệng, ngồi tại nhanh quán ăn lầu hai nơi hẻo lánh hai người chỗ ngồi, Ung Thánh Hựu rướn cổ lên nhìn cái bàn đối diện Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỉnh lý lấy tài trợ chủ quán liệt biểu, một gương mặt khẩn trương bộ dáng hiển lộ không thể nghi ngờ, bị hắn dạng này chằm chằm đến thực đang khó chịu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đành phải thả tay xuống bên cạnh biên lai, bất đắc dĩ hướng Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, "Ngươi liền như thế sợ xuất tiền?"

"Không, không có a." Nháy mắt mấy cái, Ung Thánh Hựu ra vẻ không quan trọng nhún vai, "Ta bình thường đều có đang đi làm, không thiếu tiền."

"Làm công?" Nhìn cái bàn đối diện trước hai tuần vừa mới bốc hơi khỏi nhân gian để cho mình dễ tìm người này, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhăn đầu lông mày, "Ngươi trốn học như thế lâu đều đang đi làm?"

Biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hiểu lầm, Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian khoát tay giải thích: "Không phải! Ta là thật thân thể không thoải mái cho nên mới không có đi trường học, ngay cả làm công đều không có đi, công việc cũng bởi vì dạng này đều bị xào." Trừ nửa câu đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu nói đều là lời nói thật.

Hai tuần bản thân phóng túng, đổi lấy hạ tràng chính là càn xẹp hầu bao, bình thường Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tiền liền không có đặc biệt chú ý, nữ trang cái này ham muốn nhỏ lại phí tiền, dẫn đến ngân hàng tài khoản một mực ở vào thấy đáy biên giới, ném làm công, tiết kiệm một chút dùng còn miễn cưỡng có thể chống đỡ một hồi, nhưng nếu muốn giúp đỡ đệm học kỳ phát triển tiền, kia là tuyệt đối không đủ.

Bán tín bán nghi, nhìn tấm kia liều mình chớp mắt nghĩ biểu hiện ra mình có bao nhiêu vô tội mặt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trừng Ung Thánh Hựu một chút sau lại cúi đầu tiếp tục tính lên tài trợ kinh phí, cái trước tính được chuyên chú, hôm nay mới bị kéo tới làm công việc này, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở đằng kia một điểm bận bịu cũng giúp không được, rảnh rỗi đến bị khùng đành phải tại trên ghế ngồi nhìn chung quanh.

Tiếp cận cơm tối thời gian, nhanh ăn trong nhà ăn người dần dần nhiều hơn, mấy cái cao trung nam sinh từ thang lầu bên cạnh chậm rãi ven theo cầu thang trèo lên trên, cao trung chế phục dào dạt lấy khí tức thanh xuân, một đám người cãi nhau để Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi hướng sau lưng nhìn lại, khóe mắt liếc qua lại tại nơi hẻo lánh bên cửa sổ bắt được một cái thân ảnh quen thuộc.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới đầu còn không quá xác định, dù sao người kia cũng không để ý gì tới từ xuất hiện ở đây, nhưng dù cho nam nhân dùng miệng che đậy che đi nửa gương mặt, còn từ đầu đến cuối cúi đầu trượt điện thoại, lại vẫn che lấp không được đôi kia vai rộng cùng chân dài, huống chi, hơi sớm mới cùng tiến lên qua khóa, Ung Thánh Hựu chính là trước thời gian biến chất được Aziz biển mặc chứng cũng sẽ không quên Khương Daniel mặc trên người chính là cái gì quần áo.

Cho nên nói hắn tại sao sẽ ở đây? Xoay người, lại lần nữa đưa lưng về phía đầu bậc thang, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có bản thân ý thức quá thừa đến họp coi là Khương Daniel là đi theo dõi hắn, nhưng giả sử không là theo dõi, Khương Daniel tại sao sẽ xuất hiện tại cùng hắn nhà hoàn toàn phương hướng ngược đều sẽ khu, liền lại là cái nan giải vấn đề.

Chẳng lẽ là hẹn cùng nữ sinh gặp mặt?

Một cái ý niệm trong đầu một khi xuất hiện liền rất khó trừ bỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu càng nghĩ cũng chỉ có lời giải thích này hợp lý nhất, hỏa khí tựa như cùng khí ga lô một điểm liền đốt, ở giữa còn mạo hiểm chua xót, sặc đến hắn cả khuôn mặt bởi vì xẹp lên miệng mà nhăn đến cùng một chỗ.

"Thế nào rồi?" Vừa chỉnh lý xong trên tay biên lai cùng văn kiện, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngẩng đầu liền thấy Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ quỷ dị trừng mắt mặt bàn không nói một câu, mắt nhìn trên cổ tay biểu, cho là hắn đây là đói, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem trên mặt bàn văn kiện thu thập tiến ba lô sau đứng người lên, "Muốn ăn cái gì sao? Ta xuống dưới chọn món ăn, thuận tiện giúp ngươi điểm."

Hơi giật mình ngẩng lên đầu, nhìn đứng tại trước mặt hệ học được hội trưởng, Ung Thánh Hựu tinh tế đem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từ đầu đến chân dò xét lượt, gặp hắn chỉnh thể cứng rắn thể điều kiện hậu đãi, không nói lời nào đứng ở đằng kia cũng là mười phần cảnh đẹp ý vui, lại nghĩ Khương Daniel không những ở kết giao trong lúc đó giấu lấy mình chạy tới cùng nữ sinh xinh đẹp quan hệ hữu nghị, chia tay sau mới qua chỉ là hai ba tuần liền lại cùng nữ sinh ra hẹn hò ăn thức ăn nhanh, thực tế hận đến nghiến răng, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức sinh lòng một kế, đưa tay liền bắt được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền xuôi ở bên người tay, cũng mặc kệ Khương Daniel có thể hay không nhìn thấy, kéo lấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liền đem người hướng xuống túm, tiếp theo hai tay duỗi ra liền đem đối phương cả người ôm vào trong ngực, không coi ai ra gì lớn tiếng nói ra: "Tốt! Mẫn Huyền! Ngươi thật sự là đối ta quá tốt! Ta thật yêu ngươi!"

Bình lúc mặc dù bằng hữu đông đảo, nhưng không có một cái bạn bè là yêu thích thân thể tiếp xúc, huống chi mình cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt không tính quen, đột nhiên bị hắn nhiệt tình ôm vào trong ngực, trong miệng còn nói lấy yêu hắn vân vân, không chịu nhận cùng giới ở giữa như thế buồn nôn biểu hiện phương pháp, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lập tức liền xử tại nguyên chỗ động cũng không dám động, dễ dàng hơn Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn muốn làm gì thì làm, một đôi tay ở trên người hắn làm càn sờ tới sờ lui.

"Tốt, tốt, mau buông ta ra, ta muốn đi chọn món ăn." Bị Ung Thánh Hựu mò được toàn thân không thích hợp, thấy cả gian người của phòng ăn đều tại đối bọn hắn hành chú mục lễ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mặt đỏ tới mang tai, đưa tay liền nghĩ đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu, còn không có dùng lực, đối phương lại trước một bước buông hắn ra.

"Ta muốn ăn Hamburger." Hai tay so cái Hamburger hình dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu há miệng làm cái cắn động tác, Hamburger thủ thế nháy mắt thành một viên đại ái tâm, "Nhớ kỹ ờ!"

Không biết được Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng là từ đâu học được loại này vẩy muội mánh khóe, nhưng phối hợp gương mặt kia cùng nũng nịu ngữ khí, tung là đồng tính Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng khó có thể chống đỡ, đỏ lấy bên tai, chưa kịp chú ý Ung Thánh Hựu quay người cúi đầu xuống che mặt tiểu động tác, hắn cầm lấy trên bàn điện thoại liền xám xịt trốn xuống lầu, nhìn chòng chọc phía trên quầy hàng menu hồi lâu mới thật không dễ dàng đem trên mặt nhiệt độ hạ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên đây là thế nào rồi? Hắn là nghe qua có người uống say sau thái độ phi biến, nhưng xưa nay chưa từng nghe qua đói bụng hành vi biến dị, xem ra về sau học kỳ triển khai bắt đầu chuẩn bị lúc phải nhớ kỹ đừng để Ung Thánh Hựu đói lấy, không phải lớp học đám kia nữ đồng học chỉ sợ mạng nhỏ khó đảm bảo.

Bữa tối thời gian, nhanh ăn phòng ăn chọn món ăn đội ngũ sắp xếp lão dài, đứng tại cuối cùng nhất phương tiếp cận lớn chỗ cửa, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, đang nghĩ trượt một chút trường học diễn đàn, nhìn xem gần nhất buộc lên đều đang chăm chú chút cái gì, một thân ảnh lại từ bên cạnh buồn bực không lên tiếng đi đến hắn phía sau, quả thực là cắm ở hắn cùng phòng ăn cửa thủy tinh ở giữa, gần đến nỗi ngay cả hậu phương truyền đến thổ tức đều có thể nghe được nhất thanh nhị sở.

Làm cái gì? Thế nào có người xếp hàng dạng này sắp xếp? Nhíu mày lại, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từ nay về sau dò xét mắt, chính coi là có thể như vậy xếp hàng chính là đã có tuổi, đối thân thể khoảng cách nắm mất chuẩn người già, nhưng không nghĩ hậu phương đứng lại là người tướng mạo soái khí, dáng người khỏe mạnh người trẻ tuổi.

Nam tử trẻ tuổi kia cái đầu cao lớn, chỉ so với mình thấp một chút xíu, dáng người tỉ lệ cũng tốt, áo lấy thời thượng có hình, một trương mặt trái xoan nhọn phải không thể tưởng tượng nổi, mũi lại cao lại rất, con mắt hơi nhỏ hơn lại có thần, khóe mắt mang theo nốt ruồi càng làm cho hắn nhìn quanh ở giữa phong tình vạn chủng, để Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thấy lăng thần, trong lúc nhất thời không kịp bỏ qua một bên đầu, ánh mắt liền cùng nam tử trẻ tuổi thẳng tắp đụng vào.

Nam tử dáng dấp mặc dù tốt nhìn, ánh mắt lại không hiểu đáng sợ, một đôi mắt mạo hiểm lục quang, giống con giương nanh múa vuốt, muốn đem người ăn một miếng dã thú, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mặc dù cảm thấy trước mặt người này cực kì nhìn quen mắt, lại không nhớ rõ mình từng thiếu qua cái gì người tiền, không nói đến làm cái gì có thể khiến người ta dạng này hung hăng trừng chuyện của hắn, cho là mình đây là gặp xui xẻo gặp gỡ bản địa lưu manh, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đang nghĩ quay đầu tiếp tục xếp hàng yên lặng trượt điện thoại di động của hắn, nam tử trẻ tuổi lại chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn.

"Ngươi biết Ung Thánh Hựu sao?"

Thanh âm nam tử thấp thẩm, có rất nhiều từ tính, cắn chữ lại giống như là muốn mạng hắn, mỗi một chữ đều là từ trong hàm răng ép ra.

Cầm lấy điện thoại, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cảnh giác nhìn hắn một cái. "Xin hỏi ngươi là?"

"Ngươi vừa mới gặp qua ta." Nam tử dừng một chút, dường như tại do dự có nên hay không cho biết tên họ, cuối cùng nhất như cũ coi như thôi."Ta là hắn thông thức khóa đồng học."

Trải qua nam tử trẻ tuổi như thế nói chuyện, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mới cuối cùng nhớ tới mình là ở nơi nào gặp qua gương mặt này.

Cái này không phải liền là vừa mới trong phòng học một mực nhìn chòng chọc mình nam đồng học sao?

Hiểu rõ đất a âm thanh, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lập tức nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Hắn còn tưởng rằng Ung Thánh Hựu là đắc tội nơi nào hắc đạo, không có cách nào tìm chính chủ, đành phải tìm tới hắn đến trả thù."Đồng học, có chuyện gì sao?"

"Ngươi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là cái gì quan hệ?"

Nam tử trẻ tuổi hỏi được đường đột, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nghe xong liền không tự giác nhíu mày."Cái gì?"

"Ta hỏi ngươi, ta nói là. . ." Bực bội bá bá đầu, nam tử diện mục dữ tợn xoắn xuýt trận, cuối cùng nhất lại giống từ bỏ, rũ tay xuống thở thật dài một cái.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình quả thực tựa như cái bệnh tâm thần.

Bị giáo sư gọi lại sau, khi hắn bước nhanh đi ra phòng học, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng trước mắt nam tử này liền sớm đã không thấy tăm hơi.

Hắn cơ hồ là dùng phi nước đại chạy ra thông thức cao ốc. Hạ khóa thời gian quảng trường biển người mãnh liệt, cho dù hắn là mơ hồ nhớ kỹ Ung Thánh Hựu tướng mạo cùng phủ, nhưng mà, đối mặt tràn đầy đám người cùng từng trương đối với hắn mà nói hào không khác biệt gương mặt, muốn tìm đến Ung Thánh Hựu, đối Khương Daniel đến nói quả thực là không thể nào nhiệm vụ.

Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Khương Daniel hận cực mặt mình mù.

Bẩm sinh nhược điểm, hắn sớm thành thói quen mặt mù mang tới không tiện, càng không cho rằng cái này được xưng tụng là không tiện. Thật sự là hắn không cách nào trong khoảng thời gian ngắn ghi nhớ người xa lạ tướng mạo, nhưng thì tính sao? Cái này cùng thời đại biểu, không nhớ nổi tướng mạo người này, cũng không đáng hắn nhớ kỹ.

Mặt mù loại bỏ hắn nhân sinh bên trong khách qua đường, vì hắn giảm bớt hàn huyên thời gian, cho hắn một cái quang minh chính đại né tránh giới nói chuyện lý do, để hắn có thể hài lòng lại ưu nhã mạnh vì gạo, bạo vì tiền, chậm chạp khuếch trương mình giao hữu vòng.

Thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu xông vào.

Khương Daniel mỗi một sai lầm vũ bộ, mỗi một cái trệ sau tiết chụp, tất cả đều là Ung Thánh Hựu tạo thành.

Rồi mới hiện tại, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp đánh gãy hắn tiết tấu, cắt đứt hắn nhảy nhiều năm từ khúc, để thế giới lâm vào một mảnh thẩm buồn bực lại kiềm chế lặng ngắt như tờ bên trong.

Khương Daniel tuyệt sẽ không nói mình sợ hãi, nhưng có như thế một nháy mắt, hắn bức thiết hi vọng có người có thể gọi lại hắn, cho hắn biết trên đời này còn có một cái hắn người có thể nhận ra được. Hắn chưa từng như thế bất lực qua, những cái kia mang theo các thức biểu lộ từ trước mặt hắn trải qua người có lẽ có lấy đủ loại khuôn mặt, trong mắt hắn lại chỉ giống từng cái từ trống rỗng khí quan sắp xếp mà thành ghép hình, mà ở trong đó khả năng có một cái chính là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Chỉ là tưởng tượng, hắn liền không thể chịu đựng được.

Hắn cuối cùng nhất là ở trường học đại môn phụ cận trạm xe lửa miệng tìm tới Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, bằng lấy hắn kia một thân mang tính tiêu chí nón đen quần đen áo đen hắc cầu giày.

Nói thực ra, ngay từ đầu, Khương Daniel hoàn toàn không theo dõi dự định, cũng không có mình sở tác sở vi tại người bình thường trong mắt bị coi là là theo dõi ý thức, hắn chỉ là nghĩ xác nhận: Xác nhận Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nam nhân kia quan hệ, xác nhận nam tử kia chính là kế tiếp hắn, xác nhận hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu tàn nhẫn vô tình cái nhìn là chính xác.

Ung Thánh Hựu có thể là cái đùa bỡn lòng người rác rưởi, bốn phía giả danh lừa bịp lừa đảo, có nữ trang đam mê biến thái, làm tiện mình kỹ nữ. Ung Thánh Hựu có thể là kể trên mặc cho một, vạn vạn liền không thể là cái si tình loại.

Hắn không thể đối với hắn vô tình, lại đối với người khác chung tình; đối với hắn ngoan độc, lại cho người khác ngọt ngào. Hắn có thể chịu được Ung Thánh Hựu cho hắn ngàn vạn đả kích, lại không thể chịu đựng hắn đem thua thiệt mình, kia một phân một hào dùng tốt tại trên thân người khác.

Nếu như để Ung Thánh Hựu trả giá thật lòng người không phải mình, Khương Daniel chính là sống, cũng là như điên sống.

Nhìn chòng chọc trước mặt Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trên thân tràn đầy nếp nhăn áo sơmi, vừa nghĩ tới mới Ung Thánh Hựu là thế nào đường hoàng vuốt ve hắn tại trong nhà ăn mù ồn ào, Khương Daniel liền cảm giác trong thân thể giống như là có thành tựu ổ con kiến tại huyết nhục của hắn bên trên bò, lại cắn lại gặm, đau khổ phải hắn toàn thân khó chịu.

Hít sâu mấy hơi, Khương Daniel ổn định nỗi lòng mới nói: "Ngươi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu là bằng hữu?" Thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chỉ là hơi giật mình nhìn mình, hắn lại bổ sung: "Phổ thông cái chủng loại kia?"

Đổi lại hai tháng rưỡi trước, Khương Daniel khẳng định sẽ đối loại vấn đề này khịt mũi coi thường. Hai nam nhân không phải bằng hữu bình thường, chẳng lẽ còn sẽ là không bằng hữu bình thường? Mà thân là khác phái luyến, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tự nhiên cũng là ý tưởng giống nhau, thế là, khi nghe thấy đối phương hỏi như thế đạo lúc, hắn mười phần tự nhiên lộ ra hoang đường tiếu dung."Đây là cái gì vấn đề? Nếu không thì cái gì?"

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thái độ nói rõ hết thảy, Khương Daniel nhưng lại chưa vì vậy mà cảm thấy may mắn.

Hắn hiện tại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thế nhưng là ngay cả bằng hữu đều chưa nói tới.

". . . Không có cái gì. Liền coi như ta không có hỏi qua đi, thật có lỗi quấy rầy ngươi."

Thật sâu nhìn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một chút, Khương Daniel tự nhận đã không có lại cùng hắn chu toàn tất yếu, quay người liền dự định rời đi, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại tại hai người bốn mắt tương đối ở giữa nhớ tới cái gì.

"Chờ một chút." Gọi lại trước mặt nam tử trẻ tuổi, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi: "Ta có phải là ở đâu nhìn qua ngươi?"

"Ta?" Khương Daniel ngây cả người, cho dù bọn hắn thật từng gặp mặt, hắn cũng là không thể nào nhớ kỹ.

Hướng đối phương quan sát tỉ mỉ hạ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền con mắt híp híp, ý đồ từ ký ức chỗ sâu gọi lên cái gì, thẳng đến đường muội ảnh chụp không hiểu tại trong đầu chợt lóe lên, hắn mới nhớ lại hắn là ở nơi nào nhìn qua gương mặt này."Ngươi. . . Có phải là chụp ảnh hệ năm thứ hai đại học Khương Daniel?"

Khương Daniel triệt để mộng. Bị kẻ không quen biết nhận ra tư vị hắn thường qua không biết được bao nhiêu lần, cũng chỉ có dưới mắt lần này nhất làm cho hắn cảm thấy xấu hổ, phảng phất mình trần như nhộng chạy tại trên đường cái, cũng chỉ có hắn không tự biết.

"Đúng không? Khương Daniel?" Lần nữa xác nhận một lần, thấy đối phương giống như là ngầm thừa nhận, không nhìn hậu phương dần dần rời xa đội ngũ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hai tay ôm ngực, thẳng tắp nhìn về phía trước mắt đại nhị hậu bối, "Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu, làm cho rất thuận miệng? Hiện tại hậu bối gọi người đều không xưng tiền bối rồi? Các ngươi chụp ảnh hệ các tiền bối chính là như thế dạy ngươi?" Trừng mắt cặp kia thắt cổ mắt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn qua có chút cay nghiệt, "Kim thành thái, đúng không? Các ngươi hội trưởng. Cần ta cùng hắn xác nhận một chút sao? Chụp ảnh hệ lỏng lẻo thành bộ này tính tình?"

Chụp ảnh hệ vẫn luôn lấy nam sinh chiếm đa số, trên dưới giai cấp tự nhiên so sánh hệ khác tới phải càng thêm nghiêm cẩn rõ ràng, nghe được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhận biết buộc lên đảm nhiệm hệ học được hội trưởng tiền bối, chính là lại không tình nguyện, Khương Daniel vẫn cúi đầu xuống ngoan ngoãn hướng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hỏi một tiếng tốt, lại là như thế nào đều không muốn vì trực tiếp xưng hô Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự nhận lầm.

Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trên thực tế cũng không phải giao hảo, vẻn vẹn vì ép một chút hậu bối khí diễm lấy lập uy phong mình, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không có lại cắn Khương Daniel điểm ấy sai lầm không thả, lời nói phong lại chuyển hướng Khương Daniel mới hùng hổ dọa người vấn đề."Ngươi vừa mới hỏi chính là ý gì?"

"Không, không có cái gì. . ."

"Ngươi thấy được chưa." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chắc chắn nói, "Vừa mới trên lầu, ngươi từ cửa trường vẫn theo chúng ta không phải sao?"

Không nghĩ tới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thậm chí ngay cả hắn theo bọn hắn đều chú ý tới, Khương Daniel ngơ ngác trương lấy miệng, lại là cái gì giải thích đều nói không ra miệng.

"Nói đi, ngươi hỏi ta cùng Thánh Hựu quan hệ đến cùng muốn làm cái gì."

Thánh Hựu hai chữ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói đến cực kì thuận miệng, nghe vào Khương Daniel trong tai lại đâm vào hắn thần kinh giật giật đau nhức.

Nói cho cùng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền người bạn này có thể làm bao lâu, ai cũng không biết, nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý, không chừng có một ngày, cái này phổ thông cũng biến thành không còn phổ thông.

Kém mầm liền nên ách giết từ trong trứng nước.

Khương Daniel cảm thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có lẽ còn nên cảm tạ hắn, dù sao lúc trước nhưng không có người cảnh cáo mình, không nên đụng cũng đừng đụng.

"Chỉ là nghĩ cùng tiền bối nói, liên quan với Ung, . . . Thánh Hựu tiền bối, có chút nghe đồn. . ."

Khương Daniel nói đến mịt mờ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại nghe xong liền hiểu.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sẽ nhận ra Khương Daniel, hay là bởi vì đường muội quan hệ. Mặc dù Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng không rõ ràng trong đó quá trình, nhưng hắn biết nhà mình đường muội đại khái là say mê trước mắt người này, từ hai tuần lễ trước liền tổng ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhắc tới, muốn hắn tạ địa lợi chi tiện cùng chụp ảnh hệ một cái niên đệ đánh quan hệ, để cho nàng có thể thường đến viện quán đi lại, nói thật giống như cùng viện liền có thể gần thủy lâu đài, cũng không nghĩ một chút một cái viện tổng cộng đều có bao nhiêu người.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thoạt đầu còn lơ đễnh, dù sao có mới nới cũ lại ba phút nhiệt độ đường muội bên ngoài như thế nào, đáy lòng của hắn so với ai khác đều rõ ràng, tạm thời coi là nàng chỉ là ngoài miệng nói một chút, ảnh chụp cũng không nhìn cẩn thận, đối người này liền cũng chỉ rơi cái soái ca ấn tượng.

Nhưng hôm nay gặp mặt, hắn lại cảm thấy Khương Daniel thật sự là nát thấu.

Hắn không có khả năng biết Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ở giữa phát sinh qua cái gì, nhưng vô luận hai người từng có cái gì khập khiễng, Khương Daniel đều không nên tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng đạo nhân dài ngắn.

Quá mức tiểu nhân. Nhìn trên mặt do dự Khương Daniel, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khinh thường nghĩ.

"Ta mặc kệ ngươi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lại là cái gì quan hệ, " hai người lúc nói chuyện, đội ngũ đã tán đi hơn phân nửa, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chú ý tới sau bắt đầu từ nay về sau phương di động, ánh mắt lại vẫn gắt gao nhìn chòng chọc Khương Daniel, chỉ lấy đối phương ngực, hắn tức giận trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, "Nhưng hắn là cái gì người như vậy, ta sẽ dùng ánh mắt của mình thấy rõ ràng, khuyên ngươi cũng đừng theo nghe đồn mù ồn ào."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói đến nghĩa chính từ nghiêm, thẳng đến Khương Daniel phát hiện trong mắt của hắn xem thường, hắn mới ý thức được chính mình cũng làm chút cái gì, mà Ung Thánh Hựu người này lại sẽ hắn bức đến cái gì tình trạng.

Khương Daniel lập tức đối với mình cảm thấy vô cùng bi ai.

Hắn thích bị coi như cặn bã, phẫn nộ của hắn lại không chỗ nhưng tiết, nhược điểm của hắn bị Ung Thánh Hựu vô hạn phóng đại, hắn tôn nghiêm thì bị mình xa xa bỏ đi.

Theo dõi, phỉ báng, vì tiêu trừ kia phần không chiếm được không cam lòng cùng đố kị, hắn đến cùng còn có thể làm ra bao nhiêu dơ bẩn bẩn thỉu hành vi, chìm xuống dưới luân đến bao sâu chỗ tối, ngay cả chính hắn đều cảm thấy sợ hãi.

Hắn không cách nào tha thứ để hắn trở nên hèn hạ vô sỉ Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng có thể cứu vớt hắn chạy ra lần này sa vào đầm lầy lại cũng chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu, bị quản bởi người tư vị cũng không tốt đẹp gì, nếu như thích là đáng sợ như thế đồ vật, Khương Daniel thật hi vọng mình chưa từng gặp qua.

Vô luận là ưa thích phần này tâm tình, hay là Ung Thánh Hựu người này.

Thấy cái kia hậu bối bị mình trách cứ sau chỉ là ngốc đứng tại chỗ cũ không nhúc nhích, không hiểu để ý, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên cạnh đi về phía trước bên cạnh liên tiếp quay đầu, lại khi nhìn đến Khương Daniel trên mặt chợt lóe lên hai mắt đẫm lệ sau cả kinh tranh thủ thời gian quay đầu nhìn về phía quầy hàng, cũng không dám lại từ nay về sau phương nhìn.

Hắn vừa mới có như thế hung sao? Bưng lấy khay, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đi lên thang lầu lúc còn đang suy nghĩ.

Không phải, cái này Khương Daniel cũng quá không khỏi mắng đi, hắn bất quá chỉ là giảng hắn hai câu, cần thiết dạng này chỉ ủy khuất phải hiện nước mắt sao? Làm cho ngược lại giống như là hắn đang khi dễ hậu bối đồng dạng.

Mặc dù coi trọng bối phận quan hệ, lại xưa nay sẽ không dùng học trưởng tên tuổi ức hiếp niên đệ muội, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thế nào nghĩ đều cảm thấy mình không có nói sai, vấn đề hẳn là xuất hiện ở Khương Daniel trên người mình, dù sao trước khí thế hùng hổ, giống bắt gian đồng dạng đến đây chất vấn hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu quan hệ thế nhưng là Khương Daniel.

Bị mình nội tâm đột nhiên nhảy ra hình dung từ hù đến, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tay run một cái, kém chút không có cầm trên tay khay bên trong Hamburger Cocacola vẩy trên mặt đất.

Bắt gian? Khương Daniel? Bắt Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn?

Nam sinh cùng nam sinh sao là cái gì bắt gian có thể nói? Cảm thấy mình nhất định là bị Khương Daniel vấn đề kỳ quái pha trộn phải đầu không bình thường, vẫy vẫy đầu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đem khay vững vàng phóng tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt bàn ăn bên trên sau chậm rãi bò lại trên vị trí của mình, không hiểu cảm thấy vạn phần mỏi mệt.

"Tạ ơn." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vừa về đến, Ung Thánh Hựu lên đường. Hắn còn nhớ rõ ngày đó ở trong điện thoại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối hai chữ này cố chấp trình độ."Rất nhiều người? Bao nhiêu tiền, ta chuyển cho ngươi."

Khoát khoát tay, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tâm mệt mỏi ngay cả tiền đều không muốn."Ta mời ngươi đi."

"Như thế tốt?" Cười hắc hắc hai tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy trên khay Hamburger liền cắn một miệng lớn, mồm miệng không rõ hướng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói tiếng cám ơn.

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn đến say sưa ngon lành, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bưng lấy chén Cocacola ở một bên quan sát, càng nghĩ càng thấy phải quỷ dị.

Chỉ vì nói người nói xấu, liền hoa thời gian hai, ba tiếng theo dõi bọn hắn, thế nào nghĩ đều cảm thấy không thực tế, kết hợp hơi sớm tại trong lớp học Khương Daniel hung hăng nhìn chòng chọc ánh mắt của mình, còn có mới bị chỉ trích lúc kia ủy khuất biểu lộ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong lòng nghi hoặc càng sâu, một cái mơ hồ ý nghĩ liền lặng lẽ thành hình.

Khương Daniel sẽ không phải là thích Ung Thánh Hựu a?

Trước mặt đồng học là dài trương tuấn tiếu mặt, nhưng gặp hắn ăn đến không có hình tượng chút nào có thể nói, quai hàm phồng đến giống con chính đang ăn uống con sóc, uống Cocacola cũng uống đến cực kì phóng khoáng sảng khoái, ùng ục ùng ục liền nuốt vào nửa chén, mặc dù hoài nghi Khương Daniel ánh mắt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại thật sự nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Bảo bối của hắn đường muội có thể cứu.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vẫn cho rằng mình đường muội cái gì đều tốt, dung mạo xinh đẹp, tính cách tuyệt hảo, gia thế ưu lương, còn đạn phải một bài hảo cầm, khuyết điểm duy nhất chính là nhìn nam người ánh mắt kém, lão chọn một chút dáng dấp đẹp trai, hoàn toàn không có trên đời này chỉ có một cái Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhận biết, còn tưởng rằng mỗi cái soái ca đều cùng với nàng đường ca đồng dạng đối nàng ngoan ngoãn phục tùng.

Trước kia còn phiền não lấy nên thế nào để đường muội từ bỏ Khương Daniel, hiện tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại nhìn thấy một tuyến ánh rạng đông.

Nhìn cái bàn đối diện, quanh thân đột nhiên nổi lên thánh quang Ung Thánh Hựu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đối lấy hắn tấm kia đập đi miệng ăn lấy Hamburger mặt ở trong lòng hai tay vỗ tay bái hai bái, cảm thấy mình mời một trận này thức ăn nhanh cũng không tính uổng phí.

"Thánh Hựu, ngươi vừa mới nói ngươi công việc không có, ta chỗ này có phần làm công, không có chuyện, muốn tới sao?" Quét qua trong lòng vẻ lo lắng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lần này mới đem mình viên kia Hamburger giấy đóng gói lột ra.

Cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chưa nói tới có cái gì giao tình, hôm nay cùng một chỗ kéo tài trợ cũng bất quá là kế học kỳ sơ, ban đại hội sau, hai người lần thứ ba gặp mặt, lần thứ nhất một mình, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại khi nghe thấy hắn công việc ném sau trực tiếp cho hắn một cái công việc cơ hội, Ung Thánh Hựu thế nào nghĩ đều cảm thấy khá là quái dị, chính muốn cự tuyệt, lại thấy đối phương lần nữa ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía hắn, trên mặt mang theo khả nghi lấy lòng.

"Đừng suy nghĩ nhiều, là bình thường làm công, chỉ là vất vả chút, phải cùng người lên núi." Nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt nghe thấy muốn tới dã ngoại sau càng thêm rõ ràng phòng bị, sợ bị đối phương một tiếng cự tuyệt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tranh thủ thời gian bổ sung: "Ngươi đừng cái biểu tình này, thật rất bình thường! Là bên ngoài chụp người mẫu, lúc củi rất không tệ."

". . . Rất không tệ ngươi làm gì không tự mình đi?" Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn không tin trên đời này có như thế tốt sự tình.

"Bọn hắn đang tìm có thể chụp tình lữ khái niệm. Ta đường muội ứng trưng bên trên nữ người mẫu, ta cùng với nàng dài rất giống, căn bản không giống tình lữ, lại lo lắng nàng một cái nữ hài tử cùng người lên núi không an toàn, cho nên muốn nói tìm người quen biết đi cùng nàng. . ." Nói lấy, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đều nhanh cho là mình nói là thật tâm lời nói, "Nhưng đương nhiên, có dùng hay không hay là đối phương định đoạt, ngươi trước kia có tương quan kinh nghiệm sao?"

"Bên ngoài chụp không có, cửa hàng người mẫu ngược lại là làm qua." Ung Thánh Hựu nói thật.

"Cái kia hẳn là liền không có vấn đề." Lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không nói hai lời liền đem mình từ đường muội trong tay trăm phương ngàn kế hỏi đến bên ngoài chụp công việc liên lạc điện thoại phát cho Ung Thánh Hựu."Ngươi có hứng thú liền cùng bọn hắn liên lạc một chút đi, thời gian là gần nhất cái này hai ba xung quanh cuối tuần."

Mặc dù vẫn đối khối này trên trời rơi xuống đến đĩa bánh còn nghi vấn, nhưng sinh tồn quan trọng, trượt ra điện thoại, xác nhận thu được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tin tức sau, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn cũng không nhìn liền lại đưa di động thả lại trong túi."Ngươi cùng ngươi đường muội tình cảm rất tốt?"

"Từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, liền cùng ta thân muội muội đồng dạng." Nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi nhà mình đường muội, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ánh mắt đều sáng, "Ta đường muội dáng dấp rất xinh đẹp, ngươi có muốn hay không nhìn hình của nàng?" Chưa đợi Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cúi đầu liền tìm kiếm lên điện thoại bộ ảnh, tràn đầy phấn khởi nhìn lên đường muội từ nhỏ đến lớn ảnh chụp.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là có tỷ tỷ, hai người nhưng xưa nay không sẽ trong điện thoại bảo tồn đối phương ảnh chụp, như cái kia ở nhà ngay cả nội y đều không xuyên nữ nhân gặp người liền khen mình dáng dấp đẹp trai, còn tồn một đống hình của hắn muốn cho người nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ mới nghĩ giống liền toàn thân nổi da gà, buồn nôn phải tối hôm qua bữa tối đều phải phun ra.

Nghĩ không ra Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trừ cứng nhắc, lại còn là cái ẩn tàng muội khống, quả nhiên người không thể xem bề ngoài, nhưng xem ở hắn mời mình ăn xong bữa cơm tối, còn giới thiệu công việc cho mức của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cái này người vẫn là rất không tệ.

Hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới mình lại bị người trước mặt lấy ra cản tai, ăn uống no đủ Ung Thánh Hựu mỹ tư tư nghĩ.


	3. Chapter 3

Nếu không phải thật cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không quen, Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút muốn cho là hắn cùng mình có thù.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng nhất hay là đánh kia thông điện thoại. Điện thoại chủ nhân là cái chụp ảnh ban lão sư, để hắn truyền mấy trương trước kia làm cửa hàng người mẫu chụp qua tác phẩm sau, đại khái là liền như thế trúng tuyển, cũng không lâu lắm hắn liền thu được bên ngoài chụp thời gian cùng địa điểm tập hợp, đối phương đơn giản tại tin tức bên trong mơ hồ nói một lần bên ngoài chụp khái niệm, xem ra rất giống chuyện, không quá giống lừa gạt.

Nhưng khi Ung Thánh Hựu đứng tại tập hợp xe buýt sĩ lúc trước, hắn ngược lại thật hi vọng mình gặp phải là lừa gạt.

"Ca, ngươi thế nào ở đây?" Đeo lấy máy ảnh cùng chân đỡ, Kim Tại Hoán nhìn qua ra dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngay cả hắn thời điểm nào mua đài máy ảnh đều không biết được."Ca cũng báo cái này chụp ảnh ban sao?"

"Ngươi nhìn ta cái dạng này là đến học chụp ảnh sao?" Hai tay trống trơn, Ung Thánh Hựu bực bội hỏi lại.

Đầu hạ thời tiết, không khí oi bức, giật lấy cổ áo, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân cao thấp nóng đến chịu không được, ánh nắng sáng sớm mặc dù không thể so giữa trưa nhiệt liệt, lại vẫn phơi hắn viên kia quán tính thức đêm đầu trận trận choáng váng, Kim Tại Hoán ở một bên líu lo không ngừng miệng để hắn cảm thấy bực bội, nhưng nhất làm hắn để ý hay là đứng tại cách đó không xa, cùng một đám nam sinh kề vai sát cánh, trò chuyện vui vẻ Khương Daniel.

Hắn thế nào ở đây? Loại này vấn đề cũ Ung Thánh Hựu đã không muốn đi suy nghĩ nhiều, đã ngõ hẹp gặp nhau, hắn nên cân nhắc liền chỉ có thế nào ưu nhã lại không uổng phí dư thừa khí lực cùng Khương Daniel sượt qua người.

Trời có mắt rồi, hắn chỉ là đến kiếm tiền mà thôi.

"Bất quá, ngươi thế nào sẽ đến báo chụp ảnh ban?" Dùng tay mạo xưng làm cây quạt, Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh thiên gió, bên cạnh hỏi đứng ở một bên nhìn qua không hiểu tinh thần sáng láng Kim Tại Hoán, "Ngươi thời điểm nào còn thích chụp ảnh rồi?"

Ngượng ngùng cười hai tiếng, vuốt ve bộ kia cùng đồng học mượn tới máy ảnh, tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, Kim Tại Hoán cúi đầu nhỏ giọng nói: "Ca còn nhớ rõ ta trước đó đề cập với ngươi Hoàng làm viện tiền bối sao? Hôm nay bên ngoài chụp người mẫu chính là nàng." Đối lấy Ung Thánh Hựu khoe khoang hạ máy ảnh trong tay, nắm nắm tay, Kim Tại Hoán mang theo hai cái mắt quầng thâm con mắt đột mà bốc lên tràn ngập thắng bại muốn lửa nhỏ diễm, "Ta thế nhưng là oẳn tù tì thắng mới tới, cơ hội khó được, sứ mệnh càng là trọng đại."

Lạnh lùng nhìn Kim Tại Hoán một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu hừ một tiếng, "Vậy ngươi biết hôm nay quay chụp nội dung là cái gì sao?"

Kim Tại Hoán khéo léo lắc đầu.

"Là hai người chiếu luyện tập." Nhếch miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu cường điệu: "Tình lữ khái niệm, ta, cùng ngươi tiền bối."

Thuận theo Ung Thánh Hựu đang khi nói chuyện liên tiếp dời ra tay chỉ, Kim Tại Hoán đầu tiên là nhìn hàng xóm ca ca một chút, ngươi sau quay đầu lại hướng bị một đám nam sinh vây quanh Hoàng làm viện nhìn lại, nhất thời lý giải hôm nay hắn đem chụp trở về cho đông đảo sau viện binh sẽ các huynh đệ sẽ là như thế nào một tổ ảnh chụp.

"Ca! Lần trước lanh mồm lanh miệng là ta sai, ngươi hôm nay ngàn vạn muốn thủ hạ lưu tình a!" Giật lấy Ung Thánh Hựu màu đen áo ống tay áo, Kim Tại Hoán kém chút không có trước mặt mọi người cho Ung Thánh Hựu quỳ xuống, "Mặc dù ta biết ngươi không phải chúng ta bên này, nhưng cũng đừng vớt qua giới a!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không rõ Kim Tại Hoán đến tột cùng có biết hay không đồng tính luyến ái là thế nào chuyện, trong mắt hắn, Hoàng làm viện địa vị đại khái liền cùng những cái kia hồ bằng cẩu hữu cái này Kim Tại Hoán trình độ không kém bao nhiêu, muốn hắn thủ hạ lưu tình? Hắn còn mong chờ lấy Hoàng làm viện đừng nhất thời bị ma quỷ ám ảnh, sắc mê tâm trí liền đối với hắn giở trò đâu.

Đến cùng là ai trinh tiết nhận uy hiếp a. Ung Thánh Hựu tại nội tâm lật cái rõ ràng mắt.

"Ngươi bây giờ biết ngươi sai rồi?" Kim Tại Hoán mấy cái này tuần lễ đến nay phát, mấy chục phong nói xin lỗi tin nhắn còn nằm tại điện thoại di động của mình bên trong, nói thực ra, Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm không khí ── dù sao từ Kim Tại Hoán pha trộn tiến đến ngày đó trở đi, hắn liền hiểu được người này khẳng định sẽ cho hắn ra chỗ sơ suất ── nhưng vừa nhìn thấy cái này đệ đệ, kia cỗ chọc ghẹo tâm tư người liền lại miễn không được ra quấy phá."Nhưng làm sao đây? Ta còn không có tha thứ ngươi đây, muốn ta chiếu ngươi làm, không có điểm biểu thị được không?"

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu trên bàn tay lật, đong đưa lấy ngón tay động tác, Kim Tại Hoán cắn cắn môi, "Ba ngày."

"Hai tuần lễ."

"Một, một tuần lễ."

"Thành giao." Từ Kim Tại Hoán nơi đó cố chấp đến một tuần lễ phần bên ngoài đưa ăn khuya, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy giao dịch này rất có lời."Ta lại đem tư tàng cửa hàng truyền cho ngươi, Cảm ơn, hoán hoán." Gảy nhẹ chụp chụp Kim Tại Hoán gương mặt, theo lấy chụp ảnh ban lão sư chỉ thị, Ung Thánh Hựu quay người đi đến hôm nay chở đám người bọn họ ra ngoài chụp địa điểm xe buýt, lấy cái thứ hai đếm ngược sắp xếp gần cửa sổ vị trí liền nghênh ngang ngồi xuống.

Chụp ảnh ban học sinh hơn phân nửa đều không phải cố định, vẻn vẹn có mấy cái đặc biệt tiểu đoàn thể nhìn qua cùng vị kia mang đoàn lão sư có chút giao tình, trong đó bao quát Khương Daniel đám người kia.

Mấy cái đại nam hài náo rừng rực, vừa lên xe, du lãm xe nháy mắt bị này lên kia rơi trò chuyện âm thanh lấp đầy, ngồi tại du lãm xe hậu phương, Ung Thánh Hựu xa xa liền thấy kẹp trong đám người Khương Daniel bên cạnh cùng cái nữ hài tử, nữ hài có một đôi thắt cổ mắt, làn da tuyết trắng, nổi bật lên tóc dài càng thêm ô trượt tú lệ, nếu không phải Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đã sự tình nói rõ trước, hắn đều muốn cho là mình tìm được người cùng sở thích.

Hoàng làm viện cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dáng dấp thực tế rất giống, cùng Khương Daniel hai người đứng chung một chỗ, tựa như mang tóc giả Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đang cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện, nhưng Hoàng làm viện hiển nhiên so với nàng đường ca 『 nhiệt tình 』 rất nhiều, nhìn nàng những cái kia đang khi nói chuyện lại là chụp bả vai lại là bắt tay cổ tay tiểu động tác, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình chỉ sợ không cẩn thận liền sẽ vi phạm cùng Kim Tại Hoán ước định, nhịn không được dùng móng tay hướng Hoàng làm viện trên gương mặt kia bắt hai lần.

Nhưng đương nhiên, thân vì một cái thân sĩ, hắn là không biết cái này sao làm.

Tuyệt không phải là bởi vì sợ hãi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền về sau cho mình tiểu hài xuyên.

Đại khái là nghĩ thông qua đoạn đường này cùng Khương Daniel rút ngắn quan hệ, Hoàng làm viện một bên cùng Khương Daniel nói chuyện phiếm, một bên đem người hướng du lãm xe cuối cùng nhất phương ẩn nấp vị trí mang, ngồi tại chỗ ngồi của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc nhìn hai người dần dần tiếp cận, thẳng đến cùng Khương Daniel ánh mắt đối đầu, mới nhìn như không thấy dời ánh mắt.

Không nhìn đi.

Đứng tại Khương Daniel bên cạnh chính là Hoàng làm viện cũng tốt, là cái nào lạ lẫm nữ hài cũng được, những cái kia hữu ý vô ý đụng vào, tâm ý tương thông dắt tay, nhiệt liệt ôm hay là chỗ tối hôn, với hắn đều lại không liên quan. Khương Daniel muốn cùng ai tốt, muốn cùng ai kết giao, đều không có quan hệ gì với hắn.

Cho dù lý trí dạng này nói cho hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại vẫn từ trên đùi nắm chắc quả đấm cảm nhận được một tia nội tâm dao động.

Vô luận là kia từng tấm hình hoặc là trong đầu phán đoán, hình tượng xung kích tính cuối cùng không kịp hiện trường tới rung động cùng khó coi, Khương Daniel đối lấy Hoàng làm viện mỗi một ánh mắt, mỗi một cái mỉm cười, Ung Thánh Hựu đều có thể tại thuộc về Thành Vũ Mỹ trong trí nhớ hoàn mỹ phục khắc, hồi ức càng tươi đẹp hơn, hiện thực càng tàn khốc, nhưng bi ai nhất vẫn là, từng cái thanh tính toán ra, hắn chính thức có được bất quá chỉ có người sau.

Đố kị, phẫn nộ, bi thương, hối hận, giả sử tất cả đều không cảm giác được liền tốt. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm. Nếu như trong cơ thể con người có một cái khống chế cảm xúc chốt mở, hắn hiện tại nhất định sẽ không chút do dự đem nó đóng lại , liên đới lấy thích phần này liên lụy, cùng nhau vùi sâu vào tối tăm không mặt trời lòng đất, vĩnh viễn không thấy hết.

Không muốn lại nhớ lại những cái kia làm cho người ta tâm phiền quá khứ, đeo lên vô tuyến tai nghe, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, dựa đến bên cửa sổ liền bắt đầu ngủ bù, không bao lâu hô hấp tức dần dần trầm ổn xuống tới, lâm vào không mộng mê man.

So sánh dưới, ngăn cách lấy hành lang, cùng Hoàng làm viện ngồi cùng một chỗ Khương Daniel lại nôn nóng phải đứng ngồi không yên.

Xây dựng cái này nghiệp dư chụp ảnh ban lão sư, là một vị tại nghiệp giới có chút danh tiếng đại học trưởng, chụp ảnh hệ các bạn học chỉ cần có rảnh liền sẽ hẹn nhau đồng thời ủng hộ một chút, xem như thực chiến huấn luyện cùng nhân mạch khuếch trương gồm cả tình giao hảo hoạt động, Khương Daniel tham gia qua mấy lần, nhưng không nghĩ hôm nay lại sẽ đụng phải không nên gặp người, còn hết lần này tới lần khác toàn đụng vào nhau.

Hắn là thật không biết được Hoàng làm viện vậy mà lại cùng tới nơi này.

Ngày đó Thôi Xán Huân lâm trận bỏ chạy, bị các tiền bối bắt đi làm mồi câu Khương Daniel tại nhân duyên tế hội phía dưới nhận biết Hoàng làm viện, quan hệ hữu nghị lập tức liền biết nữ sinh này đối với mình có ý tứ, nhưng lúc đó hắn cả phó tâm tư đều nhào vào Thành Vũ Mỹ trên thân ── mặc dù trên thực tế Thành Vũ Mỹ nhưng thật ra là Ung Thánh Hựu, mà lúc đó hai chữ phải chăng chuẩn xác còn còn chờ thương thảo ── đối nàng căn bản không có mảy may hứng thú, đám người lúc nói chuyện, đối cái này chụp ảnh ban cũng bất quá chỉ là thuận miệng nhấc lên, ai có thể đoán được Hoàng làm viện vậy mà hành động phái đến loại tình trạng này, chạy tới khi bên ngoài chụp người mẫu.

Hoàng làm viện cũng coi như, Khương Daniel lớn như thế loại kia nữ sinh không có ứng phó qua, lại loại kia nữ sinh ứng phó không được?

Phiền phức chính là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nhìn hành lang đối diện tấm kia không có chút nào phòng bị ngủ mặt, Khương Daniel gặp một lần miệng hắn hé mở, ngủ được chết chìm chết chìm, trong lòng kia phần cháy bỏng cùng bực bội liền giống khỏa trang tại thể nội tiểu Mã đạt, để hắn hai cái đùi trên dưới run so nhét vào xa trận bên trong du lãm xe còn nhanh hơn.

Hắn cũng không biết được Ung Thánh Hựu là từ đâu nhìn thấy công việc này, mà dưới mắt Ung Thánh Hựu tại sao sẽ có được có quan hệ công việc này tin tức cũng không là vấn đề hạch tâm, trọng điểm là hắn ứng trưng bên trên.

Vị này chỉ đạo chụp ảnh ban tiền bối tại nghiệp giới hoàn toàn chính xác có chút danh tiếng, kỹ thuật cùng phong cách đều mười phần mới lạ, thậm chí cùng rất nhiều nổi danh tạp chí công ty phối hợp qua, tuyệt đối được xưng tụng là kiệt xuất đồng học, nhưng so với chuyên nghiệp, càng làm cho vị tiền bối này thanh danh lan truyền lớn lại là cùng hắn xu hướng tính dục tương quan nhiều loại sự tình tích.

Bọn hắn vị đại học trưởng này là cái ngoặt đến có thể đánh hai tầng nơ con bướm đồng tính luyến ái.

Đã đọc là nghệ thuật tương quan khoa hệ, chính là vô tính luyến đều không hiếm lạ, đồng tính luyến ái, song tính luyến lại tính cái gì, xấu chính là ở chỗ vị tiền bối này tay chân không sạch sẽ, từ học sinh thời kì liền có quấy rối cùng giới người mẫu tiền khoa, tiến vào nghiệp giới đánh ra một mảnh bầu trời sau càng làm trầm trọng thêm, thỉnh thoảng liền sẽ nghe thấy uy hiếp lợi dụ bức người đi vào khuôn khổ bất lương nghe đồn, chỉ là vòng tròn bên trong sư nhiều cháo ít, không cảm thấy kinh ngạc mới không có truyền tới thôi.

Chụp ảnh ban báo danh học sinh hơn phân nửa là nam sinh, lựa chọn bên ngoài chụp người mẫu cho nên cũng hợp ý, chọn đều là người mẫu nữ, là lấy Khương Daniel chưa hề thật thấy tận mắt tiền bối phạm án hiện trường, nhưng hôm nay quay chụp luyện tập là hai người tình lữ chiếu, mẫu nam chọn lựa hay là lão sư trải qua tay, để Khương Daniel không khỏi cho rằng trong đó có ăn hớt khả năng, nhưng mà con kia dê béo vậy mà chính ở chỗ này nằm ngáy o o, thật sự là bị bán đều không biết được.

Khương Daniel chính thao lấy tâm, trước kia vẫn ngồi ở xe thủ lão sư liền thừa dịp lấy ngừng đèn đỏ lúc từ nay về sau đầu đi tới.

"Ai nha, chúng ta người mẫu đang ngủ à nha?" Đi đến Khương Daniel trước chỗ ngồi phương, chụp ảnh ban lão sư Trịnh Hồng tú tay vịn thành ghế, vừa đứng vững, một đôi mắt liền hướng đang ngủ say Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân dò xét, "Thật đáng tiếc, vốn còn nghĩ hảo hảo cùng hắn tâm sự, thảo luận một chút quay chụp kỹ xảo. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu tư thái tốt, một gương mặt càng là xảo đoạt thiên công, dù cho ngủ được xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo, nhìn đối với người khác trong mắt cũng là soái khí bức người, Trịnh Hồng tú lúc trước gặp một lần hắn truyền đến ảnh chụp liền sinh lòng hảo cảm, nhìn thấy bản nhân càng là vạn phần kinh diễm, lập tức sinh ra muốn cùng chi 『 thân cận 』 tâm tư, dưới mắt thấy hắn ngủ thâm trầm, một lát sẽ không dễ dàng tỉnh lại, tâm niệm vừa động, Trịnh Hồng tú chuyển chuyển bước chân liền định ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn ghế trống bên trên, "Ta nhìn ta vẫn là ở chỗ này chờ hắn tỉnh tốt. . ."

"Hồng tú ca, " thân là học sinh bên trong thâm thụ Trịnh Hồng tú yêu thích một viên ── yêu thích nguyên do không nói cũng hiểu ── Khương Daniel dùng đối phương bí mật để hắn gọi xưng hô, hô ngừng đối phương đang muốn ngồi xuống động tác, "Ngươi quên hôm nay là hai người chiếu sao? Nơi này vị này người mẫu còn tỉnh lấy đâu." Nói lấy, Khương Daniel hướng thành ghế co rụt lại, sẽ bị mình cản ở sau người, từ đầu đến cuối biến lấy chủ đề tìm hắn giới nói chuyện Hoàng làm viện lộ đến Trịnh Hồng tú trước mặt."Ngươi có thể cùng với nàng trò chuyện."

"Chờ một chút, Daniel. . ." Thật vất vả mới tranh thủ đến một mình thời gian lại bị Khương Daniel như thế đẩy ra phía ngoài, Hoàng làm viện kinh ngạc phải trừng lớn mắt, ánh mắt bối rối ở bên cạnh Khương Daniel, cùng nghiêng phía trên chụp ảnh ban lão sư ở giữa vừa đi vừa về thay đổi, hiển nhiên không biết làm sao.

"A. . . Cái này. . ."

Đối nữ sinh một chút hứng thú cũng không có, Trịnh Hồng tú ngồi ai bên người đều tốt, không muốn nhất ngồi chính là nữ người mẫu chỗ bên cạnh, nhưng mình mới mới nghĩ giả tá thảo luận danh nghĩa tiếp cận cái này xinh đẹp mẫu nam, bây giờ bị Khương Daniel như thế một nhắc nhở, trong lúc nhất thời lại tìm không thấy lý do phản bác, Khương Daniel cũng không có cho hắn cơ hội suy nghĩ, vừa dứt lời, chân dài một bước, hắn ngay cả đứng đều không cần đứng, trực tiếp liền đổi vị trí ngồi xuống đang ngủ say Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh.

"Lão sư, mời đi." Lễ phép làm thủ thế, Khương Daniel cười đến thành khẩn, thẳng đến tận mắt lấy Trịnh Hồng tú ngồi xuống mình ban đầu trên chỗ ngồi, mới quay đầu không còn đi xem bên cạnh bị hắn quả thực là tiến đến một khối hai người.

Nghĩ làm cái gì trộm đạo hoạt động? Môn đều không có!

Đắc ý hướng hành lang đối diện mặt mũi tràn đầy ai oán Trịnh Hồng tú trộm dò xét mắt, Khương Daniel hung tợn nghĩ, chính đắm chìm trong thành công từ vuốt sói hạ bảo vệ dê bỏ bên trong duy nhất một con dê cảm giác thành tựu bên trong, du lãm xe một cái đột nhiên thay đổi liền đem cả người hắn vung ra dựa vào hành lang trên lan can, tối tối ai âm thanh, Khương Daniel mới giãy dụa lấy muốn về chính bản thân hình, một cái trĩu nặng đồ vật lại vào lúc này để lên bờ vai của hắn.

Xông vào mũi mùi tóc là mang theo chanh mùi hương tươi mát hải dương điều, hỗn lấy sáng sớm ánh nắng, như là ngày mùa hè bờ biển thứ nhất xóa huân gió, mang hộ đến phương xa hòn đảo bên trên, trải qua vô số cái ban ngày cùng đêm tối, thụ hối hận cùng oán hận tẩm bổ, tiến tới rắn chắc từng đống tưởng niệm.

Thoáng vừa quay đầu, liền sóng nước lấp loáng, thủy quang liễm diễm.

Khương Daniel chưa từng nhìn như vậy qua hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mình cơ hồ cao, chính là hắn cách ăn mặc thành Thành Vũ Mỹ thời điểm, hai người cũng đều là nhìn thẳng, bây giờ lại tại lẫn nhau đem đối phương xem cùng người lạ sau mới lấy trông thấy hắn bộ này y như là chim non nép vào người bộ dáng, Khương Daniel liền không khỏi nhìn nhiều mấy lần.

Hắn vẫn luôn hiểu được Ung Thánh Hựu lông mi rất dài, ngày đó tại nhà hắn xem phim lúc hắn liền chú ý đến, lúc này từ trên xuống dưới nhìn lại, hắn lại chợt cảm thấy kia hai hàng lông mi giống hai gốc màu đen Cẩu Vĩ Thảo, lông xù, để người nhìn liền nghĩ đụng hai lần. Ung Thánh Hựu mũi rất kiệt xuất, chân núi cũng cao, thẳng tắp nhìn xuống không khỏi làm Khương Daniel nghĩ đến khi còn bé nhà phụ cận trong công viên thang trượt, nếu như thuận theo kia cao thẳng chân núi cùng mũi đi xuống, hắn cảm thấy mình nói không chừng đều có thể chạy tới ngoài không gian đi.

Bị mình tưởng tượng chọc cho vui vẻ, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng cười hai lần, rung động bả vai lập tức gây nên nhỏ bức chấn động, đại khái là bị điên phải, chỉ nghe thấy viên kia đỉnh lấy nguyên một phiến hải dương đầu truyền đến hai tiếng nghẹn ngào, tiếp theo chính là một trận bao hàm bất mãn lề mề.

Lề mề để hải dương nhấc lên sóng lớn, mùi thơm ngào ngạt hương khí theo lấy bọt nước đập mà lên, bị huân phải thần trí hoảng hốt, Khương Daniel đưa tay liền ôm bên trên chôn ở bên gáy, kia khỏa phía dưới đầu mảnh mai bả vai, trấn an tựa như sờ sờ người kia cánh tay sau, mới tại Ung Thánh Hựu lại lần nữa trầm ổn xuống tới hô hấp ở giữa chậm rãi đem mình nương đến trên ghế dựa.

Có như thế mệt không? Liền thân bên cạnh có thêm một cái người đều không biết được. Nhìn tại trên bả vai mình ngủ được hôn thiên ám địa Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel bất đắc dĩ nghĩ.

Nhưng nếu người này tỉnh, hắn đại khái cũng vô pháp giống như bây giờ, bình tĩnh, lại không cần đầy trời tìm kiếm trăm vạn cái lý do ngồi ở chỗ này, chỉ vì xem hắn.

Bọn hắn đến tột cùng là thế nào biến thành dạng này?

Khi đó hết thảy đều tại hướng tốt phương hướng phát triển, vô luận là hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, hay là hắn cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ, nhưng ở một cái nào đó thời gian điểm, nháy mắt kia, bọn hắn có liền toàn thay đổi, rơi xuống mất trọng lượng cảm giác đến bây giờ còn lưu lại tại mũi chân của hắn, lý do lại bị hắn dần dần quên lãng.

Hắn cũng không phải là không cách nào tha thứ Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn nói láo.

Những cái kia hoang ngôn có cái gì trọng yếu? Người hắn thích chính là hắn, dù cho lập tức không cách nào lập tức tiếp nhận, nhưng chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu chịu cho mình một chút thời gian, không nhiều, chỉ cần một điểm liền tốt, hắn liền có thể cấp tốc điều chỉnh tốt bước chân, lần nữa cùng hắn sóng vai đồng hành.

Nhưng tại sao người này liền hết lần này tới lần khác bất toại hắn nguyện đâu?

Hắn dùng phương thức tàn nhẫn nhất tổn thương hắn, dùng nhất cay nghiệt ngôn ngữ đâm xuyên hắn, xuyên phá thân thể của hắn, chà đạp trái tim của hắn.

Hắn có thể tha thứ hoang ngôn, lại không thể tha thứ hắn thương hại hắn.

Thân thể của hắn phá cái lỗ lớn, bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu.

Mà bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu phá động, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu có thể bổ.

Gẩy gẩy Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán bởi vì lắc lư mà xốc xếch tóc mái, Khương Daniel thương tiếc nhìn hắn sắp đặt tại trên đùi thủ đoạn, gặp hắn xương cổ tay lồi ra, thủ đoạn mảnh phải phảng phất doanh doanh một nắm liền có thể sinh sinh cắt đứt, trong lòng trải qua thời gian dài thấy Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ nổi lên kia cỗ bực bội liền lại trèo lên ngực.

Gặp hắn tốt, hắn đố kị thành cuồng, gặp hắn không tốt, vừa tức buồn bực tâm phiền, trên đời này đại khái cũng chỉ có như thế một người sẽ để cho hắn như vậy không thể nói lý, khó hiểu phải ngay cả mình đều ghét ngại.

Hắn đến cùng nên bắt hắn như thế nào cho phải?

Thở dài, nghiêng đầu, tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở mình cổ đầu, Khương Daniel nhắm mắt lại, mặc cho biển cả đem mình đưa đến giữa hè nhiệt đới hòn đảo, tại gợn sóng cùng trong gió biển tiến vào nồng mộng đẹp.

Ung Thánh Hựu làm giấc mộng.

Trong mộng là cả vườn cây ăn quả, chanh, cam quýt, tây Dữu, phật thủ cam, một mảnh ngay cả lấy một mảnh, tại tốt đẹp dưới ánh mặt trời phát ra lấy nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái chua ngọt hương vị, dễ ngửi phải làm cho hắn thể xác tinh thần thư sướng, nhưng mơ tới trung đoạn lại bắt đầu mưa, mưa là bạc hà vị, thưa thớt đánh trên đầu, thanh liệt ý lạnh nháy mắt đem hắn bao khỏa, tạp xoa lấy cam quýt hương khí, không hiểu để người hoài niệm.

Mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra, ý thức được mình chính tựa ở cái gì trên thân người, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu, đã thấy Kim Tại Hoán chính trừng mắt một đôi mắt nhìn chính mình.

"Sớm, sáng sớm tốt lành?" Vươn tay, Kim Tại Hoán càn ba ba lên tiếng chào.

Chưa thích ứng sáng ngời, nhíu mày, Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt hoảng hốt dùng cặp kia mông lung con mắt nghi ngờ nhìn Kim Tại Hoán một hồi sau, mới ngồi thẳng người duỗi lưng một cái."Ngươi thế nào ở đây?"

"A. . ." Hướng hành lang bên trên sớm đã đi tới xe thủ bóng lưng dò xét mắt, trong lúc vô tình xuyên phá người nào đó từ đầu đến cuối che che lấp lấp giấy cửa sổ, vừa nghĩ tới mới đi tới lúc nhìn thấy hình tượng, Kim Tại Hoán cảm thấy một trận xấu hổ, ánh mắt liền có chút né tránh, "Ngươi đang ngủ thời điểm ta ngồi lại đây."

Ung Thánh Hựu ờ âm thanh, "Đến rồi? Như thế nhanh?"

"Là ca ngươi ngủ được quá quen. . ." Giật nhẹ khóe miệng, Kim Tại Hoán nói.

Lại đánh một cái ngáp, Ung Thánh Hựu xác nhận trên thân nên cầm đều mang liền đứng người lên, chuẩn bị theo đám người xuống xe, "Tối hôm qua chở cái mới trò chơi, chơi qua đầu."

Tránh ra nói, đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau, Kim Tại Hoán nghe lại hoang mang phải nhăn lại lông mày."Ca không phải là bởi vì chơi không vui, cho nên đều không chơi đùa sao?"

Dừng một chút bộ pháp, nghĩ đến tối hôm qua mình liên tiếp thẻ quan, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mũi tràn đầy u ám quay đầu hướng Kim Tại Hoán trừng mắt nhìn, "Ngươi có gan liền nói lại lần nữa, để ta xem một chút là tờ nào miệng ở bên kia mù bức bức."

Nhấc tay đầu hàng, Kim Tại Hoán một tay bịt miệng sau một tay hướng phía trước chỉ chỉ, để Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục đi lên phía trước.

Rời giường khí thật là lớn. Kim Tại Hoán vừa đi vừa oán thầm.

Sáng sớm xuất phát du lãm xe, đi tới vùng núi sau thời gian đã gần đến chín điểm, đầu hạ thâm sơn vẫn mang một chút ý lạnh, không khí ướt át tươi mát, đám người lại hoàn mỹ hưởng thụ phần này tâm thần thanh thản, vừa xuống xe, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng làm viện hai người liền bị chụp ảnh ban lão sư gọi tới, đưa cho bọn hắn các một túi quần áo sau để bọn hắn thừa dịp lấy hắn tại cho học sinh giảng giải quay chụp kỹ xảo lúc tiên tiến nhà vệ sinh công cộng thay đổi trang phục, về sau cùng tạo hình sư bơi về lãm trên xe trang điểm hóa trang.

Tạo hình sư ba chữ nghe vào rất chuyên nghiệp, nhưng trên thực tế, đại khái là kinh phí có hạn quan hệ, Trịnh Hồng chiếc miệng bên trong cái gọi là tạo hình sư kỳ thật chỉ là cái còn tại màu trang trường học đi học tiểu nữ sinh, niên kỷ thậm chí so bọn họ hai vị người mẫu tới nhỏ, vì hắn bên trên nhãn tuyến lúc tay hay là run, để Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi kinh tâm táng đảm, luôn cho là nàng sẽ cứ như vậy đem nhãn tuyến bút đâm tiến trong mắt của hắn.

Có lẽ là tạo hình sư trang điểm kỹ xảo còn chờ tăng cường, lại hoặc là cùng tự thân phong cách xứng đôi vấn đề, khi Ung Thánh Hựu còn ở bên cạnh xóa sáp chải tóc làm tóc lúc, chỉ thấy mang theo phát quyển, ngồi tại nghiêng góc đối trên ghế ngồi chờ tóc gió càn Hoàng làm viện xẹp lấy há miệng, đối lấy tấm gương trái xem phải xem, tựa hồ rất không hài lòng.

"Thế nào sao?" Thả ra trong tay mang theo thức điện quyển bổng, quay đầu qua, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về phía ngồi tại hành lang chếch đối diện Hoàng làm viện."Trang dán rồi?"

Hoàng làm viện lắc đầu."Không có cái gì. . ." Dĩ vãng cùng đường ca ra ngoài, hỏi hắn con nào son môi nhan sắc đẹp mắt, cái kia bàn nhãn ảnh thích hợp bản thân, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sẽ chỉ hung hăng nói 『 chúng ta làm viện hóa cái gì cũng đẹp 』 loại này nghe vào liền chân chó phải không được, để Hoàng làm viện khắc sâu nhận biết đến, trang điểm loại chuyện này, cùng nam sinh nói cũng cũng là vô ích.

Nói xong, không còn phản ứng Ung Thánh Hựu, Hoàng làm viện đối lấy tay cầm kính liền tiếp tục tinh tế đánh giá đến mặt mình, mặc dù cảm thấy quái, nhưng lại tổng nói không nên lời sai lầm, chính một mình bực bội phải không được, một bóng người lại ngăn trở một bên bên ngoài ánh sáng.

"Ta xem một chút." Đứng tại hành lang bên trên, thấy Hoàng làm viện ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía mình, không chờ nàng phản ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay liền nhẹ nâng lên cằm của nàng, xích lại gần nhìn ra ngoài một hồi, thẳng đến Hoàng làm viện bị nhìn chằm chằm trên mặt thẹn phải huyết hồng, hắn mới buông ra đối phương ngồi dậy nói: "Lông mày đường cong quá cứng, nhãn ảnh cũng không có choáng nhiễm tốt, " nói lấy, hắn đột nhiên gấp nhăn đầu lông mày, "Không phải, mặc dù chúng ta cũng chỉ mặc màu trắng, nhưng cái này phối màu cũng quá không thống nhất đi. Thế nào lại là phong đỏ lại là làm khô hoa hồng, là coi là đang ăn tiệc đứng, nghĩ thả cái gì liền thả cái gì sao?"

Không nghĩ tới cộng sự nam người mẫu vậy mà liếc mắt liền nhìn ra mình thế nào tìm cũng không tìm tới chỗ quái dị, Hoàng làm viện trương lấy miệng trong lúc nhất thời lại là cả kinh cái gì cũng nói không nên lời, thẳng đến đối phương giận đùng đùng hướng đầu xe đi đến, nàng mới cuống quít gọi lại hắn."Ai, ai ai, ngươi muốn đi đâu?"

"Đi tìm vị kia muội muội cầm công cụ." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy muốn xưng hô người kia vì tạo hình sư cũng quá mức vũ nhục dốc lòng nghiên cứu trang điểm kỹ thuật nhiều năm mình, may mà liền dùng muội muội đến cách gọi khác, "Ngươi đợi ta, ta giúp ngươi tu."

Ung Thánh Hựu tướng mạo soái khí, một gương mặt xích lại gần thì khiến người ta nín hơi, giọng nói kiên định, thái độ ôn nhu lại không mất bá khí, Hoàng làm viện nghe xong, thể nội viên kia thiếu nữ tâm liền không khỏi phù phù phù phù mãnh liệt nhảy lên, gương mặt tức thời một trận khô nóng.

Thế nào có thể như vậy, vị này nam người mẫu vậy mà đối với mình như thế để bụng, chẳng lẽ đối nàng nhất kiến chung tình?

Khương Daniel cùng soái ca mẫu nam, đây cũng quá khó chọn.

Mặc dù mẫu nam hoàn toàn chính xác dáng dấp đẹp trai, người lại tri kỷ, còn tựa hồ rất hiểu trang điểm, nhưng Khương Daniel dù sao cũng là mình thật xa truy đến nơi đây mục tiêu, thế nào cũng không thể dễ dàng buông tha.

Dưới đáy lòng làm tốt hoàn toàn không tất yếu lựa chọn, đối lấy trước mặt chuyên tâm giúp mình tu bổ trang dung Ung Thánh Hựu, Hoàng làm viện càng xem càng cảm giác tiếc hận, đáy mắt liền không tự chủ được toát ra một tia áy náy, thậm chí còn có chút đồng tình.

Cũng không biết được Hoàng làm viện lúc này nội tâm chính đem mình coi như mong mà không được đáng thương si tình nam, Ung Thánh Hựu cả phó tinh thần đều đặt ở bị tạo hình sư họa phải rối tinh rối mù trang dung bên trên.

Hoàng làm viện làn da nội tình tốt, cơ hồ không cần phải che hà, Ung Thánh Hựu liền quyết định đem trọng điểm bày ở chi tiết nhỏ tân trang. Đang cày trên ngòi bút đều đều phun lên định trang sản phẩm, tay cầm xoát cỗ, hắn đầu tiên là đem đối phương lông mày bên trên lông mày phấn làm tán, làm ra trước sau dần tầng, ngươi sau đổi dùng lông mày bút, vẽ ra lông cảm cúm sau, tái sử dụng lông mày chải chải tán, mới đưa Hoàng làm viện lông mày tu bổ được tự nhiên có hình; ngón tay nhất chuyển, thuần thục đem trước kia kẹp ở giữa ngón tay choáng nhiễm xoát đổi đưa tới tay, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp theo bắt đầu choáng nhiễm lên nhan sắc đoàn khối nhãn ảnh, trải qua choáng nhiễm cùng bổ sắc sau, mới cầm lấy mắt môi tháo trang sức dịch nhẹ nhàng tháo bỏ xuống Hoàng làm viện trên môi làm khô hoa hồng sắc môi son, lấy hai con cùng màu đỏ rực nhãn ảnh phối hợp cùng màu điều son môi tinh tế chồng thoa lên đi.

"Ngươi thế nào như thế lợi hại?" Bình thường cũng biết trang điểm, Hoàng làm viện nhưng chưa bao giờ tại trên mặt mình gặp qua như thế tinh xảo trang dung, lập tức liền đối nam sinh trước mắt bội phục sát đất."Có chuyên môn học qua?"

Không có cách nào nói đều là mình đóng vai nữ trang lúc luyện, nhún nhún vai, Ung Thánh Hựu đem công lao về đến mình tỷ tỷ trên thân."Ta tỷ thường tìm ta luyện tập."

Không nghi ngờ gì, Hoàng làm viện bên cạnh nhìn gương thưởng thức, bên cạnh nga một tiếng, đang nghĩ lĩnh giáo mấy chiêu, phía ngoài chụp ảnh chương trình học lại vừa lúc có một kết thúc, kêu lấy để người mẫu chính thức ra sân quay chụp.

Chụp ảnh ban trừ cố định một đám học sinh bên ngoài, rất nhiều lâm thời người báo danh trên thực tế đều là xông lấy Hoàng làm viện đến, thế là khi sofa tốt Hoàng làm viện từ du lãm xe đi xuống, vừa nghe xong lão sư giảng giải, chính tập hợp tại một chỗ chụp ảnh ban các học sinh liền nổi lên rối loạn tưng bừng.

Đứng tại một đám Hoàng làm viện cuồng phấn ở giữa, Khương Daniel theo hướng du lãm xe phương hướng nhìn lại, trong mắt cũng chỉ có thay đổi màu trắng áo không bâu áo sơmi, lộ ra sung mãn cái trán Ung Thánh Hựu.

Nam trang lúc Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới bây giờ đều là một thân đen, một gương mặt cũng luôn luôn bị mũ hoặc khẩu trang che phải chặt chẽ, không nói đến lộ ra cái trán, bây giờ lại thay đổi phong cách mặc vào quần trắng áo sơ mi trắng, tóc mái còn toàn bắt đến phía sau, đứng tại đồng dạng một thân bạch Hoàng làm viện bên người tựa như cái từ họa bên trong đi ra bạch mã vương tử, thấy Khương Daniel tâm động không ngừng, cầm lấy đeo trên cổ máy ảnh, nhắm ngay tiêu cự liền ngay cả chụp mấy tấm hình.

Quả nhiên rất ăn ảnh. Nhìn máy ảnh bên trong từng trương Ung Thánh Hựu ảnh chụp, Khương Daniel nghĩ thầm. Mắt đơn máy ảnh mười phần ăn trang , bình thường đến nói, người mẫu chỉnh thể trang dung giả sử không đủ tỉ mỉ gây nên lập thể, chụp đi lên khẳng định lộ ra nguyên hình, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu ngũ quan bản thân liền đầy đủ thâm thúy, tăng thêm hóa trang, lăng lệ bộ mặt đường cong liền càng thêm đột xuất, đánh ra đến hiệu quả tuyệt hảo, là một trương hoàn toàn siêu việt ống kính khảo nghiệm, nhưng nói là vì ống kính mà thành mặt.

Nghĩ chụp. Cầm lấy máy ảnh, Khương Daniel nhếch lên môi.

Nghĩ chụp được hắn các cái góc độ hạ tất cả biểu lộ, chụp được hắn các loại diện mạo, hoặc cười hoặc giận, hoặc vui hoặc buồn.

Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi một cái thần sắc, hắn đều muốn có. Không chỉ là xuyên thấu qua ngắm cảnh cửa sổ, càng là xuyên thấu qua hắn mắt thường của mình; không chỉ là nghĩ nắm giữ kết quả, càng muốn trở thành hơn vì nguyên nhân.

Muốn có hắn tất cả, cũng muốn trở thành hắn tất cả.

"Đến ── nam người mẫu đứng gần một điểm, đúng, chính là vị trí kia!" Đứng ở một bên lớn tiếng chỉ huy lấy người mẫu bày chụp, Trịnh Hồng tú xem ra không hiểu khởi kình, "Nữ người mẫu dựa đi tới, bên này tia sáng tốt! . . . Hai người đều cười một cái! Quá khẩn trương!"

Tại lão sư chỉ huy hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng làm viện hai người đứng tại mênh mông vô bờ trên bãi cỏ đối lấy vô số viên ống kính cười đến thoải mái, khi thì đối nhìn lên mà bắt tay, chỉ là đứng chung một chỗ lại thật giống là một đôi bích nhân, Kim Tại Hoán vừa dùng mình kia sứt sẹo kỹ thuật vỗ lấy, bên cạnh suy nghĩ đến lúc đó thế nào dùng tu đồ thân mềm đem Ung Thánh Hựu làm rơi, Khương Daniel thì rõ ràng đem đầu đề ném đến não sau, hoàn toàn khi Hoàng làm viện người này không tồn tại, chỉ ngày hôm nay là đến chụp Ung Thánh Hựu chân dung lớn.

Nhưng có lẽ là khuyết thiếu ăn ý, lại hoặc là lập tức đối mặt như thế nhiều thợ quay phim thực tế khẩn trương thái quá, động tác một khi thân mật đến trình độ nào đó, Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt liền sẽ không tự giác lúng túng, chính là cười, cũng cười có chút cứng đờ, mà khi ánh mắt tiếp xúc đến trong đám người nào đó khỏa đặc biệt ống kính, ý thức được ống kính đối diện người kia chính hết sức chăm chú nhìn mình, hắn liền sẽ toàn thân không được tự nhiên, đặt ở Hoàng làm viện trên người tay cũng liền càng thêm luống cuống.

Khương Daniel thích Hoàng làm viện sao?

Hẳn là thích a. Không thích, sẽ còn nguyện ý cùng người ta ngồi cùng một chỗ, một đường cười cười nói nói, mặc cho đối phương đối với mình sờ tới sờ lui sao?

Bởi vì vì lúc trước đóng vai nữ trang lừa gạt chuyện của hắn, Khương Daniel đã đối với mình mười phần khinh thường một cố vấn, hiện tại hắn lại với hắn thấy vừa mắt nữ sinh ấp ấp ôm một cái, cho dù là công việc, xem ở trong mắt đối phương đại khái cũng đầy đủ kéo cừu hận.

Nghĩ như thế, Ung Thánh Hựu đang muốn ôm lên Hoàng làm viện thắt lưng tay liền lại chần chờ hai lần.

"Chờ một chút! Tạm ngừng một chút." Bén nhạy bắt được người mẫu động tác chuyển đổi ở giữa nhỏ xíu dừng lại, Trịnh Hồng tú lớn tiếng hô ngừng sau liền sải bước đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, "Ngươi rất khẩn trương sao?"

"A. . . Ta, ách. . . Thật xin lỗi." Chụp ảnh ban lão sư súc lấy râu quai nón, mặc dù tu bổ sạch sẽ chỉnh tề, mặt không biểu tình lúc nhìn qua lại vẫn so sánh thường nhân hung hãn, để Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn một chút liền cúi đầu xuống không còn dám cùng hắn có bất kỳ ánh mắt tiếp xúc.

Gặp một lần hắn kia co lại lấy cổ bộ dáng khéo léo, nhẫn nại không ngừng trong lòng kia cỗ xao động, Trịnh Hồng tú tay không tự chủ được vươn hướng đối phương trắng nõn sau gáy, "Chớ khẩn trương, chúng ta cũng sẽ không ăn ngươi, ngươi nhìn ngươi vai cái cổ nhiều cứng rắn. . ." Nói lấy, Trịnh Hồng tú trực tiếp dùng hai tay cầm bốc lên Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, trong lúc đó thỉnh thoảng cọ qua hắn trần trụi bên ngoài da thịt, xoa lấy xoa lấy, cả người liền áp vào Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau, tay trượt đến hắn phủ đơn áo sơ mi mỏng phần lưng, một chút lại một chút, lúc nặng lúc nhẹ theo lên lưng của hắn, động tác hèn mọn mập mờ, "Cõng cũng cứng đờ thành dạng này, bình thường khuyết thiếu vận động ờ?"

"Ách, xem như. . ." Bị đối phương phun tại mình chỗ cổ thổ tức làm cho một trận buồn nôn, Ung Thánh Hựu đen lấy mặt đáp lại, muốn chết đến cực hạn.

Tuy nói đồng tính luyến ái ở giữa phổ biến đều có rađa phản ứng, mà thật sự là hắn cũng hoài nghi đối phương hẳn là đồng loại, nhưng không nghĩ nghiệp giới bên trong khi thì nghe thấy quấy rối sự kiện vậy mà lại phát sinh trên người mình.

Nếu như giờ này khắc này hai người là một mình trạng thái, Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định lập tức cùng cái này chụp ảnh ban lão sư trở mặt, dù sao hắn lại không phải nhất định phải công việc này không thể, tiền kiếm lại liền có, không đáng bởi vì chút tiền này hi sinh hắn tôn nghiêm, nhưng dưới mắt như thế nhiều người, mỗi một đôi mắt đều đang nhìn lấy hai người bọn họ nhất cử nhất động, giả sử hắn kháng cự quá mức rõ ràng, chỉ cần phía sau người mở miệng phản bác, qua loa dùng trò đùa mang qua, làm nam sinh, tại một đám cùng giới trước mặt không khỏi sẽ bị gắn phản ứng quá độ nhãn hiệu, đến lúc đó bị người dùng dị dạng ánh mắt đối đãi ngược lại là chính mình.

Thật mẹ hắn biệt khuất.

Cắn răng một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu chính cắn răng dự định liền như thế nhẫn, ai ngờ ánh mắt một đôi đến trong đám người Khương Daniel con mắt, một cỗ nồng đậm ủy khuất lại không hiểu dâng lên. Bị không để ý tới không cam lòng, bị người tùy ý đối đãi cũng trước mặt mọi người tùy ý khinh bạc mãnh liệt cảm giác nhục nhã, tứ cố vô thân bất lực cùng đối dưới mắt tình trạng bất lực phẫn nộ, những cái kia giống như hồng thủy mãnh thú cảm xúc, hắn đều có thể dùng mình đồng tường Thiết Bích vây khốn, trúc một đạo che trời đập nước, không tiết lộ mảy may.

Khương Daniel lại tại cái kia đạo đập nước bên trên vụng trộm mở một đường nhỏ.

Ngay từ đầu chỉ là chảy ra một chút giọt nước, giọt nước thiếu phải không đáng nhắc đến, rất nhanh liền bị thổ nhưỡng hấp thu, biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi, nhưng theo lấy thời gian dời đổi, tại hắn không nhìn cùng hữu tâm dung túng hạ, cái kia đạo khe hở càng lúc càng lớn, giọt nước thành dòng nước, dòng nước thành thác nước, thác nước tại đập nước bên ngoài đê điều hạ nước tràn thành lụt.

Tại Khương Daniel trước mặt, hắn tựa hồ luôn luôn không chịu nổi, tràn ngập vết thương, chật vật muôn dạng, mà Khương Daniel vĩnh viễn là quang vinh xinh đẹp cái kia, phảng phất những này vũng bùn không có quan hệ gì với hắn, quan tâm của hắn, hắn bảo vệ, tất cả đều xuất từ việc không liên quan đến mình người đứng xem tâm tính, cho dù là trợ giúp, cũng sẽ không làm bẩn mình nửa phần, đem tự thân lâm vào bất lợi thế thái.

Là cường giả đối kẻ yếu bố thí, từ trên xuống dưới bóng mát.

Những này Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng đều rõ ràng, nhưng biết thì biết , đáng hận liền có thể hận tại, dù cho cho đến ngày nay, hắn vẫn sẽ không tự chủ được đi tìm kiếm những cái kia che chở. Khương Daniel có thể cho Thành Vũ Mỹ, thậm chí có thể cho một cái bên đường vốn không quen biết người xa lạ, tại hắn sớm đã đối với hắn cảm thấy ỷ lại mà dần dần sụt tường xấu bích hiện tại, tại sao liền không thể cho hắn?

Hắn coi là thật sai phải như thế khó mà khoan thứ?

Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nhịn được nước mắt, hốc mắt muốn đỏ, hắn lại là một chút biện pháp cũng không có. Thật sâu ngắm nhìn đứng tại người bầy trung ương, cầm lấy máy ảnh đồng dạng nhìn lại mình lại không có chút nào làm Khương Daniel, nhếch lên môi, Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ qua một bên ánh mắt không còn đi xem hắn.

Hắn vốn cũng không nên còn đối với hắn ôm có bất kỳ chờ mong.

"Ai nha! Lão, lão sư! Ta bụng đau quá! Có thể hay không nghỉ ngơi mười phút!"

Ngay tại Trịnh Hồng tú tiếp tục dùng động tác chỉ đạo danh nghĩa đối Ung Thánh Hựu giở trò lúc, đứng tại đám người hậu phương, Kim Tại Hoán cầm lấy tay điên cuồng vung vẩy bộ dáng trêu đến phụ cận người một trận cười ngượng ngùng.

". . . Ta, ta thật nhịn không được!" Bế lấy mắt, Kim Tại Hoán đỏ lấy một gương mặt không có hình tượng chút nào kêu to, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng lại chưa bao giờ cảm thấy vị này hàng xóm đệ đệ giống bây giờ như vậy như thế soái khí qua.

"Được rồi được rồi, tất cả mọi người nghỉ ngơi một chút!" Cầm vị bạn học này không cách nào, mắt nhìn đồng hồ, Trịnh Hồng tú nói, " chỉ có mười phút ờ!"

Toàn viên khéo léo ứng tiếng sau, đám người liền lại lại lần nữa chia một đám một đám tán ra, Trịnh Hồng tú bản còn dự định tiếp tục 『 dạy bảo 』 Ung Thánh Hựu bày chụp kỹ xảo, lại lần nữa đụng hướng thân thể của hắn tay lại bị đối phương một thanh đẩy ra.

"Thật có lỗi, ta cũng muốn đi lội nhà vệ sinh." Nhẫn nhịn kia cỗ buồn nôn buồn nôn, thấy không có người tại chú ý bọn hắn nơi này, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp mặt lạnh cự tuyệt, không có chờ đối phương phản ứng, hắn mở ra chân liền hướng mới thay đổi trang phục nhà vệ sinh công cộng đi nhanh mà đi, trên đường trải qua Khương Daniel bên cạnh thân, lại là ngay cả một cái con mắt đều không có hướng hắn chỗ ấy nhìn, để trước kia còn muốn nói với hắn chút cái gì Khương Daniel chỉ có thể làm trận lăng tại nguyên chỗ, xa xa nhìn bóng lưng của hắn biến mất tại nhà vệ sinh nam cửa sau.

"Ca! Ngươi thế nào cũng tiến vào rồi?" Đi nhà cầu xong, đứng tại sấy khô điện thoại bên cạnh, Kim Tại Hoán cầm lấy điện thoại ngay tại chơi đùa liền gặp Ung Thánh Hựu hùng hùng hổ hổ đi đến, sắc mặt âm trầm phải cùng Diêm Vương đồng dạng.

". . . Ngươi có thể đi vào ta liền không thể tiến?" Xẹp lấy miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng nói như vậy, trên mặt lại ủy khuất bỗng hiện.

Biết Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại khẳng định không dễ chịu, để điện thoại di động xuống, Kim Tại Hoán lo lắng nhìn về phía hắn, "Ca, ngươi không sao chứ? Không phải. . . Đừng làm rồi?"

Lắc đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu đi đến bồn rửa tay trước, mở vòi nước liền bắt đầu rửa tay, "Ta sẽ không lại để hắn đụng ta."

"Đó cũng là. . ." Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu tẩy lấy tay bóng lưng, vừa nghĩ tới mới kia chụp ảnh ban lão sư cũng dám ở trên người hắn sờ tới sờ lui, thực tế tức không nhịn nổi, Kim Tại Hoán đưa tay liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu phủ chỉnh tề áo sơmi cõng dùng sức chà xát, "Ca, ta giúp ngươi đem mấy thứ bẩn thỉu lau đi!"

"Uy!" Chờ một chút còn phải tiếp tục quay chụp, quần áo nếu là nhăn mình còn không phải chịu người bạch nhãn, tranh thủ thời gian đóng lại vòi nước, Ung Thánh Hựu cả tay đều không vung liền bắt được Kim Tại Hoán mặt, đem đầy tay nước đập tới hắn béo múp míp trên gương mặt, ra vẻ hung ác trừng mắt hắn hỏi: "Ngươi đây là tại giúp ta vẫn là tại chơi ta!"

"Phốc. . . Giúp, giúp ngươi. . . Ta cam đoan. . ." Kim Tại Hoán khó khăn mở miệng.

Kim Tại Hoán nhỏ mình một tuổi, cùng Khương Daniel đồng niên, thế nào có thể một cái đáng yêu thành dạng này, một cái lại đáng hận thành dạng này. Nhìn Kim Tại Hoán tấm kia bị mình bóp biến hình mặt, một trận mũi chua, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay liền đem Kim Tại Hoán ôm vào trong ngực, xoay người đem mặt chôn ở Kim Tại Hoán so với mình thấp một điểm trên bờ vai.

". . . Tạ ơn." Ung Thánh Hựu trầm trầm nói.

Bình thường Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn tâm cao khí ngạo, hai người lại là chơi đùa từ nhỏ đến lớn quan hệ, hiếm khi nghe được hắn nói lời cảm tạ, Kim Tại Hoán không được tự nhiên vặn vẹo uốn éo thân thể, lúng túng chụp chụp đối phương chắp lên sau lưng, trầm ngâm hạ mới hỏi: "Dạng này ăn khuya có thể không đưa sao?"

"Không được." Dùng sức hít hít, ngồi dậy, Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ lấy mũi cười nói: "Nhưng có thể để ngươi chỉ đưa ba ngày."

Hẹp hòi. Kim Tại Hoán cười nghĩ thầm.

Chính như Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói, nửa sau trận quay chụp, hắn quả nhiên không có để vị kia chụp ảnh ban lão sư lại có cơ hội đụng hắn, phương pháp bất quá chỉ là treo lên mười hai vạn phần tinh thần, chuyên chú ở trước mắt quay chụp bên trên, mà sự thật chứng minh chuyên chú là chuyện tốt, chẳng những tránh loại này hoang đường quấy rối, càng làm cho hắn quên đối diện đám kia cầm lấy máy ảnh người bên trong, còn có cái Khương Daniel.

Ngại với vùng núi khí hậu bất ổn, chụp ảnh ban quay chụp nhật trình chỉ có nửa ngày, hành trình dự định tại ăn cơm trưa xong sau liền lên đường trở về nội thành.

Xách lấy hai cái làm cơm trưa bánh mì cơm hộp, Khương Daniel chính bốn phía tìm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, bả vai lại bị người thình lình chụp hai lần, quay đầu lại, thấy người tới là buộc lên gương mặt quen, không thể tùy tiện coi như không biết, Khương Daniel đành phải dừng bước lại xoay người nhìn về phía hắn.

"Daniel, thế nào, cơm hộp còn có thể cầm hai cái sao?"

"A, không, đây là. . ." Bưng lấy kia hai cái cơm hộp, Khương Daniel nói có phải thế không, nói không phải lại có chút ngượng ngùng, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bốn phía không thấy bóng dáng, hai tướng cân nhắc, cuối cùng nhất đành phải đem nó bên trong một cái đưa tới trước mặt bạn học, "Cho ngươi đi, ta tiện tay lấy ra phát."

"Ờ. . . Cảm ơn!" Không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel lại sẽ như thế nhiệt tâm, kia nam đồng học ngây cả người mới tiếp tới, "Muốn cùng một chỗ ăn sao? Chúng ta ngồi ở kia bên cạnh dưới cây."

Trước kia là muốn tìm Ung Thánh Hựu ăn cơm, quan tâm một chút sự tình vừa rồi, hiện đang khắp nơi tìm không thấy người, kia cỗ thật vất vả quyết định dũng khí liền lại tản ra hết sạch, phảng phất chưa từng tồn tại. Gật gật đầu, theo đồng học đi đến dưới đại thụ, ngồi ở một bên cắm trại bên cạnh bàn, Khương Daniel ăn lấy trong tay toàn mạch bánh mì, lại cảm giác vị như nhai sáp nến.

Hắn mới vừa rồi là muốn giúp hắn.

Nhìn thấy Trịnh Hồng tú dùng kia hai móng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân sờ tới sờ lui, Khương Daniel tức giận đến đều nhanh điên, suýt nữa đem máy ảnh trong tay quẳng xuống đất, cái gì tiền bối phân tình, thầy trò tình nghĩa, tiền cảnh tương lai tất cả đều ném đến não sau, liền như thế chạy tiến lên đánh kia biến thái đại thúc một quyền.

Nhưng ngay tại hắn gần như mất khống chế biên giới lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn một cái.

Chỉ riêng cái nhìn kia, Khương Daniel liền giống thoát lực, động cũng không động đậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn, một đôi mắt tràn đầy cũng không phải là hắn trong tưởng tượng bất lực cùng sợ hãi, mà là hắn chỗ quen thuộc phẫn nộ cùng oán hận.

Khương Daniel không hiểu, tại sao Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ dùng loại ánh mắt kia nhìn hắn. Hắn là đang trách hắn? Trách hắn không có cảnh cáo hắn? Hay là cái gì cái khác? Mà vẻn vẹn cái này một giây chần chờ, Khương Daniel liền bỏ lỡ cơ hội, cơ hội một đi không trở lại, Ung Thánh Hựu bây giờ muốn tất ngay cả mặt của hắn đều không muốn nhìn thấy.

Thở dài, đem không ăn xong bánh mì đặt lại cơm hộp bên trong, Khương Daniel đem phụ tặng nước trái cây uống xong sau không còn động bên trong bữa ăn điểm, thẳng đến lão sư gọi bọn hắn tập hợp thượng du lãm xe, mới chậm rãi theo đám người đi đến bãi đỗ xe, tại xe buýt bên cạnh chờ đợi lão sư kiểm kê nhân số sau lên xe.

"A? Chúng ta người mẫu đâu? Thế nào thiếu một cái." Tưởng rằng mình tính sót, Trịnh Hồng tú lại kiểm kê một lần, lại cái kia cũng không thấy cái kia phủ áo trắng quần trắng xinh đẹp mẫu nam đặc biệt, "Có ai nhìn thấy hắn sao? Có phải là đi nhà vệ sinh rồi?"

Cơm trưa thời gian, tất cả mọi người là quần tụ lấy ăn cơm, chính là lạc đàn cũng có lạc đàn một đám, đám người nghị luận một chút, đúng là ai cũng không thấy được vị kia mẫu nam đặc biệt, đứng ở trong đám người, Khương Daniel nhìn chung quanh, chỉ hi vọng có người nói mình có nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, hoặc là người kia mình cho tới bây giờ lúc phương hướng xuất hiện, bất đắc dĩ chờ một trận, vẫn là ai cũng không nói gì, mà bốn phía vẫn không gặp cái kia thân ảnh quen thuộc.

Lúc này đã gần đến buổi chiều, giữa trưa ánh nắng chậm rãi bị mây đen che đậy, nhỏ xíu giọt mưa thưa thớt đánh hạ, không đến mấy phút liền thành mưa rào tầm tã, tụ ở chỗ này đều là tương lai thợ quay phim, ai cũng không nguyện ý mình chào giá không ít thiết bị bị ướt nhẹp, liền toàn nói lớn muốn lên xe trước, Trịnh Hồng tú đành phải tranh thủ thời gian mời xe buýt lái xe mở cửa xe, trước hết để cho mọi người tránh mưa lại nói.

Ngay tại mọi người toàn bận bịu chen vào du lãm xe chật hẹp cửa xe lúc, Khương Daniel xoay người một cái, lại hướng đám người phương hướng ngược chạy như điên.

Vùng núi chuyện ngoài ý muốn vốn là nhiều không kể xiết, Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình một người, xuyên được đơn bạc, thân thể cũng yếu không ra gió phải thổi liền ngã, Khương Daniel chỉ cần vừa nghĩ tới hắn sẽ ở nơi nào đụng phải cái gì sự tình, lồng ngực liền buồn bực đau đến làm hắn gần như ngạt thở.

Mưa to đánh ở trên người hắn, đem hắn mỗi ngày đều sẽ tỉ mỉ sửa sang lại kiểu tóc xối phải lộn xộn không chịu nổi, áo sơmi quần jean thấm ướt giống từ trong hồ vớt ra, trên vai đeo lấy máy ảnh bao càng từ lâu hơn ướt đẫm, bên trong mắt đơn máy ảnh khẳng định báo hỏng, Khương Daniel lại tại cái này sợ có sét đánh vùng núi mưa to bên trong nhìn như không thấy tiến lên, Nghĩa không phản cố vấn phải điên cuồng.

Nếu như cơ hội chỉ này một lần, chính là thịt nát xương tan, hắn cũng sẽ không tiếc.

Hắn sớm đã bỏ lỡ một lần, mà liền như thế một lần, hắn liền thật sâu thể ngộ đến cơ hội không phải lưu cho chuẩn bị kỹ càng người.

Cơ hội là lưu cho người điên.

Ung Thánh Hựu là tại một đống lá rụng bên trên tỉnh lại.

Vừa mở mắt ra, dã ngoại một góc, cỏ dại rậm rạp cảnh tượng liền đập vào mi mắt, bùn đất hỗn lấy chất hữu cơ mục nát mùi xông vào chóp mũi, sặc đến hắn như muốn buồn nôn, dưới thân là mấp mô ba ba bùn đất địa, to to nhỏ nhỏ tảng đá đâm ở trên lưng vừa đau lại khó chịu, từ trên trời rơi xuống, đấu mưa lớn giọt toàn nện ở trên người hắn, thấm ướt hắn đơn bạc áo sơmi, hàn ý nháy mắt theo lấy y phục ẩm ướt kéo đi lên, cóng đến hắn vừa tỉnh liền không nhịn được đánh hai cái thật to hắt xì.

Đây là cái gì tình huống? Chậm rãi từ mặt đất bò lên, Ung Thánh Hựu hướng liếc nhìn chung quanh, thấy mình tựa hồ là đổ vào cái nào đó trên sườn núi, lúc này mới nhớ tới trước đây không lâu phát sinh cái gì sự tình.

A, không sai, hắn đến rơi xuống.

Giữa trưa thời gian nghỉ ngơi, vì tránh né cái kia chụp ảnh lão sư quấy rối, hắn vốn muốn tìm Kim Tại Hoán cùng nhau ăn cơm, nhưng thấy Kim Tại Hoán cùng hắn kia một đám đồng học toàn vây quanh ở Hoàng làm viện bên người, xem ở mới hắn giúp mức của mình, không tốt quấy rầy Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng làm viện thân cận cơ hội, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng nhất chỉ tốt chính mình vuốt ve kia hộp cơm hộp, đi đến đất trống phụ cận thông hướng thâm sơn đường dành cho người đi bộ sườn dốc, tùy tiện tìm cái có bóng cây địa phương ngồi xuống chậm rãi hưởng dụng.

Trên núi không khí trong lành, chớp mắt thời gian, hắn liền đem chụp ảnh lúc những cái kia bực mình sự tình ném đến não sau, trong tay sandwich lấp chính là quýt tương, tư vị chua ngọt, rất tốt xua tan đầu hạ thời tiết xấu khẩu vị, cam quýt mùi thơm nức mũi, càng làm hắn hơn không hiểu sinh ra loại hoài niệm cảm giác, ngay tại hắn ăn đến đang vui, dự định nhất cổ tác khí đem toàn bộ cơm hộp bên trong bánh mì từng cái các điểm kích phá lúc, bên cạnh bụi cỏ lại truyền ra tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt tiếng vang, ngươi sau liền thấy một đầu toàn thân cát màu nâu điều trạng sinh vật uốn lượn từ trong bụi cỏ hướng hắn phủ phục mà tới.

Từ nhỏ tại đô thị lớn lên, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng tại không có pha lê ngăn cản tình huống dưới cùng rắn tiếp xúc, cứ thế với khi hắn vừa nhìn thấy con rắn kia người liền hoảng. Ngồi tại nơi hẻo lánh trên hòn đá, hai bên đều là rừng cây căn bản không chỗ có thể trốn, con rắn kia lại vừa lúc ở phía trước của hắn, muốn hắn chính diện đột phá quả thực cùng lấy mạng của hắn không khác biệt, cuối cùng nhất Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải hai cước co rụt lại, ngồi xổm dưới thân thể tảng đá kia bên trên, gập ghềnh tảng đá khảm tại mặt đất vốn là có chút buông lỏng, tiếp nhận một đại nam nhân đứng tại cấp trên đã là cực hạn, lại thêm hắn những cái kia vì đuổi đi rắn các loại động tác, dẫn đến viên đá kia dưới đáy cùng ngoẹo đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người liền trọng tâm bất ổn từ nay về sau ngược lại, từ ngồi lấy tảng đá kia bên trên hướng sau một đường lăn đến dưới sườn núi.

Mang theo đầy người trầy da, Ung Thánh Hựu hồi ức xong cái này cả lên hoang đường sự kiện sau chỉ cảm thấy mình trận này khẳng định gặp nước nghịch, không phải thế nào có thể như thế gặp xui xẻo, nhà dột còn gặp mưa, kế bị quấy rối tình dục sau lại gặp địa đầu xà.

Quấy rối tình dục có Kim Tại Hoán xuất thủ cứu, lần này hắn thật đúng là phải dựa vào chính mình.

Đỉnh lấy mưa rào tầm tã, Ung Thánh Hựu đang nghĩ từ dưới đất bò dậy, nhìn xem có không có chỗ có thể leo đi lên, chân phải mới chạm đất, một cỗ toàn tâm đau lại từ mắt cá chân truyền đến, để hắn kêu gào một tiếng sau lại ngã ngồi về trên mặt đất bên trên, tóe lên một vòng không nhỏ nước bùn hoa.

Ướt đẫm quần trở nên lại nặng vừa cứng, thật vất vả cuốn lên ống quần, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người xem xét, lại phát phát hiện mình chân phải mắt cá chân sưng cùng khỏa quả đào đồng dạng, chỉ là dùng ngón tay nhẹ nhàng xẹt qua, đều đau đến hắn tê cả da đầu.

Đại khái là ngã xuống lúc đến uy, Ung Thánh Hựu mắt nhìn trên mắt cá chân viên kia quả đào, lại thấy mình quần áo trên người phá phá, bẩn bẩn, lộ ra cánh tay tất cả đều là quẹt làm bị thương, nước mưa chảy qua hai gò má lúc còn mang đến trận trận co rút đau đớn, toàn thân cao thấp lại lạnh lại đau nhưng lại không lạ bất luận kẻ nào, lập tức khóc cũng không phải, cười cũng không được, chỉ cảm thấy mình có thể nào bi thảm như vậy.

Bọn hắn hẳn là sẽ phát hiện đi. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm.

Bọn hắn hẳn là sẽ phát hiện thiếu mất một người đi, coi như lão sư không có phát hiện, Kim Tại Hoán cũng sẽ biết, cho nên hắn chỉ cần ở chỗ này chờ cứu viện liền tốt, hắn cơm hộp cũng còn nhét vào cấp trên, chỉ cần có người đi qua, nhất định sẽ phát hiện hắn.

Dưới đáy lòng yên lặng vì chính mình động viên, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm ấp hi vọng nghĩ, nhưng khi hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía mình một đường quay lại đây dốc núi, cành lá um tùm phải che đậy tầm mắt, mưa to lại mơ hồ ánh mắt, phía trên sườn núi đỉnh gần như không thể gặp, không tốt suy nghĩ liền lại dần dần nổi lên.

Vạn nhất không có phát hiện đâu? Vạn nhất hắn cứ như vậy bị quên ở nơi này, bị ném tại nơi này đâu?

Nếu như ngay cả Kim Tại Hoán cũng không phát hiện hắn, còn có ai sẽ chú ý tới hắn không gặp đây?

Khương Daniel?

Giả sử trên mặt của hắn lúc này không có kia chút ít lớn lớn nhỏ nhỏ trầy da, mà cánh tay của hắn cũng không có đau đến không nhấc lên nổi, Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định sẽ thưởng mình một bàn tay.

Liền ngay cả loại thời điểm này đều đang nghĩ người kia, hắn chẳng lẽ thật ngu xuẩn đến hết thuốc cứu rồi?

Khương Daniel sẽ không xuất hiện. Hắn chắc chắn nghĩ. Liền ngay cả hơi sớm như vậy, chỉ cần mấy câu liền có thể giải quyết tình huống, Khương Daniel đều keo kiệt với vì hắn mở miệng, hắn lại có cái gì căn cứ cho rằng, dạng này Khương Daniel sẽ vì hắn mạo hiểm mưa to khắp núi khắp nơi chạy?

Huống chi, Khương Daniel đại khái ước gì hắn cứ thế biến mất đi.

Nếu Ung Thánh Hựu người này biến mất, Khương Daniel sẽ hay không cảm thấy buông lỏng một hơi đâu? Những cái kia có thể xưng được là là hắc lịch sử kinh lịch sẽ tại hắn biến mất một khắc này theo hóa thành hư không, Khương Daniel không cần lại phí bất luận cái gì tâm tư đi không nhìn hắn, càng tiết kiệm chán ghét một người khí lực, đem tâm lực tiêu vào càng đáng giá trên thân người.

Tỉ như thích nữ hài tử, cái gì.

"A. . . Không được. . ." Đánh tại nước mưa trên người tựa hồ trở nên càng thêm nặng nề, nặng phải làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu bị buộc lấy cúi đầu. Vây quanh đầu gối, hắn đem mặt chôn ở giữa gối, quanh thân đều là lạnh, hốc mắt lại nóng đến hoang đường, nước mưa ngưng kết tựa hồ mang đi tất cả dưỡng khí, dù cho thở gấp khí quyển như cách nước cá, Ung Thánh Hựu lại vẫn cảm giác mình gần như ngạt thở.

Hắn phảng phất cũng nhanh chết chìm tại trận mưa này bên trong.

". . . Đau quá." Nắm thật chặt vuốt ve bắp chân tay, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía sưng mắt cá chân, Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ mình không nên, một câu lại liền như thế từ miệng bên trong tiết ra."Daniel. . . Ta đau quá ờ. . ."

Giống như là tại trừng phạt vô dụng mình, Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong, xoa lên vết thương tay liền hướng kia đỏ tía sưng chỗ dùng sức đè lên, chống cự không ngừng đau con mắt nổi lên nước mắt, vừa mới hạ ở trong mắt mưa tựa như chưa hề phát sinh qua đồng dạng, hết thảy đều chỉ là bởi vì đau đớn mà lên phản ứng sinh lý, không quan hệ lựa chọn hoặc tâm cảnh.

Là bầu trời nước mắt tại hắn đáy mắt, mà hắn nước mắt bất quá chỉ là mưa.

Bất quá là dạng này mà thôi.

Ngồi tại trong mưa, không thể động đậy cũng không có chỗ có thể đi Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy nhìn chân trước bùn đất ngẩn người, hắn nhìn nước mưa dành dụm tại cái này đến cái khác bùn trong hố, lấp đầy từng cái khe rãnh sau tràn đầy mà ra, lại tiếp tục vọt chảy tới khác lưu vực, ngâm trong nước lá rụng mềm quá xấu dính đến cùng một chỗ, đầu hạ lá cây còn hiện lấy tươi non láu cá, cùng còn chưa hoàn toàn hư thối phát Hoàng cũ phiến lá phiến chất chồng như kiện kiện thải y, giống nước mưa cho sắc điệu đơn nhất trên mặt đất thay đổi mới trang phục hè.

Thực tế nhàm chán, Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm chống đỡ tại trên đầu gối liền đếm lên trước mặt một chỗ lá rụng đến tột cùng có bao nhiêu loại sắc thái, số lấy số lấy, đầu vừa mới bắt đầu phạm choáng, liền nghe mưa lớn trong mưa to tựa hồ có người tại gọi tên của hắn.

Thoạt đầu, hắn còn tưởng rằng là mình bị dầm mưa phải đầu u ám mới nghe thấy nghe nhầm, nhưng theo lấy mưa rơi dần chậm, kia từng tiếng kêu to lại càng phát ra tươi sáng, thanh âm rơi vào mưa rơi cành lá khe hở, như là chui qua nguyên một phiến nước mưa xây thành rừng rậm, chỉ vì tìm phải tự mình.

". . . Thánh. . . Ung Thánh. . . Ung Thánh Hựu. . . !"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ra cái thanh âm kia.

"Ung Thánh Hựu ──! Ung Thánh Hựu!" Bên cạnh thở, Khương Daniel bên cạnh lớn tiếng nói. Hắn có thể thường đến yết hầu chỗ sâu truyền đến một tia mùi máu tươi, nhưng ở mưa to trên núi, muốn tìm đến một người, trừ lên tiếng kêu to, hắn không còn cách nào khác.

Ẩm ướt lấy thân thể, Khương Daniel tìm khắp đoàn chụp cắm trại lại không thu hoạch được gì, cuối cùng nhất đành phải hướng hướng leo núi đường dành cho người đi bộ sườn dốc đi đến, nhưng một đường đi đến đường dành cho người đi bộ khải thủy điểm lại vẫn ngay cả một bóng người cũng không có nhìn thấy. Ung Thánh Hựu một người, phủ áo sơmi giày da, đánh giá cũng sẽ không nhất thời hưng khởi chạy tới leo núi, Khương Daniel tại đường dành cho người đi bộ miệng phụ cận quấn một vòng sau liền lại lại đi trở về, ven đường vừa đi vừa hô, thẳng đến cả tòa núi rừng cây chim thú ngay cả tiếng kêu đều giống như người nọ có tên chữ mới bằng lòng dừng lại thở một ngụm.

Sườn dốc phủ kín đá vụn, một cái mùa đông ngay cả lấy mùa xuân mọc ra cỏ dại cùng rêu xanh ở giữa kẹp trong đó, nước mưa vừa rơi xuống, mặt đường liền trượt giống xóa dầu, Khương Daniel trên chân giày sớm đã ướt đẫm, giày vải chạm đất lực lại không đủ, đi đi một không có chú ý dưới chân, không cẩn thận liền trượt một phát, cái mông đụng một tiếng quẳng xuống đất, đau đến hắn ngay cả mắng vài tiếng thô tục mới chậm tới, đang lúc hắn nghĩ từ dưới đất bò dậy, đã thấy cách đó không xa trong bụi cỏ nằm một cái hộp giấy, hộp giấy bên cạnh rơi mấy cái bị nước mưa thấm phải nở bánh mì, nó bên trong một cái sandwich còn chỉ còn một ngụm.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Không cần bất luận cái gì suy luận căn cứ, Khương Daniel biết đó chính là Ung Thánh Hựu cơm hộp, nhưng bây giờ cơm hộp tại, người nhưng không thấy, Khương Daniel tâm hoảng hốt, tranh thủ thời gian lại bắt đầu lên tiếng kêu lên Ung Thánh Hựu danh tự, thanh âm tại nước mưa ở giữa lảo đảo, trải qua hấp thu cùng chiết xạ sau trở nên phá thành mảnh nhỏ, Khương Daniel lại giống điếc chỉ cố vấn lấy hung hăng gào thét, một lần lại một lần, ba chữ kia liền như vậy lạc ấn trong thân thể, viết tại phổi bên trên, khắc với trong lòng.

". . . Ngươi. . . Niel. . . Daniel. . ."

Đứng tại cơm hộp rơi xuống bụi cỏ bên cạnh, Khương Daniel đang hô hoán khe hở bỗng nhiên nghe được mơ hồ có người đang gọi tên của hắn, phương hướng tuy khó phân biệt, hắn lại lập tức nhận ra kia là Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm. Biết hắn còn có sức lực nói chuyện, Khương Daniel chợt nhẹ nhàng thở ra."Ung Thánh Hựu! Ngươi ở đâu? !"

"Hạ. . . Phía dưới. . . !"

Lăng một lát, chiếu lấy Ung Thánh Hựu con kia nghe nó âm thanh, không gặp người, như là Thiên Âm chỉ thị, Khương Daniel đứng ở bụi cỏ sau dốc núi một bên, hướng xuống nhìn lên, đã thấy dốc núi mọc thành bụi cành lá ở giữa mơ hồ có bóng người ở phía dưới hướng mình vung lấy tay.

Cuối cùng nhất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, hắn còn phủ kia thân màu trắng ăn mặc, chải cái sau chải tóc hình, đứng tại thanh bãi cỏ xanh bên trên tựa như cái vương tử đồng dạng, nhưng lúc này, kia dưới sườn núi bóng người lại toàn thân vũng bùn, quần áo màu trắng bẩn giống khối vải rách, kiểu tóc bị mưa to xối phải toàn sập, cẩn thận tập trung nhìn vào, trên mặt thậm chí tiêu đến từng khối từng khối, cùng chỉ bị ném bỏ trong núi mèo hoa giống như.

Ung Thánh Hựu kia bối rối nhìn đối với người khác trong mắt đại khái rất buồn cười, như hiện tại lăn đến giữa sườn núi chính là bất kỳ người nào khác, Khương Daniel khẳng định sẽ trước hung hăng chế giễu một phen mới nghĩ biện pháp cứu người, dưới mắt rơi ở nơi nào lại vẫn cứ là Ung Thánh Hựu, những cái kia chật vật cùng vụng về liền toàn thành tâm hắn bên trên từng cây đâm, đâm ở ngực, nửa sâu không cạn, lại ngứa lại đau đến phải để hắn tâm phiền ý loạn.

Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không là cố ý. Hắn đương nhiên không có khả năng cố ý mình té xuống, không có khả năng cố ý tại quán bar bên cạnh tìm người đánh nhau, không có khả năng cố ý đem mình làm cho vết thương chằng chịt, chật vật không chịu nổi, nhưng hắn chính là không cách nào không sinh Ung Thánh Hựu khí.

Hắn tại sao tổng đem mình làm đến bộ này ruộng đồng? Thụ thương cũng tốt, chật vật cũng được, nếu là tại cái địa phương hắn không biết cũng coi như, hết lần này tới lần khác, Ung Thánh Hựu lại vẫn cứ liền muốn để hắn gặp được, liền muốn để tâm hắn đau đến khí trệ lòng buồn bực, nhưng mà muốn hận hắn không hận nổi, nghĩ nâng trong tay đau lại cảm thấy quá tiện nghi hắn, Khương Daniel không khỏi cho rằng, như thế lật ngược xoắn xuýt, nếu như mình tráng niên mất sớm, tám chín phần mười tuyệt đối đều là Ung Thánh Hựu hại.

"Ngươi chờ đợi! Ta xuống dưới!" Tức giận lên núi eo rống âm thanh, đem trên thân sớm đã không có cái gì tác dụng máy ảnh bao hướng bên cạnh quăng ra, Khương Daniel thả người nhảy lên liền ven theo dốc núi bị nước mưa thấm phải trơn ướt trên mặt đất hướng Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ sườn núi đi vòng quanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết được mình ngã xuống lúc là cái cái gì bộ dáng, nhưng khẳng định không bằng Khương Daniel như vậy soái khí, ngay cả lấy lục bọt nước đều văng đúng mức, tinh chuẩn toàn giội đến trên người hắn.

Vừa rơi xuống đất, Ung Thánh Hựu xa xa nhìn lại tức mười phần chật vật vẻ ngoài, lúc này cách gần một chút nhìn, nháy mắt lại trở nên càng thê thảm hơn. Gặp hắn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn bị nước bùn cọ phải nước sơn đen mực ô, toàn thân cao thấp không có một tấc quần áo là hoàn hảo, vết thương từ phá dưới quần áo lộ ra, thấm lấy huyết thủy lỗ hổng cùng dính đầy bùn quần áo dính tại cùng một chỗ, Khương Daniel nhướng mày, ngồi xổm trước người hắn, bắt lên đối phương đơn bạc bả vai liền lớn tiếng chất vấn: "Thụ thương sao? Làm bị thương chỗ nào rồi? Hả?"

Khương Daniel nắm lấy bả vai lực đạo không có chút nào ôn nhu có thể nói, dò xét thương thế động tác càng là thô lỗ phải làm cho vừa mới giống khỏa tuyết cầu, một đường từ trên sườn núi lăn xuống đến Ung Thánh Hựu đau đến mặt đều nhăn lại với nhau, nhưng thấy Khương Daniel tại trong mưa to trắng bệch lấy khuôn mặt, toàn thân ẩm ướt giống từ trong nước vớt lên đến, cảm nhận được trên bờ vai cái kia hai tay lạnh buốt, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả một câu đau đều nói không ra miệng.

Hắn cho là hắn sẽ không đến.

Hắn coi là trên đời này, chính là chỉ có Khương Daniel một người có thể cứu hắn, người này cũng sẽ không tới.

Khương Daniel lại chứng minh hắn sai.

Rõ ràng mới còn không nhìn hắn. Rõ ràng hơi sớm, Khương Daniel còn đối với hắn làm như không thấy, thấy chết không cứu, nhưng ngay tại hắn bất lực nhất, nhất lo lắng hãi hùng thời khắc, hắn nhưng lại xuất hiện. Dưới chân không có thất thải tường vân, trên thân càng không cường binh lợi khí, tất cả chỉ là một cái cùng hắn đồng dạng bị mưa gió đánh cho suy yếu rách nát thân thể, nguyên lai tưởng rằng lại chỉ là hắn một lần tiện tay chi cực khổ bố thí, lần này hắn lại cho phải ngừng tân đứng im lặng hồi lâu khổ, túng quẫn mà quẫn bách, bỏ đi từ đầu đến cuối không chịu bỏ đi hào quang, trở nên cùng hắn buồn cười cùng không chịu nổi.

Cái này cái nam nhân tựa hồ luôn có thể tại hắn đối với hắn sinh ra kết luận một giây sau lật đổ hắn, dùng hành động chứng minh sai lầm của hắn, để người bực bội lại khó xử, bị như thế đường hoàng đánh mặt cũng không tốt đẹp gì, nhưng lần này, cảm giác lại ngoài ý muốn không xấu. Nhìn trước mặt bị dầm mưa phải tóc đều dính đến trên mặt Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu thầm nghĩ.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là ngồi ở đằng kia ngốc ngốc nhìn mình không nói lời nào, cho là hắn là làm bị thương đầu mới sẽ như thế, Khương Daniel cảm thấy quýnh lên, nói chuyện liền càng lớn tiếng chút, "Nói chuyện a! Đến cùng nơi nào thụ thương rồi? Chẳng lẽ đụng đầu rồi? Rất đau sao? Đau đến lời nói đều nói không được rồi?" Nói lấy, hắn nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu viên kia dùng nước mưa tẩy đem đầu đầu sau liền bắt đầu bốn phía kiểm tra.

Bị hắn như thế bắt lấy, cảm thấy hai người tư thế thực tế quá mức buồn cười, Ung Thánh Hựu đành phải đưa tay chỉ hướng mắt cá chân chính mình."Xoay đến. . ." Bị Khương Daniel ép lấy đầu, hắn khó khăn mở miệng.

Nghe vậy, lần nữa xác nhận Ung Thánh Hựu đầu trừ bẩn một chút bên ngoài cũng không có có thụ thương, lại nghe hắn nói chỉ là bị trật, thật to nhẹ nhàng thở ra, Khương Daniel hướng Ung Thánh Hựu mắt cá chân dò xét mắt, thấy bình thường tinh tế trắng nõn mắt cá chân hiện tại sưng một vòng, đỏ đến giống khỏa chín muồi cà chua, đè nén không được trong lòng kia cỗ phiền muộn, hắn sắc mặt nghiêm nghị, vẻ mặt cứng rắn liền mắng: "Không có việc gì chạy đến như thế vắng vẻ địa phương làm gì! Ngươi có biết hay không toàn bộ người đều đang tìm ngươi! Nếu không phải ta nhìn thấy ngươi cơm hộp rơi ở nơi đó, ngươi chết đều không có người biết!"

"Ta. . ."

Vô tội nháy lấy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu đang nghĩ nói chút cái gì, lại bị Khương Daniel nghiêm nghị đánh gãy, "Ngươi! Ngươi cái gì ngươi! Con mẹ nó ngươi ngu! Liền ngươi như thế xuẩn mới có thể từ trên núi lăn xuống đến!" Thấy tấm kia vô cùng bẩn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn hoàn toàn không có bình thường kia xinh đẹp bộ dáng, Khương Daniel đáy lòng lại là một thanh lửa.

Từ trên sườn núi ngã xuống thụ thương đã đủ thảm, chưa kịp chậm rãi nhấm nuốt một tia cướp sau quãng đời còn lại vốn có ôn nhu thì thôi, còn bị Khương Daniel lại chú lại mắng, thực tế ủy khuất, Ung Thánh Hựu miệng một xẹp liền lớn tiếng đánh trả: "Ngươi cho rằng ta nghĩ quẳng sao? ! Nếu không phải tránh con rắn kia thời điểm chân trượt, ngươi cho rằng ta nghĩ toàn thân vô cùng bẩn nằm ở đây sao? ! Khương Daniel, ngươi nói chuyện có thể không, tê. . ." Lăn một đường tảng đá trên mặt đất, toàn thân cao thấp khắp nơi đều là to to nhỏ nhỏ ứ thanh cùng xát làm tổn thương, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm xúc kích động lên, đang khi nói chuyện không cẩn thận liên lụy đến vết thương trên người, đau đến hắn nhịn không được hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh, khóe mắt nước mắt bỗng hiện.

Thấy thế, Khương Daniel sầm mặt lại, đưa tay xuyên qua Ung Thánh Hựu đầu gối ổ sau liền đem cả người hắn chặn ngang bế lên.

"Uy, ngươi, ngươi làm gì. . ." Khương Daniel xảy ra bất ngờ tứ chi tiếp xúc để Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng hồn, không có chút nào dự cảnh chênh lệch độ cao càng làm cho người ta trở tay không kịp, chính là không có ý tứ kia, tay cũng bởi vì phần này kinh ngạc mà vô ý thức chăm chú trèo lên lồng ngực của đối phương.

"Ngậm miệng." Vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu, ở trong lòng liều mình mặc niệm lấy chớ vì trước ngực cổ áo kia cái móng vuốt phân tâm, Khương Daniel nhìn chung quanh hạ, "Ta đang nhìn thế nào đem ngươi thu được đi."

Hai người vị trí là sườn núi bên cạnh một mảnh đất trống nhỏ, đại khái là khai phát sau thổ nhưỡng trượt xuống bố trí, không có chút nào người vì vết tích, có chỉ là một đầu chật hẹp thú kính, thổ nhưỡng tại mưa to cọ rửa hạ trở nên xốp, có thể hay không tiếp nhận một người trọng lượng còn còn nghi vấn, huống chi là hai người bọn họ đại nam nhân.

Lần này phiền phức. Khương Daniel thầm nghĩ. Sớm biết đừng bởi vì nhất thời nóng lòng liền như thế trượt xuống đến, hiện tại ngược lại tốt, cứu người không thành, ngược lại cùng một chỗ gặp rủi ro.

Vừa mới mắng Ung Thánh Hựu xuẩn, nhưng hiện tại xem ra xuẩn người hẳn là chính mình.

"Nhưng là, "

"Liền gọi ngươi ngậm miệng."

Cũng không biết được Khương Daniel lúc này ảo não, Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn nói cái gì, lại lần nữa bị Khương Daniel một ngụm cắt đứt, cuối cùng nhất đành phải ngoan ngoãn im lặng mặc cho Khương Daniel dùng ôm công chúa tư thế ôm vào trong ngực, nhìn hắn đứng tại chỗ nhìn chung quanh.

Khương Daniel cái cằm rất nhọn, từ dưới lên trên nhìn lại, cằm dưới đường cong liền như dao sắc bén, khó trách há miệng cũng như dao xấu. Rõ ràng chính là hậu bối, nói tới nói lui lại không biết lớn nhỏ, khắp núi khắp cốc nói Ung Thánh Hựu ba chữ, ngay cả cái tiền bối cũng không mang; mới cảm động người này vậy mà mạo hiểm mưa to xuống tới cứu hắn, vừa thấy mặt húc đầu lại lại mắng hắn xuẩn, chú hắn chết, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, mình coi như hôm nay không chết ở núi này bên trong, ngày sau một ngày nào đó cũng sẽ bị Khương Daniel cho tức chết.

Đã Khương Daniel như thế đi, Ung Thánh Hựu may mà vuốt ve ngực, an an ổn ổn nằm tại Khương Daniel trong ngực khoanh tay đứng nhìn, nhìn hắn chuẩn bị thế nào xử lý.

Một phương diện khác, thấy thực tế không đường có thể đi, Khương Daniel quyết định cải biến sách lược.

Đem Ung Thánh Hựu thả lại nguyên địa, hắn để Ung Thánh Hựu trèo tại trên lưng mình, dự định đeo lấy người theo mới trượt xuống đến con đường leo đi lên, bất đắc dĩ trời mưa bùn đất trơn ướt, tăng thêm trên lưng trọng lượng, Khương Daniel không có bò bao xa liền lại trượt về tại chỗ, lại nhiều lần xuống tới, trừ đem mình làm cho toàn thân là bùn bên ngoài, căn bản không có tiến lên qua.

Thực tế nhìn không được, tại Khương Daniel lần thứ mười từ trên sườn núi trượt xuống đến sau, vuốt ve cổ của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng mở miệng: "Ta vừa mới có nhìn thấy một cái giống sơn động địa phương, không bằng chúng ta trước tránh mưa, đợi mưa tạnh lại nghĩ biện pháp leo đi lên a?"

Trên mặt cọ lấy một đống bùn, Khương Daniel hướng bên gáy nghiêng trừng mắt nhìn, tức giận đến lỗ mũi một trương một hạp. Là sẽ không sớm một chút nói?

Nhấc nhấc lông mày, Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt vô tội. Là chính ngươi gọi ta ngậm miệng.

Đeo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu , dựa theo hắn nói, Khương Daniel hoàn toàn chính xác tại cách đó không xa tìm được cái kia cái gọi là sơn động, nhưng so với sơn động, Khương Daniel cho rằng dùng hang lõm đến xưng hô nó tựa hồ càng thêm chuẩn xác, đại khái là quanh mình thổ nhưỡng tính chất so sánh giàu có dính tính, tăng thêm cấp trên thảm thực vật gốc rễ chạm đất lực mạnh, dưới đáy lỏng thoát thổ nhưỡng trượt xuống sau, trên sườn núi liền hình thành một cái thiên nhiên lỗ khảm, không gian không lớn, hai nam nhân chen một chút, dùng để tránh mưa lại là dư xài.

Vuốt ve đầu gối, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu vai chống cự lấy vai tựa ở tường đất ngồi lấy, riêng phần mình dùng từ trên trời giáng xuống nước mưa rửa mặt sau liền bắt đầu lâm vào trong dự liệu lặng yên. Hai người toàn thân đều ướt đẫm, dù cho từ trong núi trong mưa to ngắn ngủi đào thoát, hàn ý vẫn từ thổi vào lỗ khảm trong gió thấm vào, co rúm lại lấy thân thể, Ung Thánh Hựu hướng bên cạnh Khương Daniel liếc mắt, gặp hắn đồng dạng đông lạnh đến sắc mặt trắng bệch, quần áo trên người quần jean tất cả đều là bùn, một cỗ thẹn tội trạng tự nhiên sinh ra.

Khương Daniel không có khả năng không hận hắn.

Hắn lừa gạt hắn, lợi dụng nhược điểm của hắn lừa bịp hắn, thậm chí từ ở bên trong lấy được không ít chỗ tốt, tỉ như sự quan tâm của hắn, lại tỉ như hắn nụ hôn kia. Biết rõ Khương Daniel không thích đồng tính luyến ái, hắn lại vẫn nước chảy bèo trôi cùng hắn hôn, bây giờ nghĩ lại, trừ hận bên ngoài, Khương Daniel chỉ sợ còn tương đương buồn nôn hắn.

Nhưng ngay cả như vậy, hắn nhưng vẫn là cứu mình.

Tại sao đâu?

Tại sao tại những cái kia lừa gạt cùng tổn thương sau, Khương Daniel vẫn có thể liều lĩnh đến đây tìm hắn đâu? Tại sao tại biết rõ chỗ có khả năng phát sinh ngoài ý muốn tình trạng hạ, Khương Daniel vẫn không chút do dự cứ như vậy nhảy xuống chỉ vì xác nhận trạng huống của hắn đâu?

Hoang mang tại trong đầu càng để lâu càng nhiều, trĩu nặng để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chút u ám, một câu liền như thế hỏi ra miệng."Tại sao tới cứu ta?" Xưa nay không là am hiểu suy đoán lòng người người, giữa hai người giống như là mãi mãi không kết thúc lặng yên lại khiến người buồn ngủ, nhìn Khương Daniel một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi được rõ ràng trực tiếp, "Ngươi. . . Không phải rất chán ghét ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu con ngươi là đen tuyền, bị như thế một đôi mắt thẳng tắp nhìn chòng chọc lúc, tổng cho người ta một loại sẽ bị như vậy hút đi vào ảo giác. Nhìn cặp mắt kia bên trong cái bóng của mình, Khương Daniel chính là muốn nói láo cũng bất lực."Không có chán ghét đến loại trình độ kia. . ." Thậm chí nên nói là ưa thích.

Không có khả năng biết Khương Daniel chưa xong câu sau đầu có cái gì, thật sâu hướng Khương Daniel bên mặt ngắm nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu đem đầu quay lại chính diện.

Hắn không có phủ nhận.

Cứ việc tại trong dự liệu, bị người chán ghét hoài nghi bị ở trước mặt xác nhận vẫn là kiện mười phần đả thương người sự tình, qua mấy phút, Ung Thánh Hựu mới từ kia cỗ khó chịu kình bên trong chậm tới.

Khương Daniel chán ghét mình không thể bình thường hơn được, Ung Thánh Hựu ý đồ bản thân trấn an. Bị như thế lừa gạt , bất kỳ người nào đều lại bởi vậy mà sinh lòng oán hận, nếu như Khương Daniel bây giờ nói thích hắn, hắn mới nên cảm thấy người này đầu có mao bệnh.

Bị chán ghét kỳ thật cũng không phải bao lớn không được sự tình, từ nhỏ đến lớn, chán ghét hắn người nhiều đi, nhưng đơn độc Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm giác không thể chịu đựng được.

Hắn đại khái chính là không thể tiếp nhận Khương Daniel đối tâm tình của hắn, cùng hắn đối Khương Daniel tâm tình đi ngược lại sự thật này.

". . . Thật xin lỗi." Nhìn chân trước ven theo vách núi tích táp rơi xuống nước mưa, Ung Thánh Hựu tại một trận lâu dài lặng yên sau nhỏ giọng nói, thanh âm bị chôn không ở bên ngoài đầu hoa hoa tác hưởng tiếng mưa rơi bên trong, cứ thế với, đi vào Khương Daniel trong tai lúc chỉ còn lại muỗi vo ve, thật nhỏ như trong gió thì thầm chỉ tự phiến ngữ.

"Cái gì?" Nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel không quá xác định mình nghe được cái gì.

"Không, ta nói là. . ." Trương há miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu yết hầu càn đến kịch liệt, "Thật xin lỗi. . ."

Lặng yên lần nữa lan tràn, vụng trộm hướng Khương Daniel dò xét mắt, gặp hắn chỉ là hung hăng nhìn mình, chà xát phát lạnh tay, Ung Thánh Hựu do dự lấy mở miệng, "Lừa gạt ngươi. . . Thật xin lỗi." Cúi đầu nhìn chòng chọc mũi chân, không có chú ý tới Khương Daniel ánh mắt dị dạng, hắn phối hợp nói: "Khi đó ngươi nói ta là tên hỗn đản, ta nghĩ ngươi nói đúng, ta đích xác rất hỗn trướng. . . Mặc dù không lập tức nhận ra ngươi cũng có bất thường. . . Nhưng ta không nên giấu ngươi giấu như thế lâu, còn cùng ngươi kết giao. . ."

"Ngươi bây giờ nói những này là ý gì?" Nhíu mày lại, Khương Daniel vô tình đánh gãy.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua biểu lộ tràn ngập kinh ngạc, có chút mở lớn hai mắt để hắn nhìn qua giống như là chỉ bị kinh sợ tiểu động vật, bị nước mưa ướt nhẹp tóc đen khéo léo thiếp ở trên trán của hắn, nổi bật lên một gương mặt càng thêm tái nhợt, vốn nên là làm người trìu mến bộ dáng, Khương Daniel nhìn ở trong mắt lại chỉ cảm thấy đáng hận.

"Ta, ta chỉ là muốn giải thích với ngươi. . ."

Bị Khương Daniel ánh mắt bên trong lạnh lùng dọa đến, Ung Thánh Hựu ấp úng mở miệng, nhưng không nghĩ đối phương nghe được sau bắn tới ánh mắt trở nên càng thêm ngoan lệ.

"Ai muốn ngươi nói xin lỗi?" Hận hận nhìn người trước mặt, Khương Daniel lồng ngực kịch liệt chập trùng giống là từng tòa kéo dài núi.

Hắn trước kia cũng cho là mình muốn là một câu xin lỗi, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này xảy ra bất ngờ thật xin lỗi, xem ở Khương Daniel trong mắt bất quá chỉ là bởi vì cái này xảy ra ngoài ý muốn mà sinh ra cảm giác tội lỗi, bên trong bao hàm lấy đồng tình cùng cảm tạ, nhưng không có yêu.

Thật xin lỗi ba chữ có cùng số lượng từ ngang hàng quả quyết, không quan hệ tha thứ, dù cho bất kể thực tình, cũng có thể một đao cắt bỏ những cái kia lộn xộn dây dưa, lời nói ai cũng có thể nói, nhưng một khi khuyết thiếu mấu chốt nhất tình cảm, nói cho cùng bất quá cũng chỉ là một loại đơn phương giải quyết vấn đề thủ đoạn.

Đối Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói, chẳng lẽ giữa bọn hắn đủ loại, bất quá chỉ là một cái có thể sử dụng ba chữ tuỳ tiện đuổi vấn đề sao?

"Ai mà thèm lời xin lỗi của ngươi!" Càng nghĩ càng giận, thình lình phát hiện mới sở tác sở vi rất có thể bất quá chỉ là mình một đầu nóng, Khương Daniel quả thực lên bóp chết Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ, dù sao hắn cái này cái mạng nhỏ bốn bỏ năm lên cũng là mình cứu. Nhìn tấm kia tái nhợt vẫn như cũ, thậm chí mang một chút vô tội đáng thương mặt, hắn tức giận đứng người lên, tại hẹp sơn động nhỏ hạn chế hạ, còng lấy cõng chỉ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu liền mắng: "Ung Thánh Hựu, con mẹ nó ngươi muốn chơi liền chơi đến triệt để điểm, đừng đùa đến một nửa đột nhiên ở bên kia diễn cái gì lương tâm phát hiện. Đã ngươi lúc trước như vậy đắc ý, hiện tại liền cho ta biểu hiện được vui vẻ lên chút nha! Lão dùng gương mặt kia, vẻ mặt đó ở trước mặt ta lúc ẩn lúc hiện, trang cái gì đáng thương!"

"Ta nơi nào giả bộ đáng thương? !" Bị Khương Daniel mắng không hiểu thấu, vốn định lui một bước trời cao biển rộng, khó được yếu thế Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không trải qua bị nhen lửa hỏa khí, "Ta thời điểm nào ở trước mặt ngươi lúc ẩn lúc hiện rồi? Hả? Ta đây không phải Thiên Thiên tại tránh lấy ngươi đi rồi sao? !"

"Ngươi có!" Gầm to lên, Khương Daniel nhìn qua có chút cuồng loạn, bởi vì không gian thu hẹp mà bị ép xoay người lưng còng bộ dáng càng là buồn cười.

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn ngồi trên đất bùn, so sánh mỗi cái nửa đêm tỉnh mộng đều xuất hiện trong đầu mơ hồ gương mặt, nghĩ đến mình vậy mà có thể như thế thích một người, thích đến dù cho chỉ bằng vào một thân ảnh mơ hồ chính mình cũng có thể biết là đối phương, không cách nào ở trong mơ thành công chắp vá mà ra khuôn mặt lại muốn ở chỗ này dùng một câu xin lỗi cùng hắn phủi sạch quan hệ, một trận bi phẫn đan xen, thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Khương Daniel đưa tay liền dùng một bàn tay bắt được người kia khuôn mặt nhỏ, một cái tay khác thì đào bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu vô cùng bẩn cổ áo, "Chính là ngươi gương mặt này. . . Chỉ bằng ngươi gương mặt này!"

Bị Khương Daniel vô lễ nắm lấy cái cằm, Ung Thánh Hựu lần này cũng giận, quyết lấy miệng, hắn đưa tay phản bắt được Khương Daniel nắn lấy hắn gương mặt thịt tay, trong mắt là cùng bị quản bởi người hiện huống hoàn toàn tương phản băng lãnh lửa giận, "Khương Daniel, ngươi cho ta tôn trọng một chút. Con mẹ nó chứ lại hỗn đản cũng là ngươi tiền bối, lại không buông tay, chính là ngươi có thể lấy một cản trăm, con mẹ nó chứ hôm nay cũng cùng ngươi đòn khiêng bên trên."

"Nếu là ta lại không đâu?"

Không nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu thân là tiền bối cảnh cáo, Khương Daniel tròn mắt tận nứt, nhìn qua có chút đáng sợ, đổi lại bình thường, Ung Thánh Hựu như gặp hắn giống như bây giờ tức giận đến một gương mặt cùng Dạ Xoa đồng dạng, đã sớm ngoan ngoãn im lặng, liền sợ bị đối phương một quyền quật ngã, nhưng giờ này khắc này, thân thể thụ thương yếu ớt cùng bị không hiểu giận mắng ủy khuất tại lửa giận chuyển đổi hạ lại thành một cỗ động lực, thúc đẩy hắn nắm chặt nắm đấm, răng rãnh khẽ cắn, một cái nắm đấm liền hướng Khương Daniel trên mặt chào hỏi.

Từ không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu vậy mà lại động thủ, Khương Daniel chớp liên tục cũng không kịp tránh, từ khớp xương rõ ràng ngón tay cuộn lại mà thành cứng rắn quyền cứ như vậy chính giữa mũi của hắn, đau đến hắn tranh thủ thời gian buông tay, tính phản xạ liền hướng sau lảo đảo mấy bước.

Lại dám đánh hắn? !

Ung Thánh Hựu lại dám đánh hắn? !

Sờ sờ mũi, nhìn trong tay máu tươi, Khương Daniel vừa sợ vừa giận. Phương diện đánh nhau hắn từ trước đến nay nhai ti tất báo, mà cho tới nay, đối Ung Thánh Hựu ôm chặt lấy rất nhiều bất mãn cũng vào lúc này bị quyền này toàn đánh ra, đầu nóng lên, Khương Daniel gầm nhẹ âm thanh liền hướng ngồi dưới đất Ung Thánh Hựu đánh tới.

Trước sớm một mực bị Khương Daniel huy hoàng đánh nhau sử hù phải chân tay co cóng, bây giờ thấy mình tùy ý vung một quyền vậy mà có thể đem đối phương đánh cho từ nay về sau vẫn còn lưu lại hai chuỗi máu mũi, từ chưa từng đánh nhau bao giờ Ung Thánh Hựu liền khờ dại cho là mình không chừng có thể thắng qua Khương Daniel, đối huyết hồng lấy con mắt hướng mình nhào người tới tránh cũng không tránh, đưa tay liền nắm chặt lên Khương Daniel bị bùn nhão che phủ ướt át áo cổ áo, đẩy lấy đôi kia vai rộng, ngăn cản người tới áp chế đồng thời dùng thân thể chính diện nghênh kích Khương Daniel công kích.

Hai cái lớn nam sinh liền như thế tại nhỏ hẹp núi trong hố xoay đánh thành một đoàn. Mang theo một mặt máu cùng nước bùn, Khương Daniel nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân đơn bạc áo sơmi làm kình liền phải đem người đẩy ngã xuống đất, không biết đánh nhau Ung Thánh Hựu tại một quyền kia qua sau hào không ngoài suy đoán rơi hạ phong, tinh thần lại hết sức đáng khen, thẳng đến bị áp chế tại trên vách núi đá trước, hắn còn tại vung vẩy lấy hai tay, giống con mèo đối tấm kia bị mình đánh một quyền mặt lại bắt lại đẩy, tức giận đến Khương Daniel rõ ràng cả người ngồi vào trên người hắn, dùng đầu gối ép lấy hắn hai đầu vào tay cánh tay mới ngăn lại đối phương không có kết cấu gì mèo quyền.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này đã không có chút nào đánh trả năng lực, nắm chặt nắm đấm, Khương Daniel cánh tay hướng sau kéo một phát, đang chuẩn bị đáp lễ mới một quyền kia, động tác lại tại nhìn thấy dưới thân tấm kia mang theo một chút hoảng sợ tái nhợt khuôn mặt nhỏ sau ngạnh sinh sinh ngừng ở giữa không trung.

Hắn thế nào hạ thủ được đâu?

Người này chỉ là nhíu một cái lông mày, hắn tâm đều có thể nắm chặt thành bím, lồng ngực buồn bực phải nhanh thiếu dưỡng, hắn lại thế nào bỏ được đánh hắn?

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại đánh. Một cái đấm thẳng công bằng rơi vào trên mặt hắn, hung hăng, không mang mảy may do dự.

Hắn lại là thế nào hạ thủ được?

Ủy khuất đến chậm tràn lan để Khương Daniel đột nhiên cảm thấy một trận choáng váng, mũi truyền đến cảm giác đau đâm lấy thần kinh của hắn, làm chóp mũi chua xót càng thêm tươi sáng, nhưng ở hắn còn chưa kịp phản ứng đến mình ngay tại bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu đánh hắn mà khổ sở, dưới thân bị hắn dùng hai chân vây khốn người lại đột nhiên mở miệng.

"Đánh a." Ung Thánh Hựu nói."Coi như ta thiếu ngươi. Đánh, hai chúng ta thanh."

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm trên mặt đất, tóc đen thui hỗn đúng chỗ lá tro bụi tán loạn ở chung quanh phô triển, để hắn giống từ đen nghịt trong ao trồi lên một trương khuôn mặt, nhìn Khương Daniel một đôi mắt bình tĩnh phải hào không gợn sóng, như một bãi nước đọng, thấy Khương Daniel không khỏi lưng phát lạnh.

Buông xuống giơ cao giữa không trung cánh tay, Khương Daniel thoát lực buông ra từ đầu đến cuối tích lũy gấp nắm đấm.

Đây không phải hắn muốn.

Tại trong mưa trong núi rừng giống cái người điên bốn phía tán loạn, ngay cả mấy trăm vạn máy ảnh đều không cần, còn đem mình làm thành hiện tại bộ này thê thảm bộ dáng, hắn vì cái gì?

Mười mấy hai mươi cái ban đêm, trên giường lật qua lật lại khó mà ngủ yên, với trời tối người yên rạng sáng lật ngược nhìn kia sẽ không còn có bất luận cái gì tin tức mới khung chat, vì mỗi một lần trượt xuống dưới giao diện mà tràn ngập hư ảo chờ mong, lại vì mỗi lần mong đợi thất bại tinh thần chán nản, hắn đồ lại là cái gì?

Một tiếng xin lỗi? Một tiếng thanh toán xong?

Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi đem hắn thấy quá đơn giản. Ba chữ, một câu, một cái nắm đấm, một câu thanh toán xong, hắn Khương Daniel không có như vậy tốt đuổi.

Hắn muốn cùng người này hung hăng dây dưa, đời đời kiếp kiếp, tử sinh giống nhau.

Ung Thánh Hựu đời này, kiếp sau, kiếp sau sau nữa, thẳng tới Địa Cầu hủy diệt, vũ trụ tiêu đãi, thậm chí thẳng đến cuối cùng sau kế tiếp cuối cùng, cũng đừng nghĩ thoát khỏi hắn.

Đây là hắn thiếu hắn.

Thiếu, liền muốn còn.

"Ai mẹ hắn muốn cùng ngươi thanh toán xong." Khương Daniel cắn răng nghiến lợi nói. Nói xong, nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cổ áo, hắn cúi người liền cường ngạnh hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu bị nước mưa thấm phải ẩm thấp thanh lương môi mỏng, hút lên kia mềm non cánh môi.

Mặc cho hắn như thế nào hồi ức tưởng tượng, chân thực xúc cảm như cũ bao trùm tất cả nửa đêm dĩ nỉ mộng, Ung Thánh Hựu thổ tức liền phun ra trên mặt của hắn, ấm áp mà mang theo nó đặc hữu mùi, làm Khương Daniel một chút liền thẩm say tại cái này mong nhớ ngày đêm hôn bên trong, không khỏi một chút lại một chút mổ lên người kia đóng chặt bờ môi, dùng răng nhẹ gặm lấy người kia mỏng mà mềm mềm dai môi dưới, hi vọng cái kia đạo quật cường cửa có thể vì chính mình mà ra.

Nụ hôn này tới bá đạo lại đột nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu thoạt đầu là cự tuyệt, dù sao hai người vừa mới đánh một trận, nhưng đại khái là bị Khương Daniel kia cố chấp cố chấp lây nhiễm, lại hoặc là không chịu nổi đối phương giống như là muốn đem bờ môi của mình như vậy gặm nuốt hầu như không còn thế công, bị hôn đến hai mắt ướt át, tê cả da đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu mới cuối cùng thuận theo có chút há mồm cho qua.

Hàm răng buông lỏng, một đầu linh hoạt mềm mềm dai đầu lưỡi liền như thế chui đi vào. Khương Daniel hôn sâu như cùng hắn người mạnh như nhau thế lại trêu chọc, giờ này khắc này lại ít đi một phần quá khứ không chút phí sức, nhiều phân khó dằn nổi nôn nóng, móc lấy đầu lưỡi, đầu lưỡi của hắn giống như là muốn chứng minh cái gì dính sát lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, đảo qua giường lúc càng là vội vàng phải gần như đói khát, phảng phất muốn đem dưới thân người từ trong ra ngoài hủy đi ăn vào bụng.

Bức thiết giống như một trận bệnh truyền nhiễm, tại hai lưỡi quấn giao ở giữa, thổ tức trùng điệp lúc tương hỗ lây nhiễm, mang đến mùa hạ vốn có nhiệt độ. Cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu bị mình ép ở phía dưới cánh tay bắt đầu một chút giãy dụa, liền lấy hôn tư thế, Khương Daniel đem chân thoáng từ nay về sau dời đi, một đôi cánh tay nháy mắt liền trèo lên hắn vai, đem cả người hắn hướng trên mặt đất mang.

Bị Ung Thánh Hựu chính trực thân thể chọc cho, Khương Daniel miệng nhất câu, trước kia còn bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cổ áo tay liền đi xuống đi, không nhẹ không nặng theo đứng lên hạ nhân eo thon chi, làm người trìu mến run rẩy từ kề sát thân thể ở giữa truyền đến, cảm nhận được chỗ hạ thân hai người đều có chút cấp bách cứng rắn cảm giác, Khương Daniel lúc này mới cuối cùng buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu bị mình gặm đến đỏ bừng bờ môi, ven theo người kia đẹp mắt cằm dưới tuyến, một đường hôn hướng hắn một chút căng cứng cổ.

Từ mối tình đầu sau này rốt cuộc không có bị bất luận kẻ nào ép ở phía dưới lần này đối đãi, đối mặt Khương Daniel hôn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại chỉ cảm thấy mình tựa như bao phủ tại một vũng nước ấm chú thành trong biển rộng, nhiệt độ từ lỗ chân lông tinh tế dày đặc xông vào thể nội, dệt thành một trương ấm mà mềm mại thảm, đem hắn chăm chú bao khỏa.

Trên thân nam nhân nhiệt độ cơ thể xua tan nước mưa mang tới hàn ý, chính đắm chìm tại cái này đã lâu ấm áp bên trong, một đôi mang theo đốt người nhiệt độ tay lại tiến vào quần áo của hắn, một tay lấy kia thân bị nước bùn nhiễm phải màu vàng đất áo sơ mi trắng vung lên, lộ ra hắn tuyết trắng trần như nhộng.

Cơ hồ là nháy mắt phản ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay liền che khuất Khương Daniel con mắt.

"Làm gì?" Ánh mắt bị che đậy, Khương Daniel cũng không hoảng hốt, nhếch miệng liền cười xấu xa lấy hỏi: "Nguyên lai ngươi có loại này ham mê?"

Đối mặt tấm kia bị che lấy mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại trên bờ, nhìn kia uông biển cả thuỷ triều xuống.". . . Ngươi sẽ không muốn nhìn."

Ngây cả người, Khương Daniel thu lại bên miệng cười."Ai nói."

"Kinh nghiệm của ta." Ý cười chạy đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt, lại biến cái dạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu mịn màng da thịt ngay tại mình dưới lòng bàn tay phương, Khương Daniel có thể từ thân thể nhỏ xíu chập trùng ở giữa cảm thụ người kia hô hấp, rõ ràng là không đến 0,5 cm khoảng cách, hắn lại không cách nào hiểu thấu đáo dưới lớp da, kia huyết nhục chỗ sâu hạch tâm bên trong, đến cùng cất dấu chút cái gì.

"Ta biết ngươi là ai." Mấp máy môi, Khương Daniel ngữ khí là hiếm thấy ôn hòa."Ta biết, ta cũng tiếp nhận."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lại lại cười, màu mực đáy mắt giống lại hạ trận mưa."Ngay từ đầu đều là như thế nói." Không đợi Khương Daniel phản bác, đẩy ra che ở trên người tay, Ung Thánh Hựu kéo xuống bị đối phương vẩy đến trước ngực áo sơmi sau mới đem quang minh còn cho Khương Daniel.

"Mưa tạnh."

Híp mắt lấy con mắt, Khương Daniel có thể nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói như vậy.

"Trở về đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ bình thản, phảng phất mới phát sinh ở hai mọi việc trên thế gian, bất quá đều chỉ là đang nhìn giống như vô tận trong trầm mặc, ngộ nhập ban ngày mộng, duy nhất có thể chứng thực kia là chân thật dấu vết để lại, cũng chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu tái nhợt trên mặt kia xóa rơi vào khóe môi dị dạng đỏ.

Ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía chỉ dựa vào sức một mình, chi lấy vách núi khó khăn từ dưới đất bò dậy Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel nội tâm ngũ vị tạp thành.

Trở về đi. Bao nhiêu đơn giản ba chữ, Khương Daniel lại biết mình là rốt cuộc không thể quay về.

Không thể quay về.

Cũng không muốn trở về.

Ngồi tại gấp lại trên ghế bất an móc lấy đúng lúc mở tại chỗ đầu gối quần lỗ rách, trợn lấy một đôi nhỏ giọt mắt to, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy mình ánh mắt chung quanh sáu tổ cơ bắp tại lật ngược phần mắt hoạt động hạ dần dần chua xót, nhưng cho dù hắn đều nhanh đem kia bốn phía đi lại thân ảnh nhìn mặc một cái động, Khương Daniel lại vẫn như cái vô sự người, không có chút nào không hài hòa dung nhập bọn hắn hí kịch hệ một đám đồng học hậu bối bên trong.

"Daniel! Đến giúp đỡ nhấc một chút cái này!"

"Daniel! Giúp cầm một chút sơn xoát a! Tạ ơn!"

Nghe lấy những cái kia bình thường không tính là quen biết các bạn học mở miệng một tiếng Daniel, làm cho thân thiện lại rất quen, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu chặt lông mày, chính muốn mở miệng cũng tới bên trên một câu 『 Daniel! Phiền phức giúp ta lăn ra ngoài! Tạ ơn! 』, bả vai lại đột nhiên bị người trùng điệp vỗ xuống.

Ngẩng đầu, chỉ thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chính một mặt vui mừng nhìn tại múa đài trung ương bốn phía bận rộn bên ngoài hệ hậu bối.

"Rất tốt." Đại khái là ý thức được Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đột nhiên mở miệng, "Nhìn thấy chân ngươi thụ thương lúc ta còn lo lắng một chút, nhưng xem ra lo lắng của ta là dư thừa. Người ngươi mang tới thật là tốt dùng, quay đầu phải tạ ơn Kim thành thái."

Hoàng hội trưởng Mẫn Huyền nhìn qua đối cái này miễn phí lao công hết sức hài lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu cái này toa lại hận không thể ánh mắt treo dây chằng ngay tại chỗ đứt gãy, để cho hắn đem bạch nhãn lật phải càng thêm phát huy vô cùng tinh tế.

Tốt cái gì tốt, dùng để làm gì, người mặc dù là mình theo tới, nhưng vị hội trưởng này đại nhân cũng dùng đến quá thuận buồm xuôi gió một chút, lại là chuyển đạo cụ lại là làm nghề mộc, thật đem Khương Daniel khi thay thế hắn hí kịch hệ lâm thời đứa ở dùng rồi?

Nói là, lo lắng không phải hẳn là muốn lo lắng chân của hắn sao?

Có giám với rãnh điểm thực tế quá nhiều, lười nhác từng cái nhả rãnh, Ung Thánh Hựu may mà đứng người lên, "A có đúng không, đã nơi này không có chuyện của ta, vậy ta liền đi trước." Rời đi chỗ ngồi, cà thọt lấy chân, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đi mấy bước, một con phô lấy mỏng mồ hôi tinh thực cánh tay lập tức từ bên cạnh nâng lên cánh tay của hắn.

"Thánh Hựu ca muốn trở về rồi? Ta đưa ngươi đến cửa trường học gọi xe a?"

Tay áo cuốn tới nơi bả vai, Khương Daniel trắng bóng hai cánh tay trần trụi bên ngoài, bởi vì dùng sức mà nhô ra gân xanh để hắn nhìn qua nam nhân vị mười phần, Ung Thánh Hựu lại chỉ nhìn thoáng qua liền đem đầu kia bên cạnh nữ đồng học muốn chạm lại lại không dám tùy tiện đụng tinh tráng cánh tay đẩy ra.

"Không cần, chính ta có thể đi." Bị kia âm thanh 『 Thánh Hựu ca 』 gọi phải, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình lên một thân nổi da gà.

Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt phải không nể mặt mũi, Khương Daniel lại không cần mặt mũi cùng càng chặt hơn."Thánh Hựu ca chân không phải còn chưa tốt sao? Đường đều đi không tốt, cũng đừng cầm bao, " gặp mặt trước nam nhân đi trên đường giống con mới từ trứng bên trong ấp ra nhỏ vịt, một cà thọt một cà thọt địa, trên vai túi đeo vai theo lấy đi đường động tác tả hữu lắc lư, thực tế nhìn không được, Khương Daniel nói lấy liền một tay lấy trên vai hắn ôm đồm đến trên người mình, động tác một mạch mà thành, cuối cùng vẫn không quên lầu bầu một câu: "Cũng không đi học, mang như thế chìm bao làm cái gì. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong nháy mắt xù lông. "Uy, ngươi, "

"Vị này niên đệ đối Thánh Hựu thật đúng là tốt, bình thường thế nào không gặp ngươi đã tới? Đều bị Thánh Hựu giấu đi rồi? Sợ bị chúng ta bắt tới làm lao động tay chân?" Trải qua hí kịch hệ đồng học gặp một lần này vị diện sinh niên đệ lại dính tại hệ bên cạnh đồng học bên người, lại là đưa về nhà lại là giúp giỏ xách, đại khái nhận vì một buổi sáng cộng đồng lao động đã có thể tại giữa lẫn nhau thành lập có thể coi là hữu nghị quan hệ, vuốt ve hoàn thành đến một nửa tiểu đạo cụ, hắn trêu chọc nói, " xem ra Thánh Hựu đem đệ đệ làm bảo."

"Mới không, "

"Không phải đệ đệ." Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu phản bác, Khương Daniel ngược lại mình mở miệng trước.

Đeo lấy đối phương bao, không nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu mới cự tuyệt, Khương Daniel lại lần nữa tóm được con kia trắng nõn mảnh khảnh cánh tay, cảm nhận được lòng bàn tay mạch đập nhảy lên, hắn cười đến có chút đắc ý, "Là nam bằng, phốc. . . !" Nói được nửa câu, một cái bàn tay lại đột nhiên đánh lên hắn miệng, thanh thúy tiếng bạt tai đang biểu diễn sảnh mái vòm hình kết cấu hạ bị thả lớn mấy lần, trêu đến trên đài tất cả đang bề bộn lấy chế tác đại đạo cỗ các bạn học toàn hướng bọn hắn nơi này nhìn sang.

"Có con muỗi." Cầm lấy tay, Ung Thánh Hựu khuôn mặt tươi cười ngâm ngâm cùng người chung quanh giải thích nói, đối lấy không có vật gì lòng bàn tay còn ra vẻ tiếc nuối liên tục xưng đáng tiếc, chỉ có che lấy miệng Khương Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu một tát này chỉ là thuần túy bạo lực.

Cái này ca đánh người thế nào tận đánh mặt a! Sinh lý nước mắt đều bị buộc ra, hiện lấy lệ quang, Khương Daniel hận hận trừng mắt trước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu.

Đối mặt hắn hai mắt đẫm lệ im ắng lên án, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là về lấy một cái ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười nghiến răng nghiến lợi, dùng chỉ có hai người nghe được thanh âm nói ra: "Khương Daniel, chúng ta nói chuyện."

Từ vài ngày trước tại vùng núi phát sinh nhỏ ngoài ý muốn sau, Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai người đều bởi vì xối quá lâu mưa, về nhà riêng phần mình nằm mấy ngày mới lần lượt từ một trận cảm mạo bên trong thoát thân mà ra, Khương Daniel thân thể nội tình tốt, nằm không hai ngày nữa liền có thể xuống giường như thường lệ lên lớp làm công, Ung Thánh Hựu thì thảm một chút, bệnh nặng một trận sau còn kéo cái vết thương ở chân, đều nhanh qua một tuần đi đường còn không lưu loát.

Theo Ung Thánh Hựu tập tễnh bộ pháp, hai người đi đến biểu diễn bên ngoài phòng, lúc này vừa qua khỏi giờ cơm, vốn là vị ở sân trường nơi hẻo lánh biểu diễn sảnh không có cái gì người đi đường, đứng ở dưới cây, ngày mùa hè đi cây thanh thúy tươi tốt tán cây tại sau trưa ánh nắng chiếu xuống chiếu đến Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt, mơ hồ nét mặt của hắn.

Nhìn trước mặt bị bóng tối biến mất gương mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel chợt ngươi có loại dự cảm xấu.

"Ngươi đến cùng muốn như thế nào?" Quả nhiên, quay người lại nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái mắt đao bắn xuyên qua liền ngữ khí bất thiện hỏi: "Thiên Thiên theo ta chơi vui sao? Ngươi liền như thế nhàn?"

Cũng không biết được Khương Daniel là thế nào biết đến, Ung Thánh Hựu bệnh nặng sơ dũ, đang định đi học ngày ấy, vừa mở ra gia môn, liền gặp đã từng tới một lần Khương Daniel đứng trước cửa nhà, một tay xách bữa sáng, một tay cắm túi quần, tựa ở tường vây bên cạnh một bộ thanh thản tự nhiên bộ dáng, rất có loại đem cửa nhà hắn khi hoạ báo hiện trường đóng phim tư thái.

Ung Thánh Hựu mới đầu cũng không có để ở trong lòng, luôn cho là Khương Daniel là cái ba phút nhiệt độ chủ, qua mấy ngày hai người cũng liền lại trở lại trước kia kính tặng như băng trạng thái, thật tình không biết lần này Khương Daniel không hiểu cố chấp, liên tiếp mấy ngày lại là đưa bữa sáng, lại là bồi lên khóa, chép bút ký, để Ung Thánh Hựu hoài nghi mình đến cùng là chân thụ thương hay là tay thụ thương, mà Khương Daniel đến cùng là gặp mưa xối đến cháy hỏng đầu óc hay là bản thân liền não tàn.

Càng xâu quỷ chính là, Khương Daniel những này vô sự mà ân cần cử động bên trong luôn có lấy mấy phần ác độc ý vị, mua được bữa sáng là hắn ghét nhất rau quả salad, giữa trưa tặng đồ uống là hắn uống không hạ miệng cà phê đen, bữa tối tìm hắn ăn cơm Tây cũng được, cái gì không chọn vậy mà tuyển cái hắn có nhìn không có hiểu cao cấp pháp thức phần tử xử lý, dọa đến hắn tranh thủ thời gian tùy tiện tìm cái lý do thoái thác, chạy về nhà ăn mì sợi phối đồ chua.

Khương Daniel cái này một đợt thao tác thực tế quá mức mâu thuẫn, để Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi cảm thấy hắn căn bản chính là đến chỉnh hắn.

Tao.

"Ngươi không có chuyện khác có thể làm sao? Các ngươi buộc lên không phải cũng có học kỳ triển sao? Ngươi không đi học không sao sao?" Tam liên hỏi mới ra, liền ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng chấn kinh. Sống sống, hắn vậy mà cũng có đối người nói lời này một ngày.

Đại khái là cũng nghĩ đến một chỗ đi, chỉ thấy Khương Daniel miệng bĩu một cái, hiển nhiên là tại kiềm chế vọt tới bên miệng ý cười."Thánh Hựu ca đây là tại lo lắng ta sao?"

"Ngừng ngừng ngừng ngừng ──" đưa tay ngăn lại Khương Daniel nói tiếp, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy thái dương đột nhiên đau dữ dội, "Cái gì? Thánh Hựu 『 ca 』? Ta thời điểm nào là ngươi ca rồi?"

"Không phải đâu?" Khương Daniel nhún vai, "Thánh Hựu quân? Hay là nói. . ." Con mắt chuyển vòng, hắn lộ ra cái không có hảo ý cười, "Thánh Hựu?"

"Uy!" Bị đối phương mấy ngày nay liên tiếp nhìn không ra thiện ý hay là ác ý động tác làm cho có chút thần kinh yếu ớt, lại nghe Khương Daniel cố ý chiếm hắn tiện nghi, Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến một đôi mắt trừng phải cùng chuông đồng đồng dạng, "Tiền bối! Gọi ta tiền bối!"

"Tại sao?" Nháy mắt mấy cái, Khương Daniel ngoẹo đầu, biểu lộ hiển thị rõ vô tội, hỏi được càng là mười phần chân thành tha thiết, "Chúng ta không phải tại kết giao sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong triệt để mộng.

Ai cùng ai? ! Thời điểm nào? ! Ở đâu? ! Ai nói? !

Tinh tế hồi tưởng mấy ngày đến nay phát sinh đủ loại, Ung Thánh Hựu mười phần vững tin mình không có bất kỳ cái gì mất trí nhớ trưng điềm báo hoặc mất trí chứng điềm báo, mà nhìn thấy trước mặt nam tử lại là trương lỗ mũi lại là trừng mắt, đọc hiểu tấm kia biểu lộ hạ hoang mang, Khương Daniel bất mãn nhăn lại lông mày, miệng xẹp phải khó được có chút tính trẻ con.

"Trong núi lúc ấy. . . Ta không phải nói không muốn cùng hai ngươi thanh sao?"

Vậy cũng là? !

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt khó có thể tin, Khương Daniel càng ủy khuất, "Chúng ta không phải còn thân hơn qua mà!"

Khương Daniel ngữ khí tựa như cái bị cặn bã nam đùa bỡn thể xác tinh thần thiếu nữ, luận điệu hay là học sinh tiểu học cấp độ cái chủng loại kia, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu dạ dày đều đau.

Ngươi Khương Daniel thời điểm nào như thế ngây thơ rồi?

". . . Ta lười nhác cùng ngươi nói nhảm." Không ngừng phá là hắn cuối cùng nhất ôn nhu, quẳng xuống như thế một câu, Ung Thánh Hựu quay người liền muốn đi, đi chưa được mấy bước lại nghĩ lên bọc của mình còn tại Khương Daniel đôi kia vai rộng bên trên, lập tức đành phải lại quay trở lại đến, mới quay đầu, con mắt vừa lúc liền đối mặt Khương Daniel gần ngay trước mắt nửa là giễu cợt nửa là cưng chiều ánh mắt.

"Ngươi lại theo ta làm gì?" Sắp bị Khương Daniel tùy tùng hình thức bức điên, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc cân nhắc hiện tại như lại đến một quyền, người này sẽ sẽ không trở nên bình thường điểm.

"Ta muốn giúp ngươi a." Sập lấy lông mày, Khương Daniel nhìn qua có chút đáng thương.

"Giúp cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt khó hiểu.

"Ngươi luôn luôn tay chân vụng về, một chút thụ thương, một chút rơi sườn núi, không có lỗ thủng sẽ quẳng, cầm đồ vật sẽ lật, đụng nơi đó liền tổn thương nơi nào, sờ cái gì liền xấu cái gì, ta có thể không giúp sao?" Khương Daniel vừa nói vừa chuyện đương nhiên nắm chặt lấy ngón tay, Ung Thánh Hựu càng xem mặt lại càng đen, đưa tay liền đẩy ra Khương Daniel đặt tại trước mắt mình nửa nắm thành quả đấm tay.

Hóa ra hắn cái này hơn hai mươi năm qua không chết coi như hắn may mắn rồi?

"Không cần ngươi giúp!" Cắn răng nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay dài duỗi ra liền đi vớt bị Khương Daniel treo trên vai ba lô, ai ngờ đối phương hơi hơi nghiêng người một cái liền nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt tránh qua động tác của hắn.

"Uy!" Cảm thấy mình bị trêu đùa, mấy ngày kế tiếp bởi vì Khương Daniel những này quái dị cử động mà tích lũy áp lực một nháy mắt bộc phát, nắm chặt nắm đấm, đang lúc Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ tái hiện ngày đó trên núi hoàn mỹ đấm thẳng, vừa mới bước ra một bước, một trận quen thuộc đau đớn lại từ mắt cá chân chỗ điện giật tựa như vọt lên, đau đến hắn một cái trọng tâm bất ổn, cả người thẳng tắp hướng phía trước cắm, cũng may Khương Daniel nhanh tay lẹ mắt, kéo lấy cánh tay của hắn liền đem người hướng trong lồng ngực của mình mang.

Quen thuộc cam quýt Cổ Long nước vị xông vào mũi, thẳng đến nghe thấy dán tại trong tai ù ù nhịp tim, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phản ứng được mình lại người đến người đi sân trường bị Khương Daniel công khai ôm vào trong ngực, lập tức liền giãy dụa lấy muốn đứng lên, đối phương lại tại động tác ở giữa bắt được cổ tay của hắn.

"Ngươi nhìn, " Khương Daniel lên tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu tính phản xạ ngẩng lên đầu đi lên nhìn lên, đối phương trên mặt nhưng không có trong dự đoán trêu chọc, ngược lại tràn đầy hắn một trận quen thuộc ôn nhu."Liền nói ngươi tay chân vụng về a."

Khương Daniel cười đến ôn hòa, mặt mày ấm áp như một đạo sai đưa tại mùa hạ xuân quang, rơi vào khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi là về muộn lớn sừng tinh, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu đáy lòng run lên, lại quên mình mới đến tột cùng vì sao nóng lòng thoát ly người này ôm ấp cùng nhiệt độ.

Tóm lại hắn đều là tưởng niệm.

Thuận lợi từ núi trong mưa thoát ra ngày ấy, là Khương Daniel đeo lấy hắn, dùng cả tay chân ven theo vách núi một đường bò lại đi.

Khương Daniel bả vai rất rộng hắn vẫn luôn là biết đến, nhưng thẳng đến ngày ấy, hắn mới chính thức cảm nhận được đôi kia vai rộng có khả năng mang tới đồ vật ── không gì sánh kịp an tâm.

Hắn vẫn có thể rõ ràng nhớ kỹ ngày ấy, hắn vây quanh lấy Khương Daniel cái cổ, huyết dịch tại dưới làn da phương phần cổ động mạch bên trong phun trào xúc cảm là bao nhiêu rõ ràng, rõ ràng phải có như ù ù nước sông, mang theo thuộc loại với Khương Daniel nhiệt độ cơ thể, một đường từ kia thon dài cổ, ven theo hắn ấm áp thân thể, xuyên thấu qua hai người ướt đẫm dưới quần áo kề sát lấy hai trái tim chảy xiết đến trong cơ thể hắn, đem kia phần nhiệt độ cùng đập đều,nhịp nhàng,nhịp đập,rung động điêu khắc ở tâm hắn bên trên, cứ thế với, dù cho về sau bị bệnh liệt giường, tại phát sốt nương theo mà đến nhiệt độ cao cùng đang trong hôn mê, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn mơ hồ cảm thấy mình trong ngực còn ôm lấy Khương Daniel rộng lớn lưng, nhịp tim chính là Khương Daniel nhịp tim, thể nóng chính là Khương Daniel nhiệt độ cơ thể.

Chính như hắn hiện tại chỗ đụng chạm đến.

"Đừng bị thương nữa." Cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu kia tại trong nam sinh ít có tinh tế thủ đoạn, thấy trên mặt hắn vết thương còn chưa hoàn toàn tiêu tán, Khương Daniel đưa tay đụng đụng hắn thái dương bên cạnh kết vảy sẹo, "Ta thật. . ." Hầu đầu trên dưới giật giật, trước kia muốn nói lời liền như thế ngạnh tại yết hầu chỗ, rơi xuống bên miệng chỉ còn tan nát đoạn ngắn, "Phi thường chán ghét."

Nhìn về phía Khương Daniel đưa mắt nhìn mặt mình, Ung Thánh Hựu một đôi dài như cánh bướm lông mi nhẹ nhẹ run rẩy.

Chán ghét cái gì? Chán ghét hắn, hay là chán ghét hắn thụ thương? Chán ghét hắn đau nhức, hay là chán ghét hắn lưu sẹo?

Khương Daniel tại sao luôn luôn không nói hết lời đâu? Rõ ràng đối mặt nữ hài tử liền có thể thao thao bất tuyệt, nói đến thiên hoa loạn trụy, thế nào đổi hắn liền trở nên như thế keo kiệt, cũng nên hắn cầm lấy những cái kia chỉ tự phiến ngữ chắp vá, để hắn thầy bói xem voi đoán, ngay cả một cái hoàn chỉnh câu cũng không lưu lại cho hắn.

Cũng không phải là không thể đoán, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhận không phải cái sẽ đoán người.

Hắn sợ sai, nhưng hắn càng sợ, là Khương Daniel kỳ thật từ đầu tới đuôi liền không muốn hắn đoán.

Ai có thể nghĩ tới, đoán tâm lại cũng là loại trạng thái tĩnh bác dịch.

"Daniel?"

Không chờ Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong đầu lý giải cái đầu mối, một cái thanh thúy giọng nữ đột ngột từ bên cạnh chen vào, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới hai người hiện tại là tại cái gì địa phương, Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian đẩy ra Khương Daniel, trong đầu những cái kia phân loạn ý nghĩ liền rơi xuống trên mặt đất, tán loạn thành một đống trong gió chập chờn bóng cây, không thể nào nhặt lên.

"Ngươi thế nào sẽ ở đây?" Người tới là hai nữ sinh, đại khái là trải qua lúc nhận ra đứng dưới tàng cây Khương Daniel, nó bên trong một cái vuốt ve sách buộc lấy đuôi ngựa nữ sinh nói lấy, bước chân chuyển cái phương hướng liền hướng bọn họ đi tới, "Các ngươi hôm nay buộc lên không phải muốn họp sao?"

Thật vất vả bắt đến cơ hội có thể cùng Ung Thánh Hựu một mình nói chút lời trong lòng, lại bị một cái ngay cả mặt đều không nhớ rõ người đi đường quấy rầy, đổi lại trước kia, Khương Daniel đã sớm lạnh lấy mặt giả ngu nói nhận lầm người, nhưng nghĩ tới đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu những sự tình kia, lúc này chính là đọ sức lấy tốt hình tượng trọng yếu thời kì, không dám tùy tiện rơi cái không có lễ phép ô danh, Khương Daniel mặc dù không vui, lại vẫn còn cung kính hỏi: "Cái kia. . . Xin hỏi ngươi là?"

"A đúng, thành thái nói qua ngươi không quá sẽ nhận thức. . ." Thấy Khương Daniel một mặt mê võng, nữ hài mười phần thân thiết nhắc nhở: "Chúng ta lần trước quan hệ hữu nghị thời điểm gặp qua a, thành thái bạn gái? Khánh lớn âm nhạc hệ? Làm viện đồng học?"

Nữ đồng học ý đồ dùng mấy cái chữ mấu chốt để Khương Daniel nhớ tới nàng là ai, nhưng Khương Daniel đang nghe đối phương nâng lên quan hệ hữu nghị hai chữ sau sớm đã sợ đến chảy mồ hôi lạnh ròng ròng, cái gì cũng nghe không lọt. Coi là Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình trước đó chạy tới quan hệ hữu nghị sự tình không biết chút nào, Khương Daniel tại trong đầu thầm mắng âm thanh hỏng bét, cẩn thận từng li từng tí dò xét bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, biết kia thiên ngoại trường học các nữ sinh đều là lớn bọn hắn một giới học tỷ, hắn khô khô hướng vị này bên ngoài trường tiền bối hỏi một tiếng tốt."Tiền bối tốt. . ."

Cũng không có chú ý tới niên đệ mặt lộ vẻ xấu hổ, chỉ khi hắn là bởi vì chính mình nâng lên Hoàng làm viện mà xấu hổ, ôm chặt lấy thám thính mình đồng học đời sống tình cảm bát quái tâm tính, nữ tiền bối hai mắt sáng lên nhìn Khương Daniel, cũng không cố vấn bên cạnh còn có không biết nam sinh ở trận, húc đầu liền hỏi: "Cùng làm viện ra sao? Nghe nói đầu tuần mạt cùng đi chụp ảnh rồi? Tất cả mọi người rất coi trọng các ngươi đâu, thành cần phải cùng chúng ta nói a."

Ba lô còn bị Khương Daniel cưỡng ép trong tay, yên lặng đứng ở một bên nghe lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia còn không có kịp phản ứng vị này đi ngang qua nữ đồng học trong miệng người ai là ai, nhưng nghe xong nàng nâng lên cuối tuần chụp ảnh sự tình, hắn lập tức liền minh bạch nguyên lai Hoàng làm viện liền là trước kia Kim Tại Hoán những hình kia bên trong nhân vật nữ chính, bản cũng bởi vì chụp ảnh ngày đó phát sinh sự tình mà tâm phiền ý loạn cực kì, biết được chân tướng, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức sắc mặt liền trầm xuống.

Hắn nhớ kỹ Khương Daniel một đám người cùng kia đáng giết ngàn đao chụp ảnh ban lão sư mười phần thân cận, Hoàng làm viện nên không phải là Khương Daniel mời đi?

Đây coi là cái gì? Cho nên kết quả là là hắn xấu Khương Daniel chuyện tốt?

Hoàng làm viện ngày đó nguyện ý đi làm người mẫu, Khương Daniel trong lòng đại khái thoải mái muốn chết đi, trên xe một đường vai sóng vai ngồi lấy nói chuyện trời đất, xuống xe lại hung hăng chụp nàng, cuối cùng nhất sẽ tới cứu mình chỉ sợ cũng là xuất phát từ một loại nghĩ tại nữ sinh trước mặt ra phong đầu anh hùng tình hoài, mà mấy ngày nay Thiên Thiên quấn lấy hắn cho hắn ngột ngạt đại khái chính là đối hắn ngày đó quá mức bạch mục đích trả thù.

Thật đúng là mẹ nhà hắn không muốn cùng hắn thanh toán xong.

Cũng không phải là không rõ ràng mình lúc này thời khắc này ý nghĩ mười phần cực đoan, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không cách nào tự điều khiển càng đi sừng trâu chui vào, chui phá kia xảo trá một điểm sau, chua xót cùng buồn khổ liền từ chỗ thủng chỗ để lọt ra, không có chút nào bỏ sót toàn chảy đến trong dạ dày của hắn, hỗn lấy vị toan ăn mòn lấy nhu nhược kia dạ dày bích, nóng rực phải làm cho hắn toàn thân khó chịu.

Đã như vậy, hắn lại vì sao muốn hôn hắn?

Cướp sau quãng đời còn lại kích động? Hay là chuyện cũ đảo lưu khiến nhất thời hưng khởi?

Nếu như là như thế này, hắn tình nguyện Khương Daniel cho tới bây giờ không có đã cứu hắn.

Hắn tình nguyện ngày đó tự mình một người từ núi mưa bên trong đi ra đến, một người trèo lên kia lầy lội không chịu nổi vách núi, cùng Khương Daniel từ đây đoạn phải sạch sành sanh, triệt triệt để để, cũng tốt hơn bị Khương Daniel dùng để làm trang điểm mình, đọ sức người niềm vui cùng kính ngưỡng công cụ.

Nghĩ đến mấy cái này ngày đêm vì kia chỉ là một hôn mà phiền não đến không cách nào yên giấc mình, cho dù không muốn thừa nhận, Ung Thánh Hựu hay là chỉ có thể nói Khương Daniel ngày đó mắng thật đúng.

Xuẩn.

Quả nhiên là ngu xuẩn cực độ.

Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt âm thẩm, tuy là đứng bên người lặng yên không nói, từ chung quanh hắn phát ra hơi lạnh vẫn để Khương Daniel tại đầu mùa hè nóng bức sau trưa rùng mình một cái, không dám quay đầu đi xem Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ, Khương Daniel chỉ có thể tranh thủ thời gian khoát tay phủ nhận, "Không. . . Không phải như vậy. . ."

"Ai, xấu hổ cái gì a? Ta giúp ngươi nghĩ kế đi, học kỳ triển tìm làm viện đi chụp ảnh, khi ngươi người mẫu, nàng khẳng định sẽ đáp ứng ngươi." Cũng không có đem Khương Daniel bên cạnh nam tử xa lạ để vào mắt, kia nữ tiền bối tự nhiên sẽ không đi chú ý một cái người xa lạ biểu lộ, nàng phối hợp nói, tựa hồ rất lấy chịu đựng một đôi độc thân nam nữ làm vui.

Khương Daniel lại không vui lòng.

"Liền nói thật không phải là dạng này." Vốn là mười phần chán ghét người ta đối tình cảm của hắn sinh hoạt khoa tay múa chân, hiện ở trước mắt cái này đối với hắn cơ hồ bằng xa lạ tiền bối lại dùng một trương tràn ngập bát quái ý vị mặt, ở trước mặt hắn, càng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt đàm luận một cái hắn căn bản vô tâm liên lạc người, thực tế thiệt là phiền, đâu thèm cái gì tiền bối hậu bối, Khương Daniel trực tiếp cường ngạnh phủ nhận, "Ta không có muốn truy làm viện tiền bối, ta cũng không có có yêu mến nàng, ta có người thích, cho nên xin tiền bối không nên nói nữa."

Khương Daniel thái độ kiên quyết, nói đến lại trực tiếp, một chút mặt mũi cũng không cho, kia học tỷ nghe mặt mũi tràn đầy xấu hổ chỉ có thể lặng yên, thẳng đến bên người nữ đồng học lôi kéo tay áo của nàng, mới tùy tiện chào hỏi, rồi sau đó cũng như chạy trốn kéo lấy đồng học rời đi.

Thẳng đến kia hai cái thân ảnh biến mất không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi, Khương Daniel mới xoay người nhìn về phía từ đầu đến cuối yên lặng đứng ở bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Thánh Hựu ca. . ."

Biết nghe mới đối thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định sẽ có chút hiểu lầm, không xác định mình vừa mới thuyết từ phải chăng có thể một biểu thực tình, chà xát lấy bởi vì chính mình nói lấy câu kia 『 ta có người thích 』 lúc, thầm nghĩ đến trước mắt người này mà ẩn ẩn đổ mồ hôi tay, Khương Daniel đang muốn mở miệng, nguyên bản một mực cúi đầu không nói Ung Thánh Hựu lại trước ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía hắn.

"Bao lưng của ta." Vươn tay, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không thay đổi nói.

"Thánh Hựu ca, ta vừa mới nói. . ."

"Gọi ta tiền bối. Còn có, " khoát khoát tay, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả mắt đều không có nháy một chút, "Bao lưng của ta."

Trương há miệng, gặp hắn một giấy dầu không thấm muối dáng vẻ, Khương Daniel đành phải ngoan ngoãn đem một mực túm trong tay hai vai ba lô đưa ra đi, nhìn đối phương một tay lấy nặng nề ba lô đeo đến trên bờ vai, ấp úng nói: ". . . Thánh Hựu tiền bối, ta vừa mới nói đều là thật, ta, "

Đeo lấy ba lô, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng người sang liền chuẩn bị rời đi, nghe được Khương Daniel cuối cùng dùng chính xác xưng hô gọi hắn, chỗ ngực bụng bồi hồi phiền muộn cảm giác lại không hiểu sâu mấy phần.

"Vậy thì thế nào." Quay đầu lại, hắn liếc xéo lấy Khương Daniel, ngày đó trong núi hôn lại khi nhìn đến cặp kia bởi vì lời nói bị đánh gãy mà khẽ nhếch miệng sau tại não hải chợt lóe lên, để Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác hơi móp méo môi dưới, mơ hồ trong đó lại có vài tia phẫn hận cùng không cam lòng, "Mắc mớ gì tới ta."

Bị Ung Thánh Hựu một câu 『 mắc mớ gì tới ta 』 chắn phải á khẩu không trả lời được, thẳng đến nhìn thấy đối phương một cà thọt một cà thọt đi lên phía trước, Khương Daniel mới hoàn hồn nhanh chân đi theo."Cái gì gọi làm ngươi thí sự? Ngươi không nghe thấy ta vừa mới nói ta có yêu mến, "

Đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, Khương Daniel đuổi theo hỏi, đối phương lại ngay cả một ánh mắt đều không cho hắn.

"Cho nên ta nói mắc mớ gì tới ta, ngươi thích ai cùng ta có cái gì quan hệ?"

"Thế nhưng là ta, "

"Khương Daniel!" Trong lòng thiên đầu vạn tự bực bội cực kì, thực tế không thể nhịn được nữa, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng dừng lại trừng mắt về phía mấy ngày nay một mực đang hắn trước mặt, giống con ruồi đồng dạng đổi tới đổi lui hậu bối, "Ta mặc kệ ngươi mấy ngày nay đến cùng phát cái gì điên, lão đút cho ta một chút ta ghét nhất đồ vật, nhưng muốn cùng ta đối nghịch cũng không phải như vậy a! Con mẹ nó ngươi thật sự có như thế chán ghét ta sao!"

Khương Daniel mộng.

Chán ghét đồ vật? Nhưng những này rõ ràng là trước đó hắn truy Thành Vũ Mỹ lúc, tại nhà hàng gia đình bên trong vụng trộm cùng Kim Tại Hoán hỏi đến. . .

Thao mụ hắn Kim Tại Hoán cũng dám lừa hắn!

"Không, không phải! Thánh Hựu ca ngươi trước hết nghe ta giải, " lần này thật sự là nhảy đến hán sông cũng rửa không sạch, lại là nóng vội lại là ủy khuất, nghẹn lấy kia cỗ hiện tại, lập tức, lập tức tìm Kim Tại Hoán hưng sư vấn tội xúc động, Khương Daniel bày lấy một đôi không chỗ sắp đặt tay, trên mặt đều là ít có lo lắng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại một điểm thưởng thức ý nguyện cũng không có.

"Có cái gì tốt giải thích!" Tức giận nhìn Khương Daniel, nghĩ đến mấy ngày nay tại không lãng phí đồ ăn dưới nguyên tắc ăn vào bao nhiêu mình chán ghét rau xanh, lại bởi vì kia mấy chén cà phê đen mà làm phải tự mình bao nhiêu cái ban đêm đau bụng đến mất ngủ, lại nghĩ Khương Daniel cùng Hoàng làm viện hai người không chừng ngay tại hắn lại là ăn cỏ lại là mất ngủ thời điểm song túc song phi thật tốt không vui, mà mình cũng bởi vì một nụ hôn trằn trọc, trong đầu nhỏ kịch trường diễn mới ra lại mới ra, Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến nghiến răng, hốc mắt đều nổi lên đỏ, "Ngươi muốn chơi ta liền quang minh chính đại cả! Đừng làm những này có không có tiểu động tác!"

"Ta thế nào sẽ chỉnh ngươi đâu!" Khương Daniel oan phải đều nhanh có thể nôn một lít máu, "Ta rõ ràng. . . ! Ta rõ ràng là vui, vui, . . ." Rõ ràng liền là đơn giản như thế ba chữ, nhưng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu gần ngay trước mắt mặt, gặp hắn cặp kia ngậm lấy tinh không con mắt giờ này khắc này chính chiếu lấy cái bóng của mình, ta thích ngươi bốn chữ lại giống dính tại giữa hàm răng kẹo mạch nha , mặc hắn thế nào nhấm nuốt đều thẻ răng thẻ phải không được, lại thế nào ngọt cũng đều chỉ có ngọt tại mình miệng bên trong.

Sao mà biệt khuất.

"Cái gì á!" Xưa nay không có cái gì kiên nhẫn, Ung Thánh Hựu nhướng mày liền dữ dằn mà rống lên âm thanh.

"Ta nói là ta vui. . ." Trướng hồng lấy khuôn mặt, cắn cắn môi, Khương Daniel sắc mặt xoắn xuýt lúng túng, "Ta, ta vui. . ."

Mẹ nó!

Từ trước đến nay đều là người khác cùng hắn tỏ tình, hắn nơi nào có đối với người khác tỏ tình kinh nghiệm, lần thứ nhất chân tình thực lòng nói thích đúng là trước mắt người này nữ trang thời điểm, hiện tại lần thứ hai tỏ tình đúng hay là người này, thế nào liền trở nên như thế khó!

Cũng không biết được Khương Daniel nội tâm sụp đổ, Ung Thánh Hựu gặp hắn lắp bắp nửa ngày nói không nên lời cái nguyên cớ, lạnh lùng nguýt hắn một cái sau liền tự mình túm lấy ba lô quay người rời đi.

Thổ lộ biểu đến một nửa, tỏ tình đối tượng lại nghe cũng không nghe quay đầu bước đi, chưa từng nhận qua loại khuất nhục này, Khương Daniel thẹn quá hoá giận, người cũng không truy, đứng tại chỗ liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bóng lưng kêu to: "Uy! Ung Thánh Hựu! Ta có lời muốn nói, ngươi cho ta nghe xong a! Ung Thánh Hựu ──!"

Sau trưa sân trường nơi hẻo lánh mặc dù không có cái gì người, nhưng đối phương như vậy không biết lớn nhỏ đại hống đại khiếu cũng đầy đủ để người mất mặt, đoạt tại bị đi ngang qua tất cả mọi người biết Ung Thánh Hựu là ai trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian chân thấp chân cao tiến vào một bên lầu dạy học giả vờ như không biết, thấy thế, Khương Daniel tức giận đến lấy điện thoại di động ra, run lấy tay từ một chuỗi dài người liên lạc bên trong lật ra đầu tuần mạt vừa mới thêm tiến mới liên lạc điện thoại.

"Kim Tại Hoán! Con mẹ nó ngươi tốt nhất hiện tại quay lại đây, lão tử cam đoan đánh không chết ngươi!"

Ngồi trước máy vi tính, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chòng chọc trong màn hình học kỳ triển muốn dùng kịch bản lại một chữ cũng nhìn không tiến trong đầu.

Hơi sớm dưới ánh mặt trời, Khương Daniel đỏ lấy khuôn mặt, lắp bắp quẫn bách dạng phảng phất còn ở trước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí còn có thể cảm nhận được sau trưa ánh nắng vẩy trên người mình nhiệt độ, Khương Daniel chưa thể hoàn thành câu lại giống như là một giọt rơi vào đại dương mênh mông nước mưa, đầy đất tìm không được vết tích.

Hắn muốn nói là cái gì đâu? Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm.

Kỳ thật lập tức hắn là có loại dự cảm, kia loại dự cảm quá mức mãnh liệt, cường liệt để hắn không khỏi hoài nghi, phần cảm giác này đến tột cùng là thật có việc, hay là chỉ là hắn chờ mong khoác tầng cảnh đẹp ý vui ngụy trang, da vừa vỡ, mình những cái kia bát nháo tâm tư liền sẽ toàn bộ lộ ra đến, lăn phải một chỗ bừa bộn.

Thế là, tính là lần đầu tiên trong đời, hắn trốn.

Hắn có thể từ Khương Daniel trước mặt đào tẩu, xa xa, đem mình giấu về đen nhánh an toàn nơi hẻo lánh, bưng lấy kia hộp không biết nên xem như dự cảm hay là mong đợi đâm đâm vui, không để bất luận kẻ nào dùng bất kỳ giá nào đổi lấy mặt giấy hạ đồ vật, nhưng thì tính sao?

Hắn cuối cùng chạy không khỏi chính mình.

Thở dài, đóng lại notebook, Ung Thánh Hựu từ nay về sau khẽ đảo, nửa người trên ngửa nằm trên ghế sa lon, hắn nhẹ nhàng nhắm mắt lại, tưởng tượng lấy Khương Daniel bình thường nói lúc thấp thẩm tiếng nói, bên tai liền không tự giác nóng lên.

Thích.

Ta thích ngươi.

Quang là ảo tưởng cũng làm người ta như thế mặt đỏ tim run, hoa mắt thần mê, huống chi tuyên cái này miệng, nghe ngóng lọt vào tai.

Lúc trước, hắn từng nghe qua vô số lần ta thích ngươi, nam nữ, một tiếng một tiếng nội tâm lại hào không gợn sóng; hắn cũng từng đối một người nói vô số lần ta thích ngươi, đổi lấy lại là từng câu hư tình giả ý ta cũng vậy, bốn chữ này lập tức liền trở nên không đáng một đồng, không có chút ý nghĩa nào.

Cho tới hôm nay.

Hắn nghĩ không nổi chính mình lần thứ nhất đối Tống Thái ân nói ta thích ngươi lúc tâm tình ── vô luận là lúc ấy tâm cảnh tại vật đổi sao dời sau trong hồi ức chôn vùi tung tích, hay là tại cái kia lập tức, so với tỏ tình, trái tim điên cuồng loạn động nguyên nhân càng nhiều quy kết với xấu hổ cùng tình dục ── câu nói này lẽ ra nương theo mà đến tâm động cùng nhiệt độ không tồn tại với trong hồi ức bất kỳ ngóc ngách nào.

Hắn lại tại Khương Daniel trên thân tìm được.

Sớm đã không là năm đó cái kia không rành nhân sự mình, đối hết thảy hôn, ôm, triền miên đều có thể ung dung không vội, ứng đối tự nhiên hiện tại, hắn lại bởi vì bốn chữ, một tiếng chưa tồn tại ta thích ngươi mà vẫn mặt đỏ tới mang tai, tâm động không ngừng, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình bệnh cũng không nhẹ.

Trận kia núi mưa mang tới bệnh đại khái ở trong cơ thể hắn ôm cây.

Dùng một nụ hôn.

Chậm rãi mở mắt ra, trần nhà chiếu sáng chói mắt, hỗn lấy đáy mắt bởi vì kích thích mà thành sinh lý nước mắt lại giống ngày đó bên ngoài sơn động tí tách tí tách rơi lấy mưa bầu trời, trong thoáng chốc sáng ngời làm cho người kinh hãi.

Khương Daniel nhiệt độ phảng phất lại trở về.

Trong trí nhớ, che ở trên người lồng ngực cứng rắn mà đầy co dãn, vuốt ve cánh tay của hắn rắn chắc hữu lực, hỗn lấy bùn đất cùng một chút mùi huyết tinh cam quýt Cổ Long nước vị vây quanh lấy mình, hắn liền bàng như một con rơi vào vườn quýt bên trong mê đồ động vật, không biết thoả mãn hấp thu lấy kia thơm ngọt mà mang theo huyết khí nước bọt, chỉ vì giải thân thể trải qua thời gian dài khát.

Liếm lấy môi, nhớ tới ngày đó hai người quấn giao môi lưỡi có bao nhiêu sao nhiệt liệt vong ngã, Khương Daniel lại là như thế nào đụng vào mình, Ung Thánh Hựu một đôi tay liền thuận theo trong trí nhớ Khương Daniel chạm qua vết tích, thò vào trên thân đơn bạc quần áo ở nhà bên trong ve vuốt lên thân thể của mình, lồng ngực, phần bụng, phần eo, ngươi sau ven theo kia hai đầu nhân ngư tuyến run rẩy hướng xuống thân tìm kiếm, hoàn thành hắn không có để hắn hoàn thành sự tình.

Hô hấp dần dần vẩn đục.

Giải khai dây lưng, Ung Thánh Hựu móc ra bị mình xoa bóp phải cứng rắn ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên phân thân, vừa mới chuẩn bị bắt đầu hung hăng khuấy động một phen, bày ở trước mặt trên bàn trà điện thoại lại đột nhiên chấn động lên, mắng âm thanh lời thô tục, gặp một lần điện báo người là Kim Tại Hoán, hắn không chút suy nghĩ liền đưa tay theo cự tuyệt trò chuyện, thuận tay từ trên bàn rút mấy trương giấy lau, muốn lần nữa dùng thân thể ký ức đến hảo hảo an ủi mình, điện thoại nhưng lại không biết thời thế mà vang lên.

Mẹ nó! Tốt nhất là chuyện trọng yếu!

Nắm lên còn trên bàn chấn động mãnh liệt điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức hắng giọng, xác định mình thanh âm nghe vạn phần bình thường, mới động thủ trượt ra nút call, "Uy?"

『 uy? Ca. . . ? Đang bận sao? Hiện tại thuận tiện nói chuyện sao? 』

Trong lỗ tai nghe lấy Kim Tại Hoán không hiểu cẩn thận từng li từng tí câu hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu hận hận nhìn giữa háng còn tinh thần dịch dịch cùng mình đánh lấy chào hỏi sự vật, đối với mình hôm nay vì huynh đệ khác họ mà xem nhẹ cùng họ huynh đệ bất nghĩa cử chỉ thật sâu xem thường một phen mới cắn răng mở miệng: ". . . Không có việc gì, ngươi nói đi."

『 a. . . Là. . . Cái kia. . . 』 đầu bên kia điện thoại, nhìn ngồi ở bên cạnh xanh xám lấy một gương mặt tuấn tú người, Kim Tại Hoán ấp a ấp úng nói, 『 ca gần nhất. . . Còn tốt chứ? 』

Thao!". . . Ngươi không có chuyện ta treo!"

『 ai vân vân vân vân chờ một chút ──』 nghe xong Ung Thánh Hựu muốn tắt điện thoại, Kim Tại Hoán hoảng phải kêu to, 『 gần nhất Khương Daniel có phải là thường thường đi tìm ngươi! 』

Mới đưa di động cầm Ly Nhĩ đóa, nghe được người nọ có tên chữ mơ hồ từ microphone một chỗ khác truyền đến, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đưa di động bỏ vào bên tai, "Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Chỉ nghe Kim Tại Hoán ho hai tiếng, 『 ca, ngươi còn nhớ hay không được lần ta mượn bên ngoài bao sự tình? 』

"Ờ, ngươi nói ngươi trộm mặc người ta bên ngoài bao sự tình." Ung Thánh Hựu không nể mặt mũi cải chính.

Kim Tại Hoán lại ho hai tiếng, tại Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn không thấy phải đầu điện thoại kia mặt đen sì chẳng khác nào đống phân. 『. . . Dù sao ngày đó ta may mắn cùng Khương Daniel tiên sinh nhỏ trò chuyện một chút, rồi mới ngươi biết. . . Ngươi khi đó còn tại lừa gạt, không phải, ngươi hay là Thành Vũ Mỹ, cho nên ta liền nghĩ không thể để cho ngươi lộ tẩy, không phải, ta nói là, 』 cái này bưng, Kim Tại Hoán lời còn chưa nói hết, trong tay điện thoại lại một thanh bị từ đầu đến cuối ngồi ở một bên nghe góc tường Khương Daniel đoạt quá khứ.

Phủ lấy microphone, Khương Daniel tức hổn hển dùng khí âm nhỏ giọng mắng: "Ngươi nói như thế nói nhảm nhiều làm cái gì? Nhanh nói với hắn không phải lỗi của ta a!"

"Ta sẽ nói rồi ta sẽ nói á! Nhanh đưa điện thoại cho ta, Thánh Hựu ca rất nhạy cảm rồi!" Trương lấy tay, Kim Tại Hoán nóng vội đưa tay vừa muốn đem bị Khương Daniel cướp đi điện thoại cướp về, khác biệt không biết đối phương thân thể từ nay về sau một nghiêng liền như thế vô cùng đơn giản tránh khỏi.

"Ngươi muốn nói rõ ràng! Cho ta chiếu bản thảo niệm, không phải có ngươi nếm mùi đau khổ." Trừng mắt Kim Tại Hoán, Khương Daniel tê răng nhếch miệng, hung tợn uy hiếp nói.

"Được rồi được rồi! Ta biết, nhanh lên á!" Khóc tang lấy mặt, Kim Tại Hoán chỉ cảm thấy mình quả thực không nên quá gặp xui xẻo, nhớ ngày đó mình thế nhưng là một lòng trung can, chỉ muốn lấy để Thành Vũ Mỹ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bản nhân yêu thích hoàn toàn tương phản, Khương Daniel liền tuyệt đối sẽ không phát giác được hai người là cùng một người, ai sẽ liệu cho tới hôm nay Khương Daniel vậy mà ngốc ngốc dùng mình tùy tiện bịa chuyện đồ vật đi lấy lòng Ung Thánh Hựu, là không có truy qua nam nhân mà!

Cái này một đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu chính chuyên tâm nghe lấy, Kim Tại Hoán lại đột nhiên không có tiếng vang, chỉ còn lại tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt tiếng ma sát, giống như là điện thoại microphone bị cái gì đồ vật bưng lấy, tưởng rằng tín hiệu xảy ra vấn đề, Ung Thánh Hựu mắt nhìn màn hình, xác nhận tín hiệu hay là đầy cách mới lại đưa di động đặt lại bên tai, Kim Tại Hoán lại tựa như tại hắn đưa di động lấy ra lúc lại giảng rất nhiều, cuối cùng nhất chỉ nghe hắn không có chút nào trầm bồng du dương nói: 『 nói tóm lại, vạn nhất, nếu như Khương Daniel gần nhất cầm đồ vật cho ngươi ngươi không thích, kia đều là bởi vì là ta nói, tuyệt đối không phải lỗi của hắn, Khương Daniel một điểm sai đều không có, đều là ta lừa hắn, toàn bộ đều là lỗi của ta, ngươi không muốn giận hắn, hắn cũng tuyệt không phải tại chỉnh ngươi. . . 』

Lớn như thế, Ung Thánh Hựu từ chưa có xem một người ôm nồi có thể ôm phải như thế tận hết sức lực, không chút nào già mồm.

"Đem điện thoại đưa cho Khương Daniel." Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh nhạt nói.

Mặc dù đã sớm biết Ung nhà ca ca rất nhạy cảm, Kim Tại Hoán lại không nghĩ rằng như thế nhanh liền bị vạch trần, cảm thấy quýnh lên, ngay cả câu chào hỏi cũng không kịp nói liền đem điện thoại treo.

"Kim. . . !"

Còn không tới kịp mắng một tiếng, đầu bên kia điện thoại di động đã vang lên điện thoại đứt dây âm thanh bận, trừng mắt trong tay điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút, cuối cùng nhất vẫn là đem điện thoại thả lại trên bàn trà.

Hai người kia là thời điểm nào tốt hơn! Buộc lấy dây lưng, Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận nghĩ.

Khó trách Khương Daniel sẽ biết mình khỏi bệnh sau thời điểm nào muốn đi trường học, khẳng định là Kim Tại Hoán chó chết bầm này nói cho hắn. Xem ở thanh mai trúc mã phân thượng, hắn nuôi nấng Kim Tại Hoán như thế nhiều năm, bây giờ vậy mà dưỡng thành một con Bạch Nhãn Lang, ăn cây táo rào cây sung coi như, còn làm ra bán để lộ bí mật, tức giận đến hắn một trận khí huyết cuồn cuộn, vừa dùng lực liền đem dây lưng siết phải chết gấp, kém chút đem mình trong dạ dày còn không có tiêu hóa xong toàn bữa tối cho hết siết ra.

Cách hai ngày, thực tế không nghĩ quá sớm nhìn thấy Khương Daniel gương mặt kia, Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý tuyển tại nhanh khi đi học mới tiến thông thức phòng học, nhưng không nghĩ Khương Daniel vậy mà để Thôi Xán Huân ngồi vào tận cùng bên trong nhất vị trí, chừa cho hắn nhất cạnh ngoài bên cạnh mình chỗ ngồi.

Một cái bàn liền bốn cái vị trí, Thôi Xán Huân cùng Thân Bảo Tĩnh đều vào chỗ vị, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tiện để tình lữ tách ra ngồi, đành phải cắn răng ngồi xuống Khương Daniel bên cạnh.

"Tiền bối ăn xong cơm trưa sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa vào tòa, Khương Daniel lập tức khéo léo xoay đầu lại, mặt mũi tràn đầy nịnh hót hỏi.

"Ăn." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn không chớp mắt móc ra trong túi xách văn hiến cùng bút ký.

Nghe vậy, Khương Daniel yên lặng đem dự bị tại trong ngăn kéo nổ sườn lợn rán sandwich thả lại túi sách, lại từ trong bọc móc ra một bình outsource trang trắng trẻo mũm mĩm dâu tây sữa bò, ân cần cắm tốt ống hút sau đặt tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt.

Bình thường ở trường học, bởi vì toàn bộ màu đen trang phục quan hệ, Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái rõ ràng mình tại trong mắt mọi người rơi cái cái gì ấn tượng, mặc dù cũng không có tận lực duy trì, nhưng cũng tận lực không làm quá hủy nhân thiết sự tình, bởi vậy khi hắn nhìn thấy trước mặt mình kia bình dâu tây sữa bò, miệng bên trong mặc dù thèm ăn không được, tay lại một tay lấy kia bình ngọt ngào dâu tây sữa bò đẩy về Khương Daniel bên kia.

"Ta không uống cái này." Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lẽo cứng rắn địa đạo, khóe mắt liếc qua nhưng vẫn là rơi vào kia phấn nộn thân bình bên trên.

Khương Daniel ngây cả người."Thế nào biết? Thế nhưng là Kim, thế nhưng là ta nghe nói ngươi thích uống cái này."

Dùng đầu gối nghĩ cũng biết là nghe ai nói, Kim Tại Hoán cái miệng đó so mặt còn lớn hơn, Ung Thánh Hựu hận hận nghĩ. Cắn cắn môi dưới, nhẫn nhịn miệng bên trong kia cỗ thèm ý, hắn hung hăng khoét Khương Daniel một chút, "Nói không uống liền không uống, người khác nói phải chuẩn trả ta nói đến chuẩn!"

Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng nói đến hung ác, khóe mắt lại bởi vì qua với ẩn nhẫn mà không tự giác một chút phiếm hồng, nhìn hắn bộ kia muốn uống lại mạnh miệng bộ dáng, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy nội tâm một trận xao động, nhẫn nhịn kia cỗ muốn đem trước mắt người này ôm vào trong ngực điên cuồng hôn xúc động, hắn từ bản bút ký bên trên xé một trang giấy, cầm lấy trên bàn dâu tây sữa bò liền dùng viết bút ký trang giấy đem cái bình toàn bộ bao lên, trước kia phấn nộn đóng gói bị giấu đến phía dưới, vẻn vẹn lộ ra một cây trắng noãn không vết ống hút.

"Dạng này liền được rồi? Uống đi." Đem kia bình nhìn không ra là cái gì đồ uống một lần nữa đặt tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, Khương Daniel hướng hắn lộ ra nửa là đắc ý nửa là lấy lòng mỉm cười sau liền quay đầu đi, ngoan ngoãn nghe lên khóa.

Cả tiết khóa, Ung Thánh Hựu đều tại nhìn chòng chọc kia bình đồ uống thiên nhân giao chiến.

Uống, hắn chính là lấy Khương Daniel đạo; không uống, hắn lại chịu không được lương tâm khiển trách.

Bò sữa sinh sữa bao nhiêu gian khổ, thực phẩm nhà khoa học điều phối dâu tây khẩu vị nhân công tinh dầu lại là bao nhiêu khắc khổ, không uống, hắn xứng đáng trâu mụ mụ, lại xứng đáng đông đảo nhà khoa học sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng vẫn là thua bởi chính mình ăn uống chi dục.

Cầm lấy kia bình giấu ở bút ký dưới giấy dâu tây sữa bò, Ung Thánh Hựu há miệng liền ngậm lấy lộ tại bên ngoài ống hút, nhẹ nhàng khẽ hấp, thấu lấy màu hồng nhạt sữa bò liền ven theo ống hút đi ngược dòng nước, trôi nhập khẩu bên trong, vị ngọt từng tia từng tia vào cổ họng.

Rất ngọt. Nheo mắt lại, Ung Thánh Hựu thỏa mãn giơ lên khóe miệng.

Ngồi ở một bên, từ khóe mắt liếc qua trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy đồ uống, duỗi ra phấn nộn đầu lưỡi vớt lấy cây kia ống hút lại bỏ vào trong miệng, Khương Daniel ánh mắt tối tối, từ đầu đến cuối đặt ở trên đùi tay không khỏi dần dần nắm chặt.

Hắn trước kia thế nào liền không có phát giác Ung Thánh Hựu miệng như thế. . . Sắc tình đâu?

Thấu lấy tươi non màu hồng cánh môi bóng loáng nước nhuận, bởi vì nhấp lấy cây ống hút, môi cảm thấy hãm hình dạng tỏ rõ lấy kia nhìn như mỏng lạnh bờ môi kì thực có bao nhiêu mềm non, Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái không có phát giác, nhưng ngồi ở một bên, Khương Daniel lại thấy rất rõ ràng, mỗi lần uống đồ uống Ung Thánh Hựu đều thói quen há mồm dùng đầu lưỡi đi câu ống hút, phấn nộn đầu lưỡi ngay tại tấm kia trong cái miệng nhỏ nhắn ra ra vào vào, thấy hắn không khỏi nhớ lại hai người có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay hôn, dục vọng dần dần dày.

Lần đầu tại Thủy tộc trong quán nụ hôn kia mặc dù khiến người khó quên, nhưng càng làm Khương Daniel thần hồn điên đảo lại là ngày đó trong núi ôm hôn. Nóng ướt môi lưỡi tương hỗ quấn giao, chìm lại trọc hô hấp này lên kia rơi, theo lấy ẩm ướt hôn phát ra chậc chậc tiếng nước cùng thở dốc phun ra tại lẫn nhau trên mặt, hắn thậm chí có thể nhớ rõ, khi hắn dùng đầu lưỡi trên đỉnh kia ẩm ướt mềm lửa nóng khoang miệng bên trên bích lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu kìm lòng không được phát ra tiếng hừ hừ, mang theo giọng mũi giống âm thanh mèo kêu, câu phải hắn toàn thân phát nhiệt, da đầu một mảnh tê dại.

"Daniel, ngươi báo cáo chuẩn bị, " phòng chính tan học, Thôi Xán Huân đang định hỏi một chút Khương Daniel cuối kỳ báo cáo chuẩn bị thế nào làm, lại tại đối phương quay tới nháy mắt bị hắn đáy mắt một màn kia đậm đến choáng không ra đen dọa đến ngây cả người, "Ngươi cái này cái gì ánh mắt? Mới vừa ăn xong cơm trưa, như thế nhanh liền đói rồi?"

Này đói không phải kia đói.". . . Ngươi vừa nói cái gì?" Thu hồi trong đầu những cái kia nhẹ nhàng nhảy múa tâm tư xấu xa, Khương Daniel điều chỉnh hạ biểu lộ mới hỏi.

"Ta là muốn hỏi cuối kỳ. . ." Dừng một chút, Thôi Xán Huân nhíu mày lại, "Ngươi vừa mới có phải là đều không đang nghe?"

Khương Daniel nháy mắt mấy cái, một mặt ngây thơ vô tội tác phong.

Thấy dĩ vãng lên lớp chưa từng thất thần Khương Daniel vậy mà lại ngẩn người, nghĩ đến hai ngày này tại buộc lên truyền đi hùng hùng hổ hổ tin tức, Thôi Xán Huân một mặt lải nhải liền xẹt tới, "Ta nghe nói, ngươi tại hội trưởng nữ trước mặt bằng hữu nói thẳng ngươi có người thích rồi?"

Vụng trộm dò xét bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, gặp hắn còn đang yên lặng mút lấy trong tay cống phẩm, cho rằng đây là cái vì chính mình cổ vũ thời cơ tốt, Khương Daniel thoải mái trực tiếp mở miệng: "Đúng vậy a, thế nào rồi? Nghĩ biết là ai?"

"Móa, có phải là huynh đệ hay không a? Có đối tượng còn không nói với ta!" Thấy Khương Daniel không chút nào khó chịu, cho là hắn đã tính trước, Thôi Xán Huân trực tiếp liền hỏi: "Cái nào hệ nữ sinh? Chính đáng hay không? IG hào cho một chút, ta nhìn, "

"Khụ khụ!"

Ngồi tại ở giữa nhất bên cạnh vị trí bên trên, Thân Bảo Tĩnh mãnh lực ho hai tiếng, Thôi Xán Huân trước kia còn có chút hèn mọn một gương mặt nháy mắt trở nên tràn ngập chính khí, ". . . Ta nhìn ngươi cũng không phải là cái sẽ trông mặt mà bắt hình dong nam nhân, cho nên IG cũng không cần nhìn, nói với ta là ai liền tốt, đáng giá ngươi cự tuyệt rơi khánh đại giáo hoa học tỷ."

Cười thầm Thôi Xán Huân là cái hèn nhát, lại nhìn bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh uống sữa tươi bên cạnh chép bút ký trầm tĩnh bên mặt, bị trước mặt sắc đẹp bao lọc kính, Khương Daniel toàn vẹn quên ngày đó trong núi một cái kia đấm thẳng, chỉ cảm thấy nhà mình người trong lòng mỹ hảo giống trích tiên, nội tâm liền đối với cái gì khánh đại giáo hoa dừng lại khịt mũi coi thường, "Đó là đương nhiên là so với nàng còn tốt hơn quá nhiều, khánh đại giáo hoa tính cái gì, Hàn Quốc tiểu thư cũng không sánh bằng."

Thôi Xán Huân nghe xong tán thưởng phải thẳng lắc đầu, chỉ cảm thấy cái kia lúc trước còn luôn miệng nói mình tại sưu tập tem Khương Daniel, bây giờ vậy mà lại đối một cái nữ sinh mù quáng đến khiến người giận sôi tình trạng, quả thật xưa đâu bằng nay."Đều nói không ăn một hố, không khôn ngoan nhìn xa trông rộng, ta nhìn ngươi ngược lại là xương cốt thanh kỳ, thế nào ăn ngược lại trí thông minh rơi dây." Chụp chụp Khương Daniel bả vai, Thôi Xán Huân trên mặt cũng là cảm thán, "Lần trước cái kia chia tay, ngươi thương tâm hai tuần lễ, hỏa khí to đến tất cả mọi người quấn lấy đi, cùng khỏa hành tẩu bom, lần này cái này mọi chuyện còn chưa ra gì liền choáng thành dạng này, sau này chia tay còn phải rồi?"

Nghe Thôi Xán Huân nói từ bản thân biết được Thành Vũ Mỹ thân phận chân thật lúc, đả kích quá sâu bộ dáng, Khương Daniel trộm dò xét lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, đang nghĩ để hắn nói thêm nữa một điểm, tốt nhất miêu tả một chút hắn lúc ấy bộ dáng có bao nhiêu tiều tụy, hình dung có bao nhiêu tiều tụy đến tranh thủ điểm đồng tình phân, lại nghe hắn thoại phong nhất chuyển, trực tiếp tại hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt chú bọn hắn chia tay, lập tức tức giận đến kém chút một bàn tay đánh vào đối phương trên trán, "Ngươi thiếu nói vài lời là sẽ chết sao? Muốn chết chờ học tỷ đi ta thành toàn ngươi. . ."

Cũng không biết được Khương Daniel vì sao đột nhiên nổi giận, cho là hắn cái này là bởi vì chính mình nâng lên hắn tiền nhiệm, tại hai vị tiền bối trước mặt bị phật mặt mũi mà thẹn quá hoá giận, Thôi Xán Huân con ngươi đảo một vòng, tranh thủ thời gian dựa theo người bình thường an ủi thất tình thân hữu thủ pháp nói ra: "Tốt tốt tốt, ta nói sai ta nói sai. . . Ngươi không có thương tâm quá lâu, cũng chỉ có từng cái, từng cái mà thôi! Ngươi kỳ thật cũng không có như vậy thích nàng mà! Lúc trước cũng nói bất quá là một cái thu thập khái niệm. . ."

"Thôi Xán Huân!" Gặp hắn hết chuyện để nói, Khương Daniel nghiêm nghị ngăn lại hắn nói tiếp cũng đã không kịp, quay đầu, hắn tới lúc gấp rút suy nghĩ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu giải thích, lại thấy đối phương phút chốc đứng người lên, ngay cả cái ánh mắt cũng không cho cũng nhanh bước từ cửa sau đi ra phòng học.

Sắc mặt tái xanh hung hăng trừng Thôi Xán Huân một chút, Khương Daniel vội vàng đi theo.

Phòng chính hạ khóa thời gian sắp kết thúc, trước kia còn ở bên ngoài đầu nói chuyện phiếm bồi hồi học sinh cả đám đều chậm rãi tiến trong phòng học, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người phương hướng ngược đi tiến nhà vệ sinh nam, thấy thế, Khương Daniel cũng đi lên trước đi theo.

Nguyên lai tưởng rằng Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ bởi vì chính mình đuổi theo trốn vào xí ở giữa, Khương Daniel đẩy cửa ra trước còn đang tính toán lấy nên như thế nào vỗ lấy cánh cửa cùng đối phương ôn nhu gọi hàng, nhưng không nghĩ tiến nhà vệ sinh liền gặp người kia đứng tại bồn rửa tay trước, nhìn sang khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn ướt đẫm, giọt nước giống mưa rơi, từng khỏa từ hắn trên trán bị ướt nhẹp tóc mái trên hướng xuống rơi, sắc mặt của hắn bị nước lạnh đánh cho có chút tái nhợt, được không thậm chí có chút trong suốt, một đôi mắt lại như biển đêm, đen phải thâm bất khả trắc, để Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên nhớ tới hắn ngày đó tại trong mưa bộ dáng, tâm liền giống như là bị cái gì gặm một chút, đau đến tâm hắn hoảng.

"Thánh. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nhàn nhạt nhìn hắn một cái, ngươi sau lại quay đầu tiếp tục tẩy tay của hắn, trong lúc nhất thời, toilet liền chỉ còn thanh thủy tự cảm ứng thức vòi nước hạ lưu ra, phun tung toé tại gốm sứ trên bồn rửa tay soạt tiếng vang. Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu tẩy xong tay lại chậm rãi từ dưới gương phương ngăn kéo rút tờ khăn giấy, Khương Daniel chính coi là hai người gặp nhau cứ như vậy tiếp tục trầm mặc xuống dưới lúc, lau lấy tay Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên mở miệng: "Chia tay sau, có làm qua sao?"

"Cái. . ."

Cho là mình nghe lầm, Khương Daniel đang nghĩ xác nhận Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng nói tới động từ có phải là trong lòng mình suy nghĩ cái kia, Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngay cả cơ hội này cũng không có lưu cho hắn.

Dù sao hắn cũng không phải thật tâm muốn biết có quan hệ vấn đề này, Khương Daniel trả lời.

"Ta có." Cầm trong tay bị nước đọng thấm phải thấu ánh sáng khăn tay vò làm một đoàn, Ung Thánh Hựu không lưu luyến chút nào mà đưa nó ném vào bồn rửa tay cái khác trong thùng rác, inox hình tròn dao bởi vì lực đạo của hắn kịch liệt lay động, tại an tĩnh toilet phát ra bởi vì lâu không bảo dưỡng mà thành nhọn chát chát tiếng vang.

"Cùng nam nhân."

Quay đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu bình tĩnh nhìn về phía Khương Daniel, giống như là tại quan sát, lại giống là cái gì đều không đang suy nghĩ, giống như một bộ không có linh hồn thể xác, chỉ là trợn lấy con mắt động lấy miệng bé con, kia bình ổn không gợn sóng biểu lộ tựa như một bức tường cao, mặc cho Khương Daniel nội tâm có bao nhiêu thao thiên cự lãng, một đợt tiếp theo lấy một đợt đánh ở trên tường, đập đến như sấm bên tai, làm hắn thần hồn đều đau nhức, cũng khắp bất quá tường cao biên giới, sờ không đến tường cao bên trong mềm mại thổ nhưỡng.

Lâu như cách xa nhau một thế, Khương Daniel mới rung động lấy lông mi, càn lấy cuống họng há miệng: "Ta, ta không quan hệ. . ."

"Đích thật là cùng ngươi không có cái gì quan hệ." Nhếch miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu tự giễu nói.

Khi đó bọn hắn sớm đã không có bất cứ quan hệ nào, không phải tình nhân, cũng không phải bằng hữu, cái gì đều không phải, cho nên coi như hắn vẻn vẹn bởi vì một viên nốt ruồi nước mắt liền cùng cái người xa lạ lên giường, cũng cùng Khương Daniel một chút quan hệ cũng không có.

Đồng dạng, Khương Daniel quá khứ, hiện tại thậm chí tương lai, vì cái gì mục đích, cùng bao nhiêu nữ nhân lên giường, cũng không có quan hệ gì với hắn.

Nếu không phải Thôi Xán Huân mới kia một cái cảnh tỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút muốn quên lúc trước hắn cùng Khương Daniel hai người đến tột cùng là tại sao sẽ lẫn nhau dây dưa đến mức này, cuối cùng nhất làm cho lưỡng bại câu thương, ai cũng không có chiếm được chỗ tốt.

Không phải liền là lần trước giường sao?

Vô luận là Thành Vũ Mỹ hay là Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel đối với hắn cố chấp cùng lấy lòng, những cái kia nhìn như không có chút nào nguyên do quan tâm cùng khiến người khó hiểu cử động, tìm căn nguyên cứu để, vì cái gì bất quá chỉ là một đêm đêm xuân.

Hắn thế nào liền quên đây? Khương Daniel là cái cái gì người như vậy, hắn lại là cái cái gì người như vậy.

Đối tình yêu, bọn hắn cho tới bây giờ bất cần đời, hai cái khinh thường với yêu người tụ cùng một chỗ nói chuyện yêu đương, nghe vào không khỏi quá mức buồn cười, không nói đến những cái kia chế tạo xô đẩy, lá mặt lá trái. Cạm bẫy sở dĩ là cạm bẫy, là bởi vì gai nhọn bị hảo hảo thu hồi, nếu như ngon ngọt cũng giống như mồi câu, bị câu phải bụng phá ruột xuyên, giãy dụa phải máu me đầm đìa, nhìn qua sẽ chỉ làm người cảm thấy buồn nôn.

Khương Daniel có lẽ hưởng thụ đi săn quá trình, nhưng đối một cái sớm đã chết qua một lần con mồi mà nói, chết một lần cùng chết hai lần kỳ thật không có cái gì khác nhau.

Chỉ cầu một thống khoái.

Người qua với vội vàng ngắn ngủi một đời, muốn sống không được, muốn chết không xong, một lần là đủ. Làm cái Khương Daniel chúng cất giữ thêm bên trong tử vật, cũng tốt hơn liền như thế xâu ở đây, nửa chết nửa sống.

Có lẽ hắn nên may mắn mình là cái nam nhân, chí ít còn có thể Khương Daniel cất giữ bên trong, riêng một ngọn cờ.

Nhìn Khương Daniel bị nhà vệ sinh lạnh điều ánh đèn chiếu lên có chút trắng bệch mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này bỗng nhiên phát giác, mình tựa hồ chưa hề dạng này nhìn kỹ Khương Daniel khuôn mặt. Không có thường đeo khóe miệng nụ cười đắc ý, cũng không có bình thường phách lối biểu lộ, không tức giận Khương Daniel xem ra có chút đáng thương, thậm chí có chút bi thương.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy kia đại khái chỉ là đuôi mắt quan hệ.

"Khương Daniel, ngươi thật rõ ràng không cùng ta thanh toán xong là ý gì sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ giọng hỏi lấy, thanh âm quanh quẩn tại trống trải nhà vệ sinh nam bên trong, lảo đảo phải có chút phiêu miểu.

"Ta biết." Khương Daniel trả lời, nói đến lại có chút nghiến răng nghiến lợi.

Hắn không hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nói những này muốn làm cái gì. Nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này nổi giận đùng đùng chất vấn hắn Thôi Xán Huân những lời kia, thậm chí ở đây, liền tại bất cứ lúc nào cũng sẽ có người mở cửa xâm nhập trường học nhà vệ sinh nam bên trong, bởi vì hắn quá khứ những cái kia hỗn trướng lời nói lại đánh hắn một quyền, Khương Daniel cảm thấy đều tốt qua hắn như bây giờ, như cái từ chỗ tối nổi lên u hồn, dùng một đôi được sa con mắt nhìn hắn.

Hắn thậm chí không cách nào xác định Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chính là hắn.

"Mà lại ta cũng đã nói, ta tiếp nhận. . ."

"Không, ngươi không biết." Lắc đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói, giống đang cười đứa bé ngu dại, "Ngươi sẽ nói phải như thế nhẹ nhõm cũng là bởi vì ngươi không biết." Bước lấy bước, hắn đi hướng trước, "Ngươi cho rằng đồng dạng, nhưng là, nam sinh cùng nữ sinh từ trên căn bản chính là không giống."

Dừng ở Khương Daniel trước mặt, tường tận xem xét lấy tấm kia từng tại không người bất tỉnh góc tối thông minh, cười khẽ lấy đối với hắn nói mình dùng một nụ hôn liền đem hắn giải quyết; tại từng mảnh dưới nắng chiều, chất hỏi mình từng hoặc chưa từng ── một nháy mắt cũng tốt ── thích qua hắn; tại mưa to trên sườn núi, thấm đầy bùn đất tràn đầy lo lắng hỏi hắn tổn thương tới nơi nào mặt, nhẫn nhịn kia bình dâu tây sữa bò tại trong dạ dày không ngừng bay nhảy lật quấy qua ngọt tư vị, nhếch lên môi, Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng hướng phía trước, hai mảnh cánh môi liền đụng tới Khương Daniel.

Không bằng trước đây bất kỳ một cái nào hôn, Ung Thánh Hựu lần đầu chủ động hôn nhạt nhẽo phải bàng như đây chỉ là cái bình thường chào hỏi, từ trước đến nay mùi vị của nước còn lưu lại tại hắn trên môi, cặp kia môi mỏng chuồn chuồn lướt nước che đến, lại thuyền qua Thủy Vô Ngân rời đi lúc, từ cái này còn sót lại, một chút điểm ý lạnh cùng mùi, Khương Daniel mới ý thức tới đây không phải hắn ban ngày trong thoáng chốc một giấc mộng, một cái thất thần hạ, chờ mong chịu quá mức sở sinh ảo tưởng.

Nhìn Khương Daniel vậy song phương mới mới bị mình hôn qua cánh môi, Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay, đụng đụng hắn ấm áp đôi môi đỏ thắm."Ngươi. . ." Giương mắt, hắn nhìn về phía Khương Daniel đưa mắt nhìn cặp mắt của mình, "Muốn biết bất đồng nơi nào sao?"

Hai người cách gần như thế, Khương Daniel thậm chí có thể nghe được xen lẫn tại Ung Thánh Hựu thổ tức ở giữa mang theo dâu tây vị mùi sữa, Ung Thánh Hựu cánh môi gần ngay trước mắt, hắn chỉ cần hướng phía trước có chút một góp, liền có thể lại thường một lần kia cánh môi tư vị, có lẽ, lần này còn có thể thường đến dâu tây sữa bò ngọt, nghĩ đến đây, Khương Daniel căn bản không rảnh lại đi nhìn địa phương khác, liền bỏ lỡ Ung Thánh Hựu một đôi biển đêm đáy mắt giấu giếm đá ngầm cùng gợn sóng. Lăn lấy cổ họng, kìm lòng không đặng, Khương Daniel hướng phía trước tới gần, miệng lại tại đạt được trước bị Ung Thánh Hựu một tay che cái chặt chẽ.

"Đêm nay ở nhà đợi."

Dưới lòng bàn tay phương, Khương Daniel hô hấp nóng rực ướt át, Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười, đáy mắt bóng đêm càng đậm.

"Ta đến nói cho ngươi."

Tám giờ năm mươi phút.

Ngồi xổm ở cạnh giường, mắt nhìn đầu giường đồng hồ điện tử, Khương Daniel đưa tay vuốt lên trên giường đơn điệp ngấn sau đứng người lên quấn lấy kia cái giường lớn vừa đi vừa về đi vòng, xác nhận kia bao từ ngăn tủ chỗ sâu tìm ra thành bao màu xám giường mới đơn ngay cả một điểm tro bụi lông mảnh đều không có, mới yên tâm đi tạm thời đặt ở một bên thấp cửa hàng, kia bao phủ lấy màu sáng cách văn cái chăn không điều bị bằng phẳng phô đến cấp trên.

Lái xe cổng, hắn xa xa nhìn tấm kia thay đổi sạch sẽ cái chăn cùng gối bao giường đôi, càng xem lại càng cảm thấy kia bao cách văn cái chăn có chút ngây thơ, cùng cái xử nam học sinh cấp ba đồng dạng, mộc mạc lại nhìn không ra cái gì phẩm vị, đang nghĩ đi trở về đi đem cái chăn giật xuống đến, chân lại bị chân giường một đống hàng dệt vấp một chút.

Cúi đầu xuống, nhìn thấy bị mình vò thành một cục, nhét vào chân giường thành núi 『 đào thải phẩm 』 nhóm, Khương Daniel cái này mới đột nhiên nghĩ lên mình đã đem trong nhà tất cả cái chăn đều đổi qua một vòng, dưới mắt trên giường kia bao đã là cuối cùng nhất một tổ giường bao, lại nhìn một chút đồng hồ, không cách nào dự báo Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm nào lại đột nhiên xuất hiện dưới lầu, hắn bá bá đầu, cuối cùng nhất đành phải từ bỏ hiện tại lao ra mua mới cái chăn suy nghĩ, đem mình điều chỉnh qua mấy chục lần chăn mền, gối đầu lại lần nữa lý một lần sau lại đi bày ra hơi sớm từ cửa hàng mua về hương phân ngọn nến cùng một chút nhu yếu phẩm.

Mặc dù coi trọng bề ngoài, Khương Daniel lại tự nhận không phải cái hiểu được sinh hoạt người, là lấy cho dù ở cái này tràng trong căn hộ ở một đoạn thời gian, toàn bộ nhà lại không cái gì cảm giác ấm áp, ngay cả sử dụng tần suất cao nhất gian phòng cũng trống rỗng, trừ một chút thiết yếu đồ dùng trong nhà bên ngoài, một kiện cỗ phong cách cá nhân vật trang trí đều không có, nghiễm nhiên là cái hàng mẫu phòng.

Thân là chủ nhà, Khương Daniel tự nhiên không cho rằng đây có gì không ổn, nhưng không hiểu, hắn lại cảm thấy so với loại này giống quán trọ gian phòng bố trí, Ung Thánh Hựu là càng khuynh hướng với nhà ở cảm giác nồng đậm kia phái, rõ ràng ngay cả người kia đối hương phân yêu thích đều không hiểu rõ, loại này không biết từ đâu mà đến dự cảm lại thúc đẩy hắn không hề nghĩ ngợi liền mua năm sáu khỏa ngọn nến, hết thảy vì cái gì bất quá chỉ là nghênh hợp người kia chỗ có khả năng tốt cùng ác.

Nhóm lửa cuối cùng nhất một viên bày ra tại đầu giường màu trắng ngọn nến, theo lấy quấn quanh ở chóp mũi chất gỗ điều hương khí càng thêm nồng đậm, Khương Daniel cũng không tự giác câu lên khóe miệng.

Nếu như mấy tháng trước, có người nói với hắn mình sẽ vì cùng một cái nam nhân lên giường mà lần này giày vò, lại là hút phô giường, lại là xoát phòng tắm, châm nến, hắn khẳng định lập tức dùng thô tục đỗi trở về, nhưng sự thật chứng minh, làm người không thể quá răng sắt, một người trong cuộc đời không có cái gì sẽ không làm sự tình, bưng cho rằng phải có đáng giá hay không.

Đối Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel trong lòng chuôi này cái cân thì thành có đủ hay không.

Đại khái là chân ái thảm, Khương Daniel cũng cảm thấy mình tựa hồ trở nên có chút mù quáng, nhưng hắn lại có cái gì biện pháp đâu?

Hắn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai người từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền rơi sai quân cờ, cuối cùng nhất có thể đem tổng thể chơi đến bây giờ loại này đản trình gặp nhau tình trạng đã đúng là may mắn, nơi nào có dư dật lại có giữ lại. Hắn đương nhiên có thể cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu tại tình hình bên trên kinh nghiệm phong phú, nếu không, đối phương cũng sẽ không ở nhà vệ sinh nam bên trong quen thuộc tựa như đối với hắn như vậy câu dẫn mê hoặc, nhưng thì tính sao, chính hắn cũng đồng dạng tình sử huy hoàng, hai người chẳng qua là chuyên công lĩnh vực khác biệt, thật muốn phân cao thấp chỉ sợ nhất thời cũng khó phân thắng thua, một trang trang tính lên, khả năng giường đều còn chưa lên trời liền sáng, chẳng bằng dùng thân thể giao lưu còn tới phải càng kinh tế lợi ích thực tế chút.

Để hắn để ý có khác việc.

Ung Thánh Hựu thái độ phi biến là một; hơi sớm tại nhà vệ sinh, hai người lúc nói chuyện Ung Thánh Hựu thần sắc lại là một.

Khương Daniel phải thừa nhận, hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu biết rất ít. Liền ngay cả người kia thích uống cái gì, ăn cái gì đều là từ Kim Tại Hoán trong miệng nghe được, nếu thích là dùng đối một người hiểu rõ nhiều ít để cân nhắc, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình chỉ sợ ngay cả đạt tiêu chuẩn biên giới đều trèo không lên.

Nhưng Kim Tại Hoán lại hiểu rõ Ung Thánh Hựu bao nhiêu đâu?

Hắn sẽ không biết Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi có bao nhiêu mềm, thổ tức có bao nhiêu nóng, nhìn người lúc, hàm tình mạch mạch một đôi mắt lại là như thế nào sáng như chấm nhỏ, khiến người động dung.

Nam nhân vốn là giác quan động vật, thân thể tương tính tốt, người yêu thích cùng quen thuộc, quá khứ kinh lịch cùng ý nghĩ, chỉ cần có đầy đủ thời gian, Khương Daniel cảm thấy mình đồng dạng có thể dần dần tìm tòi thấu triệt.

Bất quá. . .

Nhìn trong tay bôi trơn dịch, Khương Daniel do dự trong chốc lát mới đem nó đặt tới trên tủ đầu giường, giấu ở một bình bình bảo dưỡng phẩm cùng nước hoa ở giữa, kia màu trắng quản thân lại ngược lại càng che càng lộ phải làm cho hắn không khỏi khẩn trương lên.

Nói là muốn cho hắn biết nam nhân cùng nữ nhân khác biệt, mặc dù Khương Daniel cho rằng cái này bình chất lỏng đại khái suất sẽ không dùng trên người mình, hắn cuối cùng nhất vẫn lựa chọn mình thích hương hình.

Toàn bộ buổi chiều, hắn quang vì Ung Thánh Hựu cái này trần trụi mời mà hưng phấn không thôi, hoàn toàn quên nghĩ kĩ đối phương nói lời này sau lưng nhưng có thể đại biểu ý nghĩa: Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng là phương kia đâu?

Muốn hắn ở phía dưới là tuyệt đối không có khả năng. Vẻn vẹn là nghĩ như chính mình trần như nhộng nằm tại Ung Thánh Hựu dưới thân hai chân đại trương bộ dáng, Khương Daniel lông tơ đều dựng thẳng đến trên trời, đầu giống như là bị mở ra gia trưởng khống chế hình thức, ngay cả server đều ngay cả không lên không nói đến nhìn đến bất kỳ hình tượng.

Nhưng tâm cao khí ngạo như Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn thật cam tâm làm phía dưới phương kia?

Cau mày, ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, Khương Daniel chính hãm tại cái này đến chậm lo lắng bên trong, bày ở trên bàn trà điện thoại lại đột nhiên giống như vô tình trường thi tiếng chuông lớn tiếng làm vang lên. Cầm điện thoại di động lên, thấy điện báo biểu hiện chính là phần này vui vẻ cùng phiền não nơi phát ra, hắn cố ý tại tiếp thông điện thoại trước hít một hơi thật sâu, lên tiếng lúc lại vẫn nghe thấy thanh âm của mình có chút dao động không chừng, một tiếng cho ăn giống như bị cuồng phong thổi qua, tại thời gian không tới một giây bên trong làm một lần hình chữ S nhẹ nhàng di chuyển.

『 ta đến nhà ngươi dưới lầu, xuống đây đi. 』

Khách quan với hắn kia âm thanh hát biến điệu tựa như uy, đầu bên kia điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm ngược lại là mười phần bình tĩnh, một câu nói làm cho rất là thuần thục, phảng phất ở nơi nào đối nào đó người đàn ông xa lạ nói qua mấy chục lần như vậy.

Khương Daniel có khi rất hận mình qua với phong phú liên tưởng năng lực, trừ đâm lòng của mình bên ngoài thực tế hoàn toàn không có chỗ thích hợp.". . . Biết, ta cái này xuống dưới."

Thẳng đến trạm trong thang máy, Khương Daniel trong đầu vẫn còn nghĩ giường ở giữa phối trí vấn đề, cửa thang máy vừa mở, đi hướng đại sảnh, hắn chính suy nghĩ lấy tối nay là không rõ ràng trước tương hỗ dùng tay lẫn nhau hàn huyên một chút liền tốt, một cái thân ảnh quen thuộc lại tiến đụng vào đáy mắt, làm hắn kinh ngạc phải không khỏi dừng bước lại.

Dù nhưng đã đã lâu không gặp người kia làm cái này bộ dáng hóa trang, Khương Daniel lại có thể từ mặc quần áo phong cách cùng thân hình nhìn ra đứng ở đằng kia người là ai.

Là Thành Vũ Mỹ.

Càng chính xác nói, là mặc nữ trang Ung Thánh Hựu.

Phấn cà sắc tóc giả bên trên quyển, xoã tung khoác lên hắn mảnh mai trên bờ vai, màu hồng phấn thẳng văn áo sơmi bị khéo léo vào màu đen A chữ trong váy, quá dài tay áo che khuất hắn cặp kia trắng nõn tay, Khương Daniel lại có thể chưa hề trừ lên ống tay áo mơ hồ nhìn thấy hắn giảo cùng một chỗ ngón tay.

"Ngươi. . ." Hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ đầu kia rơi lấy Thập tự xuyết sức màu đen cái cổ liên mắt nhìn, Khương Daniel hướng hắn đứng địa phương đi tới, càn ba ba mở miệng, nghĩ nghĩ, cuối cùng nhất lại cái gì cũng nói không nên lời.

"Không mang ta đi lên sao?" Sớm đoán được Khương Daniel nhìn thấy mình sau sẽ là cái gì biểu lộ, nhếch miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhẹ cười cười, lau lấy quả mọng sắc son môi môi mỏng cong thành cái đẹp mắt độ cong, lộ ra mềm mại ngọa tàm một đôi mắt lại bình tĩnh không lay động.

Trong trí nhớ Thành Vũ Mỹ từ sẽ không như vậy cười, cho dù chỉ là cái có được xinh đẹp bề ngoài giả tượng, Thành Vũ Mỹ nhưng thủy chung đều là đúng mức cười đến ôn nhu mềm nhu ── cái này có lẽ phải quy công với Ung Thánh Hựu trác tuyệt diễn kỹ ── bây giờ cùng một gương mặt, kia cười lại cười đến bảy phần lấy lòng ba phần châm chọc, phối hợp Thành Vũ Mỹ trang phục, chỉ làm cho Khương Daniel sinh lòng không hài hòa đến cực hạn.

Kia là trương nam nhân biểu lộ. Thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng đang suy nghĩ cái gì? Luôn miệng nói lấy muốn để hắn hiểu được nam nhân cùng nữ nhân chỗ khác biệt, dưới mắt lại phủ nữ trang xuất hiện tại nhà mình chung cư cao ốc dưới lầu; tỉ mỉ cách ăn mặc thành nữ nhân cũng được, đang khi nói chuyện nhưng lại là nam nhân ngữ khí cùng thần sắc, tựa như cái bao đồ hóa trang lại không nhập hí diễn viên.

Bán thành phẩm. Có lẽ nên như thế nói.

Không mò ra Ung Thánh Hựu ý nghĩ, Khương Daniel cảm thấy hắn cũng không nên ý đồ thăm dò, dù sao liền lần trước tại lớn trên đường cái cãi nhau kinh nghiệm đến xem, mỗi khi hắn muốn tìm tòi nghiên cứu Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình, cuối cùng nhất thụ thương cũng sẽ là chính mình. Nếm qua một lần thua thiệt, khó tránh khỏi liền có bóng tối, cũng không phải là từ đây dĩ vãng không còn dây vào sờ đối phương khối này khắp nơi giấu giếm lôi điểm cấm khu, chỉ là tại Ung Thánh Hựu nguyện ý trước thu hồi vũ trang trước, trong lúc nhất thời, Khương Daniel rất khó nhấc lên lại gõ một lần cửa dũng khí.

Lĩnh lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel đi vào vị ở đại sảnh bên cạnh thang máy, xoát qua hộ gia đình chuyên dụng từ trừ sau theo đi xuống lầu tầng tay cầm.

Vừa xây thành không lâu chung cư cao ốc, thang máy tự nhiên cũng là hoàn toàn mới, quang nhưng giám người, trên cửa phản chiếu lấy thân ảnh của hai người, nhưng rõ ràng lẫn nhau liền đứng tại đối phương bên cạnh thân, Khương Daniel nhưng lại chưa bao giờ cảm giác đến bọn hắn như giờ này khắc này như vậy xa xôi qua, giống như cách đầu sâu không thấy đáy rãnh biển, Ung Thánh Hựu liền như thế đứng tại trên bờ, nhìn hắn dần dần bị nước biển bao phủ, mà cho dù hai người ánh mắt một trận tại trong kính giao hội, cũng bị đối phương không có chút nào che lấp cấp tốc né tránh.

Lại hoặc là đây mới là bọn hắn chân thực khoảng cách?

Ý thức được phần này cùng trong lòng chờ mong chênh lệch rất xa chênh lệch nhiệt độ, Khương Daniel bắt đầu lo lắng, đóng cửa lực đạo không có khống chế lại, nặng nề gia môn liền đụng một tiếng tại hai người phía sau tiến đụng vào khung cửa, tiếng vang tại trống trải trong hành lang ông ông tác hưởng, dư ba cùng đêm hè nóng bức không khí cùng nhau từ khe cửa ở giữa chui đi vào, tại bị lặng yên vây quanh trong phòng tùy ý du tẩu.

"Muốn uống điểm cái gì sao?"

Buông xuống chìa khoá, Khương Daniel trạng như vô sự đi tiến mở ra thức phòng bếp, mới từ trong tủ quầy xuất ra hai con ly pha lê, tay còn không có đụng phải tủ lạnh, động tác lại bị Ung Thánh Hựu một câu cự tuyệt trực tiếp hô ngừng.

"Không cần, trực tiếp bắt đầu đi." Tiện tay đem trên vai bọc nhỏ ném đến tấm kia từng bị mình giội qua nước ngọt trên ghế sa lon, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt lấy rũ xuống gương mặt hai bên sợi tóc, nắm thành một chùm sau đặt tới bả vai sau đầu, lộ ra một trương họa lấy tinh xảo trang dung khuôn mặt nhỏ, "Gian phòng ở đâu?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc nói chuyện, ánh mắt nhìn chính là cùng phòng bếp ngăn cách lấy cửa trước, thông hướng nhà vệ sinh hành lang.

Đúng lúc là phòng ngủ phương hướng.

Cho tới nay, có lẽ là kia bộ phim đen trắng quan hệ, Khương Daniel đối Ung Thánh Hựu bên mặt luôn có lấy không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được cảm giác, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này liền thân ở ngày đó xem phim nhà mình phòng khách, càng làm cho Khương Daniel sinh ra một loại ảo giác, phảng phất hiện tại chỉ là ngày đó kéo dài, mà giọt kia tại tái nhợt trong ánh sáng rơi xuống nước mắt còn có sau lời nói, nhưng chỉ chớp mắt, thời gian cũng đã đến giữa hè, liền ngay cả kia bộ phim, Khương Daniel cũng quên là thế nào cái phần cuối.

Biết rất rõ ràng gian phòng ở đâu, Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy hỏi hiển nhiên là ở ngoài sáng bày ra cái gọi là 『 bắt đầu 』 chỉ là cái gì. Quá khứ, cho dù cũng chơi qua không ít tình một đêm, Khương Daniel nhưng chưa bao giờ chạm qua như thế không có có tư tưởng, giải quyết việc chung phương thức nói chuyện, huống chi, hắn đối nam nhân trước mắt này muốn lại không chỉ là một đêm.

Hắn muốn hắn ban ngày, muốn hắn đêm tối, muốn hắn đời này tất cả mặt trời lên cùng mặt trời lặn, muốn hắn mỗi một cái ngày mai.

Hắn như thế tham Ung Thánh Hựu hết thảy, như thế nào một buổi tối liền có thể thỏa mãn?

Nhíu mày, đè xuống bất mãn trong lòng cùng hoang mang, Khương Daniel vẫn thả tay xuống bên trên cái chén, ngược lại mở ra tủ lạnh phía trên ngăn tủ, "Ngồi trước lấy uống ít đồ đi, rượu đỏ? Ta vừa vặn có một bình, "

"Không được." Nhìn Khương Daniel cõng đối với mình tại trong phòng bếp đông sờ tây sờ, hai tay vây quanh lấy ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt lộ vẻ không kiên nhẫn, "Nhanh bắt đầu đi, ta còn muốn đuổi xe buýt trở về."

Nói là vừa vặn, kỳ thật kia bình rượu đỏ cũng bất quá là vừa vặn mới từ siêu thị túi nhựa bên trong lấy ra bày tiến trong ngăn tủ, ai ngờ bất quá mấy giờ, lần nữa chạm đến bình này rượu đỏ, tâm tình lại có một trăm tám mươi độ chuyển biến lớn, cùng tẩy ba ấm áp, tư vị lại không thể so ba ấm áp tới sảng khoái, chẳng bằng nói càng giống một loại cực hình.

Nói muốn tới nhà chính là Ung Thánh Hựu, đuổi lấy muốn đi cũng là Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn Khương Daniel nhà chẳng lẽ là hắn muốn tới thì tới muốn đi thì đi địa phương? Thật đem hắn gia sản quán trọ rồi?

Vậy hắn là cái gì, tình yêu quán trọ miễn phí phụ tặng gậy đấm bóp?

Trùng điệp đem nắm ở trong tay rượu đỏ phóng tới bồn rửa bên trên, Khương Daniel xoay người, nheo mắt lại liền trừng mắt về phía kia cái đứng tại nhà mình phòng khách thân lấy màu hồng kiểu nữ áo sơmi cùng váy ngắn nam nhân, người kia lại không bằng trong thang máy như vậy né tránh, ngược lại thẳng vào dùng cặp kia mắt một mí mắt to nhìn lại mình, lười biếng bên trong mang theo điểm khiêu khích, so với hẹn người lên giường, càng giống là tìm người đánh nhau.

Vừa vặn, vô luận gì người, Khương Daniel từ trước đến nay đều sẽ không cự tuyệt người ta.

Thật sâu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một chút, nhếch lên môi, Khương Daniel từ phòng bếp đi hướng hành lang.". . . Đi theo ta."

Một gian chung cư liền như thế lớn một chút địa phương, Ung Thánh Hựu kéo tại hắn hậu phương tiếng bước chân lại phảng phất thành hắn bộ pháp kéo dài, để căn này độc thân chung cư nghe vào càng thêm trống trải, tương đối với bị lửa giận bị bỏng mà trục dần thở hào hển thổ tức, trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ lộ ra dinh dính trệ sau dừng chân âm thanh làm sâu sắc Khương Daniel trong lòng kia cỗ phiền muộn, hắn từng vì không đủ hiểu rõ Ung Thánh Hựu người này mà có bao nhiêu phiền não, hiện tại cũng bởi vì hiểu quá rõ Ung Thánh Hựu mà có bao nhiêu ủy khuất oán hận.

Hắn thế nào sẽ không biết được Ung Thánh Hựu đang suy nghĩ cái gì?

Một cái buổi chiều hưng phấn cùng chờ mong để hắn hiện tại nhìn qua liền cùng cái kẻ ngu đồng dạng, còn tưởng rằng cuối cùng có thể tu thành chính quả, thật tình không biết từ đầu tới đuôi, người ta tính toán nhưng đều là thế nào đuổi chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại thắng.

Khương Daniel chịu phục. Hắn thậm chí hiện tại liền nghĩ quay người lại đối lấy hắn vỗ vỗ tay, tiện thể hỏi một chút hắn thế nào như thế đi, tổng có thể tìm tới mình yếu ớt nhất một chỗ bị thương hắn thương tích đầy mình, nhưng cuối cùng hắn chỉ là quay đầu để hắn tại bên ngoài chờ một lát, mình đi vào gian kia bị hắn bố trí được ấm áp lãng mạn phòng ngủ, từng bước từng bước đem dưới ánh nến hương phân ngọn nến thổi tắt.

Chí ít có cuối cùng nhất một tia tôn nghiêm, không còn như thua như thế khó coi triệt để.

Vừa tiến Khương Daniel phòng ngủ, Ung Thánh Hựu liền không được dấu vết nhíu nhíu mày. Biết rõ đêm nay hai người ước định, Khương Daniel phòng ngủ trung ương kia cái giường đôi lại lộn xộn giống bị gió lớn thổi qua, trong không khí tràn ngập lấy nhàn nhạt hương khí, hương vị kia hắn nhưng chưa bao giờ tại Khương Daniel trên thân ngửi qua, mang theo hương hoa chất gỗ điều cùng phòng ngủ chủ nhân nhất quán mùi trái cây yêu thích rõ ràng khác biệt, tại trong gian phòng này tựa như cái ẩn hình bên thứ ba, mắt thường không thể gặp, lại khắp nơi giữ lấy rõ rành rành vết tích.

Đứng tại cửa phòng đóng chặt miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc không có tiến lên trước một bước."Vừa mới có người. . ."

"Đi tắm trước đi." Cầm lấy vừa từ tủ quần áo bên trong lật ra sạch sẽ khăn tắm, Khương Daniel đưa tay liền đưa trong tay khăn tắm đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, nhìn đối phương một cái gương mặt không biểu lộ phải thậm chí có chút lãnh mạc, "Ta không có nhiều áo ngủ. . . Nhưng ta nghĩ ngươi hẳn là cũng không cần."

Không có đi đón Khương Daniel trên tay đầu kia không gọi được ác ý lại cũng không phải thiện ý xoã tung khăn tắm, thật sâu bị đối phương ám chỉ nhục nhã, nhếch lấy miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu tích lũy lên xuôi ở bên người tay, một trương hơi thi son phấn mặt bị giận tái đi huân phải ửng đỏ, lúc nói chuyện đều có chút nghiến răng nghiến lợi, "Đa tạ, nhưng ta tẩy qua."

Trầm mặc thu tay lại, khi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, Khương Daniel trực tiếp đem kia cái khăn tắm tiện tay ném vào phòng nơi hẻo lánh giặt quần áo rổ. Hắn tự mình ngồi vào trên giường, ngửa đầu nhìn về phía vẫn xử tại cửa gian phòng người kia, "Vậy thì bắt đầu đi." Hai tay chống tại trên giường nệm, hắn hướng sau nhích lại gần, đem mình điều chỉnh thành một cái tư thế thoải mái, "Không phải nói thời gian đang gấp sao? Trước cởi quần áo đi."

Trong không khí kia cỗ lạ lẫm hương khí dần dần tiêu tán, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm giác đầu đã bị huân phải có chút nặng nề, kia mùi thơm phảng phất ven theo xoang mũi toàn tiến vào đầu lâu chỗ sâu, kích thích lấy hắn mỗi một cái thần kinh, từ đó câu lên ngay cả hắn đều cho là mình sớm đã quên hồi ức: Chỉ có cái giường lớn bất tỉnh tối quán trọ gian phòng, giá rẻ thuốc làm sạch không khí nồng đậm mùi thơm, trên giường nhìn hắn nam nhân, cùng phủ đồng phục nữ sinh chính mình.

Năm đó hết thảy phảng phất đều theo kia cỗ mùi thơm một lần nữa tiên hoạt, ở trong cơ thể hắn rục rịch suy nghĩ nhất cổ tác khí bỏ chạy mà ra, xé mở hắn dùng những cái kia nhặt xuyết mà đến, chắp vá lung tung sau, lại tân tân khổ khổ may vá mà thành da, phản phệ dưới đáy như bọt biển trống rỗng bên trong.

Nhìn ngồi tại cạnh giường, một mặt khinh miệt nhìn về phía mình Khương Daniel, nắm chặt lấy quá dài áo sơmi ống tay áo, Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mới miễn cưỡng ngừng lại kia chỉ có mình cảm thụ được mảnh hơi run rẩy.

"Không thoát." Tối tối ở trong miệng cắn mình một ngụm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẫn nhịn miệng đầy huyết khí nói ra: "Cứ như vậy làm."

Khương Daniel nghe lại chỉ là nhíu nhíu mày, "Tiền bối không phải muốn nói cho ta biết nam nữ trên giường có cái gì khác biệt sao?"

Mặc dù là chính hắn làm cho đối phương xưng hô như vậy, kia âm thanh bị Khương Daniel tận lực nhấn mạnh 『 tiền bối 』 lúc này nghe lại là châm chọc đến không được, để Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nhíu mày."Làm như vậy là được." Nói lấy, hắn cuối cùng hướng Khương Daniel chỗ giường lớn đi đến, không chờ đối phương phản ứng, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm người xuống, gỡ ra Khương Daniel đùi liền đem mình chen vào đối phương giữa hai chân, đưa tay đi giải trước mặt quần lót, ". . . Đến lúc đó ngươi héo ngược lại phiền phức."

Bị không có chút nào dự cảnh đụng vào nhất tư mật bộ vị, Khương Daniel dọa đến tính phản xạ liền nghĩ từ nay về sau tránh, động tác lại khi nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một tiếng này không lớn không nhỏ lầu bầu lúc dừng lại.

Rõ ràng còn tại sinh Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu thấu làm một màn này khí, nội tâm trước kia quyết định chủ ý, từ đây xây lên thành trì vững chắc lại lại bởi vì câu nói này mà mềm thành một mảnh, quăng mũ cởi giáp, cờ trắng giơ cao.

Khương Daniel lúc này mới cuối cùng ý thức được, cũng không phải là trước mắt cái này chôn ở giữa hai chân với giúp mình thủ dâm nam nhân lợi hại, luôn có thể trúng đích mình mềm mại nhất một chỗ, mà là hắn bảy tấc sớm đã bị hai tay của hắn dâng lên, hảo hảo bỏ vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay, cho nên với mỗi một lần đả kích, đều đủ để trí mạng.

Đương nhiên, hiện tại còn phải lại tăng thêm mệnh căn của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay sống rất tốt, che lấy mỏng kén thon dài ngón tay mười phần linh hoạt, cùng là nam nhân tự nhiên biết như thế nào kích thích mới có thể nhất nhanh lên đốt thân thể dục vọng, thế là, cùng nội tâm cờ trắng cùng nhau giơ lên, còn có Khương Daniel giữa hai chân cây kia không có chí khí gia hỏa.

Âm hành đang bị một đôi ôn lương bàn tay bao khỏa xoa bóp lấy, gặp lại Ung Thánh Hựu che dấu mặt mày chuyên chú mà dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn, cùng mới tìm nhẫm sắc mặt hoàn toàn khác biệt, nhìn hắn nào giống như là bị mình thuần phục bộ dáng, Khương Daniel nặng nề lấy hô hấp, tay quỷ thần xui khiến liền như thế đưa tới, sờ lên Ung Thánh Hựu bên trên lấy phấn lót má đỏ gương mặt.

"Tiền bối liền như thế điểm năng lực?" Đêm hè lẽ ra khô nóng, Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt lại có chút phát lạnh, cũng không có ý thức được cái này là bởi vì chính mình dục vọng dần dần dày tạo thành chênh lệch nhiệt độ, thuận theo gò má bên cạnh, Khương Daniel chạm vào Ung Thánh Hựu khoác lấy phấn cà sắc tóc giả sau não tiêu, thoáng dùng sức liền đem kia cái đầu hướng hắn giữa hai chân nhấn tới.

Hơi cúi người, Khương Daniel dùng thân thể che khuất phòng ngủ ngay phía trên nguồn sáng, Ung Thánh Hựu khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn tức thời biến mất tại hắn trong bóng tối.

"Nếu như chỉ có loại trình độ này, hậu bối thế nhưng là sẽ rất thất vọng."

Ngẩng đầu, nhìn Khương Daniel một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu há miệng liền đưa trong tay Khương Daniel cây kia bị mình an ủi phải gắng gượng âm hành ngậm vào miệng bên trong.

Lập tức bị như thế kích thích, chính là chọn trước đùa phương kia, Khương Daniel cũng không nhịn được hít vào một ngụm khí lạnh. Nắm thật chặt bắt lấy đầu kia tóc giả tay, phấn cà sắc mang theo quang trạch mềm mại sợi tóc cứ như vậy xoắn xuýt tại trong lòng bàn tay hắn, cặp kia hiện lấy quả mọng màu sắc nước nhuận môi mỏng đang gắt gao vòng lấy hắn gân xanh gắn đầy cây thịt, tại cây kia có chút dữ tợn sự vật bên trên lật ngược hoạt động, son môi liền theo lấy liếm láp động tác hỗn lấy nước bọt lưu tại trụ thể gốc rễ, giống như một sợi dây đỏ, không có chút nào khe hở chăm chú bao lấy hắn yếu ớt nhất bộ vị, như vậy lạc ấn tại hắn toàn thân cao thấp nhất là ẩn mật chỗ.

Ung Thánh Hựu khoang miệng vừa ướt vừa nóng, một cây đầu lưỡi mềm mềm dai linh hoạt, dán lên hắn âm hành đều không ngừng liếm láp, khi thì dùng lưỡi mặt xoa bóp lấy trụ thể, khi thì lại dùng đầu lưỡi đỉnh làm thân trụ đỉnh mã nhãn, mà mỗi khi Ung Thánh Hựu vừa dùng đầu kia đầu lưỡi ven theo gân xanh lề mề qua cây thịt mẫn cảm mảnh khảnh mặt ngoài, bên cạnh nắm chặt khoang miệng bích hút kia miệng nhỏ, Khương Daniel liền một trận tê cả da đầu, rất sợ mình sẽ bị Ung Thánh Hựu liền như thế hút trực tiếp bắn ra.

Lần thứ nhất cùng nam nhân làm liền bị hút bắn, cái kia cũng quá mẹ hắn mất mặt.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên bị mới khiêu khích kích đến, tại đem Khương Daniel cây kia bảo bối liếm láp phải nước ánh sáng trượt sau, hắn vươn tay dùng ngón tay trỏ cùng ngón cái bao lấy âm hành gốc rễ, ranh mãnh dùng còn lại ba ngón tay chơi một chút kia hai viên túi túi, nghe thấy Khương Daniel bất mãn kinh hô sau mới liếm liếm môi lại đem trước mặt cứng rắn đến kinh người cây thịt ngậm vào trong miệng, một mặt khuấy động trụ cây, một mặt buông lỏng xuống ba dần dần làm sâu sắc ngậm vào chiều sâu.

"A a. . ." Đội lên Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại chặt chẽ yết hầu, Khương Daniel sảng khoái phải đầu đầy mồ hôi, thô hổn hển, hắn nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu sau não liền bắt đầu có chút đong đưa lên eo.

Vốn cho rằng quỳ trên mặt đất nam nhân kia sẽ kháng cự, nhưng không nghĩ đối phương vậy mà liền như thế tùy ý mình tại trong miệng hắn tùy ý run run, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tấm kia bình thường đối với mình không có mấy phần sắc mặt tốt xinh đẹp khuôn mặt lúc này lại bị mình dịch thể dán phải một mặt chật vật, trên mặt không biết là bởi vì son môi hay là tình dục quan hệ nổi lên ửng hồng, trong tai càng có thể tại chậc chậc tiếng nước ở giữa nghe được người kia bởi vì khó chịu mà phát ra nhỏ giọng rên rỉ, chinh phục dục bị triệt để thỏa mãn, Khương Daniel gầm nhẹ âm thanh lại sẽ mình cây thịt hướng càng bên trong chỗ hung hăng cắm tới.

Khương Daniel không thể không thừa nhận, Ung Thánh Hựu trừ tay sống tốt, miệng sống cũng rất ưu tú, hai bút cùng vẽ càng làm cho người nổi điên, sung sướng như vậy khẩu giao kinh nghiệm quả thực có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, có thể so sánh Ung Thánh Hựu kỹ thuật nữ nhân ở hắn trong trí nhớ cơ bản không có, thật muốn nói, đại khái cũng chỉ có lúc trước tại quán ăn đêm trong nhà vệ sinh lần kia có thể nhìn theo bóng lưng.

Cho tới bây giờ, hắn vẫn thỉnh thoảng sẽ tại lúc nửa đêm nhớ tới nữ nhân kia ngậm lấy mình đồ vật lúc bộ dáng. Tóc dài tán loạn lại che không được nàng thâm thúy ngũ quan, mặt mũi tràn đầy nước đọng lại che đậy không đi nàng đen nhánh đáy mắt tỏa sáng chấm nhỏ, đầu lưỡi của nàng như Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy trơn ướt giàu có trêu chọc tính, ngón tay của nàng cũng như Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy thon dài lại linh xảo có lực.

Nàng thở dốc tiết chế, hắn rên rỉ kiềm chế.

"Chờ chút. . ." Linh quang lóe lên, cảm thấy mình tựa hồ trong lúc vô tình phát hiện cái gì, Khương Daniel bưng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặt vừa muốn đem người từ mình giữa háng đẩy ra, còn không tới kịp thi lực, tay lại bởi vì trước mắt hình tượng mà quên động tác.

Buông ra Khương Daniel cây kia cứng rắn nóng hổi sự vật, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng cặp kia môi mỏng nhẹ nhàng mổ lấy bị mình hút dần dần chảy ra tanh mặn nước mã nhãn, giống cùng người yêu hôn thành kính cố chấp, tay lại từ nay về sau luồn vào màu đen dưới váy, chỉ gặp hắn có chút tả hữu uốn éo thân thể, một đầu lăn lấy viền ren màu đen quần chữ T cứ như vậy từ kia không người biết đến dưới váy, ven theo hắn trần trụi trắng nõn đùi chậm rãi trút bỏ, cuối cùng bị hắn tiện tay nhét vào phòng ngủ một góc.

Nhìn kia cái quần lót, Khương Daniel cả người nháy mắt nóng đến giống lấy lửa. Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ mặc nữ trang, nhưng chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu kia nữ trang cách ăn mặc hạ thậm chí ngay cả đồ lót đều là kiểu nữ, lập tức liền hưng phấn đến không thể tự kiềm chế, hạ thân lại lớn hơn một vòng, trướng phải hắn ẩn ẩn làm đau.

Vừa mới cùng Khương Daniel cây kia đồ vật tỉ mỉ quen thuộc qua một trận, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên phát hiện biến hóa của nó, cười khẽ âm thanh, hắn đứng người lên liền quỳ bên trên Khương Daniel bên cạnh thân giường, dùng cả tay chân chậm rãi leo đến Khương Daniel trên thân.

Nhìn ngồi nằm tại mình giữa hai chân, dùng một đôi bao hàm tình dục con mắt trực câu câu nhìn mình Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay đem hắn nhẹ nhàng từ nay về sau đẩy, liền gặp hắn nghe lời té nằm giường, "Như thế nào? Làm tiền bối, có để ngươi thất vọng sao?"

Mới bị khi phụ phải hung ác, cho nên với Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng mặc dù đang cười, bởi vì càn ọe mà phiếm hồng hốc mắt lại làm cho hắn tấm kia hoa trang dung mặt xem ra có chút thê thảm, Khương Daniel trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên phản ứng làm sao, chỉ cảm thấy có chút áy náy, liền ngồi dậy muốn đi hôn hắn.

Phảng phất dự báo đến ý đồ của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu tránh như rắn hiết quay đầu qua, trên tay thì lại lần nữa thi Lực tướng hắn đẩy về trên giường, không kịp rút về tay lại bị Khương Daniel níu lại, gắt gao nắm ở trong tay.

"Tại sao không để ta hôn ngươi?" Nhìn ngồi quỳ chân tại ngay phía trên Ung Thánh Hựu, cho dù thể nội tình triều cuồn cuộn, Khương Daniel tâm lại không bằng nhiệt độ cơ thể nóng hổi.

Dục vọng càng là kêu gào đến kịch liệt, lý trí liền càng rõ ràng đến đáng sợ.

Đổ vào cách văn cái chăn ở giữa Khương Daniel nhìn qua có chút ngây thơ, tán loạn cạn mái tóc màu nâu nhu hòa hắn sắc bén ngũ quan, đại khái là bị cự tuyệt quan hệ, đang khi nói chuyện, hắn có chút xẹp lên miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu cho rằng, chỉ sợ ngay cả Khương Daniel chính mình cũng không biết được hắn hiện tại bộ dáng này có bao nhiêu ủy khuất.

Dù sao không phải cái thiện với yếu thế người.

Thấy Khương Daniel chỉ là hung hăng ngơ ngác nhìn mình, Ung Thánh Hựu thừa dịp khe hở từ kia nóng phải kinh bàn tay người bên trong rút tay ra.". . . Hôn là người yêu làm sự tình." Nói lấy, hắn sờ lên thân thể hậu phương Khương Daniel kia vẫn ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên lấy nóng rực, cùng sử dụng ngón tay lại lần nữa thuần thục chậm rãi khuấy động.

Rõ ràng tại làm so hôn tiến thêm một bước sự tình, hai người lại tại nghiên cứu thảo luận hôn chính đáng tính, tình cảnh này hoang đường phải làm cho Khương Daniel muốn cười, khóe miệng lại thế nào cũng không nhấc lên nổi."Chúng ta không phải sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ về chơi đùa mười phần có kỹ xảo tính, hắn có thể cảm thấy mình hô hấp dần dần vẩn đục, khoái cảm từng lớp từng lớp địa thứ lấy thần kinh, đến cùng là quá mức khắc sâu hay là có cái khác cái gì tại làm lấy túy, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân đại trương ngồi quỳ chân dưới mình thể ngay phía trên, một cái tay luồn vào dưới váy làm lấy mập mờ trừu sáp động tác, Khương Daniel lại cảm giác đầu đau muốn nứt, lồng ngực phảng phất bị từ đó mổ ra, đau đến hắn hô hấp khó khăn.

Không thể nào cũng không rảnh biết được Khương Daniel có cái gì cảm thụ, Ung Thánh Hựu mình cũng bị nâng lên tình dục, phân thân tại đầu kia váy dưới đáy đứng vững lấy, mà nương theo lấy dục vọng mà đến, còn có kia phần từ đầu đến cuối ẩn núp tại trong trí nhớ cảm giác trống rỗng.

Từ mới giúp Khương Daniel khẩu giao bắt đầu, hắn liền có thể rõ ràng cảm nhận được kia cỗ từ thể nội chỗ sâu tăng nhanh mà lên, từ lỗ chân lông từng tia từng tia rỉ ra khao khát.

Khát vọng được ôm, bị lấp đầy, bị đâm xuyên, bị hung hăng đối đãi.

Dưới mắt hết thảy đều quá mức quen thuộc , liên đới lấy trong trí nhớ kia phần thuộc về Tống Thái ân nhiệt độ cũng theo trở về, u hồn, kề sát lấy da thịt của hắn, ven theo nhục thể leo đến trong cơ thể hắn, tại hai người từng vô số lần chặt chẽ tương hợp địa phương ngo ngoe muốn động, phảng phất muốn nhắc nhở hắn thân thể này từng thuộc về ai, lại từng thần phục tại ai dưới thân.

Khuất nhục cùng bi ai theo lấy dục vọng cùng nhau phát sinh, sau huyệt cảm giác trống rỗng càng mạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm liền càng phát ra oán hận, hắn hận lúc trước để hắn nếm đến phần này tư vị Tống Thái ân, hận bây giờ để hắn lại lần nữa khát vọng được ôm Khương Daniel, càng hận hơn vĩnh viễn không biết tỉnh lại chính mình.

Tốt lần này, hắn hiểu phải kịp thời dừng tổn hại.

"Chúng ta xưa nay không là." Lục lọi hạ thân, một tay đỡ lấy Khương Daniel phân thân, đem kia cứng rắn như chày sắt nóng hổi thân trụ ngọn nguồn bên trên hậu huyệt của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi ngồi xuống, "Ngô, hừ ân. . ."

Cho dù trước khi ra cửa đã trước làm qua chuẩn bị, lâu không trải qua nhân sự cửa huyệt phải thừa nhận vốn không nên tiếp nhận quái vật khổng lồ vẫn mười phần khó khăn, vẻn vẹn cắm vào nửa tấc, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đau đến như muốn hôn mê, vật kia sự tình cứng đến nỗi không thể tưởng tượng nổi, đường kính càng lớn đến mức hơn để trong lòng hắn rụt rè, nhưng dù vậy, hắn vẫn cắn răng, hít sâu sâu thổ địa ý đồ buông lỏng thân thể, muốn để phía sau cây kia cây thịt có thể đi vào phải càng thêm thuận lợi.

"Uy , chờ một chút, "

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một gương mặt trở nên trắng bệch như tờ giấy, Khương Daniel không chút nghĩ ngợi liền muốn hắn dừng lại, duỗi ra tay lại lần nữa bị Ung Thánh Hựu vung đi.

"Ta có thể." Quật cường xẹp lên miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu nói, thanh âm lại bởi vì đau đớn mà run nhè nhẹ, "Chỉ là thật lâu không có làm. . ." Nói lấy, hắn lại đi xuống ngồi mấy phần.

Theo lấy Khương Daniel phân thân từng tấc từng tấc chôn nhập thể nội, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm giác được kia từng thuộc về Tống Thái ân nhiệt độ đang dần dần tiêu tán, nhưng vô luận hắn đem dùng bao nhiêu Khương Daniel nhiệt độ cơ thể cùng đụng chạm bao trùm, hắn biết, tại cái này về sau, những cái kia không chịu nổi ký ức vẫn sẽ như bóng với hình theo sát lấy hắn.

Dù sao, sai lầm bắt đầu lại có thể nào cưỡng cầu một cái tốt phần cuối? Mặc kệ là mở đầu âm mưu, hay là hiện tại tình ái, tất cả đều sai phải cách phổ, thoát quỹ, cuối cùng tiến vào một cái hắn bất lực thoát khỏi về vòng, lặp đi lặp lại, không có điểm cuối cùng.

Chỉ cần hắn còn có cái này cái gọi là 『 ham muốn nhỏ 』 một ngày.

Yêu mặc nữ trang không có sai, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng xưa nay không cảm thấy mình sai, hắn yêu thích cùng người khác không quan hệ, hắn thích mặc cái gì, không yêu mặc cái gì lại há có thể để người khác xen vào, nhưng luôn có người có thể lợi dụng điểm ấy, hèn hạ lấy yêu danh nghĩa làm hắn cái này nho nhỏ hứng thú biến thành nhược điểm lớn nhất của hắn, kết quả là, hắn ngụy trang thành hắn gông xiềng, yêu biến thành hận tẩm bổ, mà thuộc về nam nhân hắn tại tầng kia tầng tỉ mỉ bọc vào, cũng theo lấy lần lượt không nhìn hay không định dần dần hóa thành như quỷ mị bọt nước.

Khương Daniel nói có thể tiếp nhận, nhưng hắn lại phải tiếp nhận cái gì đâu?

Trừ tầng này áo ngoài, hắn cái gì cũng không dư thừa, cho nên chí ít, cuối cùng nhất hắn còn có thể đem cái này còn sót lại hoa lệ xác không cho hắn.

Tại hắn phát hiện kỳ thật mình cái gì cũng không có trước đó.

Khương Daniel có thể cảm nhận được phân thân của mình đang dần dần bị một cái chặt khít nóng ướt địa phương bao khỏa, kia khoái cảm quá mức mãnh liệt, kích thích hắn suýt nữa đắm chìm tại nhục thể này vui thích bên trong, nhưng khi hắn miễn cưỡng chống lấy cuối cùng nhất một tia thanh minh nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu lúc, tấm kia lã chã chực khóc mặt lại chướng mắt chiếu vào hắn đáy mắt, giống cây cọc sắt vừa nặng vừa tàn nhẫn đâm vào hắn tâm khẩu bên trên, đau đến hắn tâm thần chấn động.

"Uy. . ." Chống lên nửa người trên, Khương Daniel làm bộ liền phải đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên thân đẩy tới, tay còn chưa chạm đến người kia, phân thân bị ngậm vào càng sâu mà truyền đến nhanh cảm giác nhưng lại để hắn toàn thân run rẩy phải chần chờ một lát.

"Liền nói có thể." Thấy Khương Daniel biểu lộ bởi vì vì động tác của mình mà có một nháy mắt hoảng hốt cùng si mê, Ung Thánh Hựu giật giật khóe miệng, rõ ràng là muốn cười phải mị hoặc, cuối cùng nhất lại lộ ra cái giống như cười lại như khóc khó coi khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Thấy thế, Khương Daniel nháy mắt liền tỉnh."Chờ chút. . . Ngừng, dừng tay!" Ý đồ ngăn lại Ung Thánh Hựu đem phân thân của mình nuốt phải càng sâu, hắn ngồi dậy giữ chặt Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay, rõ ràng đối phương liền gần ngay trước mắt, người này theo lấy hai người sinh lý khoảng cách giảm bớt dần dần từng bước đi đến dự cảm lại lại mãnh liệt như thế, khiến hắn muốn bắt được người này ý nghĩ càng thêm bức thiết, bức thiết phải thậm chí để hắn e ngại.

"Thế nào, sợ rồi?" Cảm nhận được từ cánh tay bên trên truyền đến mảnh hơi run rẩy, coi là Khương Daniel đây là sắp đến đầu hối hận, Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia liền không tốt lắm khuôn mặt tươi cười lại càng vặn vẹo chút.

"Nét mặt của ngươi. . ."

"Nét mặt của ta thế nào rồi?" Từ Khương Daniel trên mặt nhìn ra một tia chần chờ, Ung Thánh Hựu lăng một lát mới tiếp tục cười nói: "Không tốt? Không đủ tao? Muốn ta bày dâm đãng điểm biểu lộ lại làm thật sao?"

"Không phải. Ta, " đen lấy mặt, Khương Daniel nắm chặt nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay tay.

"Kia là cái gì?" Bị Khương Daniel tóm đến đau nhức, Ung Thánh Hựu đau đến nheo mắt lại, ngoài miệng lại vẫn kiên cường mà nói: "Không muốn nhìn thấy mặt của ta? Muốn ta đưa lưng về phía ngươi cũng có thể. . ."

"Con mẹ nó ngươi có thể hay không nghe người ta nói!" Không thể nhịn được nữa, rút ra chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội phân thân, Khương Daniel ngồi dậy liền bắt lên Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, "Ngươi tại sao vốn là như vậy! Một lần liền tốt! Một lần không cùng ta đối lấy làm ngươi sẽ chết sao? !" Mất khống chế rống lấy, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu so sánh với nhau qua với bình tĩnh một gương mặt, Khương Daniel thậm chí không làm rõ ràng được mình đến tột cùng là tức giận hay là đau lòng.

Tại sao muốn như vậy? Tại sao muốn mặc thành dạng này làm loại chuyện này?

Tại sao muốn đem mình chà đạp thành bộ dáng này?

Ung Thánh Hựu một gương mặt sớm cũng bởi vì mới khẩu giao mà hoa trang, tóc giả dính tại gò má bên cạnh cùng quai hàm, để hắn như cái từ trong biển nổi lên mặt nước quỷ nước, phấn cà màu tóc tia ở trong phòng dưới đèn nhưng lại phản xạ lấy ánh sáng, như vảy cá từng mảnh dính trên mặt của hắn, giống như người lại như cá, như quỷ lại như ảnh.

Vươn tay, Khương Daniel đem hắn dán tại trên má trái sợi tóc đặt xuống đến hậu phương, lộ ra kia ba viên như ngoài khơi bóng ngược tinh tinh.

"Liền một lần. . . Liền một lần đừng mạnh hơn, đừng có lại ở trước mặt ta mạnh hơn không được sao?" Ma sát Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt, Khương Daniel muốn hôn hắn, nhưng ở bờ môi kề nhau trước, Ung Thánh Hựu mới một câu kia chưa từng là nhưng lại để hắn sinh sinh dừng lại động tác, cuối cùng nhất hắn đành phải thoáng kéo ra khoảng cách của hai người, nhìn về phía cặp kia sơn tối như đêm trống không con mắt, "Ta thua, thua triệt triệt để để, sạch sành sanh cũng cam tâm tình nguyện, cho nên ngươi đừng như vậy. . . Đừng còn như vậy! Coi như ta nhờ ngươi!"

Khương Daniel nói đến khẩn thiết, chưa từng thấy hắn chịu thua, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong, trước kia còn vững như thành đồng vũ trang nháy mắt có buông lỏng. Mặc nữ trang làm số không đối với hắn mà nói vốn là một đạo vung đi không được bóng tối, khi Khương Daniel phân thân dần dần xuyên qua hắn lúc, trừ kia bị lấp đầy cảm giác thỏa mãn bên ngoài, sợ hãi cũng từ đầu đến cuối leo lên tại lưng hắn bên trên.

Đừng mạnh hơn? Nếu như hắn ngay cả mạnh hơn đều làm không được, ngay cả tầng này ngụy trang đều đều bóc đi, hắn còn cầm cái gì cho hắn?

Khương Daniel hiểu cái gì.

Hắn cho cái gì, hắn lấy đi chính là, tại sao khăng khăng muốn đi tìm tòi nghiên cứu dưới đáy đồ vật?

Giống như hắn quan tâm.

Giống như hắn yêu hắn.

Khương Daniel mặt trong nháy mắt trở nên mơ hồ, nhưng lại sau đó một khắc biến trở về rõ ràng, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết được phát sinh cái gì, chỉ cảm thấy có cái gì đồ vật từ trên mặt trượt xuống, nóng một chút, giống một viên sát qua tầng khí quyển lưu tinh, cuối cùng nhất rơi xuống không biết tên phương xa, Khương Daniel lại thấy nhất thanh nhị sở, giọt kia nước mắt từ tinh không rơi vào trong biển, tại tâm hắn bên trên nổi lên gợn sóng, từng vòng từng vòng, cuối cùng tại xa xôi bên bờ kích thích đóa đóa bọt nước, thuần trắng hoàn mỹ.

Dây dưa cùng nhau mấy tháng đến nay, đây là Khương Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai người lần thứ nhất không mang bất kỳ tâm tình gì nhìn đối phương, không quan hệ tình dục cũng không có dò xét, thuần túy phải phảng phất có thể thấy rõ lẫn nhau giấu ở biểu dưới hạ thể bản chất, vẻn vẹn thuộc về linh hồn tương vọng.

". . . Ta muốn đi." Đánh trước phá lặng yên chính là Ung Thánh Hựu. Cuối cùng ý thức được mình đang khóc, cúi đầu xuống, hắn tranh thủ thời gian đẩy ra Khương Daniel che trên bờ vai ràng buộc, ngồi thẳng lên quay người liền nghĩ bò xuống giường, tay lại độ bị trên giường nam nhân giữ chặt.

"Không cho phép đi!" Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lại muốn chạy trốn mở, lần nữa bị kích thích lửa giận, Khương Daniel trên tay mãnh lực một dùng sức liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo trở về, thuận thế quay người trực tiếp đem người ép đến trên giường, "Nói còn chưa dứt lời ai cũng đừng nghĩ đi!"

"Ta cùng ngươi không có nói cho tốt." Rõ ràng không muốn khóc, nước mắt lại vi phạm tự thân ý nguyện muốn ngăn cũng không nổi, đã sớm bị Khương Daniel được chứng kiến các loại chật vật, không muốn lại nhiều một cọc, Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên hai tay che khuất mặt, tiếng nói cũng bởi vậy trở nên mơ hồ không rõ, lại không biết nhìn như vậy đi lên kì thực càng thêm đáng thương, bằng thêm bị ức hiếp lại bất lực phản kháng yếu đuối, "Không làm lời nói liền tranh thủ thời gian buông ra, ta muốn về nhà."

"Ngươi!" Sớm tại Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra bộ kia vô cùng đáng thương biểu lộ, Khương Daniel liền không có ân ái hào hứng. Hắn là coi trọng nhục thể dục vọng, thích người đang ở trước mắt, hắn thế nào khả năng không nghĩ đụng hắn, nhưng đêm nay hết thảy đều quá mức hoang đường, nếu như cứ như vậy ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn cảm thấy hai người liền không xoay chuyển được nữa chỗ trống.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đang buộc hắn.

Hắn buộc hắn làm quyết định, trên thực tế từ lâu vì hai người bọn họ làm quyết định.

Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới bây giờ đều tại xem thường hắn.

Nhìn chòng chọc kia hai đầu từ màu hồng áo sơmi hạ lộ ra tinh tế cánh tay, ngồi tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, Khương Daniel chưa hề cảm thấy kia bao nữ trang như thế chướng mắt, tựa như một kiện che kín gai ngược áo giáp, đả thương người lại tổn thương mình, một đầu tán loạn tại hắn gò má bên cạnh phấn cà sắc tóc giả càng như quấn lên cổ tảo biển, làm cho người ngạt thở. Cắn răng một cái, hắn tóm được Ung Thánh Hựu tay liền nói: ". . . Tốt, làm liền làm, nhưng đã muốn làm liền phải theo phương thức của ta đến, cho ta đem bộ quần áo này thoát."

"Không muốn, cứ như vậy làm." Ung Thánh Hựu đang khi nói chuyện mang theo điểm giọng mũi, nghe vào mềm nhu, ngữ khí lại bướng bỉnh cực kì.

Thấy hắn kia giấy dầu không thấm muối bộ dáng, giận quá thành cười, Khương Daniel hừ lạnh một tiếng, "Là chính ngươi đưa tới cửa, nhưng không được chọn, gọi ngươi thoát liền thoát!" Nói lấy, hắn đưa tay liền đi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơmi cổ áo, đối phương lực đạo cách xa đón đỡ giống như mèo bắt không đau không ngứa, để hắn gỡ ra món kia màu hồng kiểu nữ áo sơmi sau khi còn đưa ra một cái tay kéo Ung Thánh Hựu trên đầu tóc giả.

Từ không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel lại sẽ như thế thô bạo đối đãi hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực dọa sợ.

"Đừng!" Tóc giả bên trong là dùng xen vào nhau cài tóc kẹp lấy thật phát tác vì cố định, bị Khương Daniel không chút lưu tình kéo một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm giác đầu mình da đều sắp bị ngạnh sinh sinh kéo, đau đến mắt nổi đom đóm, chưa từng nhận qua loại này ủy khuất, để vừa mới mới thật không dễ dàng ngừng lại nước mắt lại rơi ra, hắn tức hổn hển đá lấy chân giãy dụa, giật lấy cuống họng liền đối trên người người huy quyền quát: "Khương Daniel! Ta đừng!" Bất đắc dĩ đối phương hình thể vốn là so hắn tới khôi võ, bị hắn ép dưới thân thể căn bản ngay cả động cũng không động đậy không nói đến xuất thủ phản kích, lôi kéo ở giữa, Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực mát lạnh, đúng là áo sơmi bị Khương Daniel ngay cả lấy cúc áo một thanh xé mở, cả kinh hắn tranh thủ thời gian xoay người, mặt hướng xuống đất úp sấp trên giường.

Kinh hãi quá độ để Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể không khỏi có chút phát run, lưng đưa về Khương Daniel, áo quần hắn xốc xếch nằm lỳ ở trên giường, bởi vì mới kịch liệt chống cự hổn hển, tại Khương Daniel đáy mắt, kia bả vai một chút một chút run run bộ dáng lại giống như là tại khóc nức nở, nhìn qua yếu ớt vừa đáng thương.

Đồng thời lại đáng hận đến cực điểm.

Hắn đại khái mãi mãi cũng không thể nào hiểu được Ung Thánh Hựu đang suy nghĩ cái gì.

Hắn cũng không nghĩ hiểu.

Hắn cố chấp, hắn vũ trang, hắn quật cường một mặt kiểu gì cũng sẽ đâm bị thương hắn, xuyên phá thân thể của hắn hung hăng khoét lấy hắn tâm, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại, những cái kia hiếm khi xuất hiện nhưng dù sao bị hắn gặp được bất lực lại là từ trong cơ thể hắn chỗ sâu nhất, dùng hừng hực liệt hỏa thiêu đốt lấy hắn, đem hắn hết thảy thiêu đốt hầu như không còn, ngay cả một giọt máu cũng không kịp lưu.

Ung Thánh Hựu tổn thương hắn như vậy.

Nhưng hắn sao lại không phải.

Thảng nếu bọn họ cùng một chỗ cũng sẽ chỉ lẫn nhau tổn thương, kia chẳng bằng tất cả đau xót, từ hôm nay rồi sau đó, đều từ hắn một người gánh chịu.

Nhìn người kia khoác lấy màu hồng áo sơmi bóng lưng, nằm xuống thân, Khương Daniel đem đầu chống đỡ lên Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai.". . . Dừng ở đây đi." Cảm thụ lấy dưới thân người mảnh hơi run rẩy, nhắm mắt lại, hắn thở dài giống như mà nói: "Ta mệt mỏi. Thật mệt mỏi. . . Cho tới bây giờ, chưa từng có như thế mệt mỏi qua." Rung động lấy môi, Khương Daniel cắn răng rãnh mới khó khăn lắm nhịn xuống đến bên miệng nghẹn ngào.

Ung Thánh Hựu thân bên trên tán phát ra hương khí là tươi mát hải dương điều, cũng chỉ có hắn mới hiểu được biển đêm hung hiểm cùng khó dò, hắn từng thử lấy chinh phục vùng biển này, cuối cùng nhất lại bị sóng biển thôn phệ, chìm nổi tại khi thì ấm áp lại hơn phân nửa lạnh lẽo trong nước biển, tìm không thấy chỗ.

Hắn từng kháng cự, từng hối hận, từng oán trách, cũng từng giãy dụa, nhưng cuối cùng hắn mới hiểu được, con người khi còn sống tổng sẽ gặp phải như thế phiến hải dương, nó là cây, là hết thảy mở đầu cũng là tất cả điểm cuối cùng, là quanh đi quẩn lại mục đích, là lạc đường từ đầu đến cuối chỉ hướng đường về.

Nước biển giáo hội hắn như thế nào tại dưới mặt nước hô hấp, hắn bởi vậy thành không phải người không phải cá sinh vật, mà thẳng đến thủy triều lui bước, hắn mới giật mình, mình đã không cách nào tại lục địa sống sót, lại thì đã trễ.

Hắn chưa hề thường qua dưới nước vui, lại trước thường đến rời nước khổ.

Đem mặt chôn ở người kia bởi vì mới giãy dụa mà vải lấy mỏng mồ hôi cổ bên trong, chăm chú vuốt ve dưới thân lấy nam nhân mà nói qua với mảnh khảnh thân thể, Khương Daniel tham lam ngửi lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên người mùi, phảng phất làm một trận sinh ly tử biệt, mới chậm rãi ngồi dậy ngồi xuống một bên trên giường.

"Ngươi đi đi." Khương Daniel sắc mặt tái nhợt, nổi bật lên một đôi mắt càng thêm đỏ bừng, rõ ràng là một giây sau liền sẽ rơi lệ bộ dáng, nhếch đôi môi biểu lộ lại dị thường kiên nghị, "Ta từ bỏ. Ta lại không còn đi trêu chọc ngươi, quấy rối ngươi, để ngươi phiền chán. . ." Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu từ đầu đến cuối đối lấy hắn viên kia sau não tiêu, ẩm ướt lấy hốc mắt, Khương Daniel không cẩn thận cắn nát môi dưới, một ngụm máu tanh cứ như vậy ở trong miệng tan ra, thật lâu không tiêu tan.

"Ta lại không còn thích ngươi."

Nghe vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể mấy không thể xem xét run rẩy.

Đây là ý gì?

Mặc dù thật sự là hắn có nghĩ qua Khương Daniel có phải là thích hắn, nhưng kia cũng bất quá là bao kỳ vọng của mình làm phỏng đoán, tại hai người trải qua những cái kia đủ loại sau, Ung Thánh Hựu càng không có cái kia mặt đi chứng thực nó, nhưng Khương Daniel một câu giống như một viên hỏa chủng, chôn ở tầng tầng xếp củi củi ở giữa, trong đêm tối tức thời thắp sáng nhất chà xát mập mờ ánh lửa, ánh lửa trong gió chậm rãi chập chờn, có chút thiên lệch, không cẩn thận liền sẽ rơi xuống chung quanh can sài bên trên, dấy lên một thanh liệt hỏa.

Thậm chí, Tinh Hỏa Liêu Nguyên.

Giật giật chôn đang chăn đơn ở giữa đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng mặt qua, đang nghĩ vụng trộm dò xét ngồi ở bên người Khương Daniel một chút, từ trong chăn bông chui ra ánh mắt lại bất thiên bất ỷ cùng một đôi mắt thẳng tắp đối đầu.

Khương Daniel nhìn qua giống khóc qua, lại như không có, cặp kia có chút rủ xuống con mắt tổng nhìn qua có chút đáng thương, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng biết rõ đây chẳng qua là lừa gạt nữ hài tử buông xuống phòng bị biểu tượng, Khương Daniel há miệng xấu không được, tính tình cũng xông đến có thể, giống đoàn lửa đồng dạng.

Hắn rõ ràng đều biết, trái tim lại sớm phản bội hắn, bươm bướm cởi ra kén, một cách toàn tâm toàn ý đâm vào Khương Daniel cái này đoàn trên lửa.

Tại Khương Daniel ánh mắt hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi từ trên giường bò lên, tóc giả tán loạn mà khoác lên tại hắn đầu vai, bị thô lỗ xé mở màu hồng áo sơmi giống đầu vải rách treo ở trên người hắn, không che giấu được hắn tuyết trắng trơn bóng lồng ngực, hắn lại đối trên người chật vật muôn dạng không hề hay biết, chỉ là hung hăng nhìn lại lấy cái này vừa nói không còn thích mình nam nhân.

"Ngươi thích ta sao?" Thật lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng mở miệng hỏi.

Lời này vừa nói ra, Khương Daniel nghe được hỏa khí lại đột nhiên tăng vọt, nhưng thấy Ung Thánh Hựu giờ này khắc này bộ dáng thê thảm, lại nghĩ mình chính là kia kẻ cầm đầu, tội ác cảm giác liền ngăn chặn hắn miệng, bị lửa giận kìm nén đến nội thương, Khương Daniel hít sâu mấy hơi, cuối cùng nhất lại vẫn nhịn không được lật cái rõ ràng mắt, cắn răng nghiến lợi nói: "Ngươi cứ nói đi!"

"Ngươi từ chưa nói qua." Tương đối với Khương Daniel rõ ràng táo bạo, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt bình tĩnh nói, chi lấy thân thể tay lại ở một bên nắm chặt lấy ga giường, chặt đến mức trắng bệch.

Bị Ung Thánh Hựu như thế một nhắc nhở, Khương Daniel lúc này mới nghĩ lên mình đích thật chưa hề đối Ung Thánh Hựu tỏ tình qua, cỡ nào sai lầm, nhưng lại không biết được có nên hay không bổ cứu, cuối cùng nhất đúng là chột dạ dời ánh mắt, biểu lộ có tính trẻ con quật cường, ". . . Ta quên."

Quên rồi? Như thế chuyện quan trọng Khương Daniel vậy mà quên rồi? Trước kia còn đối Khương Daniel ôm lấy vẻ mong đợi, nghe được đối phương vậy mà muốn dùng một câu quên đuổi, Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến xoay người liền hướng cạnh giường bò.

Gặp hắn sắc mặt xanh xám, hiển nhiên là nổi giận, Khương Daniel hoảng tay chân, đưa tay liền giữ chặt Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đoạn luôn miệng nói: "Chưa quên chưa quên! Ta chưa quên! Ta, ta chỉ là. . ."

"Chỉ là?" Quay đầu lại, Ung Thánh Hựu mắt sáng như đuốc nhìn chằm chằm Khương Daniel, hiển nhiên đang chờ hắn cho một cái dễ nói pháp.

"Ta chỉ là. . . Ta. . ." Bị như thế nhìn, Khương Daniel càng là khẩn trương, nuốt ngụm nước bọt, há miệng trương lại mở, mở lại trương, lại vẫn một câu đều nói không rõ ràng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngay tại trước mặt ánh mắt chuyên chú nhìn hắn, Khương Daniel thậm chí có thể tại trong cặp mắt kia nhìn thấy cái bóng của mình, bóng ngược bên trong nam nhân nghẹn lấy một gương mặt, nhìn qua ngây ngô phải có chút sợ, Khương Daniel lúc này mới phát hiện, nguyên lai trong lồng ngực tim đập như trống chầu, bên tai kia một chút lại một chút tiếng vang đinh tai nhức óc, lại đều là bởi vì sợ.

Hắn không biết được phía trước có cái gì đang đợi lấy mình, không biết được Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ như thế nào nhìn hắn, nếu như là không trộn lẫn bất luận cái gì thật lòng một câu thích, chính là đối đường phố bên trên bất kỳ một cái nào người qua đường hắn đều có thể tuỳ tiện mở miệng, nhưng khi bên trong bao hàm lấy một tia hèn mọn hi vọng, kia thích liền có ngàn cân trọng lượng.

Khương Daniel luôn cho là thích đều là thuận theo tự nhiên, nhưng luôn có như thế một loại thích, là thả người nhảy lên, là thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa, không có sau đường, cũng không cần phản cố vấn.

Muốn cũng không phải dũng khí, mà là tham lam khát vọng.

"Ta thích ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhiệt độ cơ thể trong lòng bàn tay, lành lạnh, giống như ngày mùa hè gió đêm, mạch đập giật giật, giống đánh vào song cửa sổ mưa phùn, tới so sánh, hắn lại là nhiệt đới tính áp suất thấp, mưa to ở trong cơ thể hắn rung động ầm ầm, lại ép không đi chỗ đó làm cho người ta u ám khô nóng, "Ung Thánh Hựu tiền bối, ta thích ngươi."

Khương Daniel làn da bạch, hơi đỏ mặt liền hết sức rõ ràng, huống chi đỏ đến toàn thân giống con tôm luộc tử. Không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel vậy mà lại tại loại tình huống này đột nhiên hướng mình thổ lộ, gặp lại hắn đỏ mặt phải khoa trương , liên đới lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bắt đầu xấu hổ, cúi đầu xuống không còn đi xem đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt Khương Daniel, hắn rút tay ra, sờ sờ mình nóng lên gương mặt, "Uy. . . Ngươi làm gì đỏ mặt a. . ."

Thực tế quá mức xấu hổ, bị Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp đâm thủng, Khương Daniel thẹn quá thành giận nói: "Ngươi cho rằng ta khống chế được sao? ! Ngươi không cũng giống vậy mà!"

"Đó là bởi vì ngươi, ngươi. . ." Bưng lấy mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy nói thêm gì đi nữa sẽ chỉ càng khiến người ta không có ý tứ, trong lúc nhất thời nhưng lại không biết nên như thế nào nói sang chuyện khác, đầu nóng lên liền mở miệng, "Ngươi tỏ tình phương thức chẳng lẽ sẽ không quá già thổ sao?"

Tại nhà mình trên giường đối một cái phủ váy ngắn, quần áo nửa cởi nam nhân tỏ tình còn lão thổ, Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng còn muốn nhiều mới lạ? Khương Daniel oán thầm nói. Nhớ tới hai người mới ngay tại cãi nhau, mình thật vất vả quyết định tỏ tình còn bị Ung Thánh Hựu ghét bỏ, Khương Daniel cảm thấy ủy khuất cực, quay lưng lại liền nói: ". . . Ngươi bây giờ đều biết, muốn đi thì đi đi. Không phải nói còn muốn đuổi xe buýt sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu rất muốn nói hắn quần áo đều bị hắn xé vỡ nơi nào còn đi được, nhưng nhìn Khương Daniel tựa hồ lại bởi vì chính mình tức giận, lưng đưa về thân ảnh của hắn cùng cái đại hài tử, nội tâm tựa như một dòng nước ấm chảy qua, nháy mắt một mảnh mềm mại, cả người giống ngâm vào trong suối nước nóng, bốc hơi nhiệt khí trướng phải hắn choáng.

Dù cho là tại loại tình huống này, hắn quần áo không chỉnh tề, mà Khương Daniel một khắc trước còn nộ khí đằng đằng, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy câu này thích so hắn tất cả tưởng tượng qua nháy mắt cũng còn muốn tới phải đẹp thật động lòng người, không có hoa tươi cảnh đẹp, không có lãng mạn tiếng nhạc, đột ngột bá đạo phải không thể nói lý, thậm chí có chút hoang đường buồn cười.

Lại đủ thật.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên mười phần may mắn Khương Daniel giờ này khắc này chính lưng đưa về mình, dù sao một đại nam nhân bởi vì một cái nam nhân khác tỏ tình mà đỏ cả vành mắt, hình ảnh kia cũng quá mức không có cốt khí.

Xóa đi khóe mắt ướt át, bó lấy trước ngực mở rộng vạt áo, nhìn Khương Daniel bóng lưng, Ung Thánh Hựu vào cửa sau thần kinh một mực căng thẳng cuối cùng buông lỏng xuống.

"Ngươi. . . Không phải cùng Thành Vũ Mỹ tỏ tình qua sao?" Do dự hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu mới mở miệng hỏi.

Không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu vậy mà không đi, Khương Daniel ngây cả người."Cái gì?"

"Ta nói là. . ." Thấy Khương Daniel vẫn lưng đưa về mình, Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần có dũng khí, thở sâu, hắn đối lấy viên kia màu nâu nhạt sau não tiêu nói ra: "Ta không phải Thành Vũ Mỹ, ngươi biết a?"

"Cáp? Ngươi đến cùng đang nói cái gì? Ta lại không phải ngốc, đương nhiên biết. . ." Không dám tin mình nghe được cái gì, Khương Daniel biểu lộ khoa trương quay đầu lại, lại khi nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu hai mắt sau dừng lại lời nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu con ngươi là tinh khiết đen, ba quang liễm diễm hạ liền như là hai uông ngâm lấy tinh không biển, hắn từng tại mảnh này trên biển nhìn qua các loại cảm xúc, ranh mãnh cùng lạnh lùng, khiêu khích cùng dụ hoặc, nhưng chưa bao giờ nhìn qua đôi mắt này như thế khiếp đảm , liên đới lấy mỗi loé lên một cái đều có chần chờ, giống tất cả sóng cả đều thành động tác chậm.

Hắn đang chờ.

Khương Daniel biết Ung Thánh Hựu đang chờ, hắn đang chờ một câu nói của hắn, đến quyết định một giây sau nên một trận phong bạo, hay là vạn dặm trời trong.

Hắn nghĩ hắn cuối cùng đọc hiểu Ung Thánh Hựu.

Tại kinh lịch một lần chết đuối, một trận phiêu lưu, một ngụm rời nước nỗi khổ, cùng một chút phấn đấu quên mình sau.

Hắn đọc hiểu mảnh này biển, phần này yêu, người này.

"Ta là ưa thích Thành Vũ Mỹ." Khương Daniel thành thật nói. Ung Thánh Hựu trong nháy mắt đó rõ ràng dao động để tâm hắn đau nhức, thúc đẩy hắn lại lần nữa cầm chặt tay của hắn.

"Nhưng ta cũng thích ngươi." Nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn hi vọng nhiều mình có thể đem thân thể xé ra, dù sao ngôn ngữ quá mức thiếu thốn, không thể so thực tình dễ hiểu, "Ta không biết nên thế nào giải thích, nhưng vô luận là Thành Vũ Mỹ hay là Ung Thánh Hựu, vô luận ngươi gọi cái gì danh tự, làm cái gì cách ăn mặc, ta chỉ biết ta thích ngươi. Chỉ có ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay thật lạnh, cho dù cuối cùng cả đời, Khương Daniel đều nghĩ che nóng nó.

"Chỉ cần là ngươi."

Khương Daniel nói chữ câu chữ câu giống như một trận gió, thổi tan từ đầu đến cuối tràn ngập trên mặt biển nồng vụ, sương mù khí tiêu tán ở giữa, Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất nhìn thấy trong mộng toà kia tràn đầy cây ăn quả hòn đảo, xanh um tùm, mang theo xen lẫn cam quýt mùi nhiệt độ.". . . Ta là cái nam."

"Ta biết." Khương Daniel nói lấy, con mắt không tự chủ được liền liếc về phía Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này trần trụi bên ngoài bằng phẳng lồng ngực. Mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên tại mình vừa mới lưng đưa về hắn lúc chỉnh lý qua một phen, nhưng sớm bị hắn kéo tới cúc áo tứ tán áo sơmi không có chút nào che lấp tác dụng, ngược lại nổi bật lên kia trắng nõn thân thể càng thêm phấn nộn mê người, thấy Khương Daniel có chút tâm viên ý mã.

"Ngươi thích chính là nữ nhân." Cũng không có phát hiện Khương Daniel ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục ngoan cường nói.

Quang là như thế này liếc một chút đối phương nửa thân trần ngực liền miệng khô lưỡi khô, Khương Daniel cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nói lời này một điểm căn cứ đều không có, quả thực còn chờ giáo hóa, liền chìm lấy cuống họng, hướng dẫn từng bước mà nói: ". . . Ngươi có thể lại nếm thử một lần."

Hướng Khương Daniel nhìn chằm chằm, Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy hắn ra, xoay người xuống giường.

Kinh ngạc nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu động tác, cho là hắn đây là khăng khăng muốn đi, Khương Daniel cười khổ nhưng cũng không nói thêm gì nữa, chính an ủi mình hôm nay chí ít còn thường đến một chút ngon ngọt, cho dù nội tâm hạn đến kịch liệt, ban đêm còn có phối đồ ăn có thể giải thân thể khát, bên tai lại đột nhiên truyền đến quần áo ma sát tiếng xột xoạt âm thanh.

Quay đầu qua, đúng là Ung Thánh Hựu không mảnh vải che thân đứng ở đằng kia.

Thân thể của hắn không bằng nhìn qua như thế mảnh mai, cơ bắp mỏng mà căng đầy, vừa đúng che ở trên người hắn, cơ bụng đường cong ưu mỹ trôi chảy, cơ ngực thì như một đôi nhẹ nhàng đồi núi, theo lấy hô hấp trên dưới chập trùng, một đôi chân thon dài thẳng tắp, đại khái vì đóng vai nữ trang quan hệ, mặt ngoài trắng nõn bóng loáng, nhưng cho dù thân thể của hắn xinh đẹp đá cẩm thạch điêu khắc mà thành pho tượng, kia vẫn là cái thân thể của nam nhân.

Tính khí thẩm ngủ ở giữa chân của hắn, cùng hắn người đồng dạng thanh tú lại kích thước khả quan, lông mu nồng đậm mà khoác lên che ở nơi nào, tựa như một lùm màu đen rừng rậm, thần bí giàu có dụ hoặc tính.

Đây là Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất khoảng cách gần như vậy nhìn nam nhân khác lõa thể, rõ ràng là đồng dạng cấu tạo, cũng không thể so nữ nhân mềm mại mảnh mai, nên cảm thấy muốn khen cũng chẳng có gì mà khen, thậm chí cảm thấy buồn nôn, hắn lại chỉ cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp đến nỗi người nín hơi.

Bị Khương Daniel như vậy không chớp mắt nhìn chòng chọc nhìn, chính là mình thoát quần áo, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có chút không được tự nhiên, nhưng xúc động phía dưới thoát đều thoát, cũng không thể kiểu cách nữa xuyên trở về, cân nhắc phía dưới, hắn có chút nghiêng người sang ý đồ giảm bớt độ hở hang, tại trong mắt đối phương lại nhiều phân không rành thế sự thẹn thùng, để người không khỏi khí huyết sôi trào.

"Dạng này cũng có thể sao?" Đang lúc Khương Daniel cảm thấy mới kia cỗ nhiệt độ lại từ nhỏ bụng tăng nhanh mà lên lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên hỏi.

". . . Dạng này ta, cũng có thể sao?" Giảo lấy ngón tay, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình khó chịu phải đáng ghét, nhưng hắn nghĩ muốn biết rõ ràng.

Hắn không nghĩ Khương Daniel hiểu lầm, cũng không nghĩ Khương Daniel ôm chặt lấy sai lầm kỳ vọng, kia phần từ lòng người sinh ra ghê tởm vọng tưởng từng hung hăng đem hắn đè sập, cùng nó còn có may mắn bảo đảm có một phần phù với biểu tượng tình yêu, hắn tình nguyện từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền để Khương Daniel thấy rõ chính mình.

Nhìn xem huyễn tượng sau lưng, chân thật nhất bộ dáng.

"Ta không phải nữ nhân, vĩnh viễn sẽ không là, liền xem như dạng này, cũng có thể sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt ngoài bình tĩnh nói lấy, trần trụi thân thể lại run nhè nhẹ, nhếch lên miệng mang theo nhất quán bướng bỉnh, Khương Daniel lại từ trông được ra sự yếu đuối của hắn. Cởi tóc giả hắn liền cùng bình thường nhìn qua không khác biệt, chỉ có trên mặt chưa trừ chỉ toàn trang còn còn sót lại lấy giống cái cái bóng, nhìn hắn, Khương Daniel đi xuống giường đi tới trước mặt hắn, duỗi tay gạt đi dính tại trên mặt hắn son môi còn sót lại.

"Ngươi thử nhìn một chút chẳng phải sẽ biết rồi?" Nói lấy, hắn kéo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu liền đem người đẩy ngã tại giường, không có chờ đối phương kịp phản ứng liền lấn người ngậm chặt hắn môi, muốn về mới bị cự tuyệt hôn.

Mang theo đồ trang điểm dư vị, Ung Thánh Hựu cánh môi hương mềm mại mềm dai, son môi hiện lấy cây đào mật hương khí, môi lưỡi quấn giao ở giữa tựa như tại đánh giá mềm mại nhiều chất lỏng thịt quả, mỗi một chiếc đều thơm ngọt hương thơm, để Khương Daniel không tự chủ được liền khao khát càng nhiều, đầu lưỡi cố chấp lại không muốn xa rời không thôi tại Ung Thánh Hựu nóng ướt trong miệng khuấy động, chỉ vì hấp thu càng nhiều ngọt ngào chất lỏng, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu bị hôn đến thở không nổi, nhẹ nhàng khước từ lấy hắn, Khương Daniel mới bỏ qua kia nóng đến làm cho lòng người ngứa miệng.

Hôn dù sao không là làm tình nhu yếu phẩm, chưa hề quyến luyến qua một người đôi môi, Khương Daniel lúc này mới biết được, yêu cái trước người, liền liên tiếp hôn cũng có thể khiến người ta như thế dõng dạc. Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mê ly lấy một đôi mắt , kiềm chế lấy dục vọng, hắn ôn nhu vì hắn bóc đi khóe miệng nước bọt."Chúng ta là người yêu sao?"

Bị hôn đến thất thần, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi thở hổn hển mấy cái mới mở miệng: "Không. . ."

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong, Khương Daniel cúi đầu xuống lại hôn hắn. Lần này hôn lại so cái trước càng thêm vội vàng xao động bá đạo, gặm cắn một lát đôi kia môi mỏng, Khương Daniel dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp qua mỗi một tấc giường, quét ngang qua kia mỏng mềm khoang miệng bên trên bích, cảm nhận được dưới thân người giật cả mình, hắn cuốn lên Ung Thánh Hựu đầu lưỡi, ép buộc hắn đem le lưỡi ra sau nhẹ nhàng dùng răng cửa đi lên đầu cắn một chút, quyền tác mới kia âm thanh không thể trừng phạt.

". . . Như vậy chứ?" Hổn hển, Khương Daniel chìm lấy cuống họng lại hỏi.

"Ngô. . ." Bị hôn đến thở hồng hộc, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả mở miệng khí lực đều không có, thân thể mềm thành một mảnh, khắp khuôn mặt là tình triều.

Kinh lịch mới hai lần hôn sâu, Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia mỏng mà sắc cạn cánh môi lúc này trở nên lại đỏ vừa sưng, giống như quen thành quả mọng, hiện lấy ướt át sung mãn quang trạch, nhìn cặp kia bị mình chà đạp đến đỏ tươi bờ môi, lại nhìn hắn trương lấy miệng nhỏ nhẹ hổn hển bộ dáng, ánh mắt một tối, Khương Daniel cảm thấy chính mình hạ thân trướng đến kịch liệt, nhưng lại không cam lòng không được đến muốn đáp lại liền dễ dàng như vậy bỏ qua đối phương, thế là, hắn lại lần nữa cúi đầu xuống, "Xem ra còn chưa đủ." Nói lấy, hắn lại ngậm bên trên cặp kia mềm mềm dai.

"Ngô, ân. . . Đủ, đủ!" Bị hôn đến bờ môi vừa sưng lại nha, không thể nhịn được nữa, Ung Thánh Hựu tại Khương Daniel lại một lần gặm phải mình môi dưới lúc tranh thủ thời gian đẩy hắn ra, "Vâng vâng vâng. . . ! Ta nói là!"

Hoàng thiên không còn khổ tâm người. Buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn dưới thân bị mình hôn đến gương mặt ửng đỏ, mắt bốc lệ quang nam nhân, vươn tay, Khương Daniel an ủi tựa như sờ sờ đôi kia bị mình thân phải phát sưng môi mỏng."Ba cái."

"Cái..., cái gì?" Bờ môi bị cắn phải tạm thời mất tri giác, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả nói chuyện cũng có chút không lưu loát.

"Ta dùng ba cái hôn đem tiền bối giải quyết." Giống là nghĩ đến cái gì, Khương Daniel bỗng nhiên một lát sau đột nhiên cười khẽ âm thanh, "Thật khó dây dưa."

"Uy." Không biết được đến tột cùng là nên vì giải quyết hai chữ sinh khí, vẫn là nên bởi vì khó chơi cái này đánh giá mà tức giận, Ung Thánh Hựu cảnh cáo tính tiếng gọi, nội tâm lại mơ hồ bởi vì tiền bối xưng hô thế này mà có chút thất lạc.

Cứ việc Ung Thánh Hựu mặt lộ vẻ giận tái đi, nhưng trần truồng lấy thân thể bị ép dưới thân thể, tại Khương Daniel trong mắt nhưng nói là một điểm tính uy hiếp cũng không có, ngược lại càng có chút tú sắc khả xan, cưng chiều cười cười, vươn tay, hắn yêu thương thuận thuận đối phương tán loạn tóc mái sau lại sờ sờ người kia thấu lấy màu hồng hai gò má, nhìn nhìn, tiếu dung lại dần dần nhạt đi.

". . . Vậy phải bao lâu tiền bối mới có thể nói với ta thích đâu?"

Khương Daniel nói đến cực nhẹ, giống âm thanh từ đằng xa truyền đến thở dài, thanh âm lại vẫn truyền đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong tai.

Che trên người mình, thuộc về nam nhân trọng lượng là quen thuộc như thế, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng lại chưa bao giờ như lúc này như vậy trần trụi, không giữ lại chút nào bộc lộ tại thuần phục mình nam nhân trước mặt.

Khương Daniel là không giống.

Bọn hắn mộng đã từng vỡ vụn, mưa to gió lớn nhấc lên sóng lớn thôn phệ hòn đảo của bọn họ, khiến cho hắn trở lại băng lãnh đáy biển.

Khương Daniel lại tìm đến hắn.

Vượt qua lục địa cùng hải dương, tại tảo biển quay quanh rừng rậm chỗ sâu, tầng tầng cát đá tận dưới đáy phát hiện hắn.

Bao lâu mới có thể nói thích?

Sớm tại cái kia trong mộng, hắn liền ở trong lòng hò hét qua thiên biến vạn biến thích, yêu bị hắn giấu ở hòn đảo bên trên, hòn đảo chìm vào hải dương trung ương.

Vớt đi.

Khương Daniel đã đều có thể phát phát hiện mình, kia như khắp Thiên Tinh tử tản mát ở trên đảo yêu hắn luôn có thể tuỳ tiện phát hiện.

"Thử một chút đi." Xoa lên Khương Daniel hai gò má, Ung Thánh Hựu đem mình trần trụi thân thể dán vào. Khương Daniel phân thân sớm đã phồng lên, vừa nóng vừa cứng gặm tại hai người kề sát thân thể ở giữa, quấn ở nam nhân cổ, Ung Thánh Hựu tại cặp kia cánh môi bên trên rơi xuống một hôn sau nhẹ nhàng cọ xát dưới thân thẻ được lòng người hoảng vật cứng.

"Thử một chút ngươi phải bao lâu mới có thể để cho ta nói thích."

Không thể không nói, tại một số phương diện, Khương Daniel hay là thật bội phục Ung Thánh Hựu.

Có thể đem hắn khó được thâm tình tuỳ tiện dùng chỉ tự phiến ngữ không xấu hổ không thẹn trêu chọc đến mập mờ sắc tình, trên đời này đại khái cũng chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người làm được.

Nhưng hắn đại khái chính là yêu thảm người này trời sinh sinh trưởng ở căn cốt bên trên kia phần trêu chọc.

Đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trần trụi trên thân thể, nhẫn nhịn nội tâm xao động, hắn cúi đầu xuống ven theo đối phương thon dài trắng nõn cổ yêu thương hôn lên viên kia vị bên tai rủ xuống phương nốt ruồi, nhẹ mổ mấy lần sau, không có chút nào dự cảnh địa, hắn há miệng liền dùng răng cắn lấy kia oánh da thịt trắng bên trên, trêu đến dưới thân người bị đau vừa gọi, mới lại hừ hừ cười duỗi lưỡi liếm liếm bị mình cắn phải lưu lại một vòng dấu răng nốt ruồi nhỏ.

Khó được hai người bầu không khí vừa vặn, cổ lại bị Khương Daniel vô duyên vô cớ cắn miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu đang nghĩ phát tác, bên tai nương theo lấy ấm áp khí tức thổi nhập trong lỗ tai thấp thẩm tiếng nói lại làm cho đầu hắn da tê dại một hồi, sau gáy vừa nóng vừa nhột, muốn mắng liền theo lấy một miếng nước bọt nuốt trở vào.

"Tiền bối muốn thử đương nhiên có thể, " tựa ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai, Khương Daniel có thể nghe được kia quen thuộc dầu gội đầu hương khí, thời gian dài mang tóc giả mà rỉ ra mồ hôi ướt nhẹp Ung Thánh Hựu thái dương, mùi mồ hôi kia phần mặn xen lẫn trong hải dương điều mùi thơm bên trong tự nhiên mà thành, để hắn đầu óc nóng lên, ngửa đầu lên, lè lưỡi liền liếm đi đối phương rơi xuống trên vành tai mồ hôi, "Sợ chỉ sợ ngươi nhẫn không được quá lâu."

"Mặc dù cái kia cũng rất không tệ chính là. . ." Nói lấy, Khương Daniel lại tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên lỗ tai cắn miệng, lần này lại nhẹ không ít, giống như là dùng tới hạ răng cửa kẹp hạ, trêu chọc tính chất nồng hậu dày đặc, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người lại bởi vì kia cánh môi sát qua mang tới nhiệt độ mà bắt đầu run rẩy. Lỗ tai vẫn luôn là hắn chỗ mẫn cảm.

Cảm nhận được dưới thân thân thể bởi vì vì động tác của mình mà tính phản xạ vặn vẹo, ngẩng đầu, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mới còn thần sắc tự nhiên mặt đột nhiên trở nên ửng đỏ, biết mình cái này là đụng phải đối phương điểm mẫn cảm, Khương Daniel ý cười càng sâu, "Nhưng xem ra tiền bối sẽ không như vậy liền thỏa mãn. Cho nên. . . Chúng ta từ đầu tới qua a?"

Ngồi dậy, hắn kéo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thuận thế đem người mang theo, tiếp theo duỗi tay nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu sau gáy, ma sát hắn mồ hôi ẩm ướt mép tóc, Khương Daniel thoáng dùng sức đem kia cái đầu ấn xuống theo, bức lấy người kia nhìn mình cố ý hướng về phía trước run run hạ thể.

Đối đầu Ung Thánh Hựu quăng tới ánh mắt, Khương Daniel cười đến có chút ngây thơ."Thuận tiện để ta xác nhận một ít chuyện?"

Muốn hắn giúp hắn cắn cứ việc nói thẳng, lấy ở đâu như thế nói nhảm nhiều? Ở trong lòng trợn mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu lại lần nữa cúi đầu nhìn hướng trên đùi mình phương, Khương Daniel lộ tại đũng quần bên ngoài bừng bừng phấn chấn tính khí.

Hồi tưởng lại trước đây không lâu từ miệng bên trong cảm nhận được nhiệt độ cùng độ cứng, loại kia khoang miệng bị bổng trạng vật nhét tràn đầy, phồng lên phải làm cho người đầu óc quay cuồng choáng váng cảm giác, cùng nương theo xấu hổ mà đến, ở sau lưng rục rịch khô nóng cùng hưng phấn, Ung Thánh Hựu yết hầu liền càn phải ngứa.

Khương Daniel âm hành dài rất khá nhìn, là hắn thích nhất hình dạng, hơi nhếch lên mượt mà quy đầu, vải lấy gân xanh thân thân cùng dù đỉnh tỉ lệ vừa phải, chiều dài càng là người châu Á bên trong hiếm thấy kích thước, mặc dù mới là Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình nói muốn thử một lần, nhưng hồi lâu không làm Số 0, một chút liền tới này sao cao quy cách cũng lấy thực khiến nội tâm của hắn rụt rè, Khương Daniel lúc này nói muốn từ đầu tới qua, cũng coi là để hắn có chút thời gian làm chuẩn bị tâm lý ──

Cùng sinh lý chuẩn bị.

Tối tối giật giật cổ họng, đẩy ra Khương Daniel tay, từ đối phương dưới thân rút ra hai chân, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng người sang nhường ra giường ngủ, "Ngươi không có cùng nam nhân làm qua đi, thiếu ở bên kia tự quyết định." Chỉ chỉ bị mình làm cho dúm dó ga giường, hắn ra lệnh nói: "Ngửa ra, ta tới."

Nghe xong Ung Thánh Hựu nói hắn muốn tới, trước kia còn có chút vận sức chờ phát động Khương Daniel kinh ngạc mở to hai mắt nhìn.

"Chờ, chờ chút. . . Tiền bối không phải nói muốn thử một chút ta sao?"

Thấy Khương Daniel mặt lộ vẻ hoảng sợ không nhúc nhích, giống như là tại im lặng chống cự cái gì, biết hắn đây là hiểu lầm, nhưng khó được nhìn thấy đối phương ngu đần bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu ý đồ xấu liền không nghĩ đâm thủng Khương Daniel đầu bên trong tưởng tượng, nhếch lên miệng liền cười đến mập mờ lại giảo hoạt.

"Ta là nói qua, " vươn tay, hắn một tay lấy Khương Daniel đè vào trên giường, "Nhưng ta cũng đã nói muốn để ngươi xem một chút nam nhân cùng nữ nhân bất đồng nơi nào a?" Nói lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu leo đến Khương Daniel phía trên. Quỳ gối hắn bên eo, không nhìn trước ngực mình con kia tràn ngập phòng ngự ý vị tay, hắn nhìn trước mặt nằm tại xám đậm ga giường ở giữa như đầu báo đồng dạng nam nhân, đem hắn tinh tế dò xét lượt sau, hai mắt nhíu lại, hắn cúi người liền bắt lên Khương Daniel trên thân món kia áo sơ mi đen, tay một dùng sức, trước kia trừ phải hảo hảo cúc áo liền ba ba ba toàn đạn ra, lộ ra bị chôn ở dưới đáy bừng bừng phấn chấn cơ ngực cùng như đồi núi yên tĩnh chập trùng căng đầy eo.

"Uy!" Bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu càn rỡ tay, Khương Daniel lần này là thật bắt đầu khẩn trương.

Mặc dù bôi trơn dịch hương vị đích thật là theo hắn yêu thích chọn, nhưng cái này không biểu hiện hắn thật muốn dùng trên người mình a!

"Lần này liền hòa nhau." Buông ra bị mình kéo tới cúc áo tứ tán áo sơ mi đen, hai mắt sáng lên nhìn Khương Daniel quần áo không chỉnh tề nằm ở trên giường, biểu hiện trên mặt lúc xanh lúc trắng, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình rất tốt. Đặt xuống đặt xuống trên trán tán loạn tóc mái, hắn cúi người chậm rãi ve vuốt lên Khương Daniel cơ bắp bộc phát thân trên.

Trước đó đã cảm thấy Khương Daniel lồng ngực cứng đến nỗi cùng bức tường, dưới mắt xem xét, Ung Thánh Hựu mới biết được là duyên cớ nào.

Đại khái bình thường đều có tại rèn liên, Khương Daniel hai mảnh cơ ngực hùng tráng mà căng đầy, giữa vú khe rãnh thâm thúy mê người, vẻn vẹn là nghĩ như chính mình mồ hôi nhỏ tại cấp trên uốn lượn mà rơi, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm thấy mình dưới bụng nóng đến nở; hẹp trên lưng, cơ bắp đường cong rõ ràng mà trôi chảy, cơ bụng cứng đến nỗi gặm tay, kia theo lấy hô hấp phập phồng trắng nõn da thịt lại mịn màng phải làm cho người yêu thích không buông tay, lại hướng xuống sờ soạng, mơn trớn kia phiến lông mu, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm lấy Khương Daniel bởi vì cái này chưa quen thuộc tư thế mà khẩn trương đến có chút phát run phân thân, ngươi sau đem mình tính khí cũng dựa vào đi lên.

Hướng từ đầu đến cuối kéo căng lấy mặt, gắt gao nhìn chòng chọc mình mỗi cái động tác Khương Daniel mắt nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy trước mắt cái này nói thích mình tiểu học đệ thật sự là đáng yêu phải không được.

"Làm qua sao?" Đem hai người phồng lên tính khí cùng nhau nắm ở trong tay, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm nhận được Khương Daniel phân thân trong tay chính một chút một chút nhảy lấy, thỉnh thoảng đâm vào mình tính khí bên trên, "Loại này."

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy hai người tính khí, biết hắn chỉ là cái gì, Khương Daniel hơi giật mình lắc đầu.

Mặc dù nam nhân ở giữa trợ giúp lẫn nhau cũng không phải là cái gì ly kỳ sự tình, nhưng Khương Daniel xưa nay không thiếu nữ nhân, cũng liền căn bản không cần thiết cùng khác nam tính bạn bè làm loại chuyện này.

Thấy Khương Daniel trả lời để ý liệu bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe chỉ là cười cười, nụ cười kia rõ ràng cùng bình thường không khác, tại Khương Daniel trong mắt, đôi kia bình thường mềm nhu ngọa tàm lại tràn ngập mị hoặc, luôn luôn quạnh quẽ đáy mắt thậm chí có mấy phần cưng chiều.

"Ca ca đều làm cho ngươi."

Rõ ràng kia âm thanh tiền bối hay là Ung Thánh Hựu để cho mình kêu, còn chưa tiêu hóa từ 『 tiền bối 』 đến 『 ca ca 』 trong lúc này đến tột cùng phát sinh cái gì mình không biết được khúc chiết, phân thân bị an ủi khoái cảm liền từ hạ thể mãnh liệt vọt tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay là một đôi danh phù kỳ thực, thuộc về nam nhân tay, che lấy mỏng kén lòng bàn tay xát qua phân thân mẫn cảm yếu kém da thịt lúc kích thích để Khương Daniel tê cả da đầu, bị chăm chú nắm ở trong tay chống đỡ lấy tính khí càng là nóng đến để tâm hắn hoảng, tương hỗ ma sát xuống, từ hai người tính khí đỉnh rỉ ra nước dính được Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ tay vừa ướt lại trượt, Ung Thánh Hựu bị tình dục nhiễm phải một mảnh ửng hồng mặt ngay tại ngay phía trên, gặp hắn cặp mắt kia mê mang, miệng nhỏ khẽ nhếch vì hai người thủ dâm gợi cảm bộ dáng, lại nghĩ mới kia dây thanh lấy nuông chiều ý vị 『 ca ca 』, Khương Daniel một cái kích động liền ngồi dậy kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu, hôn người kia nhẹ hổn hển miệng.

Miệng bên trong là quen thuộc nóng.

Môi lưỡi quấn giao ở giữa, hắn có thể cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu khuấy động phân thân tốc độ dần dần tăng tốc, mà theo lấy hai người khí tức dần dần hỗn loạn, Ung Thánh Hựu rên rỉ cũng từ đụng vào nhau phần môi tiết đến trong miệng hắn, kề sát cây thịt ở giữa truyền đến rung động, biết Ung Thánh Hựu có thể là bắn nhanh, ngậm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu môi châu, Khương Daniel tranh thủ thời gian nắm lấy đối phương ngay tại thủ dâm tay, "Không phải nói đều cho ta làm sao?" Buông ra cặp kia môi mỏng, Khương Daniel câm lấy cuống họng nói, "『 ca ca 』 cũng đừng ở toàn làm xong trước trước hết bắn."

Muốn tại bình thường, nghe thấy Khương Daniel nào giống như là châm chọc cường điệu câu nói, Ung Thánh Hựu chắc chắn về cái một đôi lời, nhưng lúc này đã bị tình dục huân phải bảy bất tỉnh Bát Tố, mới hôn lại thoải mái để hắn đầu váng mắt hoa, trái tim đánh trống reo hò phải ồn ào, Ung Thánh Hựu thuận theo gật đầu sau liền rút mở tay, trợn lấy một đôi mê mang mắt lại không muốn xa rời mổ Khương Daniel bờ môi hai lần.

". . . Nằm xong." Liền ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu nhất quán trong trẻo tiếng nói đều bị tình nóng thiêu đốt phải khàn khàn.

Lần này Khương Daniel cũng rất nghe lời.

Gặp hắn bình nằm ở trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu di động hai chân đưa lưng về phía hướng Khương Daniel, ngươi sau cả người thành tư thế quỳ ghé vào hắn phía trên.

"Vậy cái này đâu? Làm qua sao?" Trần như nhộng quỳ sấp tại Khương Daniel trên thân, quay đầu lại nhìn mình phía sau chính nằm ở trên giường nam nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu hai gò má đỏ hồng nhàn nhạt hỏi.

Khương Daniel cái này toa lại sắp điên.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ngắm hạ thể liền gần ngay trước mắt, hai mảnh khe mông tuyết trắng phải không thể tưởng tượng nổi, giữa hai chân rủ xuống lấy hai viên túi túi giống cây thông Noel xâu sức theo lấy động tác của hắn một lay một cái, nhu thuận giống đối tự thân bại lộ không hề hay biết, phi thường rõ ràng chỗ này đối nam nhân mà nói có bao nhiêu yếu ớt, loại này đem nhược điểm hoàn toàn bộc lộ tư thế liền càng khiến người ta hưng phấn khó nhịn, chỉ muốn tùy ý đùa bỡn, hung hăng đối đãi.

Mới bị chủ nhân túm trong tay đùa bỡn âm hành còn ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên lấy, rỉ ra nước có chút đặc dính, treo ở nơi nào muốn rơi không xong, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đỏ lấy khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, nửa là e lệ nửa là mong đợi nhìn lại mình, hỏi hắn đã có làm hay không 69 tư thế, khuôn mặt thuận theo thanh thuần, động tác lại dâm đãng buông thả, dâm mỹ sắc tình phải làm cho hắn huyết mạch phún trương. Cho dù trước kia cùng nữ nhân làm qua, lại chưa bao giờ có như thế hương diễm cảnh sắc, để Khương Daniel hoàn toàn cảm thấy mình quá khứ làm đều làm không, thế là liền khẩu thị tâm phi mà nói: "Không, không có. . ."

Tựa hồ là đối Khương Daniel trả lời có chút kinh ngạc, Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt có chút trợn to, ngươi sau thì là một trận rõ ràng trộm vui, khóe miệng còn vểnh lấy, ngoài miệng lại ra vẻ ghét bỏ hứ âm thanh, "Cái này đều chưa làm qua."

Khương Daniel không biết nên cầm Ung Thánh Hựu như thế nào cho phải.

Muốn ăn đòn cùng thiếu thao ở giữa cái này ca có thể chỉ chọn một sao?

"Vâng vâng vâng. . . Chưa làm qua, ca nhanh cho ta làm đi, hả?" Nắm lấy trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu trắng nõn bắp đùi, Khương Daniel đỉnh đẩy xuống thân, thúc giục dáng vẻ có chút gảy nhẹ, một đôi mắt lại yên lặng nhìn chòng chọc trong khe đít như ẩn như hiện lỗ nhỏ, chuyên chú phải sắc bén.

Khương Daniel món đồ kia vốn là to dài, bị hắn như thế tùy ý một đỉnh hông, một cây cây thịt cứ như vậy ở giữa không trung lắc lư lấy đâm bên trên Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, bị tính khí đánh mặt đánh cho không kiên nhẫn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không còn nói nhảm, há miệng liền đem trước mặt cây kia ngấp nghé đã lâu sự vật ngậm vào miệng bên trong.

Khoang miệng lại lần nữa bị lấp đầy, loại kia đã xấu hổ nhưng lại thỏa mãn cảm giác liền một lần nữa trở lại lồng ngực. Trên dưới liếm láp lấy Khương Daniel tính khí, hắn có thể nghe được thuộc loại với giống đực kia cỗ nồng hậu dày đặc xạ hương vị, rõ ràng là như thế dương cương đồ vật, đặt ở trong miệng nhưng lại sẽ bởi vì mẫn cảm mà run nhè nhẹ, Ung Thánh Hựu yêu thương chi tâm cùng một chỗ, liền không khỏi nhẹ nhàng mổ lên chính nhỏ ra tuyến tiền liệt dịch mã nhãn, một chút một chút hút lên cấp trên thanh dịch.

"Ngô!"

Nhưng chính đang hắn chuẩn bị lần nữa cầm trong tay cây thịt ngậm vào trong miệng, phía sau truyền đến dị dạng cảm giác lại làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái kích linh, kém chút liền đem Khương Daniel cái kia đâm tiến mình trong mắt.

"Uy, ngươi đang làm gì?" Cảm thấy dưới hông kia mẫn cảm nhất mềm non địa phương tựa hồ bị người nào đó dùng cái gì đùa bỡn tính chất phá gãi hạ, Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ giận dữ quay đầu trừng mắt về phía cái kia duy nhất nghi phạm, lại thấy đối phương nghiêm mặt mị mị nhìn chòng chọc cái mông của mình, một đôi tay còn không an phận đối lấy mình đáng thương mông thịt lại vò lại bóp.

"Không phải chơi 69 sao? Chẳng lẽ ta cái gì sự tình đều không cần làm?" Khương Daniel vừa nói vừa bĩu lấy miệng, nhìn qua có chút vô tội, trong tay lại bóp kia hai mảnh mông thịt giống nở hoa có dấu hai cái thủ ấn, ngón cái còn thuận theo véo lấy thủ thế luồn vào trong khe đít dùng trên móng tay hạ gãi lấy, Khương Daniel ngón tay thon dài, thuận theo khe mông xẹt qua, ngón tay liền một chút một chút vô tình hay cố ý quét vào Ung Thánh Hựu đáy chậu bên trên, ngứa phải Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hảo hảo giúp Khương Daniel miệng đều có lòng không đủ lực.

"Ngươi, ngươi đừng sờ loạn!"

Khương Daniel vốn là thẳng nam, đánh từ vừa mới bắt đầu Ung Thánh Hựu liền không trông cậy vào hắn cho mình làm cái gì, nhưng không nghĩ hắn không có thành tích liền thôi còn cho mình thêm phiền, lập tức liền tức giận đến nghĩ một cước đạp tới, nhưng Khương Daniel phảng phất cảm ứng được ý đồ của hắn, tay từ bờ mông chuyển qua bắp đùi của hắn, tiếp theo há miệng liền hướng hắn mông thịt bên trên hung hăng cắn một cái, đau đến Ung Thánh Hựu lớn kêu một tiếng sau trực tiếp vểnh lấy cái mông không có hình tượng chút nào ngã sấp tại Khương Daniel giữa hai chân.

Nhìn có dấu tay mình ấn không đủ, còn nhiều dấu răng cặp mông, Khương Daniel thỏa mãn liếm miệng một cái, "Ca đừng phân tâm, không phải đều cho làm sao? Muốn làm cũng phải làm thật tốt điểm, hả?"

Khương Daniel vừa nói vừa động lấy hạ thân, một cây trướng phải gắng gượng tính khí ngay tại Ung Thánh Hựu gò má bên cạnh lúc ẩn lúc hiện, thỉnh thoảng đỗi đến trên mặt hắn, sáng bóng hắn gương mặt thủy quang một mảnh, vừa ướt lại dính.

Thích là một chuyện, bị xem thường lại là một chuyện khác, nhất là Khương Daniel lại là đặc biệt dễ dàng đắc ý tính cách, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định hôm nay trên giường liền phải trước đem người này chữa khỏi, tránh khỏi sau này đều tại dưới mí mắt hắn mở phường nhuộm.

Xẹp lên miệng, hắn tức giận từ Khương Daniel giữa bắp đùi bò lên, há miệng đem cây kia vểnh ở giữa không trung côn thịt ngậm vào sau chính là mãnh liệt khẽ hấp, lực đạo chi lớn để phía sau người nhịn không được một tiếng rên rỉ cứ như vậy tiết ra, mà theo lấy Khương Daniel tiếng kêu tiết ra, còn có kia cây thịt bên trong hỗn lấy dịch thể một chút tinh dịch.

Một cỗ tanh mặn tại trong miệng tan ra, hương vị nồng đậm phải làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác híp mắt lại, dừng lại roi một viên đường, buông ra Khương Daniel âm hành, hắn dùng đầu lưỡi tinh tế liếm quá cứng vừa bị mình hút nổi lên đỏ tía côn thịt, trấn an tựa như dùng lưỡi trên mặt ấn xuống ma phiên sau mới lần nữa đem kia phồng lên tính khí nhét vào miệng bên trong.

Cẩn thận thu hồi răng, hắn đưa trong tay đỡ lấy âm hành một chút ngậm đến yết hầu chỗ sâu nhất, quy đầu đội lên cổ họng sinh ra buồn nôn làm cho hắn hai mắt hiện nước mắt, loại kia bị cưỡng ép lấp đầy khoái cảm lại làm cho toàn thân hắn run rẩy, vừa nghĩ tới chờ một chút căn này cứng rắn nóng như sắt to dài đồ vật đem như thế nào xuyên qua mình, không có chút nào chỗ trống lại không nói lời gì xâm nhập đến thân thể ở giữa nhất chỗ lật ngược khuấy động, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm giác thể nội bò đầy chờ mong, ngứa phải hắn khó chịu cực, hai chân kẹp lấy, eo liền không tự giác theo sát lấy mình phun ra nuốt vào động tác xoay lên, giống như là phía sau kia lâu không vuốt ve miệng nhỏ cũng đúng như miệng của hắn đâm lấy Khương Daniel đồ vật, chậm rãi lắc lư.

Vừa mới bởi vì kia mãnh lực hút sảng đến hai mắt choáng váng, Khương Daniel còn chưa chậm qua thần liền gặp mặt trước nam nhân trần truồng hạ thể chính khó chịu đong đưa lấy, giống ẩn nhẫn lấy cái gì, tràn ngập khó nhịn cùng khát vọng. Ung Thánh Hựu kia đôi thon dài có lực hai chân kẹp lấy bên người của hắn, trước sau lay động tần suất cùng hạ thể bị ngậm vào phun ra động tác nhất trí, để Khương Daniel một chút liền đoán được người này bên cạnh giúp mình miệng còn một bên ảo tưởng lấy chút cái gì, lập tức vừa khiếp sợ lại là tính phấn phải nhiệt huyết sôi trào.

Mẹ nó, thật mẹ hắn dâm đãng.

Nhìn nương theo trước mặt một chút xích lại gần một chút rời xa trắng nõn cái mông mà như ẩn như hiện giam cầm lỗ nhỏ, tại thị giác cùng xúc giác song trọng kích thích hạ, Khương Daniel thực tế chịu không được, đưa tay hướng đầu giường bình bình lọ lọ sờ soạng, hắn cầm lấy mới đang bán trận mua bôi trơn dịch, mở ra sau liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu còn tại vong tình lay động bờ mông ngược lại đi lên.

Làm cái gì? !"Ngô ân, ! Ngươi làm thập, a a. . ." Bờ mông đột nhiên cảm nhận được một trận lạnh buốt, Ung Thánh Hựu buông ra Khương Daniel cái kia quay đầu liền hướng phía sau trừng đi, lời còn chưa nói hết, hậu môn lại đột nhiên bị một cái ôn lương thon dài sự vật thăm dò vào, miễn miễn cưỡng lên tinh thần nhìn chăm chú nhìn lên, lại là Khương Daniel đem ngón tay dò xét đi vào.

"Không phải muốn bôi trơn sao? Ta nhìn gay phiến đều như thế làm." Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt so trong tưởng tượng mềm mại, tại bôi trơn dịch phụ trợ hạ dễ dàng liền tiến vào hai ngón tay, để Khương Daniel hơi kinh ngạc. Huyệt bên trong vừa nóng vừa ướt, cắm vào lúc nhục bích tinh tế dày đặc liền bao khỏa tới, chỉ là ngón tay cũng làm người ta tâm viên ý mã, chớ nói chi là tính khí, lần thứ nhất cắm vào nơi này, khó tránh khỏi cũng có chút hiếu kỳ, lại có lẽ là bị trước mắt nhục huyệt bị chơi đùa phải ướt át đỏ tươi cảnh tượng mê thần trí, Khương Daniel liếm lấy miệng liền duỗi lấy ngón tay tại Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt bên trong bốn phía theo đâm, tùy ý đùa bỡn.

Bị Khương Daniel không có kết cấu gì dùng ngón tay đâm đến đâm tới, Ung Thánh Hựu quả là nhanh bị ép điên, tranh thủ thời gian lún xuống eo tránh đi nam nhân đùa bỡn, "Ngô, ta, ta đã làm qua. . . Đừng có lại chơi!"

"Không được." Nhưng đại khái là chơi nghiện, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu dự định đào tẩu, Khương Daniel nắm lên Ung Thánh Hựu để ở bên người mắt cá chân liền đem người hướng trước mặt mình rồi, "Không hảo hảo khuếch trương sẽ thụ thương không phải sao? Huống chi, loại này ta chưa làm qua, ca vừa mới không phải còn nói đều cho ta làm sao?" Nói lấy, Khương Daniel bóp lên hắn bắp đùi liền lại đem ngón tay cắm vào.

Con mẹ nó ngươi cũng chỉ là muốn chơi đi!

Khương Daniel nói đến chân thành tha thiết, một đôi mắt lại sáng giống hai viên đèn pha, bất đắc dĩ quân tử một một lời nói ra, tứ mã nan truy, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa thẹn lại phẫn lại cũng chỉ có thể quỳ sấp tại trên người đối phương, mặc người tại hắn nhất tư mật địa phương dùng ngón tay ra ra vào vào, lại móc lại đào.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn như phối hợp, nhưng mỗi khi Khương Daniel dùng ngón tay chống ra cửa huyệt lúc liền có thể cảm giác được người kia eo dần dần hướng phía dưới sập đi, thấy kia tiểu huyệt không có đâm mấy lần liền chạy mở, kéo trở về sau lại giống là bởi vì bị quá độ nhìn trộm mà co lại phải chết gấp, Khương Daniel tà hỏa chính thịnh, bị Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy lại vẩy lại tránh, cảm thấy một buồn bực, một bàn tay liền ba một tiếng đập vào Ung Thánh Hựu nửa bên mông thịt bên trên, "Cái mông vểnh cao điểm! Dạng này ta nhìn không thấy."

"Ngươi. . . !" Vạn vạn không nghĩ tới Khương Daniel lại dám đánh hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu tức hổn hển liền nghĩ ngồi dậy tìm người lý luận, vừa mới chống lên nửa người trên, một cái ướt át cực nóng đồ vật lại chui vào hắn hậu môn cửa huyệt, trêu đến hắn một cái run rẩy lại đổ về Khương Daniel trên thân.

"A ừm! Ngô. . . Ân, a a. . . Không. . ." Kia trơn ướt mềm mềm dai xúc cảm cùng ngón tay thực tế quá mức khác biệt, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ hồ có thể đoán được kia là cái gì, nhưng chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới Khương Daniel vậy mà lại làm được loại trình độ này, lập tức liền chấn kinh đến đầu loạn thành một đoàn, nháy mắt bị khoái cảm chinh phục, chỉ có thể ngã sấp tại Khương Daniel trên thân rên rỉ thở gấp.

Liếm láp lấy từ mới lên liền một mực né tránh mình đụng chạm chỗ kia, Khương Daniel kỳ thật cũng không biết được mình đang làm gì, tình dục để hắn toàn thân khô nóng, váng đầu hồ, chỉ cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mông thịt ở giữa cái này miệng nhỏ thật sự là đáng hận, nhìn qua mềm mại thuận theo, nhưng dù sao không để cho mình thân cận, liền cùng chủ nhân của nó đồng dạng để người vừa yêu vừa hận, cảm thấy một kích động liền nắm lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông, gỡ ra mông thịt đối lấy kia tiểu huyệt liếm đi lên.

Bôi trơn dịch nồng đậm mùi trái cây mang theo vị ngọt, thường ở trong miệng lại có chút đắng chát chát, đại khái là tư vị kia quá mức kỳ dị, lại hoặc là chỗ này xúc cảm thực tế mới lạ, Khương Daniel vong tình dùng đầu lưỡi đỉnh tiến kia sớm bị chà đạp phải phiếm hồng lỗ đít, một bên họa lấy vòng ý đồ dùng đầu lưỡi vuốt lên kia cửa huyệt bên ngoài nhăn nheo, một bên bắt chước lấy giao hợp tần suất đỉnh tiến đỉnh ra.

Hai tay thoáng dùng sức, Ung Thánh Hựu tuyết trắng mềm non mông thịt liền sẽ chăm chú kẹp lấy mặt của hắn, chỗ tư mật mịn màng da thịt trong lòng bàn tay giống sẽ hóa như vậy, đại lực nhào nặn sẽ còn trêu đến người này liên tiếp run rẩy, rên rỉ không ngừng, mà kia bị mình liếm láp lấy miệng nhỏ cũng sẽ theo thít chặt, một chút một chút xoa bóp đầu lưỡi của hắn, tình sắc phải làm cho Khương Daniel hưng phấn không thôi, liền cũng nhịn không được nữa hạ thân xao động.

Buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu bờ mông, từ kia dưới thân người thoát ra, Khương Daniel quỳ trên giường thô hổn hển liền đỡ lấy phân thân của mình chống đỡ lên kia kiều nộn lỗ đít, không nói hai lời liền đem mình cứng rắn chen vào.

"A!" Sớm bị Khương Daniel khẩu giao làm cho tìm không được bắc, nằm ở trên giường toàn thân mềm thành một đoàn Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy phía sau bị người va chạm, một cái vừa cứng vừa nóng đồ vật liền chen vào, vật kia sự tình quá mức tráng kiện, tha là trước kia đã đầy đủ khuếch trương, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng hiểu được lúc này bất quá mới tiến một phần ba, lập tức liền hít sâu mấy hơi nghĩ buông lỏng thân thể, nhưng Khương Daniel đại khái là nghẹn gấp, không chờ hắn hoàn toàn buông lỏng, liền lại nắm lấy cái mông của hắn đại lực run run, tựa hồ nghĩ như vậy đem thân thể của hắn phá vỡ, đau đến hắn nước mắt đều xông ra."Ô. . . Chờ, chờ chút. . ."

"Tê. . . Ca quá gấp. . ." Cắn răng, âm hành bị lỗ đít xoắn đến chặt chẽ để Khương Daniel sắc mặt có chút dữ tợn, lần thứ nhất cùng nam nhân làm, hắn căn bản không biết nên như thế nào mới có thể để Ung Thánh Hựu buông lỏng, suy tư hạ, bằng lấy bản năng, hắn đành phải nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu phân thân bắt đầu nhanh chóng khuấy động.

"A ân. . . Không, ngô. . . Daniel. . ." Sau huyệt bị thô to âm hành thẻ lấy, phía trước lại bị Khương Daniel gấp nắm ở trong tay xoa bóp, chưa bao giờ có trước sau đều bị vỗ về chơi đùa thể nghiệm, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy mình sắp bị cái này tấn mãnh khoái cảm bao phủ, da đầu từng trận run lên, trên lưng càng là lên một mảnh nổi da gà.

Hắn có thể cảm thấy Khương Daniel một bên khuấy động hắn âm hành, một bên đem kia cùng nóng hổi côn thịt một tấc một tấc đỉnh vào, sau huyệt dần dần bị lấp đầy cảm giác là mãnh liệt như thế, cường liệt để Ung Thánh Hựu có chút muốn khóc, từ nay về sau nắm chặt Khương Daniel bóp lấy mình thắt lưng tay, hắn quay đầu nhìn về phía cái kia tại mình phía sau, cái thứ hai khai cương thác thổ nam nhân.

"Dan, a a. . . Daniel, ta, ngô ân. . . Ta muốn thấy lấy mặt của ngươi làm. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt có nước mắt, cả khuôn mặt bị tình triều nhiễm phải một mảnh đỏ bừng, liền ngay cả kia ba nốt ruồi nhỏ đều bởi vì huyết sắc mà trở nên không quá rõ ràng, hắn nói chuyện ở giữa hỗn lấy giọng mũi, nghe vào cực kỳ đáng thương, Khương Daniel nghe được sững sờ, vung lấy mồ hôi liền đem thật vất vả cắm đi vào âm hành rút ra, đem Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người sau, hắn đưa tay đem hắn cặp chân dài kia gác ở vai rộng bên trên, ngươi sau mới lại lần nữa đối lấy kia nhục huyệt đem mình đỉnh đi vào.

"A a. . ." Bị một lần nữa lấp đầy, đại khái là có thể nhìn thấy Khương Daniel mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu rên rỉ đều có chút đau nhức bên trong mang thoải mái.

"Hô. . . Ca ca thích dạng này?" Thấy xụi lơ trên giường Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt si mê nhìn mình, Khương Daniel cười bỏ đi trên thân bị đối phương kéo xấu áo sơ mi đen, lộ ra hắn vải lấy mỏng mồ hôi tinh tráng thân trên.

"Ngô, vui. . ." Đang nghĩ trả lời Khương Daniel vấn đề, lời còn chưa nói hết, Ung Thánh Hựu lại giật mình mình bị lời nói khách sáo, tranh thủ thời gian cắn lên môi mỏng im lặng, một chữ không lên tiếng.

Mưu kế không có đạt được, Khương Daniel cũng không nhụt chí, chỉ là liền lấy hai người tương liên hạ thể lấn người hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu kia mím lại chặt chẽ bờ môi, "Đừng cắn, đau."

Thấp thẩm tiếng nói hỗn lấy thở dốc là vạn phần gợi cảm, Khương Daniel mỗi chữ mỗi câu nhưng lại ôn nhu vô biên, Ung Thánh Hựu miệng buông lỏng, bị cắn phải phá cái lỗ hổng môi mỏng liền lộ ra, gặp hắn nghe lời, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhàng ngậm lấy đôi kia môi mỏng, hạ thân lại không có chút nào dự cảnh hung hăng đỉnh một chút, một ngụm rên rỉ liền như thế hỗn lấy huyết thủy bị hắn nuốt vào trong bụng, giống như tính cả người kia máu cùng thịt, cùng nhau hủy đi ăn vào bụng.

Cảm giác mình đây là bị khi dễ, Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy nắm đấm liền đánh lên Khương Daniel kiên cố lồng ngực, đối phương lại chỉ là hừ hừ cười đem đầu lưỡi luồn vào trong miệng của hắn, một bên tăng thêm hạ thân lực đạo, đính đến càng thêm ra sức.

"Hô, a a. . . Khương Dan, " thân thể bị Khương Daniel quả thực là xếp thành hai nửa, miệng lại một mực bị chắn lấy, thật vất vả bắt đến thở dốc khe hở, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa định nói cái gì, một tiếng kêu gọi nhưng lại bị Khương Daniel đâm đến tứ tán.

"Ca. . . Hô. . . Ngươi bên trong nóng quá, ta rất thích. . ." Ép lấy người kia gầy yếu thân thể, Khương Daniel đem mình tính khí lại chôn phải càng sâu một chút, ẩm ướt mềm lửa nóng nhục bích áp sát vào thân trên thân, tại mỗi cái rút ra đút vào ở giữa mềm mại giữ lại lấy hắn, lưu luyến không rời bộ dáng là người này cho tới bây giờ tiếc rẻ, có thể thấy được thân thể bình thường so chủ nhân thành thật câu nói này không giả.

Hắn hôm nay hết lần này tới lần khác liền muốn Ung Thánh Hựu nói thật.

"Ca thích không? Ta như vậy. . ." Không rõ lấy nói, Khương Daniel chỉ là đính đến ác hơn chút, ngay cả đáy mắt đều có một tia ngoan lệ, tại Ung Thánh Hựu xem ra tựa như chỉ bắt được con mồi ăn thịt tính động vật, chôn tại thể nội âm hành là hiện lấy ngọt ngào chất lỏng răng độc, để hắn lại là mê luyến lại là thống khổ, hận không thể cứ như vậy chết tại hắn điều khiển hạ.

Nhưng đương nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu mới sẽ không như thế đơn giản liền để Khương Daniel đạt được.

Rủ xuống bị gác ở Khương Daniel trên vai hai chân, Ung Thánh Hựu cặp chân dài kia quấn đến trên thân nam nhân trên lưng."Ngô, ân. . . A a, lại, ra sức hơn nữa điểm, ngươi chưa ăn cơm à. . . ?"

Thao.

Trước kia trả vốn lấy tỏ tình sau thương hương tiếc ngọc tâm tình, Ung Thánh Hựu như thế đến một câu, Khương Daniel liền cái gì cũng mặc kệ không cố vấn, bóp người kia xương mu liền đại khai đại hợp trừu sáp.

Sung huyết sau kích thước khả quan côn thịt vừa nóng vừa cứng, giống cây gậy sắt tại thể nội mạnh mẽ đâm tới, bị đâm đến tại trên giường trước sau lay động, Ung Thánh Hựu trợn lấy một đôi mắt đẹp tại mẫn cảm vách trong bị không ngừng ma sát xuống dần dần ướt át.

Thật thoải mái. Nghĩ đến giờ này khắc này làm lấy mình chính là Khương Daniel kia hình dạng xinh đẹp tính khí, Ung Thánh Hựu liền hưng phấn đến không thể tự kiềm chế , liên đới lấy cọ ở trên người nam nhân cơ bụng bên trên phân thân cũng chảy ra nước, nhiễm phải hai người thân thể ở giữa một mảnh trơn ướt.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bị mình thao làm được thất thần, hai chân vô lực trượt xuống đến trên giường, trên mặt lại là nước mắt lại là mồ hôi, Khương Daniel đầu nóng lên liền đỉnh làm cho càng mãnh liệt hơn, tay cũng trượt đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực, đại lực xoa bóp lên kia che lấy một tầng bắp thịt lồng ngực.

Nam nhân núm vú không bằng nữ nhân tới phải lớn, Khương Daniel lại cảm giác Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực hai viên sữa hạt nhỏ đến đáng yêu cực, sờ một cái bên trên liền yêu thích không buông tay nắm chặt lấy đem chơi, trêu đến người kia lại là một trận thở gấp, thấy kia hai viên nhũ châu bị mình đùa bỡn phải lại đỏ vừa sưng, Khương Daniel yêu thương cúi người đưa nó ngậm vào miệng bên trong, khi thì dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp, khi thì nhẹ toát lên tiếng.

"Ừm ô, đừng, " bị Khương Daniel như cái hài nhi đồng dạng mút lấy núm vú, Ung Thánh Hựu thẹn phải đưa tay liền nghĩ đẩy ra viên kia chôn ở trước ngực mình đầu. Mà bị dạng này đại lực cự tuyệt, ứng là có chút tức giận, Khương Daniel trả thù tính liền lại dùng sức run run lên hạ thân, nhưng không nghĩ cái này một đỉnh lại đâm vào vách trong chỗ sâu một khối thịt mềm bên trên, vẻn vẹn dạng này một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người liền giống như giật điện bắn lên, một ngụm lại xốp giòn lại mị thét lên nhịn không được, liền như thế lớn tiếng hô lên: "A ừm!"

Giống phát hiện cái gì bảo tàng, buông ra bị mình hút phải sưng nước sáng núm vú, Khương Daniel ngồi dậy nhìn về phía trên giường mềm làm một bãi Ung Thánh Hựu. Chụp lên kia trơn bóng đùi, Khương Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu vô lực hai chân đánh cho càng mở, để cho mình có thể cắm vào được hoàn toàn hơn, ngươi sau liền đỉnh lấy mới chỗ kia thịt mềm va chạm, "Là bên này sao?"

"Ô ân, a ừm! A, a a. . . A ân. . . !" Điểm mẫn cảm bị Khương Daniel cây kia hơi nhếch lên âm hành một chút lại một chút đỉnh làm, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đều mềm, nơi nào còn có dư dật trả lời Khương Daniel vấn đề. Cảm giác tê dại từ xương đuôi như dòng điện tăng nhanh đến cùng da, kia mỗi một cái tinh chuẩn va chạm đều để hắn sảng khoái phải nghĩ lên tiếng kêu to, thanh âm lại đang lay động ở giữa nát tại cổ họng, còn lại lại ngọt lại dính rên rỉ.

Khương Daniel ân ái tổng mang theo mấy phần chơi liều, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này hai chân đại trương mặc cho mình tại thể nội mãnh lực trừu sáp, một đôi tay liền bóp bên trên hắn trắng nõn non mềm bên đùi, thẳng đến lưu lại thật sâu một đôi tay ấn, mới sờ lên hắn giữa hai chân theo lấy mình đỉnh làm mà không ngừng lắc lư tính khí.

"A a! Đừng, a ân, . . . ! Muốn, muốn bắn. . . !" Không ngừng bị công kích lấy điểm mẫn cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên phân thân sớm đã phồng lên phải mẫn cảm khó chịu, thoáng đụng một cái tựa hồ liền sẽ xuất tinh, Khương Daniel lại trực tiếp như thế nắm lấy đi cấp tốc khuấy động, chịu không được dạng này kích thích, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt lấy ga giường liền kêu khóc lấy muốn Khương Daniel buông tay, Khương Daniel lại như không nghe thấy chỉ là hung hăng nhìn chòng chọc Ung Thánh Hựu sắp cao trào mặt nhìn.

Ung Thánh Hựu làn da bạch, tại tình dục thiêu đốt hạ nổi lên rõ ràng màu hồng, tấm kia thâm thúy gương mặt lúc này mồ hôi đầm đìa, bởi vì khó nhịn mà nhăn lại lông mày nhìn qua gợi cảm đến cực điểm, không ngừng thở dốc một đôi môi mỏng ướt át tốt sắc tình, thấy Khương Daniel yết hầu càn khát, nhưng cố nhẫn nhịn không có đích thân lên đi.

"Nghĩ bắn sao? Ca?" Hổn hển, Khương Daniel hỏi.

"Ngô. . ." Sau huyệt bị thao làm lấy, phía trước lại bị nắm ở trong tay xoa bóp khuấy động, bị tình dục phụ thể, Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản ngay cả lời đều khó mà nói, chỉ có thể kéo căng lấy cổ, vung lấy đầu kia bị mồ hôi ướt nhẹp tóc gật đầu.

Cây kia gần như phun trào côn thịt lúc này liền nắm ở trong tay chính mình, từ kia nhỏ xíu rung động cùng run rẩy, Khương Daniel tự nhiên biết Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh cao trào, cái tay kia lại theo lấy hạ thân đong đưa càng nắm càng chặt, cuối cùng nhất, hắn trực tiếp dùng ngón cái chống đỡ lên bởi vì sắp đến điểm tới hạn mà không ngừng chảy ra tuyến tiền liệt dịch mã nhãn, phá hỏng kia cốt cốt tinh dịch đường ra duy nhất.

"Nghĩ bắn liền nói thích."

Hèn hạ!

Ung Thánh Hựu quả thực sắp điên. Tính khí trướng phải phát tím, thậm chí bởi vì cao trào bị ngăn trở mà không ngừng run run lấy, Khương Daniel tên kia lại còn tại thể nội không ngừng đỉnh lấy hắn tuyến tiền liệt, kìm nén đến hắn nửa vời, khó chịu nhanh vãng sinh, vì cái gì lại chỉ là một câu thích, hắn mẹ hắn thật là cho tự mình tìm đường chết.

"Khương, ngô ân. . . A a, Khương Daniel con mẹ nó ngươi. . . !"

"Nói a, " run run lấy hạ thân, Khương Daniel thoáng dùng móng tay móc hạ thủ bên trong cây kia bộc phát cây thịt, hào không ngoài suy đoán nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cả người tính phản xạ giãy dụa sau xán lạn cười cười, "Không phải ca nói muốn thử một chút sao?"

Thử mẹ ngươi!"A ân. . . Nhanh, ngô, . . . Mau thả. . ." Thật nhanh không được, Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến đều mang theo điểm giọng nghẹn ngào.

"Ừm? Ngươi nói cái gì ta không có nghe rõ?"

Khương Daniel con mẹ nó ngươi cho ta nhớ lấy!"Vui. . ." Tức giận cắn môi dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu không cam lòng nhìn chính dưới mình thể đút vào nam nhân, một đôi mắt thấm đầy nước mắt, trừng mắt mắt dọc bộ dáng nhìn qua quật cường vừa đáng thương, "Vui. . ."

"Cái gì?" Khương Daniel nén cười kìm nén đến mặt đều lệch ra.

"A ân. . . Thích, thích. . . Ngô, ân. . . Thích!"

Tại Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra tiếng thứ nhất thích lúc, Khương Daniel liền vung ra ràng buộc tại tính khí bên trên tay, đậm đặc màu trắng tinh dịch một nháy mắt tại tiếng thứ hai thích dư âm hạ phun ra, Thiên Nữ Tán Hoa rơi xuống hai người giao hợp hạ thể cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trên bụng, mà Ung Thánh Hựu kia âm thanh thích cũng theo xuất tinh hoàn toàn thay đổi vị.

Là ưa thích cái gì? Thích hắn còn là ưa thích bị dạng này đùa bỡn? Là ưa thích hắn đụng chạm còn là ưa thích xuất tinh?

Mặc kệ là cái nào, Khương Daniel đều cảm thấy sắc cực.

Vừa cao trào qua, Ung Thánh Hựu một chút khí lực đều làm không lên, chỉ có thể nhìn lấy Khương Daniel thở gấp khí thô đem trên người hắn tinh dịch xóa mở, ngươi sau lại đem còn sót lại trên tay bạch trọc toàn bôi ở mình khe mông bên trên, "Uy. . ." Không thích loại kia dinh dính cảm giác, Ung Thánh Hựu chính muốn ngăn cản đối phương tiếp tục đem mình mới bắn ra đời đời con cháu khi tự sản trưởng thành bản lưu sa đồ chơi, lời nói còn không có từ miệng bên trong thoát ra, Khương Daniel lại một tay lấy hắn lật lại.

"Uy ta nói, ngô, . . . A a!" Nhìn không thấy Khương Daniel sau lưng tư thế để Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong lòng bài xích, Khương Daniel lại tựa hồ như bị thú tính được lý trí, vừa đem hắn lật người, thô to nóng hổi tính khí liền lại thẳng tắp chen vào, cắm xuống nhập chính là mãnh liệt rút ra đút vào khuấy động, để hắn ngay cả thở một ngụm cũng không kịp liền lại là một trận thở gấp dâm khiếu.

"Thích cái gì nói rõ ràng!" Phát hung ác, bóp lấy Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng kia từ cái này muộn sau liền để hắn nhớ thương eo ổ, Khương Daniel bày lấy hẹp eo cứ như vậy tại khóa lấy Ung Thánh Hựu điên cuồng trừu sáp, vẻn vẹn là từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng nghe thấy thích hai chữ liền để hắn hưng phấn như thế, khó mà tự kiềm chế, hắn thế là càng khát vọng Ung Thánh Hựu nói đến rõ ràng, rõ ràng.

Bọn hắn ân ái làm được có bao nhiêu nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ lâm ly, phần này tình yêu liền cần có bao nhiêu thấu triệt rõ ràng, không cho phép một điểm mập mờ.

Khương Daniel quấn người cực kỳ, kia tại thể nội không ngừng va chạm côn thịt càng là thực cốt tiêu hồn, để vừa qua khỏi không nên kỳ Ung Thánh Hựu một chút vừa cứng, bị phía sau nam nhân gắt gao vây khốn, hắn há mồm im ắng thở dốc, nước bọt từ khóe miệng trượt đến hắn sắc bén cằm dưới, dành dụm tại đao cắt đường cong bên trên sau lại rơi xuống màu xám trên giường đơn."A a, ngô. . . Ngươi. . ."

"Hô, hô. . . A a. . . Cái gì?" Đầu đầy mồ hôi, Khương Daniel mỗi lần hướng về phía trước đỉnh làm, cái trán toái phát bên trên mồ hôi liền phun tung toé đến Ung Thánh Hựu trắng nõn trơn bóng phần lưng.

"Ngươi. . . Ngô, ân. . . Thích. . . A ừm!" Thân thể mẫn cảm nhất lúc lại bị hung hăng điều khiển, Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm thần trí tan rã, mị gọi để cổ họng của hắn có chút khàn khàn, càng tăng thêm mấy phần gợi cảm mê người, nghe vào trong tai, kia âm thanh thích liền càng là câu người cực kỳ.

Khương Daniel nghe xong, thực tế cầm giữ không được, cúi người phát qua Ung Thánh Hựu đầu liền ngậm chặt tấm kia lưu lấy nước bọt miệng nhỏ, một cái tay lại sờ đến Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thể khuấy động lên phân thân của hắn.

"Nói lại lần nữa. . ."

"Ngô, a a. . . Không, " sau khi xuất tinh mềm nhũn để Khương Daniel mỗi một cái khuấy động đều ăn mòn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu lý trí, hắn vung lấy cúi đầu để Khương Daniel buông ra, khoái cảm lại ngăn chặn hắn miệng, ép buộc hắn đong đưa lên vòng eo khao khát càng nhiều.

"Thánh Hựu ca. . ."

Khương Daniel không nói làm ơn, Ung Thánh Hựu tại còn sót lại lý trí ở giữa lại nghe ra hắn lời nói bên trong cầu xin, một cỗ so với dưới mắt dục vọng càng có tính áp đảo cảm xúc khuynh khắc tại ngực bành trướng, vui sướng hoặc là cái khác cái gì, giờ này khắc này đầu quá hỗn loạn hắn căn bản phân biệt không ra, chỉ biết hắn nghĩ thỏa mãn Khương Daniel bất luận cái gì nguyện vọng , bất kỳ cái gì nhu cầu.

Chỉ cần hắn muốn.

Chỉ cần hắn cấp nổi.

"Thích, thích. . . Thích ngươi. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nói lấy, ngực kia cỗ không hiểu cảm xúc liền thừa dịp lấy hắn nói chuyện lúc từ hốc mắt tràn ra, thân thể giao hợp để hắn vui vẻ, nhưng đem từ đầu đến cuối chôn sâu với tâm tâm ý nói ra miệng, kia cỗ thoải mái cùng an tâm cảm giác lại khiến cho hắn kích động đến rơi lệ, nhìn lại hướng Khương Daniel, trương lấy bởi vì khoái cảm mà chút hơi run rẩy đôi môi, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không còn có bất luận cái gì nháy mắt có thể so sánh giờ này khắc này càng làm hắn hơn cảm thấy ấm áp hạnh phúc.". . . Ta thích ngươi, Daniel."

Hơi giật mình nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel không biết được mình có hay không khống chế lại biểu lộ, thậm chí không biết mình là không phải nhìn qua rất vụng về, nhưng liền một sát na này, trái tim của hắn liền giống như là muốn bạo tạc đánh trống reo hò lấy.

Hắn thử lấy tại Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt thấy rõ cái bóng của mình, lại không biết đến tột cùng là Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt ướt át, hay là cặp mắt của mình mơ hồ, chăm chú vuốt ve kia trần trụi thân thể, đem phân thân chôn đến Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội chỗ sâu nhất, Khương Daniel hai mắt nhắm lại liền lấn người ngậm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu có chút phát run môi mỏng, đến cùng là Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi lạnh buốt vẫn là hắn quá mức cực nóng, hắn thực sự muốn để hai người nhiệt độ cơ thể như sau thể kín kẽ tướng khảm chỗ xu thế cùng, lúc này cảm giác phải vô luận như thế nào dùng môi lưỡi hàm răng đối cặp kia môi gặm cắn hút cũng sẽ không tiếp tục đầy đủ.

Cắm vào Ung Thánh Hựu thể nội chỗ sâu âm hành bị chặt khít đường hành lang bao khỏa, Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi một cái hô hấp thở dốc đều để kia nhục bích tại mình cây kia phồng lên tính khí bên trên thu phóng xoa bóp, thể xác tinh thần đều đạt được an ủi, Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất biết được nguyên lai tình ái có thể như thế khiến người điên cuồng mà thỏa mãn, buông ra kia bị mình chà đạp phải sưng đỏ bờ môi, hắn bắt đầu ở kia nóng ướt trong nhục huyệt điên cuồng rút ra đút vào, đầu óc trống rỗng, đăm chiêu nhận thấy đều chỉ còn dưới thân người tất cả.

Khương Daniel đỉnh làm quá mức hung mãnh, khiến cho Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt chỉ còn không ngừng lắc lư tàn ảnh, một cái giường lớn tại hai dưới thân người két rung động, nhục thể đụng nhau thanh âm nương theo kịch liệt tiếng nước tại hắn phía sau không ngừng vang lên, bên tai vang nhất lại hay là mình bỏ đi lý trí sau phóng đãng như có như không thở ra.

"A ân, a a. . . Thích, ngô. . . Thật thoải mái. . . A ân, ! Dan, Daniel. . . A a. . . Vui, ngô. . ." Thô to cây thịt tại thể nội quen cửa quen nẻo đỉnh lấy kia mấu chốt một điểm, cho dù phía trước không người an ủi lại vẫn bị Khương Daniel từ giữa kích thích dịch thể chảy tràn. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình nhanh điên, côn thịt bên trên gân xanh không ngừng ma sát qua thành ruột, nóng đến toàn thân hắn giống lấy lửa, bị một chút lại một chút cường ngạnh chống ra đường hẹp để hắn ghi nhớ Khương Daniel hình dạng, có thể tại mỗi lần Khương Daniel thẳng tiến lúc phối hợp vặn eo lắc mông, nắm chặt thành ruột để hắn đi vào càng thêm xâm nhập, sâu đến không người từng với tới kia một chỗ.

"Tê ha. . . Thực sẽ hút. . ." Bị Ung Thánh Hựu nhục huyệt cắn chặt lấy tính khí không thả, Khương Daniel cơ hồ đều muốn coi là ngay cả kia hai viên chống đỡ tại nam nhân hai mông ở giữa túi túi đều sẽ như thế bị Ung Thánh Hựu hút đi vào, cảm thấy mình bắn nhanh, hắn nắm lên Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ trên giường cánh tay, trừu sáp động tác càng không kiêng nể gì cả.

Bị bắt lấy hai tay mãnh lực thao làm, ràng buộc cảm giác nhục nhã nhưng lại khiến người vô sỉ phải hưng phấn, để Ung Thánh Hựu rên rỉ làm cho lại càng thêm phóng đãng, cuối cùng nhất thậm chí mang lên tiếng khóc, bình thường trong trẻo cuống họng cũng tại quá độ kêu to hạ trở nên âm câm, gợi cảm động lòng người.

"A ừm! A, . . . Không, không được. . ." Vung lấy đầu, hắn có thể cảm nhận được mới kia cỗ cảm giác tê dại lại từ xương đuôi luồn lên, không ngừng nắm chặt bụng dưới khiến cho hắn không khỏi tăng thêm thở dốc, mà khi Khương Daniel lại một lần đại lực đụng tại thể nội điểm kia bên trên, Ung Thánh Hựu bắp thịt toàn thân xiết chặt, trước mắt vừa đến bạch quang hiện lên, lại liền như thế bắn tại bị mồ hôi đánh cho nhan sắc sâu nhất giai trên giường đơn.

Xuất tinh run rẩy kéo theo sau huyệt co vào, Ung Thánh Hựu cao trào nháy mắt, Khương Daniel có thể cảm giác được trước kia liền không ngừng gấp hút tràng đạo lại thu càng chặt hơn, giống như là nghĩ như vậy đem hắn phồng lên âm hành bên trong tất cả tinh dịch cùng nhau ép khô gắt gao giảo lấy, sảng khoái phải làm cho hắn không tự chủ được mắng âm thanh thô tục, da đầu tê rần, cũng theo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cao trào cùng một chỗ đăng đỉnh, cốt cốt tinh dịch toàn bắn tại Ung Thánh Hựu cực nóng mềm mại thể nội.

Hỏng bét. Trong thoáng chốc, Khương Daniel đầu chỉ hiện lên như thế một câu. Không bao bên trong ra.

"Ngô, ân. . . !" Cảm nhận được một cỗ nóng rực phun ra tại trên nội bích, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể không tự giác run lên, tại biết kia là Khương Daniel tinh dịch sau, đỏ hồng lấy gương mặt, hắn không dám tin nhìn về phía phía sau nam nhân, thấy người sau chỉ là một mặt ngượng ngùng dò xét lấy mình, dù cho muốn mắng người, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc nhất thời cũng không biết nên từ đâu mắng lên, cuối cùng nhất chỉ có thể đỏ lấy khuôn mặt hận hận ngập ngừng nói: "Bắn liền ra. . ."

". . . Thật có lỗi, ta lần sau sẽ mang bao." Đối Ung Thánh Hựu phá hư bầu không khí mới có thể cảm thấy ai oán, Khương Daniel liền nói xin lỗi đều nhìn qua có chút đáng thương. Hắn còn muốn nhiều vuốt ve an ủi mấy lần.

Hồi lâu không có bị nhân sinh cắm, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù cảm thấy hoang đường nhưng cũng không có lại oán giận cái gì, ngược lại tại nhìn thấy Khương Daniel kia một bộ ủy khuất gương mặt bắt đầu tỉnh lại mình có phải là đối với hắn quá hung một chút, ". . . Không có kém." Động nhích người, đợi Khương Daniel từ thể nội rời khỏi, hắn chống lên thân trên liền muốn từ trên giường bò lên, "Dù sao cũng sẽ không mang thai. . ."

Vừa mới dứt lời, Ung Thánh Hựu mới chống lên thân thể lại bị Khương Daniel một thanh từ chính diện ép về trên giường.

"Lời nói không phải như vậy nói." Nhìn nằm ngã xuống giường, sợi tóc tán loạn Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel biểu lộ khó được nghiêm túc, "Ca không thích ta sẽ không làm, cho nên. . ." Khấu chặt lên cặp kia lấy nam nhân mà nói qua với mảnh khảnh tay, Khương Daniel lần thứ nhất biết nguyên lai trái tim cũng sẽ phát run, rung động, là một tia một tia đau, "Thánh Hựu ca cũng đừng bởi vì bất luận kẻ nào miễn cưỡng chính mình."

"Bao quát ta."

Ngón tay đan xen, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể từ đầu ngón tay cảm nhận được Khương Daniel cao hơn nhiệt độ cơ thể mình, biết rất rõ ràng Khương Daniel sẽ không hiểu được trước kia mình trải qua cái gì, nhưng nhìn hắn ở phía trên nhìn hắn, ánh mắt chuyên chú mà tràn ngập nhu tình, trong lúc nhất thời, quá khứ đủ loại tựa hồ trở nên không trọng yếu nữa, thể nội còn giữ lấy Khương Daniel nhiệt lượng thừa, trong trong ngoài ngoài đều còn sót lại lấy Khương Daniel khí tức, để Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình tựa như biến thành một người khác, mà vô luận là Tống Thái ân, hay là những cái kia lưu luyến bên ngoài ban đêm, phảng phất đều thành cái trước linh hồn sự tình.

Đời này cái này cái linh hồn, liền chỉ hiểu được trước mắt, ở trong cơ thể hắn lưu lại lạc ấn người này.

Đột nhiên ý thức được mình thật sự là yêu cực trên thân cái này so với mình nhỏ một chút tuổi nam nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu thế này mới đúng mới tình ái ở giữa hắn tất cả dâm đãng buông thả cảm thấy xấu hổ.

Hắn vừa mới đều nói, làm chút cái gì a. . .

Né tránh Khương Daniel cố chấp lại thẳng thắn ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu liếc quá mức, lỗ tai đỏ đến giống rơi vào xám trắng tranh thuỷ mặc ở giữa một đóa hoa, "Miễn cưỡng cái gì. . . Không có loại sự tình này. . ."

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên mặt lộ vẻ ngượng ngùng, nhìn hắn toàn thân đều là dấu vết của mình lưu lại, nhất là một đôi môi mỏng càng là đỏ đến giống giọt máu, Khương Daniel một trận huyết khí dâng lên, hạ thân lại bắt đầu không an phận. Lấn hạ thân, hắn úp sấp Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân, đặt ở nam nhân trần trụi trên thân thể đối lấy tấm kia đỏ bừng mặt liền lại là một phen lung tung hôn, quấn giao ở giữa, lại lần nữa ngẩng đầu phân thân liền như thế trên đỉnh Ung Thánh Hựu bụng dưới.

Lên giường trước lại là cãi nhau lại là rơi lệ, lên giường sau còn bị Khương Daniel thao phát tiết hai lần, Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi con mắt đều nhanh không mở ra được, đẩy lấy Khương Daniel vai rộng liền muốn hắn tránh ra, nhưng trên người nam nhân lúc này ngược lại là hiểu được phát huy ngày tết ưu thế, bên cạnh thân bên cạnh rung đầu nũng nịu, thế nào chính là không tránh ra, bị thân phải mặt mũi tràn đầy nước bọt, Ung Thánh Hựu một nổi nóng, đưa tay chính là một cái bàn tay đánh vào Khương Daniel trần trụi trên lưng.

"A! Đau nhức. . ."

"Còn thân hơn! Đi tắm rửa!"

Xoa lấy bị Ung Thánh Hựu một cái tát kia đánh cho nóng bỏng cõng, nghĩ từ bản thân mới liền như thế ngay cả mũ cũng không có mang bắn tại đối phương thể nội, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại đoán chừng dễ chịu không đi nơi nào, liền ngoan ngoãn nhường đường đi lấy khăn tắm cùng đổi giặt quần áo.

Mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới nhà mình trước cửa phòng tắm, Khương Daniel đang muốn đi theo chân hắn cùng sau đầu đi vào, lại một thanh bị người dùng cửa ngăn tại bên ngoài phòng tắm.

"Ngươi muốn làm gì?" Vuốt ve Khương Daniel mới lục tung mới tìm ra đổi giặt quần áo, Ung Thánh Hựu phòng bị từ trong khe cửa trừng mắt về phía cái nhà này chủ nhân.

"Ca, nhà ta cũng chỉ thừa một cái khăn tắm, chúng ta có thể hay không. . ." Trợn lấy một đôi vô tội con mắt, Khương Daniel căn bản quên chính mình là đem một cái khác đầu sạch sẽ khăn tắm ném vào bẩn áo trong rổ kẻ cầm đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhớ tinh tường.

"Không thể, chính ngươi. . . Ai, uy!" Đang nghĩ để Khương Daniel mình đi vớt đầu kia xen lẫn trong bẩn áo chồng bên trong khăn tắm, Ung Thánh Hựu lời còn chưa nói hết, Khương Daniel nhưng cố từ trong khe cửa chen vào, còn mười phần thuận tay đóng cửa lại, rơi khóa.

"Ta chưa từng cùng người yêu cùng nhau tắm qua tắm." Tiến đến cửa, Khương Daniel lộ ra cái đại nam hài đặc hữu ngại ngùng tiếu dung, xem ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt lại chỉ cảm thấy vạn phần tà ác.

"Ca không phải nói đều cho ta làm sao?"

Ngươi không phải mới nói không miễn cưỡng ta sao? !

Bị Khương Daniel đặt ở phòng tắm trên tường hung hăng đỉnh làm lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu rất muốn lớn như thế gọi, nhưng đại khái là nước nóng trôi phải hắn hô hấp khó khăn, lại hoặc là Khương Daniel cây kia hung khí thực tế cắm vào quá sâu quá mạnh để hắn ngay cả lời đều nói không ra miệng, cuối cùng nhất Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là hung hăng trong phòng tắm rên rỉ, cái gì cũng không nói.

Đêm hôm đó, khi hai người cuối cùng từ trong phòng tắm giày vò xong, thời gian đã gần đến rạng sáng, hai người nam hài trần trụi ở trong chăn bên trong ôm nhau, mới thay đổi ga giường là sạch sẽ thuần trắng, thấu lấy bột giặt hương khí, tựa ở trên gối đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn nằm ở bên cạnh Khương Daniel, chợt cảm thấy thời gian phảng phất đảo lưu về mình còn ngây thơ vô tri thời điểm, không biết yêu, không hiểu hận, thuần túy hoàn mỹ.

Hết thảy đều chưa bắt đầu, hết thảy cũng chờ lấy hắn cùng Khương Daniel cùng nhau trải nghiệm, trên đường đi, bọn hắn có thể sẽ có cãi lộn, một lời không hợp ra tay đánh nhau, lại hoặc là rơi mấy giọt ủy khuất nước mắt, nhưng cuối cùng, bọn hắn vẫn sẽ trở lại cái giường này bên trên, tại lẫn nhau nhìn chăm chú đóng lại mắt, rồi mới hết thảy lại là một khởi đầu mới.

Lại là một cái chuyện xưa mới.

"Ngủ đi, Daniel." Nhìn Khương Daniel nửa mở nửa khép hai mắt, thật lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu mới mở miệng nói.

"Đang ngủ, ta cho ngươi kể chuyện xưa."

Cố sự đều là trước khi ngủ giảng, đang ngủ còn giảng cái gì cố sự, Khương Daniel đều rõ ràng, lại mệt mỏi không còn khí lực phản bác, chỉ là ngoan ngoãn ngửa ra , mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu giống ôm hài tử vuốt ve mình, nhẹ vỗ lấy hắn cùng hài tử khác rất xa cõng, giống như là đang thúc giục gấp rút hắn nhanh chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Nghe lấy kia nhẹ nhàng tiếng tim đập, Khương Daniel rất nhanh liền tiến vào u ám, mơ mơ màng màng ở giữa, hắn tựa hồ nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng nói chuyện, thanh âm kia bình ổn như phương xa sóng biển, liền ngay cả nói, cũng là có liên quan với biển cố sự.

Nhân ngư cố sự.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất gặp được Tống Thái Ân là tại hắn mười bảy tuổi năm đó.

Kia là cái nóng bức ngày mùa hè sau trưa, hắn vĩnh viễn nhớ kỹ ngày đó trước khi ra cửa, TV giờ ngọ trong tin tức họa lấy nùng trang nữ MC trừng mắt con mắt nói đây là mười năm đến nay nhiệt độ cao nhất, phảng phất tại báo trước lấy khi hắn đạp ra khỏi nhà sau sẽ gặp phải cái gì, nhưng sự thật chứng minh, ngày đó nhiệt độ cao nhất nhưng vẫn bị năm 2018 Đông Bắc á sóng nhiệt đột phá, mà hắn tại đi ra ngoài sau gặp được, ngay cả cái kia sóng nhiệt cạnh góc đều không có sờ đến, liền theo lấy nhập thu sau ve âm thanh yên lặng đi xa.

Đối Tống Thái Ân ấn tượng đầu tiên, là thế nào có như thế đần người.

Từ cửa hàng giá rẻ xách lấy một túi kem ly trên đường về nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu liếm lấy trong tay kem cây đi qua cư xá tài nguyên vựa ve chai, xa xa liền gặp một cái nam nhân cầm lấy hai đại túi bãi rác tại vựa ve chai trước ngẩn người. Đại khái là bỏ lỡ ném thu về rác rưởi thời điểm, nam nhân nhìn qua rất buồn rầu, rõ ràng là không có bất kỳ cái gì máy giám thị cư xá một góc, nam nhân lại chỉ là ngốc đứng tại trống rỗng vựa ve chai trước không biết làm sao, từ đầu đến cuối không có đem trong tay kia hai túi rác rưởi ném đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy rất thú vị.

Trộm ngược lại đồ vứt đi người rất nhiều, chính là một trận làm qua cộng đồng quản ủy mụ mụ, cũng đều từng tại thu về ngày hôm sau, dạ hắc phong cao thời điểm đem chồng chất trong nhà rác rưởi ném ở mới thanh lý sạch sẽ vựa ve chai, trước mắt người đàn ông trẻ tuổi này lại trung thực xử ở nơi nào, cũng không biết dạng này ngược lại càng lộ vẻ mắt, vụng về bộ dáng nháy mắt để hắn đối nam nhân trước mắt này nhấc lên hứng thú.

Kia là tại hắn vừa mới phát hiện mình thích nam nhân không lâu thời điểm.

Tống Thái Ân dáng dấp rất nhã nhặn, mang theo phó mắt kính gọng vàng, một gương mặt trắng tinh, nhìn qua rất ôn nhu, nói chuyện cũng là chậm rãi, không nhanh không chậm, như cái cổ trang kịch bên trong bạch diện thư sinh, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ là lần đầu tiên liền đối người này sinh ra hảo cảm. Lúc đó, hắn thường xuyên phủ nữ trang tại cộng đồng bên ngoài nhàn lắc, trong khu cư xá rất nhiều người đều không thế nào phản ứng hắn, thế là tại biết Tống Thái Ân là vừa dọn tới mới hộ gia đình sau, liền kéo lấy người ta nói một đống lời nói, hơn phân nửa là chút cộng đồng quy định hoặc bát quái, Tống Thái Ân cũng không có bởi vì nhìn niên kỷ của hắn nhỏ mà không nhìn hắn, ngược lại nghe được mười phần nghiêm túc, càng làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu chi chi tra tra nói đến ngay cả mình mới đang ăn kem cây đều quên, thẳng đến kem cây hóa đến trên tay mới giật mình hai người lại cứ như vậy đứng tại sau trưa mặt trời rực rỡ hạ trò chuyện như thế lâu, lâu phải trên người hắn cùng tỷ tỷ mượn tới trường nữ chế phục đều bị hắn mồ hôi đánh cho ẩm ướt một mảnh.

"Đồng học tinh thần thật tốt, hi vọng học sinh của ta cũng giống như ngươi." Tách ra trước, Tống Thái Ân cười nói như thế câu.

Hiện đang hồi tưởng lại đến, hắn đại khái chính là ở trong nháy mắt đó thích Tống Thái Ân, thuần túy địa, cũng bởi vì hắn một cái tiếu dung, một câu.

Chưa từng có người nào từng nói với hắn hi vọng cùng hắn 『 đồng dạng 』.

Tại cái kia tốt nhất niên kỷ, động tâm là dễ dàng như thế, thế giới vẻn vẹn bởi vì để lọt một chụp tiếng tim đập mà như vậy xoay chuyển, làm từ nay về sau mỗi một ánh mắt giao nhau nháy mắt đều thành vận mệnh.

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu ở trường học hội nghị bên trên nhìn thấy Tống Thái Ân lúc, hắn liền cảm giác toàn bộ thế giới đều tại xoay tròn, phảng phất bị một cái cự đại luồng khí xoáy bao phủ, mà gió bão hình thành trung tâm, là đứng trên bục giảng Âu phục giày da Tống Thái Ân, cùng dưới đài phủ cao trung chế phục hắn.

Tống Thái Ân cơ hồ là lần đầu tiên liền nhận ra hắn. Mang theo tân nhiệm giáo sư ngây ngô, vuốt ve kia bản tiếng Anh sách giáo khoa, trợn lấy một đôi có rõ ràng mắt hai mí con mắt, khẽ nhếch miệng địa, ngốc hơi giật mình nhìn phủ nam sinh chế phục hắn.

Giống cái kẻ ngu đồng dạng.

Ung Thánh Hựu bên trên chính là phổ thông cao trung, làm cho tới nay thành tích ở cuối xe học sinh, vì có thể trở thành trong mắt đối phương đặc biệt tồn tại, hắn cơ hồ là đem hết khả năng đang lấy lòng Tống Thái Ân. Tiếng Anh là hắn đông đảo không sở trường khoa mục một trong, quá khứ liên tác nghiệp đều không yêu làm hắn lại vì có thể cùng Tống Thái Ân nhiều ở chung một giây, Thiên Thiên chạy phòng giáo sư làm việc hỏi vấn đề, viết bài thi, ngươi sau thậm chí ngay cả câu lạc bộ hoạt động, đều bởi vì Tống Thái Ân khi cố vấn lão sư mà từ bỏ trước kia muốn gia nhập vũ đạo xã, lựa chọn hí kịch xã.

Về sau hết thảy, tựa như hắn lúc ấy cho nên vì cái gì vận mệnh như vậy, chỉ là nhiều một chút mười bảy tuổi hắn không cách nào dự kiến tàn khốc.

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng có che giấu qua đối Tống Thái Ân thích, hắn quấn lấy hắn, làm hắn vui lòng, dùng hắn có chỗ có át chủ bài: Hắn bề ngoài, hắn thanh xuân, nhiệt tình của hắn dào dạt, hắn thanh thuần mỹ hảo bắt lại hắn, không chỉ là bởi vì hắn muốn lấy được Tống Thái Ân, cũng là bởi vì hắn có thể cảm nhận được Tống Thái Ân đối với hắn kia phần, riêng một ngọn cờ tốt.

Tống Thái Ân sẽ đang đi học thời khắc ý trải qua qua hắn bàn học, dùng con kia để trống tay hoặc là chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, hoặc là sờ sờ đầu của hắn; tại hắn đến phòng giáo sư làm việc hỏi vấn đề lúc, vì hắn lưu lại một phần vẻn vẹn đang giáo sư ở giữa tương hỗ quà tặng nhỏ đồ ăn vặt; câu lạc bộ hoạt động, hắn luôn luôn cho hắn thoải mái nhất sống; nghỉ giữa khóa không đường, hắn lại luôn để hắn đến giúp đỡ lấy tài liệu liệu. Hắn đang giáo sư cùng học sinh giới tuyến bên trong cho hắn đủ khả năng ưu đãi nhất đãi ngộ, những cái kia đặc biệt thành giữa hai người điểm nhấp nháy, loáng ra loáng ra, nhiệt độ bình thường choáng thành mập mờ, mập mờ xát thành lửa.

Vượt qua đường tuyến kia so trong tưởng tượng dễ dàng. Kia là tại Ung Thánh Hựu lớp mười một cái thứ nhất học kỳ chuyện phát sinh, câu lạc bộ buổi biểu diễn sau, cầm lấy có cố vấn lão sư chỗ dựa, các học sinh liền nói xong muốn tụ tại tan học sau trong trường học khánh công, lúc ấy phụ trách kiểm kê trả lại thiết bị Ung Thánh Hựu nhất định phải cuối cùng nhất một cái rời đi, tay cầm biểu diễn sảnh chìa khoá đợi khóa cửa Tống Thái Ân liền ở bên trong chờ hắn, ngày đó bọn hắn đến tột cùng nói cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm không nhớ rõ, duy nhất nhớ kỹ chính là Tống Thái Ân bờ môi thiếp lấy hắn, hai người quấn giao thổ tức có bao nhiêu cực nóng, mà Tống Thái Ân trong bóng đêm luồn vào hắn đồ hóa trang dưới váy, sờ về phía hắn bờ mông tay lại có thêm lạnh buốt.

Hắn có lẽ sớm nên phát hiện.

Tống Thái Ân lần thứ nhất đụng hắn là tại hắn phủ nữ trang đồ hóa trang thời điểm, ngươi sau mỗi một lần, cũng đều là tại hắn trò đùa tính chất đóng vai nữ trang trêu đùa hắn thời điểm, hắn luôn cho là Tống Thái Ân có lớn người bên trong hiếm thấy ngây thơ, sự thật lại là, Tống Thái Ân chỉ là thiện với che giấu kia phần lão luyện lõi đời.

Hắn đỏ lấy mặt khen hắn xinh đẹp, nói hắn đáng yêu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bởi vì để lão sư vì chính mình chiết phục mà dương dương đắc ý, lại đối với mình rơi vào Tống Thái Ân dùng mật đường dung thành trong cạm bẫy không hề hay biết, phát hiện lúc, cũng đã sớm thì đã trễ.

Hắn vẫn cho là Tống Thái Ân độc thân.

Không chỉ là hắn, lúc ấy cơ hồ quanh mình tất cả mọi người coi là Tống Thái Ân chỉ là cái đơn thuần xã hội mới mẻ người.

Có một số việc, không ai nói cho, liền không người biết được.

Tống Thái Ân thê tử xuất thân có lai lịch lớn, là tài phiệt thiên kim, cũng là Ung Thánh Hựu kia chỗ cao trung trường học chủ tịch chất nữ, bằng lấy phần quan hệ này, Tống Thái Ân tuỳ tiện liền tìm được giáo chức, nhưng bởi vì khó coi gia đình bối cảnh, tăng thêm chưa lập gia đình mang thai quan hệ, cho dù là cưới sau, Tống Thái Ân cũng từ đầu đến cuối không bị Nhạc gia tán thành, độc thân đi nhậm chức đến thủ đô bên ngoài cao trung nhậm chức, lão bà thì một mực mang theo hài tử trú nước ngoài.

Tống Thái Ân đã kết hôn sự tình là tại lão bà hắn về nước tìm tới trường học lúc đến mới tuôn ra đến.

Ngày đó phát sinh chuyện gì Ung Thánh Hựu không nhớ rõ lắm, trên thực tế, về sau tất cả mọi chuyện hắn đều nhớ không quá, phảng phất là đại não cự tuyệt hồi ức đoạn lịch sử này, lại hoặc là khi đó bản thân hắn liền ở vào hoảng hốt trạng thái, chỉ nhớ rõ trận kia con mắt đau nhức, đầu cũng đau nhức, toàn thân đều đau nhức, đau đến hắn căn bản không có cách nào đi học, lại lại không cách nào không đi học.

Hắn muốn gặp Tống Thái Ân. Giới đoạn chứng nghĩ, nghĩ đến hắn không có chút nào tôn nghiêm, không có ranh giới cuối cùng.

Tống Thái Ân nói hắn yêu hắn, hắn liền tin; nói hắn sẽ ly hôn, hắn cũng tin; nói hắn cách hắn sẽ đau nhức, không có hắn sẽ chết, nói hắn chờ hắn tốt nghiệp hai người liền cao chạy xa bay, đến một cái không người nhận biết bọn hắn địa phương lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, hắn đều tin.

Nhưng hứa hẹn tại tiền tài trước mặt có bao nhiêu không chịu nổi một kích, không có trải nghiệm qua người là sẽ không hiểu.

Tống Thái Ân đổi ý.

Đổi ý cũng không quan hệ, ngay lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu khờ dại nghĩ, chỉ cần hắn đuổi kịp đi là được rồi. Chỉ cần hắn gắt gao bắt lấy người này không thả, giống khảm vào máu thịt của người này nắm lấy hắn, Tống Thái Ân tổng chịu quay đầu liếc hắn một cái, vô luận là đau đến hay là phiền phải, chỉ cần một chút, liền lại mệnh lệnh đã ban ra vận.

Thật tình không biết vì cái nhìn kia, hắn hao hết tất cả.

Tống Thái Ân quá khứ ngụy trang giống như là tại hắn dây dưa hạ, bị hắn đâm nhập thể nội duệ trảo tầng tầng đào rơi, những cái kia ngụy trang có là thường ngày ở giữa ôn nhu, có là lúc nói chuyện thân thiện, nhưng hơn phân nửa là tình ái lúc tiết độ cùng chịu đựng.

Tống Thái Ân bắt đầu đưa yêu cầu. Thoạt đầu chỉ là một chút không đáng nhắc đến hoá trang trò chơi, sau đó dần dần dùng tới một chút đạo cụ, đến cuối cùng nhất thì tràn ngập cưỡng chế ý vị, biến vị phải làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu có khi thậm chí không cứng nổi.

Nhưng nhất làm cho hắn buồn nôn, hay là Tống Thái Ân yêu cầu hắn nhất định phải mặc nữ trang.

Mặc nữ trang dù cho là hứng thú của hắn, lại không có nghĩa là hắn cho là mình là nữ nhân, thực chất bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là cái chính cống nam nhân, Tống Thái Ân lại hoàn toàn coi nhẹ, thậm chí xem thường điểm ấy. Lúc ân ái, hắn sẽ tận lực né tránh hắn tính khí, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng có bị hắn vuốt ve qua phía trước; trừ phi váy đủ dài, đủ để che đậy hạ thể của hắn, không phải hắn sẽ chỉ dùng sau lưng tư thế tiến vào hắn, xuyên qua hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu từng khiêu chiến qua ── hắn dù sao xưa nay không là cam với tiếp nhận người ── kết quả lại chỉ là đổi lấy Tống Thái Ân không nhìn cùng xua đuổi.

"Ta không hứng thú cùng nam nhân làm." Ngày đó đi ra quán trọ trước gian phòng, Tống Thái Ân nói như vậy.

Câu nói này, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại là đáng buồn nhớ kỹ nhất thanh nhị sở.

Tống Thái Ân từng nói, hắn hi vọng học sinh của hắn giống như hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu vì thế tâm động qua, chờ mong qua, nhưng hắn lại quên, khi đó tại Tống Thái Ân trong mắt, hắn là nữ hài.

Chân tướng là: Hắn hi vọng 『 đồng dạng 』, cùng hắn vốn có, hoàn toàn không giống.

Cùng Tống Thái Ân quan hệ là thời điểm nào đoạn, Ung Thánh Hựu đoán không được, nhưng đại khái là tại lớp mười một lên cao ba ngày nghỉ, hay là tại lớp mười hai cái thứ nhất học kỳ lúc bắt đầu. Không có cái gì kinh thiên động địa chuyển hướng, cũng không có kêu trời trách đất giữ lại, cũng chỉ là chán ngấy, phiền chán.

Mệt mỏi.

Vô luận gì người đều là.

Từ rày về sau, mặt ngoài, hai người vẫn là thầy trò quan hệ, bí mật ── liền không có bí mật.

Lớp mười hai thứ nhất học kỳ nửa sau, vì để cho sắp tốt nghiệp học trưởng tỷ có cái kỷ niệm, câu lạc bộ lại lần nữa lấy tất phát triển danh nghĩa tổ chức buổi biểu diễn, đồng dạng địa điểm, cùng một tổ diễn viên, kết thúc sau, lại không kiểm kê thiết bị học sinh cấp ba cùng đợi khóa cửa lão sư trẻ tuổi, không có mập mờ ấm lên sau động tình hôn, không có con kia cóng đến để người đánh kích linh tay, có chỉ là một bộ đưa ra dùng làm đại học xin phim nhựa, cùng một câu sự tình cách nhiều năm mới trải qua người khác truyền vào người trong cuộc trong tai, hèn hạ lại bẩn thỉu 『 đề cử 』.

Cút mẹ mày đi đề cử.

Cầm lấy điện thoại, Khương Daniel sắc mặt âm thẩm nhìn chòng chọc trong màn hình kết quả tìm kiếm, quanh thân túc sát chi khí để ngồi tại hai bên Thôi Xán Huân cùng Doãn Mân Cơ không khỏi tại chói chang ngày mùa hè, ánh nắng tốt đẹp sau trưa bốc lên một sau lưng mồ hôi lạnh.

Tại Thôi Xán Huân giật dây hạ, Doãn Mân Cơ vụng trộm hướng Khương Daniel màn hình điện thoại di động dò xét mắt."Hoàn toàn phạm tội? Gần nhất đang nhìn suy luận tiểu thuyết?"

". . . Ân, không kém bao nhiêu đâu." Nghĩ nghĩ, Khương Daniel thản nhiên nói, một bên đưa điện thoại di động đóng đến thô ráp ngoài trời bàn ăn bên trên, không nói ra miệng chính là, so với suy luận tiểu thuyết, đầu hắn bên trong hình tượng chỉ sợ càng tiếp cận xã hội tin tức.

Đêm hôm đó, trong lúc nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu nói lời lại rõ ràng lạc ấn tại trong đầu hắn, hắn bình thản ngữ khí giống là nói một cái người xa lạ sự tình, ngược lại là Khương Daniel nghe được cuối cùng nhất bị tức phải không ngủ được, đối lấy sát vách tấm kia ngủ được miệng méo mặt nghiêng mặt trừng một đêm, hôm sau còn bị người kia trò cười hắn tầm mắt hai khối bầm đen là không phải là bởi vì thận hư mới lên, cũng không nghĩ một chút đến tột cùng là bị ai hại.

Hắn biết Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không muốn mình thương hại hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ đem chuyện này nói cho hắn nghe cũng không phải đối với hắn có mưu đồ, cảm đồng thân thụ an ủi, cùng chung mối thù phẫn nộ, đều không phải Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn thừa nhận mục đích, nếu không phải như thế, cũng sẽ không ở hắn sắp chìm vào giấc ngủ lúc mới tuỳ tiện mở miệng.

Chính là như vậy mới càng làm cho người ta sinh khí. Khương Daniel tức giận nghĩ.

Ung Thánh Hựu luôn cho là mình tường đồng vách sắt, bách độc bất xâm, nhưng trên thực tế hắn bất quá chỉ là một con động vật mà thôi. Một con có máu có thịt, lại bình thường bất quá, thậm chí có chút nhỏ yếu tiểu động vật. Một điểm bởi vì lông mi run rẩy mà lên gió thổi cỏ lay liền có thể để hắn khẩn trương đến nín hơi, mà một cái ôm cũng đủ để cho hắn cuộn mình thân thể, trở lại kia tự cho là cho nên như vững chắc thạch há bên trong, vẻn vẹn lộ ra một đôi cảnh giác con mắt, là lấy Khương Daniel ngay cả một đầu ngón tay cũng không dám vọng động, trừ vờ ngủ, hắn cái gì đều làm không được.

Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu từng trải qua đau khổ, trừ giả vờ như mộng cảnh kẽ hở ở giữa một trận nói mớ, hắn cái gì cũng làm không được, tựa như đau đớn của hắn không có quan hệ gì với hắn, tựa như sự quan tâm của hắn với hắn vô dụng.

Cái này muốn hắn làm sao không khí?

"Ngươi thật đúng là thảnh thơi." Nghe thấy Khương Daniel còn có thời gian đọc tiểu thuyết, Thôi Xán Huân vừa là hâm mộ lại là trào phúng nói, " ta đều nhanh bận bịu chết rồi, cuối kỳ một đống đầu đề, còn có học kỳ triển. . . Ta ngay cả muốn chụp cái gì cũng không biết." Vuốt ve đầu, Thôi Xán Huân buồn rầu phải nheo mắt lại, ngăn cách lấy Khương Daniel ngồi tại một bên khác Doãn Mân Cơ cũng theo liên tiếp gật đầu, tựa hồ rất là tán đồng.

Từ đại nhị bắt đầu, chụp ảnh hệ mỗi cái học kỳ mạt đều yêu cầu học sinh tổ chức học kỳ triển, trừ xem như một cái học kỳ tổng kết, quan trọng hơn chính là làm cá nhân chụp ảnh cùng tổ chức triển lãm rèn liên, mỗi vị đồng học đều sẽ phân phối đến hé mở nhẹ gian phòng vách tường triển lãm không gian, như thế nào phát huy liền quyết định bởi với người linh cảm cùng tại như thế nào xảo diệu vận dụng có hạn không gian tự sự năng lực. Đối với mới vừa lên năm thứ hai đại học Khương Daniel ba người mà nói, lần thứ nhất tổ chức học kỳ triển khó tránh khỏi lâm vào không có đầu mối trạng thái, bởi vậy thẳng đến gần cuối kỳ hiện tại cũng chậm chạp không có động tác.

"Ta nơi nào thảnh thơi? Ta cùng ngươi không phải một cái hệ sao?" Khương Daniel bất mãn phản bác, "Ngươi ngược lại tốt, còn có thể Thiên Thiên cùng bảo Tĩnh tỷ uốn tại trong thư viện hẹn hò, ta ngay cả cái bóng người đều không nhìn thấy. . ." Vừa nghĩ tới rõ ràng là mình trước phụng phịu nghĩ vắng vẻ Ung Thánh Hựu mấy ngày, lại ngược lại bị đối phương lấy chuẩn bị học kỳ triển làm lý do tránh không gặp mặt, Khương Daniel liền hối hận mình đêm hôm đó thế nào không trực tiếp đem người làm được ngay cả động cũng không động đậy, chỉ có thể nằm ở trên giường để hắn nhìn cái đủ.

Mấy ngày nay nghe nói Khương Daniel có kết giao đối tượng, Thôi Xán Huân cùng Doãn Mân Cơ tự nhiên thiếu không được một trận nghe ngóng, nhưng thấy Khương Daniel ý rất là khít, chỉ nghe nói là cái bên ngoài hệ tiền bối, hai người liền không có lại bức bách."Năm thứ ba đại học dù sao tương đối bận rộn, bảo Tĩnh tỷ cũng không phải Thiên Thiên đều có thể cùng ta cùng nhau. . ."

Thấy hai vị hảo hữu đều bởi vì nữ nhân một bộ thất hồn lạc phách bộ dáng, độc thân cẩu Doãn Mân Cơ chỉ là lạnh hừ lạnh một tiếng, "Các ngươi thế nào không rõ ràng liền lấy bạn gái khi học kỳ triển người mẫu, hẹn hò còn có thể làm ra vẻ nghiệp, chẳng phải là một hòn đá ném hai chim?"

Thôi Xán Huân nghe xong, chỉ cảm thấy chụp bạn gái mình khi học kỳ triển làm việc cái gì quả thực là buồn nôn nên có thú, vội vàng khoát tay cự tuyệt, nhưng không nghĩ Khương Daniel trầm mặc một trận sau vậy mà hai tay một chụp, nắm lấy Doãn Mân Cơ tay liền mặt mũi tràn đầy cảm kích nhìn hắn nói: "Ngươi thật sự là quá thông minh!"

Doãn Mân Cơ đã thành công vì chính mình hẹn trước một phần thức ăn cho chó.

"Không muốn."

『 tại sao? Ca liền như thế chán ghét khi ta người mẫu sao? 』 có lẽ là quá lâu không có cùng Khương Daniel giảng điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu cảm thấy hắn giờ phút này lúc nói chuyện giương lên âm điệu mang một chút nũng nịu ý vị, 『 mà lại chúng ta từ khi cuối tuần kia sau này liền không gặp mặt không phải sao? Ca ngươi. . . Ngươi còn tốt chứ? 』

Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên không có thuần khiết đến coi là Khương Daniel hỏi hắn có được hay không là đơn thuần hỏi hắn trôi qua có được hay không, mà trên thực tế, vô luận là trôi qua có được hay không hay là 『 nơi đó 』 có được hay không, đáp án của hắn đều là không tốt.

Từ cái này điên cuồng một đêm sau, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay cả nằm ở trên giường thời gian nghỉ ngơi đều không có, liền bị Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dùng một thông điện thoại trong đêm gọi đi bán lá gan lao động, mấy ngày nay cơ hồ mỗi cái ban đêm đều cùng đồng học chen tại chuẩn bị trong phòng, nghe lấy khó ngửi mùi dầu cùng nam nhân mùi mồ hôi bẩn chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Học kỳ triển sắp đến, bận rộn cũng là không thể tránh được, nhưng lần này bận rộn cùng hỗn loạn lại khác dĩ vãng, quả thực không thể so sánh nổi, hoàn toàn đạn hạt nhân đẳng cấp, nguyên nhân chỉ ở với: Bọn hắn đơn ngu xuẩn đến đáng yêu nhân vật nữ chính vậy mà tại bắt đầu diễn trước hai tuần, bởi vì cùng bằng hữu chạy tới trong phòng trượt tuyết trận trượt tuyết té gãy chân.

Tại thiếu khuyết dự bị diễn viên tình huống dưới, kịch bản đành phải tiến hành trên phạm vi lớn thay đổi , liên đới làm hại tất cả tràng cảnh, tẩu vị, ánh đèn hiệu quả đều phải cùng nhau đánh rụng trùng luyện, để nhân vật nữ chính chân tổn thương không đến nỗi với ảnh hưởng đi lại cùng hình tượng, nhưng dù sao bộ này kịch bên trong nhân vật nữ chính thiết lập chính là cái vũ đạo gia, trong đó mấy cái tất yếu tràng cảnh nhân vật nữ chính có khiêu vũ phần diễn, dẫn đến cái này mấy màn ngay cả xóa cũng không thể xóa, đổi cũng không cách nào đổi, đám người chính buồn rầu lấy nên làm thế nào cho phải, Khương Daniel cái này một thông điện thoại liền đánh tới, nháy mắt đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm bận rộn bên trong rút ra, cưỡng bức hắn nhớ lại tốt nhất thứ sáu những cái kia trải qua mấy ngày nay vất vả sau, thật vất vả mới thẩm điến xuống tới tất cả xấu hổ cùng xấu hổ.

"Ta, ta có thể có cái gì có được hay không!" Nghĩ đến ngày đó mình tại bầu không khí cho phép hạ làm như thế nhiều dạng này cử động như vậy, đứng đang biểu diễn sảnh trống rỗng hậu thuẫn hành lang phần đuôi, Ung Thánh Hựu thẹn phải đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, "Bận bịu đều nhanh bận bịu chết rồi. . ."

Đầu điện thoại kia, Khương Daniel đột mà sa vào một trận trầm mặc, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu kém chút coi là điện thoại đoạn tin tức, mới nghe thấy kia thấp thẩm tiếng nói lại lần nữa tại vang lên bên tai. 『 ca là thật đang bận a. . . Ta còn tưởng rằng ca tại tránh ta đây. 』

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong, tâm liền hư phải vấp một cước."Ta tại sao muốn tránh ngươi. . ."

『 ân, không có tránh ta liền tốt. 』 trong điện thoại thanh âm kia nói đến nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt, Ung Thánh Hựu lại có thể trong đầu rõ ràng phác hoạ ra Khương Daniel giờ này khắc này đang đứng tại một góc nào đó, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười bộ dáng. 『 không phải ta hiện tại đi biểu diễn sảnh tìm ngươi đi, không phải nói bận bịu chết sao? Ta đi hỗ trợ đi, 』

"Không được!" Nghe thấy Khương Daniel muốn tới, Ung Thánh Hựu dọa đến không dừng âm lượng, toàn bộ hành lang đều là hắn nói chuyện dư âm, ông ông tác hưởng. Hít hà mình từ hôm qua mặc đến bây giờ áo tay ngắn, lỏng loẹt mũ lưỡi trai, hắn khó xử bới bới bởi vì ra dầu mà dẹp sập tóc, "Ngươi, ngươi liền như thế nhàn sao? Không có những chuyện khác có thể làm còn muốn đến giúp đỡ? Huống chi ngươi lại không thể giúp cái gì bận bịu. . ."

Khương Daniel nghe xong liền không vui lòng.

Mặc dù biết Ung Thánh Hựu người này khó chịu, nhưng có đôi khi Khương Daniel thực tế phân biệt không được Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng là đang đùa khó chịu, vẫn là thật chán ghét chính mình. Luôn cảm thấy cái này mấy ngày kế tiếp, tại tưởng niệm, quyến luyến, khao khát người đều chỉ có hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại tốt, hạ hắn giường, ra nhà hắn cửa sau trở mặt liền không nhận người, để hắn làm cái người mẫu cự tuyệt phải so với ai khác còn nhanh hơn, bây giờ lại còn chê hắn giúp không được gì?

Nghĩ hắn Khương Daniel muốn ai làm người mẫu mà ai sẽ cam lòng cự tuyệt? Người khác quỳ xuống đến cầu hắn hỗ trợ hắn còn không yêu đi đâu! Liền Ung Thánh Hựu người này khó khăn nhất hầu hạ! Càng nghĩ càng giận, Khương Daniel nắm lấy điện thoại liền rống: "Không phải ngươi không làm ta người mẫu ta mới như thế nhàn mà! Yêu có làm hay không tùy ngươi! Treo!"

"Uy tiểu tử ngươi thế nào cùng ca nói, " bị hét không hiểu thấu, Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt con mắt đang nghĩ về vài câu, lại không ngờ tới Khương Daniel dám can đảm treo hắn điện thoại, một hơi cứ như vậy bị ngăn ở cổ họng, sặc đến hắn ho khan liên tục.

Điện thoại nắm ở trong tay quẳng không được, từ mình chủ động đánh lại lại nhiều rơi mặt mũi, Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến sắc mặt âm thẩm, đi trở về chuẩn bị thất lúc bởi vậy dọa sợ một đám bản cũng bởi vì bề ngoài mà kiêng kị hắn hậu bối, trước kia thụ nhân vật nữ chính chuyện ngoài ý muốn ảnh hưởng mà bầu không khí ngột ngạt lúc này liền càng thêm ngưng trọng.

Hắn có phải là đối Khương Daniel quá hung đây? Dính lấy mới làm được một nửa tiểu đạo cụ, Ung Thánh Hựu khắc sâu tỉnh lại một chút chính mình.

Mấy ngày liền vất vả tựa hồ mài mòn sự kiên nhẫn của hắn, lại thêm một hồi tưởng lại lần trước cùng Khương Daniel gặp mặt lúc sự tình mình liền ngượng ngùng đến kịch liệt, liền như thế nào cũng tìm không trở về có thể cùng Khương Daniel tâm bình khí hòa trò chuyện tâm bình tĩnh.

Trách cũng trách hắn gần nhất thật quá mức bận rộn, căn bản không có thời gian có thể phân thần cùng Khương Daniel nhiều hơn ở chung, không chỉ có vểnh thứ sáu khóa, đối phương rất nhiều tin nhắn cùng điện thoại cũng bởi vì quá mức mỏi mệt mà bị hắn không nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn nghĩ lấy chờ học kỳ triển về sau lại đến đền bù hắn, nhưng sự thật lại là, hắn đối học kỳ triển về sau, Khương Daniel sẽ còn hay không đối với hắn có hứng thú chuyện này một điểm tự tin đều không có.

Khương Daniel quả nhiên nhạy cảm. Thật sự là hắn là tại tránh lấy hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên biết tiếp tục như vậy không được, nhưng đại khái là lần trước yêu đương kinh lịch quá mức thê thảm đau đớn, hắn thực tế rất khó trong khoảng thời gian ngắn điều chỉnh xong.

Mặc dù đối cùng hệ đồng học hậu bối nhóm cảm thấy thật có lỗi, nhưng nhân vật nữ chính chân thật sự là đoạn quá tức thời. Ung Thánh Hựu không tim không phổi nghĩ.

Riêng phần mình chui với công việc, chuẩn bị trong phòng lặng ngắt như tờ, đang lúc trầm mặc tại cái này không gian thu hẹp bên trong im ắng lưu động lúc, một cái bóng người cao lớn lại không có chút nào dự cảnh phá tan chuẩn bị thất cửa đi đến. Bị cái này âm thanh động tĩnh dọa đến, hí kịch hệ tất cả đồng học tất cả đều ngừng công việc trên tay kế hướng phía cửa nhìn lại, từng đôi mắt lại toàn dừng ở người tới trong tay mấy túi lớn đồ uống đồ ăn vặt bên trên, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu một người thẳng tắp nhìn hướng người tới mặt, con mắt tại mũ lưỡi trai dưới đáy trừng phải cùng trâu đồng dạng lớn.

". . . Khụ khụ, " giống xông vào cái gì nuôi nhốt lấy sài lang hổ báo rào chắn bên trong, bị nhìn chằm chằm có chút không được tự nhiên, Khương Daniel đưa ra một ngón tay gãi gãi gương mặt, đưa trong tay ăn uống giơ lên giữa không trung, "Thánh Hựu ca để ta đưa một ít thức ăn tới."

Lời này vừa nói ra, trước kia còn trầm mặc kiềm chế chuẩn bị thất lập tức tuôn ra một trận reo hò cùng tiếng vỗ tay, mọi người cùng xoát xoát nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, mặt lộ vẻ cảm kích từng tiếng cảm ơn xong sau liền toàn hướng Khương Daniel phương hướng dũng mãnh lao tới.

Hơi giật mình nhìn đứng tại cửa ra vào, 『 nghe hắn hiệu lệnh 』 cấp cho trà sữa cùng sandwich Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng đột nhiên một dòng nước ấm chảy qua, chợt cảm thấy mình mới những cái kia buồn rầu cũng giống như vào xuân đông tuyết tan phải không còn một mảnh, hóa tại trong đất bùn không gặp tung tích, chồi non từ xuân bùn bên trong chui ra, tại ánh nắng tốt đẹp sau trưa trưởng thành từng cây từng cây hiện lấy xông vào mũi cam quýt hương cây ăn quả, là giữa hè mùi thơm.

Khương Daniel là hắn vĩnh viễn không ngừng mùa hè.

"『 a đúng, ta bạn trai là cái phú nhị đại đâu. 』" không biết thời điểm nào từ trong đám người đi ra, cầm lấy hai phần đồ uống cùng sandwich, Khương Daniel mặt bị ngoại đầu sau trưa mặt trời rực rỡ phơi có chút đỏ bừng, thái dương mỏng mồ hôi gắn đầy, "Ca mặt hiện lên tại nói như thế."

Há hốc mồm, mặc dù nhìn thấy Khương Daniel xách theo bao lớn bao nhỏ đi tới lúc, ý nghĩ này hoàn toàn chính xác có như thế một nháy mắt xẹt qua não hải, Ung Thánh Hựu càn ba ba mà nói: ". . . Ta mới không có nghĩ như vậy đâu."

Khương Daniel nhún nhún vai."Ầy, ngươi là bảy phần đường khoai sọ trân sữa." Một bàn tay không chút phí sức đồng thời nắm lấy tay cầm uống cùng sandwich, đưa trong tay kia phần hướng phía trước đưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn cười đến đắc ý lại càn rỡ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng lại chưa bao giờ cảm thấy cái nụ cười này tốt như vậy nhìn, làm lòng người động."Ta lần này đối đi?"

Kim Tại Hoán chẳng lẽ không biết tùy ý buôn bán cái ân tình báo phạm pháp sao? Mặc dù bị Khương Daniel hiểu rõ cảm giác cũng không xấu, Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm vẫn không khỏi có chút mâu thuẫn. Đi lên trước, hắn đang chuẩn bị tiếp nhận Khương Daniel trong tay ăn uống, lại nghĩ lên mình đã hai ngày không có tắm rửa, cả người tinh thần uể oải, vừa dơ vừa thúi, trái lại Khương Daniel, chẳng những thần thanh khí sảng, trên thân còn phát ra lấy nhàn nhạt mùi nước hoa, dừng chân, hắn lập tức từ nay về sau lui mấy bước, ngay cả mới muốn cầm ly kia trân sữa tay cũng bày trở về.

"Ngươi trước thả bên cạnh đi, chúng ta chờ lại ăn." Còn không có ăn cơm trưa, Ung Thánh Hựu đói bụng phải con mắt đều hoa, thích đồ uống cùng sandwich gần ngay trước mắt lại ngay cả đụng đều không thể chạm vào, tại chỗ liền ủy khuất phải xẹp lên miệng tới.

"Tại sao? Tất cả mọi người đang ăn, ca cũng thừa dịp hiện tại nghỉ ngơi một chút tốt bao nhiêu." Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt rõ ràng thèm muốn chết lại không chịu cầm trong tay mình đồ ăn, không rõ ràng cho lắm, Khương Daniel giơ chân lên liền hướng hắn đi đến, nghĩ đem trong tay đồ vật đưa lên, Ung Thánh Hựu lại ngược lại lại đi lùi lại, mình đi hai bước, người kia liền lui bốn bước, cự tuyệt phải rõ ràng hiển lộ xương, để Khương Daniel không khỏi có chút nổi giận, trừng mắt con mắt liền nhỏ giọng cảnh cáo: "Uy."

Biết mình né tránh tại Khương Daniel trong mắt đại khái rất không nể mặt hắn, có khổ nói không rõ, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt lộ vẻ khó xử khoát khoát tay, chỉ chỉ một bên trang điểm đài, "Liền để ngươi trước thả lấy. . ."

"Ca. . ."

Khương Daniel rõ ràng con mắt cũng không tính lớn, trừng lên người đến lại không hiểu khí thế mười phần, nhất là tức giận còn cất dấu mấy phần ủy khuất, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt hắn không cách nào, đành phải khuất phục tại hậu bối dưới dâm uy, "Tốt tốt tốt. . . Ngươi trước cất kỹ, chúng ta ra ngoài nói."

Nói xong, phảng phất Khương Daniel quanh mình có cái ẩn hình bình chướng, Ung Thánh Hựu vòng qua hắn đi ra chuẩn bị thất, bước nhanh đem người lĩnh được nhà vệ sinh nam, cửa lại tại hắn phía sau bị Khương Daniel một thanh đóng lại, cảm nhận được Khương Daniel tiếp cận, hắn vội vàng hướng trước nhiều đi mấy bước, cùng đối phương kéo dài khoảng cách.

"Không là bảo ngươi đừng tới sao. . ." Xoay người, nhìn mấy bước bên ngoài Khương Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu buồn bực xấu hổ địa đạo.

Vừa vừa mới chuẩn bị trong phòng đều là Ung Thánh Hựu đồng học hậu bối, đối phương nghĩ muốn giữ một khoảng cách, Khương Daniel còn có thể trấn an chính mình nói là bởi vì hắn xấu hổ, nhưng bây giờ bốn bề vắng lặng, Ung Thánh Hựu lại còn né tránh phải rõ ràng như thế, nghĩ đến đây hai tuần chỉ sợ thật chỉ có chính mình tại quải niệm trước mắt người này, mà đối phương lại đối với hắn tránh như rắn hiết, một hơi liền giấu ở ngực, buồn bực phải hắn toàn thân thấy đau, lập tức sắc mặt liền trầm xuống."Thế nào? Ta không thể tới sao?"

"Không phải. . ."

Đối hai người hiện tại khoảng cách cảm thấy nổi nóng, Khương Daniel nói lấy liền mở rộng bước chân đi lên phía trước, Ung Thánh Hựu lui một bước, trong mắt của hắn lửa giận liền lại vượng một điểm."Ta quấy rầy các ngươi làm việc rồi? Hay là. . . Quấy rầy đến ngươi làm cái gì rồi?" Bỗng dưng nghĩ đến lần kia tại nhanh trong quán ăn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu kề vai sát cánh nam nhân, mặc dù không nhớ rõ đối phương như thế nào, nhưng đã có một liền khẳng định có hai, ai biết Ung Thánh Hựu mấy ngày nay không cùng mình liên hệ, Thiên Thiên cùng hí kịch hệ người hỗn cùng một chỗ đến cùng đều tại làm cái gì. Nheo mắt lại, hắn nguy hiểm trừng mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, "Quấy rầy đến ngươi câu nam nhân rồi?"

"Cái..., . . ." Bị Khương Daniel cả kinh như ngũ lôi oanh đỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu lăng hồi lâu mới tại đối phương dần dần tới gần bóng tối hạ lấy lại tinh thần, "Uy, ngươi đừng lại tới. . ."

"Tại sao? Bên trên xong giường cũng không cần ta rồi? Hay là nói, đã câu đến người, cho nên ta liền ngay cả chạm thử đều không được rồi? Hả?"

Thấy Khương Daniel càng đi càng gần, nghĩ đến trên người mình mùi mồ hôi sẽ bị nghe được, Ung Thánh Hựu đều cuống đến phát khóc, đối phương lại còn nói năng lỗ mãng chỉ trích hắn thủy tính dương hoa, vừa tức vừa ủy khuất, tiến đến nhà vệ sinh từ tường gạch, hắn phá bình quẳng phá địa lớn tiếng nói: "Ta không có tắm rửa rồi có thể đi! Cho nên ngươi đừng có lại dựa đi tới!"

Dự đoán các loại tình cảnh, đều đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng lại một lần nữa bị Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt lãnh đạm dùng đả thương người đâm vào đâm xuyên, Khương Daniel trước kia dựng lên vũ trang lại tại Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì xấu hổ mà hai gò má đỏ bừng trước nháy mắt tan rã sụp đổ, tiếp theo mà đến là một trận lại một trận xấu hổ cùng ảo não, xấu hổ với mình thế nào có thể dạng này hoài nghi Ung Thánh Hựu đối tình cảm trung thành, ảo não thì ảo não tại hắn đến thế nào bây giờ mới biết Ung Thánh Hựu là cái như thế đáng yêu nam nhân.

Thật muốn ngay tại chỗ xử lý hắn. Nhìn về phía đã bị mình vây khốn người, Khương Daniel cầm thú nghĩ.

Thấy Khương Daniel chỉ là hung hăng nhìn chòng chọc mình, lui không thể lui, Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt ửng đỏ trừng mắt về phía từ đầu đến cuối cản trước người nam nhân, "Đừng có lại nhìn á!" Nghĩ nghĩ, Khương Daniel mang đến kia một đống đồ uống sandwich hẳn là hao phí vô số kể, lại vì chính mình làm đủ mặt mũi, hắn chính là lại không có ý tứ nói chuyện cũng nên êm tai điểm, thế là liền chậm dần giọng nói: "Ngươi không có chuyện liền trở về đi, về sau ta sẽ liên lạc lại ngươi. Hôm nay. . . Tạ, ngô!"

Lời còn chưa nói hết, trước mặt bóng tối lại đột nhiên bao phủ mà đến, tiếp theo chính là một cái quen thuộc xúc cảm hướng môi của hắn đánh tới, thẳng đến Khương Daniel đầu lưỡi thừa dịp lấy phân thần lúc chui vào vòm miệng của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu mới phản ứng được mình vậy mà tại đầy người mồ hôi bẩn tình huống dưới bị vừa mới lưỡng tình tương duyệt không lâu niên kỉ hạ bạn trai thân.

Đem Ung Thánh Hựu vây ở tường cùng thân thể trung ương, vì có thể làm sâu sắc nụ hôn này, Khương Daniel một tay xốc lên kia vướng bận mũ lưỡi trai, bưng lấy mấy ngày nay làm hắn tưởng niệm không thôi mặt liền như thế vong tình thân. Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái hai ngày này đều không có thời gian rửa mặt, cái cằm mọc ra rễ chùm có chút gặm người, Khương Daniel lại cảm giác kia quét ở trên mặt xúc cảm lại tê lại ngứa, chọc người cực kỳ. Nghiêng đầu, hắn có thể nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu trên người mùi, thuộc về nam nhân mùi mồ hôi vốn nên để người chán ghét, Ung Thánh Hựu mồ hôi lại không hiểu mang theo điểm hài tử đặc hữu mùi sữa, hỗn mặc áo vật còn sót lại bột giặt vị, nghe ấm áp lại thư thái, làm hắn nhịn không được liền bắt đầu trùng điệp ngửi lên hắn bên gáy hương vị.

"Ngô, đừng. . . Rất bẩn. . ." Bị dạng này lại thân lại nghe, nghĩ đến mình mùi trên người, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người đều nhanh xấu hổ chết rồi, nghiêng đầu, hắn ý đồ né tránh Khương Daniel như chó mãnh ngửi, lại bởi vì giãy dụa ngược lại bị đối phương ôm càng chặt hơn.

"Sẽ không." Thẳng đến trong lỗ mũi đều là kia làm cho lòng người ngứa khó nhịn hương vị, Khương Daniel mới bằng lòng ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía người trong ngực, "Đều là mùi của ngươi, thơm quá."

Gặp hắn một mặt vừa lòng thỏa ý, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy người này chỉ sợ đầu có chút vấn đề.". . . Biến thái."

Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu đánh giá, Khương Daniel chỉ là hung hăng cười ngây ngô. Trộm thân cặp kia môi mỏng một ngụm, nhìn mình người yêu, Khương Daniel chỉ cảm thấy hắn cái gì đều tốt, lúc tức giận tốt, xấu hổ lúc càng tốt hơn , liền ngay cả tóc rối bời dáng vẻ cũng đẹp mắt.

Như thế đẹp mắt người, hắn cần phải Thiên Thiên nhìn, Thiên Thiên nhìn, nhìn cả một đời mới được.

"Ta rất nhớ ngươi." Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Daniel ôn nhu cười nói. Lúc trước, hắn tổng xem thường những tình nhân kia ở giữa dỗ ngon dỗ ngọt, cảm giác quá mức hư giả chế tạo, bây giờ đến phiên hắn hắn mới hiểu được, kia bất quá đều là tình thâm nghĩa nặng thân bất do kỷ, một câu lại một câu kiềm chế đè thêm ức sau vẫn không khỏi từ trong miệng tiết ra than thở, không nín được, nhẫn không được, không cách nào ức chế, nhưng cũng là tâm hướng tới.

Khương Daniel nhìn sang ánh mắt đầy cõi lòng yêu thương, chịu không được kia cực nóng ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ lấy bên tai cúi đầu xuống, ". . . Ta cũng thế."

"Ngươi cũng là còn cúi đầu?" Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm trọng ngôn hành bất nhất, Khương Daniel bật cười hỏi lại, nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu gò má bên cạnh, hắn ép buộc hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía mình, "Ừm? Liền không muốn xem nhìn ta?"

Bị nhỏ hơn một tuổi niên đệ khi tiểu hài hống, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng ngọt ngào, ngoài miệng lại vẫn phải vãn hồi điểm thân là tiền bối mặt mũi, lại không biết trợn lấy một đôi bởi vì xấu hổ mà ướt át mắt, lời nói ra sẽ chỉ đồng dạng bị choáng nhiễm phải mờ mịt mập mờ. "Uy, gọi ca, ngươi cho ta sửa đổi một chút ngươi tấm kia không có lễ phép miệng. . ."

"Hiện tại ta là nam nhân của ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu râu ria vẻn vẹn tập trung ở cái cằm, là lấy bên mặt vẫn là phấn nộn mịn màng, dùng ngón cái ma sát trong tay kia tiểu xảo khuôn mặt, Khương Daniel lỗ mãng khóe miệng nhẹ cười, "Chúng ta là bình đẳng, biết sao? Thánh Hựu."

Trong mắt người tình biến thành Tây Thi thật là chân lý không sai. Chưa hề nghĩ tới vậy mà lại đối Khương Daniel tấm kia đắc ý mặt càng xem càng si mê, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy lồng ngực một trận ngứa liền quỷ thần xui khiến hướng phía trước một góp, hướng kia Trương tổng để cho mình tức giận đến nghiến răng miệng thật to hôn một cái, "Nam nhân ta cũng là muốn có lễ phép, biết sao? Niel đệ đệ."

Bị kia âm thanh Niel đệ đệ buồn nôn phải toàn thân nổi da gà, Khương Daniel xấu hổ mặt đỏ lên, xem ra liền ngây ngô rất nhiều. Đưa tay chụp chụp gò má đối phương, Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến vô lại, "Nghe hiểu liền tranh thủ thời gian buông ra, ngoan."

"Kia ca đáp ứng trước ta một sự kiện." Nghe lời buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt, Khương Daniel ngược lại chụp lên trên mặt mình cái kia hai tay, "Khi ta người mẫu, được không?"

Gặp hắn tặc tâm bất tử, Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, "Ta nói ta gần nhất bề bộn nhiều việc. . ."

Bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay, Khương Daniel cảm thấy lúc này mới mấy ngày không gặp, cặp kia trắng nõn mềm non tay tựa hồ trở nên có chút thô ráp, lại nhìn trước mặt nam nhân dưới mắt mắt quầng thâm, sinh lòng thương tiếc, liền lại sẽ cái kia hai tay cầm thật chặt một chút, nghĩ đưa chúng nó che phải nóng hổi, "Một chút liền tốt, ta sẽ cho ca đập đến rất xinh đẹp, tiền công cũng sẽ cho, hả?"

"Không phải vấn đề này. . ."

"Làm ơn, ca? Liền như thế một lần?" Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bất vi sở động, Khương Daniel rõ ràng không cần mặt mũi làm nũng, nắm lấy tay của đối phương liền vò lên mặt mình, ý đồ để cho mình tại trong mắt đối phương nhìn qua càng đáng thương đáng yêu một điểm, "Ca ── "

Sự thật chứng minh, loại này không biết xấu hổ không biết thẹn chiêu số ngẫu một là chi hay là rất có hiệu quả, bị Khương Daniel dùng chập trùng lên xuống một tiếng ca mài đến, Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ lấy mặt thẳng hô biết, hất ra Khương Daniel tay sau liền hướng cửa nhà cầu xông. Trước khi đi, hắn nắm lấy nhà vệ sinh nam cửa, quay đầu trừng mắt về phía đứng tại bồn rửa tay trước cười nhìn lấy mình người, đỏ mặt giống giọt như máu, "Hèn hạ!" Cắn răng nghiến lợi rơi xuống như thế câu, Ung Thánh Hựu vung cửa liền đi, Khương Daniel lại một người đứng trong nhà cầu cười ngây ngô.

Quả nhiên, hắn ca còn là tức giận lúc đẹp mắt nhất.

Cuối tuần hí kịch hệ học kỳ triển đúng hạn mà tới, mặc dù ở giữa phát sinh không cách nào dự tính ngoài ý muốn, nhưng chung quy là bình yên kết thúc. Kế lần kia về sau, Khương Daniel lại đưa qua mấy lần thăm hỏi phẩm, người người đều gọi tán Ung Thánh Hựu thu cái tốt tùy tùng, cũng chỉ có tặng người biết kia trong đó còn bao hàm mấy phần biểu thị công khai chủ quyền ý vị, nhưng vượt quá Khương Daniel ngoài ý liệu chính là, chính vì hắn kia mấy phần điểm tâm trà chiều, bây giờ hí kịch hệ người cũng bắt đầu cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thân cận hơn, cũng có chút hoàn toàn ngược lại.

Diễn xuất sau hậu thuẫn luôn luôn ồn ào hỗn loạn, chỉnh lý lấy hành lang bên trên những cái kia về sau còn có thể thu về lợi dụng đại đạo cỗ, Ung Thánh Hựu chính cùng mấy cái đồng học trò chuyện lấy có quan hệ nhân vật nữ chính khiêu vũ kia mấy màn tìm người thay diễn chuyện lý thú, xa xa liền gặp Kim Tại Hoán xuất hiện tại hậu thuẫn hành lang bên trên, một mặt mờ mịt bộ dáng nhìn qua ngốc không lăng trèo lên.

Trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu người mặc nhất quán màu đen nhẹ nhàng trang phục, Kim Tại Hoán mặt đều nhăn, "Ca, ngươi không có muốn lên đài sao? Ta cho là ngươi sẽ lên đài còn mua hoa đưa cho ngươi nói. . ."

Dù sao không có nổi danh diễn viên hoặc sau lưng nhân viên sân ga, không phòng bán vé có thể nói học kỳ triển đồng dạng đều là mời thân bằng hảo hữu đến đây, tên là cùng cử hành hội lớn, kì thực là vì lấp đầy khán đài cho đủ số, làm nhân viên công tác Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên cũng được trao cho đặt xuống người công việc, bất đắc dĩ bằng hữu của hắn vốn cũng không nhiều, Khương Daniel lại bởi vì chụp ảnh hệ công tác chuẩn bị cùng biểu diễn ngày tương xung, tìm tới tìm lui, cuối cùng nhất cũng chỉ có Kim Tại Hoán một người có thể tới.

Trải qua Kim Tại Hoán như thế nói chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu mới chú ý tới trên tay hắn cầm một đóa bao tại nhựa plastic trong giấy hoa hồng, thái dương không khỏi kéo ra, "Người khác nghe còn tưởng rằng ngươi mua một xe tải, một đóa tính cái gì a. . ."

"Một đóa hoa hồng tượng trưng ta một lòng trung can." Nắm lên Ung Thánh Hựu tay, Kim Tại Hoán đem kia đóa màu đỏ hoa hồng nhét vào trong tay hắn, bên cạnh buồn nôn nói.

Thật sự chính là một lòng trung can, một mảnh đều là hướng lấy Khương Daniel trái tim. Nhìn trong tay đóa hoa kia, Ung Thánh Hựu không nói khóe miệng nhẹ cười."Ngươi thời điểm nào cùng Khương Daniel nói ta thích uống khoai sọ trân sữa? Hả? Ngươi còn nói với hắn cái gì liên quan với ta sự tình? Từ thực đưa tới, để cho ta trị ngươi một cái tư thông ngoại địch tội."

Kim Tại Hoán càn ba ba cười vài tiếng, ngươi sau lấy lòng nói: "Đây không phải hi vọng ca có thể cùng hắn hảo hảo sao. . ."

Nhìn Kim Tại Hoán dùng sức nháy lấy mắt, ra vẻ vô tội bộ dáng, Ung Thánh Hựu trợn mắt, đang nghĩ nói cái gì đỗi trở về, một trận huyên hoa âm thanh nương theo lấy cười vang lại đột nhiên từ phía sau cách đó không xa chuẩn bị thất bên trong truyền ra.

"Tiền bối! Nhanh bắt lấy hội trưởng ──!"

"Ha ha ha! Nhanh! Đừng để hắn chạy!"

Phân loạn mà vội vàng xao động tiếng bước chân từ sau lưng truyền đến, Ung Thánh Hựu đang nghĩ chuyển qua nhìn người tới là ai, đã thấy một cái bóng người áo trắng từ bên cạnh thoát ra, dọa đến hắn tranh thủ thời gian hướng bên cạnh nhảy một cái, khó khăn lắm hiện lên cái kia đạo bóng trắng, bất đắc dĩ đứng ở trước mặt mình Kim Tại Hoán lại không như thế may mắn, bởi vì hắn lần này né tránh, kia bóng trắng thẳng tắp xông vào Kim Tại Hoán trong ngực, hai người trực tiếp đụng cái đầy cõi lòng.

Bóng trắng cao lớn rắn chắc, xung kích lại làm đến hung mãnh đột nhiên, Kim Tại Hoán bất lực chống đỡ, trực tiếp bị đâm đến cả người ngửa ra sau, hắn nguyên lai tưởng rằng nghênh đón mình sẽ là bị đụng ngã xuống đất kịch liệt đau nhức, kia đau đớn lại so trong tưởng tượng phải càng thêm nhu hòa ấm áp, giống như là đâm vào một trương mềm mại lại căng chặt hữu lực lò xo trên nệm, tùy theo mà đến còn có một trận xông vào mũi hương hoa, hoa rơi đến trên môi của hắn, đảo qua nháy mắt để hắn giống như đặt mình vào tại xa chi hoa bện thành lưới, thanh nhã hương thơm.

Mở mắt ra, Kim Tại Hoán nhìn thấy một trương không thể quen thuộc hơn được mặt.

"Làm, làm viện tiền bối? !"

Người trước mắt có một đôi hồ ly mắt, mũi cao thẳng, cái cằm nhọn xảo, không phải Hoàng làm viện là ai? Không thể tin được mình vậy mà lại bị Hoàng làm viện ôm vào trong ngực, Kim Tại Hoán động cũng không dám động, sợ khẽ động cái này toàn bộ sự kiện liền sẽ là một giấc mộng, cho nên cho dù trước mắt Hoàng làm viện thái độ khác thường nùng trang diễm mạt, tóc cũng là chưa bao giờ thấy qua màu tóc, Kim Tại Hoán vẫn chỉ hơi giật mình nhìn chòng chọc cặp kia bởi vì cùng một cái khác vật thể tướng xát mà dán miệng môi đỏ cánh, trái tim đánh trống reo hò đến mức dị thường.

Bọn hắn vừa mới đây là thân đến đi?

Hắn cùng Hoàng làm viện tiền bối thân đến đi!

"Thánh Hựu tiền bối nhanh a! Thừa dịp hiện tại bắt hắn lại!"

Nơi xa truyền đến để Ung Thánh Hựu bắt người cười đùa, hành lang lại lần nữa vang lên phân loạn tiếng bước chân, bởi vì kịch bản là mình viết quan hệ bị ép buộc đóng vai nữ trang khi thay diễn liền đã đủ thảm, nếu là lại bị người chụp ảnh truyền đến xã bầy thân mềm bên trên, hắn Hoàng Mẫn Huyền còn có thể làm người sao?

Tuyệt không thể bị bắt được!

Sách một tiếng, từ dưới thân lạ lẫm nam hài dưới đầu rút tay ra, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nắm lấy trên người váy liền áo váy liền từ dưới đất bò dậy, hướng hành lang một chỗ khác chạy như điên. Thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền biến mất tại hành lang phần đuôi, Kim Tại Hoán lại vẫn nằm trên mặt đất, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ không thể xem xét thở dài sau một tay lấy mất hồn phách, đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt hàng xóm đệ đệ từ tràn đầy tro bụi trên sàn nhà kéo.

"Ca, ca. . . Ta vừa mới. . . Cùng làm viện tiền bối tiếp, hôn. . ." Thật lâu, Kim Tại Hoán mới nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai nói.

"Không. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ lấy mặt, chính muốn nói cho Kim Tại Hoán người kia không phải Hoàng làm viện mà là người khác, lại tại nhìn thấy Kim Tại Hoán kia ẩn ẩn nét mặt hưng phấn lúc thu âm thanh.

Nha, được rồi. "Đúng vậy a, chúc mừng ngươi a, Tại Hoán." Nặng nề mà chụp chụp Kim Tại Hoán bả vai, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mũi tràn đầy vui mừng cùng vui mà nói: "Hoàng tuyển người a."

Đại khái là cùng Hoàng làm viện hôn quá mức có xung kích tính, sớm định ra muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu buộc lên đồng học cùng một chỗ chúc mừng một học kỳ sau triển thành công kết thúc Kim Tại Hoán không có đợi mấy lần liền nói muốn về nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có cản hắn, nguyên nhân là bởi vì Khương Daniel chụp ảnh hệ hội trường công tác chuẩn bị vừa vặn có một kết thúc, phát tin nhắn ồn ào lấy nói hắn không có ăn cơm chiều, đói đến choáng đầu hiện buồn nôn, ngụ ý Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên lĩnh hội, liền để Kim Tại Hoán nhờ xe trở về, mình thì chạy tới trong trường ban đêm duy nhất còn mở lấy cửa hàng tiện lợi, mua mấy cái cơm nắm cùng hai chai nước uống liền hướng chụp ảnh hệ học kỳ triển dự định tổ chức hội trường đi đến.

Vừa tới giảng đường, Ung Thánh Hựu xa xa liền gặp một bóng người đứng tại trên cầu thang, hai tay đâm lấy túi quần nhìn chung quanh. Trong đêm tối, Khương Daniel mặt đang giảng đường bên ngoài đèn đường hạ có chút tái nhợt, nhìn chung quanh thần sắc mang theo chờ mong, càng nhiều hơn là tìm kiếm ở giữa để lộ ra bất an cùng mê mang.

Giơ tay lên, Ung Thánh Hựu đang nghĩ chủ động cùng Khương Daniel chào hỏi, tay mới giơ lên trước ngực động tác lại im bặt mà dừng.

Hắn có thể nhận ra sao? Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nghĩ. Trải qua những này cùng những cái kia, liên tiếp hoang ngôn, cãi lộn, yêu nhau, hòa hảo, Khương Daniel cuối cùng nhận ra hắn sao?

Hắn đã từng có bao nhiêu e ngại Khương Daniel nhận ra hắn, bây giờ liền có bao nhiêu sao hi vọng Khương Daniel có thể trong đám người một chút liền có thể đối đầu cặp mắt của hắn, đối với hắn lộ ra cái kia buông lỏng cảnh giác sau, ấm áp lại mang theo một chút tươi cười đắc ý.

Nhưng tỉ mỉ nghĩ lại, nhận được, không nhận ra lại có quan hệ gì?

Hắn muốn bất quá chỉ là cái kia tiếu dung mà thôi.

Khương Daniel không nhận ra hắn, hắn chủ động đi qua liền tốt. Một trăm lần, một ngàn lần, vô luận bao nhiêu lần, vô luận bao xa.

Hắn đều sẽ đi hướng hắn.

"Đến rồi?" Khi Ung Thánh Hựu vung lấy tay bò lên trên cầu thang lúc, Khương Daniel vừa lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra đang chuẩn bị gọi điện thoại cho hắn, gặp hắn cầm lấy cửa hàng tiện lợi cái túi, biết hắn khẳng định cho mình mang ăn khuya, một cỗ ý nghĩ ngọt ngào liền hiện chạy lên não.

Rõ ràng đói đến trước ngực thiếp sau lưng, Khương Daniel lại chỉ nhìn kia túi nhựa một chút, tay liền trực tiếp bắt lên Ung Thánh Hựu, đem người hướng tối như bưng giảng đường trong hội trường lạp.

"Ngươi không ăn cái gì sao?"

Trường học giảng đường có cấm ăn quy định, là lấy chụp ảnh hệ người mới sẽ bận bịu đến bây giờ cũng còn không có ăn cơm chiều, thấy Khương Daniel không trước ở bên ngoài ăn như gió cuốn, lại ngược lại mang theo hắn đi vào chụp ảnh hệ học kỳ triển hội trận, Ung Thánh Hựu không rõ ràng cho lắm nhìn Khương Daniel sau não tiêu, người sau lại chỉ là tại tiếp thu được hắn ánh mắt sau quay đầu lại mỉm cười đáp lại.

"Nghĩ trước cho ngươi xem một chút." Khương Daniel nói lấy, bên cạnh kéo lấy hắn tại trù bị bên trong triển trong tràng rẽ trái rồi rẽ phải, chụp ảnh hệ tài chính không đủ, tráng đinh lại hết sức có thừa, chính là triển hội nhẹ gian phòng cũng đều là các học sinh mình đặt trước bản tài, từ không tới có từng khối cắt giảm, tổ giả vờ, cứ thế với hội trường sàn nhà tràn đầy cái đinh mảnh gỗ vụn, đi đường cần phá lệ cẩn thận.

Cẩn thận từng li từng tí mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới triển hội chỗ sâu nhất, thẳng đến hai người dừng ở một khối trống không mặt tường trước, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn không biết được Khương Daniel là mang mình đến xem cái gì.

"Đây là ta triển tường." Từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt nhìn ra nghi hoặc, Khương Daniel nói nói, " về sau trương này trên tường sẽ phủ lên hình của ngươi."

Khương Daniel nói đến đầy cõi lòng chờ mong, không có ý tứ nói mình cảm thấy lời này thế nào nghe thế nào điềm xấu, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là nhếch lên miệng cười cười, Khương Daniel nhìn lại bắt lấy hai tay của hắn, nhìn chòng chọc tay của hắn nhìn ra ngoài một hồi mới ngẩng đầu.

"Ca, ngươi hiểu không?" Nắn lấy trong lòng bàn tay tay, Khương Daniel nhìn vào Ung Thánh Hựu đáy mắt, cặp kia con ngươi màu đen liền như là trong đêm tối một vũng bình tĩnh không lay động mặt hồ, chiếu lấy cái bóng của hắn, "Ta. . . Chính là kia mặt tường. Cho tới nay cái gì đều không có, tất cả đều là trống rỗng." Nắm thật chặt tay, hắn trầm giọng nói ra: "Thẳng đến ta gặp ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu mới còn xấu hổ lấy ý cười ngưng tại khóe miệng, Khương Daniel nhìn về phía ánh mắt của hắn nghiêm túc mà chuyên chú, khiến cho quanh mình không khí phảng phất đông kết, thời gian đình trệ, liền ngay cả trên cổ tay trái túi nhựa đều không có trọng lượng, trên thế giới còn sót lại hai người bọn họ, không có cái khác.

"Bởi vì ngươi, ta mặt tường mới có đồ vật. Đáng yêu lỗ mũi, như sao con mắt. . ." Tại Ung Thánh Hựu hơi có vẻ kinh ngạc nhìn chăm chú, Khương Daniel vươn tay, nghịch ngợm chọc chọc trên mặt hắn ba nốt ruồi nhỏ: "Còn có ba Khổng ổ điện."

"Uy." Trừng mắt con mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cảnh cáo tiếng gọi.

Khương Daniel cười đến nheo lại mắt, dưới mắt nhăn nheo để hắn giống đứa bé, "Ta mặt tường từ đây có ngươi." Thu lại tiếu dung, hắn chuyên chú nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, "Bất luận là Thành Vũ Mỹ, hay là Ung Thánh Hựu, đều là ngươi."

Trong chớp nhoáng này, Ung Thánh Hựu biết Khương Daniel ngày đó nguyên lai nghe được chuyện xưa của hắn, sắc mặt trắng nhợt, đang nghĩ từ Khương Daniel trong bàn tay rút về tay, hai tay lại bị người kia một mực nắm ở trong tay.

"Daniel. . ." Rung động lấy môi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trước mắt mặt không biểu tình Khương Daniel, dù cho bị nắm thật chặt lấy, tay vẫn không tự giác run rẩy.

Trước kia bình tĩnh không lay động mặt hồ gợn sóng nổi lên bốn phía, bóng ngược bị sóng nước đánh cho nguyên hình mất hết, Khương Daniel nhẹ nhăn đầu lông mày, bên miệng lại cười đến hòa hoãn ôn nhu, "Còn nhớ rõ nhân ngư công chúa cố sự sao? Ca ngươi nói nhân ngư công chúa xuẩn, nhưng ta sau đó thế nào nghĩ, đều là vương tử tương đối xuẩn." Vì Ung Thánh Hựu lý lấy bị gió đêm thổi loạn tóc mái, Khương Daniel tràn đầy yêu thương con mắt tại hội trường triển lãm dưới ánh đèn, như là độ tầng ánh nắng óng ánh, "Hắn vĩnh viễn sẽ không biết nhân ngư công chúa tốt bao nhiêu, sẽ không biết trong nước cá vui sướng đến mức nào, không hiểu biển lam, càng không cách nào trải nghiệm nước biển ấm áp."

"Hắn cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, cùng cái kẻ ngu đồng dạng."

Khương Daniel thanh âm trầm ổn, mỗi chữ mỗi câu giống như biển cả nhẹ nhàng sóng cả vỗ nhẹ vào Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm chỗ nước cạn bên trên, ấm áp hữu lực phủ qua buồng tim của hắn. Ngày đó lựa chọn nói ra hắn quá khứ, kỳ thật cũng không phải là hi vọng Khương Daniel an ủi hắn, chỉ là đơn thuần cảm thấy tại cái kia ngay miệng, mình hẳn là buông xuống, bỏ đi những cái kia ngày xưa phách phách bẩn bẩn, dùng thuần túy nhất mình nghênh đón khởi đầu mới, thuộc về bọn hắn bắt đầu.

Thật tình không biết Khương Daniel lại tất cả đều nghe vào.

Nhìn trước mặt thần sắc ôn nhu nam nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên đối Khương Daniel cảm thấy thật có lỗi. Những cái kia liền ngay cả mình cũng không muốn quay đầu nhìn nhiều đồ vật, hắn lại tất cả đều ném đến Khương Daniel trên thân, làm hắn đầy người ô uế, hao tổn tinh thần bực mình, nhưng càng làm cho hắn cảm thấy thật xin lỗi, lại là hắn lại vì vậy mà cảm thấy an tâm, an tâm phải rơi lệ không ngừng, phảng phất quá khứ tất cả nước mắt đều là vì trận này thút thít làm phô đệm, để hắn tại Khương Daniel trước mặt chỗ lưu mỗi một giọt nước mắt đều không trộn lẫn chất mảy may, thuần túy sáng long lanh, chỉ là vui sướng mà lên, vẻn vẹn từ cảm động mà sinh.

"Cho nên ngươi nhìn nhân ngư công chúa nhiều thông minh." Bóc đi Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt nước mắt, Khương Daniel ngây thơ cười cười, "Phát hiện vương tử là cái đầu đất sau liền tranh thủ thời gian biến thành bọt biển chạy trốn, để hắn tìm cũng tìm không thấy."

Nghe thấy Khương Daniel tính trẻ con phát biểu, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng nín khóc mỉm cười.". . . Rắm chó không kêu."

"Ta cảm thấy thông là được." Khương Daniel thờ ơ nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu khóc đến cái mũi đều đỏ, hai mắt ướt át, liền ngay cả kia thon dài nồng đậm lông mi bên trên cũng còn mang theo nước mắt, mặt lại bởi vì Khương Daniel cố chấp một câu phản bác cười đến thoải mái, lộ ra mấy khỏa không tính chỉnh tề răng trắng, Khương Daniel nhìn, nội tâm vừa nghĩ trước mắt người này thế nào ngay cả khóc đều có thể khóc đến như thế đẹp mắt, bên cạnh một tay lấy trước mặt cùng mình thân cao không kém bao nhiêu nam nhân ôm vào trong ngực. Tựa ở Ung Thánh Hựu cổ bên trên, hắn nhẹ nhàng vỗ lấy người kia đơn bạc cõng, giống cùng hài tử nói cố sự ung dung mà nói: "Nhân ngư công chúa biến thành bọt biển sau theo lấy sóng biển trôi đến phương xa, cuối cùng nhất gặp phải một cái ở tại màu trắng trong thành bảo vương tử, vương tử đưa nàng vớt lên bờ, dùng cá đồ ăn từng chút từng chút đem nàng nuôi về dáng dấp ban đầu."

Ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía người kia bởi vì thút thít mà phiếm hồng mặt, "Cho tới nay từ chưa có xem màu trắng bên ngoài nhan sắc, vương tử cảm thấy nhân ngư công chúa màu lam đuôi cá đẹp vô cùng. Vương tử yêu công chúa nửa người nửa cá dáng vẻ, công chúa có một đôi mắt đen, hắn liền đem màu đen hoạch định trên tường, công chúa có một đầu lam cái đuôi, hắn liền đem cả mặt tường đều bôi thành màu lam, thẳng đến cả tòa tòa thành đều là thuộc về công chúa sắc thái, kể từ đó, vạn nhất nhân ngư công chúa ngày nào sinh khí lại biến thành bọt biển chạy về nhà ngoại, vương tử mới sẽ không tìm không thấy nàng."

Nói xong, Khương Daniel con mắt sáng lên nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, giống như là chờ đợi lấy hắn đối với mình đoạn chuyện xưa này đánh giá, Ung Thánh Hựu lại chỉ là nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn một lúc lâu, thật lâu mới hỏi như thế câu: "Ngươi xác định vương tử tinh thần bình thường sao?"

"Ừm." Khương Daniel cười trấn nặng gật đầu."Điên cũng khẳng định là bởi vì công chúa mới điên."

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Giống là thật nhẹ nhàng thở ra, Ung Thánh Hựu hướng phía trước hướng Khương Daniel trong ngực nhích lại gần, vươn tay, hắn vây quanh ở nam nhân cái cổ, đem trọng lượng của mình tâm không quái ngại che ở Khương Daniel vai rộng trên vai, "Nhân ngư công chúa nhìn nam nhân ánh mắt quá kém."

Khương Daniel cười đến không thể tự kiềm chế. "Đúng vậy a, cũng may vương tử nhìn nam nhân ánh mắt rất tốt."

Cho nên hắn mới tìm được hắn nhân ngư.

Chỉ thuộc với hắn người ngư vương tử.

Đêm hôm đó, kéo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tay, đứng tại kia mặt trắng tường trước, Khương Daniel miêu tả lấy mình đem như thế nào lấp đầy nó, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ là đứng ở nơi đó yên lặng nghe lấy, thỉnh thoảng nhìn một chút Khương Daniel nói chuyện bên mặt, xoa bóp kéo lấy mình con kia dày đặc bàn tay.

Trong không khí là tổ hợp tấm vật liệu gỗ hương, hỗn lấy Khương Daniel trên người mùi nước hoa, phiến cánh rừng liền lan tràn tại Khương Daniel trong miệng gần biển mặt trời rực rỡ hạ, gió từ biển kia bưng chầm chậm thổi tới, mang theo biển cả đặc hữu vị mặn, cùng mặt trời choáng ra ấm áp, tỏ rõ lấy mùa hè tức sắp đến, mà vô luận bốn mùa luân chuyển, mặc cho bạo vũ cuồng phong như thế nào xâm nhập, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy, chỉ cần bọn hắn còn cầm lấy lẫn nhau tay, Thiên Thiên Thiên Thiên, đều sẽ như giờ này khắc này.

Mãi mãi cũng là gần biển hạ.

── toàn văn xong ──

Điện thoại đồng hồ báo thức một vang, Kim Tại Hoán liền ngoan ngoãn ngồi vào trước bàn máy vi tính mở ra bàn cơ, leo lên Youtube tìm tới cất giữ kênh sau liền cầm một bình nước khoáng đặt lên bàn, đợi trực tiếp chính thức bắt đầu.

Bắt đầu được nghỉ hè sau một ngày nào đó, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên để cho mình chú ý một cái Youtube kênh, còn gọi hắn nhất định phải làm cho tất cả thân bằng hảo hữu đều theo chú ý, vốn cho rằng là cái gì không tầm thường up chủ, nhưng thấy trong kênh nói chuyện còn một bộ phim nhựa đều không có, Kim Tại Hoán liền ôm chặt lấy giữ lại thái độ, nghĩ mình trước nhìn qua lại nói, dù sao hắn hay là thật ái mộ lông vũ, tùy tiện đề cử cái gì nhàm chán kênh há không hủy hắn một thế anh minh?

Sự thật chứng minh hắn là đúng, khi Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt kia xuất hiện tại Youtube phim nhựa phát ra giao diện bên trên còn nói năng hùng hồn đầy lý lẽ giới thiệu lấy trang điểm kỹ xảo lúc, Kim Tại Hoán chưa từng như này cảm tạ qua mình cẩn thận, không phải quả thực là xã giao tự sát, từ hối hận tiền đồ.

Nhưng đại khái là Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự có có chút tài năng ── Kim Tại Hoán đối trang điểm nhất khiếu bất thông, hắn thấy đem lông mày cạo đi sau lại hóa mới đi lên chuyện này căn bản không thể tưởng tượng, cho nên phương diện này hay là nhìn dưới đáy bình luận mới biết được ── lại có lẽ là gương mặt kia đầy đủ hút con ngươi, Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp trang kênh mới kinh doanh không lâu, trên mạng liền một mảnh khen ngợi, phát nhân số thẳng tắp lên cao, bình luận khu cơ hồ đều là soái ca đẹp trang tuyến bên trên dạy học đẹp mắt lại dưỡng nhan, dừng đói giải khát lại sinh lửa, hai loại nguyện vọng một lần thỏa mãn như là loại này nhắn lại, thấy hắn kém chút nghĩ gọi điện thoại cho Khương Daniel, muốn hắn đừng để hắn ca tùy tiện ở bên ngoài xuất đầu lộ diện, là không biết được hiện đại nữ tính đều có huyễn chi sao?

Bất quá nghĩ lại, lo lắng Ung Thánh Hựu bị người hủy đi ăn vào bụng sớm đã không tại chức trách của hắn phạm vi bên trong, Kim Tại Hoán cảm thấy mình hay là chỉ cần cố vấn tốt chính mình liền tốt.

Nhấn tắt trên điện thoại di động tin tức nhắc nhở, thấy thời gian sớm đã qua bình thường trực tiếp bắt đầu điểm, Kim Tại Hoán chính nghi hoặc hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp thế nào đặc biệt muộn, vừa uống miếng nước, trước kia còn đen lấy phim nhựa khu liền nhảy ra hai tấm mặt, một trương là Ung Thánh Hựu cực kì nụ cười xán lạn mặt, một cái khác trương thì là Khương Daniel u ám giống ăn vào phân mặt đen.

『 mọi người buổi trưa an! Tuần này mọi người trôi qua còn tốt chứ? Thời tiết hay là rất nóng đúng không? Hôm nay trực tiếp phải vì các vị mang tới là nữ trang thiết kế! Sẽ một bên làm một bên vì các vị nói rõ, kia để chúng ta đầu tiên đến hoan nghênh hôm nay người mẫu ── Khương Daniel! 』

"Phốc. . . Khụ, khụ khục!" Nhìn trong màn hình, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói lấy hai người bởi vì chuyện đánh cược cho nên mới triển khai lần này nữ trang thiết kế, bên cạnh cấp tốc vì cương lấy một gương mặt Khương Daniel bên trên lấy phấn lót, Kim Tại Hoán quả thực không dám tin vào hai mắt của mình.

Khương Daniel? Cái thanh âm kia thấp thẩm, có Thái Bình Dương vai rộng Khương Daniel muốn đóng vai nữ trang? !

Quá mẹ hắn có ý tứ!

Điều chỉnh tư thế, Kim Tại Hoán lần thứ nhất như thế nghiêm túc nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu tại người trên mặt bôi bôi lên xóa, nghiêm túc phải thậm chí cũng bắt đầu đối Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi một câu đều làm lên phản ứng, chỉ thấy Khương Daniel trước kia soái khí một gương mặt tại Ung Thánh Hựu xảo thủ hạ lại là xóa má đỏ, lại là thiếp lông mi giả, dần dần hình thành một trương tới gần với nữ tính gương mặt, Kim Tại Hoán trừ cảm thán Ung Thánh Hựu tay nghề càng thêm tinh tiến bên ngoài, ở sâu trong nội tâm không khỏi sinh ra một cỗ sau sợ.

Trang điểm kỹ thuật thật sự là thật đáng sợ.

Nếu Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Daniel đều có thể xuyên thấu qua trang điểm biến thành dạng này, vậy hắn cái này một cái sắt thép thẳng nam sau này nên thế nào phân biệt trên đường nữ sinh đến cùng phải hay không thật nữ sinh, mà sẽ không chiếu chứng 『 như thế đáng yêu nhất định là nam hài tử 』 câu nói này đâu?

Yêu đương làm cho giống giẫm địa lôi đồng dạng, thẳng nam không nhân quyền sao!

Phim nhựa tiến hành đến cuối cùng nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí ác thú vị xuất ra một đỉnh tóc giả để Khương Daniel đeo lên, Kim Tại Hoán nhận ra kia là hắn trước kia kia đỉnh, lúc này cảm thấy hai cái này không biết xấu hổ lại còn dám quang minh chính đại tại trực tiếp bên trên tú ân ái, thực tế bại hoại đạo đức, cũng may phim nhựa tại Kim Tại Hoán theo rời khỏi trước liền tự hành chặt đứt, mới miễn cho hắn tức giận tới mức xác nhận quan.

『 ai. . . Ngươi còn đang tức giận a? 』

Ngay tại Kim Tại Hoán đang chuẩn bị nhấn tắt web page, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm lại đột nhiên lại lần nữa xuất hiện.

『 không có a, nam tử hán đại trượng phu, nhất ngôn ký xuất tứ mã nan truy, thua chính là thua, ta không phải làm theo sao? 』 hình tượng vẫn là một mảnh đen, đại khái là chỉ quan ống kính, chỉ từ thanh âm liền có thể nghe được, Khương Daniel bị ép bên trên trực tiếp trang điểm không có nhiều tình nguyện, lời này hay là cả đoạn trực tiếp bên trong dài nhất một câu.

『 còn nói sao, từ đầu tới đuôi đều một bộ mặt chết. . . Lại tức giận liền không xinh đẹp la, ngô. . . Uy, uy! Ngươi đem để tay đâu. . . 』 máy tính loa bên trong truyền ra thanh âm có chút sai lệch, Ung Thánh Hựu trong giọng nói kinh hoảng lại là thực sự rõ ràng.

Kim Tại Hoán có loại dự cảm xấu.

『 vâng vâng vâng, không có xinh đẹp hay không, ca xinh đẹp là được. . . Ca nơi này xinh đẹp nhất. . . 』

Khương Daniel thấp thẩm tiếng nói đang chật chội trong phòng vang lên, khàn khàn gợi cảm phải làm cho Kim Tại Hoán nghe được toàn thân nổi da gà, nhưng càng làm cho hắn thất kinh lại còn tại sau đầu.

『 uy, uy. . . Đừng, ngô ân. . . A. . . Ha! Chờ. . . Ngô! 』

"Ngọa tào! Ngọa tào ngọa tào ngọa tào ngọa tào ── hai người kia đang làm gì a! Trực tiếp thanh âm không có đóng á! !" Từ máy tính trên ghế nhảy lên, Kim Tại Hoán cả người đều bởi vì trận này phóng túng sự cố điên.

Hắn một chút đều không muốn biết từ tiểu tướng chỗ đến lớn hàng xóm ca ca tại sao sẽ phát ra loại thanh âm này a! Tưởng tượng cấm chỉ! Tưởng tượng cấm chỉ!

Cầm điện thoại di động lên, Kim Tại Hoán thất kinh đè xuống nhanh chóng nút call, điện thoại gọi thông thanh âm cùng chuông reo đồng thời từ điện thoại cùng trong máy vi tính truyền ra, mà tại Khương Daniel một tiếng thô tục từ loa kia bưng mạnh mà hữu lực bay tới sau, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm mới từ loa cùng điện thoại bên trong đồng thời xuất hiện.

『 khụ khụ. . . Uy, 』

"Ca ngươi trực tiếp thanh âm không có đóng á! ! ! !"

Xế chiều hôm nay trực tiếp là Ung Thánh Hựu đẹp trang kênh phát sóng đến nay xem nhân số cao nhất một bộ, cũng là cuối cùng nhất một bộ, phim nhựa tại xóa bỏ trước thậm chí còn lên ngày đó thời gian thực nóng lục soát, mà Kim Tại Hoán cũng quyết định từ hôm nay từ nay về sau muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu còn có Khương Daniel hai người bảo trì điểm khoảng cách.

Hai người này thật đáng sợ, trái tim nhỏ chịu không nổi a.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ung luật sư!" Thứ sáu đêm khuya, giận đùng đùng mở ra Ung Thánh Hựu văn phòng đạo kia sương mù mặt cửa kính, vừa xuống cơ liền nghe được chính mình vụ án bị người đào góc tường Khương Nghĩa Kiện thực sự không thể nhịn được nữa."Ngươi tốt nhất cho ta một hợp lý giải thích, tại sao của ta cũng mua án mới một cái sáng sớm liền biến đến trên tay ngươi!"

Nếm non trợ lý trước khi tan việc giúp hắn mua về tiêu đường kẹo mã kỳ đóa, Ung Thánh Hựu liếc Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mắt, "Ừm. . ." Con mắt nhỏ giọt mà đi lòng vòng chăm chú suy tư một chút sau, hắn mở ra tay nhô lên vai, "Bởi vì ta so với ngươi đi "

Đối mặt do tấm kia quá đáng khuôn mặt dễ nhìn bày ra vẻ mặt vô tội, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tức giận đến muốn đánh người cũng không biết nên từ đâu ra tay.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, như các cứ một phương, hai người không chắc còn có thể thông minh hỗ trợ, nhưng cùng lúc tiến vào này nghiệp giới lớn nhất luật sư sự vụ sở, liền nhất định thành túc địch. Tiến luật chỗ ngày thứ nhất, từ Ung Thánh Hựu đối với mình cái kia thêu Yale vật biểu tượng cà vạt xì mũi coi thường bắt đầu từ giờ khắc đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền ở trong bóng tối phát thệ tuyệt đối phải cho cái này Harvard Crison một chút giáo huấn, mà hai người cừu oán liền ở hắn ngược lại cười nhạo hắn cái này như hắn tổ mẫu mới sẽ mặc ửng đỏ sắc áo lông sau chính thức kết làm.

Tiểu đến ganh đua so sánh trên bàn có mấy nhánh bi thép bút, lớn đến tranh cướp luật chỗ sơ cấp hợp khỏa người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu như nước với lửa mọi người đều biết, duy nhất một chuyện người bên ngoài đoán không được cũng liệu không được, cái kia chính là hai người cạnh tranh ý thức sớm từ văn phòng vòng qua bàn làm việc kéo dài tới trên giường.

Không người biết sự tình là sao vậy phát sinh. Đại khái là đợi tin trong rượu có chút kẻ tò mò đối Ung Thánh Hựu thân là Harvard Số 0 bất bại truyền thuyết nghị luận sôi nổi, lại có lẽ là mình đối Yale trong vòng mạnh nhất số một cái này danh hiệu một chút tự phụ, bỉnh mâu thuẫn đại đối quyết tìm tòi nghiên cứu tinh thần, so với chọc thủng Ung Thánh Hựu tính hướng về đồng thời đối mặt ngươi sao vậy sẽ biết loại này từ lúc mặt vấn đề, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lựa chọn đem hai người bọn họ thắng bại mang tới trên giường, bàn hội nghị, phòng giải khát, cơ sở dữ liệu ── địa điểm căn cứ không giống trường hợp mà dị.

Nhưng đây tuyệt đối không có nghĩa cái gì. Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong lòng vì chính mình cãi lại nói.

"A. . . Đừng nói giỡn, " như là bị hắn chọc cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hừ hừ nở nụ cười thanh âm, "Đoạt của ta vụ án, ngươi không sợ ta tại sau đầu bù ngươi một đao "

Chống đỡ đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu mở to một đôi mắt to chớp chớp mà nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện."Ngươi sẽ sao "

Giận dữ cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi lên trước, hai tay chống tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước người cái kia Trương Cường hóa pha lê trên bàn làm việc, cúi người nhìn xem hắn nói: "Ta chỉ muốn cho trợ lý thiếu cho ngươi vài phần tư liệu, ngươi cho rằng ngươi tới được cùng tại thứ hai mở hội trước thanh hiệp ước mô phỏng đi ra "

"Khương luật sư, đây chính là vì cái gì ngươi tổng sẽ thua bởi nguyên nhân của ta." Cũng không có bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm tức giận, Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào ghế làm việc, một phái dễ dàng cười cho biết: "Ngươi quá nhân từ. Yếu đổi lại là ta, ta sẽ trực tiếp thanh hiện tại trong tay hết thảy tư liệu toàn bộ xoắn rồi, bảo đảm ngươi thứ hai chỉ có thể ngồi ở nhà thượng LinkedIn, liền nhà này lầu bảo vệ cửa đều không qua được."

"Ngươi!" Kích động nắm lên Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ cái kia nhìn liền chán ghét ửng đỏ sắc cà vạt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tức giận đến nói không ra lời.

"Sao vậy, phải giúp ngươi làm một cái số tài khoản ư" thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tức giận đến trợn mắt lên dáng dấp, Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói, tựa hồ làm lấy thế làm vui.

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia Thủy Nhuận béo mập môi mỏng, rõ ràng nói xong để người tức giận lời nói, tại sao hắn nhưng có chút tâm viên ý mã không sai, sự nghiệp thượng Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực thắng được mấy lần, đoạt hắn vụ án không nói, vẫn còn so sánh hắn trước tiên làm thượng sơ cấp hợp khỏa người, nhưng người nào nói chiến trường chỉ có một

Ánh mắt tối sầm ám, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem mặt hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đến gần, cuối cùng tại hai người môi yếu đụng với trước, đứng tại hắn bên môi uy hiếp nói: "Có tin hay không ta bây giờ đang ở nơi này đè lên ngươi "

Ung Thánh Hựu làm nổi lên khóe miệng."Có loại trên mà nói liền lên."

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia khiêu khích ánh mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm giác hiện tại không hơn uổng là nam nhân, dưới cái hô hấp, hắn ngậm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cánh môi, đầu lưỡi bá đạo xông vào hắn ấm áp ướt át khoang miệng, vừa mới chiếc kia tiêu đường kẹo mã kỳ đóa vị ngọt trong nháy mắt nhảy vào xoang mũi, để hắn không khỏi có phần Thẩm say. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải hội mặc cho người định đoạt nhân vật, liền ở hắn được vị ngọt làm cho ngất hô cái kia một giây giữa, Ung Thánh Hựu đổi khách làm chủ, đầu lưỡi linh xảo chui vào vòm miệng của hắn, hai lưỡi khuấy lên giữa còn không quên liếm láp hắn nhạy cảm khoang miệng vách tường, đánh Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái cơ linh suýt nữa chân nhũn ra.

Biết nơi này là Khương Nghĩa Kiện đông đảo nhược điểm một trong, Ung Thánh Hựu đối phản ứng của hắn cười cười, như là vì hai người khẩu chiến gọi một cái ngừng, hắn lui ra đầu lưỡi, ngậm Khương Nghĩa Kiện mềm non đôi môi lật ngược gặm nuốt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị cắn đau ừ hử âm thanh sau hậm hực từ nay về sau lùi, liếm liếm trên môi vết thương mới lại dối trên đi tức giận gặm cắn Ung Thánh Hựu môi. Hai người cứ như vậy giằng co một trận, thẳng đến song phương đều nhanh nghẹt thở mới thở hổn hển tách ra.

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu dùng trắng nõn ngón tay thon dài chùi miệng một bên hai người nướt bọt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết mình hạ thân từ lâu nổi lên phản ứng, mà thấy Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt vết đỏ, hắn nhớ hắn thì cũng thôi.

Liếc mắt phía dưới nhô lên lều vải quần tây, Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt nhìn hướng về Khương Nghĩa Kiện."Còn làm ư "

Liền biết."Làm."

Đứng lên, Ung Thánh Hựu đem làm công đồ trên bàn toàn bộ quét đến dưới đất, còn không uống xong tiêu đường kẹo mã kỳ đóa vãi đầy mặt đất, nhất thời cả phòng ngọt ngào cà phê hương. Thuần thục từ trong ngăn kéo lấy ra một ống trơn mềm dịch cùng một cái lồng tử, hắn đem bao ném cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau, liền tự nhiên cởi quần áo cả người trần trụi mà bò lên trên bàn làm việc. Mặt hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu quỳ ở trên bàn làm việc, chen lấn một tay trơn mềm dịch, không nói hai lời liền đưa tay dò xét hướng mình hậu môn.

"Màu phấn hồng" vẩy vẩy trong tay bao cao su, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu mày hỏi.

"Ô ân. . . Yêu có cần hay không." Đưa ngón tay từng cây từng cây thăm dò vào phía sau ẩn núp miệng huyệt, mở rộng sau huyệt, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ biết mình hiện tại, lập tức, lập tức yêu cầu đến một pháo, sao quan tâm bao cao su là đỏ là lục là lam là tím."Không, ân. . . Không nhìn thấy. . . Vội vàng đây này "

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không hề xấu hổ mà quỳ gối trước mặt một mặt dâm đãng chơi đùa làm phía sau của mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nuốt ngụm nước miếng, ". . . Cho ta xem một chút."

Mang theo từ từ mê ly biểu hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng sau nghe lời mà thay đổi tư thế, nửa nằm ở trên bàn, hắn mở lớn mở chân để đem sau huyệt đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện, một cái tay từ bên đùi hướng về chính mình sau huyệt sờ soạng, dùng thanh tú ngón tay trắng noãn bắt chước tính giao động tác, từng cây từng cây ở đằng kia được trơn mềm dịch ngâm được thủy quang tràn trề đỏ tươi cửa động thay nhau rút đâm, một cái, hai cái, ba cái, theo tiến vào ngón tay càng nhiều, truyền tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện bên tai, Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia cực kỳ mê hoặc thở gấp liền càng ngày càng làm càn, mà cặp kia tràn ngập dục vọng ánh mắt thì dụ dỗ bên trong mang theo khiêu khích, chăm chú nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

"A. . . Ân. . . Ha. . . Ừm! Ha. . . A ân. . ."

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở trên bàn đầy mặt si mê dùng ngón tay chơi hậu huyệt của mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy miệng khô lưỡi khô.

Thật sự là cái thèm chơi mặt hàng. Cởi quần xuống mặc lên bao cao su, nâng cao cái kia màu phấn hồng ca tụng hình dáng vật, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi lên trước nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh khảnh mắt cá chân, "Đừng bản thân chơi, còn có ta đây này." Nói xong, hắn ám chỉ tính mà hướng trước đội lên đỉnh, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cảm kích, trái lại hướng về một cước hắn đá vào.

"Ừm. . . Gấp cái gì. . . Còn chưa xong mà."

Ung Thánh Hựu động tình phải nói đều mang giọng mũi, thêm vào trước mắt cái kia hương diễm chí cực hình ảnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nơi nào nhịn được, vung mở Ung Thánh Hựu vướng bận thủ, hắn lần nữa với lên Ung Thánh Hựu chân mắt cá chân, không cho Ung Thánh Hựu có nói thời gian, tiến lên một bước lại dùng sức kéo một cái, được màu phấn hồng bao bao quanh to dài phân thân cứ như vậy hướng về cái kia ướt át hoa huyệt thẳng tiến nửa tấc.

"Ha ừm!"

"Dùng chỗ ngươi mấy cây mảnh giống như đôi đũa vậy ngón tay mở rộng là muốn cho tới sáng sớm ngày mai ta trực tiếp dùng cây này cho ngươi lái đường không phải càng nhanh "

Ấn lại Ung Thánh Hựu hai cái trắng toát bắp đùi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lay động khởi hạ thân, muốn liền một chút như vậy một điểm chậm rãi chen vào, bất đắc dĩ Ung Thánh Hựu hậu môn vốn là chặt chẽ, mở rộng đến một nửa sau huyệt dù cho có trơn mềm dịch phụ trợ vẫn hẹp được khó mà thông hành, mà Ung Thánh Hựu một mực vừa giống như không sợ chết giống như dưới thân thể lại là vặn eo lại là rên rỉ, rõ ràng cho thấy cố ý trêu chọc hắn, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại là lửa giận nóng ruột lại là dục hỏa phần thân. Nhẫn nhịn được Ung Thánh Hựu bốc lên dục hỏa, lau một cái mồ hôi trên trán, hắn nhếch lên môi cúi đầu muốn nhìn xem chính mình vất vả cần cù lao động thành quả, không nhìn còn khá, vừa nhìn liền cảm thấy đầu mình trướng nhanh hơn yếu nổ tung.

Tại màu đen dưới lông mu bộc phát màu phấn hồng phân thân lúc này đã đỉnh tiến vào hai phần ba, ngượng ngùng miệng huyệt khó khăn hàm chứa cái kia trụ hình dáng vật, đỏ tươi mềm non huyệt thịt từ được trơn mềm dịch cùng hai người thể dịch làm cho rối tinh rối mù chỗ giao hợp mơ hồ lộ ra, theo hắn mỗi một lần đỉnh tiến như ẩn như hiện, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn đến trợn cả mắt lên rồi.

". . . Ha. . . Xem, xem cái gì! A ừm! Muốn làm cũng sắp động!" Không biết đến tột cùng là được xem thẹn thùng vẫn là dục hỏa khó nhịn, cảm nhận được trong cơ thể cây thịt lại lớn mấy phần, Ung Thánh Hựu giật giật eo thúc giục.

Đây chính là ngươi nói. Cắn răng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra sức hướng phía trước đỉnh đầu, cả cây tráng kiện nóng bỏng phân thân liền này sao toàn bộ đi vào Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia bế tắc sau trong huyệt.

"A ân. . . !"

"A, Shit. . . Thật chặt. . ." Được kẹp cho ra một thân mồ hôi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cởi âu phục áo khoác, một tay đem trên cổ cà vạt kéo xuống, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu được vừa vặn cái kia đỉnh đầu làm cho mắt bốc Kim Tinh dáng dấp, lên xấu tâm nhãn, liền nắm lên Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên bản đặt tại hai bên hai tay của, dùng cà vạt quấn vào một khối.

"Này! Khương Nghĩa Kiện! Ta không chơi loại này!"

Giãy giụa yếu đứng dậy, Ung Thánh Hựu nỗ lực tránh thoát cái kia cái cà vạt ràng buộc, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm sao dễ dàng khiến hắn toại nguyện. Dùng sức ngăn chặn Ung Thánh Hựu vai, hắn chui vào Ung Thánh Hựu hai cánh tay giữa, cúi ở trên người hắn nhìn xem hắn mang theo giận dữ và xấu hổ cặp mắt bình tĩnh vừa nói: "Chơi hay không bây giờ là ta nói tính."

Vừa dứt lời, hắn cắn tới Ung Thánh Hựu cái cổ chính trung ương nhô ra, ngươi sau theo xương quai xanh đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu bằng phẳng trơn bóng trước ngực, liền hắn trên ngực điểm đỏ mút một trận sau lại nặng nề mà cắn một cái, tại cương viên thịt chu vi để lại sâu đậm dấu răng.

"Hí. . . Ngươi con này Yale chó! . . . A! Ha. . . . . . Ừm! Cút mẹ mày đi. . . Nha!"

"Nói cái gì đây này. . ." Rất động khởi hạ thân, mạnh mẽ đánh Ung Thánh Hựu chếch mông một cái tát, nghe hắn đau đến kêu một tiếng Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới thoả mãn cười cười. Một tay nắn bóp Ung Thánh Hựu cằn cỗi bộ ngực, vì có thể càng thông thuận mà thâm nhập đỉnh làm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tay mò lên Ung Thánh Hựu chân trái giá tại trên cánh tay mình, chỉ cảm thấy như vậy động mới càng thêm tận hứng, mà bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hề che giấu mở rộng, Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng sâu sắc cảm thấy xấu hổ, nhưng như vậy tình sắc lộ cốt tư thế lại đồng thời khiến hắn càng thêm hưng phấn, trước mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện bày ra mỏng mồ hôi cường tráng trên người càng làm cho hắn dục vọng tăng vọt, tiến tới vong tình vặn vẹo khởi hắn gầy gò hông của chi, một tiếng lỗi lớn một tiếng mà sóng gáy lên.

"Ừm! Ha ha, ha. . . Ân. . . A ân. . . Ừm!"

Hai người mắng mặc dù mắng, thân thể lại là cực kỳ phù hợp, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện chín cạn một sâu đất về va chạm cái kia mẫn cảm nhất một chỗ, Ung Thánh Hựu thoải mái một mặt mê muội, không cầm được tiếng rên rỉ khiến hắn cái miệng nhỏ khẽ nhếch, không kịp nuốt xuống nước miếng cứ như vậy chậm rãi từ khóe miệng lướt xuống, khi hắn điêu khắc y hệt dưới cằm lưu lại một đạo thủy quang, trước kia từ nay về sau chải chỉnh tề trưởng lưu biển lúc này tản đi vài sợi tại trên trán, theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện đỉnh làm lắc lư nhảy nhót, mà rối tung tại trên bàn thủy tinh tóc đen thùi cũng như là sóng lớn tùy theo tại trong suốt trên bờ cát sóng lên sóng xuống.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tấm kia thường ngày lành lạnh gương mặt tuấn tú được chính mình thao làm được một mặt dâm đãng si mê, mà cái kia Trương tổng để cho mình hận đến răng ngứa ngứa miệng bây giờ chỉ có thể phát ra kiều mị thở dốc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lay động được kịch liệt hơn, "Hô, hô. . . A. . . Xem ra bất bại truyền thuyết cũng chỉ là hư danh. . . Harvard đám kia bất quá đều là chút xuất tinh nhanh nam, có thể theo ta cây này so với ư "

Cho dù được đính đến tìm không ra bắc, nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện trêu chọc như thế, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm trạng nơi nào chịu phục, thừa dịp Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trên người mình vong tình bắn vọt lúc, một xẹp miệng, hắn Mãnh Lực thu hồi ngoan ngoãn đặt ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên vai hai tay của, chính giữa Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau não tiêu.

"!" Nhu nhu được đập đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị đau mà kêu một tiếng, "Lại dám đánh ta!" Nói xong, hắn như trút căm phẫn Mãnh Lực rút đâm, Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia thân thể nhỏ bé nơi nào chống lại loại này mãnh liệt thế tiến công, ở trên bàn lập tức lại như gió giật bên trong một chiếc thuyền con, qua lại đến hắn nhìn lên trần nhà đèn treo đều đã có tàn ảnh.

"Haha, ha. . . Ân, không a, bất quá. . . Ừm! Ha . . . bất quá liền, ừm! A. . . Ha ân, chính là giáo huấn con chó mà thôi. . . !" Tuy rằng được Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm được ngay cả lời đều nói không lưu loát, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn ngoài miệng không tha người mà nói.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết hắn cái kia cái thối tính khí, nhưng lúc này thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thở hổn hển, rên rỉ giữa không quên mắng người dáng dấp, lại cảm thấy vô cùng khả ái, đối với loại tâm tình này liền chính hắn đều cảm thấy hoang đường. Hướng về phía trong lòng cái kia một điểm ý nghĩ ngọt ngào, hắn cúi người hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu cánh môi, cái kia béo mập môi mỏng tư vị hắn không biết thường qua mấy lần, nhưng khi hắn chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể, phân thân được cái kia dẻo dai ruột thịt chặt chẽ bao vây lấy lúc, lại cảm giác bất kể là trên mặt hắn nói chuyện vẫn là dưới thân tấm kia miệng đều để cho mình không cách nào tự kiềm chế.

"Ha. . ." Thả ra Ung Thánh Hựu môi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cách nào ức chế mà thở dài, trì hoãn đong đưa phạm vi, hắn buông cánh tay xuống thượng cái kia chân dài, sờ lên Ung Thánh Hựu ý loạn tình mê mặt, ngón tay cái nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve trên gương mặt cái kia ba viên nốt ruồi, một cái tay khác thì xoa từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền ở hai Nhân Gian trước sau lay động cây thịt, ôn nhu trên dưới ve vuốt, "Ung Thánh Hựu. . . Ngươi tại sao tổng muốn theo ta đối nghịch. . ."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trì hoãn dưới rút đâm sau, Ung Thánh Hựu này mới chậm rãi cảm nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái kia lớn hình dạng cùng một cái lại một cái đập đều; Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ chưởng rất lớn, ôn mát ôn mát che tại chính mình phân thân thượng rất là thoải mái, rõ ràng vừa mới thao làm động tác thập phần hung mãnh, xuất hiện đang ve vuốt tay của mình lại nhẵn nhụi mà ôn nhu, gặp lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt hàm chứa một tia tình ý, Ung Thánh Hựu không cách nào phủ nhận trong lòng từ lâu một mảnh mềm mại, nhưng nghĩ đến trước mắt ở trên người rong ruổi nam nhân tổng để cho mình quá đáng lưu ý, trong lòng một trận không cam lòng, ngoài miệng liền lại tùy tiện mà quật cường nói ra: "A. . . Ân, ha. . . Không, không quay về làm chẳng lẽ muốn từ phía sau làm gì "

Biết Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt đối sẽ không thành thật trả lời chính mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng cười cười, theo sau lại vùi đầu với trên tay thao túng.

Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí lớn lên hết sức tốt xem, cùng người của hắn như thế thanh tú thon dài, nhưng lúc này gắng gượng cán lại cùng hắn cái kia lạnh nhạt hình tượng tuyệt nhiên không giống, cực nóng mà nóng bỏng, dường như lòng bàn tay có cây đuốc trụ, chước thiêu thân tâm của hắn. Một tay ve vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu phân thân, một tay bày ra treo ở dưới mặt dương vật hai cái túi xách, thỉnh thoảng gãi làm qua mã nhãn cùng đáy chậu móng tay để Ung Thánh Hựu tê tê ngã xuống đất kéo lên khí lạnh, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay lên che khuất mặt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dưới thân cùng động tác trên tay bắt đầu càng thêm làm càn, thẳng đến cảm giác thân thể hai bên cái kia hai cái trắng nõn bên trong lộ ra hồng nhạt bắp đùi Vi Vi nắm chặt, hắn buông ra cái kia cứng rắn đến thẳng tắp đứng thẳng phân thân, nghiêng người tiến lên hôn Ung Thánh Hựu sau, hai duỗi tay một cái liền từ bắp đùi một cái ôm hắn lên, chạm mà một tiếng vang thật lớn cứ như vậy đưa hắn đặt lên bên cạnh vách tường, mãnh liệt va chạm để Ung Thánh Hựu đau đến phát ra rên lên một tiếng, theo tư thế biến hóa mà cắm sâu vào côn thịt càng làm cho hắn sảng đến trong nháy mắt lên tiếng rít gào.

"! Ha. . . . . . Ừm! Quá, quá sâu. . . A không, không được. . . Ha. . . Khương đan, ha. . . Hội, hội hỏng mất. . ." Sớm lĩnh giáo qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện khả quan tính khí, nhưng loại này xen vào phương thức hai người vẫn là lần đầu tiên thử nghiệm, được sức hút của trái đất dẫn dắt, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm giác được mỗi khi chính mình không ngừng tróc xuống lúc cái kia nóng đến như khối thiết côn thịt thì đến được trước nay chưa có chiều sâu, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng dạng có thể cảm nhận được chính mình tiềm nhập Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể cái kia không người biết nơi sâu xa nhất, nghĩ đến đây là duyệt vô số người Ung Thánh Hựu trên người cho tới nay không người khai thác qua đất hoang, Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng là ra sức liên tục đi lên mãnh liệt đỉnh, chỉ muốn sâu hơn một điểm, làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ rõ chỉ có chính mình có thể cho loại người như hắn ngập đầu vui vẻ, lực va đập đạo chi lớn, để Ung Thánh Hựu xương đuôi liên tục đánh về phía mặt tường, phát ra một trận lại một trận quy luật tiếng va chạm.

Ung Thánh Hựu từ lâu không còn cảm giác đau, hắn chỉ biết mình sắp nhấn chìm tại đây mênh mông trong bể dục, có thể làm chỉ có duỗi dài cổ, chết chìm giống như khát cầu càng nhiều không khí, bị trói trói buộc hai tay vô lực mà gác ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên bả vai, mà cái kia màu lam đậm cà vạt lại như bại binh cờ trắng giống như liên tục rung động.

"Haha, ha. . . Ừm! Ha ha, a ân. . . Ha. . . Ô. . . Ô ô. . . Đủ, đủ rồi, ha. . . Yếu, a ân. . . Yếu bắn. . ." Phát ra đáng thương tiếng nghẹn ngào, được phần kia cuồn cuộn không dứt vui vẻ hành hạ đến mồ hôi đầm đìa, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nhắm mắt, chân căng thẳng, chỉ cảm thấy bụng dưới một trận tê dại, tinh dịch trắng đục cứ như vậy xuất tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoàn mỹ cơ bụng thượng.

Đồng dạng đầu đầy đại hãn, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cao triều sau không kịp thở dáng dấp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm nổi lên khóe miệng nói: "Xem ra ta để Harvard bất bại truyền thuyết sảng khoái đã đến "

Ung Thánh Hựu giương mắt nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện, phát tiết qua sau mềm nhũn để cả người hắn đều lộ ra lười biếng, so với bình thường càng thêm tình sắc, chỉ thấy hắn hướng về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện giống như thoả mãn cười cười, một đôi mắt phía dưới nằm tằm mềm mại mà nằm ở nơi đó, lại không che giấu được hắn đáy mắt sâu Thẩm dục vọng.

Đây đại khái là Ung Thánh Hựu mê người nhất thời khắc. Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thầm, nội tâm lại bắt đầu không cầm được cổ vũ.

Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ Khương Nghĩa Kiện yêu hắn nhất như vậy cười, chống đỡ đứng người dậy, duỗi dài cổ, hắn hôn lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện mềm mại đôi môi, không mang theo một tia dục vọng hôn có mối tình đầu rung động, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện thoáng thất thần, thẳng đến một trận nóng bỏng đâm nhói từ phần lưng truyền đến, mới đưa hắn đánh về hiện thực.

"Nha! Ung Thánh Hựu! Điên rồi sao !"

Tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện rắn chắc trên lưng để lại hai đạo dấu móng tay, Ung Thánh Hựu liếm liếm miệng đắc ý cười cười, đang muốn mở miệng, nơi xa lại truyền đến một trận tiếng nói chuyện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhanh chóng che Ung Thánh Hựu miệng, cấp tốc ôm hắn ngã nhào xuống đất, nhặt lên một bên được Ung Thánh Hựu đùa xuống đất xử lý công giữa khống chế khí, lập tức tắt đèn cũng mở ra điện khống sương mù mặt pha lê.

"Có ai không" chỉ thấy đen nhánh phòng làm việc bên ngoài một cái vòng sáng hướng bọn họ nơi này lung lay, nhà lớn cảnh vệ thanh âm rõ ràng từ môn ngoài truyền tới, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện sốt sắng mà thẳng băng lưng.

Nếu như bị cảnh vệ bắt được, bọn hắn nhưng cũng không cần lăn lộn.

Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên không đang suy nghĩ những thứ này. Được che miệng chặt chẽ đặt ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện dưới thân, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy tình cảnh này cực kỳ giống xông kẽ hở trộm ban đêm tập kích phụ nữ đàng hoàng, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, vừa mới bắn qua phân thân lại ngẩng đầu lên, thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì qua với cảnh giác mà căng thẳng mặt, hắn ở trong lòng cười hắn một tiếng nhút nhát sau liền lén lút vặn vẹo đứng người dậy, dùng sau huyệt chủ động xoa bóp khởi Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả chôn ở trong cơ thể hắn cây thịt.

Cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu lớn mật động tác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa giận vừa sợ mà lườm hắn một cái, lấy được lại chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu đầy mắt vô tội.

đừng nháo. dùng khẩu hình nói xong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nỗ lực để Ung Thánh Hựu an phận một chút, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu nếu quả thật như thế nghe lời, hai người cũng sẽ không làm tới hôm nay loại tình trạng này. Chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tứ vô kỵ đạn đại lực đong đưa khởi thân thể, sau huyệt một cái lại một cái co rút lại để Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhịn được huyệt Thái dương gân xanh nổi lên, thẳng đến xác nhận nhà lớn cảnh vệ đi xa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới mắng một tiếng đem Ung Thánh Hựu lật người.

"Ta hôm nay không giết chết ngươi ta sẽ không họ Khương!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần này Chân Hỏa rồi. Một tay từ Ung Thánh Hựu chỗ đùi nắm lên đùi phải của hắn, một tay đè chặt hắn bóng loáng gầy yếu phần lưng, hắn quyết tâm sức lực một cái lại một cái mà tiến đụng vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể.

Quỳ sấp ở trên sàn nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng cười, lông mày rồi lại bởi vì phía sau cường lực rút đâm mà nhăn lại, "Ừm! Hừ ân, ha. . . Liền, chỉ ngươi lực đạo này a, hừ ân. . . Ha. . . Đừng, ha ha, đừng nói đùa. . ."

"Thao! Để ngươi đắc ý! Như thế thèm chơi ta liền thỏa mãn ngươi!" Không lại lưu tình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhanh chóng đung đưa eo tại Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia sưng đỏ sau trong huyệt không ngừng rút ra, lực đạo to lớn, tốc độ nhanh chóng để thân thể cùng thân thể va chạm tiếng bành bạch vang vọng chỉnh gian phòng làm việc.

Ung Thánh Hựu phát tiết qua thân thể cực kỳ mẫn cảm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi một lần nhanh chóng mà mãnh liệt va chạm cũng đều đè ở cái kia khiến hắn nhất là sảng khoái đốt, vui vẻ từng đợt từng đợt mà hướng chính mình kéo tới, khiến hắn ngoại trừ há miệng rên rỉ cái gì đều không cách nào nghĩ, cái gì đều không cách nào làm, "Haha, ha. . . Ân, a ân. . . Ha. . ." Rên rỉ vài tiếng, không hai lần, Ung Thánh Hựu liền lại toàn bộ tiết ở văn phòng quang nhưng giam người trên sàn nhà.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không chú ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu lại tiết một lần, lỗ thịt nhiệt độ cao, hành lang co rút nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu vang vọng tại chỉnh gian phòng làm việc bên trong ngọt ngào tiếng rên rỉ đều cho hắn gần như điên cuồng, hắn không cách nào khắc chế chính mình đong đưa hông của, mỗi một lần va chạm đều cho hắn muốn càng thêm thâm nhập, muốn cứ như vậy xuyên suốt Ung Thánh Hựu dục vọng từ từ bành trướng, khiến hắn căn bản hoàn mỹ suy nghĩ còn lại, đại lực xoa bóp Ung Thánh Hựu tròn trịa dồi dào cái mông, hắn tăng thêm rút đâm lực đạo cùng tốc độ, thẳng đến cảm thấy từ bụng dưới thẳng vọt lên vui vẻ, từ cổ họng nơi sâu xa gầm nhẹ một tiếng, hắn cắn một cái thượng Ung Thánh Hựu trắng noãn vai, theo sau liền tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể đem tích trữ đã lâu tinh dịch toàn bộ bắn đi ra.

"Ha. . . Ha. . ." Thô thở hổn hển, nằm nhoài tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn một cái hắn hơi gầy lưng, "Hiện tại so với số bao nhiêu "

Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ép tới không thể động đậy, Ung Thánh Hựu mỏi mệt nằm trên mặt đất, mặt hướng mà buồn buồn nói: ". . . Ta không muốn đếm."

Nghe vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười cười.

Thứ hai sáng sớm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trước mắt bao người dưới thân thiết đem một rương tư liệu giao cho Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay, trước khi đi trả cố ý với hắn giải thích một trận, tờ nào báo biểu đối ứng cái nào cái điều khoản đều nói rõ rõ ràng ràng, về làm công giữa trên đường, cùng ở bên cạnh hắn trợ lý thực sự không chịu được hiếu kỳ, nhìn xem Khương Đại luật sư tấm kia tâm tình trong sáng mặt, khiếp khiếp hỏi: "Khương luật sư, lần này sao vậy đột nhiên đã thấy ra "

Liếc nhìn phụ tá bên cạnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sửa lại một chút bởi vì cuối tuần cùng cà vạt đỏ lẫn lộn một chỗ rửa mà bị nhuộm thành phấn áo sơmi màu đỏ, "Ta tự có biện pháp từ chỗ khác đòi lại."

─FIN─


	5. Chapter 5

"It s better to burn out than to fade away." —Nei Young, "y y, Hey Hey( Out of the Bue ) "

(một )

"Lấy về lại viết."

Tám mươi lăm trang giấy, mười vạn 9,820 cái chữ, mang theo ấn bề ngoài cơ hơi ấm đánh vào Ung Thánh Hựu ăn mặc cách đêm áo sơmi lồng ngực sau, đùng một cái một tiếng ném tới văn phòng không biết được mấy trăm năm không tắm trên mặt thảm.

Ngồi xổm người xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu cấp tốc thanh thiết kế sách từ trên mặt đất mò lên. Đó là hắn mấy cái này tuần lễ thức đêm tăng ca thành quả, chính là bị xem thành rác rưởi cũng không thể cứ như vậy nằm ở nơi này.

Rác rưởi được bỏ vào trong thùng rác.

Cung kính mà ngồi đối diện đang làm việc bàn một đầu khác khóa trưởng hỏi thăm, hắn xoay người đang chuẩn bị rời đi khóa trưởng văn phòng, lại nghe thấy phía sau đàn ông trung niên khinh thường hừ một tiếng, "Liền dài ra khuôn mặt, một chút tác dụng đều không có."

Trầm mặc mà mở cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, cũng không quay đầu lại cứ như vậy ôm quyển kia thiết kế sách đi trở về chỗ ngồi của mình.

Mở ra thức làm công thời gian, âu phục giày da các đồng nghiệp chính vùi đầu với công tác, mỗi cái mắt sáng như đuốc mà nhìn chằm chằm phía trước máy tính màn hình, như là tiến vào Vô Ngã cảnh giới, Ung Thánh Hựu lại biết bọn hắn đều nghe hết vừa vặn khóa trưởng ở trong phòng làm việc gầm thét.

Dù sao không phải lần đầu tiên, hắn tự nhận có thể đối khóa trưởng thối tính khí sản sinh kháng thể, nhưng thủy chung không cách nào đối này tự mang hơi lạnh phòng làm việc bầu không khí miễn dịch.

Bên tay trái, là năm nay mới từ Duyên Thế đại học kinh tế học hệ tốt nghiệp, mới mẻ lá gan; bên tay phải, là Seoul đại kinh doanh học hệ tốt nghiệp lưu đẹp thạc sĩ; phía trước dây thường xuân, hậu phương Luân Đôn chính kinh, được một đám có mạ vàng bằng cấp các đồng nghiệp vây quanh Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ là cái bản thổ đại học hạng hai hệ quản lý tốt nghiệp thâm niên tiền bối.

Tài phiệt xí nghiệp, cương vị lưu động dẫn cao nguyên bởi vì đại thể có hai: Một là áp lực công việc lớn, chống đỡ không được có khối người; một là chỗ trống nhiều, lên chức cấp tốc. Năm nay là Ung Thánh Hựu vào công ty năm thứ ba, cùng thời đồng sự không phải tại trong bộ môn lên chức, chính là hướng về những nghành khác lên chức, độc lưu hắn một người vẫn ngồi ở người mới này tụ tập mở ra thức khu làm việc, cùng hàng xóm toà chỉ có một cái khinh tấm ngăn khoảng cách, hàng xóm toà lại liền một cái an ủi ánh mắt đều lười bố thí.

Dù sao năm tư có khác biệt, thấy hắn một cái lão điểu bị mắng, có chút nhãn lực người mới cũng biết lúc này giữ yên lặng, ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ mới là tốt nhất sách lược, càng đừng nói đánh giá thành tích; bình luận giam sắp tới, chức vị nhiều sư ít nến, đối thủ có thể thiếu một cái là một cái, tại năm tư thượng, lấy tư cách năm nay lên chức có lợi nhất dự bị, Ung Thánh Hựu quẫn cảnh vẫn là đa số người hỉ văn nhạc kiến.

Thanh dự định muộn chút dùng để lót đơn giản quyển kia thiết kế sách ném đến một bên, mở ra màn hình máy tính thượng lít nha lít nhít đồ kỳ trong đó một cái hồ sơ kẹp, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem vừa mới được khóa trưởng ngại được không đáng giá một đồng thiết kế án, thấy dù như thế nào chính mình cũng chạy không thoát tăng ca vận mệnh, hắn rõ ràng đứng lên, cầm lấy Marco chén liền hướng phòng giải khát đi.

Đại tài phiệt cũng là có đại tài phiệt chỗ tốt, miễn phí cà phê trà bánh mặc người tự lấy. Tựa ở góc tường, Ung Thánh Hựu chính mở ra đào ngũ, đặt tại quần tây điện thoại di động trong túi lại chấn động hai lần.

chín điểm, chỗ cũ. tin tức đến từ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền.

Nhìn xem nằm ở trong điện thoại di động vậy được chữ, nếm khẩu tức dung cà phê, Ung Thánh Hựu một tay liền làm mất đi cái tin tức trở lại: Pass, tăng ca. 

Đối phương đáp lại rất nhanh sẽ lại xuất hiện tại khung chat bên trong. No pass, không gặp không về. 

Nhíu mày lại, Ung Thánh Hựu tại không người trong phòng giải khát hình dáng như bất đắc dĩ mà lắc lắc đầu, khóe miệng lại nhiều hơn một tia cười yếu ớt, mấy ngày thức đêm tích luỹ xuống uể oải trả ở trên mặt chưa cởi, ánh mắt lại sáng như mỗi đêm thành thị giữa lóe lên nghê hồng.

(hai )

Cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lần thứ nhất thấy mặt là ở giữa tiểu quán rượu.

Cải chính. Cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lần thứ nhất mặt đối mặt gặp mặt là ở giữa tiểu quán rượu.

Hai người tại diễn đàn thảo luận bản ăn ảnh nhận thức đã lâu, thật nếu nói là vì cái gì quen biết Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng nhớ không được, chung quy là vì một hồi có quan hệ đến tột cùng ai mới là Rock thần đoàn các loại nhàm chán tranh luận mới cùng cái này người có lần thứ nhất tiếp xúc, sau khi thứ hai, thứ ba, thứ tư năm sáu bảy tám chín lần cũng đều là tại nhạc rock bản thượng, mà lúc đó diễn đàn dùng tên giả vẫn vì rn RHh 95089 Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại vô ý giữa biết được hai người đều tại cùng một cái trong thành thị học đại học sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như vậy tại đối phương nhõng nhẽo đòi hỏi dưới đáp ứng rồi trong đời lần thứ nhất mặt cơ.

Có lúc Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn sẽ nhớ, giả sử ngày đó hắn không có đáp ứng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, sau khi nhân sinh sẽ có hay không có chỗ bất đồng.

Đáp án chỉ sợ là sẽ không.

Chỉ là có thêm phân cam tâm.

Nhưng mà, đơn riêng chỉ là phần này cam tâm liền đủ để xoay chuyển thế giới của hắn, đưa hắn hiện hữu tất cả một lần lật đổ.

Lần thứ nhất thấy mặt tiểu quán rượu là cái Rock rượu. Mỗi tháng tuần thứ hai thứ tư, tức sử dụng xã hội, bất luận lẫn nhau có bao nhiêu bận bịu, bọn hắn tổng hội ước ở cái này tiểu trong tửu quán uống rượu, vừa nghe thế kỷ trước phong quang nhất thời nhạc rock khúc, một bên đối trên ti vi vừa múa vừa hát thần tượng đoàn thể xì mũi coi thường, hai mươi mấy tuổi thanh niên giống như lão đầu, nhớ lại lẫn nhau đều không từng trải qua thời đại hoàng kim, cùng nhau nữa được chân chính nhận thức quá Rock thời kỳ toàn thịnh lão bản tùy ý trêu chọc.

Thoải mái nhân sinh đại để như thế, vì vậy nếu thật muốn bởi vì tăng ca mà bỏ qua mỗi tháng một lần tụ hội, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là rất không bỏ được.

Biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói được là làm được, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là gấp đuổi chậm đuổi xử lý trên tay trệ sau công tác, đi tới quán rượu lúc nhưng cũng là ước định thời gian một giờ sau.

Mới vừa vào rượu, hắn liền nhìn thấy ngồi ở đài bên cạnh hai người. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một thân hàng hiệu âu phục, ngồi ở đằng kia lại như cái quay quảng cáo người mẫu, nổi bật lên một bên ăn mặc tùy tính Kim Tại Hoán có phần khó coi, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy lại giật mình Kim Tại Hoán tựa hồ từ trước đây sẽ không sao vậy biến qua.

"Ngươi sao vậy lão ăn mặc cùng cái học sinh cấp ba như thế" ngồi vào Kim Tại Hoán bên cạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu điểm ly bia sau không nhịn được hỏi."Ngươi học sinh không coi thường ngươi mới là lạ."

"Ta là dùng kỹ thuật phục người tốt ah." Sớm thành thói quen Ung Thánh Hựu vừa thấy mặt đã trước tiên lấy chính mình trêu đùa, Kim Tại Hoán không chịu yếu thế mà hướng đối trên mặt chữ điền chỉ chỉ, "Ước ao ta dung nhan hài đồng cứ việc nói thẳng, ngươi xem ngươi trên mặt mắt quầng thâm đều nhanh khi đến ba rồi, ca ngươi lá gan có khỏe không "

"Dựa vào!" Đẩy ra Kim Tại Hoán ngăn ở trước mặt ngón tay, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài miệng mắng thì mắng, tay lại không tự chủ đụng phải dưới ánh mắt phương, cẩn thận từng li từng tí xoa bóp khởi gò má.

Thấy thế, ngồi ở Kim Tại Hoán một bên khác Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cười đến không có tim không có phổi."Hai người các ngươi có thể hay không liền yên tĩnh một chút dưới đáng thương đáng thương ta nghe mấy năm các ngươi những này nói nhảm lỗ tai, ân "

"Ca, ngươi sau khi muốn nghe trả nghe không được đây này." Tưới khẩu bia, Kim Tại Hoán gò má ửng hồng, ánh mắt khó được mà vẩn đục, "Không sao, sau này chúng ta coi tin tức, ngươi mở chếch lục, muốn lời của chúng ta bất cứ lúc nào đều có thể nghe."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền kêu gào thanh âm, "Ngươi liền bỏ qua ta, tìm người khác đi lãng phí tính mạng của hắn, của ta nhưng quý giá rồi!"

Nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán bất mãn mà chùy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cánh tay, Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến suýt chút nữa được trong miệng chiếc kia bia sang đến, thật vất vả nuốt xuống mới nói: "Thủ tục đều làm xong chưa thời điểm nào xuất phát "

"Tháng sau." Dừng lại cùng Kim Tại Hoán chơi đùa, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn phía đồng dạng ăn mặc âu phục, người lại có vẻ hơi uể oải Ung Thánh Hựu, thấy hắn tuy nhiên tại cười, nụ cười nhưng có chút ảm đạm, trước kia lời muốn nói liền sao vậy cũng không nói ra được.

Cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại trong rượu uống một giờ rượu, sớm đã đem lẫn nhau tình trạng gần đây mò thất thất bát bát, biết Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đang do dự cái gì, Kim Tại Hoán tầm mắt tại hai Nhân Gian dao động dưới sau liền trực tiếp mở miệng: "Mẫn Huyền ca yếu bán nhà cửa rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nụ cười trong nháy mắt đọng lại ở trên mặt.". . . Phòng ở ư hiện tại ở cái gian phòng kia "

Vốn muốn tìm cái thời cơ thích hợp lại nói với Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện này, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền oán trách trừng Kim Tại Hoán một mắt."Không phải, là lão gia."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lão gia từ khi tổ phụ mất sau liền một mực không người cư trú, bây giờ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền sắp điều nhiệm nước Mỹ tổng công ty, Hoàng gia cha mẹ muốn xử lý xong dư thừa bất động sản cũng là có thể thông cảm được, Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng rõ ràng này không liên quan chuyện của mình, trong lòng khó tránh khỏi vẫn là hết rồi một khối, tính toán bên tay chính mình còn có bao nhiêu tiền dư, đầu mua có thể vay đến bao nhiêu phòng vay, thẳng đến Kim Tại Hoán cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại bắt đầu những lời khác đề, hắn mới như rơi mất ca tụng chạy người giống như chầm chậm theo tới.

"Nhà kia bán ư "

Cùng Kim Tại Hoán đối liếc nhìn, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có lúc thật nắm Ung Thánh Hựu cái cỗ này không hiểu bướng bỉnh sức lực không cách nào."Thánh Hựu, người mua đã giao đặt trước."

Trương há miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu không hề nghĩ ngợi lên đường: "Hắn giao bao nhiêu ta cho ngươi gấp đôi tiền đặt cọc."

Tuy nhiên tại tập đoàn tài chính lớn công tác, Ung Thánh Hựu tiền lương vẫn cùng bình thường dân đi làm không kém bao nhiêu, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lão gia tại vùng ngoại thành, không chỉ có bình số lớn, lại là nhà đơn hàm phòng dưới đất cùng chỗ trong xe tòa nhà, phổ thông dân đi làm công tác cái bảy tám năm đều chưa chắc mua được, huống chi là mới xuất xã hội ba năm hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu câu nói này không qua não, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lại tâm như Minh Kính.

"Thánh Hựu. . . Này cùng tiền không liên quan, là buôn bán Phương Tín lại vấn đề."

Được Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dùng một câu nói đánh về phiếu vé, Ung Thánh Hựu không lên tiếng nữa, tiếng trầm uống lên trước mặt bia, một bên khác, cự tuyệt bạn tốt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền có phần lúng túng liền cũng trầm mặc lại, ngồi ở hai người trung ương, cảm nhận được bầu không khí biến hóa, Kim Tại Hoán chỉ tự trách mình nhanh miệng, không thể làm gì khác hơn là nhanh chóng điều đình: "Nếu phòng ở đều nhanh bán, không bằng chúng ta lễ này bái đi xem xem rất lâu không đi cái kia vừa bẩn vừa tiểu nhân phòng dưới đất rồi."

"Uy ngươi nói cái kia vừa bẩn vừa tiểu nhân phòng dưới đất là nhà ông nội của ta." Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vừa nghe, lập tức trợn mắt lên giả vờ tức giận nói.

"Ca, ngươi không thể yêu cầu người không nói thật." Lắc đầu một cái, Kim Tại Hoán chỉ vào Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tấm kia giả sinh khí mặt liền cười, "Sự thực là vừa bẩn vừa cái tôi tựu không thể nói thành lại sạch sẽ lại lớn, còn nhớ trước đây Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa đến, toàn bộ không gian liền đầy, hai người các ngươi đi đến đầu vừa đứng, ta cùng Thánh Hựu ca liền, "

"Uy đừng nói nữa." Đẩy một cái Kim Tại Hoán, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu gò má trộm dò xét mắt, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhanh chóng đánh gãy, thấy gương mặt đó không có một chút nào dao động, lúc này mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, tiện thể đối Kim Tại Hoán đêm nay lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần nói lỡ dành cho trên con mắt xem thường.

Hai cái đại nam nhân ngồi ở bên cạnh nháy mắt ra hiệu, Ung Thánh Hựu sao vậy hội không phát hiện, vẻn vẹn chỉ là không nghĩ, cũng không cách nào Phân Thần để ý tới mà thôi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Bốn chữ này phóng tới hôm nay vẫn như cũ có hắn không thể truyền lời trọng lượng.

Mỗi một lần tại trong ti vi, trong radio, võng lộ Logo nhìn lên đến bốn chữ này, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tư vẫn hội không cách nào khống chế mà rơi chụp, vợt tại vài năm ở giữa giải trí truyền thông lật ngược nhắc nhở cùng người bên ngoài lơ đãng thuận miệng nhấc lên bên dưới càng kéo càng dài, càng rơi Việt Viễn, xa đến làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu đều đã quên chính mình đến tột cùng trả dừng lại ở cái nào trong bài hát, sau nhịp nên sao vậy đánh, cổ ca tụng lại nên rơi vào tiểu cổ vẫn là bên trong cổ thượng.

Một cái hội rơi chụp tay trống, còn có tác dụng nơi ư

Đem trong chén dĩ nhiên không còn bọt khí bia uống một hơi cạn sạch, Ung Thánh Hựu liếc nhìn trên cổ tay bề ngoài, quyết định đây là đêm nay cuối cùng một chén rượu.

Cũng may hắn không đả cổ.

(ba )

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất thấy đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện, là ở Kim Tại Hoán trong miệng cái kia, vừa bẩn vừa tiểu nhân trong tầng hầm ngầm.

"Ngươi đã biết đánh cổ, ta sẽ đàn ghi-ta, không bằng chúng ta lại tìm hai người, tổ cái đoàn." Năm năm trước, rượu hàm tai nóng thời khắc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền như đề nghị này.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ rất rõ, lúc đó cách bia chén, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tấm kia khuôn mặt dễ nhìn tại khởi khởi phục phục bọt nước giữa có chút vặn vẹo, cũng không biết được là vì gương mặt đó thực sự quá khôi hài, vẫn là cái này đề án hoang đường được thú vị, Ung Thánh Hựu thuận miệng liền đồng ý.

"Được, nếu như ngươi tìm được nhân." Hắn nhớ rõ hắn nói như thế, vì chính mình để lại đầu không lớn không nhỏ sau đường, cuối cùng lại chỉ chứng minh rồi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là cái đáng hận hành động phái.

Kim Tại Hoán là cái thứ nhất xin vào đoàn người.

Lúc đó Kim Tại Hoán còn là một hôi sữa chưa khô đích học sinh cấp ba, ôm thanh đàn ghi-ta liền xông vào trong rượu, hỏi bọn họ có phải hay không tại diễn đàn bản thượng nhận người, thấy hắn vị thành niên, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên không chút suy nghĩ liền một tiếng cự tuyệt, mười tám tuổi Kim Tại Hoán người lại hung hăng cực kì.

"Trước hết nghe lại nói, ta bảo đảm các ngươi không tìm được so với ta càng tốt hơn."

Đây cũng là Kim Tại Hoán vào đoàn toàn bộ trải qua. Trên thực tế, Ung Thánh Hựu đang nghe Kim Tại Hoán câu nói này sau vẫn luôn nơi với hoảng hốt trạng thái, cứ thế với phía sau Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đến tột cùng sao vậy sẽ để cho một cái lớp 12 sinh vào đoàn, hắn một điểm đều không nhớ ra được.

Nhưng cho dù Kim Tại Hoán lợi hại đến đâu, tuổi không qua quan vẫn là thiết tranh tranh sự thực, đàn ghi-ta kỹ xảo chính là luyện được cho dù tốt, vào không được rượu liền không cách nào lên đài, chỉ có một bộ tốt cổ họng cũng là uổng công, bất đắc dĩ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền là đoàn trưởng, Ung Thánh Hựu không chuyện tốt sau phủ quyết quyết định của hắn, không thể làm gì khác hơn là lần nữa với hắn cường điệu Kim Tại Hoán là trường hợp đặc biệt, tay Bass khẳng định được tìm thích hợp nhân tuyển.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một lời đáp ứng, hai người liền đạt thành không tìm vị thành niên nhận thức chung, không biết cái này nhận thức chung cũng không lâu lắm lại bị một người khác đánh vỡ.

Người này chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

(bốn )

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gia gia trước kia là giữa sắt thép rèn đúc công ty xã trưởng, khi còn trẻ bởi vì khởi công xưởng kiếm không ít tiền, nhưng cùng lúc cũng thanh thân thể làm hỏng rồi, lão nhân gia lãng tai được rất nghiêm trọng, thế là làm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quyết định làm một cái nhạc rock đoàn lúc, cái thứ nhất nghĩ tới, chính là gia gia sống một mình cái kia tòa nhà, vị trí tại vùng ngoại thành ba tầng lầu thấu thiên biệt thự.

Biệt thự thượng tầng ba, dưới đất có một gian phòng dưới đất, nhiều năm không, trừ khỏi đến chính là một phương Tiểu Thiên địa, dù cho đơn sơ, lại đừng có một loại ở ẩn chờ sấm mùa xuân phong tình, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chính mình rất hài lòng, lại mệt muốn chết rồi hỗ trợ sửa sang lại Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Kim Tại Hoán, dù sao Hoàng Đại thiếu gia tuy rằng yêu cầu nghiêm ngặt, thân thể lại tinh tế được không xong, hơi chút chạm điểm bẩn da thịt liền khởi bệnh sởi, cuối cùng bẩn nhất công việc nặng nhọc nhất liền toàn bộ rơi vào hai trong tay người.

Phòng dưới đất không lớn, một bộ hiệp sĩ cổ đi đến đầu vẫy một cái trên căn bản liền chiếm một phần ba, còn sót lại không gian bày trương cũ sô pha, một bộ đơn giản cái bàn liền chen lấn mọi người yếu nghiêng đi, nhưng ba cái đại nam hài vẫn vì cái này chuyên môn với đoàn luyện của bọn họ không gian mà làm không biết mệt, hầu như chỉ cần rảnh rỗi liền sẽ ổ ở nơi này, nói chuyện phiếm, luyện một chút khúc.

Ngày ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đi dưới đi về nhỏ hẹp Luyện Tập Thất liền bên ngoài cầu thang, mí mắt liền nhảy dồn dập, vừa vào cửa, một cái xa lạ nam hài liền ngồi ở đó trương xếp đặt đến mức cách môn gần nhất trên bàn, cõng lấy một cái toàn thân màu đỏ I banez PIB3, vùi đầu luyện thang âm dáng dấp chăm chú mà Trầm Tĩnh, nhìn qua tư thế mười phần.

Ngồi ở góc khuôn mặt mới có một đôi đẹp mắt tay, gẩy Bess thủ pháp thành thạo, thanh vị đổi được nước chảy mây trôi, xem liền hiểu được kiến thức cơ bản làm vững chắc, màu đen mũ duyên dưới cất giấu mặt đen tối không rõ, từ nhọn xảo cằm cùng sóng mũi cao lại có thể nhìn ra cái này lần đầu gặp gỡ tay Bass có một tấm suất khí mặt, phù hợp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quảng cáo thượng yêu cầu cơ bản.

"Người mới" cho rằng người là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền mang tới, đi tới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bên cạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng hỏi, "Nhìn lên có chút lợi hại."

Chính làm ấm tay luyện tập, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền một bên gẩy dây cung vừa nói: "Có lợi hại hay không ta không biết được, nhưng người là Kim Tại Hoán mang tới." Hướng Ung Thánh Hựu liếc nhìn, hắn hướng ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon Kim Tại Hoán bĩu bĩu môi, ám chỉ ý vị dày đặc.

"Học sinh cấp ba !" Che miệng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu suýt chút nữa không quản được âm thanh số lượng, "Không phải đã nói không nhận tội học sinh cấp ba đấy sao lại tới một cái, chúng ta một cái đàn ghi-ta một chiếc cổ buổi tối đi rượu biểu diễn cái gì "

Nhún nhún vai, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhìn lên không cái gì cái gọi là. Kim Tại Hoán mang tới người này, vừa vào cửa, hỏi thăm một chút sau liền trước sau uốn tại góc luyện đồ đạc của mình, nhìn lên đối gia nhập bọn hắn không có một chút nào hứng thú, hắn cũng liền lười quản hắn.

Nhưng San San đến muộn Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên chưa kịp nhìn ra vị kia học sinh cấp ba ý nghĩ.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền vừa định nói với hắn người ta còn chưa nói yếu nhập bọn, liền thấy hắn chân dài một bước, bước nhanh đi tới vị kia tay Bass trước mặt, ngay cả chào hỏi đều bớt đi, húc đầu liền nói với người ta: "Ngươi là cao trung sinh xin lỗi, nhưng chúng ta không nhận tội vị thành niên."

Đổi lại bình thường, Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện chắc chắn sẽ không như thế gọn gàng dứt khoát, nhưng ở Kim Tại Hoán gia nhập bọn hắn sau, Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất cảm thấy Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đề nghị này hay là có thể được, bọn hắn hay là thật có thể làm ra chút thành tích, xông ra điểm cái gì đến, chôn giấu tại sâu trong nội tâm, liền ngay cả mình cũng chưa từng biết được qua giấc mơ bởi vậy được miễn cưỡng tỉnh lại, mà nếu tỉnh rồi, hắn liền tuyệt sẽ không để nó ngủ trở lại.

Nghe vậy, thiếu niên ngẩng đầu lên, lộ ra một Trương Tú tức giận mặt trái xoan.

". . . Cái gì "

Thiếu niên có một đôi dài nhỏ ánh mắt, Vi Vi rủ xuống đuôi mắt khiến hắn nhìn qua chán chường mà lười biếng, khóe mắt một viên nước mắt nốt ruồi lại giao phó hắn mấy phần mang theo bén nhọn gợi cảm, được cặp mắt kia không e dè mà thẳng tắp đánh giá, ở sau lưng xoa xoa tay, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu có chút khẩn trương."Ta nói, chúng ta không nhận tội vị thành niên."

Không biết là tại tiêu hóa tin tức đột nhiên xuất hiện này, vẫn là đang vì mình không trúng cử cảm thấy tiếc hận, ôm trong tay màu đỏ Bess, thiếu niên mắt cũng không chớp mà nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, thẳng đến sau người bị hắn chăm chú hai gò má đỏ bừng, mới mở miệng hỏi: "Cái kia Kim Tại Hoán đây này "

"Hắn là ngoại lệ." Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng thắn mà nói.

Tựa hồ không phải cơ linh loại hình, nhìn qua đứng ở trước mặt, thân mặc màu đen mũ áo Ung Thánh Hựu, thiếu niên hơi giật mình mà lại nhìn hắn một lúc."Tại sao "

Lần này đổi Ung Thánh Hựu bối rối."Bởi vì, bởi vì. . ." Bởi vì Kim Tại Hoán rất mạnh bởi vì hắn rất biết hát nói là tại sao nếu đều muốn cự tuyệt đối phương, hắn còn phải ở nơi này cùng này cái xú tiểu tử giải thích như thế nhiều nhìn xem học sinh cấp ba cái kia Trương Thanh chát chát nhưng có chút tùy tiện mặt Khổng, Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình trước tiên ở trong đầu rối loạn một vòng, ngươi sau mới ấp úng mà chột dạ nói: "Bởi vì chúng ta yêu cầu hắn "

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng câu đuôi hay là hỏi câu, để trước sau ở một bên nghe trộm hai người bọn họ đối thoại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền quay đầu liền một tay chụp thượng sau đầu của chính mình.

Sau này tuyệt đối không thể để Ung Thánh Hựu đối ngoại giao thiệp.

Thiếu niên vừa nghe, chân vừa đạp liền từ trên bàn rơi xuống, lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu mới phát hiện, thiếu niên kia dĩ nhiên còn cao hơn chính mình này sao một điểm.

"Các ngươi yêu cầu hắn." Đứng ở Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, thiếu niên ở trên cao nhìn xuống giống như mà nhìn hắn, vai mang theo thanh này màu đỏ Bess tại đèn chân không dưới có chút chói mắt, qua lại đến Ung Thánh Hựu mí mắt lại bắt đầu nhảy lên múa.

"Cái kia ta sẽ cho ngươi cần ta."

Hiện tại hồi tưởng lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói chính là ngươi, mà không phải là các ngươi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết được đó chỉ là hắn nhất thời nói sai vẫn là còn lại cái gì, nhưng chung quy đến cuối cùng, hắn là yêu cầu hắn.

Năm ấy, vì thực hiện giấc mơ, hắn yêu cầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Hắn yêu cầu kỹ thuật của hắn, hắn âm nhạc, hắn Bess, ngươi sau theo thời gian, hắn tiến một bước yêu cầu người của hắn, trái tim hắn, hắn hôn môi, hắn ôm ấp.

Nhưng khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng xưa nay không nghĩ tới, khi hắn yêu cầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng thời, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng đang đòi hỏi chính mình, đòi hỏi tiến tới cướp đoạt, cướp đoạt lại đến đào rỗng, đã đến cuối cùng, khi hắn trả không tới kịp biết rõ đến tột cùng là hắn yêu cầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm đến nhiều, vẫn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ hắn nơi này cướp đoạt nhiều lắm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền này sao rõ ràng mà thẳng bước đi.

Mang theo giấc mộng của hắn, cùng hắn ái tình.

Cũng không quay đầu lại.

(sáu )

Mới vừa thành đoàn trận kia, bọn hắn liền một cái chính thức diễn xuất cơ hội cũng tiếp không tới.

Kéo hai cái vị thành niên, vào không được rượu bọn họ chỉ có thể ở khoảng không biểu diễn, khi thì bởi vì quá ồn mà bị phụ cận hàng xóm kháng nghị báo động, khi thì bởi vì không có đầu đường nghệ nhân giấy phép được đuổi xa.

Thế kỷ hai mươi mốt là cái nhạc rock từ từ suy thoái thời đại, tại tràn ngập thần tượng nam đoàn, nữ đoàn, đao quần vũ cùng nhạc vi tính trong không khí, thuần túy âm nhạc diễn tấu phảng phất thành thời đại trước đồ vật, nói dễ nghe một chút gọi hoài cựu, nói khó nghe điểm chính là quá hạn.

Không có hoa mắt biên múa cùng trang phục biểu diễn, bọn hắn có chỉ là hai cái đàn ghi-ta, một cái Bess, một chiếc cổ, hát không phải đương thời tối tân triều khúc, tối tuyệt hảo từ, lại là thế kỷ trước phản chiến tư tưởng cùng tự do ý chí, tận hưởng lạc thú trước mắt y hệt hưởng lạc chủ nghĩa cùng với khàn cả giọng phóng túng ái dục.

Bốn cái nam hài, ở cái này chỉ có một chiếc phá đèn trong tầng hầm ngầm dùng âm nhạc cùng hiệu quả khí gào thét bọn hắn mộng, bọn hắn mộng lại không phải tương lai mà là quá khứ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng hỏi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, lúc trước tại sao sẽ tìm hắn đồng thời tổ chức thành đoàn thể, hắn nhớ rõ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói rồi một bộ lý luận ── người này luôn có một đống lớn có có không không lý luận, phảng phất thế giới này chỉ là từ một đống lý luận chống đỡ lấy ── Rock là một loại ngược hướng trầm mặc.

Trầm mặc là loại xoắn ốc. Số ít cùng đa số, yếu thế cùng cường thế, làm một loại ý kiến vượt lên với còn lại, chống đỡ phe thiểu số ý kiến người liền sẽ bởi vì sợ được cô lập mà trầm mặc, tạo thành cường giả càng mạnh, người yếu càng yếu, loại này vận động hiện lên xoắn ốc hoạt động.

Rock lại là ngược hướng trầm mặc xoắn ốc.

Rock sẽ không nịnh nọt, càng sẽ không im lặng không lên tiếng; Rock là độc sắp xếp chúng nghị, là có chuyện nói thẳng, yêu liền nói yêu, hận liền nói hận, bằng phẳng, sạch sẽ quang minh.

Đó là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong lòng cho rằng âm nhạc nên có bộ dáng, mà hắn cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là như thế.

Xác thực, khi đó Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là như thế cho rằng, hắn vui vẻ tiếp nhận rồi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bộ này thuyết pháp, cho là mình cũng là dám yêu dám hận nhân vật, vì vậy làm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhờ vào dàn nhạc chi tiện đối ưa thích nữ hài tử hát thuyết minh lúc, hắn tại hậu thuẫn dắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn hắn.

Năm ấy bọn họ cơ hồ là đi theo thanh xuân định nghĩa đi.

Bọn hắn hội thừa dịp đoàn luyện lúc dùng tầm mắt triền miên, thừa dịp Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán lưng đối với bọn họ, đắm chìm tại tiếng nhạc của chính mình bên trong lúc, tại ghi-ta điện cùng trong tiếng ca vội vã tại lẫn nhau cánh môi thượng hạ xuống vừa hôn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lớp 12 hồi đó, bọn hắn ái tình là trong tầng hầm ngầm chơi trốn tìm, bọn hắn tại Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán dưới mí mắt, hưởng thụ phần kia bởi vì thế tục trầm mặc xoắn ốc mang đến vô tận lạc thú cùng vui vẻ, phòng dưới đất bởi vì yêu mà vô hạn kéo dài, thành một cái chuyên chở thế gian vạn vật Vũ Trụ, bên trong có hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện, còn có những kia kèm theo hai người ái tình mà đến tất cả mỹ hảo sự vật, nếu cuộc sống sung sướng là cái có hạn giá trị, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ nói đoạn thời gian kia là người khác sinh bên trong hết thảy sung sướng cô đọng.

Khi đó hắn có thanh xuân, có yêu tình, có bằng hữu, có Khương Nghĩa Kiện, còn có mộng.

Hắn nắm giữ thừa tải những này, cái kia dường như phòng dưới đất y hệt Vũ Trụ, nhưng hắn biết, cái hắn muốn không chỉ là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhà phòng dưới đất, hắn còn muốn những đất kia tầng hầm ra, thanh xuân, yêu, bằng hữu, mộng, còn có phòng dưới đất ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Không chỉ có là Ung Thánh Hựu, khi đó bọn hắn đều phải được càng nhiều.

(bảy )

Cơ hội tới đến mức rất đột nhiên.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Kim Tại Hoán thi lên đại học năm ấy Hạ Thiên, một cái hoạt động bày ra đột nhiên tìm tới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, nói là bọn hắn trước kia dự định ban nhạc lên không được tràng, cấp bách cần một cái có thể lập tức vào sân dàn nhạc, chỉ cần có thể bổ túc năm đến mười phút tiết mục chỗ trống, hát cái gì đều tốt.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cơ hồ là một cái liền đáp lại rồi.

AC/DC, đại nhân vật, màu tím đậm, nam hài nhóm bởi vì tuyển khúc nháo đằng một đêm, cuối cùng mới quyết định dùng hai đầu Rock nhiệt môn ca khúc cùng với một bài Kim Tại Hoán tự nghĩ ra khúc lên đài.

Cho đến ngày nay, Ung Thánh Hựu đều có thể nhớ rõ biểu diễn đêm trước cảm giác khẩn trương, hầu như cả đêm, hắn liền nằm ở đại học túc xá trên cái giường nhỏ kia, lăn qua lộn lại, một cái bật đèn đọc phổ dùng ngón tay cùng bàn chân lén lút luyện tập, một cái tắt đèn nằm ở trên giường tự lẩm bẩm cho mình tiếp sức, thẳng đến ngủ ở dưới phô bạn cùng phòng cuối cùng không thể nhịn được nữa mà đánh ván giường của hắn, hắn mới bằng lòng nhắm mắt lại.

Bọn hắn biểu diễn ngoài ý liệu thành công. Tuy rằng mở ra thức sân khấu khán giả đều là tới tới đi đi, tiếng vỗ tay cũng lất pha lất phất, nhưng làm lần thứ nhất lĩnh thù lao sân khấu, lúc đó bất quá mới sinh viên đại học bọn họ đều rất hài lòng.

Đêm hè nóng ở trong người sôi trào, mồ hôi tại bên ngoài thân bốc hơi lại ngưng tụ, cho dù quần áo đều mồ hôi ẩm ướt, đầu ngón tay cũng bởi vì căng thẳng mà tê dại, hắn vẫn không ngừng gõ cổ mặt, lại như đó là đài viên tiếp theo viên người xem tâm, hắn yếu tại tối tinh chuẩn thời khắc, đánh vào chính xác lòng người thượng, để cho bọn họ nhớ kỹ chính mình, muốn quên cũng không quên được.

Hắn phải đi được càng xa hơn, bay càng cao hơn, đi hướng càng tốt đẹp hơn nổi tiếng sân khấu, hát bọn hắn ca, bắn ra bọn hắn khúc, cùng hắn bạn bè nhóm đồng thời.

Cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Kim Tại Hoán, còn có Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng thời.

Đêm hôm ấy, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình chưa từng như lập tức như vậy cách giấc mơ như thế gần, bọn hắn hát, ăn khuya, uống rượu khánh công, đẩy ngà say men say, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trộm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền trong tay phòng dưới đất chìa khoá, đưa hắn kéo đến đoàn luyện trong tầng hầm ngầm hôn môi, bọn hắn ở đằng kia trương trong ngày thường Kim Tại Hoán ngồi viết khúc trên ghế xô pha điên cuồng làm tình, sô pha cũ kỹ, phát ra sắc bén cọt kẹt thanh âm, hắn lại cảm thấy đó là trên thế giới tình cảm nhất thanh âm , Khương Nghĩa Kiện mồ hôi tích ở trên người hắn, mà hắn thì ngấm vào trong sô pha, phòng dưới đất cái kia chén đèn chân không tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện phía sau không ngừng chập chờn, cực kỳ giống trên sân khấu chói mắt đèn đóm, thân thể đụng nhau âm thanh giống như tiếng vỗ tay, mà hắn cao triều lúc rít gào thì bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngậm vào vào trong miệng, phảng phất là ở nói với hắn: Tạm gác lại lần sau.

Tiếc nuối là vì lần sau mà sinh, mà lần sau, khán giả sẽ vì bọn hắn mà rít gào.

Lần kia biểu diễn không thể nghi ngờ là thuốc cường tâm châm, nó cải biến đoàn bên trong bầu không khí, để cho bọn họ mục có thể bằng chỗ có Quang Minh, tất cả phảng phất vận hành tại vững vàng hòa hoãn đoàn tàu trên quỹ đạo, hướng về tốt phương hướng chạy mà đi, nhưng nhiều năm sau bây giờ, làm Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lại đoạn này qua lại lúc, hắn lại biết lần kia biểu diễn bất quá chỉ là Yun-night Speed cuối cùng một cái đột ngột hàng, vận hành phía trước, không phải bất kỳ điểm đến nào hoặc trạm trung chuyển.

Chỉ là công viên giải trí điểm cuối.

(8 )

Kế lần kia sân khấu sau, liền cũng không còn còn lại biểu diễn.

Ban đầu kích động từ từ Thẩm lắng đọng, bởi vì cảm thụ qua trôi nổi mang tới thoải mái dễ chịu cảm giác, vì vậy càng có thể lĩnh hội hắn sau sức hút của trái đất nặng nề.

Mùa hạ bước chân có phần tập tễnh, vốn nên là mùa thu mùa, nhưng dù sao có thể nhìn thấy Hạ Thiên đuôi, phòng dưới đất vừa nóng lại buồn bực, liên đới mỗi lần đoàn luyện Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán cũng không chịu chờ lâu hai giây, đều là luyện xong liền chim thú tán, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này liền sẽ cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nắm chìa khoá, chờ lâu cái một giờ, lấy luyện tập tên Yoshiyuki ôn tồn chi thực, chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm giác được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lời nói biến thiếu.

Vốn cũng không phải là nói nhiều loại hình, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ coi hắn là được nóng, liền cũng không rất lưu ý, dù sao luyến Nhân Gian không cần dư thừa nhũng vô dụng ngôn ngữ, thanh xuân như bọn hắn, đôi môi quang là dùng để hôn môi cọ xát liền phân thân thiếu phương pháp, nói chuyện bất quá chỉ là ngắn mà dồn dập sáu mươi bốn phân bỏ chỉ phù, cuối cùng vẫn được tiến vào sau tiểu tiết sảng khoái rên rỉ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là cái người thú vị, khi thì ấu trĩ khi thì thận trọng, tại luôn luôn tự nhận khuyết thiếu thú vị tính Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt đây là thập phần bất khả tư nghị, hắn cơ hồ là Thẩm say ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện không dừng tận mị lực bên trong, cùng hắn làm hết hết thảy hắn không hề nghĩ rằng như qua sự tình, mà hắn thập phần vững tin, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại âm nhạc thượng thực lực cùng trời phú, có thể dẫn dắt hắn nhìn thấy càng nhiều đã biết cùng không biết, dám nghĩ cùng không dám nghĩ.

Chuyện này, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cũng thập phần hiểu rõ.

"Rất lợi hại, bọn hắn." Một ngày, nhìn xem giống nhau thường ngày ngồi ở đó trương phá trên ghế xô pha thảo luận dưới tay tự nghĩ ra khúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Kim Tại Hoán, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chợt ngươi thở dài nói: "Tuổi so với chúng ta nhẹ, năng lực nhưng xa xa đem chúng ta vung tại sau đầu." Tại Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chăm chú, hắn đốc định nói: "Bọn hắn sẽ thành công."

Tại sao là bọn hắn, mà không phải chúng ta Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hỏi, không biết tại sao lại hỏi không ra miệng.

Từ Ung Thánh Hựu về nhìn qua đáy mắt của chính mình nhìn thấy nghi hoặc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền dời đi tầm mắt, hít vài hơi khói mới mang theo áy náy cười cười, "Ta học kỳ sau liền muốn đi trao đổi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lặng rồi. Hắn chưa từng nghe Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nhắc qua. Trên thực tế, bọn hắn chưa từng nói qua dàn nhạc cùng âm nhạc bên ngoài chuyện.

Thấy người bên cạnh một mặt dại ra, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tiếp tục cười, bên mép áy náy lại hóa thành bất đắc dĩ, "Ngươi hiểu Thánh Hựu. Chúng ta không thể như vậy cả đời. Bọn hắn hay là có thể, nhưng chúng ta không được." Theo Hoàng Mẫn Huyền hướng phía trước nỗ cằm nhìn tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn tại góc cùng Kim Tại Hoán nhao nhao lấy nơi đó hợp âm đến tột cùng nên sao vậy đổi, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu lại trống rỗng, âm phù trở nên không có chút ý nghĩa nào, còn dư lại cũng chỉ là ong ong vang lên tạp âm.

"Có một số việc, không phải chỉ dựa vào nỗ lực liền có thể làm được."

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền thanh âm rất nhẹ, nhẹ như cây kim như thế, tinh tế dày đặc mà đâm vào hắn màng tai thượng, Ung Thánh Hựu làm muốn phản bác Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lời nói, muốn nói nỗ lực là sẽ có hồi báo, không người có tài hoa chỉ cần chịu nỗ lực cũng sẽ thành công, nhưng đợi hắn thật sự nghĩ ra một phen có lý có chứng cứ thuyết từ lúc, đề tài dĩ nhiên trước đi vào chính mình không đuổi kịp địa phương, như là Hoàng Mẫn Huyền chuyện cười y hệt uỷ thác, lại như những Hoàng đó Mẫn Huyền trong miệng miêu tả, hai người chưa từng đi qua những dị quốc đó cảnh tượng, khó được hai người cuối cùng tại nhận thức ba năm sau hiện tại bắt đầu tán gẫu lên trừ ra Rock bên ngoài sinh hoạt hằng ngày, hắn nhưng lại ngay cả phổ thông mà tiến hành đối thoại đều không thể.

Không có thể nói ra cãi lại liền này sao nghẹn ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong bụng, ngâm vị toan ngâm được phát ra trướng, vì vậy đêm hôm ấy, làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện nâng cao hạ thân tiến vào hắn, ở trong cơ thể hắn liên tục khuấy lên lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy cực kỳ khó chịu.

"Xảy ra chuyện gì" cuối cùng phát hiện dưới thân người dị dạng, dừng lại đong đưa hông của, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai tay chống tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, mồ hôi từ trên trán từng giọt rơi vào tấm kia cũ sô pha loang lổ nhân công trên da."Ca không thoải mái sao dùng quá sức "

Khẽ nhếch môi, Ung Thánh Hựu vẩy vẩy đồng dạng mồ hôi dầm dề đầu, vốn muốn cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục, miệng vừa mở, cái kia nguyên bản tích ở trong người lời nói lại tự động từ khóe miệng tiết đi ra."Mẫn Huyền hắn. . ."

Nghe thấy một cái không nên tại vào giờ phút này xuất hiện danh tự, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lông mày trong nháy mắt vặn phải chết nhanh."Ca ở vào thời điểm này muốn nam nhân khác, như vậy đúng không "

"Không phải, ta là, ha ừm!" Trả không tới kịp nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu lời ra đến khóe miệng liền bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái dùng sức sâu chống đối đến chân trời.

"Cho ngươi gọi tên của người khác!" Tức giận hướng Ung Thánh Hựu cổ cắn khẩu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói xong liền bắt đầu Mãnh Lực rút ra khởi hạ thân. Kịch liệt lay động dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể vô lực vịn Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai liên tục rên rỉ, thẳng đến hồi lâu sau khi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng tiết ở trong thân thể của hắn, mới có thể thở dốc.

Ôm phục ở trên người nam nhân, đối đầu đỉnh đưa qua với đơn sơ đèn chân không phát ra một chút ngốc, Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ một chút mới mở miệng: "Mẫn Huyền phải đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm từ hai cái phương hướng truyền đến, một cái rõ ràng phảng phất gần bên tai bên, một cái thì mông lung được như từ bầu trời một đầu khác chậm rãi bay trở về, còn tại cao triều sau trong dư vận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh tỉnh mà dạ, thẳng đến đầu óc thanh tỉnh rất nhiều mới từ người yêu đơn bạc trên thân thể bò lên."Đi đến cái nào "

"Không biết." Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không đang nghe Hoàng Mẫn Huyền nói chuyện, nơi nào nhớ rõ hắn đến tột cùng yếu trao đổi đến phương nào.". . . Nước Mỹ Nhật Bản ta đã quên."

"Ngươi nói là Mẫn Huyền ca phải ra khỏi nước" cuối cùng lý giải Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng cái gọi là đi là ý gì, động nhích người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện điều chỉnh cái tư thế thoải mái sau mới tiếp tục cái đề tài này."Cái kia dàn nhạc đây này hắn trả sẽ trở về ư "

Tầm mắt từ trần nhà đèn chuyển qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu lườm hắn một cái."Liền là sẽ không mới nói."

Lấy mắt một mí tới nói, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt tính lớn, lúc này hai người vừa mới trải qua một phen mây mưa, chỉ thấy cái kia đôi mắt to khóe mắt ửng đỏ, như phiến lông mi còn dính chưa mất tận nước mắt, tại đèn chân không trắng xanh dưới ánh đèn như từng viên một bị vây ở tiêm lông mi dài bên trong ngôi sao, nhịn xuống hôn môi cặp mắt kia kích động, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay vì Ung Thánh Hựu lý lên tán tại cái trán tóc."Chúng ta có thể tìm đánh thay, hoặc là chiêu một tân nhân cũng được. . ." Biết nói ra mấy cái phương án đối Ung Thánh Hựu tới nói, cũng không sánh nổi quen biết đã lâu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, chợt cảm thấy an ủi của mình thực sự dư thừa mà vô lực, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể làm gì khác hơn là dùng hành động thay thế, cúi đầu mổ mổ Ung Thánh Hựu trả bày tầng mồ hôi mỏng gò má."Rồi cũng sẽ tốt thôi."

Làm kỳ diệu, rõ ràng chính là cái này sao đơn giản ba chữ, từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong miệng nói ra lại nhiều hơn mấy phần trọng lượng, dường như hết thảy đều tại ba chữ này bên trong giải quyết dễ dàng.

Gật gật đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu giơ tay lên sờ lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì mồ hôi mà lạnh cả người quai hàm, dùng ngón tay cuốn lên hắn tai dưới tóc ướt, chơi một trận sau mới chạm hướng mình chân chính mục tiêu: Khóe mắt viên kia nốt ruồi. "Ừm." Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì chính mình đụng chạm mà con mắt híp lại, như chỉ hưởng thụ vuốt ve chó con, hắn cuối cùng lộ ra đêm nay cái thứ nhất buông lỏng nụ cười, "Chỉ cần có ngươi tại, đều rồi cũng sẽ tốt thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu lòng bàn tay mang theo mỏng kén, thô ráp chết đi bì hoa ở trên mặt, đâm vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tư run lên một cái mà nhảy.

"Ca. . ."

"Ừ"

"Ca, vạn nhất. . . Ta nói vạn nhất, " giật giật cổ họng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lật ngược nhấn mạnh, "Vạn nhất sau này ta làm cái gì chọc giận ngươi sinh khí sự tình, ngươi hội sao vậy làm "

"Ngươi sẽ chọc cho ta sinh khí ư" lúc đó, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không minh bạch Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong chớp mắt hỏi vấn đề này dụng ý, ngơ ngác nhìn trên mặt mồ hôi gắn đầy người yêu, hắn trừng mắt nhìn, biểu lộ có phần hồn nhiên.

". . . Đã nói vạn nhất." Đại khái là không quá bình tĩnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói tới có phần tính trẻ con.

Chuyển mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận suy nghĩ một chút. Trên thực tế, hắn cũng không cho là mình sống đến bây giờ từng có thực chất trên ý nghĩa sinh khí qua, lửa giận diệt được cấp tốc, thậm chí khi hắn suy nghĩ nên sao vậy làm trước liền tiêu vong được vô ảnh vô tung, là lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi hắn hội sao vậy làm, hắn đúng là một điểm ý nghĩ đều không có.

Trầm ngâm dưới, ôm trả nằm sấp nằm tại trên người mình Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu hừ đoạn chỉ cần là nhạc rock mê liền khẳng định nghe nhiều nên thuộc vui cười câu, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng ca bình thản trong trẻo, vui cười đoạn ngọt ngào lưu luyến, ngược lại cùng sau khi vân vũ phần này yên tĩnh không mưu mà hợp, "Biết bài hát này ư" đối đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, "Liền này đầu, vạn nhất ngày nào đó ngươi chọc ta sinh khí, tự đàn tự hát bài hát này ta liền tha thứ ngươi, rất đơn giản."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện năm đó vừa vào đoàn, cái thứ nhất tuyên ngôn liền là mình không hát, đánh chết hắn cũng không hát, sự cố bốn người nhận thức trong hai năm qua, không có một người nghe qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện hát, Ung Thánh Hựu yêu cầu này hiển nhiên chạm đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện điểm mấu chốt.

"Uy biết rõ ta không hát cũng không biết đánh đàn ghi-ta, đây là muốn trực tiếp đổi cái bạn trai ý tứ sao, ! Hí. . ."

Đánh Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu một cái tát, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm cổ hắn dùng sức lắc lắc, "Cho ăn cái gì uy Khiếu ca!" Bốc lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong trắng lộ hồng trước mặt gò má, hắn cười liền dùng lực giật cái kia gò má thịt mấy lần, "Là chính ngươi hỏi trước, ta cứ như vậy nói cho ngươi biết."

"Đó cũng là. . ."

Xoa được nắm đỏ gò má thịt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả muốn phản bác, Ung Thánh Hựu lại trực tiếp một chùy hoà âm.

"Mặc kệ, cứ như vậy, nói tốt la."

Nhưng cuối cùng, tự Khương Nghĩa Kiện rời đi cái phòng dưới đất kia sau cho đến hôm nay, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn chưa từng nghe qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện hát.

Một lần cũng không có.

(chín )

Bây giờ nghĩ lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rời đi nhưng thật ra là có dấu hiệu.

Cho tới nay cố định luyện tập thời gian, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng từ mỗ cái thời gian điểm bắt đầu thường thường đến muộn về sớm, liền ngay cả điện thoại tin tức cũng là thường xuyên đã đọc không trở về, cảm nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối dàn nhạc mất tập trung, Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng nói rồi hắn mấy lần, hai người lại bởi vậy bắt đầu ồn ào lên, mấy lần cãi nhau đều làm cho tan rã trong không vui.

Sắp xuất ngoại trao đổi Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không có tư cách đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện không để tâm giúp đỡ chỉ trích, chỉ có Kim Tại Hoán sẽ cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng chung mối thù, nhưng khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang theo người kia đi vào phòng dưới đất lúc, liền ngay cả cái này duy nhất minh hữu cũng phản bội.

Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi là ân Hiền ca chính là mỗ cùng lúc loại công ty giải trí người đại diện, cũng không biết được là thời điểm nào dắt thượng tuyến, đối với ngoại hình đẹp đẽ, tràn ngập mị lực cá nhân Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa hồ rất là xem trọng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng thập phần tín nhiệm hắn, thường xuyên đem người mang đến tầng hầm nhìn bọn họ đoàn luyện, vì chính là để vị kia ân Hiền ca thanh bốn người bọn họ đều kí xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại biết này là không thể nào.

Bởi vì là ân Hiền ca chính mồm nói cho bọn họ biết. Thừa dịp Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có ở đây thời điểm, từng cái lấy tình động, hiểu chi lấy lý, để cho bọn họ khuyên Khương Nghĩa Kiện đừng tính trẻ con, yếu bọn hắn thả Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi, Ung Thánh Hựu lại chỉ muốn hỏi ngược lại, ngươi lại tại sao không muốn buông tha hắn đây này

Nhưng đương nhiên, hắn cũng không hỏi ra miệng.

Mỗi người bọn họ đều có từng người mộng, cho dù ở đối mặt hiện thực sau yêu cầu ủy khúc cầu toàn, lùi mà cầu lần, nhưng ở mỗi cái trong mộng, thăng quan tiến chức hoặc vắng vẻ Vô Danh, giấc mộng của hắn đều có Khương Nghĩa Kiện một vị trí.

Hắn chỉ thì không cách nào xác định, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mộng có hay không hắn.

Đối mặt ân Hiền ca khuyên bảo, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán đều bình chân như vại. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không cần phải nói, cũng là muốn xuất ngoại người rồi, đối với chuyện này tự nhiên không có dị nghị; Kim Tại Hoán tuy rằng lão là một bộ cái gì đều không để ý phương pháp, Ung Thánh Hựu lại biết hắn kiêu căng tự mãn cực kì, yếu hắn dựa vào người khác thành danh, không bằng gọi hắn cả đời cũng làm cái tiểu nhân vật.

Mà Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình đây này

Hắn lúc đó, lâm vào phe thiểu số trầm mặc xoắn ốc.

Hắn nhìn xem Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gật đầu tán thành, nhìn xem Kim Tại Hoán một mặt lơ đễnh nói tốt, vẻn vẹn chỉ là nhìn xem, lại như xem bộ không có quan hệ gì với chính mình điện Ảnh Nhất dạng, trong hình, hắn nhìn thấy giấc mộng của mình chậm rãi từ nội bộ sụp đổ, trở nên phá thành mảnh nhỏ, hắn lại cái gì cũng không thể nói, không thể làm.

Cái kia trong nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng chính mình chung quy cũng không phải như chính mình tưởng tượng bên trong như vậy, có ngược hướng trầm mặc dũng khí. Hắn giãy giụa tại chìm xuống dưới luân xoắn ốc bên trong không đủ thành đạo, những kia theo xoắn ốc dồn dập hạ xuống, mơ ước hài cốt đánh vào trên người hắn, đưa hắn ép vào sâu Thẩm đáy nước, đáy nước yên lặng như tờ, dưới đáy tích đều là hắn chưa có thể nói ra lời nói, toản thành một toà lại một toà đáy nước thành tháp, yên tĩnh lại mưu toan sẽ có người khai quật.

Tất cả những thứ này tựa hồ tại hắn không thể phản bác Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ngày đó liền đã được quyết định từ lâu, một lần lại một lần trầm mặc háo tổn kiên trì của hắn, khiến hắn tại người khác thỏa hiệp bên trong không ngừng thỏa hiệp, thẳng đến hắn tại người khác từ bỏ bên trong bị ép từ bỏ, cuối cùng chỉ nghiệm chứng giấc mơ cũng không phải vẻn vẹn dùng tự thể nghiệm liền có thể chạm đến, thời khắc mấu chốt, lời nói sức mạnh vượt rất xa âm câm vùi đầu nỗ lực.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng vẫn là cùng ân Hiền ca đi rồi.

Dời vào Luyện Tập Sinh túc xá buổi tối ngày hôm ấy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng truyền một cái tin tức cho hắn, nói cho hắn hắn sẽ nhiều trở về nhìn bọn họ; nói cho hắn hắn sẽ tiếp tục cùng ân Hiền ca giao thiệp, để cho bọn họ đều có thể tiến công ty, đều có thể xuất đạo; nói cho hắn hắn sẽ thực hiện giấc mơ của bọn họ, lại đối một ít chuyện không nói tới một chữ. Như là tại sao không sớm hơn một chút với hắn thương lượng, tại sao không hỏi một chút hắn hắn sao vậy nghĩ, bọn hắn sau này nên sao vậy làm, hắn lại nên sao vậy làm.

Như là xin lỗi. Như là hắn yêu hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa có trở về cái kia tin tức.

Hắn có thể nói cái gì đây này nói được, ta chờ ngươi nói cảm tạ, cực khổ rồi giấc mộng của hắn sớm tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện quyết định một mình rời đi trong nháy mắt đó liền như vậy kết thúc, chấm dứt được sạch sành sanh, mà hắn ái tình cũng sắp chấm dứt, sẽ cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói những này, trả có ý nghĩa gì

Mà ngày sau, đợi hắn cuối cùng nghĩ rõ ràng nên trở về chút cái gì lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đích số điện thoại đã thay đổi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi theo một cái thần tượng đoàn thể xuất đạo sau, còn từng trở về xem qua bọn hắn.

Đó là mỗ tuần sáu buổi tối, lại là một cái nóng bức buổi tối, mồ hôi vẫn cứ dính trên người, phòng dưới đất vẫn là bụi bẩn, chỉ có một chiếc đèn chân không ở giữa không trung lay động, chính khi bọn họ dọn dẹp nhạc khí cùng loa, chuẩn bị rất sớm về nhà, tốt tham gia hôm sau Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gia gia tang lễ lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ăn mặc một thân hàng hiệu xuất hiện tại cầu thang khẩu.

Ung Thánh Hựu vĩnh viễn nhớ rõ ngày đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện dáng dấp.

Đã từng đen như mực như đêm sợi tóc nhuộm thành cây lúa vàng óng ánh, khẩu trang che đi hắn nửa tấm mặt, chỉ lộ ra một đôi sung tơ máu ánh mắt, vành tai thượng treo hai cái tai đinh, một dài một ngắn, lớn lên cái kia theo hắn xuống lầu bước tiến qua lại đến giống như từ bầu trời đêm vạch một cái mà qua lưu tinh, cuối cùng đã rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, nổi bật lên đứng ở tối tăm cầu thang đáy, đầy người đại hãn hắn vô cùng chật vật.

Từ đó trở đi, hắn liền hận lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Hắn hận Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền này sao bỏ xuống hắn, bỏ xuống bọn hắn, chính mình đi tới bọn hắn nơi mà không đến được; hận hắn tình nguyện làm một cái mặc cho người định đoạt em bé, làm cái chính mình đã từng không lọt nổi mắt xanh lưu hành nhạc công, cũng phải ở lại nơi đó lóe lên giả tạo quang.

Nhưng hắn càng hận hơn Khương Nghĩa Kiện khiến hắn thành một cái người trầm mặc.

Nếu hôm nay, đổi lại bất kỳ người nào khác đi tới này đi về sân khấu con đường, Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt đối sẽ mang theo mỉm cười chúc phúc hắn, nhưng người này một mực chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Hắn Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Bây giờ, hắn không cách nào chúc phúc, nhưng cũng không cách nào oán giận, không cách nào nói chuyện yêu, càng không cách nào nói hận, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt, hắn thành không có một người ngôn ngữ người, chỉ có thể nước chảy bèo trôi, tùy ý người khác đưa hắn mang tới lần lượt hắn từ không nghĩ tới đạt địa phương, nói ra hắn chưa từng lời muốn nói.

Hoàng Mẫn Huyền từng nói, Rock là loại ngược hướng trầm mặc.

Hắn cùng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện ái tình bởi vì ngược hướng trầm mặc mà lên, nhưng bởi vì chính hướng về xoắn ốc mà chết.

Tình ca của bọn họ là thương cùng Hoa Hồng, là Phạm. Helen, là Smith phi thuyền, là hiệu quả khí dưới hoa lệ điện cát, là mỗi cái đánh giữa cuồng dã mà tinh chuẩn nhịp.

Không có nỉ non nức nở, chỉ có âm thanh híz-khà-zzz gào thét.

Nhưng bất luận nhiều xán lạn huy hoàng, cũng đã toàn bộ quá rồi lúc.

(mười )

"Oa. . . Này ca nhìn lên không mấy lạng thịt, sao vậy như thế chìm!" Đỡ say đến bước chân phù hư Ung Thánh Hựu đi ra rượu, Kim Tại Hoán không nhịn được lớn tiếng oán giận.

"Ngươi câm miệng. Càng nói càng chìm. . ." Bới ra Ung Thánh Hựu một bên khác cánh tay, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cắn răng nói.

Ba người lung la lung lay từ rượu đi ra lúc, thời gian đã gần đến ba giờ sáng, bốn phía trống trải không người, chỉ có mấy chiếc lóe lên xe trống đèn tắc xi ngừng ở bên đường, điều khiển lại toàn bộ ngủ ở chỗ tài xế ngồi. Không tìm được chở dùm, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán mệt đến không thể làm gì khác hơn là thanh Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ vào rượu cửa ra vào trên đất, thấy kia người rõ ràng từ lâu say đến bất tỉnh nhân sự, bên mép vẫn còn lẩm bẩm phòng ở việc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền phiền được đang muốn đến điếu thuốc một bên rút một bên nghĩ biện pháp, đã thấy một cái mang màu đen khẩu trang, mũ lưỡi trai nam nhân từ đối phố cầm chân dài tiểu chạy tới, thân hình quen thuộc đến làm cho hắn sững sờ, một điếu thuốc trả không tới kịp nhen nhóm liền từ đầu ngón tay rơi đến ven đường rãnh nước bên.

"Ca ở đâu" đại khái là xuống xe sau một đường chạy tới, nam nhân mang khẩu trang, thở hồng hộc, "Hắn say rồi say đến lợi hại ư "

"Daniel ngươi sao vậy đến rồi" thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nhìn thấy nằm xuống đất Ung Thánh Hựu liền banh khuôn mặt từng thanh người bắt lại nửa khiêng tại trên người mình, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền choáng váng một trận mới kinh hoảng mà nhìn chung quanh dưới, "Ngươi ở nơi này không sợ bị vỗ tới "

"Là ca nói với ta Thánh Hựu ca say rồi không phải sao" nói xong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đem ngã sấp ở trên người hắn Ung Thánh Hựu hướng trong lồng ngực lũng đi, "Huống chi, chụp liền chụp, sợ cái gì."

Ngồi xổm ngồi ở một bên, Kim Tại Hoán vừa nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuẩn bị đem Ung Thánh Hựu mang đi, liền nhanh chóng đứng lên ngăn lại hắn, "Thánh Hựu ca không biết được chúng ta còn có liên hệ, ngươi bây giờ đem hắn mang đi, sau này hắn không hận chết chúng ta."

Nhếch lên môi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm người trong ngực một mắt.

Ba năm rồi, từ ngày đó ở phòng hầm cuối cùng một mặt, đã qua ba năm.

Cho tới bây giờ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn không thể tin tưởng Ung Thánh Hựu hội đề cập với hắn biệt ly.

Khi đó lấy tư cách dự bị xuất đạo Luyện Tập Sinh, từng cử động của hắn đều hứng chịu tới khống quản, ban đầu điện thoại không cẩn thận hỏng rồi, công ty hỏi cũng không hỏi liền trực tiếp cho hắn thay đổi một cái số, hai người liền từ đó đứt đoạn mất liên lạc. Sau Lai Thuận lợi ra nói: Bận rộn hành trình, hắn liền đem chuyện nào tạm thời gác lại, thẳng đến ngày đó thật vất vả lấy sạch trở về một chuyến, liền phòng dưới đất môn cũng còn không bước vào đi, Ung Thánh Hựu liền quăng hắn.

Hắn trước sau nhớ rõ Ung Thánh Hựu tại cái phòng dưới đất kia trên bậc thang nói với hắn cái gì. Hắn nói bọn hắn chấm dứt ở đây, hắn nói khiến hắn không nên quay lại rồi, hắn nói chúc ngươi nhiều may mắn, nói chúc ngươi tiền đồ tựa gấm, sau khi hắn còn nói rất nhiều, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cảm thấy cái kia cũng chỉ là hắn tại biểu đạt hắn trầm mặc.

Ở trong mắt hắn, những câu nói kia đều chỉ là nói: Hắn đối với hắn không lời nào để nói.

Từ ngày đó lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không lại về cái phòng dưới đất kia qua, hắn vẫn cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền, Kim Tại Hoán duy trì liên lạc, lại không thanh công ty kinh doanh cho số di động mới nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu tốt nghiệp đại học lúc, hắn không có thể đưa một bó hoa; Ung Thánh Hựu thu được trong công việc đúng giờ, hắn trả không biết được ở đâu cái thương diễn thượng nhảy múa những kia không có nhận thức múa, hắn bỏ lỡ Ung Thánh Hựu ba năm qua nhân sinh, bỏ lỡ hắn ba năm qua hết thảy khởi, thừa, chuyển, hợp, nhưng cho dù chú ý Ung Thánh Hựu buổi tối hôm đó nước mắt âm thanh cự xuống đất nói với hắn những câu nói kia, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng xưa nay không nghĩ tới muốn từ bỏ hắn.

Biết bọn hắn mỗi tháng đều sẽ tụ hội, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền mỗi lần đều đang tụ hội cách mấy Thiên Chủ động cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền liên hệ, chỉ vì biết người kia qua thật tốt không tốt, phải hay không lại tăng ca được hôn thiên ám địa, phải hay không lại bị chủ quản quở trách, mà hôm nay bất quá vừa vặn hỏi một câu, liền từ Hoàng Mẫn Huyền khẩu bên trong biết được hắn say rồi.

Nhìn xem trong lồng ngực Ung Thánh Hựu say ngất được cau mày khó chịu dạng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay đụng một cái hắn ửng hồng gò má, lại chọc được đối phương một trận rên rỉ, ôm hắn liền lung tung cọ xát một trận, một bên cọ trả vừa kêu Hoàng Mẫn Huyền danh tự, nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt tối sầm, vừa định hướng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền ném một cái mắt đao, liền nghe Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo cổ áo của hắn mồm miệng không rõ mà lầu bầu nói: "Phòng, phòng ở, nấc! Phòng ở ta, ta mua. . . Chớ bán. . . A, chớ bán cho người khác. . ."

Nghe vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nâng Ung Thánh Hựu thắt lưng tay nắm thật chặt.

"Hắn từ biết sau cứ như vậy." Đứng ở hai người bên cạnh, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu lại đề chuyện phòng ốc, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền bất đắc dĩ nói, "Đại khái cũng là bởi vì cái này mới uống nhiều."

Tầm mắt từ nói chuyện Hoàng Mẫn Huyền lần thứ hai trở về Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể tin được Ung Thánh Hựu lại vẫn đối cái phòng dưới đất kia nhớ mãi không quên.

Hắn cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu sớm liền phóng hạ rồi, như ngày đó hắn đối với mình nói chia tay như thế, ôn nhu cũng quyết, kiên định được tàn khốc. Những năm này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện luôn cho là chỉ có chính mình còn tại nguyên chỗ đảo quanh, như một không biết biến thông lão ngoan cố vậy, kiên thủ năm đó các loại.

Hắn tại ba người kia đều tiến vào chỗ làm việc vào nghề lúc, còn đang giới diễn viên chỉ bản thân có khả năng mà tìm cơ hội. Mới xuất đạo hồi đó, hắn vẫn chỉ là cái mới ra đời người mới, hắn không cách nào lựa chọn chính mình yếu hát cái gì ca, mặc cái gì quần áo, cá tính của hắn bị người đắp nặn, hắn yêu thích mặc người phát huy, hắn người ái mộ yêu thích cái gì, hắn phải là cái gì, dù cho sống được không hề tôn nghiêm, thậm chí có thể nói là hăng hái được hèn mọn, nhưng hắn không hối.

Hết thảy đều chỉ là vì đặt chân.

Theo gót chân từ từ đứng vững, hắn có khả năng làm cũng dần dần hơn nhiều, hắn có thể tham dự làm từ làm khúc, có thể đem Rock từng giọt từng giọt mà hòa vào bọn hắn loại nhạc khúc trong, gần nhất công ty thậm chí dự định khiến hắn đơn độc xuất album, phong cách cũng có thể do chính hắn quyết định, đang bị dán lên thần tượng nhãn mác ba năm qua sau, hắn cuối cùng có thể vâng theo bản tâm của mình.

Mà nếu tất cả vẫn tới kịp, nếu Ung Thánh Hựu đúng như chính mình như vậy u mê không tỉnh, ngu xuẩn mất khôn, hắn muốn hỏi một chút Ung Thánh Hựu, trả có nguyện ý hay không với hắn đồng thời trở lại.

Về đến cái phòng dưới đất kia bên trong.

"Ta đưa hắn." Cách khẩu trang, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm buồn buồn, như là từ xa xôi bỉ phương bay tới một vệt gió đêm.

"Đưa hắn về nhà."

(mười một )

Ung Thánh Hựu là ở một trương sofa thượng tỉnh lại.

Làm hắn nhìn thấy xuyết tại xám trắng trên trần nhà cái kia chén đèn chân không lúc, có kia sao trong nháy mắt, hắn cho là mình trả đang nằm mơ, trong mộng là mấy năm trước cái phòng dưới đất kia, lúc đó thanh xuân chính thịnh, quen thuộc tiếng nhạc nhặt đâu cũng có, thoáng nghiêng đầu đi, người kia liền sẽ ôm thanh này màu đỏ Bess cố làm ra vẻ tiêu sái mà ngồi ở đối diện trên bàn, một đôi mắt mang theo cười, thẳng vào đang nhìn mình.

Nháy mắt mấy cái, vẫn còn chưa thoát ly say rượu mê man trạng thái, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi vừa nghiêng đầu, bữa thấy một vị quen thuộc cố nhân ngồi ở cách đó không xa trên bàn gỗ cũ kỹ, trừ ra thanh này không có mặt màu đỏ Bess, tư thế ngồi, thần thái, liền là Vi Vi ngoẹo cổ góc độ đều cùng trong ký ức giống nhau như đúc, nhìn đến hắn đã xuất thần, khóe miệng uốn cong liền nở nụ cười, bày ra ở trên người thủ giật giật, đang muốn vẫy tay để cái kia người đi tới, động tác lại đang nhìn đến đối phương đỉnh đầu màu nâu nhạt sợi tóc lúc im bặt đi.

Là Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Cũng không phải trong ký ức cái kia Thanh Thông thiếu niên, mà là tinh thể lỏng trên màn hình thần tượng siêu sao, tốt nghiệp sau, bị qua đại áp lực khiến thiển ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu hồi lâu không nằm mơ, không nói đến mơ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện, gặp lại trước mắt chính mình hô hấp sâu Thẩm, tay chân mạnh mẽ, hắn liền rõ ràng biết hết thảy trước mắt, cái bàn gỗ, cũ sô pha, đèn chân không, xám trắng tường, kể cả ngồi ở trước mắt người kia, cũng không phải mộng.

"Tỉnh rồi" sớm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu mở to cặp mắt kia sau liền một mực chớp chớp mà nhìn mình lom lom, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thu hồi cái kia bởi vì đối phương chớp mắt là qua ý cười mà xông lên đầu chua xót, nhảy xuống bàn sau liền thẳng tắp hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu nằm sô pha đi đến.

Ngăn ngắn vài bước đường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đi thành hồi ức.

Đã lâu không gặp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn lên thành thục rất nhiều, tuế nguyệt không có ở trên mặt hắn lưu lại vết tích, cũng tại hắn đáy mắt gieo lõi đời cái bóng, lạnh màu nâu tóc nổi bật lên hắn da thịt càng trắng hơn chút, tại đèn chân không dưới nhìn qua không hiểu tiều tụy, không biết được chính mình đến tột cùng là sao vậy từ rượu đi tới Hoàng Mẫn Huyền gia gia nhà cũ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại là tại sao sẽ xuất hiện tại nơi này, gặp lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặt không thay đổi hướng chính mình đi tới, một trận khủng hoảng, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi dậy đã nghĩ hướng về cửa phòng dưới đất khẩu chạy, nhưng chân chưa kịp chạm đất, người đã bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện chặn ở tại chỗ.

"Ngươi, ngươi làm gì thế" tuy rằng luôn cảm thấy không đến nỗi, nhưng hắn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã ba năm không liên hệ, bây giờ không giải thích được ở nơi này cùng hắn một chỗ, Ung Thánh Hựu đầu chính là lại Hỗn Độn, cũng không miễn xuất hiện ngày mai trang đầu nhún tiêu đề.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu như như chim sợ cành cong giống như co lại ở trên ghế sa lon, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước kia chuẩn bị xong lời kịch trong nháy mắt hóa thành hư không, chỉ còn không biết được xem như là bất đắc dĩ vẫn là chua xót cười khô âm thanh."Ngươi cần thiết như thế sợ ư "

Ôm đầu gối, Ung Thánh Hựu oán giận tựa như hướng đứng ở trước mặt mình Khương Nghĩa Kiện trừng mắt.

Tỉnh lại sau giấc ngủ liền phát hiện mình cùng bạn trai cũ thân ở loại này ẩn tính phạm tội hiện trường, có thể không sợ ư

". . . Ta sao vậy ở nơi này" không muốn nữa đối đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt, che dấu mặt mày nhìn lên trước mặt cái này hàng hiệu áo sơmi, Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

"Ta mang ngươi tới." Nghe Ung Thánh Hựu giọng mang phòng bị, lại thấy hắn co lại thành một đoàn dáng dấp tràn ngập cảnh giác, cảm nhận được ba năm tuổi xa cách, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thể làm gì khác hơn là trước tiên chủ động sau lùi một bước, "Ngươi say rồi. . . Ta lại vừa lúc cùng Mẫn Huyền ca bắt được liên lạc, . . . Không phải nói vẫn luôn có liên hệ, chỉ là vừa được, "

Vì không đem cho tới nay giúp mình ám độ trần thương Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán lôi xuống nước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới lúc gấp rút cùng Hoàng Mẫn Huyền không liên hệ, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong nhưng chỉ là cúi đầu từ trên ghế sa lông phủi đất một cái đứng lên.

"Ta phải đi về." Nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu hất đầu liền hướng cửa phòng dưới đất khẩu đi.

"Chờ, vân vân, ca!" Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không quay đầu lại liền muốn rời đi nơi này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nóng ruột mà cánh tay dài duỗi một cái liền muốn kéo lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, lại bị đối phương vô tình lánh mở.

"Đừng gọi ta ca." Trước sau cúi đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu trầm giọng nói: "Ta với ngươi không quen, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiên sinh."

Được vung mở tay trả ngừng trên không trung, ba năm qua sáng nhớ chiều mong người liền gần ngay trước mắt, hắn nhưng lại ngay cả tại cuống quít thời khắc bởi vì lo lắng mà làm ra đụng chạm đều không được phép, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ quyết tâm muốn cùng hắn phủi sạch quan hệ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hầu như muốn dùng Vi Phương mới tại trong lồng ngực của mình, la hét muốn mua phòng dưới đất người chỉ là mình một đêm ảo tưởng.

Xác thực, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nói hắn muốn đem căn phòng này mua về, từ đầu tới đuôi đều không nhắc qua tên của hắn, một lần cũng không.

Hắn có lẽ chỉ là tự mình đa tình, chỉ là đem chính mình chôn sâu với tâm khát vọng phóng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, hi vọng hắn quay đầu lại, hi vọng hắn tưởng niệm, hi vọng hắn lưu luyến, hi vọng hắn hối hận.

Hi vọng hắn vẫn thích.

Nhưng người nào nói ảo tưởng không thể cầu thật, hi vọng không thể cầu thành.

"Ta mua." Mang theo một chút cầu xin, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, âm thầm nắm lên nắm đấm, hắn nín hơi nói: "Ta thanh nơi này mua."

Từ trước đến giờ không sở trường ngôn từ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết đến tột cùng nên nói chút cái gì mới có thể làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu rõ, mình cùng hắn đồng dạng coi trọng cái này không hề bắt mắt chút nào, thậm chí có thể xưng là rách nát đơn sơ một góc nhỏ. Tại trong mắt người khác, bất quá chỉ là một ngôi nhà phía dưới dùng để trữ vật phòng dưới đất, bọn hắn thanh xuân lại ở nơi này xây tổ an tê, dù cho cuối cùng không có kết quả, lại vẫn để lại tượng trưng từng ở đây nghỉ chân nhung vũ.

Cái phòng dưới đất này là bọn hắn đã từng hết thảy, cũng là bọn hắn hết thảy đã từng.

Làm Hoàng Mẫn Huyền tại hai người trong lúc nói chuyện thuận miệng nói ra yếu bán nhà cửa lúc, hắn không chút do dự mà liền đính xuống, chỉ vì hắn không cách nào khoan dung bọn hắn duy nhất hồi ức rơi xuống một cái người xa lạ trong tay, càng sợ hãi vạn nhất, vạn nhất ngày nào đó Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nhìn lại bọn hắn từng tí từng tí, cũng rốt cuộc không đường nhưng tìm kiếm.

Chí ít, hắn muốn để lại một con đường cho hắn.

Một cái đi về con đường của chính mình.

"Lại qua mấy tháng, ta liền có thể xuất cá nhân album, " mấp máy môi, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng chịu nhìn thẳng vào chính mình, hít sâu một cái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy tim đập như trống chầu, lòng bàn tay đầy mồ hồi ẩm ướt, "Ta tìm Tại Hoán soạn nhạc, đến lúc đó chúng ta có thể đồng thời làm từ, còn có thể đồng thời luyện tập, ở nơi này, liền cùng trước kia như thế. . ."

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi điên rồi sao" trừng mắt về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể liều mình mở to hai mắt, mới miễn cưỡng để đáy mắt ướt át không lại tích tụ, "Chúng ta đã chia tay."

Ung Thánh Hựu nói tới nghiến răng nghiến lợi, phảng phất đây là kiện hắn không nên tự ý lãng quên chuyện, nhưng hắn không biết là, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xưa nay chưa quên.

Hắn muốn quên cũng không quên được.

"Không!" Kéo lên Ung Thánh Hựu buông xuống bên người thủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên vì trong nhiều cuối năm bây giờ, bởi vì có thể lại lần nữa đụng vào đối phương mà kích động không thôi chính mình cảm thấy bi ai, "Ta chưa từng có đáp ứng ngươi, "

"Biệt ly cái nào yêu cầu ngươi đáp ứng!" Nhìn xem từ lâu không còn nữa năm đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện, có kia sao trong nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu choáng váng được suýt chút nữa ngất đi. Cũng không phải rượu cồn tại quấy phá, mà là khi hắn đứng ở nơi này cái đã bị giới diễn viên tẩy đi ngây ngô thiếu niên khí, trở nên lõi đời lão luyện người trước mặt, hắn không cách nào không muốn đi hỏi một chút Khương Nghĩa Kiện, năm đó hắn làm sao đã từng hỏi hắn có đáp ứng hay không."Kết giao là yêu cầu hai người đồng ý, nhưng biệt ly chỉ cần một người nói phân ra, liền toàn bộ kết thúc."

Gắt gao nắm tay bên trong đối phương mảnh khảnh cổ tay, nghe Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra như vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái nào Regan tâm, "Coi như là phân ra, ta nói rồi hội thực hiện giấc mộng của chúng ta, ta thì nhất định sẽ làm được. . ."

"Không có." Tương đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện chấp nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu nói quá mức bình tĩnh, "Không có giấc mơ, cũng không có chúng ta, từ ngươi quyết định rời đi bắt đầu từ giờ khắc đó, liền cái gì cũng không có." Dùng sức bỏ qua trên tay ràng buộc, hắn lạnh lùng nhìn qua cặp kia không quen thuộc nữa ánh mắt, cảm thấy trước mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện hết thảy đều quá mức hoang đường, liền nhịn không được cười lên.

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đừng nói thực hiện, từ vừa mới bắt đầu, chính là ngươi tự tay phá huỷ." Thấy đối phương gương mặt khiếp sợ cùng vô tội, Ung Thánh Hựu cho dù không muốn nhắc lại chuyện xưa, cũng chỉ có thể kiên trì giúp Khương Nghĩa Kiện hồi ức, "Lúc trước đi người, nhưng là ngươi."

"Nhưng là ta xưa nay chưa nói yếu biệt ly!" Cũng không cần Ung Thánh Hựu nhắc nhở, Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết hắn có nhiều oán giận mình làm năm tiên trảm hậu tấu, nhưng hắn làm tất cả bất quá chỉ là vì trước mắt người này.

Lớp 12 năm ấy, từ hắn lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu lúc hắn thì biết rõ, cả cuộc đời này, hắn đều sẽ vì người này kính dâng hết thảy, bất kể nhảy vào nước sôi lửa bỏng, không chối từ.

Vừa bắt đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kỳ thực căn bản không muốn tham gia cái này dàn nhạc, nếu không khi đó cùng trường Kim Tại Hoán tại nóng âm xã dùng các loại lời chót lưỡi đầu môi thu hút chính mình, hắn liền cái này bẩn Hề Hề phòng dưới đất cũng sẽ không tiến, nhưng khi hắn vừa nhìn thấy đứng ở trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn cả trái tim liền tựu này lún xuống dưới.

Hắn vì Ung Thánh Hựu lưu lại, vì Ung Thánh Hựu, liền phụ lục thời gian đều không để ý, hung hăng mà ra sức luyện tập, lớp 12 chính là thời khắc quan trọng nhất, hắn lại vì thấy Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt, từ thành phố một đầu tiêu tốn hai giờ thông cần thời gian chạy đến một đầu khác vùng ngoại thành, những này các loại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa từng đối Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc lên.

Chính là năm ấy quyết định này, hắn cũng là vì Ung Thánh Hựu mới lên.

Phác ân hiền là ở cái kia duy nhất một lần có thù lao biểu diễn lúc tiếp cận hắn. Lúc đó hắn bất quá chỉ là thừa dịp tan cuộc đi vào lên nhà vệ sinh, Phác ân hiền liền đang biểu diễn bên cạnh trong thương trường đưa hắn ngăn lại, đưa cho tấm danh thiếp cho hắn, nói là làm thưởng thức bọn hắn biểu diễn, mời hắn cần phải cùng hắn liên hệ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc đó cho rằng hắn là muốn kí xuống bốn người bọn họ. Phác ân hiền rất biết cách nói chuyện, hắn đầu tiên là khiến hắn dẫn hắn đi nhìn bọn họ đoàn luyện, tiếp lấy đối với hắn thiên hoa loạn trụy mà thổi phồng một phen, nói bọn hắn lợi hại, nói bọn hắn hội đỏ, nhưng khi hắn thật đi tới ký kết bước kia lúc, Phác ân hiền lại nói với hắn ba người kia đều tự mình buông tha cho, chỉ còn hắn.

Chỉ còn hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chắc chắn sẽ không nói hắn không có oán giận qua, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán sao vậy muốn không có quan hệ gì với hắn, nhưng vì sao ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đang giấc mơ sắp thực hiện thời khắc lùi bước, hắn lại là sao vậy cũng không thể nào hiểu được.

Hắn lúc đó hay là có kia sao một chút tại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu ọe khí.

Nhưng hắn vẫn từ không nghĩ tới hai người hội liền như vậy biệt ly.

"Ta từ không nghĩ tới muốn cùng ngươi tách ra." Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình nhanh khóc, nước mắt lại là ba năm tuổi."Ta nói ta sẽ trở lại, nói rồi ta sẽ thực hiện ngươi mộng, tại sao ngươi sẽ không chịu chờ ta tại sao ngươi có thể đối với ta như thế nhẫn tâm!"

"Ta không có yếu ngươi làm những này!" Ung Thánh Hựu lớn tiếng nói, âm thanh tại chật hẹp trong phòng dưới đất liên tục đụng vào nhau, vang lên ong ong, "Tại sao ước mơ của ta yếu do ngươi tới thực hiện tại sao của ta mộng là cái gì yếu do ngươi tới quyết định ngươi hỏi ta tại sao không đợi ngươi, ngươi lại có nghĩ qua ngươi tại sao không đợi ta sao "

"Khi đó ngươi có thể cự tuyệt, đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện." Hướng phía trước vài bước, Ung Thánh Hựu áp sát đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt, "Ngươi luôn miệng nói là vì ta, nhưng ngươi từ đầu tới đuôi cũng không hỏi qua ta, một câu đều không có!"

"Mọi người đều nói ta đố kị ngươi, nói ta bởi vì không chịu nổi ngươi tốt, không chịu nổi ngươi đỏ cho nên mới xa lánh ngươi, đúng, ta thừa nhận, ta đố kị ngươi." Nhìn xem toàn thân hàng hiệu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong, ánh mắt lại tràn ngập buồn bã thê, "Ta cũng muốn đứng lên sân khấu, ta cũng muốn bị người vây đỡ, làm cái ăn mặc xinh đẹp, cả người hàng hiệu đại minh tinh, nhưng đối với ta mà nói, tất cả những thứ này giả như không có ngươi, căn bản cũng không có ý nghĩa!" Nước mắt không bị khống chế từ Ung Thánh Hựu khóe mắt lướt xuống, cho đến ngày nay, hắn cuối cùng đem đáy nước cái kia từng toà từng toà, do chưa có thể nói ra lời nói chồng chất mà thành tháp từng cái vớt đi ra.

Đáng tiếc một khi vật đổi sao dời, những ngôn ngữ kia bất quá chỉ là từng cái trụ hình dáng vô cơ vật, không có một chút tác dụng nào.

"Nhưng ngươi không phải là." Xóa sạch vô tâm hạ xuống nước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới cảm thấy rượu cồn mang tới mệt mỏi, "Cho nên ngươi đi rồi, cho nên ngươi hôm nay mới sẽ ăn mặc thân quần áo này, hoàn toàn không hợp đứng ở chỗ này, nỗ lực dùng tiền tài cứu vãn tất cả. Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi hôm nay có thể đem nơi này mua lại, có thể xuất 100 tấm album, mở một trăm tràng ca nhạc hội, nhưng không dùng lại ước mơ của ta để che dấu dã tâm của ngươi!"

Nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không quay đầu lại liền đi, độc lưu Khương Nghĩa Kiện một người đứng tại chỗ, ở đằng kia giữa từng tràn đầy hai người hồi ức trong tầng hầm ngầm, rơi vào Ung Thánh Hựu từng lâm vào xoắn ốc bên trong.

(thập nhị )

"Lại lấy về đổi."

Vững vàng tiếp được khóa trưởng hướng chính mình quăng ra báo cáo sách, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình tại lật ngược quăng đỡ lấy dĩ nhiên luyện thành một thân kỹ năng.

"Là." Cứng nhắc mà đáp lại, ôm quyển kia báo cáo sách, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trở lại làm công vị thượng lúc, bên trái đại học mới vừa tốt nghiệp không lâu nữ đồng việc đang tại quân nhân đào ngũ, dùng di động tại dưới bàn công tác phương không biết được tại nhìn cái gì đồ vật, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng lười để ý đến nàng, thanh trong lồng ngực quyển kia báo cáo sách hướng về bên ném một cái, nhấc lên trên bàn Marco chén liền hướng phòng giải khát đi đến.

Cách cách buổi tối hôm đó đã qua một tuần lễ.

Thành thật mà nói, Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới bây giờ trả không thể tin được ngày đó chuyện xảy ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đứng ở hắn trước mắt, trong không khí tràn đầy trên người hắn giá cao phòng khách mùi nước hoa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhiệt độ vẫn là như trong ký ức như vậy ấm áp hơi cao, mà thân hình của hắn đại khái là mấy năm qua cần với vận động quan hệ, so với trong ấn tượng còn muốn làm đến Khôi Vũ cường tráng.

Nói không có niệm là gạt người.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là hắn cái thứ nhất, cũng là một cái duy nhất người yêu, tâm lại đau, vừa nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, phần kia quyến luyến vẫn hội như phản xạ động tác giống như tràn đầy mà ra, trở thành ngày mốt thuần túy phản ứng sinh lý.

Đại khái là thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện quan hệ, buổi tối ngày hôm ấy qua sau, Ung Thánh Hựu lại bắt đầu nằm mơ. Có lúc mơ tới hai người Sơ Ngộ cảnh tượng, có lúc mơ tới đoàn luyện giữa tâm hữu linh tê đối đầu cặp mắt kia, có lúc, thì mơ tới hai người ở đằng kia cái ghế sa lon thượng đã làm chuyện hoang đường, những này mộng để Ung Thánh Hựu tâm phiền ý loạn, bởi vì thời gian dài thức đêm tăng ca lên mắt quầng thâm cũng đi theo sâu hơn chút.

Nếm khẩu cà phê, Ung Thánh Hựu đối diện phòng giải khát tủ kiếng đánh giá mặt của mình, lại nghe thấy tòa nhà văn phòng phía dưới truyền tới một trận rít gào.

Tưởng rằng phát sinh cái gì thảm án, Ung Thánh Hựu nâng trong tay cái kia ly cà phê liền hướng ngoài cửa sổ nhìn tới, đã thấy nhà lớn phía dưới chính giữa cửa lớn trên quảng trường tụ tập một đám người, đông nghịt một mảnh như được rồi mật con kiến.

Văn phòng cửa sổ đều là khí chặt chẽ cửa sổ, có thể từ một lầu quảng trường truyền lên, cái kia tiếng thét chói tai khẳng định không là một người có thể gọi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nghe thấy rít gào cùng tiếng hoan hô này khởi kia rơi xuống đất từ ngoài cửa sổ truyền vào đến, nghĩ thầm đại khái là công ty lại làm cái gì hoạt động, hắn xoay người liền đi ra phòng giải khát hướng về khu làm việc đi đến, vừa định về vị trí, liền thấy chính mình sát vách chỗ ngồi bị một đám nữ đồng việc vây quanh, tất cả mọi người hưng phấn đi theo hắn bên trái tuổi trẻ nữ đồng việc tại nhìn trong tay nàng bộ kia điện thoại.

"Xin lỗi, mượn qua một cái." Xa lạ nữ đồng việc ngồi xuống cái ghế của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu bất đắc dĩ phủi mắt bên cạnh còn đang châu đầu ghé tai các đồng nghiệp, đang muốn bắt đầu sửa chữa vừa mới được khóa trưởng sửa lại báo cáo sách, bên trái truyền tới trò chuyện âm thanh lại làm cho hắn phiền được một chữ đều viết không đi xuống, hướng sát vách trừng đi, hắn chính muốn nhìn một chút bọn này nữ đồng việc đến tột cùng tại hưng phấn cái gì, cũng tại kia nho nhỏ điện thoại trên màn hình nhìn thấy một cái bóng người quen thuộc.

"Có thật không Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật sự tại công ty chúng ta dưới lầu" người nói chuyện đứng ở nữ đồng việc hậu phương, Ung Thánh Hựu nhận ra đó là kế toán bộ một cái tiền bối.

"Thật sự thật sự, ngươi xem đây không phải soi sáng đại môn ư đúng là hắn!" Tuổi trẻ nữ đồng việc đáp lại, tay chỉ vào điện thoại di động của chính mình khoa tay đến khoa tay đi, "Đúng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện! Ta còn không biết hắn biết đánh đàn ghi-ta!"

Đại khái đều là Khương Nghĩa Kiện người ái mộ, mấy vị nữ đồng việc vừa nghe, song song truyền đến một trận lại là kinh ngạc lại là kích động than thở, ngồi ở một bên Tĩnh Tĩnh nghe trộm Ung Thánh Hựu lại chỉ có dự cảm không tốt.

"Thật không tiện, có thể cho ta mượn nhìn một chút ư" thực sự không nhịn được, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt dày tựu đối sát vách bình thường đều không tại trò chuyện đồng sự hỏi.

Tuy rằng một mực không thể lên chức, nhưng dù gì cũng là tiền bối, Ung Thánh Hựu đều khách khí mở miệng hỏi rồi, nữ đồng việc không thể làm gì khác hơn là cầm trên tay điện thoại đưa tới. Tiếp quá điện thoại di động, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm xuất tai của mình cơ cắm vào tai nghe Khổng, mới vừa mang lên máy trợ thính, chỉ nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm lẫn vào tiếng người truyền vào trong tai.

. . . Chỉ là đến tìm một người mà thôi, thật không tiện quấy nhiễu đến mọi người, trong hình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cõng thanh mộc đàn ghi-ta, giống như cái tạo thế hoạt động người chủ trì như thế giơ tay, gầm lên, nỗ lực duy trì chính mình tạo thành Hỗn Loạn trật tự, nhưng nếu có người biết lời nói, hắn gọi Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu! Có hay không đồng sự có thể giúp ta gọi hắn một cái xin nhờ rồi! Bảo toàn không cho ta đi vào. . . 

"Cái người điên này!" Vừa nghe thấy tên của mình xuất hiện tại trực tiếp trong phim, Ung Thánh Hựu rút tai nghe liền hướng thang máy xông đi.

Chỗ làm việc tại tầng 15, theo thang máy trên màn hình con số chậm rãi tăng cường, Ung Thánh Hựu nội tâm lo lắng cũng từ từ kéo lên.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại sao xuất hiện ở đây

Một cái thần tượng minh tinh liền mặt đều không che, ăn mặc kiện trắng đá lo lắng quần jean, trang cũng không vẽ liền xuất hiện tại nơi công cộng, trả không hiểu ra sao cõng thanh sẽ không bắn ra đàn ghi-ta, hắn đến cùng đang suy nghĩ cái gì !

Nôn nóng mà tản bộ chân, cửa thang máy vừa mở, Ung Thánh Hựu liền lao ra thang máy hướng về cửa lớn chạy đi, trong lúc, trải qua chặn môn lúc công nhân chứng nhận sao vậy đều xoạt bất quá, khiến hắn lâu không gặp mà mắng âm thanh thô tục, cũng như cọng lông nóng nảy tiểu tử như thế, phảng phất trên người giá rẻ âu phục chỉ là khoác da, nội bộ vẫn là đen hơn y, lỗ rách quần, khẩu ngậm điếu thuốc, đầy tay cổ kén.

Đi đến cửa lớn lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu xa xa chỉ thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng ở trong đám người, chính ở chỗ này lớn tiếng la hét hỏi có hay không người nhận thức Ung Thánh Hựu, có hay không người có thể dẫn hắn tiến nhà lớn, tức giận đến quả thực hận không thể liền như vậy ngất đi.

Vừa đi vừa tróc xuống trên người âu phục áo khoác, hắn chen hơn người quần đi tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện hậu phương đem trong tay âu phục áo khoác chụp vào hắn đỉnh đầu, che khuất tấm kia không nên dễ dàng kỳ nhân mặt, bắt lấy tay của người nọ cổ tay, quàng lấy vậy đối vai rộng liền định thanh vị này đại minh tinh từ trong đám người kéo ra ngoài."Đi theo ta!"

Nhận ra cái thanh âm này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẻn vẹn lặng rồi một giây liền trở tay bắt được đến tay của người, trên tay một dùng sức, liền đem người kia so với trong trí nhớ trả lại được gầy gò thân thể một cái ôm vào trong ngực.

"Ngươi đã đến rồi." Kéo xuống được Ung Thánh Hựu bộ tại đỉnh đầu âu phục áo khoác, ngắn ngủi mà được quen thuộc mùi thơm vây quanh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt hoàn toàn không còn vừa mới trực tiếp trong phim eo hẹp, "Ngươi hội xem ta phim nhựa" Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi, trên mặt mang chính là Ung Thánh Hựu quen thuộc cười yếu ớt, nhìn đến hắn tim đập vợt vừa rơi xuống, trong đầu lại thay đổi bài hát.

"Là ta đồng sự tại nhìn. . ."

"Nhưng ngươi vẫn là đến rồi." Không quan tâm chu vi đồng loạt hướng bọn họ tụ tập ánh mắt, cầm trong tay áo khoác run lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chiếu vào vừa mới Ung Thánh Hựu động tác, thanh áo khoác che lên đối phương trên đỉnh đầu, cô đơn lộ ra tấm kia mặt quay về phía mình khuôn mặt nhỏ, cùng cái cổ trang kịch trong mọi người khuê Shuichi dạng."Ta có lời muốn cùng ngươi nói."

Điện thoại cửa chớp âm thanh tại bốn phía liên tục vang lên, chưa từng được như thế nhiều màn ảnh đối với, lôi kéo rơi vào gò má hai bên âu phục áo khoác, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại mới nhớ tới nên che mặt nhưng thật ra là chính mình."Tới trước không ai địa phương lại nói, "

"Thánh Hựu ca, xin lỗi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình kỳ thực rất hèn hạ, nhưng hắn hiểu được, một khi đã đến nơi kín đáo, Ung Thánh Hựu chắc chắn sẽ không ngoan ngoãn nghe hắn nói."Ngươi ngày đó nói không sai, tất cả những thứ này đều là của ta tư tâm."

Nhìn lại Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia tại màu đậm âu phục áo khoác dưới, như một đôi tinh tinh ánh mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa hồ có thể hồi ức đi lên hôn môi cái kia đối với con mắt lúc lông mi quét ở dưới cằm gãi ngứa cảm giác, cùng với người kia thanh thiển hô hấp."Là ta muốn xuất đạo, ta muốn thành danh, ta muốn tại trên sân khấu phát sáng toả nhiệt. . ." Buông ra hoàn tại Ung Thánh Hựu thắt lưng thủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ nay về sau lui lại mấy bước, "Nhưng cũng là của ta dã tâm mang ta đi tới nơi này, bởi vì trừ đó ra, ta càng muốn hơn ngươi."

"Này!" Sốt sắng mà nhìn xem bốn phía đoàn người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện giọng nói số lượng tuy rằng không lớn, lại khó bảo toàn sẽ không bị đứng được gần người ái mộ nghe vào trong tai, thậm chí lục tiến trong phim, cầm lấy âu phục áo khoác, Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt mình lại hộ được chặt hơn chút nữa, "Ngươi điên rồi sao liền nói cho ngươi có chuyện đi vào lại nói!"

"Ta không phản đối." Ung Thánh Hựu tại âu phục trong áo khoác gương mặt nghiến răng nghiến lợi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại một phái dễ dàng cười thanh nguyên bản đặt ở sau lưng đàn ghi-ta chuyển đến trước ngực, "Thế nhưng ca, ngươi còn nhớ ước định của chúng ta ư "

Nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện cõng lấy đàn ghi-ta, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đáy lòng cái cỗ này linh cảm không lành mãnh liệt tới cực điểm.

"Ngươi nói ngươi sinh khí lời nói, tự đàn tự hát bài hát này, ngươi liền sẽ tha thứ ta." Nắm cầm cái cổ, dựa theo cùng Kim Tại Hoán khi đi học ký ức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bày xong ca khúc mở đầu cái thứ nhất chỉ pháp, "Tuy rằng ta đứt quãng bỏ ra ba năm mới luyện tốt, nhưng ước định chính là ước định. Đàn xong hát xong, ngươi liền muốn tha thứ ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất đạo lúc định vị là nói hát ca sĩ, ba năm qua, cho dù là tại đoàn thể trong cũng chưa từng hát qua ca, xem như là thập phần quật cường, là lấy bây giờ hắn ôm một cái đàn ghi-ta đứng tại văn phòng ngoài cửa, mọi người mới như thế kinh ngạc, càng đừng nói hiện tại yếu hát, liền ngay cả lúc trước chuyện cười giống như lập xuống cái này ước định Ung Thánh Hựu cũng ngạc nhiên.

Nhưng hiển nhiên Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải cái có thể lấy tùy tiện đùa giỡn nam nhân.

Mang theo một chút trúc trắc đàn ghi-ta thanh âm, theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay phải tại đàn ghi-ta thượng bắn ra gẩy du dương mà ra, đơn giản xoạt dây cung cùng chụp dây cung tuy rằng chầm chậm, lại mang theo không hiểu chân thành; Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa từng trước mặt người khác hát qua ca, nhưng thấp Thẩm tiếng nói lại là đám người nhất trí nhận đồng gợi cảm giàu có từ tính, bây giờ một hát, tiếng ca lại ôn nhu cảm tính đến làm nguời Thẩm say không ngớt.

Lúc trước, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết cầu hắn hát cầu bao nhiêu lần, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng dù sao lấy hát không êm tai làm lý do từ chối hắn, nhưng không nghĩ Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng vì mấy năm trước hắn thuận miệng nói việc nhỏ, tại bình thường bận rộn đi Trình Trung học đàn, học hát, trả tại trước công chúng dưới, không quan tâm hình tượng tự đàn tự hát cho hắn nghe, nhớ đến này, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm động đến viền mắt nóng lên, nước mắt liền ở âu phục áo khoác che lấp bên trong rơi xuống.

Rõ ràng nên trầm mặc.

Nếu Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả muốn tiếp tục đứng ở trên sân khấu, trả muốn tiếp tục làm hắn đại minh tinh, hắn liền hẳn là duy trì hắn phần kia trầm mặc, tựu như cùng mình năm đó, vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiền đồ như vậy.

Nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không có.

Hắn hay là từng được trầm mặc xoắn ốc kéo vào sâu Thẩm đáy nước, hay là từng bởi vì cái này phần trầm mặc mà thống khổ không ngớt, tại bạch ngày thỏa hiệp, tại đêm tối hối hận, nhưng cuối cùng, hắn như trước lựa chọn đánh vỡ bộ này quy luật.

Hắn lựa chọn ngược hướng trầm mặc xoắn ốc.

Hắn lựa chọn Rock.

Hắn lựa chọn hắn.

(mười ba )

Rock là loại ngược hướng trầm mặc.

Là linh hồn khàn cả giọng hô cáo, là thể xác phản xạ có điều kiện thuận theo.

Rock bất tử, thanh xuân chưa vong.

Ái tình, còn tiếp.

\- hết trọn bộ -


	6. Chapter 6

Đan Ung ONG Caste

neo 2583 61

Work Text:

Tràng trợ vừa gọi kết thúc công việc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chân dài duỗi một cái, lập tức từ lấy tư cách quay chụp đạo cụ trên ghế chân cao nhảy xuống.

Tiếp nhận người đại diện ca ca đưa tới cà phê đá, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bước nhanh hướng về phòng hóa trang đi đến, một lòng chỉ muốn nhanh chóng đụng tới con kia đã rời đi chính mình dài đến hai giờ điện thoại. Cũng không phải đột nhiên được cái gì điện thoại sống nhờ vào nhau chứng hoặc là đến chậm thanh thiếu niên võng lộ thành nghiện, mà là hắn đang chờ.

Các loại một cái tin tức trong yếu.

Càng nói đúng ra, Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức.

Năm mới trong lúc, chạy đến G gia tộc du lịch Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn phát huy Incheon hiếu tử bản tính, tin tức không chỉ có muộn đọc muộn về, chính là về cũng trở về được cực kỳ ngắn nhỏ, liên phát cái ngữ âm tin tức đều thập phần keo kiệt, không nói đến điện thoại coi tin tức khanh khanh ta ta, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện người nam này hữu sống được như một nam cơm, liếm bình liếm lấy cực kỳ hèn mọn, thấy vật nhớ người rồi lại đố kị được xấu xí, chỉ vì toàn thế giới đều tại ngẫu nhiên gặp hoang dại Ung Thánh Hựu chính là chính mình lén đi ra ngoài cái kia.

Cũng may thế giới này nhất không thiếu có thể dời đi sự chú ý sự vật.

Tự năm ngoái cuối năm bắt đầu, toàn bộ Đại Hàn Dân Quốc rơi vào nhất cổ dậy sóng, ngươi xem mới nhất một tập SKY Caste sao trở thành mọi người giao tiếp nếm thử phá băng cơ bản ngữ, cố nhiên kịch truyền hình vẫn luôn là đa số Nam Hàn nhân dân sinh hoạt hạch tâm một trong những đề tài, nhưng có thể có thể phong trào lại chiếm số ít, tự nhận đi ở lưu hành mũi nhọn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đương nhiên sẽ không bỏ qua có thể tăng cường cùng người ái mộ trao đổi đề tài cơ hội, lợi dụng công tác nghỉ ngơi trống rỗng cũng bắt đầu hắn truy kịch nhân sinh, năm mới nghỉ dài hạn vừa vặn khiến hắn chậm rãi đem hạ xuống tiến độ bù đắp, tại dùng chặt chẽ nội dung vở kịch bổ khuyết người yêu không ở bên người hư không ở ngoài, thuận tiện cho rằng khoe khoang chính mình kỳ nghỉ đồng dạng phong phú công cụ.

Nghỉ đông sau về nước Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên không ít bị hắn nhắc tới, đặc biệt là tại biết đúng ngày lễ tình nhân còn có hải ngoại hành trình sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng là trọn vẹn náo loạn hai ngày không được tự nhiên, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu hứa hẹn sẽ ở hôm sau buổi tối tiến hành bồi thường, hắn mới ở đằng kia trương nịnh nọt khuôn mặt tươi cười dưới lòng không cam tình không nguyện mà nói tốt.

Mà đêm nay chính là cái ước định kia ban đêm.

Từ áo khoác túi áo lấy điện thoại di động ra, liếc nhìn phòng hóa trang trắng đồng hồ treo trên tường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang muốn Ung Thánh Hựu gần như nên điện thoại tới, mới tránh thoát điện thoại, liền nhìn thấy nằm ở trên màn ảnh đến từ Ung Thánh Hựu một cái tin tức thông báo, cấp trên thì chỉ viết một cái địa chỉ.

Quả nhiên, biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện người chi bằng Ung Thánh Hựu, này ca hiểu lắm chính mình muốn bồi thường là cái gì.

Hào hứng đem địa chỉ đánh vào hướng dẫn nhuyễn thể, vốn tưởng rằng này chuỗi địa chỉ sẽ là cái nào giữa bí mật quán trọ Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy trên bản đồ biểu hiện mỗ mỗ thương vụ nhà lớn sau lặng rồi vài giây, sau đó mới xin nhờ đứng ở một bên sửa sang lại vật phẩm tư nhân người đại diện ca ca tải tự mình đi tới. Thấy chính mình Quốc Dân thần tượng địa phương muốn đi là cái thương làm, người đại diện không có hơi chút do dự liền một cái đáp lại, trả ân cần mà tiện thể hỏi có cần hay không ở phía dưới chờ hắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuy rằng nghi hoặc Ung Thánh Hựu tìm chính mình đi thương vụ nhà lớn dùng ý là sao, nhưng nghĩ đến chính mình đại khái dù như thế nào đều sẽ nhào vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên người trọn một cái buổi tối, liền vung vung tay nói mình sẽ nghĩ biện pháp về ký túc xá.

Dọc theo đường đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều tại ảo tưởng tất cả loại khả năng.

Thương làm bên trong cũng không nhất định đều văn phòng ma! Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thầm. Ung Thánh Hựu khả năng tìm giữa có tình cảm rượu hoặc là vốn riêng món ăn tuyệt hảo phòng ăn lấy tư cách đêm nay ước hẹn trạm thứ nhất, sau lái xe tại Hán Giang bên xem xong cảnh đêm sau lại đến mỗ giữa quán trọ nhỏ bắt đầu hai người buổi tối dài dằng dặc.

Không sai, rất có Thánh Hựu ca phong cách.

Bất đắc dĩ, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng ở một cái đoàn thể một năm rưỡi Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn là quá nhỏ xem Ung Thánh Hựu nảy sinh ý nghĩ bất chợt năng lực, mà thẳng đến đứng ở tin tức viết địa chỉ xác thực vị trí lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới phát hiện chuyện này.

Vị trí tại âm u hành lang đáy phòng làm việc nhìn qua thập phần nhìn quen mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại nhớ không nổi ở đâu từng thấy, chỉ thấy tay cầm cái cửa thượng mang theo một cái túi giấy, trong túi giấy trừ một bộ học sinh chế phục bên ngoài còn có trương dùng viết ngoáy chữ viết viết mặc vào hai chữ lớn tờ giấy.

Thân là người yêu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên nhận ra đây là Ung Thánh Hựu chữ viết, nhìn chung quanh dưới, thấy chung quanh đều không có cái kia quen thuộc thân ảnh, hắn cầm lấy tay cầm cái cửa thượng túi giấy hướng về tầng trệt một đầu khác toa-lét đi đến, nghe lời mà đổi Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị cho hắn chế phục sau, trở về trước phòng làm việc, đã thấy môn như là từ lâu cung kính chờ đợi đã lâu to bằng mở rộng mở. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không giải thích được đi vào văn phòng, thẳng đến nghe được cái kia quen thuộc tiếng nhạc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ chính mình đang ở cái gì tình cảnh trong, mà Ung Thánh Hựu lại là chuẩn bị cái gì dạng đại lễ.

"Daniel, mời ngồi."

"Phốc. . . Thánh Hựu ca, đây là tại làm gì "

Chỉ thấy ngồi ở bàn hội nghị một đầu Ung Thánh Hựu ăn mặc toàn thân áo đen, có chút dài lưu biển đều bị chỉnh tề mà chải đã đến mặt sau, lộ ra hắn dồi dào cái trán, điêu khắc y hệt ngũ quan tại nghiêm túc thận trọng biểu hiện dưới càng giống tôn không có thể tùy ý xâm phạm pho tượng. Không có bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo chạy, từ lâu đắm chìm tại người cắt bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong chỉ là kiêu ngạo mà ngửa ra ngữa cổ cái cổ, "Bắt đầu từ hôm nay, Triệu lão sư đều sẽ phụ trách đưa đón ngươi."

Cái gì Triệu lão sư! Khương Nghĩa Kiện nội tâm từ lâu cười điên, lại vẫn là nghe lời mà kéo ra trước mặt cái ghế ngồi xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên có lương diễn viên giỏi tố dưỡng, đối mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện bởi vì nén cười mà co giật biểu lộ, hắn chỉ là bình thản ung dung mà đứng lên, giơ tay lên một bên chuẩn bị xong đạo cụ, mở tài liệu ra kẹp liền bắt đầu nghiêm túc nói ra: "Daniel thành tích một mực duy trì toàn trường thứ nhất, nhưng từ nhỏ bé chênh lệch bên trong vẫn có thể thấy tồn tại không thể coi thường nhược hạng, muốn thi đậu Seoul đại học y khoa, khắc phục những này nhược điểm là tất yếu." Đứng ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt, thả xuống tài liệu trong tay kẹp, hắn cúi người hai tay chống thượng trước mặt bàn hội nghị, "Tổng hợp sinh hoạt ghi chép, đọc sách kế hoạch, người tình nguyện hoạt động, toàn khoa max điểm, yếu thi đậu Seoul đại học y khoa, tất cả nhất định phải mười phân vẹn mười."

Ung Thánh Hựu mô phỏng theo được duy diệu duy tiếu, nham hiểm tầm mắt, vững vàng mà nghiêm túc thanh tuyến, bộ mặt bắp thịt khắc chế một chút rung động, không một không cùng trong kịch truyền hình lãnh khốc thi đại học phối hợp viên giống nhau như đúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại chỉ muốn chụp bàn ngửa đầu cười to.

Hắn căn bản không muốn đi cái gì Seoul đại học y khoa!

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu có khả năng sức lực, nhịn xuống nội tâm nhổ nước bọt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhếch khởi miệng nỗ lực để cho mình không cười ra tiếng, nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu làm hiển nhiên không muốn cứ như thế mà buông tha hắn.

"Sau này, ta sẽ nhằm vào Daniel yếu nhất môn học tập trung quản lý, " mở ra trên bàn tư liệu kẹp, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng hắn nhỏ dài cốt cảm ngón tay xẹt qua mặt giấy, cấp tốc ngừng ở một điểm sau, hắn đứng đắn ngẩng lên đầu nhìn phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu mày, "Nha là khỏe mạnh giáo dục đây này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nghe, ý cười trong nháy mắt đi theo răng cửa từ giữa cánh môi lộ ra, khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới đều bởi vì này không cách nào ngăn chặn cười sức lực liên tục run run. Phảng phất không thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện biệt tiếu biệt đắc thống khổ, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi thẳng lên, thả xuống tư liệu kẹp chậm rãi đi trở về nguyên trước ngồi vị trí, đóng lại cái kia mau đưa Khương Nghĩa Kiện bức bị điên ca khúc chủ đề sau, hắn xoay người mở ra sau lưng làm công giữa, "Đến, Daniel, chúng ta tiến phòng minh tưởng."

Còn có phòng minh tưởng! ! ! Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình nhanh không được, tự vào cửa khởi liền nơi với căng thẳng trạng thái bộ mặt bắp thịt đau xót đến làm cho hắn muốn cất tiếng cười to, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên chuẩn bị phải vô cùng dụng tâm, như nếu hiện tại bạo cười ra tiếng, hắn cảm thấy chính mình người yêu nhất định sẽ vì vậy mà lòng sinh ủ rũ, lôi kéo trên người lam đồng phục màu đen áo khoác, nhẫn nhịn liên tục từ nâng lên khóe miệng tràn ra cười, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khuôn mặt vặn vẹo mà đi tới Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng cái gọi là phòng minh tưởng cửa vào, đang nhìn đến bên trong đầy đất cánh hoa hồng, hương phân ngọn nến cùng mềm mại thảm sau, biết được Ung Thánh Hựu mục đích cuối cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc có loại tại qua Valentine mà không phải ngày cá tháng tư cảm giác.

"Ung lão sư, " y theo trong ký ức kịch truyền hình hình ảnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi xếp bằng đã đến phòng minh tưởng chính trung ương thảm nhung thượng, "Ta cảm thấy của ta khỏe mạnh giáo dục đã đầy đủ được rồi, lần trước ta nhưng là cả lớp đệ nhất đây này."

Đứng ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thấp thân cùng hắn nhìn thẳng, "Đúng, ngươi là cả lớp thứ nhất, nhưng ngươi được mấy phần đây này "

"98 phân."

Ngồi dậy, Ung Thánh Hựu chắp tay sau lưng bắt đầu vòng quanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi lại."Không sai, 98 phân. Cả lớp thứ hai Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đây này "

Nghe thấy đồng đội danh tự, Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn cười cảm xúc lại dâng lên trên, không thể làm gì khác hơn là run môi nói: "9, 95 phân."

"95 phân." Ung Thánh Hựu lạnh lùng thuật lại lần."Mẫu thai độc thân 24 năm text vàng, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đều có thể nắm 95 phân, có hoàn mỹ khỏe mạnh giáo dục tư nguyên ngươi nắm 98 phân, ngươi lại cho rằng đây là của ngươi thắng lợi "

Ngước nhìn hướng về vừa vặn trở về trước mặt mình Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáng thương trừng mắt nhìn, "Ung lão sư, xin nhờ, mời hiệp trợ ta lấy max điểm."

"Mệt chết đi, được hoa cả đêm, khả năng còn có chút đau nhức." Nhìn từ trên cao xuống mà nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu nói mà không có biểu cảm gì.

Đau nhức Khương Nghĩa Kiện không quá chắc chắn Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng sẽ như thế nào làm đau hắn, trong nháy mắt có chút do dự, nhưng trò chơi đều chơi đến then chốt sự kiện, nào có không tiếp tục đạo lý, hắn không thể làm gì khác hơn là kiên trì theo kịch bản nói: "Ung lão sư, van xin ngài, ta nhất định phải lên Seoul đại học y khoa."

Phi thường nhỏ bé địa, Ung Thánh Hựu đắc ý nhấc lên khóe miệng, ngồi xổm người xuống, hắn thẳng tắp xem như trước mặt biểu lộ vô tội bên trong mang một ít khát cầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện."Cho dù phát sinh loại chuyện đó, ngươi đều cam nguyện chịu đựng "

"Là, ta biết rồi, ta nguyện ý chịu đựng tất cả."

Như một thật muốn thi đậu Seoul đại học y khoa học sinh cấp ba, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cấp thiết gật đầu, về sau chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tà mị mà làm nổi lên khóe miệng nhu nhu bờ vai của hắn, tiếp theo tại tầm mắt một trận long trời lở đất sau, nguyên bản trả bản khuôn mặt Ung Thánh Hựu vượt ngồi xuống trên người hắn, cũng đưa tay tróc xuống trên người mình cái này tây trang màu đen áo khoác.

Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ màu đen ăn mặc thập phần đơn giản ── chí ít ở trước đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện thì cho là như vậy ── màu đen bộ đầu áo lông, tây trang màu đen áo khoác cùng màu đen thiếp thân quần dài, nhưng khi Ung Thánh Hựu đem tráo tại bên ngoài âu phục áo khoác tróc xuống sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện này mới nhìn rõ ràng trước kia vẫn cho là là bộ đầu áo lông bên trong đáp càng là kiện cao cổ không có tay thiếp thân sau lưng. Đại khái là khí ấm không đủ, bất tỉnh Ám Chúc dưới ánh sáng, chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực hai điểm nhô ra đường viền ám muội được rõ ràng, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần lòng ngứa ngáy khó nhịn, đưa tay đang muốn đụng chạm cái kia đứng thẳng đầu vú, hai tay lại trước tiên được Ung Thánh Hựu áp chế ở địa.

"Daniel, lão sư không lên tiếng, tại sao có thể động đây này" vuốt ve Khương Nghĩa Kiện cổ tay bên trong mạch đập nơi, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu tiến đến trước mặt hắn, khí tức nhẹ nhàng nôn ở hắn giữa cánh môi, "Ngươi thật sự muốn thi đậu Seoul đại học y khoa ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nuốt một ngụm nước bọt."Muốn." Hắn không chút do dự mà nói ra, âm thanh có phần khàn khàn.

"Cái kia liền cần ngươi hoàn toàn tín nhiệm ta mới được." Hai đôi cánh môi gần đến cơ hồ không có khoảng cách, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đem khe hở nắm giữ được vừa đúng, mỗi nói một chữ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều cho rằng môi sắp chạm nhau, rồi lại tiếc nuối chỉ từ bầu trời miễn cưỡng xẹt qua."Daniel, thành tích của ngươi mời hoàn toàn thác đưa cho ta, ngươi chỉ cần phụ trách của mình khỏe mạnh là được."

Biết tại đây tràng trong game thành tích đại diện cho cái gì, thực sự không nhịn được lần này khiêu khích, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái cổ ngửa mặt lên, đang muốn ngậm Ung Thánh Hựu môi lại bị đối phương cấp tốc né tránh, không nghĩ tới luôn luôn thuận theo người yêu càng hội không để cho mình hôn môi, hắn bất mãn mà giãy giụa muốn thoát ra đối phương ràng buộc, đã thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng mặt hướng hắn đích thân đến, tiếp lấy liền cảm thấy sau tai một trận ướt át, cảm giác tê dại nhất thời trải rộng toàn thân.

Lỗ tai hậu phương vẫn là Khương Nghĩa Kiện điểm mẫn cảm, chỉ là hơi thêm liếm láp, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sáng tỏ cảm giác được dưới cặp mông phương mới vừa rồi còn Thẩm ngủ cự vật từ từ thức tỉnh, hài lòng khẽ mỉm cười, hắn liếm lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện thâm hậu mềm non vành tai, gặm cắn đùa bỡn thời khắc, khẽ vặn vẹo khởi eo cứ như vậy dưới thân thể người cái kia bộ vị nhạy cảm tiến lên sau cọ xát.

Ung Thánh Hựu tiên thiếu chủ động cầu hoan, huống chi là đóng vai khống tràng nhân vật, được như vậy trêu chọc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong nháy mắt dục hỏa phần thân, hắn khó nhịn mà đẩy khố, một bên ẩn núp Ung Thánh Hựu truy bên tai chếch đầu lưỡi, một bên lôi kéo hai tay muốn chạy trốn mở Ung Thánh Hựu nắm giữ.

Hai người khí lực vốn là không ở một cái trình độ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất nhanh liền từ chăm chú với đùa bỡn chính mình vành tai Ung Thánh Hựu thủ hạ bỏ chạy. Bỏ qua tay của đối phương, hắn vội vàng vặn vẹo nửa người trên, tại từ chế phục áo khoác bên trong ve sầu thoát xác sau kéo đứt trên cổ vướng bận vân nghiêng cà vạt, sau khi đứng dậy trực tiếp tách ra qua Ung Thánh Hựu trả chôn ở bên gáy mặt, nhắm ngay vị trí liền thô bạo mà hôn. Đầu lưỡi tại đặt lên cặp kia môi mỏng một giây sau dễ dàng mà cạy ra Ung Thánh Hựu không hề phòng bị miệng, tiến quân thần tốc mà đưa vào cái kia ấm áp cực nóng khoang miệng, linh hoạt khuấy lên đồng thời đảo qua hắn nhạy cảm khoang miệng thượng vách tường, mà Ung Thánh Hựu trung với thân thể phản ứng một trận giật mình càng làm cho hắn vong tình hút khởi cặp kia mềm mại cánh môi.

Đại khái được Khương Nghĩa Kiện hầu cấp hù đến, hồi tưởng lại thiết định Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng trái lại bắt lấy mặt của hắn, cau mày dùng sức đem đầu của hắn dời lại, nỗ lực thoát đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện liên tục gặm cắn miệng, thật vất vả từ cái kia cuồng nhiệt trong khi hôn hít thoát thân, hắn thở hổn hển oán giận nói: "Không phải nói yếu hoàn toàn tín nhiệm ta sao "

"Cái kia Ung lão sư cho ta giảng giải một cái, " Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia sau này chải chỉnh tề lưu Hein Vi Phương mới hai người kịch liệt hôn môi mà tán loạn ra, lành lạnh gương mặt tại ngà say tình dục dưới nổi lên đỏ ửng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện si mê nhìn qua ngồi ở trên người người yêu, hai tay thì không quy củ mà nắm lấy cái kia quen thuộc eo nhỏ nhắn, đưa vào dán vào hắn căng đầy bụng sau lưng, như ý trơn bóng hoàn mỹ da thịt mò tới từ vừa vặn liền một mực mơ ước hai điểm thượng."Nên làm như thế nào mới có thể có đến max điểm, ân "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoài miệng nói tới thành khẩn, trên tay lại lớn lực bấm ngón giữa cái kia hai hạt viên thịt nhỏ một cái, đánh Ung Thánh Hựu cổ ngửa ra sau, lại sảng khoái vừa đau mà rên rỉ âm thanh.

Tay run run, Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ chính mình dưới quần áo lộ ra cường tráng cánh tay sau trở tay với lên vạt áo, hai tay hất lên liền đem cái kia thân bó sát người sau lưng thoát. Nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang theo nghiền ngẫm con mắt, hắn đưa tay đi xuống thân tìm kiếm, mở ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện cột kỹ dây lưng cùng dây lưng sau một cái lột ra nhiệt khí bốc hơi màu đen quần lót, không có một tia do dự liền nắm lấy cái kia từ lâu sung huyết phân thân bắt đầu trên dưới tuốt động.

Đều là nam nhân, hiểu được làm sao thủ dâm mới có thể làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện thoải mái, Ung Thánh Hựu linh hoạt tại tuốt động giữa dùng đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng quát lẳng lơ qua cái kia nhạy cảm mã nhãn, nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ từ tăng thêm thở dốc, hắn làm nổi lên khóe miệng khiêu khích cười cười."Dự đoán đề cho ngươi, " nói xong, hắn lung lay eo, hướng phía trước đội lên đỉnh cái kia mau đem bó sát người quần đen căng nứt hạ thể, "Biết nên làm như thế nào "

Được Ung Thánh Hựu thuần thục tay kỹ khiến cho có phần lên não, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đỏ lên khuôn mặt đưa tay với lên Ung Thánh Hựu đũng quần, cách vải vóc xoa bóp này bao phồng lên mấy lần, thẳng đến đối phương bất mãn mà lắc lắc cái mông yêu cầu càng nhiều, mới gọn gàng mà mở ra nhốt Ung Thánh Hựu bộc phát tính khí lao tù, lại nhìn thấy bên trong cảnh tượng sau ngây cả người.

Vì khiến màu đen quần bó sát người hoàn toàn dán vào, từ trước đến giờ đều chỉ mặc bình khẩu quần lót Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay lại đâm vào đầu màu đen quần chữ đinh, tinh giản lại không đủ co dãn vải vóc được sớm đã hoàn toàn cương dương vật no đến mức mở ra, lộ ra hai bên rậm rạp lông mu, vải vóc đỉnh chóp được Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia thẳng tắp phân thân phía trước rỉ ra nước làm ướt một khối, hình ảnh dâm mỹ sắc tình, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn đến hai mắt đăm đăm, hạ thân đi theo lại lớn hơn một vòng.

Biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất hài lòng chính mình cố ý chuẩn bị kinh hỉ, Ung Thánh Hựu liếm khóe môi đội lên đỉnh khố."Làm sao, sẽ không ư yêu cầu lão sư tay cầm tay dạy ngươi ư "

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ bên cạnh đẩy ra quần chữ đinh đương, móc ra đối phương cái kia cùng giống như mình cứng rắn mà nóng bỏng cây thịt sau sẽ chi nắm tiến lòng bàn tay, đầu tiên là dùng bàn tay cảm thụ dưới từ cán truyền tới không được rung động, đối với đỉnh chóp nhẹ nhàng bóp nhẹ trận mới đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu tại chính mình phân trên người động tác trên dưới trơn trượt động.

Lẫn nhau an ủi để cho hai người đều thở dốc không ngừng, không cách nào trong sự ngột ngạt tâm khát cầu trước mặt người này kích động, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái ôm chầm Ung Thánh Hựu hẹp eo, đem người ủng tiến trong lòng sau liền lại là một trận hôn sâu. Giống như là muốn được vò tiến trong cơ thể giống như ôm vào trong lòng, đồng thời hạ thể bị che ở đằng kia cực nóng trong lòng bàn tay đại lực âu yếm, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm thấy trong cơ thể dục vọng tựu như cùng không có phần cuối giống như không ngừng kéo lên, hắn tỉ mỉ rên rỉ theo thở dốc từ cổ họng tuôn ra, tại răng môi lẫn nhau tiếp hai lưỡi giao xoa giữa đã rơi vào hai người này khởi kia rơi hô hấp ở giữa, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu lưỡi khiêu khích cùng bàn tay an ủi dưới, hắn có thể cảm thấy từng trận hư không từ phía sau cái kia lâu không khai thác hậu đình truyền đến, thừa dịp hai người để thở trống rỗng, Ung Thánh Hựu buông ra nắm Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính khí thủ, từ đối phương trong lồng ngực nhẹ nhàng tránh thoát sau đứng lên.

"Hợp lệ." Đạp mất trên chân giày da, Ung Thánh Hựu vượt đứng ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người, mê ly cặp mắt tróc xuống quần dài, "Tiếp theo khóa. . ." Hai chân mở ra mà quỳ gối Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt, hắn cầm lấy từ lâu dự bị ở bên trơn mềm dịch cùng bao cao su, đầu tiên là xé mở an toàn túi buộc ở cổ lừa ngựa trang, quyết khởi miệng đem bao cao su nhẹ nhàng dùng cái kia môi mỏng hàm tại ngoài miệng sau, chật ních một tay trơn mềm dịch liền đưa tay hướng về sau đình tìm kiếm.

Sẽ không. . .

Báo trước đến Ung Thánh Hựu sắp làm cái gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nín thở Ngưng Thần mà nhìn thân thượng nhân động tác, chỉ thấy hắn cúi người xuống, tinh chuẩn mà đem ngoài miệng bao cao su đối đầu chính mình cái kia dữ tợn quái vật khổng lồ sau, chu cái miệng nhỏ, mềm lưỡi duỗi một cái, cứ như vậy liền với bao cao su đem dương vật to và dài ngậm vào trong miệng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngược lại giật khẩu khí. Ung Thánh Hựu một bên mở rộng sau huyệt vừa dùng miệng vì chính mình mang bộ bú liếm hình ảnh thực sự quá có tính xung kích, thị giác cùng xúc giác song trọng kích thích khiến hắn khí huyết sôi trào, trong lúc nhất thời không khống chế được, với lên Ung Thánh Hựu sau não tiêu liền bắt đầu nhún.

Đối phương vừa to vừa dài tính khí vốn là khó mà một cái ôm trọn, không hề báo động trước mãnh liệt mở công càng làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu có phần không chống đỡ được, đỡ Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắp đùi, Ung Thánh Hựu trừng dưới thân kích động người yêu một mắt, bản ý là khiến hắn ngoan một điểm, bất đắc dĩ trong miệng hàm chứa người ta côn thịt, đáy mắt lại là vì bú liếm không khỏe mà nổi lên sinh lý nước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái cái nhìn chằm chằm không chỉ có đe dọa năng lực hoàn toàn không có, ngược lại câu dẫn ý vị tràn đầy, nhìn đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng thêm hưng phấn, cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu vai, hạ thân sau này vừa rút lui, từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng rút ra được nước bọt ngâm được nước sáng trơn trợt hành trụ sau liền trực tiếp liền tư thế đem Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ngã xuống đất.

"Chờ, ta còn không, a. . . !"

Lè lưỡi tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng trộn lẫn một trận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở hồng hộc thả ra bờ môi của hắn sau mở to một đôi bởi vì dục vọng mà ửng hồng ánh mắt trầm giọng nói: "Một cái khóa ta xài qua rồi, lão sư. . . Chúng ta trực tiếp nhảy đến bài học cuối cùng." Nói xong, còn chưa chờ Ung Thánh Hựu có phản ứng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện với lên cái kia một cặp chân dài liền đem người kéo đi qua, dương vật chống đỡ lên cái kia khiến hắn sáng nhớ chiều mong lỗ nhỏ, nỗ lực lợi dụng trơn mềm dịch cùng mình Tiền Liệt Tuyến dịch từng điểm từng điểm chen vào giam cầm cửa động.

"Ha. . . Không, còn không được. . ."

Còn chưa mở rộng hoàn toàn đã bị gấp gáp Khương Nghĩa Kiện đánh gục, sợ đau Ung Thánh Hựu đạp đạp bắp đùi muốn cách cái này mỗi lần đều đem mình làm được chết đi sống lại hung thủ xa một chút, tranh thủ nhiều chút thời gian tiến hành nhũn dần động tác, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện một thân bắp thịt cũng không phải trang sức, một đôi cường tráng cánh tay mặc hắn giãy giụa như thế nào đều không chút động đậy, thực sự bất đắc dĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là đưa tay khó khăn sau này huyệt tìm kiếm, dùng ngón tay đào khoét xoa bóp khởi cửa động chung quanh thịt mềm, từ bên hiệp trợ Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở rộng đất đai biên giới.

Thế là, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền nhìn thấy như thế một bộ mỹ cảnh.

Chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nằm trên đất hai chân mở ra, mở to một đôi ướt át mắt đẹp, biểu lộ dâm đãng mà Thẩm say mà vừa dùng hai tay chống mở thịt của chính mình động, một bên lắc mông không tiếng động mà cầu xin hắn nhanh chóng dùng côn thịt lấp kín lồn của hắn, vừa nghĩ tới bình thường dịu dàng câu nệ ca ca hiện tại càng nằm tại dưới người mình ngay thẳng bằng phẳng mà cợt nhả, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy hạ thể trướng được đau đớn, mạnh mẽ cắn môi dưới liền muốn cứng rắn chen tiến Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia nửa nhanh nửa thỉ hậu đình.

"Sách!" Không được kỳ môn mà vào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện gấp đến độ toàn thân là mồ hôi, nôn nóng mà tróc xuống trên người áo sơ mi trắng, hắn véo thượng Ung Thánh Hựu hai đùi trắng nõn, điều chỉnh xuống góc độ, nhắm ngay miệng huyệt kiên trì cứ như vậy dùng sức đội lên đi tới, lại cũng cứ như vậy khiến hắn cho vẫn cứ va tiến vào.

"Ừm! Đan, ha. . ." Bỗng nhiên căng ra miệng huyệt thêm vào Cự Long không hề báo động trước đột tiến để Ung Thánh Hựu đau đến rơi lệ, ngoài miệng càng không nhịn được đáng thương hét to âm thanh."A, chụp, trừ điểm. . . ! !"

Đồng dạng được Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ lồn kẹp chặt khó chịu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cau mày, một bên hít sâu sâu thổ địa thích ứng cái này nhanh độ, một bên lấy tay động viên người yêu hông của chếch."Ung lão sư. . ." Khàn giọng, hắn hoán Ung Thánh Hựu một tiếng sau liếm miệng vô tội nói: "Là một cái khóa tiến độ quá nhanh rồi, làm sao có thể trách ta đây này" cúi người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện với lên Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì đau đớn mà một chút mềm nhũn tính khí, kiên trì an ủi đồng thời hôn một cái hắn trên má cái kia ba nốt ruồi nhỏ, "Ung lão sư cần phải hảo hảo dạy ta, có thể hay không tam đại bác sĩ đều phải xem Ung lão sư đây này."

Mẹ, sớm biết không chơi. Được Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến chậm nhập hí khiến cho có chút tức giận, Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng trừng mắt chính thân mật hôn của mình Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hít một hơi thật sâu sau bắt đầu chậm rãi thả lỏng thân thể. Cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu phối hợp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm nổi lên khóe miệng cười cười, về sau bắt đầu sáng ngời khởi eo, động khởi chôn ở cái kia dẻo dai trong hành lang phân thân.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể là trước sau như một thoải mái. Ấm áp chặt chẽ thành ruột co dãn mười phần, từng cái rút đâm giữa đều có thể đúng mức mà chặt chẽ bao vây lấy hắn lớn như vậy hành thân, rút ra lúc theo tính khí lục lọi ra thịt mềm mềm mại mà làm người trìu mến, xen vào sâu nhất lúc cái kia chặt đến mức như muốn liền hai cái tinh nang cùng nhau hút vào lực đạo càng làm cho hắn vì này điên cuồng, gầm nhẹ một tiếng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ từ tăng nhanh thao làm tốc độ, lực va đập đạo chi cường để bày trên mặt đất Ung Thánh Hựu cả người cũng bắt đầu tùy theo trước sau lay động.

", ừm! Ha. . . A, ừm!" Hồi lâu không cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến hành trên giường vận động, dù cho Ung Thánh Hựu từ lâu lĩnh giáo qua người yêu cái kia kích cỡ kinh người tính khí vô số lần, khoảng cách một đoạn tháng ngày sẽ cùng hắn giao phong, tổng vẫn còn cần một chút thời gian đến thích ứng Khương Nghĩa Kiện to dài gắng gượng côn thịt, cảm thụ trong cơ thể mạnh mẽ đâm tới thịt nhận, Ung Thánh Hựu không chỗ ở rên rỉ lên, cầm lấy dưới thân thảm nhung, hắn ngẩng lên cổ giống như một chỉ mất nước cá giống như mãnh liệt thở dốc, lại cảm giác mình trong cơ thể đều bị chống đỡ thành Khương Nghĩa Kiện hình dạng, sảng khoái đau nhức giữa tràn đầy yêu thương tùy theo mà ra, "Ha ân, đan, Daniel. . . !"

"Hô, hô. . . Thánh Hựu ca. . ." Đáp lại người yêu hô hoán, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắn tới Ung Thánh Hựu cổ rõ ràng nhô ra hầu kết, có hạn độ mà mút sau một lúc mới tiện đà đi xuống liếm đi. Hàm thượng Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì tình dục mà đứng thẳng núm, nhẹ nhàng liếm láp dưới cái kia trướng được phát cứng rắn viên thịt sau, hắn như một như trẻ con há miệng bao ở Ung Thánh Hựu cằn cỗi vú, say sưa ngon lành mà đại lực hút vài hơi, chà chà tiếng nước vang vọng bên tai bên, tình sắc đến làm cho hắn hạ thân thẳng tiến được càng thêm ra sức anh dũng.

"A ân, ha ân. . . ! Niel. . . Không. . ."

Bộ ngực được như vậy đùa bỡn, Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ mà đưa tay đẩy một cái Khương Nghĩa Kiện phần đầu, lại dẫn tới cái kia chôn ở trước ngực nam nhân nhất thời bất mãn, trực tiếp cắn tới cái kia đơn bạc vú, tại quầng vú bên ngoài lưu lại một vòng rõ ràng dấu răng.

"Lão sư không ngoan ôi. . ." Như mới vừa hút xong sữa hài tử, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thoả mãn mà nheo mắt lại, liếm liếm môi sau hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ đến mức nhỏ máu gò má, "Ta tại làm đề mục, tại sao có thể quấy rầy ta đây này "

Cho dù được đỉnh làm cho từ lâu không còn vừa mới diễn kịch lúc cao lạnh hình tượng, nhưng vì bận tâm diễn viên tôn nghiêm, Ung Thánh Hựu xẹp khởi miệng đưa tay ngăn trở mặt, về sau khéo léo tùy ý tại trên người mình Benz nam nhân muốn làm gì thì làm.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy phối hợp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy đáng yêu cực, chít chít lại hôn đến mấy lần mới ngược lại hướng một bên khác bộ ngực tiến công, thẳng đến nhìn thấy hai bên vú đều đối xứng mà có hai vòng răng của mình ấn mới hài lòng nhào nặn khởi Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia dồi dào mông đít tròn trịa.

"Hô, hô. . . Lão sư, phía này bài thi ta làm xong. . . Trở mình cái mặt được không" trì hoãn dưới phần eo đỉnh làm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể tính khí trên dưới xoa bóp khởi cái kia mềm mại nóng ướt thành thịt, khi thì vô tình hay cố ý đảo qua hắn nhạy cảm chỗ kia, ám chỉ bay qua mặt sau sắp dành cho cực kỳ vui vẻ.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn như vậy đùa bỡn được kiều thở gấp liên tục, hạ thể đã sớm bị phía trước rỉ ra Tiền Liệt Tuyến dịch, từ sau huyệt ồ ồ chảy ra dịch ruột non cùng trơn mềm dịch làm cho rối tinh rối mù, ẩm ướt ý khiến hắn không khỏe mà nắm thật chặt mông thịt, động tác lại làm cho trong cơ thể Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái kia cự vật tồn tại cảm giác càng thêm rõ ràng, lại nghĩ tới mỗi lần hai người cùng đi mây mưa sảng khoái, nhất cổ muốn lập tức được cây này to cứng côn thịt mạnh mẽ đối đãi dục vọng tức thì từ trong cơ thể nơi sâu xa tăng nhanh, để Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi khó nhịn mà bày ra vòng eo, cái miệng nhỏ khẽ nhếch, một mặt khát khao mà nhìn về trên người Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

Cho rằng đây là Ung Thánh Hựu ngầm đồng ý tín hiệu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói hai lời rút ra phân thân của mình, nắm cái kia eo nhỏ nhắn cấp tốc đem Ung Thánh Hựu bay qua mặt, khiến hắn quỳ nằm sấp ở trước mặt mình sau mới lại lần nữa đem cái kia trướng được phát tím tính khí cắm vào.

"Ừm. . . !"

"Ha. . ."

Cả cây tính khí không trở ngại chút nào, thẳng tắp đi vào sảng khoái làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng thời thoải mái kêu thành tiếng, cắn tới Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng cốt cảm vai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thông thuận mà ở cái kia lỗ thịt ra ra vào vào, bởi vì nhanh chóng rút đâm lên tiếng nước tại yên tĩnh phòng minh tưởng bên trong rõ ràng đến làm cho mặt người hồng tâm nhảy.

"Phía này ngược lại rất đơn giản đây này. . ." Một bên thao làm lấy dưới thân người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trêu ghẹo mà nói ra.

"Ừm hừ. . ." Nương theo rên rỉ, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa thẹn vừa giận mà hừ một tiếng, một cái tay mềm mại về phía sau với tới muốn đánh Khương Nghĩa Kiện một chưởng, tay lại ngược lại bị nằm sấp ở trên người xâm phạm chính mình sau huyệt người bắt.

"A, ân. . . Thả, thả ra. . . ! Ha ừm!"

"Lão sư cũng không thể dùng cách xử phạt về thể xác đây này. . ." Mạnh mẽ đánh vào Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia nhạy cảm trên thịt mềm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười bấm một cái Ung Thánh Hựu eo nhỏ nhắn, ngón tay cái một cái lại một cái mà xoa cái kia khêu gợi eo ổ, "Cẩn thận ta cùng Giáo Ủy Hội tố cáo ngươi. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu phần eo vốn là mẫn cảm, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện như thế vừa bấm một vò, trong nháy mắt mềm đến sụp đi xuống. Lanh tay lẹ mắt mò lên Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay, cầm lấy hắn gầy gò cánh tay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng sức đưa hắn ép trên đất, từ trên cao đi xuống góc độ dễ dàng cho thi lực, thao làm Ung Thánh Hựu lực đạo liền càng thêm mãnh liệt, biết rõ Ung Thánh Hựu từng cái điểm mẫn cảm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi một lần xen vào đều chuẩn xác mà va ở trong cơ thể hắn giỏi nhất kích thích Tiền Liệt Tuyến đốt, được như vậy thô bạo địa đối đãi, Ung Thánh Hựu ngọt ngào sóng gáy lại một tiếng cao hơn một tiếng, mỗi một lần tinh mà sâu xen vào đều cho hông của hắn không tự chủ run run, như là tại yêu cầu càng nhiều, càng lớn, mãnh liệt hơn vui vẻ, trêu đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắn môi dưới một cái so với một cái làm được quá nặng càng mạnh.

"Ngang ừm! Daniel. . . Ha ha, . . . Được, ha ha, mạnh thật. . . Thật thoải mái!"

"Hô, hô. . . Max điểm sao "

"A!" Banh cổ, Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, mồ hôi tùy theo tung toé mà ra."Không, còn không. . . !"

Đáng chết! Rất nhớ bắn! Thả ra Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ sau ôm vòng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, nắm lấy hắn được quên đã lâu gắng gượng phân thân sau, một bên rút ra hạ thể vừa bắt đầu đi theo nhún tần suất lột ra hắn cái kia trơn trợt nóng bỏng hành trụ.

"A ân. . ." Được như vậy trước sau kích thích, Ung Thánh Hựu sảng đến lên tiếng kêu to, vui vẻ một bá bá mà bao phủ tới làm hắn cũng lại không chịu được thân thể, mặt dán vào thảm nhung, hắn thất thần mà nhìn trước mắt trên mặt đất rải rác cánh hoa hồng, chỉ cảm thấy bụng dưới từ từ nắm chặt, tại cánh hoa trước sau nhanh chóng đung đưa giữa, một tia sáng trắng đột nhiên tránh qua, tiếp lấy liền cảm thấy toàn thân tại một trận co giật sau hư thoát được sảng khoái vui sướng."Hàaa...! Ha. . ."

"Hí. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu cao triều thời khắc, thành ruột tùy theo xoắn nhanh, đột nhiên xuất hiện chặt chẽ để Khương Nghĩa Kiện buồn bực hừ một tiếng, suýt nữa tinh quan khó thủ, buông tay ra bên trong xuất tinh sau mềm nhũn tính khí, hắn đem đầy tay ấm áp tinh dịch lau ở Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì tình triều mà nổi lên hồng nhạt mông thịt thượng."Ung lão sư. . . Vậy ta max điểm sao "

Suy yếu gật đầu, sau khi cao triều nơi với Hiền Giả trạng thái Ung Thánh Hựu mềm cổ họng mang một ít giọng mũi, có chút đáng thương nói: ". . . Max điểm."

Nhếch lên miệng, vểnh cao tính khí trả chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu dẻo dai bên trong dũng đạo Khương Nghĩa Kiện thẹn thùng cười cười, về sau cúi người một bên hôn Ung Thánh Hựu đường cong ưu mỹ lưng rãnh, một bên lần nữa khai khẩn khởi cái kia nóng ướt lỗ thịt. Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể cảm giác được chính mình sắp cao triều, phân thân thượng mỗi một tấc da thịt đang lau qua Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại thành ruột lúc đều cho hắn tê cả da đầu, vui vẻ làm đến mau lẹ mà mãnh liệt, Ung Thánh Hựu không đứt với tai, nhỏ bé mà kiều mị dâm khiếu âm thanh càng làm cho hắn kích động đến ngoại trừ hướng càng bên trong nơi thao làm bên ngoài không hề dư thừa suy nghĩ những chuyện khác vật.

"Hô ha ha, ha. . . Thánh Hựu ca. . . Thánh Hựu. . ." Không có chương pháp gì mà chịu cắn Ung Thánh Hựu bóng loáng phần lưng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng cái toàn diện hô tên Ung Thánh Hựu, thân thể đụng nhau tiếng bành bạch hỗn hợp tại Ung Thánh Hựu ngọt ngào rên rỉ giữa khiến hắn quả thực mất thần trí, điên cuồng rút đâm mấy lần sau vừa nhắm mắt, bụng dưới căng thẳng, liền đem trong cơ thể tích trữ đã lâu nóng bỏng tinh dịch tất cả Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể khai báo đi ra.

Thở hổn hển, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xóa đi mồ hôi trên trán, thưởng thức một chút Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng kiệt tác của mình sau mới chậm rãi rút ra mềm dưới tính khí, rút đi cấp trên bao cao su. Nằm ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, kéo qua một bên sạch sẽ thảm, hắn vì hai người che lên thảm nhung sau ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đã từ cao triều trong dư vận bình phục lại thân thể, hôn một cái trong lòng người kia trơn bóng cái trán sau lại thân mật mổ mổ hắn môi mỏng.

"Ca từ đâu mượn tới phòng làm việc" nhìn xem mờ tối trần nhà, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười khanh khách thanh âm, "Buồn cười quá, ca nguyên lai cũng xem ti vi kịch đấy sao "

"Nhìn điểm. Còn không phải ngươi một mực truyền cho ta, phiền đều phiền chết rồi." Nằm ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong khuỷu tay, Ung Thánh Hựu mệt mỏi đánh cái uống thiếu nợ sau sẽ mặt vùi vào người yêu được mồ hôi ướt nhẹp bên gáy."Công ty tiền bối nhận thức đoàn kịch người, cho nên một cái liền mượn đã đến."

"Hắc hắc. . ." Biết Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là thẹn thùng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng người sang hôn một cái ghé vào khuôn mặt phát xoáy, yêu thương nhìn một chút hắn trên gương mặt cái kia ba viên chòm sao nốt ruồi, hạ thân cũng tại kề sát thượng trong lòng người trần truồng thân thể lúc lại một trận rục rà rục rịch. Con mắt quay một vòng, hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở miệng: "Thánh Hựu ca. . . Nếu mượn đều mượn đã đến, không bằng lại tới một lần nữa "

Dời đi mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mắt về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện, "Không làm. Ta vừa mới xuống phi cơ không lâu liền nhanh tới đây nơi này chuẩn bị, mệt mỏi đều mệt chết đi được, ngươi đừng được tiến thêm, oa!"

Dùng sức trở mình thân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện dễ dàng mà lần nữa đem Ung Thánh Hựu ép dưới thân thể.

"Thánh Hựu, " đè thấp thanh tuyến, chống đỡ lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán, Khương Nghĩa Kiện học kịch truyền hình trong nhân vật nói ra: "Cho dù là thân thể của mình cũng phải hoài nghi, lại hoài nghi."

Không phải ta mới là lão sư ư! !


	7. Chapter 7

Đan Ung đồng học, mua đầu quần bơi ư

neo 2583 61

Work Text:

Nhìn xem phía trước mặt cao vót tường vây, Ung Thánh Hựu gãi cái đầu, một mặt khổ não mà tính toán không biết được dùng chính mình cặp chân dài này có thể hay không lật qua, lại nhìn thấy phía trên nhất tầng tầng vờn quanh trùng điệp lưới sắt sau buông tha cho nội tâm không biết trời cao đất rộng ý nghĩ.

Hao tổn tâm trí. Đá giày da, Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ trước mắt thô ráp mặt tường, cảm thấy cấp trên hố to hố nhỏ loang lổ sơn như là tại biểu thị chính mình đêm nay qua đi bi thảm nhân sinh.

Đuổi theo khoản này tờ khai chạy đã hai tháng.

Chuyên nghiệp lặn có vốn cũng không phải là rất tốt bán đồ vật, khách tầng ít, nhu cầu số lượng thấp, sử dụng niên hạn trưởng không nói, tự nhà công ty thiết kế áo tắm quần bơi trả đặc biệt ác thú vị, từ báo vằn đến đóa hoa văn không thiếu gì cả, chính là không có phổ thông đua xe hắc, gió bão lam, trả bên này đào lỗ bên kia lộ thịt, liền Ung Thánh Hựu chính mình cũng không muốn mặc, huống chi những kia chuyên nghiệp tuyển thủ cùng lặn khách.

Bất đắc dĩ lúc trước chỉ có công ty này tiến vào hai lần phỏng vấn, vì ấm no, chính là khiến hắn bán tình thú đồ dùng, hắn cũng chỉ có thể kiên trì lên, chỉ là lặn có quần bơi lại đáng là gì.

Nhưng nếu như hắn hiện tại lại không tìm được phương pháp vào trường học bơi lội quán, hắn có lẽ thật sự phải đến bán tình thú đồ dùng rồi.

Muốn trách cũng chỉ có thể trách chính mình quá ngu. Ung Thánh Hựu thở thật dài một cái.

Này chỗ thể dục đại học lấy bơi lội mà xưng. Hầu như chiêu vời toàn bộ Đại Hàn Dân Quốc tuổi trẻ bơi lội hảo thủ, trường này trong trường lặn đội đào tạo vô số nổi danh bơi lội tuyển thủ, thế rực rỡ thi đấu khách quen cùng Olympic tuyển thủ, hầu như chỉ cần vừa nhắc tới quốc nội bơi lội đua xe thi đấu, liền sẽ trực tiếp liên tưởng đến trường này, cái này cũng là tại sao lúc trước Ung Thánh Hựu hội muốn khiêu chiến giành lại lặn đội này đơn nhà giàu nguyên nhân.

Chỉ cần có thể để trường này trong trường lặn đội đội viên sử dụng bọn hắn sản phẩm, công ty bọn họ liền phát hỏa.

Thân là tuổi nhỏ tài cao nghiệp vụ tổ hai tổ tổ trưởng, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình cần thiết vì công ty khai sáng một cái khang trang Đại Đạo, để báo năm đó duy nhất trúng tuyển ân. Dù cho toàn bộ công ty thêm vào xã chỉ dài có thiểu thiểu năm người.

Tuy rằng chưa bao giờ cho rằng đây là chuyện dễ dàng ── dù sao trong trường lặn đội từ lâu cùng nổi danh xưởng bài có hợp tác lâu dài hài lòng quan hệ ── Ung Thánh Hựu trời sinh so với thường nhân còn muốn lạc quan tính cách vẫn khiến hắn không biết từ bỏ mà liên tục bái phỏng lặn đội cố vấn, nhưng không nghĩ cái kia lặn đội cố vấn là cái yêu tham món lời nhỏ người, lấy dùng thử danh nghĩa từ hắn nơi này nắm rất nhiều dùng thử phẩm không nói, trả liên tiếp cùng chính mình muốn mười mấy cái quần bơi, là có nhiều như vậy cái bờ mông

Nếu là thật ký hiệp ước cũng được, xấu chính là ở chỗ dây dưa đến cuối cùng, cái kia cố vấn dĩ nhiên chỉ dùng một câu chúng ta đã có hợp tác nhà máy hiệu buôn châm ngôn khiến hắn hai tháng qua ô lạnh hỏi ấm, nịnh hót nịnh nọt trôi theo nước chảy, thậm chí thập phần biến thái mà yêu cầu hắn mặc vào tự nhà công ty những kia có kỳ diệu lưới sa hoặc mở miệng quần bơi lấy tư cách biểu diễn, mới bằng lòng mua công ty bọn họ tiện nghi nhất phù bản.

Cái kia sắc lão đầu! Ngẫm lại đã nổi giận! Nhìn xem tường cao đối diện bơi lội quán hình tròn nóc nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được liền hướng cái kia rách rưới trường học tường vây đá một cước, màu xám cũ kỹ sơn bóc ra khi hắn đồng dạng rách nát giày da trên mặt, như từng khối từng khối tại Hạ Thiên bay xuống hoa tuyết, vừa giống như từ lão xã trưởng nhiều năm không rời tay thuốc lá cấp trên, hạ xuống tầng tầng khói bụi.

Nhìn xem trên chân sơn khối, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đầu lại càng đau đớn hơn chút.

Xã trưởng khiến hắn thanh những thứ đó toàn bộ cầm về. Không cầm về được, liền chuẩn bị bước đi.

Ngẫm lại đều cảm thấy là Mission Impossible. Vừa đến, hắn căn bản không muốn lại cùng cái kia sắc lão đầu có bất kỳ tiếp xúc, thứ hai, không nói những kia dùng thử phẩm, chính là cái kia mười mấy cái quần bơi, Ung Thánh Hựu đều cảm thấy rất khó.

Cũng không biết được có hay không từng hạ xuống nước.

Lắc đầu một cái, để cho mình trước tiên đừng lo lắng những này có có không không, Ung Thánh Hựu cường đánh khởi tinh thần, đứng ở bên ngoài tường rào nhìn chung quanh, liền muốn nhìn một chút có hay không không quan trọng cửa nhỏ, có thể làm cho mình trà trộn đi vào.

Một lần cuối cùng, tại bị xếp vào cấm vào trường học danh sách đen trước, hắn đã từng xem qua, những thứ đó đã bị đặt tại lặn đội cố vấn trong phòng. Dù sao chính mình quần bơi lớn lên thực sự đặc thù, muốn nhìn sai cũng khó.

Nói cách khác, chỉ cần hắn có thể thuận lợi lẻn vào bơi lội quán, tiến vào cố vấn thất, bắt được cái kia hòm đồ vật, hắn liền có thể bảo vệ công việc này.

Oi bức đêm hè trong, vì không để cho mình thật sự chạy đi bán tình thú đồ dùng, trên người mặc chính trang giày da Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là dọc theo trường học tường vây, từ từ vòng quanh bơi lội quán chạy một vòng, chính lúc hắn đi được đầy người đại hãn, chăm chú suy tính tự móc tiền túi thanh những thứ đó toàn bộ mua về khả năng lúc, hắn nhìn thấy trong bóng tối cái kia mở tại trên tường tiểu cửa sắt.

Mừng rỡ chạy tới, xác nhận phụ cận không có còn lại người qua đường, nhón mũi chân, Ung Thánh Hựu đem tay vươn vào trên cửa Thiết Trụ giữa, với lên bên trong thiết buộc sau liền khiến cho sức lực trên dưới phải trái trước sau mà lay động khởi cái kia cùng được gỉ được gặm tay Thiết Trụ, cuối cùng, Hoàng Thiên không còn nữa khổ tâm người, hắn rốt cuộc mở ra đạo kia cửa sắt.

Trường học này bảo toàn làm được cũng quá kém. Đóng cửa lại, vỗ tay một cái, xác nhận thiết buộc có cẩn thận mà được buộc nhanh, Ung Thánh Hựu liếc nhìn đạo kia nhìn như khó mà công hãm, kì thực trăm ngàn chỗ hở tường vây sau, thắng lợi giống như ngẩng đầu xoải bước hướng bơi lội quán đi đến.

Hắn vốn tưởng rằng hội đang bơi lội cửa quán khẩu gặp phải tương đồng địch thủ, nhưng không nghĩ đại khái là nhân viên quản lý quá mức thư giãn, hai đạo cửa kính đừng nói khóa, liền ngay cả môn cũng là lớn mở, nhìn xem điện thoại, xác nhận thời gian đã tới nửa đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu trực giác hẳn là sẽ không còn có người lưu lại ở trên không khoáng bơi lội trong quán, liền nghênh ngang đi vào.

Dù sao hai tháng này tới nay, vừa có thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu liền sẽ từ thật xa thị khu đi xe tới nơi này bái phỏng lặn đội cố vấn, hắn quen cửa quen nẻo tìm tới cố vấn thất sau, thấy bên trong đen đến đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón, với lên tay cầm cái cửa, tạm thời ôm thử một lần tâm thái, hắn chuyển động tay cầm cái cửa, môn lại dễ dàng mở ra.

Xem ra hắn vẫn rất có làm tặc thiên phú cùng vận khí, vạn Nhất Chân bị xào lời nói cũng tạm thời sẽ không chết đói.

Sờ soạng đi vào cố vấn thất, Ung Thánh Hựu tại góc lục tung tùng phèo lần, mới tại đa số thùng giấy bên trong tìm tới chứa một đống quần bơi cùng lặn có cái rương, xác nhận bên trong toàn bộ là mình thứ muốn tìm sau, hắn nâng lên thùng giấy đang chuẩn bị bắt đầu tuân thủ đường trở lại, trải qua bể bơi cửa vào lúc lại dừng bước.

Lấy lặn đội nghe tên thể đại, bể bơi tự nhiên là đối chiếu Olympic quy cách sở kiến, tốt nghiệp trung học sau liền không lại lặn xuống qua nước Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghĩ tới vào giờ phút này không người rộng lớn bể bơi, tâm liền không tự chủ bắt đầu ngứa lên.

Cũng không phải nói hắn có nhiều yêu thích bơi lội, nhưng người tựa hồ chính là có loại bị coi thường thể chất, rõ ràng bình thường một chút hứng thú đều không có, mà tại đây loại lúc nào cũng có thể được nhân viên quản lý bắt được thời khắc mấu chốt, lại không hiểu đối với mấy cái này sinh ra muốn thử nghiệm tâm tình.

Nhìn xem thùng giấy bên trong từng kiện từng kiện trò gian đặc thù quần bơi, Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút sau liền tróc xuống trên chân giày da, hướng về nửa đêm không người gian thay đồ đi đến.

Không cho ta đơn đặt hàng, xem tại ta hai tháng này đến vỗ mông ngựa trời cao phân thượng, để cho ta miễn phí du cái lặn cũng không quá đáng quần bơi tiền cũng thuận tiện tính tại trên đầu hắn. Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm, tại thùng giấy bên trong chọn kiện hình thức trả không có trở ngại quần bơi sau liền tróc xuống trên người giá rẻ âu phục, mặc lên này đầu tam giác quần bơi.

Đổi lại bình thường, quần áo bảo thủ Ung Thánh Hựu là tuyệt đối sẽ không mặc loại này bại lộ tam giác quần bơi, nhưng thời gian đã lân cận trời vừa rạng sáng, không người trường học bể bơi liền cùng nhà mình bể nước như thế, cần gì phải lưu ý không tồn tại tầm mắt đây này nhìn gương trước sau chiếu một cái, thấy kia đầu ban mã văn quần bơi ổn thỏa mà dính sát vào cùng tại tam giác phía trên khu vực, Ung Thánh Hựu đem tầm mắt quay lại thùng giấy bên trong nhiều loại lặn có thượng, muốn tìm con ếch kính cùng nón bơi không có kết quả, không thể làm gì khác hơn là nhún nhún vai, không lắm lưu ý mà hướng về bể bơi đi đến.

Buổi tối bể bơi ám được có phần quỷ dị.

Hình chữ nhật thi đấu dùng bể bơi nhìn qua như cái cự đại hồ nước, từ trong suốt nóc nhà xuyên vào nguyệt quang dội tại không hề sóng gợn trên mặt nước, phản xạ không có vật gì hắc ám, cho dù là trung tuần tháng bảy thời tiết, đối ở khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới chỉ đầu quần bơi Ung Thánh Hựu tới nói vẫn có chút cảm giác mát mẻ, xoa xoa tay cánh tay, hắn chậm rãi đi tới bên cạnh ao, chần chờ mà liếc nhìn trên mặt nước cái bóng của mình sau, mới chậm Thôn Thôn mà đem chân dò xét tiến vào.

Quả nhiên tốt băng.

Ít đi Thái Dương nhiệt độ, bể bơi nước ao tại một buổi tối bày ra dưới mát được giống như tháng mười hai tuyết rơi thiên, được lạnh lẽo nước ao lạnh đến mức một cái kích linh, Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi mũi chân, cúi lưng xuống tại bên cạnh ao vòng tới vòng lui, lăng là có chút hối hận của mình nhất thời kích động, nhưng rộng lớn bể bơi chưa từng như thế trống trải yên tĩnh, nguyệt quang bởi vì vừa vặn cái kia ngắn ngủi thăm dò mà ở trên mặt nước chậm rãi chập chờn, xua tán đi vừa mới một phòng Quỷ Ảnh lay động, lưu lại đêm hè độc hữu thấm mát cùng yên tĩnh, muốn tại dạng này trong bể bơi bơi lội, cơ hội như thế về sau sợ là sẽ không còn có.

Lấy dũng khí, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm người xuống, ngồi vào bờ ao thượng sau liền trực tiếp nhảy vào trong nước. Lạnh lẽo nước ao trong nháy mắt ong tuôn mà tới, dính sát vào thượng hắn lộ ra ở bên ngoài da thịt, từ lỗ chân lông cùng lỗ chân lông khe hở ở giữa chui vào dưới da, đông nhập cốt tủy, lạnh đến mức hắn trên hàm răng dưới thẳng run.

Động động tứ chi, hai chân đạp thượng thành ao, Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay cắt ra mặt nước sau cứ như vậy hướng về lặn trì trung ương bơi đi. Muốn kháng này phả vào mặt hàn ý, phương pháp nhanh nhất chính là dùng sức mà du, đánh nước, dùng không lắm quen thuộc tự do thức, hắn quy luật mà lật nghiêng trên người để thở, tinh thực thon dài cánh tay trên không trung đồng thời vừa rơi xuống, mấy hơi thở sau liền lại chạm đến bể bơi một đầu khác từ tường gạch vách tường.

Xem ra cũng không có trong tưởng tượng khó khăn như vậy. Đứng dậy nhìn lại khi đến mặt nước, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy mặc dù có chút thở, nhưng tất cả còn tại gánh nặng trong phạm vi, không khỏi liền có chút đắc ý vong hình, hít sâu một cái, hắn lần thứ hai lặn xuống nước, song chân vừa đạp dự định bắt đầu lộn ngược lại, hai cái chân mới bay nhảy mấy trận tiếp theo trùy tâm thứ cốt đau đớn lại từ nhỏ chân nơi truyền đến, đau đến hắn một cái hoảng loạn, trước kia ngậm trong miệng khẩu khí kia toàn bộ chảy nước đi ra, cả người theo không lại chính kiểu tư thế từ từ hướng về đáy nước chìm.

Ung Thánh Hựu ở trong nước quơ múa hai tay nỗ lực để cho mình nổi lên mặt nước, vẫn từng trận đau đớn chân lại không nghe sai khiến, khẽ động đều đau đến hắn tê cả da đầu, dưỡng khí theo miệng và mũi phun ra bọt nước dần dần cách hắn đi xa, bóng tối nước ao rót vào lá phổi sặc đến hắn muốn đại lực ho khan lại không thể ra sức, chỉ có thể tùy ý thủy áp đưa hắn chồng chất ép hướng về đáy nước. Liền ở dưỡng khí toàn bộ tiêu hao hết trước, nhìn xem từ trên mặt nước phương rót vào mê man nguyệt quang, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng lại chỉ có một câu nói tránh qua.

Dựa vào bắc, hắn trả ăn mặc cái kia ban mã văn quần bơi.

Nhưng ông trời hiển nhiên làm quan tâm hắn, liền ở Ung Thánh Hựu cho là mình một đời anh minh cuối cùng sẽ bị cái kia đáng chết quần bơi hủy với một khi lúc, chỉ nghe bên bể bơi truyền đến một trận tiếng bước chân dồn dập, tiếp lấy cái gì quái vật khổng lồ rơi vào trong nước bọt nước âm thanh theo gây nên gợn sóng hướng hắn đánh tới, lại mở mắt ra, chính là bên bể bơi trắng noãn phòng hoạt từ gạch địa.

"Ngươi không có chuyện gì "

Nằm nhoài tại bờ ao, Ung Thánh Hựu mãnh liệt ho hai tiếng, đem trong miệng bị ép nuốt vào bể bơi nước toàn bộ khặc đi ra sau mới chật vật hướng về phía sau nhìn tới. Chỉ thấy một tên trần truồng trên người nam tử trẻ tuổi chính biểu lộ nghiêm túc, mắt mang thân thiết mà nhìn mình, nam tử mọc ra một tấm mặt trái xoan, vốn nên âm nhu mặt bộ đường nét lại bị sóng mũi cao cùng đầy đặn môi loại nổi bật lên dương cương gợi cảm, hẹp mọc ra mắt ở trong bóng tối vẫn trắng đen rõ ràng, lấp lánh có thần, khóe mắt bên nốt ruồi như là lóe lên thủy quang, nhìn đến Ung Thánh Hựu đầu quả tim nhảy một cái, vội vàng đem tầm mắt chuyển tới chỗ khác, nhưng không nghĩ không nhìn còn khá, vừa nhìn trái tim càng không bị khống chế.

Nam tử trẻ tuổi vóc người vô cùng tốt, điển hình ngược lại tam giác thân hình cùng tinh tráng cơ bụng tại nguyệt quang chiếu xuống như là Vi Vi phát ra quang, kéo hắn phần eo cánh tay rắn chắc mạnh mẽ, vạm vỡ được vừa đúng, ướt nhẹp da thịt nhìn qua cẩn thận non mềm, từ phát hơi hạ xuống thủy châu dọc theo gáy Vi Vi đột xuất gân xanh, theo trơn nhẵn da thịt hướng về dồi dào căng đầy cơ ngực chạy đi, hội tụ tại vểnh cao đầu vú nơi sau mới không chịu nổi gánh nặng mà rơi vào trong nước.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng quay đầu thu tầm mắt lại.

Đây là cái gì Thiên Thần phủ xuống hình ảnh này bắp thịt mỹ nam từ ở đâu ra tại sao thân thể trần truồng trả ôm chính mình

Không đúng không đúng, hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, hắn đây là bị cứu mới đúng.

"Khặc, khặc. . . ! Tạ, cảm tạ. . ." Nằm nhoài tại bể bơi trên sàn nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại, ép buộc chính mình con mắt không nên tùy tiện loạn nghiêng mắt nhìn, tập trung tầm mắt tại nam tử trên hai mắt, "Cám ơn ngươi đã cứu ta."

"Ồ Ung tiên sinh" hai người cặp mắt đối đầu một giây sau, nam tử trẻ tuổi kinh ngạc mà kinh ngạc thốt lên âm thanh.

Nửa đêm trường học bể bơi, chuồn êm tiến vào bên ngoài trường nhân sĩ chưa cho phép tự ý sử dụng đội giáo viên bể bơi cũng được, trả ăn mặc cực kỳ bại lộ, tình huống trước mắt lúng túng đến cực điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không hi vọng lưu dưới bất kỳ có thể chứng minh chính mình thân phận manh mối, không thể làm gì khác hơn là giả bộ hồ đồ mà lảng tránh khởi nam tử đánh giá tầm mắt."Ngươi, ngươi nhận lầm người rùi. . ."

"Không nhận sai, " cũng không đem đối phương rõ ràng chột dạ để ở trong lòng, nam tử trẻ tuổi lộ ra cái nụ cười thân thiết, "Ngươi là gần nhất thường thường tìm đến cố vấn lão sư Ung tiên sinh, không sai "

Không nhãn lực độc đáo gia hỏa."Không không không. . . Ngươi thật sự, , hí. . ." Giãy giụa liền muốn từ nam tử to con cánh tay giữa thoát ra, Ung Thánh Hựu chính muốn đứng dậy, chân cũng tại dùng sức giữa lần nữa cảm nhận được cái kia xót ruột đau đớn, vô lực nằm trên mặt đất, hắn tựa như tức giận, lại như là đau đến chịu không được giống như chùy chạm đất, ảo não ở giữa cả người lại đột nhiên được từ dưới lên trên nâng lên, cứ như vậy toàn bộ ra mặt nước nằm lên bờ một bên.

"Hạ thuỷ trước nhất định phải làm ấm người, " nắm lên trước mặt người kia rót nước sau tinh tế tái nhợt mắt cá chân, nam tử trẻ tuổi đưa tay sờ lên cái kia chính co quắp chân nhỏ, xác nhận tình hình sau liền bắt đầu nhẹ nhàng vịn khởi này chỉ có mấy mặt duyên phận nam nhân bàn chân, "Dưới mặt nước rút gân lời nói, làm dễ dàng chết đuối."

Nam tử trẻ tuổi động tác mềm nhẹ, nói ra lại làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu mạo một thân mồ hôi lạnh.

Nếu không phải người đàn ông trẻ tuổi này, hắn sợ là sớm đã đi đời nhà ma.

"Cám ơn ngươi. . ." Nhìn xem nam tử xa lạ xoa chính mình chân phải, Ung Thánh Hựu có phần không được tự nhiên giật giật thân thể.

"Daniel."

"Ừ"

"Khương Nghĩa Kiện." Ngẩng đầu lên, nam tử trẻ tuổi cười đến một đôi nằm tằm chen lên con mắt, "Tên của ta."

Ngồi ở ướt át lạnh lẽo từ gạch trên đất, biết đối phương đại khái là hiểu lầm hắn kéo dài ngữ đuôi sau có những gì đặc thù hàm ý, tuy rằng hắn luôn cảm thấy một khi báo ra họ tên, đêm nay chuyện này liền sẽ giấy trắng mực đen mà được viết khi hắn hắc trong lịch sử, nhưng mặt đối ân nhân cứu mạng của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một chút không thể làm gì khác hơn là cũng mở miệng: "Ung Thánh Hựu."

Ôn nhu vịn trong tay đơn bạc nam nhân bàn chân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đến run lên vai."Ta liền nói là Ung tiên sinh." Nhìn phía ngồi ở trước mặt, chỉ mặc đầu tam giác quần bơi Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đen đến sâu không thấy đáy trong con ngươi xuất hiện một đạo nguyệt quang, "Ta từ không nhận sai người."

Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tư đột nhiên rò vẫn chậm một nhịp.

Trước mắt cái này đột nhiên đột nhiên xuất hiện, tự xưng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện nam tử trẻ tuổi cường tráng lại ôn nhu, che ở hắn lạnh lẽo bàn chân thủ chưởng ấm áp mềm mại, tại man mát bên bể bơi lại như một viên từ trong nước bay lên Thái Dương, ấm áp dễ chịu mà chiếu vào lòng hắn thượng, nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp vừa phải lực đạo một cái lại một cái mà nắm khi hắn cái kia cực kỳ nhạy cảm trên bàn chân cũng không cho người cảm thấy chán ghét, trái lại thư thích tuân lệnh hắn có chút bồng bềnh, nhìn xem vẫn ngâm mình ở lạnh lẽo nước trong ao, chuyên chú vì chính mình xoa chân nam nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu bên trong lòng không khỏi có phần hiện ra ngứa.

Hết cách rồi, ai bảo hắn là cái đồng tính luyến ái đây này.

Không, nửa đêm không người lúc, ngay tại chính mình sắp chết đuối trước gặp gỡ như thế cái nam nhân tốt, dù là ai đều không thể chống đối

Hai tay chống đỡ thân thể, Vi Vi cúi đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng khóe mắt liếc qua quan sát Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẹp mắt mũi, chính xấu hổ tại trong đầu mơ tưởng viển vông, ảo tưởng hai người tại đêm nay qua đi phải hay không khả năng có tiến thêm một bước phát triển lúc, một cái ấm nguyên nhưng từ lòng bàn chân chậm rãi kéo dài đến bắp chân của hắn trên bụng.

"Nói đi nói lại, Ung tiên sinh làm sao sẽ xuất hiện tại nơi này đây này" xoa cái kia mềm mại lòng bàn chân thịt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện êm ái hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể lại cứng đờ.

Đúng rồi, hắn đều đã quên hắn hiện tại nhưng là phi pháp kẻ xâm nhập.

"Ta, ta. . . Ta là tới. . . Đến. . ."

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ấp úng nửa ngày cũng không nói ra được cái nguyên cớ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng chỉ là cười nắm thượng đầu gối của hắn ổ, "Đến "

"Ta tới. . . Ách. . ." Cũng không phát hiện mình chân sớm liền hết đau, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ càng ngày càng lệch cách hẳn là xoa bóp vị trí, Ung Thánh Hựu con mắt chung quanh chuyển động, dưới tình thế cấp bách, nghĩ đến cái kia hòm lặn có quần bơi, liền bật thốt lên: "Ta tiền lời quần bơi!"

"Phốc ──!" Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hề che giấu chút nào mà khì khì một tiếng bật cười, "Thời gian này ở nơi này "

Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ sớm đã bị làm cho chuyển không tới, thuận miệng nói ra lý do lại đừng chân, cũng chỉ được kiên trì nỗ lực biên đi xuống."Là, là! Muốn cho các ngươi một cái kinh hỉ ma! Không phải đều có loại này kinh hỉ hoạt động ư "

"Có đúng không nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu tiên sinh hẳn phải biết. . ." Không phản bác Ung Thánh Hựu nghe tới cũng rất giả dối lý do, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười sờ lên Ung Thánh Hựu bắp đùi, đối đầu cặp kia che kín hoang mang cùng chột dạ con mắt, hắn cười đến có phần ám muội, "Tự tiện xông vào trường học thổ địa bên ngoài trường nhân sĩ, nhưng là sẽ được bắt ác."

Hơi giật mình mà liếc nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện khuôn mặt tươi cười, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới ý thức được bắp đùi mình bên trong thượng, cặp kia xoa vạn phần sắc tình thủ.

"Nếu như ta hiện tại hãy cùng bảo vệ trường nói có người chưa cho phép xâm lấn bể bơi, ngươi cảm thấy sẽ như thế nào đây này" Khương Nghĩa Kiện nheo mắt lại cười nói, tay vẫn không quên nắm lên trước mặt nam nhân mềm mại mềm mại thịt bắp đùi."Ân Ung Thánh Hựu tiên sinh "

Nơi nào trải qua loại này tràn ngập ám chỉ ý vị sự tình, Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ bừng gương mặt, thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đến không có ý tốt, biết rõ ý đồ của hắn, lại giận mà không dám nói gì.

Hắn sai rồi. Người đàn ông này cái nào là cái gì Thiên Thần, căn bản là ma quỷ.

"Ngươi, ngươi đâu" nắm lấy con kia che tại chính mình trên đùi móng vuốt, Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đối trước mắt tuy rằng hóa thân làm sói, lại vẫn suất khí bức người nam nhân hỏi ngược lại, "Đồng học, ngươi lúc đó chẳng phải chuồn êm tiến vào ma!"

Không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ như vậy trực tiếp thừa nhận mình là trộm đạo tiến vào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nghe hơi sững sờ, về sau lại lộ ra như vừa mới như vậy ôn lương vô hại khuôn mặt tươi cười."Ta là lặn đội đội trưởng, cùng lão sư xin qua đêm khuya huấn luyện."

Xong. Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời cảm thấy không thể cứu vãn.

"Vân vân. . ." Đẩy Khương Nghĩa Kiện chẳng biết lúc nào sớm đã ra bể bơi, ướt nhẹp mà cúi tại trên người mình thân thể, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn chưa từ bỏ ý định, thậm chí có chút lấy lòng nói: "Đồng học. . . Khương đồng học, ngươi trước bình tĩnh một điểm, tuy rằng ta là đồng tính luyến không sai, nhưng này tựa hồ có chút quá nhanh rồi."

"Sẽ sao" Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi.

Trong bóng tối, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi tại cấp trên mặt biểu lộ tối nghĩa không rõ, nhưng xuyên thấu qua từ phía sau hắn trong suốt pha lê trần nhà đầu nhập nguyệt quang, Ung Thánh Hựu lại có thể nhìn thấy hắn khóe mắt nước mắt nốt ruồi thượng, cái kia một giọt như là giọt nước mắt giọt nước.

"Nhưng ta tổng cảm giác cho ta các loại thời khắc này đã chờ lâu lắm rồi."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói tới không hề giống là chuyện cười lời nói, nhìn xem giờ khắc này chiếu vào hắn đáy mắt khuôn mặt của chính mình, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên có phần không xác định mình ở chống cự cái gì, vừa mới những kia trong đầu tiểu kịch trường từ lâu vượt qua vào giờ phút này độ thân mật, hướng về mười chín cấm đường xá bỏ mạng giống như siêu tốc chạy tới, bây giờ giả vờ nhăn nhó tựa hồ trở nên một điểm ý nghĩa đều không có, thế là, làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh môi cúi xuống thời khắc, hắn đưa tay ra quàng lấy cái này lần đầu gặp gỡ liền làm mình hoa mắt mê mẩn nam nhân cái kia ẩm ướt nhục lại ấm áp cổ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh môi như trong tưởng tượng mềm mại, hai người môi lưỡi giao nhau giữa tuôn ra triền miên để bể bơi nước khử trùng cái kia khó nghe mùi vị cũng biến thành dị thường ngọt ngào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện linh hoạt đầu lưỡi tại trong miệng khuấy động, đảo qua khoang miệng thượng vách tường lúc từng trận tê dại để Ung Thánh Hựu thoải mái phát ra tiếng nghẹn ngào, trêu đến che ở trên người người truyền đến một trận cười khẽ.

Vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu bóng loáng hông của chếch, khẽ liếm qua cái kia hiện ra vị ngọt giường ngà voi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng lui đi ra."Đây là tốt ý tứ ư Ung tiên sinh "

Đỏ hồng che mặt gò má, Ung Thánh Hựu mở to một đôi ướt át ánh mắt, cực nhỏ phạm vi gật gật đầu.". . . Ta bình thường có thể không như vậy."

"Ta biết." Nhìn xem dưới thân người muốn cự tuyệt lại ra vẻ mời chào tiểu biểu lộ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa cười, "Ngươi là bởi vì ta mới như vậy."

Không chờ Ung Thánh Hựu lại nói xuất cái gì nói một đằng làm một nẻo lý do, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu ngậm lấy hắn cặp kia môi mỏng, tinh tế liếm láp lần sau khinh cắn một cái hắn môi dưới, mới lần thứ hai đem đầu lưỡi luồn vào hắn khẽ nhếch trong miệng nhỏ, từ từ sâu sắc thêm cái này hai Nhân Gian lần thứ hai hôn môi.

Lần đầu gặp gỡ dưới thân người này lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đối với hắn nhất kiến chung tình.

Như cùng ở tại trong nước tù lặn cá lần đầu nổi lên mặt nước, gặp phải bay lượn chân trời chim bay, lại như từ sâu trong lòng đất dò ra thổ nhưỡng tầng ngoài Kim Cương, đối đầu khảm nạm với trong bầu trời đêm lóe lên tinh tinh, cho tới nay thân ở tràn đầy cơ bắp mãnh nam khoa thể dục trong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa từng thấy như Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy tinh tế xinh đẹp nam tử, nói chuyện nhẹ giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ, động tác nho nhã hữu lễ, hắn luôn cho là mình chỉ là còn không gặp phải cái kia lý tưởng nhất nữ tính, nhưng không nghĩ nguyên lai mình trước sau chờ là nam nhân như vậy.

Cảm giác được đối phương từ dính nhau da thịt giữa truyền tới chút hơi run rẩy, thả ra Ung Thánh Hựu được chính mình hôn được ửng hồng môi, thâm tình nhìn xem cặp kia chiếu đến nguyệt quang ánh mắt, đưa tay ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xoa này người ôm theo ba viên ánh sao hai gò má."Hạ thuỷ, trong nước hội ấm một điểm."

Lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu cùng mắt cá chân đồng dạng mảnh khảnh cổ tay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện về phía sau bắt đầu tuân thủ đường lui về trong nước, thấy hắn động tác nhăn nhó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng về hắn dùng đôi tay kia che che giấu giấu địa phương nhìn lên, lặng rồi một giây sau liền lộ ra nụ cười ý vị thâm trường. Bao quanh Ung Thánh Hựu hơi đột nhiên tính khí tam giác quần bơi tại buổi tối dưới ánh trăng lóe lên điểm một chút ánh sáng, men theo ban mã văn đường nét như là một cái lại một cái mãi mãi không kết thúc Ngân Hà, leo lên ở đằng kia người cùng Vũ Trụ ngang nhau chỗ thần bí, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể trượt tới bên bờ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới nhìn rõ cái kia toả sáng đồ vật chính là rơi vào lưới băng gạc liệu thượng, một viên lại một viên óng ánh long lanh thủy châu.

Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thuỷ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lập tức ôm hắn lạnh đến mức phát run thân thể."Không nghĩ tới Ung tiên sinh đối quần bơi thưởng thức đặc biệt như vậy." Hướng về dưới mặt nước Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân sờ soạng, vuốt ve cấp trên theo ngựa vằn đường vân tại đối phương cái kia tư mật vị trí uốn lượn lưới băng gạc liệu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiến đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nhẹ giọng nói ra.

Đỏ lên gương mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác muốn tự tử đều đã có.

"Không, không phải như vậy. . ." Đẩy Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắp thịt bộc phát bắt đầu cánh tay, Ung Thánh Hựu tới lúc gấp rút suy nghĩ cùng trên người này quần bơi phủi sạch quan hệ, lại cảm giác được có những gì vật ấm áp lặng yên xuyên vào quần bơi sờ lên cái mông của mình, đùa hắn mông thịt."Ngươi. . . !"

Được Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt kinh hoảng, như là nhìn cái gì sắc lang giống như dùng cái kia đôi mắt to trừng lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại không chút nào chột dạ, trái lại một bên cười một bên trảo trong tay mông thịt đem người kia kéo vào trong ngực."Ung tiên sinh, ý của ta là, ngươi mặc rất dễ nhìn." Hôn hướng về trong lòng người kia bên gáy thượng, ở trong bóng tối mơ hồ có thể thấy được nốt ruồi nhỏ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếm lên Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại vành tai, tay lại trượt trên trong lồng ngực tinh tế vòng eo, không nhẹ không nặng xoa bóp khởi nhân yêu kia thượng thật là ít ỏi thịt mềm.

Phần eo vốn là Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm khu vực, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện như thế lại theo như lại véo, khuynh khắc giữa cả người liền mềm ở đối phương thân thể trần truồng trước ngực, vịn Khương Nghĩa Kiện khoan hậu vai, hắn khinh thở một hơi, chân lại không tự chủ bỏ đi theo trước mặt nam nhân bên eo.

Cảm nhận được thắt lưng trọng lượng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm nổi lên khóe miệng đích thân lên Ung Thánh Hựu gò má, tay lại đụng phải dưới mặt nước hắn hoàn toàn cương tính khí, đem Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia phát cứng rắn phân thân tự tam giác quần bơi bên cạnh móc ra sau, hắn bắt đầu thuần thục trên dưới ve vuốt khởi chính đỉnh tại phía trước mình hành trụ.

"Ha. . . Không. . ." Đều là nam nhân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự nhiên biết rõ nên làm sao lấy tay lấy lòng cái kia nhạy cảm địa phương, tính khí được không thuộc về mình ấm áp bàn tay lần này khinh nhờn, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái run rẩy, liền không nhịn được kinh thở hổn hển thanh âm, lập tức rồi lại Thẩm say tại nam nhân thuần thục thủ kỹ trong, nước ao tạo thành lực cản kéo dài Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên tay nhào nặn xúc cảm, cái kia một bá bá túi chữ nhật làm động tác nhấc lên gợn sóng cũng theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện chợt nhanh chợt chậm tiết tấu tại thân thể hai người kẽ hở không ngừng phun trào.

"Không cái gì" đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu hông của, tại dùng đầu ngón tay quát gãi qua cái kia hành trụ đỉnh chóp nhạy cảm mã nhãn lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể cảm nhận được trong lồng ngực người kia khẩn trương run rẩy, hôn một cái đối phương lộ ở trên mặt nước, bởi vì lạnh giá mà nổi da gà lên khéo đưa đẩy vai, hắn bình tĩnh âm thanh hỏi, tiếng nói tràn đầy tình dục hơi tới khàn khàn."Không thích ta như vậy chạm ngươi "

"Không. . ." Lún xuống eo, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm hai mắt lắc đầu, về sau thả ra vòng quanh Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai thủ, ngược lại đỡ dậy người kia chôn ở cần cổ đầu. Ép buộc Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn về phía mình, hắn khó nhịn mà hừ một tiếng."Hôn ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu cặp mắt được tình triều ngâm được ướt át, giống như buổi tối bể bơi yên tĩnh mặt nước được cái gì đảo loạn tâm tình, tại dưới ánh trăng liễm diễm xuất chấn động tâm hồn trong trẻo sóng quang, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu dùng như thế con mắt đầy mắt khát cầu mà nhìn mình chằm chằm, nói xong hôn âm thanh của ta dinh dính mà kiều mị, trong cơ thể một trận khí huyết sôi trào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông tay ra bên trong đối phương chưa kịp phát tiết tính khí, tay chụp tới liền đem người kia hai cái chân dài đều giá tại chính mình trên eo, mạnh mẽ đem Ung Thánh Hựu chống đỡ lên bên bể bơi lạnh lẽo từ gạch vách tường.

"A. . . !"

Rõ ràng là lần đầu gặp mặt, lần đầu trò chuyện, lần đầu hôn môi, cùng với sắp tới lần đầu tình ái, Ung Thánh Hựu lại phảng phất biết rõ đối phương mỗi một cái thói quen, mỗi một cái động tác sau lưng ý hàm, tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem chính mình giá ở trên người một giây sau, liền chủ động làm nổi lên hai chân, đem chính mình vững chắc ổn định ở đối phương tinh tráng trên người . Theo động tác, nam nhân từ lâu gắng gượng cự Đại Phân Thân sát qua giữa đùi, vừa nóng lại vừa cứng xúc cảm để Ung Thánh Hựu tựa như chờ mong lại như là kinh ngạc hít nửa hơi, còn dư lại nửa cái thì đều bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện hàm vào trong miệng, tính khí lần thứ hai được con kia bàn tay bao vây, Ung Thánh Hựu ngắn ngủi mà ai oán âm thanh sau, còn dư lại liền chỉ còn yếu ớt rên rỉ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu lưỡi khi hắn trong cổ họng cường thế mà khuấy động, mỗi một cái đầu lưỡi cuốn lấy cùng thâm nhập đều cùng hạ thân bộ kia làm động tác hoà lẫn, giống như là mình đang tại liếm thử dưới người mình cái kia bộc phát tính khí, để Ung Thánh Hựu mắc cỡ gấp thở hổn hển, muốn đẩy đối phương ra đùa, hai tay vô lực lại làm cho khước từ càng giống là muốn cự tuyệt lại ra vẻ mời chào.

Cảm nhận được trong tay sự vật cứng đến nỗi gân xanh hơi lộ ra, biết đây là sắp phóng ra tín hiệu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tăng nhanh trong tay tốc độ, càng đại lực hơn mà dùng ngón tay tế vi vân tay ma sát kích thích khởi đỉnh quy đầu đầu, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu banh khởi da lưng, hắn thả ra Ung Thánh Hựu môi lưỡi, không chờ đối phương phản ứng, hít sâu một cái liền cả người cấp tốc xuyên vào trong nước, bài trừ gạt bỏ khí một cái hàm lên Ung Thánh Hựu tại hắc ám trong ao nước được ánh trăng chiếu được mông lung tính khí.

"Ừm hừ, . . . !" Được không hề báo động trước ấm áp hoàn chỉnh ôm trọn, Ung Thánh Hựu sảng khoái mà rên rỉ thanh âm, cầm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại chính mình giữa háng như rong giống như bồng bềnh với dưới mặt nước tóc, hắn có thể cảm nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa mới trả tại trong miệng mình chuyển động loạn lên đầu lưỡi lúc này chính linh hoạt liếm láp hắn tính khí thượng huyết quản, thỉnh thoảng thâm hầu khiến hắn cả cây phân thân có thể đẩy đến cái kia mềm mại cực nóng cổ họng, lạnh lẽo nước ao lại theo động tác nhất cổ nhất cổ lẩn trốn tại khoang miệng cùng tính khí trong khe hở, đánh vào hắn cực nóng cán thượng như hải lưu tùy ý phun trào.

Ung Thánh Hựu nơi nào trải qua loại này chỉ có bơi lội tuyển thủ mới khiến cho ra độ khó cao khẩu sống, lúc lạnh lúc nóng kích thích để toàn thân hắn run rẩy, liền ở trong nước bồng bềnh hai chân đều không tự chủ ngón chân cuộn tròn, không bao lâu liền toàn bộ tiết ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong miệng.

Một cái nuốt vào Ung Thánh Hựu với trong miệng mình bắn ra tanh mặn tinh dịch, nổi lên mặt nước, ôm người kia cao triều qua đi phù phiếm thân thể, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại hướng phương kia mới bị chính mình hút được hơi sưng môi mỏng hôn mấy cái, mới một tay vịn đối phương sau não tiêu, khiến hắn nửa nằm tại bể bơi bên bờ, lần nữa đem cặp chân dài kia trên kệ bên eo sau, hắn từ của mình bảy phần trong quần bơi móc ra từ lâu trướng được đau đớn tính khí, đem hắn chống đỡ lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia chỉ cách một mảnh màu đen lưới sa ngay giữa bờ mông.

"Thánh Hựu. . ." Si mê nhìn qua xụi lơ tại bên cạnh ao, vẫn ở vào Hiền Giả trạng thái Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem hạ thân Vi Vi về phía trước đội lên đỉnh, "Có thể gọi như vậy ngươi sao "

Ngâm ở trong nước, trên người tựa ở bên bờ, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lúc hoảng hốt chỉ cảm giác như là trôi nổi ở đám mây, cõng lấy nguyệt quang, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tay đặt xuống khởi tóc ướt, há miệng hơi thở hổn hển dáng dấp tựu như cùng từ biển bên trong xuất hiện ba thi đấu bữa, mà chính mình chỉ là khu khu phàm thai, chỉ chờ mặc kệ xâu xé. Ngã vào phòng hoạt từ gạch trên đất, hắn Vi Vi nghiêng đi đầu, khinh nhẹ chớp chớp mắt coi như đáp ứng rồi.

Thấy thế, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười cúi đầu hôn môi khởi hắn trơn nhẵn ngực, mỗi ở đằng kia mịn màng trắng nõn trên da lưu lại một dấu ấn, liền nhẹ nhàng gọi một tiếng tên của hắn, đồng thời vươn ngón tay, từ trên người Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia ban mã văn quần bơi góc viền đưa vào cái kia được hai mảnh mông thịt đối với kẹp sâu thẳm nơi, nhẹ nhàng xoa bóp khởi cái kia bế tắc lỗ đít.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay thon dài mà khéo đưa đẩy, vừa nghĩ tới chính mình chỗ kia đang bị trước mắt lần đầu gặp gỡ sinh viên đại học dùng ngón tay một chút một chút mà ấn lại, Ung Thánh Hựu thẹn thùng được toàn thân toả nhiệt, đưa tay ra cánh tay, hắn chặn khởi mặt nghĩ như vậy hay là có thể giảm bớt trong lòng ngượng ngùng, lại không ngờ tới tại nhắm mắt lại một vùng tăm tối trong, từ sau huyệt truyền tới cảm quan mãnh liệt hơn. Khớp xương rõ ràng ngón tay ấn lại ấn lại liền theo mát mẻ nước ao xen vào trong động, lúc đút vào Vi Vi mang vào mang ra nước ao băng đến làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm đánh cái kích linh, tay liền không tự chủ leo lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này trả kéo tại chính mình sau não tiêu cánh tay.

Ngón tay trả đang từ từ gia tăng. Từ vừa mới bắt đầu chỉ tay trước sau rút đâm, đến ba ngón đào khoét khuấy lên, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm giác nhiệt độ chính theo này không ngừng ở trong người ra vào dị vật từ từ kéo lên, sau lưng nơi càng là hựu tô hựu ma, nhất cổ gấp muốn muốn bị lấp đầy dục vọng đột nhiên từ đáy lòng thoát ra.

Muốn càng nhiều. Chỉ là ngón tay căn bản không đầy đủ tưới tắt trong lòng dục hỏa, nội tâm cái kia chôn sâu đã lâu dục niệm rêu rao lên, khát vọng càng lớn, càng thô, càng cực nóng đồ vật lấp kín chính mình, tàn nhẫn mà, không mang theo chút nào thương tiếc.

"A. . . Có thể." Dời đi tay, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn phía đầy mặt không biết là bể bơi nước vẫn là mồ hôi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, "Đi vào. . ." Di chuyển cái mông, hắn để cho mình hướng về trong nước chìm xuống một chút, thuận tiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện vận dụng sức nổi kéo khởi thân thể của mình, buông ra móc tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện thắt lưng chân, hắn mở ra hai chân, lộ ra chẳng biết lúc nào lần nữa ngẩng đầu tính khí, một tay chống trì bờ, một tay kia thì sờ lên phân thân của mình, "Nhanh."

Không nghĩ tới khởi điểm trả biểu hiện ngượng ngùng người càng sẽ như thế chủ động, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chần chờ một chút, nhưng cũng chỉ là như thế một cái, liền lập tức rút ra vẫn còn chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu sau trong huyệt ngón tay, đại lực đẩy ra cái kia ban mã văn quần bơi, trực tiếp liền quần bơi bên cạnh mở miệng đem chính mình cứng đến nỗi đau đớn tính khí hướng về cái kia mềm mại miệng huyệt dùng sức đỉnh đi, bất đắc dĩ ngón tay cùng hoàn toàn cương tính khí không hề khả năng so sánh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ miễn cưỡng xen vào phía trước, liền lại cũng không chen vào được.

Quá quấn rồi.

Ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu chặt lông mày, biết dưới thân người chính cùng mình chịu đựng giống nhau thống khổ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng dụi dụi Ung Thánh Hựu dưới mặt nước bóng loáng chặt chẽ mông thịt."Ngoan. . . Buông lỏng một chút."

Ung Thánh Hựu gian nan gật đầu.

Thấy đối phương Chính Nhất một bên tự an ủi một bên thử thả lỏng hạ thân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện điều chỉnh xuống góc độ, về sau dựa vào dòng nước cố chấp đem chính mình tính khí một tấc một tấc chen vào cái kia chưa mở rộng hoàn toàn trong lỗ nhục thịt, Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì đau đớn mà thở hổn hển thanh âm gần tại trước mặt, dục vọng nhưng không để hắn có chút yêu thương, nhìn xem hướng về hắn hoàn toàn mở ra thân thể, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ biết là yếu đem chính mình hoàn toàn vùi sâu vào người này cực nóng dẻo dai trong cơ thể, hưởng thụ cái kia thân mật vô gian chặt chẽ cùng thoải mái.

Sung làm trơn mềm bể bơi nước hiển nhiên có tác dụng, tuy rằng trả không cách nào hoàn toàn cả cây đi vào, nhưng áp sát gốc rễ chiều sâu dĩ nhiên đầy đủ, sờ sờ kết nối nơi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện song chưởng nắn bóp Ung Thánh Hựu bắp đùi bên trong thịt mềm, cứ như vậy một chút một chút mà đẩy lên. Một vũng nước ao theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác nổi lên gợn sóng, dòng nước đánh vào Ung Thánh Hựu tuyết trắng trên thân thể tiếng vang như sóng lớn, pha tạp vào hắn ngọt ngào thở khẽ rên rỉ, vang vọng tại đây lúc rạng sáng không người bên bể bơi.

", ha. . . Ân. . . A, . . ."

"Thánh Hựu. . . Thánh Hựu. . ." Nhìn xem tựa tại bên bờ, như đầu cập bờ trên thuyền nhỏ dưới trở mình điên Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng tiếng ngoan cường hô, "Nói cho ta, thoải mái ư "

Ung Thánh Hựu khó nhịn mà lắc đầu."Ha. . . Thư, a. . . Ha ân, . . . !"

"Ta cũng là. . ." Nhắm mắt lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở dài giống như nói ra: "Thật thoải mái. . . Thánh Hựu bên trong thật thoải mái. . ."

Chặt chẽ hành lang nóng ướt nóng bỏng, theo một cái quan trọng hơn một cái đỉnh làm, giàu có co dãn trong vách chăm chú bám vào hắn bộc phát tính khí thượng, giống như là muốn đưa hắn chỉnh phó thân thể đều hút đi vào giống như quấn người mà chấp nhất. Liếm miệng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện với lên Ung Thánh Hựu bắp đùi, vận dùng cánh tay động tác sâu hơn tiến vào lực đạo cùng chiều sâu, biến đổi góc độ tìm kiếm cái kia nhạy cảm một điểm, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu cao vút một tiếng mị gọi tại yên tĩnh bên bể bơi vang lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới quay về cái kia một chỗ mãnh liệt mà tinh chuẩn mà công tới, trong nháy mắt, bình tĩnh không lay động mặt nước nhất thời bọt nước tung toé, trước kia vẻn vẹn ở hai Nhân Gian gợn sóng từ chỗ giao hợp vòng vòng quanh vòng không ngừng mở rộng, tại bể bơi một đầu khác nhấc lên như được mùa hạ gió nhẹ thổi vào mà qua nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp cuộn sóng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỗi một cái va chạm đều vừa vặn chĩa vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể điểm mẫn cảm thượng, kích thích để Ung Thánh Hựu tê cả da đầu, thân thể mềm thành một bãi, chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng phàn tại bên bờ từ gạch trên đất, ngước đầu kiều thở gấp liên tục. Hắn có thể cảm nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái kia nóng bỏng như sắt cự vật ở trong người cái kia dũng đạo hẹp mãnh liệt xông tới, trận này làm tình làm đến đột nhiên, ít đi bao cao su, gắng gượng tính khí thượng mỗi một cái huyết quản cùng nhỏ bé phập phồng đều chặt chẽ dán vào khi hắn nóng ướt trên nội bích, phảng phất toàn bộ sau huyệt đều hoàn mỹ hiện ra cái này lần đầu gặp gỡ xa lạ nam sinh nhiều chỗ kia vĩ đại hình dạng.

Vừa nghĩ tới hai người rõ ràng là lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, tay đều chưa từng nắm qua, chính mình nhưng lại ngay cả bộ đều không mang, trực tiếp cùng này ngày tết người xa lạ đến rồi tràng bể bơi tình ái, như thế phóng đãng dâm loạn, Ung Thánh Hựu liền hưng phấn không thể chính mình, khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới giống như hỏa giống như mẫn cảm, sau huyệt cũng không tự chủ đi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện dương vật rút đâm phối hợp lẫn nhau mà co lại thả lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu hậu đình trong vách cực nóng dẻo dai, chỉ là đơn thuần rút đâm cũng đủ để cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện phát điên, huống chi là hết sức dụ dỗ giống như mà xoắn nhanh cùng thư giãn, mạnh mẽ xen vào lúc, hắn có thể cảm giác được cái kia cẩn thận tràng đạo không ngừng co rút lại, giống như là muốn đưa hắn từng đoạn từng đoạn mà hướng về càng bên trong nơi hút đi, tham lam hướng dẫn hắn thâm nhập; cấp tốc rút ra lúc, chăm chú bám vào trên dương vật thành ruột thì bị động mà ở rút ra động tác trượt mở, lưu luyến không rời mà leo lên hắn tính khí, lưu luyến bị lấp đầy vui vẻ, khát vọng lần sau kịch liệt lẫn nhau ma sát.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không biết được trận này làm tình có phải hay không Ung Thánh Hựu lần đầu tình ái, nhưng nhậm chức hà phương diện mà nói, này sau huyệt thiên phú dị bẩm có thể nói là không cần hoài nghi.

Thật đúng là cái bảo bối.

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu được chính mình thao làm được một mặt si mê dáng dấp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy ra hắn che ở tính khí thượng, bởi vì sau huyệt qua với mãnh liệt thế tiến công mà không hề lấy tư cách thủ chưởng, nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia đồng dạng đột nhiên đại lại thoáng thon dài dương vật sau liền tri kỷ mà bắt đầu trên dưới ve vuốt. Nước ao lạnh lẽo, Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí lại nóng đến như đống lửa diễm, nắm trong lòng bàn tay mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng, ướt át mà dính trơn trượt, êm ái đùa dưới tính khí gốc rễ hai cái túi xách, nghe được đối phương phát ra ngắn ngủi mà dồn dập thở khẽ sau, hắn một bên đại lực đỉnh lộng lấy cái kia lẳng lơ đến làm nguời khó mà tự kiềm chế sau huyệt, một bên vò khởi kẹp ở thân thể hai người giữa, theo thao làm động tác mà không ngừng lay động hành trụ, thỉnh thoảng càng Dụng Tu được trơn nhẵn chỉnh tề móng tay gãy Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí đỉnh chóp, mẫn cảm ngựa mắt trung ương cái kia một cái khe nhỏ, trêu đến dưới thân người sảng đến lại là một trận lớn tiếng rên rỉ.

"Ha ân, . . . A ân. . . ! Không, không được. . . Ân, hừ. . . Quá, ha. . . Quá kích thích. . ."

Trước sau đều bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện tùy ý khinh nhờn, uốn éo người, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm giác giống như một chiếc thuyền nhỏ, mà trên người nam nhân trẻ tuổi chính là điều khiển thuyền của hắn trưởng, điều khiển hắn tại đây gợn sóng nổi lên bốn phía từng trận sóng biển trung cực nhanh tiến lên. Khó mà tự kiềm chế mà ngẩng lên cổ, hắn tựa như thống khổ lại như là sảng khoái Địa trận trận rên rỉ lên, mang theo giọng mũi dâm khiếu nghe vào mảnh mai đáng thương, lại trêu đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện nội tâm thi ngược muốn càng sâu, lần tiếp theo Mãnh Lực xen vào sau trực tiếp cắn tới hắn cái cổ trung ương cái kia rõ ràng hầu kết.

"Thật muốn đem ngươi ăn hết. . ." Mút Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ mỏng non da thịt, tại hầu kết cấp trên để lại cái rõ ràng dấu đỏ sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng đầu hướng về bên gáy của hắn hôn qua, dọc theo bả vai, trải qua xương quai xanh, cuối cùng bồi hồi ở đằng kia trơn bóng ngực, chỗ đi qua đều là điểm một chút vết đỏ, tại hơi mỏng dưới ánh trăng lại như tinh tinh rơi vào trên người bóng mờ.

"A, hừ. . . Không nên. . . Ha. . ." Trước sau gặp phải giáp công, trước ngực lại là một chút một chút tê dại chạm khẽ, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được với lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện chôn tại bộ ngực mình đỉnh đầu, muốn đem này tại trên người mình làm loạn đầu đẩy ra, tay nhưng bởi vì dưới thân liên tục hướng lên trên cuồn cuộn vui vẻ mà từ từ vô lực, để xen vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện tóc ướt giữa ngón tay phản ngược lại như là tại đè lên trên người nam nhân, cương quyết khiến hắn lấy lòng chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu thủ chưởng lạnh lẽo, che tại đỉnh đầu trọng lượng mạnh mẽ lại ôn nhu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười cười, bắt được hôn môi giữa khe hở nhân tiện nói: "Thánh Hựu thực sự là không thành thật. . . Thân thể đều như vậy trả một mực gọi không nên, khẩu ngại thể chính trực. . ."

"Hừ. . . A, ta. . . Ta mới không, , ha ân. . . !" Giơ tay lên, Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ lấy tay lưng che lấp mặt, bản muốn phản bác Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với mình đánh giá, lời còn chưa nói hết rồi lại bị cái kế tiếp đẩy đến chỗ sâu va chạm cho tách ra. Không cho Ung Thánh Hựu có chút cơ hội thở lấy hơi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem dương vật cả cây vùi sâu vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể, đối đầu cái kia điểm mẫn cảm sau liền bắt đầu ở đằng kia trên thịt mềm dùng tính khí phía trước liên tục đỉnh làm, trên tay thì tăng nhanh ve vuốt tốc độ, một cái dùng bàn tay gốc rễ xoa bóp túi xách, một cái xoa bóp tính khí khéo đưa đẩy như ô phần đầu.

"Không có sao nếu như không có làm sao đem ta kẹp chặt như thế nhanh, hí. . ." Thô thở hổn hển, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lớn phân thân chính xoa bóp Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể điểm mẫn cảm, lại cảm nhận được cái kia mềm mại thành ruột theo Ung Thánh Hựu từ từ cất cao sóng gáy mà dần dần nắm chặt, xoắn đến hắn tinh quan suýt nữa thất thủ, "Buông ra chút, đều sắp bị ngươi kẹp bắn. . ." Nói xong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng phía trước đội lên đỉnh.

Bất mãn mà hừ hừ hai tiếng, nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện oán giận, Ung Thánh Hựu trái lại trả thù tính mà dùng sức kẹp lên mông thịt, thẳng đến nghe được đối phương bởi vì hạ thân kích thích mà thầm mắng âm thanh thô tục, mới dời đi tay hướng hắn cười cười.

"Ha. . . Hừ ân. . . Điểm ấy đều không chịu nổi lời nói. . . Vậy thì bắn hết vào đến. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu mặt lúc này sớm bị tình triều bao trùm, hai con mắt ướt át, ánh mắt mê ly, làm nổi lên khóe miệng mang theo lười biếng, từ khẽ nhếch trong miệng nhỏ mơ hồ có thể thấy được đầu lưỡi béo mập mà dẻo dai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng biết rõ hơn kỳ vị đạo là ngọt.

Được như thế khiêu khích, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ hai bất chấp tựa như bắt đầu hạ thân mãnh liệt va chạm, trên tay ve vuốt càng càng nhanh hơn nhanh. Mới tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong miệng phát tiết qua một lần, Ung Thánh Hựu nơi nào nhận được ở loại này cường thế công kích, với lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện đỡ chính mình phần eo thủ, hắn nói năng lộn xộn mà rít gào lên, chỉ cảm thấy vui vẻ một Poppy một làn sóng kéo lên được càng cao hơn, trong đầu ngoại trừ phóng thích bên ngoài trống rỗng, liền được Khương Nghĩa Kiện tính khí xen vào động tác, hắn xuất phát từ bản năng bắt đầu đong đưa vòng eo, hướng tính khí thượng con kia bàn tay ấm áp đỉnh đi, trong cơ thể cái kia vẫn đang không ngừng rút ra côn thịt lại càng quá phận mà từ nơi sâu xa mạnh mẽ đụng phải chính mình, ở bên trong cùng ngoại bộ song trọng dưới sự kích thích, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy hạ thân đột nhiên một trận căng thẳng, quen thuộc cảm giác tê dại từ xương đuôi tháo chạy lên đỉnh đầu, tiếp lấy một tia sáng trắng tránh qua, nồng đặc tinh dịch liền tự Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong tay xì ra, lấm ta lấm tấm đã rơi vào bể bơi dư âm nhộn nhạo trên mặt nước, tiếp lấy chậm rãi Thẩm vào bóng tối đáy ao.

"Hô, hô. . . Ha. . . Làm sao bây giờ. . . Rơi đi vào rồi." Vô lực ngã vào bên cạnh ao, thấy mình trắng Trọc Tinh dịch từ hai người dính nhau bụng từ từ trơn trượt vào trong nước, Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng vừa thẹn lại ảo não, sau khi cao triều sảng khoái cùng vui sướng lại tránh không được vượt lên tại xấu hổ bên trên.

"Đừng lo lắng, " cúi người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn hơi thở hổn hển miệng, yêu thương mổ gò má của hắn, giật giật trả chôn ở trong cơ thể hắn phân thân sau, nhẹ nhàng an ủi khởi hắn eo thon chếch, "Ao nước này sớm muộn muốn đổi."

Não xấu hổ mà một chưởng đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện khinh bạc được như ý miệng hướng về bên cạnh lướt qua, Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng cúi đầu, tầm mắt lại đã rơi vào hai người dưới mặt nước vẫn kết nối ở chung với nhau chỗ tư mật, cảm nhận được trong cơ thể cái kia cứng rắn như khối thép côn thịt truyền tới từng trận nhảy lên, mắc cỡ đỏ mặt, hắn đưa tay ra chống đỡ lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện rộng rãi hai vai, "Ngươi như nào đây không có bắn. . . !"

Như là đang hưởng thụ Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể chặt chẽ cùng ấm áp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi đung đưa eo lại không nóng lòng đại lực đỉnh làm, hơi nhíu mày lại, hắn dùng chính mình trướng được phát cứng rắn tính khí vuốt nhẹ cái kia nóng ướt trong vách mấy lần sau mới làm nổi lên khóe miệng cười nói: "Không thích sao "

Mới vừa bắn qua tinh, chính đang ở không nên kỳ thân thể cực kỳ mẫn cảm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện động được tuy rằng nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp, Ung Thánh Hựu lại vẫn được đỉnh tê cả da đầu, nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện như vậy ý xấu hỏi, hắn gật đầu cũng không phải lắc đầu cũng không phải, cuối cùng không thể làm gì khác hơn là cắn khởi môi dưới, vặn vẹo eo, chủ động gia tăng trong cơ thể côn thịt rút đâm động tác lấy tư cách trả lời.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện hài lòng nở nụ cười.

Ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, dựa vào sức nổi, hắn kéo lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông, làm cho đối phương quàng lấy chính mình cổ sau liền chuẩn bị bắt đầu tiếp theo lần rung động.

"Ha. . ."

"A, ân. . . !"

Thế đứng để Khương Nghĩa Kiện dương vật có thể tiến vào nơi càng sâu, hai người đều bởi vì này trước nay chưa có chiều sâu mà song song phát ra thở dài, ngẩng đầu lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn Ung Thánh Hựu môi mỏng sau liền bắt đầu dùng sức hướng lên trên đỉnh làm, hai cái dính nhau thân thể ở trên mặt nước không ngừng trên dưới trở mình điên, dường như bồng bềnh tại trên mặt biển phao, tại sóng biển xóc nảy bên trong mưu toan hướng về không trung bay đi.

Ôm thật chặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm giác được cái kia cực nóng gắng gượng côn thịt chính cắm ở trong cơ thể mình nơi sâu xa nhất, phảng phất lại dùng thêm chút sức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền có thể dễ dàng đưa hắn đỉnh mặc, cái này nhận thức khiến hắn sợ đến thân thể căng thẳng, nương theo nước mắt Thủy Dật đến miệng một bên gào khóc lại đều bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện nuốt vào trong bụng, hắn muốn ngửa đầu kêu to thỉnh cầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện buông tha chính mình, nhưng môi lưỡi giao xoa nhiệt độ lại làm cho hắn lưu luyến không ngớt.

Thật thoải mái.

Ngoại trừ thoải mái, Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu từ lâu rỗng tuếch, thất thần mở mắt ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng dạng hai mắt nhắm chặt gần ngay trước mắt, hắn nhíu chặt lông mày tựa sảng khoái tựa đau, mà vừa nghĩ tới có thể làm đối phương có lần này biểu lộ người đúng là mình, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi suy nghĩ, liền buông ra phàn tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên vai hai tay của, nâng lên mặt của đối phương, ngược lại chủ động gặm cắn khởi Khương Nghĩa Kiện nở nang khêu gợi cánh môi.

Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động đều là nhất thời hứng khởi, xuyên thấu qua tình ái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sâu sắc cảm ngộ đến lúc này đang bị chính mình đề ở trên tay thao làm nam nhân có cỡ nào tùy tâm sở dục, rõ ràng nhìn qua bảo thủ được gần như cứng nhắc, tại làm tình thượng lại như này phóng túng mà lớn mật, tương phản tuân lệnh lòng hắn ngứa khó nhịn, hai tay vừa bấm, liền dùng sức nhào nặn khởi ở trong tay mềm non khe mông, chọc được đối phương chỉ được dừng lại hôn nồng nhiệt môi lưỡi, phát ra một trận lại một trận mang theo tiếng khóc thở khẽ.

Bên tai nghe Ung Thánh Hựu kiều mị gào khóc, trong tay là người kia mềm mà giàu có co dãn mông thịt, côn thịt thì tại cái kia bên trong cơ thể khuấy lên, cũng đang từ từ đem người kia thao mở đến cực hạn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm giác muốn điên rồi, một mực có thứ gì một mực trở ngại lấy của mình rung động, nghẹn đến hắn lên cơn giận dữ.

Đứng đấy cố nhiên có thể một lần cắm vào nơi sâu xa nhất, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia quần bơi thực sự vướng bận đến cực điểm, vừa mới chính diện xâm nhập lúc vẫn không cảm giác được khác thường, thế đứng hướng lên trên lúc đút vào nhưng thủy chung kẹt ở giữa đường, khiến người ta buồn bực không ngớt, lung tung hôn một cái chính há miệng rên rỉ lên Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện may mà rút ra cả cây tính khí, đem Ung Thánh Hựu để nhẹ về bên bờ sau khàn giọng thấp giọng nói: "Nằm sấp."

Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cặp mắt tình dục gắn đầy, một song đồng nhân nguy hiểm mà sâu Thẩm, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời mà xoay người, nhẫn nhịn nổi da gà úp sấp bên bể bơi duyên lạnh lẽo từ gạch trên đất, về sau lại cảm giác mông chếch một trận lực đạo đảo qua, cái mông mát lạnh, quay đầu lại xem, càng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay không đem trên người hắn cái này ban mã văn tam giác quần bơi từ bên cạnh xé ra, toàn bộ bới ra xuống.

"Của ta quần bơi!"

Liếc nhìn trong tay được chính mình từ đường vân lưới sa nơi xé ra quần bơi, lý trí từ lâu tại đứt mạng biên giới Khương Nghĩa Kiện tay vung một cái liền đem cái kia vải rách ném đến phía sau đen như mực mặt ao thượng."Ngươi đã không cần nó." Nói xong, nắm lên Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này không hề phòng bị cái mông, đưa tay đẩy ra cái kia hai mảnh được chính mình xoa đỏ lên tuyết trắng mông thịt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm lấy chính mình trướng được không ngừng thình thịch khiêu động tính khí, nhắm ngay Ung Thánh Hựu giữa đùi cái kia làm hắn ý loạn tình mê cái miệng nhỏ liền thẳng tắp cắm vào.

"Ừm. . . !"

Nóng bỏng côn thịt tiến quân thần tốc, nhanh tàn nhẫn chính xác trực tiếp va vào Ung Thánh Hựu nhạy cảm chỗ kia sau liền bắt đầu vô tình rút ra, động tác to lớn để nước ao khuấy động được nổi lên bọt mép, gió giật tại nguyệt quang dội mặt ao nhấc lên, sóng lớn âm thanh giống như Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang theo tình dục gào thét.

Sau lưng thế tiến công quá mức mãnh liệt, mỗi một điểm đều đánh vào mẫn cảm trên thịt mềm tính khí tựa hồ so với vừa nãy trả yếu lớn hơn một vòng, đem lỗ đít no đến mức có phần căng thẳng, nhỏ hẹp hành lang được nhét được tràn đầy Đương Đương, quá độ ma sát để Ung Thánh Hựu chỉnh thân thể lần thứ hai nóng rực, liền ngay cả đang không ngừng rút đâm dương vật to lớn cùng thành thịt khe hở ở giữa phun trào lạnh lẽo nước ao đều không thể chậm lại cái cỗ này khô nóng, phía trước cái kia tiết qua hai lần tinh tính khí cũng đi theo lặng lẽ ngẩng đầu lên.", ân. . . ! A, a hừ. . . Cùng, đồng học . . . nhẹ, ha ha, nhẹ chút. . . ! Bái, xin nhờ. . ." Vung cái đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu sụp hai vai vô lực phàn tại bên cạnh ao, sinh lý nước mắt từ hắn đóng chặc trong đôi mắt tràn ra, giương khẩu, nước bọt theo hắn yếu ớt khẩn cầu từ khóe miệng lướt xuống.

Nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trần như nhộng mà nằm nhoài tại trước mặt, hoàn toàn thần phục đến làm nguời cảm giác ưu việt tăng cao, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại một trận đánh mạnh sau đại lực hướng về cái kia hành lang nơi sâu xa chọc tới, không ngoài ý muốn mà nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hữu một tiếng thét kinh hãi sau, trừng phạt, hắn khom lưng cắn tới hắn cốt cảm bóng loáng phần lưng."Hô, hô. . . Gọi ta Daniel. . ."

"A, . . . !" Được đẩy đến trong cơ thể ở giữa nhất nơi, Ung Thánh Hựu một cái run rẩy liền mềm rơi xuống eo, suýt nữa mất vào trong nước, cũng may Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước sau cầm lấy hông của hắn, mới không liền như vậy trơn trượt vào trong nước.

"Nhanh lên một chút, " như trước chôn ở cái kia nhất là giam cầm tràng đạo nơi sâu xa, gặm cắn Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng cái kia hai mảnh cánh y hệt xương bả vai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thúc giục: "Gọi tên của ta."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoài miệng là cường mạng lớn lệnh, cái kia cứng rắn như thiết bổng cây thịt lại ở trong người dụ dỗ từng bước giống như mà Vi Vi nhún, biết đây là ý gì, Ung Thánh Hựu há miệng, mới yếu ớt mà tiếng gọi: ". . . Niel."

Khiến hắn gọi rõ ràng là ba chữ, cũng không biết là cố ý hoặc là quá mức suy yếu, làm Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia âm thanh Niel va lọt vào trong tai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm giác lý trí cùng lúc đó cũng bị va ra đầu.

Véo trong tay eo nhỏ nhắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắn răng một cái, liền bắt đầu ra sức ở đằng kia đã sớm bị chính mình chà đạp được sưng ửng hồng trong khe lồn dùng sức rút đâm đỉnh làm, nắm lấy dưới nước Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa cương tính khí, theo chính mình trên eo rung động, hắn bắt đầu ve vuốt bắt đầu bên trong vậy hiển nhiên không lại cứng rắn như lúc ban đầu phân thân, mỗi một lần va chạm đều kèm theo trên tay co rút nhanh cùng mò lấy, rắc...rắc... tiếng nước vang vọng nửa đêm không người bể bơi, dường như đánh thượng nham bờ bọt nước, nối liền bên trong mang theo phá nát, dẻo dai bên trong mang theo lanh lảnh.

Được lần thứ hai trước sau giáp công, nguyên bản thể lực liền Ải Nhân một đoạn Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này chỉ có thể nhắm mắt thở khẽ, vui vẻ so sánh lần trước làm đến còn vội vàng hơn gấp rút hung mãnh, nghẹt thở giống như mà hướng hắn kéo tới, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện xoa xoa phân thân trướng được đau đớn, lại sảng đến để toàn thân hắn không bị khống chế một chút một chút co giật, nắm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm lấy bên hông mình cánh tay, hắn dùng tận chút sức lực cuối cùng khóc lớn tiếng hô: "Yếu, yếu bắn. . . !"

"A! Chờ ta. . . !" Cầm chặt trong tay sắp xuất tinh tính khí, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem phân thân của mình mạnh mẽ đính vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể sau lại là một trận điên cuồng rút ra, theo động tác rót vào hành lang lạnh lẽo nước ao hình thành lực cản, sâu hơn cái kia thêm tại phân thân mẫn cảm đỉnh chóp xoa bóp lực đạo, quá độ kích thích nước đá cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia chặt khít thành thịt bản năng tính từng trận co rút lại khiến hắn tê cả da đầu, nhắm chặt hai mắt, hắn đại lực khuấy động trong tay Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí mấy lần, thẳng đến cảm nhận được thành thịt cái kia theo đối phương cao triều mà đến xoắn nhanh, mới tại nhất cổ điện lưu tháo chạy qua cột sống lúc đem tinh dịch hết thảy rót vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể.

Nằm nhoài tại Ung Thánh Hựu được chính mình cắn được vết đỏ loang lổ trên lưng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôn một cái trước mặt trắng nõn non mềm da thịt sau ngẩng đầu lên, đang muốn cùng người kia nói chút chuyện sau lời ngon tiếng ngọt, một trận nhẹ nhàng hô hấp nhưng từ dưới hai gò má phương, xuyên thấu qua lồng ngực xuyên qua tầng tầng huyết nhục từ từ bay lên.

Xuất thủy đứng dậy, ngồi xổm ở trì bờ, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ say gò má, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đến có phần bất đắc dĩ.

Được, lời ngon tiếng ngọt về sau hiểu được là thời gian nói.

Đứng đang bơi lội quán cửa lớn, ôm Bao Bao, đầu đội mũ lưỡi trai Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhìn phía bên trong, tại tới tới đi đi trong đám người tìm kiếm cái kia quen thuộc thân ảnh, nhưng thủy chung không gặp người kia rộng rãi vai cùng cao ngất bóng lưng.

"Cùng, đồng học!" Lấy dũng khí, tại bỏ qua hơn mười cái từ bơi lội trong quán khoác lặn đội khăn tắm chậm rãi đi ra học sinh sau, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc ngăn cản hai tên nhìn qua khá là to con nam đồng học. "Xin hỏi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng học có ở đây không "

Đánh giá trước mắt tên này khá là nhìn quen mắt ngoài trường nhân sĩ, hai vị nam đồng học quay đầu nhìn nhau mắt sau một tên trong đó mới lên tiếng: "Không có cái này người."

"Là, " một người khác phụ họa nói: "Chưa từng nghe tới người này."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngây cả người sau, gương mặt trong nháy mắt trắng bệch.

Suy nghĩ kỹ một chút, đích xác rất không đúng.

Nói như vậy, cho dù lại chăm chỉ, sẽ có người nửa đêm không có chuyện gì chạy tới trường học bể bơi huấn luyện ư huấn luyện cũng được, làm sao như thế vừa vặn liền xuất hiện tại chính mình sắp chết đuối thời điểm nếu không phải nguyên bản tựu tại trong hồ, chờ có người trảo luân phiên, làm sao có khả năng xuất hiện được như thế tức thời

Nhưng không đúng rồi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện rõ ràng có chân, hắn nhìn đến rõ rõ ràng ràng, thân thể vừa ấm hô hô, so với mình còn nóng, huống chi, hai người tại phòng tắm vòi sen trả lại làm một hồi, Thủy Quỷ cũng có thể xuất bể bơi đấy sao

Chính lúc Ung Thánh Hựu một mặt mộng mà đứng tại chỗ, tại trong đầu lật ngược lật đổ của mình thuyết pháp lúc, một bóng người cao to xuất hiện tại hai tên nam đồng học phía sau, tiếp lấy liền nhìn thấy một cái màu xanh lam plastic điểm danh bản tàn nhẫn mà gõ lên hai cái đầu của người ta.

"Xin mời chớ trêu đùa ngoài trường nhân sĩ." Mới vừa mặc lên giầy từ gian thay đồ đi ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền xem đến cái kia bóng người quen thuộc cùng hai tên đồng cấp đồng đội đứng ở cửa vào, nghe thấy đồng đội đem chính mình coi là không có gì, trả làm hại người kia lộ ra kinh hoảng biểu lộ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bản khởi gương mặt khiển trách.

Thấy chuyện cười lập tức được vạch trần, đại khái là muốn lưu lại xem cuộc vui, hai tên nam đồng học chỉ là xấu hổ cười cười, nhưng không có lập tức rời đi ý tứ , Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy thế, không thể làm gì khác hơn là công thức hóa về phía đứng ở cửa vào thở phào nhẹ nhõm Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi: "Xin hỏi, Ung tiên sinh có chuyện gì không "

Chỉ ở buổi tối cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện có duyên gặp mặt một lần, bây giờ nhìn đứng ở dưới ánh mặt trời ăn mặc lặn đội Jacket Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu càng so với kia khuya còn thẹn thùng, nhưng thấy ba vị sinh viên đại học chính nhìn không chớp mắt chính mình, chờ câu trả lời của hắn, không cách nào nói ra bản thân là tới cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đòi hỏi phương thức liên lạc, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác hơn là vội vội vàng vàng móc ra trong túi phòng công ty quần bơi loại lục, đưa tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt."Đồng học, mua đầu quần bơi ư "

Ngây cả người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lập tức cười nói: "Được." Tại hai tên đồng đội kinh ngạc nhìn chăm chú, hắn một tay kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu, tiếp lấy đem mặt dựa vào hắn bên tai.

"Liền mua chỗ ngươi muộn trên người cái kia."


	8. Chapter 8

Đan Ung BW X6

neo 2583 61

Work Text:

Đan Ung cơ trưởng phó cơ trưởng

"Good eve ning, adies and genteen, wecoe a board Korea Airine Fight KA 825 fro Incheon to Los Angees, this is your Captain Da nie Kang spea King. . . "

Ăn mặc một bộ vừa vặn thẳng tắp chế phục, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi phía bên trái cơ vị thượng làm phát thanh, chế phục thượng thêu bốn cái màu vàng đường vân chính hiện lên hắn đêm nay cơ trưởng thân phận. Ngồi ở hắn bên phải, nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện chăm chỉ làm việc gò má, tiếp tục nghe hắn cái kia phát âm hoàn mỹ Mỹ thức tiếng Anh, lấy tư cách đêm nay phi cơ chuyến FO(phó cơ trưởng ) Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng một trận nai vàng ngơ ngác.

Thực sự là trước sau như một gợi cảm. Lòng hắn muốn. Từ trước đây huấn luyện lúc liền cảm thấy, Daniel vóc người đẹp đẽ, vai rộng chân dài, mặc vào cơ trưởng chế phục nhất định mê chết một đống người, tối nay là hắn lần thứ nhất lấy tư cách cơ Trường Phi đi, đúng như dự đoán nhìn qua phong thái hơn người. Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, tay không tự chủ sờ về phía trong túi tờ giấy kia, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết nên là cao hứng chính mình nhãn quang được, vẫn là lo lắng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh sáng quá mức.

"Học trưởng, xin hãy chuẩn bị Ground."

Ngay tại chính mình nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện đờ ra lúc, máy bay từ lâu rời đi khoảng không cầu, khởi động động cơ chuẩn bị tiến vào trượt, mà hết thảy này đều do lần đầu đảm nhiệm cơ trưởng Khương Nghĩa Kiện một mình hoàn thành, để thân là tiền bối Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi có phần xấu hổ. Hắn nhanh chóng đánh khởi tinh thần, từng cái xác nhận khởi PFD(chủ muốn phi hành màn hình ) thượng biểu hiện hạng mục sau cùng hậu cần mặt đất nhân viên liên lạc.

Máy bay cất cánh đến mức rất thuận lợi, sẽ cùng kỳ tuổi trẻ phi công mà nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem như là trong đó kiệt xuất, lần thứ nhất phi Boeing 777 cũng có thể cất cánh được vững vàng như vậy, không hổ là chờ qua nước Mỹ phi hành trường học nam nhân, nhưng không biết tại sao, Ung Thánh Hựu tổng cảm giác hôm nay Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần khác thường. Đảm nhiệm FO lúc tổng ở bên tai mình lẩm bẩm vân... vân rơi xuống đất muốn đi ăn cái gì, mua cái gì, đi dạo cái gì Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hôm nay lại yên tĩnh như tôn pho tượng, nếu không phải còn có thể nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu suýt chút nữa cho là hắn thiên phú dị bẩm còn có thể trợn tròn mắt một bên ngủ một bên lái phi cơ.

Thực sự không quen loại trầm mặc này, khi tiến vào tầng bình lưu sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng không nhịn được mở miệng hỏi: "Niel, ứng với đói bụng rồi vân... vân máy bay món ăn ngươi nói muốn chọn hàn món ăn hảo hoàn là cơm Tây tốt đây này "

"Cũng có thể." Thẳng tắp nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói đến, mặt không thay đổi dáng dấp khắc ở chỉ có vô ngần bóng tối cửa sổ thủy tinh thượng có vẻ càng lạnh lùng hơn.

Hôm nay đây là xảy ra chuyện gì chẳng lẽ là căng thẳng ". . . Vậy ta mời Nicoe nắm một phần hàn món ăn một phần cơm Tây ngươi thích ăn cay không phải sao" Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lòng nói, cởi đai an toàn, đang muốn đứng dậy đi hướng nằm ở hậu phương trong khoang điện thoại, lại nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện lạnh lùng hừ một tiếng.

"Còn không cất cánh bao lâu liền muốn tìm Nicoe, ta xem học trưởng quá hầu cấp "

"Cái gì" Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được hồ đồ, chỉ cảm thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện hôm nay một mực gọi chính mình học trưởng rất là dị thường, bình thường hai người ngầm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều là mở miệng một tiếng ca làm cho dễ thân mật rồi.

"Lẽ nào ta nói sai ư mới vừa lên phi cơ hãy cùng cái kia quốc tịch Mỹ nữ tiếp viên hàng không đầu mày cuối mắt, còn bị kéo đến bên cạnh nói lặng lẽ lời nói, đưa tấm giấy, xem ra học trưởng là đã cùng với nàng hẹn cẩn thận rơi xuống đất sau muốn đi đâu chơi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói xong, ngữ khí đau xót được làm cho cả cơ trưởng khoang đều lộ ra nhất cổ vị chua.

Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên nghe được Khương Nghĩa Kiện là đang ghen, đổi lại bình thường, hắn nhất định hội cao hứng cười trộm, nhưng nghĩ đến trong túi tiền lá thư kia người nhận thơ là ai, như vậy được Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiểu lầm để Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời cảm thấy lại là sinh khí lại là oan ức.

"Đúng, ngươi sao vậy biết" kiêu căng tự mãn như hắn, nóng giận đương nhiên không rơi người sau, hắn nhìn xem ngồi ở cơ trưởng vị thượng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười nói: "Người trả mời ta đi người trong phòng uống một chén đây này."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nghe, mặt lập tức hắc một nửa. Đè nén tức giận, hắn đem lái tự động mở ra sau cởi đai an toàn chậm rãi đi hướng Ung Thánh Hựu. Khương Nghĩa Kiện vốn là cao hơn Ung Thánh Hựu cường tráng, lúc này lại Thẩm một gương mặt tuấn tú, nhìn lên khá là dọa người, Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn làm cho liên tục bại lui, cuối cùng liền này sao được giáp tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng cửa khoang giữa.

Một tay chống đỡ lên cửa khoang, một tay cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu vai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngăn cản sạch để Ung Thánh Hựu khả năng đào tẩu."Ngươi nói lại lần nữa."

"Ta nói người mời ta đi người trong phòng uống, a!" Còn chưa kịp nói, cuối cùng cái này rượu chữ đã bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngậm vào vào trong miệng, hắn bá đạo hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu đơn bạc lại mềm mại cánh môi, như trút căm phẫn lật ngược gặm cắn đôi môi của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu chịu không được hắn giống như vậy chó vậy cử động, liền ở môi lại bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện cắn phá một giây sau, hắn dùng lực đẩy hắn ra."Khương Nghĩa Kiện! Ngươi điên rồi! Chúng ta còn tại công tác bên trong!"

Chưa hề nghĩ tới sẽ bị Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩn người một chút, ngươi sau cặp kia Cẩu Cẩu mắt từ từ dưới rũ xuống tới một cái đáng thương góc độ, cả khuôn mặt đều viết ta làm oan ức bốn chữ lớn."Ca không yêu ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu đầy mặt dấu chấm hỏi.

"Ca phải hay không cảm thấy vẫn là nữ nhân tốt hơn có ngực có bờ mông. . . Yếu ngực ta cũng có!" Nói xong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên một tay kéo lên Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đặt tới trước ngực mình, một cái tay khác thì lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu thủ đặt lên hạ thân của mình, "Ta còn có có thể làm cho ca thoải mái cái này!"

Ung Thánh Hựu đầy mặt ngoại trừ dấu chấm hỏi ở ngoài trả nhiều hơn rất nhiều dấu chấm than."Ngươi, nói bậy chút cái gì! Mau thả ta ra!" Giật giật được kiềm chế hai tay của, hắn có thể từ tay trái cảm nhận được Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái kia luyện được vừa đúng cơ ngực, tay phải nhưng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện giấu ở tây trang màu đen dưới quần, cái kia mơ hồ ngẩng đầu lên phân thân.

"Không nên." Khương Nghĩa Kiện một khi náo khởi không được tự nhiên lại như đứa bé như thế, cong lên đôi môi đỏ hồng, hắn ủy khuất nói ra: "Hôm nay là Niel lần thứ nhất kịp thời trưởng, Thánh Hựu ca không có biểu thị coi như xong, lại vẫn cùng nữ tiếp viên hàng không khanh khanh ta ta, Niel muốn xử phạt Thánh Hựu ca."

Tên oắt con này. Nắm cái kia đã nửa đột nhiên ca tụng hình dáng vật, Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong miệng xử phạt chỉ là cái gì. Như tại hạ giường nơi hồ đồ thì cũng thôi đi, nhưng hiện nay nhưng là tại cơ trưởng trong khoang, thân là FO hắn đương nhiên không cho phép cơ trưởng làm xằng làm bậy."Không thể hồ đồ, bây giờ còn tại công tác, ha. . . !"

Ung Thánh Hựu răn dạy được Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếm lên hắn vành tai đầu lưỡi cắt đứt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngậm vành tai của hắn, trừng phạt tựa như cắn một cái sau, lại động viên tính đất về liếm láp hôn môi, chà chà tiếng nước tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai vang lên, che đậy kín bên trong buồng phi cơ hò hét vang vọng tiếng động cơ. Biết rõ Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể mỗi cái bộ vị nhạy cảm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên tay cũng không nhàn rỗi, thả ra Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay của, hắn dò vào Ung Thánh Hựu ủi được ngăn nắp thẳng tắp chế phục áo khoác, tiếp lấy lại luồn vào này trắng noãn áo sơmi, một đường dán vào Ung Thánh Hựu bụng bóng loáng non mềm da thịt, xoa cái kia bằng phẳng bộ ngực.

"Ngươi nói, Nicoe sẽ biết ngươi bên này mẫn cảm nhất ư" đem Ung Thánh Hựu vành tai hôn đến đỏ bừng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nói vừa gãi gãi Ung Thánh Hựu bộ ngực, đồng thời dùng ngón giữa cùng ngón áp út véo khởi trên ngực cái kia hai cái nhô ra, "Người lại biết ngươi thích nhất người ta như vậy chơi ngươi sao "

"Ha ân. . . Niel. . . Dừng tay. . ."

Lặng lẽ chen vào Ung Thánh Hựu giữa hai chân bắp đùi cảm nhận được phía trên từ từ ngẩng đầu vật cứng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm nổi lên khóe miệng, "Ca, ngươi nói nữ nhân ngực có cái gì tốt ta xem. . . Trả là nam nhân ngực tốt hơn, ngươi nói là" có ý riêng mà nhu nhu Ung Thánh Hựu ngực, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tay hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân tìm kiếm, cách quần tây, hắn mò tới từ giữa lộ ra bệnh thấp, "A. . . Xem ra ca làm nhận đồng ta lời nói."

Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ bừng gương mặt, muốn phản bác đầu lại ngất hô hô không biết nên nói cái gì, chỉ có thể cắn môi dưới tức giận nhìn xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện, bất đắc dĩ ở trong mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mặc kệ Ung Thánh Hựu dùng cặp kia ướt át mắt to lại sao vậy trừng, đều sẽ chỉ làm hắn dục hỏa càng tăng lên. Dính sát vào hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ từ tăng thêm trên tay vò ngực động tác, trắng trợn mà dùng ngón tay cái cùng ngón trỏ xoa bóp khởi cái kia đơn bạc trên ngực viên thịt, hài lòng nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu Thẩm say biểu lộ cùng mềm nhũn dáng người sau, tay trái của hắn bắt đầu vội vàng mở ra Ung Thánh Hựu dây lưng cùng dây lưng. Thô thở hổn hển, Khương Nghĩa Kiện che ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói ra: "Nicoe hiểu được ca hội bày ra như thế sắc tình dâm đãng biểu lộ ư "

Con mẹ nó ngươi có thể hay không đừng tiếp tục đề Nicoe rồi! Đang bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện ve vuốt trước một khắc, Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong đầu như thế kêu to. Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho tới nay đều là nhiệt độ hợp lòng người, nhưng giờ khắc này cùng hắn cực nóng hạ thân so với, che ở bên trên bàn tay ngược lại có vẻ hơi lạnh lẽo, đánh hắn không khỏi rùng mình một cái. Cũng không sai qua trong chớp nhoáng này run rẩy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười khẽ dưới, lập tức hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu bên gáy thượng cái kia nốt ruồi nhỏ, đối với viên kia nốt ruồi lại thân lại liếm một trận, mới dời đi trận địa đến hắn hầu kết nơi.

"Chờ, chờ chút! Niel. . . Cái kia, nơi đó không được. . . Hội lưu lại dấu vết. . ." Đối mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối cổ mình lại thân lại gặm, Ung Thánh Hựu cuống quít nâng lên hai tay khước từ, lại chỉ nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấp Thẩm tiếng nói từ phía dưới buồn buồn truyền lên.

"Không nên. Chính là muốn như vậy mới có thể làm cho mọi người biết ca là người của ta." Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói xong lại tiếp tục mình ở hắn ca cái cổ cùng xương quai xanh nơi nắp ấn động tác, tay trái nhào nặn Ung Thánh Hựu phân thân động tác cũng từ từ lớn mật lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu tiên là dùng hắn ngón tay thon dài đùa bỡn dưới cái kia hai viên buông xuống giữa hai chân quả cầu thịt, ngươi sau đem Ung Thánh Hựu thanh tú nhưng khả quan tính khí cuốn lại, dùng bàn tay ve vuốt đồng thời lại quát gãi lấy nhạy cảm đỉnh chóp.

"A, ân. . . Ha. . . Đừng, . . ." Được như vậy đùa bỡn, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là đứng đấy liền cực kỳ cật lực, nơi nào trả có sức lực ngăn cản Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại trên người mình gặm cắn, chỉ có thể đem hai con không biết làm thế nào thủ bày ra tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện khỏe mạnh cơ ngực thượng, theo hắn nặng nề hô hấp phập phồng bất định. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tại đáy ngọn nguồn đã hạ thủ nhanh nhanh dần, mà cái kia xấu cực kỳ môi thì tại hắn hoảng hốt thời khắc cắn tới hắn bên phải trên lồng ngực trái cây, thêm vào ngực trái chưa bao giờ dừng lại qua nhào nặn, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy trong cơ thể cái cỗ này dục vọng thế tới hung hăng, ngoại trừ cấp bách muốn thả ra phía trước, hậu môn cái kia khát vọng bị lấp đầy cảm giác trống rỗng sâu sắc hành hạ hắn, cách hai tầng vải vóc, hắn đều có thể cảm thụ Khương Nghĩa Kiện kề sát khi hắn phân bên cạnh gắng gượng Chính Nhất dưới vừa xuống đất đẩy hắn, nghĩ mấy ngày trước buổi tối mới thường qua thần diệu tư vị, Ung Thánh Hựu liếm liếm môi, một cái sờ lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện giấu ở trong quần nóng bỏng sự vật, ám chỉ tính mà uốn éo vặn eo sau, lại liền Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ về phía trước đội lên đỉnh.

Biết đây là đài quan sát cất cánh ám hiệu, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tấm kia như pho tượng tinh xảo mặt xinh đẹp Khổng tình dục gắn đầy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười cười sau cúi đầu che ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai thấp giọng nói: "Tiên sinh các nữ sĩ, đây là cơ trưởng phát thanh, " lơ là Ung Thánh Hựu nện ở trên người đôi bàn tay trắng như phấn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thả ra Ung Thánh Hựu phân thân, hô nhiệt khí, ba thêm năm trừ nhị địa liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu bới ra được tinh quang, chỉ chừa một cái cổ áo mở rộng áo sơ mi trắng cho hắn, nhìn xem tấm kia bởi vì tình triều mà đỏ bừng khuôn mặt nhỏ, hắn nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu sau gáy, vong tình hôn một trận thẳng đến hai người đều thở hồng hộc sau mới buông hắn ra, theo sau lại nhẹ nhàng hướng Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này từ lâu thấm nước phân thân gảy gảy.

"Khương đan, a ừm! Ngươi này trà trộn ha ha, ân. . ."

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bị đau mà kêu một tiếng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười khanh khách, động viên tính mà nhu nhu cái kia đáng thương cây thịt, "Lần này phi cơ chuyến sắp cất cánh, mời thắt chặt dây an toàn, bó thẳng lưng ghế dựa. . ." Hai tay chụp tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ Ung Thánh Hựu bắp đùi nơi ôm hắn lên giá tại trên người mình, "Phi hành con đường phía trước có loạn lưu, xin quý khách chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt." Tình sắc mà nắn bóp Ung Thánh Hựu tròn trịa dồi dào mông thịt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nói vừa ngồi trên cơ trưởng chỗ ngồi. Thả xuống ghế dựa, hắn kéo xuống dây lưng móc ra sưng cây thịt, để Ung Thánh Hựu giạng chân ở trên người mình, khom lưng tại cơ trưởng dưới chỗ ngồi phương lục lọi một trận sau lấy ra lên máy bay trước thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu không chú ý trộm tàng đang chỗ ngồi phía dưới trơn mềm dịch, chen ra tùy thân trong bình chất lỏng sau đưa tay liền hướng Ung Thánh Hựu giam cầm hậu môn tìm kiếm.

"Nha!" Trơn mềm dịch lạnh lẽo để Ung Thánh Hựu kêu lên một tiếng sợ hãi, hắn không ngờ tới trên không 500 thước Anh thượng dĩ nhiên sẽ có trơn mềm dịch thứ này, dùng đầu gối nghĩ cũng biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện căn bản là sớm có dự mưu."Ngươi!"

"Đây không phải muốn cho ca thoải mái hơn ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở to một đôi vô tội Cẩu Cẩu mắt từ phía dưới nhìn lên Ung Thánh Hựu nói: Xen vào sau huyệt không ngừng xoay tròn mở rộng bốn ngón tay cũng không như biểu lộ ngây thơ, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ kịp nguýt hắn một cái liền từ từ mê muội với sau huyệt được khuấy lên trong khoái cảm, nhưng mà phần này vui vẻ xa kém xa hắn đã từng cảm thụ qua làm đến sâu sắc mà lại khoan khoái, loại kia cấp bách cần bị lấp đầy cảm giác tập thượng tâm đầu, để hắn không tự chủ được bắt đầu đong đưa khởi cái mông, khóe mắt ửng đỏ mà năn nỉ Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho hắn càng nhiều.

Biết rõ Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi cái ánh mắt, biểu lộ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rút ra chôn ở sau trong huyệt ngón tay, nâng Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông hướng về chính mình bó lấy, hắn để dưới thân bởi vì dục vọng mà sưng được nổi gân xanh ca tụng hình dáng vật chống đỡ lên cái kia được trơn mềm dịch làm cho trơn trợt non mềm miệng huyệt, cũng Vi Vi đung đưa cái mông khiến hắn từ lâu thủ thế chờ đợi phân thân vòng quanh cái kia hoa huyệt đảo quanh."y First Officer, are you ready to take off "

Nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêm trang hỏi, sau huyệt lại bị hắn cực độ tình sắc đất về thăm dò, Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt mê ly, chính muốn gật đầu, nhưng từ dục vọng bên trong thanh tỉnh như vậy một lúc, "Các loại ân. . . Vân vân, ha. . . Bộ, ừm!"

Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên eo dùng sức ưỡn một cái, trực tiếp đem trọn căn khổng lồ phân thân xen vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể, nghịch ngợm mà lắc lắc đầu sau vô tội nhìn về phía được vừa mới cái kia va chạm đụng phải mặt lộ vẻ si thái Ung Thánh Hựu."Ca. . . Này trên phi cơ ở đâu ra bao" nói xong, hạ thân liền bắt đầu đứng thẳng động.

Nhớ rõ trơn mềm dịch liền không nhớ rõ bao muốn sinh cắm cứ việc nói thẳng, từ đâu tới như thế nhiều sáo lộ! Ung Thánh Hựu đơn bạc thân thể được đỉnh làm cho trên dưới lay động, tinh thần hoảng hốt thời khắc trong đầu không quên mắng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chỉ là mang bộ làm cùng sinh cắm sảng khoái độ thực tại không cách nào so sánh, chỉ là cái kia trong cơ thể phân thân Thượng Thanh gân từng chiếc rõ ràng cảm giác liền để hắn vô hạn si mê, mà muốn đến bây giờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng mình là thực chất trên ý nghĩa không có một tia khoảng cách, đồng thời bị lấp đầy sau huyệt cùng tâm liền khiến hắn tận tình sóng kêu lên.

"Ha. . . Ha ân, a. . . Ừm! A! Niel. . . Thật thoải mái. . . Ân ha. . ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiểu quá rõ thân thể của mình, mỗi một lần va chạm đều vừa vặn đánh vào cái kia làm hắn phát rồ vị trí, dục vọng ngập đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu bị địt làm cho tâm đãng thần trì, ngửa ra sau đi trắng nõn trên gáy lấm ta lấm tấm mà rơi vừa mới Khương Nghĩa Kiện gặm cắn vết đỏ, trước kia trả khấu trừ hai chụp áo sơmi chẳng biết lúc nào từ lâu đại đại mở rộng, lộ ra hắn bằng phẳng trơn bóng lồng ngực cùng không mang theo một chút thịt dư tinh tế vòng eo, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn trước mắt kịch liệt lay động mỹ cảnh nuốt nước miếng một cái, chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể gian khổ làm ra thật kiền phân thân lại theo lớn hơn mấy tấc.

"Ca. . . Làm cho quá lớn tiếng không thể được nha. . ." Quyền bụng ngồi dậy, hắn vòng lên Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại hông của, ngửa đầu hôn hướng về trước trán phương đứng thẳng thịt châu, như trẻ con hút khởi cái kia từ lâu đỏ đến phát tím trái cây, "Nếu như bị những người khác nhìn thấy như ngươi vậy dâm đãng làm ta cái kia sao vậy làm "

"Haha, ha. . . Đến, rốt cuộc là ai làm ai ! A ân. . . !"

Dùng răng răng nhẹ nhàng cắn khởi cái kia màu đỏ viên thịt sau lại thả ra, hài lòng nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tiếng rên rỉ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai tay từ Ung Thánh Hựu trên eo chuyển qua hắn hướng về sau vểnh cao song trên gò, nhào nặn một trận sau tàn nhẫn mà đánh hai bàn tay, "Ai tại thượng đương nhiên là ai làm người nào. . . Nicoe biết ngươi thích hoan dùng cái mông làm nam nhân sao "

"!" Dĩ nhiên đánh ta !"Khương Dani, ân. . . Ngươi, ngươi! A ừm!"

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười đến như một thuần chân hài tử. Một cái mạnh mẽ thao làm lấy hắn ca hồn nhiên hài tử."Ta xảy ra chuyện gì, ca ca địt ta địt trả hài lòng không ân" bồi thường tính chất mà với lên Ung Thánh Hựu theo lay động mà không ngừng khi hắn cơ bụng tốt nhất dưới quét qua sự vật, bướng bỉnh mà đùa dưới cái kia đồng dạng qua lại đến đụng nhau túi xách sau, hắn bắt đầu chăm chú trên dưới ve vuốt khởi cái kia từ lâu rơi lệ phân thân."Niel rất hài lòng ác, Niel được ca làm rất khá sảng khoái, sảng đến đều phải bắn. . ." Thô thở hổn hển, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tăng thêm đỉnh khố lực đạo.

"Ừm, ân, a. . . Ân ... Hàaa...! Ha. . ." Vừa to vừa dài nóng bỏng cây thịt như căn gậy sắt ở trong người mạnh mẽ đâm tới, Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm bị đụng phải mất thần trí, phía trước lại đột nhiên được kịch liệt kích thích, không bao lâu liền trong tay Khương Nghĩa Kiện toàn bộ khai báo, tinh dịch màu trắng sữa theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái lại một cái chống đối tứ tán tại hai người tương đối thân thể giữa, đa số cũng như đầy trời Tinh Thần giống như đã rơi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa rút đi màu đen cơ áo khoác dài thượng, lúc này máy bay vừa vặn hành kinh đổi Dateline (biểu đồ), từ từ chuyển sáng thiên quang chiếu vào Ung Thánh Hựu gầy gò trên thân thể, đưa hắn mới vừa cao triều qua sau lộ ra hồng nhạt thân thể nhiễm lên một tầng vầng sáng, giống như hạ phàm như thiên sứ, Mỹ Lệ dễ vỡ, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn một hồi lâu mới phục hồi tinh thần lại.

"Chà chà. . . Ca không ngoan, đều thanh Niel quần áo làm ô uế." Mò lên Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì cao triều mà thoát lực thân thể, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiểu ý mà tạm thời dừng lại hạ thân đỉnh làm, cưng chiều mà hôn một cái hắn bởi vì thở dốc mà trên dưới phập phồng lồng ngực, "Ca tiết được nhanh như vậy, yếu Niel sao vậy làm đây này "

"A ân. . ." Nhắm hai mắt không còn chút sức lực nào mà đẩy một cái Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cảm nhận được trong cơ thể trả đang nhảy nhót côn thịt, Ung Thánh Hựu xẹp khởi miệng đáng thương nói: "A. . . Niel. . . Không nên. . . A ừm!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia oan ức ba ba đáng thương dạng luôn có thể vung lên nam nhân chôn sâu với tâm thi ngược muốn, đem Ung Thánh Hựu đầu đè xuống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói hai lời tựu đối chuẩn cái kia xẹp môi mỏng hôn lên. Ung Thánh Hựu vô lực phản kháng, chỉ có thể mặc cho đầu lưỡi của hắn tiến quân thần tốc, thẳng đến hắn cho rằng hội cứ như vậy được Khương Nghĩa Kiện cướp đi chỗ có không khí lúc, một trận trời đất quay cuồng sâu hơn đầu hắn bởi vì thiếu dưỡng tạo thành choáng váng, vừa mở ra mắt chỉ thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặc chỉnh tề mà cúi tại trên người mình.

"Ha. . . Ca không Connell rồi, vậy thì đổi Niel làm ngươi. . ." Không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu làm xuất bất kỳ phản ứng nào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cánh tay duỗi một cái liền ôm lên Ung Thánh Hựu hai cái chân dài, đem nhu nhược kia thân thể hướng mình kéo gần sau liền bắt đầu lần thứ hai công thành thoáng qua, nhưng so với vừa mới còn có thể nói chút mê sảng, lần này Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhưng không bao nhiêu dư thừa.

"Haha, ừm! A, ân. . . Ha. . . Không nên Niel. . . Thật sự, a không chịu nổi. . ."

Vừa nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới ngược sáng xuất tinh lúc cái kia tràn ngập lực cùng mỹ dáng người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khó mà tự kiềm chế mà ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên người ra sức rong ruổi, lực đạo to lớn nhường chỗ ngồi ghế tựa đều tùy theo trước sau lay động, Ung Thánh Hựu khóc lóc cầu xin tha thứ dáng dấp nhìn qua điềm đạm đáng yêu, nhưng từ chính mình cái trán nhỏ xuống tại hắn mồ hôi trên mặt lại đồng thời khiến hắn nhìn qua dâm thủy cực kỳ, Vô Tà cùng mị hoặc đan xen, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình muốn điên rồi, dù cho yếu hắn hiện tại chết tại đây trên thân người, hắn đều vui vẻ chịu đựng.

"Ca, ca. . . Thánh Hựu. . . Không cho phép xem những người khác. . . Chỉ có thể nhìn ta nghe không!" Ào ào thở hổn hển, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi người hôn dưới thân người vậy không ngừng rên rỉ miệng, thẳng đến người kia chịu không được được thẳng chùy lưng hắn, mới lòng không cam tình không nguyện rời đi cái kia ngọt ngào cánh môi, đầu lưỡi mang ra trong suốt nước bọt trên không trung vẽ ra một cái thủy quang, ngươi sau rơi xuống Ung Thánh Hựu từ lâu đỏ thấu xương quai xanh thượng. Cảm nhận được nơi bụng quen thuộc vật cứng cảm giác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết Ung Thánh Hựu đã qua không nên kỳ, phân thân chiến chiến nguy nguy đứng ở đó, nhìn qua cùng nó chủ nhân như thế đáng thương, hắn cười cười, tay vòng lên đi liền bắt đầu thuần thục ve vuốt."Thánh Hựu ngoan, chúng ta đồng thời. . ."

"A! Ha. . . Niel. . . Không, ha. . . Ừm! Quá, quá nhanh rồi. . ." Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước sau giáp công để Ung Thánh Hựu không an phận mà bắt đầu vặn vẹo, trong cơ thể cái kia một cái so với một cái đại lực va chạm khiến hắn thở không nổi, chỉ có thể cầm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai rộng hồ khiếu một trận, tùy ý như dưới bụng phi cơ Thái Bình Dương sóng lớn y hệt vui vẻ mang theo hắn phù Thẩm tại biển dục bên trong. Hắn có thể cảm nhận được trong cơ thể cái kia thô to sự vật từ từ nôn nóng rung động, mà nơi bụng đồng thời cũng xông lên quen thuộc căng thẳng cảm giác, thẳng băng lưng, hắn nắm chặt vây quanh Daniel thủ, rồi sau đó đình cái kia được Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở rộng đất đai biên giới dẻo dai hành lang cũng bắt đầu từng cái mà co rút lại.

"Hí. . ." Được Ung Thánh Hựu cao triều trước căng thẳng kẹp chặt gọi lên tiếng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện biết trận này làm tình sắp nghênh đón điểm cuối, hắn tăng nhanh bắn vọt tốc độ, mãnh liệt va chạm để cho hai người thân thể chạm vào nhau lúc phát ra một cái lại một cái thanh thúy tiếng bành bạch, vang vọng tại đây chỉ có hai người cơ trưởng trong khoang thuyền, ôm thật chặt Ung Thánh Hựu, tại cảm nhận được bụng dưới trận kia vui vẻ cùng trong tay sự vật kia co giật lúc, hắn hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu môi, đem hai người cuối cùng đón lấy cao triều rên rỉ cùng nhau ngậm vào trong miệng.

"Ha. . . Ha. . ." Thở hổn hển, cao triều sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn chưa lập tức đứng dậy, hắn ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, làm nũng tựa như đầu tựa vào cổ của hắn một bên, một bên hít lấy hắn thân Thượng Thanh thoải mái mùi nước hoa, một bên thỏa mãn mà vuốt ve hắn bóng loáng bả vai.

"Ta nói ngươi. . . Căn bản sớm có dự mưu. . ." Không khỏe mà rút tay ra, Ung Thánh Hựu một tay ôm ngược ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện, khàn giọng nói ra.

Ngẩng đầu nhìn lén mắt, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt như thường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới yên tâm nói: "Tại cơ trưởng khoang làm tình nhưng là ta biết ca lấy người tới sinh nguyện vọng, đương nhiên muốn hảo hảo nắm chắc hôm nay. . ." Nói xong lại như là nhớ tới cái gì, hắn bất mãn mà ngoác miệng ra: "Nếu không phải cái kia Nicoe, hôm nay hết thảy đều hoàn mỹ."

Nhìn chằm chằm cabin vàng nhạt trần nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu đã trầm mặc dưới sau dùng cánh tay đẩy một cái nằm tại trên người mình áo mũ chỉnh tề chỉ lựu chim Khương Nghĩa Kiện."Niel, ta lạnh, giúp ta nắm quần áo."

Vừa hoàn thành nhân sinh nguyện vọng, Ung Thánh Hựu nói cái gì Khương Nghĩa Kiện đương nhiên đều tốt. Kéo lên dây lưng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoan ngoãn từ cơ vị thượng bò dậy, suất khí địa lý lý bởi vì vừa mới kịch liệt làm tình mà làm loạn tóc sau, hắn đầu tiên là đem trên người cơ áo khoác dài cởi ra che ở Ung Thánh Hựu trần trụi hạ thân thượng, ngươi sau chậm rãi đi tới cửa khoang một bên nhặt lên Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn thô lỗ tróc xuống phi công phục.

Liền ở nhấc lên cái kia tây trang màu đen quần lúc, một tấm gấp thành giấy viết thư hình dạng tờ giấy từ trong túi quần rơi mất đi ra. Nhặt lên rơi xuống đất tờ giấy, thấy trên đó viết Da nie Kang mấy cái anh văn tự, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi giật mình mà quay đầu lại nhìn phía Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ca, đây là. . . "

Khoác Khương Nghĩa Kiện rộng lớn màu đen cơ áo khoác dài, Ung Thánh Hựu lười biếng lật người, mang theo nhất quán mèo cười, hắn một tay chỉ lần đầu nhìn phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện."Nicoe biết ngươi châu Á giấm Vương ư "

-FIN-


	9. Chapter 9

Đan Ung Heart Sign

neo 2583 61

Work Text:

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình đại khái sắp chết.

Giả khiến người ta hỏi hắn ở quốc nội lớn nhất công ty quảng cáo công tác là cái gì cảm giác, hắn nhất định sẽ không chút do dự mà nói, là một loại mỗi ngày tại Nại Hà Kiều một bên bồi hồi, muốn liền này sao rõ ràng mà đi qua, còn có thể được nghiệp chủ dùng các loại xoi mói lý do cho nắm về cảm giác.

Lại chính xác điểm, chính là cầu muốn sống không được, muốn chết không xong.

Mang theo hai cái mắt đen thật to vòng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng dậy đang muốn lại đi ngược lại ly cà phê, cũng tại cái mông rời đi ghế làm việc một giây sau lại ngã ngồi về trên ghế, chính hoảng sợ cho là mình sẽ không phải tăng ca thêm tới cái gì rời đi ghế làm việc liền sẽ chết bệnh nan y, tại một trận quen thuộc choáng váng cảm giác cùng với khiếp đảm sau, hắn mới phát hiện nguyên lai là đã quên ăn bữa tối, đường máu quá thấp nguyên nhân.

Liếc nhìn máy tính màn hình góc đồng hồ báo thức, mười giờ tối, chính là ăn chút rác rưởi đồ ăn tăng cường nhiệt lượng thời điểm tốt. Cầm điện thoại di động lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở ra giao hàng ứng dụng thể thức sau cấp tốc hướng về đồ ăn nhanh khu điểm tới, đem một người phần Pizza phần món ăn bỏ vào mua sắm xe sau, không chút do dự mà liền đem đối thường ngày bữa tối mà nói quá mức xa xỉ bữa tối đơn đặt hàng đưa ra ngoài.

Hôm nay mới thứ ba liền mệt đến cùng chó như thế, hắn mới không tâm tình quản một hồi bữa tối bao nhiêu tiền, dù sao độc thân chó ăn nhiều thêm cũng ăn không đổ.

Thừa dịp ngoại hạng bán thời gian, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quyết định nghỉ ngơi một chút, lên mạng hướng cái sóng, mới mở ra sưu tầm động cơ muốn tìm chút thú vị phim nhựa đến xem, một tấm quen thuộc mặt lại ngợp trời địa, như cái gì ác ý thể thức giống như bao trùm toàn bộ Logo. Nhíu mày lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang chuẩn bị mở ra phòng độc nhuyễn thể nhìn xem chính mình máy tính phải hay không trúng độc, cũng tại híp mắt, đánh giá qua Logo chính trung ương tấm kia chống đỡ Pepsi Cola màu xanh lam bình thân gương mặt tuấn tú sau mới nhớ tới người kia là ai.

Ung Thánh Hựu.

Gần đây bởi vì tuyển tú tiết mục gặp may nam minh tinh, dựa vào tấm kia điêu khắc y hệt đẹp đẽ khuôn mặt, cao gầy cân xứng vóc người cùng với sạch sẽ thanh tân khí chất mà bị đông đảo quảng cáo thương thanh lãi, liền ngay cả công ty bọn họ nghiệp chủ rất nhiều cũng từng yêu cầu muốn tìm hắn đến phát ngôn, lại bị hắn từng cái đánh trở lại.

Cũng không phải hắn đối Ung Thánh Hựu có cái gì bất mãn mới chặn cả người cả của đường, chỉ là những này tìm đến quảng cáo thương thực sự không hiểu sản phẩm của mình định vị đến tột cùng ở đâu. Thử hỏi, tìm người trẻ tuổi dung mạo xinh đẹp nam minh tinh phát ngôn bồn cầu thông thuốc, tiêu tan trĩ hoàn hoặc thuốc sát trùng, như vậy đúng không

Cái này Ung Thánh Hựu hay là trả hẳn là cảm tạ hắn, không phải vậy phần này sạch sẽ thanh tân liền muốn dùng đến chỗ khác.

Bất quá nhìn kỹ, này nam minh tinh lớn lên trả thực là không tồi, ngũ quan thâm thúy lập thể, lông mày cốt sống mũi cao vào thiên, da thịt cẩn thận trắng nõn, một đôi mắt ở đằng kia rất được vừa đúng trong hốc mắt Winky toả sáng, giống như hai uông sâu thẳm nước hồ giống như cho người khắc sâu ấn tượng, cũng khó trách như thế nhiều người yêu thích dùng hắn.

Nhưng nhất làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm thần vì đó dao động, hay là hắn trên mặt cái kia ba viên nốt ruồi.

Quá đẹp.

Cương quyết hắn thấy qua vô số minh tinh, đại bài tiểu bài, đều không có một người có thể dài thành như vậy, đẹp đến đúng mức, phảng phất hết thảy đều trải qua dày công tính toán vậy, dán vào trái tim hắn.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện là cái đồng tính luyến ái.

Này tại quảng cáo nghiệp giới cũng không ngạc nhiên, cho nên hắn cũng không có giấu giếm ý tứ, trong công ty hầu như hết thảy đồng liêu đều biết cái này không xưng được bí mật bí mật, đã từng giúp hắn giới thiệu qua không ít đáng yêu dễ thân nam hài, lại không có một cái lớn lên cùng cái này Ung Thánh Hựu như thế, quang là như thế này nhìn xem đứng im bất động hình ảnh, liền có thể trộm đi hắn mỗi một cái tim đập cùng thổ tức.

Lắc đầu một cái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự giễu tựa như hừ một tiếng.

Được rồi, loại này chỉ có thể đứng xa nhìn không thể dâm loạn đối tượng nhiều lắm chính là DIY món ăn, muốn phát triển ra cái gì, trừ phi hắn kiếp trước cứu vớt quốc gia.

Bất quá, nhìn một chút không phạm pháp

Mở ra trang đầu quảng cáo phim nhựa, chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu ăn mặc một bộ áo sơ mi trắng đứng ở bờ biển phòng nhỏ, đón gió theo quảng cáo ca khúc hát, hay là gió thổi, lại có lẽ là Thái Dương phơi nắng, hắn nheo lại mắt dáng dấp lười biếng được gợi cảm, trong tai nghe truyền tới tiếng ca lại trong trẻo mạnh mẽ, lam đậm quần đùi dưới một đôi chân trắng nõn thon dài, nhìn đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại là một trận lòng ngứa ngáy khó nhịn.

Hình ảnh nhảy chuyển, Ung Thánh Hựu lại thay đổi bộ màu xanh lam Ngưu Tử áo sơmi, thật dài lưu biển thuận theo mà khoác lên trên trán, cả người trong nháy mắt lại trở nên Trầm Tĩnh nho nhã, trang bị một tiếng lại một âm thanh nói yêu thương ca từ, như một ôn nhu thân sĩ tiểu Nam hữu, lưu luyến động lòng người.

Đây là nào gia công ty quảng cáo làm, có ngọt có mặn, cũng quá biết. Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi bệnh nghề nghiệp phát tác mà than thở.

Nhưng trả không tới kịp sưu tầm có quan hệ gian phòng này công ty quảng cáo thậm chí người Ung Thánh Hựu bất kỳ tin tức, hắn điểm đồ ăn nhanh giao hàng là đến.

Mở ra túi nhựa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu tiên là lấy ra nóng hổi khoai bóng, đem sốt cà chua chen tại giấy vệ sinh thượng sau mới vặn vẹo ngón tay đem đóng lon Coca lấy ra túi nhựa, lại đang nhìn đến cái kia màu xanh lam bình phía sau lại không nhịn được nhíu mày.

Đáng chết, hắn mỗi lần đều quên gian phòng này đồ ăn nhanh phòng ăn phối hợp chính là Pepsi Cola.

Hắn rõ ràng uống Coca Cola.

Cõi đời này mỗi chuyện cũng có thể phân đội đứng. Trứng chần vẫn là trứng tráng, cà chua là rau dưa vẫn là hoa quả, gà rán thêm quả chanh vẫn là không thêm quả chanh.

Coca Cola vẫn là Pepsi Cola.

Thở dài, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận mệnh mà dùng một tay đẩy ra dễ dàng Griphook sau nhấp một hớp Pepsi Cola.

Hôm nay liền tạm thời cho trại địch làm một lần công trạng.

Phong quyển tàn vân tựa như đem khoai bóng cùng Pizza quét vào trong bụng, cuối cùng trút xuống cái kia bình Pepsi Cola, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới cuối cùng thỏa mãn mà ợ một tiếng no nê. Sờ sờ cái bụng, thu thập xong trên bàn rác rưởi, hắn đem ghế làm việc quay lại màn hình trước tiếp tục vừa mới bị hắn gác lại báo cáo sách, những kia mảnh như là kiến hôi chữ lại làm cho hắn càng xem càng buồn ngủ.

Nguy rồi, không nên ăn như thế no bụng. Né đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nỗ lực duy trì tỉnh táo, mí mắt lại trái lại càng ngày càng nặng nề, thực sự chịu không được loại này không rõ ràng no bụng khốn trạng thái, liếc nhìn đồng hồ báo thức, thấy thời gian đã gần đến mười hai điểm, hắn khom lưng từ dưới bàn công tác thiết chế trong ngăn kéo lấy ra phòng máy bay gối, điều điện thoại di động tốt đồng hồ báo thức sau liền dựa vào ghế làm việc bắt đầu hắn thiêm thiếp.

Buổi tối phòng làm việc yên tĩnh có phần làm người ta sợ hãi, chỉ còn máy điều hòa không khí vận chuyển âm thanh ở bên tai vang lên ong ong, bình thường chưa từng nghiêng tai lắng nghe qua tiếng vang vào lúc này trong yên tĩnh được vô hạn phóng to, làm cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện có phần buồn bực, nhưng khi hắn hít sâu mấy hơi, bình tĩnh lại tâm tình sau chỉnh phó tâm thần liền từ từ hướng nồng say ngủ mơ chìm, Thẩm lắng đọng lại Thẩm lắng đọng, phảng phất rơi vào rồi nước biển tầng thấp nhất, Thẩm tích tại ướt át sạn trong, bên tai còn sót lại chợt gần chợt xa vững vàng tiếng sóng.

Sóng, tiếng sóng

Buổi tối phồn hoa trung tâm chợ văn phòng trong, đánh ở đâu ra tiếng sóng

Bỗng nhiên mở mắt ra, nếu không trong không khí cái cỗ này ẩm ướt tanh mặn thắm thiết mà dính tại trên da, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hầu như yếu lấy vì mình đang nằm mơ.

Mênh mông vô bờ xanh thẳm Hải Dương tại trước mặt như vẽ giống như trải ra, hải âu tại biển trời một màu bối cảnh dưới như một điểm lại một chút màu trắng tinh tinh, nhảy lên đang bị đâm mắt ánh mặt trời chiếu được nhiệt khí bốc lên giữa không trung, dưới lòng bàn tay dầy đặc xốp mềm cát mịn đem Thái Dương nhiệt độ hết thảy hấp thu, đi qua vô số lỗ thủng mài đánh nhược hóa, cuối cùng lại dùng ôn nhu ấm áp về tới hắn da thịt.

Nắm lên một cái vàng rực rỡ cát vàng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn chưa từ nơi này kỳ dị trải qua bên trong hoàn hồn, một cái bóng mờ đột nhiên từ bên trái hướng hắn đập tới, che khuất cái kia phơi hắn cả người nóng lên Thái Dương.

"Daniel, ngươi tại phát cái gì ngốc "

Theo trong trẻo giọng nam xuất hiện, là một tấm soái quá mức mặt Khổng, liền ngay cả tại dưới bóng râm, tấm kia tràn ngập dị quốc tình điều thâm thúy ngũ quan vẫn từ chối mơ hồ.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhận ra khuôn mặt này. Liền ở vừa mới ăn cơm trước, hắn mới tại sưu tầm động cơ trên trang đầu nhìn thấy khuôn mặt này hoặc rực rỡ cười, hoặc mỉm cười, hoặc hát, hoặc trầm mặc dáng dấp, hắn có thể rõ ràng nhớ rõ khuôn mặt này mỗi cái biểu lộ, mỗi cái biểu lộ dưới mỗi cái ngũ quan góc độ, thậm chí mỗi cái ngũ quan góc độ dưới mỗi cái bắp thịt hoa văn.

Là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Cái kia quảng cáo minh tinh Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Ngươi, ngươi sao. . . Ta, ta sao, . . ." Trợn mắt lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện căn bản không thể tin được vừa mới tại lên mạng nhìn đến người xuất hiện tại liền gần ngay trước mắt, thậm chí thân mật kêu tên của mình,

"Cái gì là bị Thái Dương phơi nắng mơ hồ ư" tựa hồ là đối Khương Nghĩa Kiện phản ứng rất hiếu kỳ, nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu ngoái đầu lại nhìn hắn một lúc sau lộ ra rực rỡ cười, "Mau hơn, trong nước thật mát nhanh." Thân mật kéo lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ, lại như hai người là hiểu biết nhiều năm quan hệ thân mật vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay thủ sẵn hắn, ngón giữa truyền tới nhiệt độ ấm áp mà chân thực, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện tim đập được càng nhanh hơn nhanh.

Cuối cùng là sao vậy chuyện quan trọng tại sao trước một giây trả tại trước bàn làm việc hắn lại đột nhiên chạy đến bờ biển, đêm tối thành ban ngày, bên người còn nhiều thêm cái minh tinh trọng điểm là, kia minh tinh vẫn còn biết tên của hắn, thậm chí thân mật cùng hắn mười ngón giao chụp, vẻ mặt tự nhiên mà phảng phất là của hắn người yêu vậy.

Người yêu. Khương Nghĩa Kiện tâm tư đột nhiên nghênh đón hai lần nặng nề va chạm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn là người yêu loại này nói mơ giữa ban ngày sự tình giống như nói ra, không biết được sẽ bị bao nhiêu người ái mộ xì mũi coi thường, cho là hắn hoạn có nghiêm trọng chứng vọng tưởng, thậm chí vì thế thương hại hắn.

Nhưng trước mắt tất cả những thứ này cũng đều quá mức chân thật. Thái Dương nóng rực, bờ biển dinh dính không khí, Ung Thánh Hựu thủ, Ung Thánh Hựu nụ cười, Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơ mi trắng, Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơ mi trắng dưới đáy da thịt ──

"Xem chiêu!"

Vẫn chưa hoàn toàn xác nhận trước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu đến cùng có phải không chân nhân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền trước được giội cho gương mặt nước biển, nước biển tanh mặn, thấm vào trong miệng là từ nhỏ ở Busan lớn lên người mùi vị quen thuộc. Xóa đi trên mặt nước biển, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không lại đi xoắn xuýt chuyện phát sinh trước mắt đến cùng là thật là giả, nếu quang bằng đầu của mình cũng không làm rõ được, cái kia nghĩ đến còn có cái gì sử dụng đây

Đến đâu thì hay đến đó.

"Lại dám đánh lén! Xem ta!" Ngồi xổm người xuống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hai tay bàn tay chụp tới, liền đem bên chân trong suốt nước biển toàn bộ hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu trên người giội đi, chọc được đối phương kinh hô một tiếng, ngươi sau lại là một trận trong trẻo cười to.

Hai cái đại nam nhân liền này sao tại sáng sủa không người trên bờ cát bắt đầu chơi nước đến, lẫn nhau hắt nước trò chơi lại cũng bị bọn hắn chơi ra mấy phần lạc thú, không biết thời điểm nào đổi áo tay ngắn được nước biển ướt nhẹp, dính tại trên người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngại vướng bận, một cái liền đem áo trên thoát ném trên bờ, lộ ra dưới đáy một loạt kiện mỹ căng đầy cơ bụng.

Ung Thánh Hựu áo sơ mi trắng cũng ướt cả, màu da trắng nõn nhìn một cái không sót gì, chặt chẽ đường nét theo động tác như ẩn như hiện, tấm kia làm hắn cực kỳ động tâm khuôn mặt nhỏ càng bị Thái Dương phơi hồng phác phác, nhìn đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện nội tâm lại là một trận khí huyết sôi trào, liền ngay cả dưới thân lạnh lẽo nước biển phảng phất đều cùng nhau ấm lên, nóng đến toàn thân hắn đều không được bình thường lên.

Chỗ nước cạn tầng cát dầy đặc đồ tế nhuyễn, vốn là khó mà đi lại, sóng lớn lại từ mặt biển phương xa một chút một chút mà đánh tại hạ thân, sâu hơn đặt chân độ khó, Ung Thánh Hựu thân hình so với quảng cáo bên trong nhìn qua trả đơn bạc, ở trong nước biển đi khởi đường tới lung la lung lay, chơi chơi không cẩn thận liền rơi xuống tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người.

Hai bộ thân thể tiếp xúc trong nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo nhiệt độ áo sơmi dán lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện trần trụi lồng ngực, như thế gần kề khoảng cách, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể ngửi được trên người hắn dễ ngửi hương vị, nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái nước hoa giữa mang theo một tia ôn hòa tạo hương, đặc biệt lại khiến người mơ tưởng mong ước, ánh mặt trời chói mắt đến làm nguời choáng váng, lại tăng thêm trong lồng ngực người kia thơm mềm xúc cảm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất nhanh sẽ phát hiện mình thập phần không cốt khí mà cứng rắn.

"A. . ." Cả người chính phàn tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên người, Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên phát hiện đối phương hạ thân tình huống khác thường, phản ứng lại là vượt quá bất ngờ bình tĩnh, chỉ là cúi đầu hướng chỗ kia liếc mắt, ngươi sau mắc cỡ đỏ mặt ngẩng đầu nhìn phía nam nhân trước mặt, ngập ngừng lấy nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Muốn ta giúp ngươi ư "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình đầu nhanh nổ tung ra rồi."Không cần không cần không cần! Ta, ta không sao! Vân... vân là tốt rồi. . ." Chính lúc hắn cuống quít mà khoát tay muốn cự tuyệt đề nghị của Ung Thánh Hựu, sau người càng ngày càng ủy khuất biểu lộ lại làm cho hắn trong nháy mắt sinh ra lẽ nào là chính hắn muốn làm hoài nghi.

Sẽ không. . . Có thể cùng ngưỡng mộ trong lòng minh tinh như vậy thân cận cũng đã đủ để hắn tim đập nhanh hơn rồi, giả như muốn làm cái kia đương chuyện, hắn chẳng phải là muốn trái tim nổ tung mà chết

Chưa kịp Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ chính mình ảo tưởng giả thuyết bên trong thoát ra, Ung Thánh Hựu liền trước ngoác miệng ra, nửa là thẹn thùng nửa là oán trách dùng đôi bàn tay trắng như phấn chùy chùy Khương Nghĩa Kiện trần truồng ở bên ngoài cơ ngực."Cái gì nha, ngươi nghĩ làm thời điểm liền tùy tâm sở dục, không nghĩ tới thời điểm liền này sao Vô Tình. . ."

Vừa nghe Ung Thánh Hựu nói như thế đến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ là lăng một hồi liền hướng hắn ăn mặc màu lam đậm quần cụt hạ bộ nhìn tới.

Màu lam đậm lều căng tại trong suốt nước biển giữa chính thật cao đẩy lên, dường như từ biển bên trong đội đất mà lên một toà màu xanh lam hòn đảo, thần bí đưa tới hắn thăm dò muốn.

Gò má đỏ lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn đồng dạng đỏ lên gương mặt Ung Thánh Hựu một mắt sau đưa tay hướng hạ thân của hắn tìm kiếm, chỉ cảm thấy trong tay vải vóc đều lộ ra người kia không thể miêu tả chỗ nhiệt độ cùng độ cứng, dục vọng bốc hơi đến nỗi ngay cả lạnh lẽo nước biển đều không thể dễ dàng dội tức.

Trượt dưới cổ họng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mới vừa muốn mở miệng liền cảm thấy chính mình cổ họng Càn câm đến lợi hại."Ngươi, ngươi nghĩ làm "

Ung Thánh Hựu không hề trả lời, chỉ là dùng cái kia đôi mắt to làm nũng giống như mà lườm hắn một cái.

Ngừng lại một hơi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại hỏi: "Chúng ta từng làm "

Lần này Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng có chút tức giận."Ngươi nói xem không muốn làm coi như xong!" Hắn nhíu mày dáng dấp xem ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt không chút nào lực uy hiếp, bởi vì giận hờn mà cong lên miệng ngược lại làm cho hắn muốn nhất thân phương trạch.

"Ai ai ai. . ." Kéo tức giận đến liền muốn quay đầu rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vội vàng đem người toàn bộ ôm vào trong lồng ngực cẩn thận động viên, "Không có không nghĩ, chỉ là nơi này cái gì đều không có, sao vậy làm "

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghi vấn đến cũng là tự nhiên, hai người thân ở mảnh này bãi cát ngoại trừ mấy khối đại đá ngầm bên ngoài, liền cái lều hoặc nhà vệ sinh công cộng cái bóng đều không có, phải xử lý sinh lý nhu cầu, cũng không thể thoải mái liền ở trên bờ cát xử lý công việc đến

Tuy rằng từ buổi tối phòng làm việc đi tới ban ngày bờ biển chuyện này bản thân liền đủ ly kỳ, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn không lớn mật đến có thể đối người trước mặt này đưa ra loại yêu cầu này.

Nhưng hiển nhiên hắn đánh giá thấp Ung Thánh Hựu can đảm.

"Ta biết một địa phương, " chỉ thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch lên miệng nói, tiếp lấy vừa giống như vừa mới như thế kéo tay của hắn, "Đi theo ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa hắn dẫn tới một chỗ được đá ngầm vờn quanh nơi kín đáo, từ đá ngầm trong khe hở, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể nhìn thấy bãi biển xa xôi một đầu khác đường cái, nhưng đường cái đầu kia nhưng không cách nào dễ dàng thấy rõ đá ngầm phía sau phong cảnh, là cái thiên nhiên ẩn mật Lá Chắn.

Lẽ nào, đây là muốn đánh dã chiến tiết tấu không dám tin nhìn phía trước mặt lôi kéo mình tay, cứ như vậy ngồi ở trên bờ cát ngưỡng đang nhìn mình Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không dám thở mạnh một cái, chỉ là thẳng tắp nhìn xem hắn gần như trong suốt áo sơ mi trắng, cùng với phía dưới mơ hồ lộ ra ngực tuyến cùng màu nâu đầu vú.

"Ngươi như thế căng thẳng làm gì" đại khái là phát hiện Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt cứng ngắc, Ung Thánh Hựu trêu đùa một cái liền đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng về trên người mình kéo, ngươi sau nâng lên hắn gần ngay trước mắt mặt liền này sao rất lớn tại môi hắn thượng hôn một cái."Nhanh lên một chút, ta nhịn không được."

Đều bị nhiệt tình như vậy mà mời, là người đàn ông há có không đề cập tới thương ra trận đạo lý, đã không còn chỗ lo lắng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trưởng duỗi tay một cái liền đem Ung Thánh Hựu cả người ôm vào trong ngực, ngươi sau hai người liền ôm tư thế hướng dưới người hắn xốp mềm bãi cát đổ tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu môi nhìn lên mỏng, hôn lên lại vừa mềm lại vừa non, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lung tung hôn mấy lần sau liền lè lưỡi hướng về trong miệng hắn tiến công. Tựa hồ là làm quen thuộc Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần này hôn môi, Ung Thánh Hựu khéo léo hé miệng tùy ý đầu lưỡi của hắn ở bên trong công thành thoáng qua, vòm miệng của hắn vách tường đại khái thập phần mẫn cảm, làm đầu lưỡi đảo qua hắn nóng ướt hoạt nộn đọc thuộc lòng giọng vách tường lúc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể cảm nhận được trong lồng ngực người kia nhè nhẹ run rẩy, kèm theo mèo kêu y hệt tiếng nghẹn ngào, nghe vào trong tai lại là một loại khác kích thích, tay liền thừa dịp hắn Thẩm say tại đây khắc sâu trong khi hôn hít lúc hướng hắn rộng rãi áo sơmi vạt áo chui vào.

Trong tay da thịt như trong tưởng tượng như vậy trơn nhẵn mềm mại. Dọc theo Ung Thánh Hựu bụng tế vi bắp thịt đường nét, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu tiên là bóp nhẹ trận Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia tinh tế căng đầy hông của chi, cuối cùng mới lưu luyến không rời mà hướng hắn lớn nhỏ vừa phải cơ ngực sờ soạng. Dưới lòng bàn tay phương cơ ngực co dãn không tồi, thật mỏng một tầng mỡ để vốn nên khô cứng nam tính bộ ngực có thêm phân mềm mại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vuốt vuốt càng phát giác yêu thích không buông tay, ngón tay liền không tự chủ bắt đầu đùa khởi Ung Thánh Hựu trên lồng ngực cái kia hai hạt núm.

"Ha. . ." Đầu vú bị kích thích vui vẻ để Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được tránh thoát Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoài miệng ràng buộc, ngẩng đầu lên thở gấp âm thanh.

"Nguyên lai Thánh Hựu yêu thích nơi này" buồn buồn hừ nở nụ cười thanh âm, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tăng thêm trên tay nhào nặn đùa lực đạo, thậm chí ý xấu mà kéo trong tay cái kia đã bị mình bóp vừa đỏ vừa sưng viên thịt."Chơi nơi này liền này sao thoải mái "

"A, ha. . . Không. . ."

"Không cái gì" một tay nắm lên Ung Thánh Hựu giơ lên muốn khước từ thủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái tay khác thì đi xuống thăm dò vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên người màu xanh lam quần đùi, sờ lên hắn ướt át vải vóc dưới bộc phát phân thân."Không thích nơi này hội cứng rắn thành như vậy trả như thế ẩm ướt. . ."

"Hừ ân. . . Là, đó là nước biển. . ." Thân thể được bừa bãi đùa bỡn, lại bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngoài miệng như thế khinh bạc, Ung Thánh Hựu xẹp khởi miệng ủy khuất nói.

Xoa xoa đầu ngón tay dính lên, Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí phía trước rỉ ra nước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói một câu mà làm nổi lên khóe miệng, "Đến tột cùng là cái gì, bọn chúng ta các loại liền biết rồi." Nói xong, không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn hồn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái liền nắm chặt hắn vừa nóng lại vừa cứng phân thân bắt đầu giúp hắn thủ dâm, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân như nhũn ra, chỉ có thể ôm cổ hắn mặc hắn ve vuốt.

Cúi người, hắn đầu tựa vào Ung Thánh Hựu cần cổ, đầu tiên là tinh tế liếm láp vòng hắn ửng hồng lỗ tai, tiếp lấy dọc theo cái kia thon dài cổ, trải qua viên kia rơi vào hắn bên gáy nốt ruồi nhỏ sau một đường thân hướng về phía hắn xương quai xanh cùng lồng ngực. Ung Thánh Hựu trên người áo sơmi bị hắn kéo tới mở ra, nút buộc đã sớm không biết được rơi xuống nơi nào, mút một bên đầu vú, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một tay theo chính mình liếm láp động tác khinh nhờn một bên khác đầu vú, một tay kia đại lực đào khoét Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm bị thể dịch hồ được sền sệt mã nhãn.

Được như vậy kích thích, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người căng thẳng được từ nay về sau uốn lượn, ngửa đầu ưỡn ngực đường cong đột hiển phần eo dẻo dai, cảm thụ dưới thân người bắp thịt đường nét mở rộng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước kia dùng sức xoa bóp hắn đầu vú thủ không tự chủ được hướng về vòng eo của hắn sờ soạng, dùng sức bấm một cái cái kia không hề sẹo lồi eo nhỏ sau, hắn lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia màu xanh lam quần đùi cùng bên trong ướt đẫm quần lót liền vội vàng đi xuống lôi kéo, thẳng đến hai cái quần đều bị hắn nửa thoát nửa cọ, lại kéo lại đạp mà tuột đến Ung Thánh Hựu mắt cá chân nơi, hắn mới đưa tay vươn hướng đối phương bởi vì hai người trọng lượng mà nửa chôn ở cát mịn giữa cái mông.

Rõ ràng trên người không có mấy lạng thịt, Ung Thánh Hựu cái mông lại tròn trịa dồi dào, vểnh cao hai bên mông thịt bởi vì mồ hôi cùng nước biển dính vào vàng óng ánh cát mịn, sờ lên mịn màng giữa lại dẫn theo điểm thô ráp cảm giác, khiến lòng người ngứa khó nhịn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở trong lòng miêu tả lần này mê người cảnh tượng, nhưng không có dư thừa tâm tư thật sự thanh Ung Thánh Hựu cả người trở mặt thưởng thức, nội tâm đối dưới thân người này khát vọng vượt ra khỏi hắn tưởng tượng, hắn chưa từng như này nóng ruột mà nghĩ chiếm có một người, cấp thiết đến chỉnh phó tâm thần đều chỉ còn dư lại đem người này liền da lẫn xương gặm nuốt hầu như không còn dục vọng, không lý trí chút nào có thể nói.

Đáng sợ. Làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa ngón tay vươn hướng cái kia hai mảnh mông thịt giữa giam cầm nơi lúc, hắn không khỏi cảm thấy một tia sau sợ. Ung Thánh Hựu đối với hắn mà nói, bất quá là vẻn vẹn với biết danh tự cùng khuôn mặt trình độ, nếu thâm nhập hơn nữa hiểu rõ người này, hắn chỉ sợ cũng sẽ đối với hắn hào không hạn chế điên cuồng.

"A, đau nhức. . ." Chôn ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện cần cổ, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên tinh tế tiếng hô, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại mẫn cảm mà bắt được tiếng nói của hắn.

Trận này làm tình làm đến đột nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu sau huyệt Càn chát chát, chung quanh lại không có bất kỳ có thể cung cấp trơn mềm đồ vật, Khương Nghĩa Kiện phiền não rồi dưới, cuối cùng không thể làm gì khác hơn là trước tiên dừng lại ve vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước động tác, ba thêm năm trừ nhị địa lột Ung Thánh Hựu quần sau đem cả người hắn kéo hướng mình, giơ lên hông của hắn, một dùng sức liền đem nửa người dưới của hắn ôm xoáy Liễu Không.

"Ô, ngươi, ngươi muốn làm gì" hai cái chân dài được gác ở Khương Nghĩa Kiện vai rộng thượng, lúc này trên người ẩn mật nhất xấu hổ vị trí cứ như vậy đại ngượng nghịu ngượng nghịu mà bại lộ tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu giãy giụa liền muốn đứng dậy, rồi lại bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện chúi về phía trước một cái, cả người đối gấp mà đặt ở xốp mềm trên bờ cát.

"Đừng nhúc nhích, ta giúp ngươi làm ẩm ướt điểm tốt đi vào." Nói xong, đẩy ra trước mặt cái kia hai mảnh cặp mông trắng như tuyết thịt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa cho Ung Thánh Hựu bất kỳ không nói cơ hội, cứ như vậy liếm lên trước mặt cái kia bởi vì căng thẳng mà không ngừng co lại thả lỗ nhỏ.

"A ân. . . !" Không thể tin được Khương Nghĩa Kiện dĩ nhiên dùng miệng giúp hắn trơn mềm, Ung Thánh Hựu bị kích thích được muốn lên tiếng rít gào, cuối cùng lại chỉ có thể nhanh chóng che miệng mình, đỏ mặt lên phát ra yếu ớt rên rỉ.

Hắn có thể cảm giác được Khương Nghĩa Kiện môi lưỡi chính chống đỡ ở đằng kia xấu hổ vị trí, thỉnh thoảng xâm nhập mềm lưỡi mang theo ướt át cảm giác mát mẻ, khiến hắn tính phản xạ mà đã nghĩ nắm chặt sau huyệt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay lại cố chấp ngắt lấy nhục động chung quanh nhăn nheo, không cho hắn có chút sinh lý tính phản kháng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện thủ chưởng rất lớn, lòng bàn tay cực nóng, che ở trên cặp mông của hắn lại như hai chỉ mang theo hơi nóng nhiệt độ kiềm tử, khiến hắn cảm giác mình lại như một đạo cái thớt gỗ thượng mặc cho người ức hiếp món ngon, thuận theo được có phần dâm đãng, bắt chước tính giao đầu lưỡi là đốt lên tình dục cây đuốc, mỗi một lần thâm nhập đều ở trong cơ thể hắn đốt lên một cái lại một cây đuốc mầm, bắt đầu xuyên liền thành Liệu Nguyên Đại Hỏa, thiêu đến hắn cả người nóng lên, vừa nóng vừa nhột để hắn không khỏi bắt đầu vặn vẹo khởi vòng eo.

Thấy người trong ngực không an phận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười chà chà mà đại lực mút mấy lần cái kia được chính mình liếm láp được mềm mại ướt bóng miệng huyệt sau, ngược lại gặm cắn khởi lỗ thịt phụ cận mềm non da thịt, cùng với chống đỡ tại chóp mũi đáy chậu, trêu đến Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được lại là rít lên một tiếng.

"A, không, không được rồi! Không làm! Ngươi đều bắt nạt ta!" Nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu uốn éo người liền muốn chạy trốn Khương Nghĩa Kiện ràng buộc.

Rõ ràng chỉ phải dùng hết sức đạp trừng chân là có thể đem hắn đá văng, lại hay bởi vì sợ đạp hại người mà mềm lòng được không dám lộn xộn, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nửa người dưới được chính mình chăm chú ràng buộc vào trong ngực, chỉ có thể giãy dụa nửa người trên đáng thương dáng dấp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy đáng yêu vô cùng, liền nghe lời mà đem hạ thân của hắn thả lại trên bờ cát, ngươi sau che ở trên người hắn an ủi hắn bởi vì xấu hổ cùng kích thích mà lóe ra tiểu tâm tình, trên tay lại bắt đầu cái kế tiếp giai đoạn mở rộng.

"Thánh Hựu ngoan, lập tức liền tốt rồi." Hôn một cái trước mắt bằng phẳng bụng dưới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lần nữa nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì chính mình đùa bỡn mà hơi chút mềm nhũn phân thân, một bên ve vuốt, một bên đưa ngón tay từng cây từng cây đánh tròn đưa vào Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau vậy vừa nãy mới bị chính mình liếm lấy sưng đỏ sau huyệt.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay rất dài, khớp xương rõ ràng, theo ngón tay tăng cường, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể cảm nhận được ngón tay kia xẹt qua thành ruột lúc thô ráp xúc cảm, cùng với bởi vì chính mình từ từ bị mở ra mà cùng nhau tiến lên hư không, phía trước tuy rằng được Khương Nghĩa Kiện thuần thục vuốt ve, nhưng sau huyệt cái cỗ này cấp bách muốn bị lấp đầy khát khao lại lấn át phía trước kích thích, trong đầu ngoại trừ đối càng thô, càng lớn, càng cực nóng ca tụng hình dáng vật khát vọng, liền chỉ còn dư lại muốn bị hung hăng đối đãi khó nhịn.

Muốn. Rất nhớ yếu.

Liếm liếm môi, Ung Thánh Hựu ám chỉ tính mà với lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện cường tráng cánh tay sau, bắt đầu theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay rút đâm trên dưới động đậy thân thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được dùng hắn mở rộng ngón tay tự an ủi động tác, để Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn đến trợn cả mắt lên rồi, cát mịn bởi vì hắn trên dưới vặn vẹo thân thể mà bị chậm rãi đẩy triển khai đến chu vi, dường như lên bờ đẻ trứng mẫu Hải Quy lưu lại một đạo Đạo Ngân dấu vết , mà Ung Thánh Hựu chính là cái kia chưa kịp thụ tinh cái quy, tại rộng lớn trên bờ cát vội vàng tìm kiếm giống đực xuyên suốt.

Thầm mắng thanh âm, này cảnh tượng chỉ là nhìn xem liền cảm giác mình yếu bắn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhanh chóng mở ra dây lưng, hắn móc ra trướng được tử hồng tính khí, đại lực kéo ra Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân sau, không nói hai lời liền đem cứng rắn như sắt côn thịt chống đỡ lên cái kia mềm mại lỗ lồn, dùng sức to lớn, thô to hồn viên quy đầu trực tiếp bị hắn đỉnh tiến vào một nửa.

"Ha ân. . . !" Được so với ngón tay còn lớn hơn tráng côn thịt cứng rắn như thế mà tiến vào, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa đau nhức tựa sảng khoái mà dâm kêu một tiếng, cũng không dám lại có thêm những kia trêu chọc động tác, "Ngươi, ngươi nhẹ chút. . ."

Sớm nghẹn đến đầu đầy đại hãn, Ung Thánh Hựu chính ở chỗ này thiên gió châm lửa, hỏa đốt lên thuốc nổ, tới gần nổ tung điểm hiện tại lại gọi mình nhẹ một chút, nào có như thế tốt sự tình vẫy vẫy đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem trên trán tóc ướt từ nay về sau một đặt xuống, làm nổi lên khóe miệng lên đường: "Ngươi nơi này không phải là như thế nói." Nói xong, hắn dùng lực đánh Ung Thánh Hựu mông chếch một cái tát, âm thanh vang được lấn át phía sau vững vàng tiếng sóng.

Bị đánh cái mông, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng vừa thẹn vừa giận, thân thể dục vọng lại không biết tại sao càng thêm tăng vọt, thế là chỉ hừ hừ hai tiếng, liền tùy ý Khương Nghĩa Kiện đem hạ thân cái kia kích cỡ kinh người tính khí một chút chen vào chính mình chặt khít trong cơ thể.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỗ kia thực sự khả quan, thịt nhận gắng gượng cực nóng, chậm rãi chen vào lúc Ung Thánh Hựu suýt chút nữa cho là mình liền muốn như vậy được miễn cưỡng chém thành hai khúc, thế là chỉ có thể tận lực thả lỏng chính mình, phối hợp Khương Nghĩa Kiện bước đi đem cái kia hung mãnh tính khí điểm một chút nuốt vào, liền liền thở dốc đều bởi vậy biến phải cẩn thận nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp, nhưng không nghĩ, đoàn đội của chính mình hợp tác tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong mắt lại thành tối hoạt sắc sinh hương mỹ cảnh.

Vừa mới được chính mình dùng đầu lưỡi cẩn thận liếm qua lỗ lồn lúc này hiện ra hồng hào ánh sáng lộng lẫy, được căng ra miệng huyệt trơn nhẵn được không có một tia nhăn nheo, huyết quản rõ ràng dương vật nghiêm tư mật vá mà kẹt ở trong huyệt, chỉ là nghĩ như hiện tại phía trước cảm nhận được chặt khít nóng ướt đều sẽ hoàn toàn bao vây chính mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền tê cả da đầu, điện lưu tháo chạy lần toàn thân, gọi hắn nguyên thủy nhất dã tính bản năng.

Nguyên bản cũng không phải là đa năng nhẫn người, vừa mới vì trơn mềm đã tiêu tốn hắn quá nửa kiên trì, lúc này đều đến trình độ này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình đã đầy đủ ôn nhu liền quyết định không lại khống chế chính mình, eo ưỡn một cái, liền này sao tàn nhẫn mà thanh cả cây côn thịt đỉnh tiến vào, không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu từ kinh thở bên trong thở quá khí chính là một trận mãnh liệt rút ra, lực đạo chi mãnh liệt để Ung Thánh Hựu cả người tại trên bờ cát trước sau lay động.

"Haha, ha. . . Ân, ha. . . ! A, đan, . . . Daniel. . . Quá, quá kịch liệt. . ."

Được đột nhiên xuất hiện hung mãnh thế tiến công thao làm được lời nói đều nói không lưu loát, Ung Thánh Hựu rên rỉ cũng bắt đầu mang theo khóc nức nở, để nguyên bản là có phần âm thanh như trẻ đang bú âm thanh nghe vào vạn phần đáng thương, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thi ngược muốn lại bởi vậy như pháo giống như được hừng hực nhen nhóm, rút đâm được càng thêm hung ác.

Thân thể cùng thân thể đụng nhau tiếng bành bạch tại rộng lớn không người bãi cát không hề xấu hổ mà vang lên, cùng sóng biển vỗ vào cát trên bờ tiếng vang hợp lại làm một, dường như trời sinh nên như thế giống như tự nhiên.

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể là như tuyết trắng, màu vàng óng bãi cát chịu đến ánh mặt trời phản xạ, tại quanh thân hắn ngất ra ấm áp vầng sáng, nhìn xem trên người mình mồ hôi theo đỉnh làm động tác dội tại trên người hắn, bên tai nghe hắn bởi vì chính mình đại lực rút đâm mà phá nát rên rỉ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng dấy lên nhất cổ điếm ô cái gì thần thánh sự vật vui vẻ, muốn đem dưới thân cái này yếu ớt nam nhân làm cho lại càng thêm rối tinh rối mù, thế là hắn dừng lại ve vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu phân thân thủ, ngược lại đánh khởi Ung Thánh Hựu mông thịt.

Lại một lần được đánh đòn, Ung Thánh Hựu dù cho trong lòng sinh khí, nhưng không cách nào phủ nhận này cảm giác đau mang đến cảm giác kỳ dị chỉ làm cho hắn càng Thẩm say với trận này tình ái trong, loại kia hoàn toàn thần phục với dưới thân nam nhân, không quan hệ tốt hay xấu, toàn bộ tiếp nhận cảm giác quá mức mỹ hảo, để hắn không khỏi muốn càng thêm lấy lòng tại trên người mình rong ruổi này con dã thú.

Đung đưa eo, cảm thụ Khương Nghĩa Kiện cái kia qua lại rút đâm dương vật, hắn bắt đầu phối hợp khởi cái kia va chạm tần suất, một chút một chút mà căng lại ổ bụng của chính mình, vì chính là để Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể càng hưởng thụ hắn hầu hạ. Khương Nghĩa Kiện đương nhiên cảm nhận được cố gắng của hắn, mỗi một lần va chạm, Ung Thánh Hựu đều sẽ động đậy thân thể khiến hắn có thể chọc vào càng sâu, càng dùng sức mà trên đỉnh hắn cái kia nhạy cảm một điểm, mà mỗi một cái rút ra, Ung Thánh Hựu cái kia dẻo dai thành ruột liền sẽ xoắn nhanh, chặt đến mức mỗi một tấc đều chăm chú bám vào hắn trên dương vật, phảng phất không nỡ bỏ hắn rời đi.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình muốn điên rồi.

Cái này đối với hắn mà nói mới lần thứ nhất thấy mặt nam nhân thật không ngờ nhiệt tình dâm đãng, sắc tình đến làm cho hắn nhanh không chống đỡ được, ngoại trừ vậy có thể xưng là danh khí tốt huyệt bên ngoài, ngọt ngào cũng không chán người tiếng rên rỉ, tinh tế thon thả nhưng không mất nam tử khí khái tư thái, tuấn mỹ đẹp đẽ lại khêu gợi khuôn mặt không một không cho hắn vì đó tâm đãng thần trì, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu hơi nhếch miệng, lộ ra béo mập đầu lưỡi thở hổn hển câu nhân dáng dấp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thực sự chịu không được, tay hơi dùng sức, đem cặp kia chân đánh cho mở thêm sau liền nghiêng người mà lên, lần nữa hôn lên Ung Thánh Hựu mỏng non cánh môi, đem khiến hắn phát điên thở gấp hết thảy nuốt vào trong miệng.

"Hô, hô. . . Ha. . . Nhìn ngươi thoải mái. . ." Thả ra Ung Thánh Hựu môi, thấy hắn được chính mình làm được một mặt hoảng hốt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười giúp hắn xóa đi mồ hôi trên mặt, ngươi sau lại trộm hôn một cái trên mặt hắn cái kia ba nốt ruồi nhỏ, "Muốn bắn ư" nắm Ung Thánh Hựu cứng đến nỗi không thể cứng hơn nữa phân thân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hỏi.

Đã sớm bị thao làm được thần trí mơ hồ, Ung Thánh Hựu cặp mắt mất tiêu mà nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở dốc, thẳng đến cảm nhận được tính khí lần nữa được dùng sức ve vuốt, mới hoảng thần gật gật đầu.

Nhìn xem bởi vì chính mình đỉnh làm mà ở trên bờ cát trên dưới trở mình điên Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tăng nhanh trên tay thủ dâm tốc độ."Bảo bối, chúng ta đồng thời. . ."

Ngắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trơn bóng bắp đùi thon dài, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt đầu ra sức đong đưa khởi mông eo, nắm giữ đến đối phương trong cơ thể điểm mẫn cảm, khi hắn tinh chuẩn mà lại hung mãnh dưới thế công, Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh liền từng trận mà co rút lại khởi bụng dưới, nhắm ngay hắn sắp cao triều xuất tinh trong nháy mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái dùng sức liền đem mình vùi sâu vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể nơi sâu xa nhất, mang theo muốn cứ như vậy đem người này liền như vậy xuyên suốt thật khí thế , tại đối phương bởi vì cao triều mà co rút nhanh khởi thành ruột một khắc đó, mới đưa trong cơ thể bởi vì không ngừng tăng ca, khuyết thiếu sinh hoạt tình dục mà tích trữ đã lâu tinh dịch toàn bộ rót vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể.

Thô thở hổn hển, Khương Nghĩa Kiện té nhào vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên người, ánh mặt trời vẫn không biết mệt mỏi phơi bọn hắn trần trụi thân thể, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại cảm thấy giờ khắc này trên người khô nóng đều cùng nhau theo tinh dịch của mình toàn bộ sắp xếp sạch sành sanh.

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết được tại thời điểm nào hôn mê bất tỉnh, gối lên trên người hắn, nghe Ung Thánh Hựu bằng phẳng tiếng tim đập, nhìn xem dưới thân nam nhân bởi vì chính mình trọng lượng mà hơi nhíu khởi lông mày, một tia ý nghĩ ngọt ngào trong nháy mắt ửng lên Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong lòng.

Dù cho vào giờ phút này tựa mộng không phải mộng, cũng giả cũng thật, nhưng tiếng tim đập là sẽ không gạt người.

Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực tồn tại, hắn cũng xác thực tồn tại, cho dù trận này làm tình bất quá là một giấc mộng của Hoàng Lương , hắn cũng sẽ dùng phần tâm này nhảy âm thanh lấy tư cách hai người hẹn ước tín hiệu, để mộng trở thành hiện thực.

Chỉ vì bọn họ là số mệnh an bài, đã sớm bị vận mệnh chăm chú trói chặt cùng nhau.

Làm Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trên ghế làm việc lúc thức tỉnh, thiên đã toàn bộ sáng.

Nhìn xem ướt một khối đũng quần, hắn áo não giật một đám lớn giấy vệ sinh, đem quần lót cùng thân Thượng Thanh lý sạch sẽ sau đổi phòng ở văn phòng quần tây, một bên đổi một bên cảm giác mình thực sự là thật không có đã có tiền đồ.

Bất quá chỉ là mấy tháng không lên giường, sao vậy hội khát khao đến nắm quảng cáo minh tinh phát xuân mộng đây này nằm mơ coi như xong, trả làm được chân thật như vậy, liền ngay cả cái kia da thịt xúc cảm cùng với sau huyệt nóng ướt phảng phất cũng còn lưu lại ở trên người vậy, rõ ràng đến làm cho hắn khó mà quên, liếc nhìn máy tính trên màn hình, sưu tầm Logo bên trong lần nữa nhảy ra cái khuôn mặt này, cùng với trên bàn cái kia bình hết rồi Pepsi Cola, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng nghiêng đầu, cảm thấy sự tình hẳn là sẽ không như vậy huyền huyễn.

Cách giờ làm việc còn có chút thời gian, dù sao cũng nghĩ không ra cái nguyên cớ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quyết định trước tiên đem chuyện nào bày ở một bên, trước tiên đem trong tay đêm qua chưa có thể tới kịp kiểm tra xong tin vắn cùng báo cáo sách xem xong sau lại nói.

Sáng sớm hôm nay có cái cùng khách hàng lớn trọng yếu hội nghị, hội nghị nội dung là phải đem lần này chuẩn bị quay chụp trang phục quảng cáo khái niệm cùng chi tiết nhỏ làm một lần cặn kẽ thảo luận. Trước kia Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không phải hạng mục này, nhưng bởi vì đồng sự đột nhiên từ chức không làm, hắn liền nửa đường đã bị bắt đi vào làm kế hoạch người phụ trách, vì vậy mới không thể không tăng ca tạm thời nước tới chân mới nhảy.

Bất đắc dĩ một cái sáng sớm thời gian căn bản không kịp khiến hắn xem xong cả bộ báo cáo, không nói đến cẩn thận quan tâm trong đó chi tiết nhỏ, ôm còn chưa kịp quen thuộc tài liệu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuống quít mà chạy vào mở hội phòng họp, trả cho là mình nhìn đến sẽ là tràn đầy nghiêm chỉnh gian nhà người, nhưng không nghĩ có thể chứa đựng mười mấy người đại phòng họp chỉ có một người ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn chơi điện thoại.

"Ồ không phải gian phòng này ư" Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chút suy nghĩ liền mở miệng hỏi.

Nghe được đột nhiên xuất hiện người thanh âm, chăm chú tại gửi đi điện thoại tin tức thượng nam nhân hiển nhiên sợ hết hồn, đơn bạc vai run lên hai lần, hắn mới chậm rãi đem ghế làm việc chuyển hướng cửa vào.

"Là gian phòng này, nhưng chúng ta tựa hồ đến sớm. . ." Trong tay vung vẫy điện thoại, nam nhân xấu hổ cười cười, trên gương mặt ba nốt ruồi nhỏ như lạc đường ngôi sao giống như có phần đường hoàng, "Thời gian thật giống kéo dài sau rồi."

Nhìn xem khuôn mặt nam nhân, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác mình nghe được cái kia quen thuộc tim đập.

Hắn quyết định từ hôm nay từ nay về sau uống Pepsi Cola rồi.


End file.
